Worlds Divided
by Merkle
Summary: Sometimes everything really does go wrong. Can love exsist when you are on different sides of the war? Find out how the war started and how it eventually ends. AU
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Authors Note.**

Hey Everyone!! I don't really like starting things off with an authors note, but alas it is a need rather than a want. Alice Vampire and myself wanted to let you know that this story is being written from two points of view and from two different authors.

The story will be posted twice, once on her page and once on mine…you are welcome to leave feed back for both people on either one. Alice Vampire will be writing from the POV of Jasper and I will be writing from the POV of Alice. I hope you enjoy the story!!!

Xoxo

Merkle and Alice Vampire.


	2. Preface

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Preface

**APOV**

His hands gripped my waist and slid me up the door. His kisses were passionate and invoked a feeling in me I thought had been dormant since my change. I could feel the passion radiating through his rough kisses. As I tried to take a glimpse of his face, my eyes shot open. The vision had ended, and I was once again sitting alone in my room, wondering who the hell, how the hell, and where the hell that vision came from. I was going to need to be more guarded than usual. I could not risk love in the state that this world has fallen to.

I was sitting on my bed while searching my future again and again, trying to see if I could recapture that vision. It was so intense and so real that I actually felt short of breath, which, if you ask me, was a pretty big feat for a vampire to reach. We didn't need air; we could survive without it. I stood up and grabbed my purse from my nightstand to fish my keys out.

A soothing drive around the city normally did a good job at clearing my senses, and everyone knows that I need a clear head to do anything. My team depended on me, and my future-seeing capabilities. There was only one problem with my gift. I could only see the decisions that were made by others. Everything is subjective to the actions that people make during everyday life, and the smallest of things could change those events drastically. I went on a lot of missions for this reason. If there was the slightest change in my vision that meant someone else was making decisions that affected my team. Then we normally bailed out as a precautionary measure.

Rain had started to pour down, followed by lightening and a beautiful thunder that used to signal a fun sports time for my family and me. It had been so long since we tried to be normal. Now humans knew who we were and ran when they realized we were present. A war had broken out, and it was now the good vs. the evil. Then there were the in between people who were, in all fairness, on the good side. They didn't drink from humans, but they didn't see the point in letting the humans rule us. They wanted their own government and found the rest of who were willing to follow in line as weak. Well, I was far from weak, but I decided a long time ago that what was good for the human, is good for me. Sure, I'm stronger, and of course I will outlive them. They are just human for Christ's sake, but there was something else. Equal rights and crap. I didn't want to be treated different on any scale, and that was why I fought in this war. I fought for equality.

I had passed several different street signs, not really paying attention to where I was going or how fast I was getting there. I just went and hoped I didn't break my heel in the process of pressing the gas pedal too hard. It was dark so humans were not really out at this time. Some sort of city mandate to protect them. I was momentarily distracted when I saw a stranger walking down the street who seemed oddly familiar to me. I couldn't place his blonde hair and statuesque figure with any other vampire I had ever come across. I was miffed so I did what I always do. I searched his future, which let me tell you, was harder than it sounds. When I know the person, it makes things a little easier, but I searched anyways and found nothing but a jumble of confusion. Whoever this stranger was, he was confusing himself and could not make a decision.

I pulled the car over and watched as concern flashed through his eyes. The window rolled down, and I took another look at the golden orbs staring back at me.. Rain ran down the chiseled features of his jaw bone and curved at each scar that marked his history. He was a warrior; there was no doubt about that.. And he was also in need of a dry ride, wherever he was going.

"Need a ride?"

The stranger glanced around in the dark alley and then back at me. There was a small smirk forming on his face that I couldn't help but stare at. He definitely had my full attention.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that you shouldn't pick up strangers?"

"Maybe, but I out lived them a long time ago."

"I might kill you."

There was a deep questioning sincerity to his voice. I searched again and decided that he was too confused to kill me tonight, maybe some other night, but not tonight. Every fiber of my being was drawing me to this dangerous creature. I couldn't help but feel a little disoriented by his own confusion regarding whatever matters he had to handle, but maybe I could help make his decision either which way. I probably only had tonight.

"I'm willing to take my chances."

"Not the wisest of choices."

"Are you getting in or will you let my car continue to get rained on through the window?"

"What's your name?"

"Alice Brandon."

"It's nice to meet you, Alice. My name is Jasper Hale."

I turned the name over in my head as he stuck his hand through my car to shake it. How polite could this guy really be? First he tells me he might kill me, then he wants to shake my hand? I was not only getting mixed signals, but I also had several woman's intuition alarms ringing in my head. Maybe he was right; maybe I was being stupid and should leave him here. It only took two seconds for that vision to cross my mind and my foot to find the accelerator.. He pulled his hand out of my car as I whipped past him.

I glanced through the rear-view mirror expecting to see a pissed off vampire in my wake. Instead, there stood a beautiful Jasper Hale with a huge grin plastered to his face. Maybe we would meet again; maybe this world would crumble and we wouldn't. Only time could tell, and I was not searching down that path anytime soon.


	3. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Mary Alice Brandon Cullen

**APOV**

Chapter 1: Mary Alice Brandon Cullen

I wouldn't say that my team was all that big. It consisted of three people myself included. The other two were a couple Edward and Bella Cullen. They were perfect for each other and I really could not see them any happier with another. I was content with just the three of us; we had special gifts that allowed us to take on the more secret and dangerous missions. Edward was a mind reader, Bella could shield us from other vampires who mentally influenced others, and I could see what was about to happen, visions of the future so to speak .

I can see visions of the future, but my visions are very subjective, so the other two people in the team helped a considerable amount when we were in those really tight situations. I can really only describe it as strands of time trickling through bubbles within my mind. I can view each bubble and it shows me what is going to happen but then again, there is another bubble or scenario of the exact same situation but someone else or something else is involved. As people make choices no matter how large or small they effect the future and everyone involved within that future. So I can see the different scenarios, but I can not make choices for other people, and they inadvertently change the future every second of everyday for everyone involved.

Edward was like an overbearing, overprotective brother to me, and Bella, well what's to say really? She is my best friend. Although, she isn't fond of shopping with me; I can't really hold that against her, no one is fond of shopping with me. That's ok I guess it gives me more time to shop for them when they are not around telling me not to buy them things.

There were several other teams within our rebellion, but I liked to consider us a special ops team. We had gifts that were not only wanted by most of the vampire population, but it was practically worshiped by the few humans who were brave enough to come in contact with us. We had our own little following due to the charity work we often did, we tried our hardest to be helpful and use our gifts to help others in need. I wouldn't say we were super heroes but we were certainly better than the law enforcement around here.

I had driven back to the house just before the sun started to rise, Bella and Edward were not home, so I checked the dinning room and sure enough they had left a note explaining their absence. We started leaving notes for each other when one night I came home to find the house empty, I searched there futures and saw something that I really did not want to see. Bella was embarrassed and I really think that Edward kind of got one of those manly kicks out of it. Boys will be boys right? Well, we started the note system so that I wouldn't go mentally searching for them unless it was called for.

Minutes turned into hours and I was becoming stiff as a board sitting here waiting for some kind of interaction, the sun was out so there was no way I was leaving the house. It's not that I had to hide from the humans, it's just I didn't really like the way the kids wouldn't point and stare, plus I swear that the way I sparkled might have caused a few car wrecks a few years back, so just in case I avoided the situation completely.

I decided that in order to pass the time a little home decorating could do the house wonders. It had been at least a week since I had refurnished everything and I had not actually gotten around to hanging any of my new art work. So since the task was simple and I was bored, it was time to get to work.

I walked into the garage through a doorway leading from the kitchen and grabbed the hammer and nails. It would probably only take me a second to measure out the centers of the room and place the pictures where I wanted them. I didn't need a ruler or a leveler; my eyes were sharp enough to see just where I wanted everything.

Perhaps I should have done this at a human speed; it would have made my project last a whole lot longer than the whole five minutes it took to take care of. I sat back down on the couch and stared off into space. I didn't have anything to do now but search futures and see if anything important comes to mind, no pun intended.

From what I could tell there would be no interesting sales, the Volturi had not been making any serious movements towards anything in particular, but there was one vision that I could not see clearly. I had a feeling that it involved me, but I couldn't make out the other faces involved...maybe whoever else was involved wasn't chosen yet? It was probably just another mission that would be coming up so I decided to store it in my 'look at later' file and move on.

I wish I could do stuff to ease my mind like the humans do, something like go to a bar to pass the time, meet new people but all of that would be too dangerous for me. Edward would probably have a nervous breakdown and Bella would scold me like the loving sister she is. It's not like I would get any pleasure from it either, I can't get drunk and alcohol is actually kind of repulsing. It would just be nice to have some sort of outlet for the bored and single vampire.

I can not exactly say that things used to be simpler before this war happened and all of the vampires became divided into three groups. There were two groups back then, the vampires that fed on humans, and a smaller group of us spread out that fed on animals. That was really the only differences within my kind before the war happened and we were all discovered. The Volturi pretty much ran things; they made sure that we remained undetected by the humans. Harsh punishments, up to death, was given out if the rules were not followed. That's how Bella was turned. Edward fell in love with her while she was still a human and the only way to keep her alive was to change her before the Volturi caught up to us.

Bella likes to blame herself for a lot of the war that is currently going on. There was a small tribal group of shape shifters who would turn into werewolves and patrol the surrounding area my family and I lived in. We had a treaty set up with them that out lined a few rules, they could not speak of what we were, and in return we would not attack or 'bite' anyone within the area. It was fine with us; we hunted animals not humans.

They caught wind through a family friend of Bella's that she was going to be changed around her eighteenth birthday and decided that we broke the treaty that was set years ago. Nasty rumors spread like wild fires through Washington where we lived, and the Volturi got involved which actually made Bella's change happen sooner than what was originally planned. The wolves attacked that night, and there were more of them than we planned on running into.

Edward and I had a father and mother at one point in time, but they died in battle when this whole thing started out. Everyone took it rather hard and the family just kind of split up; I haven't seen my sister or her husband now in nearly one hundred years. Rosalie didn't agree with Edward choosing Bella over his family. He didn't actually choose between anyone, and if you ask me...he would have given his life for Carlisle and Esme if he had the choice. Emmett will go wherever Rose does, so they left and we have not seen or heard from them since.

Once they were gone, it was just Bella, Edward, and I to pick up the pieces. The wolf pack couldn't keep up with us as we ran cross state to another coven close by in Alaska. Tanya and her family were always very welcoming and took the news of Carlisle and Esme's death very hard. They are another group or 'team' on our side presently. I assume from that point on that the wolf pack traveled and spread the word before the Volturi could kill them off. I couldn't even tell you if they were all dead or not, a side of me kind of hopes that they are but I can not see them like I can humans and vampires, it's like they have their own kind of shield protecting them from me.

I felt whole when I had my family, now...I'm just a shell of who I once was, trying to pick up the pieces and right what is now wrong in this world. I guess sometimes I feel pretty hopeless, especially times like this where I am sitting alone in a dark room searching for another way to fight yet another battle and come out victorious.

"Anybody home?"

I turned my frown upside down in order to keep from upsetting Bella. She and Edward had just entered the front door and I didn't need to give them any reason to worry. I cleared my thoughts of what my family used to be so that Edward didn't get sad again and sat up on the couch to greet them.

"In here guys."

Bella was the first to walk into the room where I was sitting; she took a seat on the loveseat across from me and crossed her legs. An all too innocent smile played across her lips causing me to wonder exactly what she and my brother were up to; then again…maybe I didn't really want to know. Something's are better left discovered accidentally than by force.

"So Alice, what have you been doing?"

"Sitting here…where is Edward?"

"Oh, he bought something for the car and is outside working on that."

"Sounds interesting, did you guys do anything fun last night?"

"Not your kind of fun. But we did have a good time. How about you? Anything interesting?"

"Not now and from what I can tell, not even in my future. This really sucks…I'm bored."

"Why don't you read a good book? It normally helps me to pass the time."

"Yea, I'll do that the day you start looking at designer magazines."

"I glance at them when you make me."

"Bella, I glance at your books when you make me."

Bella rolled her eyes and fumbled around the couch until she located the remote and turned on the television. I loved Bella and Edward, really I do…but I keep getting this strange feeling that there is something or someone out there for me and I am not going to find them by sitting on my ass watching television and searching futures.

"Hey Bella, I think I'm going to head out tonight."

"Oh yea, Where are you going?"

"I don't know I'm just tired of sitting here."

I stood up and bounced on the tip of my toes for a minute before straightening out my clothes and turning to head towards my room. I have no idea what I was going to go out and do tonight, but I needed to make sure I would be dressed for any kind of occasion.

"Don't wait up for me!"

I smirked at Bella as she again rolled her eyes at me and I took off towards my room. I stood in the hall way for a second staring at my bedroom door knowing that it was the same door I was pressed up against in my vision earlier. Something on my part had to happen in order for that vision to come true, and though I was hesitant to find love in this cruel world, I also knew in my gut that something felt completely right about that vision. I needed to push my own limit and maybe try a little self discovery…tonight would be the start of that mission impossible.


	4. Jasper Whitlock

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Jasper Whitlock

**JPOV**

It still felt unreal, yes unreal, to be able to walk down a sidewalk in the middle of a city in the middle of the day. The sun felt warm against my skin. I could see the sparkle radiating off my body.

There were those who would run at my sight but others who would stop and stare for a moment. Their pause would be due to the dazzle I could put them under without trying. Had I been others of my kind these people would be dead. I had seen too much death and destruction in my lifetime. I didn't wish to kill anymore but I continued to at times when I absolutely needed to feed.

As I continued down the street I thought back to what this existence was like before the war. Hiding from humans. Hiding our existence. Hiding within our world but living as part of theirs. Trying to hide our nature from them. Protecting ourselves from our enemies. We waged wars amongst ourselves for control of land and territory. We had treaties and alliances. But as some of us tried to prove our superiority others would fight what they were. Somewhere, somehow, each and every one of us were fighting a losing battle.

Then the beginning of the end happened. The war happened. It was not like any other war that humanity had ever seen. This war was not fought for land but for life. The right to be free. The right to survive. The right to be what nature intended us to be.

One of my kinds natural enemies, the werewolves, who were not werewolves at all, and which might I add are not our only natural enemies, exposed us for what we really are. Not all of us were exposed at first. It started with those who had created treaties throughout the world. The Kindred, as they are now called, lived under an agreement that they would not take human life.

The Kindred are vegetarians. This is what they considered themselves then before their naming. They don't take human life. They cherished it then and still do now. They feed from animals. They lived as humans. They moved around within the treaty lines so the fact they didn't age wouldn't be discovered.

Some of the younger generation of the Shifters, as they were now called, didn't want to live by this treaty anymore. The exact reason has never been explained or revealed. It didn't matter at the time and it still doesn't. At least not to me.

There were rumors that spread saying the war had started over a vampire and a wolf both fell in love with a human. She chose the vampire and he knew the old laws. The one law of the Volturi. "Do not reveal". He had to chance her to save her from death. One girl, a human, had destroyed my world as I knew it.

It still doesn't matter to me why it started just that it did. The wolf who lived for revenge, who has since claimed himself leader of their kind, exposed one of my kind on a live television broadcast the president was giving.

Now, not that it matters, this werewolf isn't really a werewolf. He is a shapeshifter which is much worse. At least werewolves only transform once a month due to the full moon, but these shapeshifters can take any animal form they desire. Most do take the form of wolves in order to be associated with werewolves.

The exposure was directed at everything "supernatural". The shapeshifters thought by dragging one of my kind, a half dead vampire, into the middle of the crowd and exposing them to the sun would cause a war between the vampire clans. Well, that mission was accomplished but there was a dual effect.

During the exposure, one of the younger Shifters became enraged and burst forth exposing himself. This started a major panic. There was mass destruction and countless deaths that day. There had been Shifters and vampires in the crowds. No one that day had been safe. The Shifters, vampires and humans had lost many numbers. The humans most of all.

The shapeshifters drew first blood with their exposure. The werewolves have now become enemies with not only my kind but with the shapeshifters too. This would be the reason the Shifters continue to take wolf form, to try and hide among the Wolves, the name given to the werewolves. It works against my kind as they all smell like rotten meat. But amongst each other was a war within the war.

The vampires had started the second wave of the war. Some were proud that they had been exposed while others had not. There were lines drawn through my kind. The Kindred formed one group. They wanted to live in harmony with the humans as they had before the exposure.

Then there was my group. I am a Hunter. We want the superiority over the humans and why shouldn't we? They are weak. They live and die. Why should my kind starve when our food will only die in the end anyways. Nature made humans so desirable and so weak for one reason and one reason only. To be food for those higher on the food chain.

If it works for carnivores and herbivores in the wild why not for us also? Unfortunately, the Kindred felt differently. This had caused another war within the war.

The war ended officially some years earlier with no definite victory for either side. It seems to have come to a stand still. The Wolves continue to protect the humans, the Shifters continue to fake being wolves and cause more trouble for all sides, the Kindred shelter and live in harmony with the humans and the Hunters do what they must to survive.

Unofficially, the war continues. The Wolves protect the humans against everyone but only interfere when they have no other choice. Strangely, they allow the Kindred to do the dirty work of protecting the humans. Maybe it's because of their one natural flaw. They only turn once a month which makes them vulnerable the rest of the time.

The Shifters continue to kill anything and anyone they see as a threat to "their" desire for pure domination. They seem to believe they deserve all the rights and, therefore, everyone and everything else it expendable. They are greedy and self-absorbed.

The Kindred continue to live in harmony with the humans. Serve them as their protectors. Fight for the human's right to survive. Fight for their freedom from my kind, the Hunters.

We continue to kill and feed. But now the Hunters have a new agenda. Find any Kindred that are existing outside the circle. Those who serve the humans and protect them and bring them to justice. They don't have a trial or anything like that. The Hunters just find and destroy the Kindred. We fight to bring the world back to the way it should be.

That leaves the Volturi, the Royals of the Vampire world. They are sitting in Italy, waiting for their time to announce their victory over all the "supernatural" beings. To claim that everything that has happened to put everything right again was by their design. That they worked as the puppet masters.

So the war continues. That is why I am here on this day, in this small area of the world. The rainiest place in the continental United States. I have been sent to find a Kindred and her family to bring them to justice and answer for their crimes.


	5. Anywhere but Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Anywhere But Home.

**APOV**

I drive a not so subtle yellow Porsche Turbo 911; it was my baby, my pride and joy, the only thing I was able to recover from the house when we finally tried to go back. Edward was able to save his piano and his precious Volvo; Bella didn't have anything to begin with so she helped with hunting and pecking around the house.

We gathered what we could and moved back to Alaska while the rest of the world exploded. About eighty years later we came back to Forks, Washington and began to rebuild. We still owned the property and although the house had been through a lot of vandalism we were able to make the needed repairs to restore it back to Esme's original design. She had beautiful taste, a sense of style and an eye for architecture.

The Denali coven visited whenever it was safe but that wasn't often and they rarely stayed long. It's hard for most to be in the house that their loved ones were massacred in. It was hard for Edward and me at first, but we made it and rebuilt and it's kind of our way of keeping the memory of what once was alive.

I really wish that Emmett and Rose would find us and come home. I didn't dare search their futures though; no matter how curious I kept to myself knowing that I may not want to know what they were doing or where they ended up. There was a lot of healing that needed to be done in order for that connection to happen again. It is a nice thought though…isn't it?

I shook my head and turned up my radio. I should not be dwelling in the past or what I would like to see in the future, it leads to nothing but sorrow and disappointment and to be completely honest with you, I have had enough of both. I am on a mission of self discovery and while it's not an exact science, I was bound and determined to be anywhere but home moping around.

There was a side of Seattle, WA that I didn't tour very often. I heard that it was a common hang out for vampires and I was presently on my way there. I was hoping that I would find some more kindred people to bond with, maybe making a few alliances and gain a few single friends in the process. I had searched the future and saw some very pleasant smiles in that future so I had a pretty good feeling about the road I was traveling down.

_My breathing became shallow and I could only look down at my feet, I had broken a heel off of my favorite pair of Jimmy Choo shoes. My keys dangled loosely in my hand as the pressure at my throat increased. I felt like I should be struggling but I couldn't fight whatever or whoever was my captive. I tried glancing around but could only see the dark alley that I was presently in. There were three set of legs and feet, one of them I could tell was obviously a woman, the other two were male. I felt a strong force push from my right side and as I had turned my head to see where it had come from the vision had ended again. _

My car had begun spinning out of control and I could smell the burning of my tires beneath me as I tried to regain focus and pull the car back onto the road. The light on my cell phone was flashing advising me that I missed a call, the ringing is probably what pulled me out of my vision.

My head shot up as a human reaction kicked in and I threw my hands over my face to protect it from shattering glass. I had just successfully wrapped the only thing left of my past around a fucking tree. Someone has it out for me really fucking bad right now. I just can NOT win! I can not even go out one night out of an entire century without the problems in this fucking world grabbing hold and slapping me in the fucking face.

I slammed my fist on the dash board causing the air bags to deploy and guess what? Slap me in face again. I ripped through the air bags grabbed my cell phone, my purse and my jacket before climbing out of what was left of my car. That stupid light was still flashing on my cell phone and what do you know…Edward had been trying to call me. Well, he was about to get a call back. I needed a ride and he happened to own a stupid shiny Volvo.

"Edward, I need you to come and get me."

I could see lights coming up the road and knew that he was not already this close, I stepped aside to make sure I didn't wreck anyone else's car. I wasn't exactly sure how fast someone would have to be going to stop me, but I am pretty sure that the car coming up the street was not going fast enough to do anything but piss me off even more.

"Edward, I do not have time to explain…send Bella if you're too damn busy, I'm having a bad night and just need a ride."

A loud horn blared as the car drove past me so I did what most angry people do in the given situation. I adjusted my cell phone so that I was holding it with my shoulder and ear then used my other hand to flip the passing car off. I was not trying to start a fight but I was definitely about to make my point clear.

"Well fuck you too asshole!"

I shook my head and started walking down the street again, Edward was now lecturing me on the phone about something I was not even paying any attention to. I caught on to the part where he thought I just told him to fuck off and called him an asshole so I spoke up.

"I was not talking to you Edward, get over yourself. I really need a ride, I'm on highway 10 and I am pretty sure that the Porsche is totaled. Please?"

I heard a pause on the other end of the line and then a grumble from Edward. He didn't respond and I assume that he handed the phone over to Bella because it was her mother like voice on the other end telling me that she was on her way.

The line disconnected and I continued my half pout, half stomp down the street. I had not seen any kind of lights since that one car had passed and the air smelled stiff. Actually, it smelled a little too stiff. I shrugged my shoulders and cursed my new found luck right before the rain started pouring down. The thunder clapped loudly and the lightening began to illuminate my way.

I was secretly wishing that I had cooler gifts than seeing the future, something like weather control, or the power to go invisible…yea that would be pretty awesome. As I was thinking of all the cool things I could do with different gifts I felt my ankle jerk and my foot slip out of place. The snap of my high heel sent my previous vision of an attack slamming into the forefront of my mind. I stood very still and glanced around the street noticing that it was still dark and there was still no one around me.

This was not good by any means, I crossed to the other side of the street and took of my shoes. I needed to do something to change the path that I am presently on, so I climbed the nearest tree and sat there waiting for Bella. I needed to have an emergency family meeting as soon as I get home, there was something or someone after me, I had no clue as to who, what, when, where or why, but I obviously needed to be a little more careful with what I was doing. I guess this means that my mission to discover myself was officially on hold.

I sat in the tree waiting and mentally cursing the rain that was presently pouring on my parade. A few more minutes passed my by and then I could hear the Volvo coming down the street, I heard it before I actually saw it so I searched my future to make sure once I climbed out of the tree I would be safe and then made my way to side of the street.

Edward and Bella pulled up next to me and I climbed into the back seat with a huff. The lights from the dash reflected off of his untidy honey colored hair. His jaw was fixed and his lips formed a tight line, Bella had her long brown hair down framing her heart shaped face, she wasn't smiling at me but she wasn't scowling like Edward was either, she seemed to be in her own little world right now. There golden eyes had speckles of green also reflected from the dash lights.

Neither of them said anything which was a good thing because right at this moment I did not want to talk about it. It could all wait until I was home and in some dry clothes. This was another moment that I wished I had the comforts of being human, I could get some wine or something and relax my body, instead I was cursed to remain tense and on guard.

The whine of the engine came to an abrupt stop as we pulled into the long drive way. Edward and Bella moved quickly out of the car and towards the front door and I took my sweet ass time. I used to be perky and often reffered to as pixie like, but lately there has been a chip on my shoulder and a weight on my back. Sometimes it makes me feel jealous that humans at least get to die like they are supposed to, I get to live forever and watch this world crumble and fall.

"Are you coming?"

I looked over to Edward and shrugged my shoulders, what in the world crawled up his ass and died? He had been in one of those moods lately and I am sure that Bella knows I just hadn't really thought to ask about it lately.

"Why are you in such a hurry? I'm having a bad day let me walk slow if I feel like walking slow."

"Alice, we do not have time for this, we need to discuss some things."

"You think I don't know that Edward?"

"I know you do, your thoughts are why I am concerned…could you please hurry up?"

"Oh so now you want to say please?"

"Alice."

"Edward."

"Yea, and my name is Bella, could you two stop it. Alice get changed and we'll meet in the family room."

I rolled my eyes as Bella pulled Edward by his arm into the house. At least someone was willing to be the mediator. That used to be Carlisle's job, he had a lot of compassion and held the family together like flue. Esme was the mother figure, one look from her and you knew to change your tone and behave, I missed them so much.

I saw Edward frown out of the corner of my eye and realized that he had been listening to my thoughts. It's not like he tried, he just over heard as if I was talking directly to him, and of course my depression was leaking into his mind now. I gave myself a sarcastic pat on the back I trudged up the stairs and changed into some dry clothes.

Edward was sitting at his piano bench when I had finally made it down to the family room. Bella was on the love seat reading a book, it appeared as if they had not spoken a single word while I was changing, I hoped that there silence didn't have anything to do with me but I was sure that it did to some extent, whether it was my stupid thoughts depressing everyone else in the house or my bad luck I was sure that I factored into the silent equation somewhere.

"I have been having strange visions."

Bella turned her head and nodded, I knew that she would stay silent through most of this unless she really felt her opinion or idea needed to be mentioned. She was a really good listener, unlike Edward who never surprises me to bark out questions and commands before I get a chance to fully explain myself.

Edward rolled his eyes and stood up walking over to where Bella sat before taking a seat next to her. He laced his fingers together obviously annoyed at my own inner monologue before he took one hand and waved it on for me to continue. I guess I should complain a little more often, again I received another eye roll for that thought.

"The first vision was a bit romantic…"

I stressed the word romantic a bit so that they got the hint that I was not talking about sweet and innocent hugs and then I continued to the next vision in the alley. I tried describing everything as best as I could but it was difficult. The only similarities in both visions was that I could not see anyone's faces, nor did I recognize anything. The first one I think was sheer ignorance, I just didn't look for some reason which makes no sense to me at all.

But the second vision, I was trying very hard to look and I couldn't. It was as if someone knew to hold my head down, and they were doing a damn good job of it. I relayed as much information as I could which left Edward just as frustrated as myself, I was supposed to be the eyes, he was the ears and low and behold my vision has been cut off by someone who knew who they were attacking. At least that was my assumptions, I'm sure Edward agreed with me though, and Bella no doubt agreed because she hasn't spoken but briefly since I started.

"Are you sure you can't think of anything else? Is there a way to search the futures around you?"

"Well, I can search everyone I know…but that may take awhile."

"It's better than nothing Alice."

"I know this Edward, shit what do you want me to do? Search the shoes futures to find out who they belong to? You know, I haven't done that before."

I was glaring at him and he was glaring at me, my voice was dripping with helpful sarcasm and I didn't mean to take my frustrations out on him, but he was putting himself in the way as a target…I was running on instinct like an animal. Neither of us spoke, we didn't even take a breath. It was Bella who cleared her throat and sent me stomping up the stairs to my room to meditate with her sarcastic comment about how she could have sworn I searched the shoes futures before. Now was not the time for humor.


	6. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Thoughts**

**JPOV**

As I made my way back to the house my companions and I had taken over. This was of course after my companions had "evicted" the occupants. I didn't completely agree with their methods but there was something in their past that had caused a hatred towards humans.

My companions, who had been a couple since long before the war, and I didn't speak much about our past. I knew some things but not very many details. We had been put together because of our abilities and strengths. The Hunters were not a family in the way the Kindred were. This was not the way of vampires.

As I walked up to the house near the edge of the town, I took note of its look. It wasn't spectacular when compared to any of the other houses we had occupied in the past. The house was a normal two story home, white in color with blue shutters and trim around the doors and windows. The porch had a swing on it which at one time would have made for a beautiful picture. Not now. Now it was a reminder of a carefree life long ago.

I entered the house, knowing that my companions knew I had arrived. I knew from the emotions running through them that they were in the living room. I entered and join my male friend on the couch.

"Did you find anything?" He asked.

"Nothing out of the normal. The emotions in this town are running high like any other place the Hunters visit. It's like the humans know when we've arrived."

"Well, of course they do. How wouldn't they when the Kindred have told them how to distinguish us from them?" My third companion answered as she walked into the room.

I had asked the questions before and knew that asking again would be a waste of my time. Since I lived forever, time was not a factor in being a waste for me. "Rosalie, what happened to you to hate humans so badly?"

I watched as she squinted her eyes. She was so arrogant and self-centered. This along with her beauty made her a talent to have when it came to fighting. At the same time it was a major flaw of hers.

She surprised me with her answer. "My brother chose a human over his family. He was the cause for the rip that tore us apart."

"Was this because of the war? Were battle lines drawn within your family because of it?"

"She was the cause of the war. A weak, pathetic human with blood that could bring a vampire to his or hers knees. The battle lines were caused when he fell in love with her."

"Rose, he was following his heart. I can understand that. Why can't you?"

I looked at Emmett. I had been part of their clan long enough to know that the only reason Emmett was a hunter was because of Rosalie. They were soul mates of the vampire kind. He would follow her anywhere. He was the realistic one of the couple and helped keep her grounded.

Without him, the woman would have caused a significant amount of carnage in the past hundred years. Even for a vampire, I feared for him when he questioned her or her beliefs. And that is what I did now.

"Fuck you, Emmett. We are more than humans. We deserve to be the top of the food chain. They are weak, even after they have been turned, especially her."

"I don't understand." I stated.

"She had lived with us, knew about us for some time before her turning. From the information I gathered, she never went through the newborn stage. She never craved and suffered like the rest of us. She didn't go through what she needed to be strong and forceful like us. She will pay for that."

I left the room knowing exactly what would happen from this point on. The argument and raised voices would only be the beginning. There were times when the fights had caused us to seek new shelter because the old one would be falling apart around us.

Rosalie Hale was a spiteful and vindictive woman. Emmett had managed to tell me once, without Rosalie's knowledge, that he believed that she had been jealous of her brother's lover. Now, I wondered why the most beautiful vampire, I had ever seen in my over two hundred years, would have been jealous of a human?

I valued my existence so I would never ask such a question. That was Rosalie. Her talent and abilities were perfection. Vampire or human, she would be able to draw them in naturally with her beauty and grace. The fact that she was vain and conceited made her the perfect trap and weapon I had ever seen.

Emmett McCarty was the opposite of Rosalie. He wasn't anything like her emotionally or mentally. He was the strongest vampire, physically, I had ever encountered. This made him very dangerous. He, alone, had destroyed more vampires in the past hundred years than I had, human or vampire, in my lifetime. The one thing that took the man down a notch was his sorrow for what he did.

Myself, I saw my job as that. A job. I commanded the troops and played with their emotions. I could control humans, subdue them into a false sense of security and protection. It worked well with the vampires when we hunted them down too.

I felt there was something more out there for me but I never stopped long enough to figure out what. I did my job and, then, waited in the shadows until I and my companions were called upon again for our talents. It wasn't a wonderful existence but if it brought an end to the war it was what I would do.

I had found myself, absently, outside on the porch. I looked at the swing and determined the strength of the chains. It only took one look to know that the metal was strong enough to handle my weight. I walked and sat on the swing, still testing it as a human would normally do. Sometimes it was nice to act human even if I wasn't one anymore.

I thought about that for a moment. Could I even remember how to be or act human? I tested my question, looking for an answer. I focused on breathing. I pulled unneeded air into my iron lungs and contracted the muscles to force it back out.

As I did so I found myself taking note of smells that had never caught my attention before. The field lilies growing beside the house had an airy fresh fragrance. The grass covering the soil in front of the house had an earthy scent to it. Even the air itself was fresh and crisp. I could smell the sap from within the trees that surrounded this little town.

I focused my sight on being human next. I squinted and allowed my eyes to blur. I tried to remember what it was like for everything to be blurred. As a vampire, everything was sharp. You could look at any object and determine its age, its weight and even its length in a fraction of a second.

I pulled back my superior hearing. I tried to block out the flight of an eagle over three miles away. The individual flapping of the hummingbird's wings in the backyard. I even blocked out the noise the trees made as they continued to grow.

I stopped. It was stupid of me to think of myself being human. That's what the Kindred did and as Rosalie had stated it made them weak. To be a Hunter you weren't allowed to be weak. I was a general and for good reason. I wasn't weak and I didn't allow my troops to be either.

I wasn't an evil or cruel man at heart. I felt compassion for the humans and Kindred I killed. I wanted to fight what I was but in order for things to be the way they were suppose to be I had to be tough and harsh.

I made those who I commanded cruel and evil creatures. I manipulated their feelings to make them the killers and hunters that my superiors required. That and my military background had allowed me to rise through the ranks quickly.

I watched as the sun dipped down into the Earth and decided that now was the time to search the area for the Kindred my companions and I had been sent here for. I still wasn't sure who she was or why she was so important. It didn't matter to me. All I knew was that she was Kindred and I had my orders.

This would only end one of three ways. Her capture, her death or mine. So far I was on a winning streak. Ninety-seven captures and no loses. She wouldn't be my first. She would be another capture and then she would answer for her crimes.

I stuck my head inside the open window, not that I would've had to, and motioned to Emmett that I was taking off. "Any clues?"

"Still no word from command where or who this woman is. I'm just going to head out and see if I can get a feel. Maybe she'll reveal herself to me. Her emotions may give her away. She has to know she's on the list. She had to have done something that made her a priority."

"Well, happy hunting."

"Thanks."

It had been determined that because of his size and Rosalie's beauty that they should stay out of sight. We didn't want to chance flushing our prey out and spooking her. I was only aware of one thing about her. One thing that my superiors had told me. She would know we were coming.

How was still beyond our knowledge. I had been secretly informed that her ability made it difficult to find her. The less that was told to me the better my chances of success. It was unnerving to not know everything about my prey and her family. I had never been on such a difficult and mysterious mission before. But, in a strange way, it made it more challenging which I enjoyed.

I made my way to the small two square block of the downtown core of this little town. I knew that all humans would now be indoors. It had been a curfew that had been put in place many years ago during the war that seemed to now be a way of life for them.

As I walked, I realized how dangerous life had become for them. Before the war, the only thing the humans feared was each other. Now, they feared the Hunters, the Shifters and each other.

The Hunters wanted them for food or to satisfy their needs. This caused a number of hybrids to be born. This wasn't approved but it wasn't condoned either by the leaders. It was watched over carefully as no side wanted the Volturi to become involved in anything anyone was doing.

The Shifters would use them as decoys or slaves. They would threaten to kill them or leave them for Hunters to terrorize if they didn't obey. As mentioned before, the Shifters just caused as much trouble and chaos as they could. They thought by doing this that the unofficial war would cause the vampires to finish each other off and then the Shifters could rule.

Humans feared each other most of all. Instinct was natural for them. Self-preservation. Protect yourself at the expense of all others. Beatings, rapes and murder were wide spread. Without human laws having control anymore everything was fair in the game of survival.

My dead heart momentarily felt for the humans. I swore silently about how weak-minded I was becoming lately. I decided that after this capture I would request some solitary time so I could refocus and reflect on my existence in this war.

I pushed out my ability, feeling for any of the Kindred who felt nervous or unsafe. There was an unwritten line that had been drawn between the Kindred and the Hunters. As long as you weren't on the list, you would be left alone. I surveyed, feeling for the one woman who wouldn't fit amongst the rest. Her feelings would give her away.

After hours of searching, I finally realized that the one I was looking for wasn't here. At least, she wasn't exposing herself in this small town that she was residing in. I would wait till the tomorrow night and travel into the largest city closest to Forks and try to locate her there.


	7. Shoe Searching

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Shoe Searching**

**APOV**

My meditating and aroma candles did wonders for my mood and the mental stability that I was lacking at the moment. I had to clear my mind, and that I was able to do once I was able to get some peace and quiet. Edward was still pouting and acting like a small child about my previous temper tantrum, and even though I apologized he kind of ignored me unless absolutely necessary. That was fine, Edward was like my brother, we fought like this often since the loss of our parents and he will get over it, he always does.

I had set a few plans and mapped out a few areas in my mind that we needed to check out. Bella would be going with me and Edward would be checking out some other areas in Port Angeles as well as checking on some information that the Denali Clan may hold. He threw another hissy fit when he was told that Bella and I would be doing some investigating of our own. Of course he didn't want us to work without him, again something else he will need to get over; I had a strange feeling that I was running short on time, therefore I needed to cover as much ground as possible for that specific clock stopped ticking.

Bella and I were currently driving towards Seattle in a rental car. She was driving so not only were we not going very fast do the automobiles lack of an engine, but we were also driving the speed limit do to Bella. I kind of wished it were Edward I was traveling with.

"Bella, we won't be in Seattle until tomorrow night at the rate you are driving."

"Alice, we will be in Seattle in just a few hours."

"Few hours? Are you out of your mind? I can not be stuck in this car for a few hours!"

"Find something to occupy yourself."

"Like what Bella?"

"We can play a game."

I was about to argue but this could be interesting. Games with Bella while Edward was not around, I could only imagine the types of truths I could break from her, it's been a really long time since I had any kind of girl talk anyways. I mean…wow the possibilities of a few hour car ride just opened up for me.

"So Bella, what kind of games do you have in mind?"

"I don't know have you ever played slug bug, or maybe that license plate spotting game?"

I sank further into my seat; the possibilities just got locked in the trunk along with my fun and consequently made this car ride seem just that much longer. I rolled my eyes and let out a long drawn out breath, I could see Bella shaking her head from side to side as she not so subtly smirked in my direction…she knew what she was doing and she called me an evil little pixie.

"So Alice, if you don't want to play one of my games how about you fill me in on what exactly we are doing in Seattle."

"Ok well, there is an old factory type of shopping center; it used to transport a lot of the incoming sea food and stuff. The warehouses have been vacant for years…well at least to workers and humans. I have a pretty good feeling that some of the Volturi guards have a 'base' there. I'd like to get close enough to see who is on the other side of those walls without actually entering the buildings."

"You want to go spy on the Volturi?"

Bella's voice was laced with shock but she took a deep breath and shook it off. I could tell when she was getting into her soldier mode because she would always square her shoulders, jut out her chin and narrow her eyes. It was cute that she had to take on another side of herself in order to have the confidence to take on some of these missions.

"It won't be so bad Bella, we will park outside of the building in shadows, and I will search the futures by assuming that I will be inside the building. That will give me a pretty good idea of who is in there, and then I can search there futures to find out if there is any kind of attack on us being planned. Simple right?"

"If you say so…so where do I come in? I don't want to just be your driver; do I need to shield your mind while you are doing this?"

"I do not think that will work, if you shield me I may not be able to get a good grasp on them."

"I don't like that idea Alice."

"I know you don't, let me finish…we'll have a signal, like I will tap on your arm three times if I feel someone entering my mind unwelcome. Then you will throw up the shield and we'll haul ass out of here. I do not know who is on the other side of those walls, and I might not want to know…but this has become more of a need than a want Bella."

Bella took another one of those confidence boosters and pressed harder on the gas peddle…at this rate we would be getting to the warehouses just in time for the humans to be on restriction and in there homes. That would be the best time to listen, that way innocents did not get in the way if anything went wrong.

I turned the radio up and let the music feel my nerves as I rolled the window down and let the wind wash over my skin. After a few deep breaths and checking Bella and my future a couple of times I determined that this was not a suicide mission, but something was going to cause it to not last very long. I was not going to tell Bella though, I didn't see any immediate danger therefore there was no reason to make my already confidence challenged best friend extra reasons to worry.

Once we arrived in Seattle I directed Bella to where the old warehouses were. We parked the car behind an old dumpster service area and killed the engine to the car. Silence over took the car as both of us didn't even breath. Vampires had sensitive hearing and we didn't want to alert any possible guards that may show up that we were here. Some of the guards had special capabilities, since we didn't know the who's and what's we took the necessary precautions to keep ourselves safe while we find out what information we could in what short time I thought we had to do it in.

Bella lifted two fingers and moved them from her eyes to me and then tapped her arm slowly three times reminding me that she would be my look out and that if someone tried to enter my mind I was to tap her arm. I smiled at her and nodded my head in her direction; it was very much like Bella to take the mother approach in any of our stake outs.

As I settled in my chair and closed my eyes I took and short and silent breath then began searching, I started with how I would enter the building if I were to go inside but continuously found nothing and no one on the other side of entering. It almost made me want to jump out of the damn car and create noise just to find out who was stationed here. This was beyond frustrating for me because I was running out of options and who ever it was after me was closer than they really should be. I didn't want to have to pick up and move again, but if I didn't get anything here…that was going to have to be my next suggestion.

_The room was dark, bricks lined the cement walls and I could feel the cold of the stone on my bare feet. My gaze was fixed straight ahead as I moved slowly into what I assume to be the warehouse. There air smelt of live rodents and sewage which I did not care for at all. A flicker of light caught my attention as I turned down the right hand corridor. There were faint voices in the distance so I pushed my body forward. I needed just a short glimpse of who was in this building so I could search there futures for any plans involving myself or my family. I was so close that I could almost make out the faint voices in the background when I felt myself jerk back slightly. What the fuck?_

My eyes shot open to see a determined and furious look on Bella's face as she sped away into the night. I was so close that I could help feeling annoyed with her paranoia. I was so close and I now the only thing I wanted to know was why the fuck we were driving off?

"Bella, you had better have a good reason. I was so close to honing in on whoever it was in there."

"I saw someone. I do not know who it was…but I could make out a shadow…they were watching us, because I can not see what they are capable of…I took off."

"Did you at least make sure it was some stupid human?"

"Alice, I am not that stupid or that paranoid. Of course it wasn't a damn human."

"Could you at least describe what the person looked like?"

"Male, well dressed…tall, but that's about it."

"Other than the well dressed part... that could be majority of the vampire male population Bella."

"Sorry, it was hard he seemed to know what he was doing."

"Well then he might be just who I was I looking for."

"Maybe."

I turned the radio up blaring music out of the speakers so that we both could calm down. We weren't exactly shouting but I could hear it in Bella's voice that she was possibly just as frustrated as I was right now. We both didn't need to be worked up and on edge so it was better to take a time out and think. I could probably have Bella draw the outline that she saw in the shadows that way we at least had something to go off of.

I hoped that Edward might have had more luck in finding out information on who or what was coming for me. He was better at the sneaking investigative work than I was…he could hear what people were thinking from a pretty good distance, and then if he had to he would use brute force to get what he wanted. He had confidence and skill coupled with his unique ability which made him a pretty good partner to have around and a wonderful big brother. So what if he was a little moody, he was Edward and that had to be enough right?

_My gasp was the only thing that I heard, my eyes moved for corner to corner but it seemed as if my head was again restricted. There was something holding my line of sight down, someone who doesn't want me to see them. I tried to speak but the words would not come out. I did everything I could to keep myself calm and try to memorize all of the little details going on around me. A pair of Milano red leather boots walked into the room with a loud clicking, the vision was hazy but I was pretty sure that those were an eight and half and there appeared to be a custom threading done on the sides. Custom was a very good sign. Another pair of silent boots walked into the room followed by a second pair of nicer men's designer shoes. "What…"_

"No!! What the fuck! I almost had a voice on one of them!"

"Alice are you ok? You were zoned out for awhile…we're already home."

"Fucking holy shit Bella! I almost heard one of them speak! I was so fucking close!"

I screamed in my frustration and tugged on the sides of my hair with a growl. I had never been so close to nailing who I was looking for with it just disappearing. I didn't think it was possible for a vampire to have a headache but I am beginning to think that anything is possible because my head was killing me slowly but surely.

Bella reached over and patted me on the back like she understood my frustrations, she had a very natural caring nature to her, but it was nothing like the comforting I used to get from my mother Esme. Bella was self sacrificing and willing to lose her life if it was for the greater good, she meant a lot to Edward and myself so I reared in my want and need to snap on someone or something and stepped out of the car.

"Alice, are you coming in the house? Maybe Edward found something out."

My feet were already leading me into a separate direction towards the woods before I responded with a polite 'be right back'. I needed some time alone with Mother Nature herself. I wasn't like I was going to hear the trees and or any crap like that, I just felt a strange pull to the woods, not to feed, not to have silence or anything like that. Maybe a little feeling inside me wanted to something to take my frustration out. I would plant another tree in its place…I have got to appreciate green peace and all of that crap right?

My legs carried me farther and farther into the woods when I had finally stopped I was standing in front of a huge oak tree covered in moss and bugs from its ripe old age. I know all about respecting my elders and I wasn't really a nature spiritual kind of girl, so I ripped that damn tree limb from limb cursing out all of my frustrations as did so. I am sure if anyone had been looking I probably looked a little bit psychotic, and well to be honest with you I felt pretty fucking psychotic right about now.


	8. The Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**The Angel**

**JPOV**

"Jasper, what the hell are we doing here anyways? You've been really secretive lately and I'm sick of it."

"Rosalie. Who's in charge? You or me? I give the orders and you follow them. Just follow them and I won't have to report back to our superiors the extracurricular activities you've been doing around here." I answered hissing.

I had arrived back at the house the previous night and found it empty. Having surveyed the area, I had found Rosalie and Emmett invading a house. That wasn't so bad. Without money, Rosalie found her outlet for her shopping addiction by other means.

Sneaking into unoccupied homes met these needs. She would come back from these excursions every now and then with a few new outfits or some shoes. Just little materialistic things to match her "center of the universe" attitude.

This time had been different. Rosalie had broken the cardinal rule amongst all of the groups. Human occupied homes were strictly off limits after curfew. Rosalie had entered the home of the sleeping humans and rummaged through one of the bedrooms retrieving a couple of shoes and a purse.

I had confronted the two of them when they had returned. Rosalie had done her normal thing. Bitch and complain. Emmett had also done his normal thing. Protect and defend his wife. It was at that point I had decided that these two were not military types and shouldn't be involved in the Hunter's war.

There were two fascists within the Hunters. One was the military. They fought the war that still existed. The other was everyone else. Their abilities were used to control the humans, gather information or just stay out of the way. These two didn't need to be involved with me. They just weren't the type for me to command.

For some reason, my leaders had insisted that they be part of my team. I had argued. I wanted those I trusted and knew. I wanted Peter and Maria. They had been old friends before the war. I trusted them with my existence. The answer had been no.

"Jasper, one of these days. I will find out something about you to make you regret your words." Rosalie growled as she glided out of the room.

"Emmett, control your wife. I don't need this bullshit. She's giving me a headache."

"Have you met my wife? I have no control over her. She does what she wants, that is once her mind is set."

"I don't understand you two. You don't seem right for her at all."

"It's simple. I love her."

"Love, it's fucking overrated."

"You'll understand someday, Jazz. You'll understand when it happens to you."

"Never, it'll never happen. I'm a military man. My true love is this war and winning it. No woman could possible be more important."

Emmett shook his head. He didn't understand that I was grounded and true to my course of action in life. I didn't fully believe in how the humans were being treated but.......god, stop it. I was beginning to sound like a Kindred.

I felt my cell phone vibrate and broke the conversation with Emmett. I pulled the phone out of my jeans and walked out the door of the house. By the time I had checked the caller ID and answered it, the phone had rang a total of three times.

"Jasper Whitlock."

"Jasper, is there something wrong?"

"No, sir."

"Three rings, that is unlike you."

I didn't answer. I ran from the house. I didn't want to chance Rosalie or Emmett overhearing my conversation with the person on the other end. She wouldn't have called unless it was extremely important.

"Just having issues with my tag-a-longs."

"Would you like me to speak to the leaders about them?"

"Thanks, but no thanks, Maria. I don't want them to think that I can't handle my position. Plus, I don't think you want the leaders knowing that you were speaking to me."

"Okay. Let me know if you want something done about it."

I really hated the way she said that. She had a way of making weak, annoying or useless vampires disappear. She was one of the most sadistic vampires I had ever had the privilege to meet. She was my mother in a way. She was the one who had turned me. Taught me what it meant to be a vampire and how to control and train them. She was partially responsible for the proud warrior I was to these day.

"How can I help you, Maria? You don't normally phone."

"True, but I heard something I thought you might be interested in."

I snapped to attention. Being within the confines of the Hunter's stronghold she would have only called with information that would be of great importance to me.

"Your companions have been paired with you for a reason."

"Yes."

"Did you know they use to live in that pathetic town you currently reside?"

"What? When?"

"Before the war."

"Why wasn't I told about this?"

"I don't have all the details but I do know that you need to keep an eye on them. Whoever you've been sent for involves them. They have a history with her. There's a hatred between them and the leaders know it. That's why they were sent with you. They won't let her get away."

"I won't let her either."

"The leaders are not so sure."

"What? They doubt my abilities."

"I think so. One of the Volturi arrived here two days ago. I do believe you know her. Renata. She arrived with a message. She's sleeping with Marcus. He feels there a risk to your commitment when it comes to your prey which only confirmed their doubts."

"Renata? Maria, be careful around her. Promise."

"Oh, I will be. I have no intentions of being on the receiving end of her power. But we all know Marcus' abilities. This is why they are doubting you."

"Thanks, Maria. You should go before you get caught."

"Take care, son."

"You too."

I hung the phone up and decided on my next course of action. I ran back to the house. I entered and found Emmett still sitting in front of the TV in the living room.

"Emmett. You feel like going to Seattle?"

"Anything to get out of this town. What about Rose?"

"After last night, she stays. Consider it punishment."

"Fick dich, arschloch." A voice snarled from the second floor.

"Wow, she can speak German. When did that happen?" I was slightly surprised.

"Don't ask. Best if you don't." Emmett answered looking down at his feet.

I knew at that moment I didn't want the answer. We headed for the jeep. It was one of Emmett's indulgences. He had been into jeeps since I had first met him. The color changed but the type had remained constant. Emmett drove while I watched the world drift past.

This gave me uninterrupted time to think. I had been paired with the couple almost a hundred years ago. The war had been in full swing. Nothing made sense. If this unknown female vampire had ties to Emmett and Rosalie, if my resolve was now being questioned because of her, some things weren't making sense. How long had the Hunter's been searching for this girl? Had I been paired with my companions because they knew this girl? Had the leaders known all these years that I would be the one sent to find her? Was that the reason the three of us had been placed together? Was she the human that Rosalie's brother had fallen in love with? Was there something special about her that made her such a threat?

There were too many questions and not enough answers or information. I couldn't do anything from what I knew. I needed more. I needed to use what I had learned from Maria to get the information I needed.

I reached out my feelings and allowed a calming blanket cover and wrap Emmett in its warmth. I had to be careful, if Emmett sensed he was being manipulated the whole cover would be exposed. I would be easy and gentle with my questions.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah." He sounded like a grizzly bear just waking up from his winter slumber.

"Do you know why we were paired together by the Hunters? You don't seem the type."

"I wasn't chosen. Rose was. She has a hatred for men specifically. But after our brother chose Bella I knew that Rose would stop at nothing to control and destroy the humans."

"Bella?"

"Yeah, she's the human Edward turned."

I chanced one last question before I needed to release him without any effects from my cloak. "Emmett, is Bella the girl we're suppose to find?"

"I don't know. The commanders only talk to you. Aren't you the one who's suppose to have the answers?"

Damn, Emmett and Rosalie knew nothing. They were completely unaware that we were here in their old stomping grounds to capture someone who could possibly be family. This was one of the most dangerous and mysterious missions I had ever been sent on.

I pulled back slowly from Emmett to make sure he wouldn't realize what I had done to him. I settled in for the rest of the trip. I knew where I wanted to go in Seattle. If this Bella was the girl and the Volturi were questioning my commitment then it was the Volturi's base that we needed to go.

This base wasn't a base really. It was a stopover for some of the underlings. The Royals wouldn't belittle themselves to leave Italy. They wouldn't chance that. Lose their stronghold while visiting the 'common folk'. That would never happen.

"Hey, Jazz. Any idea where I'm suppose to be going?"

I looked focused and found we had arrived in Seattle. I wasn't sure where the place would be but I was sure I knew someone who would. I directed Emmett to an area of the city that was like stepping back in time.

The houses looked like they had been plucked from the 1800's and set down intact in this place and time. We pulled up in front of an old home. It was a baby blue with white shutters. The color scheme was the only thing that made the house different from the others on this street.

Emmett and I walked up the pathway and climbed the stairs to the porch. Emmett reached for the doorbell. I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled it back, shaking my head. I tapped on the window to the left of the door and waited.

I heard the movement from within the house. It sounded like mice scattered at the presence of a cat. There was movement from one of the yellow curtains. The window was cracked just the slightest so the person inside could hear our voices.

"What do you want?"

"I want an answer."

"I know nothing."

"Jenks. You know more than you should."

"How? Who?"

I saw the curtain move a little more and then there was silence. Suddenly, there was sound of locks being undone and the door opened just wide enough to allow Emmett and I entrance.

"Mr. Lock. It is a pleasure to see you again."

"You too, Jenks. Should I even bother asking what you're up to these days."

"I wouldn't like to lie to you so please don't ask."

"Of course. I do have a question that needs answering."

"And payment for this answer?"

Jenks was a practical man. I pulled out a ring and handed it to him. He examined it and promptly put it in his pocket.

"Your question."

"The Volturi hold?"

"It is down by the water. In a warehouse."

"Directions?"

Jenks moved to the back of the hallway and disappeared. He returned a moment later with a piece of paper. He pushed aside a few photos in frames that sat on a table by the front door. He unfolded the paper, revealing a map of the city. He pointed to a spot on the paper and looked up to me.

I nodded and extended my hand. Jenks took it without fear. We shook and I turned for the door grabbing hold of Emmett's arm. I could see he was sniffing and could easily smell the human scent within the house. I needed to get us both out of here before either of us lost control.

As we raced down the streets of Seattle, Emmett continued to look from the street to me. I decided to indulge his curiosity.

"Jenks is a descendant of an old friend. His family have been a source of information for me for many years. It has been lucrative to keep him and his family around. I overlook the fact that he harbors wanted humans. When the time comes that he and his family are no longer needed then I will expose him and deal with the humans then."

All Emmett did was nod. He wasn't the military type so he never questioned anything that seemed militarily sound. It was something I had arranged throughout the country. I had many humans who were spared for the fact that they would provide information that might come in useful.

We arrived at the docks and found the warehouse that had been pointed out to us. After a short discussion of what was the best strategy, Emmett headed off in one direction while I searched the other.

Neither of us were sure what we were looking for but something told me that this was where I needed to be. I walked carefully down the back alley of the warehouse.

I listened and searched for the feelings or emotions of anyone that didn't fit. I reached out with all of my senses. I could smell the rotten stench of mildew, mold and rats. I could hear voices.

There were humans close by who had been caught out after curfew and were hiding. There were those inside the warehouse who were discussing plans for the humans they had recently captured. There was talk of rape and feeding.

I searched with my eyes. I found a car parked behind a dumpster in a garbage area. I knew the car didn't fit in with its surroundings. It hadn't been attacked or ripped apart. As I got closer I realized there were two women inside. This was a little shocking since there had been no movement, no breathing, no sounds at all.

I realized they were vampires. I stepped into the shadows and allowed my Hunter training to take over. I watched the two women.

The one in the driver's seat was petite. She had wavy brown hair and was pale, even for a vampire. She was focusing her golden eyes on the girl in the passenger's seat and then to her surroundings. I ducked myself further into the shadow to make sure she didn't see me.

When she turned her attention away from me, I stepped forward again taking note of the woman in the passenger's seat. I was awestruck. She was the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen. She had a glow to her that was breathtaking. Her hair was short, black and spiky. It framed her face in perfection. Everything about her was perfection. Her eyes were clouded but I could still see the sunset gold sparkling within them. Her lips were a rosy red, plump and so desirable. I silently wondered what they would feel like pressed against mine.

Suddenly, I focused back to the first woman. She was staring directly in my direction. I knew I was back far enough in the shadows that she wouldn't be able to tell who I was or be able to describe me. I was careful even in my most vulnerable times.

The woman revved the engine and tore out of the alley taking my angel out of my life. I was stunned. Who was the goddess that had captivated my dead heart with such force? What was she doing here in such a place? I needed to find her.


	9. Fire and Water APOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Fire and Water**

**APOV**

The breeze blew my hair softly as I leaned against a tree to admire my work. I kind of hoped that no one heard me, but then again I really didn't care at this point. I was mad enough to take on the biggest vampire that the Volturi could send my way. After all I did a lot of my training with Emmett before Rose and him departed. He was or well I hope he still is the biggest vampire out there.

I'm sure that Bella and Edward were just as frustrated as I was, but then again it wasn't there lives in danger. Neither one of them could possibly take the heart ache of losing someone else…but who was I to anyone anymore? I felt used and practically out of commission considering that my visions were doing no one any good right at this very moment. Maybe I had just hit a dry spot? A hill to climb? The possibilities were endless and yet my patience were running thin to nothing.

I am a freaking vampire I should be able to use my strength to bulldoze through that stupid hill instead of climbing it! I took a step forward and then another step back, I heard in the distance leaves crunching and this was not due to the wind. I crouched down ready to attack anything that was not Bella or Edward.

"Who's there?"

Nothing, dead silence, so I peered into the distant dark forest that surrounded me and watched for any shadows that may be lurking. I have a pretty healthy dose of paranoia but I am not that damn paranoid to be hearing things when I shouldn't be. I searched the future and came up empty, so instead of blacking out and searching further I held my position.

"I said, who's there?"

The leaves made a second crunching noise and knew at that moment I was not talking to myself, proof that I am not crazy exist in these woods and they had better stop keeping me waiting. I chuckled softly to myself thinking of how nice it would be to have Bella and Edward here to show them proof that I was not crazy…if only my family could see me now. I shook my head and stood up to move toward a much bigger tree when a far away shadow moved.

"Who are you?"

_"__My name is Jasper. And who are you?"_

___I took a few steps closer watching as the moonlight began to light his features. This man was strangely familiar, It took me a second to realize that he was the stranger I had driven by and then left standing on the side of the street a few nights earlier. "Jasper..." I let his name trail off my tongue in almost a whisper before taking another step closer to him. There was a strange pull in his direction and I felt like my dead heart was trying to come back to life with each minor step I took closer to him.__  
_****_  
____"Alice, how long have you been watching me?"_

_"__Honestly, just since tonight. I've never met someone like you."_

I couldn't help but feel struck with a little confusion, someone like me? An overwhelming feeling built up in my stomach as he took a step back from me. Did I scare him? I took another cautious step closer to him and stuck my hands shyly into my jean pockets. I was normally not a shy person...actually I was normally a little hyper active and to have contact with someone other than Edward and Bella was exciting to say the least.

I searched the future shortly seeing where talking to this man could lead me but there were so many things that flashed in my mind that made me even regret searching. Everything was hazy and zooming in and out, hate, love and confusion were of the many feelings I got from these visions and they made my next step a little bit more cautious.

"I'm sorry about leaving so quickly the other night. Are you new around here, I don't think I had seen or heard too much of you?"

_"__I am new. My com......what do you mean by heard 'too much' about me?"_

His expression moved from curious to on guard. I ran his words over in my head a few more times analyzing them. His beautiful southern accent emphasized the 'too much' part of my question, but then again he was going to say something else 'com' something or another but he stopped himself. People could not have secrets around me...that was a for sure impossibility. I smiled at him knowing that he did not yet know of my capabilities. Maybe he had a few tricks up his sleeve but there was no way he was keeping a secret from me.

I searched again but this time I focused my attention on him, just him, his beautiful southern accent the way his drawl accented each syllable. I tried not show too much cockiness in my expression but I couldn't help the playful side that was threatening to take over me and whoever this Jasper was.

Like a whisper his last name came to me, _Whitlock,_ and then I saw images that I refuse to believe. I saw suffering and extreme sadness, he needed me and he didn't even know it. Maybe I needed him too? I turned my focus back to the man standing before me and took another step closer to him locking my eyes on his and taking a deep breath before speaking so that I could allow the cool night air to take over my lungs and fill my chest.

"You're reading too much into the 'too much' remark. Tell me Jasper, what do you do for fun?"

_"__I'm not a 'fun' type person. I do what I must. What about you? You've been asking the questions. Do you live around here?"_

I smirked, he was playing hard to get information and I had nothing better to do and could use the distraction. Surely he had fun doing something, every single person has there quirk...I searched again but could only come up with history and war related items...war, I rolled my eyes a scoffed at the images...he was a warrior, well I was willing to play this game. Like I said before, he needed me and he didn't even know it yet.

"I live around here...I have on and off for many years. I enjoy shopping, decorating, and a bunch of other girlie things that I am fairly sure you have no interest in but you are more than welcome to accompany me on my next shopping trip Jasper. I don't mind the fresh mind and new company."

I smiled again and took another step closer to him, he had already backed himself up against a tree but I didn't care. I was nothing to be afraid of, and he was so refreshing and new to me. I was like a kid in a toy shop, he had kept me waiting long enough and there was no way I could let him leave now.

_"__Shopping?"_

___He took a step closer to me which was some what surprising being that he had been taking cautious steps back from me since I saw him. What surprised me the most was the tingling sensation that wrapped around me when his hand slightly grazed my face. My eyes fluttered shut for a moment until I had a vision of Edward and Bella searching for me. They were in the meadow not far from here and I wasn't too sure on whether or not I wanted him to meet the family just yet. _

___I liked the idea of having him as my little secret, and as much as I didn't want this moment to end it had to. They would be approaching quickly so I had to think fast, I could run and meet up with Edward and Bella to distract them from coming into this area, but what about meeting up with him again? Would we find each other? I know I felt drawn to him by some magnetic force telling me that he was right in a very wrong kind of way. It sent chills down my spine and filled my stomach with butterflies. _

_"__My family is coming, I have to go…"_

___I didn't know what else to say but I could tell he was somewhat hurt by my sudden departure. I leaned into him taking a breath allowing his scent to over power me and kissed him on his cheek before I took off running through the woods. He wouldn't follow, that was I sure about…and well I am never wrong about these things. _

___I didn't dare look back, something told me that if I did I wouldn't be able to continue running away from him. So I ran faster until I could sense Edward and Bella close by. I slowed my running to a light walk and then an abrupt stop when I was again face to face with my family. _

_"__Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you." _

___Edward was obviously concerned and Bella just stood there rolling her eyes, her concern was evident in the silent but deadly kind of way, Edward had no problem voicing his opinions and I liked the way they melted together that way. I cleared my mind of the beautiful stranger I had just met and answered as best as I could without giving out too much information. _

_"__I was upset about tonight, so I took my frustrations out on a tree…when I saw that you two were looking for me I came to find you." _

___Edward let out a frustrated sigh and wrapped his arm around Bella. His eyes told me to walk so I did. We walked in a calm silence together back to the house where all of the lights were left on and everything seemed normal or well as normal as our lives can be. _

___Once we were in the house we sat down and began discussing what everyone had found out over the nights adventures. Edward had uncovered a few stones from the Denali Clan back in Alaska, Tanya had said that she hear a rumor that Rose and Emmett were working for the other side with another unknown vampire. She didn't provide too much information in regards to there assignment but felt that it had no threat against us. It was the first I heard about Rose and Emmett in a very long time and I actually kind of hoped that even if we were on different sides of the war that we would run into each other. I missed them in a weird sort of way. _

___We stayed productive into much of the evening discussing the possibilities of running into Rose and Emmett, even Edward didn't harbor any bad feelings towards them, Bella was always kind and caring but I knew that she would have trust issues if the two ever came back around. We tried to keep the conversation over the past as light as possible, we all had old wounds that needed to stay in the past, we were too hurt over it all to dig it up just yet. _

_"__I think I am going to go to my room and catch up on some designs I had been working on." _

___Bella and Edward barely acknowledged me as they were lost in there own loving gazes and thoughts. I walked up the stairs and stopped in front of Rose and Emmett's old room. Even when we rebuilt the house we created there room. I did it in case they ever wanted to come back home, I even decorated it for Rose and made sure to invest in some top of the line video games for Emmett. It was relief to know that they were alive still. I placed my hand over the door knob but I didn't dare enter the room…there was always an erie chill about this side of the house so I took a step back and walked across the hall over to my room. _

___The window was open and the curtains flapped in the air from the light breeze. The moon was full and the stars magnificent. I sat down on the window seal letting one leg hang out of the window as I cradled my other leg tightly to my chest. Who the hell has time to work on fashion designs when there mind is spinning from an intoxicating encounter with a strange man? I sure as hell couldn't wrap my mind around him. I leaned back into the window seal and let out a chilling breath of relief. Maybe this was the bright side to my dark tunnel? _

_A roar of noise erupted around me, lines where drawn a heavy musk surrounded me as the evening poured on, fires where everywhere with glowing charred pieces of vampire remains. The war appeared to have hit a breaking point as the hurt and wounded remained in stand stills with there opponents. I looked around me and found Edward and Bella, they were unscratched…unharmed and embracing each other. That is the way it is supposed to be, I turned my head to the other side and saw the same image but on the other side of the line…Rose and Emmett. I felt my body do a full and complete circle and felt like I was searching for someone, but there was no one but me. It felt wrong, I was missing something…_


	10. Fire and Water JPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Top of Form

**Fire and Water**

**JPOV**

I took off after the car. I couldn't just stand by and allow this angel vanish into the night. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and hit speed dial.

"Emmett, meet me on the highway back to Forks."

"You got a lead?"

"No, just pick me up." I replied as I hung up the phone. Damn, how would I handle him? I couldn't tell him that I was abandoning the mission for the night over a woman.

I continued to race after the car that carried my angel of mercy. I jumped towards the ditch as Emmett's jeep pulled up behind me. In one swift motion, I found myself in his back seat.

"Kill the lights."

"What the hell, man?"

"It's nothing to concern yourself with, Emmett. I just saw someone I want to talk to."

"Have to do with the mission?"

"No. At least, I don't think so."

"Okay."

I knew that Emmett wouldn't push. He was the one out of the three of us that was the least happy about our constant missions. He would allow anything to lie dead as long as I told him to. Well, until I knew different, this was one thing I wanted him to leave alone.

The car had somehow disappeared. I bid Emmett a farewell and took off into the woods. I had become a tracker during the 'official' war. That was coming in handy now. I reached out with my senses. The smell of exhaust and gas from the car was being carried on the wind, the sound of the engine and voices were within my range of hearing. I pushed out with my emotions and felt the frustration and loving comfort off in the distance.

At first, I wasn't sure which emotion to focus in on. The frustration was angry and volatile. The comfort was easy and soothing. That emotion changed and I could suddenly feel a sexual tension. That was definitely something that I didn't want to be involved in.

I was vampire but still a man with needs. Needs that hadn't been satisfied in many years. I couldn't allow myself to be connected with those types of emotions. They would be my undoing.

I focused on the frustrated waves leading me in the direction of the one I hoped was the angel that had captivated me. I slowly entered the section of the woods were the cracking and crashing noise was coming from.

She was angry. I was focusing so intently on her that I forgot about my tracking skills. The forest floor crunched under my feet. I stopped. I could hear her pause. I reached out again to judge her emotions.

Defensive. She spoke. Her voice was heavenly.

Worry. She spoke again. Her voice was musical.

Scared. She was scared. Why? I suddenly felt protective of her. I stepped forward again. I silently cursed myself as the leaves under my feet snapped under my weight.

I waited. Her emotions leveled off and I chanced stepping closer. I could finally see my angel. The full moon rained down on her, causing a soft glow against her pale and perfect skin. She was mesmerizing. Absolutely, breathtakingly perfect.

She turned her attention away from the tree she had been walking towards and looked directly at me. Her golden eyes sparkled in the spotlight of the moon.

"Who are you?"

I sensed her tension and decided that honesty might be the proper course of action. "My name is Jasper. And who are you?"

I heard her test my name in a lovely whisper. If I wasn't a vampire I would have never heard it. But, being a vampire, I could hear every pitch and tone that her enchanting voice sounded.

"Alice. How long have you been watching me?"

I was a little shocked at the fact that she recognized me. I thought with my training that I had been a little more careful. As she approached I noticed the way the moon radiated off her. She was most certainly my angel. I cautiously step back from her. I couldn't allow my guard to be dropped.

I answered her with as much honesty as I could find within me. "Honestly, just since tonight. I've never met someone like you."

I could see her confusion. Something about her emotions changed suddenly. I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about. Her demeanor was intriguing and alluring. I couldn't help but feeling somehow strangely attracted to her. No, not attracted but attached.

"I'm sorry about leaving so quickly the other night. Are you new around here, I don't think I had seen or heard too much of you?"

She was holding back. I didn't need any abilities to see it. She was behaving unlike herself. She was being cautious. She was being watchful. I couldn't help but feel the attachment to her strengthening. It was frightening to me. I had never met someone who was this hard to judge.

"I am new. My com......what do you mean by heard 'too much' about me?" I suddenly realized what she had said in that musical voice of hers.

I watched as she thought to herself. There was something in her look. Her face was gentle and carefree. As quickly as her face was seemed full of knowledge it went blank again. She was hiding something. I could sense the her feelings. She knew something. She was filled with recognition.

"You're reading too much into the 'too much' remark."

How was it possible for her to be so open with me and then so cryptic at the same time? How could an angel be so quiet. Not quiet with her voice, her words but with her actions, her emotions. She was holding herself back. She was trying to deceive me of who she really was.

I tried to step back from her. I backed myself against a tree. She had me cornered. Her scent was was arousing something long dead within me. Her eyes were her window. She was smart. She was cunning. She was fascinating.

"Tell me, Jasper, what do you do for fun?"

She was trying to change the subject. I couldn't allow my guard to be dropped. Even as wonderful and intoxicating as she was, I had my mission to complete. I had to try and remember that.

"I'm not a 'fun' type person. I do what I must. What about you? You've been asking the questions. Do you live around here?"

"I live around here...I have on and off for many years. I enjoy shopping, decorating, and a bunch of other girlie things that I am fairly sure you have no interest in but you are more than welcome to accompany me on my next shopping trip, Jasper. I don't mind the fresh mind and new company."

"Shopping?" She did have another side to her. She was trying to act for my sake. There was something about her that told me to be mindful of her. The roll of her eyes was accompanied by a burst of disappointment. Something had brought her down from the high she was trying to hide. She was attempting to be someone she wasn't. Mellow and quiet didn't seem to suit her movements.

I took in a deep breath as she stepped closer. There was her scent again. It was like lilacs on a sunny spring day. It was refreshing and innocent. I couldn't decide what it was about her that was so spectacular but I suddenly felt the overpowering urge to wrap myself around her. Breathe in her perfection forever.

I stepped forward and reached out and gently laid my hand on her cheek. Her skin was soft like a newborn rabbit. Her lips were plump and aroused the man within me that had laid dormant for so many years. Her eyes closed, taking away the sparkling magnetic connection that had been part of the pull that had drawn me to her. Her eyes opened and I saw sadness in them.

I abruptly broke the contact with her. Something in her feelings was suddenly wrong. She was scared. Was it of me? Was there something here that had frightened her? I watched as her eyes shifted towards the field that I knew existed close by.

"My family is coming, I have to go..."

I felt my dead heart smash and crumble. I wanted this to last. I felt so alive around her. I felt softer and more emotional than I had in years. I wanted these feelings to last forever.

I started to back away from her when she did the most unexpected thing. She leaned in and took a deep breath. Her smell and touch were more magical the closer she was to me. Her rosy, soft lips brushed against my cheek. I felt an energizing flutter crawl across my skin.

Suddenly, she was gone. I watched as she entered the thickness of the trees. I waited for her to turn back but as her silent movements took her from me, she never once turned back.

I stood for a long time. Waiting, hoping. I could hear voices in the distance. They were too far away from me to understand the words. I heard as they got softer, proof that my angel was leaving.

I walked slower than a human but in the direction of the town. She was a confusing woman. Her emotions jumped from one extreme to another. When she focused on her thoughts, it almost felt like she was feeling someone else's emotions. However, when she focused her body and mind on me, her emotions were almost lustful and confused.

I thought about my angel all the way back to the house. I entered and felt nothing. The house was empty. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and flick one button. It rang once before Emmett picked up.

"Hey, man. What happened?"

"Nothing. I just saw someone I thought I knew."

"Cool. Was it?"

"Was it what?"

"Someone you knew?"

"Oh, no. I was mistaken."

"Hey, Jazz. What's wrong? You sound a little weird."

Emmett was right. I did sound different. Alice had done something to me. She had awaken the man within me. I was no longer a soldier. I was no longer a leader. I was a man on a mission. Not the one to find and capture a woman but the kind of man who was on a mission to find and capture the heart of a specific woman.

"I'm fine. Where are you?"

"Rose needed to feed."

"Where?"

"She sniffed out a human. He was out after curfew. His loss. Don't worry. We'll be back soon."

I silently swore. I hadn't even thought about that complication between my angel and I. I was a Hunter. She must have seen my eyes. She was, obviously, a Kindred. I had never seen such gold in a vampire's eyes before. This would be the first of what, I was sure, would be many issues separating Alice and I.

"Well, get your asses back here soon. We need to figure out our next move."

"You got it."

I hung up the phone with Emmett and hit another button.

"Hey, Peter. I need a favor."

Bottom of Form


	11. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Top of Form

**Unexpected**

**APOV**

Sometimes, I really could just kick myself in the ass for what I think or do. Especially around Edward, he knows what I think therefore even my thoughts I should find a way to keep to myself…conquer the impossible and all that jazz. Edward had come up to my room in the morning while Bella was out feeding. He looked worried so I asked him to sit down and we had a very long talk.

He started off with apologizing for being so rude lately. I didn't really think of him as being rude, I understood his frustrations and his worry. We talked about everything that we had not mentioned nor discussed in a long time, I guess hearing about Rose and Emmett also opened his mind up. I'm glad I was alone in that boat. We agreed to not look for them but if they wanted to find us we would welcome them with open arms. No matter what they were family, and family means a lot to a vampire, it was rare and hard to come by.

I felt guilty, guilty for being the cause of his frustrations, guilty for not telling him about meeting Jasper and guilty for feeling like I needed to keep meeting him a secret. So I caved, and the conversation went fairly smoothly. I told him about the rush the intimate feeling that coursed through when meeting him, the nervous yet cautious feeling that I felt and he listened. He listened until I stopped talking and then he gave me his opinion on the matter. Like the big brother Edward has always been he of course wanted to meet Jasper, but other than that he only warned me to remain cautious, there was someone looking for me for that I was sure, and since I had no idea who it was Jasper could be part of that lethal meeting.

I didn't want to think that this stranger could ever hurt me, and really there was only one way to find out, but the question that I am now repeatedly asking myself is do I want to chance it? Do I want to endanger myself with the risk due to this passion that he invoked in me? I didn't know and still do not know what to do about this life altering change in my soul.

I paced the back yard knowing that presently Bella and Edward were scoping out some other leads. I stayed behind due to my lack of concentration and motivation to do anything. I was to a breaking point, let whoever plans on finding me find me. At least then they would be revealed and I could deal with it then, I could keep my guard up and defend myself if I have to. Bella suggested leaving to a new location that way we could avoid the situation all together…but I couldn't, I can't…something is here that I need and crave like a drug addict and his name is Jasper.

If I left would he follow? Probably not, the stranger does not even know who I am so why would he give up whatever it is that he has to follow me? His eyes were a bright ruby red, but would he be willing to change his lifestyle for me? I refuse to be a monster and feed on the humans…I wanted to help them, take care of them…and well I would say be them but only for the sake of normality.

Normal, would a normal relationship even be possible? Not in this world, nothing was normal and everyone was out to get everyone. How could one single love of two people blossom such hate and utter disregard for life preservation? I know that Edward and Bella carried a heavy weight on there shoulders and often I could see them harboring away there guilt when we go to help the needy. I wished that I could take there pain away but knew it was impossible.

In two days it would mark an anniversary of the worst day in my life, the day my family tore apart at the seems. We fought hard and strong that day, I remember the look on Rose's face as she tore through shape shifter after shape shifter fighting for her life. The blood that stained her shirt stains the back of my eye lids every time I close them. Emmett remained fighting at her side until we lost Carlisle and Esme and had to run for our lives. She didn't want to leave them…she wanted to stay and fight until her own death came to her. Emmett dragged her out and if he could cry I swear he would have been. The blood lost on the very ground I stand on is a constant reminder of why family is so important to me. I will never not cherish every moment I have with the people I love.

"Alice, are you here?"

My head shot up and lost my train of thought, I could hear Tanya in the house looking for me but what was she doing here? I turned around and headed into the house to greet her. It had been awhile since I had seen her and when I walked into the house she was as beautiful as ever. Her long blonde hair was curled slightly around her angular pale face. Her gold eye shone brightly in the natural light flowing through the windows in the house. She always reminded me of Rose although I must admit that Rose was much prettier.

Her sister Kate was standing behind her with her sharp red hair cropped at her shoulder and combed back. They both looked as if they had ran the entire way here, but it did not once faze the natural beauty.

"It's so lovely to see you both but may I ask why are you here?"

Tanya smiled at me as they both took a seat on the living room couches, there legs were slinked out in front of them and they reminded me of silent yet deadly statues of Greek goddesses. I took a seat on the far love seat and sat silently awaiting there answer. Tanya was the first to clear her throat and initiate a conversation with me.

"Edward told us of you visions. We came to see if we could be of some help."

"Tanya, I appreciate it, but I wouldn't want to put either of you in any kind of danger. We do not know who we are looking for anyways."

"I know you do and I know you wouldn't, we were actually seen here as a mission of sorts. We are family and we protect our own…surely we can help you find who you are looking for. Where is Bella and Edward?"

I shrugged my shoulders and glanced up at the clock. Edward and Bella would be home soon with news hopefully that would help us discover who we were looking for. Any lead right now was a good lead that needed to be followed up on. I would leave no stone unturned and since I was now involuntarily also endangering my family I would make sure that we survived. That was my mission and my mission alone, survival.

"Edward and Bella went to go and check up on a lead. So here you heard from Rose?"

"I didn't actually here from Rose, I heard through the natural order of things that her and Emmett were feeding now off of the humans and working with a mysterious vampire. He supposedly can control emotions…I have never seen anything like what they describe, he must be pretty important to the Volturi, but I have no idea why Rose and Emmett are running with him."

"Do we have any clue what the mission is?"

"No, have you tried to look for Rose or Emmett's future?"

"No Tanya I haven't, the last I checked she was robbing rich humans for designer clothes. You know, if she needed money all they had to do was ask."

"She has too much pride for that and you know it."

I sighed because Tanya was right, Rose did have way to much pride to ask anyone for help, let alone ask the family that she disowned for money. I would think that Emmett would at least go behind her back and ask for money. He doesn't have to tell her where he got the money, she'd be happy getting to go shopping or to get a pedicure. Lord knows without me around to do her nails she is probably suffering in that department.

"Well, make yourselves at home, there is a few extra rooms you both are welcome to take them over."

Tanya stood up and made her way upstairs while Kate remained on the couch silent but staring curiously at me. I returned her gaze but raised my eye brows to initiate the question I know she wanted to ask me. How did I know? Well, I am just cool like that, actually I searched ahead and saw the rounds firing off in her mind…I guess now is better than never.

"Alice, there is something different about you. You seem to have a lot on your mind, but something has changed, does this have anything to do with the stranger Edward said that you met?"

I rolled my eyes, it figures that Edward would spill the beans, it didn't take him long either they had only been gone for a few hours, I'm sure Bella was going to hit me up on the topic as soon as she got home now that I think about it, she is my best friend it would only make sense that we had gossip time, it's been a long time since we had gossip time anyways.

"I don't know, Kate I really do not know what to think about him…I feel drawn to him like a moth to a fire, my only concern is whether or not I would get burned in the process."

"I wish I could find someone I attracted to like that. You should feel lucky that you have, I know I would like to meet the guy who could tame you."

"I am not tamed nor do I belong to any man. I just feel an attraction to him…I can't really describe it."

"Well let me know when you can, I love to have some girl talk."

Kate let a surge of electricity flow over her body and giggled before she stood up and went to go and locate her a room in the house. Surely Tanya was already up stairs making herself at home just as they both should, I don't think I would consider them sisters, more like close cousins…they always come and go as they pleased but stayed in touch. Which was just fine for the way our family operated, we were not like a machine, we functioned off of our emotions and wants and needs much like the humans did.

I stood up and took off out of the back door, I felt like feeding but my legs carried to another location, the same location that I had met that mysterious Jasper last night. I stopped when I realized that his scent was still lingering near the tree he had leaned against last night. He smelt of the ancient aspen trees that littered the mountains, like a breath of fresh air it almost felt like a dream, but I knew that I could not sleep therefore this was surely not a dream. I wondered if I could dream if I would dream of him, surely he has captured every thought that I have had recently, and now since I had opened up and confessed he had been the topic of every conversation I had, but the question still looms over my head like a vice, would I get burned?

I felt m cell phone vibrate in my pocket and checked to see who or what it was. A text, from Bella…they had a lead. I thanked whatever god would listen to a damned soul like myself and took off running back towards the house. Hopefully there was good news involved with this lead.

"Where is everyone else?"

I had entered the house through the back door again only to find Bella standing there looking as if she was waiting on me. Her head whipped in my direction and her long brown hair swung defiantly. She looked stressed and slightly worried and she approached me with her purse and keys in hand. Who's keys did she have?

"They have already left, we will be meeting up with them…we don't have long to follow up on this lead."

"Bella, is everything alright?"

"I hope so, but we need to hurry…I rented a car so lets go and catch up with them."

"Do you know where we are going?"

"Of course, Edward programmed the location into the GPS on the car, we just have to move quickly."

"Would it be faster to run there?"

"It would be to suspicious…come on."

I grabbed my purse and followed Bella out to a very sleek looking Viper, I had not been in one of these cars in a very long time, the sleek leather seats reminded me of my wrecked car which brought on a whole new set of nerves and anger within me. I loved my car, and now it was a heap of metal…I was going to have to go car shopping here soon. Maybe I could convince Edward to use one of his connections to get me something I didn't need to do work on, something custom.

The engine revved and then purred as Bella stepped hard on the gas petal. We fish tailed out of the drive way and began speeding toward our destination. I was a little too exhausted to search out where we were going, normally the important visions hit me like a ton of bricks without me having to look for them, so I didn't even both, instead I can just ask.

"What is the lead anyways?"

"Edward thinks that this mysterious person Rose and Emmett are with is whose after you. They are with him to point you or well us out…we hope it's not true, but we're looking into it anyways."

"I know Rose is holding a very obvious grudge, but I also know that deep down she still loves us, there is no way she would be willingly tracking me to kill me."

"Like I said, I hope it's not true but we are still checking it out."

I rolled my eyes and sank back into my seat imagining the look on Rose's face when she decided that she was leaving the family. She had said very little not even really a proper goodbye the hurt and sadness was written all over her face much like it was on the rest of us. I really thought that her and Bella could get along once she gave Bella a chance, but she didn't even give Bella a chance, I wonder what this was doing to Emmett. Surely he wouldn't let her do anything no matter how mad or upset she was to hurt us…he loved us too.

Bottom of Form


	12. What the hell?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Top of Form

**What the Hell?**

**JPOV**

I hung up the phone with Peter. All I could do on that front was wait. Peter was a good friend even if we didn't see eye to eye on everything. He wasn't a soldier and, therefore, didn't agree with the war. He was though a Hunter and didn't agree with the Kindred's way of life.

He believed as Rosalie did, that humans were lower than us and, therefore, were prey, food, our way of life. I wondered what Alice thought about my feeding habits. I wasn't too happy with hers but it was her right to chose. I tried to feed as little as I could so I would take as few lives as possible.

It wasn't completely because I didn't agree with the way things should be. It was partially because with my ability, I couldn't tone out the emotions and feelings of the humans I fed off. It was very inhuman sometimes. Their last thoughts were so primal and natural.

It could easily stir feelings within me that I hadn't felt since I was human. I knew that if I was in their position that I would be feeling the same things. There was a saying I had heard many years ago that seemed to fit the emotions humans had in their final moments. "Dying is not romantic."

I had thought about this over and over. Dying was savage and needful. These humans who had given their lives so I could be strong were gone. They weren't in a better place. No one would remember them. Some of them hadn't even been given a chance to reach a potential they may have had. Their death was for one thing. My survival. Nothing more.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt Rosalie's self-righteous emotions coming closer to the house. I had learned from experience with her that she was calmer and more easily controlled after she had fed. Maybe I could get more information. Alice had said that she had lived around here off and on over the years.

I still, even after almost a hundred years, didn't trust the couple so Alice's name wouldn't be mentioned. Something in my non-existent gut told me that it would be a bad idea. But if they could give me some information from when they lived around here maybe that could give me a start.

The one I was looking for was around here somewhere. I was sure about it. The problem was Alice and her Kindred were here too. Was it possible that one of them was the one I was searching for? I needed Peter.

"Jazz?"

"In the living room."

I watched as Emmett and Rosalie entered the room. Rose had a satisfied look on her face. She planted a kiss on her husband cheek and then looked at me with her red and almost ghoulish eyes.

"Can I clean up before the inquisition?" Rosalie sneered.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch all the time?" I countered.

"Why do you have to be so soldier-perfect all the time?"

"What?"

"I have a husband, Jasper. I would like to spend time with him outside the war."

"So hunting humans after curfew is couple-time for you?"

"Fuck you. Actually, no. I take that back. You're not my type. The human was full of information that you might find interesting."

"And that would be?"

"Oh no, superior officer. I want some recognition of a job well done since you're not giving us any details about why we're here."

"If I knew, I'd tell you."

"What does that mean?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Look, guys. Someone at HQ is unsure about me. They seem to think that I am a risk. Therefore, I am flying blind on a lot of information. I need to find shit out as much as you want it."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Emmett stood and walked to the window before turning back to me. "Why times two. Why would they not trust you? Why would you be sharing with us now?"

"Okay answer to the first question is because of the Volturi. Marcus showed up at headquarters claiming that I couldn't be trusted. He senses there is something happening and it involves me."

"Wait a minute. Marcus' specialty is relationships. You're not involved with anyone so why would they worry?"

I thought about it for a moment. Alice. She was the worry they had. This started me on another assumption that I hoped I was wrong on. I straightened myself and looked Emmett straight in the eyes.

"There is someone." Rosalie stated. Her attitude had changed. She was concerned, worried.

"No. I came across some Kindreds tonight. I'm not sure about them. That's the answer to the second question. I know you use to live around here years ago. Tell me about your 'family'. I think the other members might be the reason we were sent here."

"Bella." Rosalie hissed.

"Rose, we don't know for sure."

"What?" I was confused.

"Bella is the human from the stories and history of the war." Rose answered.

"What do you mean?"

"She was the human that fell in love with a vampire but was loved by a shapeshifter. Because she refused Jacob, the Shifter, he helped expose the vampires."

"You mean Jacob, the leader of the Shifters?" I was shocked. Everything was too closely related. "Wait, Bella, the vampire she chose was Edward. That's your 'brother'."

"Edward is no longer my brother. I, no longer, have a family."

"Rose, hun, listen. He chose with his heart. He didn't force the choice on her. She gave herself willingly. You did the same thing with me. I was half dead when you found me. You could have finished me off then and there. You brought me back to Carl........"

"Don't speak his name. He and Esme would still be here if it wasn't for Bella."

I just stood there absorbing everything being spoken. So far, there was nothing that brought Alice into this past. There was nothing to suggest that they knew her. I wondered if Bella was who we were searching for. I voiced this question.

"Bella's human family was from around her. As a family, we stayed here off and on for nearly 100 years before the war. We had a treaty with the shapeshifters from the area. We had our section of land we could hunt but not humans. We moved on long before Bella so our appearance wouldn't be discovered and when we returned, well, that's where Bella comes in."

I knew I needed to clarify that Alice wasn't Bella. "What does Bella look like?"

"You don't think the Kindred you found tonight could be Bella and Edward?"

"I don't know."

"Bella is tiny. She was pale before being turned. That would make her slightly more pale than other vampires. She had this weird way about her. Quiet and thoughtful. Kind and protective." Emmett said a mysterious grin.

I suddenly felt sick as the saying goes. They were describing Alice. "Anything else?"

"Long brown hair. Ordinary." Rose added.

I felt my dead heart jump. It wasn't Alice. She wasn't the one I was looking for. I was sure of it. The Hunter leaders would be looking for Bella. They had to be. Why else would we be here at the same time as her?

I felt the wind being knocked out of me. Bella is here. She was the driver of the car. Alice was the passenger. Alice is involved. She's in danger and doesn't even know it. She's in danger from me.

"Jazz. You okay, man? You look like you just jumped into the fire."

"In a way, I think I did. I mean, think about it." I had to cover this up fast. I wouldn't, couldn't allow Alice to be involved. Something inside me wouldn't allow it. "You are family, sorry, ex-family of Edward. Edward's wife is Bella. She is the cause of the war, of the knowledge of vampires. Not only do the Hunters send us, that includes you two, here to Forks with little information but the Volturi are involved. The Volturi's main rule was 'no reveal'. They would have a score to settle. What better way than to have the Hunters find and capture their biggest problem."

"This just got personal. Didn't it?" Rose whispered.

"Rose?"

"Emmett, I may hate Edward for what he did but not enough to allow them to be persecuted and destroyed for it." Rose fell to her knees. "We have to do something. I want to see Bella burn but not Edward and Alice."

As the name struck me like a knife into a human's heart, there was another presence that entered within the range of my ability. I recognized it immediately. "Rose, you go clean up. We're going to have to figure out how to deal with all of this. Emmett go with her."

Emmett nodded. He walked over to his wife and picked her up from the floor. He carried her up the stairs as I walked to the front door and opened it. "Peter. Welcome."

"Jasper. What the hell is going on?"

"Come in. It's too dangerous to be seen outside."

"You're telling me. If it wasn't for the fact that we were such good friends, I wouldn't have come."

"Why? What's happened?"

"Jasper. Nothing has happened. But, shit, man, do you know where you are?"

"Yeah, Forks, Washington."

"Yeah, Shifter capital of the world. What the hell are you doing here?"

"On a mission to find a rogue vampire. Someone out there wants this girl bad."

"So why did you call?"

"I need you to go and see Maria."

"Why the hell would I want to do that?"

"Because she knows something about my mission and the dangerous situation I have currently found myself in. Its too dangerous for her to speak to me. I gathered that from my last conversation with her. I need complete answers. You would be able to walk in without anyone questioning it."

"Look Charlotte and I hadn't spoken in a long time. What makes you think that she'll see me?"

"Because she still loves you. You may not agree when it comes to the war but you two are matches for each other. No one can deny that. She may be a general but she still is completely devoted and in love with you. Remember, no one can hide their true feelings from me."

"You realize that this is payback for everything you have against me. I no longer owe you anything."

"Peter, if you come back with enough information and its important enough to me, not only do you no longer owe a debt to me but I will consider myself your slave for fifty years."

"Like you'd actually do it."

"Just go and get me that information. And tell Maria I said hi."

"I'll get your information but if I get to speak to Maria, I won't be bringing up your name. If this, whatever this is, is that bad, I think the less Maria knows the better for you."

"Thanks, old friend."

"Old. Bullshit, I'm younger than you by four months."

"Asshole." I replied after he had taken off from the house. I watched from behind the closed curtains as he made his way down the street before cutting a path straight into the woods. I headed for the back door and slipped out.

I needed time to think about how I was going to deal with Alice. How was I suppose to tell the woman I loved....loved. I loved her. Yes, I loved her. There was something in her that possessed me. I loved her and wanted, no, needed to tell her. I, also, needed to feed and wasn't proud of what I was going to have to do.

Bottom of Form


	13. Sneaking Little Pixie

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Top of Form

**Sneaking Little Pixie**

**APOV**

We had pulled up to a Victoria style old building when Bella shut off the engine, I followed her out of the car and around the side of the building, Edward, Tanya and Kate where already standing in the dark waiting for us to arrive. I nodded to them and began the ritual of scanning each of our futures as if we entered the building. I had been on so many missions that this was more a habit than a forced vision search. Everything and everyone came up clean and from what I could tell the building seemed very empty of any humans or other vampires.

"It's clean, there is no one here, what are we looking for anyways?"

Edward glanced at me then back at the building while Bella walked up to one of the doors and tried to open it with no such luck, this place was probably locked up like a fortress, no one left anything unlocked unless it was abandoned these days.

"Files on Volturi missions are stored here for safe keeping from what I am told."

"Edward, are you sure your lead is good?"

He nodded to me with a cocky smirk, like how could I challenge his leads…I shook my head and mach punched him in the arm while Tanya and Kate chuckled lightly at our behavior towards each other. Bella walked back to us with a look of confusion.

"Ok, so the door doesn't magically open, how do you plan on getting in there?"

"Bella, haven't we taught you anything? Who said anything about using a door?"

Edward chuckled and kissed Bella on her perfectly innocent fore head before following my lead and heading towards the side of the building. I didn't exactly plan on plowing through the brick walls but there was always a way inside that did not involve magical doors, silly Bella.

I braced myself on the side of the building before grabbing on to a protruding part of the brick and began to scale the wall. There was a window about forty feet up that I could probably weasel my way open and then we could all slide through that way undetected. It was the only way I saw all of us entering in my previous visions.

I pushed gently on the window until the locked popped out of place and I was able to slide the window open. It would be a tight fit for all of us, but we could manage to pull ourselves through. My feet hit the hard wood floor with a slight thud. As I stood up and straightened myself out I realized there were wall to wall filing cabinets.

Jackpot!

Edward came through the window smiling at my enthusiastic response and we both went straight to work. This was not my first time digging through endless amounts of paperwork, and being that there were possibly about one hundred filing cabinets in this room a lot I had better not be picky and start searching. Who knew how many rooms looked just like this one on the inside?

"Wouldn't it be easier just to load the cars with all this shit and take them home? We could probably use this shit for other purposes."

I looked over to Bella knowing that her thoughts were innocent but not exactly smart. She didn't have a criminals mind, she was completely innocent and if it wasn't for this stupid war Edward probably wouldn't even let her learn to be a criminal mastermind like myself. Purity practically radiated off of her all too innocent smile.

"Bella, don't be ridiculous, if we take everything from this office then they never put things here again, we need to leave it clean and neat as if we were never here that way we can come back if we need to in the future."

I smiled at Bella knowing that it pissed her off to no end when Edward would chastise her or speak to her like an ignorant child. It was the 'don't be ridiculous' part that she probably hated the most, or the sweet way he tried to tell her that she didn't know what she was talking about. She loved her, more than her own self she loved him…but you can love someone and get annoyed with them. The two often go hand and hand. Love simply means that you are willing to put up with each other's differences right?

At that thought Jasper's face popped into my mind, could I love someone who could kill a human so easily for food when there were other resources? My gut twisted at this thought and I realized that was going to be too close to impossibility for me. I cherished human life way too much to be ok with someone I am dating to kill them off. Life was more important that than…so again I ask myself, would he be willing to change for me? I mean, as long as he tried I guess I could make an exception, I understand that it's not easy switch…it's not easy to be surrounded and live around innocent humans.

Edward looked at me with a puzzled expression and frowned, he'd been listening to my thoughts about Jasper this entire time. I frowned along with him and began concentrating on the file names that my fingers slid over.

"_I promise I won't let you go." I heard the female voice behind me and turned my head into the shadows, Tanya and Kate stood in what appeared to be fighting gear, a cloth cleverly made by me that was tougher than even a vampire's skin. I had not yet mass produced and only kept a few of them in my closet…maybe four or five of the all black out fits. "Alice turn around!" Kate eyes were as wide as saucers as I turned my head and everything went black._

"Alice, what was that?"

"I don't know Edward…I had not had visions like that since the Shape Shifters were around, you don't think…"

"Think what? Edward…what is Alice talking about, what did you both see?"

I turned my head to Bella, we had all believed that the shape shifters were probably dead, and rightfully they should be…if they had lived this long they would have had to stay in there wolf form for a very long time…actually to be alive right now, they would have had to of never of changed back into there human form.

"It's nothing Bella, don't worry."

"You both always say that's its nothing Edward, why did Alice mention the Shape Shifters?"

"It was just a coincidence, one of her visions blacked out."

"Your not lying to me?"

"Bella, I would have no reason to lie to you."

_Yes you would_, I thought and Edward turned to me with a disturbed look on his face. Jacob was in love with Bella…Bella was in love with Edward…Jacob tried to kill Bella personally for breaking his heart and even after all of that Bella felt personally responsible and wanted to give herself up to him to be killed…she thought it would fix things, I'll give her this much, she is pretty selfless but when she thinks that way she makes things really hard for Edward. He would die inside if he didn't have her around.

_I don't want you coming with me. And do not argue with me or I will tell Bella that there is a good chance it's them. _I hated to black mail him, but someone had to stay with Bella and keep her safe. I had not been on the sacred lands of the tribe in a very long time, but if my vision was correct that's where I was and the Shape Shifters were back. Things in my life just keep getting better.

"I think I found the file we are looking for."

I turned my attention for Edwards death glares to Kate who was holding a tan colored folder. In big bold black letters was the last name Cullen. _Just fucking great, _I walked over to Kate as she fingered through the pages with a numb expression on her face.

"This isn't good guys."

"What's not good about it Kate?"

Tanya was looking at sister with an expression of concern. Kate looked frozen as I took the folder from her, with Edward and Bella now hovering over my shoulders we glanced at the papers together. And that when the dead heart that I thought had come alive died again, accept this time it probably hurt more than when I was changed into the vampire I am today. Not only did the paper work say that Rose and Emmett were hunting us, but so was Jasper…my first thought was maybe the name was common, but I knew better and sure enough when I flipped over to the next page there was his picture.

He had used me, his abilities were to control emotions…so he set me up and used me to get close to my family. Love or no love I would destroy everyone before I let anything happen to my family. How dare he? How dare Rose and Emmett? Screw the how dare's…how could they? I know that vampires are not supposed to have souls, but Rose had crossed the line and that bitch was going to get it when I got my hands on her pretty blonde hair.

"Edward, you need to take Bella and get far from here, I'll call you in two days and then we'll meet back up."

"We're not leaving you Alice."

"Shut up Bella, you do not have a choice."

"Alice I am not a weak little human anymore…you need me."

"Bella, I want to handle Rose on my own. You being around may not help that…Edward take her away."

I was practically growling and it was at not fault of Bella but I could not risk them…going to visit the tribe as well as hunting Rose could be a suicide mission, but I didn't care. I had nothing else left to live, I could easily give my life away to make sure they were alright.

Edward looked at me with sad eyes as Tanya and Kate announced that they were not leaving my side as I knew they would. Edward nodded and Bella hugged me good bye as they crept out of the window silently. I hoped on everything that was good in the world that I would see them again, but with all of the hate that wasn't hoping on much.

"Neither one of you are too mention the existence of this file."

They nodded as I turned with the file still clutched tightly in my hands and flung my body out of the window. I didn't even care if anything looked touched or untouched, they'd know that I was here within a few days anyways. I wasn't planning on knocking on any doors, I was planning on completely knocking them down from the rusted undecorated hinges they sat on.

Bottom of Form

First things first I want to know why I had a vision of visiting the shape shifters, they had better have a good excuse for being alive, actually no…screw that…they had no business destroying the once happy and fulfilling life I had and then showing up alive. If they don't kill me first, they had better tuck there nasty smelling tails between there legs and haul ass out of town.

I hadn't felt this angry in years, I hadn't felt this used by someone I thought I might care about in years. I had several bones to pick and as my vision had predicted it, I also had the perfect outfit for the suicide mission I was presently on. Damned or no damned, if I am going to hell I am taking those son of bitches with me.

{0}

Bottom of Form


	14. Life's a bitch or you live with one

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Top of Form

**Life is a Bitch or You Live With One**

**JPOV**

I hung up the phone from explaining to Rose that I was heading out to feed and then we would get a plan together. I raced through the woods, watching for movement or a smell that would tell me a prey was close by. I spun around as I picked up a scent.

The scent had made me stop short. It wasn't human. It had an earthy and musky smell. The smell was like the woods. The bark on an old tree. The smell of old grass withering away into nothing. I followed the scent and reached out with my emotions.

The feelings weren't human or anything resembling it. It was animal. I was about to turn away when I stopped. What could be the harm in trying a Kindred's meal? Maybe it would help me to understand my enemies more. Maybe I could find a way to be closer to my Alice.

My Alice? Since when did I have the right to claim her? Sure, I love her. Something inside me couldn't deny that feeling. I was still her enemy. I would always be her enemy. When she found out I was here for Bella, her sister, she would hate me. I would never be able to look into her beautiful, perfect face ever again. She would never want me.

She is free. She is like a bird soaring on the wind. I am an old soldier who knows nothing but war. I am dull and boring while she is light and charming. Lovely and carefree. Is it possible that I used my ability against her and didn't even know it? I couldn't have. I wouldn't hurt my gorgeous angel in such a hateful manner.

I continued on my hunt. I decided that whether it would make Alice happy or not, I wanted to try this. The least it would do is give me an advantage against the Kindred. I would be able to feel the effects of drinking non-human blood. I stalked my prey.

As I rounded a tree, I found myself at a small stream. An old deer was drinking some water from it. I moved carefully. The deer twitched its ears in my direction. It was then that I realized that the animal was more sensitive to my movements. Any sounds I made were a warning for the animal. Human hearing was not as fine tuned. They hadn't lived thousands of years as prey to more dangerous animals. Not the way deer had.

Deer had an internal radar that listened and waited for sound. They could sense whether the sound was friendly or enemy. They would react to each situation depending on the outcome of the sound. I needed to be more cautious than with humans.

In a way, the hunt and, eventual, capture of the deer had been something I had been missing for a long time. A new war. Something different to spark my interest. As I drank the deer dry I took in the taste, the feel, the smell of the blood. It was thicker than human. It was raw tasting, more natural. Animals lived off the land while humans didn't. Everything either animal or human ate made their blood unique. No one human tasted the same but they all tasted human. This animal was different. I felt empowered by the blood as I swallowed it.

After I finished and had tossed the carcass I realized I wasn't satisfied. I was still hungry and craved more than when I started. It was a strange sensation. Normally one human could carry me for a few weeks but one deer left my on my knees begging for more. I needed to feed again. I need nurishment.

I looked around and sniffed. I caught wind of another scent. This one was something I was use to. Something I knew would cure my pain. I hunted for my prey, hating myself for not being strong enough to resist the temptation. There would never be a way for Alice and I to be together. I just wasn't strong enough.

I entered the house to find Rosalie pacing back and forth. For a vampire to pace it must be bad news. I looked at Emmett who had his head in his hands.

"What's going on?" I asked immediately getting into soldier mode.

Rosalie looked in my direction and her face twisted. "What the hell happened to you?"

"What?"

"You look different. I've seen that look before. You didn't?"

"What?"

"I can smell it." Emmett said as he raised his head. He got off the couch and walked towards me. "You smell like deer."

"Oh that. I tried to act like a Kindred. I thought it would give me an insight as to how to fight them." I lied. I didn't buy it and figured they wouldn't either. I was wrong.

"Well, don't do it again. God, you reek."

"Whatever." I hissed. Rosalie and I didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things but she was still a friend in a sick way. "What's going on?"

"I got a call. Someone broke into a Hunter's storage unit." Emmett answered.

"Where?"

"One of the industrial buildings done by the water dam."

I thought about it. I knew what was stored in that unit. I silently hoped that is wasn't Alice. If it was, she knew the truth. She knew why I was in Forks. Something deep inside told me that it was her. It was too convenient that Bella and Alice had been snooping around in Seattle the same time as me.

"We need to go."

"What about the plan?"

"We need to know what was found or taken from the unit before we decide on our next step. Let's go." I was forceful with my answer. Even with our differences in opinions, Emmett and Rosalie obeyed when it came to military engagements. I was the leader, after all.

We arrived a short time later at the storage unit. It was obvious from the scent that multiple vampires had been here. The call itself had come from a watcher. The watchers never approached the areas that had been broken into. It was important for the sake of the trackers.

I needed to know what had been taken, if anything so it was necessary to contaminate the area but only one of us would be entering. Because Emmett wasn't wearing perfume like Rosalie and hadn't just finished feeding like I had, he was the obvious choice.

Rosalie and I waited in the car as he headed for the front door. After unlocking the padlock, he entered and disappeared from view. All we could do now was wait.

"Rose, can I ask you something personal?"

"What?"

"Can I...."

"I heard what you asked. I just can't believe you want to be personal with me. I thought I was on your long list of people you didn't get personal with."

"Look, you need to understand something. I have a long list so it doesn't interfere with me job. I would like to have friends but I can't afford to be associated to closely to anyone. If something happened to me I afford the emotional attachment that comes with that price."

"Bullshit."

"What the hell do you mean 'bullshit'?"

"You don't want to become emotional attached because it means you have to show emotions other than hate for someone."

"Whatever, will you answer or not?"

"I guess."

"How do you feel about your family choosing to walk away from you?"

She didn't answer at first. The look on her face was full of pain which went perfectly with the hurt and anger that was in her emotions.

"They didn't walk away from us. We walked away from them."

This statement was not what I expecting. Rosalie came across as the type who would be anger at someone walking from them not the other way around. She was definitely a difficult person to understand.

She continued, "I couldn't handle the idea that Edward had chosen a human."

Every time I turned lately I was being surprised. Rosalie was being honest about being self-centered. I pushed a little with my ability and made her pain lessen just a little.

She looked at me and shook her head. "Don't numb the pain, please. I appreciate the effort, Jasper, but I need to feel the loss for my family. I am a bitch, I know that. I want Alice and Edward back but I can't accept Bella. She is the cause for my loss. I have lost so much because of this war and it all comes back to her."

"So, when we find and capture her, how will you deal with your family?"

"Same as I am now. They will hate me as I'm sure they do now but it will be the price I have to pay to make Bella suffer like I have."

She was a complicated individual whose emotions were conflicted. I hadn't realized that before. We hadn't been in this situation before. Her family hadn't been involved in any of our assignments before.

Rosalie turned and stared out the window of the jeep. I felt Emmett's angry worry emanating from just inside the building and turned to see him storm out of the building. He had found something. The way he was moving was obvious.

He got in the car and grumble so low I couldn't catch anything he was saying. "We need a tracker." He said in a loud voice.

"Em, what's happened?"

"There's one file missing. Ours and our current assignment."

Damn, this was not good news. "Any idea who."

"No, whoever they were didn't cover their tracks. They left in a hurry."

"Rosalie, we need to see James."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Rosalie stated with a slight fear in her voice.

"It may not be a good idea but if we don't follow protocol all it will do is put us on the radar with HQ. At this point, I don't think any of us need that."

"What's this 'us' shit? You're the one that isn't being trusted. Marcus is tracking your relationship not ours."

"Except that it isn't Marcus who went to the stronghold."

"But you said...."

"I know what I said but I lied. Marcus sent a message through someone else. Somehow I am a threat because of my connection or possible connection with someone to do with our assignment....."

"And you know who it is. Right?"

"I think so. It doesn't matter. I have a job to do and I will complete it no matter what."

"So, who went to the stronghold?" Rosalie hissed.

I paused and braced myself for the uproar her name would produce. "Renata."

Rosalie's emotions went volatile. She had a history with Renata. Renata had an interest in Emmett about fifty years earlier and had tried to convince him to leave her. Rosalie had tried to finish the woman off. It hadn't been a pretty sight.

"So this isn't just about you, Jazz." Emmett said softly.

"I don't think so. I think Renata has a hidden agenda."

"I wish you had just been honest to begin with. We need to see James. It's still not a good idea but we go rogue now and we're all in trouble." Rosalie snarled.

None of us liked where this was going but we needed to know who was trailing us. We needed answers. I was certain Bella was our target but I would have to wait for Peter to call with the details from Maria.

We pulled off the road a few minutes later. With Rose's driving that's all it took to travel the twenty miles outside Forks. James had been assigned the tracker position for Washington and the fact that he was so close to Forks didn't go unnoticed by me.

There were only two reasons for his sudden appearance three months before our arrival. Either he was sent to watch us or he knew that the Shifters were here. One or the other made it a dangerous situation. James enjoyed the hunt too much. He loved the torture that came with war. It made him very unbalanced.

We stepped as a team out of the jeep. I realized that as reluctant as we were to be together, we had a common goal. To protect the ones we loved. Rose and Emmett had each other and I had Alice, even if she didn't know it.

I knocked on the door and waited. After too long, Victoria opened the door. It was a disgusting sight. She was covered in human blood. Behind her, I could see Laurant playing with his latest hunt. James was nowhere in sight.

"Jasper, what brings you here?" Victoria's voice shrilled.

"Don't play stupid. You know I would only come for one reason. Where is he?"

"Jasper, my old friend, come in." A voice sounded from within the shadows.

"One, I'm not your friend and two, paranoid as always."

"Part of the hazards of being a tracker, I guess."

"I know, know who your enemy is before they know you. That statement doesn't work when someone knocks on your door. If I was an enemy, I wouldn't have knocked. Now, can I come in."

"Yes, yes, do enter. We were just having supper. Care to join us?"

Emmett spoke, "Sorry, we don't enjoy our food like you."

"Pussy. You're soft. You always have been, Emmett. One day you'll enjoy the hunt like I do."

"Over my dead ashes."

"Enough. Can we just get on with it?"

"Rosalie. Still the bitch as always."

"Victoria. Still as ugly as always."

"Now, girls. This isn't a social call. I'm certain that Jasper wouldn't have come here if it wasn't important." Laurant answered from the corner.

"Thank you, Laurant." I didn't like Laurant anymore than the others but he was, at least, civilized compared to them.

"James, we're in need of your skills."

"Hunter's orders."

"Due to our current assignment, yes, it is orders."

"Damn. And here I was starting to enjoy the down time."

"Sure you were." Emmett charged.

"You'll dig your hole one day, Emmett. I promise you I'll be there to watch you burn for it." James hissed and then turned back to me. "What's the assignment?"

"The warehouse down by the docks was broken into."

"Anyone been in it since?"

"Just me." Emmett offered.

"How long ago?"

"Couple of hours at the most."

"This will be easy. I'll have them tracked down before morning."

"Cocky, aren't you?" Rosalie asked.

"Bitchy, aren't you?" Victoria answered.

"Scank."

"Whore."

"Tramp."

"Slut."

"Okay, that's enough. Emmett, take her out of here. James, control your dog."

"Dog! Why you son of a......"

I reached out with my emotions and laid a heavy blanket of terror on the vampire. She fell to her knees and curled up in a ball. I carefully walked over and leaned down.

"Don't fuck with me. One day it will be the cause of your burning." I knew that James wouldn't attempt to stop me. He was scared of very little but he had been on the receiving end of my anger once to often to try and stop me.

I stood up and walked to the door, throwing another burst of terror in Victoria's direction. "You have my number. Call me when you have the information."

"Is that all you want?"

"Just the information. No bodies. I need them alive."

"Party-pooper."

As I walked back to the jeep, I shook my head at the evil, twisted insanity that lived within the house.

Bottom of Form


	15. Tracker

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Top of Form

**Tracker**

**APOV**

We fled to the house quickly and I immediately ran up to my room to grab the outfits I had so recently created. I could sense that Bella and Edward had already been here and left, I searched there future to see that Edward was taking Bella to Esme's Island…it was the only property that we had left that no one had found and tried to claim, we would fight for it of course, in the name of our dead mother we wouldn't allow anyone to step foot on those grounds without our permission. It was the only place left that felt to us like they were still around.

Tanya, Kate and I had dressed quickly in the outfits that appeared like tight leather pants and jackets, I would like to comment that we looked fantastic, but now was not the time to get into the wardrobe that we presently had on. The only thing anyone needed to know was that it would take more than superhuman strength to tear through it.

I slipped on my black hiking boots and grabbed my cell phone to tuck it neatly into one of my back pockets. Kate had added a pair of black Oakley glasses to her outfit and Tanya added a touch of red lipstick to hers, I smiled at the two of them knowing that this was there way of giving them that added confidence boost that only a woman would ever understand.

I walked out the front door and smelled the air around me, it was clean nothing foreign lingering so we climbed into the rented car and sped towards the first suicide mission. I didn't bother with chit chat knowing that they both were skilled fighters and could easily just follow my lead when needed. I turned the radio up full blast and let Blue Octobers Hate me fill my senses.

"So what are you going to do about this Jasper guy? He looked pretty hot in that picture."

"Tanya now is not the time to discuss Jasper, I need to clear my mind and focus on the other task."

"You haven't yet told us where we are going."

"We are going to pay a visit to a very old enemy."

"How many of them are there?"

"I don't know Kate…they travel in packs."

"We're not going to die? I'm not really up for suicide."

"The only person dying will be them and if they know what's good for them they'll talk quickly and then run…"

I was going to say run like they had made me and family run so many years ago, but that seemed a little over dramatic and I just wasn't in the mood, there was an eerie evil feeling running through my body sending empty feeling tingles down my spine. I was hurt, and tormented, and sick and fucking tired of being afraid for myself and what was left of my family. I didn't want to feel this way anymore and I wasn't going to…I was going to put a stop to this fucking madness if it killed me.

I pulled the car over on the side of the street in case anything went wrong and Tanya and Kate had to leave me behind, I wouldn't allow anyone else to die. We got out of the car quietly and I instructed them through a series of hand motions where to stand and to follow me. They shook there heads and we crept onto the tribal lands making sure to blend in with the shadows of the night as much as we possibly could. The tree helped but the full moon did not, it occasionally would cause a dim yellow to pass over one of our faces illuminating us to the enemy that I was sure was watching us with regard.

I could sense there presence surrounding us as I came to a stop in a near by clearing, this was where I was when my vision happened…so this time I didn't bother to turn around, instead I stared straight ahead prepared for whoever or whatever was about to approach me. And then, they came, seven of them showed up with there russet and black colored fur standing up on the back of there long necks, there teeth were bared and an eruption of growling took over the silent evening.

Tanya and Kate hissed back in response but I stood there allowing the memories of my last encounter with them taking over my very being. I stood frozen waiting for either an attack or a conversation but either which way I would not allow the fear to take over, I would not allow them to win again.

One of the shape shifters began to move forward quickly but stopped in there tracks when a russet colored shifter with deep black eyes growled in response. _This must be the leader_, I thought to myself and maybe just maybe he would be willing to talk. If not well then we would fight and would burn everyone of them to the ground if I had to, maybe I preferred them not to talk at all, but I would leave that decision up to them. Carlisle would have offered them some sort of compassion, I would do it for him and no one else.

The russet colored shifter approached slowly but there was a knowing look in his eyes, too knowing if you ask me. He began slowly shrinking and then I was painfully aware of the naked man that stood before me. _Jacob Black_, as the words screamed in my head I had trouble convincing my eyes that he had found a way to live this long. He should be dead, rotting in a grave where worms and maggots consumed his bones not alive and standing before me.

Another shifter tossed him a pair of pants as he dressed and then walked closer I took a deep breath of clean air, his scent was the worst thing I had ever smelt before so I planned on holding my breath as much as possible around him.

"I'm surprised you're alive Alice."

"I could say the same thing Jacob."

"What do you want?"

"I want to know what are you doing here?"

"This is my land, what are you doing here questioning me? You know I should kill you where you stand!"

"I wouldn't raise my voice if I were you, you're lucky you're not dead right now."

"Oh, and you would be the one to kill me? You and what…two other stupid blood suckers? Fuck off and leave before I finish you and the rest of your family off."

"What are you doing here Jacob? Why did you come back?"

"That's none of your business!"

"I'm making it my fucking business, now speak or let silence be the last thing you remember."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm promising. And remember little shifter, I know for a fact that I am walking away from this…so speak or die."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I? Do you want to find out Jacob?"

Jacobs tawny black eyes flashed with fury and I felt Tanya and Kate crouch behind me. Jacobs little pawns moved in closer but one look from them steadied there pace. He was the pack leader, they had no choice but to listen, I was sure that they would have no problem with attacking and too my almost astonishment Jacob remembered that I couldn't see futures when he or his pack were involved, I hoped that I was bluffing him well but I was prepared to go down fighting and I was prepared to take them all out if I had to.

Jacob let out another puff of air and wrinkled his nose once he got a breath of my scent. We hated each other but his numbers appeared to be dwindling, was answering one little question worth the death of more of his people? Wasn't he supposed to be protecting them not placing the strategically in harms way?

"We are here because of the abnormal activities, we are here because we have to protect our people from you blood suckers."

"That's it?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because you killed my family, you staked war against my people, you started a war within my people and it's taking everything in me not to kill you right now…so answer the question is that it?"

"Yes, that's it. I have not fought any of your kind out side of the boundaries in two years, that's how long we have been here now…two years. Do you have anymore fucking questions?"

"One more, how have you lived so long?"

"We don't know."

"I'm going to find out…you had better not be lying to me pup."

I didn't turn around, I knew better than to turn around they would attack like cowards when my back was turned. This did not mean that I wouldn't be coming back…but for now I would offer him the compassion that Carlisle had placed within me and I will be back one day to show him the hatred that the war had placed in me also, right now though…I had bigger fish to fry.

Tanya and Kate back up slowly next to me, Kate had electricity pulsating through her fingers tips sending of shreds of light that Jacob simply stared at, he didn't know of Tanya and Kate, he didn't know of Kate's abilities and I was sure at this point that he really didn't want to find out.

Once we had made it back to the car we climbed in silently and sped off into the night, the radio was turned off and Kate sat in the passenger seat next to me, Tanya sat in the back seat humming quietly to herself but it was annoying the shit out of me. There was no need to take my anger and frustrations out on her…she didn't do anything wrong, but Rose, Emmett and he did. I couldn't even utter his name, I couldn't think his name, I didn't want the pleasure of the sweet sound confusing my thoughts or giving me the illusion that anything I felt for him was real. It was just a lie, and my life had become the war.

"_Don't please Alice…don't do this." I was staring at Rose, her red eyes glittering back at me. I tasted the bitterness of hatred in the back of my throat but I could feel nothing and no one around me. It was just her and I and now she was begging me to spare her life. _

The car swerved around a turn when Kate jerked me back to the real world. I looked at her thankfully knowing that I didn't want a vision to wreck yet another car. I glanced at the clock and soon the sun would be coming up, I hadn't realized that we had been gone for so long. I danced around the thoughts of Rose begging me to spare her life and wondered if I really even had it in me to destroy someone who was so pained and tortured for the same reasons I was. Yet another question and another feeling that I didn't know was true, I glanced around looking to see if the familiar blonde air was in any of my mirrors controlling the way I feel.

He was nowhere in sight, but now that I knew that I was being tracked I wondered what the bounty would be on my head, how much was the Volturi willing to pay to have me destroyed? I was about to find out, my next stop was to visit another very old enemy. I had not mentioned his name nor do I really want the pleasure of seeing him, he was dangerous…but if I was going to save my family, I would need him to answer a few questions.

"Where are we going now Alice?"

I had turned the car around and was speeding into the opposite direction towards the city, Kate looked at me impatiently but Tanya didn't seem to care she sat in the back seat still humming to herself and day dreaming. I wondered what was on her mind the most, but I decided to leave that for another time and instead answered Kate's question.

"We're going to pay a little visit to James and Victoria, hopefully Laurent is there."

"They're very dangerous Alice."

"I know that and this time I do not plan to leave an enemy alive. They will not feel any compassion from me, but we need to get information from them first."

"Laurent killed our sister."

"Then he shall be yours for the taking, but I want James."

"Why James?"

"Let's just say we have some unfinished business."

Tanya smirked at me knowing that James was the one who helped torture me in my human life, she knew enough about him that she knew how dangerous he was, yet she didn't seem to care. Kate was pained by the loss of her sister Irina, so pained that she had not even mentioned her name in centuries since her death. She was a casualty to the war, Laurent's casualty when they had both chosen different sides. She was his lover, he betrayed her and I wondered to myself if that would have been my fate should I have blindly tried to pursue anything with Jasper.

I pushed the thoughts from my mind and pressed harder on he gas petal, James was mine…I could use a good warm up before the final match. I pulled up to a house located on the out skirts of town and closed my eyes, he was in there feasting on his latest prey, he always had a sick way of playing with his food. The other two were there as well, watching and bickering with each other in the distance, I would walk out of this alive and it was almost pointless to ask the questions that I could see him answering…he enjoyed banter before he killed someone, I just need to act innocent enough for him to spill the beans and then we could finish them off.

I relayed the message to Tanya and Kate before left the car and knocked on the front door. Victoria answered with her long red curly hair flowing at her side and down to her waste. Her head turned to the side and a small smirk took over her features, she had a way of escaping it was her gift…but even she would not escape this, I was a good actress.

She stepped aside leaving the door wide open as we walked in, the house was dimly lit and Laurent stood in the corner with a look of surprise to see Tanya and Kate pass behind me through the doors. He was a dark skinned vampire with long black hair and bright red eyes, he must have just fed recently. Soon James entered the room with a grand smile plastered to his face, at one time I would have considered him a somewhat attractive man, but now he disgusted me more than the shape shifters did.

"Alice, what brings you here?"

"James, we have some talking to do…I would really appreciate your help, lets say I'd owe you one?"

I winked flirtatiously as Victoria growled quietly behind me, I was the one who got away from him…the one he could never have and if I played my cards right he'd be putty then dead along with his companions. James rose his hand to quiet Victoria who immediately went to stand at his side. She was so pathetic not to see that he really didn't love her, she was just a pawn in his game…just like I was for Jasper. I suddenly felt sorry for her, but not sorry enough to spare her life, she would continue to feed and she would continue to destroy life. We were on opposite sides of the war, and this time there was no room for negotiations.

"Please come in, have a seat. What would you like to talk about? I had been expecting you to show up one day wanting to know about your past with me."

"I have no desire or want to know anything part of my human life especially the parts where you are involved. But, you can still help me."

James raised an eye brow as Laurent stood in the dark corner with the candle light flickering off of his face. Kate had not taken her eyes off of him since we arrived and I know he noticed, I just hoped that she gave me enough time to get the information I needed before killing him.

"Alice you still have not answered my question, what would you like to talk about?"

He enunciated each word to me as if I was a small child that he was talking to, this added fuel to my fire and I had to stomach the anger threatening to boil over. I had to keep a cool head in order to get information from him.

"I'm sorry, I am a little distracted, see my companions have abandoned me…and now I have to come to you for assistance and I know you don't like me."

"That's not true, but maybe you could tell me what your questions are?"

"Look, Alice, he's trying as nicely as possible to tell your simple mind to get to the point."

I looked at Victoria and James as they shared a brief chuckle and an overdramatic kiss, I wanted to throw up but caught myself from rolling my eyes. Instead I poised myself to look as meekly as possible and smiled as innocently as I could, I pictured Bella with her long brown hair and her big innocent eyes…she would be my muse right now.

"Sorry to waste your time, I need to know what you know about Rose, Emmett and Jasper, I am trying to join them but I am afraid that I know nothing about them."

"Join them? Why not join me? We could use you."

"That is part of the plan…you see I need to first be trusted by them, I hope it doesn't bother you too much."

"Why?"

Fuck, he sure does ask a lot of questions…I needed to boost his ego, I needed to get information…I tried to think of the vision I had earlier, but the words came to me like mumbles. I took a step close to him and Tanya took a step to stand behind them at the couch. She poised herself innocently acting as if she was just admiring Victoria's hair. Kate didn't move, but I knew she wouldn't let Laurent escape.

"Well, you remember Edward right? Well, I am very upset that he left me…and I know it would be a waste of your time to track him…but Rose does hate him…and his lover, so I figured I could get them to do the dirty work while I came back here."

"He is a bit of a love struck pansy isn't he?"

I wanted to growl at Victoria, she knew nothing of what true love did to you? And Edward a pansy? She had truly lost her mind, he could take her and James hands down and it would be like a swift dance to him…I held my opinions to myself, she would pay for her ignorance sooner rather than later.

"Yes he is. So will you help me James? I just need information."

"Jasper is part of the guard or something, he controls emotions…Rose and Emmett they're as useless as they were before…but they can probably get the job done. I heard a rumor that they were all staying not to far from here but be careful, he does not trust anyone. When can we expect you back? Will you be bringing your new companions?"

That's it? That's all he had? Hell, I could have told you that…whatever happened to him being the nosey busy body of the vampire world? This guy has got to be fucking kidding me…the anger was building up in me but I smiled and took another step forward. Tanya saw the look in my eyes and before I could speak another word Kate lunged at Laurent. A look of surprise passed over Victoria's face as Tanya grabbed her hair and began twisting her head as if she was a tight bottle cap that needed to be opened. James crouched ready to attack but I was way ahead of him.

I didn't pay attention to the fighting that was going on…although I could here Laurent and the screams from the electrical jolt that was surely passing through him. Kate was not kind and she would ensure that he felt the pain and torture that Irina felt. I glided towards James and as he moved to lunge at me I swiftly dodged him by turning my body to the side and climbing onto his back.

I tore at his skin with all of the anger I had in me, the pent up aggression, the hurt, the loss, the hatred I had for him and this war. I didn't black out and yet I didn't even feel like myself, I felt tortured still and out of place. This was not me, but this who I had become, maybe it would be brief…the only thing I know is that this world was survival of the fittest and I was not going down in flames. At least, not right now.

{0}

Bottom of Form


	16. Emotional Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Top of Form

**Emotional Feelings**

**JPOV**

I wasn't sure what to think. Someone knew about our mission to Forks. Someone outside the Hunters. I remained quiet on the way back to the house. Emmett had taking over driving and I had given up the front seat to Rosalie.

She seemed as lost in thought as I felt. What was going on within her mind? Was she thinking about her family? Was she thinking about the mission?

I was shaken out of my thoughts as I heard a scream from within the woods. I knew it was human. They had a specific tone to their screams. Something pulled me. This scream wasn't the same terrified scream that I was so use to hearing. It wasn't a scream of 'god, don't kill me'. It was a pure, agonizing tortured scream.

I looked at Rosalie and Emmett. They looked back at me, waiting for the word as to what we should do. I figured it wouldn't hurt to check on the scream. I signaled for Emmett to pull over.

We exited the jeep and listened and focused for the source and direction of the scream. I reached out and started for the woods. The feelings slamming into me were like hitting a brick wall. I didn't sense other vampires nor any other humans. Something was wrong with this single solitary human.

Rosalie pulled in front of me. She was racing like a woman on a mission. I could smell the distinct scent of fresh blood. Something was happening here but the screams didn't give me the feeling of a massacre or ambush.

I lost sight of Rosalie and continued to race around the trees with Emmett. I reached out with my feelings and found Rose. She was horrified. She was beginning to panic.

As we rounded another tree, no different from the rest, Emmett and I stopped short. In the middle of a small house size clearing a human woman laid on her back being hushed by Rosalie. The woman looked at us and screamed.

Her scream became that terrified "I'm going to die" scream that I often heard when I came across humans. It was then that I realized she was pregnant. She was thin and dying. I could see the immediate evidence that she was about to give birth to a hybrid.

I silently cursed. This woman was going to die for something that wouldn't love her. This was Rosalie's worse nightmare come true. She was so apposed to the rape and impregnation of humans by vampires. This was not natural. Neither side of the war agreed with it. The only difference was that Hunters looked away when it happened. They would either kill the mother quickly or turn her loose so she would disappear and possibly become someone else's problem.

Rosalie had shared some of her past with me. A baby was the one thing she had always wanted. This was going to be an ordeal for all of us. This human's emotions were erratic and irrational. Rosalie's weren't any better but were also full of sadness and dispair.

Rose looked at me begging for help. "Is there anything you can do to block her pain? Please, Jasper. It's inhuman for this to be happening to her."

I didn't answer. I focused on the human. I knew I shouldn't be doing this. I would only suffer in the end but, even with our differences, I needed to help Rosalie. I pushed out with my bubble, as I called it. I wrapped myself around the human and immediately paid for it.

She was terrified. She understood what was going to happen to her. She was in extreme agony. I could hear the tearing that was happening from within her womb. The hybrid was cracking bones causing a sickening snapping to vibrate through the trees.

I sent soothing and calming emotions into the human. As I forced the pain from her and into me, I could also feel her relax and surrender to the serenity and silence that I was offering. She looked at me. Her face was numb and dead of all the suffering the hybrid had been inflicting.

Two things happened simultaneously. One, the hybrid, suddenly, ripped through the humans stomach,took a breath of air and wailed, announcing itself to the world. Two, the human looked at me, smiled and closed her eyes. The pain and suffering was gone.

I slumped to the ground exhausted. I didn't even have the strength to look up when Emmett lifted me and carried me back to the jeep. I could hear the hybrid's heartbeat and knew Rosalie must be carrying it. This wasn't going to be a happy scene when I got my strength back.

We arrived at the house and I had regained enough strength to carry myself inside. The hybrid, who was still in Rosalie's arms, continued to cry. I knew it was hungry. The sooner I took care of this problem the better.

I fell onto the couch. "Rosalie." I said in a small voice.

"Please, Jasper. I know what you're going to say. Please, don't make me give her up."

"Rose, hun, you know the law. Hybrids are an abomination. It can't live." Emmett was as hurt by these words as Rose was.

"Emmett, look at her. She's perfect. She looks like me. I can't do it. Please."

This was going to tear Rosalie to pieces. She was fighting against everything she believed in when it came to humans. She wanted to be human and raise this child. It couldn't be that way.

"She's not an abomination. She's half vampire. How can that be wrong? We don't know if the father loved that woman. What if this baby was created out of love?"

"Rosalie. Isn't that a little hypocritical?"

"What?"

"Edward loved Bella. If this child's father loved the mother, explain how you can accept that but not them." I stated. I needed her to see the reality of what she was asking before she became too attached to the hybrid.

Rosalie didn't say a word. She took the child and walked out of the room. I reached out and felt the confusion and torment that was tearing her apart.

"I'm sorry, Emmett. She needed a dose."

"Jazz, I agree with you. I only left the family because of Rose. Both situations are the same. She needs to chose between acceptance and forgiveness or hatred and betrayal. She can't see it as two different things any longer."

"Emmett, you know no matter what she decides the hybrid needs to go. I can feel the attachment she has growing stronger each passing moment."

"I know. I'll talk to her."

I reached out again and realized Rosalie was gone. "Emmett! She's gone."

"What do you mean 'she's gone'?" I could feel Emmett's alarm.

I immediately sent soothing feelings towards him. He calmed down and forced himself to think rationally.

"Where would she go, Emmett? You lived around here. You must know of some places she would go for safety."

"I don't know. I can't think. She's never done...." He trailed off. His panic was back and pushing my tranquility back towards me.

I couldn't control him. He was losing it and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Emmett. Please, you have to focus. Think. Where would she go?"

I watched as the wheels inside the over-sized man's brain turned. I could see an idea form inside his head. "She wouldn't. It would be suicide."

"Where?"

"Back home. It's the only place that would make her feel secure."

"Why would it be suicide?"

"If Alice, Edward and Bella are here, they would be using the house."

Alice's name pained me. It was like being thrown on a fire. I couldn't imagine how she would feel about me and everything I was doing. I, again, hoped that she wasn't the one who had found the file. I, again, hoped that I could get her out of the way of my mission before she got hurt.

"We need to go to the house, Emmett. If she went there, this could turn out bad for everyone. In her state, fuck knows what Rosalie will do if she sees Bella."

"You okay to travel."

"I have to be. Let's go."

Because of my emotion instability at the moment, Emmett and I opted to take the jeep. Anything vampire, speed, hearing, eyesight, strength, were weak within me until I had had time to recover from the onslaught of emotions I had experience recently. We also thought there might be a chance we could get to the house before Rosalie and stop her from causing a confrontation no one was ready for.

As we drove, I felt my cell phone vibrate from within my pockets. I pulled it out and quickly checked the call ID. Shit, Peter. I flipped the phone open.

"You owe me huge." His voice sounded through the phone.

"Yeah and what else is new?" I answered.

"Man, you sound terrible. You okay?"

"Slight complication."

"Like?"

"Never mind. What did you find out?"

"Maria told me some news that she wasn't too happy about sharing."

"Why?"

"Walls have ears."

"Right. Where are you?"

"Heading home. Didn't feel like staying with the unrest happening around the stronghold."

"Okay, you've got me confused."

"Okay, this is the story. The Volturi sent Renata to the stronghold to take control."

"Why the hell would they want to do that?"

"The Volturi are tired of not being in the game. They want control over the Hunters. They want to rule again and taking over one side will strengthen their hold on this war."

"So, where the hell do me and my companions come into play?"

"You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"Alice. Does that name ring a bell?"

I winced. I realized Emmett saw it. Another complication. "Yeah, I know the name."

"She can see visions. She can search out a person's future."

"What?" I evil-eyed Emmett. He and Rose had kept secrets from me. I had walked blind into the lion's den. I knew where this was going but I needed the clarification.

"With Alice under the control of the Volturi, they could determine the future of any action they make. But there's more."

"What could be worse than that?"

"The Volturi and the Hunters don't trust you."

"I knew that."

"But do you know the reason why?"

"Something tells me I want to know?"

"Only because we are friends. The Volturi want any connections to Alice to be broken. They originally picked you because of your ability. You could do the false emotions and bring her in. Someone, and Maria still doesn't know who, sensed that your interaction with Alice would change you."

"How?"

"According to what I heard, you'll fall in love with Alice and turn against the Hunters. This will leave them defenseless against the Volturi. The Hunters leaders want Alice to use her as a bargaining chip to secure a spot on the throne with the Royals."

"I was told that my companions were sent with me because the leaders didn't trust me."

"That's because of their relationship or lack of with Alice. Rosalie's alliances are self-centered. She'll complete the mission at the expense of anyone involved. One way or the other, Alice will be coming to the stronghold. The questions are, who will Rosalie turn Alice over to? Will you survive? More so, who will rule when this is all over?"

"Well, from the sounds of it, it sounds like the Royals either way. The question really is, will the leaders be at their side?"

"Wrong. There are some leaders who want to use Alice's abilities to overthrow the Royals and become the ruling power of the Volturi and the Hunters. Essentially, they want to rule all the vampires, Kindred, Hunters and those who never chose a side."

"This is fucked up."

"Tell me about it. I'm going into hiding. I got out before the feud started."

"What feud?"

"Maria's dead. Burned. Charlotte has picked sides. She's backing the backstabbers."

"Sorry to hear that man."

"Listen, I need to run, literally. Take care of yourself and hope the war doesn't officially break out again over this. Find a way to stop it."

"I'll try." I answered as I hung up the phone.

"Care to share." Emmett commented.

"I'm sure you heard it all."

"That's not what I'm talking about. Alice?" He hissed.

"Later. I can feel Rosalie. She's close."

"That means she hasn't hit the house yet."

"Emmett, something's wrong. She's in terrible pain. She's grieving and distressed. She's....I don't know.....it's almost a suicidal feeling."

Even for a vampire, I wasn't prepared for the windshield that slammed against my face. Emmett had a heavy foot for speed and stopping. Before I knew what was happening, he was out of the jeep and racing for the woods.

"Emmett, for fuck's sake, wait." I yelled.

He didn't stop.

"Wrong way, asshole."

He stopped and turned around. I raced in the woods on the other side of the road and felt out for Rose. Her dead heart was breaking and I felt the anguish flowing violently out of her. I followed the feeling and found her before Emmett.

I stopped, shocked at the sight before me. If a vampire could cry that's what Rosalie would be doing now. I was disheartened at the looked on her face as she held the dead hybrid against her chest.

Bottom of Form


	17. Thorns APOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Thorns **

**APOV**

The three of us sat on the hood of the car quietly watching the house burn and the ashes settle, we wanted to make sure that the fire didn't spread, but we also wanted to make sure that there was no way in living hell those three found a way to put themselves back together. I didn't want a repeat…James wasn't exactly a hard kill, especially since he was caught of guard, but I really didn't like the mess that was involved with killing anyone or anything. They say that when you kill someone you die a little bit inside. I was going to be a very dead woman once this war was over.

"Alice, the fire won't spread and there is no way they are alive in that pile of ashes. Let's head towards the house and get cleaned up."

I looked towards Tanya and noticed that she had a bit of Victoria's blood mixed in her long blonde hair. I stood from the car hood and opened the driver side door to hand her a baby wipe and pointed to the spilt blood on her hair. She smiled gratefully at me as we all piled back into the car and headed for the house.

A gut wrenching feeling began to take over me once we pulled into the driveway…I knew that Edward and Bella were safe, but what about Rose and Emmett? How would I save them from themselves, if I killed one for her betrayal I would have to kill the other…it would be cruel to leave one of them alive. But could I really bring myself to kill them both?

I sighed and took a step toward the house when a very disturbing image hit me like a sledge hammer in the side of my head. I instantly threw my hand up and cupped it over my ear but that would not subdue the pain that this vision was giving me. Someone I loved was hurting, no, not just someone…Rose. Maybe she was tricked and under Jasper's emotional control also? That would give me some sort of peace on why she would try to kill me.

My eyes widened as I sniffed the air around me, there was a strange stillness followed by a cry of pain. She was close, not close enough to smell but close enough to feel. I could feel my sister and she was in pain. Tanya and Kate noticed my hesitation and then turned abruptly as I began running into the woods. They were hot on my trail and I was very thankful for that…if this was a trap I needed my back up and they were the only one's left in Forks who were on my side.

As I ran closer to where I assumed she was a stench took over my senses, _shape shifter_, I cringed thinking that they had found Rose, if they so much as touched a hair on her head I was going back to Jacob and killing him myself, I wouldn't spare a single one of there kind tonight and hopefully that would mean extinction for there useless breed.

Even if I had not yet decided to kill Rose myself, I would be damned if someone else did without warrant or reason. I at least had a reason to be mad as shit at her, I rolled my eyes and continued running towards Rose it would figure that I would be the idiot having an internal debate over my justifications for killing the sister I am on my way to help. I am a very confused individual.

I slowed my breathing to a stop as I began to tread lighter on the ground. Tanya and Kate maintained a steady pace behind me; the moon light barely lit the ground through the trees casting yellow earthy patches on the ground around me. I made sure not to even disturb the leaves; I was prepared for an ambush if necessary.

I walk quietly around a huge oak tree when the sight before me left me feeling completely helpless, this was no ambush the pain and agony in Roses eyes were far from playful, she wasn't a very good actress and I could always see straight through her. Her eyes were a bright red and she was rocking back and forth holding what looked to be a baby, she kept murmuring what sounded like, 'please help me…please Alice'. Her long blonde hair was curled to perfection and directly behind her lay a dead shape shifter.

_They must have attacked; I need to make sure she is ok. _Tanya and Kate didn't know what to think about the situation before them. Kate turned her head from sight probably not being able to bare the look of despair and sadness on Roses face. Tanya simply stared with a mix of shock and horror written across her delicate features. Rose glanced up at me and frowned so deep that lines formed in her cheeks.

"Rose, can you talk?"

Nothing, she continued rocking back and forth holding tightly to the dead infant. I stepped closer to her but it was as if that one look acknowledging my presence was all that I was going to get. She must have gone into shock. I could only think to call Edward but knew that I probably shouldn't do that, they would be here quicker than shit and I didn't need that added stress right now. I'd call him tomorrow with an update, tonight I would take care of Roses needs.

I looked to Tanya and Kate and pointed at the dead shape shifter. I didn't know who it was and I really didn't care, as soon as they found out about this we would have to take care of the rest of them. Tanya and Kate both nodded there heads and stepped lightly around Rose to pick up the dead shape shifter and dispose of the body. No evidence, hopefully no witnesses and maybe just maybe we could sit peacefully in the night.

A small crunch of leaves sounded in the distance along with two slamming doors. Someone was coming, I tried to convince Rose to stand up and come with me, I didn't need Jacob and his group coming around and starting anything when it was just me and a catatonic sister who probably wouldn't even help me. I felt defenseless but I couldn't leave her. I turned my body and crouched near Rose ready to launch myself at who ever or whatever appeared into those woods.

The crunching of the leaves and four heavy foot fallings drew closer and closer and all Rose could do was rock back and forth, great just fucking great. I had high hopes that at least there were only two of them, well four if they were hoping quickly on one foot but who really did that? I rolled my eyes and hissed slightly hoping to warn off anyone who shouldn't be crossing into this area, but it was obvious that they didn't hear me. Maybe if I scream loud enough Tanya and Kate would come to my aide.

I sighed and then my breath caught in my throat and twisted at the pit of my stomach. Jasper and Emmett came through the clearing, it was as if neither one of them had seen me, they stared directly at Rose with same expression Tanya had earlier, shock and horror. I tensed knowing that this could be a very bad situation for me now.

Jasper's blonde hair and red eyes shone through the patches of moonlight hitting his face just perfectly. Emmett was as big as he always was but he looked very sad, his short brown curly hair offset his deep ruby red eyes and the blood from his last meal still stained his lips a deep crimson color. He noticed me for a brief second as he glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

I remained crouched next to Rose in a position to defend whatever I felt needed defending at the time; that question I had not yet figured out and I couldn't for the life of me get any words out of my mouth. This was a first, it was rare that I was speechless but I was over powered by the new wave of emotion running through the woods, I was jumbled and confused and fighting a very real urge to start stomping around like a child cursing and screaming at everyone in my path.

"Alice, what have you done?"

I looked at Emmett watching the muscles in his arm quiver…did he really think I did this? How could he assume that I would ever be capable of being a monster? The anger boiled up inside and my eyes fell into slants, I took a quick glance around me and realized that the situation didn't look good, but there was no way in hell they were pining this on me.

"What have I done? Fuck you Emmett, how dare you come here after hundreds of years and blame this shit on me, I found her like this with a dead shape shifter. Ask your wife what the fuck she did!"

I closed my eyes for a second, I couldn't look at Jasper…we had other unfinished business and him being involved in this did not make it any better. I didn't want to have a fight with my family that had been brewing for centuries in front of him, I didn't know him well enough… I felt connected to him but maybe it was just the way his eyes never left me when I was around, something in his gaze told me to be warned yet welcomed. I slid an inch or two closer to Rose and glanced at her, her face had not changed and her rocking continued. I needed to get her out of the woods before the shape shifter came looking for their friend.

"Alice, if you didn't do this, if it was a Shifter, let Emmett have Rose. You know them, they are family to you. You understand the distress he has seeing his wife like this. Let her go, please."

I looked from Rose, to Emmett who was slowly trying to approach and to Jasper. I hissed slightly not knowing who to trust. Jasper looked torn and the intriguing light that I had seen in his eyes the previous night was masked by something else. Something I couldn't place, I didn't even know if I wanted to place it. I was already playing with too much fire and figured what the hell, why not dive in head first.

"Emmett if you touch her I will personally rip your arm off."

Tanya and Kate emerged from the wood side and took a protective stance next to me. I slid an arm under Rose and carefully lifted her to her feet. She was numb and moved like a zombie against me. Tanya hoisted her up and then gradually lifted her until she was cradling her in her arms. I was taking Rose home, were she could heal. Kate was able to take the baby from Rose but left the stained blanket in her arms. Her eyes were zoned out and she didn't know what was going on. I nodded for Kate to dispose of the infant properly and then turned back towards Emmett and Jasper.

"Are you coming?"

I was waiting for an answer when Emmett simply growled and then took Rose into his arms. He may be upset with me now but he knows that I need to help her, she was at her most delicate place, and family needed family during these times. I watched Jasper shift his feet beneath him, I watched the haze over his eyes develop a strange clarity and then glaze over again. I watched and waited.

"I can't go with you."

Of course he can't…why because he has to kill me later. Well I was sick and tired of this damn game, I wasn't playing anymore. I was done with this war, I was done with watching people suffer I was just done with the whole lot of it.

"Yes you can. Don't be afraid, I won't tell on you."

I gave up my best smile and took another step toward him; Tanya eased her hand onto my shoulder and whispered the dangers of him in my ear. Of course I knew he was dangerous, but he obviously didn't have anyone but himself, Rose was his responsibility or at least I would assume he'd be leading them…she wasn't capable of leading a rat to it's nest for heavens sake and Emmett just did as he was told, he wasn't a leader but this one…no I was going to let him sulk alone.

I turned my head and nodded towards Tanya and Kate, Emmett was waiting patiently to take Rose home. Jasper hadn't spoken yet but instead looked at me curiously as I told Tanya and Kate to take Rose, clean her up, and lay her in her room. Emmett looked surprised that their room even still existed. Tanya nodded and that left me alone with Jasper. We obviously had some serious talking to do and if he really wanted to kill me I'd give him his chance, after I made sure Rose was okay.

"Silent doesn't really work well for me Jasper."

"Alice, I can't do this. Please, don't misunderstand. I can't betray....."

Well, he spoke; I can at least say that. His voice melted into uncertainty…I continued to walk closer to him until I was standing so close directly in front of him that all I would have to do is arch my back slightly and we would be touching. I looked up into his eyes realizing for the first time how short I was compared to him and let out a breath.

"Jasper, there is nothing meant to misunderstand. You belong watching over your people, just as I belong watching over my family. I know that you are supposed to kill me Jasper. You'll have your chance, after I make sure my family is safe. I am going to turn around and leave now…you can run like a coward, or you can act like a soldier square off your shoulders and follow me. I promise I wont bite…hard."

I winked at him playfully trying to lighten the tight mood around him and took a step back to turn around; my arm brushed his chest leaving a tingling sensation running through my bones. I was not about to fight him here and now, we could do that later, but he was wasting my time standing there while I had a very disturbed Rose and Emmett at the house waiting for me.

"Alice. If nothing else, I need one thing. As a soldier, I have never lost a battle. I feel there is a chance that this could be my first. I need one thing that I have never had. I need one thing that will let me know that whatever happens from here, that my existence had meaning."

I heard his words mid step and paused, it didn't take long for him to grab my arm and swing me around to him, this wasn't the force of the man who was about to kill me but the force of the man who wanted me. He wanted me? I got my answer as lips crashed down onto mine and enveloped me into a world of passion where hate and war did not exist, it was just us, Jasper and I…but would that be enough; enough for forever?


	18. Thorns JPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Thorns**

**JPOV**

Everything within me screamed to ease Rosalie's pain. The look in her eyes was dead and void of any knowledge of herself or her surroundings. I couldn't concentrate long enough to send easy, peaceful feelings towards her. The feelings coming from her were erratic and full of misery. I heard Emmett gasp.

I didn't move my head. I moved my eyes, again feeling Rosalie's waves of torment and anguish slam against me. I saw blood on the ground. I saw the remnants of a struggle. I saw an arm hanging limp from the blanket Rose had wrapped the hybrid in. I did a once over and found that Rosalie was physically undamaged. Her issues at this moment were mental and emotional.

My eye caught the sight beside Rose. My dead heart leaped. I felt, suddenly, alive and complete. I was torn emotionally between my friend and the woman I knew I loved. Alice.

She was crouched in perfect form. Every muscle, every curve was flawlessly formed beneath the black skintight outfit she wore. Her hair illuminated like the wings of a raven on a sunny day. The moonlight shone sparks of fire like a Phoenix from mythology. I felt calm and soothed like she was a drug I needed to see, touch and smell.

She was guarding Rosalie or was she? It couldn't be true. Did Alice do this to Rose? No, not my angel. God, please don't let it be true that my beautiful perfect angel who loved and valued life so much had done what I had known needed to be done. I had wanted to protect Alice, save her from the war. Keep her innocent of the hate, the destruction that changed so many people.

"Alice, what have you done?" Emmett hissed. I could hear the grief in his voice.

Was he grieving over the sight of his wife's broken shell or over the same thoughts I had? Had Alice truly turned and abandoned her family? Was she that hurt and hateful for them having walked away?

I could see the look of confusion on Alice's face. Her eyes narrowed and then a wall of anger hit me square in the chest.

"What have I done? Fuck you Emmett, how dare you come here after hundreds of years and blame this shit on me, I found her like this with a dead shape shifter. Ask your wife what the fuck she did!"

I watched as Alice's eyes closed. She couldn't even look at me. She knew; she must. She hates me. I felt my world shatter and crumble around me. The anger, the hatred. It was overwhelming.

I reached out as Emmett moved forward. He was a man on a mission. No, he was a husband trying to protect his lover. I felt envy for him. He had love, protection and shared a connection with the woman he loved. What did I have?

A woman who couldn't, no, wouldn't look at me. Her contempt for me went beyond words. I needed to be the leader I was supposed to be. I needed to control the situation, if not to stop unneeded death, than for the memory of my teacher, Maria. Her death wouldn't be for nothing.

"Alice, if you didn't do this, if it was a Shifter, let Emmett have Rose. You know them, they are family to you. You understand the distress he has seeing his wife like this. Let her go, please." I spoke with clarity and lack of emotion.

Alice had been the one to find the file, I was certain of it now. She knew me. She had visioned me coming to her. If her visions were subjective I had to gain her trust through honesty. I couldn't exist knowing the woman I loved hated me for something a paper said. I wanted her to hate me for who I was if that's what she truly wanted.

I didn't need my ability to know that Alice was feeling mixed emotions over what she should or needed to do. This was a family issue. These were her siblings. She loved them unconditionally but was that enough to forgive and let go. Suddenly, her emotions became raw and animalistic.

"Emmett, if you touch her I will personally rip your arm off."

I watched as two unknown women emerged from the woods. They stood with Alice. They were her underlings, I could see that from the way they protected her. That's how a leader survives a battle. They, I figured Alice included, were expecting a battle to happen here and now.

As Alice lifted Rose up, I felt another wave hit me. She felt emotions like a mother cradling its newborn. The love and affection was emanating off her. She was caring and loving one who could care and protect themselves at this moment in time.

Alice eyed her two companions and silently gestured to them. I wasn't sure what the next move would be. One of them was able to take the dead hybrid from Rosalie's arms. Her eyes were zoned out and she was in a very far away place. I didn't think she even knew who she was.

Poor Rosalie, one in her human life and now in this existence, the chance to be a mother had been ripped away from her. I silently wondered if even Rose, the self-centered, opinionated woman would recover.

Alice looked at Emmett and I. Her musical voice called out, "Are you coming?"

I was stunned at Alice's question. I knew immediately Emmett would go with them. Could I? I was supposed to be the enemy. I was supposed to be the one who betrayed her. Was this how it happened? I fall in love with her, gain her love and trust and then turn her over.

I looked at her lovingly. She was being honest. There was no deceit in her request. She was curious when she looked at me. She had looked at me. Her beautiful golden eyes had illuminated a hole into my soul, if vampires had souls. She didn't even understand how captured I was.

I knew the truth. I was going to betray the Hunters. I was going to burn along with the rest of them. I was going to be hunted like the Kindred all were. But with Alice by my side, would it be worth it?

I looked into her face. The moonlight caused her to glow with a soft frosty pearl color. I wanted to go with her. I wanted to explore this new feeling, emotion, sensation she had awaken within me. I felt an invisible rope lasso me and pull me towards her. But there was another part of me that knew my duty. The soldier within me screamed not to tread into the enemy's camp.

Emmett walked cautiously over to the women. He snarled quietly as he took Rosalie's empty body into his arms. He turned and looked from Alice to me. His eyes were nearly as dead as Rosalie's. His face was pleading for help. Emotionally, the waves were deadening. He would remain dead until he had his egotistical wife back at his side.

I looked from Emmett, the dead zone, to Alice, the ray of golden sunshine, and shook my head. "I can't go with you."

The pain ripped through my body. I had just given up the chance to feel the true emotional bond love could give.

I saw and felt a change within her. She was set on her present course of action. She was being the leader that the Kindred needed. "Yes, you can. Don't be afraid, I won't tell on you."

I watched as Alice stepped towards me. One of the women placed a hand on Alice's shoulder. She leaned in and whispered in her ear. Alice shook her head and then looked back at the group. She nodded and told them to take Rosalie home.

I could see the surprise on Emmett's face. Was he so shook by his wife's condition to not realize this woman had never given up hope of bringing her family back together? Everything about her screamed commitment and loyalty.

I watched as the group left. Was Alice so certain that she was safe with me? I was a Hunter. I was dangerous. I was someone for her to fear. Why after all these years had the one person I knew I loved, who was my mission, my enemy, not afraid of me?

"Silence doesn't really work well for me, Jasper."

The love of my existence was challenging me. She was showing trust. Had she seen a vision? Had she seen that I wouldn't be able to turn against her? How could I go against everything I had been taught and had taught to others for so many years?

I watched as she approached. Her movements were graceful, delicate. She floated like an angel. She was truly the angel I knew she was. She may be vampire but she was so alive, so full of compassion. Did she have enough compassion to understand that I couldn't jump so easily to her side?

"Alice, I can't do this. Please, don't misunderstand. I can't betray....." Betray who? Her or the Hunters?

There was a struggle within the Hunters that needed to be settled. We, the Kindred, Alice, and the Hunters, me, wouldn't be safe unless the tide of the war was turned.

She continued to glide towards me. Her scent was carried on the wind. Her feelings were like gentle waves against the shore. She was unsure. She was being cautious. She was tense. She was scared. Hell, who could blame her? I was the enemy and I was terrified.

She was swift, smart swift. She stood toe to toe with me. I inhaled deeply as the wind blew through her hair. The scent hit and poured inside my impenetrable body. She was intoxicating.

She looked up at me with her eyes, the sparkle, the magic was captivating. She held me as a prisoner without even landing a blow. I was hers. I knew it and resigned myself to this truth.

"Jasper, there is nothing meant to misunderstand. You belong watching over your people, just as I belong watching over my family. I know that you are supposed to kill me, Jasper. You'll have your chance, after I make sure my family is safe. I am going to turn around and leave now…you can run like a coward, or you can act like a soldier square off your shoulders and follow me. I promise I wont bite…hard." She winked, once again challenging me to move past my safety and security, to jump in blindly.

Her words were sound and just. I had a duty to Emmett and Rosalie. I couldn't turn my back on them. In a strange way, they had become family. I had a stake in their wellbeing. I had to go with her.

But, at the same time, her words stabbed me deeply. She, honestly, believed I would kill her. That I would allow this world to go on existing without the knowledge that someone as incredible and beautiful as Alice had never been present. Had never changed the man I was.

She turned and her arm brushed against my chest. I felt the electrical jolt burn my body. She was more than incredible, perfect and beautiful. She was Alice. The purpose of my existence.

"Alice. If nothing else, I need one thing. As a soldier, I have never lost a battle. I feel there is a chance that this could be my first. I need one thing that I have never had. I need one thing that will let me know that whatever happens from here, that my existence had meaning."

I didn't allow her to answer. I wrapped my hand around her arm and turned her back to me. The moment I touched her, my world was complete. I pulled her tightly against me and leaned down towards her face. The lightening was jumping through my body as I place my lips on hers. Her perfection paled in comparison to the kiss. The passion was intense and justly so. The sensation that flowed from her lips and into me was more emotion than I had ever felt before. For the first time in my life, I was complete.


	19. Shielded

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Top of Form

**Shielded**

**APOV**

I could only feel the slight tickle of the wind on the back of my neck, it was as if I was physically inside one of my visions with fresh new eyes looking at a new world wondering if this life had chosen me or if I had chosen it. I did like to think that I chose the path that led me here, especially since I could see the path's that lie before me better than anyone else could see them.

I still second guessed myself often, wondering how many times my path's were crossed with decision that I thought I had made, but were planned out for me in advance. Fate was crazy that way and I was a very strong believer that there was something's that you can not change or prevent. Jasper was one of those thing's, there was something urgent inside me telling me to stop fighting this, to stop questioning or wondering what it was and just to accept it for what it could offer me.

Even that thought sounded selfish. I cursed slightly under my breath and thought about how I had to call Edward and Bella. I had to make sure he put her on speaker phone because he sure as hell was not going to be willing to share too much of the information I was going to be throwing out at him. Not that he didn't trust Bella, hell she could take care of herself…and she had proven that on several instances. He was naturally her protector and it stemmed from when she was a weak human, some habits you just can not get rid of and he was not going to like how involved I was going to need her to be in this mission, not with Jacob and not with the Volturi.

I was slowly betting on her gift, keeping my third eye on any and all threats, just in case the Volturi got involved and their best assassins came into play I would need her. Jane and Alec would appear as small children to most of the world, but I knew better, they were older than Edward and I and had a threatening skill that scared the most evil and sadistic vampires I had ever met.

Jane's gift was once described to me as the worst form of torture. It was as if your mind was on fire burning you to death from the inside as opposed to the outside. Alec was supposed to be a more subtle approach; he could numb you making you immobile and defenseless while you awaited the Volturi's decision on what to do with you. Not many vampires made it out of that situation alive; I figured that if they go through the trouble of pulling out their big guns there was just no chance in hell they would forgive you quick enough to spare your life unless they had no other choice.

With Bella's mind shielding capabilities it would give me the upper hand and a choice in the matter. I was good at making back up plans for my back up plan's, nothing though could have prepared me for the most recent life changing event. And how the hell was I supposed to get Rose and Bella stop with their bull shit? Rose was stubborn and very aggressive while Bella leaned more on the apologetic and submissive side. Edward wouldn't allow it and after Rose being gone for so long I doubt that he would really care what her mental condition was…I mean shit, we love her like family but she abandoned us…this was going to be a royal battle.

I chuckled to myself thinking about how much fun it would be to organize an event out of it and sale tickets and popcorn. Emmett would normally help me with those things; well at least he would have a long time ago. It would be like a vampires version of Jerry Springer, accept we throw bigger and stronger things than chairs at each other when we're mad as all hell.

I was presently standing outside alone gripping my cell phone in one hand and pacing the back yard. Tanya and Kate had given me some questioning looks when I had entered the house with Jasper close behind, they haven't yet bombarded me questions but I am sure it will come. Maybe just maybe they can hold off until I at least have my conversation with Edward and Bella.

They sat in the living room thumbing through my magazines gossiping about the latest designs. I wish I was involved in that conversation as opposed to the conversation that I was about to have with my brother. I hope he would understand, but then again he was irrational at times and if any kind of threat or danger was posed he immediately tried to take over. Heaven help us if he doesn't approve of what I have been doing.

_I looked around and was standing in what appeared to be Rose's bedroom. Emmett was standing near Jasper at the far end of the room next to the window while Rose maintained her position and a very determined glare from her bed. I glanced around noticing that Tanya and Kate blocked the door way and Edward stood next to me. I couldn't make out the words, but it appeared that Bella was talking, I could tell it was her sweet and melodic voice, she must be standing somewhere behind me, probably at a safe distance from Rose. The stoic glances from everyone told me that this was a forced meeting, maybe even a forced council between the two, but I couldn't tell from feelings who forced it. Edward tensed as Rose made way to stand up from the bed, I'm glad she's feeling better at least. Something crashed against the wall and turned to see a broken picture frame. I walked over to it and picked up the picture from the shards of glass that lay broken around it. It was a happy family, not a broken home. Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, Edward, a very human Bella and myself. We all stood smiling in a meadow. There was a scream of frustration._

My eyes shot open and I frowned. This vision told me a few things that I really needed to know and a few things I didn't want to know. Rose would be fine with time, Bella and Edward were bound to return after I call them, and someone was about to force a friendship out of two people who would rather fight to the death. I found it strange watching the images flash before my eyes knowing that Jasper would be involved in it, I wonder if he would realize how crazy we all were and take off running. I'd hate to have to track him down and tie him up, I would release him after a resolution was determined, but not before…I hope if it came down to that he would understand.

I tried to put my emotions in check not realizing that I didn't know just how far someone could be for him to sense their emotions. I didn't want to raise any weird alarms or flags while he was sitting with Rose and Emmett.

"Alice, we should talk."

I turned to see Tanya and Kate standing a few feet away from me with their hands on their hips waiting for me to stop pacing. I had hoped they would wait until after my phone conversation…but it appeared that would not be the case. I took a few light steps toward both of them and shrugged my shoulders. I'd let them start it off, no need for me to jump to conclusions with the many thoughts rolling through my mind at the time.

"Alice, you have the people who are supposed to kill you in your house."

"I do."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"No."

"Alice, we need more than a 'no' this time. Things are getting a bit risky."

I sighed at Kate who looked overly concerned. Tanya had maintained silence as Kate talked the whole time. Tanya was a straight to it; black and white kind of girl, Kate though…she liked to have her litter reassurances here and there. I took a deep breath and faced the both of them making sure to look them in the eyes.

"Kate, I understand your concern. Really I do, but this is Rose and Emmett. I don't think they are a threat at all, maybe still hurt over what happened and we need to work through that as a family. But…I don't know I just don't think we need to focus our worry or time on that possibility right now."

"What about that Jasper guy, we don't know him. And what's going to happen with Rose and Emmett when Edward and Bella come home? Do you really think that'll go so well?"

"Kate, I am pretty sure that eventually Rose and Bella will work out there differences, I can promise you that it wont be pretty, but I don't see any blood shed in there future. Don't worry about Jasper; I have a good feeling about him."

"What if your feeling is wrong?"

"Well I guess we'll deal with it then, like I said, right now we have bigger things to worry about."

"Alice, she killed a shape shifter, I'm surprised they have beat down the door yet."

"Did you dispose of the body Kate?"

"Yes."

"Well when that time comes we'll have a plan. Let me call Edward and Bella, I can't leave them in the dark any longer."

"He's not going to be happy."

"I know."

Kate rolled her eyes and made her way back into the house while Tanya just stared at me with a strange grin on her face. Did I miss a joke or something? I raised my eye brows expectantly up at Tanya and she laughed slightly before shaking her head and letting her blonde hair float over her shoulders.

"Kate can be such a child sometimes."

I looked at Tanya and nodded my head up and down slowly still not quite getting the joke. She started walking towards me and then past me to make a sharp turn and stand behind me where she patted my back, giggled and walked into the house. That was strange as hell and I actually kind of wondered what it was all about. I shrugged it off and decided that it was now or never. I dialed Bella's cell phone and waited impatiently for her to pick up. She answered with a very soft 'Hello'.

"Hey Bella, could you put me on speaker phone."

"Sure thing Alice, I don't think you want to talk to Edward right now though."

"Why not?"

"Well, Kate called a few hours ago and let's just say we're on our way home. He's being pretty pissy right now."

I could hear Edward murmur an 'Am not' in the background followed by Bella's not so humorous laughter. That little bitch Kate ratted me out to Edward…I wanted to go in there and give her a piece of my mind but decided that we didn't need another family fight right now. One was enough to last us a life time, and to a vampire that was a very long ass time.

"Hey Bella, how much did she tell you?"

"Let's see, and stop me when I'm wrong…you went to see Jacob who is still alive, you killed off James, Victoria, and Laurent without kindred permission, you found Rose with a dead baby and a dead shifter, then you brought Rose, Emmett and Jasper back to the house. Hold on a second Edward wants to talk to you."

I cursed inwardly knowing that this was not going to be pleasant at all. I could hear Bella's voice drop a few octaves when Roses name was mentioned and wondered how she was taking it, I didn't get too much time to ponder that thought before Edward was on the phone, it was the humming through his throat I heard before his actual voice. I hit the volume button on my cell phone down a few notches knowing that I should be prepared to be yelled at.

"Alice what the hell are you thinking? You brought home the people who want to kill you!?! Family or not you should not put yourself at risk. Why the hell did you bring Jasper to the house?"

"It's a really long story."

"Well I have time."

"How far away are you guys?"

"Two hours, ten minutes, and a few seconds. Start talking."

"I need more time than that and I think I'd rather you be here so we can talk face to face."

"Alice there will not be time for that. We have guest to entertain when we get home."

"Rose and Emmett are not guest!"

"Alice, stop trying to get out of this. Talk."

Edward took a deep breath and sat on the phone silently waiting for either 'A' my rebuttal or 'B' my explanation. What the hell was I going to do? Kate was going to get the ass kicking of a life time if I got off this phone and he screams at me anymore. I swear on Esme and Carlisle that I will chop her hair into tiny pieces and destroy her clothes!

"Edward, I don't know what to tell you. Rose and Emmett needed me, she faded out. And Jasper, well I know he's supposed to kill me…but please understand I love him. I think he loves me too, and well if my life is at stake then we'll figure that out."

"Alice, if he loved you he wouldn't kill you."

"You almost killed Bella."

I paused; as soon as the words rolled off my tongue I knew I shouldn't have said it. He took another deep breath and heard the engine of a car accelerate. I could picture him sitting in the driver seat pinching the bridge of his nose fighting the urge to come and kill me himself. I could hear Bella murmur something to him in the back ground and then a low growl from his throat again.

"Alice, that is different."

"No it's not Edward. By nature you wanted to hunt her, by instinct you wanted to hunt her. Jasper is a warrior, he was on an assignment. It doesn't have to be so black and white Edward."

"Fine Alice, we'll talk more when we get home. He better not hurt you."

With that Bella's phone disconnected and I was left in the back yard fuming mad. That conversation would have gone ten times better if Kate had not interfered. No wonder Tanya was laughing at me, she knew that as soon as I dialed that stupid number I was going to get my ass chewed out!

I practically threw myself on the ground sitting with my legs crossed staring up at the skies. I didn't have long until all hell broke loose and I needed to concentrate on when Rose would wake up, I needed to time things and figure them out before Bella and Edward got here. This was all going to be a very long few days, hopefully it didn't last that long. No matter what I was going to stand by my family, no matter what I would stay strong for all of them, and no matter what I was going to defend Jasper. I better not get stabbed in the back because of it, you know what they say about a woman scorned; well let's just say that I didn't want to be a vampire woman scorned.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath focusing on the North Star. There wasn't a cloud in sight as I let my thoughts drift off and my third eye take over my senses completely. There was no room for error on my part. I shifted through useless information until I spotted Roses coming to, then I cursed myself for not putting a clock in her room. Why the hell didn't I put a clock in her room? I eased back out of my frustration and tried another route but I was coming up pretty dry on time frames. I know it would be soon after Bella and Edward's arrival and I wondered if they had something to do with her snapping out of whatever she was presently in.

I twisted around uncomfortably before standing up and heading towards the house. I couldn't begin to tell you how long I sat outside running through images of the future, but I could tell you that it was approximately two hours, ten minutes and a few seconds. I leaped into the house shooting Kate a very nasty glare before sitting on the couch.

I felt the comfort of Bella's shield wrap around my mind and eased back into the couch not sure if it was a good or a bad sign that she was already on defense. The door creaked open and Edward strolled in first looking around the house almost appearing amused that the other three were no where in sight. Bella shoved her way through with her hands on hips and her pointed nails obviously digging somewhat in her side.

"Where is she?"

The visions came together like a slap in the face. Bella was going to wake Rose, Bella was going to confront Rose, and Bella was going to stand up for herself for the first time in decades. I don't know what got into her, this was a very strange and unusual looking Bella, you could see the emotion written on her face, the years of being the 'blame' for everything finally rearing it's ugly head in what I could only call defiance. Edward stepped aside gaining a small smile from me before she began heading up the stairs. We all stood to follow just like I knew we would.

This my friends, was going to be something of the interesting nature; that I can promise.


	20. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**REVELATIONS**

**JPOV**

I sat in a small room within the beautiful home that at one time belonged to Emmett and Rosalie. I didn't know what to do or what to think. Being a soldier, that would be normally impossible. For a vampire, that was completely insane. But this was what everything that was happening was, insane.

My angel was a sibling to vampires I had worked closely with for so many years. I could have been lost in my thoughts and decisions so many years earlier. Is it possible that I would have been on her side and free of the confusion I felt now?

I walked slowly down the hallway towards the room I had been told was Emmett and Rosalie's. I looked at the decorations and personal items this "family" had on the walls. If I didn't know that this home belonged to vampires I would be certain that humans lived and communed here.

I reached the door to the room and waited. I knew Emmett was a broken man. He had always thought with Rosalie being the first thing. He always made his decision based on what she wanted or what she decided. He had never walked away from her. Now because of this I was in the nest of a snake's den.

I hadn't decided yet what I was going to do. The only thing I was certain about was that until I was sure my friends, yes they were friends, were safe. I knew enough about what had happened to know that there was a fight brewing between Alice's brother Edward and everyone else.

"Come on in, Jazz." Emmett's voice came from the other side of the door.

I slowly opened the door. I could feel Emmett. He was so lost and confused. Rosalie was so much worse. She was emotionally dead. I still didn't understand her attachment to the hybrid but she was mourning for it.

I took two steps into the room and an image that would stay forever inside my mind. Emmett was curled up on the bed with his arms wrapped around Rosalie. Her arms were wrapped around a bloody blanket. Her face was motionless. Her eyes were blank. There was nothing there except black.

This wasn't the best situation to be in with Rosalie. First a mental snap and now she's needing to feed. How the hell was it possible that she needed to feed so much lately? If I can go nearly a week, surely she could go more than 24 hours.

There was something more going on. I didn't know what but for the moment I tucked the curiosity back in my mind. My main focus for the moment was the two people on the bed.

I looked at Emmett as he looked up at me. "I don't know how to help her. She hasn't moved, she hasn't said a word. I can't get the blanket away from her."

I walked softly to the bed and sat on the end. My focus at the moment would be to refocus Emmett. With his help we could help Rose. I pushed out with my abilities. I sent soothing and calm feelings towards him.

Emmett's face smoothed out. The worry wrinkles disappeared. "Thanks, Jazz. Thank you for understanding that this is where she needs to be. Thanks for coming to be with us. I know its going to cause you trouble."

"Em, you're my friend. Rose may be a pain from time to time but she is my family like you. I wouldn't be anywhere else right now."

"But you said in the woods you couldn't come."

"I couldn't trust myself. Something's happened to me. I don't know how to deal with it. Being here, now, I have come to a crossroads. I need time to decide what to do next."

"So, you're not sure if you will stay?"

"I don't know. I won't decide until I know that you and Rose are okay."

"Jazz, you are our family. Rose and I need you. You need us."

"How do you need me? I'm just the leader of this group. You need each other and from what I've seen you need your family."

"That's why we need you and you need us. Family. That's what we are. We are here under this roof with our old family. You are our new family. There is more trust with you than with them. There is a fight coming. Not because of the war but because our family has been torn apart. I rely more on you than I ever did on them."

"Why? Didn't they love you and protect you?"

"Yes, they did. But they allowed us to walk away. They didn't fight to keep us. You have never walked away. You forced us to stay together even through the stupid, petty arguments. Through all the dangers we've been through, all the suffering we've witnessed and caused, you've been there fighting with us not against us."

"But they are still your family."

"Listen, if Alice was still the family she was before, she wouldn't be reaching out to Edward and Bella. She wouldn't be bringing them here when Rose is like this. It's going to be an unfair fight. Rose is disconnected from the world. There's no denying it. I can stand strong in a fight, a physical one, but this is different. I can't fight these type of fights. Rose is the one who does it. I need you. You need to help us."

"Emmett?" A small voice asked.

I looked quickly from Rosalie to Emmett and then back. Emmett wrapped his arms tighter around his wife. He leaned his head on her shoulder. I pushed out with my emotions again. I wasn't going to be deceitful.

"Rose, listen to me. I'm going to blanket you. I'm not going to make anything go away, I'm just going to numb it some. Okay?"

Rose looked up and I could see a difference in her face. Something was completely different about the woman. She nodded and then started looking around the room. I could see her dry sob.

"Rose, baby, are you okay?" Emmett asked with his head still in her shoulder.

All she did was nod. After that, there was once again nothing. Her face, her body, her emotions, nothing. I kept my emotional blanket on her and turned my attention back to Emmett.

"Do you know what you want to do?"

"What do you mean?" Emmett had no idea what I was referring to.

"When this is done, will you stay or go?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure what is going to happen. I can't decide."

"Emmett, I know Rose makes the decisions for the both of you but now you need to take control. She's in no condition.....she needs you to make the decision for her."

"Whatever is decided, what will you do?"

"I have to leave. I'm only here for you and Rose."

"What about Alice?"

My angel's name rang through me. I hadn't forgotten about her. I had pushed her to the side. A good soldier pushes everything that is important to them into their subconscious. Anything that could be used against a soldier could ultimately be their downfall.

"So, tell me. And do remember, Jasper, she is my sister."

I reached out and searched for Alice. I didn't know where she was but I continued to look. Suddenly, there was a spark. The electricity flowed into my body. I didn't even have to touch her. I just have to have contact with her. She was my everything. My soul mate, I guess would be the right word.

Her emotions were all over the place just like Rosalie's now were. She was worried, happy, scared, nervous and unsure all at the same time. She was trying to keep them in check. I hoped that the warmth passionate emotion that I felt was for me. It made my dead heart jump.

"Emmett, I don't know. I have feelings for her. I can't seem to go one minute without thinking about her. As a man speaking, I'm sure I'm in love with her, but as a soldier, she is the enemy. She is standing between our prey. I thought at first that Bella was the one we were after at first but now I'm sure it's Alice. I can't imagine hurting her but I still need to accomplish my mission."

"Jasper....?" Rose spoke again.

"Rose. Hey, how are you?" I said very quietly and calmly. I wanted to slowly bring her back from the cliff of self-destruction she was standing on.

I had started to block the feelings or lack of that Rose had had a short time earlier. Now I was slowly pulling back. If I felt her falling I would re-wrap her and wait a few moments before trying again. She was starting to come around.

"Jasper, Alice? She's here?" Rose whispered.

"Yes."

Rosalie turned and threw her arms around Emmett. He held her tighter and stroked her hair softly. I could see her body heave and I was sure if she could, she would be crying.

"Rose, hun. I need you to come back to us. You need to focus."

"Emmett, don't. She's not ready for this."

"No, Jasper. She's ready. This is her way. She's a fighter. She'll use these emotions to fight and recover." Emmett was certain in what he was saying.

This was going to be torture on me. I had been around Rose for so long that her emotions were almost as strong as if they were my own. When this fight started I would have to try and hold my emotions in check. I couldn't allow Rosalie's anger to be projected around the house. It would be volatile enough without my slip up throwing everything over the cliff and into the "emotional canyon".

"Jazz, please force her to come back." Emmett was pleading. He wanted to prepare her for what was coming.

I pulled back some more. I waited as her emotions went erratic. I felt a physical pain hit my mind. I stood up and paced the room. I looked directly at Emmett, begging him to stop this madness.

"Jazz, you can do this. If you have to focus some of it on me. Don't fight it alone." Emmett answered my silent plea.

"I....I can't....won't..." I couldn't focus. Rosalie was resurfacing. She was reliving the moment in the woods. I knew from the violent and angry emotions that were slamming against me.

Rose, Emmett and I continued to fight the emotions for a long time. I had never seen Rose fight so hard. She wanted to come back but something was holding her down. This wasn't good.

I put the blanket back around her. I felt the tension and the pain fade away. I slumped down to the floor. I was physically and mentally exhausted. I finally found the energy to look up and at Emmett.

"What happened?"

"Something within her is fighting back. I can feel her inner struggle. Rose wants to come back but something it holding her. Whether its a thought, an emotion or something else, I don't know. Emmett, I'll tell you one thing. I don't want to be on her bad side when she comes out of this. She's pissed and lost. She's more dangerous than I've ever seen from her or anyone else I've connected with."

"I know what's happening." Emmett answered.

"What?"

"She's waiting. She knows that Alice would have called Edward. He'll be coming home."

"She's holding all this in for Edward?"

"No, not Edward. Bella. Rosalie blames Bella for the family falling apart. She believes that Bella is the reason the Carlisle and Esme are dead."

"Who are they?"

"On the wall. The picture of the people in the field. The two in the middle. Carlisle changed all of us except Alice. Esme was a loving woman who treated us like her children. In a way, they were our parents. They died shortly after the war started. That was the beginning of the end for the family. They died trying to protect Bella. Hence, Rose blames Bella."

I stared at the picture. I could see the look in Rosalie's face. She wasn't happy. I looked at the one who had to be Bella and saw she was human at the time this picture was taken. It must have been a difficult time. Everyone else looked happy and content. There was something about Bella that screamed sadness and rejection.

I commented on this and Emmett told me the story. He told me about how Edward and Bella met, how James found and attacked Bella. He explained how Edward felt he was the cause of the attack. How Bella would be in danger for the rest of her life. How Edward had left and Bella had come to be friends with Jacob. He told me about Volturi and why Bella had to be changed. Everything fell into place from there.

Jacob, the leader of the Shifters, wanted Bella. The Volturi wanted her. She was special and didn't even realize it at the time. She didn't believe it and the look in the picture stated that. At the time of the picture, she must have been waiting for the rejection again.

I realized Bella was not a dumb human. She was vampire now. She was a dangerous vampire. She would be stubborn because of everything she had known as a human. That prepared her for a fight that had been coming and did come. Jacob had revealed the vampires because of Bella. Everything had changed because of Bella.

This human, no vampire, had the weight of the world and the war resting on her shoulders. Her emotions would be nearly as volatile as Rose's but in a different way. Bella and Rose were so much alike. They both harbored angry and hateful feelings for one person, Bella.


	21. Past Present and Future APOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Top of Form

**Past, Present and Future**

**APOV**

I quickened my pace and reached the top of the stairs before Bella and Edward did. Tanya and Kate stood behind them looking at me like I was crazy for stepping in front of a moving angry emotion driven train. I had my reasons and my family looking completely crazy was one of them.

"Bella, we should all go in together, but first we should change clothes."

"Alice, we do not need to change clothes and you might want to stay in your gear, who knows you'll probably need it."

I growled slightly at Edward; watching everyone else's eyes get wide. I remained at my position blocking the stares with a not so funny smile on my face. I trusted those three for some odd reason, I knew in the back of my mind that the alarms triggered by Edward's smart comments were not with out reason, but oh well…I had to pick my battles and clean clothes fit into the equation right now.

"They did not come into this house as enemy's, if they choose to continue to hunt me then fine, they can leave this house just as peacefully as they came in and then we can both continue to hunt each other. But I will change clothes and so will you before any of that will be decided. Am I clear?"

I tried to add some authority to my voice but instead Edward looked at me like I had actually lost my mind. I might have, who knows Jasper may be controlling this strange emotion in me, I would like to say that if he is going to kill me at least I would die a happy clueless woman…right? Bella rolled her eyes as they all mouthed a yes and parted to there room's. I smiled in triumph as I made way to my own room and tore off my 'ready for war' clothes.

I did not want all of us to walk in there and fill the room with more tension looking like prison guards. They were not prisoners and as long as they choose to leave peacefully I wouldn't hold them captive. We could continue to fight out our difference like always in the normal battle field, not in my dead mother and father's house. These grounds had seen enough blood shed, I can not allow it too see any more.

Once I was dressed in my Happy Bunny shirt that read 'Me. Just like you, only better' and jeans, I threw on some tennis shoes and left my room. My eye liner was still in perfect condition and all I needed was some light lip gloss and we were ready to go talk like civilized people. I met up with the rest of them at the top of the stairs and we started our path back towards Rose's room. I hope we didn't interrupt anything, but damned if we did because I didn't have anything else to keep them all from entering.

With no more excuses Bella opened the bed room door and we all piled in.

"What do you want?"

Jaspers tone had a hint of frustration in it, maybe an utter disregard, but who could really blame him? I mean seriously most of my family just marched into a room to argue with a woman who was clearly in no position to argue. I didn't know if this was the right time to speak and know that Edward could hear me thinking that this was not the right time for this 'discussion' to be taking place. My mouth twisted in confusion, who's side was I on this time?

I really only wanted to move to stand next to Jasper, but something in his stance told me I shouldn't. I felt drawn to him and started wondering if what we shared in the woods was just another way for him to get closer and into my life. I had no proof of how he felt; I did have proof that he was supposed to kill me. Clearly I am confused, sad, and on officially on the defense. I shouldn't be putting myself out there.

Edward turned his head and cocked a questioning eye brow at me before turning his focus back to Emmett and Jasper. He didn't even bother with Rose, I could tell that he was genuinely interested in the thoughts…sometimes I wish that I was a mind reader. Bella let out a sigh and fidgeted slightly with the hem of her shirt before biting on the lower part of her bottom lip and looking at Jasper.

"I need to speak with Rose. Everyone else can leave."

"They can leave. I'm not leaving my wife." Emmett growled.

"I'm not leaving either. I'm here with my family. I won't allow you to harm them anymore than you already have, Bella."

I moved closer to stand partially in front of Bella, I didn't know what was about to happen, I didn't know what to think; but my issues with Jasper compared nothing to what Bella must have been feeling. I felt Edward tense as I tried to wave the rest of them out of the room. Bella let out a frustrated scream that sounded almost as if she wanted to cry and then just as if I was personally reliving my vision she threw the picture and it landed with a loud crash across the room. Not good.

"Emmett you can stay. I don't want to fight, I don't want to hurt anyone but there is something that I need to say."

Bella huffed a little bit as I glared at Tanya and Kate; they opened the door and pulled a very concerned looking Edward out of the room. It was just the five us and I couldn't leave Bella alone in here, Edward wouldn't allow it and his anger towards her well being would only get in the way. It had to be me and only me. Bella turned her gaze from me to Jasper and halted. I could see her take in a heavy breath and exhale as if she was practicing an art of relaxation.

"I assume you are Jasper. I do not know you, and you obviously do not know me. I will not harm them, Emmett and Alice can vouch for that. I am not violent and I do not need a babysitter. Could you please leave…you can speak with your family in peace once I am done."

She crossed her arms and I could see the tension building up in her muscles. I looked at Jasper almost pleading him to understand. I would like him to be part of my family, but this is an old wound that he does not need to be witness too, if Bella caught him using his gift it would only make things worse. The defiant look in his eyes told me that he was not going anywhere, now what?

"Bella, maybe he should stay…just to make sure that Emmett and Rose are ok, I'll stay with you, I wont let them hurt you as much I wont let any harm come to them."

Bella looked at me and then looked at Rose in the bed. She leaned backwards on a dresser contemplating my advice. I silently wished my vision had told me more about what was going to happen, and I could tell that Edward was down the hall pacing frantically from being split from Bella.

"Fine, but he stays quiet."

"Quiet. What right do you have to demand anything from me?"

"Jazz. Stop. Let her have her moment. I have a few words of my own for her."

I could not help but try to hide the smile in my eyes as I noticed that Rose was sitting up and speaking. It had been too long since I had heard that cocky arrogant voice, the one that demanded the attention of the room when she entered it. Bella didn't hesitate to turn mockingly at Jasper, in human form I could have pictured her sticking her tongue out at him in a mock celebration showing that no matter what; Rose was willing to argue with her as much as she was willing to argue back.

"Why did you do it Rose? Why did you leave your family? I have been sitting here for years trying to pick up the pieces that you and Emmett left behind. I know you don't like me, and I know you have bad feelings towards Edward for staying with me, but seriously… Rose could you really put yourself in his shoes…make Emmett the weak human and then leave him? I doubt it…and you are just a hypocrite if you say that you would have left him to die without trying to keep him with you…because you didn't. You saved Emmett. Just like Edward saved me."

"Bella, stop being so fucking dramatic. Emmett would have died. There was no danger to rescue him from. I was selfish, yes, but I didn't choose Emmett and start a war because of it. Oh, sorry, did you forget that. Fuck yourself, Bella.

My family was torn apart because some lowlife, stinky Shifter imprinted on you. Edward wouldn't concede and therefore we were all exposed because of it. MY parents died because you needed to be protected. You were, and still are, weak. You need Edward to stand by you. I know he's anxious to get back in here. You want him in here. I don't need Emmett to hold my hand when I fight."

I didn't like the mocking tone Jasper's feature took on, he didn't know both sides of the story, he didn't know Bella…yet he choose a side without knowing, without caring. That's where I would end up. I would end up on the wrong side because that's where I presently stood…on the wrong side of the war…opposite of him. I sighed and looked at Bella who had enough anger in her building up that she could probably blow the place up.

Rose was right on one count, Bella needed Edward and he needed her, but she was wrong on another count, Emmett needed her…he had never made a decision on his own, and as Rose wouldn't show weakness there relationship was just like Edward and Bella's except Bella took the stand to face Rose alone, Rose not only had Emmett but she had Jasper here…the one who wouldn't pick me in the end, none of them would…only Bella and she would die to pick me. Fuck them, Bella needs me. She was searching for words but I had found that I had held my silence for long enough.

"Rose, you are an ungrateful bitch. How dare you act like you're so much better than Bella is. If you weren't so weak you wouldn't have been the reason Edward left to protect his family, and then who saved him? Not you…Bella did. She can't help that psycho imprinted on her. Don't get your panties twisted, and don't you dare bring our parents into this! Esme and Carlisle loved Bella…they welcomed her with open arms, you always felt threatened by her, challenged because Edward didn't want you! And don't you dare look at me like that because I am never wrong and you know it! I am so sick and tired of this family acting this way it's ridiculous and I have had enough of it.

You know what Rose, Emmett couldn't leave your side…does that mean he is as weak as Bella and Edward? Are you saying your relationship is weak because he needs you to survive, I know I am not wrong on that. Sure Edward is in the other room practically fucking pacing, he wants to be in here, but no he can listen to his wife's request what have you ever done that Emmett requested of you? Not stay, the one thing I saw him beg you to do…do you know what love is Rose? Real love…?"

I was so angry I was pacing I was not only pacing but I had it in my right mind to throw something or someone out of the damn window. I heard the click of the door behind me and watched as Edward came into stand next to his wife glaring at Rose…he must have heard me, but then again the neighborhood might have heard me at this moment, I was pissed off.

"One more thing Rose, we left your room here, we rebuilt your room in hopes that our sister and our brother would return but I am starting to get the feeling that no matter how much I do love you, you will continue to see things one way and that's not going to cut it anymore. Grow up or get your shit and get the fuck out. Bella wasn't the cause of the war, she didn't ask to be imprinted on; she made her choice…Jacob killed Esme and Carlisle, Jacob told the world what and who we are…you ran for the other side as soon as you sought out the opportunity instead of standing and fighting with your family. You're a coward."

I felt Bella pulling me to a stop and then away from the bed where Rose sat, the look in her eyes told me 'thanks' and 'sorry' all at the same time. It was a look of real family; a look that only someone who truly loves you can give you. Edward nodded his head over my shoulder but I couldn't turn my back to look at any of them. Kate was right; I was a damn fool to think that I could let them in our home. I was a damn fool to think that a man who is supposed to kill me would change his mind because he was just as blind as Rose. He saw only what he was supposed to. I was the fool this time, but I won't be the next.

"Alice, why would you side with her? Why did you turn your back on us so easily? You believe I was jealous. Maybe I was. Not because of Edward wanting her over me. That wasn't it at all. I came close to losing my jealousy tonight. I almost had the one thing this world has to offer me if I could just have it. I almost had my child."

"I want to be a mother. That's all I've ever want. The fact that Bella could be the one thing I couldn't be and threw it away just to live forever with Edward. I was angry and jealous with her for that."

I wanted to believe her, but I knew for a fact that there was more to the way childish behavior than she was speaking. Her eyes filled with sorrow when the child was mentioned, and I know that it was a good part to the story, but not the whole thing. Bella's face held sympathy for the family that Rose wanted to have…and grief for the child that she had just lost. I still felt a little on guard though; something didn't sit right with me.

Emmett felt Roses pain as he always did, he was supposed to but I often wondered how many of her secrets he kept for her. Rose couldn't have found anyone more perfect than him for her, I just wished sometimes that he would grow a pair of balls and stop being so submissive to her demands. To each his own I suppose, Emmett pulled Rose into what looked like a comforting hug but she pushed him away, she wasn't trying to milk it for all it was worth?

"No, Em. Alice believes you follow me around like a lost puppy. You do exactly what I want. She's never been in love...until now. She doesn't understand that whether it's Bella and Edward or Emmett and I that we love in our way."

I still didn't speak. I didn't even chance a glance at Jasper; I wonder what he thought about Roses comment. I looked up to Edward and he shrugged his shoulders as he was trying to pay close attention to Rose at the time. He knew just as well as I did that she was up to something…sometimes these conniving games of hers were innocent attention grabbing damsel in distress things, but occasionally there was a more cynical side to what she did, Edward was supposed to be listening to that side of her.

"I did blame you for a long time. I placed the blame on you because I hated you. Hated you for giving up the one thing I would be so glad to have back. My humanity."

She glared at Bella and Bella glared right back, it wasn't a death match type of glare…it was more of an acknowledgement that neither one was afraid of the other. Bella didn't need to be afraid of Rose…you can not show someone like that fear and think that they wont attack and play on it. Bella was doing a very good job of holding her own in the depth of Roses glares.

Rose turned back to Emmett and looked deep into his eyes. She was really laying it on thick this time. I wanted to roll my eyes but instead I digested the scene in front of me and found a pretty place on the wall to stare.

"Emmett, I would follow you to the ends of the Earth, all you would ever have to do was ask. You never have. You have always done what I decided because you wanted to make me happy. I love you for that but now is the time to make a stand. Everything has changed. I am as wanted as Bella is. I killed the Shifter. Jacob will want revenge. I'm asking, Emmett, what do you want to do?"

_I recognized the location before I recognized anything else. I turned around but I was alone, there was no one with me and I had the strangest feeling of sadness surrounding me. I was wearing my 'ready for war' clothes, but I had no back up, it was just me. _

_The vision abruptly changed but this time I didn't know the location, it was nowhere I had ever been before, I was still alone and it was dark, very dark. I could feel cold stones beneath my finger tips and I could hear the screams of humans around me. _

_Another different vision appeared, I wasn't there though, it was Edward and Bella…the house was on fire, it was burning but they didn't seem to be moving to put the flames out. Where was everyone else? The sun was setting telling me that it was again Twilight, another beginning for vampires. _

_Roses angry face, Emmett's sad expression, and Jasper. At least they would be together. Fire and water and snow mixed with dirt, Ashes fell upon them giving there still forms the appearance of statues, living works of art, at least I hoped they were living._

_Lightening flashed Tanya slipped out of the way and I could hear Kate's laughter. I was still no where in these futures, I was alone…and they moved on…with out me. All of them. _

I snapped my eyes open and slightly lost focus as my body started to slowly drift to the floor. I grasped on to whatever I could and found safety in the dresser behind me, next to Bella. What the hell was that? I felt short of breath from the intensity that the visions were pouring on me. Alarm rang in my ears and I needed to sit down. But I couldn't…I couldn't because I had to stay strong while these idiots fought for the rest of eternity.

"Alice, are you alright?"

I looked over to Bella and nodded my head. I did my best to regain my composure so that I could turn back around and answer Roses question, something in my vision as well as within her tone told me that no matter what my answer was she didn't care. I would play along with her 'innocent' approach; Edward read my thoughts and nodded before a concerned look creased his face, his eye brows knotted together and his mouth twisted to the side. I nodded my head once very quickly at him as he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"He thinks you hate him."

I rolled my eyes and turned around to see Jasper standing there looking more and more like the soldier he was supposed to be. That outer shell was a very tuff cookie to crack, and I wondered if my snapping at Rose is what changed his demeanor? He chose his side why couldn't I choose my own?

_Alice, he is going to try to kill you. You can't tell him you love him. _Edward looked down at me and shook his head as I continued to stare in his direction. I could tell him I loved him, I could end his worries, and that's what you do when you love someone right? You fix there problem? All he had to do was complete his mission; all I needed to find out first was whether or not his mission involved my death, or just my capture. He can hand me over and I'll do what I do best, I'll escape.

"Alice, I do not think that now is the appropriate time for you and Edward to be sharing secrets."

I smiled at Bella and then glanced at Rose sitting on the bed. I smiled slightly knowing that Edward was probably going to want to kill me himself once he realized what I was about to do. I hesitated for a minute and then started humming the Japanese alphabet in my mind. Edward growled slightly as I took a step towards Jasper. It was slow and precise to show that I didn't mean any harm.

"Rose, I didn't choose anyone's side. Well, I am presently choosing my own. Not that I don't love you all…but I have something else to take care of first."

I made sure to look directly at Jasper when I said I loved them all, maybe he would get the subtle hint? Then again, I was master of doing things the not so subtle way…we'll see if he catches on, if not I'll just have to say it. I finished taking my light steps until I was standing directly next to Jasper. His warmth and scent pulled me closer as if I was walking directly into the lions den. Everyone was now waiting on Emmett's decision for what he wanted to do, but I already knew what I wanted.

"Jasper, do they want me dead or alive?"

"Does it matter? They can't have you."

My tension began to unravel, something about his scent, calmed me almost making the world feel right. I was tired of jumping back and forth on my feeling. I was tired of confusing myself about who I could or couldn't trust that I was just wound up. Edward and Bella could handle Rose and Emmett.

Especially with Tanya and Kate here to break it up if they have to. Jasper was here for me and one way or the other I was now determined to figure or what he wanted. I just needed a simple answer and the rest I could manage to work through. I wasn't going to think about him trying to cross me or lie to me anymore. I was going to take things in stride and face them one syllable at a time.

I could change the futures that I saw, I can be in them. I can manipulate the system; I just have to take a path that I have not taken, when you want to go from one extreme to the next you have to take an extreme step onto another path. I didn't know how much happier I would be, but I was now ready to find out. Could it really be that bad if Jasper was there? Like I have said before, he could at least make me die a happy woman…right?

"Yes it does. I would like to be taken to whoever is seeking me, but I think it would be safer if I knew whether they wanted me dead or alive."

"Alice, you are not going anywhere."

"Edward this is ridiculous."

I watched Edward tell me I wasn't leaving to Bella dropping her hands at her sides not knowing what to think. I watched there confusion mimic my own with only the slight difference that I knew I was going to go wherever Jasper would take me. They're opinions mattered but my decision was made.

"Edward, I have made my choice. I will have the best resolution for everyone I love. Bella it is not ridiculous, I love Jasper, and I am not afraid to admit it, so it is in his best interest not to be hunted because of me."

I stared at Rose when I said that I was not afraid to admit that I loved him. Edward already knew that I did so it didn't really come as a shock. He was deeply concentrated on Rose and Emmett's thoughts. Bella's eyes flashed around the room and then settled on me with a very curious expression. I felt her shield tighten around me and hoped that my best friend didn't think I would abandon her. I'd be back…I think.

"Bullshit, Alice. I just found you. I'm not letting anyone here or anywhere have you. I am a soldier, I'm sure you've figured that out. I have been hunted before and will again. Protecting you and being near you, learning everything there is to know about you is all that is important. I love you. I will die to protect you."

I sighed; did he really just choose me? Over being hunted by the entire guard? I placed my hands over my face and shook my head. This was going to be more difficult than I had suspected. I needed him to turn me over alive, so that I could escape and he would have done his job, they can't hunt him as long as he does his job. All it takes is a little bit of acting skills…he might not even have to use his gift to convince them other wise. Men make things so complicated. I needed Rose and Bella to work with me on this, but how the hell would I convince them to do it?

"Jasper, I will come out alive." I pointed to my head for emphasis even though I wasn't absolutely positive on the outcome, shit changes. Edward looked Jasper dead in the eyes with a glare that could only be formed from the disapproval of my own decision.

"You will be alive because you are not even going near the stronghold. Neither the Hunters or the Volturi will get anywhere near you. Neither of them can have you. You are too damn important to me and your family."

I felt the truth in his words sting to core of my person leaving tiny tingles everywhere. He wanted to protect me; not hunt me. I could have kissed him senseless right in front of everyone around me but instead I held my ground still as I felt the earth's axis turn in my dead heart. Jasper met Edwards glare and produced a pretty convincing one of this own. His strong stance never faltered and his red eyes shone with defiance.

"You don't have to trust me. I'm on the opposite side of the war as you. We have our differences. I know you would love to kill me where I stand and maybe someday I may give you your chance. For the moment, I will remain by Alice's side. I am committed to her and making sure she is safe."

"I don't trust you Jasper, but Alice does…"

"Look, I get that you two are having your macho moment here, but Alice is right, we'll be hunted…if she is hunted that means me too and Rose and Emmett are in deep shit with those shifters. We need a plan, especially if you plan on sticking around."

I was relived that Bella had cut off Edward's big brother protector speech. And finally it took a woman to catch what I was trying nicely to say. My words felt caught in my throat, Jasper wanted me…he wanted to stay with me...over all of it, even after seeing my crazy ass family bicker. They were far from done but he planned on sticking around. The smile eased on to my face as I leaned a little closer to Jasper. He loved me, I loved him, now we had the rest of the worlds problems to solve. Running away for the rest of our existence was not an option.

"I agree with Bella. We could easily push the Shifter off on the Volturi or a group of rogue vampires. I say we act as if we don't know anything and let Jacob come looking for us."

"I know the perfect group to blame it on. Someone that the Hunters and the Volturi would never miss; it would be a group that something like this would be expected of."

Bella's head dropped a little as soon as said Jacobs name, Edward wrapped a protective arm around her and began to rub soothing circles with his thumb in her arm. Jasper knew of a group he could help pass the blame on, so that was at least a start in the right direction. I looked over to Emmett awaiting his decision on what he and Rose were doing. She did leave that option up to him after all.

The light in Roses eyes dulled a bit and I knew that she was thinking, Emmett was always a clear lake, but Rose you had to look close. It took me at least a few decades to catch on to her mood swings, but I knew them like the back of my hand. I glanced at Edward who followed my train of thought and nodded. He was watching her closely…and she knew it. Bella straightened her back a little and eased her shoulders; she looked relived of something, I'd have to ask her about it later.

"I am willing to go with whatever everyone else thinks is best."

Bull shit, I'd like to call bull shit on that remark! But I didn't, I simply smiled at her and stomped my foot on the floor three times to let Tanya and Kate know we'd all be coming down stairs. This room was starting to feel way too crowded. I snaked my hand into Jasper's wrapping my fingers between his as I began to pull him towards the door. The electric sensation that passed between us sent a pulse through my veins and a promise of more to my heart. He's going to be around for more.

"I think the living room would be better to discuss our options."

I glanced at Edward as I passed by him and winked at Bella; she in turn rolled her eyes and followed behind me. Tanya and Kate had comforting music blaring from down the stair well and into main entry way to the house. Even with the disastrous nature of my family being together; something felt right, like we were supposed to be here fighting as long as it meant that we were at least together. Now I just needed to convince Jasper to turn me over…it was the only way I'd get safely on the inside of the enemy.

We made it to the living room and I pointed to the over stuffed recliner off to the side for Jasper to have a seat, Rose and Emmett always used to take the love seat, and I figured maybe if I left that seat open to them they'd feel more comfortable with our family pictures and past staring directly back at them.


	22. Past Present and Future JPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Top of Form

**Past, Present and Future**

**JPOV**

I turned towards the door. I quickly pulled myself together. The hold I had had on Rose made me weak. I could still feel the emotions coming from the other side of the door. I knew there were a few people out there. Some were unsure, others were rearing for a fight and then the spark touched me. Alice was concerned, wanting. Wanting what? Was she trying to prevent something?

I looked at Emmett and found he too was looking at the door. He unwrapped himself from Rose and laid her gently on the bed. He turned to me and pointed to his ears. Of course, why wouldn't he have been able to hear them. I was an emotional wreak. At times like this, my other senses shut down. I didn't have the superiority that would be normal for a vampire.

Emmett knew about this. It had been necessary for him to understand that flaw that came with my ability. I needed someone to be my backup in times like this. It wasn't fair. He had to be the "big brother" and concerned and protective husband at the same time.

I put the picture I was still holding back on the wall by the door. I turned and stood on the opposite side of the bed that Emmett presently occupied. We waited. I tried to pull my "bubble" back. I needed to be in top form, if that was possible at the moment. As a soldier, I needed to be prepared for the unexpected.

I suddenly felt the anger hit me from multiple sides. Rose was pissed. Someone on the other side of the door was angry. Their angry was unfocused, undetermined. They were ready to come out swinging but at whom I was unsure. Suddenly it wasn't one person who was volatile it was two. One's emotion was feeding off the first.

The door opened and in walked Bella. I knew her from the picture but she was different. She wasn't human, she was strong. She was the incredible woman I had seen the other night in the car with my angel.

Behind her was Edward. This was the brother who had forced the future. He had been the start of the path to where everyone was today. He had been partially responsible for the fracture within this family.

Behind them came the two women who had been with Alice in the woods. Their emotions were detached. They weren't part of this anymore than I was. But like me they had chosen a side and were prepared to fight for their friends.

Alice, my angel, was the last to enter the room. My body reacted to the sight of her. Whatever happened I would be complete knowing that I had seen my angel if not at least once before the end.

I waited. We all did. Someone had to break the silence. I decided it had to be me. I couldn't handle the tension that was pushing me against the proverbial cliff of torment.

I pushed myself forward and closer to the bed. "What do you want?"

I could sense the unease in the room. I pulled my "bubble" in. I couldn't allow my emotions to pull me under. I watched as Alice looked confused at me. I could see that she was unsure what to make of my question.

I wanted to tell her that I didn't hold anything against her. She was standing a short distance away from the others. It wouldn't have been enough for anyone to tell that she was undecided but I could see it. I had been in her position before. I had stood divided between two opposing forces.

This was as stressful for her as it was for everyone else. There was only one difference, she was suppose to chose between family and family. I wanted her to chose me but that wasn't the time for it. I just continued to watch and wait for someone to answer.

Alice broke eye contact with me. I saw her shrink a little at Edward. Was she afraid of him? Was he abusive towards her for bringing us here? If he hurt her I would rip him apart and spread his ashes to the four corners of the Earth.

I turned away from that situation for a moment as I caught Bella do a very human thing. She sighed and played with the bottom of her shirt. She looked at me and bit her bottom lip.

"I need to speak with Rose. Everyone else can leave." She answered.

I was shocked. This woman who was the cause of everything, the start of the war, wanted us to leave. Leave Rose unprotected. She was more crazy than she must have been as a human hanging out with a family of vampires.

"They can leave. I'm not leaving my wife." Emmett growled.

"I'm not leaving either. I'm here with my family. I won't allow you to harm them anymore than you already have, Bella." I wanted to push and see what it was about this woman that made her so special.

I watched Alice move in front of Bella. Why? What was so important about this woman that she would make herself the dividing line between them and us? Yes, us. Emmett and Rose were my family. We had gone through to much for us not to be a family. They use to be, I was now, their family.

I carefully reached out and felt the tension and anger was as strong as it had been a moment ago. I pulled everything back. I had no choice but to step backwards. Even if I wasn't sensing the emotions in the room, Bella's sudden scream pushed me.

The little bitch has a shield. She's not afraid of anything. She's got a way to protect herself. That's it. That's her strength and weakness all rolled into one.

I watched as both Emmett and Alice faintly reacted to Bella's outburst. The picture that I had been holding just moments earlier was now smashed on the floor. The shards of glass surrounding the frame in an intricate pattern.

"Emmett, you can stay. I don't want to fight, I don't want to hurt but there is something that needs to be said."

I watched as Alice silently worked on getting the two strange women out of the room. They pulled Edward out of the room. Coward. How could he leave his wife defenseless? If they were Alice and I, I would fight to stay and protect her.

"I assume you are Jasper. I do not know you, but you obviously do not know me." Bella hissed.

I didn't know her. The cause of the war. The woman who fears nothing because of a shield. Bullshit. I knew more about this woman than she could possibly imagine.

"I will not harm them, Emmett and Alice can vouch for that. I am not violent and I do not need a babysitter. Could you please leave...you can speak with your family in peace once I am done." Bella finished and then crossed her arms.

I was about to argue with the little vixen when I looked at Alice. I could see the silent plea in her face. She needed me to stop. She couldn't have me fight this battle yet.

I looked back at Bella. I stood like a statue and refused to give in. It was then that I felt my first blessing of love from my angel.

"Bella, maybe he should stay...just to make sure that Emmett and Rose are okay, I'll stay with you, I won't let them hurt you as much as I won't let any harm come to them." Alice argued.

My angel was staying neutral. She had found a compromise to keep herself on everyone's side. I was proud of her intelligence.

Bella looked from me to Rose as she leaned on the dresser. It was a moment before she spoke. "Fine. But he stays quiet."

"Quiet. What right do you have to demand anything from me?"

"Jazz. Stop. Let her have her moment. I have a few words of my own for her."

I turned stunned as I'm sure everyone else was to find Rosalie sitting up on the bed. She was different. Something about her was softer. I could hear the strength and arrogance in her voice but her appearance and posture was kinder and lighter.

"Why did you do it, Rose? Why did you leave your family?" Bella asked. She wasn't being kind with her voice. She was mad. She was beyond mad. She was trying to place blame on someone else's shoulders.

"I have been sitting here for years trying to pick up the pieces that you and Emmett left behind. I know you don't like me, and I know you have bad feelings towards Edward for staying with me, but seriously Rose could you really put yourself in his shoes...make Emmett the weak human and leave him? I doubt it...and you are just a hypocrite if you say that you would have left him to die without trying to keep him with you...because you didn't. You saved Emmett. Just like Edward saved me."

I laughed to myself. She was trying to justify her participation in the war. She was trying to make everyone believe she was the victim. I continued my internal laugh as Emmett moved to stand protectively beside Rosalie.

"Bella, stop being so fucking dramatic. Emmett would have died. There was no danger to rescue him from. I was selfish, yes, but I didn't chose Emmett and start a war because of it. Oh, sorry, did you forget that. Fuck yourself, Bella.

My family was torn apart because some lowlife, stinky Shifter imprinted on you. Edward wouldn't concede and therefore we were all exposed because of it. MY parents died because you needed to be protected. You were, and still are, weak. You need Edward to stand by you. I know he's anxious to get back in here. You want him in here. I don't need Emmett to hold my hand when I fight."

Out of no where, Alice stepped forward. I felt myself being hit by a strange wave of emotion. Alice had decided. She focused and determined. Had she chosen me? Had she chosen to heal her family and bring them together? Would I be able to have this with them if I so wanted? My answer was given in her words.

"Rose, you are an ungrateful bitch. How dare you act like you're so much better than Bella is. If you weren't so weak you wouldn't have been the reason Edward left to protect his family, and then who saved him?" Alice hissed.

I wasn't sure what she was talking about but I was sure what my angel's decision had been. I had lost her before I had even had the chance to have her.

Alice continued, "Not you...Bella did. She can't help that psycho imprinted on her. Don't get your panties twisted, and don't you dare bring out parents into this! Esme and Carlisle loved Bella...they welcomed her with open arms, you always felt threatened by her, challenged because Edward didn't want you."

Where the hell did that statement come from? I looked at Emmett. He was stone. He didn't even flinch. There was truth to the words.

"And don't you dare look at me like that because I am never wrong and you know it!"

She was never wrong because of her visions. She had seen the future and decided that we wouldn't be together. She didn't love me to even try. I was defeated.

Alice wasn't done with her speech. "I am so sick and tired of this family acting this way, it's ridiculous and I have had enough of it. You know what Rose, Emmett couldn't leave you side...does that mean he is as weak as Bella and Edward? Are you saying your relationship is weak because he needs you to survive, I know I am not wrong on that. Sure, Edward is in the other room practically fucking pacing, he want to be in here, but no he can listen to his wife's request. What have you ever done that Emmett requested of you? Not stay, the one thing I saw him bed you to do...do you know what love is Rose? Real love...?"

I watched as Alice paced. I knew she was angry. The waves hitting me proved it. I heard the door open and Edward join his wife. His anger was far more intense than Alice or Bella's.

"One more thing Rose, we left your room here, we rebuilt your room in hopes that our sister and our brother would return but I am starting to get the feeling that no matter how much I do love you, you will continue to see things one way and that's not going to cut it anymore. Grow up or get your shit and get the fuck out. Bella wasn't the cause of the war, she didn't ask to be imprinted on, she made her choice…Jacob killed Esme and Carlisle, Jacob told the world what and who we are…you ran for the other side as soon as you sought out the opportunity instead of standing and fighting with your family. You're a coward."

I was numb. Did the whole lot of them think Rose and Emmett had ran because they were cowards? No one really knew anything. I knew that Emmett had only come to the Hunters because of Rose, but Rose, she came to the Hunters because of hate. She hated the weak-minded attitude, as I had seen it, that the Kindred had towards the humans. She wanted to be superior to them and the Hunters had been proud to have someone like her on their side.

"Alice, why would you side with her? Why did you turn your back on us so easily? You believe I was jealous. Maybe I was. Not because of Edward wanting her over me. That wasn't it at all. I came close to losing my jealousy tonight. I almost had the one thing this world has to offer me if I could just have it. I almost had my child." Rosalie was fighting but it wasn't the same woman I had known for the past hundred years. Something was different.

"I want to be a mother. That's all I've ever want. The fact that Bella could be the one thing I couldn't be and threw it away just to live forever with Edward. I was angry and jealous with her for that." Rose hung her head as Emmett sat beside her and hugged her tightly.

Rose pushed him away. She looked at him apologetically. "No, Em. Alice believes you follow me around like a lost puppy. You do exactly what I want. She's never been in love...." Rose looked at me. "....until now. She doesn't understand that whether its Bella and Edward or you and I that we love in our way."

I looked at Alice. Was it possible? Could she truly love me like I did her? No, it couldn't. She had chosen. She had looked at me with loathing in her eyes. She could never see me as anything but the enemy.

Rose looked back at Emmett and then towards Bella. "I did blame you for a long time. I placed the blame on you because I hated you. Hated you for giving up the one thing I would be so glad to have back. My humanity."

"Emmett, I would follow you to the ends of the Earth, all you would ever have to do was ask. You never have. You have always done what I decided because you wanted to make me happy. I love you for that but now is the time to make a stand. Everything has changed. I am as wanted as Bella is. I killed the Shifter. Jacob will want revenge. I'm asking Emmett, what do you want to do?"

I was stunned. Who was this woman and where was the evil, self-centered Rosalie that I had come to love as a sister? I reached out and found that there was deceit within Rose. What the hell was she holding back? She had a secret agenda and the only person outside her that had the answer was Emmett.

I looked at Emmett. He was stone silent. He didn't have any emotions. His appearance in every way was cold. He wasn't going to allow Rose's plan, whatever that was, to be revealed before its time. I couldn't even read him to find out if he agreed with her plan or not. He was more dangerous than Rose, he didn't betray her under any circumstances.

I turned my attention to Alice. Something was wrong with her. Her eyes were glazed over. She was motionless, even for a vampire if was creepy. I reached out and pushed away the hatred to focus on Alice. She was sad one moment, scared the next, confused the next, content the next and then suddenly there was nothing.

I realized that she must be having a vision. I couldn't understand how her mind could handle the flips in emotions and felt the sudden urge to comfort her as she swayed. I fought the urge to run over and hold her. I stood my ground. She wouldn't want it, she didn't feel the same as me.

"Alice, are you alright?" Bella asked. I could see her and Edward's concern. I didn't have to feel it. It showed on their faces.

Edward looked at Alice and nodded to her. It was like they had spoken to each other but neither had spoken. Edward leaned in a whispered something in Alice's ear. It was so low that even my ears couldn't catch it. A moment later Edward pulled back and shook his head.

Rose broke the silence. "Alice, I do not think that now is the appropriate time for you and Edward to be sharing secrets."

Alice turned her attention to Rose. She smiled and then I heard a soft growl come from behind Alice. I wasn't sure which of the vampires were the cause of the growl. The growl was threatening, a warning. Rose didn't have the right to decide.

"Rose, I didn't choose anyone's side. Well, I am presently choosing my own. Not that I don't love you all...but I have something else to take care of first." Alice's voice was like ice. She had noticed Rose's deceit.

Alice had looked at me when she voiced the word "love". Was she suggesting something? Was she asking for me to admit I loved her? Was she searching to find my fault, my weakness to use against me? Or was she telling me that she feels the same for me? I stood my ground. She wasn't asking or suggesting anything.

The next words that came from Alice's perfect mouth made the hardest question for me as both a man and a soldier could ever hear. "Jasper, do they want me dead or alive?"

Something inside me told me to never answer the question. To grab her and hold her protectively from the truth she was asking. I needed to answer the question. Everyone in the room was waiting. Emmett knew the answer. Rose thought she knew the answer. I didn't want to answer her question but I wanted to answer as a man who loved her whether she returned the feelings.

"Does it matter? They can't have you."

I watched as her body relaxed. I wanted to reach out to her both physically and emotionally but I couldn't do it. Everything was in a volatile position at the moment and any move on my part would be possibly deadly for everyone.

Everyone was watching Alice. They all had questions and concerns they wanted answered. I could feel the anger hitting me. Rose was concerned but in a sadistic kind of way. She didn't have questions. She was jealous. She hadn't forgiven or genuinely asked for forgiveness. She was the same self-centered bitch that she always was.

For the moment, everyone in the room was of no concern to me. I was focused on Alice. She was the only one I was concerned about. Love or no love I couldn't allow my angel to come to harm. I couldn't allow her innocence to be tainted by those who would use or harm her.

"Yes, it does. I would like to be taken to whoever is seeking me, but I think it would be safer if I knew whether they wanted me dead or alive." Alice answered.

Edward, being the big brother that he was, argued with her. "Alice, you are not going anywhere."

"Edward, this is ridiculous." Alice replied. I could see she was on the verge. The verge of what, I still didn't know.

"Edward, I have made my choice."

I thought she had already chosen her side.

"I will have the best resolution for everyone I love."

What the hell was she doing?

"Bella, it is not ridiculous, I love Jasper....."

What the hell did she just say?

".....and I am not afraid to admit it, so it is in his best interest not to be hunted because of me."

I continued to stare. What else could I do? I was in shock. She. Loved. Me.

I watched and felt the look she gave to Rose. In one look, she had told Rose that she wouldn't allow me to be another Emmett. She would except her future by herself.

I shook my head. I couldn't allow this insanity to go on any longer. Rose would never forgive, Emmett would never walked away from any decision that Rose made, Bella and Edward would continue to protect Alice. Alice would allow herself to be sacrificed for the sake of me or anyone else she decided was in danger because of her.

"Bullshit, Alice. I just found you. I'm not letting anyone here or anywhere have you. I am a soldier, I'm sure you've figured that out. I have been hunted before and will again. Protecting you and being near you, learning everything there is to know about you is all that is important. I love you. I will die to protect you."

I felt alive, complete. I had chosen and she felt the same. I would run with her if that's what it took to protect her. From the look on her brother's face he wasn't so sure about if I was truly being honest or if this was a ploy. I didn't care. She could see my future. Hell, she could see hers. She knew how this would turn out.

She pointed to her head, as if she had read my thoughts. "Jasper, I will come out alive."

"You will be alive because you are not even going near the stronghold. Neither the Hunters or the Volturi will get anywhere near you. Neither of them can have you. You are too damn important to me and your family." I argued.

I looked dead in the eye with Edward. "You don't have to trust me. I'm on the opposite side of the war as you. We have our differences. I know you would love to kill me where I stand and maybe someday I may give you your chance. For the moment, I will remain by Alice's side. I am committed to her and making sure she is safe."

"I don't trust you, Jasper, but Alice does..."

"Look, I get that you two are having your macho moment here, but Alice is right, we'll be hunted...if she is hunted that means me too, and Rose and Emmett are in deep shit with those shifters. We need a plan, especially if you plan on sticking around."

I watched as Alice smiled at me and then lean a little closer. Her scent overwhelmed my senses. I felt drunk and lost in her. She was everything I wanted and now I knew that she wanted me.

"I agree with Bella. We could easily push the Shifter off on the Volturi or a group of rogue vampires. I say we act as if we don't know anything and let Jacob come looking for us."

"I know the perfect group to blame it on. Someone that the Hunters and the Volturi would never miss. It would be a group that something like this would be expected of." I said. It didn't seem to be something that anyone heard.

Jacob's name made Bella slump a little. Her feelings were so depressed and I could feel her blaming herself for everything that had come to pass. I decided whether is was wanted or not, this woman wouldn't seed these feelings deep down anymore.

I pushed out and sent soothing feelings of warmth towards her. I didn't let them overtake her, I just gave her a small sheet of comfort to relax her.

I waited like the rest for the decision from the two people who were on the outside looking in at the moment.

Rose looked at Emmett. Another wave of deceit and anger hit me knocking me back a little. "I am willing to go with whatever everyone else thinks is best."

I had known Rose for too long to by that lie. She was willing to go along with everything for the moment but at some point, she would turn and those horns on her head would rear and the truth of what she was up to would be revealed.

I silently hoped that whatever it was I would sense it or Alice would vision it before that happened. I cautiously looked at Alice and sensed that the deception had not been pulled on her. Had she visioned something?

I was suddenly frightened of her as she smiled at Rose. The smile was sinister and knowing. She stomped her foot on the floor. Not once but three times. She must have been signaling to the two women on the first floor. She was as smart as she was beautiful. She took my hand and wrapped her fingers around mine. The spark that I felt between us nearly knocked me off my feet. She was everything I had ever wanted but had never known I needed.

I followed somewhat stunned as she pulled me to the door and down the stairs to the living room. She said something to the general group but all I heard was the music that sang in her voice. It was light and cheery but still held a "don't piss me off" attitude.

I kept my eyes straight ahead. I still wasn't sure how these people would accept an enemy into their family but I wasn't going to give them any reason to make Alice miserable by sending me away. The music coming from downstairs was loud enough for a vampire and recognized it immediately. Beethoven's fifth symphony. Someone had good taste. This might be a place that I could get comfortable in.

Alice continued to lead me into the living room and motioned to the large recliner on the far side of the room. I sat as comfortably as possible. Something as soft as the chair was beyond anything I had indulged in a long time. I gently pulled her still cupped hand and felt the intensity of the electricity as she landed on my lap. I let go of her hand and wrapped my arms around her waist, enjoying the moment of public solitude that she and I could enjoy


	23. Family APOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Top of Form

**Family**

**APOV**

I once had a vision of what a family should be like, everyone happy and getting along, loving each other equally under no false pretenses. It was a beautiful look on life that Carlisle and Esme had placed in each of us, I didn't know how to reach that point again, and well I was actually just happy at the moment to have my family or what's left of it in the same room with out death being involved.

Shirley Abbot once said, "We all grow up with the weight of history on us. Our ancestors dwell in the attics of our brains as they do in the spiraling chains of knowledge hidden in every cell of our bodies." She was right on the money maker with that comment, I had spent decades of my life trying to figure out how the history effects people, how the desire to grow from what we once were kills us slowly in a pit of knowledge, but looking around me with everyone sitting neatly tucked away in there own corner of the living room makes me wonder again how history has brought us to this point and how it will carry us forward.

It effects me more than it effects anyone else, I can literally see how history has bound us together, it takes more than genes and the same blood cells to create a family, it takes will and a reason to fight with each other for what small things we have in life. We are rich because of the people we have in our lives and that should amount to something, but I still couldn't put my finger on it to explain it to anyone else so that they would stop with there petty arguments over history and work together as a team, a unit, a real fucking family.

Edward and Bella had taken a seat next to Tanya and Kate on the living room sofa, Rose and Emmett took there original seats on the love seat; there backs were facing the south end of the house were the long glass doors framed the back yard. The sun had gone down and the stars shone brightly through the windows. The only light on in the house was coming from the television that had been playing infomercials non stop. I didn't pay attention to what was being sold but cataloged in the back of my mind any good sales that may appear. It was in my nature I was a natural born shopper.

I sat nestled in Jaspers lap on the over stuffed recliner enjoying every minute I had of his touch. I didn't know what would happen in the future with us and I didn't want to lose any moment I had to feel the love coming off of him in radiant tingles through my very core. His arms wrapped around my waste and pulled me close to his chest, I could smell every inch of him which only made me want more; I craved him like nothing I had ever craved before.

The tension in the room was enough to suffocate us all, I felt almost as if I could poke it with my finger and it would bounce back like elastic. It must have been killing Jasper being that he could sense the emotions running thick in this room. The silence added to the tension as Rose began to file down one of her long nails.

"Rose, can we talk without name calling or finger pointing? I'd like to resolve some things. We need to work together…as a family."

"Jasper. Don't. I can handle myself. I promise to be good."

Jasper must have been trying to help her relax; hell the whole room could use some relaxing help of some nature. I smiled inwardly when I realized that mentally I was comparing Jasper to those happy pills that I had longed for if only I was human, I put that thought out of my mind knowing that it would possibly be considered insulting.

Edward smiled at my thoughts and nodded his head slightly; he was used to my strange way of thinking about things. Bella leaned her head close to his ear I assume asking what the joke was. I couldn't tell exactly but from the giggle that escaped her lips I am pretty sure Edward was sharing the story.

"Just relax, Rose. You know, as well as I do, that this will be easier if you relax. I'm only helping it along."

I could feel the tenor of his voice send ripples down my skin, like slowly pouring honey over me and watching the waves cascade down my arm. I leaned back further into him placing all of my weight on his chest and took a deep breath. I didn't need to sit up for this conversation, I could speak just fine from an angle.

"Alice, I'll be good. I promise. No name calling for now."

Ha, for now…she says. I wanted to roll my eyes but figured that I didn't need to; Rose had to of known that I could read her bull shit from a mile away. Emmett was so tensed up that I was slightly concerned, he needed to relax; Rose of course was up to something and well…he wouldn't relax until whatever it is was over.

"Bella, no name calling; Edward, no nit picking."

I had to make sure it was equal around the room. I couldn't have one person say that they'll behave and then have the others misbehave…it just wasn't fair and no one needed to be personally attacked at this time. A small minor vision of Edward talking hit me and I shot him a glare, he rolled his eyes and let out a breath as his body weight sank further into the couch. That was the only silent acknowledgment that I needed, he'd behave himself.

Edward leaned forward lacing his fingers together and resting his elbows on his knees. He looked to Emmett who had once been not only his best friend but his brother; they did everything together and probably knew each other better than anyone else in the room. Edward even held secrets for Emmett that Rose didn't know, I tried to get them out of him once and he told me that no matter what he was taking them to his grave with him. That's a long time to hold a secret if you ask me.

"Rose, you're hiding something. I know your blocking your thoughts and if you are going to hide something I'd appreciate it if you stop reciting Hitler speeches."

Edward looked slightly annoyed as Rose smirked in his direction; she hadn't forgotten how to annoy him at least. They always had a love to hate you relationship and they bickered more than anyone else I had ever seen. It was a release for them to be able to take there frustrations out on each other.

Edward had leaned back into the couch again but straightened his back almost immediately while shooting a strange look in my direction. I tilted my head to the side while trying to determine if he was working on holding a laugh back or if he was angry, he looked oddly caught in the middle of both expressions. It couldn't have been anything that I was thinking…I pointed a finger out to Edward and then to myself and he nodded 'no' so it wasn't me…then it was Jasper?

I pointed the same finger from him to Jasper and he nodded 'yes' but this time his smile etched at the corners of his mouth. What the hell was Jasper thinking? I turned in his lap as the friction sent tingle up my spine and looked at him curiously. Edward didn't laugh or smile for very many people…what the hell was he thinking?

"Jasper, what are you thinking?"

"I was just thinking about fruit. I don't know what his problem is."

"Sure…fruit, and people say that I am crazy."

I turned my head just in time to see Edward rolling his eyes and mumbling something about fruit to Bella. She shrugged her shoulders and look at me as if she had no idea what was going on. At least they didn't hate each other. I tried to give her a thoughtful look because for once I was on the clueless side of the invisible line.

I shifted my body to where I was facing Rose and Emmett. Emmett appeared expressionless and Rose looked bored. She lacked in the humor department and always saw things so seriously. I blamed this partially on how she was brought up as a human and didn't really pay it any attention.

Tanya looked at me and sighed before standing up and moving to stand in front of the fire place, maybe she just needed to stretch her legs. I looked to Kate and she looked at Rose and Emmett and shrugged her shoulders at me, so no one was willing to talk to them but me? Well, you can't really count the part where Edward asked her to find something else to recite…it wasn't exactly a conversation starter.

"Well, if you two are done discussing 'fruit' …"

I made sure to look at both Edward and Jasper when I mentioned the 'fruit' and then turned my focus back on to the rest of the family in the room.

"…we have other things to discuss. Kate I'm going to need you and Tanya to help with the patrol tonight. I don't want to allow the shifters to show up here announced. I can't see them coming…."

"What?" Jasper didn't have all the answers in regards to my gift, telling me that this report on me wasn't all that detailed. The only reason my family was attacked in he first place was because I couldn't see the shifters coming, they're futures always black out for me as if they didn't exists, I felt the guilt wash over my briefly but changed my attitude, I was no longer going to blame anyone what's done is in the past were it needs to stay if we all plan on keeping our sanity.

"If they show up and strike with out reason you have my permission to have a little fun with them, but don't kill them. I want them alive."

"You sound way too much like a general."

Jasper's breath tickled my ear as he spoke that last comment directly at me. It was a sweet and warm feeling, god I hope he didn't get mad at me again. I wanted to close my eyes and search for his reaction but decided against it. I want everyone to be themselves no planning on how to 'fix' them or their decision right at this moment.

I turned again to Rose and then over to Bella, they needed some healthy bonding time…so the question was should I force the bonding time on them? I could use Roses fierceness but I didn't want too many witnesses seeing us together peacefully until Jasper was in the clear. Which was another thing…I needed to discuss my idea on getting Jasper into the clear.

"I want to be taken to the Volturi."

I turned my head to look at Jasper hoping he would know that I was serious. There was only one other way and it involved showing up and blowing up a lot of shit. Which was fun, but I didn't know how long that will last. I wish someone else would think of something.

"Forget it. Never."

Jasper agitated voice took on a new intensity, he was afraid and angry. I could feel it in him pulsing trying to break the surface, maybe I could get him to listen to reason…maybe he wasn't going to listen to me at all.

"Someone, anyone, say something. I.....I can't......please....FUCK!!!!"

Jasper picked me up off of his lap and set me down on the recliner alone. I watched as he paced slightly away from me angry at the world. If I could just get him to listen to reason, maybe he would understand that I am not trying to commit suicide over here, I want to live, he gave me a reason to live and not just for my family.

"No, I won't do it. I won't let you sacrifice yourself like that. And don't bullshit me. I know that's what you're planning to do."

"Alice?"

I turned my head from the now ranting Jasper over to Emmett, his eyes were filled with sorrow and regret, Rose sat next to him no looking so pleased herself but I couldn't gauge whether it was do to Jasper's out burst or my idea to go face the monsters themselves. I'm sure it was probably Jasper and not me sure worried about.

"You can't do this. They want you. The Volturi and the Hunters. They will use you against each other. They will kill you when it's over. You can't go there. You need to run. Please, listen to me. Run, let Jasper take you away."

Take me away? I can't run from this, they'll find me…I sighed as his sad eyes trailed from me to Edward in a liquid motion, if a vampire could cry he looked as if he was on the verge of tears. Roses hand clenched around his and her dainty pointed nail were positioned ready to dig in if she had to, what the hell was her issue?

"You and I were brothers once. I never lied to you then and I won't lie to you now. This is dangerous for her, for you, for everyone. She can't be allowed to do this. Tell her. Let Jasper run with her and protect her."

Emmett spoke to Edward with same warning that he passed on to me, run, but did anyone really think that running was an option? Did people really think that we were that weak? We've survived this long I'm sure we would continue to survive…it was our curse. Rose's nails dug into Emmett's hand alarm and anger on her face…she wanted the opposite of what he was advising. Well, at least she'd be on my side whether she was trying to send me to my grave or not I was not sure.

"Jasper, calm down, before you get angry and excited how about listen to what I have to say. I am not on a suicide mission. I promise, if the odds start stacking against me I'll back out. And on your first question…I can't see the shifters futures; when they come near us…everything disappears."

I let the sadness and guilt of that statement wrap me up again, Bella gave me an apologetic look because she knew how I felt about it, how it tortured me knowing that if I could have seen them coming we would still have Carlisle and Esme with us.

"Alice, they are both right, it'd be ridiculous to just march into the Volturi and think that you'll make it alive with out cooperating. It is suicide no matter what way you look at it."

Great, now even Edward was against me. He shot Bella a dangerous stare telling me that I had at least one person on my side. Her shield would help me to get past Jane and Alec; I just needed a way past the rest of the stupid ass guards. I am fully capable of handling Demetri, especially if I was able to take down James so easily.

"You took down James by yourself? Alice…are you stupid? You could have gotten killed!"

I glared at Edward, I know it's not his fault he can read my thoughts, they just come out as if I was speaking naturally but did he have to go and blurt my thoughts to anyone else? I swear to god sometimes I think the only person on my side is Bella. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and leaned back into the chair. This was going to be a long night.

I felt the peace overlap my body, it had to be Jasper because there was no way in hell that I was this at peace with Edward screaming at me, then almost as soon as I felt at peace I felt angry, madder than I had ever felt before in my entire life. I wanted to rip something or well anything to pieces. I stood up in front of Edward and just as I was about to push him out of my way I felt a shock ripple through my body.

I paused and bent over to catch myself before another shock struck me. The anger had disappeared and but the pain from the electricity running through me hadn't I tried to steady myself when another smaller shock hit my core and I fell back on to the recliner.

"Kate she's done…back off."

I felt Bella's bubble wrap around me and tried to offer her a grateful smile that probably came out as a pathetic slap in the face. I glanced over at Kate who still had no emotion. I know she is family to me, like a cousin…but she was starting to feel like a very distant cousin.

"What the fuck Kate?"

I tried to raise my voice but didn't get much of anything out. She glanced at me and then walked to my side. The first emotion struck her slender face as she came down to eye level.

"I thought you lost your mind. Sorry."

I raised my eye brows and tried to sit back up, this recliner was a lot more comfortable than I thought. Bella crossed her arms and glared across the room at Jasper, it wasn't really his fault, I think. Maybe he just wanted me to see how angry he was?

"Next time people decide to play with there 'gifts' could we make sure we are using them properly? Edward sit down…I'm sure Alice has a good reason for killing off James, not like he didn't try to kill all but three people in this room at one point in time."

Bella patted the couch next to her clearly frustrated with Edward and Jasper at the moment. She kept glancing at Emmett and Rose out of the corner of her eye but they never acknowledged her. They sat there bored and motionless just listening to conversations unfold.

Kate took a seat on the floor next to me and Tanya returned to her position on the couch where she moved to sit cross legged. She grabbed a magazine off of the end table and began thumbing through the articles. So much for accomplishing a real plan tonight!

"I don't have the right to say anything at the moment but I think we all need a little time to calm down. I can see that we all need to hunt. I think going in groups might be the best method. Any suggestions?"

I looked up to Jasper and then towards everyone else, group's was the best idea. No telling when the shifters would find the remains and come looking for us. I didn't trust Emmett and Rose hunting together without any supervision. I trust Emmett just not Rose, I needed to separate them and send them off…but who else would go to eat a human other than Jasper and Emmett? I tapped my temple briefly…. Kate dropped my hand and stood up to stretch while Jasper continuously rubbed circles in my palm. They were soothing but also very distracting, how was I supposed to think clearly with that sensation running through me?

"Well, umm I guess that poses the question of, what will you be eating tonight?"

I caught a glimpse of Jasper looking from Edward then to Rose and Emmett, and back to me…he was going to fit in very well, especially since he can catch on quickly. I stood up and laced my hand with his…he hadn't yet said how he planned on feeding tonight.

"If we're being welcomed back, then, Emmett and I will return to the old ways."

Rose was working her charm up, she wasn't going to trick me; I felt immune to her and I know for a fact that Bella wouldn't fall for it, Tanya and Kate really wouldn't care…they would defend the Kindred at all cost.

"Well, in that case, maybe the boys can go together and then the girls."

Jasper was able to separate Rose and Emmett, I wonder if they'll take the bait…I looked at Edward and he nodded his head slightly everyone stood as if ready to part ways with each other and I wondered if it would take all three of us girls to keep Bella and Rose from killing each other in the forest. I was going to have to keep my 'third' eye on those two.

"So you're going to eat like we do?"

I could see the answer in Jasper's eyes as I stepped up on my tip toes and placed a small kiss on his cheek. I released his hand and took a small step back, Kate and Tanya were already at my side and Bella was starting to stand up to take off with me. It was tradition that when we broke up in groups like this the girls would go first. I smiled at Jasper and then walked quickly past Rose who was waiting impatiently at the back door for us.

Jasper looked like he fit in my house, he stood next to Edward with a very intense look in his eyes…I never thought I'd find love, but now that I did I don't exactly understand how a person could have lived there life without it.

"Rose…Bella, you two had better be nice, we have talking to do."


	24. Family JPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Top of Form

**Family**

**JPOV**

Everyone seemed to settle in the living room as if it was the perfectly natural thing for them to do. Vampires had no need of sitting but it seemed to be something that as a family had been a routine these people had done years ago.

I looked at some of the pictures on the wall while the tension in the room became thicker and thicker. There was a family portrait similiar to the one in Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom. The people, I assumed had been the parents, were happy. They looked like a loving couple who had taken care of each of their children. They seemed to be intelligent also. How would they have handled the differences and discontent that had brought the family back together?

I looked at a few of the other pictures. One was a baseball game that had been taking place. It seemed to have been a happy moment where everyone had been able to bond and show their family values. That was definitely not the case anymore.

I didn't have to reach out to feel the tension, the resentment, the hate, the longing, the torture that was felt amongst the original family members. I had decided that these two women that Alice had been with when we found Rosalie in the woods were not part of the family at that time.

Edward and Bella had taken a seat next to the two women on the living room couch. Rose and Emmett took a spot on the love seat. They seemed to be less emotional as they sat. It was if the familiarity was easier for them. It transported them back in time to a easy place. A place where safety, security and love had been the norm.

I quickly scanned the surroundings of the room. The only light was from a TV playing in the corner. The window behind Rosalie and Emmett only allowed the light from the moon, which was barely visible, and stars, which would never allow much light ever.

I was content for the most part. I was sitting in a comfortable chair, holding the most perfect angel in my arms. I could feel the consent tingle of electrical current running through me. How had I not missed this feeling all years? Easy, how can you miss something you've never had or experienced?

I focused on Alice and the peace I felt when she was near. She was my security. Without her, I would have found myself on the floor in a shear state of panic from the mixture of emotions that filter the room. Concentrating on her touch, her smell, her emotions helped keep the other feelings at bay enough.

I thought silently for a moment. Emmett had his strength, Rose, her beauty. Bella, I was certain, had a shield. How powerful or what it could do was still a mystery. Alice had her visions and she was a perfect mediator. I could manipulate emotions. I wondered what, if anything, Edward and the two women could do.

The silence in the room was broking by the music of Alice's voice. "Rose, can we talk without name calling of finger pointing? I'd like to resolve some things. We need to work together...as a family."

I decided that Rose, whether she would agree or not, needed to be soothed and calmed. We needed to be a unit, family, whatever we were and her switch in emotions and deceit was not going to help. I focused and saw her face soften.

Rose looked at me with an evil glare in her eye. "Jasper. Don't. I can handle myself.. I promise to be good."

I pushed a little more. "Just relax, Rose. You know, as well as I do, that this will be easier if you relax. I'm only helping it along."

I could feel the euphoria gently wash over her and knew she had gotten to the place I had wanted with her answer. "Alice, I'll be good. I promise. No name calling for now."

Alice leaned back into me. Had I affected her unknowingly? Had the relaxation filtered through the whole room? No, Emmett was too statuesque to be calm and relaxed. He seriously was in a bad place. I was going to have to spend some time with him. I didn't like to coach the truth out of him but he was, in a strange way, like a teddy bear. His emotions were easier to manipulate than others, like Rosalie. That would be later.

"Bella, no name calling. Edward, no nit picking."

I felt Alice stiffen slightly and then wipe her head at Edward. He slumped into the couch and huffed. I found it slightly amusing, in an intriguing way, how Alice's visions changed her every time. One moment she was completely at rest and then the next, she was on alert again. As much as she was everything I wanted, had she seen that I could be everything she needed to be able to relax and not become emotionally involved with her visions? Would something like that be wanted or possible?

I watched as Edward folded her hands together and leaned his elbows on his knees. He watched Emmett and could instantly feel the loss and resurrection of a long dead relationship between the two. Edward had been close to Emmett, I was sure of it.

"Rose, you're hiding something. I know your blocking your thoughts and if you are going to hide something I'd appreciate it if you stop reciting Hitler speeches."

I looked intensely at Edward. That was it. That was my answer. The bastard could read minds. He was trying to get at Rosalie while I had her "under". I quickly thought without thinking. I wanted to test and see if he could read my thoughts. Could he read everyone's?

Day-o, day-ay-ay-o

Daylight come and he wan go home

Day, he say day, he say day, he say day, he say day, he say day-ay-ay-o

Daylight come and he wan go home

I smirked as I watched Edward's reaction. He could read my mind, I positive of it now? He looked at Alice. I wasn't sure if he would reach me to rip my head off before he fell to the floor laughing his ass off.

Alice must have been totally confused cause she pointed to Edward then to herself. He shook his head no. I decided this was too much fun to stop there.

And They're coming to take me away Ha Ha

They're coming to take me away ho ho he he ha ha

to the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time,

and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats

and they're coming to take me away ha ha

Alice pointed her finger at me and at that moment his head nodded while he suppressed the laughter that was threatening to explode. Alice moved which caused me to lose my concentration. I sighed both at the lose of momentum and the reaction my body gave at Alice's movement.

"Jasper, what are you thinking?"

I looked at Alice and gently kissed her little nose. Just the tip, sending a tiny spark between us. I didn't think I would ever tire of it. It was perfect. I was having too much fun with this guy. It would take time but he would be rolling on the floor holding his non-existent guts.

"I was just thinking about fruit. I don't know what his problem is."

"Sure...fruit, and people say that I am crazy."

I was enjoying this far too much. I thought that maybe I had found something that the brother of my angel and I had found something that we could start a bond over. I mentally filed to further explore this ability of his at later date. Something like this would be a great strategic advantage during a fight.

I emptied my head of all thoughts. This was a serious affair and I was involved but not nearly as deep in the subjects as others. I would offer my advice and expertise when warranted.

One of the women stood and moved to the fireplace. She couldn't possibly be cold so I figured she was distancing herself from matters that were of no concern to her. The looks around the room were becoming intense. I carefully laid a featherlight blanket of ease around the room.

"Well, if you two are done discussing 'fruit'..." Alice's voice rang softly.

I lost my concentration and the blanket disappeared into nothingness. This woman would be the reason for my death one day. Till then I would be happy with her in my arms.

"...we have other things to discuss. Kate, I'm going to need you and Tanya to help with the patrol tonight. I don't want to allow the shifters to show up here unannounced. I can't see them coming."

"What?" I had to understand this important comment.

Alice looked at me for a moment. I could see her storing something in her mind and she looked back at the women. "If they show up and strike without reason, you have my permission to have a little fun with them, but don't kill them. I want them alive."

"You sound way too much like a general." I commented softly in her ear. I inhaled, drinking in her sweet perfume. At that moment it didn't matter that she hadn't answered my question. I was in paradise.

She looked from Rose to Bella. I could feel her tense and wondered if she had seen a vision.. Was it a good sign or bad? Then she spoke and I knew it was bad, however, it had nothing to do with Rose or Bella. It was about her.

"I want to be taken to the Volturi."

I was speechless. I watched as her head turned and her golden eyes met mine. She was serious. She, the most wanted of vampires, wanted to be taken like a lamb into the lion's den. I wasn't going to have any of it.

"Forget it. Never." I could feel my anger rising. It wasn't a good thing. My emotions were violent in nature. They had their own sense of control. I was able to keep them at bay most of the time but the anger, the hatred, the bad feelings were constantly thrown onto others. I had never been able to fully control that beast.

"Someone, anyone, say something. I.....I can't......please....FUCK!!!!" I picked Alice up and gently placed her feet on the chair. "No, I won't do it. I won't let you sacrifice yourself like that. And don't bullshit me. I know that's what you're planning to do."

I stood stiff as a board. I focused deeply. I knew my emotions were getting away from me. I needed the time to control them. I needed someone to argue for me. Convince her this idea was suicide.

"Alice?" Emmett spoke for the first time. Rose put her hand on his. "You can't do this. They want you. The Volturi and the Hunters. They will use you against each other. They will kill you when it's over. You can't go there. You need to run. Please, listen to me. Run, let Jasper take you away."

Emmett looked at Edward. "You and I were brothers once. I never lied to you then and I won't lie to you now. This is dangerous for her, for you, for everyone. She can't be allowed to do this. Tell her. Let Jasper run with her and protect her."

I watched and felt the horror and terror in Emmett's feelings. I also watched as Rosalie dug her nails into her husband's hand. She didn't feel the same way as he did. Did she agree with Alice or was this what she wanted for her own reasons?

"Jasper, calm down, before you get angry and excited how about listening to what I have to say. I am not on a suicide mission. I promise, if the odds start stacking against me I'll back out.

How the hell could the woman I had confessed my devotion to be telling me not to get angry and excited? I was pissed. I was beyond pissed. She was on a stupid, yes, stupid, insane notion that she could make everything work for her. She had so many vampires with abilities to deal with inside the stronghold and she thinks I'm going to just let her walk in. There was presently someone within the ranks that had the ability to sense interactions and then future events like Alice. I didn't know what their abilities were fully, how they worked or how accurate they were. All I knew was Maria was dead because she shared that knowledge. I wouldn't allow Alice's fate to be left undetermined.

"And on your first question…I can't see the Shifters futures, when they come near us…everything disappears."

Alice's emotions hit me hard enough to know some of the force out of my own. It was guilt and sadness. What was it about the Shifters that continued to cause this reaction from her? I would have to ask her at another time. I concentrated directly at her. I focused solely on her. I pushed away every feeling I had and formed a small bubble and enveloped her in a tranquil peace. Just enough to bring her back to where emotionally she needed to be.

"Alice, they are both right, it'd be ridiculous to just march into the Volturi and think that you'll make it alive without cooperating. It is suicide, no matter what way you look at it." Edward was agreeing with the men. About time someone took control of this ridiculous conversation.

Something happened because suddenly Edward was not only arguing against his sister, he was pissed. I couldn't handle the mixed emotions. This was way beyond anything I was use to experiencing.

Edward jumped up from the couch and stared down at Alice. "You took down James by yourself? Alice…are you stupid? You could have gotten killed!"

I wasn't able to bring my bubble back fast enough to stop Alice from experiencing my emotions as they went from peace to rage in a flash. As she leaned back into the chair, the emotions of rage, hate, pure blackness hit her.

Alice was immediately on her feet. She was toe to toe with Edward and I knew that she far beyond untrained to deal with the emotions I had just set loose in her. I was about to overwhelm her senses and shut everything down when she collapsed in a blinding white light.

I quickly shut myself down and waited. I had no idea what had just happened other than I had brought harm to my angel. The pain that ripped through my head was minor compared to the terror and rage I had made Alice go through. I had scarred her permanently because that's what it did. Every emotion I had ever came across scarred my memory to some degree. I would never be able to undo the damage.

Alice slumped and fell back into the chair. I knelt beside her, grabbed her hand and brushed my thumb back and forth. I was scared. Would she hate me for what I did to her?

"Kate, she's done...back off."

I could see a change in Alice. Something was blocking her from everything. Bella. It had to be Bella. This shield of hers was powerful. Would she be able to block me? Another question for another time.

"What the fuck, Kate?" Alice's voice was flat and toneless.

Kate walked over and knelt on the opposite side of the chair. She looked Alice dead in the eye and with just the smallest touch of emotion, she answered. "I though you lost your mind. Sorry."

I knew that Bella was watching me like a mother hen watching over her babies. I turned and hung my head. I continued to brush my thumb across Alice's hand. I couldn't even bring myself to look her in the eye. I was ashamed. I had promised to protect and less then one day later I had harmed her in the worst way possible.

"Next time people decide to play with their 'gifts', could we make sure we are using them properly? Edward sit down…I'm sure Alice has a good reason for killing off James, not like he didn't try to kill all but three people in this room at one point in time."

"If you're speaking about Emmett, Rose and I, you're wrong. He just didn't know who he was tracking at the time. There's nothing quite like me." I said. I wasn't boasting at the fact that I had made James suffer badly. I was trying to let them know I was dangerous and had a difficult time with my control.

Bella patted the couch next to her, clearly frustrated with Edward and Jasper at the moment. She kept glancing at Emmett and Rose out of the corner of her eye but they never acknowledged her. I knew their tactics they had learned over the time I had spent with them. They, well Rosalie at least, were listening, storing information, waiting for the perfect time to launch their offensive.

Kate never moved back to the couch. She sat on the floor beside Alice, continuing to hold her hand like I was. Tanya moved away from the fireplace and back onto the couch. She looked bored at everything that was going on as she grabbed a magazine and flipped through it.

I chanced looking around the room. Something had to give for tonight. I knew being here with Kindred, hunting was going to be an interesting challenge. I didn't know what Emmett and Rosalie would want to do but I was willing to try the vegetarian meal again.

"I don't have the right to say anything at the moment but I think we all need a little time to calm down. I can see that we all need to hunt. I think going in groups might be the best method. Any suggestions?"

"Well, ummm, I guess that poses the question of, what will you be eating tonight?" Alice answered looking at me questioningly.

I thought about her question. It was a simple of a question as it sounded. She had thought about it first. I looked at Edward. I knew he could read her thoughts. Could he give me some indication what she was really asking.

The only thing I got from Edward beside attitude was a glance at Emmett and Rosalie. The general in me clued in. Those two together alone hunting human was too dangerous. They need to be split up. The solution came in Rose's comment.

"If we're being welcomed back, then, Emmett and I will return to the old ways."

Sneaky, cunning bitch. She's working this plan of hers anyway she can. She wants the trust and security back. She wants all of us to have our guard down. Fuck that shit. Not a hope in hell.

"Well, in that case, maybe the boys can go together and then the girls." It would make the girls' group a little large but I had a plan. I needed Emmett away from Rosalie and Edward's ability to make it work. I hoped Edward was listening through his snide looks.

Everyone started to move around, preparing themselves the hunt. Emmett and Rose hadn't done this in over a hundred years. Me, once. That had not be so successful. Maybe it would be easier this time.

"So you're going to eat like we do?"

I didn't dare answer. I was going to do my best not to disappoint her but I was nervous and didn't want to chance that even for me that my answer would waver.

She was confident as she place an shocking kiss on my cheek. She pulled back and released my hand. It was then I realized that chivalry wasn't dead after all these years. Ladies first. She smiled with a twinkle in her eye as she walked to the back door and vanished for the first time since we declared ourselves to each other.


	25. Stooges

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Top of Form

**Stooges**

**APOV **

"Could you three stop acting like idiots for just a second?"

Rose had been running at my side the entire time not really trying hard to keep up, but not really being able to pass me, in running I'd say she was my equal. Bella was looping around the trees with Kate and Tanya, I could tell that she was trying to convince herself that it was ok that Rose was with us, even if Rose was up to no good, we had no proof of that.

I danced through the trees until I felt it was safe and we were a good distance from any humans, it was almost scary the way the playing stopped and everything went deathly silent. The faint sounds of the wind carrying on the leaves echoed the sounds of our prey. The ground would tremble slightly if there was a herd of them.

I looked at Rose who was already crouched and ready to feed then back to Bella who pointed to another direction for her and Tanya to depart. That left me with Kate and Rose; at least if Rose tried to attack me I had Kate's assistance.

I closed my eyes and pictured a small family of deer approximately a few yards east. There would be plenty for the three of us, I turned my nose to the air and took off in there direction. I could hear the soft thumps of Rose and Kate running near me; I hated closing myself off to just my instinct's it seemed unnatural to hunt the way I did with my eyes closed, my muscled bunched signaling that I had found my prey as I latched on to it's neck hearing the crunch of bone beneath my sharp bite.

I finished off my prey and pushed the carcass away from me, I hated having to feed but understood its necessity, I hoped that it understood my need as well, I don't think deer have souls; but I also don't want to chance it. I wasn't cruel or vicious when I fed; I simply fed until I didn't need to anymore and moved on.

Rose looked as graceful as she always did; her long blonde hair curled around the back of her neck as she drained the life of her prey. Her ruby red eyes were soon going to be a milky orange color, which was a severe contrast to the color in her skin, it would stand out beautifully. My thoughts drifted to Jasper and I wondered how he would take his first taste of animal as opposed to human… I am sure humans taste better; this would be a difficult thing for him and I would like to be there, but I wouldn't want his pride hurt if I came and he was unable to do it; I would understand…but would he?

I sighed wiping a drop of blood from the corner of my mouth and waited at a near by tree for the other girls to join me. Bella had showed up behind me and leaned against the tree with her arms folded across her chest. She nodded her head towards Rose and looked at me. I simply shrugged my shoulders I didn't know what else to do, I knew she was up to something…but I didn't know what.

Tanya appeared shortly after Rose and Kate were finished and we all began a slower paced walk back to the house. Rose stayed quiet reminding me of a cougar stalking their prey. I refused to be her prey and I refuse to be left in the dark. I placed my hand on Roses arm and held her back with me; I needed to speak with her alone.

"Hey you guys go on ahead. We'll catch up in just a minute."

I could tell they didn't like the idea of me staying behind with Rose, but I didn't think she would make any attempt at a truthful conversation unless it was just us. I had to try everything I could. And well, maybe being her sister is the best place to start.

"Can we talk? It's been a very long time, believe it or not I missed you Rose…how have you been?"

"About how you're thinking. Miserable. Look at me, Alice. I've been living like a nomad. Every since the Kindred made it mandatory that the wealthy couldn't be touch and the Hunters agreed, I've been reduced to obtaining hand me downs from the poor homes. Life hasn't been a bed of roses for me like it obviously remained for you."

I frowned slightly; I could tell by her appearance that she hadn't had the relief of shopping and a spa treatment in a long time. Maybe I could help her with that? Surely it's the least I can do…she didn't have to leave…she didn't have to leave with out anything either.

"Rose, things have not been easy for me but I am not here to argue about that. I've missed you…I came up with some new designs I'm sure you haven't had time to go through your closet at home…but they're in there…just your size to. Spas don't really cater to vampires any more…but I have all the needed items at the house, I know it's not making up for lost time…but please let me give you a manicure. Rose, no matter what you have done it's in the past where it should stay… I know your hiding something from me, and I promise that I wont search your future to try and find out what it is…but I hope that you can know that we love you and only want the best for you…if it's a bank account, well I hate to tell you this now… but you've always had one."

I tried a weak smile at her and attempted to look her in the eyes, they were already beginning to milk over from the difference in human blood to animal blood. I felt like I just gave her speech…I planned to stick to my promise, I won't search her future unless she needed me too…but I desperately hoped that she would confide in me and let me help her with whatever it is she was hiding. She was a bitch, but I loved her like I would love any other family members…we were not always meant to get along.

"Don't patronize me, Alice. Why do you always have to make everything right? Don't get me wrong, I don't have the issues with you that I have with them but still. You stayed with them. Edward chose Bella over his family. He caused the beginning of the end for us, our family and our kind. Bella isn't that important. Isn't it that obvious? If she was why would they be looking for you? Why are you the one who is being hunted? Why is everyone suffering because of you?"

She wanted gloves off…she wanted the argument, she could never just be fucking gracious and accept the fact that she was being treated nicely, no she had to turn it around, so now it wasn't Bella's fault…no now it was my fault. Great everything is every body's fault accept hers. Well I am not having that.

I turned to face Rose toe to toe in the back yard. There was a light shimmer coming from the house where everyone else was presently at, I didn't even know if the guys were still there because I was entirely focused on the evil bitch in front of me.

"Rose, why is it that everything is always everyone's fault but your own? Your right the war started because of a stupid fucking shifter getting jealous that Edward had Bella and he didn't. But Bella would have never even become friends with that stupid fucking shifter if you didn't cause the family to have to leave when they did. Leaving Bella started this, so maybe you could also point that pointed chipped nail of yours at yourself. Everyone is not suffering because of me… they made there choices that is not of my doing but there own so again point your finger some place else. I was trying to be nice, to tell my sister that I missed her and offer her a relaxing fucking time…but no YOU consider that patronizing you, I'm done with it Rose…let me know when you change your attitude or when you are at least ready to try and act civilized. Oh and another thing, I didn't choose anyone, I stayed with my family, YOU ran, not really giving anyone a choice there Rose. YOU choose to live your life as a stupid fucking nomad, YOU could have stayed and lived your life as Carlisle and Esme wanted us too. YOU made that choice so don't try and hold anyone else responsible for YOUR actions."

I huffed a little and blew a stray strand of hair out of my face. She was begging for this argument, and Bella may not have been mentally strong enough to hold her own with her but I was and I was not going to let her treat me like a piece of shit under her shoe. She was lucky I didn't request to throw her out to the damn wolves when she started acting all huffy and better than the rest. I understand her; but that doesn't mean that I have to agree with her, nor does it mean that I have to put up with it. I have had enough bull shit in my life to last me; I don't need anything else added to the pile. Again, I left it at HER choice; not mine.

"You want the truth. Fine, I'll give it. Yes, I was jealous.. I am beautiful or at least I was. Why wouldn't Edward want me? Why wasn't I good enough when a stupid human was? I didn't force Edward's hand when we left. I sided with his decision to leave. You were against it remember. I thought she was dead. I misunderstood your vision just like you did. Sorry. I jumped and called him before we could verify the information. Sure, but tell me you haven't done that. Trust me, you don't want to answer that question because whether you know it or not you would be lying. Do me a favor, Alice? Search my future. Hell, search Emmett's too. You won't like what you find."

Her eyes were slits matching my anger, at least I finally got her to admit to something and of course I have jumped to conclusions…shit happens it's part of my gift, why would she think I'd even deny it is beyond me.

"Rose, I have seen parts of your future…you're right I don't like what I see…but it's not because you have affected me; it's because you look like shit and you're still miserable. It's up to you to change that, but I can promise you that the path you are on will be your own destruction. Tell me though, if you found a man who was more beautiful than Emmett…would you have left Emmett to die based on sheer beauty alone? You have to understand that it has nothing to do with your beauty…you guys would have killed each other because your personalities…they clash like wearing white after labor day. Even you have to know that Rose; you have something else planned…and I may not be able to see it, and I may not want to see it, but you do and I promise that whatever the out come is for me…it will be just as bad for you."

I wanted to just turn away from her and walk into the house…I wanted to avoid the more hurtful words I know she was thinking up, I could tell that she wanted to hit me, that she wanted to let out her aggression and I'd let her. We had sparred enough for me to know what to do with her if she attacked me in a blind rage, I hoped that she wouldn't but I wouldn't lose my ground I planned on standing here until she got it all out…maybe then when I was still standing here talking to her she'd give up. Who knows? I for one don't want to know before the out come is reached…what good is a vision if she can change due to not making up her mind yet…that fact I was sure of.

"You think you know everything. Fuck you, you know nothing. I can't change my future. My future is tied to my past. It's done. It's set. I wish I could fucking change it. It's not possible. I am a walking time bomb. I am someone that you could always depend on whether you needed me or not. Now, I can't be depended on. I can't be trusted. I want to be the person I was before. Fuck if only it was possible. It can't be.

I would never leave Emmett. What surprises me is that he stood by me while I made the worst decisions and condemned everyone. Alice, please, do what Jasper is asking. Leave. Don't ever look back. I don't want you to......I don't want to have to......I love you. I always have."

She paused with fear lacing her expressions and anger taking over her voice. She wants to be herself again? Then by god I was going to make this right by her…but how? She needed to tell me how…I wanted to shake her but she looked up at the sky with hatred seeping through her voice.

"Do your fucking worst. I'm dead anyways."

What was she talking about? I wouldn't let any harm come to her, surely she must know that by now…I loved her she was my sister; hell she is my sister and I'll be damned if anyone hurts her more than she has already been hurt.

"I made a deal. I didn't know at the time who I was making the deal with.........I sold the family out because I was angry. Angry over everything and angry at everyone. I gave them........"

She fell, sobbing uncontrollably at first and then nothing. She was blacked out again, I looked around to make sure my ass was covered and then hoisted her up into my arms. Whoever hurt her…whoever wronged her or made her agree to anything was going to pay with there lives.

I carried her crumpled form up to the house and slid the glass door open, Bella looked nervous as I felt the protection of Bella's shield wrap around me. Her eyes were wide as Tanya and Kate nervously moved to help me carry Rose back into her room. I wanted to break down, I wanted to scream and kill everything that moved to touch Rose or my family, I wanted whatever piece of 'normal' we had back…and as of right now, it was out of reach.

I placed Rose gentle on her bed and turned on the table side lamp. I picked up the broken picture that still lay on the ground and brushed the shards of glass away with my fingers. After I placed the picture on her bed side table I looked around the room. Nothing was out of place accept this picture. I sighed and stood up wondering if I would be able to leave her here alone so that I could begin my search. I may physically be in the room with her but I was no where near mentally here when I searched to the extent I needed to search. I should have been watching her over the years…I should have tried.

"Alice, what happened?"

Bella looked sadly down at me and sat on the bed next to Rose, she pulled her hand into her own and began humming a lullaby I had not heard in years. Edward had used it to soothe her to sleep when she was a human, she was trying to soothe Rose.

"I don't know Bella…she started ranting about a deal and selling out the family, she asked me to run while I still could…and then she collapsed. She's under a lot of stress right now Bella."

"Should I go find Emmett?"

"I don't know if you should or if I should."

"I should. She needs you here with her."

"I'll go, you both should stay."

I looked past Bella to Tanya's retreating figure in the door way, she didn't even give us time to even discuss whether her going would be a good idea, she simply left. Kate stood in the door way looking at Rose with somber eyes. I could tell that she was concerned, she often told me about haunting memories of her sister Irina's broken figure and how she couldn't help. I felt like that…like nothing I could do in the very moment would help.

A loud crash came from the down stairs of the house and I jumped back to my feet. Bella sat up and I felt her shield tighten around Kate and I, pulling us in closely as a sharp growl blew through the house. The shifters are here.

I witnessed there last attack but I grew from that, I was smarter now and no shifter was about to hurt me or my family. I pulled a blanket up over Rose and ran down the stairs with Kate and Bella hot on my heels.

Three russet colored wolves stood in my home destroying what I had just finished building up. Kate went into immediate action jumping on to one and shocking him or her; it looked as if it was a lightening show…before my very eyes Bella leaped attaching herself to one of there back and furiously tugging and punching. She wasn't very subtle in her attack, but she was not losing this fight.

"I want them alive."

With that I jumped from the banister and stood in front of one who appeared to be Jacob, I could tell by his tawny eyes that flickered from me to Bella. He recognized us, as well he should. His arm came up to hit me and I danced out of the way dodging his blows. His breath reeked of yesterday's garbage as he tried to take a bite out of me.

As if we were in a slow motion dance the world slowed to an almost stop around me, I spun around missing his teeth and latched on to his arm. Kate already had her shifter down and unconscious, she was shocking the one that Bella still straddled effortlessly.

I turned my body and pulled Jacobs arm behind his back launching myself upon him and pulling his arm out of his socket, a loud yelp came from him as I felt my back slam into a wall. I wrapped my other free arm around his neck and began to try my hardest to choke the oxygen out of him. God I hope this works. I wasn't willing to die after I had just found Jasper.


	26. Motives

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Top of Form

**Motives**

**JPOV**

I continued to watch the woods long after the girls had left. I was watching because instantly I was missing Alice's presence. That wasn't the only reason. I wanted time to think.

Edward must have read my mind. I felt he had realized what the plan eventually would be but making sure Emmett didn't figure it out would be the hard part. He moved away from the door facing the backyard and went back to where Emmett still sat silently.

Emmett wasn't just a powerhouse to contend with physically. I had snuck into Emmett's subconscious a few times. He had revealed some secrets that he had promised to take to his proverbial grave. Now, I had finally met the man who the promises had been made too.

I chuckled lightly as a growl came from the living room. _I knew you would here that. Keep listening. I have a plan to find out what the fuck Rose is hiding._

Slowly blanketing Emmett was the only way to get in. With Edward around things would be easier. While I concentrated on easing Emmett's mixed and sometimes inconsistent emotions, Edward could reach in and pick information that we could use. Anything Emmett wasn't thinking, Edward could ask him about. Asking would bring the subject to the surface and be easier to read.

Knowing I could centralize my efforts on controlling Emmett would make everything very effortless compared to trying to sift for information too. It could be done quickly and efficiently so that Emmett wouldn't have lingering emotional memories of the intrusion.

I made my way back into the living room and found Edward eying me. I wanted to know what he was thinking. Was he upset with me for abusing his brother in such a manner? Could he understand that to protect both Bella and Alice answers were required? We both knew Rose too well. She wasn't easily tricked into giving up secrets. I hoped that the relationship between Rosalie and Emmett was as much verbal as it was physical.

The Monkey Man, as Rose constantly called him, would be Rose's destruction. I knew Edward was staring harshly at me for that thought. All's fair in love and war. I was choosing love over war and was willing to chance my existence for Alice's safety.

"So when do we head out?" I asked looking at Edward. I pushed another tiny wave of euphoria towards Emmett as I spoke.

"To make sure the house is safe we wait until the girls are close by. I can hear them coming once they reach the out skirts of the back yard. We can leave then." Edward smirked.

I sensed he was still guarding himself with me. I didn't blame him. I was a Hunter and he, a Kindred. Those walls wouldn't disappear in one night. I sent another small wave in Emmett's direction.

_Damn, Emmett._ Edward and I both looked at Emmett at the same time. Emmett was staring directly at me. I grinned and turned to look out the window. _Hopefully he doesn't figure it out._

"Jazz, do you think you can handle the whole animal thing?" Emmett asked.

_Shit, he's gonna be my undoing one of these days._ "I tried it once already. It's not exactly satisfying but I'm a fucking soldier who's been through harder shit than this. I can fight the urge, I'm sure of it."

Edward looked at Emmett and shook his head, a grin reached on his lips as he chuckled and stared back at Emmett. "Jasper, it's not so much as resisting as it is eating Tofu when you can eat steak."

Edward stood and moved closer to Jasper whispering lowly in his ear, "He's as clear as a lake, and thinks more along the lines of a child. Maybe you should relax yourself instead of him so much."

Edward continued to walk towards the back door and peer outside watching the grounds.

_You have to remember, Edward, I've been with these two for the last hundred years. Something about them is different from when you last knew them. I can't put my finger on it because I don't know what they were like then, but I know you can see the difference._

I continued to watch out the front window for any movement. No one knew when or if there would be an attack. By now the Hunters must have heard about our defection and the Shifters must have found the body. It was a great situation to be in.

I just wished Alice would see reason. She was the one who was in the greatest danger. I would need time away from the distractions, the stress and the added confusion to help her understand the seriousness of the situation. I needed some sort of dead zone where it was just her and I and no interruptions.

**Edward nodded his head signaling that the girls were close by.**

**"There is no dead zone for Alice. And she is probably the most stubborn person in the family. Good luck with that." Edward answered as he walked towards the front door. He patted Emmett on his back signaling for him to follow.**

At Edward's confirmation, I follow as the brothers took off out the front door. I couldn't help but wonder how Alice would feel if I failed at my change in diet. I would do everything I could to do right by her. In this short amount of time she had come to mean so much to me.

Was this what it was like to find your soul mate? Did everything piece together so perfectly so quickly? When everything was over, would she and I still be side by side? I silently hoped it could be that easy for us.

"**And the answer is 'Yes, it is'." Edward jumped from the front porch and waved his hand towards the tree lining for us to follow. "Hope you guys can keep up."**

**Edward smirked and took off into the trees. He is one cheeky bastard. I wonder if there's some way of taking that stool he sits on down a notch or two. I laughed internally as I imagined chipping away sections of the legs of a very tall stool and bringing him back down to Earth. I reminded myself, **_**he will be rolling on the floor making a fool of himself yet**_**.**

**"Jasper, you should be thinking about how you will get your stool to my level, instead of how you can chop my stool down a notch. At least then it'll be an achievable goal." Edward stiffened and turned his nose to the air.**

**I watched in amazement as his gold eyes turned black as night once he had caught the scent of his prey. It was impressive.**

**I was snapped back to reality by Emmett. "Hey, lovebirds, are we hunting or mind-fucking?"**

I gave him an evil glare and gently added another light blanket of euphoria on him. I was able to sense the true calm that was Emmett bubbling to the surface. He was close but I knew it would be difficult to control when his hunting instincts took over. Those emotions, during that time, were the most violent and natural and full of rage and death.

I took in a breath. As I pulled the air in through my nose, I found that earthy warm scent, the same one as before, being carried into my lungs. I liked this smell is was genuine and gentle compared to a humans. It was naturally sweet. It was the same as smelling a fresh strawberry compared to strawberry candy. The differences were on many levels.

I scouted and listened. The war veteran in me made the stealth mode extremely easy. I had practiced for a long time hunting in this manner. I had hunted for food and for missions. I shouldn't see or treat this any different. With the natural "I have to live" instincts that animals had it was a handy tool to have.

The only issue I would have was the fact that animals were not always predictable. You think they will do one thing and they do the opposite without warning.

I focused as the scent grew stronger. There were two scents. Each was distinct from the other. One was sweet and grainy while the other was more closely related to a human smell. It was meaty and raw. One was prey and the other was predator. Well, not today, they were both prey to three hungry vampires.

I followed the two more experienced "hunters" lead and when signaled I followed Emmett as we took down the elk that had been grazing in a small opening in the forest.

The emotions had been far easier to handle than a human's. The elk had been terrified for a few moments and then had accepted its fate as if it understood the natural order of things. It had been effortless to continue to lull Emmett's emotions.

As we finished off the elk, Edward came between two trees carrying a mountain lion. He set is down gracefully. He didn't like the idea of killing in any fashion. You didn't have to be a mind reader to know it. He was gentle with the animal even after death.

**After he set the animal down, he nodded his head towards me and then the lion. "There is a difference in the taste based upon their diet. The meat eaters tend to taste better." Edward shrugged his shoulders.**__

___He must have read my mind on my uncertainty that I could make this drastic change._

The differences were as amazing in the taste as in the smell. The elk had tasted woodsy. The mountain lion was more human in the meaty, musky sense. Hunting the predators could make cutting humans out of my diet much easier. This could be possible.

As I finished the cat, I felt a little more satisfied than I had with the elk. I could survive without a mistake, I was certain of it. As I wiped my lips, I sent one more carefully orchestrated wave in Emmett's direction. I could feel his emotions completely let go and looked at Edward for confirmation of what he was reading.

Upon receiving an affirmative nod, I began. I had a little more information to work with than Edward would have. "Emmett, man, how ya doing?"

"Good. I feel full for the first time in a long time." His words were slurred almost the same as a half-past-out drunk human.

"That's good, bro. Listen, how's Rosie handling the family reunion?"

"She's scared. She's afraid everyone is going to hate her."

I was confused. She seemed pretty angry at the house. Or was that defensive? I looked at Edward. _Take over for a few so I can keep him down_. I focused another gentle wave against Emmett's body.

"Emmett, what did Rose plan to do to stop Bella from giving up everything? I tried everything possible I think." Edward took a seat next to Emmett as if he was having a conversation with him years before.

Edward had found something. He had picked up a thought. Edward picked up a twig and pinched it between two fingers waiting for Emmett to respond.

"Edward, she just wanted to scare everyone. She didn't mean for any of it to happen."

I could feel the hate and the guilt. Emmett hated himself. He felt responsible for Rosalie's actions. I washed him with another wave relaxing his body and thus his thoughts.

"Em, what did Rose do? Why would you feel guilty?" I asked softly. I didn't want to spook him. I had been on the receiving end when that had happened once before with Emmett. It didn't feel good ever but with Emmett's strength, it was far worse. He was nearly as strong emotionally as he was physically. That's when a thought hit me.

_Edward, don't focus on my thoughts at all. I don't know what will happen if you are connected to me if the emotional bond backfires. I've done this before and am prepared for the consequences and can handle the shock but you saw what happened to Alice. I don't need to feel like shit for doing that to you too._

He turned his eyes towards me and nodded. I saw the squint. He was still pissed about what had happened in the living room but that had to wait. I couldn't keep Emmett under for much longer. He'd be out for days if I did.

We turned our attention back to Emmett. I asked the question again.

"Rose....she...went to the Rez. She told Jacob......"

I pulled back a little. I had blanketed him a little too much. I allowed him to wake a little. I looked at Edward. I had a bad feeling where this was going.

"She went to Jacob?"

Oh, shit.

"She brought him to our home?"

Double shit.

"She's how he found out Bella wanted to be changed?"

I realized in that one sentence why Emmett felt guilty. Edward and Alice's parents had been killed in that attack. This was serious. I was going to caught in the middle of a family murder.

"The guilt...that's why she left. That's why she didn't come back, isn't it, Emmett? Why didn't you say something? What is she up to now?" Edward was trying to keep his tone neutral.

The way Edward was speaking he wasn't blaming Emmett for following Rose but I knew he had to feel Emmett was stupid for allowing Rosalie to do any of this. Hell, I did.

I shot a warning glance at Edward. His emotions were running extremely high. I concentrated and like a gun, shot a quick sense of calm towards Edward. It must have been enough to jolt him. He looked quickly at me.

Edward's muscles tensed as tried to keep his anger under control but it was no use. Fuck, the man's eyes were black with anger and I needed to get the rest of story before Edward went on a killing spree. Edward turned back to Emmett and I could sense there was another wave of information that Edward had heard.

Edward took a deep breath. "Why did Rose got to the Volturi?"

He clenched his fists before shoving them in his pockets. I just continued to watch, concentrate and listen.

"What was she doing there? Is that why they are looking for Alice?" Edward looked up at me.

I didn't have the answers he was looking for. "Edward, when I was sent on this mission.....sorry, bad word for it now......I was never told who I was hunting. I thought at first it was Bella. Then I got a call from an old acquaintance, well, friend actually. He filled me in on Alice. There's a lot to explain and we don't have the time for that right now."

I could see and feel the annoyance clearly written all over his face and then he turned his attention back to Emmett.

Edward's emotions were unbalanced, unfocused. This was definitely a dangerous moment for a number of people right now. Rose was a walking pile of ashes, Emmett would walk away because he only followed Rosalie out of love. The stupidity would be his final undoing. Shit, I had no idea who else would be on Edward's hit list.

I could see on Edward's face that he had received the last of the information we had been searching for. He was so far off the spectrum of emotional stability. He was numb, enraged and mournful all at the same time.

We were going to have to compare some major amount of notes. We were going to have to decide what the next move would be.

I heard a set of footsteps coming straight in our direction. I knew it had to be one of the girls. Who else would make their presence so obvious? I tapped Edward's shoulder and motioned to the sound.

___Edward stood and moved closer to me whispering so low that no one else would have be able to hear him. "Rose traded Alice's life to the Volturi so that Alec could numb out her pain."_

___That was all it took. I was now ready to kill the fucking bitch myself. She turned on her own sister, betrayed her family, caused their murder for what? To numb herself of her own selfishness? If Edward didn't beat me to it, I would pop the bitch's head off myself. She was going to destroy Alice, my angel, for nothing, literally and emotionally, nothing._

Thankfully, Emmett was so far under that the rage that ripple through my waves only brought him to the surface and not into a state of anger or violence.

It was quickly explained what had happened to Rosalie. "She's down. Her emotions are too erratic. This has happened once before. That's another reason the two of them were paired up with me. I could control them and focus them but I was never told why this had happened to her. It makes sense now. Rose is trapped between two worlds. The one of the ugly truth of what she's done and the other one is the one that she hopes Alec will give her. Sort of a split personality. She's going insane trying to convince herself that she's not to blame."

"I need to talk to Emmett and I do mean really talk. He can't be allowed to walked away without freely for any of what Rose has done. If we can provide him with a choice, in other words, if we can get him to walk away from her, that it will bring her back to the reality where she has to make amends, not that that is even possible now, and accept that this has all happened because of her." Edward answered.

Emmett started to come out of his lethargic state. _He hasn't heard anything we said and won't remember having told us anything. I've perfected this type of interrogation which is why I rank so high in the Hunters' army._

"Emmett, hey man, what's up?" I said casually.

"Nothing.....what happened?" Emmett looked questioningly at me. "Jazz, what the fuck did you do?"

"Emmett, something's wrong with Rose." That was all I had to say to get him off the subject and heading for the house.

We were heading back to the house but Edward and I were not in rushing. At this point, I don't think either of us cared what kind of shape Rose was in. The fact that she was unconscious was fine with both of us. She couldn't do anymore harm like that.

I could feel the fear and confusion coming from Emmett. He couldn't understand why we weren't racing. He knew something had changed. He couldn't be that dimwitted.

That's when it hit me. It was like an atom bomb cloud slamming into my body. The invisible cloud slammed me into a tree but I kept moving. The violent and turbulent mixture of multiple emotions was overwhelming but I continued to fight through.

I had to. There was a fight going on at the house. I didn't know who or what was attacking but the emotions were extremely raw and animalistic. Someone was going to die.

Edward must have realized all this at the same time I did cause he pulled away from me even as we both overshot Emmett. I looked behind as he struggled to keep up. He would arrived about nine seconds after we did, which for a vampire was a lifetime. The battle could be over by then.

I continued to race after Edward. _Shit, the man's fast._ I made another mental note that he was multi-talented. I was beginning to think that I had switched sides at the right time. Fighting against him would be a difficult fight. I knew with my battle expertize that I could still outmaneuver him one on one but I would pay dearly for it.

I arrived at the front door to the house three seconds after Edward. I could see around him into the living room. I watched as Alice was slammed against the wall by a massive russet colored wolf. The smell was nauseating. I had never been inside a confined space with shifter and therefore never realized their smell was like a three week old sunbaked dead whale.

The yelp that the shifter produced sounded just as painful as the way his body looked as Alice disjointed the arm from the socket when she hit the wall. She jumped with ease onto his back and with her small arms she wrapped herself around the wolf's neck, attempting to choke him into submission.

I quickly scanned the destruction and found another one unconscious on the floor. I could smell singe hair and knew that Kate had worked her magic on it as she was now doing to the one that Bella was on top of.

Bella was unaffected by the lightening that was leaving burn marks on the wolf. I realized Bella's shield protected her from physical attacks. That's why she looked like she wanted to kill me earlier when my emotions snapped Alice back into the chair.

I knew I needed to get in there and help Alice. The fucking wolf she was riding was smashing her around like a rag doll. He was trying to shake her loose. I tried to move around Edward to help when I was knocked backwards unexpectedly by Edward's arm.

Edward looked at me before I could even speak. "Alice is fine, you don't want get caught in the crossfire when that shifter really pisses her off."

I looked at him and then into the house. She looked like she was struggling, didn't she? What the hell made him so sure she was okay?

"She's just playing with it right now."

He was serious. _Holy shit, he's serious._


	27. Jaded APOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Top of Form

**Jaded**

**APOV**

I had stopped trying to choke Jacob when his body had begun to shake beneath me. I could tell he was going to give up; he didn't want to end up shocked into submission like his friends. They're bodies had already returned to normal, but I didn't recognize the group; maybe it was new recruits.

I jumped off Jacobs back crouched and ready to lunge in for more if he happened to try anything. Bella returned from up stairs carrying three pairs of shorts in her hands, why the kids couldn't figure out a way to carry clothes with them was beyond me.

Bella paused once she realized that it was Jacobs back I had been on; they had not seen each other for a very long time but I could see the hatred building up in her eyes. I stood up next to Bella as she threw the shorts at the three men and stood back, her eyes never left Jacobs as he dressed.

"Kate, get the chains. Boys, you came to the wrong house to play."

Jacob had thrown shorts on and stood in front me holding the side of his arm, I hope I really hurt the little prick. Bella moved to stand in between us and then just as fast as I could blink her arm flew up and Jacob flew back against the wall. She held him in place by his throat as shaky breaths escaped her lips.

"What are you doing here Jacob?"

"Isn't it obvious Bella? I missed you."

Jacob blew Bella a kiss that was enough to piss me off again, I moved quickly and pushed Bella's arm out of the way before she could kill him; I needed him alive. I ran the tip of my nose up his neck and felt him shiver beneath me before my knee came into connection with his groin. A breathless 'fuck' escaped his now hunched over form as my head turned to the back door where my love and brothers were now entering with Tanya in tow behind them.

"Took you four long enough."

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face when I noticed that Jasper's eyes now held a milky color, he was frighteningly beautiful. His blonde hair was blown back from running and his scent hit me like a brick wall; it felt as if no one else was in the room when our eyes locked with each other. He was mine, and I was his, and he had wanted me.

"Now, why would I want to ruin your fun?"

Jasper paused for a moment looking over the scene in front of him with what appeared to be amusement dancing in his eyes. I'm glad I can amuse him at least. My own arrogant smirk crossed my lips as my hands itched to be touching him. Now was not the time for that; I had a few shifters to cross reference.

"By the way, remind me never to piss you off."

Emmett flew past all of us without so much as uttering a word to find out what happened; he moved quickly up the stairs to where Rose was at tucked neatly in her bed. My eyes lingered on Jasper as he approached swiftly and stopped in front of Jacob; he placed a foot over his slumped form and crossed his arms.

Kate came through the back door swinging the chain I had sent her after with a very amused grin on her face. It had been a long time since she had been able to play with her prey; we were not into torturing people or animals; but these three deserved a little torture after they tore through my house the way they did…the least they could have done was knocked.

Edward chuckled at my line of thinking and shook his head as he moved to stand next to Bella; you could see the anger ease from her eyes by his touch and his touch alone. I hoped that Jacob could see it and I hoped that it haunted every dream he ever had; Bella was meant for Edward and Edward was meant for Bella. There was no dog in this world that was going to stand between that bond.

_Edward grab the dining room chairs; I need to tie these dogs up. _Edward nodded at me as I cured my craving to touch Jasper. I pulled one of his arms down and laced my fingers in his before I leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his neck.

"So, how well can you control your ability, Kate?"

Kate smiled at Jasper as she drew a small flicker of electricity to her finger tips, "Well enough, if I was in there position, I wouldn't move an inch." Her smile reached her eyes as she moved to help Edward set up the chairs.

"Time to play boys. Kate wrap them up tight. Jacob if you or your friends so much as move I promise you will get the shock of a life time. Do I make myself clear?"

Jacob nodded as him and his two companions where wrapped up in chains while sitting in the three chairs Edward brought from the dining room. The chains linked around their wrist up and up their arms as well as around their ankles and up their legs. Kate held the slacked end of he chain smiling like she had just won the lottery. If they act up; they were going to regret it.

"So, where should we start this little show? I would say the stage is yours, Alice?"

I glanced over at Jasper as he retreated to the other side of the room. I wanted him by my side, I guess I was going to have to make this quick. Edward and Bella came to stand next to me as I turned my head to the side and looked at Jacob, Bella seemed to have some questions of her own to ask…I could just feed Edward questions if I felt they were needed. I looked up at Edward and he nodded his agreement, I smiled at Bella and then glanced back down at Jacob who looked as if his anger was about to boil over.

"I thought you blood suckers weren't into torture?"

"I thought you shifters knew better than to crash through my house uninvited. I'm going to have replace all of that now."

"Alice I know you or your little fucking friends killed Leah; I may not be able to do anything about it right now; but trust me little bitch you will burn for it"

A shock ran through the chain and I watched as Kate gave him a warning. I didn't kill Leah, but I wasn't going to tell him who did. I ran my hand along my temple as Edward pinched the bridge of his nose slightly, Bella moved an inch or two closer to Jacob, he should be shaking in his shoes.

"I don't appreciate being called a bitch after I let you live pup, remember who it is you are talking to. I did not kill Leah, we have been here all day."

Jasper face was serious and emotionless even though I could tell once Jacob called me a bitch he was angry, it was nice to have someone other than Bella and Edward taking offense on my behalf. Jasper moved closer to Jacob and looked up at Kate, she wouldn't shock him…she knew how I felt about him.

"Look at my eyes, dog. You know what the hell I am. You know how my kind feel about you. But even then, you know how I feel about them. I am telling you they have been here all day. No one in this room killed one of your kind."

I moved forward and placed my hand on the small of Jaspers back, the sensation sent tingles through my arm and I wondered momentarily how that sensation would feel through my entire body. I pulled him back with me as Jacob sat there cowering in his chair. His companions stayed quiet as he thought of his answer.

"Then who did? She was my wife and you blood suckers took her away from me! And what the fuck is he doing here? I thought your kind didn't like there kind."

"I didn't, it was probably the Volturi though, they have been coming around here uninvited recently…have you stormed there doors and busted up there house? I assume not considering you are still alive. It'd take a pretty strong army to get through them…and you don't need to worry yourself about who we do or do not associate ourselves with, but I'd be careful not to make him to mad."

I looked up at Jasper and moved my body to stand in front of him; if things got ugly I was not going to let him get hurt. I pulled his arms around me hoping to soothe him from being to angry, the sensation of feeling his body wrap around my own was intense.

"Your wife?"

I paused and looked at Bella, she didn't look hurt, she still looked angry but she also looked very curious. I had heard that part but paid it no attention, it looked like Bella was ready to take over for me…let the real line of questioning begin.

"Yes, my wife. My companion, is that term really so hard for you blood suckers to understand."

"I thought you already imprinted?"

"On a stupid fucking blood sucker? No… she was my imprint."

"So you came in here as a hormonal teen ager and killed their parents for no fucking reason? You were supposed to be my best friend Jacob!"

Bella had gone tense and she didn't even look at Edward, his hand clenched around her arm holding her steady in place. I felt her bubble wrap closely around me and her eyes drop into slits. _Edward, she can not kill him yet. Do not let her kill him._ Edward looked at me like I was asking him to resurrect the last 70 US presidents from their graves. He glanced back at Bella and sighed before tightening his grip on her trembling arm.

"Calm down love."

"That's right Bella, calm down…listen to your captor."

Bella growled at Jacob and drew her bubble in tighter; Kate looked from her to me and shrugged her shoulders ready for one of them to react in a way that would give her permission to shock the shit out of them. I hesitated watching my surroundings and cataloging everything into place.

"Why did you come here so long ago Jacob, what in the world possessed you to attack my family?"

"Let's just say one of your family members invited me."

Jacob smiled a big mocking toothy grin, I wanted to lunge at him and rip his throat out, what the hell was he talking about? No one would have invited him or his smelling dogs to our house…no one would have wanted the results that catapulted us into the war, who could have been so cruel. He had to of been lying. I looked at Edward and he shook his head back and forth with a tight lipped grimace on his face. I now needed to have words with my brother.

"Why are you alive, shouldn't you be dead by now Jacob?"

"And wouldn't that make you happy Edward, no more competition around to steal your Bella…"

"If you won't tell me I can fix it to where you are not alive, and you were never any competition."

Damn it, there was no way in hell I was going to be able to keep the both of them from killing Jacob if he didn't shut his big fucking mouth. I'll give him this, he must have some pretty big fucking balls to come into a house full of vampires who have every reason to kill him and run his mouth. But then again, if I lost Jasper now, I probably wouldn't care if I lived or died.

"Pup, you know what? I think you know that you have laid charges on the wrong house. The wrong family. I can promise you one thing. They haven't killed you and your ass fuckers yet because it's against their way. It's against their laws. My laws don't apply. I don't have a problem in killing you.

With that being the case, I think you deserve your revenge against those who wronged you and took your wife from you. I can give you a lead on the Volturi. It would be somewhere for you to start in your search for those responsible."

I looked at Jasper watching his plan formulate in his mind, we were on the same track…blame the Volturi; I didn't think that Jacobs pack could take out the Volturi completely, but it would lower there numbers tremendously and that would be the main benefactor right there.

I had felt Jaspers hold on me loosen slightly and frowned inwardly; it took a lot of restraint I didn't know I had to push that feeling aside and pay attention to the conversation that was flowing, Bella was angry enough for all of us to feed off her anger and I wondered how it was affecting Jasper. Maybe my presence was helping? I didn't know but one day I might ask, there was a lot of things I wanted to be able to talk about, he had kept me waiting for centuries and there was so much to learn about him that I didn't think I would ever get bored or tired of it.

Jacob looked from Jasper to his companions considering the offer that lay on the table, if he was smart he'd take it; it was a way out of the house…even though he wouldn't really get his hands on the person responsible for killing his wife.

"Tell me what you know."

Kate frowned noticing that she might not be able to shock them as she had hoped. I smiled at her as a devious look crossed her face and then a small spark came from her finger tips. I knew it was intentional but who was I to rat her out to anyone else? Jacob and his friends flinched when the electricity hit them and I held back a small smile.

"Sorry, it slipped…scouts honor."

Kate crossed her fingers in front of her with a wicked smile and then shrugged her shoulders when she got nothing but a glare back from Jacob. Maybe he was a little smarter than I gave him credit for; then again it wouldn't take a real genius to know that she did it on purpose. I leaned onto Jasper's chest and sighed while trying not to laugh at the innocent yet fake expression that Kate wore. I realized then that Tanya hadn't spoken nor had she been standing near us during any of this. I looked around and found her bored cleaning up the mess that was made during the struggle…at least she was being useful.

Jasper had wrapped his arms around me and circled them around my waste. I felt safe and a nervous jitter from the tingling sensation running through me. How had one person had so much control over me? Jasper sighed causing an uncontrollable gasp to escape my lips, there was a feather light sensation from his breath running from my ear down my collar bone. I didn't want it to stop.

"Jacob, there is a house in Olympia. I can give you the address. There are two Volturi High Guards and two of the Royals hiding out there. Would that work for you?"

As Jasper spoke his breath trickled slowly down my neck almost as a silent whisper that only the two of us could recognize. This man was going to be the death of me, now was not the appropriate time to go weak in the knees. I couldn't help myself as I felt that two could play at this game. I waited for Jacobs response patiently.

"Let us go. I need to get to Olympia."

"Fine, but next time you decide to come over could you please just knock. My house and my furniture would greatly appreciate it."

My words came out more playful than I had really intended, it was hard to be mean or mad around Jasper, he was my own little happy place. I sighed as Kate and Edward began undoing the chains wrapped around them, I looked back and noticed that I should be helping Tanya clean up…but I really didn't want to leave Jasper. I guess they'll be plenty of time with Jasper later now that I was sure he was staying with me.

I leaned all of my weight on him as our bodies felt like they could melt into one person and then made sure to slightly brush on him as I leaned back forward and turned around. I pulled him close to me as I brushed my lips against his and then left to go help Tanya finish cleaning up the mess that was created. I didn't know if I was teaching him a lesson for teasing me or torturing myself; the only thing I can tell you is that I was happy with either way.


	28. Jaded JPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Top of Form

Top of Form

**Jaded**

**JPOV**

I watched mesmerized by the strength my little angel had in her. The wolf was quivering under her. I knew he was about to collapse. Alice was no longer trying to stop him but hold him in place.

The air in the room convulse slightly and the wolves disappear, one at a time, leaving three naked, mostly unconscious men on the floor of the now destroyed room. Something told me this house, or at least this room, was a write-off.

I took a step forward with Edward, his arm still extended in front of me, so we could get a better view of the superiority that our women had over these children. That was what the wolves looked like in human form, children. They couldn't be anymore than sixteen.

I looked questioningly at Edward. He didn't even turn. He just shook his head. They must be much older than their mid-teen appearance. Edward nodded.

_Is that THE Jacob?_

That's when Edward turned and looked at me. I didn't have to feel for his emotions. The look in his eyes was more than enough.

Alice gracefully jumped off Jacob's back and lowered herself to the floor. She was prepared to pounce if her "prey" even thought of moving. She was sleek and gracefully in her movements but I knew that she wasn't afraid to be a killer if she had to be. I knew I had many things to discuss with her. She wasn't the innocent angel I thought she was.

Bella, had at some point, gone upstairs and was, now, returned with some clothes. I felt the shock in her emotions turn quickly to anger as she looked Jacob straight in the eyes. She threw the clothes and continued to glare harshly at him.

The history stories between these two never mentioned anything about a wanted death on Bella's part. I was sure if no one would prevent it, she would kill the boy where he now stood.

Alice slowly matched Jacob's movements. She wasn't going to allow him to get the upper hand in this showdown. She looked in one-sixteenth of a second around the room and then back to Jacob.

"Kate, get the chains." Alice ordered. She was a leader as well as a soldier. Fuck, what a woman I had found. "Boys, you came to the wrong house to play."

The tone in her voice was frightening. I knew she had to be remembering the last time the Shifters came to her home cause her emotions were bouncing. She was satisfied with herself while watching Jacob holding his arm.

The pain that he was feeling because of his arm instantly hit me twofold as Bella appeared and threw Jacob against the wall but the neck. Both of their breaths were coming ragged. One from lack of oxygen, the other from the anger that was moving through her body.

"What are you doing here, Jacob?" Bella hissed.

Jacob was quite cheeky with his response. "Isn't is obvious, Bella? I missed you." He blew a kiss in her direction.

Edward nearly leaped from his spot. I slammed him with dull and numbing feelings. It wouldn't help if he exploded. I wanted to kill the fucker myself, but I was beginning to enjoy Bella and Alice's tactics. It was interesting to find women fight dirty like men.

Alice proved our dirty she could be. She moved in and pushed Bella's arm out of the way. I heard Jacob take a deep gulp of much needed air but it was pushed out of his body again as Alice brought her knee up between his legs and sending a deafening crunch throughout the room.

"Took you four long enough." Alice said smugly. She smiled brightly at me. I locked eyes with her and instantly forgot anyone else was even in the room.

I heard a soft cough and I side-glanced at Edward before I replied. "Now, why would I want to ruin your fun?"

_Yes, that's right, man. I'm stealing lines now. _I heard Edward groan and I decided to ignore the sound. I walked over and looked down at the half-naked man crumpled in a heap on the floor. "By the way, remind me never to piss you off."

Emmett had arrived at the last minute and, now, rushed by me and up the stairs. I stood statuesque in his presence. I was sure it wouldn't go unnoticed. Emmett could stay up there with the bitch. We didn't need him anyways. He would only be at half strength because of the interrogation and because of his worry of HER.

I put a foot on Jacob to make sure he wasn't going anywhere and folded my arms across my chest. I was proud of Alice and impressed. She was a little vixen and the heap on the floor was proof of it.

I watched as Kate came back into the house with an amused look on her face, swinging the link chain around in circles. She looked a little too happy with herself.

Edward chuckled and from my vantage point I wasn't sure what the joke was. Edward moved into view and draped one arm over her shoulders. I could feel the madness she had been feeling towards Jacob slip away from her.

Alice looked at Edward, he nodded and left the room. As he left, I looked down at her as I felt electric impulses down my arm as she pulled my hand away from my waist and wrapped her hand in mine. I felt complete again and even more so as she reached up, placing her perfectly plump red lips on my neck. I inhaled deeply and felt my knees go weak. I quickly pulled myself together hoping no one noticed.

Edward returned with the chairs and reached over for one of the chains Kate had been holding. Her delight hadn't diminished, if anything it had gone up a few notches at the sight of the chairs. Metal. _Damn, these girls play nasty._ Metal chains and chairs. Kate, the vampire lightening rod. Fuck, I really needed to be good around this family.

"Time to play, boys. Kate, wrap them up tight." Alice said innocently and then looked over at Jacob. "Jacob, if you or your friends so much as move, I promise you will get the shock of a lifetime. Do I make myself clear?"

Alice's voice had suddenly gone from innocent to sadistic. I felt a shiver run down my spine. I think that playing with Alice could be fun and a little dangerous at the same time. Hell, that would make it very interesting.

"So, how well can you control your ability, Kate?" I wanted to make sure there wasn't a chance of a repeat performance of earlier jolt I had received from her.

Kate smiled at me. "Well enough. If I was in their position, I wouldn't move an inch."

To prove her point, and I wasn't sure if it was for me or the boys, she drew a small flicker of electricity to her finger tips. She moved to help Edward finish tying the Shifters to the chairs. Kate was in her personal heaven. The chains were linked around their wrists and then snaked up their arms. The same had been repeated for their ankles and legs. From where the chains ended, I was certainly grateful I wasn't the men the girls were pissed off at.

Kate took the end of the chains and held them in her hands, grinning. There was a sparkle in her eyes that told me she was enjoying this a little too much. Sure I knew how to interrogate but I never took joy in it. She had a vendetta and was about to get her revenge.

I made my way to the other side of the room for my own safety. Kate had given me reassurances but I was still a Hunter and an outsider. I didn't know how she felt about me, yet.

"So, where should we start this little show? I would say the stage is yours, Alice?" I said softly. Something told me Alice wouldn't be in charge for very long.

Bella was recharging and her anger was crashing down on me like a small craft in a hurricane. She moved over next to Alice and Edward moved away from Kate to join the women.

Alice took a glance in Bella's direction and then stared for a moment at Edward. She must have relayed something to him because he nodded, she smiled at Bella.

The "pup", as I saw him, asked, "I thought you blood suckers weren't into torture?"

There was thick anger in his voice but the emotions filtering off him were anything but anger. He was worried and terrified at the moment. Kate's ability must be extremely painful as even half-strength.

"I thought you Shifters knew better than to crash through my house uninvited." Alice hissed through her teeth.

I could feel the sickening feeling wave off all three of them at the word "Shifters". I smiled. They never liked the idea that they were less than the Wolves. They continued to take wolf form to be associated as werewolves when in reality they were bottom feeders, leeches.

Alice continued, sounding more pissed than before. "I'm going to have to replace all of that now."

Jacob snapped, verbally, at Alice. "I know you or your little fucking friends killed Leah. I may not be able to do anything about it right now, but trust me, little bitch, you will burn for it."

I threw a wave of intense pain in Jacob's direction. No one calls my angel a bitch and gets away with it. I wasn't sure if it was my push or Kate's shock that she sent through the chain but the reaction was instant. He was suffering badly as was his friends.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose as Alice put her hand against her temple. I could tell that both motions were well rehearsed and completely unnecessary.

Alice moved closer to Jacob. I could feel his anxiety level rise but physically he was unchanged. "I don't appreciate being called a bitch after I let you live, pup."

She had emphasized the word "pup" and it had the reaction I had thought it would. He was irritated. I was certain it was throwing his concentration off. One look from Edward confirmed this assessment.

"Remember who it is you are talking to. I did not kill Leah. We have been here all day." Alice added.

I could feel the stress in the room rise and I needed to tone it down. This wouldn't be good for me so soon after Emmett's talk. I could sense that Jacob didn't believe any of them.

I moved across them room and in front of Jacob. I leaned over and rested my hands on the arms of the chairs. I made sure it was on the padded areas as I gave Kate a quick pleading glance. I looked back and came nose to nose with Jacob.

The pup stank from across the room and at this distance, it was loathsome. "Look at my eyes, dog. You know what the hell I am. You know how my kind feel about you. But even then, you know how I feel about them. I am telling you they have been here all day. No one in this room killed one of your kind."

That was one thing the Shifters knew about the Hunters. We never lied to them. We didn't have to. We hated them and killed them on site. The less of them the better and they all knew it.

I felt Alice's slender hand grace my back. I didn't have to look to know. The tingle that she sent through me gave her away. I suddenly was throw off track by two emotions. Alice's sexual intensity was thick like a fog and enveloped me. Edward's disgust was thicker.

As Alice gentle persuaded me to move with her, I knew that I had put a fear into Jacob that wouldn't be quenched anytime in the near future.

"Then who did? She was my wife...."

I felt the surprise tear through the room.

"...and you blood suckers took her away from me! And what the fuck is he doing here? I thought your kind didn't like their kind?"

"I didn't. It was probably the Volturi though." Alice answered switching the subject. "They have been coming around here uninvited recently..have you stormed their door and busted up their house?"

I could see the pup's mind working up an answer to the question. Alice didn't give him time to do so. "I assume not, considering you are still alive. It'd take a pretty strong army to get through them."

His emotions told me that he knew she was telling the truth. He had crossed their path at some point in the past.

"And you don't need to worry yourself about who we do or do not associate ourselves with, but I'd be careful not to make him too mad." Alice added.

I threw a small amount of terror towards Jacob. His eyes abruptly turned in my direction. I could see the pleading to make the emotions stop. Alice turned to me. She must have sensed I did something to him cause she moved to stand in front of me.

I was about to argue with her motions when she reduced me to rubble again. She pulled my arms around her sending me into a state of euphoria. I relaxed and allowed the warm prickly feeling to take over.

"Your wife?" Bella asked. Her voice was flat. She was indifferent to the word. It didn't seem to matter to her except by curiosity.

"Yes, my wife." Jacob snarled. "My companion. Is that term really so hard for you blood suckers to understand?"

"I thought you already imprinted?"

"On a stupid fucking blood sucker? No....she was my imprint."

The feelings in the room were so violent in nature. I didn't need Edward's mind reading to know what was going to happen. I tightened my grip on Alice as she stiffened.

"So, you came in here as a hormonal teenager and killed their parents for no fucking reason?" Bella was pissed. Everyone knew it. She hissed in Jacob's face. "You were supposed to be my best friend, Jacob!"

I silently asked Edward for permission to calm Bella down. He looked at Alice and paused then at me and nodded just enough for me to catch it. I sent a small blanket of serenity towards her. I focused it directly at her just as I felt a strange sensation blanket my body.

"Calm down, love." Edward said softly in Bella's ear.

"That's right, Bella. Calm down...listen to your captor."

Bella growled menacingly at Jacob. I could feel that sensation close in tighter on me. Her shield. She's protecting all of us.

Why did you come here so long ago, Jacob? What in the world possessed you to attack my family?" Bella wanted answers.

"Let's just say, one of your family members invited me."

_Oh shit. Edward. This is not good. Not right now. This can't happen right now._

Bella's fury nearly knocked me off my feet. I grasped tightly onto Alice to hold me up. She looked at Edward and again stiffened.

"Why are you alive? Shouldn't you be dead by now, Jacob?" Edward broke in.

"And wouldn't that make you happy, Edward. No more competition around to steal your Bella...." Jacob baited.

Edward didn't bite. He was doing everything he could to keep the discussion from coming back to Rose. "If you won't tell me. I can fix it to where you are not alive. And, you were never any competition."

I knew Edward was baiting his own hook. He wanted Jacob to screw up and force his own destruction. I wasn't sure that was the best idea. We needed to get Jacob on the trail of the Volturi not dead.

I loosened my hold on Alice. Loosened and nothing more. I was strangely, during all this, enjoying her touch and scent far too much.

"Pup, you know what? I think you know that you have laid charges on the wrong house. The wrong family. I can promise you one thing. They haven't killed you and your ass fuckers yet because it's against their way. It's against their laws. My laws don't apply. I don't have a problem in killing you.

With that being the case, I think you deserve your revenge against those who wronged you and took your life from you. I can give you a lead on the Volturi. It would be somewhere for you to start in your search for those responsible." I hoped he would take my bait.

I could feel the anger hitting me. Wave after wave smashing against my body. As much as Jacob and his friends deserved their fate that the family wanted to give, I knew sending the pack against the Volturi would kill two problems without getting our hands bloody.

I waited impatiently as Jacob looked back and forth between his two companions. I just wanted the fuckers out of here before the house blew up. I knew Emmett wouldn't stay upstairs for long. And Rose, fuck, if she woke up while Jacob and his pack were here, it was game over. The Shifters win. I wanted to see Rose pay for the misery she had caused this family but this wasn't the way. I wished the fuckers would decide.

I looked at Edward. He didn't move. He didn't signal me in anyway. Was he listening for their answer before they gave it? I wasn't willing to wait any longer. I looked to the other side of me. As I did my nose caught Alice's scent. God, she is such a beautiful distraction.

As I was about to signal Kate to do her stuff, Jacob slumped a little in his seat. "Tell me what you know."

Suddenly, Jacob jumped and yelped slightly. I had seen the small lightening bolts skip along the chains and looked at Kate. Had she seen my signal? Damn, she is quick.

"Sorry, it slipped....scouts honor." She answered in response to Jacob's stare.

Alice's perfect head leaned back against my chest and I took the advantage of the moment. I wasn't letting her scent, touch or feelings distract me from getting Jacob the hell out of here. I wrapped my arms under hers and around her waist. Because of the difference in our heights, if forced me to lean down. My mouth was dangerously close to her ear. I sighed lightly and felt her body melt against me. I had won that round but she still had about three up on me.

"Jacob, there is a house in Olympia. I can give you the address. There are two Volturi High Guards and two of the Royals hiding out there. Would that work for you?" I hadn't moved my head. As I spoke, I purposely used all the air in my lungs and allowed it to brush against Alice's ear.

I could see Jacob wheel's spinning. His feelings were excitable. He was wanting a fight and what was better than handing him Royals wrapped up in a bow. He would be stupid not to take the bait.

The thing was, it wasn't bait. I was sending Jacob and his pack to their deaths. Since shit was already breaking out at the Hunters' stronghold, the Volturi would have put the wives into hiding. Sulpicia and Athenodora were there. The guards were nobodies but if Jacob and his group killed the Queens the repercussions would be massive. The Volturi would bring an onslaught against the Shifters.

In turn, both sides would annihilate each other. Half the war would be finished for good. I looked at Edward. He had the same stupid grin on his face as the cunningness of the plan as I did. We both hid it quickly as Jacob spoke once again.

"Let us go. I need to get to Olympia."

"Fine, but next time you decide to come over, could you please just knock? My house and my furniture would greatly appreciate it." Alice's voice was calm and almost friendly.

She sighed as she looked around the house. I looked also and realized for the first time how much damage had been caused. I silently wondered how much damage she and I could cause.

I was turning my attention back to Alice as she leaned into me when I caught Edward's eye. He was glaring with a tight squint. Before I even had a chance to respond, Alice pulled away, brushing against me as she did. _Damn, woman. Your brother's watching._ She turned within my arms. She wrapped her hands behind my head and pulled my face down to hers. I drank in her scent and felt a spark lightly tickle my lips as her brushed over them. As I stood stone solid, she slipped out under my arms, leaving me thinking such dirty thoughts that Edward was gagging and running from the room.


	29. Affirmations APOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Top of Form

Top of Form

**Affirmations**

**APOV **

The mess was cleaned up in no time once everyone started to pitch in and help. Walls were patched and picture frames fixed and placed back into the home on the walls. I knew that my little stunt with Jasper had provoked Edward into acting like a child and leaving the room; I wondered what he was thinking to send Edward gagging like that out of the room and figured that I just had a two for one special; I got to torture my big brother as well as tease Jasper.

I also found it extremely amusing how the two of them, Edward and Jasper, stood towards the back of the house watching the girls work on fixing up the place. They seemed to be having there own private little conversation…and that was fine; male bonding time and all of that I suppose.

We had to throw my couch away so I hoped online to order a new one and we pushed it out to the curb; I could call someone later to pick it up and dispose of it, I hoped I didn't have problems with the delivery service of the new couch; sometimes once people figured out it was a vampires house they were delivering it to they would turn around and pretend the order was never placed. That made things a little more complicated when I had to go into the store and pick up the couch myself. Then you had those stupid humans who wanted to be a vampire; they would walk up the door, deliver what I ordered, and then practically beg me to change them. You wouldn't believe the excuses I had heard or the stupid reasoning behind someone wanting to lose there soul. It was ridiculous.

Rose and Emmett had not yet come down stairs, occasionally Tanya or Kate would go up there and check on them, but I got the strangest feeling that no one else really cared about their well being for the moment. I had pulled a bunch of over stuffed pillow and a huge fur rug down from the attic, if I didn't have a couch I was at least going to have a soft place to sit. Bella sat with her legs up on the love seat with Tanya as Kate lounged in the recliner.

I sat on the floor leaning against the pillows flipping through the channels on the television but not really being able to pay attention. I was mulling over the argument I had outside with Rose, I wanted to fix it; but I didn't know what to fix; I didn't know what she did and it was one of the many things that were starting to cloud my mind and give me a headache. Vampires are not supposed to have headaches.

"Alice, what do you think he meant?"

I turned my attention and focused my gaze on Bella who was probably lost in her own train of thought on everything that happened. The only difference between her... me and our line of thinking? Her shield kept her thoughts to herself, Edward could hear everything I thought…which occasionally sucked.

"I don't know Bella; a lot of things don't make sense right now."

"He said a family member invited him over."

"I heard him Bella."

"We should have asked for more details."

"We could always go track him down…"

"Maybe we should take this conversation some place else Bella." Edward spoke low as he moved closer into the living room with Jasper flanked at his side. There was an intense 'keep your voices low' look in there eyes. I had just gotten comfortable on the floor so I didn't plan on standing any time soon; I would have to be carried out if they planned on taking this 'almost' conversation anywhere else.

Jasper reached his hand down to me as if he planned to help me up; but as I mentioned earlier… I wasn't really in the mood to go any where at all. Bella looked at Edward but she didn't make a move to stand up either; if she was going to be difficult then why can't I? This is the first time I have sat still in almost two days…it's nice.

I sat up a little and placed my hand in Jasper but instead of allowing him to pull me up I decided to go ahead and pull him down. He looked like he could use some sitting still time anyways. Nothing like a fluffy rug and giant pillow to sit still on; and of course there was the television to put some concentration on if not all of it.

He fell next to me and I couldn't tell which emotion I saw first, but I could tell you that he was honestly considering staying on the floor with me. Edward picked Bella up bridal style from the couch and walked over to stand above me; Bella crossed her arms and stuck out her bottom lip slightly while Tanya and Kate waited at the front door.

"Alice, would you please get up and get in the car?"

I looked to Jasper and then back over to Edward and Bella, did he really think he would fit all six of us in that car comfortably? I sighed and placed my head on Jasper's shoulder; he did say please…

"Fine Edward I'll get up. But I am not riding with everyone in that car. I'll follow you in the rental…it's crowded."

I scrunched up my face so that he would get the hint and made a mental image of a possible shopping trip; that would be enough to make sure no one wanted to ride in a car with me. Edward shook his head and moved towards the front door as I stood up quickly and offered my hand out to help Jasper up.

He hesitated for a moment but placed his hand in mine and stood up. I linked my arm around his waste and leaned into him as we walked through the front door. Jasper paused and looked back into the house as if he was thinking about something and turned to look at Tanya and Kate, then back to Edward.

"Maybe it would be a good idea for someone to stay here? Emmett's a train wreck and Rose will need someone to help her if she wakes up."

That was the most concern I had seen come from Jasper in regards to Emmett and Roses well being since they had gotten back from hunting. Edward looked at him and for once I wished that I was the mind reader, his gift was so much easier and less exhausting than my own. Edward glanced at me and rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to Jasper. Jasper looked over to Tanya and Kate and spoke.

"Would you stay? Would you watch over those two and make sure the house stays in one piece. I don't think we need a repeat performance of earlier with the wolves?"

He almost sounded like the human parents of small children when they would ask the grandparents to baby sit for them. There was a small pleading in his voice and his southern drawl made it almost irresistible. Well, at least to me; then again…I would have picked up on the baby sitting and probably said no.

Tanya shrugged her shoulders and went back into the house as if this was the most boring mission, goal, family visit she had been on but Kate stood there looking at Jasper like he had just asked her to skip out on her one chance to be prom queen.

"Kate, think of it like this; if they are stupid and do come back…there is no one here that will tell you not to shock them to death."

"Alice, you had better personally fill me in on what these two are up to when you get back. I like the way you tell stories."

Kate winked at me and then headed into the house bouncing on the balls of her toes. She would probably have the whole place redecorated by time I got back due to lack of excitement. Maybe I should have told her about other projects she could do around the house.

"So does this mean we all have to ride in the silver egg?"

"Personally, I would like to take two vehicles. I need some down time from the emotions. I need some 'you' time. I feel at ease with you and without anyone else around, I may be able to recover quicker before round two begins."

I smiled at Jasper and glanced up at Edward who simply shrugged his shoulders and carried Bella off to his silver Volvo. I pulled Jasper towards the rental car with me and then shuffled my feet towards the driver side of the car. I liked driving and if he wanted to relax it would be better if I did drive, at least in my opinion.

Once we were both nestled into the safety of the car I followed Edward out of the long drive and then down the long street. I didn't know where we were going or why we needed to drive to our destination to get there but I was forced along for the ride. I decided to try and learn some information about Jasper.

"When were you born?"

"I was born human in Texas in 1843. I was reborn in 1863 by a woman name Maria."

"That nice, I don't know what year I was born human…I don't remember anything about being human. I don't even know what year I was turned exactly I think it was around the 1920's and I also think that I was 19 years old when it happened so I might have been born in 1901 or so. Do you remember your human life much?

"I do. I joined the army when I was eighteen. I wanted to serve in the Civil War. I felt it was my duty. Because of my ability to determine strengths and weaknesses, I was able to rise quickly through the ranks. I was the youngest general still alive when I was promoted."

"I'm sorry to ask all these questions… "

"Why? I don't mind answering them."

"I just want to know more about you."

"I want to know everything about you, too. You fascinate me."

"It's good to know that I am not the only one curious."

"How did you and the rest of your family meet?"

"Well Carlisle was the start of the family, he changed Edward first, then he found his wife Esme…Edward could probably tell you this story better than I could."

"No, I want to hear it from you. Please?"

"Carlisle felt bad for Edward not having a companion so with out his permission he changed Rosalie to be his mate. Edward didn't exactly approve, they had nothing in common. So it was more of a brother and sister quarrel with them from the beginning. Rose found Emmett after he had been attacked by a bear and brought him to Carlisle. They've been together since, as far as me, I came into the family second to last. I was wandering…I knew very little about myself or anything else for that matter but I saw a vision of Carlisle and his family and knew that I was meant to be apart of that. So I practiced changing my diet up until the time I found them…which was about the 1950's."

I paused letting a breath out after my speech, Edward turned down high way 10 and floored it so I followed in suit looking over at Jasper and noticing that his eyes never left me. It made me feel very comfortable oddly, not like when someone is staring at you and you feel interrogated, I actually never wanted him to take his eyes off of me; it was like there was something inside them reserved just for me. I smiled at him and eased into a very relaxed state, I liked talking to him.

"What do you like to do when things are easy and relaxed?"

"We used to play base ball as a family to relax. But we haven't had enough people to really do that since Rose and Emmett left and Carlisle and Esme were killed. It turns into catch or a practice of some sort. It's not much fun anymore. Bella reads a lot, Edward plays his piano and I either decorate or design clothes."

I smiled again at that remark, a flash of different out fits I could make for Jasper flashed before my eyes and was suddenly very anxious to get back to my drawing board. I could have a whole new wardrobe for him in less than two days if I actually got a chance to work on it.

"And where did you learn to fight dirty like you did with Jacob?"

"Well I credit a lot of it to Emmett and Edward. Learning to fight around those two you have to be on top of your game. Edward is abnormally fast… "

"I've noticed."

"He can see what you're thinking before you do it…"

"True."

"So he's impossible to catch off guard, or well catch period. Emmett was all muscle; he used to wrap his arms around me while Rose and Edward would pick on my height. We really were a family back then. Why did you join the Hunters when the war started?"

"Maria noticed my ability when I was human. She changed me so I could help her train the newborns she was creating."

I noticed a slight pause in his story as he looked away distant in thought; I wondered if that's how I looked when I zoned out and had a vision, when he continued I allowed the softness of his voice to over wrap me in a delicate bind that I had never really experienced before; It was enticing.

"When the war started, being a tracker, trainer and officer made it the logical decision for me. I'm sorry for some things I did during those first few years but I don't regret the decision I had made. The Hunter leaders found my knowledge and training tactics incredibly intriguing. I was sent once after James. He had gone rogue. They didn't appreciate it. I showed him how a true tracker worked. He never questioned my orders or the leaders' after I was done torturing him."

Well that explained how he knows James; I hope he didn't take offence to me killing him, but then again after everything that man had put my family through he was lucky he didn't die sooner and at a much slower rate.

"What the fuck possessed you to kill those three anyways? The Hunters will be coming to see why he hasn't checked in."

I thought carefully over his question; I didn't want to offend him but then again I wasn't going to lie to him, relationships are built on trust; being that we are both from different sides of this war and experienced different parts of it; it would be better if we were completely open and honest with each other. I picked one of Jaspers hands up from his lap and laced my fingers with his; I reveled in the flow of electricity running between us.

"It was long over due. I don't know the name of the person who changed me and for a long time that part of my life was a mystery…being a vampire is all I know so I don't have regrets of not being human much like the most of our kind do. It's a good and a bad thing I suppose. It wasn't until James attacked Bella that we found out how he had affected my past. He was a sick and twisted individual who hunted Bella to get to Edward, we almost killed him when we found him torturing Bella…but he escaped because of Victoria's abilities. The only thing we had left of the incident was a video recording he had made when he was taunting Edward; he wanted Edward to see and hear how he hurt Bella…but he also revealed how he had hurt me. The vampire who changed me was killed by James when James didn't get a chance to kill me; the vampire who changed me risked his life to make me who I am to protect me from James. So, when I found out that you were hunting me I got angry and went looking for information on you…I went to the shifters first, then to James and after I got the information he could give me I killed him knowing that he would never hunt a human or hurt an innocent person ever again."

I frowned a little after my speech. I didn't know how Jasper would react to it but everything in my body told me that what I had with him would over come our differences, maybe he would understand my reasoning…maybe he wouldn't so I sat on the edge of my seat following Edward deep into a wooded area waiting for his response.

"Alice. Look at me. I want you to understand something about me. I am an officer. I have only seen war and destruction in my life. I have only hunted, trapped and interrogated. I know nothing but this. I know you are the opposite. You're innocent of the horrors I've seen and done. I know this war has made you do things you never thought possible. I want you to know one thing. I want to learn a new way. I want to experience everything I've missed out on in this life. I want to stand side by side with you and see it all the way you do. Its pureness and innocence and most of all its beauty. I want to see everything there is to see in the same way I see you. Perfect and beautiful, full of life and grace."

I looked into his eyes just as he asked and let the words wrap my mind up in a complete bliss, I couldn't even tell you if I was driving on the right side of the road; how I never saw this coming is beyond me; I couldn't picture my life with out him nor did I really even want to.

"You've changed me so dramatically in this short time. I hardly recognize myself anymore. Maria told me before she was killed that someone questioned my loyalty. It was because of you...they saw you coming into my life and me falling in love with you. I didn't know who you were at the time, or the fact that you were my target...."

Jasper paused and I noticed him cringe slightly at the word 'target'.

"...so I didn't believe it was possible. Now I understand, it all makes sense now. You are my soul, my heart, my innocence that I never had. You have made me a complete man."

I hadn't even realized that Edward had driven us to the coast near an old deserted boat dock, now was seriously not the time for swimming. I didn't want our conversation to end, and when Jasper finished I didn't really even know what to say…it was romantic, and honest, and loving, and everything I told myself I didn't want because this world would simply destroy it. But now, I had a new reason to fight this war; I had a new reason to come out on top. Not because of Edward or Bella but because I had a life time to make up to Jasper…and that probably wasn't even long enough for me.

"I don't know what to say…" I looked down a little sheepishly then brought my gaze back to Jasper after parking the car. "…forever does not seem like a long enough time to be with you. You've kept me waiting for a long time Jasper."

Jasper reached one hand out and placed it gently on the back of my head pulling me gently closer to him. I closed my eyes in the sensation of his touch on my face, his scent lingered all around me and I felt more alive in that single moment than I had in over a hundred years.

"I love you, Alice Cullen. Now and forever."

His lips touched my own and his tongue swept across them light as a feather silently asking permission to kiss me properly. As my lips parted I tasted his scent and let it wash over me completely, there was no battle for dominance; it was two halves of a whole… Jasper had been my missing half. I was lost in him and nothing else in this world could have mattered or even existed because it was just us and now.

I pulled my hand up and wrapped it around his neck pulling my body closer to him; I couldn't get enough and didn't think that I would ever want anything else. I could feel and taste him and even acknowledge the fact that I wasn't dreaming; this wasn't a vision I was with him and I loved him; shockingly enough he loved me too.


	30. Affirmations JPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Top of Form

Top of Form

**Affirmations**

**JPOV **

I eventually calmed my feelings. The Jacob situation had sent my emotions into a tornado. It wasn't until Alice had stepped away that everything had come crashing down inside me like the wind ceased and dropped the proverbial house had dropped.

There had been a mix of emotions that had been laid in the house. Everything from depression, anguish, numbness that went across the spectrum to distrust, resentment and discontent to deceit, anger and rage. Everything had been under control for some unknown reason while Alice had been in contact with me.

The agitated emotions that had been running through her didn't affect me. In fact, they had somehow held everything else at bay. I had felt strangely content and focused even with her teasing and loving innocence.

I was exhausted. I had no strength physically. I felt like my body had been thrown into space and was suspended, unable to move. Emotionally I was dead. I wanted to feel love towards Alice, hate for the loss that Rose had caused and a somewhat brotherly feeling for Edward. He, after all, had giving me no indication that he wasn't going to accept me. The problem was I couldn't. I couldn't feel anything. I was numb and even number in feeling others emotions. Everything was cut off to me.

I watched everyone float around the house, performing the tasks required of them to bring an order back to the home. Once every so often, Tanya or Kate would disappear upstairs to check on Rose's progress, if there was any.

Even with no emotional bond of any kind, I could see that Edward didn't care in the least. Bella still had her issues with Rose which let her unwanting of the knowledge of how Rose was. Alice seemed to be the only one who was truly concerned.

Alice seemed to be struggling with something. Bella seemed to be lost in thought. Both moved around the house in a robot-like fashion bringing the house back from the brink of disaster.

Edward had come back to the house. I looked at him as he came to stand beside me. I quickly apologized for the emotional and mental images he had received earlier.

"I know you feel THAT way about my sister. I understand that you are a man." Edward said in a very low voice. "Just, please, fucking try to control it."

I saw him shiver. The lingering effects must have still been fresh in his head.

"Yeah, they are and I don't need to see my sister in the way or THOSE positions."

I smiled. He was understanding and protective. I appreciated those qualities in him. I knew that he would be a complicated person to be with but in the end it would make a great friendship for us.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. We are not friends yet...maybe later. As of right now we've got a common goal and enemy. Let's agree that for the moment that we are civil acquaintances." Edward answered.

"Could you stop doing that? It's a little strange."

"It's hard to just stop when you are thinking directly towards me. I cna't tell the difference unless I am looking at you. They sound the same." He replied. "Listen, we need to talk to the girls. I don't want them to find out about Rose from anyone else. I know them both and this can't be done anywhere near the house. The living room can't take another beating."

I lifted my head as Bella and Alice continued a conversation they had been having.

"I heard him, Bella."

"We should have asked for more details."

They were talking about Jacob. Their curiosity had been sparked and was now a raging inferno. Edward moved towards them and I followed.

"Maybe we should take this conversation some place else, Bella."

I looked seriously at Alice, silently asking her to understand that here wasn't a good place. We needed to go somewhere, anywhere that wasn't within vampire hearing range of the house.

_Edward, it might be a good idea to drive to wherever we have this conversation. I have a feeling that the whirlwind and shit-storm that is going to be caused is nothing compared to what will happen it Alice and Bella are pissed when we get back. The further the better. More time for them to recover and relax._

I reached down and put my hand out, waiting. I needed something in the way of emotions. Being emotionally numb and having your ability cut off was troubling. I needed Alice's help and I wondered if the physical spark she and I had would help.

For a moment I thought she wasn't going to take my hand. Ye of little faith. Why was I suddenly doubting her. I needed to get myself under control. This was fucking ridiculous. My doubts were squashed as I feel her energy flow into me as she put her dainty hand in mine.

She caught me off-guard and I landed on the soft material she had put down since her couch had been destroyed. That's what happens when a vampire body slams a wolf into it. I could feel her bubble type energy surround me and flow through me. The sparks of electricity revitalized me. It was warm and soothing. It was strangely natural. It was like a drug I had never realized I wanted.

Alice Cullen had become my drug. I couldn't imagine leaving her when this was over. For the first time since my human birth, I was home. I was safe, secure and content. I had everything I needed as long as Alice was by my side.

I looked up and couldn't help but chuckle at the "baby can't have a cookie" look on Bella's face. Edward had picked her up off the couch and was standing in front of Alice and I waiting. I was considering telling Edward it would be safe to talk here but the look that he gave me changed my tune instantly.

"Alice, would you please get up and get in the car?"

I couldn't look at Alice. Her touch was enough to make me insane and I knew that if I looked into her golden eyes that Edward would be carrying all three of us out the door. We needed to go. We needed to talk. Her head was cradled in my shoulder and the air that escaped her body when she sighed with that an aphrodisiac to me.

"Fine, Edward. I'll get up. But, I am not riding with everyone in that car. I'll follow you in the rental...it's crowded."

A look appeared on Edward's face and then he rolled his eyes and shook his head. He was still carrying Bella as he turned and headed for the door. Alice's touch was gone and I looked to find her standing in front of me with her hand out. This was a twist from the visual image a few moments earlier. I didn't hesitate. I needed her touch. I needed her.

All six of us started out the door. This wasn't a good idea. If by some chance Emmett recovered his memories of what Edward and I had done in the woods, he would take Rose and run. If she woke up while we were gone, they would be free to screw everyone over.

"Maybe it would be a good idea for someone to stay here? Emmett's a train wreck and Rose will need someone to help her if she wakes up." I said flatly. With everything that Rosalie had caused this family I didn't care if she had help or not.

The issue was until Bella and Alice understood and were past the killing rampage stage, I had to play nice-nice with the fucking bitch. They definitely needed to come. This had more to do with them than anyone else. Their existence and future depended more on the secrets from the past then it did for Kate and Tanya.

"Would you stay? Would you watch over those two and make sure the house stays in one piece. I don't think we need a repeat performance of earlier with the wolves?" I asked the two women.

Tanya, I noticed didn't really care about anything or anyone. She shrugged her shoulders and went back into the house. Kate was her towrope and just went along with whatever was asked of her. There had to be something under the surface of the nothingness that made her tick. Someone or something had happened to her. She was numb and dead because of it.

I mentally checked that onto my list of numerous things to ask if I ever found the down time to ask. My life had become more complicated since I hooked up with the Kindred then it had ever been. I was happy for the complication but the peace and quiet of my old life had its advantages too.

Kate stood staring at me. She was pissed. She was the half of the pair that didn't like to miss out on anything. She was the adventurous one of the pair. She was the.....hell, she was everything when you compared the two.

"Kate, think of it like this. If they are stupid and do come back...there is no one here that will tell you not to shock them to death."

Kate's eyes lit up with the notion that she could cause a lightening storm within the house and not suffer the consequences of it. I reminded myself to stay a few feet away from her. She was dangerous in a humorous way.

"Alice, you had better personally fill me in on what these two are up to when you get back. I like the way you tell stories."

Kate winked at me and then turned, heading back into the house. What the hell was the wink for? What had Alice told her? Did Alice tell her anything or was I being paranoid? She was far more dangerous mentally than physically.

"So, does this mean we all have to ride in the silver egg?"

"Personally, I would like to take two vehicles. I need some down time from the emotions." I answered. I looked sympathetically at Alice. "I need some 'you' time. I feel at ease with you and without anyone else around, I may be able to recover quicker before round two begins."

I looked quickly over at Edward. I could see he knew I was telling the truth. I knew he knew both of these women better than me and if I had assumed right, round two was going to be a like a bear caught in a hunter's trap.

Edward didn't verbally answer me. He shrugged with a knowing move of the shoulders. I looked down at Alice and felt everything get lighter as she smiled and pulled me with her towards the car.

I opened the passenger's door and sat comfortably in the seat. I, personally, had no cares about who drove. Alice would be following Edward and I would be able to allow her scent and electrical impulses to re-energize me.

For some reason, Alice's voice startled me. I had already after two minutes alone in the car with her felt like I had been in paradise with no stress or worries for ten years. "When were you born?"

"I was born human in Texas in 1843. I was reborn in 1863 by a woman name Maria." I found myself a little depressed saying her name. The fact that she had been killed trying to protect me made my resolve to avenge her death more prominent in my mind.

"That's nice. I don't know what year I was born human..."

Why wouldn't she remember?

"...I don't remember anything about being human."

What happened to my angel that would make her forget?

"I don't even know what year I was turned exactly. I think it was around the 1920's and I also think that I was nineteen years old when it happened, so I might have been born in 1901 or so."

How had she managed all these years with no memories or knowledge of who she was?

"Do you remember your human life much?"

"I do. I joined the army when I was eighteen. I wanted to serve in the Civil War. I felt it was my duty. Because of my ability to determine strengths and weaknesses, I was able to rise quickly through the ranks. I was the youngest general still alive when I was promoted."

"I'm sorry to ask all these questions..."

"Why? I don't mind answering them."

"That's good. I just want to know more about you."

I was starting to feel more like myself. "I want to know everything about you, too. You fascinate me."

"It's good to know that I am not the only one curious." Alice answered in reply.

I thought for a moment. I wanted to work my way up to the harder questions. I wanted to know everything. "How did you and the rest of your family meet?"

Alice seemed to settle further into the seat. I wasn't sure why but her feelings were warm and happy. "Well Carlisle was the start of the family. He changed Edward first, then he found his wife Esme...."

I could see and feel the longing in her as she spoke. She loved them as a human would their biological parents. Were they the ones who changed her?

"…Edward could probably tell you this story better than I could."

"No, I want to hear it from you. Please?" I was beginning to come around and the sound of her voice was heavenly pleasant.

"Carlisle felt bad for Edward not having a companion so without his permission, Carlisle changed Rosalie to be his mate."

The sound of her voice was like nails on a chalkboard. I had dealt with that woman for too long and now couldn't feel bad for her over anything she had told me.

"Edward didn't exactly approve. They had nothing in common. So, it was more of a brother and sister quarrel with them from the beginning."

It'll be worse than that when she comes to.

"Rose found Emmett after he had been attacked by a bear and brought him to Carlisle. They've been together since. As far as me, I came into the family second to last. I was wandering…I knew very little about myself or anything else for that matter but I saw a vision of Carlisle and his family and knew that I was meant to be apart of that."

They didn't change her. The mystery continues.

"So I practiced changing my diet up until the time I found them…which was about the 1950's."

"What do you like to do when things are easy and relaxed?" I shot off another question. I wanted to hear about her. She was more interesting than I was.

I felt the car turn off the highway. I kept my eyes directly on her as the car sped beyond anything the little rental could normally handle. She looked over and locked eyes with me for a moment, smiled and then continued comfortably.

"We used to play baseball as a family to relax. But we haven't had enough people to really do that since Rose and Emmett left and Carlisle and Esme were killed. It turns into catch or a practice of some sort. It's not much fun anymore. Bella reads a lot and Edward plays his piano. I either decorate or design clothes."

I saw a grin creep across her face. I was scared because of the look in her eyes. Her face was plastered with an idea that was going to be bad for me.

"And where did you learn to fight dirty like you did with Jacob?" That knee to the groin was still fresh in my memory. Even a vampire would have keeled over from the impact.

"In regards to my fighting…well, I credit a lot of it to Emmett and Edward."

That would answer the dirty tactics.

"Learning to fight around those two you have to be on top of your game. Edward is abnormally fast…"

"I've noticed." I agreed.

"...and he can see what your thinking before you do it…"

"True."

"...so he's impossible to catch off guard, or well catch period. Emmett was all muscle, he used to wrap his arms around me while Rose and Edward would pick on my height. We really were a family back then."

_That is definitely not going to be an idea for you much longer, love. _Before I could ask another question she asked one of her own.

"Why did you join the Hunters when the war started?"

I thought about the question. It was a complicated answer. "Maria noticed my ability when I was human. She changed me so I could help her train the newborns she was creating."

I left that part of the story there. I didn't want her to know how destructive I was with humans back then. "When the war started, being a tracker, trainer and officer made it the logical decision for me. I'm sorry for some things I did during those first few years but I don't regret the decision I had made. The Hunter leaders found my knowledge and training tactics incredibly intriguing. I was sent once after James. He had gone rogue. They didn't appreciate it. I showed him how a true tracker worked. He never questioned my orders or the leaders' after I was done torturing him."

I thought for a moment. "What the fuck possessed you to kill those three anyways? The Hunters will be coming to see why he hasn't checked in."

I could see the debate in her face. I wondered if I had come across to hard with my question. What was I thinking? Of course I was. I was a soldier, an officer. I didn't know how to talk just for talking. I was use to gathering information and retaining it for use later. I wanted to know her and now she was being interrogated. What a jerk I was!

She reached over and took one of my hands. She wrapped her slender fingers with mine and laid them on her lap. The sparks shivered through my arm and into my long dead heart. She was fine. We were fine. I was still being paranoid.

"It was long over due." She began. "I don't know the name of the person who changed me and for a long time that part of my life was a mystery…"

She does have some of the answers.

"Being a vampire is all I know so I don't have regrets of not being human much like the most of kind do. It's a good and a bad thing, I suppose. It wasn't until James attacked Bella..."

_James attacked Bella? I need to hear the story sometime._

"...that we found out how he had affected my past. He was a sick and twisted individual who hunted Bella to get to Edward. We almost killed him when we found him torturing Bella..."

_It would have been better._ I knew some things James had done and his death would have been better for everyone.

"...but he escaped because of Victoria's abilities. The only thing we had left of the incident was a video recording he had made when he was taunting Edward. He wanted Edward to see and hear how he hurt Bella..."

I wanted to speak but let her continue.

"...but he also revealed how he had hurt me. The vampire who changed me was killed by James when James didn't get a chance to kill me, the vampire who changed me risked his life to make me who I am to protect me from James. So, when I found out that you were hunting me I got angry and went looking for information on you..."

I didn't take my eyes from her even as much as I felt I didn't have the right to look at her.

"...I went to the shifters first, then to James and after I got the information he could give me I killed him knowing that he would never hunt a human or hurt an innocent person ever again."

I saw the beautiful glow in her face fade a little. I was recovering to the point that I could feel the unknown feeling that invaded her body. She kept side-glancing towards me. I knew exactly what her problem was.

"Alice. Look at me. I want you to understand something about me. I am an officer. I have only seen war and destruction in my life. I have only hunted, trapped and interrogated. I know nothing but this. I know you are the opposite. You're innocent of the horrors I've seen and done. I know this war has made you do things you never thought possible. I want you to know one thing. I want to learn a new way. I want to experience everything I've missed out on in this life. I want to stand side by side with you and see it all the way you do. Its pureness and innocence and most of all its beauty. I want to see everything there is to see in the same way I see you. Perfect and beautiful, full of life and grace.

You've changed me so dramatically in this short time. I hardly recognize myself anymore. Maria told me before she was killed that someone questioned my loyalty. It was because of you...they saw you coming into my life and me falling in love with you. I didn't know who you were at the time, or the fact that you were my target...." I cringed at the word. "...so I didn't believe it was possible. Now I understand, it all makes sense now. You are my soul, my heart, my innocence that I never had. You have made me a complete man."

I waited. I had just dropped a bombshell on her. She deserved a moment to fully take in what I was telling her. I wasn't leaving, I wasn't turning her over to those monsters. She was mine and anyone who wanted her was going to have to ripped me apart and burn my ashes first.

"I don't know what to say...." She brought the car to a stop and continued to look at me. "...forever does not seem like a long enough time to be with you. You've kept me waiting for a long time, Jasper."

I saw in her eyes the truth she was saying. The scent that had filtered through the car during the drive was intoxicating. I was drunk and enjoying every moment of it. As her lips spoke my name, I reached out emotionally and felt the want and desire washing off her. I felt her love and her joy matching mine.

I reached out with my other hand and cupped the back of her head. I pulled her in. "I love you, Alice Cullen. Now and forever." I gently pulled her towards me. I wanted to give her the last chance to back out if there was any lingering doubts.

As my lips touched hers, I knew finally and definitely there were no doubts about her or us. The electricity that existed between us filled the car, filled me. I opened my lips and lightly traced hers with my tongue. I was silently pleading for her to granted me access.

She opened her mouth and our tongues met. The tingling of our touch played within my mouth. I drank in her warm, euphoric scent and pulled her closer. I couldn't get enough of her. I felt like I was on the edge of a canyon and just needed to take that one step into eternal-lasting bliss.

I took that step, hell, I jumped and through that most perfect kiss, I realized what had been missing my whole life and now she was here. She had chosen me. She wanted me as much as I yearned for her.

She put her hand around my neck as she pulled me closer. I felt like we couldn't get close enough to be satisfied. I could feel her love and ecstasy matching my own. I couldn't help myself. I needed her completely in every way. Every emotion that hovered around her screamed that she was mine and that she loved me as much as I loved her. Every wave that crashed into me told me she needed me as much as I wanted her. My life was perfect for the first time ever.


	31. Haze APOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very aweso me for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Haze**

**APOV**

I was in a bubble of pure lust and love wrapped up in a tight little bow I like to call Jasper's arms. I had my legs on either side of him and I can't exactly recall how I gotten my body positioned like this over him, only that I still didn't feel close enough to him. The buttons on his shirt were frustrating me and I was two seconds away from ripping them off when my darling brother Edward slapped the hood of the car.

My fingers paused on his shirt buttons as a sigh escaped my lips acknowledging that this moment, this beautiful moment with just the two of us was officially over and it was back to the real world where over bearing brothers and obnoxious family drama existed.

I kissed Jasper softly one more time before another annoying smack hit the hood of the car and I turned to glare at my brother. Bella was giggling like a high school chick watching the janitor escort two kids out of the closet. I wanted to feel embarrassed but I didn't. I made a mental note loud enough for Edward to hear that he didn't want me discussing what I had 'seen' him and Bella doing. That was enough for him to glare at me and escort Bella down towards the docks.

"Stupid brothers."

"He's protective of you. And I, personally, don't blame him."

I opened the car door from the passenger side and slid across Jasper's slap to get out, a hiss of pleasure escaped his lips and at first I didn't know what it was for until I realized what exactly it was that my legs just brushed over. I tried to smile apologetically at him as I straightened up my shirt and watched him get out of the car.

"He's too protective sometimes. Well, most of the time. You should have seen how crazy he was with Bella when she was a human. Poor girl couldn't have any fun."

"Considering the thoughts running through my mind, I'm surprised he isn't back here protecting his little sister. You just wait until I get you alone."

Jasper had leaned of and whispered sensually in my ear promising alone time for us later. I smiled at the gesture and knew that if I were a human my heart would be exploding for pounding so hard in my chest. I finished adjusting my shirt and reached an arm around him with the sole intention of keeping him close to me; but he pulled away…why did he pull away? I looked up at him to see the apologetic expression on his face as he stepped slightly away from me.

"Angel, I can't. This will be a serious talk and my senses are extremely wound up at the moment. Your touch, your smell, hell, even your emotions are my undoing. I would really like to stay in one piece for the moment."

One piece… what the hell does that mean? Jaspers eyes trailed over to the docks where Edward and Bella where sitting down waiting for us…Edward. That little mind reading asshole; I nodded to Jasper and began the walk down to the docks. I was going to have to have a serious talk with Edward.

Once I reached the docks I paused and glared at Edward, Bella simply smiled at me and I watched as the wind came and blew her hair around her face…well I at least had one dependable family member left. I glared again at Edward hopping he was paying attention.

"Damn right."

Well, that made no sense. I looked at Edward and then to Jasper and realized that he wasn't answering my thoughts…no he was too worried about Jaspers thoughts to pay attention to little ol' me. _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen you had better stop it right this minute. I am not a child and you will not go all cave man on Jasper to protect me. I can protect myself, you had better start getting along with him because he is going to be around for awhile too! _

Edward snorted and looked at me through the corner of his eyes, it was rare that I actually used his full name, it was rare that anyone ever used it actually; then a thought struck me…why didn't I know Jasper's full name? I should know that.

Bella nudged my arm and looked at me curiously as I stared out over at the waves, their white foam bubbling at the tops as they crashed onto the beach. It was beautiful, but I was still mad at Edward so it felt ruined.

_Edward, if you don't stop I'll tell Bella what really happened to her truck, if that doesn't work then I'll start in your closet. _I smiled at Bella just to let Edward know how serious I really was…Bella was no dummy she picked up on the secret conversations that Edward and I had well; she never knew what was said on my end, but she knew when they were happening at least.

"Alice, can we talk about this later?"

_No. _I looked over to Jasper who still stood a good two feet away from me; he looked confused and maybe even slightly curious at what the conversation maybe between Edward and I.

"Fine, I'll stop…I promise."

"Scouts honor?"

"Alice, I am not a boy scout."

"If I find out different you will suffer."

"Fine…but Jasper and I have more important things to discuss with you."

"Does this have anything to do with Rose and why she thinks she sold the family out, and why she thinks I should run?"

"Maybe, what do you know?"

"Well before she faded out again we were arguing in the back yard over why she just couldn't accept me trying to be nice to her, she started ranting about time bombs and deals with the devil and how I should run. There was a lot of screaming involved and then she collapsed."

I moved so that I was sitting cross legged on the dock, I tried to give Edward the best mental image of what Rose looked like in those moments. I wished Jasper wasn't so afraid of me; it would be nice to have him closer…to feel the smoothness of his skin; to touch him, kiss him, hold him…I let my thoughts linger and realized that maybe I should just focus on the conversation, there were more important things to discuss and think about than how much I wanted to take Jasper where he stood.

Edward made a small gagging noise in the back of his throat and looked at me with pleading eyes. I smiled realizing that there was another way I could torture him if didn't behave to my standards.

"Girls, I don't think you should be feeling sorry for Rose at the moment. Do you remember the family member Jacob mentioned?"

I felt warm and peaceful inside, nothing like the hormone rage I was earlier…and nothing like how I should feel when it comes to the 'Rose' topic of discussion. It had to be Jasper; and I wasn't somewhat proud to have been able to notice it, my 'Alice knows everything' instincts were kicking in and for that I was also thankful.

There was one problem with Jasper's ability…sure he calm down a crowd in a few seconds flat, but when I felt this peaceful and this warm and gooey on the inside I didn't really care about anything else, I was presently in a 'fuck it who cares' mode.

"Are you trying to say that Rose invited them over?"

Bella spoke with confusion lacing her tone; even she couldn't believe that Rose would ever do anything to hurt Carlisle and Esme…I mean after all it's Bella's belief that everything is her fault…she couldn't stay away from Edward, their happiness depends on each other and so she figured that Rose would send someone after her; but not a bunch of shifters that would try to kill the entire family and when I think about it hard enough…it made sense to me that she would.

Not that Rose would ever intentionally try to hurt the family; but she was hurt…the family had chosen Bella. Rose was of course included but when it came to voting on whether Bella should remain human or be changed it was only her and Edward who said she shouldn't. Both people had entirely different reasons. Edward wanted Bella to keep a soul and live a happy human life. Rose thought Bella was selfish to not take advantage of being a human.

Both people were right in their intentions; but neither one really thought about what was best for Bella, and she couldn't live a happy normal life without Edward. I twisted my mouth as I thought about what to expect from this conversation next. I so badly wanted to check on Roses future…but I told her I wouldn't and I swore on that. I'm nothing if not honest and true to my word.

"Maybe she did; what does that have to do right now with the future events?"

"You don't care if Rose might be the reason Carlisle and Esme are dead?"

I looked at Bella as she practically stuttered over her own words; she did that when she got nervous, she was a very frantic creature and an even more intelligent vampire than most people gave her credit for…but she did have a way of seeing things completely different.

"No Bella, I care…although I'm finding it difficult to care with Jasper over here trying to make me feel all gooey inside…."

I gave Jasper a quick look and shook my head from side to side before glancing back up at Bella.

"It's just…well I don't know; I'm sure the events that happened would not have been intentional, I really think the big problem is how is it going to affect the future…and well what we have to do to make things safe for us again. Rose will have her justice, things come back to you no matter what you know and as long as we are talking about futures. I promised Rose I wouldn't look into her future during that argument…so right now I'm watching 'us' but nothing out of the ordinary is happening; we could possibly have a chance to surprise someone… I don't really feel like being the victim anymore."

"Alice, angel. Look at me."

I looked up at Jasper and melted inside from his perfection. No matter what he said his voice rang bells in my mind convincing me that it was the truth, so when he ask for me too look, I look; without hesitation…I really enjoyed looking at him; he really doesn't need to ask to begin with.

"Bella, pull back your shield."

Bella twisted her lips a little and then looked over to Edward for confirmation. Edward nodded and I felt the elastic bubble that was Bella pull away from me. I knew she didn't like not having me in there; she told me once that she was used to have Edward and I wrapped up with her that it felt strange to her not to feel our energy next to hers. I had to admit; I was pretty used to the feeling of it to; almost like a false since of security. Her shield would blanket my entire being which was fine with me.

"Alice?"

It took me a second or maybe even two to get the words out of my head that I wanted to say, I couldn't stop staring at him; he moved closer to me until he sat next to me and wrapped me in his arms. I felt a new since of security; it was unlike Bella's but fit me well and was something I wouldn't particularly mind getting used to.

I felt anger bubble in me, along with a mixture of insecurity which allowed me to believe that Jasper had pulled back the sweet feeling of peace and relaxation. I almost felt like I was coming off of a really bad high with an unstable feeling approaching me. I had nothing to feel insecure about; but maybe I did have a reason to be slightly angry…at Rose; that bitch.

"I promise never to do that again." Jasper whispered in my ear sending tingles through my body again, he might want to be a little more careful; I don't think he completely understands his whispering capabilities on me yet.

Edward snorted and I shot a glance at him; my thoughts were starting to run through my mind like a rollercoaster swerving about until it stopped at its final destination. I cringed slightly and laid my arms on top of Jasper's.

"What else did she do?"

"Alice, let's wait till you're a little more stable."

Did Jasper really just tell me to wait until I was stable? Isn't keeping me stable his job anyways? Edward smiled out of the corner of my eye; it was a real smile…something I had not witnessed in a few days; not even when we were torturing Jacob. I felt the agitation grow; not only from Roses deceit but from yet again not being given the answers that I want…I was not a damn child.

"WHAT ELSE DID SHE DO?"

I tightened my grip on Jasper's arm hoping that I wasn't coming off like I was about to throw a temper tantrum if I didn't get the answers. Although, a temper tantrum sounds like it's just up the road on my end.

"She...she went to the Volturi." Jasper's voice hesitated slightly. I couldn't understand what was so hard about telling me what the hell Rose did. I needed to relax before I drove myself back to the house and decided to wake Rose up on my own. I had a sixth sense that she'd get up if I just slapped her around a little.

"She went to the Volturi because of her guilt from what happened. She bargained with Aro and Alec that if she could hand over you…Alec would permanently numb her feelings."

I leaned into Jasper letting his scent roll over me; which was possibly a bad idea considering it reminded me of the car ride; or well not so much the car ride but once the car stopped. Edward tightened his jaw and glanced at me through the corner of his eye as I leaned back up hoping that Jasper didn't notice that little mood change.

"Why is she here now?"

_I mean seriously Edward; if she already gave me up on a silver platter why is she here? She doesn't need to bear witness unless she seriously thinks she is going to win a fight against me and drag me in herself. _I glanced at Edward and he sighed shrugging his shoulders yet again. Bella leaned her head on Edward's chest and stared openly at me. Her eyes held warmth and revenge…she was going to be by my side whether anyone let me go or not; I could see it in her eyes.

"She and Emmett were sent with me. I told you about how they knew I would betray them. How I would fall in love with you. They paired me up with them so Rosalie would bring you in if I double-crossed them. You are extremely important to them."

Jasper squeezed me tighter and I felt like his entire body was melting into my own; it was the only thing holding me in place at the moment. The Volturi have another thing coming if they think I am going to stand by and let them hurt my family or me; I was going to have to take them out on the inside…one person at a time.

"And what the fuck are we doing here instead of at the house confronting her ass?"

I turned my head slightly against Jasper's chest taking his scent in completely while looking directly into Bella's eyes. There was no response; and I really wasn't one for silence. I twisted my mouth and decided that the only way I would convince Jasper and Edward to let Bella and I go was to have a really good plan.

"Alice No; Neither one of you are going."

"Edward, my love; I don't think that Alice and I will be giving you a choice. I love you, but I have to go with her to protect her." Bella spoke with an innocence that always won Edward over; if he refused or fought harder she'd simply say 'please' and he'd be putty in her hands. I didn't know what to do to get Jasper to listen; but I was willing to try anything to make him putty.

"I need to know who the other future teller is. She needs to go first."

I leaned into Jasper and brushed my lips against his; a soft whisper of breath trailed over me as he parted his mouth and took my lower lip between his teeth and sucked on it lightly. His tongue traced over the contours of my lip and I felt his resolve crumbling before me. This was my heaven; my sanctuary and Jasper had created it for me.

I sighed and trailed my fingers slowly up his chest and braced myself over his shoulders. Suddenly I felt like the putty; which was the exact opposite of what I was going for. I pulled back and smiled as his eye smoldered with lust for me. I had done that to him and it made my dead heart swell with love.

"How do I find out who the other future teller is Jasper?"

I began to pepper kisses around his face and neck; it was weird with Bella and Edward next to us; but she was busy convincing Edward that she would be 'fine'; of course she would be fine…she would be with me, I'd die before anything happened to her and he knew it.

_"We need to see.....we need to talk to Peter. He'll have....he must...no, we can't. He left. He fled the stronghold. Charlotte? No, she wouldn't help."_

Jasper was stuttering and it was the cutest thing in the world. I smiled against his cheek when he first started talking. Bella huffed a little bit as Edward stood up to leave. I leaned up from Jasper and looked over to Bella who was sitting on the dock with her arms crossed staring up at Edward. Did I miss something?

"What?"

Bella looked at me and pointed her finger up at Edward who looked as if he had just one the prize. But I swear he just agreed to let her go… Edward shook his head up and down and then looked at me like I was crazy, which really isn't that uncommon.

"He thinks he is coming with us to protect me."

"He thinks an awful lot if you ask me."

Bella smiled at that comment and nodded her head while squaring her shoulders off defiantly. Edward stuck his hand out in a gesture to help her up and she simply shook her head 'no'. At least Jasper wasn't being this difficult.

"So Jasper, you were thinking of people I could talk to?"

"Alice, you and Bella are not going without me."

I looked up at Edward and this time I got to look at him like he was crazy and not the other way around. What or who died and made him king was really beyond my comprehension at the time.

"Edward, Bella and I have had plenty of missions without you involved. We'll be fine, Bella will shield me and I'll get to blow some shit up…nothing out of the ordinary, but in order for them not to see me coming; I need to find the other future teller. So stop whining and help Jasper think of who I need to speak with to find out who this person is."

"What she said."

Bella smirked as she pointed her finger at me; she really had grown into her own thinking individual when she started hanging out with me more. Edward claimed I had corrupted her and made her slightly more difficult than before; I think I made her strong enough mentally to handle the stress that this war was bringing on us.

I was shocked and a little surprised when Jasper stood up and kissed me on the forehead; it wasn't the kiss that surprised me, no that had it's normal tingly affect on my body; what surprised me was his next move.

_"I think I'll stand in less dangerous territory."_

_With that he moved to stand next to Edward; does he really think that picking his side was going to be less dangerous territory? I looked at Bella wide eyed as she glanced at me and smirked. I leaned on my one of my arms and decided that two could play at this game; I now wore a smirk of my own. _

_"I know that Charlotte would be the one to speak to, but that will be the most stupid and deadly stunt any of us could possibly do."_

_Jasper spoke with his normal clarity when he was trying his hardest to stay in neautral waters, but he treaded then on that when he sided with Edward; something about the two most important men in my life trying to 'keep me safe' was tugging at the fighter in me to fight harder. I knew it was bugging Bella as well. _

_I felt Bella's shield wrap around me as I began tracing my next step in my mind; my mind…it was a more powerful weapon than people believed and I was willing to go out on a limb here and see who's bluff I could call. _

_"Charlotte huh? Not a very common name…she shouldn't be too hard to look up I suppose…"_

_I turned to face Bella and watch as she remained in a staring contest with Edward. I need to break that up; a vampire can stare at something for centuries without even blinking, she wasn't going to give and he wasn't either…they were both very stubborn creatures. _

_"Bella, we should get home…we need to talk to Rose and maybe take a little road trip with just me, you and Kate. Tanya will need to take care of the boys, make sure they are 'safe'." _

_I made sure to look directly at Jasper when I said 'safe' I hoped that he had gotten the hint. He's not protecting me by letting me sit here, and its going to do no good to run so I might as well strike while it's hot and survive. I can not die yet, I have too many reasons to live right now and the biggest one was staring at me with love, lust, and maybe a little bit of anger right now. _

Jasper moved; I saw it…Bella saw it…even Edward saw it. Edward placed a hand over Jaspers arm and held him in place. He had to of been angry, but at this very moment I didn't care; I would do anything to protect him and my family. They were not coming up with any other ideas and the longer we sat around twiddling our thumbs the more precious time we lost defending what is ours.

Bella and I stood up ready to leave and everyone walked to the cars in silence. I felt the electricity running through Jasper and as we moved towards the car; Bella was still standing at my side when Jasper opened the car door for me and I smiled. As soon as he shut my car door he was quickly of to Edward's car and climbing into the passenger side while smirking proudly. What in the world did he think he was doing?

Bella climbed into the car while we watched Edward and Jasper speed away from the docks and our vision. These boys were really going to piss me off. I slammed the car into first gear and burnt the tires out as I turned the car around and sped off into the night.

"Bella, call Kate; tell her that I need Tanya and her to carry Rose to the main park and meet us there. We have business to attend to; quickly I see the boys beating us there."

I smiled to myself as the visions of Kate and Tanya taking Rose out of the house while Emmett stood outside the bed room door clueless thinking that they were just 'bathing and changing her'; I watched the surprised expressions of Jasper and Edward as they came home to just Emmett outside of the bedroom door. I watched with a hazed look and smile on my face as I pushed even harder on the gas pedal.


	32. Haze JPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very aweso me for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Haze**

**JPOV**

In my need to make Alice mine in every way possible, I had lifted her over and straddled her on my lap. She had wakened every part of my emotionally and physically. I needed her. I wanted to feel her move on top of me, underneath me and listen to her scream in the throws of passion.

My hands were exploring every inch of her skin that I could possibly touch. This car was causing issues for me in that way. But it was working for me to. She couldn't run from me in this confined little space. I could ravage her and she wouldn't be able to stop me.

The emotions that were crashing from her in hurricane waves were savage and craving for every touch both my hands and my lips were doing to her ten carat diamond perfect body. I was answering her need with a primeval feeling of my own.

I nipped the small section beneath her ear with my teeth and nearly lost my mind as her scent pounded my senses and a moan that broke from her perfect lips. I brought my hands to her hips and ground myself into her. Her hands were positioned on my chest fiddling with my shirt buttons.

She was as ready for me to take her as I was to have her. I hadn't ever had a woman that could set me on fire as much as she was at this moment. She was mine.

She leaned in and smashed her lips against mine at the same moment as the car shook from Edward's hand smashing against the hood of the car. Alice turned. I was sure she was glaring at him in the same manner as I was. Bella had one hand over her mouth as she tried unsuccessfully to smother the giggle that was escaping her body.

I watched as Edward's face twisted and looked from Alice to me. His death glare did nothing but remind me that he and I weren't friends yet. "Stupid brothers." My angel sighed as she fell into my chest.

"He's protective of you. And I, personally, don't blame him." I growled seductively in her ear.

Alice pushed the car door open and slid her way out the door; as she did her most intimate of areas my most prominent area of my midsection. I hissed thinking about how I would make her suffer in agonizing torment later. Her gorgeous gold eyes looked at me curiously just a moment before she smiled apologetically.

As I exited the car, I swore she would pay for her teasing. Just the sight of her and the scent of her need floating off her nearly took me over. I wanted to throw her on hood of this car and force the tires flat. _Later. Later._ I convinced my sexual side this couldn't happen now.

"He's too protective sometimes. Well, most of the time. You should have seen how crazy he was with Bella when she was a human. Poor girl couldn't have any fun."

"Considering the thoughts running through my mind, I'm surprised he isn't back here protecting his little sister. You just wait until I get you alone." I murmured sexually in her ear as I moved around her.

I waited for her as she finished fixing her shirt. She moved to wrap her arm through mine and I pulled away. I needed to concentrate on gaining control of myself. I had an animalistic side that was screaming for some attention and now wasn't that time. I glanced at her apologetically in response to her shocked and dismayed expression.

"Angel, I can't. This will be a serious talk and my senses are extremely wound up at the moment. Your touch, your smell, hell, even your emotions are my undoing. I would really like to stay in one piece for the moment." I stated as I looked towards the docks.

Edward's emotions were full of rage and annoyance. I knew one was because of Rosalie and Emmett, the other was because of Alice and me. Alice gathered what I was referring to because she nodded and began walking two feet in front of me.

We reached the docks and paused. The wind skipping across the water and onto land blew through Alice's hair and smacked me in the face. _She's going to be the death of me. One of these days I am going to burn._

"Damn right." Edward warned.

Alice swung her head in Edward's direction and then in mine. The look on my face must have spoken a thousand words cause she turned back towards Edward. I was beginning to figure out when she was speaking in her mind to him.

Well, from the squint in her eyes, I didn't think she was talking nice. She was either bitching him out or threatening him. I figured it was both when Edward snorted and gave her_ that _look.

I had seen that look one too many times in my life. My prey constantly did it. They thought that by looking like they were death themselves that I was going to be a bitch and back down. I wasn't that type of person. I loved the challenge and was going to meet him anywhere, anytime.

Alice turned her attention to the ocean that laid before us. There was a storm coming. Everything in the air screamed the evidence. Bella nudged Alice and as turned and smiled. The ocean suited her. She acted differently here. I would have to make some plans to bring her back here someday.

"Alice, can we talk about this later?"

What the hell was that about? What was she telling him? I looked quickly at Bella who shrugged her shoulders. No answers there. I looked back towards Alice as she looked at me. Her eyes matched mine and I felt more relaxed.

"Fine. I'll stop…I promise."

"Scouts honor?"

"Alice, I am not a boy scout."

"If I find out different you will suffer."

I continued to stare back and forth between the siblings. I felt strangely aroused by the hiss that escaped from Alice's mouth.

"Fine…but Jasper and I have more important things to discuss with you."

I focused back to the real reason we were here. _Edward, we'll discuss the overbearing brother act later._ I knew that had to be the reason for the private conversation. There couldn't be any other reason.

"Does this have anything to do with Rose and why she thinks she sold the family out, and why she thinks I should run?"

"Maybe, what do you know?" Edward and I both looked at each other. _What the fuck did she tell them?_

"Well before she faded out again we were arguing in the back yard over why she just couldn't accept me trying to be nice to her, she started ranting about time bombs and deals with the devil and how I should run. There was a lot of screaming involved and then she collapsed."

Guilty, the bitch was feeling guilty. I had seen those reactions before and it was slightly shocking to know that she was capable of reaching that level of caring for others.

Alice and Bella sat lazily on the dock. Neither one seemed to understand what they had just told me. My emotions were beginning to level off and I wanted to explain that Rosalie's guilt was something they shouldn't except. They shouldn't have pity on someone who had caused such destruction within one family.

Edward made a small gagging noise in the back of his throat. I turned my attention back to Edward. He was begging Alice silently for something. The smile on her face as she quickly glanced from me to him told me that the sibling torture was far from over.

I decided someone needed to started the difficult subject that was about to hit the two women. I pushed out softly and blanketed both of them with warm feelings of peace and serenity. "Girls, I don't think you should be feeling sorry for Rose at the moment. Do you remember the family member Jacob mentioned?"

I prepared my ability for the onslaught it was about to receive. It never came though. I watched and felt detached from the feelings that the girls should have instantly had. Something wasn't right.

"Are you trying to say that Rose invited them over?" Bella sounded lost in a world of deep bliss. I could see that she was far calmer than she should be.

The two women were glancing in a befuddled fashion. I had never laid these feelings on them and it was a confusing scene to watch. They were acting like the easygoing drunk humans I had watched from the bar corners. This wasn't how this was suppose to happen. They shouldn't be behaving this way.

I could see they were both wrapping themselves with everything that hadn't made sense until the mystery of the "who" had been added to the equation. Now their worlds had been turned upside down and they were acting like it wasn't a big deal.

I looked at Edward as he watched them. He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure what to make of it. Why would he? He had only seen me do this to Emmett. He didn't realize that their reaction was wrong.

"Maybe she did, what's that have to do right now with the future events?" Alice asked in a groggy voice.

"You don't care if Rose might be the reason Carlisle and Esme are dead?" Bella replied. I could feel a change in her. She wasn't as far under as I had first thought. Her shield was blocking some of the feelings I was sending.

I effected the body physically. I changed the physical reactions to someone's emotions but there was a mental part that had to be there too. With Bella's shield that mental attachment had been made.

"No Bella, I care…although I'm finding it difficult to care with Jasper over here trying to make me feel all gooey inside…." Alice looked at me and shook her head before glancing back up at Bella.

I realized I had pushed too much on them. They weren't fighting the reality that Rose had been the conceited bitch that she was naturally. Somewhere deep down inside they had been expecting it. I started to pull back.

"It's just…well I don't know. I'm sure the events that happened would not have been intentional, I really think the big problem is how is it going to effect the future…and well, what we have to do to make things safe for us again." Alice answered.

I relaxed my hold a little more. I couldn't just stop. The onrush of their true feelings would be overwhelming to them and myself.

"Rose will have her justice, things come back to you no matter what you know and as long as we are talking about futures. I promised Rose I wouldn't look into her future during that argument…"

I decided to hold there for a moment. She was beginning to sound like my angel.

"....so right now I'm watching 'us' but nothing out of the ordinary is happening; we could possibly have a chance to surprise someone… I don't really feel like being the victim anymore."

"Alice, angel. Look at me." I had to bring her back. Her eyes were glossy and fogged over. Her emotions were churning like a sea out of control. The feelings were disconnected and twisted into each other. "Bella, pull back your shield."

It had hit me. Alice was trapped inside Bella's bubble and was having my emotional blanket crushed by Bella's shield.

"Alice?" She continued to look at me with love and devotion. She had a hunger that was taking over. I came and sat behind her. I wrapped my arms around her and felt the electric energy gather around us. As it took over I pulled back completely my blanket and waited.

I was prepared again. I understood now what had happened and why. Bella was remarkable. Her talents were almost magical. If she didn't want you in there was no way mentally that you could. Because my talents were a sort of mishmash of mental and physical it performed a totally new assortment of actions to the mind.

I hated the thought that Alice had been the unwilling test subject but I could take blame for it. I had never factored Bella's "bubble" into it. It wasn't even a test, I had been trying to help with the emotions that were now beginning to rip through Alice's body.

Her emotions were still highly agitated and twisted but the anger, the rage was slowly surfacing. Everything was being thrown out and I was being bombarded with the tidal waves. At present, every emotion that Alice was going through was unpredictable and unfocused. I had done this to her.

"I promise never to do that again." I whispered sweetly in her ear. I hadn't meant to hurt her but I had and for the moment I would have to bare that weight. I would make it up to her later.

Edward snorted and both Alice and I turned and stared. I wasn't sure if it was something I thought or Alice but Edward's emotional level was starting to peak. I felt Alice cringed and I pulled her closer to my body as she laid her arms onto of mine.

"What else did she do?" Alice hissed.

"Alice, let's wait till you're a little more stable." I instantly felt a twinge of fear coming from both Bella and Edward. I didn't understand what I had said but it must not have been good. Alice's wave of frenzy hit me, knocking me back a few inches.

"WHAT ELSE DID SHE DO?" Alice asked once more as she pulled me back into her.

"She...she went to the Volturi." I was slightly scared of her. For a little angel she definitely had anger issues.

"She went to the Volturi because of her guilt from what happened. She bargained with Aro and Alec that if she could hand over you…Alec would permanently numb her feelings." Edward answered for me.

Alice pushed the back of her head further into me and took in a breath. "Why is she here now?"

"She and Emmett were sent with me. I told you about how they knew I would betray them. How I would fall in love with you. They paired me up with them so Rosalie would bring you in if I double-crossed them. You are extremely important to them." I squeezed her tighter. I refused to sedate her again but her emotions were causing an strange thick fog inside my head.

"What the fuck are we doing here instead of at the house confronting her ass?" Alice stated more than asked. She was a dangerous woman. I was beginning to understand why she was wanted by everyone. She was vengeful as much as she was beautiful.

I felt my manly side jumped a little as she turned her head and caused a wave of her delicious aroma to tickle my senses. She didn't realize that all she had to do was physically be near me for me to be reduced to ashes.

_I'm not going to be able to stop her from confronting the Volturi, am I?_

"Alice, no; neither one of you are going." Edward said calmly.

Bella had her hand on his chest and was looking directly into his eyes. I knew in that moment that he was going to cave in and let Bella win with anything she said.

"Edward, my love, I don't think that Alice and I will be giving you a choice. I love you but I have to go with her to protect her."

Edward's eyes narrowed as he fought against the magically spell Bella had him under. He nodded and hung his head.

_SUCKER._ I screamed mentally at him.

Alice twisted from within my arms. Somehow she had managed to brush her hip against that area of my body again. It sent me into a state of sexual madness.

"I need to know who the other future teller is. She needs to go first." Alice whispered as she place the sweetest of kisses on my lips. I could feel the last of my resolve melt away.

I opened my lips and bit her bottom lip gently. I sucked it in and tickled it with my tongue. I could feel an atom bomb go off and the cloud of sexually charged emotions expanded and raced away from my body.

She had won. She would be going and there was nothing I could say or do at this moment to argue with her.

I could feel the sparks trailing behind her fingers as they made their way slowly up my chest. She laid her arms over my shoulders. Her scent was washing over me. I couldn't escape it. She pulled back and I looked into her eyes. They were no longer gold. They were turning slowly from a misty gray to a hungry black.

I heard the words fall from her lips. The magically tone made me melt inside. "How do I found out who the other future teller is, Jasper?"

Her kisses left a tingling sensation around me face and neck. I couldn't fight her. In this moment, I was lost in the passion that was wrapping itself tighter around us. "We need to see.....we need to talk to Peter. He'll have....he must...no, we can't. He left. He fled the stronghold. Charlotte? No, she wouldn't help"

The wonder of the intoxicating smell eased just a little and I found that my head was clearing. I realized in one moment what I had been doing to others for hundreds of years. It was thrilling to know Alice could do that to me.

I found myself in the middle of a conversation that I had no idea was even happening.

"He thinks an awful lot if you ask me."

I knew they weren't talking about me. Alice laid her head into my shoulder and whispered up. She was purposely breathing into my face.

"So, Jasper, you were thinking of people I could talk to?"

I held my breath. I was an officer, a soldier and one little woman wasn't going to break me. Fuck, forget it. I was broken. My resolve and self-resistance was dead like me.

"Alice, you and Bella are not going without me."

"Edward, Bella and I have had plenty of missions without you involved. We'll be fine, Bella will shield me and I'll get to blow some shit up…nothing out of the ordinary, but in order for them not to see me coming; I need to find the other future teller. So stop whining and help Jasper think of who I need to speak with to find out who this person is."

"What she said."

I surprised Alice when I picked her up, stood and kissed her lightly on her forehead. "I think I'll stand in less dangerous territory."

I stepped over to Edward while continuing to smile at her. I knew what she had done and how she had done it. Now all I needed to do was make sure she couldn't sway me again. "I know that Charlotte would be the one to speak to, but that will be the most stupid and deadly stunt any of us could possibly do."

I felt Alice's emotions switch like a light switch. She was irritated and motivated. I had never been in the doghouse before with a woman but something told me it was a cold lonely place. Maybe I wasn't any safer.

"Charlotte, huh? Not a very common name...she shouldn't be too hard to look up, I suppose..."

_You evil devil angel. _How the hell could she even think about doing what I knew she was about to do? I was about to take a step forward and tell her she couldn't possibly get into the stronghold to see Charlotte when Edward grabbed my arm.

I glared sideways at him. He hadn't taking his eyes off Bella. She was waiting for him to chose. He was in the doghouse with me.

_"__Bella, we should get home…we need to talk to Rose and maybe take a little road trip with just me, you and Kate. Tanya will need to take care of the boys, make sure they are 'safe'." _

_Safe. Did she just decide in one little speech that she was going and leave us 'boys' here? __Edward's hand tightened on my arm._

_I took my cue from him. There were a few reasons I was trusting the man who a few minutes ago was willing to burn my body. He knew Alice, he knew her tactics, he knew her stubbornness but most of all, he had a plan. I could see it in his eyes and in his feelings._

_I continued to eye him up as we walked to the cars. I couldn't allow Alice to win this battle so easily. I had fought more formidable foes in my existence than her and my beautiful angel wasn't going to win without a fight. _

_I opened the door to Alice's rental car and she paused. Her evil smile lit up and she batted her eyes. She had thought she won. She slipped into the car and I closed the door. I walked away and jumped into the passenger's seat of Edward's car._

_I looked through the window and smirked. She hadn't won yet. Edward and I took off within two seconds and out of view of the girls. Edward did a sideways glance and shook his head. __Oh, shit. I screwed up._


	33. Ransom

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very aweso me for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Ransom**

**APOV**

I had pulled into the park and spotted Kate and Tanya waiting with a still unconscious Rose in tow with them. The park was deserted being that only humans really came here and it was way past there play time.

"Kate put Rose in the back seat and climb in; Tanya…the boys are misbehaving; it's causing me a headache, could you by chance…keep them busy?"

"Keep them busy? My way or another?"

What the hell did she mean by her way? I guess that was a stupid question…I know what her way in tales and that she be left for the single men; not my Jasper and certainly not Edward; not that she hasn't tried with him before. Tanya was a whore among vampires…but I loved her like family and would never tell her that. She had a strong taste for men; they normally had a strong taste for her so things like romance went hand in hand with her personality. She never tried to 'play' with anyone who was taken, so I assume that she didn't know Jasper was actually taken.

"Find another. Jasper is taken; also Tanya I know once Emmett finds out Rose is missing he's going to be pissed. Blame me and no one else; I don't mind I actually want him to find her when I am done."

"Find her? Alice, what are you going to do?"

"First, I am going to wake this bitch up…second I am going to question her…third I am going to blow up some other shit. And you know how it goes. Oh hey, I will be calling Edward and kind of telling him what I am doing…so just worry that they might try to follow. If they do, you follow them and give me a report."

"Sounds like fun, you know how much I enjoy babysitting Alice."

"Tanya, I will make you your own personal winter line…no one else will have it."

"You have a full time babysitter. Have fun ladies!"

I smiled at Tanya as she took off through the trees and back towards the house. I was happy that she was easy to pay off; the rest of the family normally required a lot more work on my part than a designer line of their own. I grabbed my cell phone out of the center consul and dialed Edward's number. He answered on the first ring as usual.

"Where are you?"

"Oh, straight to the point are we?"

"You two are being ridiculous, you could get yourselves killed…"

"No, you listen to me Edward and you listen good; Bella and I are not glass dolls and you both need to stop treating us like we are. Now please put Jasper on the phone."

I heard a low growl and then a short mumble through the static of the lines as I waited for Jasper to take the phone or for Edward to tell me that he was too mad to talk to me.

_"Alice, what the hell are you doing? You are on the verge of committing suicide. I just found you and you want to go against a vampire you haven't seen or heard from in a hundred years? She's not the same as the Rose you knew."_

_"Well, hello to you to handsome; and I am not going against a vampire I haven't seen or heard from in a hundred years. It's possibly been longer than that and she is my sister. I have reinforcements and I need answers. So does Emmett know I have kidnapped her yet? I could just look but it kind of falls under my whole 'wont search your future promise' and I am driving so I shouldn't go future searching while driving…_

_I paused for a second to catch my thoughts and slow down; did I really want to fight with him right now? Well there were two answers and one was 'yes' only because I want him to at least acknowledge some sort of compromise with me and then 'no' I didn't want to fight with him because there are much better things I could do with him other than fight. Men were too fucking complicated. _

_"…I am not going to the strong hold. I have another connection; would you feel more comfortable going with me to meet him?" _

_"He doesn't know yet. I don't know how long we can keep him from finding out. He's her husband. He wants to protect her. He loves her. He's going to come looking for her when he does. I promise you one thing, angel, he won't stop until he knows she's safe. I've known these two for the last hundred years. They've been through a lot."_

_He still didn't answer my question on whether he wanted to join me later or not but I could understand his concern with Rose. I don't even think I have time to question her, and really this is for her own good; it will protect us from and her from well; herself. _

_"Jasper, I have a place to keep Rose that only I know about. It's underground; safe and comfortable. It will protect us from her and her from herself. Emmett has information we need and he is the only coherent one right now. So we need him to work; Edward and Bella are going to work on that…or well Bella and Tanya if Edward is still being a prick. I'm going to have Kate watch the place I plan to have Rose…do you want to come with me to meet up with Demetri?" _

"Alice, trust me when I tell you that he will need to see her. He will have to know she's okay before he agrees to anything. I could use my ability to make him agree but I can't keep him leashed forever. Once I back off he will change his mind. Sorry, angel, but on this it has to be my way or no way."

"As for Detmetri......I'm up for a little hide and seek with him. So you agree to my terms and I agree to yours."

Terms? I was a little nervous about way he put the question…I mean agree to is terms? I had no problem with meeting in the middle but I needed Emmett and Rose apart for this to even work in the slightest of ways. She was a walking time bomb and those were her words not mine.

"I can agree to let Emmett see Rose and verify that she is ok as long as he agrees to help fix the mess she created so that we can all go on about our happy lives."

_There was a pause on the line and then a sigh escaped Jaspers lips. I longed to be on the other side of this phone with him; but right now was not the time for those thoughts…right now I had to figure out how to tell Emmett where he could meet me with Rose without any one else knowing where this place is. I created a tomb slash cell a long time ago. I had this strange feeling that I would need it for something or someone; once I even thought that if things got too bad I could bring Edward and Bella there to hide out with me. _

_On the outside it was a giant tomb marked with the name 'Cullen' in Seattle. The date of birth and death was set from 1901 to 1920; and there was a wooden door leading you in to the fortress. What appeared to be a singular empty cement room actually had a hidden set of stairs leading underground where you would see a lovely living room set up, plush couches and even a television for when someone was bored and wanted to watch movies. It was the perfect place to lock Rose up so that she couldn't do anything; I'd say that it was a pretty comfortable prison and possibly for more than what she deserves. _

_"Edward, go tell him that Rose isn't here. Make sure he is looking at you when you tell him. If he won't, force him."_

_"I need Emmett to come to meet her alone. Tell him to go where Bella and Edward had there first date. I will meet him in the old alley way next to it; I will bring Emmett back to Forks and drop him off at the house where I will pick you up and we will go meet with Demetri. Bella will be on her way home soon to deal with Edward." _

_Bella shot me a look from the passenger seat; I couldn't let anyone know about this place…it was the best kept secret I had and it was horrible that I had to tell Kate where it was. If Rose were to wake up she would be the only other person I know that would have a chance of keeping her in her place while waiting to here back from me. I pulled the car over at an old burnt down Italian restaurant where Bella and Edward had their first real date. _

_She look out the window with a sad stare and then back to me. I climbed out of the car with Kate and pulled Rose from the back seat and into my arms. We would be able to walk the rest of the way from here within the shadows of the night. Bella got out of the car and looked all around her. _

_"Should I just run home?" _

_"No Bella are you crazy? I may be mad at Edward but I have not lost my mind. Take the car; have Emmett drive it back here." _

_"That sounds reasonable." _

_"Jasper did you hear that? Bella is driving the car back to the house so that Emmett can drive the car here." _

_"I heard......Alice Cullen, I swear when I get my hands on you........fuck, woman, you know how to be so fucking stubborn.......fuck off, Edward......Alice, come back, promise me. You're coming back here to get us. I promise no games but you have to come back to the house and get us."_

_I sighed as he paused and stepped over his own words. I had everything planned out in my mind; I had my reasons for why I was doing this…did he not understand my reasons? _

_"Jasper, I love you…a lot, and you drive me crazy in more than one way. I will send Bella with the car for Emmett; I will be back for you after Emmett is able to see Rose. Kate will stay and guard the location that Rose will be in. If you have a better plan please let me know." _

_Kate was holding Rose; Bella was standing at the driver side of the car waiting for confirmation to leave and switch out with Emmett; I was standing here waiting to make sure everything was ok with Jasper so that we could part our ways and head to our own destinations._

_"Fine. We'll be waiting. We'll get him ready.......Edward, bring him downstairs. We have some work to do. We've got to bring him around."_

_"Thank you Jasper. I promise I'll see you soon." _

_"Alice no matter what, you know I love you. Even when you drive me crazy."_

_I rolled my eyes and smiled widely into the phone; I could get used to this compromising thing. _

_"I love you too Jasper and we'll talk about how well I drive you when I pick you up." _

_"Let's get this show on the road and figure out who's driving once you're back here. Okay? Now, get Bella back here so I can see you."_

_"Yes sir. Good bye Jasper." _

_With that I hung up the phone and smiled at Bella as she climbed into the car and took off back to the house. I checked in to see minor arguments that would possibly annoy Jasper when she got home. Nothing out of the ordinary; Bella was a pouter and Edward through hissy fits. He was entirely more stubborn than I was and but Bella would wait it out. She had patience; and with Edward you needed to have patience. _

_"Come on Kate; lets get a move on Emmett will be here soon." _

_I know that as soon as he had his terms he would agree. He would make the best decision to protect Rose; even it meant him protecting her from herself. He has to know that I would never be able to bring myself to hurting her. Now, I may have a few choice words for her as I am sure Bella and Edward would to; but I wouldn't physically hurt her well being. _

_"Where are we heading Alice?" _

_"Just follow me Kate, we'll be there sooner than you think." _

_"So you didn't tell me about the conversation with Jasper and Edward; I assume it was important."_

_"Well I don't have the time for details but I'll give you the quick run down so that you know why we're here and doing what we are doing ok?" _

_"Sounds fine to me." _

_"Rose is kind of the reason the shifters showed up so long ago and a fight broke out. I don't think it was completely intentional. Well at least not the end result; anyways…she held a lot of grief and guilt so she made a deal with Alec, you know who that is right?"_

_I glanced over at Kate as she ran with Rose in her arms behind me, we were almost there. She nodded her head but remained silent. I could see the thoughts brewing behind those golden eyes telling me that she would definitely have questions when I was done. I sighed and continued. _

_"Well, she kind of made a deal that involved trading me over to the Volturi in order to have her emotions completely numbed."_

_I had come to a stop in front of the tomb and opened the door taking a step in. Kate followed me in slowly looking around and trying to take in her surroundings. I slid my hand against the ruff cement until I came to the crease I had been looking for. I slid my hand down the crease and wedged my fingers in between until the cement moved and the stair well revealed itself. _

_"Alice when did you have the time to build this?" _

_"It's been a work in progress for years; remember that this is a very huge secret…you can not share it's location to anyone at all. Edward and Bella don't even know it exist."_

_I slipped down the stairs and into the secret room set up; Kate placed Rose on one of the couches and cocked her hip to the side as she glanced around at my handy work. One hand sat on her hip and I could tell that she was beginning to recognize a lot of the pictures on the walls. _

_"These are Esme's things." _

_"It's what I could salvage… not much was left after the fire." _

_"No one knows you have all of this?" _

_"I planned on telling them someday, I just knew that this place needed to be kept a secret for right now." _

_"So I just sit here and make sure that if she wakes up she stays?" _

_"I have a pretty good lock on the door. Call me if you need my help; but she shouldn't be a problem. I'll leave you a key incase you need a way out but she needs to stay put." _

_"Why do you help her so much? You know even if she is our family she doesn't deserve it. Not after what she has done." _

_"We'll deal with what she has done later Kate, right now family before all others." _

_"Alice you have a much bigger heart than I do." _

_I smiled at Kate as she sat down on the opposite couch and began flipping through television stations. I was surprised at how clear the channels appeared from how deep underground we were. I looked around and made sure everything was in place and in order; now it was time to go back to the restaurant and wait for Emmett in the alley. _

_"You got everything under control here Kate?" _

_"You bet Alice." _

_"Alright, well I'll be back with Emmett." _

_"Alright." _

_Kate nodded in my direction as I shut the door and locked it behind me. I made my way up the stairs and then slid the cement slab over to block them again. I made sure to be silent in case there were any other vampires in the area looking for brain dead prey. Some humans came here when they lost a loved one and were feeling suicidal; some humans were on drugs and played in grave yards. Those humans were a nuisance. _

I walked out of the tomb and ran through the grave yard making sure to not even step on a leaf; I didn't want anything knowing that I was there. Once I was outside of the cemetery gates I ran through the night and followed the shadows along the buildings in the city until I reach Port Angeles again. The alley was vacant as I suspected it would be; so all I had to do now was wait for Emmett to appear with my car.

I slumped back onto the cool bricks of the building and peered through the darkness at the small parking lot in front of the old burnt down restaurant; I hoped that Emmett could remember where this place was. My suspicions where confirmed as the black car pulled into the park and stopped. The lights flickered off and Emmett's large form stepped out of the car. I stared for a moment trying to take his appearance in, but decided it would be best if I didn't get all soft on anyone now; I needed to stay strong and worrying that he may be hurt or worried about Roses well being was not on the list of strong attributes.

"Emmett, over here…leave the car."

_"Alice, I'm sorry. Do I have the right to say that or even ask for forgiveness. Not for Rose. She's going to have to speak for herself. I'm talking about me."_

_"You were forgiven before you even asked. Come with me and stay low; I don't want anyone knowing where we are going" _

_I ducked down and glanced around to make sure there are no witnesses to us leaving and began the run back to the Seattle cemetery, Emmett stayed close behind and I could feel his large shadow over me. We stayed quiet and moved swiftly; I promised Jasper I would be back soon…I promised Jasper I would be back period; I picked up my pace and closed my eyes visualizing Jasper and his milky red eyes peering back at me; I was a sucker for him already._

_We reached the tomb and I stopped to gauge Emmett's reaction; it's not like we had reason to be afraid of the dead. I opened the old wooden door yet again and moved slowly back to the crease in the wall; it dawned on me just now that I should have brought Edward and Jasper and everyone else; if Emmett simply thought of this place Edward would know and tell everyone. _

_"It's just through here Emmett and please remember that I would like to keep this place a secret for as long as possible." _

_"I'll try not to tell. But did you have to pick such a place. Shit, this place is just wrong…Where is she, Alice? I need to know she's okay."_

_I slid my fingers along the crease in the wall and then moved the cement slab to the side; a wicked smile crossed my face as I realized that Emmett was slightly freaked out about being in the cemetery. _

_"There is nothing wrong with this place; wait until you see the downstairs!" _

_"What? I'm lost. Shit, I feel like I've been lost for a long time. Alice, someday, promise you'll try to understand what Rose did. None of it was supposed to happen this way."_

_"Nothing ever does Emmett; but I promise I'll listen to her reasoning and discuss this with her when this is over and she is of her right mind. Right now though; I will protect us from her and her from herself…"_

_I stopped at the bottom of the steps and placed the key in the door and turned; but I didn't yet open the door, I need to make sure Emmett understood my reasoning. Something about need my biggest brother's approval on my decision was vital to proceeding. _

_"…do you under why I am doing this Emmett?" _

_"I do understand. I'm just not sure yet how I feel about this. I don't even know what your plan is but if you're the same as a hundred years ago, something tells me this could get very interesting. I just want my Rose back. Something happened to her. I haven't ever been able to find out what but it's been something she's been trying to deal with all this time. It changed her."_

_"Interesting is one way to describe it; I promise we'll get Rose back, I am going to need for you to share everything that you know with Edward though. The team needs to work together so I don't care if Rose made you swear on everything never to utter a word; you need to provide the information because if not, you're going to lose her Emmett." _

_I turned the key one final time and listened as the metal bolts scraped along the inside of the door until it unlocked. I slid the door open to see Kate watching television with her legs propped up on the couch and Rose was laying peacefully on the opposite end of the room. Kate looked from me to Emmett; hey gold eyes where piercing yet subtle as she nodded her hello. _

_I moved into the room and stood aside as Emmett went to Rose and bent down at her side. He placed a small kiss on her forehead and whispered something very low into her ear. With one hand pulled up he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face and then stood again to look at me. _

_"Thank you. I just needed to know. It's not that I don't believe in you but there is a lot going on that makes all of this messed up. Alice. I want to tell you something." _

_Emmett turned his gaze from me and then looked Kate directly into the eyes… "Just you;" Kate huffed slightly and stood up stretching her muscles as she moved towards the door. She paused at the entrance and then turned to face us with a smile on her face. _

_"I understand…everyone always has to kick out the Kate; that's alright…I'm sure there is something to eat up there and I should stretch my legs anyways." _

_Kate winked and then flew up the stairs; she had to make sure she had the last laugh in all of this, which I don't blame her…she has been excluded from a lot of the conversations lately. Poor girl is probably on a gossip detox by now._

_"I'm sorry. I really like her, but I can't trust anyone at this point." Emmett held up Roses cell phone and smiled apologetically at me. "Whoever is behind this is on here. I know what is happening to Rose, well, who is controlling and causing her blackouts. And that someone is being controlled by the person whose cell phone number is on here. I know you Alice. If they want you then, you are someone I can trust. Everyone is suspect until I feel positive that they're not against us."_

I began my own personal thought process letting my mind absorb each word and break down its meaning. I was set to fix things with this damn family and Emmett not being able to trust people or know who to trust was going to complicate things.

"So the answers are in that cell phone? I can tell you a few things; you can trust Jasper, for sure you can trust Bella, Edward, and myself as well as Tanya and Kate. Bella's shield has been over us for awhile now…so I don't see them being a problem. I don't care if you want to be on the side of caution with Tanya and Kate because they haven't been at the house or with Bella the entire time…but I need you to work with Bella and Edward, ok?"

_"For you, yes. I will work with them. I will do what I can to bring an end to all of this, but, Alice, I have been gone for so long. Rose and I have had issues. She's my wife and she's been holding out on me. She's been lying all these years about what's happening to her. Do you really think I have sat by and watched and agreed to everything she's done out of love for her. I've been watching hoping that at some point I would be able to find out what is going on and who the mastermind behind everything is…"_

_For me, how about for himself and the family and Rose and hell everyone involved? I really couldn't believe that they have had issues other than a slight annoyance, and it really was not like Rose to hold back information from Emmett, she only did that at times she was keeping Edward out and afraid Emmett's thoughts my trigger something. Was their another mind reader involved? _

_"Think about it. None of us like Jacob but does he seem that evil as to expose the vampires and start a war over Bella. He loved her and maybe he still does but that doesn't change the fact that he would never go to that kind of an extreme measure. Jacob must have realized who Bella was. She wasn't and still isn't the type of person to run into the arms of someone who caused harm to one she loved. She would have run in the opposite direction. She did. She ran into Edward's arm where she belonged. Jacob had to know that would happen. He wouldn't have done all of this knowing that…"_

_Jacob does not love Bella; he was hot and heavy for her but that was about it. Jacob has gone to some seriously extreme measures; and it really didn't have to be about Bella, how could Emmett forget that Shifters have hated us for centuries before Bella was even born? Anyways, Bella ran back into Edwards harm before her Jacob started fighting, he was technically a good friend until she went to save Edward. _

_"Until I know who is behind this I will suspect but trust your judgment. I do trust Edward and Bella. Jasper hasn't given me a reason not to trust him but he has withheld information from Rose and I on missions. He claimed it was for our own good. That makes him a suspect to me. Until I have proof otherwise, solid and physical proof, I will be watching him for my family's sake."_

_I wanted to tell him that he won't have to worry about Jasper because Jasper was going to be with me; but then again that might earn me another brother heart felt speech and I did not want to argue with him like I do with Edward. The boys were impossible sometimes._

_I nodded my head and smiled for the sake acknowledging Emmett and his worries as Kate tapped her foot to let her presence known. She shuffled down the stairs slowly and then smiled widely at us before taking her seat on the couch again. _

_"Find anything good out there?" _

_"Not really; I got to try possum though…those things are not delicacies… they are actually pretty freaking gross and ugly little creatures at that." _

_I giggled slightly as Emmett turned his body and looked at Kate with an amused expression. Kate lifted a finger in what I assume to be a 'one' followed by 'two' then 'three' and then 'four' and finally that 'fifth' finger or well thumb went up and she waved us out of the room. It wasn't until I heard a loud clapping of humans coming from the television did I realize what she was counting down. She really watched way too much reality T.V. _

_I let Emmett move out of the room first and watched as he trudged up the stairs clearly still somewhat disturbed by the old cellar filling in the tomb. I locked the door behind me and followed up the stairs. Now all I had to do was run back to Port Angeles pick up the car, drive Emmett back to Edward and pick up Jasper so that we could go and speak with Demetri. This was going to be a very long night and I was very thankful that the windows on the car were extremely tinted. _

For the third time today my hand slipped the car into reverse swinging it around to drive in the opposite direction in which it was parked. I eased off the clutch as I put the car into first and began the drive back home. The radio was turned off leaving me to believe that Emmett was still deep in his own thought which is why he probably drove without any distractions. Maybe he could use one now? I flipped the radio on and adjusted the tuning to a CD I had placed in the car earlier. Blue October filled my ears and I was once again absorbed in the images of Jasper; my love.


	34. Control

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very aweso me for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**CONTROL**

**JPOV**

_I didn't know what to think or what to say. I, for the first time in my existence, wasn't sure how to fix whatever it was I did wrong. I didn't think I did anything wrong. I was worried. I was scared for a woman who I loved. Hell, I was terrified for my woman._

_"__Yes, you can stay the hell out of my head." I muttered towards Edward. I could see from my peripheral vision that he was looking at me. He turned back to the road and didn't say a word._

_I loved her. I wanted to make sure she was safe. This "love" thing was all new to me. I didn't know how to be with her. I didn't know how to make her understand that she was my life now. I wanted to be there, to walk beside her. Hell, I would support her in anyway she wanted me to but there was a line where I would constantly question whether the decision was right or wrong. It didn't matter what she did or said, I would always wonder. Wonder if I was doing right by her. If I was being enough for her._

_I would always worry that who I was in my past would someday make her tell me that she didn't want that. She was so free. She freed me when I was near her, but when I wasn't I was a different person. I was the old Jasper. My war tactics, my officer way of thinking, all of it came back into focus. Was that enough for her? Was that what she deserved? _

_Why couldn't she stop for one moment and realize that I would want what was safe for her? I didn't want to stop her from being in danger. She had survived the war for this long. She was strong in every way possible. I just wanted to make her safe so I could have forever with her. Allow her to bring out the inner me that had never had a reason for being._

_"__Edward, is she always like this?"_

_"Worse actually; I'm fairly positive that she is being nicer because you are involved." _

_"__I'm a fucking dead man." I said with a sigh. She would be the death of me someday. I just hoped it was many centuries from now._

_"__She's going to be impossible to get through to. She doesn't know what she's up against with the Hunters. I know what your thinking." The words sounded strange coming out of my mouth when I was speaking to a mind-reader. "She's headed for the Volturi. Shit, Edward, she thinks they are the worst. They're in bed with the Hunters. It's far too dangerous for them to go alone."_

_"They've done this before. Bella and Alice, they won't go to your stronghold and they won't go to the Volturi. Alice always has a plan; she just expects people to follow along without sharing the details of her plan. Barging in on people who want her dead wouldn't be smart and she knows that. I just don't know if I agree with any of it. I want them safe; and there is only one safe place for them in this entire world and there is no way for me to keep either of them there. Trust me; I have tried." _

_We arrived at the house and I instantly knew something was wrong. I signaled to Edward. The man had an officer quality to him I could relate to. He took off to the back of the house while I made my way to the front. _

_The wolf smell still lingered in the air from within the house but it wasn't fresh. I reached out and only felt one emotion besides Edward's. He was in military mode. His only emotion was stealth and sneaky. The other emotion was sad and lost. Emmett. He was traveling down a lonely path of misery._

_I reached Rosalie and Emmett's room and peered in. Emmett sat on the edge of his chair beside the bed. His hands were on the bed in a position that suggested that he had been holding someone's hand. Where the hell was Rosalie?_

_"__Emmett?" I asked cautiously._

_Emmett looked up. His eyes were blank. He was comatose. He was so worried about Rosalie that he had shutdown. I couldn't have this. Her, I didn't care. Fuck that bitch but him. We needed him._

_I turned and saw Edward standing in the doorway. He was pissed. No abilities were needed to see that. We both knew what had happened._

_I heard a cellphone go off and knew it had to be Edward's. He answered it on the first ring. "Where are you?"_

_There was a pause. "You two are being ridiculous, you could get yourselves killed..."_

_Edward held out the phone as he growled. "Talk to her. Do something. She's got Rose. I know it."_

_I held out my hand and he tossed me the phone. "Alice, what the hell are you doing? You are on the verge of committing suicide. I just found you and you want to go against a vampire you haven't seen or heard from in a hundred years? She's not the same as the Rose you knew."_

_"__Well, hello to you to handsome; and I am not going against a vampire I haven't seen or heard from in a hundred years. It's possibly been longer than that and she is my sister. I have reinforcements and I need answers. So does Emmett know I have kidnapped her yet? I could just look but it kind of falls under my whole 'wont search your future promise' and I am driving so I shouldn't go future searching while driving…"_

_My mind was about to explode. She did have Rose. I wasn't even sure Edward was right till she said the words. Everything I had said was true. Rose had changed in the time I had known her. She was deceitful and a true backstabber. That's why Emmett was always with her. No one could keep her under control._

_"…__I am not going to the strong hold. I have another connection; would you feel more comfortable going with me to meet him?" _

_She truly thinks she still knows these two. Emmett is not the lackey he once was. He had stood toe to toe with her once and since then, he had the control. She still did what she wanted but he pulled the strings to control how she did it._

_"He doesn't know yet. I don't know how long we can keep him from finding out. He's her husband. He wants to protect her. He loves her. He's going to come looking for her when he does. I promise you one thing, angel, he won't stop until he knows she's safe. I've known these two for the last hundred years. They've been through a lot." I hoped that she understood what I was telling her. I was speaking about us too._

_"__Jasper, I have a place to keep Rose that only I know about. It's underground; safe and comfortable. It will protect us from her and her from herself. Emmett has information we need and he is the only coherent one right now. So we need him to work; Edward and Bella are going to work on that…or well Bella and Tanya if Edward is still being a prick. I'm going to have Kate watch the place I plan to have Rose…do you want to come with me to meet up with Demetri?" _

_Emmett wouldn't go for this. He wouldn't agree to shit unless he knew she was safe. He was a fucking mental patient at the moment and no good to anyone. "Alice, trust me when I tell you that he will need to see her. He will have to know she's okay before he agrees to anything. I could use my ability to make him agree but I can't keep him leashed forever. Once I back off he will change his mind. Sorry, angel, but on this it has to be my way or no way."_

"As for Demetri......" He and I had been on one mission together. Boy, was there a surprise in store for a few people. "...I'm up for a little hide and seek with him. So you agree to my terms and I agree to yours."

"I can agree to let Emmett see Rose and verify that she is ok as long as he agrees to help fix the mess she created so that we can all go on about our happy lives."

Rosalie had definitely caused shit and now whether I wanted to admit it or not I was caught in the middle of it. I needed Emmett "sober", if that was the right word for it. "_Edward, go tell him that Rose isn't here. Make sure he is looking at you when you tell him. If he won't, force him."_

_"__I need Emmett to come to meet her alone. Tell him to go where Bella and Edward had there first date. I will meet him in the old alley way next to it; I will bring Emmett back to Forks and drop him off at the house where I will pick you up and we will go meet with Demetri. Bella will be on her way home soon to deal with Edward." _

_She was putting demands on this. Edward was right. She's controlling the situation. This had to stop before she had Edward and I were going to have a shot at stopping whatever suicide mission she was on._

_"__Should I just run home?" I heard Bella ask in the background._

_"__No Bella are you crazy? I may be mad at Edward but I have not lost my mind. Take the car; have Emmett drive it back here." Alice answered. _

_I heard Edward hiss from the other side of the room. He was as mad at her as she was at him. He loved Bella and the fact that Alice had "pulled" Bella into this was more than he could deal with. He truly loved her. He was like me. Protect the one you love._

_"__That sounds reasonable." _

_"__Jasper did you hear that? Bella is driving the car back to the house so that Emmett can drive the car here." _

_She still thinks I'm going to allow this charade. "I heard......"_

_My emotions started to get away from me. I was in a raging cyclone of torrent emotions. "Alice Cullen, I swear when I get my hands on you........"_

_I didn't get any further with that comment. Edward was growling and glaring with murder in his eyes. _

_"__....fuck, woman, you know how to be so fucking stubborn......."_

_Instantly Edward had his hand around my throat and pinned against the wall. "Fuck off, Edward."_

_I looked at him and saw my eyes reflecting in his. My eyes were blood shot red. I was losing my mind. I, suddenly, was craving blood. I was disgusted with myself. I had considered for a split second going against everything I was trying to accomplished. "Alice, come back, promise me. You're coming back here to get us. I promise no games but you have to come back to the house and get us."_

_"__Jasper, I love you…a lot, and you drive me crazy in more than one way. I will send Bella with the car for Emmett; I will be back for you after Emmett is able to see Rose. Kate will stay and guard the location that Rose will be in. If you have a better plan please let me know." _

_She had faith in me. Even if she didn't know how close I had just come to....I didn't want to think the words. For her, I wouldn't. I wouldn't destroy something she and I were building because of a moment of weakness. I was stronger than that._

_"Fine. We'll be waiting. We'll get him ready.......Edward, bring him downstairs. We have some work to do. We've got to bring him around."_

_"__Thank you Jasper. I promise I'll see you soon." _

_"Alice no matter what, you know I love you. Even when you drive me crazy."_

_"__I love you too, Jasper and we'll talk about how well I drive you when I pick you up." _

_Again with the decisions. She never lets up. "Let's get this show on the road and figure out who's driving once you're back here. Okay? Now, get Bella back here so I can see you."_

_I needed to see her. I needed her scent and touch to secure that I could overcome this. If her family had done it, why couldn't I?_

_"__Yes, sir. Good bye, Jasper." _

_My dead heart sank to a new low as the phone went silent. I didn't like the way she said "good bye". It wasn't in the way she said it, it was just the words. I never wanted to say "good bye". She would never hear those words coming out of my mouth. They were too definite, too permanent. _

_I headed down the stairs and stopped. Edward had moved Emmett. He was coming around. He knew Rose wasn't here. He understood that Alice had her. It was killing him emotionally. I had to work on getting him back. _

_If Alice needed him, I would make sure he was ready. "Edward, I think you should wait outside. Remember what I told you in the woods. You don't want to be caught inside my head if this backfires. Well, its going to be sort of like that but different. I have to concentrate. I have to put pretty much everything I have out there and the feelings are going to get pretty thick in this room."_

_I waited till he was on the porch. He wouldn't be any good to me at the moment. His attitude towards Bella at the moment was rivaled only by my own towards Alice. Plus, they deserved something of a private conversation once Bella got here._

_I knew it wouldn't be long before Bella arrived so I had little time to work my magic. "Emmett, man. Look at me."_

_He looked up. "Tell me what's going on in there." I pointed a finger to his temple._

_"__Jazz. Why? Why did you take Rose? She's not well. She needs me." His concern was genuine. _

_"__They want to keep her safe." I started filtering soothing emotions around him. This was much more difficult than manipulating his emotions. This wasn't part of my natural ability just something I had figured out how to do over the years._

_"__Bro, why is she like this? Why did she change? I loved her and now....." I sent passion and caring feelings out around him. I could feel his emotions becoming stronger._

_"__Now, you still love her. She just needs to love herself. She needs to believe in herself." Another wave flowed out of me. I was throwing emotions out of my body I had only recently started feeling myself._

_I heard a car pull up to the house. "Edward! Get down here." She was calling him away from the house. Damn, that boy has his hands full. _

_"__Can I see her?" He was irritated._

_"__Bella's here to take you to her. They're going to hide Rose till this is over. She's no good to us in the shape she's in and we can't afford to have her in harms way." I didn't believe a word I was saying but he had to. I didn't care. She had betrayed her family. _

_Everyone had a part in causing this war. Or at least, parts of it. Everyone had to atone for what they had done. We all had to take responsibility for our part. Whether it was because of the war or causing something to help it along, we were all guilty in some way. This madness had to stop. _

_"__What are we doing, Jazz?" His enthusiasm was gathering like a wave heading to shore._

_"__......do stupid things like this; but I don't expect it of you." God, I have my hands full._

_"__We're going to help your family. We're going to end the war."_

_"__Promise?" I could feel his hope renewing. _

_"__Promise. We'll end this war so Rose can be okay." I cared about my friend even if I didn't care about his wife. Emmett needed to know that he would have the woman he loved before the war back._

_"__....if I lost you? I wouldn't be able to live." He loved her. That's why he so stubborn. His love for her._

_"__You know what she did, don't you?" He anger was building. _

_I was shocked. His guilt was stronger than I had ever felt before with him. "We know."_

_"__I'll make this up to them. I will make her do whatever it takes to make this right. She shouldn't have done it. She should've been happy with who she was. She's going to make it right, Jazz, I swear it." He was fighting back. He wanted to make it right._

_"No, I have been stuck in the background far too long. I can handle myself..." She's a fighter. She wants the chance to prove that. _

_I could see the spark coming back. He was back. He was returning to the bear I knew. Strong, independent, a fighter._

_I stuck out my hand and pulled him from the couch. I gave him a short manly hug with a slap on the back. "Do you want to see her?"_

_"__.....made up my mind. When the time comes I am going to do everything within my power to protect this......" You've lost, buddy. She's set on what she wants to do. She's determined._

_"__I want to know Alice didn't kill her yet?" He was back. He threw me a glance._

_"__I figured as much." I could hear Edward and Bella finishing their conversation. It was time to save his manly pride or what was left of it._

_Emmett and I walked out of the house and waited on the porch. Edward and Bella were by the car. She was stone-faced. Edward look defeated. _

_Emmett took off running and scooped Bella up into a huge bear hug. "I missed you, sis."_

_"Awww, I missed you too Emmett! And look you can hug me without breaking me now!" _

_"__Yeah, but I bet I can settle wrestle ya to the ground."_

_"__Alright, you two. Get moving." I was irritated now myself. Sentimental family love had to wait. I wanted to get this gong show underway. I wanted to see Alice and figure out what the hell kind of plan she had cooked up._

_"__You're not coming?" Emmett looked at me._

_"__No." I said as I looked at Bella. "I've been blackmailed into staying here."_

_"__Should I be scared?" Emmett asked. He had a habit of asking for what kind of emotions he should be feeling. It was a game in a way for us._

_"__I don't think you have to be more than normal. But, you know Alice better than me." I replied._

_Emmett looked at Edward and then Bella. His eyes went a little wider. "I think I'm in trouble."_


	35. Tetu APOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Just as an FYI, I normally do not leave authors notes on the actual chapters, but since I love you all and want to expain something I will make this one exception. Tetu mens Stubborn in French for all who are wondering. Thank you for your reviews and Alice Vampire (the awesome co-author and JPOV master!) and I will be having more released soon...let me know your thoughts on the chapters!! Thanks!**

**Têtu**

**APOV**

I had pulled the car into the drive way and barely had enough time to cut off the engine before Jasper had pulled me out of the car and wrapped me up in his arms. I melted again…I could feel my knees go slack as my arms wrapped around his torso and my head nuzzled it's way under his chin. I took in a deep breath allowing his scent to over take me and the tingle sensation to fill me up. This was right; oh so very right.

"Promise me this will never, never happen again."

Jasper's lips tickled my ear as he spoke; his breath trailing down my neck sent another shock wave through my body as he pulled me even closer to him. I was going to need to be placed into a Jasper rehab; this man was the ultimate drug. But I couldn't make the promise he was asking for…it really depended upon him, either he will treat me like a child who can not protect itself or he wont, either which way he'll probably get the same response every time he chooses that first option.

"I can't make that promise. It's really dependant on you."

I reached up on my tip toes slowly while turning my head and inching my mouth closer to his skin. I wanted to taste him so I kissed the side of his neck and before I could get or cause anymore trouble and I slid back down in his arms.

I felt Jasper stir around me and pull me up to his eye level, we stood there staring into each other's eyes, his milky red and gold practically pierced through my soul as the gentle waves of his breath cascaded over my face.

"I'm not going anywhere ever again without you by my side. The last few hours were torture."

I smiled and leaned a little bit closer to where the very tips of our noses where touching each other. I couldn't tell if he was smiling or not, at this close proximity I would have to go cross eyed to even see a glimpse of a dimple.

"Well as long as I am not treated as a helpless child we shouldn't have any problems."

"No… not a helpless child; just one that needs a good punishment for being so sneaky. Are you naturally this stubborn or did someone teach you?"

Jasper turned his head toward Edward after his comment hinting that he thought Edward was the start of my stubbornness; I wanted to tell him that I taught Edward everything I knew about being stubborn instead of him teaching me but the smell of his breath rolling over my face prevented that. Edward growled in annoyance and just as soon as he growled Jasper had turned his face towards my own and kissed me.

I was taken off guard at first, but in my need to taste more of him I brought his lower lip into my mouth and nipped at it gently letting the taste of him roll over my tongue and initiate the animalistic side in me that demanded his touch. My hands roamed over his back and chest until I reached his neck and was able to pull him even closer and tighter to me. I loved the feeling of his entire body pressed against mine and relished in the thought of his own arousal at my touch. This was a dangerous man and not because he was a soldier but because he had such a tight hold on my heart.

I felt the intensity of him increasing and realized that we had witnesses; it became even more obvious when Emmett cleared his throat and Edward spoke in regards to our public display of affection.

"Are you too ever going to stop?"

Well, at least Edward wasn't being rude. I pulled away slowly from Jasper making sure to nip at his lip one more time before kissing the tip of his nose and pulling away from him. I smiled up at him and then glanced at Bella from the corner of my eye. She was smiling and I knew that if she was still human she'd be blushing furiously.

"Never, I want to do this forever and even longer." Jasper spoke seductively while still looking at me and I could feel the power of his words; I was in so much trouble and I loved every second of it…I needed to misbehave more often I suppose.

"Oh, don't stop on our behalf." Bella snickered. Edward rolled his eyes and waved his hand for us to join him in the house. I had a few things that needed to be said to the both of them before I left to meet up with Demetri.

Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulders and bent down to kiss me on the forehead; it was strange how tiny I was standing next to his six foot three inch frame. I myself only stood at about four feet ten inches; but don't underestimate the size of me, I proud that I still packed a powerful punch.

We walked into the living room and everyone took a seat I was going to stand at the front of the room but realized that Jasper had other thoughts; he took a seat in the recliner and pulled me down on his lap giving me a very big surprise. A groan escaped his lips and I'm fairly sure that he didn't expect that reaction either. My ego officially went up several notches.

"Wish I could."

I turned to Edward and looked around realizing that someone else had taken up my job of speaking to him mentally…I kind of felt where Bella had been coming from all these years with her annoyance of the secret conversations.

"Wish you could what?"

Edward shook his head and waved his hand for a change in subject. It brought my attention back to the conversations needing to take place; there was no time for side topics so I decided now would be a good time to dive right in.

"Edward, you and Bella will be working with Emmett on tracking the people Rose has been in contact with. Bella shield them both, although I know I don't even need to tell you that…Edward you and Emmett are not to confront anyone. Simply locate and listen; we need to find out who is behind Roses blackouts, Jasper and myself will be heading to visit Demetri…the asshole owes me a favor and I plan on cashing in. Tanya I know you hate babysitting so I won't ask you to stay here; go with Edward and Emmett…it actually would probably be easier if you broke off into teams of two but stay close to each other and everyone leave there damn cell phones on."

I took a breath and looked around the room wondering if we should all meet up here or set up a 'safe' location to meet back in.

"We'll meet up at the old historic house that used to be Bella's when she was human. No one will be there at this ungodly hour so go through Bella's old bedroom window; they still don't lock that damn thing. Again, no one do anything until we compare information; we'll decide from there what to do. Emmett do you have that phone with the numbers?"

"Yes."

"I want you all to cover that entire contact list…or at least the one's in the area…if they are not in the area find out what you can on them; do not get caught I do not want to have to save your asses."

Bella rolled her eyes and let out a short laugh knowing that what they were about to do was not going to be that hard. Edward looked eager to see the cell phone and Emmett still looked a little on guard, I hope he believes me when I tell him that everyone here is trust worthy. Tanya had finally stopped painting her nails and was actually eager to get ready and go, I would be too if I was in her position, investigative work was far more fun than talking to Demetri, he was a cunning little bastard if you ask me.

"Alice… love… what the fuck are you talking about? What does Rose's cell phone have to do with anything?" I could feel Jaspers gaze on me and then his attention turned towards Emmett. "And what the hell have you and Rose been up to?"

I turned my head and twisted my neck until I was looking directly at Jasper; I didn't like the tone in his voice. I peered at him for a second and then turned my attention back Emmett.

"Roses cell phone has contact's…you do know what a contact list is right? Well it's the list of people she has been keeping in touch with. Someone in that list of people, you know…the contact list, has a little bit more control over Rose than we completely understood at first…and now we are going to find out who that is and I personally plan to make them suffer."

I focused my attention on Emmett it was now his turn to answer; I couldn't rightly answer for him and he knew it. His soft and gentle eyes that used to scream, 'let's prank somebody' were hurt and confused. I knew where his confusion was and as his sister I was ready to stand up for him.

"Emmett its ok, you can trust us."

I smiled at him hoping that he would be able to find comfort in my assurances but you never know how someone might react in an instance such as this. He didn't seem to be against my plan, and I was keeping up my end of the deal…Rose was safe and only three people knew where she was.

"Someone is cont......Rose is unwell. She has been for a long time. Someone out there knows why. They are on the phone. I've caught her on the phone with someone and have never been able to find out who it is. She would never tell me. I want to know who."

"How long, Em?" Jasper sounded more annoyed than he really needed to be which would not be very helpful to convince Emmett that he could trust us; or well them…he already trusted me, I think.

"A long time." His response was short and not exactly to the point; even I wondered how long, 'a long time' was… I mean to vampire a long time could be something along the lines of a hundred years plus…so was he speaking in human terms of 'a long time' or in vampire terms of 'a long time.'

"Emmett, do you have a way to narrow down the list in her phone? Surely there are some people that we can exclude…maybe old contacts that are dead or haven't been seen or heard from since before the war?"

That was a decent question… good job Edward. I nodded my head in Emmett's direction trying to keep myself calm. Tanya looked at me questioningly as noticed that I was encouraging Emmett to speak; that could be explained to her when this was all over with.

"Yea, but there is still like fifty different people; I haven't even had a chance to go through her entire phone list. Maybe Bella could sit down and help me with that while everyone gets ready to go?"

I felt Jasper tense slightly underneath me and then he relaxed a little bit; I looked to Edward and he gave me a partial smile telling me that something wasn't right. Is Jasper ok Edward? He shrugged his shoulders and slid his hand down by his leg to make a 'so so' wave at me. Is it me? Edward shook his 'no'; well that's a relief. Emmett? I got another 'so so' reply and figured that maybe I should just talk to Jasper once we were out of here. I did have a car ride with him anyways.

"Hey we should all get ready. Tanya do you still have that outfit I gave you?"

Tanya nodded her head slowly up and down then took off to get dressed; I think she liked the outfits as much as I did. Bella glanced at me and raised one eye brow in a show of 'what was that?' I smirked at her and pointed upstairs to my room. Of course I had one for Bella as well.

"Guys, I believe you should get changed…Jasper I think I actually have something you could wear…I've been working on it for awhile, and Emmett you have clothes in the closet."

I stood up slowly and made sure to leave the palm of my hand over the top of Jasper long hand that rested on the arm of the chair. Jaspers hand turned palm up and I laced my fingers in between his fingers tugging slightly so that he could follow me to the closet. There were a million different clothing ideas I had for him; but one in particular.

He followed me up the stairs; never letting go of my hand and I could feel the impulses running through my body telling me about all of the things I could do with just a few moments in my room; but there was no time for that. We all needed to change clothes and then leave. I frowned before opening the bedroom door thankful that Jasper couldn't see it; I actually did know how to explain the thought that caused the frown.

I moved into my room skipping past the bed that I would rather be in and opened the closet door. The design I was thinking of was in the back corner of the closet and I silently wished that I had a mechanically controlled closet; it would make things much easier.

Just as soon as I was about to grab one the pieces to the outfit; I felt Jaspers hand tighten around my arm and then he pulled me to him spinning me around to face him and then gently placing his hands on my waste and lifting me up to his eye level.

As if it was on instinct I bent my legs and locked my knees onto his hips to support myself. My eyes locked onto his and I watched as the milky gold and red melted creating a small thin circle of black around them. His need was prominent and I was finding myself losing the battle to get dressed, but wasn't getting dressed partly taking clothes off anyways?

He gripped me tighter around my waste and pulled me close to his body; I felt alive as he began nibbling at the base of my throat, moving slowly up to my chin. His breath trickled around my face and I could feel him as if no one else existed. His hands shifted slightly as he slid my body down his. I could feel his arousal pressing against my own as a silent plea for a sweet release.

"Jasper, someone might hear us." My voice came out as more of a muffled moan; and my hands flitted across his chest, I wanted him…more than I had wanted anything or anyone ever in my entire existence; and he was mine for the taking.

"I don't care, Alice.....god, I want you.....I want them all to know how much I love you."

I brought his ear lobe into my mouth and sucked gently on it feeling his body shudder beneath mine. It was the most sensual feeling in the entire universe, and I did that; I made him do that. His hands ran around my back and up to my hair, which normally was a no touch zone, but at this present moment I didn't care where his hands where as long as they were on me.

He pulled my head back exposing my neck to him and tracing his tongue from my chin back down to my collarbone where he nipped at it. I jumped a little at the sensation and my body craved more of him.

I started undoing the buttons of his shirt and began to grow frustrated with how long it was taking. I ripped the shirt down the center popping each button off as they landed silently on the floor beneath us. His pale chest was well defined; chiseled making my urge to see the rest of him even more profound than it was before.

"Alice....baby....angel.....we have.....to....stop....oh, god...."

He pulled away, he started it; and then he pulled away. I was on the verge of pouting when Jasper took in a deep breath and then there was a knock at the door. I searched with my third eye to see that it was just Tanya looking bored as usual and of course, waiting for us to join everyone else.

"Are you two dressed yet?"

"We'll be down in a minute Tanya."

I made sure to add extra excitement to my voice even though my mind was not near as excited as it was before Jasper followed me into the closet. He gave me reason to believe that there was far more exciting things that I could be doing than going to talk to Demetri.

I let out annoyed huff and went back to searching in the closet, I pulled out a pair of stone washed jeans and a black and grey Polo shirt. His boots would work fine for now; no need to search through the men's shoe collection I had in my other closet. I moved towards the back left of the closet and found him a pair of boxers that should work; still in the package and everything. You never knew when you would have a guest that needed a change of clothes. I smiled as I tossed all of the items towards Jasper and rivaled through a dresser for a pair of clean socks for him. I was always really good at thinking of everything.

Once I had tossed him the clothes I grabbed my own outfit; it wasn't as pleasant as Jaspers and it was a replica of the black 'going to war' outfit I had on earlier, except this one was a deep midnight blue. I liked it a lot.

I was making my way out of the closet when I had to avert my eyes from Jasper. He stood there in my closet holding the clothes I had given him; shirtless…and it was a beautiful sight to see. It wasn't enough that I would go weak in the knees at looking at him clothed, no he had to be in my closet half naked standing there looking like a Greek god that I could not touch. I went to breeze past Jasper forcing my legs to move faster so that I didn't stop and frustrate myself more than he already had, but he caught me instantly deepening the need to feel him closer.

He wrapped his arm around my waste and pulled my back close into his chest. I had begun a mantra in my head of 'stay still' and 'not with your brother in the house' but it didn't seem to be working. I for once in my life had to admit that I had self control issues; and he was not helping me one bit.

"Angel, we'll talk more in the car but anytime I push you away in these type of situations....don't ever think it's because I don't want you.....I will always want you, mind, body and anything else you want to give me. I'll explain it better when it's just us."

His voice was just a whisper against the skin of my neck tempting me even further into a place I really can not go right now; I already tried. I took a deep breath and exhaled softly enjoying the taste of his scent mixed with mine in the room. It was my new favorite smell. I began to turn his words over in my head and sure...my emotions probably threw him over the edge, but he did still want me, and he wanted all of me…whatever I was willing to give him; which all he had to do was ask and it'd be his. But the part that stuck out the most was the 'just us' at the end.

It caused me to move faster into my bathroom to get dressed get down stairs wish everyone luck and start my 'just us' time in the car. Now all I had to do was figure out a way to drive without stopping to take advantage of him. He was in a lot more trouble than he could ever realize.


	36. Tetu JPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

_**Têtu**_

**JPOV**

_I was out the door before the car even came to a stop. I raced to the passenger's side and pulled the door open. Alice was in my arms. I could feel her sparks travel through my body as I pulled her tighter into my arms. I feel her scent warm me inside as the feeling of euphoria sent me into a drunken state._

_"__Promise me this will never, never happen again."_

_She turned her head which caused her hair to brush under my nose. She was perfect. Her smell was intoxicating and I was loving it. I listened to her words and knew she needed my reassurance._

_She left little electrical impulses running down my neck from the kisses she was giving and then tried to back away. Oh, that wasn't happening. I wanted to remain drunk forever. I picked her up and held her close to me. I looked into her golden eyes and whispered sweetly. "I'm not going anywhere ever again without you by my side. The last few hours were torture._

_"__Well as long as I am not treated as a helpless child we shouldn't have any problems." _

_"__No, not a helpless child, just one that needs a good punishment for being so sneaky. Are you naturally this stubborn or did someone teach you?" I turned my head just a little in Edward's direction._

_I heard a small growl and looked back nose to nose with my angel. I leaned in and took a deep breath. I filled my lungs with her sweet smell and then crashed my lips against hers._

_"__Are you too ever going to stop?" He had been as polite as I had seen in a while. I could feel the slight annoyance but he was trying._

_I decided the question deserved an answer that would make the men groan and my woman sigh. I wanted her scent to wash down into my lungs once more before we were forced apart. "Never, I want to do this forever and even longer."_

I_ got my reaction. The men did one of those half-growl, half-groan noises that I knew had been accompanied by a roll of the eyes. Bella's reaction was something I wasn't prepared for._

_"__Oh, don't stop on our behalf." She's a little exhibitionist. _

_I didn't want to stop enjoying my bliss but I knew that we had a lot to talk about and plan. I hoped that whatever Alice was doing that it was worth doing. As a military man, if her plan wasn't flawless like her I wasn't going to approve it. She had to know that I wasn't the type to sit back and take orders. I was the one how gave them._

_I broke away from her except that I left one arm wrapped around her shoulders. She was so petite that there was no way of putting it around her waist. I leaned in and kissed her on the top of her head, stopping for a moment to pull her arousing scent into my body. She was my beautiful drug. I was hooked and never wanted to be let loose._

_We arrived in the living room and I sat in the same chair as earlier. I pulled Alice onto my lap. Boy, that was a bad idea. Her perfectly round bottom landed on a certain area that didn't, no, shouldn't, have any attention at the moment. _

_I suppressed a groan. I hear Edward allow his to escape and turn to glare at me. __Kiss off, you've been in this situation before. And BTW, stay out of my head.__ That was starting to get annoying. __Read your wife's thoughts for a while._

_"__Wish I could." Edward grumbled._

_That was something that needed to be explored. Marcus and his powers would be interesting to see against Bella's._

_"__Edward, you and Bella will be working with Emmett on tracking the people Rose has been in contact with. Bella shield them both, although I know I don't even need to tell you that…Edward you and Emmett are not to confront anyone. Simply locate and listen; we need to find out who is behind Roses blackouts, Jasper and myself will be heading to visit Demetri…the asshole owes me a favor and I plan on cashing in. Tanya I know you hate babysitting so I wont ask you to stay here; go with Edward and Emmett…it actually would probably be easier if you broke off into teams of two but stay close to each other and everyone leave their damn cell phones on." _

_Alice wanted control of the room. She truly thought that Edward and I would allow this. Well, at least she would be under my watch. Nothing could happen to her. She wanted control and thought she had the plan of the hour. There was one problem. Demetri would be my contact not hers._

_"__We'll meet up at the old historic house that used to be Bella's when she was human. No one will be there at this ungodly hour so go through Bella's old bedroom window; they still don't lock that damn thing. Again, no one do anything until we compare information; we'll decide from there what to do. Emmett do you have that phone with the numbers?"_

_"__Yes." _

_"__I want you all to cover that entire contact list…or at least the one's in the area…if they are not in the area find out what you can on them; do not get caught I do not want to have to save your asses." _

_Bella's rolled her eyes in an amusing fashion and her laugh wasn't as musical as Alice's but her point was clear. Edward was looking curiously at Emmett and I wanted to know what the hell Emmett had been hiding. _

_Tanya, the woman I thought was comatose in every way, was practically bouncing in her seat. Her emotions were on a constant circle of hyperactivity and agitation. She wanted in and was being giving her chance. _

_I glanced over at Edward. He caught my look and shifted his eyes back in Emmett's direction. I focused on Emmett as the change happened. He was looking back and forth between Edward and I. His emotions which were normally neutral in nature were different. He was guarded and on edge. He was wound up and ready to come out swinging. He had an uneasy and waiting type of feeling._

_"__Alice, love. What the fuck are you talking about? What does Rose's cell phone have to do with anything?" I asked softly to her. I looked at Emmett. "And what the hell have you and Rose been up to?"_

_"__Roses cell phone has contact's…you do know what a contact list is right? Well it's the list of people she has been keeping in touch with. Someone in that list of people, you know…the contact list, has a little bit more control over Rose than we completely understood at first…and now we are going to find out who that is and I personally plan to make them suffer." _

_Alice's "dumbing down" speech was a slap in the face for me. Oh, I knew what a contact list was and I was sure she would like a look at mine. She thinks Demetri owes her one. That man is one of the first on my list. He is the enemy but we have a mutual goal when it came to this war. Make it stop. No winners and no losers. Just stop._

_Alice turned back to Emmett. I could feel the emotions flooding off him. He was more guarded than before. He was hiding something. I had seen and felt this in him before. I looked at Edward. He was watching Emmett too but with the creases in his forehead I knew Emmett was holding him out somehow. Damn, I would have to learn that._

_"__Emmett its okay, you can trust us." Alice's voice was soothing and reassuring. She knew what was going on. She understood why he was being this way._

_"__Someone is cont......Rose is unwell. She has been for a long time. Someone out there knows why. They are on the phone. I've caught her on the phone with someone and have never been able to find out who. She would never tell me. I want to know who."_

_I had caught his slip. Someone is controlling. Has everything Rose done be against her will? Was the war caused by some puppet master pulling strings behind the curtains? If I could manipulate people by using their emotions, was it possible someone had the control to make a person do physical things to harm others and not be able to stop it? I needed to think and work on this._

_"__How long, Em?" I asked._

_"__A long time." He answered. His words were guarded, cryptic. He didn't trust us._

_I looked cautiously at Edward. He shifted his eyes and narrowed them as he looked in my direction. He turned back to Emmett. "Emmett, do you have a way to narrow down the list in her phone? Surely there are some people that we can exclude…maybe old contacts that are dead or haven't been seen or heard from since before the war?" _

_"__Yea, but there is still like fifty different people; I haven't even had a chance to go through her entire phone list. Maybe Bella could sit down and help me with that while everyone gets ready to go?" _

**What a minute? Full, non-cryptic answer. He and Rosalie were paired with me. They weren't happy about it. We were coming after their family. If Rosalie has been controlled all this time. Fuck, he doesn't trust me. ****_He thinks I'm the one._**

**I looked around the room and saw Edward's eyes watching me. ****_Edward, stay the fuck out of my head. _**

_"__Hey we should all get ready. Tanya, do you still have that outfit I gave you?" _

**I silently hoped that Alice and the rest knew that I couldn't ever be a master of criminals to do that to anyone. I didn't want them to think that I was.....I can't even fathom the words. I need to find a way. Telling Emmett won't do any good. If he suspects me, he's not going to believe anything I say.**

_"__....I've been working on it for awhile, and Emmett, you have clothes in the closet." _

_Alice slowly stood up, giving me full view of her perfect bottom that had caused me issues earlier. Her hand remained on mine. I was getting use to the impulses that continued to connect us. I turned my hand so she and I could wrap our fingers connecting us further. At least she trusted me._

_She lead me upstairs to her room. Never once did our body break contact. I entered and found the room overwhelming. It was perfect like her and every particle of atmosphere in the room screamed her name, her smell. Her perfection._

_I followed her as she walked to the closet. I looked over her short spiky hair as she opened the door to her closet. __Shit, it's larger than her room.__ She pulled us in and reached in amongst the millions of clothes. The smell of her sweet scent was so much stronger in her. I was getting weak in the knees._

_I pulled her arm and spun her around. I caught her around the waist and lifted her so she was straddled on my hips. God, perfection. Her eyes reflected my own. I was drunk with passion and need. I could see it as much as I could feel it. _

_I pulled her as close to me as our bodies would allow and nibbled from the small hollow of her neck up to her chin. I breathed in deeply as I went. My hands traveled around her back, stopping on her hips and I pulled her sweet center hard against mine._

_"__Jasper, someone might hear us." Her voice was thick with want and desire. She wanted this as much as I did. _

_I knew this wasn't the time or place but as her lips enveloped my ear lobe and pulled on it, I just couldn't think straight._

_"__I don't care, Alice.....god, I want you.....I want them all to know how much I love you." My voice was rough and animalistic. I hadn't felt like this in so many years. No, I had never felt the pull towards anyone ever before in my existence as I was feeling now._

_I needed to control this. I needed to control the emotions that she was stirring up in me. They were like a bomb ticking down to zero. I had to force it down, hold it in place._

_I ran my hands up her hips, across her waist, over her ribs and wrapped her in my arms. My hands continued to run up her back and into her hair. I tightened my grip and gently, slowly pulled her head back, exposing her neck to me. I leaned in and ran my tongue from her chin, down to her collarbone and nipped just enough to feel her jump under my touch. _

_My tongue and lips continued on their excursion of exploration. I found myself annoyed by the amount of clothing my angel was wearing. Just as I was about to help her be rid of the nuisance, she took my control away. My shirt that she had been fiddling with was ripped from my body. _

_The fabric was carried on the mushroom cloud that had escaped my body. I knew that it would snake through the house affecting everything within range. I needed to stop. I couldn't put anyone in that position._

_"__Alice....baby....angel.....we have.....to....stop....oh, god...." I forced myself to pull back. This wasn't what I wanted but what I had to do. I pulled in a large amount of air, her scent filling my already oversensitive lungs, and held my breath. I needed to clear my head. _

**There was a knock at the door. "Are you two dressed yet?"**

**"****We'll be down in a minute, Tanya." Something in her voice was different from her feelings. She had forced the enthusiasm. She was irritated. **

**I followed her further into the closet as she let out a exasperated sigh. I wondered what was wrong with her. Something was definitely not right. I caught the clothes and smile she tossed in my direction. She had found them fairly quickly. She knew this closet inside and out. I was sure of it.**

**Alice made a move for the door. I was pretty sure I knew what was bothering her and I needed her to understand. As she went to move past me, I slid my hand around her upper arm. I pulled her gently so her back was against my chest. I leaned in and let out the breath I had been holding. I took a deep breath in again and felt her essence flow throughout me.**

**I whispered so quiet in her ear. I didn't want anyone to know too much about my ability. Not yet. "Angel, we'll talk more in the car but anytime I push you away in these type of situations....don't ever think it's because I don't want you.....I will always want you, mind, body and anything else you want to give me. I'll explain it better when it's just us."**

**I kissed the small area behind her ear and let her go. She didn't say anything, she didn't even look at me but I could see in her walk that she knew how I felt about her.**


	37. Life APOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Top of Form

Top of Form

___**Life**_

___**APOV**_

___I had pulled on my outfit and stood in front of the mirror. They say that a person looks different when they are in love. I sure as hell felt different but nothing looked different to me. My hair was still perfectly spiked in the back with my bangs smoothed down the sides of my face. My gold eyes still looked luminous against my pale skin, I was still four feet ten inches, thank god, and I still had a great figure in this outfit. _

___I turned in front of the mirror with self satisfaction written all over my face. The midnight blue out fit zipped from mid waist up to my neck, where I intentionally left it un zipped mid chest. Not that I was showing off any cleavage…that was not classy, but you could definitely tell it was there. The long sleeves had small compartments on the side of my arm so that I could store things like; my cell for example. I had the same cargo type pockets on my legs and a really convenient compartment belt around my waste. I looked down to make sure that the flare of the pants fit over my boots fine and of course they did. I was a fashion genius for all types of fashion. _

___I checked my lips gloss by rubbing one finger over my lips before leaning away from the mirror with a satisfying smirk. I was excited to see how Bella looked in the outfit and wondered if the guys would notice how similar there outfits where…well actually the only difference was size, cut, and color. The polo shirts and jeans were made out of the same material as our outfits; it was pretty indestructible. They probably would just assume it was jeans and a regular ol' Polo because of the difference between the girls outfits and the guys, but I really could see myself putting them in something this tight…I mean you might as well add a cape to them if you're going to put a man in tights. I rolled my eyes and opened the bathroom door to find my room deserted. _

___I sighed when I walked past the closet; there was still a lingering scent of Jasper and I in there and it was starting to frustrate me again. I picked up my pace and took the stairs two at a time before jumping down to the landing and smiling brightly at my family who was gathered around the dining room table discussing Roses contact list. It was nice to see everyone working together. _

My eyes roamed over Tanya and Bella who looked great in there outfits; then over to Emmett and Edward, it had been far too long since I had seen them acting as brothers, the side glances and silent conversations that they would have were always somewhat amusing to me. Jasper stood in the corner of the room looking better than I thought he would in the out fit I made. His finger played absent mindedly on the hem of the material. His eyes were focused on me but his mind seemed to be else where.

I brushed past Emmett placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling at him as he looked up to me from his cell phone. The smile in his eyes was slowly returning; I watched as his gaze moved from me to Jasper and his eye brows shot up and down suggestively...we weren't that loud were we? I guess he was mending his own trust issues with Jasper. This made me even happier.

As I walked toward Jasper I realized that his eyes were still on me; I smiled at him and took a stand by his side watching over everyone as they prepared to leave the house. His shirt was dark enough that it made his pale skin stand out and his eyes that much brighter, I was going to need to put him in dark clothes more often.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Completely I would say it's time to get the party started. Demetri and I have some things to discuss. But I think you're about to learn a few things about me that you would rather not know. Remember, that was the old me. You've changed me and I can never, no won't ever go back to that person."

He seemed to be acting strange maybe even a little bit nervous; but I shrugged it off…it possibly had something to do with the mood he was in while we sat in the living room. I'd ask him while we were driving to Demetri's…and what did he mean things to discuss? I looked to Edward who just shrugged his shoulders.

"You know Demetri?"

"You could say he and I go back a long time. He and I were.....well, you could say we had mutual feelings for the Shifters. And thanks to it, we became sort of friends. Not that you can be friends with someone who is supposed to be an enemy in this war."

Jasper placed his hand into my own and slid his fingers in between mine; the feeling was relaxing. I made one final assessment of each person's futures and saw them all working well together. One shone the brightest and was somewhat terrifyingly beautiful. Everyone was facing a windowless house; I assume Edward was listening in, but Tanya's long blonde hair reminded me a lot of Roses…and it made my heart leap to even have a glimpse of Rose possibly helping out with our task. Too bad she wouldn't see civilization for awhile.

I inhaled a deep breath and shuffled my feet to the front door with Jasper next to me. Something clicked in my mind…he said 'friends' when he was talking about Demetri…well he was possibly in for one hell of a surprise.

"Uhm, Jasper? Just in case you were wondering…Demetri and I are not friends. We are far from friends actually. He used to hit on myself and Bella a lot…I kind of kept Edward from killing him one night which is why he owes me a favor…so he might be a little tense to see me on his door step. Just to let you know."

With that I smiled and fished my keys out of my purse, I didn't know if Jasper wanted to drive; he never mentioned it before so I wasn't going to offer. If he wants something bad enough he'll ask…right?

As I opened the door and felt the cool wave of a midnight breeze brush past me I felt an strong since of anger roll over me. It was suffocating. I stopped and turned to Jasper as he stared and locked eyes with Edward. _What did you do this time Edward?_

"Sorry everyone; I, sometimes, have trouble controlling the extreme emotions."

Oh, my lips parted in understanding as everyone else shrugged off the anger that was 'accidentally' fed from Jasper. This was going to take a lot of getting used to. Jasper and Edward still remained locked into an obvious silent conversation, _Not fair Edward. _I closed my eyes and began to move out of the front door with Jasper; Edward spoke as my foot crossed the threshold.

"Don't worry. I'll try not to say anything until you say so."

Say anything? These two were going to be my undoing and I know that they now had more than just my interest peaked. I'm sure Bella and Emmett were just as curious as why, Tanya probably didn't care though.

I reached the car and dropped Jaspers hand while as reached to open the driver side door. He walked to the passenger side and I clicked the lock to allow him; the buzzing click on the other side of the door told me that 'a' I was going to need to turn the car in soon, the motor should not be making that noise and 'b' the discussions that we both have placed in our mind to have now were about to start.

Jasper climbed into the car sending his scent cascading over with a mix of the leather smell that was already present. I closed my eye momentarily to clear my head and regain my focus; driving was definitely going to be chore tonight.

"I'm sure you already figured it out; but Emmett does know if he can trust you. I don't know the reasons behind it, and I'm sure it has something to do with how unfocused he is because of Rose…but he's coming back and I don't want you to worry too much about it."

"Worry? Why would I worry? I can understand where he's coming from. His wife, his reason for being is acting like a wild caged beast. I would be unsure of everyone around me. I knew something was up and now it makes sense. But worry, no. He'll come around and realize who his friends are. I'm just sorry that he has been put in this situation."

"What was with how tense you were in the living room and the secrets conversations with you and Edward, what were those?"

There, I got most of what I wanted to ask out of the way quickly! I was notoriously difficult to keep up with in a conversation but I didn't think we really had that much time until we arrived at Demetri's and those are the things that at this present moment; I was very curious about.

"Edward....well, you sort of.....I don't know. You said about Demetri hitting on you. Edward's emotions hit me fairly strong. They weren't happy feelings either. I kind of figured out how far the "hitting" on you went. I want a few minutes alone with Demetri. No arguments about it either.

There is a second part to this conversation too. I....I don't know where to start with it. I have never tried to explain it to anyone before. And Edward able to read minds tell me that anything I tell you will be his knowledge eventually. That was why he made the comment.

He and I have a mutual understanding. He's going to try to stop from seeing how my abilities work until I am ready to speak to him about them."

I wanted to protest about the alone conversation with Demetri…I could handle myself, and I could handle Demetri he was nothing for me to worry about and nothing for Jasper to worry about. I had found my soul mate and there was no thin line between…it was just him and only him for me.

"How about you start from the beginning? I'm interested to know everything about you…and if there is something I could do to help, well I'd like to know that too."

I took a long drawn out breath and concentrated on the road again. I was still fighting the frustrating urges to pull the car over and take him on the side of the road. Jaspers scent mixed with my own in the car making the entire ride an uncomfortable yet sweet torture. I had to make sure we made it to Demetri's there would be time later for showing him exactly how I felt about him; and how strong that urge to have him was.

"Well, my ability is not just reading and controlling others' feelings or emotions. It's more than that. I can focus my emotions onto others. I did it to you when it came out about James. I am truly sorry for that."

"It's ok Jasper, I'm sure you didn't mean to and that's all that matters."

"That's what happened at the house. Not only can I project my emotions on one person but a whole room full of people. It's worse than that though. I can control my projection when I want to but extreme emotions like anger or hate get away from me unless I focus deeply. That, of course, leaves me unguarded.

It also happens on the opposite end of the spectrum. Love, wants and desire can bring the strongest to their knees. They can't control the need that I am projecting. It's something I've been working on for a long time. I still can't seem to handle it when they're extreme emotions I am feeling."

I listened to every single word and I listened carefully…but for some reason not everything clicked to me immediately, so if what he is saying is right; whenever someone gets really angry…he gets really angry for them? Talk about emotional support…poor Jasper.

"So you can make people feel things, as well as feel their emotions and depending upon the strength of that emotion is depending upon how well you can control it and manipulate it?"

I think I summed it up pretty well, that or I really am more confused than I originally thought…so was he saying that he didn't want me the way I wanted him? Was it my emotions reflecting to strongly off of him? I had never felt more insecure and self conscious at the same time…and of course he was probably picking up on that. At least I didn't have Edward around to laugh at me or make snide little comments. I was going to kick myself for being so stupid whenever I got alone again.

"Sort of. I can manipulate feelings that are already present within the person. I can't make them hate someone just because I want them to. I can bring deeply buried emotions to the surface and control the intensity of them. I can also blanket their surface emotions. Like I did at the docks. You were calm and in control. You didn't feel the rage but you knew you should. The emotions were still there just suppressed.

I can anticipate how someone will feel about a subject or situation, from there I can blanket them so the anger or hate will be eased if I think it would help. I would never do that with love or desire. It wouldn't be right to force those emotions down."

I felt a rush of relief that I knew hadn't been Jasper; well partly…he wasn't making me feel relief, I was feeling relief because of the words he spoke…I wasn't making him want me…we were wanting each other and that was a relief, knowing that someone felt the same way as you did about them was self satisfying.

I whipped the car around a curve at a blinding speed and looked down at the speedometer. I didn't realize how fast I had been driving and eased off the gas slightly, no need to rush to get to Demetri I could be selfish and enjoy the ride with Jasper if I wanted to.

"I'm sorry, hanging around myself and my family must be torture…we're not exactly emotionally stable."

I frowned at my own words and sighed again. He must have been hurting or well at least feeling the hurt from my family; the anger and the frustration were like tidal waves in the house and you didn't need special gifts to know it.

"It's difficult but it is worth it if I can be near you. I am connected to you in a way I've never felt before. Anytime I am away from you, I felt lost and disconnected from a reality that till recently never existed for me. I don't like the confusing feelings I have from it. Your family's emotions are much more stable than mine, anyways."

_Colors of amber flashed before my eyes and I could hear laughter; it was a deep and unsettling laughter. I looked around and felt something crashing at me; instinctively I ducked to hear something else crashing. My eyes were not closed but I could see anything, a blinding pain struck my side and anger boiled up inside me. I moved my hands around my face feeling material blocking my view. I struggled to tear the material and began to see small glimpses of light. _

My eyes shot open and I felt wrapped into an embrace; I tried to push away but he just held on tighter…his scent hit me first and my mind zoned back into what's real. The vision wasn't real…the man sitting next to me holding as I tried to push him away was real. I took a deep breath and focused my mind back on Jasper's soothing scent. The vision was intense; and they were becoming more frequent. Maybe I should let Jasper drive the rest of the way.

"Maybe you should drive."

My face was still buried into his shirt, and it didn't feel him being able to release me or me being able to release him anytime soon. I took in his scent greedily letting it take over all of my senses before he would pull away. I needed this, I needed him, and I needed to find the person or persons after me before they found me.

"I'm sorry I almost wrecked the car…this would have been two in a few days. The visions…they are so intense sometimes. Especially when they are affecting me directly."

"Are you okay now? I could feel how intense they were......Wait, what do you mean they're affecting you directly? What was it?"

I almost wanted to laugh at myself; what was it and who was it was a very big question for me that I did not presently have the answer to. It was more frustrating than my lack of alone time with Jasper. I pulled away from his embrace readying myself to take on whatever emotion he accidentally threw out.

"That's a problem…even Edward has solved this one and he can see the visions as well as I can…to him they look like distant memories in my mind, all I have to do is think of what I can remember. The problem is I can't see who's attacking me in the visions…often I am alone when I can see…and more times than not there is a red or orange lighting…I can remember cement and smelling salt in the air. But that's about it. It's the reason I went and found the file; I knew someone was hunting me."

"Red or orange lightening....that could be anything."

Jasper paused and I knew he wasn't speaking to me, more or less thinking to himself. He was stuck in the same place I was…it could be anything, or well anyone. This mystery was bugging the shit out of me normally I saw who it was, but this person must have known who they were up against because my vision was always stripped from me; I was going to have to start relying on my other senses.

"Distant memories.....could it have anything to do with the vampire that changed you? Do you know who he was?"

"No, James killed the man who changed me…supposedly he loved me, I don't know what I felt for him if I even felt anything at all…but he died shortly after he changed me to save me from James. He didn't want James to have my blood."

"Cement and smelling salt. Well, cement could describe a lot of places in the world but smelling salt narrows it down a little. A lot of the Hunters use smelling salt on the humans to keep them conscious through the.....through things....I think you understand.

As for the person hunting you, there was only one person that I know of. That was me. So why are you having visions unless they've sent someone else. You said that all of your visions had you alone?"

I had expected anger, or for him to feel sorry for me; but he was distant and in military mod. He was trying to figure out who it was as much as I was and it was somewhat nice to have a fresh set of eyes analyzing what I have been seeing, of course I knew what the smelling salt was for…but it wasn't salt like that… I was sure of at least that.

"It's not smelling salt…its salt in the air…only the wind in my vision carries the salt to me, it's hard to describe. I don't think that you were ever the only one hunting me, the Volturi were upset when I refused there offer to join their guard several hundreds of years ago when Bella was human. And yes, I am alone in them all…I have had visions where the war was over and I could see everyone happy or sad or angry…but I was never with any of you. And this vision there was something restricting my vision causing the red, I assume they had my eyes tied up… every time I am about to have my vision restored the vision cuts out telling me that whoever it is has not yet decided on what to do once I can see them."

"So, that's how your visions work? Determined by what the person decides? What if I decided that I wasn't leaving your side? Could that change this vision or the others you've been having?"

God I wish it was that easy. My insides tightened as I thought of the best way to explain it to him; and theoretically that would work, unless someone else has or had already made the decision to make sure he wasn't with me…by force or other means I suppose.

"Yes and No… all of my visions are subject to the actions of other people. The smallest thing can change everything so completely. You can decide to stay by my side Jasper, but that doesn't mean that someone wont or hasn't already thought of that and made a plan to take care of it. Some visions are set in stone…they are meant to be and there isn't anything to change them…I just keep telling myself to be prepared to fight alone, because right now that's all I am seeing as an option."

I frowned, I know he didn't like the answer and sadness crept over me when I realized that what if he was taken from me by force? I needed to protect Jasper; he could get hurt because of me. I couldn't have that, but I couldn't leave him…I couldn't walk away because it would be an instant death for us both mentally. I was dependent on him now; I needed to solve this mystery before my visions came true. I needed to change the future.

"It's possible that someone has figured out a way to keep me away from you. To get you by yourself. I'll have to think on that. It leaves me with options to come up with a plan. It also narrows the names. It has to be someone who knows how you and I would connect. They've anticipated that you and I would be a couple.

Alice, do you trust me? I mean truly and fully trust me?"

"With my life."

I felt the words come from my mouth and knew them to be true. I trusted Jasper with everything that I was, but in his statement it felt as if he was going to leave me. I couldn't have him leave me; it will kill me…I felt as if just a few moments away from him was sheer torture I had just found him…and I couldn't let him go.

"Seems unique to hear a vampire call it a life. It's always been an existence to me. Anyways, I can feel the emotions coming from you even when we should be in a state of lust and need. That's how it's been for me since I first saw you only more intense. It is a love lust and need and I can't handle you feeling so....I don't know....different. Sad, worried. I want your permission to lighten those feelings. Bring your feelings for me to the surface. Make you completely my angel again. Will you let me?"

His voice was soft and he seemed genuinely concerned. Would I let him? Would I let him give me the drug that is him twice over? Just his very presence brought me to life; and yes it is a life…a very long life…but life any way you look at it. My existence ended and my life started when he came to me in the woods. I had a life now, and he was the center of that universe.

"Yes, but I need to know something first. I don't want to feel warm and secure if you are going to leave me…even if it's for a short amount of time. I need to know if you'll be here?"

"How about this? I'm not going to bring your emotions and feelings to the surface. I'm going to show you how I can project my feelings. I'm going to show you how much you mean to me. What you do to me. Just relax. Clear your mind. Don't think about me or your feelings for me. I don't want you to confuse your feelings for mine."

His gentle hand left me and I immediately felt lost and disconnected from him; could one touch really invoke those feelings? I sighed as he raised an eye brow and a gentle smile creased his lips. It wasn't a big grin, simple but it held a million answers to my own questions.

I did as he asked and cleared my mind, I didn't think of anything; instead I practiced finding my own 'chi' and let the haze and fog of complete and utter nothingness take over my mind. I exhaled a deep breath and closed my eyes.

For a moment there was nothing and then I felt love and warmth, a gentle horizon over a tied of black and death. A strong light blinding my mind's eye and capturing my soul fully, was this how he felt about me? I smiled but kept my eyes close relishing in the emotions that we shared together. His like my own were mood altering and life changing.

My own emotions became over whelmed with each wave that hit me. I could smell him, taste him, and even feel him against my skin. The car started to feel crowded as the love he held for me wrapped me up completely. I opened my eyes to stare directly into his, the passion I had been fighting to make sure we made it to Demetri was over powering me, I need to take a step back and focus or I was going to take Jasper in a rental car…ideal but not exactly romantic if you ask me.

My body acted without my permission and leaned over the center console towards Jasper. My hands braced myself on his chest and I felt my fingers curl to bring him closer, much closer. The shock I felt when my lips finally met his was undeniably the best feeling I had ever had. I was floating in his love for me. I was on a mental high that I never wanted to drop from, I knew that I needed to…I knew that we had important things to take care of, in the back of my mind I even knew that it would be better for jasper to drive…but I couldn't stop myself.

I slid one hand and let my finger tips trail the soft texture of his neck, my nails lightly grazed the back of his ear lobe as they then intertwined themselves into his blonde hair. I gasped letting my breath wash over his face and then pulled back. I needed to stop or we would never get to Demetri's, and right now…both of our lives were in danger; time was ticking. Maybe if we got what we needed quickly I could pick up where we left off…somewhere other than in this damn rental car.

The haze in my mind began to clear as I stared at Jasper, his smile was contagious and I could help but feel like this wasn't his emotions, they were so close to my own I felt as if they really were my own. If only there was a way for me to express that to him. Later, I would have him later…then I could show him how much I loved him.

"I think I should drive, angel. I don't trust drunk drivers."


	38. Life JPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**LIFE**

**JPOV**

I quickly changed into the clothes that Alice had provided me with. It wasn't something I would have picked for myself but something told me that this would be a constant thing now in my life. Her closet, the multiple outfits she had for everyone, the way she presented herself all screamed that she enjoyed being a fashion statement.

I found it intriguing and wondered if it was a habit she enjoyed or an obsession. I would hold judgment for the time being. I continued to wonder as I found my way downstairs. I noticed that everyone had gathered in the living room.

Edward and Bella were both staring at me. Bella had a tiny grin plastered on her marble face. Edward had a look of death. I could feel the lust filtering off him.

_Sorry. I'll try to hold it down._

I turned and watched as Alice walked down the stairs I couldn't help but stare. Her outfit mirrored those of Tanya and Bella but it fit her so much more sexually. If it wasn't for the room of witnesses I would have torn the outfit off her that very moment. For my troubles, I could see the glance from Edward.

I continued to keep my eyes trained on her. I couldn't stop it. She was remarkable and mesmerizing at the same time. The way her hair swayed like a field of grain on a windy day, the way her hips moved, the scent that penetrated my senses. Everything about her screamed for me to race across the room and show the world she was mine.

I held my emotions tightly bound. I needed to wait until I was in the car. I didn't want her to misunderstand anything. She needed to fully understand my ability and I knew that meant later Edward would too. But if she and I were going to have a true commitment to each other, honestly, full truthful honest, was required.

Edward looked at me again. I never once took my eyes off my angel but I nodded and acknowledged his understanding off my thoughts. I was becoming accustomed to the idea of him inside my head as long as he understood there were times that privacy would be required.

Alice looked at me. Her eyes were a beautiful golden sunset color with a glossy shine to them. That glossy look always seemed to be there whenever she looked at me. I wondered if I had the same look towards her.

I had never believed in love at first sight. Lust maybe but not love. I knew the difference between both and I knew I had never been in love as deeply as I was now. I had never fallen so fast that the world could end and I would leave this existence complete and happy.

Alice gracefully floated towards me and looked into my eyes. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Completely. I would say it's time to get the party started. Demetri and I have some things to discuss. But I think you're about to learn a few things about me that you would rather not know. Remember, that was the old me. You've changed me and I can never, no, won't ever go back to that person."

I hadn't taken my eyes off her. She was too incredible for words to describe. I wanted to take it all in before I had to force my military side back to the surface.

"You know Demetri?" She asked.

"You could say he and I go back a long time. He and I were.....well, you could say we had mutual feelings for the Shifters. And thanks to it, we became sort of friends. Not that you can be friends with someone who is supposed to be an enemy in this war."

I took her hand and snaked my fingers through hers. I noticed that she enjoyed holding my hand and it allowed enough space that I could continue to think with straight and sober thoughts. I waited patiently for her to take a look abound the room one last time. I assumed she was assessing to ensure everything that was part of her master plan was in order. It was strange that she reminded me of back in the day when I first join the army. I was fresh and wet behind the ears. I second guessed my decisions but my plans always worked out. I would have faith that hers would too.

Alice took a deep breath and nonchalantly made her way to the door. She hadn't responded to my comment about Demetri. I wondered if she even cared about the things I had done in my past. I believed the past was the past and hopefully, she did too.

"Uhm, Jasper? Just in case you were wondering…Demetri and I are not friends. We are far from friends actually. He used to hit on myself and Bella a lot…I kind of kept Edward from killing him one night which is why he owes me a favor…so he might be a little tense to see me on his door step. Just to let you know."

I saw the look on her face. There was a hint of a smile. I wasn't sure what to make of it. I looked at Edward and saw a look of death cross his face and then immediately felt the anger being thrown across my path. Something told me that "hitting" on Alice and Bella was a nice way of putting it.

I heard Edward clear his throat. I looked over and saw a look I or any other man would recognize. Demetri and I had a few things to discuss. My emotions got away from me. The anger, rage and irritation went out like a mushroom cloud. As much as I tried to focus I couldn't control it, I looked around the room and knew everyone had received a small taste of it.

"Sorry, everyone. I, sometimes, have trouble controlling the extreme emotions." I wasn't explaining it anymore than that to them. This was a private conversation for Alice and Alice only. Well, unfortunately, Edward would know. That was really, really going to be irritating.

"Don't worry. I'll try not to say anything until you say so." Edward answered.

We made our way to the car. I continued to think of the multiple ways I could tear Demetri's extremities from his body and then make him suffer. I was so lost in thought that at first Alice's comment went unnoticed by me.

"I'm sure you already figured it out; but Emmett doesn't know if he can trust you. I don't know the reasons behind it, and I'm sure it has something to do with how unfocused he is because of Rose…"

He doesn't trust me. That was it. He was afraid that whatever was happening to Rosalie was my doing. How could he think after a hundred years that I would be the sole reason for her unstable behavior recently?

"….but he's coming back and I don't want you too worry too much about it."

"Worry? Why would I worry? I can understand where he's coming from. His wife, his reason for being is acting like a wild caged beast. I would be unsure of everyone around me. I knew something was up and now it makes sense. But worry, no. He'll come around and realize who his friends are. I'm just sorry that he has been put in this situation."

"What was with how tense you were in the living room and the secrets conversations with you and Edward, what were those?"

She was direct. It was something I would have to get use to. I was use to fighting to get answers and I always got my answers. I looked over at her. Her skin was milky white, her eyes were golden with specks of black. She would need to feed again soon.

I realize how hungry I was. Animal didn't allow you to go long between feedings; not like a human. I was instantly craving human blood like it was the only curable drug I knew. I had to fight the urges. I couldn't allow myself to disappoint Alice.

"Edward....well, you sort of.....I don't know. You said about Demetri hitting on you. Edward's emotions hit me fairly strong. They weren't happy feelings either. I kind of figured out how far the "hitting" on you went. I want a few minutes alone with Demetri. No arguments about it either.

There is a second part to this conversation too. I....I don't know where to start with it. I have never tried to explain it to anyone before. And Edward able to read minds tell me that anything I tell you will be his knowledge eventually. That was why he made the comment.

He and I have a mutual understanding. He's going to try to stop from seeing how my abilities work until I am ready to speak to him about them."

The smells in the car were beginning to fog my focus. I wanted to pull myself together before we reached our destination. The smell of her sweet lilac fragrance reminded me of the house Emmett, Rose and I, technically, still occupied. The flowers beside the patio were nothing in comparison to Alice but it brought a thought into my head.

I made a mental note that we would have to stop there. I had a few items I needed to pick up. I turned my attention back to Alice. It had only been one second but to a vampire it was a lifetime.

"How about you start from the beginning? I'm interested to know everything about you…and if there is something I could do to help, well I'd like to know that too."

Alice kept her eyes on the road but I knew enough that from the tone of her voice she wanted to know and that she was genuinely interested.

"Well, my ability is not just reading and controlling others' feelings or emotions. It's more than that. I can focus my emotions onto others. I did it to you when it came out about James. I am truly sorry for that."

"It's okay, Jasper, I'm sure you didn't mean to and that's all that matters."

"That's what happened at the house. Not only can I project my emotions on one person but a whole room full of people. It's worse than that though. I can control my projection when I want to but extreme emotions like anger or hate get away from me unless I focus deeply. That, of course, leaves me unguarded.

It also happens on the opposite end of the spectrum. Love, wants and desire can bring the strongest to their knees. They can't control the need that I am projecting. It's something I've been working on for a long time. I still can't seem to handle it when they're extreme emotions I am feeling."

"So you can make people feel things, as well as feel their emotions and depending upon the strength of that emotion is depending upon how well you can control it and manipulate it?"

"Sort of. I can manipulate feelings that are already present within the person. I can't make them hate someone just because I want them to. I can bring deeply buried emotions to the surface and control the intensity of them. I can also blanket their surface emotions. Like I did at the docks. You were calm and in control. You didn't feel the rage but you knew you should. The emotions were still there just suppressed.

I can anticipate how someone will feel about a subject or situation, from there I can blanket them so the anger or hate will be eased if I think it would help. I would never do that with love or desire. It wouldn't be right to force those emotions down."

I noticed the car slow just a fraction of the incredible speed we had been going. I looked from the window and realized she had done it on purpose. Her emotions and physical movements told me so. She was enjoying her time with me.

I was too except that I wanted to crash the car and take her amongst the wreckage. I wanted her. I really didn't care where. I just wanted to be part of her in every way. I shook my head slightly. I wanted it too be far more memorable for the both of us than just a "romp in the hay". _I think that's what the saying it._

"I'm sorry, hanging around myself and my family must be torture…we're not exactly emotionally stable."

"It's difficult but it is worth it if I can be near you. I am connected to you in a way I've never felt before. Anytime I am away from you, I felt lost and disconnected from a reality that till recently never existed for me. I don't like the confusing feelings I have from it. Your family's emotions are much more stable than mine, anyways."

The road suddenly was veering to the driver's side of the car. I could see the trees becoming dangerously close. I leaned forward at the same time as Alice's emotions stabbed me. The excruciating suffering she was feeling was quickly replaced by the blazing rage. I could feel the images emotionally as she had her vision.

I grabbed the wheel and barely spun the car back onto the road. I reached over with my foot and hit the brakes. For such a baby car, the brakes were at least good. It still took nine hundred and forty-two feet for the car to stop.

I turned and pulled Alice into my chest. I hoped that my scent affected her as much as hers did me. I wanted to bring her back as comfortably as was emotionally possible. I felt her come around enough to push on me. She was confused and frightened at first. Her emotions slowly settled and she became focused and more clear on what was happening.

She took a deep breath and spoke softly. "Maybe you should drive."

I continued to hold her. I wasn't about to let her go. I didn't want to break the contact with her. I had heard her words but ignored them. I was focused on what we were doing at this moment. I didn't want it to end.

I gently made small circles on her back. It was soothing for her. I could feel her body relaxing. It was easily lulling me into a safe place. I wanted her there with me. I wasn't thinking about anything except being there with and for her.

"I'm sorry I almost wrecked the car…this would have been two in a few days. The visions…they are so intense sometimes. Especially when they are affecting me directly."

"Are you okay now? I could feel how intense they were......Wait, what do you mean they're affecting you directly? What was it?"

She paused and then pulled away from me. I made sure I remained in constant contact with her. I needed the electric impulses that made physical contact with her such a thrill.

"That's a problem…even Edward has solved this one and he can see the visions as well as I can…to him they look like distant memories in my mind, all I have to do is think of what I can remember. The problem is I can't see who's attacking me in the visions…often I am alone when I can see…and more times than not there is a red or orange lighting…I can remember cement and smelling salt in the air. But that's about it. It's the reason I went and found the file; I knew someone was hunting me."

I thought about every word she said. "Red or orange lightening....that could be anything."

I was talking more to myself, trying to work through the meaning behind each word. "Distant memories.....could it have anything to do with the vampire that changed you? Do you know who he was?"

"No, James killed the man who changed me…supposedly he loved me, I don't know what I felt for him if I even felt anything at all…but he died shortly after he changed me to save me from James. He didn't want James to have my blood."

That answered one of my million questions. James was an asshole that did deserve what happened to him. _I just wish it wasn't my angel who did it._

"Cement and smelling salt. Well, cement could describe a lot of places in the world but smelling salt narrows it down a little. A lot of the Hunters use smelling salt on the humans to keep them conscious through the.....through things....I think you understand.

As for the person hunting you, there was only one person that I know of. That was me. So why are you having visions unless they've sent someone else. You said that all of your visions had you alone?"

"It's not smelling salt…its salt in the air…only the wind in my vision carries the salt to me, it's hard to describe. I don't think that you were ever the only one hunting me, the Volturi were upset when I refused their offer to join their guard several hundreds of years ago when Bella was human. And yes, I am alone in them all…I have had visions where the war was over and I could see everyone happy or sad or angry…but I was never with any of you. And this vision there was something restricting my vision causing the red, I assume they had my eyes tied up… every time I am about to have my vision restored the vision cuts out telling me that whoever it is has not yet decided on what to do once I can see them."

"So, that's how your visions work? Determined by what the person decides? What if I decided that I wasn't leaving your side? Could that change this vision or the others you've been having?"

Again she thought about her answer. I was sure she wanted to explain it as thoroughly as she could. She wanted to make sure I had the full facts to create an conclusion from. She was perfect for me. She understood the military man come out in me. She accepted it while it had control.

"Yes and No… all of my visions are subject to the actions of other people. The smallest thing can change everything so completely. You can decide to stay by my side, Jasper, but that doesn't mean that someone won't or hasn't already thought of that and made a plan to take care of it. Some visions are set in stone…they are meant to be and there isn't anything to change them…I just keep telling myself to be prepared to fight alone, because right now that's all I am seeing as an option."

I hated the idea that she and I would be separated at some point. She would be left to defend herself. I didn't like it at all. I felt her sadness. I could see it in her eyes.

I thought army thoughts about her answer. I analyzed every word and how it all fit together. "It's possible that someone has figured out a way to keep me away from you. To get you by yourself. I'll have to think on that. It leaves me with options to come up with a plan. It also narrows the names. It has to be someone who knows how you and I would connect. They've anticipated that you and I would be a couple.

Alice, do you trust me? I mean truly and fully trust me?"

"With my life."

"Seems unique to hear a vampire call it a life. It's always been an existence to me. Anyways, I can feel the emotions coming from you even when we should be in a state of lust and need. That's how it's been for me since I first saw you only more intense. It is a love lust and need and I can't handle you feeling so....I don't know....different. Sad, worried. I want your permission to lighten those feelings. Bring your feelings for me to the surface. Make you completely my angel again. Will you let me?"

"Yes, but I need to know something first. I don't want to feel warm and secure if you are going to leave me…even if it's for a short amount of time. I need to know if you'll be here?"

I was shocked. She truly thought there was a change that I would, that I could, leave her. She was my angel. She was my everything. She was what my existence, no, as she said, my life revolved around now.

"How about this? I'm not going to bring your emotions and feelings to the surface. I'm going to show you how I can project my feelings. I'm going to show you how much you mean to me. What you do to me. Just relax. Clear your mind. Don't think about me or your feelings for me. I don't want you to confuse your feelings for mine."

I removed my hand and broke the contact. I immediately felt the loss and could see from her expression that she didn't like it either. I raised an eyebrow, silently letting her know that is was important to break the bond in order for this to work.

I waited and focused. I thought only of her. I started with how I felt when I looked at her. Her face was angelic, soft and perfect. Her body was something to be worshiped, explored and world of endless virtue. Her eyes was like a golden sunset as it dipped into a crystal smooth lake. She was the perfection of a Greek goddess.

I waited for her to absorb the feelings that just looking at her did to me. Then I continued.

I focused on her scent in my lungs, her touch against my skin, her sweet voice in my ear. It was like laying in a meadow on a moonless night, looking up at the millions of sparkling stars as they shone down. The perfection of it. That was how I saw her. Perfection.

Every thought of her, every movement of her, everything about her was everything I could have ever wished for and was granted.

I could feel her feelings beginning to mimic my own and then they overpowered them. She opened her eyes and looked into mine. I had taken her too far under again. She was so susceptible to my emotions. I could easily have complete control over her but I would never abuse her in such a horrible way. I loved her too much to allow that.

She leaned in and I closed myself off. I needed to back away emotionally from her but it had to be gently. Her hands closed around my shirt and pull me in. I didn't fight her but I took her up another level to the surface. She put one hand up against my neck. The skin on skin contact was nearly my undoing but I wouldn't allow myself to take advantage of her drunken state.

Her finger trailed the back of my ear and then grabbed my hair. She gasped and her scent surrounded my face. I held my breath. I couldn't lose control. I loved her too much. I had to keep repeating the truth. I respect and loved her too much to allow myself to take advantage of her.

I brought her so close to the surface that she suddenly pulled back. I could see that her thoughts were clearing. She was coming back to the present. I smiled at her. She had recovered this time like she had been doing this for years.

"I think I should drive, angel. I don't trust drunk drivers." I chuckled.


	39. Demetri APOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Top of Form

Top of Form

**Demetri**

**APOV**

We drove in a comfortable silence down the street, words didn't need to be exchanged we knew how we felt about each other…right now is the time to concentrate on approaching Demetri. Jasper was confident and I didn't need to be a mind reader or be able to pick up emotions to tell. I wondered what exactly his relationship with Demetri was, I know he said they were 'kind of sort of' friends…but then again, he was hesitant on the friend's thing. I assume there were lots of details that I probably didn't need to concern myself with right now.

Our hands were held tightly together sitting gently on he center console and Jasper was a really good driver. I didn't mind being the passenger it made it safer in case I ended up having a vision; and it gave me plenty of time to stare at his perfection. The way his cheek bones dropped to his perfectly angled chin, his eyes popped with warmth and excitement. His stare told me that he could and would protect me, there was a tuff exterior but I could see the softness that was held in his heart for me and only me.

I could get used to not driving as long as he was the one behind the wheel. I leaned closer to him taking his scent in and diving into his perfection with a sigh.

"So how do you want to approach Demetri? I know he knows who the other future teller is, I just don't know if he's going to willingly tell us; can you tell with your gift if someone is lying?"

"I can tell when a human is lying as easily as a vampire. The change in their voice, the dilatation of their eyes, their pulse and heartbeat, their breathing. With a vampire it is much more difficult but for the most part I can tell but it is extremely difficult. I can sense deception but deception in itself it deceitful. It's very hard to explain.

I've been practicing for years due to the interrog.....things I've had to do from time to time to find out information."

'Interrog' He was trying to not to tell me something, but most of the word had slipped from his lips, so I knew…I wish there was a way to tell him that he didn't have to hide his past from me; we have all done unforgivable or terrible things…we learn from them and adapt to them, it's just part of who we are and the part we play in this war.

"You know, I have had to 'question' people before…but my tactics are a little different. I know what they are going to tell me before they tell me. Bella normally puts the ideas in the persons head as Edward listens to their thoughts. I can follow their decisions on what they want to respond to see how much the story changes in each scenario. It's weird how the three of us work together in a room when…'questioning' is involved."

There maybe if I open up a little about my tactics he'd be willing to talk more about his own. I heard that the hunters were ruthless in questioning; I had dealt with them a few times over the years. Nothing to important…with my visions their 'questioning' always turned around on them; and it confused them when I would answer before they did anything else. I played with them a lot…toyed with them until Bella and Edward got me out.

We were peaceful, and only killed if we had to…in those instances it was better to put me in the lions den to filter through information from an unsuspecting hunter. A lot of them had a superiority complex that was their ultimate undoing. I'm glad Jasper wasn't like that.

"That would be interesting to see. I hope I never get the chance. Hopefully, we can stop all of this. But, angel, you never want to see my way of 'extracting' information. It's definitely different from anything you've ever seen or encountered before. Using someone's emotions against them is unique and quite.....disturbing. Since I'm able to feel their emotions as well as manipulate them, it's something I wouldn't want someone else to experience, even to see it."

I sighed and leaned back into the passenger seat of the car. My fingers went to the radio and started skimming through the channels before selecting the CD in the car and letting it play softly in the background. We were almost to Demetri's and I watched as the lights flicker off of the early evening dew to settle on the leaves that had blown into the road. Small specks of dirt and dust floated in the air from the winds unsettling force.

"Maybe you could see…not that we would 'question' you…well we would, but it wouldn't be aggressive. We used to practice with each other a lot. It was the only time that Bella would really let Edward in her head; for them when she pulled back her shield and let him see her thoughts…it's well; more of an intimate thing, plus she is a very personal person."

I switched the songs around on the CD until I landed on an old song by Puddle of Mudd; Blurry had always been one of my favorites. I leaned back and closed my eyes mumbling the words to myself. I felt more comfortable than I had in hundreds of years just riding around in car with Jasper. I didn't have to worry about wrecking the car due to a vision or anything.

"I could allow it. It would be a way to understand first hand how everyone's abilities worked. You never know, there may be a way to use mine with yours."

I was only able to mumble an 'Uh huh' as we pulled into the long gravel drive way leading to the house that Demetri had taken over. My peaceful mood was about to change so I opened my eyes and focused my attention on the porch light approaching.

"So, do you have any particular way you want to approach this? I was thinking of actually being polite and knocking first…but last time I did that he kind of slammed the door in my face and we being Bella and I had to rip it down…"

I sighed and placed my hand on the door handle as the car came to an idol stop, oh he was definitely home; I could see him in the back of my mind reading an old text probably something history related and enjoying classical music. If he wasn't such an asshole who thought way too highly of himself, Edward and he might be able to be friends.

"…he's home…reading and listening to music. No one else is in the house and from I can see he is not expecting company anytime in the near future. I don't see any unexpected surprises popping up either. We're clear for the night."

"Whether anything is going on or not, we can't take any chances. He is the enemy. He is Volturi. His allegiance is to them. Plus, we have both had dealings with him. He has a tie to us both. He already knows we're here. He's in there with his cell phone open waiting for us to knock. No, we need to take him off guard."

"Well, I'm glad my visions of us having no issues did you some good…we don't have time to play with him; if you're worried about him calling someone then wait out here. I'll let you know when the cell phone is safely put away."

Damn him and his disregard for my tactics. I sighed and hesitated at the door, I was being a little harsh. He was worried; and had every right to be and I was just throwing a temper tantrum because he didn't trust my vision. He should trust me as much as I trust him…in time right?

"Sorry, I didn't mean to come off that way…look I'll get the cell phone away…but you can be there when I do; I promise to get him out on the porch so that you can watch. It will only take a few minutes I promise, and umm…whatever you hear don't pay attention to it, like I said there is a history of him hitting on me...so yea; just stay put for a second."

I didn't want to give him a way to argue, we didn't have the time to argue. I closed off my mind and approached his front porch quickly. I zoned out for a second to make sure that he was still reading that damn book and lightly tapped on the door.

It didn't take but a second for the porch light to flicker from the force of the door opening and for Demetri to be standing in front of me. His shoulder length black hair curved slightly at the ends and his bright ruby red eyes glittered in the porch light. His clothing reeked of an old mans taste and I wandered how long he has been letting Aro dress him. He was Aro's little pet the next deemed to take over the thrown if something should happen to Aro and Marcus and of course he thought at one time that I would have made the perfect queen at his side, yuck. His eyes formed slits as I knew they would.

"Alice, what do I owe the visit?"

"How are you Demetri?"

"Skipping straight to the pleasantries are we? You know it's been a long time since you have been nice to me; what do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow your cell phone for a moment. I'm having car problems and need to call Bella."

The windows were tinted so dark that I knew he couldn't actually see Jasper that far away tucked into the shadows. I wondered how mad Jasper was at me for leaving him in the car. I would have to worry about that wrath at a later date.

"Why don't you come inside and use the house phone?"

Demetri placed one of his hands on the small of my back and tried to guide me into the house. Great…not happening buddy. I subtly rolled my eyes at his not so smooth attempt to get me inside and back away from his touch.

"Actually I'd rather stay outside; if I could just use your cell phone I'd appreciate it."

"You know Alice; you could be great…wonderful…brilliant. The Volturi want you…I want you at my side; wont you reconsider?"

"How about you just hand over the phone?"

"There's that temper I love so much…"

His sentence trailed off as he attempted to lean in closer to me, great; now what? I thought quickly zooming through visions with the time it took his face to get just inches from mine. I dodged my head to the side as he leaned in even closer and I pulled his cell phone out of his jacket pocket quickly side stepping him completely and stepping off of the front porch.

"Alice, dear…you always have been quick on your toes. I'm sure I am quicker, how about at little race? I have someone who wants to meet you."

"Demetri unless you want to be a pile of ashes you're going to be a good little boy and stay on that porch."

I practically growled as I took his cell phone into my hand and crushed it leaving the metal casing a lump of ash in my palm. Asshole; I should have let Edward rip him apart when I had the chance.

Jasper stepped out of the car and began a paced steady walk towards where Demetri and I stood. Demetri's eyes flickered from mine to Jasper's and he was contemplating running. The visions flashed before me; one he would run, two he would stay and attempt to talk; but in both I got what I wanted.

He was leaning more towards the running and I assume that Jasper noticed his muscles flinch as he thought of which direction he would run toward. Jasper's eyes squinted for just a second and then the muscles on the back of his neck tensed, Demetri dropped to the ground gripping the sides of his head staring up at where Jasper and I stood. He was in pain.

"Alice, dear, you wanted to see how strong and how capable I am with my abilities. Enjoy; the show!"

Is that what this was? A show? I glanced around the yard and looked further and deeper into the future. The air was tense around us and I could feel the sweet trickle of rain coming from the North West. The sky would be black tonight and no vampire would be able to hear his screams if it came to that.

"You know, he wasn't actually decided on running just yet…" I smirked at Jasper and brushed the side of his face with the back of my hand. "…there is a storm coming; we should get him inside the house."

Demetri wasn't making a move to get up and I figured it had something to do with the pain he was in because of Jasper. I scrunched up my mouth and figured that it was time to get my hands dirty. I reached over and pulled Demetri by his long hair back onto the porch and into the house.

It was elegantly designed on the inside but had a touch of Volturi class on the walls; the design clashed but now was not the time to educate him on that. I looked around until I found a good chair to sit him and pulled him over. Demetri sat limply with his head bowed but defiance in his eyes. He was willing to play hard ball; which was ok with me I had some aggression to take out anyways.

"Why did you do that? I thought we were friends?"

He looked up at Jasper as he spoke, venom seeped through his tone and acid burned through the back of his throat. Friends was such a loose term to describe what he and Jasper were obviously, but the question was valid and I assume that if I was in the same position I might be asking the same thing.

"Friends. You and I parted in the idea of being friends when you killed Randall. We had great moments but Randall was a true friend and your justice for something he had nothing to do with....."

With what? Why does he always do that…he leaves my mind asking more for the story yet I never get the answer. Who was Randall? Jasper's honey voice was far from kind and his actions spoke loudly as Demetri began wincing in pain again. I rolled my eyes and figured that I might as well find another chair if these two were going to hash out the past first.

Silence over took the room as Jasper and Demetri began to stare each other down. It would have to be the woman to stay calm, good cop bad cop right?

"Demetri, I need some information. As I am sure you know, there has been a price put on me…and as I am sure you know there is some particular key players in this game of cat and mouse. I need to know who the other future teller is. I'll give you two choices, one you can tell me what I want and possibly see tomorrow or two you can fight me on this and I will make the last moments of your existence most unbearable."

"I think you know my wife-to-be fairly well enough, Demetri. You know what she's going to do to you. I think that I'll just stand back and watch. This is going to be fun."

I felt my mouth drop slightly; did he just say 'wife to be' … well what a romantic way to throw that in there, I couldn't tell if that was for my benefit or if it was for Demetri's knowledge that I was Jasper's…he was marking his territory. Demetri looked at me but I could tear my eyes away from Jasper.

Jasper began walking to another corner of the room and winked at me. If I were a human I'd be blushing, he just called me his 'wife to be' and he gave me permission to handle Demetri.

"Enjoy. Just let me know when you want me to throw a few nasty emotions his way."

A wicked smile graced me as I turned my attention back to Demetri; I felt my eyes glaze over as he studied my expression. I was in a whole other world right now, watching both the present and the future, searching his thoughts as he planned each word carefully. Demetri was skilled in my gift and knew all of the trick's he would have to act on pure impulse.

"Demetri, I asked you a question, it would be rude to not answer me."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh don't play games; you know exactly what I am talking about."

"I only know a few things that may help you save your life; but I promise that as soon as the Volturi have you…you will be mine Mary Alice Brandon Cullen."

"I prefer Alice asshole, and how do you know that you are going to live to see my capture?"

"I don't know why don't you tell me."

"Tit for Tat Demetri, tell me what I want to know and I'll tell you if you'll live."

His mind was flickering with indecision and I could see the corner of his mouth pull down every time he thought of escaping. It was strange to me that it never once crossed his mind to try and attack me. The Volturi must want me alive.

"How long is this going to take?"

"I'm running out of patience so not too much longer."

His eyes dropped to the ground and I could sense defeat in his posture, as his mind began unraveling images and faces started to appear but I didn't recognize them…new born? As if it was a whisper a name finally crossed his mind, 'Tristan.'

"Where can I find her Demetri?"

"You won't find her, she'll see you coming."

"Ah, but maybe she wants to meet me; I sure would like to meet her."

Another grin swept my face as Demetri leaned back into his chair; his frown didn't change and I kind of pitied that; he used to be a lot more fun. Images of a northern house covered in white lilies on a country side flashed into his vision; he was walking up the stairs, a woman with long red hair and pale skin came outside to greet him. This was Tristan.

"Demetri, as that is helpful you know how this game works…therefore you know its not enough. Tell me or I'll just have to let Jasper play with you some more."

"You're going to burn."

"Not before you do."

"England."

England huh? How hard could it be to find a vampire named Tristan in England? I still had the feeling he was selecting specific images for me and I was tired of playing with him. I knelt down in front of him making sure that we were on eye level, his red contrasted to my golden ones as I stared at him. His images were not false but I have the strangest feeling he wasn't giving me the full truth. I ran a nail over the top of his arms digging into the flesh before speaking very softly.

"You're not showing me everything I need to know Demetri, lets play a game."

I grabbed a chair and flipped it around to where the back was facing him as I straddled the chair to look at him squarely. I was going to get my truth; it just took a little longer without Edward around.

"We'll call it think fast…if you so much as mentally blink I will stop the game and you will burn. Are the rules clear?"

Demetri looked from me to Jasper and then stared at the ground for a minute. I could see the images of him planning my death, I hadn't yet decided to let him live… I was going to leave that up to Jasper he seemed to have a personal vendetta anyways.

"Tristan."

Images flared up of the tall woman with long red hair and bright red eyes.

"Rosalie."

Another set of images flared up, Demetri standing next to Aro, Aro speaking softly to Alec, so much had already been planned; I just hope I had enough time to change it.

"What are you doing as soon as you leave here…if I let you live?"

Running, he was running like a coward to the Volturi, the bosom of his protection…chicken.

"Will you go to see Tristan, warn her? I think I'd like that ya know."

He thought of it, it flickered but he thought of it…she wasn't in England. She was in a city, a dark city lit by candle light, the cement walls…the bricks on the floor…my previous visions started flashing, she was the one laughing…the one in the shadow while I was being questioned. My head shot up and I stood.

"Where is that location?"

I growled at Demetri and the force of my words made him flinch slightly; he looked around the room trying to think of an escape but I was so close, I needed to know that location.

"I can't tell you."

My phone started to vibrate in my side pocket and I couldn't tell you at the present time which was more annoying…the phone or the fact that he wouldn't tell me the location. I slammed the chair away from me and kicked high with the hell of my boot pressing against Demetri's throat as I lowered him in the chair back to the ground. I held him in place and pulled out my phone.

"This will take two second and you had better have a better answer than that when I'm done…

…Kind of busy…do you need something...

…Great…can I call you back..."

I snapped the phone shut and shoved it back into my pocket while staring down at Demetri. Time was up, he either told me or he didn't…but I needed to get out of here, someone was officially coming now.

I pushed my heel harder to where his neck slipped in between the shoe, he had better not break these boots…they were a hard find.

"The old cellars, in Italy."

I took my boot off of his neck and looked over to Jasper. We needed to make a decision quickly; Emmett had accidentally raised a red flag when he was spotted with Edward; now someone was on their way to speak to Demetri.

"We don't have long Jasper…whatever you want to do make it quick and let's get out of here."

Jasper didn't utter a word as he moved from the far side of the room towards Demetri, there was a fire alight in his eyes and an anger set to his stance. He stopped in front of Demetri and peered down at him.

"One, Randall was innocent of the murders of those newborns. Two, I know it was you who killed Maria. Three, and this is the most important, you shouldn't have laid your hands on my woman. Ever. I owe you for all three."

His woman; I had to mental scorn myself because this was not the time to get excited about Jasper marking me as his territory, nor was it the time to find his anger strangely erotic. I looked out at the window still draped into a numb world where I can see flashes of the future but maintain my connection to the real world.

Jasper reached down and pulled Demetri up by his throat and stared him in the eye, screams of agonizing pain struck him as Jasper turned Demetri to look at me, did I even want to look at him like this? I didn't feel I had a choice; my eyes were trapped on Jasper who was holding Demetri in front of him.

"Tell her; say the words I want to hear."

"I......I'm.....sorr......"

It was a half ass apology but I would take an apology I could get I guess; even if it wasn't heartfelt and serious. Jasper's gaze was more terrifyingly beautiful then the scene unfolding itself in front of me. Demetri wailed out from the pain barely able to breath, not like he would need air to survive, but it made that apology really hard to get out.

"Demetri, I will not be responsible for your death but I will not leave you to destroy everything we are trying to accomplish."

Jasper turned Demetri back towards him without even flinching from the screams. It reminded me that fear was your own worst enemy, especially if Jasper was around; he could take that fear no matter how small it was and magnify it until there was nothing left of you but a shell of who you once were.

He focused intently on Demetri; staring him directly in the eyes. I watched as his brow creased slightly and his lips twitched from the emotion he was projecting towards him. Demetri's body went slack and his eyes glazed over; much like the shifters his future blacked out from my sight.

"Rot in hell, asshole." With that Jasper dropped him to the ground, he landed with a soft thud on the ground and lay there; whoever was coming would find him like this, and now all hell really would break loose…Aro's precious scion was torn from him.

I averted my eyes and flew out the front door towards the car. Jasper still had the keys which was fine to me; I shouldn't be driving the visions were probably going to get thicker and heavier now that the price just went up on my head.

"Jasper, I need you to drive us into town go past the high school until the road winds west…you'll see Edward silver Volvo outside of the house we need to be at. I'm telling you this in case I black out… ok?"

We climbed into the car and felt the rush of leather beneath my skin. Jasper's scent hit me ten fold as he started the car and jerked the gears into reverse. The engine revved and the sweet hum of the engine melted into power. The car jerked forward slightly as Jasper turned towards me.

"Alice? Please tell me you'll be okay? Try to signal me if you get in to deep?"

It was sweet of him to worry; but I could not or well have never been hurt from my visions. Depending upon the strength of them depended upon how long I blacked out. I nodded my head at him and smiled hoping to relieve his worry as I leaned back into the car seat and closed my eyes.


	40. Demetri JPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Top of Form

Top of Form

**Demetri**

**JPOV**

I had taken over driving. There were so many more things that I wanted to ask. So many more things that I wanted to tell Alice. I could tell she needed time to absorb all the information that she had been given. That was fine with me. She and I had forever to find out everything about each other. I was grateful that she had the bare facts.

I was also grateful that she had given me something to work with. Her vision had been information of the future that I could use to formulate a plan. A plan was something that would be needed if we were going to both exist when this was over. Hopefully, the war would be over too.

That was a far cry from a reality to come. One strike wouldn't be enough to stop the war but hopefully it was the beginning of the end. I hoped everything would begin to crumble after this was over. The reign of control over humans would be done with finally. I was amazed how I was starting to think like a Kindred.

I held Alice's hand on the center console. I continued to stare at her as I drove. Her eyes were getting darker. The gold was beginning to become a smoky gray. I wondered what my eyes looked like. Demetri would see the difference immediately even if it is was minor variations.

"So how do you want to approach Demetri? I know he knows who the other future teller is, I just don't know if he's going to willingly tell us; can you tell with your gift if someone is lying?" Her voice sang in my ears.

"I can tell when a human is lying as easily as an vampire. The change in their voice, the dilatation of their eyes, their pulse and heartbeat, their breathing. With a vampire it is much more difficult but for the most part I can tell but it is extremely difficult. I can sense deception but deception in itself it deceitful. It's very hard to explain.

I've been practicing for years due to the interrog.....things I've had to do from time to time to find out information." I didn't want her to ever know the shitty things I've had to do to vampires and humans alike to extract information from them.

"You know, I have had to 'question' people before…but my tactics are a little different. I know what they are going to tell me before they tell me. Bella normally puts the ideas in the persons head as Edward listens to their thoughts. I can follow their decisions on what they want to respond to see how much the story changes in each scenario. It's weird how the three of us work together in a room when…'questioning' is involved."

I thought about what I knew about each of their abilities. "That would be interesting to see. I hope I never get the chance. Hopefully, we can stop all of this. But, angel, you never want to see my way of 'extracting' information. It's definitely different from anything you've ever seen or encountered before. Using someone's emotions against them is unique and quite.....disturbing. Since I'm able to feel their emotions as well as manipulate them, it's something I wouldn't want someone else to experience it, even to see it."

She was fishing for answers. I wanted to answer them all but these questions and answers I didn't know if she could handle the monster that she would find if I answered them.

I could tell from her sigh that she was frustrated. She wanted to understand me, she only wanted to know me. I continued to hold back even as she was open. She wasn't afraid of what I thought about her past. Maybe I would let her into that part of me when I was no longer disgusted with myself for the things I had done.

"Maybe you could see…not that we would 'question' you…well we would, but it wouldn't be aggressive. We used to practice with each other a lot. It was the only time that Bella would really let Edward in her head; for them when she pulled back her shield and let him see her thoughts…it's well; more of an intimate thing, plus she is a very personal person."

Alice changed the songs until she found a song I wasn't familiar with. I listened to the words while I spoke. "I could allow it. It would be a way to understand first hand how everyone's abilities worked. You never know, there may be a way to use mine with yours."

Alice leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes. It was the first time I had ever felt pure relaxation from her. Her emotions were calm, naturally calm. I knew she trusted me. She believed and felt safe around me. I squeezed her hand gently just to reassure her I was here and wasn't leaving her side.

She opened her eyes as we pulled into the driveway. It was an older house that I knew he had taken over about 4 years earlier. I knew information on a number of contacts in the area but with the current situation, I didn't know who to trust.

"So, do you have any particular way you want to approach this? I was thinking of actually being polite and knocking first…but last time I did that he kind of slammed the door in my face and we being Bella and I had to rip it down…"

I could figure out why. I didn't think I wanted to be on the opposite sides of the fence with an angry Edward either. But this was Demetri. Acquaintance to all and friend to none. Alice sighed and I could see her searching. It was an incredible thing to watch. Her eyes glazed over and her face became so serene.

"…he's home…reading and listening to music. No one else is in the house and from I can see he is not expecting company anytime in the near future. I don't see any unexpected surprises popping up either. We're clear for the night."

"Whether anything is going on or not, we can't take any chances. He is the enemy. He is Volturi. His allegiance is to them. Plus, we have both had dealings with him. He has a tie to us both. He already knows we're here. He's in there with his cellphone open waiting for us to knock. No, we need to take him off guard."

"Well, I'm glad my visions of us having no issues did you some good…we don't have time to play with him; if you worried about him calling someone then wait out here. I'll let you know when the cell phone is safely put away."

Damn this girl and I had to sit and do some real talking to do. She needed to understand I was new at this dependence thing. I didn't know how to trust other people and their abilities or just them period.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to come off that way…look I'll get the cell phone away…but you can be there when I do; I promise to get him out on the porch so that you can watch. It will only take a few minutes I promise, and umm…whatever you hear don't pay attention to it, like I said there is a history of him hitting on me...so yea; just stay put for a second."

She walked away. I realized she was a pro at trusting others. She just didn't know how I was. I couldn't fault her for that. She paused at the door and then two things happened simultaneously. One, Alice relaxed her body and two, Demetri's ugly face appeared in the doorway.

I watched with my fists clenched as I felt the wave of pure lust pour off the man. Even from this distance, I could tell how much he was eying her up. I was ready to explode but remained military for her sake.

"Alice, what do I owe the visit?"

"How are you Demetri?"

"Skipping straight to the pleasantries are we? You know it's been a long time since you have been nice to me; what do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow your cell phone for a moment. I'm having car problems and need to call Bella."

I was glad to have superior hearing. The thick layer of want in his voice only fueled the anger I would use on him if he didn't answer my questions. It was possible Alice would get to see the monster I could be during interrogations.

"Why don't you come inside and use the house phone?"

My hands crushed into the steering wheel of the car as Demetri's hand came to rest on the lower back of my angel. The sadistic asshole was trying to get her into the house. She backed out of his touch.

"Actually I'd rather stay outside; if I could just use your cell phone I'd appreciate it."

"You know Alice; you could be great…wonderful…brilliant. The Volturi want you…I want you at my side; wont you reconsider?"

"How about you just hand over the phone?"

"There's that temper I love so much…"

He leaned in as his voice trailed off. I watched tightening my grip almost to the point of breaking the wheel in to. Alice dodged under his advance and I watched as my little pixie snagged his cellphone out of Demetri's pocket and stepped off the porch. She's quick.

"Alice, dear…you always have been quick on your toes. I'm sure I am quicker, how about at little race? I have someone who wants to meet you."

"Demetri unless you want to be a pile of ashes you're going to be a good little boy and stay on that porch."

I took her growl as a sign that I was able to approach. I opened the door to the car and stepped out. I saw Demetri's eyes widen at the sight of me. _That's right, pal. I'm back._

As I made my way to the house, I could sense his indecision on what to do. He and I had a mutual understanding but it didn't make us best friends. He looked from Alice to me and back. By the time he decided to make a run for it, it was too late.

I reached out and clouded his mind with feelings of dread and fear. He dropped to his knees grabbing his head. The look in his eyes spoke a million words. "Alice, dear, you wanted to see how strong and how capable I am with my abilities. Enjoy, the show!" I sneered.

"You know, he wasn't actually decided on running just yet, there is a storm coming; we should get him inside the house." She smiled slyly at me.

I knew that I wanted her to see some of what I could do but I didn't want to push far enough to make Demetri him unable to answers her questions. She and I could make our own interrogation work.

She surprised me as she took Demetri by the hair and dragged him into the house. She was my little demon. My dead heart swelled as I realized she was stronger mentally than I had thought.

I backed off just enough that Demetri was able to talk. "Why did you do that? I thought we were friends?"

"Friends. You and I parted in the idea of being friends when you killed Randall. We had great moments but Randall was a true friend and your justice for something he had nothing to do with....." I threw a wave of agonizing pain in his direction.

Alice moved away. I turned to see what I had done. She took a chair and sat silently in it. I turned back to Demetri and met his eyes. The pain shone through. I was about to speak when Alice's sweet voice broke the silence.

"Demetri, I need some information. As I am sure you know, there has been a price put on me…and as I am sure you know there is some particular key players in this game of cat and mouse. I need to know who the other future teller is. I'll give you two choices, one, you can tell me what I want and possibly see tomorrow or two, you can fight me on this and I will make the last moments of your existence most unbearable."

I smirked at Demetri. "I think you know my wife-to-be fairly well enough, Demetri. You know what she's going to do to you. I think that I'll just stand back and watch. This is going to be fun."

I looked over and winked at Alice. "Enjoy. Just let me know when you want me to throw a few nasty emotions his way."

I was sure that if Alice was human she would be blushing at the moment. I walked over to the corner and stood guard, watching and waiting.

"Demetri, I asked you a question, it would be rude to not answer me."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh, don't play games, you know exactly what I am talking about."

"I only know a few things that may help you save your life; but I promise that as soon as the Volturi have you…you will be mine Mary Alice Brandon Cullen."

"I prefer Alice, asshole, and how do you know that you are going to live to see my capture?"

"I don't know why don't you tell me."

"Tit for Tat Demetri, tell me what I want to know and I'll tell you if you'll live."

I watched in amazement as she taunted and teased. I realized for the first time I finally knew Alice's true name. That information wasn't deemed important in her files. It was a beautiful name that ran off the tongue.

"How long is this going to take?"

"I'm running out of patience so not too much longer."

I listened to her weave her way through the images in his head. I wanted to make him a little more respectful of her but knew that wouldn't show the trust I knew I had for her. A name was carried through the air on Alice's sweet voice. "Tristan".

"Where can I find her Demetri?"

"You wont find her, she'll see you coming."

"Ah, but maybe she wants to meet me, I sure would like to meet her."

I watched Alice smile once more. It wasn't a friendly smiled by any means but Demetri was enjoying the game they were playing. He leaned back into his chair. I could see Alice once again searching. I loved the simplicity of her talents.

"Demetri, as that is helpful you know how this game works…therefore you know it's not enough. Tell me or I'll just have to let Jasper play with you some more."

I stood a little straighter for the effect of it.

"You're going to burn."

"Not before you do."

"England."

Alice knelt down and look straight into his eyes. I had been on the receiving end of her nails running along my skin. The difference between what she did to me and what she was doing to Demetri was that he wasn't enjoying the pain.

"You're not showing me everything I need to know Demetri, lets play a game."

Alice grabbed the chair nearest to her and sat backwards. It gave me the perfect view of her tight round bottom. I shook my head and concentrated on the interrogation from hell. Well, hell for Demetri.

"We'll call it think fast…if you so much as mentally blink I will stop the game and you will burn. Are the rules clear?"

Demetri broke eye contact with Alice and looked at me. I had seen this look before. I knew it would be him or me. I had to make the choice.

"Tristan."

I watched the conversation going towards its conclusion.

"Rosalie."

"What are you doing as soon as you leave here…if I let you live?"

"Will you go to see Tristan, warn her? I think I'd like that ya know."

Alice's head shot up at the same moment as she stood. "Where is that location?"

Alice growled as he looked around the room. He wanted out.

"I can't tell you."

Alice smashed the chair away from her. She lowered Demetri's chair onto its back and landed her heel on his throat. As she stood proud she pulled out her cellphone and flipped it open.

She looked at Demetri and smiled. "This will take two second and you had better have a better answer than that when I'm done…"

She spoke into the phone. "Kind of busy…do you need something?....great...can I call you back?..."

After closing the phone and putting it back in her pocket, she pushed her heel harder to into his neck.

"The old cellars, in Italy." Demetri croaked.

She removed her boot and looked gently at me. "We don't have long, Jasper…whatever you want to do make it quick and lets get out of here."

I took my cue and advanced on the man. "One, Randall was innocent of the murders of those newborns. Two, I know it was you who killed Maria. Three, and this is the most important, you shouldn't have laid your hands on my woman. Ever. I owe you for all three."

I focused and threw a depressing and self-diluted emotions at him. I reached down and picked him up by the neck. I turned so he was facing Alice. As he looked at her, I filled his body with the feeling of being lit on fire. His scream was horrifying.

"Tell her, say the words I want to hear." I hissed in his ear.

"I......I'm.....sorr......" He breathed between the agonizing screams.

"Demetri, I will not be responsible for your death but I will not leave you to destroy everything we are trying to accomplish." I turned him back towards me.

I focused on his eyes. I pushed a bubble away from my body. Every terrifying image I had ever seen, the pain I had seen and felt in my lifetime, every horrific thing I had ever done to another vampire or human was wrapped up emotionally in that bubble. I pushed and directed it into his head.

His eyes went wide in pain and terror and then blank. "Rot in hell, asshole." I said as I dropped him to the ground.

Alice turned and raced out the door as I followed. I knew that they wouldn't stop until they found the person responsible for the mental death of Aro's heir to the throne. It may have been a mistake but Demetri had it coming for many years.

As we reached the car, Alice shot me a concerned look. "Jasper, I need you to drive us into town go past the high school until the road winds west…you'll see Edward silver Volvo outside of the house we need to be at. I'm telling you this in case I black out… okay?"

"Alice? Please tell me you'll be okay? Try to signal me if you get in to deep?" I asked as we sped out of the driveway and towards Forks.

She nodded her head and smiled as she leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes.


	41. Suspect APOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Suspect**

**APOV**

I had stayed awake for most of the car ride, it was when I glanced at the old high school where Bella and Edward had first met that a vision hit me and it hit me hard. I blacked out completely. I managed to keep my promise to Jasper though, as soon as I felt the wave hit me I gripped on to his hand and squeezed it tightly. Maybe then he would get the message. My mind zoned out completely as image after image flashed before me. I saw the Volturi, I saw Rose, I saw everyone and everything but the images were like crashing waves of the ocean. I couldn't decipher them or the meaning.

I could feel myself being lifted from the car, and I could hear faint voices in the back ground but nothing was making any sense. I was lost in the images, the smiles the frowns…the humans and celebration. Fields and meadows and trees, my body jerked and I felt a light shaking a familiar intensity wrapped around me but I found it difficult to focus my gaze on the real world. The future was taking over my mind at the present.

I decided to stop fighting it and dive into the vision; that was when I felt my body relax and I really blacked out. Like a warm blanket being pulled over my body I sank deeper and deeper into another reality. There was cheering like a distant noise of bells, a celebration; I looked deeper and found myself trapped within my own mind. I was present at this vision, which if you ask me is a damn good sign considering the only visions I had been present for were of my destruction.

The image moved and I was pulled into several other visions over lapping themselves and over powering my senses. It was as if there were now more than one person planning my fate and all the visions I had previously were tying themselves together. I fought to the surface trying to look into each one without losing my grip on one particular vision.

It was Jasper, and his eyes were gold like my own. My family stood before me wearing weary expressions of all ranges. He looked at me and extended his hand with a welcoming smile. I wanted to stay in this vision for the rest of eternity; but there were more dire visions to seek out. I needed to see how we got to this point. Plans were formulating no doubt from everyone I loved and cared about.

I felt a struggle as my limbs jerked and then my body was motionless again. I zoomed backwards into my visions to see the hatred and disease again; I was at a war…not just any war, but the war. It was going to happen. Good vs. Evil and all the other in between. Lines were drawn and smoke lay heavy over the fields. I looked over my shoulder to see Bella fighting side by side with Edward and terrifying gaze in her eyes, I felt her shield flex like an elastic hold over me, several were present and a few were already lost.

I dived back father trying to witness as much as I could before I was lost it and smiled as I stopped on another image of Jasper. His love radiated from his eyes and there was a quirk of a smile gracing his face. My hand went up to trace his jaw line as his eye closed with my embrace. I loved this man more than what was healthy for any one person. I felt a smile grace my mouth and knew that the power it held had to be showing through to whoever was with me.

"So this newborn, Tristan, is a future teller like Alice? I don't like it. It's gonna make it difficult to make stealth moves if she can see us coming."

I heard Emmett's voice as a soft whisper in the background reminding me of who I should be searching for. Tristan, I focused my energy and mind on the image I had seen of her earlier. She was beautiful…but not as deadly as we had suspected. I witnessed her searching for me…and with a gasp it was as if she saw me watching her. How strange I thought to myself hoping that Edward was around to hear and see my thoughts. Her visions were weak and unpracticed; I hadn't met my match and she damn well knew it.

Now was the time to come back to reality; I focused on the waves throttling my mind one after the other as if swimming with a current to make it back to shore. My mind floated towards the surface and slowly I felt myself blink back the venom that had been accumulating. I turned my head to see myself in a room knowing that I should be fully aware of where I was but unconcerned at the moment. I looked for Jasper finding him first and then looked to Bella, Edward, Emmett and Tanya. They were all here and all safe.

I sighed and then felt for Jasper's arm, "We need to prepare, call as many as we can…and quickly." I felt Jaspers cool fingers tips wrap around my wrist and hold it tightly to him. I felt the palm of my hand press to his chest as he pulled me closer. The jolt from his touch was enough to wake the rest of my senses.

"You scared me. Don't ever leave me like that again." I smiled at Jasper and shook my slightly at his worried figure. This was part of who I was and hurts that he worries but he shouldn't, he's going to have to get used it I guess.

"You shouldn't worry; I cannot physically or mentally be hurt during a vision and I always come back."

Jasper lifted me onto his lap holding me close to him; his scent over whelmed me and I smiled knowing that he was here for the long haul and that not even the Volturi and the world with the state that it was in was going to tear him from me.

"What did you see?"

I looked up into his eyes and looked for the best way to tell him that I could not possibly tell him everything without affecting the future we had together. My lips twisted slightly and I heard Bella take a seat next to me. She was going to be a very strong key player in this war and now only Edward and I knew that…I hope he didn't mind but I could tell by his stiff stance that he was worried.

"I cannot tell you everything I saw; it would change what I saw and that would be bad for us. It's not going to be pretty…but here is what I can say…Tristan is the least of our worries; she's weak and unfocused. They are coming though…all of them and we need to be prepared. Jasper you know who is controlling Rose…you just don't know that you know it…work with Emmett on that."

I paused not wanting to dive into the happy moments but wanting to make sure he knew that it would all be alright in the end. Well, unless someone else did something they shouldn't…or well I guess I shouldn't give any false hope; nothing is set in stone and anyone could make a drastic change to what I was currently seeing as our future.

"I.....who the hell could it be? There are so many people it could be. So many of them have the ability to control without being physically present."

Jasper looked confused as he lifted me off of his lap and set me down quickly next to Bella. I looked at her a little exasperated out how he always had to set me down to think. She shrugged her should and smiled wistfully at me before glancing back up at Edward. Jasper and Edward had more in common than they would probably care to even admit right now. I crossed my arm over my chest and leaned my head onto Bella's should as her head collapsed onto mine. The thought crossed me of what Bella must be thinking sitting in her old house and of all things her old room from when she was a human.

I was thankful that she had gotten the chance to help Charlie with this war and that because of his love for her he was able to accept what she was or well at least what she had become to stay with Edward. Tanya stood gracefully from the corner of the room and came to take a seat next to me. Jasper was pacing trying to figure out what I was talking about.

He paused for a second in his own mental ramblings and took a confused stare in Emmett's direction. Emmett appeared hesitant for a minute and then I noticed how his shoulders relaxed; I wondered if he was used to Jasper acting this way and if it was something he often did. If only someone could give him one of his own 'chill pills' it might help him a little.

"Emmett, I think I need a good look at that cell phone. There are just too many people that could be responsible."

"Good, you two go through the cell phone, Bella…Edward, you two should start making phone calls. They need to leave immediately. Tanya; call and check on Kate, let her know what's going on and that we will be calling her in when she is needed."

I was used to giving out the work where it was needed, when I was in my other senses I could tell who would do what anyways, so it only made sense to cut a few corners of bull shit and assign the task at hand. I was just going to sit here and talk over the possibilities of the 'who' with Jasper and Emmett.

Everyone looked around acknowledging each other and their task before starting the dueling task of calling every kindred we knew; head quarters was going to be here sooner rather than later and I looked to Edward to make sure he knew to mention Jasper and Emmett's involvement so that questions and arguments were not raised upon their arrival. Jasper stuck his hand out towards Emmett for the cell phone, but Emmett still looked a little hesitant; what the hell am I going to do with these boys?

"Fuck off, Emmett. If I was untrustworthy you'd be in Demetri's condition by now. You've been holding out on me and you must understand the Hunters' law by now about that."

Emmett's pale face went a tab bit whiter as he stared at Jasper. "You're a sick fuck, you know that?" I laughed shortly after Emmett's comments. I'm sure he does know that…but I wouldn't call him sick; it was just a part of whom he was and that was my Jasper.

"No… just a friend who wants to end a fucking war that shouldn't have ever been started in the first place. Now, as a friend, are you going to give me the phone willingly or do I just take it from you."

I looked at Jasper keeping my mouth closed knowing that Emmett could handle himself and that they needed to hash this out in their own little way. A smile crept across Emmett's scrunched up face as a high school pre teen girl sounding giggle escaped his lips.

"That's.....not.....fa..ir....yo......bast....ard..."

Ah, that's when I realized that this was not Emmett's own doing…it was Jasper's. At least he didn't use a 'bad' emotion, it could have been so much worse. Emmett tossed the cell phone at a speed that would have possibly killed any human if struck in the head but Jasper caught it with grace. God, I loved that man.

"Thanks, by the way, do you want me to stop or would you like to continue the girly-girl impressions?"

Jasper had an adorable grin on his face as he looked to Emmett for an answer. I couldn't help but smile at his innocent expression versus Emmett's not so happy look. I rolled my eyes and stood up on my tip toes to stretch with my fingers pointed at the ceiling.

"You two are so 'cute' when you act little boys fighting over a video game controller."

I smiled at Emmett and then Jasper before taking a seat again. I was going to need to be the dull humor in this room; it was that or drive myself crazy listening to these two bicker like old church women…which I promise that's where it was heading.

"Hey Emmett, do you know if Bella or Edward happen to grab my 'things Alice needs when out' bag?"

He nodded as shrugged my shoulders and turned to leave the room. I blew Jasper a kiss at the door and strutted down the stairs. My bag was lying on the couch in the living room so I picked it up and headed to the bathroom. I was in desperate need of a change of clothes and a shower.

Tanya was in the dining room while Edward and Bella were on separate phones in the kitchen…it was nice to see everyone so busy. I nodded to Tanya and pointed to the bathroom so that she knew where I would be.

I raced up the stairs hoping that the water was turned on in this place and too my pleasant surprise it was. I quickly stripped of my clothes and hopped into a very relaxing hot shower. It didn't take long for the water to go cold and for me to jump out though; I didn't have time to relax I told myself.

I slipped into a pair of jeans and a thin pink shirt. My white belt matched my white shoes and my hair was still neat and in order; that took years to get trained just right. I sighed in the mirror still thinking that I had not seen a change; but maybe everyone else did, I wasn't going to bother to ask though.

I walked out of the bathroom and back into the room where Jasper and Emmett were. They hadn't really moved around that much but I didn't expect too many changes. I was moving at vampire speed and really only took a total of about five minutes, I took a seat on the bed again.

"So…I feel better; anything good while I was gone?"

"I found our controller. How the fuck she's being doing it, I don't know. But I have our answer. Now for the hard part, how to deal with her."

A round of giggles escaped me as I thought back to the comment I had made earlier about the video game controller when Jasper said that they had found the 'controller'; I had really lost my mind. I cleared my thoughts and stifled my own laughter so that I didn't look to crazy. When I stood I noticed Jaspers eyes follow me so I moved quickly to stand in front of him and brushed my hand over his face. I sighed at his perfection and stared into his eyes as I spoke.

"We'll deal with her as we have too…who is she, I have a personal bone to pick with her."

"It's a woman by the name of Zafrina. Her ability can show you visual joys, wonders or torment and hate. It's almost like her ability can affect you emotionally but with visions inside your head. Last I knew, she needed to be in physical contact with you to make it work."

Zafrina? The large joyous woman who used to be Carlisle's friend from Africa? I hadn't seen her since a very long time before the war had even started. But why would she want to do anything to hurt Rose or the Cullen family? I was shocked as I looked from Jasper to Emmett. Well; I at least knew who she was…all I had to do was not believe any images she threw at my way and I would be set.

"Ok, so I need to know where to find her…with Bella's help I could get past her, her ignorance of Bella's gift will give me the upper hand…she's as good as ashes."

I smiled at Emmett knowing that he would be happy with the thought of her ashes and then turned my attention towards Jasper.

"From the sounds of it, you know her." Jasper seemed a little stand offish towards me; but I shrugged it off as his breath hit me across the face. I took a step back and tilted my head up to see him clearly. The love was still in his eyes and it was possibly just me being weird. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Well, yeah I do. She was a friend of Carlisle's…I met her once when I had first joined the family. We all 'know' her technically. I haven't seen her since before the war had started. Why, what's wrong?"

"She may have been a friend at one time but, Alice, the war changes everyone. Zafrina's family was killed in the first days of the war. The Wolves attacked her village. I met her just after it happened. I could feel different emotions swirling around in her. She became mentally and emotionally unstable. She's twisted and evil with vengeance against everyone. She sees them all as the enemy. That's why the Hunter's took her in. She was willing to destroy everyone.

I just don't understand how she's doing it. Her ability requires physical contact. There's someone else. Someone is helping her."

I took another step back from Jasper and took a seat on the bed in the room. Was he really concerned about my past with Zafrina? Did I not just say I'd kill her myself for hurting my family? I'd have to worry about that later. I stopped myself mid thought and turned to Emmett.

"Hey Emmett, do you remember that kids name that used to visit Zafrina? The one that had that gift that was still much undeveloped but he could connect to people from a pretty good distance? I can't remember his name…he's a half breed; his mother died giving birth and his aunt raised him? Zafrina was helping him with his gift. If they found a way to connect their gifts…transfer them between each other he could be the other one you seek. I mean how hard would it really be for her to connect to him physically and then he could distribute whatever it was she wanted him to. There is no way it wouldn't be painful for him as well…so I don't know how willing he is in this matter."

God Zafrina, what have you done? I dropped my eyes to the ground wishing I could remember that kid's name. He was so innocent and sweet at one point in time; he was the first hybrid I had ever met; possibly the only one I had ever met…but I couldn't remember him, something blocked it out and it was very frustrating. Everything right now was frustrating…I was ready to explode.

"Nahuel? It makes sense. He would have a hatred for vampires. His mother dies because of him. Because his father caused her mother's ultimate death. If Zafrina raised him like a mother, she could twist him mentally to place the blame for the loss against all vampires."

"Thank you Emmett, I don't know where to look; but there is your 'sense' to it."

I crossed my fingers together in my lap and continued to stare aimlessly at nothing in general. Nahuel was the answer Jasper wanted to make sense of this…I felt disconnected for some reason not sure if it was just the after affects of being under a vision for so long. I closed off my third sense knowing that if it was important it would come to me without me looking for it; it was beginning to make me numb around everyone else; and surely Jasper felt it too.

I watched as Emmett left the room and Jasper approached me sitting on the bed. He knelt down before me placing his legs at either side of my own and wrapping his arms around me. The touch of his fingers on my back was smooth and reassuring. I sighed wishing there was a way that we could be connected all the time; but I knew it wasn't possible. Not only was it not possible it would make me needy and possibly look ridiculous.

"Angel, are you okay?"

I looked into Jasper's eyes and asked myself if I was alright; sure I was fine…he was with me and that made things ok. Better than ok, as long as I had Jasper I was great. The stress was getting to me; the frustration's, the war, the everything, I wanted to escape; but knew that right now was not the right time to do that. My family needed me.

I leaned my head onto Jaspers shoulder but kept my hands folded my lap. I took a deep breath to bring his scent into my lungs and then exhaled softly. He made me alive and gave me a chance at a life I didn't know could ever exist.

"I'm fine Jasper. Just a little numb from being under the vision for so long, and a little frustrated, not to mention I think it is possible for a vampire to get a headache."

I tried to smile at that last remark but knew that it was pointless; I wasn't joking about the headache part. I didn't know what the humans felt when they had a headache; but I could feel mine as a bunch of tense nerves in the pit of my stomach. I turned my head and kissed the side of Jasper neck before closing my eyes and settling into his scent.

"Alice, what's wrong? I want to help. I want to know what to do. I....."

Jasper wrapped his arm tighter around me and I felt at peace, crazy how one person could make everything else disappear and the world's axis tilt just right to me. I felt him take a deep breath and smile against me. My soldier was worried, my love was concerned, and my Jasper didn't know how to handle it.

"You worry far too much; just keep doing what you're doing…this makes it all better."

I smiled again as I nuzzled my face closer into his neck; I desperately wanted to feel as close to him as possible. I brought my hands up to his neck and intertwined my fingers into the short hairs laying there. My legs slid off the bed and wrapped around Jasper's waste awkwardly as he knelt before on the floor. This wasn't close enough…but it would do for now.

"I love you Jasper."


	42. Suspect JPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Top of Form

Top of Form

**Suspect**

**JPOV**

I could tell from Alice's movements that she was still conscious and searching for answers. I was driving as fast as I possibly could without attracting attention. Even though human laws didn't apply the vampires, both Kindred and Hunters alike, had their rules or laws as they called them.

There was no ticket. There was no guilty or not guilty. If you were caught breaking a law you were guilty by sight of the act alone. The good part about this kind of justice was the you had to be caught breaking the law. The bad part was there three types of guards and patrols.

There were those who could be bought and would grab the closest vampire within reach and carry out the punishment on them. The price most of the time was either a human virgin or a newborn human. To have sex with a virgin was considered the greatest of accomplishments and was bragged about. It had been said that a virgin's blood was the sweet and purest next to a newborn.

This was the reason why human women went into hiding when they found out they were pregnant. A year after the birth they would return to introduce the baby to its family.

Human virgins were deflowered by a boy of the family's chosen. Most of the time it would be an experienced boy of only ten to twelve years old. The human population had somehow come to the decision that the girl was old enough to understand what she was going to do and why. Most humans now didn't live past twenty-five so a seven year old had seen much in her short life.

That was how the boughten guards were. The second was the ones were those who were crocked that even if they didn't "sight" the law being broken they carried out justice anyways. They were the most dangerous and would take the areas with the biggest population of vampires. It was a game to them.

The third kind were the honest ones. The ones who would witness with their eyes, judge and carried out the punishment. The punishment would always be severe. The worst was death. The best was ripping an arm off a vampire and forcing him to toss it in a fire and watching it burn.

This brand the vampire as a law breaker and they were watched more closely than a vampire with two arms. The punishment had a three strikes and you're out. Strike two would be the other arm and the third would be death. Vampires didn't like these laws or punishments so they watched the rules that were agreed on by the Kindred and Hunters at the end of the official war.

No harm to marked humans or those inside their homes after curfew. No harm to humans within a specifically marked area of a town. Humans were Hunter slaves and these laws protected them for that reason. The Kindred agreed to these so they could help save the humans from being fed from.

I wasn't taking any changes inside the perimeter. I glance over as Alice snatched my hand and convulsed. I grabbed Alice's cell phone and hit one button. The phone was answered in a half ring.

"Alice is having a vision and it's not good." I slammed the phone down. I wasn't even sure who had answered. All I knew was to follow the directions Alice had given me.

I sped up and quickly arrived made my way through the streets of Forks forgetting about the laws and rules. Thankful Edward and Emmett had been on the sidewalk waiting. Calling had been a good idea since I still hadn't been sure of the house I was watching for. I had barely stopped before Emmett had grabbed her and flew into the house.

Alice was laying on a bed in what use to be Bella's bedroom when I finally entered after giving Edward as much information I could about Demetri and then about Alice. I watched as her body went rigid and then she was gone. Her whole body just stopped. Everything relaxed and went limp. She wasn't even doing the little breathing that vampires needed to speak.

I could sense her emotions were swirling everywhere. I couldn't follow them as they twisted and turned, filling the car, being pulled back into herself and then on me. They went from one extreme to the other. Happiness, joy and safety and security was turning into fear, anger, hatred and a feeling I have only felt in humans when they're about to die.

I sat beside her and waited. Edward spoke to Emmett and Bella about what I had told him but didn't pay any attention. Alice's vision was more than a normal vision. Something else was going on and I wasn't leaving her side until it was over and she came back to me.

"So this newborn, Tristan, is a future teller like Alice? I don't like it. It's gonna make it difficult to make stealth moves if she can see us coming." Emmett said concerned.

I watched and felt Alice's body language and emotions twist and turn. She was fighting, pushing. I held myself steady. I was beginning to understand how Emmett felt when he was helpless to do anything to bring Rosalie around.

I could feel Alice's emotions getting clearer. Edward made his way over to the bed. I shot him a look and realized he could read Alice's thoughts. He looked down at me and nodded. She was coming back.

She stirred slightly and then her hand found my arm. "We need to prepare, call as many as we can…and quickly. Emmett don't worry about Tristan, that bitch is mine."

I smiled. My Alice was back. I wrapped my hand around her wrist and pulled her up from the bed and into my arms. I didn't ever want to let her go.

"You scared me." I said. Even I could hear the nervousness in my voice. "Don't ever leave me like that again."

"You shouldn't worry; I cannot physically or mentally be hurt during a vision and I always come back."

It didn't matter to me that she couldn't be hurt. I loved her. I didn't want to experience the uncertainty of her visions. What if someone someday had an ability to make sure she could be hurt? I couldn't even fathom the possibility.

I lifted her off the bed and onto my lap. I needed to feel her energy flow through me. I wanted that safety net to envelope me. "What did you see?"

She paused. I couldn't understand why but after the look that Alice gave Bella and then the reality look towards Edward, I knew something had been seen in one of the many visions I was sure she had seen. She had been searching for one person but in order to find Tristan she would have gone through many futures. Bella's must have have been one of them and Edwards didn't like it.

"I cannot tell you everything I saw; it would change what I saw and that would be bad for us. It's not going to be pretty…but here is what I can say…Tristan is the least of our worries; she's weak and unfocused...."

That was good news. Alice would be able to help us get around Tristan's search.

"...They are coming though…all of them and we need to be prepared. Jasper, you know who is controlling Rose…"

I could feel the sudden anger from Edward.

"....you just don't know that you know it…work with Emmett on that."

Edward's anger went down significantly. _How could I know who without knowing?_

"I.....who the hell could it be? There are so many people it could be. So many of them have the ability to control without being physically present."

I placed Alice back on the bed. I stood and paced the room. I was mentally running through every vampire, whether Hunter or Volturi, I had ever come in contact with. I thought about the Wolves and the Shifters. I didn't know very many of them, nor had I ever seen them with special abilities. I even thought about the Kindreds that had crossed my path. The possibilities were endless.

"Emmett, I think I need a good look at that cell phone. There are just too many people that could be responsible."

"Good, you two go through the cell phone, Bella…Edward, you two should start making phone calls. They need to leave immediately. Tanya; call and check on Kate, let her know what's going on and that we will be calling her in when she is needed."

I reached for the cell phone. Emmett looked hesitantly from me to Alice. "Fuck off, Emmett. If I was untrustworthy you'd be in Demetri's condition by now. You've been holding out on me and you must understand the Hunters' law by now about that."

Emmett's face went whiter than I thought possible. "You're a sick fuck, you know that?"

"No, just a friend who wants to end a fucking war that shouldn't have ever been started in the first place. Now, as a friend, as you going to give me the phone willingly or do I just take it from you." For effect I sent a small bubble of humor towards him. I didn't want to hurt him. I couldn't stand to do anymore harm to him that he and Rosalie had already done to themselves.

I watched as Emmett's face scrunched up. A wicked smile crept across his face and the little girl giggle that I found humiliating started deep inside his chest and rose through his windpipe and into the back of his throat.

"That's.....not.....fa..ir....yo......bast....ard..." That's all he was able to get out before he threw the phone at me.

If I hadn't been a vampire with superior speed and eyesight, the phone would be sticking out of my forehead at the moment. But as if in a slow motion movie, I saw the phone coming at me and raised my hand in plenty of time to catch it.

"Thanks, by the way, do you want me to stop or would you like to continue the girly-girl impressions?" I smiled.

"You two are so 'cute' when you act little boys fighting over a video game controller." Alice interupted with a smile. She looked between the two of us. I could feel the frustrated humor floating off her.

"Hey Emmett, do you know if Bella or Edward happen to grab my 'things Alice needs when out' bag?" Alice asked as she headed for the door.

I looked back at Emmett. "I would say that you are the comical relief they need around here."

"Fuck you, asshole."

"Love you too, buddy." I smiled as I opened the cell phone.

I started with the most recent calls. Me, Emmett, me, unknown. Unknown. I wonder who that was. I didn't expect it to be that easy. I went further in. I found her contact list.

"Okay, Emmett. Do you know any of these unnamed numbers?" I asked as I tossed the phone in his direction.

He looked down at them and then at me. "The first four are the old numbers for the family. Rosalie never got rid of them. The next one is my secondary line...."

"Secondary line?"

"Well, we wanted a way to stay in touch without the Hunters knowing.....sorry, man.....you too."

"Asshole. You've never trusted me, have you?"

"I did until Rose started acting strange."

"Wait....I thought she had been under control since the beginning?"

"No, it's only gotten really weird in the last few weeks."

"After we were sent to find Alice, right?"

"Yeah."

"Gimme the phone back."

"What are you thinking? I can see the smoke coming out those mickey mouse ears of yours."

"Fuck you. If the spook has been using their control powers on her in only the last few weeks than the name is listed in her incoming calls. Why would she call them or have them as a contact? Maybe she doesn't even know she's being controlled."

"Makes sense."

I flipped through the log of incoming calls. I didn't bother with the recent ones. I went back to the days leading up to our arrival in Forks. That's when an unnamed number appeared on the tiny screen.

"No fucking way.....that little bitch." I answered myself.

"So…I feel better; anything good while I was gone?" Alice asked as she floated back into the room.

"I found our controller. How the fuck she's being doing it, I don't know. But I have our answer. Now for the hard part, how to deal with her."

I had no idea what the hell was so funny but Alice's laugh was the most sexually musical sound I had ever heard. I followed her movements with my eyes. She turned and stood in front of me, running her hand down my face.

She looked me in the eyes and took control of me in ways no one ever had before. It was erotic. "We'll deal with her as we have too…who is she, I have a personal bone to pick with her."

"It's a woman by the name of Zafrina. Her ability can show you visual joys, wonders or torment and hate. It's almost like her ability can affect you emotionally but with visions inside your head. Last I knew, she needed to be in physical contact with you to make it work."

"Okay, so I need to know where to find her…with Bella's help I could get past her, her ignorance of Bella's gift will give me the upper hand…she's as good as ashes."

I looked questionably at Alice. "From the sounds of it, you know her."

"Well, yeah I do. She was a friend of Carlisle's…I met her once when I had first joined the family. We all 'know' her technically. I haven't seen her since before the war had started. Why, what's wrong?"

I wasn't sure how to explain it to her especially with the past that she had with Zafrina. "She may have been a friend at one time but, Alice, the war changes everyone. Zafrina's family was killed in the first days of the war. The Wolves attacked her village. I met her just after it happened. I could feel different emotions swirling around in her. She became mentally and emotionally unstable. She's twisted and evil with vengeance against everyone. She sees them all as the enemy. That's why the Hunter's took her in. She was willing to destroy everyone.

I just don't understand how she's doing it. Her ability requires physical contact. There's someone else. Someone is helping her."

I watched as Alice took a step back and sit on the bed. I felt a mix of emotions from her. She was angry and with good reason. She was also sad. She didn't even realize how hard it would be to kill someone that had once been a "friend" to her and her family. I didn't want her to have to step over that line.

She suddenly looked up and spoke. "Hey Emmett, do you remember that kid's name that used to visit Zafrina? The one that had that gift that was still much undeveloped but he could connect to people from a pretty good distance? I can't remember is name…he's a half breed; his mother died giving birth and his aunt raised him? Zafrina was helping him with his gift. If they found a way to connect their gifts…transfer them between each other he could be the other one you seek. I mean, how hard would it really be for her to connect to him physically and then he could distribute whatever it was she wanted him to. There is no way it wouldn't be painful for him as well…so I don't know how willing he is in this matter."

"Nahuel? It makes sense. He would have a hatred for vampires. His mother dies because of him. Because his father caused her mother's ultimate death. If Zafrina raised him like a mother, she could twist him mentally to place the blame for the loss against all vampires."

"Thank you Emmett, I don't know where to look; but there is your 'sense' to it."

Something was wrong with Alice. I looked at Emmett and signaled. I was silently asking him to give us some time alone. He looked at me and nodded. He exited the room without so much as a sound.

I walked towards the bed and positioned myself so I had Alice wrapped up in my arms and legs. I felt my body receiving her electrical sparks. It instantly made me feel better but I wondered about her.

"Angel, are you okay?"

She leaned her head onto my shoulder and breathed in deeply. I decided to wait and let her think about how she would answer the question. It was quite a loaded question to ask a vampire.

"I'm fine Jasper. Just a little numb from being under the vision for so long, and a little frustrated, not to mention I think it is possible for a vampire to get a headache."

I couldn't understand how she could have a headache. This wasn't normal for a vampire but for me not to be able to sense the pain was far from normal for me. She turned her head and kissed my neck before relaxing.

I didn't know what to say, what to do or anything else to make it better. For once in my life, it was getting easier to say that, I was at a loss as to what I could or should do.

"Alice, what's wrong? I want to help. I want to know what to do. I....." I didn't know how to explain it. I would do anything for her and I hoped she knew that. I didn't want to see her lost like she was. How could I help when I didn't know what to do.

I wrapped my arms tighter around her and leaned in, breathing her beautiful scent deep into my lungs. I smiled to myself. She is perfect and I am so unworthy of such perfection.

"You worry far too much; just keep doing what you're doing…this makes it all better."

"I love you Jasper."


	43. Meritare APOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Top of Form

Top of Form

**Meritare**

**APOV**

His hands played delicately on my back at the lower hem of my shirt. I wondered if the silence and simple presence of it just being us in this room and in this moment was helping him as much as it was helping me to calm down and relax. Tension swirled high from the murmurs I caught down stairs.

Emmett had told everyone else about the most recent discovery with Zafrina and Nahuel and from the whispers carrying up the stairs and down the hall ways Edward was not to happy with this information. He knew Zafrina possibly better than I did because he had been with the family longer and knew most of all of Carlisle's friends or companions.

I shifted myself on Jaspers lap and took in a deep breath while lifting my head to look him in the eyes. I wanted to tell him how much he meant to me; how lost I would be in this war if he hadn't shown up to save me from myself and the destructive path I was on. I was so angry at everyone and so tired of worrying if I was going to lose someone else that I was willing to attack and kill as many of the 'enemy' as possible to make sure they were at least a little bit safer.

Jasper stopped that the night we found Rose in the woods; he changed things and turned my future in a completely different direction than I had seen it going. I have never been one to deny my future; I knew that what was meant to happen would happen, so I normally went with the flow of things in terms of life, happiness, and now love.

I didn't really think of myself as careless with my heart; he just made it so easy to be myself and love him…loving him was the easiest thing I had ever had to do…and I didn't even have to tell him about it; he could feel it just as I could. You just can't get more honest than that with the person you care about.

"We should find someone who could freeze the world around us; wouldn't that be a cool gift to have?"

Jaspers gaze lowered until he was looking directly into my eyes. A chuckled escaped his lips, "As long as you were in my arms when they froze us, I could handle anyone having that kind of a gift." I smiled because those were actually kind of my thoughts, and it was just more proof that we were on the same page.

Edward's ranting was growing louder with his frustrations downstairs. I could tell that Jasper was starting to feel the emotional strain circling up to our quiet sanctuary. _Damn it Edward calm down, you are so dramatic sometimes! _I felt sorry Bella on the occasion; he was a handful when the stress was high; which it had been for a long time now.

"Angel, we should rejoin the others. Don't look at me that way, please. I would rather stay here like this forever with you but this has to end. For us, for them, for everyone."

I felt my eyes drop into minor slits of annoyance as Jasper looked to me to move. I wasn't moving… over my ashes would I move. I was comfortable and Edward was not ruining that. Inside I was having an emotional temper tantrum that was not going to be fixed by going downstairs and telling Edward to shut up and calm down, even though I did technically tell him that mentally earlier.

"I'm not moving. You'll have to carry me; my legs stopped working."

I pretended to go limp and wrapped my arms tighter around his neck placing my head back on his shoulder and refusing to move. Sure I was acting like a child, but I didn't care…I didn't want to move and sometimes a person just wants what they want.

Jasper stood slowly and then very abruptly flipped me onto the bed that Bella and Edward used to lay in together so many years ago but I couldn't concentrate on that because right now Jasper's face was getting closer to my own. His muscles bunched in his arms as he took a deep breath and leaned in closer to me. Slow almost agonizingly he ran his nose up my neck and across my chin and then around jaw before he stopped and nibbled on my ear.

This was not fair, he wouldn't do anything just as I wouldn't do anything with our family downstairs; and he damn well knew it. Now he was just torturing me intentionally and I was going to eat up every ounce of him I could get my hands on. His lips lingered at the base of my ear as I turned my head and whispered softly into his ear.

"You shouldn't start something you won't finish my love."

Jasper straightened his back to where he was hovering above me close enough to feel over powered by his presence and his scent, but far enough to where my body that craved his touch was missing him greatly. Something flickered over his eyes and his hands moved to my wrist pulling them above my head and holding them possessively.

"Who says I'm not going to finish this?" Jasper growled so low and soft that I felt my body shudder beneath him with promise of more. His lips crashed to my own and I felt my back arch into him trying to be as close to him as possible. My eyes snapped shut as my tongue grazed his lower lips before taking it in between my teeth and biting it gently.

I pulled away for a moment, not even half a second before I began to trail kisses down his jaw line to his neck; I wanted him but I was not about to upset myself when he pulled away. I paused over the base of his throat and with a low hum I spoke again, "This was Bella's bed when she was human, and my family is down stairs…I like excitement, but maybe this should be for another time and place?"

I didn't give him time to answer before I started trailing more kissing around the base of his throat dragging my tongue lightly where I had nipped at him and then making my way back to his lips.

Jasper moved slightly down taking a heavy breath and letting his warmth and scent cascade down around me. His eyes were reflecting my own as crystal clear orbs of gold mixed with light shades of red and black. He was hungry and it wasn't for blood, it was me.

My fingers clenched as he tightened his hold using just one hand to pin them above my head. His other moved slowly down my side before settling over my left breast and holding on to it tightly. I gasped when his head moved lower until he was able to nibble through the then shirt on my other breast. He was trying to get us killed; but as I was lost in the moment myself…right now would not have been the best time to ask me if I cared.

I wouldn't say that I felt helpless beneath him with my hands pinned above my head and unable to really move around too much; but it was kind of hard being that my hands wanted to be all over him…and they weren't. Not to mention that everyone was still downstairs mumbling and whispering and probably even more frustrated as hell now that Jasper and I were up here…at least they couldn't feel the emotions.

I smiled at that thought and realized that his hold was somewhat loosening around my wrist. His concentration was else where at the moment. I seized the moment and slipped my hands out quickly before fumbling for him. I took his hair into my hands possessively and threw him back against the bed.

I didn't take the time to read the expression on his face as I hopped on top of him and straddled him; before leaning down and whispering in his ear, "tsk tsk tsk." My fingers slid around his waste and I silently kicked myself for the shirt he was wearing. Stupid indestructible clothing material.

The tips of my fingers danced around the hem of his jeans as my thumb flicked the button undone. I moved slowly now allowing my hands to drift under his shirt and feel the connection my body had been dying for. As I raised his shirt I placed kisses along his abdomen and up his rib cage. It felt as if each muscle quivered at my touch causing my own instant reaction to him.

His hands slid into my hair and then down my waste until he gripped me tightly with the most pleasurable amount pressure. He moved quickly, I didn't even have time to blink before he had thrown us against the wall pinning me to the flat surface with his body. I could feel his arousal at the pit of my stomach as he kissed my chest and neck, my knees went weak but he held me upright and close to him while he trailed kisses up to my ear.

"Tell me, what do you want?" His voice was deep and urging me to speak but I had lost my voice somewhere between lying beneath him on the bed and straddling him in my own rage of passion. He bit beneath my ear earning a growl of pleasure from me. My hands slipped back under his shirt tracing the muscles and scratching him gently as I dragged my nails down his stomach.

"You, I want you and all of you."

"We need to get out of here. I want you more than I have wanted anything in this world. I need you."

He gripped my hips and slid me up to his eye level while pushing his arousal onto me. It was a silent acknowledgement of a hunger that needed to be fed. His eyes danced around me telling me that he was about to lose control and take me upstairs whether my family heard us or not. I welcomed every bit of it as he continued to push his arousal into me creating a sweet pressure of ecstasy on a bundle nerves that were ready to explode.

I didn't want to stop, not to take a break, or a breath, or even to stop so that we could relocate. I didn't want to stop for fear of losing what we have already started. I knew Edward could hear our thoughts; hell he was probably grossed out by now, but that wasn't what bothered me. I wanted them out of the house.

I moved my mouth back to Jasper's and pressed the palms of my hand over his chest. The ripple of skin under my hand reminded me that we had way to much clothing still on. My mind ran wild with thoughts of where I could take him; or he could take me and there was only one option where we would have undisturbed privacy.

My mind was growing foggy and the intensity of passion was pouring out of Jasper in waves. How in the hell was I going to get us out of the house? It'd take maybe three minutes on foot to get to the old abandoned cabin behind my house…would we make it there? It was that or stop completely and I am sure that neither one of would have the strength to do that.

I glanced towards the old window that was cracked open with a slight breeze pouring through it that made the curtains wave about in short frills of excitement. It was now or never and I really didn't want to accept the option of never.

"I know just the place. Follow me."

I slid against Jasper along the wall to the window and lifted it all the way open with just one hand. I winked at Jasper as I caught breath and then jumped out the window to land on the ground with a soft thud. With that I took off into the forest hoping that Jasper could keep up.

The trees flashed past me as if I was a drunk human with slurred vision. I heard footsteps in the small clearing and my pace slowed to an almost human jog as I slid back into the coverage of the forest. I'd better wait for Jasper. The crunching stopped and I looked around a little worried at what else was in the forest at this time of night.

I turned my head frantically and closed myself off to my third eye momentarily to realize that I had really messed up this time. I shot myself back around the tree and took running to the other side of the clearing. I could see four other Kindred who were very good friends of Edward and Bella's pinning my Jasper to the ground.

"Let him go, god damn it do any of you have any damn sense…why the hell are you attacking Jasper?"

I looked to Brendan with his long black hair pulled back into a loose pony tail behind his head. He was dressed in casual jeans and t shirt but the man never put shoes on his feet. He released Jaspers arms and took a step back glaring at me questioningly. David, Marina, and Lena stood awkwardly next to him eyeing me like I had just lost my mind.

"Alice? This guy is a hunter…he was chasing you."

Yea, that's going to be an awkward explanation. Where was Edward when you needed him? Oh right…staying away from his hormone crazed sister. I sighed kicking myself for not thinking about all of the travelers we were expecting in today. And of course they would be close to my house because well…where else would they stay? We couldn't put that many vampires in the damn museum…the humans would freak out when they opened it up in the morning to see some grumpy vampires.

"Brendan, David, Marina and Lena…this is my boyfriend…Jasper."

I waited through the pause and silence as Marina looked from Jasper to me and then to her mate David. The connection fell on her face as her tiny little black eye brows rose and fell. I had always like Marina and decided that with her black shoulder lengthen hair and David's dark brown crew cut they looked rather cute together.

I didn't know all of their stories well, I was kind of a loner and when they all got together to discuss 'couple' things I kind of ventured out of the house. Lena was a fiery red head with curls sliding down her back and although Brendan and Lena never made themselves 'official' everyone knew that they were taken and belonged together. It was sweet in a 'they-fight-a lot' kind of way.

Jasper had stood up quickly once he was released and ran to my side. I could tell as his eyes flickered over me that he was making sure I was ok. There was a nasty taste in the air that reminded me of when the humans would complain about grandmothers or nasty old aunts visiting. Then I used to wish I had a grandmother or a nasty old aunt…but now that I have the taste of someone distant but close ruining my fun…I pitied them.

"I would say nice to meet you but I think at the moment I'm not in the mood for pleasantries."

Jasper turned from me to face everyone else, his voice was clam and smooth as honey much like it was when had first met. His 'professional' and forced courtesy held a threat of warning that sent tingles through my body. No one else really said anything but instead stared openly at how close we were standing to each other. Jasper turned and kissed me on the tip of my nose, "We'll continue our chase later."

I wanted to laugh and smile at his openness and lack of fear amongst the rest, he had no reason to be afraid…but I found there wide eyes funny. How hard was it too believe that he was for me? Did we look funny together or something?

"I have to hunt. Do you mind, angel?"

I turned my attention from everyone else and focused on Jasper…the black rims around his irises showed through it was no longer being driven by passion thanks to these ass holes, no it was just hunger now.

"I don't mind. Would you like for me to come with? I could show you where the good ones hide around here."

I smiled at him remembering that he was trying the 'vegetarian' lifestyle and that it was probably only because of me. The least I could do was show him where the good animals where.

"I wonder if your friends would mind. They seem to think I'm the enemy…However, I would love for you to come."

I was overjoyed that he actually wanted me there. I thought that he might be hesitant; a lot of men were when it came to their girlfriend or spouse going hunting with them…especially if there might be a moment of weakness, but I couldn't fathom Jasper ever appearing weak to me. I turned my attention back to the other's standing still gawking at us.

"It's not polite to stare. One of you call Edward and tell him of your arrival. You're welcome to anything in the house but stay out of the bedrooms. They will be joining you shortly."

I was going to leave the comments short and to the point until I had further time to discuss the relationship that they questioned. I didn't need their approval and I really didn't care about their opinions. I was blessed to have found him whether he was sent here to hunt me or not.

I slipped my hand into Jasper's and reached up to kiss him on the cheek with a smug expression knowing that I was defying the will of the kindred. They'd get over it and if they didn't…well they could take a dry stick and shove where the sun don't shine and burn for all I care. Jasper and my family were all that mattered and he was family now if you ask me.

"Follow me, the panthers are my favorite."

I turned and ran into the woods knowing that Jasper would be able to keep up and follow me. The thick brush of the trees scraped past me as I dodged in between limbs up the side of the mountain. The mountain lions typically hunted close to the tree lines looking for deer and the precarious panthers hid in the shadows. Amongst the trees, feeling out there area and waiting for the calm after the lion. They liked their prey to be paralyzed by fear before the attack, which made them exceptionally delicious if you ask me.

Jasper stood not too far from and as I turned my head I watch his instincts kick in, our predator was close and he had already picked up the scent. I smiled at him and turned my gaze to the darkness ahead. I could hear the breathing of two or three of them not far, the wind was carrying their scent over the trees and filling my senses with the bloodlust I had needed. The deer I had earlier hadn't completely settled my thirst. Not to mention that stress and frustration made me hungrier; Bella would tell me that I had a big appetite for a girl…it always gave me a giggle to think of how dainty she was when she hunted.

I pointed up towards the side of the mountain and gestured for Jasper to follow. The wind picked up and sure enough when I stopped and let my feet fall into the soft crunch of the earth there were three pairs of golden eyes staring at me; the panthers black coats hid them well amongst the trees as I had previously noticed. I didn't mind the chance as I jumped up and balanced a foot on the side of the tree while scaling it with grace until I met my prey face to face.

I wondered if I scared it or if it was just curious of me but I dropped the thought and threw my weight onto the branch it occupied before driving my teeth deep into the muzzle of its neck. The warm liquid began to fill me and the bitter sweet taste of my prey started to drip into a puddle at the pit of my stomach. I closed my eyes and dropped from the tree still holding the panther in my arms and gently settling on the ground. I was always cautious not to make a sound and scare of any of the others. I was the world's greatest predator and I had mastered not scaring my dinner away.

I turned my head after I had finished off my meal too see Jasper already starting on his second. It was arousing watching him hunt and feed; I had never found dinner time erotic before; but his grace and his natural talent for the hunt was remarkable to me. The way the muscle in his arms would bunch together and the loosen as he held his prey still in the night, the glint of moon light dancing off of his eyes before he closed them and latched onto his prey…it was…indescribable.

"This isn't going to be easy for me to get use to. I.....I don't want....."

He looked confused for a minute; and I actually was a little confused at why he was confused. I knew this wasn't easy…it was hell for all of us to acquire the diet change; but we did it with a purpose and meaning. We atoned for what sins we could.

"It's not supposed to be easy. Everyone finds their own way of coping with it. Edward prefers the mountain lion…Emmett takes his frustrations and anger out on angry bears…Bella threatened to resort to penguins if she felt too tempted…and me well, it's my only chance to atone for my sins. Did you know that Carlisle had never once bitten a human? Never once, I look to him even in his death for courage to continue his path."

I smiled meekly at Jasper hoping that he wouldn't bail and would be able to adapt. It would take time and practice and I was very willing to be patient with him no matter what happened…love did crazy things to people and I was definitely in love with Jasper.

"Angel, I will learn to adapt to this. It can't be that hard. I just....I can sense the emotions. The death ones are the hardest. I have learned how to shut out humans, vampires and werewolves but animals....they're different. It's more primal, more instinct....."

"Do their instincts make it harder for you?"

"Sort of. Their self-preservation is something that isn't so deeply rooted in hum.....others. I will have a hard time adjusting to the change. But for you, I'll do what needs to be done. I want to change my ways if it ensures you and I will be together forever."

I smiled, it was another time that I felt the rush from him mentioning a long term, or well a life time long relationship with me. Which brought my thoughts back to earlier in the evening when we ran into the other Kindred in a more literal since; it wasn't that we had run into them…like I said, I could care less what they thought. But it was the introduction…it didn't sit right with me.

"I wouldn't leave you…whether you changed your diet for me or not; I just want you happy."

I took a step closer to him and dropped my hands to my side before taking a deep breath and looking around the blankets of night surrounding us. His eyes were changing even more, and I knew that this change was for me…but I guess I hoped that it would be for him also, maybe one day it would be.

"It feels weird…when I introduced you as my boyfriend. The word…it doesn't sound right."

I twisted my mouth around and felt even more confused. I mean, that's what he was technically right? My boyfriend…but the only part that even seemed to fit in that phrase was the 'my' he was mine. But the boyfriend part…it felt as if it lowered what he really was to me. I tried thinking of a word that would describe it but I was coming up blank. Not even him being my life would be enough to cover all he meant to me.

"Angel. Look at me."

Jasper moved closer and lifted my chin to his eyes, his scent began to surround me again and there was a worried look in them. What is he worried about? His reactions to my emotions never ceased to amaze me, but then again…what about Jasper didn't amaze me? He was amazing in every possible way that a man could be.

"You are my everything. You are the one I have been looking for my whole 'life'. You are not allowed to be weirded out or unsure about us. I want to be with you forever. You are my life. You are my perfection. You are my wife in every sense of the term. Please, don't doubt us."

My lips formed the dumbest blonde 'o' as I realized that he thought I had doubts about 'us'. There were no doubts there, just a simple confusion over the term that was used. I guess when I really think back about it I didn't exactly go into detail on my thoughts, I wasn't talking to Edward which meant that I was going to need to get used to explaining myself so that he didn't take my emotion and get confused himself.

"I don't doubt us, that is the only certain thing in my life right now. I just don't like introducing you as my boyfriend because the term is so much lower than what you are too me. I am confused because well…I can't think of a term that is big enough or detailed enough to describe that you are more to me than everything…if that makes any sense at all."

I looked to the ground for a second thinking how stupid or nuts 'more than everything' even sounded. I mean…everything is everything and I don't think that there is term to describe something more than everything…but everything was a pretty wide spectrum to begin with. I was past confusing myself. Now I was mentally arguing with myself and I was frustrating my inner Alice. I wonder if Jasper realizes that the woman he wants and calls his wife is crazy. I'm actually kind of glad he's not a mind reader for that purpose. I looked back up at Jasper and smiled mischievously; I couldn't wait to be there when he found out…and he was going to stick around to find out…who cares about stupid terms anyways?


	44. Meritare JPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Top of Form

Top of Form

Meritare

**JPOV**

I played thoughtfully with the bottom of her shirt. I felt comforted knowing that I was in the one place that I felt most relaxed and happy. The arms of my angel was now my security blanket. I blocked everything and everyone out.

I only concentrated on the flow of electricity that coursed through my body from everyone inch of contact of her skin against mine. Alice shifted. I knew it couldn't be because she was uncomfortable. Vampires didn't do that. She took in a deep breath and I looked down as she looked up and met my eyes.

She was more beautiful than words could possibly describe. She had been a guiding light for me. I had been lost and not even aware of it until her shining presence came into view. I could feel the waves coming off her. They were all over the place.

I promised myself and her, silently, that when this was all over, I would take her away to a place where we could be secluded and alone. I would cut us off from the world. No visions, no emotions from the outside world. She and I would explore our relationship and our feelings for each other in ways that others could only dream of having.

She spoke with such music in her voice. "We should find someone who could freeze the world around us; wouldn't that be a cool gift to have?"

I looked down at her and chuckled lightly. She had a such a way about her that could rip the tension from a room. I loved her for that. "As long as you were in my arms when they froze us, I could handle anyone having that kind of a gift."

I listened and reached out. I could feel the emotions running high downstairs. Edward was ready to rip through anyone and anything at the moment. It was getting a little intense. "Angel, we should rejoin the others." The look was a death blow. "Don't look at me that way, please. I would rather stay here like this forever with you but this has to end. For us, for them, for everyone."

"I'm not moving. You'll have to carry me; my legs stopped working." She said softly. She tightened her arms around my neck as the rest of her body went limp.

As she place her head back on my shoulder, my nose came in contact with her hair. The scent was overpowering, dizzying with desire. I looked down at her. She had her eyes averted from me. I smiled. She wasn't ready to return to reality quite yet.

I flipped her limp body onto the bed and peered down at her striking eyes. I leaned in and took in a deep breath allowing her scent, her essence to overwhelm me. I slowly, teasingly, ran my nose up her neck and across her chin. Down the other side and nibble lightly on her earlobe. Two could play her game. I couldn't deny that I loved her game. I wanted her, completely.

"You shouldn't start something you won't finish my love."

I pulled back and glanced down at her. I took each of her tiny wrists in my hands and pulled them above her head, pinning them to the bed. I growled so low that I doubt even she could hear me.

"Who says I'm not going to finish this?" I didn't want to scare her but I had an animalistic side that wanted to be let loose and feed on her body.

I leaned in and demanded control of her lips. I pushed down forcing her mouth to obey me. It didn't take much because she wanted me as much as I wanted her. I had never met anyone who could make me give up control as she could.

She pulled away. That was a first. I usually broke first. The emotions became too intense but not this time. Everything about this was right and then she broke. She began kissing downwards, over my jaw and along my neck.

She stopped at one of the sensitive areas I had. Her voice vibrated through me, "This was Bella's bed when she was human, and my family is down stairs…I like excitement, but maybe this should be for another time and place?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't. I was in disbelief that she was stopping this. This was opposite of every other time. I didn't have any intentions of stopping. I wanted to make her mine in every way and I didn't care who was around. I needed her.

She continued to drag her lips and tongue over the base of my throat. She began to make her way back up to my lips. I moved down, holding her still pinned hands steady. I met her eyes as I went, I could see the lust reflected between us. I purposely breathed into her face. I wasn't going to break this time.

I continued down and took both of her wrists in one hand and moved the other down to her arm. I tightened my hand around one of her breasts at the same time as I nibbled through her shirt on her other breast.

Somehow through the sexual tension filtering around the room my control of her hands was taking away from me. Her hands found their way into my hair and I was flipped harmlessly.

I let out a small frustrated growl as her center of gravity rubbed against me as she positioned herself on top of me. She leaned in. Her shirt fell forward allowing me a glimpse of her cleavage. The torture continued as she whispered seductively in my ear, "Tsk, tsk, tsk."

I knew in that moment that anything I enjoyed doing was going to be twice as exciting because she enjoyed it as much. Control and dominance were two things we both appreciated. Her fingers found their way to my waist and I felt her undo one of the buttons.

Her hands snaked their way under my shirt as I wrapped my fingers into her midnight hair. The electricity coursed through my body bringing to life areas that hadn't been alive in far too long. Her kisses that she was planting on my stomach and ribs were causing my muscles to scream for more.

A wave of sexual desire slammed into me. I was almost on the verge of taking control of her again. She was charged and wanted to do the same things to me that I silently promised she would have.

I moved my hands away from her hair and down her back. Instantly, I had them wrapped around her slender waist. We were off the bed and I had us flown across the room. My angel was pinned between me and the wall. I ravaged her upper chest and neck with kisses, trails of wetness from my tongue.

As I reached her ear, I whispered softly, "Tell me, what do you want?" as I bit a little harder than necessary on the area behind her earlobe.

Her hands made their way back under my shirt, leaving, I was sure, marks from every place that her nails were scratching across my body. "You, I want you and all of you." She growled in pleasure.

"We need to get out of here. I want you more than I have wanted anything in this world. I need you." I pushed up with my hips to emphasize my need. I nearly lost control due to this action.

I gripped her hips tighter and pulled her harder towards me. I could feel the desire and passion building and wanted her as much as I knew she wanted and needed me. I continued gyrate my arousal into her, enjoying the deep seeded feeling that was pulsing within me.

Her lips took control again. They met mine and she pushed herself into the kiss. Her hands continued to find all the sensitive areas of my body. That's what happened when you were covered with vampire bites.

She broke away and darted her eyes back and forth from the window that was partially open and me. "I know just the place. Follow me."

She dragged me, well not really, since I was willing to follow, towards the window. As I continued my assault of her neck, she pulled the window fully open. She took in a deep breath and caught my eyes. She smiled, evilly, and winked as she jumped out the window. She landed on the ground gracefully and took off for the woods.

I paused for a moment to give her enough time to enter the woods and then I proceeded out the window. I gave chase. I had enjoyed this game she and I were playing. It was sensual and arousing. I would make her beg for me.

I landed on the ground and took in a deep breath. I would make the chase interesting for her and I. I caught her scent in the air and started my pursuit. I entered the woods where I had seen her go and weaved my way around the trees.

I could just barely hear her dainty footsteps in the distance ahead of me and sped up to claim my prey. This, I would make sure of, would be a game I would play again with her. It was exhilarating and fascinating for me.

I came into a tiny clearing and felt a change in the air. It was an emotional change but the soldier in me understood the other change. I sensed the presence coming from the side of me. I jumped and narrowly avoided colliding with another vampire. It wasn't hard to tell from the smell and the speed.

I landed on one foot and spun as another vampire came at me from the opposite direction. I brought my leg in against the vampire's chest and sent him sailing into a nearby tree.

I fluidly took off without breaking stride. My only thought was making sure Alice was safe and unharmed. I could feel my anger rising as I reached out and connected with Alice. She was scared.

As I exited the small clearing I was suddenly caught off guard. From above the attack came. I found myself face down in the dirt with a foot planted against the top of my back. Someone grabbed my arms and pulled them back pinning me against the floor of the forest.

My emotional senses picked up and I could tell there were at least three more vampires besides the three I had so far encountered. I had to find a way out. I couldn't allow any harm to come to my angel.

I could feel the foot crushing into my back. The anger and hatred surrounded the tight area within the trees. It was suffocating in more than one way. I heard footsteps crashing through the bushes and twisted my head. I knew it had to be Alice. My stupid angel. Get the hell out of here.

"Let him go, god damn it do any of you have any damn sense…why the hell are you attacking Jasper?"

I was shocked. She knew my attackers. What the hell?

"Alice? This guy is a hunter…he was chasing you."

A hunter that was about to tear the foot of a vampire if he didn't move it. Alice's anger coupled with these rogue vampires' confusion wasn't helping the emotional instability that I was going through.

"Brendan, David, Marina and Lena…this is my boyfriend…Jasper."

I felt my arms fall to the ground and I instantly pushed myself up, forcing the foot out of my back. I growled quietly at the vampire whose foot I had considered removing. I raced to Alice's side and looked her over carefully. I didn't trust them as much as I could sense they didn't trust me.

Once I was satisfied that Alice was okay, I turned my attention back to the group standing a few feet away. I wasn't going to bow to them. I would make sure they understood that I wasn't happy with the present situation. "I would say nice to meet you but I think at the moment I'm not in the mood for pleasantries."

I looked at Alice and almost lost myself in her eyes. They were warm still with desire. "We'll continue our chase later." I kissed the tip of her nose.

I didn't want to leave her side but the feelings in the small space was calming down. I could sense that Alice was safe around these people. I could see from their eyes that they were Kindred like her. I looked back down at her and spoke softly. "I have to hunt. Do you mind, angel?"

I hoped she would understand that as a newly reformed vegetarian, I couldn't go as long between feedings as she could. I waited patiently for her to respond.

"I don't mind. Would you like for me to come with? I could show you where the good ones hide around here?" She smiled at me which instantly softened my military heart.

"I wonder if your friends would mind. They seem to think I'm the enemy." I smiled. This was something I would have to get use to with our relationship.

Ours wasn't a natural thing in this war. The last few days had been a blessing as much as a break from the wear and tear of the reality that the world found itself in. Unfortunately, reality was starting to creep back into our lives. We needed to get back in the game before we found ourselves to far behind to make a difference.

My time with Alice was speeding to an end for the moment and we would need to focus on the immediate future of vampires and humans alike. Those words rang deep into my head. I was no longer a Hunter. I wasn't ready to take the title of a Kindred. I was a rogue vampire trapped between love and duty.

"However, I would love for you to come." I answered as I took in a breath. It may have seemed I was taking in her scent but in reality I was trying to calm the still raging feelings that were swirling around within me.

Alice looked over at the group and began to give orders. A perfect woman for a military man. "It's not polite to stare. One of you call Edward and tell him of your arrival. Your welcome to anything in the house but stay out of the bedrooms. They will be joining you shortly."

Her attitude seemed short with them. I knew that she must be as sexually frustrated as I was. I was hungry as much for her as I was for the animals in the woods. Something told me that Alice would be much more satisfying.

Her hand wound into mine as she rose up onto her toes to kiss my cheek. I could feel something flash from her towards the group of shock individuals. I had to be reading her wrong. Alice was not the smug type. She turned her attention to me and smiled sincerely.

"Follow me, the panthers are my favorite."

She broke away from me and raced back into the thick of the woods. I didn't hesitate this time. She wasn't getting out of my sight. I chased after her, taking a quick glance back at the still stunned group.

I lifted my head and sniffed. She was only a hundred in front of me. Her scent carried so easily on the ever present wind. I sped up and soon had her within sight. I momentarily thought of pursuing her again but then I picked up on a scent.

It was musky and rough on the insides of my nose. Everything about the smell screamed hunter. I saw Alice turn and smile wildly. She had caught the scent too.

I opened myself to the experience. I worked in my head how the animal would react. How it would turn and fight for its life in a way that humans couldn't. The survival instinct within animals was bred into them over hundreds of thousands of years. Humans didn't have that instinct. It was more difficult for them to find a way to survive the hunt.

Alice indicated that up the mountain was where I would find my meal. I stealthily made my way forward. Perched in the tree at the base of a cliff were three beautiful beasts. Their eyes shone in the moonlight. I had to avert my eyes from theirs. Their eyes reminded me too much of Alice's golden sparkles.

I watched in amazement as Alice became the hunter and gracefully found her footing up the tree. I was certain that the moment she took hold of one of the panthers, the others would be scared off. Not so.

As she captured the one closest to her position, I made my move. I decided to treat them as the enemy in a war. Determine the indecisive movements and jump when the timing was perfect. I pounce up into the tree and pulled down the first of the two remaining panthers.

I could feel the fear and self-protective nature explode out of the beast. It was an unnatural feeling for me to experience and I quickly sunk my teeth into the cat's jugular. I wanted the pain and suffering to be over quickly.

The warm liquid slid down my throat, collecting in my stomach. I could feel myself becoming full but not satisfied. This was something that would take time, I decided. I finished off the cat and sat it down carefully. It seemed wrong to treat it with disrespect.

I looked over and found Alice with her teeth still sunk into the neck of her first. That left one more. I performed the same feat again. Up and over the branch bringing the last of the great cats down to the ground.

Its feelings were more savage than the first but the fight in its emotions were without a doubt more intense. I could feel myself becoming overwhelmed in the emotion and decided to stop it quickly. I snapped the beast's neck and everything went numb. I tore into its neck, drinking the blood before it could taste dull and cold.

I finished draining the cat and placed it gently on the ground. I turned to find Alice looking at me with a wanting look in her eyes. As much as I wanted to return the affection, the beast's emotions were still screwing with me.

"This isn't going to be easy for me to get use to. I.....I don't want....." I trailed off. I was a man who should find it easy to speak about feelings but at the moment I wasn't sure how to explain it.

"It's not supposed to be easy. Everyone finds their own way of coping with it. Edward prefers the mountain lion…Emmett takes his frustrations and anger out on angry bears…Bella threatened to resort to penguins if she felt too tempted…and me well, it's my only chance to atone for my sins. Did you know that Carlisle had never once bitten a human? Never once, I look to him even in his death for courage to continue his path." She smiled at me with understanding.

She had misunderstood. I knew she would misunderstand. Most people did when they were getting to know me. "Angel, I will learn to adapt to this. It can't be that hard. I just....I can sense the emotions. The death ones are the hardest. I have learned how to shut out humans, vampires and werewolves but animals....they're different. It's more primal, more instinct....."

"Do their instincts make it harder for you?"

"Sort of. Their self-preservation is something that isn't so deeply rooted in hum.....others. I will have a hard time adjusting to the change. But for you, I'll do what needs to be done. I want to change my ways if it ensures you and I will be together forever."

"I wouldn't leave you…whether you changed your diet for me or not; I just want you happy." She stepped closer and dropped her hands to her side.

Something wasn't sitting right in her voice. I knew there was something on her mind. I wouldn't push. I wouldn't be the overbearing other half who needed to know every intimate detail inside their head.

"It feels weird…when I introduced you as my boyfriend. The word…it doesn't sound right."

I paused. She was confused. She had used the world "weird". What about it didn't sound right. Was I or wasn't I? She was my everything. I wasn't going to lose her because she was unsure. I would make sure she knew that I was here to stay. I would give her no doubts.

"Angel. Look at me." I said as I cupped her chin and pulled her face up to meet mine. "You are my everything. You are the one I have been looking for my whole 'life'. You are not allowed to be weirded out or unsure about us. I want to be with you forever. You are my life. You are my perfection. You are my wife in every sense of the term. Please, don't doubt us."

I could see the confusion in her eyes suddenly clear like crystal. "I don't doubt us, that is the only certain thing in my life right now. I just don't like introducing you as my boyfriend because the term is so much lower than what you are too me. I am confused because well…I can't think of a term that is big enough or detailed enough to describe that you are more to me than everything…if that makes any sense at all."

She looked up at me and smiled. I could see she was having a private conversation with herself. I pulled her into my arms and held her. I allowed her words to seep into my dead heart. She loves me. She believes in me. She wants me now and forever to be everything I can be for her. I am everything to her. I love her.

Bottom of Form


	45. Preperations APOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Top of Form

Top of Form

**Preparations**

**APOV **

Jasper and I began a quick walk back to the house; he remained close by my side which was very calming considering that we were about to walk into a house full of Kindred and they were going to be looking at us questionably. Vampires were racist of their own kind and very segregated based upon their beliefs. This is one thing I planned to 'nip in the butt' as soon as we got into the house. If I had to call a meeting to explain to them the situation I would.

"There's a cloud of unease in this area. I want to talk to Edward. He'll have some insight about what everyone is thinking."

"Oh he'll have some insight alright, but I wouldn't worry about it. They won't do anything; and god help them if they do."

I smiled at Jasper as we got closer to the house. I could see the faint yellow glow of lights on the inside and wondered just how many were already here and waiting. I'm sure that rumors were rolling around the entire house that my family probably currently had to deal with in my absence. Now was the time to face the crowd and their questions.

"Do you want me to send Edward out here to talk to you? I had planned on just barging in making them listen…but we can do both."

I laced my fingers in between his and offered what reassurances I could. He didn't have anything to worry about and their 'unease' would go away hopefully when they saw how much we loved each other. I planned on keeping him at my side no matter what.

"Love, as much as I would trust you with my body and life, I don't think even you can see that vision of the future. There are too many hot heads here looking for a fight. A pair like us may be the spark to set this area on fire. We need to keep a level head and think reasonably.

For the moment, 'we' are not the issue but we would be the catalyst that would start a beep on the radar. We need to formulate a plan. We need to get a strategy underway that will bring everyone together. There will be some who will believe you and your family but the others, well, they're out for one thing. Revenge. They will look at me as the enemy. I, directly or indirectly, am responsible for their mates, their families, the humans they swore to protect being lost to them.

Please remember, even with everything I am to you, I am still a Hunter. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head but was still confused. I didn't mind letting him do what he felt made him

comfortable; he really didn't understand how much like a family the Kindred operated…it'd be like introducing the new boyfriend to the old people and him having to gain there acceptance, even though I didn't care whether they accepted him or not.

"So…you want to sit out here all night? I guess I could call Edward and tell him to meet us out here. Oh wait, we could hang out in the garage."

I smiled up at him and then glanced back at the house…they weren't going to be that bad were they? I guess it would be like bringing me to his head quarters except the Hunters where much more cruel than the Kindred. I sighed and stuck a hand in my jeans pocket. I was always a take the day and storm the walls without planning kind of person. I followed my visions and trusted my instincts; it was going to be really hard to follow someone else's lead; even if I was only doing it to make him feel better about the situation.

Jasper wrapped his arm around me and pulled me up to him; his eyes danced passionately and his embrace felt warm and secure. I was definitely going to try and stay in this position as long as possible.

"Well, if you would really like to do this your way and I'm going to hell, burning all the way, I must have my fun first."

Jasper smiled as he pulled me even closer to him and placed his lips on my own. I returned the sentiment as I laced my fingers into his hair making sure to hold him as close to me as possible. Kissing him made me feel frantic with need and want, and I loved every fucking minute of it.

Jasper picked me up into his arms and took off for the house watching everyone stare at him as he passed them. Whatever happened to plan A and plan B? He completely skipped to this unknown plan C on his own might I add. I shook my head and kissed his cheek hoping that the onlookers would get the hint if they didn't already. I needed to do some crowd control.

"It's about time you joined us."

I glanced over to Edward and Bella smirking all knowingly at me. They didn't know shit; I still didn't get to play…assholes.

"Yea, so give me an update…how many are here? What have you told them? And why the hell do they keep staring…its rude!"

I made sure to speak up a little louder and look at the staring statues on that last part. I heard Bella chuckle as I gripped Jasper's neck tighter in my embrace. The sensation of his touch swam through my veins purging me of any kind of insecurities. Lena approached and smiled warmly at me, which was the first to do that since I arrived at the house.

"Hello Jasper, my name is Lena…I think we got off on the wrong foot."

She extended her hand in a gesture of hello and I couldn't help but smile, finally someone was going to give him a damn chance without my having to force it upon them.

Jasper looked around the house in a not so obvious 'are you sure you are talking to me' kind of way. It reminded me of the old movies Bella and I used to watch where the human would just look around and point a finger at themselves to be sure that whoever was speaking to them really was. When he realized it wasn't a trap and a nice gesture he stuck his hand out politely and shook her hand.

"Hello, Lena. It is a pleasure to meet you."

It seemed as if everyone in the room was watching the incident trying to look nonchalant but not pulling it off very well. Lena's arm didn't fall off and my southern gentleman was very polite; they seriously needed to get over themselves.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at Lena knowing that she was taking a huge chance even trying to talk to Jasper and me; they would look at her like she had lost her mind too now.

"Wife, what the hell?" Edward hissed; Bella smacked the side of his arm and smiled up at me remembering probably what it was like with her and Edward when she was the fragile human who needed to be protected and he thought of himself as the 'monster' maybe he should step back think about it for a minute…I mean if love made him a good person for Bella why couldn't it work for me and Jasper? _Hint Hint Edward. Back off and put a can on it. Sheesh._

Several eyes were glaring at us now do to Edward's wonderful freaking outburst…I really don't know what I am going to do with him sometimes.

"Is there a problem with that, Edward? You know how I feel about her. I know you could find the lies in my head. Tell me I'm lying."

His honey sweet voice dripped over the quieting crowd and all eyes had finally drifted over to Edward instead of us. Bella was staring up at Edward with a look of defiance on her face, almost as if she was questioning him also.

_We're waiting Edward._ He rolled his eyes and looked from Jasper to me; still cradled in his arms and expecting an answer. Brendan walked up to Lena and placed an arm around her waist as Edward rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You're not lying."

It was silent mumble of defeat, he knew he'd have to accept it sooner or later, whether he wanted to or not…and if we would all be fighting side by side with a common goal it was better to get this out of the way now.

"Sorry about earlier Jasper, surely you can understand our false assumptions…you are a hunter…right?"

Brendan was the one who was pinning Jasper down with the help of David earlier this evening, and I am positive that the only reason he apologized was because of Lena. She was the brains and he was the muscle so to speak.

"I was. Does that worry you?"

It had better not. I kept my emotions neutral knowing what my effect on Jasper was and not wanting anyone else to be able to pick up on that. It was a nicely kept secret for now, or at least until they trusted him better.

"It does. But if the Cullen's accept you, I guess it doesn't matter. We have all been on the wrong side of the war at one point in time haven't we?"

Ah, the gentle we're all monsters approach. At least Brendan was trying to relate to Jasper. Lena slouched a little and looked around the room before her eyes landed on Emmett. Where had he been anyways?

"Everyone has made the mistake at one time or another. I'm sorry; would you all excuse me for a moment?"

Jasper set me down on my feet and kissed my forehead before walking briskly over to where Emmett stood at the stairwell. I thought back to my mental note of not letting him leave my side but decided that Emmett looked worried and Jasper could possibly help him. I sighed and turned to where Brendan and Lena stood staring at me curiously.

"So, when did Emmett and Rose get into town? I've heard some nasty rumors about them both falling off the wagon."

I looked at Lena knowing that she would spread the word; her gaze locked onto my own and her sickly sweet smile played at the corners of her mouth. God, why did I go hide out in the garage? Plan B should have been taken.

"I don't know what nasty rumors you have heard about my sister or my brother Lena; but it is true that they ventured else where briefly, just as it is true that they are now home where they belong."

Lena pursed her lips and nodded her head knowing that as of right now; I was not going into any great detail on their return, hopefully she would just accept it for it what it was. Brendan nodded his head at Edward who then shrugged his shoulders and moved closer to me with Bella in tow, great now what?

"So Alice, how did you and Jasper meet?"

I looked up to Edward who was getting his sweet revenge on me by making me answer…I felt like a caged lion who was being poked by tourist right at this very moment.

"He was sent to capture and bring me back to the Hunters or Volturi, and before you open your mouth to say anything else…it's none of your business it has never been any of your business and obviously that didn't happen because I am clearly standing in my own home right square in front of you."

Brendan placed his hand over his chest where his 'once upon a time' heart used to be located in a sign of mock hurt. Asshole…he took a short step back and grinned as he stood up straight and placed his arm back around Lena's waste. She chuckled and again I wanted to go back to Plan B.

Marina and David flocked to Brendan and Lena's side and now the circle of Alice torture had begun. The other Kindred were just curious…and of course a little hesitant…but these four, no they were 'friends' of the family and had to get their 'peace' in.

I looked around me and felt the light shake of Edwards laughter next to me, Bella placed her hand on my shoulder and whispered 'just ignore them, it'll be alright' in my ear. I looked at her from the corner of my eye clearly UN amused and highly annoyed with their tactics.

"Alice dear, aren't you worried he'll turn on you?"

"No Marina I'm not, Jasper is not like that and you people do not even know him. Stop acting like children and please get out of my way. I have work to do and none of you should be standing around gossiping like old women. If you haven't noticed we didn't call you here about Jasper and I…we called you here because of a damn war. Excuse me."

I huffed and pushed past them with Bella hot on my heels, I didn't have time to stop I was angry as I made my way up the stairs and to my room so that I could start preparing. With a loud slap I smacked the palm of my hand against my bed room door closing it with Bella entering quickly before I did.

"They come off as snobs sometimes don't they?"

"Sometimes… Bella? I don't think those old hens you and Edward call friends have ever really been that pleasant. Thank god they only visit you about once a damn year…I'd lose my mind if it was more often than that!"

I huffed and threw myself onto the soft feather down of my bed. Sweet relief.

"So what are we doing in here? I'm here to help!"

I lifted my head shortly and glanced at Bella who was eager to be able to help and sitting on the corner of bed. She had a look in her eyes that screamed 'get up or I will pounce you', well I was not in the mood to be pounced by anyone but Jasper and that was making me possibly even grouchier now that I did not even have him next to me.

"We should start with checking out how many of those outfits I had made…I want the weaker fighters and people without special abilities equipped to last awhile…also we know the area well but the others may not. I want to map it out for them…we can get an aerial online."

There was a brief murmur outside of the bedroom door that caught my attention. It was Jasper, something was wrong. Bella stood straight as I made my way for the door but by time I got it open Jasper was gone and Emmett looked really apologetic.

"What the fuck happened?"

Again, just a shrug…I threw my hands on my hips and brushed back into my room circling the computer for just a second before glancing back at Bella and Emmett.

"Emmett help Bella with the online stuff…Bella get in that closet and see what you can find; you know what I am looking for right?"

She nodded as her head as Edward stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. He looked apologetic also, and that was not helping me; no it was making things worse for me.

"I'm going to go get Jasper."

With that I grabbed my phone and slid it into my pocket, I jumped out of my bedroom window landing silently on the grass beneath. I sniffed the air and found his trail rather easily; especially being that he was the only scent I had around me in the last few days. I took off and ran with abandon or lack of concern, I just ran.

Bottom of Form


	46. Preperations JPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Top of Form

Top of Form

**Preparations**

**JPOV**

Alice and I made our way back towards the house. I could sense the emotions from within. There had been many who had answered the Cullen's call. The feelings ranged from one edge of the large canyon to the other and was full to excess. There were vampires all over the place. This wasn't a wonderful scene in many ways.

The small town of Forks didn't have a lot of vampires to start with. An explosion like this would put the place on the radar. The Hunters and the Volturi would here soon enough that something was going on. Knowing, Alice was here they would begin to immobilize and plan their next moves.

The Shifters wouldn't be any better. Once Jacob realized that he had been suckered into working for the Kindred, he would amass his army and pounce quickly also. That was one situation that needed to be checked on. I needed to contact Peter to see if he knew anything.

I could sense there were some who were suspicious. I had no way of knowing of what but I decided that I needed to stop the rumors before someone decided that a rumor or two was fact. I was a Hunter in their eyes. I was "sleeping in the enemy's tent". Someone was bound to start something because of their highly agitated state and the only one's to be hurt would be Alice and her family.

I leaned down and whispered in Alice's ear. "There's a cloud of unease in this area. I want to talk to Edward. He'll have some insight about what everyone is thinking."

"Oh, he'll have some insight alright, but I wouldn't worry about it. They won't do anything; and god help them if they do."

She smiled sweetly at me and tightened her grip on my hand. She was worried about how I would be perceived. I loved her for thinking family and lovers first but I was military. I couldn't help but think in military fashion.

"Do you want me to send Edward out here to talk to? I had planned on just barging in making them listen…but we can do both."

"Love, as much as I would trust you with my body and life, I don't think even you can see that vision of the future. There are too many hot heads here looking for a fight. A pair like us may be the spark to set this area on fire. We need to keep a level head and think reasonably.

For the moment, 'we' are not the issue but we would be the catalyst that would start a beep on the radar. We need to formulate a plan. We need to get a strategy underway that will bring everyone together. There will be some who will believe you and your family but the others, well, they're out for one thing. Revenge. They will look at me as the enemy. I, directly or indirectly, am responsible for their mates, their families, the humans they swore to protect being lost to them. Please remember, even with everything I am to you, I am still a Hunter. Do you understand?"

I knew this was going to be an interesting relationship with her. She was use to her visions. Her family depended and based their decisions on them. Someday I may be able to do the same thing but for now I needed to rely on my instincts. Those instincts were telling me I was walking into the lion's den.

She was proud of me. Hell, I was proud of me. I had moved into the gray area of the war. Something I had never thought possible. On one side was Alice and the Kindreds, on the other, my duty, allegiance and the Hunters. For the moment I couldn't be on either side until either one accepted me or the other forgave me. I was hoping it would be the first. But even if they didn't, I didn't care. I was doing this for my angel. For the purpose of my life.

"So…you want to sit out here all night? I guess I could call Edward and tell him to meet us out here. Oh wait, we could hang out in the garage." She smiled. I could hear the laughter in her emotions.

I looked down at her. She would always see the good around her. I loved her for that. She must have misread my signals because she sighed and pushed her hands into the pockets of her jeans. I wrapped my arm around the upper part of her back and scooped her into my arms.

"Well, if you would really like to do this your way and I'm going to hell, burning all the way, I must have my fun first." I pulled her in and kissed her passionately.

I took off for the house passing a number of shocked vampires along the way. Their emotions betrayed them. Some were pissed at the display, some were confused and others shocked. The one thing I didn't feel was joy or happiness for our love. Love in spite of the war. Was that so hard for them to believe?

We entered the house. I wasn't surprised at the look on Edward's face. He was military deep down and the fact that I had done the opposite of what a soldier had done was unfathomable to him.

"It's about time you joined us."

"Sorry, had to feed. I met a couple of your friends, by the way." I whispered and lied. I got a hardened look from Edward. He was going to be way too much fun.

Alice went immediately into general mode. "Yea, so give me an update…how many are here?"

I was getting excited just listening to her demand answers.

"What have you told them?"

_Damn, she is "to the point"._

"And why the hell do they keep staring…it's rude!" She growled.

I felt a surge of pride well up inside me. _She's mine and I dare any man to try and take her away from me._ I earned a look from Edward. _Keep rolling those eyes, asshole._

I heard the hiss escape his lips and just smiled smugly at him. Bella chuckled lightly. I wasn't sure if she had caught the exchange or if she was loving Alice's display. Either way, her meaning was the same as mine.

One of the women from the group that had attacked me in the woods made her way in our direction. She smiled at Alice and then turned her attention towards me.

"Hello, Jasper, my name is Lena...I think we got off on the wrong foot."

I looked around at the small group, confused. Alice was right. There was someone, at least one person, who was willing to look past the obvious and understand that no matter what side everyone was on, love came first.

I held out my hand and shook hers gently. "Hello, Lena. It is a pleasure to meet you."

I looked around the room. There were a lot of people watching the exchange. They were trying to gauge if I was truly honest or if there was deceit in the air. Too bad they didn't have my ability, they would know I was sincere in everything I was doing for my wife.

"Wife, what the hell?" Edward hissed.

"Is there a problem with that, Edward? You know how I feel about her. I know you could find the lies in my head. Tell me I'm lying." I said kindly. I didn't want to piss him off. I liked the guy. I understood his feelings for his family. I wanted to be his friend and if he would allow it, part of his family.

I looked around the room, finally understanding what Alice had been trying to tell me. To hell with all of them, I was here, she was mine, they were my family now and if anyone had a problem with it let them step up and say so.

I watched and waited. This was now Edward's show. I was sincere in my words and feelings but if he couldn't accept me, how was anyone else suppose to?

"You're not lying." He finally accepted that he couldn't control the universe. He finally was admitting that I was here and wasn't a threat to him, her or his...our family.

One of the others from the woods walked over and stood beside Lena. "Sorry about earlier, Jasper....."

Edward had broken the ice with them. They trusted his judgment and ability. This would thankfully go much smoother now, for Alice's sake. I didn't care how they felt about me but her, that was different.

"....surely you can understand our false assumptions...."

_There it is. They can't fathom the idea that I could be a good guy._

"....you are a Hunter...right?"

How do I answer that question. I'm not a Hunter in one sense but I am still in another. "I was. Does that worry you?"

I needed honesty from these people. A battle needed people who believed in each other otherwise it fails. So far their emotions were a mix between distrust, curiosity and uncertainty. I was able to block them easily enough. Suddenly, one emotion hit me hard.

I looked around the room with my eyes and they landed on Emmett. He was feeling unsure. Worse than that, he was feeling remorseful and confused. What the hell?

"It does," the man answered honestly, "but if the Cullen's accept you, I guess it doesn't matter. We have all been on the wrong side of the war at one point in time, haven't we?"

His comment was very cryptic. He said so much in so few words. Being an interrogator for so many years, you pick up on it. It did matter to me that he worried. "Wrong side of the war" could mean a few things. Had he once been a Hunter? Had he switched like I was trying to do? Did that mean I could do this without any worries? Or did he see the war as good versus evil? Did he believe his side, our side, was the right side?

War was dependent on a person's point of view. It wasn't all black and white. No one could claim right from wrong, good from evil. It was what it was. Points of view. Interpretation of the situation, the facts. That's how sides were determined. This man might be someone to have a further conversation with someday regarding war.

For the moment, I would answer honestly without offense. "Everyone has made the mistake at one time or another. I'm sorry, would you all excuse me for a moment?"

I set Alice on her feet and kissed her forehead gently. I took in a deep breath of her perfume scent before breaking our physical connection. It was almost painful in an emotional way but necessary. I turned and headed in Emmett's direction.

Something was on his mind. At the moment, I wished I had Edward's ability to know what was happening. "Emmett, what's going on, man?"

"The cellphone. It's been ringing that number. Zafrina is trying to contact Rose." He answered in a tired, nervous voice.

I laid a hand on his shoulder. "Hold on. You need this."

He knew what I was about to do. He physically braced himself and nodded. I pushed through my hand a hit of calm and security. It wasn't much, just enough to level him off and bring him back from the brink of obscurity he had been heading for.

As I pulled back from Emmett, a multitude of waves hit me. It was overwhelming and I nearly went to my knees. Emmett grabbed my elbow, holding me up. The emotional waves ranged from ignorance to anger to amusement and mocking disrespect.

Edward was at my side. "You okay, Jazz?"

I looked at Emmett who nodded. He had mentally called Edward over. Asshole. Can't let a vampire have a meltdown in peace.

"Meltdown?" Edward asked.

"Where did those fucking emotions come from? They were heavy and solid."

"You see the two girls heading up the stairs. Guaranteed some of them were coming from the she-devil herself." Edward grinned.

That's all it took. I was off and up the stairs. Emmett was in tow. I knew him well enough to know he wasn't leaving my side now. He and I did have our differences but we were as much family as he and Edward. You stick by family.

Just as we hit the door, it was slammed in our faces. I looked at Emmett who shrugged. I was about to knock when I overheard part of the conversation.

"...snobs sometimes, don't they?"

"Sometimes… Bella? I don't think those old hens you and Edward call friends have ever really been that pleasant. Thank god they only visit you about once a damn year…I'd lose my mind if it was more often than that!"

I was pissed. Someone had done the one thing I swore no one would do. They hurt my angel. Emmett had spun me around and was staring me square in the eyes.

"Don't you fucking do it here, Jasper. Do you realize what you're going to make happen if you lose it here?" He was scared. He knew how this would even.

A one-sided battle was an unfair battle. I shook violently, trying to control the feelings that were threatening to explode within me. "I....I...have...to get out...of here......Em....tell..Alice....."

I was about to come apart at the seams. The emotions, the feelings filling the house were too much. The uncertainty and distrust, the anger and rage were snowballing within me. My anger at my angel's pain and hurt was pushing everything out.

"Do.....no.....foll...." I could barely speak from the strain of trying to hold it in. I hoped Alice would understand what Emmett was going to tell her.

I ran down the hallway of the house and out the open window. I ran as hard as I could for the middle of nowhere. I reached out, as difficult as it was, trying to sense if the area was empty. When I could no longer hold myself solid, the bubble expanded and exploded like a water balloon, coating everything in a coating of emotions.

I slumped to my knees silently hoping no one had come within range. I was mentally and now physically exhausted. I dropped onto my back waiting for it to end and to return to normal.

The question was what was normal? For as far back as I could remember I had never been normal. I was a danger for all those around me. Even those who fully understood my powers were in danger from me. How could I subject anyone to a life with me? My angel, do you really know who your involved with?

Bottom of Form


	47. Obtained APOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Top of Form

Top of Form

**Obtained**

**APOV **

My knees buckled beneath as another jolt of pain and anguish ran through me; the waves were getting stronger when they ran through me but I blocked them out of my mind and continued to run as fast as my legs would carry me.

I reached a small clearing and saw Jasper lying on the ground, he wasn't moving but I was still too far away to see if he was hurt or not. My stomach tightened as the waves of erratic emotions began to settle in my very core and slowly fade away. I pushed further not caring if he heard me, I hoped he could hear me coming and then he turned. His eyes shot up unexpectedly and worry creased his brow. Did he really think I would not go to him?

My legs gave way and I dropped to my knees not far from him. "Jasper, are you ok?" His head fell into my lap and I immediately went to try and soothe him. I ran my fingers through his long hair scraping my nails ever so gently on his scalp to try and calm his nerves. His eyes peered up at me as if he was scared to talk to me. I didn't like that; I needed him to understand that I wasn't running away from him. I smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead and then back to massaging his scalp.

"You scare me when you take off like that. Whatever it is, we are stronger together than we are apart Jasper."

"Alice, baby, why? It was too dangerous. You shouldn't have put yourself in that much danger for me."

I looked around the clearing, there was no one in sight, and so where was the danger? Surely he didn't think of himself as a danger to me? I looked up and let out a sigh, this man was going to be the death of me and not because his gift was a danger to me, but because he thought it was. I had been through worse with my first encounter with Jane and Alec; I could handle a little raw emotion being thrown in my direction if it meant making sure he was alright.

"You are not a danger to me Jasper. Don't even think that way; I'm the one being hunted by everything powerful in this world…if anything my very presence puts you in danger. Relax; it'll be alright as long as we are together."

"I love you, Alice Cullen. You are not a danger to me. You are everything I want and need in more than one way. My abilities take too much in when there are so many people around with so many emotions. I pull them all in and then they push back.

It's like an inner struggle for control. I have seen those who have been affected before by this tidal wave affect. I'm afraid that you won't like what you'll feel or see. I don't want to lose you. Promise me, forever? No matter what."

I smiled down at him knowing that there was no doubt in my mind that I could promise him 'forever' I thought I already had. I continued brushing his hair back with my finger tips and holding him in my lap. I had never seen him look so fragile than in this moment.

"I hate to break it to you…but I promise that you are stuck with me for the rest of your life."

I smiled again hoping that his mood was beginning to lighten; I didn't like the hurt and weak Jasper…I loved all of him, but this side of him made me worry about him. I looked up again and closed myself off to my visions; a storm was coming in…but that wasn't what stuck out and struck my attention. Jasper couldn't function around the house with that many people floating about being emotional.

"I have an idea to fix this…but you and Emmett are going to help us prepare for the Hunters and Volturi to arrive. How cool would it be to have our own head quarters and we can only allow specific people around? Then you won't have to worry about all of the crazies."

I was getting excited, my cabin came back into play…I could easily set it up as our Head Quarters and it was hidden deep enough in the woods that it would shield us from the unknown…and there was great hunting in that area.

I kissed Jasper's forehead hoping that he could feel my excitement and pulled out my cell phone. I hit talk knowing that Edward or Bella had to of been the last people I called and waited for one of them to pick up.

"_Everything ok?" _

Ah, it was Edward…and he actually sounded like my concerned brother. How sweet…I smiled at Jasper and locked gazes with him; willing him to know that everything was going to be ok.

"Everything is fine Edward; look I had a really good vision…it'll work so just follow my lead, you remember the old cabin out in the woods?"

"_Yes." _

"Great, do not tell anyone, just mention that you have something to set up for and get the lap top, Bella, Emmett, and Tanya and take off for there. Oh and umm…have Bella distribute the outfits according to the instructions I gave her earlier. Make sure that all of you have on your special clothes in case needed and grab one for Rose. Meet me at the cabin when you're done. We're setting up a head quarters."

"_Why can't we be here?" _

"It's not that we can't Edward…those people are crazy and too many minds thinking at once will get in the way. Make sure we have a cell phone connection with everyone and meet me there."

"_Whatever Alice." _

"I love you too Edward."

I clicked my phone shut and stared off for another minute…the cabin had two rooms; which would be fine considering none of us slept, there was a tidy living room that had been furnished by Esme and decorated by yours truly. It was my diamond in the ruff so to speak.

I settled farther into the ground twisting my legs so that I was no longer sitting on my knees and crossing them under me. I kept Jaspers head in my lap and enjoyed the silence from the incoming storm rushing around us. The before rain scent carried over the trees and blew through my hair. It was peaceful and everyone deserves a little peace once in awhile.

Jasper leaned his head up and stared at me, his gaze was mesmerizing and I could feel the smile on my face as we stared at each other; one soul looking into another's…it was as if he had been here my whole existence only to solidify before me in an instance.

"So, angel, where is this cabin of yours?"

I looked around the clearing again making sure I had my bearings right and then settling that we would need to be running east to get to it. There wasn't a trail but you knew when you got close it; it drew you in with its presence and promise of shelter in the middle of the woods. I used to wonder who would abandon such a place.

"Not far, do you want to head there now? There really isn't any rush Edward can handle everything."

"I think that I would like to move. Running would help re-strengthen my body and mind at the moment."

Jasper stood up offering me his hand as he did so. I never really realized how small my hands were until I looked at how petite they were in his; they fit well in his palms. I stood up and watched as he stretched before we both took off into the woods.

He stayed close on my heels the entire run and I could feel my body change direction as I followed the scent of pine to the cabin. It was hidden amongst the trees well and several vines ran along the far side of the walls. The smoke chimney stood tall in the moon light giving me the idea that a nice fire would be very welcoming in there.

I stopped at the front door and turned the brass door knob hearing a quiet 'clink' as the door swung open to reveal what once was supposed to be a wedding gift to Edward and Bella when they married. Esme was insistent that there be plenty of room inside for them to be able to live as a married couple without strange attachments to the family.

I remembered how Rose and Esme would bicker over its size; but Bella was always simple, so we were able to restore it to its simple beauty slowly but surely. The project was never completed and the gift never revealed. It was Esme's gift to give and I wasn't going to do it for her, not that I didn't want to…I just didn't want to taint its natural beauty.

I entered the living room and turned to let Jasper through so I could close the door. He watched me as he walked by barely noticing the inside of the house as he pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me. His scent mixed well with the earthy atmosphere around us. I closed the door with one hand and then wrapped my arms around his waist giving us enough room for me to lift my head and look up to him.

"You are good for me. I realize that now. Alice? If this happens again, and I know it will, I want us to be prepared. I don't understand how or why but there is something about you that makes the awful experience easier to handle. I don't want you to get hurt so we need to practice with good emotions before moving onto the bad ones. Would you.....I don't even have to ask, do I?"

I chuckled understanding what he was asking, and of course he didn't have to ask…but it was nice that he did nonetheless. I nodded my head towards the living room couch indicating that it would be best if we were not standing here blocking the door when everyone else arrived.

"No you don't have to ask. But thank you for asking anyways. Let's move out of the way before a bulldozer I like to refer to as Emmett moves us."

Jasper lifted me off the floor suddenly and pulled me close to him, I was beginning to forget what it was like not to be carried around like a princess. A tender kiss that started on my neck and slowly drifted up and around my jaw line was quickly turning into much more. Our few moments of passion were catching up with us as the hunger to fill each other with our own desires was beckoning to be satisfied.

His lips moved slowly against my own making my stomach knot in anticipation to have him as close to me as possible. My hands moved to his chest where I gripped the shirt he was wearing into my fist holding him closer to me. I moved my lips from his and went straight to his ear biting softly at the hollow point beneath it not caring if I left a mark because he was mine.

Jaspers arms moved around me pulling me up closer to him; being with him was natural every fluid movement natural. I couldn't contain myself as I wrapped my legs around his waist. My mind was fuzzy and yet clear as a lake with what I wanted and how I wanted it.

Noises echoed around the house; clearly a frustrated Emmett and Edward and a highly amused Bella. I was never going to catch a break was I? My head slackened to lean on Jasper's shoulder as yet again I sighed in frustration at my families' wonderful timing. We should have just stayed in the damn clearing. At least then only a few forest animals would be getting a preview.

"I think we have an audience. What do you think? Should we give them a show?"

I smirked knowing that this would end again; it seemed almost as if there was a permanent pause on our physical relationship. The guys hissed in protest outside and good ol' Bella simply giggled. I made a mental note to remind Edward of the privacy, leave a note, do not disturb agreement we had made. But then again, I didn't exactly leave a note on the door.

Jasper slid me back down to my feet letting out a low growl in my ear as he did. I took a step back to straighten out my shirt and pointed for Jasper to take a seat on the couch. I didn't bother to follow his retreating figure knowing that my eyes would probably linger a little bit longer…and instead of opening the front door to yell at my family I would be locking it to tell them to go away.

I swung the front door open letting it creak at the hinges before peering out at my family. I made sure to glare at everyone but Tanya; she was the only one who probably would have turned around and went hunting…but know these juvenile delinquent brothers of mine had to make sure they played interference.

"Are you going to come in or are you going to stay outside and growl at nothing that is your business for the rest of evening because I promise if you if choose to stay outside you will not like the sounds coming from this house."

Edward rolled his eyes as Bella gave me a weary look. Tanya practically gave me thumbs up as she walked past everyone else into the house. I didn't bother to wait for them and left the front door open as I turned on my heel to go sit down and calm my nerves. This was not fair by any means.

"Life is not fair Alice."

"Shut up Edward."

"Present thoughts; your thoughts are as loud and clear to me as if you opened your mouth to speak."

Jasper must have been wondering about Edward's gift because he turned to him with a wave of his hand and gave a very brief explanation. I rolled my eyes and focused on Jasper as I walked towards him.

"Yea Edward over here hates public places where there are too many thoughts."

"I wouldn't mind them so much if they were less predictable Alice."

"Oh, don't start the predictable speech again Edward."

He glanced over and glared at me but I didn't care; I took a seat next to Jasper and placed my hand over his leg while leaning into his side. Silence had taken up the room; but it wasn't tense…it was comfortable. I took my index finger and began to trace light circles on Jaspers thigh following the threads of the jeans with my nail slowly. My eyes dropped and I focused on the way each thread over lapped the other when Jasper began lightly shaking with laughter. Did I miss something?

I looked up as everyone else took a glance at him; pausing in between setting up the computer and arranging our head quarters to see what was so funny. He was smiling a radiant beautiful smile that I rarely got a chance to glimpse and it was perfect in every way that a smile could be perfect. I raised as eye brow as a felt a similar wave to what I felt earlier come from him; but this was a happy wave? I needed to find a better term for these things.

I held in my laughter trying to control the emotion that was not mine but could help my smile. I dropped my gaze back down to the pattern on the jeans and continued to focus on tracing the jeans; anything to keep me from sounding like Edward and Emmett who were practically knee slapping laughing right now.

The only thing is…Emmett didn't know why he was laughing. At least Edward could have seen what triggered the laughter. Bella smiled as she began adjusting the lap top and I couldn't help but think that she wasn't as affected as everyone else because of her shield. Tanya held her hand over her mouth and looked around with wide eyes obviously not sure what she thought was so funny.

"Is everyone in a better mood now? Now is not the time for me to be surrounded by such volatile emotions. I don't think it's possible for a vampire to have aneurysms but I'm not willing to test that theory."

I could tell you from the murmurs of 'yes' that everyone was at least saying that they were in a better mood; only Jasper could really tell you if they were or not. I stayed quiet following the threading on the jeans with my index finger. My nails would occasionally snag lightly and I would have to start my pattern over again.

I was trying to zone out without completely zoning out, my head was clear and void of all possible threats hitting tonight; but I needed to try and pin point the exact moment of when they would hit.

"Are they bringing Jane and Alec? I hate those two…they're so cocky."

I glanced up at Tanya and bobbed my head once to say 'yes.' Of course they would be bringing those two; we were lucky though…we wouldn't be incapacitated by their gift…we'd be able to stay in our mind with the help of Bella's shield.

"Bella, could I talk to you for a minute? I'm interested in knowing how your ability works. Why can't Edward hear your thoughts

The warmth of Jaspers breath slid down my neck when he spoke to Bella; and I could not figure out how I could control my hunger for humans…but not for the man sitting next to me. I gritted my teeth and stopped the pattern on the jeans so that I could lean back and attempt to just concentrate on the conversation.

"Oh, well I guess it's not really that complicated. It's kind of like my own personal security blanket. It has layers…I can wrap the blanket around people are protect there minds; but there is a second layer that protects my mind from even them. I could let Edward read my thoughts if I wanted to…but I kind of like my privacy."

Bella's eyes moved from Jasper to Edward where she grinned at him. This had been an ongoing conversation between them which always resulted in the more 'intimate' moments for them. Bella's mind was a huge drug to Edward…and it drove him absolutely nuts when he got the tiniest of glimpses of it. Bella knew, she told me herself; and that is why her mind was her most dangerous weapon…the girl knew how to use it.

"Would it be possible?"

I smirked because I was already tapped into my third eye; and I was getting bored.

"Maybe, but I am fairly positive you two will figure it out. The only problem is Edward; you'll have to let Bella try…without pissing her off and interfering…that path has a very nasty result."

I turned my head to watch as Edward lips twisted slightly in understanding to what I was saying. If Bella wrapped her bubble around Jasper while trying to work with his gift and Edward pissed her off it would immediately hit Jasper and all that prissiness would be trapped in a little bubble between the two. Not saying they would physically be harmed but emotionally wounded is a big possibility.

"Alice, what do you mean emotionally wounded?"

"Edward, I really think that Jasper could explain that one better than I could."

"Just explain what you're comfortable with." Edward glanced over at Jasper and I assume that maybe Jasper wasn't exactly comfortable with talking about it…I didn't think it was anything to be ashamed of, but maybe I shouldn't have said anything about it just yet.

___Jasper peered over at Edward before sighing and scrunching his eye brows. The very center formed a crease line as he began to speak; I was going to need to remember to apologize for putting him on the spot like that. _

"As you've already figured out I can control emotions. I influence them. The feelings have to be present in the person for me to access them. Humor, love, sadness, bitterness, hate or anger. These are the most common. I can enhance them if needed or make them weaker.

But controlling or influencing them is only half of it. I can also absorb them as if I'm feeling them myself. It works the other way too. Anything I feel, I can push onto others as long as it's something they've experienced or feel.

I can't force someone to do something against their will. For example, I can't force Bella to hate Edward because she doesn't. She loves him. I can make that feeling stronger and more intense but hate just isn't something that she feels when she thinks of him."

Bella stood up and glanced over at Jasper; she looked anxious and curious as to how his gift worked as I assume everyone in the room was. "Show me." Edward looked at Bella as if she had just lost her mind; honestly he should be used to it by now…Bella wasn't afraid and possibly the bravest woman I had ever met. I mean shit, she called a family of vampires her friends when she was just a human…the girl had balls.

"I don't know, Bella. I'm just coming around from my latest bout of shit."

That's putting it mildly; he was so weak and so scared of himself; that or scared of what he would do to anyone who was in a close enough range…I wonder what kept me going when the waves started pounding at me? Sheer determination to get to Jasper? All emotions are really mind over matter…maybe that's what will save me if Jasper ever has an 'accident.'

"You mean the house." Emmett looked over at Jasper with an understanding lacing his tone. His eyes shone brightly as he put a few logs into the large fire place. Emmett and I were still definitely on the same page as each other, that fire place would warm the house and make it feel homier in here.

"Yeah, that."

"What happened?" Edward looked at Jasper when he asked the question and then glanced at me; I wasn't telling that story it was Jasper's to tell. So I blocked off my mind and concentrated on the fire place that Emmett was prepping in the corner.

"How do I explain it?" Jasper paused and looked up at the ceiling briefly before looking again at Edward and talking; that same beautiful crease was in between his brows.

"It's like a human being in a rubber dingy in the middle of a raging storm. For the first few minutes they are able to control the boat but as the waves start throwing water into the boat it capsizes. The human is swallowed up by the storm and drowns.

It's like that for me. Huge amounts of mixed emotions overwhelm me. Like at the house. There are so many people with so many negative emotions that I felt like the human. The emotions were like the waves sinking the boat.

I had to run. I had to get away from them. If I hadn't the emotions would have affected everyone. Something that can be quite dangerous."

"How could it be dangerous on other people?" Tanya swiveled lightly in the chair but never fully looked away from the computer. She was soaking in the information learning what she could as she always did. That's why when things strange would start happening we would go to Tanya; she had a good ear for needed gossip.

"The emotions are drawn into me by my abilities. Like I said, I can absorb someone's emotions. Whether the emotions are good or negative I can't hold onto them forever. I have to release them, vent them out. The negative ones are the dangerous ones. They build and churn inside me causing 'tornado' effect. When I release it; it causes a path of destruction for anyone close by. Some people feel it the emotions mentally, some psychologically and others it's a physical reaction.

The end result is always the same. I become incapacitated and everyone close by gets hurt. The other day in the living room is another example. If I'm in contact through my ability with someone and another emotion catches me off guard, the second emotion is transferred. The only saving grace there is the second emotion has to be bigger, more intense, than the first.

That's why Alice was effected the way she was. Hearing about James jumped my anger which in turn passed onto her. I feel so bad about that. I never meant any harm to come to her. I just don't have the control over the ability like some of you do with yours.

My ability changes and is changed depending on the situation or circumstances. It's hard to predict. But with what you've told me about your ability, Bella, I think the only one in danger of getting hurt would be me. You have a shield around your mind. Can you force it tight around your whole body while still having the other one covering everyone else?"

Bella looked from me and then to Edward; of course she could…that's what she did all the time. It was a way to make sure that no matter what she was protected, not that she wasn't self sacrificing…her mind automatically protected itself from others she had to fight with herself internally just to give Edward a glimpse of her thoughts.

"I can shield you...I'm sure I won't get hurt at all; and no one will touch your mind…but will your gift that I am sure you use in battle work on anyone who is not inside the bubble. Some gifts are like that."

I leaned up towards Jasper and whispered in his ear, "I wonder if Bella wrapped her shield around you…if it would keep the crazies and their emotions at bay."

"I was thinking that it might be worth a shot. I would like to know how my 'gift' works with hers. Here I go again."

"What?" Emmett looked over at Jasper asking the same question I was thinking…'what' was the 'here I go again'…where was he going?

"Thinking like a typical military man. How do you guys do it? How do you remove yourselves from the war? I seem to be constantly there. I'm thinking about, talking about it, working on some sort of strategy. It's all I've ever known. I don't know how to enjoy 'life', as Alice calls it. How to....what's the human saying....oh, yeah.....'Watch the grass grow."

I smiled, what a strange thing to feel insecure about…he had just never been given the appropriate places to apply his strategies in order to make it fun and not war. I wanted to lighten the mood, Edward looked at me and nodded his head, and well at least I knew for sure someone agreed with me.

"Watching grass grow would be very boring love." I smiled again and leaned my head on his shoulder. His scent wrapped around me and I felt at ease; surely he felt that also.

"You don't have to change who you are to have fun; I happen to love who you are, but you could use your training in area's to have fun. Like when the guys play sports…or paintball or truth or dare, we play a lot of silly games when we are not concentrated on the war. And Jasper….love, I didn't have a 'life' until I met you; then it was just an existence."

I shrugged my shoulders as if this confession was one of the most casual things in the world. My hand lazily reached for his as my fingers danced around his rubbing circular patterns with my nails over his knuckles.

Jasper moved his hand from under my own and wrapped his arm around my shoulders before turning his body to face me better on the couch. I looked up in his eyes noticing the change in color becoming more prominent, the gold flakes out shone the red ones now and the black rims that used to be present from hunger were lightly shaded on the outside of his irises. Simple yet intoxicating and beautiful.

"Angel, I have a question I would like to ask. I know we haven't known each other for more than a few days. But you are everything I've been searching my life for. You complete the half of me I didn't even know was missing. I love you and I am asking in front of your family to be my wife legally. Not just with the words but in every way. Be mine from now until eternity."


	48. Obtained JPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Top of Form

Top of Form

Obtained

**JPOV**

I heard the movement coming through the trees. I didn't have the strength to look up. I didn't even have enough in me to reach out and feel how the person was dealing with my waves I knew had hit them.

The lightness of the run, the feel of emotions that were returned to me told me one thing. _Shit, no! _I forced my body to obey. I looked up and found her running towards me. She collapsed in front of me.

"Jasper, are you okay?"

I wanted to speak. I wanted to know why Emmett had allowed her to come find me. I wanted to explain. I opened my mouth and felt my head fall into her lap. I just continued to look up into her worried eyes, silently asking _why?_

She ran her fingers through my hair. Her touch made the agony I was feeling easier. It was soothing. She leaned in and kissed my forehead and then ran small circles with the tips of her fingers, massaging my temples.

"You scare me when you take off like that. Whatever it is, we are stronger together than we are apart, Jasper."

I opened my mouth again, forcing the voice to come forth. "Alice, baby, why? It was too dangerous. You shouldn't have put yourself in that much danger for me."

My voice was raw and course. I wanted to help her understand that I loved her and didn't want her to put herself in harm's way just for me. I sighed content with the energizing sparks that were penetrating my body from her contact. Time, I just needed a little more time to have the strength to explain. She needed to know. She deserved to know.

"You are not a danger to me Jasper. Don't even think that way; I'm the one being hunted by everything powerful in this world…if anything my very presence puts you in danger. Relax; it'll be alright as long as we are together."

She was speaking the truth but I couldn't allow her to face that danger alone. The words that spoke the most truth was "as long as we are together". I had instantly felt relieve when she touched me. Could she really be all that and more that I needed in this world?

"I love you, Alice Cullen. You are not a danger to me. You are everything I want and need in more than one way. My abilities take too much in when there are so many people around with so many emotions. I pull them all in and then they push back.

It's like an inner struggle for control. I have seen those who have been affected before by this tidal wave affect. I'm afraid that you won't like what you'll feel or see. I don't want to lose you. Promise me, forever? No matter what."

"I hate to break it to you…but I promise that you are stuck with me for the rest of your life." She smiled sincerely. I felt more alive and joyful in that one moment than I had in a long time.

She was committed and I promised myself that when this was all over I would ask like a proper southern gentleman.

"I have an idea to fix this…but you and Emmett are going to help us prepare for the Hunters and Volturi to arrive. How cool would it be to have our own head quarters and we can only allow specific people around? Then you won't have to worry about all of the crazies."

She kissed me on my forehead and didn't wait for a response as she pulled out her cellphone. I could feel the excitement growing within her which was pushing through the impulses we were sharing.

"Everything okay?" I heard Edward say through the phone.

"Everything is fine Edward; look I had a really good vision…it'll work so just follow my lead, you remember the old cabin out in the woods?" Her voice sang.

I didn't listen after that. All I did was marvel in the realization that there was nothing in this world my wife-to-be wouldn't do for me and I for her.

"It's not that we can't Edward…those people are crazy and too many minds thinking at once will get in the way. Make sure we have a cell phone connection with everyone and meet me there."

I heard her tell him as little as she could. She either wasn't sure who else might be nearby to overhear the conversation or she decided it was none of Edward's business.

"I love you too Edward."

I could feel the storm approaching and didn't want my angel getting wet. Her perfection couldn't be ruined by a little water but it wouldn't be polite of me none the less. She moved herself around but never allowed my head to leave her lap.

I decided after a few minutes that the wind would be carrying the rain easily with it. I turned myself around and looked into Alice's eyes. I could see the concern and uneasiness melting away. I found I could stare forever in her eyes.

How was it that a military soldier like me could be so easily reduced to puddy by one woman? No, not just one woman. The most beautiful, intelligent, miraculous who had ever graced the green earth.

"So, angel, where is this cabin of yours?" I asked in a meek voice. I was still drained and weak but I was feeling energized enough to make a run before the rain started.

"Not far, do you want to head there now? There really isn't any rush Edward can handle everything."

"I think that I would like to move. Running would help restrengthen my body and mind at the moment."

I made sure to keep Alice within sight of me all the way to the cabin. I wasn't up for a repeat performance of the earlier day's events. As we moved further from the house I began to feel more myself again. The heaviness of the emotions lightened. The constant gray fog in my head dissipated. I still felt weak but it wasn't as bad as when the explosion had first happened.

The cabin was nestled in a tiny opening where the huge trees hung sheltering a perfect log cabin. I could feel that somehow Alice had had her hands in the design and construction of the little piece of tranquility and isolation.

She opened the door quietly and paused for a moment. My ability was starting to work again finally because I could sense her calmness and happiness of the place. She must be having memories. There was a small smile on her lips as she turned to bid me entrance to her piece of paradise.

I leaned in and pulled her into my arms. I needed to feel her close to me again. "You are good for me. I realize that now. Alice? If this happens again, and I know it will, I want us to be prepared. I don't understand how or why but there is something about you that makes the awful experience easier to handle. I don't want you to get hurt so we need to practice with good emotions before moving onto the bad ones. Would you.....I don't even have to ask, do I?"

She nodded towards the couch. ""No you don't have to ask. But thank you for asking anyways. Let's move out of the way before a bulldozer I like to refer to as Emmett moves us."

I suddenly didn't care that the others were on their way. I needed to feel her close to me. I picked her up off the floor and held her close to my chest. I could smell the woodsy smell of the ground she had sitting on while aiding me in my darkest moment. I couldn't believe I had been blessed. I kissed her neck so softly and deliberately slow, teasing her as I worked my way up across her jawline and onto her lips.

I ran my tongue across her plump lips seeking entrance. She granted me the access I requested and I explored her mouth tasting the sweetness of her breath. I wanted to be tender with her. I wanted this intimate feeling to last forever.

Her hands tightened around my shirt. I stood motionless as her lips broke away from mine and she made her way directly to my ear. She bite me just below the earlobe sending me flying over the edge.

I reached down and grabbed her bottom pulling her up which forced her to wrap her legs around me. I pushed myself up to her feel an overpowering urge throw her down and continue my show of how much I loved her. How much she meant to me.

I heard two distinct sounds coming from behind me. One was a sweet, lighthearted giggle and the other was a pair of groaning gagging noises.

"I think we have an audience. What do you think? Should we give them a show?" I asked loud enough to warrant hisses and another giggle from behind me. I chuckled in response and allowed Alice to slide to the floor. I growled in her ear as she slid down.

I let her go as she pointed to the couch. I turned my head back and watched her as she sauntered towards the door. I let out another growl which sounded more sexual than sexually frustrated. I sat on the couch with a thud. The family would be the death of me one day. I knew it.

I watched in amazement as my angel's devil horns emerged. She swung the door open and stood blocking the way for the vampires outside. She was pissed. The feelings were streaming off her like a bubbling brook. If they weren't careful, my neck wasn't the only thing being bitten tonight. I, at least, wasn't going to be hurt from it.

"Are you going to come in or are you going to stay outside and growl at nothing that is your business for the rest of evening because I promise if you if choose to stay outside you will not like the sounds coming from this house."

Alice moved to the side and allowed the quartet access into the living room of the cabin. I was swelling with pride even with the dirty looks coming from everyone. The difference between the girls and the guys was the meaning behind the looks and the emotions that went with them

I slumped down deeper into the couch. Why did my abilities have to bounce back so quickly? I really didn't need the brotherly anger of "touch my sister and die" at the moment.

"Life is not fair Alice." Edward said looking directly at me.

I raised my eyebrows and caught Alice's infuriating scowl. She must have thought something that caught his attention. I wondered how much he could hear. Was it present thoughts or did it go deeper than that? Could he pick out past conversations the person had had with someone else?

"Shut up Edward."

"Present thoughts; your thoughts are as loud and clear to me as if you opened your mouth to speak."

"Yea, Edward over here hates public places where there are too many thoughts."

"I wouldn't mind them so much if they were less predictable, Alice."

"Oh, don't start the predictable speech again, Edward." Alice slammed her body roughly onto the couch next to me.

I was lost. The only person I had ever fought with like this was Rosalie and that was because she deserved it. Something had to give. This brother/sister thing that was causing wear and tear on my nerves. I decided the best thing to do was throw some opposite emotions into the room and allow everyone to settle and enjoy a few minutes of non-stress laughter.

I thought back to a time in my past. Obviously, it had to be before the war. I thought about Charlotte and Peter. I thought about how Peter had been born and raised in Texas. How he had never seen the Pacific Ocean as a human or vampire. I remembered the one and only trip we made to California in the early 1900's and swam to Alcatraz Island just for the hell of it. The look on the face of the guards when they came ashore had been priceless.

There was one flaw to the plan. There had been a prison break a few weeks earlier. Peter looked like one of the escapees. Peter couldn't chance an exposure so when they pulled out their guns and ordered Peter to stop, he had no choice. Peter spent the next four years on the island before they realized they had the wrong man.

I started to chuckle. Well, chuckling turned into a belly laugh of sorts. Everyone stopped fighting and turned to stare at me. I released the bubble of humorous emotions into the room and caused an explosion similar to the bad one I had earlier. I sat back, settling into the couch and waited for the reaction.

Alice's reaction was the best out of everyone's. She tried so hard to remain a dainty flower. She smiled at me and then went back to tracing her finger over my jeans. I could see her attempt at being ladylike and carefully threw another small wave in her direction. I loved her smile. It was like contagious to me. I didn't need my memories to keep my laughter going. Her radiance and grace did it for me.

Emmett and Tanya's reaction were comical. They both looked around the room as if they had been left out of a mysterious conversation. This caused me to laugh harder which effected everyone.

Edward was the best of everyone. His face was twisted between laughter at the unknown reason and scowling at me, knowing I was the one causing it. He couldn't stop it unless I let him and I wasn't ready to stop because of one look.

Bella wasn't laughing as hard. She was giggling and from the look on her face it was because of everyone's faces. I knew I had the reason why and I let the emotions fade from within me.

As the laughter slowly subsided I looked around and allowed the cloud slowly disappear. I had been fascinated by Bella's reaction the most of everyone's. I wanted to explore and find out more about her abilities.

"Is everyone in a better mood now. Now is not the time for me to be surrounded by such volatile emotions. I don't think it's possible for a vampire to have aneurysms but I'm not willing to test that theory." I said in a cool voice. I didn't want to be the start of another round of arguments.

Tanya looked up from the computer and asked nonchalantly, "Are they bringing Jane and Alec? I hate those two…they're so cocky."

I looked at Alice and watched as she bobbed her head in an affirmative fashion. Her hair bounced slightly causing a wave of her lilac scent to wash over my face. It was going to be hard living with the family when I wanted so much time alone with my angel.

Something told me that getting a decent amount of alone time with Alice was going to more difficult than stopping Edward from reading minds. That brought back up a fact that I had been wanting to explore.

"Bella, could I talk to you for a minute? I'm interested in knowing how your ability works. Why can't Edward hear your thoughts?"

Alice leaned back on the couch. I placed my hand on hers to keep the contact between us. She was my rock and I wasn't allowing any chances that I could become weak without her near me. It was numbing now not having that contact with her.

"Oh, well I guess it's not really that complicated. It's kind of like my own personal security blanket. It has layers…I can wrap the blanket around people are protect there minds; but there is a second layer that protects my mind from even them. I could let Edward read my thoughts if I wanted to…but I kind of like my privacy."

I felt like gagging at the thought of privacy where Edward was involved but I figured the feeling was mutual with him when it came to Alice and I so I let that thought filter out.

I did, however, think about her response for a moment. I wanted to explore the idea of containing my abilities under her shield without any harm coming to her. Something like that could be very useful against the all-knowing, all-seeing Volturi and Hunters.

I saw Edward staring at me. "Would it be possible?"

"Maybe, but I am fairly positive you two will figure it out. The only problem is Edward; you'll have to let Bella try…without pissing her off and interfering…that path has a very nasty result."

That explained why the staring. I figured Edward either was deciding to kill me with my own abilities or just plain old having fun toying with me. Either way, I wasn't so sure I liked the look or the options.

Edward's eyes darted from me to her. His question answered mine immediately. "Alice, what do you mean emotionally wounded?"

"Edward, I really think that Jasper could explain that one better than I could."

Everyone's eyes fell on me. I, for the first time in a long time, felt uncomfortable. I wasn't an open person. I didn't just open my mouth and let the full knowledge about my abilities tumble out. I had never had a reason to try and explain everything in full detail before.

"Just explain what you're comfortable with." Edward responded.

_Stay the fuck out, asshole. _This was becoming a normal phrase for me. I thought about where to start and how to explain it.

"As you've already figured out I can control emotions. I influence them. The feelings have to be present in the person for me to access them. Humor, love, sadness, bitterness, hate or anger. These are the most common. I can enhance them if needed or make them weaker.

But controlling or influencing them is only half of it. I can also absorb them as if I'm feeling them myself. It works the other way too. Anything I feel, I can push onto others as long as it's something they've experienced or feel.

I can't force someone to do something against their will. For example, I can't force Bella to hate Edward because she doesn't. She loves him. I can make that feeling stronger and more intense but hate just isn't something that she feels when she thinks of him."

Bella stepped up. "Show me."

"I don't know, Bella. I'm just coming around from my latest bout of shit."

"You mean, the house." Emmett answered.

"Yeah, that."

"What happened?" Edward asked. He seemed genuinely interested in what I was talking about.

"How do I explain it?" I had to think about it for a minute. "It's like a human being in a rubber dingy in the middle of a raging storm. For the first few minutes they are able to control the boat but as the waves start throwing water into the boat it capsizes. The human is swallowed up by the storm and drowns.

It's like that for me. Huge amounts of mixed emotions overwhelm me. Like at the house. There are so many people with so many negative emotions that I felt like the human. The emotions were like the waves sinking the boat.

I had to run. I had to get away from them. If I hadn't the emotions would have affected everyone. Something that can be quite dangerous."

"How could it be dangerous on other people?" Tanya asked without looking away from the computer. She had been listening this whole time.

"The emotions are drawn into me by my abilities. Like I said, I can absorb someone's emotions. Whether the emotions are good or negative I can't hold onto them forever. I have to release them, vent them out. The negative ones are the dangerous ones. They build and churn inside me causing 'tornado' effect. When I release it it causes a path of destruction for anyone close by. Some people feel it the emotions mentally, some psychologically and others its a physical reaction.

The end result is always the same. I become incapacitated and everyone close by gets hurt. The other day in the living room is another example. If I'm in contact through my ability with someone and another emotion catches me off guard, the second emotion is transferred. The only saving grace there is the second emotion has to be bigger, more intense, than the first.

That's why Alice was effected the way she was. Hearing about James jumped my anger which in turn passed onto her. I feel so bad about that. I never meant any harm to come to her. I just don't have the control over the ability like some of you do with yours.

My ability changes and is changed depending on the situation or circumstances. It's hard to predict. But with what you've told me about your ability, Bella, I think the only one in danger of getting hurt would be me. You have a shield around your mind. Can you force it tight around your whole body while still having the other one covering everyone else?"

"I can shield you...I'm sure I won't get hurt at all; and no one will touch your mind…but will your gift, that I am sure you use in battle, work on anyone who is not inside the bubble. Some gifts are like that."

I didn't know. I wasn't sure how Bella's "gift", as she called it, worked. I had a feeling that I could influence her to some capacity. She hadn't laughed as hard as the rest earlier. So if I could get in, could I get out as well?

Alice leaned in, breathing her sweet voice in my ear, "I wonder if Bella wrapped her shield around you…if it would keep the crazies and their emotions at bay."

I looked at her hungrily and gave my head a quick shake. "I was thinking that it might be worth a shot. I would like to know how my 'gift' works with hers. Here I go again."

"What?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Thinking like a typical military man. How do you guys do it? How do you remove yourselves from the war? I seem to be constantly there. I'm thinking about, talking about it, working on some sort of strategy. It's all I've ever known. I don't know how to enjoy 'life', as Alice calls it. How to....what's the human saying....oh, yeah.....'watch the grass grow'."

I looked down at Alice's infectious smile. She looked around the room and leaned her head on my shoulder. The spark of electricity jumped slightly at her extra connection. It felt wonderful.

"Watching grass grow would be very boring love." She replied lovingly. "You don't have to change who you are to have fun; I happen to love who you are, but you could use your training in area's to have fun. Like when the guys play sports…or paintball or truth or dare, we play a lot of silly games when we are not concentrated on the war."

Her words gave me hope that I could live and have a life with this family, my family if they would have me.

"And Jasper….love, I didn't have a 'life' until I met you; then it was just an existence." Alice continued as she strengthened our connection by running her fingers lightly across my hand.

I couldn't just let that comment be left unanswered in some way. I decided that in front of her family I would make the final and definite commitment that I could. I would solidify my standing with her family. I pulled my hand away and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I turned slightly on the couch.

"Angel, I have a question I would like to ask. I know we haven't known each other for more than a few days. But you are everything I've been searching my life for. You complete the half of me I didn't even know was missing. I love you and I am asking in front of your family to be my wife legally. Not just with the words but in every way. Be mine from now until eternity."


	49. Expressions APOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Top of Form

Top of Form

**Expressions**

**APOV**

I felt my eyes widen and my mouth open but words wouldn't come out. Did he just ask me to marry him? Me? Mary Alice Brandon Cullen married? _Damn it Alice, say 'yes'…or just say something. _Still no movement, I couldn't get my eyes off of his and I couldn't force the words out of my mouth.

"Don't worry man, she's working on it."

I heard the chuckle from Edward and pictured him shaking his head, my body reacted before my stupid vocal cords would and I practically jumped into Jasper's lap wrapping my arms around his neck and placing quick frantic kisses all over his face. This would have to do until I was able to speak again; the man literally stunned me into silence. I don't think that has ever happened before.

One arm wrapped around my waist as the other snaked into my hair pulling me tightly to him and halting my frantic movements. Growls escaped his lips that were so low and so deep that I felt myself vibrate on top of him. His lips crashed onto my own in one of the most passionate kisses we had shared together as of yet.

I felt myself go limp from the sensation and the once frantic feeling I had in me melted away with each brush of his tongue on my own. My hands relaxed at his neck and slipped down over his chest feeling the curve of his muscled pecks beneath my finger tips. My leg muscles went loose as the tension left them and then my shoulders slumped. This was the closest I'd get to heaven and I didn't plan on leaving it any time soon.

"Ahem, congratulation and all…but um…we have some work to do and Kate is getting antsy."

Tanya spoke clearly but hesitantly, I knew she didn't want to interrupt anything; I was actually kind of surprised that Kate was blowing up her phone and not mine by now; she had been down there with Rose quite a while, but I just couldn't convince myself to stop kissing Jasper.

He dragged his soft lips across my cheek and around my neck to my ear where he softly whispered, "You wait until we're alone. I'll make you melt in my arms again and again…" his voice trailed off as he sucked gently at the base of my ear causing me to shudder and not be able to help the smile that broached my face, he knew what he was doing as he pulled away but only long enough to pull me back to him and hold me close to his chest.

I laid my head back where it belonged on his shoulder feeling his chin rest on mine. "I think we should give the good news to my new sister-in-law." I groaned. Not that I didn't want to share the good news with the entire universe…hell I was still speechless; but did we literally have to go wake the dead first thing?

I sighed and found my voice, "Do we have to? I mean she's fine…and sleeping." The pout on my face was becoming more prominent and I didn't even want to look at anyone else in the room right now. I wanted to close my eyes and picture it just Jasper and I with no war, just us.

"Alice, we really should go get her caught up and ready. I've been itching to bring down that damn connection anyways…where is she?"

"Bella, you've been itching do a lot of things…can't this wait?"

"Alice, where is Rose?"

I raised my head and looked over to Edward; I had purposely not answered that question and I was working really hard at not thinking about it around him. I mean really, it's not exactly a secret location if I go around telling people about it.

"Kate said if you don't hurry up she's going to text everyone where it is."

I whipped my head around and growled at Tanya; Kate had better not or I was going to rip her arms off and stick them someplace out of reach.

"Listen, everyone. If Alice was so quiet about where she was putting Rose earlier," Jasper looked at Emmett and Edward, "then maybe she's not answering because she wants this place to remain private."

Exactly, I wanted it to stay private; I don't know why except for sentimental value and the fact that the location might freak some people out…I mean really… it's the best location; no one would suspect it as anything other than what it is. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath letting the scent that I was so used to and couldn't live without fill me.

"Alice has her reasons. I personally agree with them too. She and I will go get Kate and Rose. Everyone will work on getting things together here. Will this stop the family bickering for two seconds?"

I looked at Emmett and smiled, it was nice to see him take control for a minute without the guidance of Rose; it's just he was forgetting one important thing…we needed Bella to shield Rose to break the hold on her, and I really wanted Jasper there to help in case her emotions were a little out of control. That meant we would have to leave Edward and Tanya behind and they would get a little bit upset if we left them behind.

"Damn straight."

"Edward, don't be so dramatic…you really don't want to see this place anyways; it's different."

I scrunched up my eye brows and flinched when an image of the cemetery flashed…I hoped Edward didn't catch on to it; but I was ready for the onslaught if needed to be.

"Cemetery? Rose is sitting in a damn cemetery? Alice, what's wrong with you? Who hides people in a cemetery?"

Busted was all I could think…it was juvenile especially the way I rolled my eyes and dragged out the thought. Edward wasn't exactly glaring at me like I had expected but he did assume that I was crazy as usual.

"It's a safe place, fuck it…we can all go but if any of you say a freaking word of this place or use it under any circumstances other than when directed by me I will personally hunt you, am I clear?"

"Okay, two things, people. One… stop pissing Alice off when she's touching me. It fucking hurts. And two, Bella as soon as we get back we start practicing with your shield. Something tells me I'm going to need to be cut off emotionally from everyone if I'm going to live with these lunatics."

I felt bad almost instantly when he said that I had caused him pain; but as soon as that last part left his mouth I was more than willing to cause him a little more pain. I jumped up with quickness and stared down at him, lunatic? I raised an eyebrow and cocked a hip with my hand placed gently over it.

"Lunatic? I'll be sure than to not touch you until my lunatic emotions are under control love."

I smiled as sickly sweet as I possibly could and moved over to Bella, "I'm going to need a few pointers on how you do it." I whispered so low that only she could hear me. I didn't have to worry about Edward picking it out of her mind. Bella chuckled and leaned on the desk next to her. "Practice Alice… a lot of practice." I smiled at that and shrugged my shoulders. I guess it was now time to get this show on the road.

"Someone call Kate and tell her we're coming."

"Oh, fuck off, lover boy. It's not that bad after a hundred years." I looked over to Edward when that strange outburst came out of him. I couldn't tell at first if he was talking about Jasper or Emmett's whining; I secretly hoped it was Jasper. I mean, he did call me and my emotions a lunatic.

"Right, try it from my side. You're not the one who feels an emotional loss when you break physical contact."

Jasper had a playful annoyance in his voice. I wanted to go to him when he mentioned the emotional loss because I was no longer next to him, and I even came close to inching towards him but Bella placed her hand over my arm and shook her head 'no'. I sighed and grabbed my phone out of my pocket to check the time…we had a few hours before sun up and I wanted to make sure there wasn't anyone around to see us leaving.

"What? What the hell are you two talking about?"

Emmett, always asking the questions I wanted answers to but never felt like actually asking. He simplified things and gave me the opportunity to be quiet and listen. I preferred listening sometimes.

"Never mind, block head. I'll explain once you get my verbal-sparring partner back here."

Jasper was slipping into the 'brother' role quite nicely next to Emmett and Edward; I'd say that he would take a few more weeks and then maybe just maybe me and my lunatic feelings would be something he was used to.

Jasper stood to move out of the house; my eyes followed him lingering a little longer than usual; this no touch Jasper rule I created was going to be harder than I thought.

"Don't count on it Alice, I've known you hundreds of years and I'm still not used to it."

"Can it Edward."

Bella laughed and I took off towards the front door gliding past Jasper and intentionally rubbing the back of my hand past his. Hoping that the small electric shock I was able to get was enough to hold me over for a little while. It wasn't enough that I was sexually frustrated from being teased far too much in the last few days…no I had to make a mental promise not to touch Jasper so that I could what, teach him a lesson? I am such a masochistic freak.

The jog itself wasn't going to take that long to get to the cemetery from the cabin; of course Edward was leading the way being that he was the fastest; and just as if it was the old days Emmett was working hard on keeping up. Bella stayed close by and Jasper was a few yards out of reach. I kept him in the corner of my eye noticing how hard it was to focus with him so close by and yet so far away.

Sweet torture, I watched as he weaved in between trees and smirked at me; what did he think he was doing? I shook my head and decided that it would be best if I didn't look; I needed to focus on Rose and Kate, and making sure that I get to have a wedding.

I was getting married. I couldn't help myself I looked over to Jasper again simply out of habit…and failed miserably at not staring at just how gorgeous my future husband was. Damn it Alice focus!

"You alright Alice?"

"No Bella…he's torturing me and he doesn't he even know it."

"Edward did that to me a lot when I was human."

"I remember."

I smirked at remembering how she had tried to rape a vampire as a human…she had no idea at all how much trouble she could have been in; I mean damn…he could have killed her twice over.

"Shh Alice, I think he's trying to listen in."

"Oh yea? Well let's give him something to listen to."

"What do you have in mind?"

I smiled at her as I felt the more devious side of me kick into gear; I was going to have to have an outlet before my hormones blew this place up. I needed to hold off just a little bit longer; control it just a little bit longer…and then he'd be putty…more than putty…mush. He wants to make me melt he's going to need to earn it.

"We'll it'll have to wait until we get Rose home."

"Uh huh…"

We were almost there when Jasper crossed my path and I got a rather pleasant whiff of his scent; my head swirled for a second and I knew this time for sure he did it on purpose.

I broke a hard right with Bella and Tanya hot on my trail and decided that I needed to decide on whether he was going to be on strict punishment mode or if a playful torture would be called for. Maybe a little bit of both, I mean seriously a girl could do some damage to a man without even having to touch him.

I smiled to myself and then broke another hard left leading the back way into the cemetery grounds. The tomb wouldn't be far and I wasn't worried about losing the men…I mean seriously; Emmett knew where he was going, they didn't need me to lead them.

I reached the tomb and moved quickly getting in and heading down the stairs. The cold cement had sweaty dew from the evening settling on it; the smell of dirt over whelmed my senses and I wouldn't say that I wasn't exactly stunned to see Rose with her nails painted a fresh pink and her hair brushed, curled and pulled back into a gentle pony tail. Kate was definitely bored.

"It's about time you showed up; you know you could have at least left something down here for me to do."

"Sorry Kate I didn't really think about it."

"Where are the guys?"

I closed my eyes and shut myself off to my other sense as Bella looked over at Rose with concern. When I opened my eyes she was kneeling at her side deep in concentration; she must be layering her shield over her.

"They'll be here in a few seconds...three…two…one…took you guys long enough."

I smirked but never turned around knowing that they were standing at the door taking in the room before them. I knew that there would be questions but I refused to answer them right this minute; it could wait we had business to get down to.


	50. Expressions JPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Top of Form

Top of Form

**Expressions**

**JPOV**

I sat waiting. Her mouth opened and closed like a guppy. I couldn't think of any other way to describe it. It wasn't a romantic image but it was what it was. Her body was shaking. Her eyes were shifting between me and the rest of the people in the room.

I was starting to worry. Her emotions were blind to me. That only meant one thing. She was emotionally stunned and numb. I wasn't sure what was going on inside her beautiful mind. Was she trying to decide? Was she wondering how to let me down? Had I finally pushed my angel over the edge?

"Don't worry man, she's working on it."

I looked at Edward trying to decide if he meant that in a good way or bad. He was chuckling and shaking his head with that roll of the eyes he did so well. She was stunned but it was a good stunned. She was going to say "yes". My angel was going to mine forever. For longer than that.

Suddenly, like a pixie who had dipped into her own dust, Alice was on my lap. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and I felt the tingling shocks throughout my cheeks and lips as she planted excited kisses in every spot she could find.

I waited. I prepared myself for what I knew I was going to do. I mentally said it so Edward would be prepared. As her lips brushed over mine, I wrapped one arm around her waist and with the other I took her hair in my hand. I pulled her tight so she wasn't able to move.

I growled so low that it vibrated between our bodies. I pulled her lips to mine and forced them open so I could take possession of her tongue. I fought my battle for dominance over it with my tongue and won. I could feel her body melt under my touch. I loved the feeling I had deep in my core when she relaxed under me. It was the most sensational feeling.

"Ahem, congratulations and all…but um…we have some work to do and Kate is getting antsy." Tanya said in the distance. I knew from the tone in her voice she didn't want to interrupt but duty called.

I continued to kiss and explore the wonderful tastes and smells that captivated me and ignored the comment for a few more precious stolen moments. I slowly released my hold on Alice but held the kiss firm and unbroken.

I lead my assault of kisses across her cheek and whispered so softly to ensure no one else knew what I was saying. "You wait until we're alone. I make you melt in my arms again and again."

This weren't normally words that I would say under any circumstance but something about her threw the etiquette book out the window. I laid one more deep kiss on her earlobe and then pulled her into my body, hugging her.

I looked over her shoulder. "I think we should give the good news to my new sister-in-law."

Alice fell into my body and sighed. I could feel she was less than enthusiastic about the idea. I didn't blame her, Rose wasn't my favorite person but we needed to get moving or the vampires at the house were going to start getting restless.

"Do we have to? I mean she's fine…and sleeping."

"Alice, we really should go get her caught up and ready. I've been itching to break that damn connection anyways…where is she?"

"Bella, you've been itching do a lot of things…can't this wait?"

"Alice, where is Rose?"

Alice's head swung around under my chin. She looked directly at Edward. Something was holding her back and I was pretty sure I knew what it was. She had been stealth and sneaky-like in hiding Rose so why would she reveal the information now.

"Kate said if you don't hurry up she's going to text everyone where it is."

Alice growled menacingly at Tanya. I decided to enter my two-cents worth into the conversation before this turned violent. I wasn't ready for another round of violent emotions.

"Listen, everyone. If Alice was so quiet about where she was putting Rose earlier," I looked at Emmett and Edward, "then maybe she's not answering because she wants this place to remain private."

Emmett stepped away from the fireplace. "Alice has her reasons. I personally agree with them too. She and I will go get Kate and Rose. Everyone will work on getting things together here. Will this stop the family bickering for two seconds?"

I could feel Emmett's irritation levels rising. Honestly, I couldn't blame the guy. His wife was being used to track down and capture his sister. How much more stress did we expect him to take before he cracked under the pressure?

Something about the way Alice's body was positioned told me that she wasn't happy about the idea of the two of them going by themselves. I wasn't sure how she was going to keep it a secret if she couldn't decide how to do this. Maybe there was no decision to make. Her answer was Rose stayed where she was.

"Damn straight." Edward replied.

I spun my head around about to start a fight with him for being inside my head again when Alice interrupted. "Edward, don't be so dramatic…you really don't want to see this place anyways; it's different."

I could feel Alice flinch and then a sudden rush of disbelief hit me hard. I took in a deep breath and strengthened my hold on Alice for support. She was quickly becoming my rock, my pillar of support.

"Cemetery? Rose is sitting in a damn cemetery? Alice, what's wrong with you? Who hides people in a cemetery?" Edward questioned.

I chuckled to myself. _That's priceless. A vampire being hidden in a cemetery. How ironic._

"It's a safe place, fuck it…we can all go but if any of you say a freaking word of this place or use it under any circumstances other than when directed by me I will personally hunt you, am I clear?"

I flinched from the bubble that formed around Alice. "Okay, two things, people. One, stop pissing Alice off when she's touching me. It fucking hurts. And two, Bella as soon as we get back we start practicing with your shield. Something tells me I'm going to need to be cut off emotionally from everyone if I'm going to live with these lunatics."

I looked down at Alice and smiled sweetly. The look I got in return was anything but sweet. Before I could even try to defend myself, Alice was up and off my lap.

She looked so beautiful with her hand on her hip and the angry love look on her face. "Lunatic? I'll be sure then to not touch you until my lunatic emotions are under control, love."

I looked at Edward confused. He had that stupid crooked smile plastered from one ear to the other. He wasn't going to give me any indication of what I did wrong. Emmett, on the other hand, was choking on the laughter he was trying to hide.

"Choke, asshole." I said quietly.

"Someone call Kate and tell her we're coming." Alice's voice was no longer that of an angel's song.

I stood and stretched my legs. Everything seemed to be coming back into place nicely expect for the empty attachment I was feeling. _Shit, I hope she doesn't stay mad for long. The loss is a little annoying._

"Oh, fuck off, lover boy. It's not that bad after a hundred years." Edward snickered.

"Right, try it from my side. You're not the one who feels an emotional loss when you break physical contact." I hissed back.

"What? What the hell are you two talking about?" Emmett asked. I could sense the confusion. He was trying to get involved and share in Edward's obvious thrill of the moment.

"Never mind, block head. I'll explain once you get my verbal-sparring partner back here." I could tell that I was definitely coming around and feeling better than I was in the woods. I headed for the door. I needed to be outside and away from the emotions that were beginning to stir both within me and them.

"Don't count on it, Alice. I've known you hundreds over years and I'm still not used to it."

I looked between the siblings and felt the frustration of not knowing what the conversation was about. I didn't like it. Not one bloody bit.

"Can it, Edward." Alice growled.

Bella laughed and took off out the door with Alice moving with her. As she ran by her hand grazed the back of mine. She was causing me to suffer. She had just made this a game. It was in that moment I realized how much more fun I could have teasing her using her own game. That's what this was to her. A game and there were now two players playing.

The small spark disappeared leaving me craving more. She would be begging me for more when I was done with her. I laughed to myself. This new life was going to be so much fun.

As I started for the woods with Emmett and Edward taking the lead, I wondered how I could torture the boys with my new game. I thought about my abilities and the advantages to having them. The idea presented itself and I tucked the thought deep down in the back of my mind. I couldn't allow Edward to find out about this one.

I ran quickly through the trees, purposely keeping at least 20 feet distance between Alice and I. She couldn't keep her eyes off me and I, the same. I loved her and I was a man with needs but her teasing had consequences. I was the one who would make her suffer for making me suffer. I smiled slyly at her as I whipped around another tree.

I was amazed at Edward's speed. He and Emmett were seriously making a race of it. Once I was over torturing my woman, I would have to join in. I wasn't sure how far I could push the suffering before I crossed the line but I guess I would know when it happened.

I continued to watch Alice as she stared in my direction. I had a feeling, and the bite mark on my neck to prove it, that she was in a constant state of sexual frustration. Time to take it up a notch.

I took one step forward and bunched up my leg muscles. I leapt silently into the trees and did a flip around the branch before landing just a few feet shy of her. I moved across her path breathing out all the air that was in my lungs. I was trying my best to flood the area she would be moving through in a half a second with my scent. I hope I was as irresistible to her as she was to me.

"Shh Alice, I think he's trying to listen in."

What were they talking about?

"Oh yea? Well let's give him something to listen to."

Sneaky little pixie-devil. I focused back to my strategy. Whatever she had planned wasn't going to work. I was a man and had ways of denying those urges.

I turned my head as I surged forward. She was about to move through my scent. "Suffer, my little angel." I said quietly.

Alice broke away from the run. Bella and Tanya stuck with her. She was performing an almost zigzag effect and then vanished. I looked around took a deep breath. I found Alice's scent and followed it. That wasn't the smartest of ideas. Her intoxicating fragrance slipped into my body sending small spasms flowing through me.

I arrived at the entrance of an old tomb. The name on the top helped me to realize why Alice had wanted to keep it secret. It was special, it was part of her past and her family.

Edward and Emmett arrived next to me. I turned as a burst of sadness enveloped me. I wasn't sure which of the two men the feelings were coming from. One, the other or both.

We made our way inside. There was a cement slab that seconded as a door. I followed Emmett, since he had been here already, down the twisting stairwell. As we approached the bottom I heard Alice mumbling numbers.

We entered the room below and I was amazed by the collection of items that were collected here. The pictures revealed why Alice had been keeping this place to herself. It was a time capsule. The Cullen's personal and family heirlooms were being stored here for safe keeping.


	51. Deceitful APOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Top of Form

Top of Form

**Deceitful **

**APOV **

"Bella?"

"She's good Alice, give her a minute."

I nodded in Bella's direction knowing that she would have been able to shield Rose; I just didn't know how Rose would react knowing that it was Bella who was protecting her…bad blood between them and all… I was ready to restrain and or put Rose in her rightful place again if needed, hopefully the ungrateful bitch that got us in this mess would be somewhat grateful to have her own mind back. Although, I was almost positive that she wouldn't be…I mean this was Rose we were talking about not Mother Teresa.

The guys moved further into the room spreading out amongst each other and watching carefully as Bella stepped back and Rose began to stir, Emmett took that as his queue to move forward and kneel at her side; it would be good for him to be the first thing she saw when she woke up from this night mare.

Jasper moved to stand next to me and as if on instinct I leaned closer towards him, it was like a magnetic reaction forced me to him whether my mind told me to resist or not. I trained my eyes on Rose and watched as she opened them, blinked, looked around the room and then crashed into Emmett's awaiting arms.

Her eyes were as black as her soul and her dry sob's still didn't do anything for my resolve. Being nice to her after everything she has done was going to be a difficult task. I loved her, but she had a lot of ass kissing to do.

I stopped breathing once I felt Jasper shift next to me and lean in close, this man was going to be the death of me and I was determined to make him apologize without me asking him to about the whole…lunatic comment.

"Angel, we need to take Rosalie out of here if we expect to make any progress."

Jasper's breath tickled my ear and sent a shiver down my spine. I was but a mere few seconds from losing my cool kicking everyone out of my tomb and taking him right here and right now…I scrunched up my eye brows and focused. I was stronger than this and I needed to behave like it.

I turned myself with a swift movement to where I was facing Jasper and reached up on my tip toes. I didn't dare take a breath and used the reserves in my lungs to speak slowly and softly, eye for an eye my love.

"Sounds good to me, why don't you take the lead..." I was close enough to breathe on him…but far enough to where I still wasn't breaking my rule and touching him. Nope, there will be none of that. I dropped down to the balls of my heel and stepped back from him. I blew Jasper a kiss and winked before taking another step back and moved quickly to stand by Edward.

"You know he won't let that slide right?"

"What's he got up his leave Edward?"

"That's not my business to tell."

"You blab everything else these days." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms leaning against the wall trying to ignore the Rose sympathy party that was going on. Bella stood next to me and sighed before shrugging her shoulders and mimicking my position against the wall.

Edward had chosen Jasper's side; which was entirely not fair. He was my brother first, and I made sure to look up at him through the corner of my eye as he looked down at me with a 'you're not serious' look in his eyes. Damn straight I'm serious.

Rose had stopped with her pity cries and leaned away from Emmett, his arms loosened around her as she looked around the room and then stopped at Bella. Her glare was obvious as I stood straighter against the wall ready to protect Bella if at all necessary.

My eyes flickered across the room; Kate picked up on the same signal I did and stood also ready to move if she had to. Tanya circled closer to Kate and it seems that everyone was ready to protect each other if she started acting like a she devil again.

Jasper had braced himself against the wall and I was close to moving to him when Edward put his hand over my shoulder and held me back. I looked up to him and then back to Rose locking my eyes on to hers daring her to say something so that I could have Bella let her go back to the vegetable state she was in.

My fingers clenched into my palms as my nails dug into the sensitive skin there. Bella didn't look worried but she was ready to respond if she had to. I nudged her right foot with my left giving myself a little room. Bella leaned in close to me turning her head slightly as she stared off towards Jasper.

"Should we practice now?"

I hated that he was so affected by Rose, and she had to of known that she would be affecting him with the way she was acting; didn't she at least have a little respect for him? I held up one finger as Bella leaned away, I needed to make sure that now would be an ok time to practice; I couldn't risk them both getting hurt because of Rose's emotions.

"There's no reason for you to forgive me. I have been denying the reasons that 'they' are gone and that I am to blame. I won't make excuses because anything I say is going to make things worse. I don't want your forgiveness, your pity or anything else.

I have been dead far to long. That bitch will pay for what she did. And when I finish with her, I'll leave. I am the reason that you weren't allowed to have the life you should have. I am truly sorry for that. Whether you were vampire or human, you should have had the right to chose."

I tried to keep my inner monologue quiet as I listened to Rose speak, but of course there was no reason to forgive her, and of course anything she says is going to make things worse but Bella seemed to be neutral, she was far more forgiving than I was.

Rose turned her gaze from Bella to me and Edward her eyes slitted slightly as Edward stood straighter and stared right back at her, we weren't going to back down.

"You are my family. I am the reason that our family was torn apart. I can't do anything to bring them back, I wish I could. I will make him pay for it. No matter how it was suppose to be in theory, his greed made it something else. I will make him suffer for that.

I will help anyway you want. Tell me and I'll do it. When it's over I'll go and let the family heal. It's the way it needs to be."

Rose looked down at her lap and I wanted to yank her head up to look at me, I wanted her to see the anger in my eyes and to fill the resentment for her actions; she hadn't felt enough and I don't care that she said she wasn't looking for pity; it was obvious with her little speeches that she was.

"You were everything I wanted. I was the type of person who wanted and took. You shouldn't have been given this life. I shouldn't have been given the privilege to have you in my life. You are honest, caring, understanding. You are everything I'm not. When it's over, I want you to stay with them. You don't deserve my fate."

He deserves better than what you are giving him, how could she push him aside? I could never do that to Jasper, Bella would never do that to Edward and Edward would never do that to Bella.

"Rose, fuck off. There will be no self-pity. I've seen this game before and it won't fucking work."

Jasper appeared just as flustered with Rose as I was, and his comment only reminded me that he could pick up on her bull shit as well as the rest of us could and he wasn't having it either.

"I'm not playing a game, Jazz. You know me. You know how I'm feeling. Of everyone in this room you know me the best. You've been there through those times that her control wavered. I know you felt them. My true feelings filtering through. Could you feel the blanket wrapping me back up in a cocoon? I don't want to go back in there. It was worse than facing the reality of what I've done."

What she's done? Does she even know the extent of what she's done? And she is so fucking willing to make the decision to leave Emmett whether he is with people who really love him or not she had no right to make that decision for him. Nor did she have the right to turn and run after all of this with her tail in between her legs. She was not getting off that fucking easy anymore.

"Bella now is the time to practice."

I didn't drop my gaze from Rose when I spoke but I could feel the gentle brush of air as Bella unwrapped myself and Edward and focused her shield on Jasper. I didn't want him to feel the wrath that I had been holding on to in order to protect him from myself.

Bella nodded to me when she felt Jasper under her shield and I proceed to take steps towards Rose. Her eyes shot up to me with a pitiful look but I wasn't going to buy it.

"You're willing to do whatever it takes to make it right? Did I hear you correctly?"

Emmett shot me a warning glare but I dismissed him; he'll understand when all was said and done. Rose thought over my question for a minute before nodding her head 'yes'.

"Then when this is all done and said with, you will stay…you will stay and make things right to this family, you will make things right to Carlisle and Esme and you will beg for our forgiveness for every day that I let you live. You will not abandon Emmett because that is not your decision to make and you will not run from this like a coward; you will be grateful to have your family and you will learn to respect Bella because to be completely frank with you I am sick and tired of your pity party, I refuse to participate and I refuse to let you leave again."

I really hoped that Bella's shield was working; I could hear the venom in my voice as I spoke to her and I could feel the poison in my eyes pooling as I glared at her. I would understand if Jasper had to leave the room, but I would not let her sit here and play the emotional victim. She made the mistakes now she needed to put her big girl panties on and face the fucking music.

I was half tempted to have Bella put her back under; she was too much of a liability until everything else was already taken care of. Edward looked at me and nodded as if he agreed and I watched as the charge flickered on Kate's finger tips. Emmett was going to hate me.

"I'll prove to you that I am not the person you think I am, Alice. I want you to understand and believe. I'll show you anyway I have to that I have the family's best interest as my only interest."

"How can you have our best interest when you are talking about walking away from your problems? How can I trust you Rose…do I have to bring Maggie in?"

I was practically hovering over Rose and Emmett now, and Rose knew exactly who I was talking about. Maggie's only gift was a powerful one; she could tell if someone was lying and I didn't think I could let Rose out of this room until I knew if she was telling the truth. I can't risk anyone's life on the chance that Rose isn't being deceitful.

"She's still around. You're angry and distrustful of me and you have welcomed her into the fold. Bring her in, Alice. I have a few questions for her that I think you would be interested in hearing answers too. Edward can read her thoughts and know if she's being truthful or not."

Great, another twist in the already complicated story of my life? First Zafrina and Nahuel, now she's sounding like she wants to implicate Maggie. I rolled my eyes and slid my cell phone out of my back pocket. I was on the verge of finding life on another planet; this one was used up and aggravating.

"Maggie, meet me in a half hour by the rail road tracks. Come alone and tell no one you are leaving."

I closed the phone and slid it back into my back pocket. I wasn't taking the party out of the room; Rose wasn't leaving, Bella had to stay for the sake of everyone in the room, Emmett wouldn't leave Rose, Edward wouldn't leave Bella, Kate was needed to subdue and well even Jasper should stay here to filter through the emotions.

"Tanya, care to take a quick run?"

I was too angry to look at anyone as I headed for the stairs, too angry to say goodbye or I'll be right back, hell I was too angry to even shrug my shoulders or offer a polite smile. I just left and hoped that no one would be angry with my departure.


	52. Deceitful JPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Deceitful **

**JPOV **

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"She's good, Alice. Give her a minute." Bella responded. She was knelt beside Rose watching and waiting.

I stepped around Edward and made my way across the room. I reached out and found Rosalie's emotions soft and calm. I looked at Bella amazed that Zafrina's intrusion no longer had the control it did. I hoped that I would find a completely different Rose than I had previously known.

Rose began to stir. I continued to probed her emotions waiting for an sign that I needed to step in. Emmett was immediately by her side. I was proud of the big guy. Through thick and thin he was there for her. Rosalie's abuse and demanding attitude never phased his resolve that he loved her and would be there for her.

Rose's eyes opened. They were pitch black. She would definitely need to feed no matter what. She looked slowly around the room and when her eyes fell on Emmett, she threw herself into his arms and dry sobbed.

I could feel the remorse, the hurt, the loss. She didn't deserve to be here surrounded by all these memories. She had been an ugly person towards her family but that was jumping over a line that no one deserved.

I moved beside Alice. I was in a loving hell in one second. Her scent, her aura jump started my dead body. I leaned in and whispered. I tortured myself but it was a nice thing to do so Emmett and Rose could continue their moment uninterrupted. "Angel, we need to take Rosalie out of here if we expect to make any progress.

Alice spun around and faced me. God, those eyes. She was full of her own personal "make Jasper suffer" moment. She pushed herself up, being sure not to touch me, and whispered sweetly in my face, pushing all the air out of her lungs with her words.

"Sounds good to me, why don't you take the lead..." She dropped back down and took a step backwards. She took a deep breath and blew a kiss in my direction.

I watched as she winked, turned and walked towards Edward. She leaned against the wall as Bella moved to stand with her. All I could do was watch. Her scent lingered and penetrated every pore of my body. I could feel the sexual need rising within me.

I needed to tip the scales. I had had my moment in the woods, she had paid me back with this stunt. So it was a tie game. I thought for a moment well I looked at Edward. _How would you feel if your sister found her frustration level thrown over the edge? She might get a little angry too?_

Edward raised an eyeball and looked quickly between me and Alice. He nodded slightly, just enough to let me know he was okay with the revenge. I pushed all the thoughts out of my mind for a moment and focused back on the task at hand.

Rose had pushed herself away from Emmett. He still held her in his arms but she was looking around the room at everyone. Her eyes fell on Bella. I took a step backwards from the atom bomb that had mushroomed into the room. I grabbed the wall for support.

Rose had always been an angry woman but this was different. The remorse and pity was undeniable. But there was more. There was a touch of anger mixed with anguish and compassion. It made no sense not coming from someone like Rosalie Hale.

"There's no reason for you to forgive me. I have been denying the reasons that 'they' are gone and that I am to blame. I won't make excuses because anything I say is going to make things worse. I don't want your forgiveness, your pity or anything else.

I have been dead far to long. That bitch will pay for what she did. And when I finish with her, I'll leave. I am the reason that you weren't allowed to have the life you should have. I am truly sorry for that. Whether you were vampire or human, you should have had the right to chose."

Rose looked away from Bella and to Alice and Edward. My instinctive protectiveness went into overdrive in that moment. I could sense the anger a little stronger but the regret and shame overshadowed it.

"You are my family. I am the reason that our family was torn apart. I can't do anything to bring them back, I wish I could. I will make him pay for it. No matter how it was suppose to be in theory, his greed made it something else. I will make him suffer for that.

I will help anyway you want. Tell me and I'll do it. When it's over I'll go and let the family heal. It's the way it needs to be."

Rose looked away and done at her lap. She pulled her head back up and looked into Emmett's face. "You were everything I wanted. I was the type of person who wanted and took. You shouldn't have been given this life. I shouldn't have been given the privilege to have you in my life. You are honest, caring, understanding. You are everything I'm not. When it's over, I want you to stay with them. You don't deserve my fate."

I couldn't take it. The feelings in this room were getting a little thick. "Rose, fuck off. There will be no self-pity. I've seen this game before and it won't fucking work."

"I'm not playing a game, Jazz. You know me. You know how I'm feeling. Of everyone in this room you know me the best. You've been there through those times that her control wavered. I know you felt them. My true feelings filtering through. Could you feel the blanket wrapping me back up in a cocoon? I don't want to go back in there. It was worse than facing the reality of what I've done."

I was shocked. She truly believed what she was saying. What the hell had Zafrina done to her. Is it possible that she's been under the control for longer than anyone thought.

"Bella now is the time to practice." I broke eye contact with Rosalie and turned my head sharply towards Alice.

She was staring directly at Rose with a look that no feelings could tell me any better. I was afraid of her for the first time. The amount of fury that I could feel building was going to hurt. It was in that moment I had the sensation of having walked through a perfect waterfall. The physical feeling was cool and refreshing. The emotional feeling was disturbing.

For the first time since my abilities had formed after my change, I was numb. I felt nothing. I looked at Bella who simply smiled at me and turned her attention back to the showdown that was about to happen.

"You're willing to do whatever it takes to make it right? Did I hear you correctly?"

Emmett's face was immediately tight and enraged. Rose's was anything but that. She looked distressed and saddened. She nodded her head not removing her dull eyes off of Alice.

"Then when this is all done and said with, you will stay…you will stay and make things right to this family, you will make things right to Carlisle and Esme and you will beg for our forgiveness for every day that I let you live. You will not abandon Emmett because that is not your decision to make and you will not run from this like a coward; you will be grateful to have your family and you will learn to respect Bella because to be completely frank with you I am sick and tired of your pity party, I refuse to participate and I refuse to let you leave again."

The hissing that accompanied Alice's words and the outrage in her voice was sinister. What made everything worse was that I seeing and hearing everything that was happening with not emotions involved. I had to rely on senses that I had really used in a long time.

There was one of thing that bothered me. My abilities were being neutralized by Bella the same as Edward's but what if I could use them the other way. What if she could truly be a counter to me? How would that allow a chance to put a dent in stopping this war if I am no good to be any help while under her shield?

"I'll prove to you that I am not the person you think I am, Alice. I want you to understand and believe. I'll show you anyway I have to that I have the family's best interest as my only interest."

I watched as the act folded out. I could see Emmett's twitches and eye movements. Something was up. He was agitated. He was worried about Rose and how everyone was gaining up on Rose. I knew the man well enough to know that this needed to end soon.

"How can you have our best interest when you are talking about walking away from your problems? How can I trust you Rose…do I have to bring Maggie in?"

I looked around. I knew who Maggie was, at least from the paperwork. She wasn't someone you wanted to fuck with. Her abilities were another the Hunters and Volturi both wanted to capture. Interrogation was something that wouldn't be really be necessary if she was on their side.

"She's still around. You're angry and distrustful of me and you have welcomed her into the fold. Bring her in, Alice. I have a few questions for her that I think you would be interested in hearing answers too. Edward can read her thoughts and know if she's being truthful or not."

I watched, somewhat detached from the scene playing around me. Alice rolled her eyes as if Rose was bluffing. She pulled her cellphone from one of her pockets and brought it up to her ear.

"Maggie, meet me in a half hour by the rail road tracks. Come alone and tell no one you are leaving." She closed the phone and slid it back into her back pocket. "Tanya, care to take a quick run?"


	53. Pistis APOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Top of Form

Top of Form

**Pistis**

**APOV**

I was silent most of the way to the old rail road tracks. I was still to angry to talk. Tanya mumbled to herself most of the way talking about changing sides for the simple reason of less drama. I would laugh at her but knew that she wouldn't actually do it; she was just as mad about all of the drama going on right now as I was and hell the other side did look less dramatic right now, Rose was good at putting on a good show.

"There she is does she ever try to tame those curls?"

"Alice, her curls look fine to me; let's just grab her and go."

"Do you think I should blind fold her?"

"Do you have anything to blind fold her with?"

"No, but I can make something real quick."

I smiled deviously at Tanya as I laced my nail into the hem of my shirt and ripped it. I tore a clean length of the shirt off and wrapped it around my hand, my mid drift was exposed but I wasn't really worried about that right now, I was desperate to keep this place a secret from her for some reason.

"Ready Tanya?"

"Did you seriously just rip your shirt? You know we could have used my scarf."

"You have a scarf?"

"Jasper is good and bad for you…bad because normally Alice you are so zoned into your visions that you know these things; your so wound up right now that you don't know up from down."

"I wouldn't give Jasper all the credit."

I frowned knowing that I haven't been paying as much attention to my visions as I should be, I just really didn't feel like watching anymore; the important one's would come to me and that's all that matters right?

I sighed as Tanya and I took off to where Maggie stood waiting for us, her fiery red curls hung low on her shoulders and the humidity from the incoming rain had each individual curl frizzed out.

"Hey Maggie, thanks for meeting us; but umm…I am going to need to blind fold you to go any further."

"Blind fold me? Alice, have you lost your mind?"

"I lost it a long time ago Maggie. Coming or not?"

"I'm seriously curious what you're hiding so 'yes' "

I smiled at her as I stepped behind her and tied the piece of my shirt tight against her. Tanya grabbed one hand and I held on to the other as we began the run back to the cemetery.

Maggie didn't say a word as we trudged through the trees and then on to softer ground. I could tell that she was trying to get a smell of her surrounding but the storm was a mere minutes away and the winds had picked up causing most of the air to have the same 'before it rains' scent. I wish I could sit outside right now and watch the storm roll through.

"How long do we have until the storm hits?"

I closed off to my other vision and figured that from the location we were in we had a few seconds not minutes and we would be soaked when we entered the tomb. Just what I needed.

"Unfortunately Maggie, not long enough…we're about to be really wet."

I heard two audible groans from both her and Tanya as the cloud broke free and thunder announced the rain. It came down like a sheet of ice prickling over my skin and soaking me completely. My hair was going to be a flat mess and I couldn't fathom how I was going to look walking back in there with my shirt ripped and dripping.

"God, I'm a freaking mess."

Tanya rolled her eyes at me as we pulled Maggie through the mud puddles splashing dirt and water mid calf up our jeans. I silently thanked whoever created water proof make up and slid into the cover of the tomb. Maggie stopped and removed her hand from Tanya's as she felt her way along the cement bricks lining the Tomb room as I slid open the door.

"Dungeon?"

"You can say that I guess. Tanya, help her in here."

We took the steps one at a time letting the squeak of our shoes announce our presence to everyone else. An ear piercing scream came from below as I picked up my pace to come to a complete stand still at the base of the steps, Jasper was leaning on the bed next to Rose as Edward stood next to it with Bella, Emmett looked ready to kill as Kate held him hostage by her gift. What the fuck?

My hair was matted, my clothes torn, mud all over me and Rose was in pain. But it wasn't her pain I was worried about as much as it was the words that drifted from her mouth when I entered the room.

"I hate you, you fucking piece of shit. All of you, the Volturi will be paying me greatly for bringing you to them. I will sit on the throne as queen. I will be the greatest queen that ever ruled. And all of you will pay for your stupidity.

You, you self-centered bastard. You chose her over your family. You'll watch her suffer and burn. You'll watch as the so-called love of your life has her body torn apart in small pieces and burn in the fire that I'll create myself.

Miss Swan, the egotistical human. You couldn't fucking find a human to be with. You had to fall for a vampire and throw our perfect world into chaos. I will be smiling in your ugly little misshaped face as the guards pick you apart."

"Truth, Am I done now?"

I was going to tell Maggie to put a stick in it but all I could do was nod my head up and down and stare at Jasper. No one had heard us coming in because they were all too busy with interrogating Rose.

"Rose, how could you?"

I was shocked and yet not surprised as I walked closer to the scene unfolding before me. I wanted to rip her hair out of her head, but I wanted to comfort Emmett; how could she?

"Bella, I hope your shield protects you otherwise Edward's going to tear me apart." Jasper spoke hesitantly and looked weak, Bella must have placed her shield back over him; I hope she didn't get hurt.

I stopped in my tracks and turned towards Emmett who wore an angry yet sad expression on his face. I wanted to reach out to him; but how could I?

"Emmett?"

"Alice, stay away from me. Just let me go. Let me leave. Do what you want with her. I.....I can't stay. I can't even look at her."

Now I really was going to kill Rose myself, I moved to Emmett who collapsed on the ground and was dry sobbing, my big bear of a brother who was brought into this life by the one woman he thought was an angel was betrayed worse than the rest of us by her.

I moved to his side and sat down next to him cross legged before I looked up at Kate who didn't know what to do. I wasn't going to let Emmett leave in this condition; he needed his family more than ever now.

"Kate, restrain her; and call the Kindred…I'm going to let them have her…she deserves a trial."

Kate nodded her head as she grabbed her cell phone. Emmett was still unresponsive as I placed a hand over his back and began to rub it gently. The poor guy needed a hug but I doubt he wanted anything to do with me right now. Here's to trying right?

Tanya took a seat on the other side of Emmett and began shushing him as a mother would do to there child. How do I tell him he can't leave?

"Emmett, lets get you home and cleaned up. You're not going anywhere; you need us as much as we need you….Edward could you get to the house and make sure that Emmett's room is clean?" _Get her shirt out of my fucking house Edward._

I looked at Kate as she closed her phone and began picking up Rose from the bed, her face was screwed up as if she was touching the nastiest thing alive, and in fact she was…Rose wasn't worth much more than the mud stuck to my jeans.

"I'll be transferring custody over at the old church up the street. Where should I meet back up with you Alice?"

"The old cabin in the woods…oh wait…just call first."

Kate nodded her head and disappeared up the stairs with Rose in tow, she wouldn't need any help to get her a few minutes south in the rain. It was pouring so hard that no one would be able to see her.

Edward looked around the room knowing that I wanted him to get Rose's shit out of the house and out of Emmett's room before we got there with him, but not sure how to do it.

Jasper moved quietly and took a seat on the bed with Bella close on his heels standing next to him, "You take your job seriously." She muttered while standing next to him. I felt torn and out of place. I wanted to be in Jasper's arm surrounded by his perfection; instead I was trying to comfort a brother who didn't want to be comforted.

Jasper smiled weakly at Bella and then turned his gaze to me, "Alice, I have to get out of here. And at the moment I think it would be best for Bella to come with me." He didn't want me to go with him? I had planned on letting Tanya and Bella take Emmett…and then spending some time getting my head straight and back together with just Jasper.

I sighed and realized that it was probably best if he got out of here…and Bella's shield maybe able to help him. "Sure Jasper. I'll talk to you later." I stood up and motioned for Edward to come with me to clean out Emmett's room. Tanya could get Emmett to the house safely, the sun would be up soon and the storm would be dying down…me I just wanted to get away from it all, everyone and everything.


	54. Pistis JPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Pistis**

**JPOV**

She and Tanya didn't wait for any responses from the rest of the band of merry vampires. No goodbyes, no looks, no movement of any kind that would suggest anything. All there was was the two women heading up the stairs and out of the tomb.

I decided that since Rose was the cause of all of this that the truth would come out one way or another. "Edward, remember the woods the other day when we went on our first hunt?"

Edward nodded.

"Good, cause we're doing a repeat performance. Bella, remove the shield. Kate, hold Emmett back so he doesn't get himself or us hurt." It felt good to be in control again. I needed to be the military leader at some point.

I felt Bella's shield retract. The sensation was memorizing as I felt a surge of emotions whip around and through my body. I looked at Bella and smiled. "That felt strange but energizing. We need to practice some other time."

As soon as the ripples settled within me, I took a look quickly around the room. Kate had a cute little spark that connected her thumb to her forefinger. Emmett had been forced away from Rosalie, who was still on the bed. Edward was standing with his arms crossed about four feet away from the end of the bed. Bella was at his side with an intense look on his face. She was using her shield to hold Rosalie down. It was almost comical watching Rosalie struggle.

I advanced on Rose and put my finger to my lips, hushing her. With Rosalie, my abilities were both emotional and visual. She was smart and cunning but had never been a match for me. The only reason she had ever won was because of Emmett and at present he was occupied.

I sat on the edge of the bed and reached tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Rosalie, why are you trying to deceive everyone including the man you claim to love?"

I threw her a little bubble of soothing warmth. She struggle further under Bella's shied. She wasn't going to be easy. None of this would be. I hated these type of interrogations. They were unfair and degrading for all involved.

I drew a finger under Rose's jaw to her chin. I lifted it up and asked again, "Rosalie Hale, do you love Emmett?"

The look in her eyes were hateful and ugly. The truth to all of this was there. I was going to have to say things to Rose that no man had the right to say or do. I looked at Edward and mentally apologized for what was coming. "Listen to her thoughts, Edward, not her words just her thoughts."

I pulled Rose a little closer and shot a small amount of confusion her way. I didn't know if she could be effected by it since I could only manipulate emotions and feeling she already had. "Rosalie, why aren't you answering? Is it because Emmett has never been the type of man that Royce was? Who do you love, Rosalie? Emmett, the bear who follows you around like a lost puppy? Royce, the man who looked at you like a pitiful creature who didn't deserve the attention he gave you?"

I cringed internally. I didn't believe anything I was saying but she needed to believe it so her anger and the truth would come through.

"Jaz....you...." Emmett tried to speak but the small spark that hit his chest silenced him.

I pushed the smallest amount of searing pain towards Rose. Her body shook from the assault. I managed to manipulate the pain so it landed on areas that Royce had hurt her. "You like that don't you? That's why you don't love Emmett. He won't do those things to you."

I leaned in further and spoke one more time. In such a low voice, hoping no one in the room would hear, "Rosalie, you enjoyed yourself when Royce and his friends found you that night. It was a thrill for you."

That was it. Those ugly and disgusting words were the ones that threw Rose over the edge and the truth exploded from within her. "I hate you, you fucking piece of shit. All of you, the Volturi will paying me greatly for bringing you to them. I will sit on the throne as queen. I will be the greatest queen that ever ruled. And all of you will pay for your stupidity.

You, you self-centered bastard. You chose her over your family. You'll watch her suffer and burn. You'll watch as the so-called love of your life has her body torn apart in small pieces and burn in the fire that I'll create myself.

Miss Swan, the egotistical human. You couldn't fucking find a human to be with. You had to fall for a vampire and throw our perfect world into ciaos. I will be smiling in your ugly little misshaped face as the guards pick you apart."

Enough had been said. I threw an overload of mixed emotions at Rose and sent her into a ball on the bed. She would recover. I didn't want her in the same shape as Demetri. She wasn't ready for that yet.

I turned my head to speak to Emmett. I wanted to tell him how sorry I was that I did this to him, made him watch the horrible torture I had put his wife through. I wanted to but a set of the most gorgeous amber gold eyes were staring at me.

"Truth, Am I done now?"

Alice walked through the door as she if she had just been through a battle. Her hair was flat against her head and whipped around her beautiful face. That and her clothes were covered in mud and soaked. Her shirt was ripped. I was frightened. Who had done this to my angel? Who dared touch and mess with perfection.

I could feel the wave escape me and filter the room in all directions. The feelings were a mix between being petrified and infuriation.

"Rose, how could you?"

Did my baby honestly think that anything Rose said would be worthy of an explanation at the moment? I pulled myself back emotionally and looked at Bella. I was on the verge of collapsing again. I needed to be disconnected from everyone before another bomb went off. "Bella, I hope your shield protects you otherwise Edward's going to tear me apart."

"Emmett?" Alice said as she moved closer to him.

My angel, the nurse. I had managed to stay inconspicuous enough that she didn't understand that the feelings she and the others had at the moment were due to me not what they really were feeling.

"Alice, stay away from me. Just let me go. Let me leave. Do what you want with her. I.....I can't stay. I can't even look at her." Emmett said as he collapsed onto his knees sobbing into his hands.

I wished I was able to take the hurt away for a short time but under Bella's shield I was and this for the moment was where I needed to stay. The hurricane was still brewing and it was nearly unmanageable at the moment.

Alice dropped to the ground with Emmett. The look she gave Rosalie was death. It was worse. Alice's eyes were blazing without remorse and full of rage. I was full of mixed emotions. One, I was grateful that I wasn't being destroyed by those emotions and the other was pissed that Rose had done this to Emmett and my Alice.

"Kate, restrain her; and call the Kindred…I'm going to let them have her…she deserves a trial."

Tanya took a seat on the other side of Emmett and began caring for him. I was surprised. She did have emotions and they were tender and caring. She wasn't just here for show.

"Emmett, lets get you home and cleaned up. You're not going anywhere, you need us as much as we need you." Alice turned her attention from Emmett to Edward. "Edward could you get to the house and make sure that Emmett's room is clean?"

I wanted to help Kate with the bitch but continued to stay where I was. I motioned to Bella to be watchful of herself and those close to us.

"I'll be transferring custody over at the old church up the street. Where should I meet back up with you, Alice?"

"The old cabin in the woods…oh wait…just call first."

I wondered why Kate would need to call first. Wasn't that suppose to be the new headquarters. Was Alice putting a limit on the cabin?

I wasn't sure what to do. I walked over to the now empty bed. Bella was close on my heels. "You take your job seriously."

I smiled weakly at her. I wasn't going to be able to hold this much longer and then the idea popped into my head. "Alice, I have to get out of here. And at the moment I think it would be best for Bella to come with me."


	55. Patience

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Patience **

**APOV**

Jasper and Bella had taken off probably not even hearing me say it was ok, I wasn't going to worry about it…as long as he was ok; I was ok. Even if he needed to be with Bella and not me at the moment I was going to be ok, because he would be ok and in the long run that was all that mattered, not my selfish reasons for wanting him with me.

I brushed past Maggie stopping only to realize that no one had taken the blind fold off of her or even really acknowledged her, we were in own world of shock and dismay and she stood there silently waiting like a good friend. I wonder what Rose was going to say about her; but didn't really care…I couldn't trust or believe anything that came from Roses mouth. I hoped that she would burn slowly for the pain she caused Emmett.

"Hey Maggie, do you mind sitting here with Tanya for a little bit? I'll send Edward back with the car to get you."

"Sure thing Alice."

I smiled at her cooperation and went up the stairs trying to ignore the rubbing of jean material on my skin. I felt disgusting and probably looked disgusting; first things first though and unfortunately the top of my priority list did not include shower; trust me it was on the list…just not the very top. I glanced up at the soon to be gone moon and peered at the craters, even with its imperfections it was beautiful and everyone could recognize that beauty. It was universal and rarely could anyone or anything accomplish that goal.

"So am I helping with the room or am I picking everyone up in the car?"

"The car, I can handle the room by myself. It won't take me but a second to get the boxes out of the garage, throw everything in there and give it away to whomever at the house wants it."

"We need to get everyone to a different location than the house Alice."

"I am thinking the same thing, any ideas?"

Edward paused for a minute before breaking into a slow paced run to stay back with me; his eyes were focused on the path ahead of us but I could tell that his mind was elsewhere.

"There are several older houses along our street. They are close enough for a vampire to get to quickly if something happened but far enough away to where no one will notice the gathering."

"Sounds good Edward, let everyone know when we get in…I'm heading straight to the room. Do you think they have already heard about Rose?"

"Probably, I wouldn't doubt that someone called and started to spread the word."

I nodded when I felt my phone vibrate in the pocket of my jeans; I was surprised the damn thing still worked after walking through that storm. The rain was still falling; but it was more or less a lighter drizzle now.

I reached into my back pocket and pulled the phone out flipping it open and holding it to my ear quickly. There was a buzz on the other line and a few well wishes from voices I recognized to be Kindred leaders. They were taking Rose away and hopefully they would call later for a recommendation on what to do with her, it needs to be fast…I don't want anyone being able to rescue her from the hell she deserves.

"Kate, are you done?"

"Yea umm, they've already decided her sentence."

"What's the verdict?"

"Death."

I sighed, I wanted it; but it still hurt just the same. Edward was listening in on the conversation through my thoughts; a knowing look crossed his face as this skin creased between his brows.

"Alice? Are you there?"

"Yea, sorry Kate…so what's up?"

"Well I need to know where I am going from here."

"How about you head back to the cemetery; Tanya, Maggie and Emmett are there and Edward will be back with a car to get everyone."

"Alright, how's Emmett holding up? Do you think he's mad at me?"

"I don't know Kate, how about you go and talk to him."

"Alright."

I flipped the phone shut and shoved it back in my pocket as we closed in on the house. All of the lights were on lighting up the yard from the inside of the house out. Why they needed that much light was absolutely beyond me.

Edward growled softly as we approached the back to door see everyone gathered and waiting for us, it appeared that they had questions, and to be absolutely honest I wasn't planning on answering them. At least not right now, I had my own internal questions that were higher up on my priority list.

_Edward, get them out of the house; we'll answer their questions later. Don't be rude either. _He looked at me astonished as if asking him not to be rude was the least of important things to him right now. I held my head high as we walked into the living room; I matched each person's stare with a stare of my own. I wasn't backing down and they could kiss my pale ass if they thought I would.

Edward looked down at me and chuckled; clearly a little too interested in my inner monologue. I shrugged my shoulders and headed up the stairs ignoring everyone as I did. I was a freak amongst freaks so they didn't really talk to me all that much, my gift was a double blessing.

"Edward, bring me the boxes!"

I laughed at his grunt from down stairs and moved my way into Emmett's room starting first with taking the blood red bed sheets and comforter off. Emmett would look better with a black and silver bed set and lucky for him, I happened to have one in my closet.

Edward dropped several boxes off in the room and hustled back down stairs to work on ridding the house of everyone in it, good riddance I thought to myself as I began filling the boxes with Roses crap at a high rate of speed even for me. I was moving with adrenaline pumped by the need to get her shit out and the want to take a shower once it was all over with.

I moved through the room leaving no drawer unopened and no stone unturned making sure to bring out a little bit more of Emmett's stuff as I did. I took down the pictures of Rose and Emmett and replaced them with friendlier images of Emmett and Edward in their baseball uniforms getting ready to play or with Emmett and Bella as a human learning to throw a correct punch, all of the images had happier memories and I hoped that they would help.

The bed was easy to set up and arrange getting rid of the little pillows that should never occupy a single mans bed and replacing them with large fluffier ones. The black and silver bed set looked great against the pale white of the wall and the curtains I had made myself to match the bed set where a black lace with a silver lining that shimmered a glittery blue waving in the rising sun mixing well with the fuchsia and tangerine of the dew filled sky.

It must have taken Edward longer than I thought to get everyone out because I was pretty much done with the room when I finally heard the Volvo start and pull out of the drive way. I backed away towards the room door kicking the last of the boxes out with me while admiring my work. I hoped Emmett liked it, but who wouldn't like an Alice custom design?

I shut the door with a drawn out sigh and collected the boxes to stuff into the garage. I'd have people go through them later or I'd just have them come pick them up and do what they wanted with the items. I just wanted them out of the house it didn't matter to me how it happened exactly.

After I stored the boxes and made a run through the house to switch out the rest of the pictures that may have had Rose in them I took a long overdue shower, changed into a short pair of running shorts and a tank top, styling my hair to its trained perfection and made my way back down the stairs in my tennis shoes.

The shower made all the difference and the outfit helped me feel refreshed after being stuck in those damn wet jeans for hours covered in mud. I could smell the lilac shampoo still floating around me as I slumped down on to the couch in the living room.

"Honey, we're home!"

My head jerked to the side as Kate ambled into the house with a smile on her face. Her conversation with Emmett must have gone well.

"Sorry we took so long, had to drop Maggie off at her new residence, she said to tell you that next time she doesn't want to be blind folded. Why did you blind fold her?"

"Kate, I don't want that location getting out to anyone."

She pursed her lips together and nodded her head up and down extremely slowly as if the realization of keeping a secret just hit her. Tanya and Kate moved quickly towards their rooms for what I can only imagine was to get a shower and get cleaned up. I don't blame them. Edward walked through the door with a still sad looking Emmett and pointed up stairs. I nodded my head and stood up so that I could talk to Emmett. Hopefully he'd want to talk to me.

"Hey Emmett, how are you holding up brother bear?"

"I'm alright, do you guys mind if I sit alone for a little while?"

"Sure, do you want to be in your room? We could leave the living room if you want."

"No, the room is fine, thank you Alice."

"No problem, we'll check on you later Emmett."

He gave me a very weak smile as he and Edward headed up the stairs. I was again alone in the living room. At least I smelt better and I was wearing clean clothes. My hands fiddled over the remote as I found a music only channel and zoned out. Tanya was right, I was missing a lot of little things but I was not concentrating hard enough on my visions. Now was a good time to zone out and do just that.

I settled back into the couch and dropped into the back of my mind fumbling through items of no concern to items of concern and pausing on things that I already knew about but needed to make sure nothing changed. I could see the outfits that Tanya and Kate and Edward had already decided on wearing, I could watch Emmett in his room looking over the pictures and sitting on the bed in front of the television. I watched as Maggie told the rest of the Kindred about the 'truth' she heard from Rose, their gasp followed by their outrage made me glad that Jasper wasn't around for that, hell I was glad that I wasn't around for that.

"Earth to Alice?"

I looked up and over the couch to see Kate and Tanya standing there gawking at me. I wasn't that zoned out and they should know better than to play tricks on me like that; it's just wrong.

"I was not zoned out thank you very much."

Kate jumped easily over the back of the couch landing with a soft thud next to me before throwing her arms behind her head and leaning back so that her legs where stretched over me. Tanya shook her head and took a seat on the floor in front of us.

"So, what are we doing now?"

Tanya leaned back on her elbows with her legs crossed letting her long blonde hair flow down her back to the floor behind her. I meant to thank her for helping with Emmett but knew that no thanks would be required. He was family and she loved as if he was her own brother; even if we were more like cousins to them.

"I don't know Tanya, I'm in between a few strategies and it would be nice if Jasper were here to go over them being that he has the inside knowledge you know?"

Tanya nodded her head as if she was going to drop the conversation when Kate made a sound that came off as a soft yet muffled 'nu uh.' I turned my head in her direction and waited for her to continue, her eyes danced around the room noticing that all of the pictures of Rose were gone. She frowned and then returned to my gaze.

"Alice, we don't need Jasper to discuss our options, whatcha got brewing in that mind of yours?"

"Well, we have a few options but some are only possibilities. The Volturi and The Hunters will be here in a few days, it's sitting between three and four right now; neither one can make up there damn mind on the exacts yet…

I'd like to beat them to the punch, if they come here we'll risk too many human lives; but we are not big enough to take both of them on within their own grounds…

I'd like to pin them against each other and then we can take out the rest, I'd even like to get the shifters on them to help lower their numbers. It seems to be their only choice because of how outnumbered we are."

Kate nodded her head as if she was deep in thought and then I felt a minor shock roll through my body. My eyes widened as I looked from her to Tanya.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Sorry, it slipped I get to thinking about shit that pisses me off and little things come out…really I am sorry."

I gritted my teeth and held in the frustration that I knew was brewing in my mind; this was supposed to be my quiet time to catch up on future events, not sit here and discuss details of said events while being shocked because of her frustrations.

"Hey Alice, whatever happened to that idea of you going in and infiltrating from the inside?"

"Jasper will not allow it."

"Since when has that stopped you?"

"Since I found out what love was about…and anyways he's right. It's too risky; especially with Jane and Alec there…Bella would have to be with me and Edward will not have that."

"Oh so… why don't we resort to your normal plan 'B' and just break in killing them off one by one?"

"I'd like to…trust me that sounds like fun…but we'd be noticed and then ganged up on and then dead. I don't know about you but I do not want to die, I have a wedding to plan for."

"You never said yes."

I blinked, that's all I could do…I thought back to the kisses the frantic movements the need to be closer to him and realized that she was right. How the hell did I forget to answer the most important question of my existence?

"Great."

I smiled weakly at Tanya who just shook her head and laughed at me. Kate had placed her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter and I felt even fucking worse, I mean shit…how in the world was I going to make this up to him?

The back door slid open and Bella and Jasper walked into the house, Bella had been holding him up…which to me didn't look good. I stood up from the couch as Jasper leaned slightly against the wall and looked at me. I hoped everything was ok.

They were both soaking wet and dripping all over the hard wood floors. That wasn't the biggest of my concerns; they needed to shower and change. Bella smiled at me and then moved her eyes over to Tanya and Kate before lifting her hand and waving it slightly.

"Jasper, are you alright love?"

I moved closer to him and extended my hand out for support if he needed it. I needed to get him up the stairs and to our room to shower; it always reenergized me and maybe it would reenergize him. My mind stopped and drifted for a moment when I thought back to 'our' room, it was ours he was welcome to it and it felt really nice calling it that. I let the thought drift again and took another step closer.

"You need a shower and dry clothes, follow me."

I couldn't stop the smile on my face as his natural energy flowed through my finger tips until his entire hand connected with mine; it was like coming home for the first time and feeling the warmth and love of your family. He was home now and I don't think I could ever not feel at home with him by my side.

His posture changed as he leaned off of the wall and followed me up the stairs. I chanced a glance at Bella who was speaking softly to Tanya and Kate about going to take a shower herself. Once we reached the top of the stairs I felt Jasper weight collapse into me and I wrapped my arm around his waist adjusting myself to throw open my bed room door and point him to my vanity where he could sit down.

I already knew what I wanted him to wear so it didn't take me long to reach into my closet and grab a pair of comfortable jeans and a loose t shirt. It was one of my first designs and carried images of angel wings and crosses. To me it fit him well; he was my light and savior in what I used to consider purgatory, though I'd never say anything to anyone about it; they'd think I was crazy and well I didn't need to give anyone any additional reasons to think that I was crazy.

Even as a complete mess and drained of energy he was the most beautiful thing in the world. I was going to need to find a way to keep his energy up though, maybe over time once the war was done the calm and peace will help him relax, it scared me to think that he would suffer.

With one hand holding his outfit I reached out with the other to help him up and into the bathroom so that he could shower and change. But it was obvious once he slipped his hand back into mine that he had other plans. I was pulled down onto his lap; his arms wrapped me and pulled me close to him wrapping me back up in our own little world.

"I love you."

I smiled as I leaned my head into his chest breathing in his scent mixed with the remnants of falling rain. "I love you more than myself Jasper." I took another deep breath in sighing as I exhaled against his neck. The water from his clothes began to soak into my shorts announcing that it was time he showered and I changed clothes.. I kissed his cheek as I sat up straight on his lap and looked at his eyes.

"You need a hot shower. It'll make you feel better. There are fresh towels hanging up, I'll meet you down stairs when you are done."

_Diluted honey red eyes peered at me through the steam that surrounded us; I blinked slowly as I felt the heaviness of passion over come me. It wasn't a frantic form of passion but rather a slow and precise feeling that unfurled from my very core and made my heart pound and my body quiver. His honey blonde hair dripped with soapy water as his hands ran down my sides in a gentle caress and settled with comforting warmth on my hips. It was Jasper, and it appears that I didn't make it down stairs as I had planned. I closed my eyes as I felt the flick of his tongue on my neck slowly drop towards my breast and I couldn't help but cry out from the ecstasy that he sent flowing through me. He barely had to touch me and I'd lose control of myself. The pressure in his finger tips increased as he slid me further up the shower wall and I wrapped my legs around his torso. The heat from the water increased his scent around me; I closed my eyes for a moment. _

When I opened them, I was back in his lap staring at his curious expression. Oh, there was no way I was sharing that vision with anyone; and hopefully Edward wasn't close enough to be paying attention to what was going on in my mind.

"Sorry about that; those things come and go as they please."

I stood up off of Jasper's lap and again offered my hand, I couldn't tell you what the expression on my face was but I am positive he could tell what the emotion was…at least the emotion from the vision. I tried to smile innocently as he quirked an eye brow at me; possibly still waiting for me to share the vision that I was going to keep a secret for the time being.

"Umm Jasper…"

I set the clothes down on his lap and took a step back to my closet.

"…I'm going to get some fresh clothes and head down stairs. This is your room too, so feel free to use whatever you need to get ready."

I grabbed the first things my hands could reach and took off out of the bed room door. He was still technically supposed to be on punishment right? I mean, he did call my emotions as well as me a lunatic and he tried that whole…tease Alice game while running in the woods. Well, I'd like to say score two for Alice; he can take that shower by himself…I had the vision to run myself off of and that's close enough to real when I am determined to prove a point.

I moved into Bella's room waving Edward out as he shook his head and smiled at me. _So what if you can hear this…he started it. Now get out, I need to get changed. _Edward stood up and took three steps towards the bedroom door before stopping and turning to me.

"Alice, for once, I think you have met your match…and I might actually enjoy watching the battle."

"Oh get out Edward and let me get changed."

He chuckled as he shut the bedroom door; I waited until I heard his footsteps hit the down stairs and then locked the door. It wouldn't exactly prevent any vampire form getting in if they wanted…but it sure as hell would let them know that I didn't want them just barging in at the moment.

"Alice, Edward's right you know."

"Bella, if you are going to start picking the guys sides I'm going to have to ask you to keep quiet to."

"I'm just saying."

I slipped off my tank top and shorts and threw on my low rise boot cut jeans with my navy blue fitted t shirt; mumbling silently the whole time 'blah blah.' Again, I know childish…but it was my best impression of the motherly Bella that I could come up with at the moment.

Bella exited the bathroom dressed in what appeared to be the exact same outfit that I was wearing except her shirt was a deep red with black leather designs on it. For once I appeared to be more plainly dressed than Bella. I was going to have to give her some kudos if she picked out the shoes that actually matched the outfit.

She smirked at me as she moved towards her closet pulling out her black studded belt and her black and red Nikes. We dressed 'old school' for these days, but back when we met it was the fashion… and since the war started designers weren't really out there making anything new; it took a lot just to keep some of the factories running to produce clothes for people in general.

It was going to be my goal when this whole thing was over with to just go ahead and start a fashion line for humans and vampires. More durable clothes for both obviously, I could open up my own stores and since I wouldn't have to worry about remaining human and dying and the whole show that I used to have to worry about; I could even have it in my name…no phony accounts with strange inheritance for people who were never born…it'd be so much simpler than what I was used to.

"So, what do you think? And what did you do to Jasper before you had to come in here to change?"

"I think you finally dressed yourself without my help and I approve. And nothing; I guess he might have done it to himself…I couldn't tell you who initiated the vision, but it was a nice one."

"Oh yea…care to share?"

"I'm not sharing it with anyone…it's my 'dirty' little secret."

"Dirty huh?"

"Well I guess you can say we were clean due to the location."

"I think I have heard enough then."

Bella laughed as she unlocked her bed room door and I followed her out and down the stairs. I hesitated at the top step and looked towards my bedroom door where I could still hear the water running, maybe just a quick look?

I was about to turn around when Bella caught my arm and looked at me with raised eye brows. She was going to have to be my strength because when it comes to that man…I'm weak…very weak.

I smiled appreciatively down at Bella and followed her down the stairs. I could hear the easy breathing from Emmett's room and the television lightly humming. There was a slight clicking noise telling me that he was either flipping through the channels or playing one of the many games we kept stocked in there. He was much like a child; when he needed to re gather himself he would zone out into some silly game and pretend things didn't exist or happen. I wish I could have that luxury.

"Back already? I figured you'd be up there taking care of your man."

"I'm down here taking care of my man in another way thank you very much."

I smirked at Tanya as she shrugged her shoulders and danced towards the back door on her toes. Edward looked from me to Bella and then back to Tanya standing at the back door waiting for acknowledgment.

"You all go hunting. I'm just going to sit here."

And with no other acknowledgments from anyone they were all out the door leaving me to be by myself once again in the living room. What was with this trend? I did a full circle turn noticing that there was nothing for me to do so I turned and made my way back up the stairs deciding that if I went into my room with barely anyone in the house Jasper was going to be mine…and then I lose, ah but a sweet loss it would be.

I smirked and turned instead to Emmett's room not bothering to knock as I pushed the door open, walked inside and then closed it behind me. As I suspected he was sitting on the floor with a game controller in hand beating on the buttons quickly as he raced through the video game.

"Mind if I play too?"

Emmett looked up at me and shrugged his shoulders before turning back to his game. Silence was gold to him right now and I could appreciate it. Maybe I could zone out to a video game as well? I reached to where the controllers were stored as Emmett reset the game and put it on two players. I took a seat next to him and began to enjoy the relaxing feeling of just playing a video game in the dark.

"So what do I do?"

Emmett paused the game and looked over at me as if I had just asked him to recite the Ten Commandments. He placed his control on the ground next to him as he reached over and with one finger pointed to the buttons I would be using.

"This is to accelerate, this one to stop or reverse…depending on how long you hold it. You don't need any other buttons…just drive fast. You'd think I never taught you to play a video game before."

"It's been a while Emmett…Edward and Bella don't play with 'kids toys'"

I used my fingers to make quotations in the air as Emmett smiled a real genuine smile at me and shook his head.

"I guess we are going to need to work on that aren't we."

"Have fun, I've been trying to get them to dumb down a little for years. You know, I've missed you a lot Emmett."

"I missed you too."

With that the game was un paused and the racing continued, we looped through streets ignoring street signs without worry of police or war or possibly hitting a suicidal human…nothing it was just a car going fast on the street and something about that was very relaxing.

There was a light knock on the door and I watched as Emmett's eyes trailed from the television to the door and back to me before he shrugged his shoulders and acknowledged Jasper who I was sure was on the other side.

"Come in, Jazz."

The door opened but I left my eyes on the television screen; looking at him would be my undoing, his scent was already filing my senses as the unconscious part of my mind looked for him and craved every part him that she could get her greedy little hands on.

Jasper moved into the room taking in his surrounding before sitting on the edge of the small couch that Emmett and I had moved to. He was maybe a few inches from me as his leg lazily draped over the side and moved slowly back and forth.

I could feel the edge of air floating over my arm from his leg and tried to concentrate harder on the game…I had never been able to beat Emmett at one of these stupid video games, but I was doing even worse than normal due to the fact that he hadn't been around for me to practice with.

"Hey, Em. Who's winning?" I peered at Jasper through the corner of my eye, he knew who was winning. What in the world was the point to bring it up unless he was trying to encourage Emmett to rub it in?

"I am, of course. Little pixie could never beat me at racing. And I ain't just talking video games either."

I rolled my eyes and pushed the buttons harder hoping to cause the game to accelerate further. I was determined to beat my last time at least; I'd work on beating Emmett later.

"I can't see what's going to happen…its confusing because the game is unpredictable…just a bunch of codes and signal's that fire off, I can't cheat."

I knew I was mumbling to myself; but my visions helped me a lot when I was playing against one of the guys with the game whether it was cheating or not it was still winning.

"And anyways Emmett... You couldn't beat me or Edward in a real race and you know it. Running or driving. Wait till I get my car fixed, I'll even let you warm the Jeep up before I beat you."

I smirked at that; he wouldn't be able to take me in the Jeep unless we were off road. He knew I wouldn't take the Porsche off road; it would not only mess up my rims but the frame as well and screw that.

"Your car? Alice, what did you do to the Porsche?"

Hmmm, to tell the truth or not…that is the question. Jasper would know if I was lying…but should I really lie to Emmett? I mean it really was an accident, and so what if I had to get a new one…yellow wasn't really my color any more anyways.

"Alice, I asked you a question?"

"I know, I was trying to decide on whether I should tell the truth or not…sheesh give a girl time to think will ya?"

I smiled at him before fixing my gaze back on the game in front of me. I could tell that Emmett was beginning to get impatient with wanting an answer about the car…my poor Turbo 911.

"I'll go with the truth, but no yelling at me it really wasn't my fault! See what had happened was that I was driving by myself and there were a lot of trees when I blacked out. It was a crazy vision that just completely took over…anyways I woke up in time to grab the wheel but I had already spun too much out. I wrapped it around a tree on accident! I swear I already have one ordered and Edward pulled the parts off it that he could so that we could salvage the horse power."

I frowned a little at the video game; I really missed my car when I thought about it long enough…

"A crazy vision, that's going to be your undoing, how many times have I told you not to look for vision while driving? You've never listened. I think a punishment is in order for that, young lady."

Emmett looked at me seriously turning his gaze between Jasper and I but I wasn't going to budge…punish me? What the hell was he up to anyways? There was no punishing Alice allowed if you ask me.

"Forget it. I'm not going to fuck with her emotions."

I was silent, listening and taking in the conversation unfolding around me. Was Emmett really trying to put Jasper up against me? And good job to Jasper for saying no…that wouldn't be very fair. My emotions were hay wired to begin with right now.

"I wouldn't expect you to. I was thinking something else. By the way, what the hell is going on with you two? You were all over each other just a few hours ago and now.....nothing? Spill."

I glanced at Emmett through the corner of my eye, were Jasper and I really that distant right now? I mean he was sitting on the couch technically next to me; and it would be difficult to try and beat Emmett at a video game while giving Jasper my full attention.

"Em, there's nothing wrong. Cut the anger down a little, would ya? Alice and I are fine. We're just playing a game. And I think at the moment I'm winning."

Jasper's word melted against me and I could hear the smile in his voice, these two were up to something and I didn't have a Bella here to protect me, or at least help me out here. They had better behave or they were both literally going to get the 'shock' of a life time.

"Emmett like Jasper said there is nothing wrong…and he started it, this game we're playing that is…"

I looked over at Jasper…making sure to catch his gaze within my own before speaking again.

"…and you will not win, you might as well give up now. I'm pretty stubborn if you haven't figured that out just yet. Anyways, what are you two up to now? Don't make me look for it. Oh and Emmett; I haven't been able to control the visions completely they kind of just come sometimes…so I wasn't searching and driving…technically."

"Wait a minute. What the hell do you mean 'they kind of just come sometimes'? That's not how it's supposed to work with you. I know sometimes they just come but you at least get some sort of warning. What have these visions been about, Alice?"

I looked up at Jasper who appeared to be curious and then back to Emmett who was opening a can of worms. I didn't need anyone to worry about me; I had this under control to the best of my ability to control it.

"Emmett, really it's not a big deal. They've just been…more 'real' if that makes any sense…not that any of my visions aren't real…but these I can almost taste the air in them. It's weird actually. They're pretty intense. And it's not all of them, just the 'important' one's as we have decided to label them. The one when I was driving was in an alley. Somewhere in Seattle…three people, I couldn't see anything but there shoes. There is never really enough information to tell you who or what or how."

I had already lost the game so I set the controller down on the floor in front of me and placed my hands in my lap, why was he so worried about some stupid visions anyways?

"Alice, Hun...describe some of the other visions. Were there any of these 'important' ones where you recognized anyone or anything?"

I was starting to feel slightly annoyed with all the questions. I let out a huff and turned my body to face Jasper since it was him who was starting to ask the questions.

"One was of you… I'm sure of it…it happened before the one in Seattle…and I don't know if you remember; you probably don't…but we met before…in the city. I'm sure it was you in the rain walking the street…I was in my car. Then there was the vision I told you about before… where there was a lot of salt. And there was one where I could feel the cement…it was like my hands were running over it. They are all very confusing and I cannot see anything in them. What's with the questions anyways? I feel like I'm being interrogated."

I frowned and turned back to face the television, I leaned back into the couch and placed my hands into my lap waiting for the next round of questions.

"I'm the reason. Alice, angel, I'm sorry. I'm the reason you're having these intense visions."

Well duh, I knew that…but he wasn't the reason for all of them. And I hoped that he didn't blame himself for it.

"Jazz, man, we can't be completely sure."

Exactly, it was nice having Emmett around to back me up; I didn't need Jasper making quick assumptions without all of the facts.

"Bull shit. She said the first vision was about me. They started from there. The one in the alley, that was the plan remember. They're all about me."

Yup, he's taking it where I knew he would but hoped he wouldn't. He had no reason to apologize and they were not all him. The visions started before him anyways.

"Jasper…take a breath and listen to me for just a second. First of all the very first vision had nothing to do with you. The very first intense vision happened in Alaska about twenty years ago. The war started the visions…not you. Second the first vision of you was not exactly unpleasant. Third, I don't know what to tell you about the alley except I lived and I can replace the car…it's just a freaking car. Fourth the visions are still intense after you decided not to kill me…unless you're still planning on it and I'd like to say that I would like a head start before you start trying."

I placed my hand over his and tried to smile playfully. I knew that he wasn't hunting me anymore…well at least not to kill me, the other we would work out later when we had alone time.

Jasper sighed," Fine, you believe I'm not the cause, that's good. But you will let us know if it happens again. Right? As for Emmett's punishment, what kind of cars do you have hidden around this place?"

How could I not let them know when it happens again? It's pretty noticeable when it does happen; and certain visions I don't plan on sharing. For instance, the one I had earlier in the bedroom; even if Jasper was included in it…technically it's my best kept secret.

"Well the Volvo, and the rental and there is one but if anyone touches it Edward will rip them to pieces. I sat on it once and he disowned me for a month. And I'll share some of the visions."

I smiled brightly up to him with the most innocent yet childish face I could manage. Why did he know about the cars anyways? I should search…but the element of surprise might be worth it considering I may not even want know what these two were up to.

Jasper looked from me to Emmett as my mind raced with possibilities to their questions as well as possibilities of when or how I could let Jasper know about the visions…the one's that I planned to keep a secret…they could help me to win this little game of his.

"Well, the Volvo is pretty powerful but wouldn't be a fair race."

Race? Was he serious…the Volvo may not look like much; but I'm sure he hasn't looked under the hood. Emmett's jeep was made for off road…not street racing. The Volvo would so take the Jeep; it just needed the right driver.

Emmett nodded in agreement towards Jasper and restarted the game, how could he agree? He knows the work Rose did to the Volvo; plus Edward has done nothing but upgrade since then…was I the only sane vampire in this house?

Jasper paused for a moment and then looked back to me with an amused expression on his face. What in the world did he have up his sleeve? I needed to be a mind reader, but when Edward's cars were concerned…well I was glad that he wasn't here to translate for me.

"Alice, what is the other car?"

"I have a pretty good idea what you are thinking and the answer is no. No I will not tell you where or what…and Emmett you better keep your big mouth shut you know how Edward feels about that car. We'd all be dead. Do you want to live to see the day you marry me? Because if you touch that car even in the nicest of ways without his permission he'll kill us…all of us."

I know I was ranting because I felt myself stand up and practically pace the room. Punishment? These two playing with Edward's Aston Martin wouldn't be punishment…it would be a death sentence.

"Well then, sweetheart. I think we need to get his permission because I'm sure whatever this car is will be a go-cart compared to what I have hidden. Emmett's told me all about the family's need for speed. Since a game is not a fair challenge because of your gift, then I guess we need to take this to the road."

He smiled at me as he pulled out his cell phone and hit one button before pulling it back up to his ear. A game is always fair; I shouldn't be disqualified for my gift…that's what's not fair.

"Edward, man......Need to talk to ya.......when you get back.....stop reading, asshole....what did I tell ya......yeah....okay...."

I sighed once he disconnected his phone and shoved it back into his pocket. I took a few steps next to him planning to put my plan of oh such sweet torture into place.

"So, what kind of car do you have hidden?"

I trailed my finger over the front of his shirt a little suggestively, not that I got off on car's…but if he planned on racing Edward's Aston Martin…I wanted to make sure I was in the passenger seat next to him.

"Hold it together, Jazz. If she gets the upper hand, you're done for. Resist the temptation."

Emmett practically mumbled to Jasper under his breath without taking his attention off of the video game. He was going to be a nuisance in my grand plan to win this game of Jasper's. It wasn't fair that he had someone telling him to hold it together while my family was laughing at me.

"Alice, you would have to see Betsy to totally appreciate her."

I smiled at Jasper and leaned my body into him resting between his legs with my hands placed gently over his thighs. He was so much bigger than me that I fit perfectly right here and even though this game was still in effect this was my favorite place in the whole house.

I leaned my head on his shoulder giving myself just enough room to be able to speak directly into his ear. I made sure to keep my voice slow enough to where Emmett wouldn't know what I was saying.

"Betsy is a peculiar name for a car."

I ran my finger slowly up his leg back to his chest before resting my hand on his shoulder. I felt him tense beneath me as I worked to break his resolve; I didn't want to have to pull out the big guns…but I would if I had to.

"You know the very first vision of you…remember how I said it wasn't unpleasant? Care to hear the details?"

There, I'll shoot towards the curious side of him, he doesn't want to know what I have planned if he doesn't give in to me now; I can help him on the race or help Edward, the ball was in his court and all he had to do was admit that he was wrong and that I am right…calling me or my emotions a lunatic after proposing was just uncalled for.

"Show me. Show me just one thing that happened in your vision. Then I'll decide if I want all the details."

Jasper whispered into my ear and then looked over his shoulder to Emmett who sat clueless playing his video game. I thought back to the very first vision I had of Jasper; when I could only see the blonde hair but felt the passion pulsating through my entire body, I couldn't very well show him how he had me pinned against my bedroom door with my leg wrapped around him while he was leaning on the couch. Time to get creative Alice.

"Well, it involves a much better position than leaning on the couch."

I dragged my lips at the hollow of his throat up to his ear lobe while moving my other hand from his leg up to his neck while my fingers played with the hair on the back of his neck. I kept repeating to myself to stay cool and calm. No need to get myself excited; I had already technically lived through the vision once, and unknowingly set myself up to find the man who was now within my grasp.

"And, it would be rather difficult to show you while we are in a room with my brother."

I moved my tongue in circular motions around his ear enjoying the taste of his skin as I did so. I dropped my hand from his shoulder moving it to feel the muscles quiver on his chest and under his shirt, dropping low enough to move a my finger tips under the hem where I could scratch lightly at the skin above is waist.

"But if you really want a show love, I could give you one."

I took his ear lobe into my mouth and nipped lightly at it; hoping that it was driving him as crazy I was presently driving myself. Like I said before, I am masochistic to a certain extent; Jasper being that one drug that could take the animalistic side of me and push it to its limits.

"Where? Where were we in the vision?"

I smiled into his neck knowing that I had won, but who really needed announcements? As long as we both acknowledged the winner. Now was the time to claim my prize. I hitched a leg up onto his hip and blew lightly onto the wet spot on his neck.

"We'll be back later Emmett."

I pulled my other leg up to completely support myself on Jasper as his arms circled around my waist. I adjusted slightly hissing quietly as I did due to the friction that I inadvertently caused.

"I only got a preview of the beginning, head to our room."

I smiled as I moved my head back to his neck and began sucking lightly on his collar bone. He didn't hesitate as he moved quickly towards out of the room kicking the door closed with one foot as I continued my assault on his skin. He tasted of a sweet red wine and cinnamon, which if you ask me is a perfect snack for an all day event. This man had no idea what I had in store for him.

Our bed room door was closed as we approached and moved my hands down around his arms keeping them close to me as the impatient need for him grew inside me. I felt my body crash againt the door and the passion start to flood my memories as I closed my eyes and ran my tongue down the collar of his shirt that was beginning to get into my way, yet again.

I felt his hands tighten around me and then I felt his resolve completely break as he began kissing neck and running his lips teasingly up my throat to my chin. My head fell back as his body pressed harder into me leaving no room between us, not even air could separate us now and I didn't care who might hear…they could leave if they didn't like it.

The memory of his hands running along my hips; the assult of kisses from the vision the only view of his beautiful blonde hair brushing against my face as his kisses moved lower and lower made the feeling rush over me tenfolds.

There were two many clothes involved in this scene. I removed my hands from around his arms and grabbed the door handle behind me turning it just enough for our weight to push it open and for us to stumble in the room.

We barely walked in as hit the door with my foot causing it to close louder than I had originally intended it to, but who cares right? My legs tightened around his waist as my hands moved under the hem of his shirt and with one swift movement it was off. It was wild and crazy moments like this that make me glad I had strict matching lingerie policy.

My lips found his as I immediately deepened the kiss fighting for dominance that I didn't even know that I wanted anymore. The only thing certain was that I wanted him and only him and I wanted to be as close to him as was possible.

"I love you Jasper Whitlock."

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, you are everything I have ever wanted. I love you more than anything that has, does or will exist. Marry me?"

I couldn't stop kissing him; if his lips weren't connected to my own my lips were connected to whatever parts of his skin I could get. I craved him, and yet I couldn't answer him. I couldn't form the simplest of answers; I knew I wanted to say yes, I knew I wouldn't have it any other way. I wanted him for the rest of this life and whatever the next life was that I could be brought into. Forever was not enough time with him. So why couldn't I get my dysfunctional brain to say it?

He turned our bodies and threw me back against the door running his hands up my legs and onto my hips where his fingers slid under the hem of my shirt and pulled it off. His skin never broke contact with mine but the feeling of passion and that hint of tingle was coursing everywhere now.

He face moved to my neck running his nose and lips along the collar bone occasionally leaving wet kisses on my skin. His hands slid down my waist stopping just below my hips as his body pressed more firmly into mine creating the sweetest friction I had ever felt while growling into my ear. I bit back a groan of my own as his lips continued to assault me.

"Answer me, Alice. Don't make me beg you."

But I like this form of begging…I smiled as I moved hands to his face brining his eyes back to my own and staring at the beautiful gaze held only for me. A million different ways ran through my mind of how to tell him 'yes' but none of them came out, the words wouldn't move from my thoughts to my lips.

I pulled his face closer to my own and began peppering kisses all over his cheek's whispering 'yes' for each kiss that I placed on him. That would have to do because the romantic declarations and the thoughtful speeches of spending more than eternity weren't enough. He would have to literally feel the emotions I felt, and the best the about Jasper…was that he could and he knew I meant them. So a simple 'yes' would suffice.

We began to move from the wall and his hands drifted up my hips and over my ribs stopping just under my arms where he pushed me up him forcing me to unwrap my legs from their comfort zone around his waist. His tongue ran over my stomach as he lowered me back to the ground and walked us back to the bed dropping me softly on the down comforter.

He kneeled over me and ran his tongue along my skin leaving an electrical current to roll through my where he touched and licked. His hands closed over my breast and began moving slowly over them teasing me further until I was about to explode. He groaned as his fingers trailed lightly over my bra pulling down the fabric to expose my breast fully before placing his lips over my nipple and sucking lightly on them.

My hands shot into his head as my head rolled back against the bed. I felt my hips arch into him and a whimper of need and want escaped from me. He was driving me crazy with every flick of his tongue as another roll of electrical current rolled through my body heating my very core.

My fingers tightened their hold on his hair as one hand let go and with a swift movement I unsnapped my bra wiggling it off my shoulders before sticking my hand back into his hair and pulling his body up with my own until we were face to face and on our knees. I dropped my arms and let the bra fall completely off of me before latching my lips to Jasper's skin trailing kisses down to the 'v' of his abdomen and back up. There was so much skin that my lips had yet to discover.

My hands ran over his chest palm down before resting behind his neck and pulling his lips back to mine. The taste, the need, the want, the overwhelming feeling of belonging in this moment had now completely taken over any other need or want; I had to have him.

His arms snaked around me and pulled me back as his tongue ran along my neck and back up to the sensitive skin beneath my ear. I craved him and the feelings that he could pull out of me, the emotions that I thought I personally would never feel came to life as if they had always been there waiting for the right person to find me, and finally he did.

The points of his teeth found my ear lobe and bit me softly as his hands drifted back down my sides and rested just above the top of my jeans where his thumbs slid into them at my sides and moved slowly towards my center. His fingers moved quickly to snap the button off.

"I want you. I need you. I love you."

His mouth continued its assault on my ear and neck trailing back and forth between the two before he pushed me back down onto the bed and slid my pants off within a fluid motion. His breath hitched as I paused for a moment and looked at me fully. His hands ran up my sides started at my calves and trailing as a feather light whisper of a promise to what was soon to come up my body. The electrical shock had become an almost painful need for him to be with me completely; it pulsated into every pour as our scents mingled together in the air creating the most intoxicating smell I had ever encountered.

He leaned in close to me taking a deep breath and then releasing it slowly letting the warmth of his breath wash over my skin. A hiss escaped my lips as I moved my hands lower down as his abdomen wanting him to be just as exposed as I was in the present moment.

I could feel his arousal pressing into my thigh as I unfastened the button holding his jeans on; soon Jasper…soon. I ran my hands up his back dragging my nails as I did so before fastening them back into his hair and bitting his neck softly at first. My body turned and my knees came up to his waiste as I pulled his pants off without even having to take my hands out of his hair.

His arousal was now pressed more firmly against my stomach as I wiggled further down his body leaving kisses in my wake. I wanted to taste him, all of him and I felt him stiffen beneath me as my hand gripped tightly to his arousal and my tongue played at the tip of him. My one free hand grasped his balls as a groan escaped his lips. I didn't hesitate; I didn't want any interruptions; I wanted to taste him fully so I did. The honey, the wine, the cinnamon all covered my mouth as I moved slowly humming as I did up and down on his arousal.

One of his hands moved to my hair as the other one gripped the down comforter as a moan passed his lips; With every animalistic hiss his breathing hitched and the emotional waves of love and passion he was sending out hit me and it me hard, showing me as opposed to having to tell me that he was enjoying this as much as I was.

I felt the twitch in his muscles on my tongue as he gritted his teeth and dug his fingers into the bed before exploding down my throat. It wasn't salty, it didn't taste like venom or blood or anything I had ever tasted. Not even the naturally sweetness of his skin could compare to the unique taste of just Jasper.

Jasper's hands moved under my arms as I felt my back hit againt the bed again and a growl came from Jasper. His eyes were alight as his lips found my breast again and he nibbled down on my nipple. I wasn't able to fight back or bite down on the moan that escaped my lips this time. The intensity in his kneading and menstruations on my body were causing my nails to push into his arms as I panted for him to take me.

"I want you, please take me."

It was a breathless comment as I whimpered beneath him feeling now the waves of passion and lust rolling off of him hitting me softly as if the water was rushing up onto the shore. My eyes closed as my head rolled back into the bed again but this time when my back arched I made sure to grind my hips into his pleading for him to take me.

One of his hands slid under my back holding up the arched angle that had formed there as he moved his arousal towards my entrance stopping just before entering. "Please Jasper." I felt a smile cross his lips as he pulled back slightly placing a kiss on my stomach and then pushed himself into me. I gasped as my body adjusted to his size, his hand still held my hips up while the other massaged my breast; I watched his face relax as I used my arms to pull me up to him and continued my own assault on his neck.

One arm held us afloat above the bed as he began pushing in and out of me. I melted completely the deeper he slid and sucked harder on his skin until I knew I was leaving tiny bite marks on him, these would surely be more noticeable than the first one.

His speed picked up and the force grew stronger as I felt my body collapse against him and I cried his name out not caring who or what heard me as long as he did. Multiple waves of pleasure and sensuality ran over me preventing my limp limbs from moving. I used the rest of my strength to grip him as tightly as possible and wrap my legs back around his waist. I locked my ankles together and held on to him as tight as I possibly could as a moan escaped from him and he finally collapsed against me.

I could only describe this final moment of bliss as euphoric and peaceful. Nothing moved in the room but our hands still caressing each other softly. His head rested on my chest as I let the waves roll through me calmly now as oppsed to slamming into me with the speed that Jasper was earlier. It was perfect, he was perfect, and I wouldn't have it any other way than the way it was right now.

"Have I told you yet how incredible you are?"

Jasper turned his head slightly whispering in my ear sending a chill down my spine, "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" And he didn't have to, it was nice to hear…but I could feel how much he loved me; and there was no better feeling in the entire universe.


	56. Devotion

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

_**Devotion **_

_**JPOV**_

I looked at Bella, nodded my head and we raced out the door. I needed to get out of here now. The pain was excruciating both mentally and physically. I didn't dare allow the chance that this was going to blow up anywhere around those I was beginning to consider family.

Presently, I had two people I was most concerned about hurting; Emmett and Alice. Emmett was in a bad place already and the blunt of the release would probably send him into a catatonic state. Alice, on the other hand, had already received a blow in the last few hours. Her mind and body wouldn't take another round from me.

I felt terrible leaving Alice like that. I felt the loss of the connection even if she had only stepped into the other room and now I was planning on distancing myself by miles. How had I ever survived without her?

Bella stayed right beside me. I could sense her shield wrapped around me. She was ready and willing to contain the blast that was soon to come. If only she knew what she was about to witness… I silently hoped that Edward wasn't going to have to burn me when I returned. His wife had to come back intact.

We stepped out in the rain. The wind whipped around us, pelting us with droplets of what felt like small pebbles bouncing off our bodies. I motioned to Bella to head east. I wanted to make sure I was far enough away from everyone but not far enough away that we couldn't make it back to Forks in good time.

We took off in a dead run. The mud splashed up around us as we made our way up, over and around the tombstones. It felt a little creepy being in a graveyard. Had life been normal, I could have been buried in this cemetery or one just like it. Now I would never be buried.

We hit the trees surrounding the cemetery, twisting and turning around them. The heavy feeling was growing and becoming harder to contain. I kept looking around me. The sky, the trees even my step count continued to tell me how far from humans we were. I knew that my outbursts could devastate the human mind and I wasn't willing to have that against me along with being part of the damned culture.

I opened my mouth to speak and found the words wouldn't come. I motioned and Bella looked over. Her face showed the fear that I knew came from the experience. She would witness something that had become very intimate to me. I wanted to share it with Alice before anyone else but I wasn't sure how she would react to it.

Bella stopped. I dropped to the ground. The pain was excruciating and ran through my muscles into my bones. I couldn't hold this in much longer. I forced the words out of my mouth.

"Bell.....protect...your...self....don...'t...worry.....anything else.....you...only..."

I fell onto my side. Bella moved towards me like the mothering type she was. I threw my hand up telling her not to come near me. I felt the ball of emotions push their way out from within my body.

I screamed in agony as it exited through my body from every pour in my skin. The loathing hate and the depressing sadness racked through me violently. I rolled as the strain of the torment ripped through me. I felt like I have been slashed by a thousand knives and thrown onto a blazing fire.

Slowly the pain subsided. All that was left was the lingering aftereffects of the pain. It never stopped completely for sometime. I was to weak to raise my face out of the puddle that had formed on the forest floor. I felt my body being turned over and rocked back and forth.

I was grateful with the knowledge that Bella was okay. She was acting like a scared mother and I understood why everyone loved her so much. She had been worth fighting for. She was a unique vampire who must have been an incredible human.

It took some time before I could even find the strength to open my eyes. When I did, I saw Bella's smile shining through the rain.

"It....worked?"

"I didn't feel anything… Just a little twinge here and there but nothing painful; And look, Jasper." She pointed toward a tree. In a notch of one of the trees were a chipmunk mother and her babies.

"I wrapped you in a second bubble. There was no harm done to them. I can control who receives your abilities. And I can shut myself off completely, as long as I concentrate on it."

I smiled. At least Edward wasn't going to have to kill his future brother-in-law. "I....need..."

"You rest as long as you need. I'm in no hurry."

Bella and I arrived at the house a few hours later. The rain had finally let up. The two of us looked like a pair of drowned cats. I could only think of one thing, Alice. I needed her touch and one way or another I would get her to wrap her tiny arms around me.

I overheard part of the conversation from within the house.

"You never said yes." Kate said.

The sound in Alice's voice was so sad and shocking. "Great."

I knew immediately what the conversation had been.

Bella looked up at me and giggled. "You have her."

I wanted to respond but I was still so weak from the emotional outburst. Bella was no substitute for Alice. I needed to feel the energizing sparks that existed between her and me.

Bella reached for the door with the hand that wasn't wrapped around my waist holding me up and pushed it open. We entered, dripping water all over the house's beautiful hardwood floors.

I pushed myself out of Bella's hold and leaned against the wall for support. I didn't want Tanya and Kate to see how weak I was at the moment. All I wanted and needed was my angel.

Alice gracefully moved from the couch. Her eyes were full of concern and love. I wanted to smile. Hell, I wanted to rejoice that she was willing to be near me at all since I did take off the way I did. I just didn't want to see her get hurt again.

"Jasper, are you alright love?" Her voice sang. She held out her hand in a silent gesture. She knew what I needed and she needed it to. "You need a shower and dry clothes, follow me."

I wanted to answer her but my mind was exhausted. I slid my hand into hers and felt the wondrous joy between us. I felt immediately alive. I pushed myself off the wall and followed her upstairs.

As soon as we were on the second level and out of sight of Kate and Tanya, I fell into her. I wanted her support in every way. The world I lived in now revolved around her and the closer the contact the more alive I felt.

She slipped her arm around my waist. The impulses coursed through me bringing a smile to my face. I couldn't help it. Alice was everything to me and the flow between us proved it.

We entered her room and she directed me to a chair near her makeup stand. I looked at her realizing for the first time that she actually did wear makeup. It was subtle but natural and it suited her perfectly just like everything else about her.

She entered her closet and returned just a moment later with clothes in her hands. She extended her hand again and I reached up, wanting the safety and security that came with her touch. I took her hand gently and pulled her swiftly onto my lap. I wrapped my arms around her, forgetting till it was too late that I was soaking her.

I decided it was too late now and just held her tight against me feeling the tiny flecks of lightening bouncing between us. I finally had enough strength to find my voice.

"I love you."

She leaned her head, resting it against my shoulder. "I love you more than myself, Jasper."

She took in a deep breath and sighed. The force of air that exited her lips filtered into my nose causing euphoria to run through my body. She pulled away and gave me a tiny kiss.

"You need a hot shower. It'll make you feel better. There are fresh towels hanging up, I'll meet you down stairs when you are done."

I could feel the love, lust and need build suddenly within her. She fell back from me slightly. I was able to see the look of sexuality in her face. I instantly wanted her. She opened her eyes. They were glossy with a look of eroticism flowing within the sunset color.

"Sorry about that; those things come and go as they please."

What the hell had the vision been about? How real were they to arouse her to such a height of ecstasy? She quickly jumped off my lap and offered a hand. I silently wished I was stronger physically at the moment because the feelings flowing around the room from her were sending me dangerously into a dream state of throwing her on the bed and making love to her.

"Umm Jasper…" She was caught. I knew that the vision had been powerful. She was debating. I could see it in her eyes. Did she want to continue whatever the vision was now or later?

She set the clothes down onto my lap, covering the area that wanted to be uncovered and released from its clothing restraints. She stepped backwards into her closet. Her eyes couldn't break from mine. I held the look.

"…I'm going to get some fresh clothes and head down stairs. This is your room too, so feel free to use whatever you need to get ready."

She quickly returned from the closet and ran out the door. I had the distinct impression that she wanted out of the room before she was anymore aroused then she already was and had made me. She must have been thinking that this soon after my emotional breakdown I would be unable to handle her emotions. How wrong she was. I wanted these emotions. I would gratefully accept every one of them.

I rose from the chair and stripped from the cold, wet clothes. I threw them into a hamper that I found in the bathroom. The room smelled like her. I searched momentarily for the necessary items I needed.

She had thought of everything that I could want or need. With Edward around, male cleaning supplies were readily available.

I turned on the shower and allowed the steam to fill the room. I stepped in and felt the hot water fall over my body. I reached out and felt for the wall. I leaned into it and allowed the water to drain away the stress and uneasy feelings that accompanied my outburst. I knew in a few minutes I would feel much more energized.

The shower routine had been my only sense of relief in the past. I knew now that Alice was a much better form of help for me and somehow I would have her in my arms in the next little while; game or no game. She was my drug and I needed my hit. I was an addict and proud of it.

I climbed out of the shower and dried myself off. I walked back out to the bedroom, a little disappointed that she wasn't here. I snapped the clothes free of wrinkles and laid them out on the bed. She was a fashion guru. The clothes weren't exactly what I would wear normally but she seemed to have a sense for these things so I went along with it. She was proud of her fashion sense and it made me happy that I could make her happy. I filtered through the bathroom putting the finishing touches to my hair and headed for the door.

I walked down the hallway of the second floor of the house, memorizing every detail of the floor, the walls, the pictures. I realized that some of the pictures were different. I walked back down the hallway again and realized what was different. All the pictures of Rosalie were gone.

I headed straight for Emmett's room, wondering if he was here by now. I knew that Alice wanted him to come home but how was he dealing with everything. I stopped as I raised my hand to knock on the door. There were a number of sounds coming from the other side of the door. There was clicking, a low hum, calculated breathing, and the occasional movements. Emmett was playing his games.

The big guy had been into video games since I had met him and shouldn't have been surprised that he would have amerced himself into the games at a time like this. I knocked lightly on the door and waited.

If he wanted to be alone, he wouldn't answer. He knew my knock and I knew his responses. We had been together for far too long to not know each other.

"Come in, Jazz." His deep throated voice called from the other side of the door.

I opened the door and caught a wave of lilac. My angel was in there. I smiled. Why wouldn't she be? She was like a light at the end of a dark and stuffy tunnel. She would be with those who needed her bubbly personality.

I entered the room silently and glanced around. The room was completely different from what it had been earlier that day. The red blanket on the bed was now black and silver. The room had a manlier feel to it. The pictures, again, were different like in the hallway. There was nothing in this room that would ever give evidence that a woman had once lived here.

Alice was a miracle worker. She had to have raced through the house doing this before Emmett arrived. For the loss Emmett was going through, I was sure she was suffering as much. Maybe not exactly like Emmett. She was angry and hateful at the moment but I knew once that past she would be sad and depressed that one of her sister's was gone forever.

I wondered what the Kindred had decided to do with her. The Hunters would have only one rule. Extract any information of value and then destroy. I didn't think the Kindred had that level of hate within them. They couldn't, they cared with too many emotions. They wouldn't allow themselves to be Hunters in that way, would they? I decided for the moment that I would let that idea go.

I looked towards the corner of the room. Seated on a small couch against the wall were my brother and my wife. His emotions were strange. He was happy but depressed. It was understandable but strange. His wife was gone, dead to him but he had been relieved of the burden of what she had done. The truth was out and he no longer had to feel guilty.

My wife, on the other hand, was in an emotional turmoil of her own. She was in a small hurricane. Hate, loathing, satisfaction, caring, love and a certain level of sexual frustration. It was the same feeling as earlier in her room but the level was much lower. I needed, no, wanted, to know what the hell that vision was about. I was going to make her tell me one way or another.

Hell, if she didn't the game would continue. I wasn't sure what the score was now but I would be back in the lead rather soon. I walked to the couch and sat on the arm. I made sure that I was within an inch of Alice's arm with my leg. I grinned as I moved my leg back and forth lazily while watching the racing game they were playing.

"Hey Em. Who's winning?" I knew who was winning and I knew not to ask the same mundane question I was sure everyone else had been asking.

"I am, of course. Little pixie could never beat me at racing. And I ain't just talking video games either."

I chuckled as Alice pushed a button on the controller harder. "I can't see what's going to happen…its confusing because the game is unpredictable…just a bunch of codes and signal's that fire off, I can't cheat."

So she enjoyed cheating using her visions. I had just figured out another way to score me some points. I would have her begging for me to wrap my arms around her yet.

"And anyways Emmett..." Alice continued. "You couldn't beat me or Edward in a real race and you know it. Running or driving. Wait till I get my car fixed, I'll even let you warm the Jeep up before I beat you."

"Your car? Alice, what did you do to the Porsche?" Emmett asked tilting his head slightly.

Porsche? Of course, it would make sense that my baby would have a car like that. Not too many women could pull off a car like that but hell, this was my Alice. She wasn't afraid of anything.

"Alice, I asked you a question?" Emmett's voice was a little louder.

I wasn't sure what was going on but I was pretty sure Emmett wasn't happy about the idea that Alice's car was not in perfect working order.

"I know, I was trying to decide on whether I should tell the truth or not…sheesh give a girl time to think will ya?"

I laughed to myself at the predicament Alice now found herself in. How did Emmett manage in one sentence to terrify the little she-devil?

"I'll go with the truth, but no yelling at me it really wasn't my fault! See what had happened was that I was driving by myself and there were a lot of trees when I blacked out. It was a crazy vision that just completely took over…anyways I woke up in time to grab the wheel but I had already spun too much out. I wrapped it around a tree on accident! I swear I already have one ordered and Edward pulled the parts off that he could so that we could salvage the horse power."

Emmett looked at Alice seriously, forgetting about the video game.

"A crazy vision, that's going to be your undoing, how many times have I told you not to look for vision while driving? You've never listened. I think a punishment is in order for that, young lady."

Emmett shot me a quick glance. No way. I wasn't going to put Alice through any of that. "Forget it. I'm not going to fuck with her emotions."

"I wouldn't expect you to. I was thinking something else. By the way, what the hell is going on with you two? You were all over each other just a few hours ago and now.....nothing? Spill."

Who the hell was this man on the couch and where the hell was Emmett?

"Em, there's nothing wrong. Cut the anger down a little, would ya? Alice and I are fine. We're just playing a game. And I think at the moment I'm winning." I smiled sincerely at him. I couldn't even look at Alice's reaction. She wasn't going to stay quiet not for one moment.

I knew now what Emmett meant by punishment and it was going to be so much fun. Future-vision this one, baby.

"Emmett, like Jasper said there is nothing wrong…and he started it, this game we're playing that is…"

She looked at me with those beautiful golden eyes. That was nearly the end for me. I wasn't giving up.

"…and you will not win, you might as well give up now. I'm pretty stubborn if you haven't figured that out just yet."

Oh, yes I have, angel.

"Anyways, what are you two up to now? Don't make me look for it. Oh and Emmett; I haven't been able to control the visions completely they kind of just come sometimes…so I wasn't searching and driving…technically."

"Wait a minute. What the hell do you mean 'they kind of just come sometimes'? That's not how it's supposed to work with you. I know sometimes they just come but you at least get some sort of warning. What have these visions been about, Alice?"

Emmett was beginning to concern me. I was missing something in this conversation. I've only seen Alice's visions appear unexpectedly. That's not how it's supposed to happen.

"Emmett, really it's not a big deal. They've just been…more 'real' if that makes any sense…not that any of my visions aren't real…but these I can almost taste the air in them. It's weird actually. They're pretty intense. And it's not all of them, just the 'important' one's as we have decided to label them. The one when I was driving was in an alley. Somewhere in Seattle…three people, I couldn't see anything but their shoes. There is never really enough information to tell you who or what or how."

Seattle? What the hell? I looked at Emmett who looked back at me. I had a really bad feeling and had to explore this a little further. "Alice, Hun...describe some of the other visions. Were there any of these 'important' ones where you recognized anyone or anything?"

"One was of you… I'm sure of it…it happened before the one in Seattle…and I don't know if you remember; you're probably don't…but we met before…in the city. I'm sure it was you in the rain walking the street…I was in my car. Then there was the vision I told you about before… where there was a lot of salt. And there was one where I could feel the cement…it was like my hands were running over it. They are all very confusing and I can not see anything in them. What's with the questions anyways? I feel like I'm being interrogated."

I could feel her annoyance and I couldn't blame her. She had a right to be. But she had given me the answer I was hoping I wouldn't get. "I'm the reason. Alice, angel, I'm sorry. I'm the reason you're having these intense visions."

"Jazz, man, we can't be completely sure." Emmett broke in.

"Bull shit. She said the first vision was about me. They started from there. The one in the alley, that was the plan remember. They're all about me."

"Jasper…take a breath and listen to me for just a second. First of all the very first vision had nothing to do with you. The very first intense vision happened in Alaska about twenty years ago. The war started the visions…not you. Second the first vision of you was not exactly unpleasant. Third, I don't know what to tell you about the alley accept I lived and I can replace the car…it's just a freaking car. Second the visions are still intense after you decided not to kill me…unless you're still planning on it and I'd like to say that I would like a head start before you start trying."

She seemed convinced that this wasn't my fault. In a way I was happy and in a way I wasn't. She wasn't have potentially dangerous visions because of me but she wasn't having intense vision because of me. I sighed.

"Fine, you believe I'm not the cause, that's good. But you will let us know if it happens again. Right?" I said quietly. "As for Emmett's punishment, what kind of cars do you have hidden around this place?"

"Well the Volvo, and the rental and there is one but if anyone touches it Edward will rip them to pieces. I sat on it once and he disowned me for a month. And I'll share some of the visions." Alice answered.

I was satisfied for the moment that she was willing to tell me. I didn't want to be dishonest with her but I didn't want to scare her with the knowledge I had. Her "important" visions were too real, as she had said, to be completely her own doing. Someone was focusing them. Somehow I knew it. I didn't want her to be concerned and focused on that for the moment.

I looked at Emmett. "Well, the Volvo is pretty powerful but wouldn't be a fair race."

Emmett nodded in agreement and turned back to his game. He was willing to let me work out the details.

I looked back at Alice and paused. Her face was lit up with ideas and wondering. She was curious what Emmett and I had in mind. I chuckled. "Alice, what is the other car?"

"I have a pretty good idea what you are thinking and the answer is no. No I will not tell you where or what…and Emmett you better keep your big mouth shut you know how Edward feels about that car. We'd all be dead. Do you want to live to see the day you marry me? Because if you touch that car even in the nicest of ways without his permission he'll kill us…all of us." She stood up and pacing from one end of the room to the other. She was frightened about what Edward would think or say.

"Well then, sweetheart. I think we need to get his permission because I'm sure whatever this car is will be a go-cart compared to what I have hidden. Emmett's told me all about the family's need for speed. Since a game is not a fair challenge because of your gift, then I guess we need to take this to the road." I pulled out my cell phone and hit one button.

"Edward, man......Need to talk to ya.......when you get back.....stop reading, asshole....what did I tell ya......yeah....okay...."

Alice sauntered over to me and stood so close I could close my knees around her legs. She leaned over and draw a small line down my chest. The spark sent shivers through my body.

"So, what kind of car do you have hidden?" She asked purposely blowing in my face. I felt my body go numb.

"Hold it together, Jazz. If she gets the upper hand, you're done for. Resist the temptation." Emmett growled without turning from the TV. I could hear the humor in the tone of his voice but he was sitting on the fence… family or friends? He didn't want to piss either one off.

"Alice, you would have to see Betsy to totally appreciate her."

Alice gave me her undeniable smile that made my body melt. She leaned in and placed her hand on my thighs which at the moment was a little too close to another place I wanted her to be. She placed her head on my shoulder and turned so her breath was tickling my ear.

"Betsy is a peculiar name for a car."

Her finger left a tingling trail as it made its way up my leg, over my chest and then stopped on my shoulder. Damn, this woman smells so good. She's my forbidden fruit.

"You know the very first vision of you…remember how I said it wasn't unpleasant? Care to hear the details?" She whispered so softly in my ear. My nerves were on the verge of snapping.

Why wouldn't I want details? The emotions filtering off her were frustrating and very arousing. I wanted to know everything in her vision and then repeat it for her. I wanted to bring her and I to the brink of insanity. I tried to find a way to salvage my loss. It was a loss, she had won. The thing was she didn't know it yet.

I, Jasper Whitlock, a soldier, a military man, a vampire and a expert of interrogation was a dead man. A woman, the most fascinating and thrilling woman I had ever met, had me hook, line and sinker. I was in love and would bend to her every demand and wish no matter how much I fought.

"Show me. Show me just one thing that happened in your vision. Then I'll decide if I want all the details." I whispered back. I was going to continue to fight even though she was the winner. She had me. I watched over her shoulder and knew Emmett hadn't heard one word.

She seemed to be debating. Over what I wasn't sure. Debating whether to show me or what to show me. Either way I was excited to have more than just the feelings this vision provoked within her.

"Well, it involves a much better position than leaning on the couch."

Her lips teased their way from one side of my neck to the other side stopping to nibble on my ear. I felt my body melt and pool into the couch. Her hand moved up and rest behind my head, running the tips of her fingers through my hair.

"And, it would be rather difficult to show you while we are in a room with my brother."

She whispered while still holding my earlobe between her teeth. Her breath was strangely hot against my skin. She dropped her other hand down my chest and under my shirt sending extras jolts of electricity searing through my body.

"But if you really want a show love, I could give you one."

I was a lost cause. She had thrown me over the edge and I wanted to enjoy the ride to the bottom of the gorge.

"Where? Where were we in the vision?"

I wanted to take her there. I wanted to do everything that she had envisioned. I wanted her and I didn't want to wait any longer. I wanted to show the world that she was mine and that I needed and wanted her in every way that was possible.

She pushed herself a little closer into my neck. I swear I could feel her smiling. She pulled her leg around my hip and breathed into my neck, "We'll be back later, Emmett."

As I wrapped my arms around her waist, she pulled her other leg around my hip. I rose taking all of her weight onto myself. She hissed and I could feel the heightened state flowing off her.

She started sucking on my collar bone. "I only got a preview of the beginning, head to our room."

Her movements and the feel of her lips against me sent me over the edge once again. I fought the urge to take her that very moment. I wanted this to be perfect. I carried her out the door and quickly made my way down the hall towards what had become our room.

The bedroom door was closed and I slammed her delicately against it. She continued her assault of my neck and shoulders. The shivers took me over once more as she ran her hands down my arms ensuring that I wasn't going to let any distance get between our bodies.

I forgot everything and everyone at that point. I needed my woman mind and body. I pulled her tighter against my body and lowered my lips onto her neck. I ran my lips up her throat and up to her chin. Her head fell backwards giving me a personal and intimate view of her perfection.

She moved her hands so they were behind her fighting with the handle to the door. I continued to move my tongue over her neck, feeling every muscle quiver as I did. The door opened just a little and we fell slightly into the room.

I kept a tight hold on her as she kicked the door closed. She tightened her legs around me harder causing a connection between us that only made my need for her grow. I hissed quietly as she ran her hands under my shirt and removed it from my body.

I found her lips and pushed my tongue between her lips tasting the honey and lilac on her breath. She was more remarkable than anything I had ever imagined and she was mine.

She tried to pull her mouth away from mine. I refused to allow the emptiness. She spoke between the kisses.

"I love you, Jasper Whitlock."

I stopped kissing her and pulled back just enough that I could see clearly her golden highlights in her eyes.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, you are everything I have ever wanted. I love you more than anything that has, does or will exist. Marry me?"

She hadn't answered the question. I knew what the answer was but I needed to hear the words. She seemed at a loss for words again and I chuckled.

I turned our bodies around and pushed her against the door. I ran my hands up her legs and onto her hips. I took the bottom of her shirt and pulled it slowly over her body, refusing to break the total body contact that was happening between us. I pulled away from her face long enough to discard the shirt.

I dove in and nuzzled her neck, breathing in her tempting scent, tasting her honey skin. I slid my hands down her sides and under her hips. I ground my arousal into her, growling at the connection.

"Answer me, Alice. Don't make me beg you."

Her hands cupped my face bringing our eyes together. I could stay like this forever. The love, the passion, the lust, the devotion. Those were the less defined emotions that were pulsing from her. I was hers and she was mine. Everything about us was perfection as long as we were together like this.

I allowed her to pull my face closer to hers as she began placing little sparks of kisses all over my cheeks. In the middle of each kiss she whispered the word "yes". Her emotions were deeply seeded in a wanting and needing that she wasn't sure was in the realm of reality. I wanted to send her over the edge and into a river full of bliss and euphoria.

I pushed us off the wall, running my hands gently up her hips and over her ribs. I stopped under her arms and pushed her up. I delicately forced her legs to unwrap from my hips and after tickling her stomach with my tongue, I lowered her back to the ground.

I walked us to the bed. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her so tenderly. I moved us backwards till Alice fell gracefully onto the blankets. I kneeled over her and began running my tongue from her ear down her neck and across her collar bone. My hands closed around her breasts and kneaded them. I groaned with a passion as I moved lower and pulled her bra down to expose her nipple to my waiting lips.

I felt her fingers wrap into my hair. Her fingers clenched and unclenched as the feeling of rapture wreaked through her body. I continued my assault of her nipple. I ran my tongue around it as I applied suction to the peak. Her hips arched up and into my midsection. This caused me to suck harder on one nipple while massaging her other still clothes breast.

I was amazed at the stealth of a woman as she managed to undo her bra without breaking the feelings that were coursing through both of our bodies. She pulled on my body, never once losing the feeling of the electrical impulses that flowed between us. We were face to face on the bed, kneeling in front of each other. Her bra fell harmlessly down leaving me with a perfect view of her lovely body.

She moved down my body leaving small wet spots along my chest and abdomen from her kisses. Her hands against my chest increased the spark running through me but when they moved to the back of my neck and pulled me in to bring our lips back together, the jolt took me over.

I snaked my arms around her and bent her back enough that I could run my tongue from her chin down her neck and back up. I looked her in the eyes and saw the thirst. Not a thirst for blood but for something much more satisfying.

I leaned in and nibbled on her earlobe as my hands moved down her body, resting on her hips. My thumbs were hooked under her pants. I growled hungrily as I moved to unbutton her pants. "I want you. I need you. I love you." They were the only words that my mouth would say as I continued to suck on her earlobe and then across her neck to the other side.

I pushed her back onto the bed and pulled her pants off, throwing them across the room. I could feel the hitch in my breath as I took her in for the first time completely. Every curve, every muscle was exquisitely defined. She was a goddess who had come to life. I moved over her and ran my hands up her legs and across her stomach. I made sure not to touch the most intimate area of her flawlessness.

I leaned in and took a deep breath. I could smell the need and desire in every pour of her body. I knew I had the same smell. I wanted her but I wanted to hear her beg for me to take her. I wanted to hear her groan and cry out for me.

My skin wanted to explode as Alice's hands felt their way down my body. I heard her hiss, knowing that the intense electrical jolts coursing through her body was as wild as mine. As her hands continued to moved down to the top of my jeans the friction her body was causing against mine was undeniable. I needed to feel her move under me.

She was teasing. She undid the button to my jeans but left me caged as she ran her hands around my waist and up my back. She sent shivers racing through my body and my tension being heightened as her nails dug sharply into my skin. She made a straight path up to my hair and pulled her fingers in tight.

She did the unthinkable. She bit me. It was gentle at first but as our passion increased and her level of sexual frustration grew so did her animalistic side. The bites grew from gentle and soft to wild and rough. She used her legs to slide my jeans off me and unleash the beast within.

She twisted me around so my back was on the bed. Her lips left my neck, leaving I was sure bite marks in its wake. She moved downward kissing every exposed section of my skin. She wrapped her tiny hand around me causing a surge to flow through me. Her tongue flicked across the tip of my arousal. Her other hand caught my balls.

I lost control from that moment on. The feelings of want and need were now overshadowed by complete and total lust and desire. Both of us were sending the feelings swimming around the room and as I groaned in response to her mouth enveloping my manhood, I let loose the tightly wound emotions.

She responded with a slow growl that started in the pit of her stomach and moved into her throat. The ripple of the sound vibrated over me causing me to entwine my fingers in her hair. My other hand gripped the bed as she moved slowly, methodically up and down; causing a sucking action that forced a moan to escape me.

I laid and felt every sexual emotion, every animalistic feeling pour out of me. I felt my body explode. Every muscle lurched as her hand moved up and down slowly with little pressure along my shaft. Every thought in my head went silent as her mouth continued to tease and taste my tip.

The emotions I had bottled up and had tried for the sake of those nearby shattered through the room like a bomb. Love, desire, want, need, passion, lust. None of these words held any meaning anymore. The feelings I had for Alice and how we felt for each other had no words that could describe it. I was now hers in every way possible. Now I would make her mine in turn.

I would return the feelings of euphoria to her that she now sent reeling through my body as the last of my discipline was lost to me. My muscles tensed as my fingers dug into the soft fabric of the blanket. I exploded into her mouth. The waves of numbness and explosive jolts course through my body and into her perfect and delicate throat.

Before I could even come down from my perfect high I grabbed her and pulled her up and had her lying once again on the bed. I looked down into her eyes and saw the glossy desire coating her golden eyes. I growled in acknowledgment of what she wanted and needed and what I could and wanted to give too her.

I leaned in and nipped at her nipple. I wrapped my hands around her breasts and realized for the first time that she and I were perfect together. My hands held the perfect amount of her breasts to allow my mouth something to give attention to. I licked around the nipple before covering it again with my mouth. I sucked gently and continued to clench and unclench my hands around both of her breasts.

Her nails dug into my shoulders as her breathing became more ragged. "I want you, please take me."

I felt another wave of euphoria explode off me as her words hit my ears. She was begging she needed me as much as I needed her. I craved her and wanted to feel her move under me. She was entirely mine as her back arched and her hips pushed against me with such a fire of desire. I would answer her plea with a long awaited answer.

I slid one of my hands under her back where the arch formed perfectly. I moved so I was just at the entrance, which is where I stopped. I wasn't sure if I could hurt her; she was so petite compared to me. As she whispered the words, "Please, Jasper." I knew that I could never cause harm to her.

I smiled as I leaned in and placed a kiss on her stomach. I paused for one more second and slowly pulled on her as I sunk into her body. She gasped and I knew that the size was uncomfortable for her. I left one hand on her hip, remaining still as I fought the urge to have the electrical impulses flow and massaged her breast.

When she pulled herself up and began her assault of biting on my neck, I moved my hand from her breast to the bed. My superior strength allowed me to hold both of us up as she clung to me and I began to move slowly in and out of her. She was so tight and perfect. The fire that wrapped around us coursed through my long dead veins, jolting my muscles to contract under themselves.

The incredible frictions that our bodies made increased as I did. The pull that she had on me only pushed my frenzied emotions out from my body collapsing us against the bed. I gripped the blankets and pushed harder and deeper into her causing a lightening storm to brew around us. Her voice sang my name over and over again every time I pushed into her.

I felt her inner walls clench around me as the tornado of rapture and release filled the room. She wrapped her arms tightly around my chest, clinging to me for support. Her legs came up around my hips and locked causing me to push further into her.

That was the moment of my undoing. I felt my emotional high surpass anything I had ever known and like a tidal wave I crashed in wave after wave of ecstasy. I collapsed completely on her as I continued to stroke her body feeling the relaxation in her muscles. Her breathing was labored and shallow. I smiled and placed a small kiss on her forehead as the ripples of pleasure and joy swept around us.

"Have I told you yet how incredible you are?" Alice's voice sang softly in my ear as I laid back on her.

I whispered back, "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"


	57. Shine APOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Shine **

**APOV **

We lay together in each other's arms silently until the voices returned back into the house. I closed off making sure that everyone came in peacefully; Jasper's mood was obviously improved and I didn't want them to spoil it. I liked it better when I didn't have to worry about him becoming personally affected by my family's emotions.

My head had been lying on his chest while my fingers trailed absently over his ribs; I didn't feel like getting up and getting dressed. Personally I could stay just like this with him without a care in the world for as long as he would allow it. But I knew we had to get up. I could see the impatient expression on Edward's face as he entered the house looking around for everyone.

I closed my eyes and then peered up at Jasper who was looking down at me. I could never get used to his perfection, "They'll be knocking down the door in about ten minutes. Do you want to be dressed before then…or do you want to just lay here?" I was leaving the option up to him; I didn't care to move, but I knew that he and Edward had a prior engagement with something he likes to call Betsy and Edward's precious Aston Martin.

"I think that we should just stay here for a few more minutes. I don't want to be anywhere else in this world."

I smiled and sat up to grab my duvet cover that was thrown at the end of the bed before draping it over us and snuggling in closer. At least this way we could not worry so much about the time frame that my obnoxious family would be busting in; we'd at least be covered.

"So, when are you going to tell me about this big plan you have for Edward and his car?"

I smiled at him as I began slowly kissing his neck working my way to his cheek before stopping and laying my head back on his shoulder. Jasper turned his head and wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him.

"How about you make me one promise? No vision searching and I will let you drive with me. Have you ever had the privilege of kicking Edward's ass in a race?"

Now I ask you; what fun is it to not search that outcome out? A race against Jasper's 'Betsy' and Edward's Aston Martin…if he would ever race the damn thing; it was treated like gold and driven only on 'special occasions' like when he married Bella, or when he took her to prom.

I couldn't lie to Jasper…he would know; so I had to actually decide not to look into the future for a little while, when I looked I saw whatever came to mind…I could sift through the visions to pay more attention to something particular but I couldn't avoid not seeing something.

I lifted a hand and extended one finger as I began to trace circles into his stomach under the cover and contemplate my options. I mean it really wouldn't hurt to just not search the future…but then again, I wanted to be in that car. Not because I was wondering what his car was…granted I was curious; but it was more or less wanting him to admit now that I won his game. And I had one more 'vision' up my sleeve if I had to.

That brought me to my other question…if I don't search; how sure can I be that I won't cause him to wreck his car. He did name the thing, and most girls know that it's general knowledge not to cause harm to their significant other's vehicle especially when said significant other had named said car.

"I won't search, and I have beaten both Emmett and Edward; but never have I beat Edward in his special occasion's car. He had never actually raced the thing from what I can remember."

"Well, Hun, I think that when I'm done with your brother, he'll race me. I think since you have a Porsche fetish that you should appreciate my Betsy. I'll need a day or so to get her tuned up. Haven't had her out in awhile. It's strange that I thought I would need to bring the car. It's a special piece of machinery to me. I would say it's the same as Edward's love for his Martin."

I leaned up and threw a leg over Jasper's waist pulling myself up to straddle him as I held the covers close over me but peered down at him. He was keeping secrets, that or getting a real kick out of asking me pointless questions. Emmett had to have something to do with it.

"Why were you asking me what Edward's other car was if you already knew it was an Aston Martin? And what's so special about Betsy?"

Jasper looked up at me innocently as he smiled, "I needed to confirm that he still had the car. There aren't many cars that can beat an Aston Martin but Betsy used to be able to beat a Martin in a ¼ mile race but with my modifications I need your insight, baby."

He tricked me? He tricked me into confirming the type of car Edward had…that little cheat. He pulled me down in an embrace as he kissed the tip of my nose and then smiled sweetly at me. I squeezed my thighs together along his sides and placed my hands on the pillows beneath him on either side of his head.

"You tricked me into telling you the type of car love?"

I spoke softly as I kept my face a mere inches from his; the question now was; with his scent rolling around me and the sensation of his bare skin touching my own would I be able to resist him? Would I be able to let him find out exactly what was under Edward's hood by old fashioned means? Or would I crack and tell him exactly what he wanted to know?

"That's not very nice Mr. Whitlock."

"So, how would you like to punish me for being a cheat, angel?"

He spoke very softly as his jerked his hips forward pushing me the inch closer that he needed to kiss me and damn it if my body reacted exactly as it was supposed to with him. My hands moved over towards his hair that was splayed out on the pillow as the rest of my body slid down him to be closer. Don't get me wrong, he was going to be punished for this…but right now; I was going to enjoy myself.

I moved my lips to kiss the corners of his mouth before taking his lower lip in between my teeth and shifting my hips again over his manhood. A low growl escaped followed by a hiss as a knock sounded at the door like I knew it would.

"Awww, looks like times up love."

I smiled as I leaned up and just to make my point a tad bit clearer I shifted my hips and ground down into his arousal before flipping my leg off of him and spinning to sit next to him.

"Why? Why can't they just allow us some peace and quiet?"

Jasper sat up as my eyes trailed over his figure stopping on one particular area before trailing back up to his eyes. I could think of a few ways to get them to go away right about now, but there wouldn't be any peace and quiet involved in the matter. Jasper turned his head towards the bedroom door with a slightly mischievous yet annoyed look on his face.

"Next time my emotions get away from me they may not be contained to the bedroom. Throwing them around the house might be fun."

I held back a smile as I grabbed the blanket and moved to sit in his lap; his comment made a change in Edward and Bella's plans of just walking into the room…but I didn't want to take any chances; Jasper's naked figure was for my eyes only. I draped the cover over us and smiled as I turned my head to face him more clearly.

"You called him; we could be really enjoying ourselves right now…but no; you peaked his interest…"

I stuck out my bottom lip in an effort to pout and crossed my arms in front of my chest wiggling my hips slightly more enjoying the pressure from his arousal being so close to my center. Sweet torture.

"Angel, for a vampire who has all the time in the world, your brother is very impatient. I could use another few hours."

I felt his breath on the side of my neck as he ground into me causing my jaw to drop and a gasp followed by a low moan to flitter out. His hands moved under the cover and as one rested on my hip the other moved to my nipple twisting it and causing my head to roll back. He played very dirty…but for once in a hundred years; I didn't think about the war or being hunted…and even with Edward outside of my bedroom door it was just Jasper and I.

"So, are you going to invite them in?"

I smiled as my hand moved around his shaft and gripped it tightly; did he really think he was going to get away with that little stunt?

"Edward go away…we're busy."

I raised my voice loud enough for them to hear me outside of the bedroom door but I never took my eyes away from Jasper's…nor did I let him out of my grasp. I smiled innocently as my other hand pulled his face closer to my own.

"I've got you now."

His hands gripped me as I felt my body swing around to face him. I tried to hide the smile on my face but it didn't matter; there wasn't enough time for him to see my face as one hands was placed behind my head and the on my backside. He pulled me close and crashed his lips to my own.

My hands moved back to the sides of his face as I pulled him closer and closer while my tongue massaged the inside of his mouth tasting the want and need inside of him. Electricity pulsed through my veins as an undeniable wave of passion and lust flew over me.

Jasper depended the kiss as he pulled me up and closer with his other hand and then pushed me back down on his groin. His mouth muffled my moan and his hand held my head in place from the frantic feeling of having him completely inside me. My body adjusted to his size quickly as Jasper groaned. I relaxed on top of him enjoying the sensation of being filled by not only love but passion, want, need, and everything that is Jasper emotionally and physically.

His hand moved from behind my head and placed them both on either side of my hips. He pulled and pushed my body up and down on his groin sending waves of pleasure through the room. His head sunk further into the pillows and my hands that were positioned on either side of his head dragged down his chest leaving scratch marks where my nails dug into his skin.

I felt my body give in quickly to the ecstasy as multiple orgasms took me over making me feel weak and shaky yet strong and powerful as he slammed into me repeatedly causing me to again moan his name over and over like a mantra or a silent prayer for him to continue.

My back arched backwards as I braced my hands on his thighs and felt him being able to drive deeper inside of me; causing my body to quiver above him and pulsate erratically. His fingers felt like fire against my skin as I leaned up and pulled him up from lying down. I wanted him closer to me; I wanted to feel his skin envelop mine, and I wanted to hear him moan from the pleasure we were both feeling.

I trailed breathless kisses up his neck and paused at his ear where I whispered softly, "Harder Jasper." I wanted him to lose control completely and ravage me with all of the love and desire that had been built up between us over the week. Once, twice, three times probably wouldn't be enough to fill the hunger I had for him; so while I had him I wanted all of him and I didn't want him holding back on me.

"Make me yours again Jasper."

His fingers tightened on my hips as he pulled me harder into him driving in deeper until even my moans where soft screams of pleasure. I felt my legs come out from underneath me as my body was flipped around and my legs lifted into the air landing against Jasper's chest; all the while he was still slamming into me.

His hands moved to my shoulders pulling and going deeper and deeper his body leaned in closer to me with his face just out of reach of my lips, "Cum for me, angel." I couldn't think I couldn't react the only thing that was present was the passion the orgasms and the electrical sensation rolling through my body.

Jasper moaned as we exploded into a sexual bliss with each other before my legs fell to either side of him and he collapsed onto me. I could once again run my finger tips through his hair and around his scalp. The earth had shattered, the universe tilted, and with the sexual charge rolling through this room…I wouldn't be surprised if the whole house didn't feel it, though I really don't care.

"Remind me to tease you more often."

Jasper laughed softly as he rolled over onto his side and pulled me with him. I didn't think it was possible but I felt like I loved him more; like our connection was stronger in this moment than it had been ever.

"How much longer do we have before they tear the door down?"

I smiled at that, he was technically giving me permission to check the future…and if something with a race had popped up accidentally or by chance than it was not my fault and he would be entirely to blame. But then again, I promised not to search…should I take advantage of him? It was rare that anything surprised me…and maybe I'd let him have this one time.

"I don't know…"

I twisted my lips together because I hated to admit that I actually couldn't tell whether or not my family would be busting down my door let alone when they would if they did and that was aggravating.

"You made me promise not to search the future…the only way to prevent myself from seeing anything about the race is to not look at all."

"You can look but if you see the outcome of the race you can't make any indications that you know. No emotions, no looks, nothing. As for Betsy, if you see her no snide remarks."

No emotions? I might be able to help the looks…but they are kind of involuntary; just like my emotions. And why would I have snide remarks about his precious 'Betsy'? There was a knock at the door followed by an annoyed huff that wasn't actually Edward this time…it sounded like Emmett. And you didn't need to search any futures to know what that meant.

"I'd bet you half the closet that Edward sent Emmett to get us and since he's not bashful, we have two minutes until he rips the door off the hinges love."

I smiled at Jasper as I nodded my head at the door and tried to wiggle my way out of his tight hold, but he wasn't letting go," And where do you think you're going?" Jasper pulled me tighter to him and placed a small kiss just below my earlobe.

"Emmett, man, I always knew you wanted a look. If you're willing to compare size, then by all means come in."

There was a strange sounding groan on the other side of the door and quick steps leading away from my room. So far we had chased away Emmett and Edward and Bella but I knew we weren't going to be that lucky. Emmett wouldn't let that comment slide; he was the biggest prankster I knew.

I moved quickly using my legs to pull the duvet cover that had been strewn about the bed closer to my fingers as Jasper lay there laughing at Emmett departing quickly. He didn't really know exactly what that brother of mine was capable of…I mean shit, who does he think taught me?

I grasped the cover and pulled it over our bodies and then there was a small but far from innocent knock at the door followed by Kate's giggle, "ready or not here I come."

The door bounced open as my eyes ran down the length of the blanket and we were thankfully covered. Her red hair was spiked in the back and there was an electrical glow on the tips of her fingers. Bella stood behind her shyly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and smiling apologetically at me.

"Sorry to ruin the party that no one else was invited to…but Emmett said that we could compare size?"

Bella giggled as my hand moved up to my forehead making a small smacking sound before I shook my head at how brave Kate was; but then again…she was only making jokes now because she had Bella as back up.

"Kate, get out before I throw you in a lake and force you to shock yourself. Bella, tell my brothers I'll be down in a damn minute."

Jasper chuckled again as Kate hissed slightly at the door where she stood. His face moved closer to my ear before whispering, "What do you think? How pissed would Edward get if we gave Bella a peep show?"

What did I think? I think that poor Bella was innocent and it would be no way to get even with Emmett and Edward as well as keep the emotional balance in this house at a good level. I rolled my eyes and then looked over to Jasper with a sigh.

"Bella would not be the key; we need to think outside of the box. How about I tell you a few dirty little secrets of Edward and Emmett's and then you can decide the pay back from there?"

The door closed with a harsh click as both Kate and Bella retreated back down the hall and towards the stairs. I had a few ideas of what I could tell Jasper about Edward and Emmett; but he had to already know about Emmett…I mean the guy was as clear as a lake.

"I'll make a deal. You tell me the secrets on the way to pick up Betsy. I think I'm not even going to try to talk Edward into racing 'us'. I'm going to flaunt what I have in his face."

I shifted closer to Jasper before placing a chaste kiss on his perfect lips and then rolling over quickly leaving the blanket behind to walk over to the closet and pull out another outfit. I was finally going to get to meet this 'Betsy'.

"So can you tell me one thing about this Betsy?"

I turned at the closet placing one hand over the door seal and thumbing through my lingerie drawer as I stared over at him.

"…can you tell me the year? I need to know how to dress for the car. Oh and if you plan on getting out of the house without Edward knowing the who, what and where you need to know how to keep him out of your head. First secret…there is no keeping Edward out of your head love, but you can concentrate your thoughts on things he really doesn't want to know …such as what we were doing earlier, it'll be nothing but torture for him. It's what I plan on thinking about."

I winked in his direction before turning back towards the closet and slipping on a matching set of lingerie; I needed to get dressed quickly before I decided that we both needed a shower, it was going to be even more difficult to think about what I would like to do with or to him and actually keep my hands to myself.

Jasper shook his head from the bed side, "Um…the year of…it's…2008." I glanced over my shoulder as I pulled my shirt down over my head and noticed immediately where his thoughts were…I smirked as I adjusted the jeans on my hips so that they sat low. Jasper stood and wrapped a towel around his waste before heading into the bathroom.

"Babe, you will be the death of me." He smiled at me as he slid into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He didn't know just how wrong he was…quite the opposite actually.

I pulled out a smoke grey button down shirt with a faded pair of dark blue jeans grabbing a pair of black boots from the back of my closet along with the other male necessities like boxers…I didn't see Jasper as a briefs kind of guy. I set everything down on the bed and left the room.

The living room was quiet everyone watching television; well at least until I emerged. Kate waved using just her fingers before Edward grabbed the remote and clicked the power button off.

"Alice, could you please get your mind out of the gutter?"

I looked over at Edward and shook my head 'no' as I took a seat on the recliner and waited for Jasper to arrive. Emmett came barreling down the stairs and stopped when he got to the recliner and smiled down at me.

"Have fun little sister?"

I just smiled; of course I had fun… my head turned as I picked up on Jasper's scent getting closer… that was a really quick shower. I smiled when the vision of the shower incident earlier reappeared in my mind and Edward frowned at me.

I simply shrugged my shoulders as innocently as I possibly could and watched as Jasper walked down the stairs with a smile on his face. Edward's frown deepened into a grimace as Bella looked at me with a 'what are you up to' kind of stare.

"Oh my god. If you don't stop, I swear." Edward mumbled while obviously trying to focus on anything other than Jasper and I.

"Emmett and Alice are coming for a little ride with me."

Emmett got to go too? Well there went plan c out the window. He was making his chances of winning the race difficult since I couldn't see the future to plan around minor inconveniences like having your brother in a car with you as you make your fiancé pay for his previous crimes against you….that just wouldn't be fair at all.

"Just get the hell out of here."

Edward placed his head into his hands as he groaned with an obvious look of distaste on his face. My images were not that bad…which made me wonder how much of me my brother was now seeing due to Jasper's thoughts. Again…I was paying for that damn vision promise now.

I turned and headed out the front door stopping in the drive way curious as to which way to run or which car to hop into. I mean seriously…I have no clue what the hell I am doing without my 'second' sight. I felt blonde…or at least what the humans like to refer to as blonde moments.

"Ummm; how are we getting to Betsy? And please tell me that Edward is not mentally scarred…I have never seen him frown that way…even my thoughts don't make him frown that way Jasper."

I looked at him and just waited…what else was I going to do? Look for the answer…I wasn't freaking allowed! Jasper stepped out of the front door and walked towards me with a not so innocent smile on his face, it screamed you can't be mad at me and damn it if it wasn't right on the money. Who could be mad at that look?

"Angel, I took your advice. Bella won't be getting any for a while. Not if the mental images stick in his head for a while. He probably won't be looking you in the eye either."

Jasper moved towards me holding out his hand, it was like an automatic reaction watching my own hand move to his relishing in the feeling of his touch. The sensation had become my own person security blanket wrapping me up in warmth and love bringing an instant smile to my face every time.

We began to run silently into the woods; Emmett stayed close by watching everything around him; he seemed overly paranoid but it was probably just me.

_"Alice, angel, we're heading back to our 'old' place. I have a few things I need to collect and we will need Emmett's jeep in order to get to Betsy. I'm sorry that I have to make you go through this confused but I promise to explain everything as soon as we get to my car."_

_I had wondered once where they had been staying, Rose never mentioned it…actually I don't think that I even thought on it that hard really. It might have been a flutter of a thought that ran through my mind with the million other things going on. _

_"What's to explain? We're just picking up a car and a few things right?" _

_Jasper looked from me to Emmett and paused dropping his gaze back to the path ahead as we ran through the woods; his silence was making me nervous…what a time to make a stupid promise about not searching. _

"Alice, the explanation will have to come in a little while. There are some papers that are hidden at the house that we collected while searching.....for you."

Emmett turned his back and looked at Jasper defiantly; I was having a hard time grasping the dilemma but the little red alarm bells were ringing in the back of my mind now.

"You left that shit behind. Jazz, you're better than that. You better hope that it's better hidden than the searchers are."

Emmett had an authority and concern in his voice when he spoke to Jasper increasing my mental alarm but I kept running with them. What the hell was on the papers?

"Emmett, I hid them in a place the searchers would never think to look. I'm sure the papers are safe. Let's get going."

Jasper seemed confident, but I was wondering if that's just what he was telling himself to ease his own discomfort. And how much of his confidence and security was running through the pulse that connected us both?

I felt my feet slow down slightly as my thoughts started to take over my actions. I trusted Jasper and I trusted Emmett with my life and obviously with the lives of the people around me, but these papers that they had mentioned had me worried, there was something hidden in the words that I was not catching.

"Is there something I should know? I mean these papers seem important…and I am keeping my promise of not searching ahead…but if you two don't provide me answers I'm going to have to look for them."

I didn't want it to come out like I was questioning either one of their motives because I wasn't…but there was something wrong and I knew it and not telling me what it is was probably only going to make it worse on me.

Emmett almost appeared as an angry deer caught in front of the headlights as he looked from me to Jasper. What was with the looks?

"What is this promise all about?"

"I told her she could ride with me in the race if she didn't vision."

Jasper seemed a little hesitant answering Emmett; I was just getting more confused, I mean what the hell was on these papers? Emmett was acting a little over protective and Jasper was holding out on something.

"What the fuck did you do that for?"

Emmett voice moved up a few notches as his eyes scanned further over the forest while we ran. How far was this place? I was kind of relieved in knowing that I wasn't being hunted so close to home…but then again…I had been hunted by my family and now my fiancé for that matter.

"It wasn't for any other reason than the race. I didn't want to know the outcome. I didn't mean for it to go this far."

Jasper felt nervous I could tell the change in his eyes and the shift as we ran, Emmett looked angry but what about? I tightened my fingers in between Jasper's and looked back over to Emmett who wore a silent but deadly expression.

"Alice, climb onto my back. Vision. Search. Find out if there will be any problems getting papers and the jeep."

I twisted my lips and stared at Emmett, was he seriously barking orders at me?

"She can climb onto my back."

I can very well ride my own back thank you very much. I glanced around missing Edward's snicker…no one was going to get my internal jokes right now.

"Fuck that. I need you to be set just in case. You're the military man, remember?"

"But you have the brute strength, remember?"

"What good will that do against a searcher? They're sneaking and deceitful assholes."

"Fine."

What the hell was I chopped liver? They were clearly arguing over me without my opinion even being asked in the situation. And why the fuck did I have to be carried? I can't zone out that much right now…not if there is possible danger. These two were acting like idiots.

"Angel, do it. I need to know the papers ARE safe. I need to know for sure. Emmett and I will explain everything, I promise."

"Damn straight everything is going to be explained."

I dropped Jasper's hand and peered over to Emmett who looked angry still; but more or less like he had won something. Not so fast brother bear.

"Look, I love you both, so don't take this the wrong way…but you're both idiots. Why the hell would you really let me zone out like that if there is potential for danger and I wont be able to defend myself?"

I sighed and stretched my arms out in front of me taking a look around gathering my scenery and taking a deep breath like I was practicing my yoga again…inhale through the nose, exhale through the mouth.

"I'll look, but I'm not zoning out. I don't have to zone out every time I look and Emmett you should know that by now. They're not as clear but they are clear enough."

I shook my head and closed my eyes opening them back up to two different visions one was us in the present; and the other well that was of us at the house.

"Two other vampires…dark hair obviously pale skin red eyes. Poorly dressed and in need of a hair brush. The jeep is fine; it'll start fine. The house is clear; just the two on the outside. Jasper…hiding things in obvious places is only smart if you're hiding them from someone who knows you well…but they're there. I think. Well at least you carry them out of the house. I'll keep watching to make sure nothing changes. Let's get moving, I want to see this Betsy."

Jasper chuckled before fixing his gaze on me, _"Angel, until we have a handle on your visions and why they're this intense, I would feel safer if you would just do as I'm asking. I still have a bad feeling that someone is controlling your visions somehow. I don't know why but I just want to keep you safe."_

_"__Sis, I love you and want to keep you safe. Just continue to remember, Jasper isn't like our family. He's been military all his life. His judgment is an asset from time to time. Stop trying to control and be stronger than everyone else and let someone else take the lead once in a while. Please?"_

_"__Alright, enough, Em. Let's not do this here and now. I'm heading for the house. Take Alice and get the jeep. I'll meet you at the divide."_

_Jasper dropped his gaze to me and I could tell that he was having an internal battle, but I didn't have time to think of his right now; I was watching the house, trying to pay attention to there speeches of what's best for me while continuing to mutter the same 'blah blah blah' in my mind. _

_I was used to leading my team…not being told what to do for my safety. It was nice to feel safe and have people wanting to protect me other than the usual suspects…but I felt more like a child in this moment than a leader. _

_I decided that I would make a mental note and not cause a scene, this argument could wait until later…right now was not the time or the place for it. I turned to follow Emmett and blew Jasper a kiss, "So Emmett…want to know who wins the race?" _


	58. Shine JPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Shine**

**JPOV**

I held Alice tightly in my arms. She continued to spark my body with her constant touch. It was soothing. I felt more at peace and content than I had in years. Her scent swirled around me as her euphoric emotions pelted my softly.

Her head rested gently on my chest while her fingers traced an unknown pattern across my ribs. When I was human, that would have been ticklish but now it was pacifying and relaxing. I wanted to stay here forever. Laying with my angel in my arms, repeating the love making over and over.

The war, the hate, Rosalie, hell, even her family meant nothing to me. All I wanted was to be happy with this serene moment for as long as the others in the house would allow.

"They'll be knocking down the door in about ten minutes. Do you want to be dressed before then…or do you want to just lay here?"Alice's voice pulled me from the heavenly state I was in and brought me back to reality.

The reality that her family would never allow us the infinite quiet that I so craved. That was mine and Alice's just reward. Everything we had and did continue to go through would only make us stronger but it would also tear us down a little. There were things that needed to be accomplished before we settled down into our perfect life. These things would be hard to overcome in the days ahead.

"I think that we should just stay here for a few more minutes. I don't want to be anywhere else in this world." I replied thoughtfully. Reality could wait. I wanted my reward again and again.

Alice's smile lit up the room as she reached down and pulled the blanket over us as she sunk back down into my arms. Her body fit so perfectly to mine. As if nature, or whatever designed vampires, had made her especially for me and only me.

"So, when are you going to tell me this big plan you have for Edward and his car?" She smiled innocently.

She slowly tried to work me over with her kisses. Her scent lingered in my nose as the lilac and honey sweetness poured helplessly into my lungs. I turned and pulled her close as she attempted to break my resolve in giving up Betsy's identity. She rested her head on my shoulder looking up at me with her innocent eyes.

"How about you make me one promise? No vision searching and I will let you drive with me. Have you ever had the privilege of kicking Edward's ass in a race?" I wasn't that easy to break. I was after all one of the Hunter's best interrogators.

She seemed to be thinking. What was there to think about? If I was her, the answer would be simple. However, I knew what Betsy was. That would have made my answer extremely easy. She traced her absentminded patterns on my stomach, thinking about what she was going to do. It was fun to watch her decide.

"I won't search, and I have beaten both Emmett and Edward; but never have I beat Edward in his special occasion's car. He had never actually raced the thing from what I can remember." She was a little nervous. She didn't seem to know it but her feelings gave it away.

"Well, hun, I think that when I'm done with your brother, he'll race me. I think since you have a Porsche fetish that you should appreciate my Betsy. I'll need a day or so to get her tuned up. Haven't had her out in a while.

It's strange that I thought I would need to bring the car. It's a special piece of machinery to me. I would say it's the same as Edward's love for his Martin." I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Edward's face when he saw my car.

Before I knew what was happening, Alice was straddle across my midsection. The friction and sparks from our connection nearly took my animalistic side over again. She would pay for teasing me so bad. She pulled the covers over her and leaned in. The determination on her face spoke before she did.

"Why were you asking me what Edward's other car was if you already knew it was an Ast0n Martin? And what's so special about Betsy?" She still wasn't getting the answers she wanted.

I looked at her innocently. "I needed to confirm that he still had the car. There aren't many cars that can beat an Aston Martin but Betsy used to be able to beat a Martin in a ¼ mile race but with my modifications I need your insight, baby."

I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her in close. I placed a small kiss on her nose and smiled sweetly. I wanted the knowledge of how Edward had increased the power in the car. It was the only way I would know if my improvements would be enough to entice Edward into the race.

She squeezed my thighs forcing my legs so my manhood was just a little uncomfortable. She fell down towards me as her hands landed on either side of my head. I looked down momentarily and saw my angel's breasts waiting to be fondled. I refused the offer knowing that she was purposely looking for information. Her game was beautiful like her.

"You tricked me into telling you the type of car love?" Her angelic voice sang softly. The air that carried that beautiful voice drifted across my face making it very hard to concentrate. "That's not very nice Mr. Whitlock."

I allowed the leftover emotions that I could feel swirling around the room to mix with my scent. I knew if her lilac smell was swimming inside my head so was mine effecting her.

I whispered very softly, "So, how would you like to punish me for being a cheat, angel?" I pushed my body up bucking her forward as I kissed her fully on her perfect lips.

Her hands moved and her body splayed out onto me. I closed my eyes for a moment as her lips kissed the corner of my mouth. Her teeth bit my lower lip, earning her a growl to escape from deep inside me. She shifted her hips as the friction caused another reaction from me.

"Awww, looks like times up love." She teased as the knock on the door shattered my perfect sense of pleasure.

I laid there shocked as she smiled and pushed herself down against me before flipping over pulling the blanket with her. I sat myself up enough that my obvious problem was less obvious.

"Why? Why can't they just allow us some peace and quiet?" I asked softly and then turned to the door. "Next time my emotions get away from me they may not be contained to the bedroom. Throwing them around the house might be fun."

She grabbed the blanker and crawled onto my lap. She turned and faced me with a sparkle in her golden eyes. I suddenly wondered what my eyes looked like at this point. "You called him; we could be really enjoying ourselves right now…but no; you peaked his interest…"

She stuck out her bottom lip and gyrated on my lap. I felt my control slipping away. She wanted to be a tease. Two could play at this game. "Angel, for a vampire who has all the time in the world, your brother is very impatient. I could use another few hours."

I proved my point by grinding my manhood closer to her sweet spot. I ducked my hands under the cover and rested one on her hip and the other comfortably around her breast, twisting her nipple just a little.

"So, are you going to invite them in?" I breathed in her ear. I could tease just as well as she could. In that same moment I realized she played dirty.

Her smile was overshadow by the lust that suddenly filled the air as her hand wrapped tightly around my shaft and moved slightly downward. "Edward go away....we're busy." Her voice floated out of the room.

Her eyes never left mine as her free hand pulled my face closer to hers. "I've got you now."

Something inside me snapped. Her words came to me like a challenge. Who could capture who. I quickly swung her around so she was straddling me. I repositioned my hands so one was poised behind her head and the other was under her backside. I pulled her to my face and drew my lips to hers. We, once again, fought a war with our tongues.

The jolt of electricity coursed through my body, jumping from me to her in every spot that was in contact with each other. As I deepened the kiss, I pulled her up with my other hand and positioned myself so when I pushed her back down her center enveloped my manhood.

I let out a animalistic groan as I felt her wet, tight core take ever inch of me. I waited till I knew she was adjusted and then removed my hand from her head and put one hand on either hip. I pulled and pushed on her body as my head fell back further into the pillows.

The ecstasy that filtered the air intensified as her nails racked their way over my chest, digging in for support. I stared into her face watching the emotions flow through her. The feelings were so exquisite and powerful.

I watched through glossy eyes as the feeling movement and electrical jolts flowed through her. The feelings and emotions of pure bliss and blinding ecstasy coursed through both of us. I wondered briefly which of the emotions were mine and which were hers and then I didn't care anymore. Her voice carried my name over and over and into my ears.

I gripped her harder as her back arched backwards causing me to drive deeper into her. Her body quivered in excitement and her hands dug into my shoulders pulling me up and into her chest. I wanted the same thing she did. The euphoric feeling of our bodies being meshed together through the lightening bolts and lustful movements.

I moaned effortlessly as she trailed kisses up my neck and paused at my ear. Her words were full of need and passion. "Harder, Jasper."

I slammed my body up harder towards her. I wanted to reach her very center. I wanted to cause the both of us to be lost in the canyon of nothingness. The world for me no longer existed the moment she spoke again. "Make me yours again Jasper."

As soon as her words fell from her lips my body exploded in a frenzy of need. I tightened my grip and pulled her harder onto me. I pushed up meeting each thrust like it would be my last.

I suddenly decided that she wasn't mine enough yet. I flipped us effortlessly so she was laying on the bed and I on top. The connection hadn't been broken. I pulled her legs up against my chest and leaned into her. I clung on to her shoulders as I slammed my body into her time after time. I pushed myself in as deep as I physically could.

I leaned in further and with my face just outside of reach of her own I stared into her eyes. "Cum for me, angel."

I watched, anticipating the look of glossy ecstasy to cover her eyes. I refused to slow down or break the eye contact I forced from her. I smiled with excitement as I felt her walls contract around my manhood. The tension and friction through me helplessly over the edge.

I moaned in pleasure as wave after wave of intoxicating satisfaction poured out of both of us and explode throughout the room. I let her legs go and collapsed on her. The hurricane continued to swirl around the room as I relaxed to the even rhythm of the electrical current flowing between us.

"Remind me to tease you more often."

I chuckled as I rolled unto my side and pulled her with me. "How much longer do we have before they tear the door down?"

She smiled and looked over at me with a sense of peace in her face. "I don't know…"

She seemed to be caught. She couldn't decide whether to bother looking or not. As it turned out that wasn't the case at all. I was the cause of her unknowing. "You made me promise not to search the future…the only way to prevent myself from seeing anything about the race is to not look at all."

I thought about her answer. Did I want to ruin the surprise about Betsy? Did I want her to see that I had a flashy side? Was I ready to admit to her that I was more than just a soldier who was normally satisfied that the clothes on my back was all I needed? That I had a manly side that appreciated a flashy car like I loved a strong independent woman?

I decided that it was worth the chance. "You can look but if you see the outcome of the race you can't make any indications that you know. No emotions, no looks, nothing. As for Betsy, if you see her no snide remarks."

There was an irritating knock on the door. I knew who it was. Emmett had been with me for too many years not to know that forceful knock when I heard it.

"I'd bet you half the closet that Edward sent Emmett to get us and since he's not bashful, we have two minutes until he rip the door off the hinges love."

"And where do you think you're going?" I said as she tried to get out of my arms. I pulled her in tighter and kissed her just below the earlobe.

I looked over her shoulder and called to the door. "Emmett, man, I always knew you wanted a look. If you're willing to compare size, then by all means, come in."

I heard what sounded like a twist between a gag and a groan. I heard steps walking briskly away from the door and fell back onto the bed laughing out loud. Alice used her legs to pull the blanket over us once again. She knew something I didn't and was preparing us for it.

My unasked question was answered by another knock on the door. Kate's giggle was followed by a innocent "ready or not here I come."

The door swung open to reveal Kate and close behind an innocent and apologetic Bella.

"Sorry to ruin the party that no one else was invited to…but Emmett said that we could compare size?" Kate said very nonchalantly.

I decided that Emmett would pay for his insolence. Bella giggled with an innocent laugh. I wondered what she was like as a human. I couldn't imagine that sex-craved temptress that Alice had pictured her to be back then. She was too adorable in her actions to be the archangel that I had been made to believe.

"Kate, get out before I throw you in a lake and force you to shock yourself. Bella, tell my brothers I'll be down in a damn minute."

I didn't bother to even look at Kate. The hiss that came from her side of the room was enough to make my laugh all over again. Alice knew her family better than me but I knew that Emmett had just started his revenge.

I pulled Alice closer and whispered in her ear, "What do you think? How pissed would Edward get if we gave Bella a peep show?"

I was joking, of course, but the game was still on. I hadn't seen Alice completely and utterly shocked yet. The marriage proposal had been something totally different. This was just for shits and giggles. I wanted to test the new waters of mine and Alice's relationship. How much of a voyeur was my wife-to-be? How far was she willing to bend and push the line of games and revenge?

Alice seemed to contemplate the suggestion for a moment before responding. "Bella would not be the key; we need to think outside of the box. How about I tell you a few dirty little secrets of Edward and Emmetts and then you can decide the pay back from there?"

"I'll make a deal. You tell me the secrets on the way to pick up Betsy. I think I'm not even going to try to talk Edward into racing 'us'. I'm going to flaunt what I have in his face."

I was proud to think that my angel was willing to turn against her family to side with me in the revenge game. She and I would make an interesting team especially knowing Emmett like I did. I could twist him to do the dirty work and mine and Alice's hands could remain clean for a short time.

Well, twisting wasn't the right word. Emmett was always up for a good and harmless joke. This might help to keep his mind off of Rosalie. Alice brought me back to the present by placing a quick kiss on my lips, rolling out of the bed, leaving the blanket behind.

She walked like a panther in heat towards the closet, running her hands over the clothes as she entered the doorway. "So can you tell me one thing about this Betsy?"

I lost sight of her for a brief moment and when she swung her head back out the door, my mind was still stuck on a repeat of her body. "…can you tell me the year? I need to know how to dress for the car. Oh and if you plan on getting out of the house without Edward knowing the who, what and where you need to know how to keep him out of your head. First secret…there is no keeping Edward out of your head love, but you can concentrate your thoughts on things he really doesn't want to know …such as what we were doing earlier, it'll be nothing but torture for him. It's what I plan on thinking about."

She winked at my as she slipped back into the closet. My angel was a vixen who would earn her just punishment at a later time. The game was still being played and we both knew it.

She came back into my sight wearing the sexiest bra and panties I had ever laid my eyes on. I couldn't stop myself. My head was swimming with the sight of her muscles moving, the slight bounce of her breasts and the swing in her backside. I wanted to attack her and make her mine once again.

I shook my head trying to think of what the correct answer was to her question. "Um...the year of...it's....2008"

I couldn't remove my eyes from the goddess that slowly dressed in front of me. I had to straighten myself out. I jumped from the bed and grabbed a towel.

"Babe, you will be the death of me." I smiled as I slid into the bathroom sporting my obvious reason. _A cold shower may help this problem._

I turned on the shower. The cold water did some good as it flowed over my head and down my back. I stayed there as I listened to Alice's footsteps gracefully move through the room and then out the door with the gentle knocking off wood against wood as she closed the bedroom door. There was only silence after that.

I climbed out of the shower and reentered the bedroom. On the bed was a pile of clothes. Faultless and fashionable to the end. I put on the gray buttoned shirt and dark colored jeans. The black boots were something I was comfortable with. The rest of the clothes were a perfect fit and look for me. My angel was rubbing off.

She could dress me anytime but I would have to make sure she knew that I wasn't a boxer person. I liked going commando and nothing would change there.

My cellphone buzzed indicating there was a text for me. I picked it up off the bedside table and noticed it was from Peter.

_Searchers. What the hell ya doing man? Get back on track soon._

I looked around and reached outside of the house. I needed to know if they had found their way here. My little perfect world was quickly crashing. Searchers were worse than trackers. Trackers captured and brought you in. searchers found and reported, leaving you unaware that you were about to be trapped.

Where the hell was Peter that he had come across that information? At least I had the knowledge he was still around and hopefully safe. I decided to take Alice's advice. I couldn't allow Edward to know the danger I had just stepped Alice into. I would have to get out of the house. I needed Emmett's help and Alice's visions to know where the safe areas where and how to remain safe.

There would be no worries about the searchers changing their minds. They had one job and would continue to do it until it was complete. Find, clarify and report.

I entered the living room with a smile on my face. I looked directly at Edward as I continued to take Alice's advise and think only the dirty things I had yet to do to her.

"Oh my god. If you don't stop, I swear." Edward hissed.

"Emmett and Alice are coming for a little ride with me." I wanted to take just Alice but I needed Emmett for help. He was one of the extremely few people, namely him and Rosalie, who had touched Betsy and helped soup her up.

I walked towards Alice and pictured her naked, her breasts bouncing up and down in my face.

"Just get the hell out of here." Edward groaned as his head fell into his hands.

"Ummm; how are we getting to Betsy? And please tell me that Edward is mentally scarred…I have never seen him frown that way…even my thoughts don't make him frown that way Jasper."

I stepped out the front door, amazed at how easy it was to keep Edward from reading my mind. Why hadn't I thought of this type of distraction before? I turned to find Alice standing in the door with a feeling of confusion flowing off her.

"Angel, I took your advice. Bella won't be getting any for a while. Not if the mental images stick in his head for a while. He probably won't be looking you in the eye either." I chuckled as I held out my hand and waited for her to take it.

The electrical pulses swept between us as she slipped her hand into mine and she followed me silently towards the woods. I nodded at Emmett, signaling to keep a watchful eye and the three of us took off at a blinding speed through the woods.

"Alice, angel, we're heading back to our 'old' place. I have a few things I need to collect and we will need Emmett's jeep in order to get to Betsy. I'm sorry that I have to make you go through this confused but I promise to explain everything as soon as we get to my car."

_"__What's to explain? We're just picking up a car and a few things right?" _

I looked from Alice to Emmett. He continued to look around the woods, ensuring that we weren't being followed. He and I both knew that somewhere out there was a Hunter. It was the normal call for when there wasn't regular check-in by a Hunter.

I knew that they would be watching the area around the house and I wasn't ready to deal with this shit. We continued to race through the woods as I tried to find an answer to Alice's question. She had asked an easy question but the answer was a loaded one.

"Alice, the explanation will have to come in a little while. There are some papers that are hidden at the house that we collected while searching.....for you." I had a hard time saying the words. As wonderful as my existence had been over the past few days, the war continued.

Emmett's head twisted violently towards me. "You left that shit behind. Jazz, you're better than that. You better hope that it's better hidden than the searchers are."

"Emmett, I hid them in a place the searchers would never think to look. I'm sure the papers are safe. Let's get going." I surged forward with Alice's hand still causing pulsations to course between us.

Alice slowed slightly as I tried to pull her with me. I needed her help but couldn't chance someone finding us before we wanted them to.

"Is there something I should know? I mean these papers seem important…and I am keeping my promise of not searching ahead…but if you two don't provide me answers I'm going to have to look for them." Her voice was full of confusion and irritation.

I knew she wanted answers. I knew she and I would butt heads more than once. It was obvious from the beginning that she was the leader of the family. I was my own leader. I had been born and bred into that position. It was natural for me, where it had been forced onto her. I hoped she could release the control for a short time and allow me to protect us all.

Emmett looked at Alice and then to me. "What is this promise all about?"

"I told her she could ride with me in the race if she didn't vision." I replied knowing what this was going to get me.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Emmett's voice was louder now as he continued to scan the forest around us.

"It wasn't for any other reason than the race. I didn't want to know the outcome. I didn't mean for it to go this far." I was nervous. Emmett had always spoken wonderfully about his family and how much they meant to him. His emotions were swinging dangerously out of control.

"Alice, climb onto my back. Vision. Search. Find out if there will be any problems getting the papers and the jeep." Emmett demanded. He wasn't fooling around with this.

"She can climb onto my back."

"Fuck that. I need you to be set just in case. You're the military man, remember?"

"But you have the brute strength, remember?"

"What good will that do against a searcher? They're sneaking and deceitful assholes."

"Fine." I couldn't fight against his logic. I had to think of what was best for the present situation. I couldn't decide what was for my comfort and having Alice connected physically was my comfort. "Angel, do it. I need to know the papers ARE safe. I need to know for sure. Emmett and I will explain everything, I promise."

"Damn straight everything is going to be explained." She answered as she let go of my hand. She was going to be stubborn but that was another reason I loved her. "Look, I love you both, so don't take this the wrong way…but you're both idiots. Why the hell would you really let me zone out like that if there is potential for danger and I wont be able to defend myself?"

She sighed and stretched as she continued to run. She had no intention of allowing either Emmett or I to help her. _Too stubborn_, I noticed. "I'll look, but I'm not zoning out. I don't have to zone out every time I look and Emmett you should know that by now. They're not as clear but they are clear enough."

"Two other vampires…dark hair obviously pale skin red eyes. Poorly dressed and in need of a hair brush. The jeep is fine; it'll start fine. The house is clear; just the two on the outside. Jasper…hiding things in obvious places is only smart if you're hiding them from someone who knows you well…but they're there. I think. Well at least you carry them out of the house. I'll keep watching to make sure nothing changes. Let's get moving, I want to see this Betsy."

I chuckled at Alice's description of the searchers. "Angel, until we have a handle on your visions and why they're this intense, I would feel safer if you would just do as I'm asking. I still have a bad feeling that someone is controlling your visions somehow. I don't know why but I just want to keep you safe."

"Sis, I love you and want to keep you safe. Just continue to remember, Jasper isn't like our family. He's been military all his life. His judgment is an asset from time to time. Stop trying to control and be stronger than everyone else and let someone else take the lead once in a while. Please?"

"Alright, enough, Em. Let's not do this here and now. I'm heading for the house. Take Alice and get the jeep. I'll meet you at the divide." I looked over at Alice. I didn't want to separate from her but I didn't want the searchers seeing her either.

Their report needed to be free of her in every way. I didn't want to chance the arrival of the Hunters or the Volturi before her visions stated. We needed the time to prepare.

Emmett and Alice broke away and headed towards the west where the jeep was hidden. It was only two miles from the house but it was far enough to protect the both of them. I knew the Hunters would have heard about Rosalie by now. That made me wonder how Emmett was truly coping with the knowledge that the love of his existence was about to die.

Alice looked at me as she disappeared into the woods and blew a kiss toward me. _"So Emmett…want to know who wins the race?" _

_She would so be the death of me one of these days_


	59. Closer APOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Closer**

**APOV **

Emmett and I had climbed into the Jeep silently going unnoticed by anything or anyone. I was startled at the sound of the engine purring to life and then he shifted and we took off into the night.

"Emmett, I know you are protective of me…but there is something you need to know. First off, it's been over a hundred years; and I don't blame you for being gone for so long…really I don't. But a lot has changed. I pretty much lead and dictate these days for almost all of the Kindred…and it's strange for me to feel like I'm being told what to do, I haven't tossed over the reins in a long time. So could you and Jasper at least ask my opinion in things? It'd make me feel a hell of a lot better."

Emmett didn't answer as he shifted again to pick up more speed. The Jeep was running smooth in the night air as I leaned back into the seat.

"So Alice, who wins the race?"

I chuckled because in all reality I didn't see it; I wasn't looking for it either... I was really going to try to keep that promise.

"I don't know to be honest with you…but how do you feel about a little bet?"

"A bet? Alice when have I ever won a bet against you. I don't stand a chance and you know it."

"Emmett, this will be a fun bet. I can't use my visions…I made a promise to Jasper…still sure you're not interested in the details?"

___"Fine, I still don't understand why you, the great Alice, promised something big like that. But as the saying goes 'curiosity killed the cat' and this cat wants to know. Gimme the details and then we'll talk bets."_

I smirked in his direction before fiddling with the seat belt at my side. How do I tell him my plan without telling him my plan? I could start with the explanation.

"Well, I promised because I love him and I want him to believe that I trust him. So I'm keeping my promise. The bet…well Jasper and I have been playing this game. I don't know what Betsy is exactly…but I do know what all has been done to the Aston over the last hundred years…by the way you should get a good look under the hood of that car…"

I glanced again over at Emmett with a sly smile on my face; I had to make sure I kept him interested. Plus it would be fun to place a real bet…one where no one can cheat.

"…so first tell, who do you think will win? I'll simply go the exact opposite…which if you ask me leaves the odds in your favor. Pick one person to win, I'll choose the other. Sound fair brother bear?"

___"First, what did you do to the Aston? Second, what has Edward done to it that you don't know? Remember, little sis, you wouldn't have searched for that. You wouldn't have had any reason too. Would it break your love promising to Jazz if you searched for that?"_

___I had to think about the question he was asking… I mean in all the technicalities it wouldn't be breaking my promise to look at what might be under the hood of Edward's car… but I needed Emmett to actually decide that he was going to look under the hood before the race and not compare Jasper's Betsy in the process._

_ "__I did nothing to the Aston…but it's lighter than it should be and I'm positive there was an SS package upgrade with NOS; without the NOS he's running at about 520 Horse power…with the NOS he's unstoppable. I will not break my promise to Jasper, but if you happen to decide to look under his hood before the race without also having thoughts of Betsy I could probably get a better look at what you might see." _

_"That's not going to be easy, Alice. I'm not sure who loves Betsy more me or Jazz. That car is a gem. But with the mods you've done to the Aston, Jazz will be surprised. Not worried but surprised."_

_Would Jasper really expect anything less? I mean he supposedly knows about my families need for speed…then he should assume that there would be modifications. _

"___Okay, I will look under the hood. Alice, try not to break your promise though. I will keep my thoughts to myself but Jasper has been lied to before. He's not very keen on promises. He's been on the losing end of promises. So, try okay?"_

_I wasn't really paying attention to anything other than the comment of Jasper being on the wrong end of promises. I felt anger boil under my skin for no reason other than wanting to find who might have hurt my Jasper. _

___"If it doesn't work and you see something you shouldn't then we'll deal with it when the time comes."_

_ "__Just keep his Betsy out of your thoughts and concentrate on only wanting to know what's under the Aston and we'll be fine."_

_I closed my eyes and hummed softly as I watched Emmett with my second sight walk into the garage and pull back the black cover that protected the Aston, its black sleek frame shined as if Edward had just polished it. The driver side door opened quickly as Emmett leaned over pulling the lever for the hood and then moved to look at the engine._

_The chrome sparkled in the garage fluorescents as Emmett's fingers tinkered over the metal._

_ "__Ok, other than what I have already told you he has recently added a new cooling system…but that'll only give him about 50 additional horse power…so who lied to Jasper and are they still alive?" _

___"Oh no, sweetheart, I am Jazz's friend. Yes, you are family but you insisted that I could trust Jasper so I have to give him reason to trust me. You will have to talk to him about that. I can tell you that 'she' still exists._

___So, the Aston has about 570 horsepower. Well, I think Edward will be itching to try Jasper for this race. He's in for a disappointment." Emmett chuckled. "Trust me, sis, you'll understand why in a little while."_

_I placed my feet on the dash hoping to get dirt or mud or something on it. I felt my anger boil again and crossed my arms over my chest. Why in the world would you bring something up and then not finish the conversation? Was he baiting me? Emmett just made his way to the do not mess with Alice list. I was slowly but surely going to take out all the males in the house knocking them down one by one. _

_ "__That's not fair Emmett…you shouldn't bring things up that you are not willing to talk about. But that's fine…I see how it is." _

_I raised an eye brow as I peered out over the dark scenery; the stars were beautiful tonight and the moon was a half lit reflection amongst the clouds. _

_ "__So you're bet is on Jasper huh? That's fine…rules are you can not mention this bet, if I win you are my slave to do whatever I tell you to without complaint for at minimum two weeks, deal?" _

_"Whoa, hold on. I didn't say my bet was for Jasper. How the hell could I allow you to bet against your husband? I'm taking Edward to win. Not a fair bet but I'm being the brotherly sort here. Plus Edward's family, he'll rip me apart if I bet against him._

___I am not trying to hurt you, Alice, but you can't have all the answers from me or anyone else. You need to build your relationship with Jazz based on your honesty and candidness with him. Please believe me; you two will be stronger than Ros.....than I was with my relationship. I don't want you two ending up like that."_

_Now he was just softening me up with the Rose comment. Smooth asshole…I loosened my posture as we approached a four way stop. I could actually feel Jasper near by so I had to make the rest of this agreement quick. _

_ "__Fine, you pick Edward…same rules." _

_I stuck out my hand so that I could get him to shake on it. I remember a few almost fatal bets between him and Edward where Edward would win but Emmett would throw in the whole 'but we didn't shake on it' rule. I wasn't letting him out of this one… I needed a slave to keep the rest of the family at bay when the time came. _

_ "__Real quick Emmett…she wasn't good enough for you. And I already know where you are supposed to be, just take your time to heal. They'll be there waiting for you." _

_Emmett didn't break for the stop sign nor did he slow down, I figured that maybe my senses were off and we weren't as close to Jasper as I assumed but I noticed that wasn't the case when I spotted Jasper out of the corner of my eye leaping towards us; the Jeep moved slightly as Jasper hoped into the back of it. I felt the smile cross my face but the questions that Emmett had implanted in my mind weren't going to erase that easy. _

"Where am I supposed to be?" Emmett didn't really even acknowledged Jasper's arrival as he looked at me and then back to the road. Jasper leaned over pushing flowers in front of me and placing a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"Pretty flowers for the most beautiful woman in the world."

I smiled and turned my head as he was leaning back into the seat catching the side of his mouth with a chaste kiss before turning back towards Emmett.

"Emmett, you know I can't tell you that without affecting the future. And I don't want to change the happiness that I see for you…so don't ask me; just heal and things will be as they are supposed to."

_I felt the Jeep shake from an unfamiliar scent as the breaks squealed and Emmett jerked the steering wheel to the left causing us to flip. I jerked my head back with a gasp. _

"Jasper, you left one behind? And Emmett whatever you do…do not slam on those breaks and do not jerk the wheel…"

I moved quickly throwing my hand up and grabbing hold of the roll bar to pull my weight up as I rolled my body and moved to the top of the Jeep flipping and sticking my foot out with just enough time to kick whoever was lunging at the Jeep.

I heard the growl as the attacker landed with a soft thud on the road behind us. I shifted again knowing that was not going to be enough to stop him and braced myself on the hood of the car. This one was going to be easy.

I raised my voice so that Emmett could hear me knowing that within a few second I had to make a decision. "Dead or Alive?"

"Dead. It's the only safe course of action."

Emmett's words rang in my ears as I focused on my second sight watching with two visions to make sure I prevented any harm to myself. I jumped off the back of the Jeep landing on my feet as the other vampire rose off the ground. He looked at me with sheer hatred in his eyes as I wiggled my fingers loose and took off for him.

His first movement was going to be to attack me head on; so instead of falling into his waiting arms like a damsel in distress I jumped over him and turned onto his back gripping the sides of his head with all of the strength I had in me before leaning in close to his ear.

"Slow and easy does it soldier."

With a quick snap I pulled off his head and let the body drop to the ground with a quiver. I turned to Jasper and Emmett who stood a few feet from the Jeep, "Anyone got a match?"

Jasper shook his head with a bewildered look on his face as Emmett shrugged his shoulders.

"Alice, just bring the body. We can't stay in the open. We need to move."

Was Jasper serious? Those things heal and there was no way I was dragging into the Jeep with me. Emmett turned his head and looked over to Jasper. "You think he reported?"

"I don't know but I don't want to stick around here that long to find out."

Jasper ran over to where I stood and picked up the body turning back to Emmett and the Jeep. I followed in his steps silent but still watching for any additional surprises in the woods. I heard a flash of engines purring to life neither one greater than the other before I took one quick look around and closed myself off to just the present. Not breaking that promise was going to be hard if we were under attack like this.

"We'll burn them when we get to the car."

Jasper flung the body into the back compartment of the Jeep before looking back at Emmett, "Call Edward. Tell him what happened and that we'll be back as soon as we can. I don't think they're in any danger since I was the one followed by deadbeat here, but they should be warned."

"Don't call Edward! He'll be all daddy knows best… call Bella. She's nicer."

I tossed the head in the back seat of the Jeep as I jumped into the passenger side again. It'd be best to keep the two parts separated but I wasn't going to sit with it…that's just unlady like.

"Okay, that's disgusting. Let's get the hell out of here. I want this body burned quickly."

"I agree, which is why I wanted to burn the bastard in the street as opposed to carting his ashes with us. Use your finger and close his eyes…it's like he's still watching us."

I smirked into the rearview mirror as I watched Jasper look at the head sitting next to him; I held back a small laugh and placed my feet on the dash again while Emmett pulled out his cell phone and called up Bella.

"Sorry, angel. I couldn't get a sense of pal number two. I wasn't sure where he was. Kind of irritating that he was able to sneak up that easily on us. I should have sensed something."

I smiled again before turning my head back to Jasper and taking in his beauty. If there wasn't a head belonging to someone I didn't know back there with him I would have crawled into his lap…but at the present moment I was going to stay right here.

"Don't worry about it; it was fun…I hadn't had to react that quick to a vision in awhile; most of them have been so far into the future that they would get me worked up over nothing."

I shrugged my shoulders as Jasper paused and looked around, there was a distant sound of other cars leaving the area as opposed to approaching which was a good sign, at least I wasn't complaining.

"Alice, search. Can you find out what kind of shit we've invited into our playground?"

I turned so that I was facing the front of the Jeep again as Emmett spoke quickly yet silently into the phone; he was either a) not trying to alert anyone around here of our presence or b) trying to make sure Edward didn't hear him so Bella could talk to Edward without Edward taking the phone from her. I was leaning towards option b.

"Jasper…you're making this promise very difficult to keep. I came close earlier to seeing things I was not supposed to see; and since you have had issues in the past I do not plan on looking anymore until its ok. The noises are moving away from us. Emmett make sure Bella is on high alert, I'll call the others…whoever they are came into our territory and we are presently fully staffed to handle them…"

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and decided that a Kindred wide text would do the trick. I typed a quick message advising everyone that Hunters where in the area and to stay on guard; I even made sure to add a side note to leave anyone captured alive for interrogations if possible.

After I pressed the send button I flipped the phone closed and slid it back into my back pocket before dropping my feet to the floor board and adjusting the volume on the radio, not too loud not too quiet. Shawn Colvin played on the classic station as my mind started to drift off to the lyrics of Sunny Came Home. Her voice was a melody that I had not heard in years and reminded me of a past I knew nothing about but chilled my core.

"Jasper, love of my life, candle in my fire, axis that keeps my world leveled…we need to talk."

"What did I do?"

My hand moved over the flowers that Jasper had given me earlier as I picked them up moving my index finger over the soft pedals caressing them gently. I knew not to breach the topic of his previous 'encounters' until it was just us…but the papers that had been mentioned earlier were on my mind also, and since both of them knew of the papers that topic didn't really seem off limits.

"We have two main topics…one topic will wait until we are alone, the other we can discuss now and why would you be in trouble?"

My voice sounded almost incredulous on the last part of my statement…there was no reason for him to feel like he was in trouble. He didn't do anything wrong that I knew of…and I wasn't even going to start thinking like that; I know he loves me and it would waste time that we had together to discuss trivial things.

"It just seems to be the way. When someone says we need to talk it typically means one of two things. I did something wrong or you found something you dislike about me. So my question to you is what did I do and how can I fix it?"

I felt my eyes scrunch up as I turned the words over in my head, since when did 'we need to talk' turn into a universal meaning of something was wrong? He needed to know that I was not privy to this universal language of his.

"Jasper, 'we need to talk' is not universal for you are in trouble. At least not in my universe…if you were in trouble I'd literally say, 'you are in trouble.' Or I would flat out say if I don't like something. Blunt and to the point…there is no need to beat around anyone's bush for my sake. And I don't think I'll be beating around the bush for yours either."

I paused and let out a breath as Emmett closed his phone and peered at me through the corner of his eye. We used to have talks about how he was honest and blunt but nice, I had a problem with honest and blunt but not nice and it was purely on accident.

"Did that come out rude? I'm sorry…not trying to sound rude or anything. Seriously…I'm just not going to yank you around. Whoever put it in your head that 'we need to talk' is universal for something you did…needs to meet my foot. I was actually wanting to talk about how important those papers are before we got home. If they are about me; I think I should know."

"Alice, you unfortunately won't have the chance to use your foot. Had this been a few days ago maybe but not now. As for the papers, you have a right to know."

Emmett glanced at Jasper through the rearview mirror with a warning in his eyes; I made a mental note that if the truth didn't come out I was going to have to interrogate both of them in the nicest way possible, I felt uneasy with the half truths I have been getting.

"Fuck off, Em. I know what you're thinking but now may be the perfect time. They know I have the papers. Followed, remember?"

"Yeah, but...."

"No buts. They aren't following us. Not after they know what happened to their friends here."

Jasper banged his hand on the Jeep, why men found it necessary to take out there frustrations on vehicles I would never know. I rolled my eyes but continued to listen carefully.

"This may be the safest place as anywhere."

"She throws you out don't expect me to save your ass."

I shot Emmett a dirty look and was half tempted to reach over a pinch the crap out of his arm. Why the hell would I throw Jasper out?

"Funny."

Not funny…I could tell that Jasper didn't think it was too funny either because his voice was laced with sarcasm in that last remark.

"Angel, the papers have to do with you and Bella. But they're not what you think. Emmett and I smuggled these papers out of the Hunters' stronghold. We weren't really sent to find you but Bella. When we overheard the plan to capture you we went searching and found the papers."

Sent to find Bella, not me. So they were after Bella? And if they were after Bella then why the hell was there a plan to capture me? Was I bait for Bella? Edward was going to be pissed if he found out the hunters were after Bella and using me to get to her.

"Keep talking, and maybe you should explain in more detail what you mean by 'sent to find Bella' because that means in my book that I'm just bait…and if I am just bait then Bella is still in a world of trouble that Edward is going to flip out over when he finds out."

"I'm warning you, she's going to throw you out."

"Fuck off and drive."

Jasper sounded annoyed as he looked at Emmett again through the rearview mirror. I was waiting for an answer; and why the hell was Emmett so sure that I was going to throw him out? Jasper's attention turned back to me when he started talking again.

"You are bait but it's more than that. Bella was our initial target. They found out that you had survived the war and decided that you would be a perfect addition for them. When I say them, I mean the Volturi and the Hunters.

Alice, I found the papers and decided at that moment that I had to find you. There wasn't a lot of information on you or Bella but I knew that you were special. Something about you was different. It wasn't until I met you that I figured it out.

I was sent here to bring Bella back but I stayed because of you. Emmett knew that I decided this. That I decided to switch sides for you."

There was a pause, but it still wasn't long enough for me to take in the words and put out a logical response…I already knew all of this…so what the hell was in the papers.

"Sorry to make you keep it to yourself, man."

"Tell her the rest."

The rest? I agree with Emmett…tell me the rest. I turned completely in the passenger seat and folded my legs in front of me facing Jasper as completely as I could.

"Stop beating around the bush love and tell me what it is that you are trying to not have to tell me. I am not throwing you out…"

I paused and looked at Emmett with a glare that he should know well enough meant trouble if he didn't shut the hell up and let Jasper speak.

"…continue with the rest."

"Alice, I've been holding out on all of you. Emmett doesn't know the details of what's in the papers but he knows enough to have put an educated guess on it. The papers have addresses, names, specifics on Kindred strongholds. Alice, they know where you and your family are. They've been watching us every minute since I met up with you."

"Watching us? As in actually fucking watching us?..."

I held up my hand because I didn't want a response. I closed my eyes and turned in my seat. Why the hell didn't he say anything before? What in the world was the point in keeping this a secret from me? Tanya was right, I have been a blind fool not using my visions and searching like I should have been. Now it was time to go back to work…and get my family to a safer location.

"Emmett stop the car…and let me out. There isn't enough time…"

I shook my head and I glanced down at my feet; I wasn't going to kick Jasper out…but I was going to make sure from now on what the hell was going on because although I put all of my trust in him…he didn't trust me, and that my friends kind of hurt.

"Emmett…take Jasper to get his Betsy…it wont be safe here…I'm going to head back to the house to get the family ready…we're going to Esme's. Don't breath a word of it's location to anyone…report back to me as soon as you turn down the street to the house so that I can have everyone ready to move. It's the only safe place."

I looked back at Jasper, I didn't know what to say except the truth…and damn it if the truth wasn't going to hurt.

"I'm not throwing you out…but I hope you understand that I am going to have to break a promise to you…I need my vision now to protect a family that either of you..."

I turned my head and pointed a finger between him and Emmett to make my point clear that they both held out on me.

"…thought was important enough to share important information with; we're in danger and I have to fix it…go get your car and if you want to come back then you are welcome too….I hope you do but it's recently become obvious to me that my opinion may not matter. I love you, with my life Jasper, and I hope that one day you'll learn to trust me."

"Alice, please. I...I do trust you. I have been on my own, commanding troops, trusting only myself for so long, I don't know any other way. I love you and I want to be completely and totally honest with you. I want to value and take in your opinions but you have to believe me when I tell you that the Hunters work differently.

We follow a command structure. I listen to my superiors not my equals. I choose what is best for me and those I command. I don't know any other way. No other leader at my level would bark or give orders, give opinions to be taken into consideration. I don't know if you understand or not but you mean everything to me and if you want to leave and not trust me that everyone at the house is safe for the time being then go. See for yourself. Trust with your eyes.

As for Emmett, don't blame him. This is me. He knew about the files but didn't know the full knowledge of what was in them. Don't get mad at him for something he didn't know. The reason he kept telling me to come clean is because he knew I was holding something back. He's known me for over 100 years. He knows me better than I know myself. That's his gift."

Jasper stoped for a second and glanced at Emmett who had a partially surprised look on his face. I hadn't ever put two and two together but it would explain why he was crystal clear all of the time.

"You didn't know? You can read people. You have an insight into them. You can figure them out before they know themselves. It is a talented gift and something to be grateful for."

I shifted in my seat as Emmett continued to drive to where I had no clue; he said to see with my own eyes. I knew they were safe right this minute…but how safe would they be in a few hours? Especially if we were being watched the entire time…they're waiting for us to move. Moving is exactly what I have in mind.

I took a deep breath and settled into my emotions and my thoughts letting myself feel what I knew was there…the confusion started to disapate as I remained silent watching the yellow lines on the road fly by in the blur of the head lights.

"I need to get my family to a safer location, I need explosives to handle the Hunter's and I don't have time to leave with them. Jasper, I know they are safe right this minute…but they may not be as safe in a few hours…and I am not willing to risk one of there lives. I understand your military thinking better than you assume I do. I am the leader of the Kindred that was originally established in 2008. I am there leader and there protector, I love each person more than I love myself and for that reason they are all going to Esme's."

I took a deep breah and pulled out my cell phone dialing one number to one person that I really didn't want to talk to right at this moment.

"Edward…get everything packed again…and get everyone ready to go to Esme's…I know…I am fully aware Edward of the risk…no I don't think I'm giving you an option right now…if there was another way…I don't exactly want them all there either but there is no place else…have Tanya make the arrangements…if the woman says anything I fill the plane personally and just take the damn thing…bye."

I closed my eyes and slid the phone back into my pants.

"The kindred will be out of here in five hours. Is Betsy drivable?"

"I think Betsy info can wait a minute. What the hell do you mean you're the leader of the Kindred? That's pretty important information to keep to yourself. That explains everything."

He paused a minute and I didn't know how mad at me he was about to be…but I had a feeling that maybe I should tell him things that I thought he already knew. I shouldn't have assumed so quickly.

"Did you know about this, Emmett?"

"Jasper, he couldn't have known…he wasn't there; but I assumed that you already knew."

I sighed and looked down at my hands I wanted to reach out to him; but I felt as if he would be repulsed by my touch and he really wasn't going to like what I had to tell him next.

"Jasper, the reason I can understand and forgive the fact that you were here to hunt me and my family was because as soon as I realized I was being hunted…I was looking for you, or well whoever the hunter was at the time…I was going to kill you. But I couldn't…the day we met in the forest altered something in me so completely that I could never hurt you…I'm sorry."

I closed my self off to my second sight, I was still watching with as much as I could in the current but I had to do whatever it took to make sure that they were safe…my family depended on me.

_Fire fueled the air around me the flames fluttered around my face and I gasped out from a pain that I should have been feeling. _

My eyes shots open as my breathing began to slow again but I didn't have time to explain what the vision was…I needed to call Edward back first. I pulled out my cell phone and frantically pushed the button as fast as my fingers would go.

"Edward…the planes aren't safe. Cancel the move... I saw it Edward; I saw it blow up…I didn't see that…I'll be there soon I promise."

I shut the phone and this time instead of shoving it back into my pocket I set down on Emmett's lap. "Brother Bear, I don't feel like talking to him right now…he's going to call back angry as shit that I hung up on him. Just make sure that he knows Esme's won't be possible right now."

I felt my eyes drift again as I moved to speak to Jasper again but the words were stuck in my throat. His hands moved up and his arms incircled around me; pulling me across the car and into back seat where he placed me on his lap and held me close him.

My security blanket had wrapped his arms around me sending the pulsating sensations of electricity flowing dow me as the Jeep came to a stop . "I'm here. It will be okay. We'll make everything right. Both of us have something to make them answer for."

I noded my head into his shirt while like clockwork my cell phone bega ringing. I was serious when I said I didn't really feel like talking to him right now; I really didn't…I would be happier if it were just Jasper and I back in my lying together in silence…that was relaxing.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I'll make it up to you."

My finger danced along the collar of his shirt as I took in a deep breath of this scent letting the honey and lilac mix together and greedily taking it in.

"No. You're not making anything up to me. We haven't done anything to each other. The only thing either of us has done was been who we are. I am a general and you are a leader. I answer to my superiors and you answer to no one. I don't give information that I don't find necessary to current situations. You don't withhold information that you assume everyone should know. It makes us a little more human than I'm sure either of us wants to admit. Even as perfect vampires we both have our faults.

We have to promise each other to divulge all information, even if we think it's irrelevant. We can only make it through all this together if we believe and trust in each other."

I melted into Jasper and closed my eyes watching the back of my eye lids as I did, the air swirled around me from the car and that head was still staring at me; it was better if I didn't look at it. I needed to pull myself together and get plan c rolling. Although I don't know how much anyone other than Kate would really appreciate it.

The Jeep slowed to a crawl as I opened my eye to see us in front of an old warehouse outside of the Port Angeles city limits. I felt Jasper nudge me slightly as I rose my head up from his chest and looked at him; he nodded towards a warehouse door as I sat up straighter and glanced out over the night.

"Would you like to meet Betsy?"


	60. Closer JPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Closer**

**JPOV **

As soon as I knew Emmett and Alice were gone, I turned and east. I knew where the house was but it wasn't my final destination. Not really, I only needed the porch. Anyone who knew me well enough to come searching for anything such as the papers wouldn't look outside the house.

Strategically, that would be one of the stupidest moves of all time. That's why it was perfect. I would have thought like a soldier. I would have hidden the papers in a safe, a war book, inside a secret shelf in the wall. Anywhere but in plain sight to anyone who walked by the house.

The house had been a perfect cover for us. It was normal, not too flashy like I was. I could see the house coming up through the edge of the trees. I slowed and reached out feeling for any emotions that were out of place.

I didn't feel anything out of the ordinary which was strange. It wasn't surprising since the Hunters knew my ability. They would have taken precautions. I could smell the humans who were walking up and down the streets. There was no need to feel for their emotions so I filtered those out.

I stretched out as I reached the tree line and felt some emotions that suggested safety and security. The protectiveness could only be related to Kindred. They were unaware of any dangers which indicated that the searchers weren't near the house.

I slowed to a walk and kept my eyes down. I still wasn't sure about my eyes but didn't want to chance that the Kindred would see my as a threat. I was within their borders of the town. That's another thing that had made the house perfect. Who would look for Hunters within their borders?

I continued to search and then felt the emotions I had been looking for. It was inside the house. It was very faint but distinct. The problem was it was only one emotion. They always traveled in pairs. Where was the other?

I decided to concentrate on the one in the house. Maybe I could get some sort of sense about the other. His emotion, one and only, was determination. I didn't hear any movement. He was in the bedroom on the second floor. He figured I would make my way into the house. How right he was.

I stealthily made my way to the back of the house. I was careful not to make any sudden movements, not to dislodge a single grain of dirt, not to allow him to be downwind from me. He was more dangerous than a tracker.

The searchers had been trackers at one time, they had just lost their lust for capture. It was difficult for a tracker to lose the one thing that they craved but it happened. This tracker was good. I knew from how hard it was to even find him.

I slowly but steadily made my way up the drainpipe on the side of the house. I made sure to test every movement before making it. Even one sound, one creak, one groan would give me away. My useless lungs were beginning to ache. I had been holding air in my lungs for some time. It had been a mistake but I couldn't change that decision now.

I carefully took a quick look through the window. I could see the searcher. I pulled my head been down. He was standing near the bedroom door with his back against the wall. His clothes were dirty and mangled. He had been on the move for sometime. Normally the searchers were extremely clean to keep their scent, or in this case, odor, from being detected.

I decided there was no sense in trying to understand an enemy that would be dead in mere moments. I positioned myself on the side of the house before pushing my body off the drainpipe. I crashed through the window, rolling in a ball across the room. I hit the searcher square in the legs, breaking his kneecaps.

His emotions surged as I brought my elbow up and hit him under the jaw. I felt and heard the sickening snap of his jaw as it crashed up into his cheekbones. I placed both hands on the floor as I swung my legs around, sweeping his now broken legs out from under him. He came tumbling to the floor.

I underestimated him as he twisted and landed on his back. His hands came up and tightened around my neck, throwing me backwards. I smashed into the dresser on the opposite side of the room. I rose and stalked back towards him as he attempted to get out of the room.

"I don't have time for your bullshit, searcher." I growled as I brought my foot down hard against his chest. I could feel the ribs crunch under me. A evil and disgusting smile crept across my face as I leaned over and put my hands on either side of his head.

"Any last words?" I sneered.

"Burn in hell." His garbled words fell out as he attempted to move his jaw.

As a last desperate act he reached up and racked his nails across my face. It hurt but I knew it would heal quickly. It wasn't the first time my victims had tried such a pathetic act of futility.

"You first." I answered as I twisted his head away from his body. He convulsed and quickly everything went silent again.

It seemed the fight had lasted a long time when in fact from beginning to end it had only taken three seconds. I looked around what had been my room and pulled a duffel bag out from under the bed. I tore the rest of the body apart and tossed it all in the duffel bag. I took the head and put it in a backpack, knowing that it had to stay away from the rest.

I took off down the stairs and out the front door. I could smell the strong scent of lilacs that lined the porch and instantly thought of Alice. What would she think when she saw what I had done to the searcher? Would there be something that I would do that would make her realize that there was a monster tucked inside the man she loved?

I reached down inside one of the planter boxes on the porch and pulled out an large envelope that was inside a bag. I tucked the envelope inside my shirt and jumped the railing of the porch. I looked around cautiously knowing that somewhere was the second searcher.

I looked back at the flowers and picked a small group of lilacs from the tree and turned towards the woods. I was gone in a flash, heading for the divide that connected the town to the reserve.

I waited behind the trees at the divide a short time later, wondering where they had gone or what was taking them so long. I saw a set of headlights come through the opening where the off road trail laid. I ran and planted one foot, using it to push myself into the air and into the back of Emmett's jeep.

Emmett's voice rang out over the purr of the engine. "Where am I suppose to be?"

From the sound of his voice, their conversation had been pretty in-depth. I wasn't ready to come off my emotional high I was on so I tried my best to lighten the mood. I held out the flowers in front of Alice as I placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Pretty flowers for the most beautiful woman in the world."

My distraction didn't work. Alice continued their conversation. "Emmett, you know I can't tell you that without affecting the future. And I don't want to change the happiness that I see for you…so don't ask me; just heal and things will be as they are supposed to."

Something changed in that moment. Alice. Her feelings went blank and then I felt fear and anger flow from her.

"Jasper, you left one behind? And Emmett whatever you do…do not slam on those breaks and do not jerk the wheel…"

I watched in amazement at Alice's speed. Her hands flew up onto the roll bar and she somersaulted onto the top of the jeep, landing a solid kick to the searcher who had found us.

As she pushed herself off the jeep and towards the searcher who now lay on the trail behind us, she questioned, "Dead or alive?"

I thought about it quickly but Emmett answered first. "Dead. It's the only safe course of action."

Alice flew through the air as Emmett, taking Alice's advise, carefully brought the jeep to a stop. I sailed through the air landing with both feet on the solid ground. I stared open jawed at the fight ensuing behind me.

Alice landed gracefully, not making even the faintest of sounds. She and the searcher rose at the same time. Alice almost made me laugh with the "no-no" wiggle of her finger in front of her face. She moved with the grace of a mountain lion and the accuracy too.

They were about to collide head on when Alice pounced up and over the searcher, twisting so she landed so gently onto his back. The look of shock in his eyes probably rivaled my own. She leaned in close and whispered something into his ear as she stared with determination at Emmett and I.

The sickening snap vibrated off the trees as the head was ripped off the body and while holding her prize, Alice looked at us and casually asked, "Anyone got a match?"

I shook my head, not in answer to her question but in shock to the monster that laid within my angel. I was sure I didn't have to worry about her being disgusted with me. "Alice, just bring the body. We can't stay in the open. We need to move."

Emmett looked at me. "You think he reported?"

"I don't know but I don't want to stick around here that long to find out." I answered as I raced over and grabbed the body from where it had fallen to the ground. "We'll burn them when we get to the car."

As a quick afterthought, I looked at Emmett. "Call Edward. Tell him what happened and that we'll be back as soon as we can. I don't think they're in any danger since I was the one followed by deadbeat here, but they should be warned."

I heard two engines roar to life and realized I had misjudged the Hunters. They had sent two groups. _Great, just what we need. Another complication._

"Don't call Edward! He'll be all daddy knows best… call Bella. She's nicer."

I tossed the body in the back of the jeep and jumped into the backseat. As Alice and Emmett got in the front, Alice presented me with her prize. The head landed on the seat next to me, staring up at me with dead eyes.

"Okay, that's disgusting. Let's get the hell out of here. I want these bodies burned quickly." I stated.

"I agree, which is why I wanted to burn the bastard in the street as opposed to carting his ashes with us. Use your finger and close his eyes…it's like he's still watching us."

Emmett pulled out the cellphone and hit one button. I knew he was calling Bella so that would keep him occupied. I turned my attention to Alice. "Sorry, angel. I couldn't get a sense of pal number two. I wasn't sure where he was. Kind of irritating that he was able to sneak up that easily on us. I should have sensed something."

"Don't worry about it; it was fun…I hadn't had to react that quick to a vision in awhile; most of them have been so far into the future that they would get me worked up over nothing."

I paused and looked around thinking that the roar of the engines were moving away from us. "Alice, search. Can you find out what kind of shit we've invited into our playground?"

"Jasper…you're making this promise very difficult to keep. I came close earlier to seeing things I was not supposed to see; and since you have had issues in the past I do not plan on looking anymore until its okay. The noises are moving away from us. Emmett make sure Bella is on high alert, I'll call the others…whoever they are came into our territory and we are presently fully staffed to handle them…"

She pulled out her cellphone and texted a message. I wasn't sure who she was texting but I knew the being in Kindred territory, we had to be safe to some degree. But this was my angel. The number one wanted vampire but the Hunters. They would keep coming until someone got her.

She closed the phone and slid it back into her jeans before playing with the radio. It was strange that in a world as what we existed in now that the stations were still manned. Humans took the little things and continued to cherish them as if there was no war brewing at all.

"Jasper, love of my life, candle in my fire, axis that keeps my world leveled…we need to talk."

I looked forward and into her eyes as they met mine. Something was on her mind. With Emmett still on the phone, she had decided now was the time to talk. "What did I do?"

She looked down and play absently with the flowers I had brought her. Did she know that the smell reminded me of her? As beautiful and captivating?

"We have two main topics…one topic will wait until we are alone, the other we can discuss now and why would you be in trouble?"

"It just seems to be the way. When someone says we need to talk it typically means one of two things. I did something wrong or you found something you dislike about me. So my question to you is what did I do and how can I fix it?" I was worried.

It had been my luck before with Maria. Maria was nothing in comparison to Alice but I wasn't willing to go through that again.

"Jasper, 'we need to talk' is not universal for you are in trouble. At least not in my universe…if you were in trouble I'd literally say, 'you are in trouble.' Or I would flat out say if I don't like something. Blunt and to the point…there is no need to beat around anyone's bush for my sake. And I don't think I'll be beating around the bush for yours either."

Emmett closed his phone and looked slyly over at Alice. There was an unspoken conversation going on between the two of them. They were truly brother and sister in every way. It was kind of strange since a family wasn't a normal thing for vampires.

"Did that come out rude? I'm sorry…not trying to sound rude or anything. Seriously…I'm just not going to yank you around. Whoever put it in your head that 'we need to talk' is universal for something you did…needs to meet my foot. I was actually wanting to talk about how important those papers are before we got home. If they are about me; I think I should know."

I thought about her words. I was tougher than this. I had to begin to realize that not everything Alice said could be compared to something in the past. She was honest and that was something else I loved about her. If she wanted an answer, I would be asked directly.

"Alice, you unfortunately won't have the chance to use your foot. Had this been a few days ago maybe but not now. As for the papers, you have a right to know."

I could see Emmett giving me a quick glance from the rearview mirror. "Fuck off, Em. I know what you're thinking but now may be the perfect time. They know I have the papers. Followed, remember?"

"Yeah, but...."

"No buts. They aren't following us. Not after they know what happened to their friends here." I banged on the back of the jeep for effect. "This may be the safest place as anywhere."

"She throws you out don't expect me to save your ass."

"Funny." I retorted and turned back to Alice. "Angel, the papers have to do with you and Bella. But they're not what you think. Emmett and I smuggled these papers out of the Hunters' stronghold. We weren't really sent to find you but Bella. When we overheard the plan to capture you we went searching and found the papers."

I wasn't sure if she understood what I was getting at. I hoped that my next explanation wasn't going to warrant me a divorce before I was even married.

"Keep talking, and maybe you should explain in more detail what you mean by 'sent to find Bella' because that means in my book that I'm just bait…and if I am just bait then Bella is still in a world of trouble that Edward is going to flip out over when he finds out."

I looked back in the mirror and found Emmett staring at me again. "I'm warning you, she's going to throw you out."

"Fuck off and drive." I was starting to get annoyed. That wouldn't be a good thing. I looked again at Alice. "You are bait but it's more than that. Bella was our initial target. They found out that you had survived the war and decided that you would be a perfect addition for them. When I say them, I mean the Volturi and the Hunters.

Alice, I found the papers and decided at that moment that I had to find you. There wasn't a lot of information on you or Bella but I knew that you were special. Something about you was different. It wasn't until I met you that I figured it out.

I was sent here to bring Bella back but I stayed because of you. Emmett knew that I decided this. That I decided to switch sides for you."

I looked at Emmett. "Sorry to make you keep it to yourself, man."

"Tell her the rest."

"Stop beating around the bush love and tell me what it is that you are trying to not have to tell me. I am not throwing you out…"

Something told me the next bit of news would. Alice turned around completely in the seat and gave Emmett a glare that made him straighten up a little in his seat.

"…continue with the rest."

"Alice, I've been holding out on all of you. Emmett doesn't know the details of what's in the papers but he knows enough to have put an educated guess on it. The papers have addresses, names, specifics on Kindred strongholds." I paused not sure if she understood. I was sure I was underestimating her. "Alice, they know where you and your family are. They've been watching us every minute since I met up with you."

"Watching us? As in actually fucking watching us?..." The tone in her voice matched the raging emotions that were causing a tornado in the jeep. She held up her hand letting me know that she didn't really want a response.

She closed her eyes and turned away from me. She was sitting with a stiffness I hadn't seen in her posture before. Emmett was right. She was going to throw me out. I had lied, no worse, I had withheld the truth. Emmett had tried to warn me that Alice wasn't like Maria. I had fucked up.

"Emmett stop the car…and let me out. There isn't enough time…" She shook her head defiantly. I knew she was trying to decide the next move. She was deciding for her and her family.

"Emmett…take Jasper to get his Betsy…"

_What the hell?_

"it wont be safe here…"

_No, she won't be safe here._

"I'm going to head back to the house to get the family ready…we're going to Esme's. Don't breath a word of it's location to anyone…report back to me as soon as you turn down the street to the house so that I can have everyone ready to move. It's the only safe place."

She looked at me. I could feel the disappointment floating off her. It mingled very harshly with the anger. "I'm not throwing you out…but I hope you understand that I am going to have to break a promise to you…I need my vision now to protect a family that you, neither of you..."

She pointed at both of us. "…thought was important enough to share important information with; we're in danger and I have to fix it…go get your car and if you want to come back then you are welcome too….I hope you do but it's recently become obvious to me that my opinion may not matter."

My dead heart tore in two. I loved her with all my heart. I didn't mean to make her think that her opinion didn't matter.

"I love you, with my life, Jasper, and I hope that one day you'll learn to trust me."

I couldn't allow her to leave just like that. "Alice, please. I...I do trust you. I have been on my own, commanding troops, trusting only myself for so long, I don't know any other way. I love you and I want to be completely and totally honest with you. I want to value and take in your opinions but you have to believe me when I tell you that the Hunters work differently.

We follow a command structure. I listen to my superiors not my equals. I choose what is best for me and those I command. I don't know any other way. No other leader at my level would bark or give orders, give opinions to be taken into consideration. I don't know if you understand or not but you mean everything to me and if you want to leave and not trust me that everyone at the house is safe for the time being then go. See for yourself. Trust with your eyes.

As for Emmett, don't blame him. This is me. He knew about the files but didn't know the full knowledge of what was in them. Don't get mad at him for something he didn't know. The reason he kept telling me to come clean is because he knew I was holding something back. He's known me for over 100 years. He knows me better than I know myself. That's his gift."

I looked at Emmett, who wore a surprised look. "You didn't know? You can read people. You have an insight into them. You can figure them out before they know themselves. It is a talented gift and something to be grateful for."

I paused. I knew rambling wasn't helping but I needed to come off my manly pedestal and tell Alice the truth and how I was. Who I was on the outside wasn't enough anymore.

Alice was so quiet. It was so not her. I knew she was trying to decide what she wanted and needed to do. I hoped that I could have the trust she was asking of me. I wanted to give her that trust. I hadn't tried not to but for me not to give information wasn't a trust issue. That was me being me. A leader, a commander. I didn't give information unless it was necessary. I hadn't thought it was since I knew how the Hunters worked and operated. I didn't think it important until the searchers had come.

"I need to get my family to a safer location, I need explosives to handle the Hunter's and I don't have time to leave with them. Jasper, I know they are safe right this minute…but they may not be as safe in a few hours…and I am not willing to risk one of there lives. I understand your military thinking better than you assume I do. I am the leader of the Kindred that was originally established in 2008. I am their leader and their protector, I love each person more than I love myself and for that reason they are all going to Esme's."

Alice took out her phone and hit one button. She sighed and waited. "Edward…get everything packed again…and get everyone ready to go to Esme's…I know…I am fully aware Edward of the risk…no I don't think I'm giving you an option right now…if there was another way…I don't exactly want them all there either but there is no place else…have Tanya make the arrangements…if the woman says anything I fill the plane personally and just take the damn thing…bye."

She hung up the phone and shoved it back in her pants. "The kindred will be out of here in five hours. Is Betsy drivable?"

"I think Betsy info can wait a minute. What the hell do you mean you're the leader of the Kindred? That's pretty important information to keep to yourself. That explains everything." I could feel my fear rising. It was Alice they were after. She wasn't a pawn. She wasn't bait. I had been the pawn all along. They wanted me to get close to her and bring her in. If I did, the Kindred would crumble. "Did you know about this, Emmett?"

"Jasper, he couldn't have known…he wasn't there; but I assumed that you already knew."

I could feel the fear radiating off her. What was she so scared of? "I didn't know. That was never told to me. I always assumed that.....I don't know. I just didn't think it was you."

Alice sighed and continued to look at her hands. She was nervous. She was unsure. I could sense it.

"Jasper, the reason I can understand and forgive the fact that you were here to hunt me and my family was because as soon as I realized I was being hunted…I was looking for you, or well whoever the hunter was at the time…I was going to kill you. But I couldn't…the day we met in the forest altered something in me so completely that I could never hurt you…I'm sorry."

She was scared of me. She was the leader. I was her perfect match and had been used to get close to her. The leaders hadn't expected that the draw between us would be so strong that I would turn against them. Here we were, her and I, on the edge of a cliff tittering. We could either forgive and fight together or forget everything and fight against each other.

I suddenly got a flash of pain and terror. I looked at Alice. She was stiff and whiter than what was normal for my angel. Her eyes shot wide open. Her breathing started to return to a normal vampire pace.

"What..." I begin as she grabbed her cellphone and hit a button.

"Edward…the planes aren't safe. Cancel the move..."

_What the hell did you see?_ I wanted to ask but would she answer me. She was still angry but scared at the same time.

"I saw it Edward; I saw it blow up…I didn't see that…I'll be there soon I promise."

She slammed the phone shut and threw it in Emmett's lap. "Brother Bear, I don't feel like talking to him right now…he's going to call back angry as shit that I hung up on him. Just make sure that he knows Esme's wont be possible right now."

I knew what I wanted to do. I wasn't sure if she would object but I needed it as much as she did. I reached in between the seats and pulled her like a rag doll into the backseat and unto my lap.

She didn't fight, she didn't say a word. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck as if I was the last thing in the world that was real. She was clinging to reality. I held her close, whispering in her ear, "I'm here. It will be okay. We'll make everything right. Both of us have something to make them answer for."

She nodded while I combed my fingers through her hair. The phone rang and I looked at Emmett through the rear view mirror. I gave him the obvious look that now wasn't the time to fuck with Alice. She was so close to losing it. I still wasn't sure what she had seen but no one was going to fuck with her and that included her brother.

"I'm sorry Jasper; I'll make it up to you." She whispered while breathing deeply.

"No. You're not making anything up to me. We haven't done anything to each other. The only thing either of us has done as been who we are. I am a general and you are a leader. I answer to my superiors and you answer to no one. I don't give information that I don't find necessary to current situations. You don't withhold information that you assume everyone should know. It makes us a little more human than I'm sure either of us wants to admit. Even as perfect vampires we both have our faults.

We have to promise each other to divulge all information, even if we think its irrelevant. We can only make it through all this together if we believe and trust in each other." I wanted to keep her thoughts off Emmett and the phone he was currently holding to his ear.

I believed everything I was saying but I wanted her to hear it coming from my lips. That manly pedestal was coming down notch by notch as long as I told her everything I believed and existed day to day by.

Emmett closed the phone and tossed it onto the passenger's seat. He looked at me with that look that told me Edward was pissed. He wanted answers and at the moment the only one with the answers was in a guilty and silent place.

We slowed to a crawl as the jeep came in front of an old warehouse outside Port Angeles. I motioned gently to Alice. Her head came up from my chest and I nodded my head towards the warehouse door. "Would you like to meet Betsy?"


	61. Vengeance APOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Vengeance**

**APOV**

I chuckled sarcastically as I nodded my head yes. Emmett had already gotten off of the phone with Edward and placed it in the passenger seat for me. I needed to organize a few things in my head before I could really start talking again; it made it easier to categorize recent information so that I can make sense of it.

I stared off into space and covered a few basic things, first things first…Jasper and Emmett did hold out on information that is rather important. Second, Jasper and Emmett didn't know I was the Kindred leader so to speak. I should give them a history lesson; but that will have to wait until we are back at the house, its Bella and Edward's history as much as my own. Third, I loved Jasper and his secretive military thinking; but I was going to need him to trust me. Fourth I needed explosives…I plan to blow a lot of shit up with Plan c.

Plan C consists of divide and conquers…it was the way things were done in the past human wars; they would take out other bases; since we were unable to take on the Hunter or Volturi head quarters we were going to have to invite them to ours; I doubt all will show…but it would at least lower their numbers. I would have to be the bait…I won't get a large enough crowd leaving people that they felt were insignificant. I could wire the buildings and surprise them. Bella's shield cannot protect us from a physical attack, so I can leave her behind to keep Jasper sane.

In a matter of seconds I had my plan c worked out in my mind; now all I had to do was convince the family that it was not a suicide mission…which was going to be hard considering the fact that only Kate was ok with blowing shit up with me. I sighed as I felt my body being cradled in Jasper's arms and carried out of the jeep before I was placed on my feet and his hand slipped into my own.

We are stronger together than we are apart mentally, but we would have to separate briefly for plan c to work, "Jasper…can we go straight home after this? We have some history of Kindred to go over and I need to discuss Plan C with the family."

"I think we need to talk. Do I even want to know what Plan C is? And what happened to Plan A and B?"

Jasper's hand tightened around my own as he pulled me close to him and walked into the warehouse, sitting in the corner was obviously his Betsy tucked under a tarp. Jasper's grin was spreading from ear to ear as he looked over the car and then let go of my hand.

He ran his finger tips gently over the car until he stood behind it and pulled the tarp off of his Betsy. I almost wanted to laugh; not that the Lamborghini wasn't nice as shit…It was a beautiful car and definitely something to be proud of…but the funny part was that it was yellow; the exact same shade of yellow that my Porsche used to be. I couldn't wait the two more days it would take for the dealership to drop off my new Porsche; this one thank god wouldn't be yellow though. I wasn't much on the matching car's thing.

Jasper's hands were running along the body of the car again sighing quietly to himself as he made sure the car was still safe, I would never understand the strange attachment to things that were easily replaced. Jasper dropped the tarp on the ground and began his walk back towards me; I could feel his gaze trying to survey my reaction as I crossed my arms and took a step closer to the car.

"First, before I forget…plan A and B are not going to work…plan C will at least be entertaining details will be revealed whenever we are all together, I don't want to explain it twice. And are we on your universal language for 'we need to talk' or my universal language because right about now I would recommend saving your universal language…"

"No more my language. I don't want to have our relationship being screwed up because of my past history with 'women'. There is no more language just us. So talk later will do."

I smiled as I walked closer to his car and uncrossed my arms until I was standing at the front of it looking from the car to Jasper, I could picture him driving this…the complicated body design matched him well.

"It's nice, I especially like the color…but um…if you want my opinion on whether or not you stand a chance I need to see under the hood love."

Jasper nodded to Emmett who moved to the driver side of the car and sat down…he looked bigger sitting in Jasper's car which was practically sitting on the frame it was so low to the ground. The hood latch popped as Jasper walked to the back of the car lifted the hood.

"Would you like the specs or am I to assume you know."

"I can figure it out…thanks."

I ran my fingers along the engine manifold taking in everything that I could about the car, heads up… he had a damn good chance of beating Edward…but I don't know what this thing could handle against the NOS system in the Aston.

"V12 770 Horse Power…right?"

"Told you she knew something about cars."

Emmett chuckled as he stepped out of the car and tossed the keys over to Jasper's waiting hand.

"Woman, if I didn't already love you more than anything in this world I would melt for you now. You're right. Top speed is over 300 with the mods Emmett and I did. And there is a surprise in there somewhere that makes Betsy a beast not to be fucked with."

I smiled at how happy he was talking about his car, but I still didn't understand the name Betsy…it didn't fit the car or Jasper. Maybe it was just a joke that stuck?

"Betsy doesn't sound like a beast name…" I shrugged my shoulders not really wanting to go into proper names for an elegant car before speaking again."…we should get moving I can see Edward sending out a search party for me in the next two hours, he's such a worry wart sometimes."

I reached up on my tip toes and kissed Jasper on his cheek before rolling back onto the balls of my heels and looking between him and Emmett.

Jasper glanced over to Emmett and dangled the keys in front of him, "Friendly race?" Emmett's face lit up as I pictured him bouncing around through the woods in his Jeep with a big smile on his face; I shook my head at the two of them.

"Just like old times. Sure, no rules, right?"

Jasper nodded his head so slightly that I wondered if he even knew that he did it before he asked Emmett "Is there any other way?"

His head turned and his gaze dropped to mine," So, angel, off road or highway riding? If you come with me, I'll explain Betsy's name." Jasper's smile was blinding and I wondered for a moment if I got into that small car with him if we would even make it home. I needed to keep a clear head so he would need to make a deal with me.

"I'd prefer to ride with you being that I already know what it's like to race off road in the Jeep…but I am going to have to ask that you promise to keep your hands to yourself, I'd like to actually make it back to the house this evening."

I smiled as innocently as possible up at Jasper before starting to walk back towards Emmett's Jeep; as much as I didn't want the damn thing…I was going to need my cell phone to let Edward know we were all on our way home.

I tinkered with the metal in my hands as I as I made the short walk back to where Jasper and Emmett stood, I raised an eye brow and widened my eyes slightly waiting for his response but all I got was my cell phone taken and tossed over to Emmett.

"Oh no, angel, Emmett can have the phone. I want you all to myself for a few minutes longer."

Jasper moved quicker than I could answer pulling me up in his arms and pressing his lips to my own while climbing into his car with me straddling his lap. It was a tight fit but I didn't care; exactly what I originally didn't want to happen was happening…my head was swimming with nothing but Jasper.

"Oh, I am so going to win this race. I'll be home hours before you two."

Emmett let out a loud echoing laugh as he made his way back to the Jeep. And he was possibly right about that…I needed to focus because Jasper didn't promise and already broke rule one, I could enjoy the ride and avoid the other right?

"Just make sure not to hit a tree.....again."

I chuckled as Jasper yelled out to Emmett, he didn't tell me he had also hit a tree; I guess the only difference between my accident and his was that the Jeep was still in one piece.

Jasper started the car and I felt myself relax on top of him as the vibrations from the engine ran through my body.

"This is going to be so much fun," Jasper growled as he ran his hand slowly down my face stopping just under the collar of my shirt. How in the world was I going to convince him home first? Second question was how in the world was I going to convince myself.

I smiled as I leaned my head closer to his ear, "Emmett's going to win the race love…" I didn't know if he actually cared if he won…even if he tried Emmett would probably win; he knew these woods almost as good as I did…and when you have the opportunity to off road it makes things a lot closer than following along the highway.

"Ask me if I care? As long as I have some time alone with you I don't care about anything else."

I zoned out and let my emotions leave me, in order to stay ahead of Jasper and in order to get home in a decent time I was going to need to keep my clothes on, but that didn't mean that I wouldn't be able to have a little fun while I did. This would be a good time to test his restraints.

I dipped my head into the crook of his neck and ran my tongue along the length of it before inhaling deeply through my nose and running it back up his ear, "Are we going to sit here or are you going to show me how fast this thing can drive?"

I could hear the rumble of the Jeep grow distant as he obviously took off; Jasper revved the engine and wrapped a hand around my neck pulling me close enough to where our faces were touching.

"Are we talking the car or me?"

I was not going to lose my resolve this time; I had control…he would not wreck his precious car and I refused to let myself be controlled by my hormones. Jasper Whitlock was going to be the absolute death of me. I felt the gears shift as his scent began to overwhelm me, the car moved forward and then peeled out of the warehouse.

I shivered at the squeal of the tires as we drifted around the corner and on to the main road, my body was pressed closely to him and I could feel the slight tightening in his arm muscles when he turned the car and then straightened it back out before looking into my eyes.

"So, which are we talking about?"

I smirked when I stopped breathing; not taking in his scent was going to be my best defense in winning this battle. I adjusted my knees more comfortably in the seat on either side of his hips as I moved my free hand close… running my nails along his neck to his scalp.

"I'm pretty sure I was talking about the car love. I've already felt what you can do."

I winked at him hoping to boil his ass a little with that comment…I had to change my methods being sweet and sultry got me something I wanted, but right now I was going for the opposite and I was determined to finally keep my wits about me while alone with Jasper.

Jasper's hand moved softly over my hips and just under my shirt where I felt his fingers twitch slightly. I relished in the sensation and continued to hold my breath. I had enough air to get out a few more sentences before I would have to inhale his delicious scent again.

His touch left an electrical current up my back where he stopped at my bra and then ran his fingernails across the other side of my back. Like a good little driver his eyes never left the road but he was obviously trying to play my game and drive. This was fine with me…tit for tat except I couldn't reach his back.

I smiled deviously as my fingers moved to the button up shirt where I began snapping each button off and for each button I left a trailing of kisses moving along the hollow part of his ear circling slightly with my tongue as I did.

Once the shirt was undone I growled lowly in his ear and began tracing soft circles over his ribs while my kisses moved closer and closer to his collar as I sunk deeper and deeper on his lap. He was in so much trouble if I had anything to say about it.

"Hmmm…maybe I should have worn a skirt."

I smiled into the kiss before I wiggled my way up his lap causing as much friction as I could before meeting his determined stare. Thank god he wasn't a mind reader.

His hands continued to move softly against my back until one of his fingers flicked against my bra unclasping it. He was going to play extremely dirty…his hand moved around to cup my breast while two of his fingers tightened around my nipple and an involuntary gasp came from me.

He bit onto my neck and closed his lips against the bite before sucking and flicking my skin with his tongue. I was enjoying myself far too much but decided that this was still not a fair game. Tit for Tat Jasper…tit for tat.

I moaned low into his ear making even myself shiver in his lap as my hands moved farther south stopping at his waist line; since his hands were occupied there was no stopping me now, I would like to go on the record with saying he started it…not me.

I flicked my fingers quickly over the buttons of his jeans to free his arousal from the restraining clothes and placed it in the palm of my hand as I began to whisper softly my love for him in his ear and stroke up and down slowly. I inhaled deeply before placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth and then began the process of holding my breath again.

"So, that's your game. Don't breath and you won't lose control? Well, what can I do to fix that?"

Jasper whispered blowing his fragrance over my face but I stayed strong and continued to hold my breath…no way was I giving in this time. His tongue ran along my bottom lips as his hand moved from my breast to my stomach dragging his nails down as he tucked his fingers into the top of my jeans.

I moved my hand faster over his arousal loving the way his skin felt beneath my finger tips. His teeth found my bottom lips as he nibbled softly before groaning into my mouth. The sensation of feeling him melt beneath me was almost as good as feeling him inside me; but this would have to do as I was determined not to be the one to crack. He started it and I had every intention of finishing it.

"Now, why my love would I tell you the strategy to winning? I warned you before we got into the car…you just couldn't keep your hands to yourself. Hmmm…"

I moaned softly in his ear as I moved my head back to his neck were I then began sucking and pulling on the skin with my teeth. He was getting close and I was currently debating on whether I should let him finish…or make him really suffer.

"…I thought you were going to tell me how Betsy got her name?"

Jasper's gaze turned slightly towards the road as the wheel swerved gently and then settled into the straight path, we were much closer to home than I would have liked…and unfortunately for him that meant the worst part of his torture was sooner than he thought it was.

"There was a young woman I knew when I was human.....mmmmmm...She was feisty and independent. She was strong emotional, mental, physically and verbally."

My hands tightened around the base of his arousal as I slowed down my movements but applied more pressure; he hissed slightly as his eyes rolled I was half tempted to wiggle down to the floor board and finish the job properly. I shivered slightly as his teeth found my neck again briefly biting rough enough that I was possibly going to get a look or two when we got home.

"That feels so good."

His voice was dripping with sexual tension that I knew was about get worse, I was enjoying the hell out of this car ride and made a mental note not to let him ride shot gun with me…after this he's going to want pay back. He paused for a moment before he cleared his throat and began finishing the story.

"Her name was Betsy. It was an unusual name at the time but she was a fighter and refused to be beaten or subjected to the normal way of things for women in those days. I idealized her and believed I loved her. Mind you, she was 18 years old and I was only 10. I was heartbroken when she moved away but when I found the car and restored it, I dedicated it to my first love. Childhood crush or not, Betsy was everything that the car is. Strong, powerful, beautiful and full of raw emotions."

We were possibly just a few minutes away from the house; and I wasn't going to have everyone standing out in the drive way when we pulled up in the position that we were in, he was possibly going to be frustrated…but at least I'd get to make it up to him later.

I kissed his lips before pulling his bottom lip in between my teeth and sucking gently on it as I quickly maneuvered my body to be ready to spring into action. I dipped my hand down and then back up pulling his jeans up with my other and zipping them closed as I lifted my leg and rolled as quickly as I possibly could over the passenger seat.

I fastened my bra and adjusted my hair before looking over at his incredulous face with a smile. "That was a cute story."

He didn't speak not one word, but his attention turned to the road ahead. His eyes were fixed on the pavement and for a second I was tempted to reach out to him to make sure he wasn't too angry…that was until he did decide to open his mouth.

"You will pay. I have been so incredibly easy on you so far. You will be begging for me to end your torture when I am able to get you alone. Till then...." He glanced at me with an expression that would send a shudder down the spine of most girls, but I wasn't most girls and he wasn't going to intimidate me. "....I will make you suffer."

I smiled, I shouldn't have but I felt kind of like a giddy school girl waiting to unleash the real Jasper, this was going to be an interesting evening. He turned into our drive way and slowed the car down chuckling to himself in an obvious attempt to show me that he was going to enjoy this…should I tell him that I probably would too?

I opened the car door as soon as we came to a stop thankful for the fresh air as I leaned over the seat and kissed Jasper's cheek, "Promise?" With that I chuckled as I climbed out of the seat to see Edward coming out of the front door glaring at me.

"Don't look so happy to see me…I missed you too Edward."

"You, I'll deal with later."

Edward looked at me but I wasn't in the mood to budge, he was going to get over it… I had more important things to handle at the time and listening to him bitch and moan was not going to be one of them.

"You and I need to talk."

Jasper had turned his attention toward Edward who spoke with an authority in his voice that clearly stated this is about Bella; he never used this voice unless she was concerned. Edward stopped a mere inches in front of Jasper's face and I felt the need to interfere before it was turned into an ugly situation.

"What's your problem?"

Jasper wasn't weak and wasn't going to back down from Edwards glare; god help me if these men don't lower the testosterone I was going to have to give them a dose of Kate and make them listen.

"What's my problem? I understand that you fell for the wrong girl…I did the same fucking thing, they're both great and the only people I have had around in the last hundred years, so understand me when I say I will do anything in my power to protect the both of them…especially Bella. What I don't understand is why the hell you didn't tell anyone that you are here for Bella and not Alice."

Now was the time to interfere in the conversation. Edward took a step back and placed his hands at his side; he was fuming mad and in the concern of Bella I understood but outside was not the place to have this conversation.

"Edward…Jesus Christ you are mellow dramatic sometimes. Get in the damn house we are here to discuss this as a family and figure out what the fuck is going on together. Jasper I'm sure has a logical explanation so will you please just let him talk before you start pointing fingers."

I turned my gaze to Jasper and to Edward and then pointed my finger at the both of them. "In the house…now…both of you." I meant what I was saying and obviously everyone else did as well because the silence took over the yard as Edward turned and began the walk into the house. I moved to Jasper quickly placing his hand in my own for any kind of reassurance I could give him.

"It'll be alright, he's a hot head sometimes."

"I'm not concerned about Edward, angel. I think I had him figured out. The only person I care about is you. As long as you understand, that's all that matters to me."

Didn't he know that he could still be hunting me and I would love him? Sadistic on my part but I felt that he was well worth the chase. I squeezed my hand tighter in his as we both walked into the house together. The entire family was seated as I looked over to Bella, she gave me an apologetic smile and pointed over to Jasper as I shook my head 'yes' in her direction. Jasper was going to need that shield more than anyone in the house right now.

"Bella, have I told you how much I love you?"

"Well, now that you mention it…I could use a few new books."

I smirked at Bella as I felt the mood lighten and pulled Jasper to the recliner with me. I fell into his lap as I pushed him down onto the chair and waited for everyone else to pay attention. Emmett looked bored but interested in the way everyone else was handling the situation, I quirked an eye brow at him as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok everyone, Jasper is going to explain what he knows and you're all going to listen…please keep your emotions to yourself; Bella thanks."

I turned my gaze to Jasper and locked my eyes onto his. I was here if he needed me. But with Bella's shield protecting him I had no reason to worry…there was a reason she was my best friend, she always understood.

"Edward, yes, originally we were sent here for Bella. When Emmett and I found the files, which might I add weren't easy to get, I realized that Alice was the target. I knew about them both before we even arrived in Forks. Emmett didn't know.

He didn't understand why he was being forced to come back here. And that's how he saw it. 'Force'."

"Don't bother speaking for me, Jazz. I'll talk later. I have a few things to discuss and answer for myself." Emmett said and went back to his bored attitude.

"Fine. I claimed to Emmett that I didn't know our target by name when secretly I did. I had someone on the inside trying to find out what the hell was going on.

I knew that they wanted Alice since she, as I now know, is the leader of the Kindred. But at the time, I thought they wanted her for her ability. I was duped. But then I found out about Bella being the human that everyone claims is the cause of the war. I decided she was the target.

It turns out, everyone was being played at strategy and as pawns, myself included. They are after Alice, for who she is, but they do want Bella too. Her shield is like nothing I've ever seen before. If she can block abilities from getting in or out, imagining what the Hunters and the Volturi could do with that.

As for the papers, that was a move on my part. I did it for selfish reasons. I took those papers because I haven't been happy with the Hunters in a long time. I was going to use the files as leverage to get in with the Kindred. I don't know what I was going to do after that but I saw it as my way out and into a safe zone.

I know, it sounds cowardly, but I know that I am a wanted man. I am indispensable because of my knowledge, my ability and my leadership and training capabilities."

Jasper paused for a second waiting for questions…I had one in particular that I needed answered right at this minute, I was sure to have a few for Emmett especially after his little 'don't speak for me' outburst, but it was Edward who spoke up first.

"How much danger are Bella and Alice in?"

I almost rolled my eyes; Edwards question was simple and he knew the answer. He looked at me like 'duh' but glanced back at Jasper. Was he testing him? _That's a stupid way to test someone Edward._

_Do you trust him?_

_Of course I do…why wouldn't I? I love him Edward…and you need to stop; there are questions and I understand that…but tonight is the night to throw it all out on the table because if he leaves I follow._

_Then he's not leaving._

_Thank you. _

I didn't know if anyone else had picked up on the secret conversation between the two of us…well anyone except Bella who always noticed. He would simply decide on his answer and I would pick up on his decision to speak to me; then I would think my response…it was different and something we practiced a lot with when we went to high school. It made conversations that other people shouldn't hear easier to have.

"Edward, the danger is only as much as we make it. All of us are being watched. I didn't even know this until this evening. Searchers were at the hideout that Emmett and I had been using. Once the searchers are on you then the trouble starts."

So we killed them? But I don't remember burning the bodies…or at least the one that I killed. That was another question…where was the other body at? Edward looked at me and scrunched up his eye brows not even caring what Jasper had just said to him; I felt his mind lock on to mind but ignored it and turned my attention to Jasper.

"Jasper, you mentioned that they know of the locations for the Kindred…and Emmett did you burn the body or is it still in the Jeep?"

_What body Alice?_

_I'll get to that in a minute Edward._

"How about you get to it now Alice."

I turned my head and scrunched up my lips, "Edward…I said I'll get to that in a damn minute; could you let these two answer the questions first…shit your being impatient."

"What do you want to know, Edward? Since you seem to be trying to start shit then do it. Ask the real questions, Edward."

I let out a frustrated sigh; Edward shot me a smile before he leaned back on the couch and placed his arm around Bella; bait hook and sinker…_Edward you are such an ass._ He smiled again as I stood up and stretched my legs…these men were all going to be the death of me.

"Jasper, he's not trying to start shit exactly…maybe I should talk first."

I rolled my eyes and took a seat on the floor staring at Edward who was clearly enjoying the fact that he got Jasper to make me answer the question and he knew he would.

"Love, he only wanted to know about the body…I was thinking about it but not clearly enough for him to know…he's nosey if you haven't picked up on that yet though it would be hard to not notice….Edward, there was a 'searcher' I guess following us when we were on our way to get Betsy…I took care of the searcher and wanted to make sure that Emmett burned the body. There…are you happy? Now you know… you couldn't wait…nooo you had to set it up so that I had to answer your stupid question that could have waited."

"Alice, if you wouldn't have hung up on me I might not have so many questions right now."

I rolled my eyes and turned towards Jasper, "Love, Edward and I can communicate literally without speaking; as you know he can read minds…I can see the future…so he simply decides on what he wants to say and I think of the response…he didn't like the answers I was giving him, because they were not really answers. So here is my question…would you like to continue or do you want me to throw out the rest of our secrets or history since we don't exactly hide it?"

"What secrets? I'm coming clean here and being goaded by your brother and there are still secrets?"

I glanced at Emmett as he chuckled…maybe this was a conversation to have with just Jasper everyone in the room was making it confusing.

"You have secrets Alice? Shit, I'd like to hear them too."

"Shut up Kate, you know what I meant...Jesus you people are driving me nuts. Jasper, like I said, you can't technically consider something a secret that isn't hidden…it's those things we mentioned earlier that I had assumed you already knew about…like the leaders of the Kindred…"

I pointed a finger at myself and then to Edward and Bella hoping he would grasp the plural in leaders as opposed to leader. I wasn't the only one…the three remaining Cullens had set up the treaty with the humans and established the Kindred as a form of peace in the name of Carlisle and Esme…that history wasn't a secret and I was very surprised the whole world didn't know about it.

"Alice, you forget that we didn't use our names when we set up the treaty. Look Jasper, I'm not trying to cause drama…there is enough of it. A very long fucking time ago after Carlisle and Esme were killed Alice, Bella and I came back here to help Bella's father Charlie clean up the mess we left behind for Bella. During that time was when the Kindred were created…we set up and established a treaty with the humans; it wasn't supposed to be this big, but there were a lot of Carlisle's friends who appeared and wanted to help. Leaving us three in charge of things."

"I have no idea how this information remained blinded to the Hunters but it did. I want to finish giving my ass to the Kindreds and then I will walk away if that is what you've been pushing for, Edward. I don't understand what kind of thrill you're getting from being so uptight but I'm not enjoying it."

Jasper slid his arms around my waist and pulled me off the floor and back onto his lap. I looked over to Bella realizing that Jasper was probably getting his from a lot of places with some wrong emotions. She frowned at me as I twirled my finger in front of me not knowing if Jasper could see it or not but not really caring either. He needed the shield to understand fully; Edward was an emotional wreck and he always has been. Bella nodded her head but the shield didn't seem to wrap fast enough.

"The bodies have been burned. Emmett did it on the way back here. Alice and Bella are on the Hunters' list of wanted people. Now that the truth comes forth that you are a leader too, why aren't you on the list? I've seen it. Your name isn't mentioned once.

None of you except for Alice and Bella. Why? Are you involved with them, Edward? Have you got one foot on each side of the line? Leader of the Kindred but double agent for the Hunters?

I have questions of my own. The only person who seemed able to get them is dead. She gave her life getting what information could to me. I was used as a pawn. My ability would've allowed me to swoop in and convince Alice and Bella that they would be safe. Have I done that? No, I came with open arms, my heart on my sleeve, as the human expression goes."

A low growl escaped from Edward as the fire in the back of his golden eyes were lit up. Kate's charge shone in the corner of my eye as I was sure she was preparing herself to break up a fight if that's what was needed.

"You have no idea what you are talking about Jasper, how do I know that you are not using your 'gift' to make Alice think she loves you? How do I know that my wife trust you because of your gift? You're pointing your finger in the wrong direction and I suggest you change your tune. I'd never do anything to hurt this family, they're all I have left…don't you get that, I don't yet trust you but I trust Alice…I'm trying to trust you but your not making it easy when shit keeps ramdomly coming up…like those fucking papers. You never answered Alice's question either, what do the Hunters know of the Kindred bases? Or is that something else you don't feel it's necessary to share? I have no idea why my name isn't on the papers; why don't you ask your superiors?"

I couldn't take it, I know they needed to get off whatever aguement they were trying have there chest before they both snapped on each other one day. But, I felt like that breaking point was coming around the corner quicker than I would have liked. I looked to Emmett with my eyes pleading for his help; why wasn't he stopping his brothers from acting like this?

"Please stop, both of you? This is not the way…if you turn on each other they win; they win and then you both lose…do you hear me? YOU BOTH LOSE…there will be no Bella and no Alice if you two don't learn to get along, and I don't know about you…but I actually think this place hasn't seen enough of us."

Bella stood up and looked over to me and then inbetween Edward and Jasper. Her heart shaped face turned angular as a soft but caring anger took over. Edward's mouth opened to speak and she raised her hand palm up and looked at him dead in the eyes and then back to Jasper.

"Edward Anthony…you have been acting like an over protective asshole for weeks. I understand that you love us, but maybe so does Jasper…and for that reason you need to back off and be thankful that he is here and willing to help…"

She turned to Jasper and tilted her head slightly before taking a seat on the floor and fiddling with her hair; she seemed deep in thought but spoke quickly.

"…Jasper, my husband loves us so deeply that yet, he has some pretty messed up emotions rolling through him that you really shouldn't be feeling…he has practice in controlling them, you haven't and he means well when he feels them not the opposite, my husband loves us and for you to accuse him of the opposite would be ridiculous. You both need to apologize and stop acting like children."

Bella was again right and using her brain, emotions are not black and white unless you know the thoughts behind them…Edward and Jasper would make an honest team if they would learn to just get along.

_"__The papers I stole from the stronghold have the addresses and names of the hideouts of the Kindred. Alice and Bella's names are on a list, a short list, that are also in the files. I don't know why. It could be because of them being so important to the Hunters. The question that still remains, Edward, is why is your name not there? Wouldn't you be as important as them? _

___If the Hunters had all three of you, the Kindred would crumble. That is the only reason I can come up with that they would be doing any of this. I was wrong to accuse you but you must see my point, why them and not you?"_

___I can think of a few good reasons'…but there is only one that is obvious to me…_

_"__Alice, I think your right…hell I know you're right." _

___I rolled my eyes…__idea thief____. I pulled one of my hands up and gently placed it on Jasper's cheekbefore I turned my eyes to his; it was a silent question to find out if he was alright._

_"__Maybe I am not on the list because it's already common knowledge that were Bella goes I follow. Were Alice leads Bella will follow and if one of us is in trouble all of us show up. We are a family and we protect our own, it's always been our way."_

_"__Then the only thing to do is not to have the three of you together. I know none of you like that idea but with the watchers out there, it would the best plan at the moment. _

___I have the perfect idea and if you object, Edward, you can put the stipulations on it. Alice and I have to go to Italy. There is someone there that Alice would like to pay a visit to."_

___Separate? From my family? And we can't go to Italy without Bella…Jane and Alec would love to get there hands on me…there was no one in Italy I wanted to see. Edward quirked an eye brow at me. _

_He mentioned a Tristan…in his thoughts, and he needs to feed._

_Oh…thanks Edward, what do you think?_

_I don't like it, but he might be right, I won't separate from Bella though. I do have a few stipulations though…_

_"__Tristan love?… we don't want to be anywhere near Italy right now, especially without Bella's shield, Jane and Alec would be happy to see me and the Volturi know everyone and everything coming in and out of there precious city. Do you have a way to get us in undetected?" _

___I ran a finger down the side of Jaspers face and down his neck stopping at the collar of his shirt wishing it wasn't there, I wasn't leaving without my car though…we wouldn't be flying we'd have to drive and ferry across the ocean._

_"__I do have a request if we will be separating. First, when I call; you answer…I'm going to need to know what is going on without being hung up on. Second, if something happens that may affect the rest of us then you call and tell someone. Third no one else knows of your departure. If this is for show then no one should know any of us have left, whoever stays here at the house, which should probably be Kate, Tanya, and Emmett should just make up excuses for why we are not out and about, if anyone calls you tell them you are in Forks but busy at the moment. Emmett are you alright with holding down the fort here for a little while?" _

_"____Yeah. Can I say something? I've been quiet this whole time. I'm sure you all know I don't put in unless it's necessary but I have a few things I should say. Alice, Jasper was right in the jeep. I do have a gift. I've known for years about it. I knew something was wrong with Rose....I tried to ignore it and pretend it wasn't really true. I wanted to bring the family back together. I know now that would never have happened. She was too angry and that is now her loss._

___Next, Jasper has been covering for me in some ways. I've known more than what he thinks I knew. I knew what was in the papers. I knew because Rose and I...well, she was sent on a mission to get the information on the locations. _

___I can't speak about the list. I don't know where that came from. I found out about Rose's mission after she came back and was debriefed. There was nothing I could do at that point to fix what she had done. That's another reason I stayed away. I was ashamed of what she had done." _

___Emmett placed his head in his hands and then looked up at Jasper,"Thanks." I took in a deepbreath and laid my head on Jasper chest and and began drawing circles over his arm with my nail. At least everyone was being honest with each other now. _

_"__Thank you for being honest Emmett. Uhm, so can we wait to leave until I get my car? I need to make sure the color is right…and the designs…and well I really miss my car."_

_"__Speaking of cars…what's with the cannerary outside?" _

___I looked over at Kate and smirked, she used to call my Porsche a cannerary though I have no idea whether Jaspe would appreciate the new nick name for his Betsy or not. I was no longer going to be driving the bird…he was, I wonder what she'd nick name my new car._

_"____Canary? That, my dear Kate, is nothing even close to being a canary. They're slow and stupid. That beautiful piece of machinery out there is faster and more powerful than anything that any of you can produce."_

I let out a short giggle before rolling my eyes and laying my head back on Jasper's chest. _Has a lot more room in it than it looks too._ Edward groaned and turned his head looking directly at me.

"Alice, I do not want to know."

"Good, because I didn't plan on telling you."

I smirked at him and waited for Jasper's bait to settle in, "So…nothing faster than it huh? I think I might have something faster than that."

I glanced over to him Emmett who was obviously trying hard to hold his laughter in. Not like these two needed an egging to get them going. Emmett went rigid for a second and then shot Jasper a glare.

_"__Keep it up, Jasshole." _

_"__Anytime, Brother Bear."_

Edward glanced to Emmett and then dropped his gaze to me and Jasper, "Mind if I take a look at it?" I was going to have to remind Jasper about his 'secret' conversations with Emmett being just the same as Edward and my own.

_"__Answer me this, riddler. Where's the engine?"_

___Edward smiled and shook his head from side to side, Jasper's challenge was obvious but Edward wouldn't bite, he wasn't that stupid. Shit, I don't think anyone in this house was that stupid. _

_"__Do you really think I'm that stupid?" _

___I sighed and scooted a little on Jasper's lap trying to sit a little straighter so that my head could lay on his shoulder as opposed to his chest. I closed off my second sight knowing that the verdict of the race would probably appear to me as soon as they made the bet, which Jasper was going to force the race upon Edward whether he knew it or not._

_"__Jasper, why don't you let Edward take a peek, I need to speak to you upstairs please." _

_"__No playing tag. Got it?"_

___Emmett raised his eyebrows and looked over at Jasper with an incredulous look on his face. "I would never. Jezz, Jazz. How long have we known each other?"_

_"____Too long."Jasper replied as he turned back to Edward. I was wondering a few things, first what the hell was tag? Like the actual game..tag? And why in the world would anyone play tag at this moment? Well, accept Jasper and I but I am fairly sure that our rules would be different._

_"__Fine, you look at the car while I look at something else."_

___No what I ask you did he think he'd be looking at exactly? Edward shrugged his shoulders clearly already given up on preventing us from our intimate times, I didn't plan on beng intimate though, he had his punishment earlier…and I don't think he was ready for a round two. _

___Emmett and Edward made there way out of the house with Bella, Kate and Tanya close behind. No one in the house but us now, I stood up and looked down at Jasper, he needed a different outfit. _

_"__Are you coming?" _

_"____Of course. I would go anywhere you ask, my lady."_

___I smiled as his hand settled into mine; I pulled him toward the stairs and up to the room where I pushed the door open, immediately the mingle of our scents smacked me in the face. I had to again stop breathing. Jasper followd me towards the closet where I pulled out some clean clothes for my self. I wanted to see how he dressed himself; I just hope he could figure out how the closet was set up. _

___I turned around and almost fell into him not realizing that he was actually that close to me. I took a small step back and smiled up at him, "I think I'm going to let you dress yourself…let me know if you need any help and then we can go hunt before you trick Edward into racing you."_

___I reached up on my tip toes and pulled his head down towards me by lacing my fingers into his hair. I put a small kiss on the tip of his nose and pulled back to smile at him, "You are going to be the death of me." _

_"____That's my line, angel."_

___Jasper whispered softly before wrapping his arms under my bottom and pulling me up to him. My legs move to the sides of his hips and I got the distinct impression that I wasn't going to be getting dressed once my clothes came off. _

_"__Payback."_

___His lips pressed hard and firmly to my own as he walked us out of the closet and laid my down the bed without breaking that connection. My head fogged up as the need to have him made it's way in covering up all other needs or wants. _

___He growled into my mouth as his hand moved to my jeans and unsnapped the small metal button. He stood up quickly and slid my jeans off of my body with one swift movement before leaning in and taking a deep breath. His hand slid under my knees and pull me closer to the edge of bed where he knelt down in between my legs and ripped my panties off with his teeth, I was in so much trouble._

___His eyes moved from my own down as his head moved closer and his tongue darted out and moved slowly along my center up causing me to moan, I felt my already black eyes widen when his lips wrapped around the most sensitive spot and he began sucking slowly and gently, my back arched off of the bed and my hands immediately moved into his hair pulling his head closer, I needed him right now…not a minute later not a second later right now._

___His hand reached up taking both of my hands and holding them against my stomach as he looked up at me with a very mischevious look._

_"__No, no, angel. You don't move or I do the same to you that you did to me earlier."_

___I whimpered and moved my hands to the bed as my nails dug into the sheets probably tearing the material. There was something else, the was another reason I was up here…talking was supposed to be involved but right now I couldn't remember what I was supposed to be talking about. I guess it wasn't that important. _

___Jasper moved back placed one hand on the inner part of my thigh while the other rested on my knee, his tongue was moving a circular pattern sucking and nibbling as I felt my body heat up and my muscles tense. My stomach was in a giant knot of anticipation as he ran two fingers over me and then pushed them inside. I dug my nails deeper into the mattress feeling the soft feathers inside as I moaned out his name wishing that he would take me. _

___Slow he pushed in and out sucking and nibbling as he did while his name became my bible and I exploded; but he didn't stop he just continued bringing me to a high I didn't think exsisted nor did I think I would ever be able to reach again._

___He was doing the work and I was enjoying myself but it didn't feel like enough, I need him and as much of him as possible, there were too many clothes still involved and not enough of him inside me. _

_"__Jasper…I need you…I need to feel all of you…please" _

___He replaced his tongue with his thumb contiously appling pressure while rubbing circles and pushing in and out; driving me absolutely nuts. He slid slowly up the bed towards me before stopping with his face just inches from me, my wants didn't matter anymore I needed to taste him. _

_"____Tell me again, angel, what do you want me to do?"_

___The animal inside me came out as I moved my lips to barely brush over his tasting myself on him, I pulled is bottom lip inbetween my teeth as my hands moved to his shirt ripping it off of his body. I released his lip licking my own as I leaned in closely to whisper as close to his face as I could, "I want to feel you completely inside of me, make love to me Jasper." _

___My breathing hitched as he applied more pressure with his thumb wile staring into my eyes, "Cum for me. Look into my eyes and cum for me again." His hand slid under my head as it rested in his palm with his fingers supporting it, I could move if I wanted to and heaven knows I didn't want to. _

___I felt my body turned to jello as my muscled quivered with every moan I had. My eyes rolled back in ectasy as I screamed his name leaving the echo of my orgasm to fill the room._

___He moved his thumb but continued his menstruations of in and out before he moved his entire body and placed his arousal at entrance and slowly entered settling himself just barely inside me, I craved more, I wanted more, I needed more and damn it if I wasn't going to have more. My muscles tensed as his eyes closed and he pushed his arousal quickly and hard into me, fully filling me and causing me moan his name again._

___My back arched as he slid out slowly and then slammed into me again while taking my hands and stretching them above my head holding them firmly in place. He leaned close to my neck as his teeth sunk in and his speed increased; the electricity rolled through my body and my screams became incoherent. My legs wrapped around his hips to pull him in deeper as my back arched off the bed. _

___Jasper's body shuddered and then convulsed onto of me causing yet again another orgasm as he spilled into me, this was my heaven, my reason for exisisting, my life. Jasper released my neck and whispered, "I love you" into my ear._

_"__I love you more, and I am deffinetly wearng skirts more often." _

___I smiled as I ran my hands down his exposed back before turning and kissing him fully on the lips. Now we could get dressed and hunt, and then let the races begin. I wish I had my Porsche, but riding with Jasper would be just as much fun. _

_"__How far are you trying to race? A normal straight shot run or are you going for distance?" _

___Jasper extended his hand and helped me up from the bed and we walked over to the closet. I watched each muscle bunch and contract with his steps, he was too gorgeous for his own good._

_"__I'm not sure. I want a fair race and since he's had time with my car, I want time with his. Unless, you want to spill what he's done to it."_

___I picked up the clothes that I had originally had in my hands early before pointing Jasper to the back of the closet. My fingers slid of the jean skirt and deep red tank top with a mischevious grin. I glanced up to see Jasper looking at me and I zoned out. I didn't need to make that decision it was Edward's car…and he wasn't an unfair person._

_"__He'll let you have some Alice supervised time with it…you'll ask after we get back from hunting." _

___I picked up some red vans and slid on a fresh pair of panties before taking off my shirt and slipping on the jean skirt with the red tank top. I ran my fingers through my hair and slipped my feet into the shoes before turning towards my vanity mirror to make sure I looked alright, there was no need for lip gloss if I was just going to be going hunting. _


	62. Vengeance JPOV

******Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Vengeance**

**JPOV **

Alice's head bobbed up and down. I could see the excitement in her eyes. Her face didn't hold them same amount of excitement but that was understandable at the moment.

I was overjoyed that I was getting to see my baby. This was the one manly indulgence that I had ever allowed myself. I was a man, obviously, but I was more than that. I was military, that's all I knew, all I did. The small amount of time I did anything but be a leader, a trainer, an interrogator, a Hunter was spent with Betsy.

This was now a different life for me. I wanted to spend my time with Alice. I was ready for the war to end. I wanted to live a life free of strategy, planning, training. I wanted to fill it with laughter, fun, jokes and most of all Alice. I wanted to make her happy in every way possible. Even if it took me the rest of our existence to do so.

Emmett pulled out his key and unlocked the padlock. I set Alice slowly on the ground and slipped my hand into hers. She seemed to be a little more in the present than inside her head.

"Jasper…can we go straight home after this? We have some history of Kindred to go over and I need to discuss Plan C with the family." She asked.

"I think we need to talk. Do I even want to know what Plan C is? And what happened to Plan A and B?"

I pulled Alice close and walked into the warehouse. In the corner was an obvious sight. Hidden under a tarp was Betsy. I was starting to bounce inside. I was like a human child on Christmas morning.

I looked at Alice with a huge grin on my face. I pulled her faster towards the tarp and let go of her hand. I ran my hand over the tarp until I stood at the back. I tightened my hold around the tarp and pulled. The tarp slid silently over Betsy's body. The beautiful sunshine yellow revealed itself.

I sighed in relief as I realized Betsy was still safe and in one piece. I throw the tarp to one side and ran my hand over the car's body as I walked back to Alice. I was waiting for the giggles to start. This was definitely a man's car.

A 2008 Lamborghini Alar. The car was low to the ground. Two door, four wheel drive with a 7.7 L engine under the hood. Off the production line this car had been able to do from 0-60 mph in 3.5 seconds. With mine and Emmett's modifications that speed was now 100 mph. Those modifications had also boosted the speed from a max of 254 mph to over 300.

I was proud of my car, my Betsy. I looked at Alice waiting for the reaction. She folded and unfolded her arms. I could feel the humor floating harmlessly off her. It wasn't a humor at the car but something else. I made a mental note to ask later.

"First, before I forget…plan A and B are not going to work…plan C will at least be entertaining, details will be revealed whenever we are all together, I don't want to explain it twice. And are we on your universal language for 'we need to talk' or my universal language because right about now I would recommend to save your universal langue…"

"No more my language. I don't want to have our relationship being screwed up because of my past history with 'women'. There is no more language just us. So talk later will do."

I smiled as I walked closer to his car and uncrossed my arms until I was standing at the front of it looking from the car to Jasper, I could picture him driving this…the complicated body designed matched him well.

"It's nice, I especially like the color…but um…if you want my opinion on whether or not you stand a chance I need to see under the hood love."

I nodded to Emmett who got in the driver's seat. I didn't allow anyone to drive my car but Emmett. He had helped to rebuild Betsy from the shell she was when I found her in a junk pile after the war had officially ended. This car was the reason Emmett and I had become so tight. This had been our project.

The bonnet popped and I walked to the back of the car and hooked it up in place. "Would you like the specs or am I to assume you know."

"I can figure it out…thanks."

I watched her as her fingers delicately moved over the engine. She was interested in what my car had in it. Could it beat Edward? That was the question I wanted answered.

"V12 770 Horse Power…right?"

"Told you she knew something about cars." Emmett laughed as he tossed me the keys.

"Woman, if I didn't already love you more than anything in this world I would melt for you now. You're right. Top speed is over 300 with the mods Emmett and I did. And there is a surprise in there somewhere that makes Betsy a beast not to be fucked with."

She smiled as she stepped back from the car. "Betsy doesn't sound like a beast name…" She shrugged her shoulders. "…we should get moving, I can see Edward sending out a search party for me in the next two hours, he's such a worry wart sometimes."

She reached up and kissed me gently on my cheek. As she rested back flat on her feet she looked between me and Emmett.

I looked at Emmett, dangling the keys in front of him. "Friendly race?"

"Just like old times. Sure, no rules, right?"

"Is there any other way?" I asked as I looked at Alice. "So, angel, offroad or highway riding? If you come with me, I'll explain Betsy's name."

"I'd prefer to ride with you being that I already know what it's like to race off road in the Jeep…"

I couldn't contain my enthusiasm.

"...but I am going to have to ask that you promise to keep your hands to yourself, I'd like to actually make it back to the house this evening." She smiled innocently at me as she made her way back to the jeep. The swish of her hips were making it a hard promise to make.

She walked back with a look of "so, what's your choice?". I snatched the cellphone from her playfully and tossed it to Emmett. "Oh no, angel, Emmett can have the phone. I want you all to myself for a few minutes longer."

I scooped her up into my arms and kissed her firmly as I made my way back to the car. Before she was able to answer, I pulled her into the car so her body was straddled on my lap. There wasn't a lot of room but I didn't car. I wanted her touch and one way or another I was going to get it.

"Oh, I am so going to win this race. I'll be home hours before you two." Emmett bellowed as he jumped into the jeep.

"Just make sure not to hit a tree.....again." I yelled out to him as I put the key in and brought Betsy to life.

The purr of the engine rumbled throughout the car. The vibrations caused mine and Alice's bodies to move in time to each other. "This is going to be so much fun." I growled while running my hand slowly down Alice's face and just under the collar of her shirt.

I could feel her body and her emotions relaxing. That was the whole point and I was glad I had the means to do it. She smiled slyly at me. I knew she had something planned and so did I. The next question was were we thinking the same thing?

She leaned my head closer to my ear, "Emmett's going to win the race love…"

"Ask me if I care? As long as I have some time alone with you I don't care about anything else." It was true. Emmett knew the area better than me. He knew every rock, tree and anthill. I didn't stand a chance against him being offroad.

My secret agenda was to make Edward think I couldn't drive. That would incise and give him more confidence that he could beat me in a race.

I could feel the spark of teasing that filled the inside of the car. She laid her head on my shoulder and pressed her tongue up my neck. The inhale of her breath caused me to shutter. She brought her mouth to my ear and left it there.

"Are we going to sit here or are you going to show me how fast this thing can drive?" She purred softly.

I watched as Emmett sped off, kicking up dirt as he went. I revved the engine and wrapped a hand around her neck, pulling her so her face was touching mine. "Are we talking the car or me?"

I hit drive and peeled out of the warehouse, not bothering with the door since I knew I would never be back. I was thankful for my vampire senses. I could do multiple things at once and I was going to need that ability. Alice's body was forced closer to mine as the car took off. I saw the opening to the road and with slow motion speed I took the corner, straightened the car out and looked up into my angel's eyes.

"So, which are we talking about?"

She had taken in a deep breath and was now holding it. She was trying to pay nice and by the rules. What rules? She and I had no rules. Everything was fair game and the only game I wanted to play with her. She moved slightly causing friction to my body and frustration to my concentration. She tucked her hands behind my head and kneaded my scalp with her fingers.

"I'm pretty sure I was talking about the car love. I've already felt what you can do." She winked and closed her eyes pulling her head back exposing her neck.

The little vixen was playing hard to get. How could she tease me like this? She definitely wasn't playing fair. I was thankful for the fact that we were alone. I decided to play the game with her.

My strategy would be different. My angel was going to be so physically frustrated by the time we could back to the house, I would be "sleeping on the couch" for a week.

I ran my hand over her hip and just under her shirt. The feel of her smooth skin caused me to twitch slightly. I continued my trail up her back until I raced her bra. I ran my fingernails across her back while continuing to watch the road.

It sped by so fast that the yellow dotted line was just a solid blur. The trees on either side were green and brown without anything distinguishing the fact that they were over 200 years old. There was no size, shape or anything else that would help.

She moved her fingers to the top of my shirt undoing each button and leaving a little kiss in its wake. She moved back up towards my ear when she could no longer move any further down my chest. She growled low in my ear while running her fingers over my ribs.

She pushed herself deeper into my lap causing a reaction both physically and emotional that was hard to ignore. "Hmmm…maybe I should have worn a skirt."

I decided that it was my turn again. I flicked my finger gently against her bra and undid it allowing her breasts to break free of their hold. I moved my hand while still under her shirt around to cup one of her breasts in my hand. I captured her nipple between two fingers and tightened my hold. I used her breast as a winch to reel her in.

Her exposed neck was my target and I latched on to her skin with my teeth and closed my lips around the ensnared skin. I pulled using suction and flicked the skin with my tongue. She moaned softly in my ear.

I took another corner taking me onto a back section of road knowing that we would soon be on the outer limits of Forks. I would have to make my move soon if I would when this game she and I were currently playing.

She decided to do to me that I wanted to do to her. She was playing by the "no holds bar" method. She moved her hands lower stopping only long enough to undo the buttons on my jeans and taking me in her hand. She pulled my arousal out and slowly moved her hands over it.

She was whispering something in my ear but I couldn't make out the words as she sent waves of euphoria crashing against me. Her lips touched mine as she pulled in a breath of air and held it.

"So, that's your game. Don't breath and you won't lose control. Well, what can I do to fix that?" I whispered softly into her face. I licked her bottom lip while releasing my hold of her breast.

I purposely raked my fingers down over her stomach and tucked them under the top of her jeans. I could feel the material from her panties and as she pushed her hand down again, a groan escaped from me as I nibbled on her lip.

"Now, why my love would I tell you the strategy to winning? I warned you before we got into the car…you just couldn't keep your hands to yourself. Hmmm…"

I moved my hand further down into her pants. I heard her moan softly. Any moment I was going to crack and rip her clothes from her body. I was trying to keep control as she nestled into my neck below my ear and began pull on the skin with her teeth.

"…I thought you were going to tell me how Betsy got her name?"

I was caught off guard by her comment. I had been so enthralled by the feelings floating around the car and inside me that I almost didn't hear her. I looked back to the road and swerved gently to miss the deer that was bouncing across without missing a beat.

"There was a young woman I knew when I was human.....mmmmmm..." She was making it very difficult to concentrate. "She was feisty and independent. She was strong emotional, mental, physically and verbally."

I felt Alice's hand move again around my arousal and allowed a hiss to escape as I leaned in and bit harder than needed on the fleshy part of her neck. "That feels so good."

I paused and refocused as I continued. "Her name was Betsy. It was an unusual name at the time but she was a fighter and refused to be beaten or subjected to the normal way of things for women in those days. I idealized her and believed I loved her. Mind you, she was 18 years old and I was only 10. I was heartbroken when she moved away but when I found the car and restored it, I dedicated it to my first love. Childhood crush or not, Betsy was everything that the car is. Strong, powerful, beautiful and full of raw emotions."

I could feel the raw emotions of the moment flowing through my body. I was enjoying this pleasure my angel was giving me far more than I should. I was suppose to be playing a game and I was obviously losing.

I felt the emotions crash to the floor as she laid a kiss on my lips, pulling my bottom lip with her lips and. Her hands both went down to my pants and I felt so close to losing control but she did the opposite of what I wanted.

She maneuvered me back into my jeans, did them up and quickly rolled off me and into the passengers seat. I sat shocked at the smile that lined her lips as she said innocently, "That was a cute story."

I couldn't speak. I couldn't think. I had been on a roller coaster of highs and my angel had caused me to crash and burn hard against the ground. I turned my attention back to the road and for a moment didn't say anything. I was still trying to find my voice.

I thought carefully about each word before I spoke. "You will pay. I have been so incredibly easy on you so far. You will be begging for me to end your torture when I am able to get you alone. Till then...." I looked at her holding my stone glare. "....I will make you suffer."

I turned back to the road and turned onto the driveway, chuckling as I slowed the car down. I didn't want Edward to have any idea of the power of my Betsy. As soon as I brought the car within sight of the house, I saw Edward standing inside the window of the living room.

His emotions were erratic and unbalanced. I wasn't sure how to salvage this situation. I knew he was angry. Nothing could be more obvious, my question was me or Alice? Which one would he unleash on first?

As soon as the car stopped Alice's scent overwhelmed me again as she opened the door and cause the breeze to push it in my direction. She leaned over the seat and kissed my cheek. "Promise?"

_I've said it before and I'll say it again. My angel will be the death of me._

"Don't look so happy to see me…I missed you too Edward." Alice said plainly as Edward exited the house and came down the stairs of the porch.

"You, I'll deal with later." Edward said pointing to Alice. "You and I need to talk."

He marched past Alice, ignoring her snide comment and directly in my face. "What's your problem?" was the only thing I could think of at the moment.

"What's my problem? I understand that you fell for the wrong girl…"

What the hell was he talking about?

"I did the same fucking thing, they're both great and the only people I have had around in the last hundred years, so understand me when I say I will do anything in my power to protect the both of them…especially Bella. What I don't understand is why the hell you didn't tell anyone that you are here for Bella and not Alice."

I opened my mouth about to challenge Edward. I looked behind him at Emmett on the porch. He was mouthing the words "I'm sorry." Sorry wasn't going to get it now.

"Edward…Jesus Christ you are mellow dramatic sometimes. Get in the damn house we are here to discuss this as a family and figure out what the fuck is going on together. Jasper I'm sure has a logical explanation so will you please just let him talk before you start pointing fingers." Alice had moved into Edward's line of fire and was practically shouting in his face.

She turned and looked between the two of us. Pointing her finger in each of our directions and then to the house, she stated, "In the house…now…both of you."

The whole yard was silent. There were so many vampires and the emotions flowing around them was mixed. Some were confused, others were pissed off and still others were purposely throwing emotions out towards me.

I was fucking pissed. Someone had spilled about my ability and trying to send me over the edge. I assumed that the ones throwing the emotions still had no trust in me. That was fine because I didn't need their trust, Alice was all I wanted and needed.

Alice took my hand, absently tracing circles on the back. "It'll be alright, he's a hot head sometimes."

She must have sensed my discomfort. I wanted to tell her that it wasn't due to Edward. I was getting use to his protective personality but I would never get use to the massive amount of distrust and anger that was constantly carried around by these vampires.

The Hunters knew all too well not to overwhelm me. I would suffer my outbursts in solitude but gladly pushed the bomb out and over everyone. That was my retaliation for their stupidity. I could do that here but it wouldn't earn the respect or trust that I wanted from Edward or the rest of the family. I was still the outsider looking in.

"I'm not concerned about Edward, angel. I think I had him figured out. The only person I care about is you. As long as you understand, that's all that matters to me."

Alice hand tightened around mine, giving me the knowledge that she understood. And, like I said, that's all that mattered. There had been some things not said not because they were being kept a secret than they weren't important enough at the time to reveal or so I thought. Now I would have to fill them in on all of what I knew. Whether I thought it was important or not wasn't the point. The point was some of them might think it was important.

As we stepped into the living room, I watched Bella look at Alice and then point at me. Alice was my angel but Bella was quickly becoming my savior. She was my relief when I needed it.

"Bella, have I told you how much I love you?" Alice answered Bella's unspoken question.

"Well, now that you mention it…I could use a few new books." Bella always was the humorous one of the group. She never got angry or overzealous regarding anything that was going on. I appreciated her personality, it was my saving grace.

I sighed in relief as I felt Bella's shield wash over me. I didn't think I would ever get use to the sensation. As Alice pushed me down into the chair and landed gracefully on my lap, I looked at Bella with a small smile, silently thanking her.

I looked around the room and found Kate and Edward both shooting daggers from their eyes in my direction. _Thank you again, Bella._ Emmett and Tanya both looked bored and I thought back suddenly to Alice's comment in the jeep regarding Emmett's future. Was this what she was referring to?

"Okay everyone, Jasper is going to explain what he knows and you're all going to listen…"

The leadership role again. These were her people and she was trying to protect me as she had with them over the past hundred years. She and I would have to speak about this though. I didn't want people to think she controlled me or I, her.

"...please keep your emotions to yourself; Bella thanks." Alice turned from Bella to me and locked gaze with me.

I loved her and her strength. She was willing to weather any storm that started because of what I would say. I was mad about the deception and I was sure they would be for other reasons.

"Edward, yes, originally we were sent here for Bella. When Emmett and I found the files, which might I add weren't easy to get, I realized that Alice was the target. I knew about them both before we even arrived in Forks. Emmett didn't know.

He didn't understand why he was being forced to come back here. And that's how he saw it. 'Force'."

"Don't bother speaking for me, Jazz. I'll talk later. I have a few things to discuss and answer for myself." Emmett said and went back to his bored attitude.

"Fine." I said. I was trying to keep him clear of everything but he wanted to be included. "I claimed to Emmett that I didn't know our target by name when secretly I did. I had someone on the inside trying to find out what the hell was going on.

I knew that they wanted Alice since she, as I now know, is the leader of the Kindred. But at the time, I thought they wanted her for her ability. I was duped. But then I found out about Bella being the human that everyone claims is the cause of the war. I decided she was the target.

It turns out, everyone was being played at strategy and as pawns, myself included. They are after Alice, for who she is, but they do want Bella too. Her shield is like nothing I've every seen before. If she can block abilities from getting in or out, imagining what the Hunters and the Volturi could do with that.

As for the papers, that was a move on my part. I did it for selfish reasons. I took those papers because I haven't been happy with the Hunters in a long time. I was going to use the files as leverage to get in with the Kindred. I don't know what I was going to do after that but I saw it as my way out and into a safe zone.

I know, it sounds cowardly, but I know that I am a wanted man. I am indispensable because of my knowledge, my ability and my leadership and training capabilities." I paused and waited for questions. I knew they would come. I knew that I wasn't finished talking but I wanted to go one step at a time.

"How much danger are Bella and Alice in?" Edward asked. I knew he would be the first one to ask a question but the question was a stupid one at best.

Had he been listening to anything I had said? I looked and found him looking at Alice who was staring with hostility at him. I knew there was some unspoken conversation going on. I decided to answer the question.

"Edward, the danger is only as much as we make it. All of us are being watched. I didn't even know this until this evening. Searchers were at the hideout that Emmett and I had been using." I was making sure to keep Rosalie's name out of everything. I wasn't ready to have Emmett break on us. "Once the searchers are on you then the trouble starts."

"Jasper, you mentioned that they know of the locations for the Kindred...." Alice wondered.

_Thanks, angel. I was holding that one for a little further in the conversation._

…and Emmett did you burn the body or is it still in the Jeep?"

That was the reason that Emmett went off road. The friendly race had been our code. It had worked wonders for years.

"How about you get to it now, Alice?" Edward growled.

_What the hell was that about?_

"Edward…I said I'll get to that in a damn minute; could you let them answer the questions first…shit, you're being impatient."

"What do you want to know, Edward? Since you seem to be trying to start shit then do it. Ask the real questions, Edward."

Alice sighed as Edward smiled towards her. Damn, I had walked right into the shit pile. He put his arm around Bella as Alice stood and stretched. I motioned to Bella to pull back her shield. I had my own way of dealing with someone like Edward and I was seriously thinking about doing it my way.

"Jasper, he's not trying to start shit exactly…maybe I should talk first." Alice sat on the floor in front of me. "Love, he only wanted to know about the body…I was thinking about it but not clearly enough for him to know…he's nosey if you haven't picked up on that yet though it would be hard to notice…."

I had noticed and it was fucking irritating.

"Edward, there was a 'searcher' I guess following us when we were on our way to get Betsy…I took care of the searcher and wanted to make sure that Emmett burned the body."

A perfect answer. She was blunt and to the point. I loved her for that too.

"There…are you happy? Now you know, you couldn't wait…nooo you had to set it up so that I had to answer your stupid question that could have waited."

"Alice, if you wouldn't have hung up on me I might not have so many questions right now."

Alice turned towards me, "Love, Edward and I can communicate literally without speaking; as you know he can read minds…I can see the future…so he simply decides on what he wants to say and I think of the response…he didn't like the answers I was giving him, because they were not really answers."

Now that was something that could be used in a pinch. That was if Edward would start calming down his attitude.

"So here is my question…would you like to continue or do you want me to throw out the rest of our secrets or history since we don't exactly hide it?"

"What secrets? I'm coming clean here and being goaded by your brother and there are still secrets?" Maybe having Bella pull back her shield wasn't a good idea. The emotions hitting me in waves was confusing and aggravating.

"You have secrets Alice? Shit, I'd like to hear them too."

Emmett chuckled. He was enjoying the conversation now that it was getting juicy. All it was doing was making me worse emotionally.

"Shut up Kate, you know what I meant..jesus you people are driving me nuts."

_Join my club, angel._

"Jasper, like I said, you can't technically consider something a secret that isn't hidden…it's those things we mentioned earlier that I had assumed you already knew about…like the leaders of the Kindred…"

She pointed at herself, Edward and Bella. Great, this kept getting better.

"Alice, you forget that we didn't use our names when we set up the treaty." Edward answered. He turned to me, "Look Jasper, I'm not trying to cause drama…there is enough of it. A very long fucking time ago after Carlisle and Esme were killed Alice, Bella and I came back here to help Bella's father Charlie clean up the mess we left behind for Bella. During that time was when the Kindred were created…we set up and established a treaty with the humans; it wasn't supposed to be this big, but there were a lot of Carlisle's friends who appeared and wanted to help. Leaving us three in charge of things."

So that's how the Kindred started. How the humans found protection. "I have no idea how this information remained blinded to the Hunters but it did. I want to finish giving my ass to the Kindreds and then I will walk away if that is what you've been pushing for, Edward. I don't understand what kind of thrill you're getting from being so uptight but I'm not enjoying it." I was losing control due to the pile of harsh feelings swirling around the room. Everything was making sense to me. I wasn't wanted by Edward and I would walk but, fuck, I was taking Alice with me.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her back from the floor unto my lap. "The bodies have been burned. Emmett did it on the way back here. Alice and Bella are on the Hunters' list of wanted people. Now that the truth comes forth that you are a leader too, why aren't you on the list? I've seen it. Your name isn't mentioned once.

None of you except for Alice and Bella. Why? Are you involved with them, Edward? Have you got one foot on each side of the line? Leader of the Kindred but double agent for the Hunters?

I have questions of my own. The only person who seemed able to get them is dead. She gave her life getting what information could to me. I was used as a pawn. My ability would've allowed me to swoop in and convince Alice and Bella that they would be safe. Have I done that? No, I came with open arms, my heart on my sleeve, as the human expression goes."

Edward's growl was unmistakable, "You have no idea what you are talking about Jasper, how do I know that you are not using your 'gift' to make Alice think she loves you? How do I know that my wife trust you because of your gift? You're pointing your finger in the wrong direction and I suggest you change your tune. I'd never do anything to hurt this family, they're all I have left…don't you get that, I don't yet trust you but I trust Alice…I'm trying to trust you but your not making it easy when shit keeps randomly coming up…like those fucking papers. You never answered Alice's question either, what do the Hunters know of the Kindred bases? Or is that something else you don't feel it's necessary to share? I have no idea why my name isn't on the papers; why don't you ask your superiors?"

I wanted to answer Alice's question. I had never wanted anything more but Edward's accusation that I was using my abilities to control Alice and Bella was unbelievable. Emmett knew me. He knew that I wouldn't do that. I wasn't capable of that level of deceit. Both of them had been there when I used it against Rosalie. Alice had been there when I had used the worst of my ability against Demetri.

"Please stop, both of you? This is not the way…if you turn on each other they win; they win and then you both lose…do you hear me? YOU BOTH LOSE…there will be no Bella and no Alice if you two don't learn to get along, and I don't know about you…but actually think this place hasn't seen enough of us." Alice interjected.

Bella stood up and looked over to Alice and then at me and Edward. I could feel the motherly anger take over her gentle emotions. She looked sharply at Edward, raising her hand commanding him to shut up. "Edward Anthony…you have been acting like an over protective asshole for weeks. I understand that you love us, but maybe so does Jasper…and for that reason you need to back off and be thankful that he is here and willing to help…"

She turned her face towards me. I could fight the frustrated anger growing. I already felt terrible. This wasn't Bella. I could feel this wasn't the way her inner beauty should be. She sat the floor, playing with her hair. I knew my scolding was up next.

"…Jasper, my husband loves us so deeply that yet, he has some pretty messed up emotions rolling through him that you really shouldn't be feeling…he's has practice in controlling them, you haven't and he means well when he feels them not the opposite, my husband loves us and for you to accuse him of the opposite would be ridiculous. You both need to apologize and stop acting like children."

I looked at Edward. I could sense more raw emotions flowing from him. "The papers I stole from the stronghold have the addresses and names of the hideouts of the Kindred. Alice and Bella's names are on a list, a short list, that are also in the files. I don't know why. It could be because of them being so important to the Hunters. The question that still remains, Edward, is why is your name not there? Wouldn't you be as important as them?

If the Hunters had all three of you, the Kindred would crumble. That is the only reason I can come up with that they would be doing any of this. I was wrong to accuse you but you must see my point, why them and not you?"

Edward looked directly at me but spoke to Alice. "Alice, I think you're right…hell, I know you're right."

Alice rested her hand on my face. She looked deep into my eyes. I could feel the flow of concern swimming from her. She was concerned about me. I raised my eyebrows. And then looked down. I wasn't sure. I was trying for everyone's sake. I wasn't going to live under Bella's bubble no matter what Alice thought was best.

My ability was something I had lived with for a long time in silent agony and that wasn't going to change just because I had finally found someone I strived to be perfect for. I was in pain. I needed to feed again. The animal's blood didn't satisfy me like human blood. That would explain some of the reasons my emotional control and outbursts were so violent and erratic.

"Maybe I am not on the list because it's already common knowledge that were Bella goes I follow. Were Alice leads Bella will follow and if one of us is in trouble all of us show up. We are a family and we protect our own, it's always been our way."

I looked up. He, well, Alice, was right. "Then the only thing to do is not to have the three of you together. I know none of you like that idea but with the watchers out there, it would the best plan at the moment.

I have the perfect idea and if you object, Edward, you can put the stipulations on it. Alice and I have to go to Italy. There is someone there that Alice would like to pay a visit to." I hadn't forgotten about Tristan. She had to be taken out of the picture.

"Tristan, love?…We don't want to be anywhere near Italy right now, especially without Bella's shield. Jane and Alec would be happy to see me and the Volturi know everyone and everything coming in and out of their precious city. Do you have a way to get us in undetected?" Alice state a lot of obvious flaws to my plan. She ran a finger gently down the side of my face and across my neck.

The electricity that flowed between us helped me to concentrate and not think about the hunger. I closed my eyes for a moment to think about the holes in my plan and how to close them.

"I do have a request if we will be separating." Edward replied. I had told him I would accept his conditions. I opened my eyes and looked directly at him.

"First, when I call; you answer…"

_Well, I know who that was directed at._

"I'm going to need to know what is going on without being hung up on. Second, if something happens that may affect the rest of us then you call and tell someone."

_Acceptable and understandable._ I hoped he was listening and knew I was agreeing to the terms so far.

"Third no one else knows of your departure. If this is for show then no one should know any of us have left, whoever stays here at the house, which should probably be Kate, Tanya, and Emmett should just make up excuses for why we are not out and about, if anyone calls you tell them you are in Forks but busy at the moment. Emmett are you alright with holding down the fort here for a little while?"

"Yeah. Can I say something? I've been quiet this whole time. I'm sure you all know I don't put in unless it's necessary but I have a few things I should say. Alice, Jasper was right in the jeep. I do have a gift. I've known for years about it. I knew something was wrong with Rose....I tried to ignore it and pretend it wasn't really true. I wanted to bring the family back together. I know now that would never have happened. She was too angry and that is now her loss.

Next, Jasper has been covering for me in some ways. I've known more than what he thinks I knew. I knew what was in the papers. I knew because Rose and I...well, she was sent on a mission to get the information on the locations.

I can't speak about the list. I don't know where that came from. I found out about Rose's mission after she came back and was debriefed. There was nothing I could do at that point to fix what she had done. That's another reason I stayed away. I was ashamed of what she had done." Emmett put his face in his hands.

I sent what little control I had over my ability at the moment and soothed him with peace and serenity. He looked up and smiled weakly at me. "Thanks."

Alice laid her head on my chest, creating a stronger current to flow through us. I let out a deep sigh as Alice took in a deep breath. Her absentminded circling drawing on my skin was soothing and I watched her finger carefully as it moved over my arm.

"Thank you for being honest Emmett. Umm, so can we wait to leave until I get my car?"

Car? Makes sense that she would have another one coming sense she wrapped hers around a tree.

"I need to make sure the color is right…and the designs…and well I really miss my car."

_Fashionable to the end. _I looked over and found Edward nodding his head. His eyes were still hard when he looked at me but at least we were beginning to understand how the other felt.

"Speaking of cars…what's with the canary outside?"

Alice turned her head slightly to look at Kate. The friction she cause was lulling me into a calm and peaceful place. I was having an easier time with the still volatile emotions that were running around the property.

"Canary? That, my dear Kate, is nothing even close to being a canary. They're slow and stupid. That beautiful piece of machinery out there is faster and more powerful than anything that any of you can produce." I was boasting and challenging at the same time. I started reciting War and Peace in my head. I wasn't taking chances on Edward.

Alice giggled as she sunk her head further into my chest.

"Alice, I do not want to know." Edward groaned.

"Good, because I didn't plan on telling you." She smirked as she continued to trace patterns in my arm.

"So…nothing faster than it, huh? I think I might have something faster than that." Hook, line and sinker. He was far more gullible than I thought.

Emmett was trying so desperately to hold in his laughter. I shot him a quick feeling of burning pain just to shut him up. His body went rigid and he glared at me knowingly.

"Keep it up, Jasshole." His voice thick with contempt.

"Anytime, _Brother Bear_." I shot back with a grin plastered across my face.

Edward looked from Emmett to Alice and I. He knew something was up but I still got the response I was hoping for. "Mind if I take a look at it?"

"Answer me this, riddler. Where's the engine?" I was baiting him further. Making him out to be an idiot would be the one and only way to guarantee that he would race.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Edward asked shaking his head.

I was about to give him a truthful answer when Alice sat up a straighter and turned her head towards me. _"_Jasper, why don't you let Edward take a peek, I need to speak to you upstairs please."

As interested as I was in making sure Edward went for the race, I was more interested in alone time with my angel. I looked at Emmett, "No playing tag. Got it?"

Emmett raised his eyebrows. "I would never. Jezz, Jazz. How long have we known each other?"

"Too long." I replied as I turned back to Edward. "Fine, you look at the car while I look at something else."

I knew I would pay dearly for that comment but at this point I was going to go to any lengths to push Edward into the race.

Edward just shrugged his shoulders. He was getting use to the idea of Alice and I. I was happy for that but it still didn't let me know he approved it. Yes, Alice was a grown woman but I was still the southernly gentleman who wanted the approval of her fatherly figure. That would be Edward.

I would have to sit and speak to him once everything was over. He and I had a lot in common and I wanted an understanding and mutual relationship with him at the very least.

After everyone had headed out the door, Alice rose off my lap. She looked down at me with a twinkle in her eyes. She put out her hand and asked, "Are you coming?"

"Of course. I would go anywhere you ask, my lady." I smiled and allowed the current to course through our hands. It was instantly calming for me. She was my everything. That still didn't take away the fact that I was in desperate need of feeding.

We entered the bed room and I noticed that she stopped breathing. I knew the reason why. For her it was the smell, both of our scents mingled with the lingering scent from our lovemaking. For me it was more than that, I could feel the sexual emotions that still lingered in the air. It wasn't true emotions but a feel of them. It would have been nearly impossible to explain to anyone who didn't have my ability but it affected me all the same. I followed her towards the closet where she pulled out some clean clothes for herself.

She turned and nearly ran into me. I had been hot on her trail since entering the room. I couldn't help myself. The scent mixed with the emotions were undeniable to me. She took a small step back and smiled. "I think I'm going to let you dress yourself…let me know if you need any help and then we can go hunt before you trick Edward into racing you."

She reached up and pulled my head down towards hers. Her fingers tightened in my hair as she placed a small kiss on my nose and pulled back. Smiling she said quietly, "You are going to be the death of me."

"That's my line, angel." I said with a soft growl. I reach down and pulled her up so she was straddling my body. "Payback."

I knew this wasn't the time but between the lack of feeding and the room itself, I didn't care. I was lost in everything that was Alice.

I crashed my lips to hers and walked her out of the closet. I laid her gentle down onto the bed and continued to cover her mouth to make sure she couldn't and wouldn't object.

I was lusting for her so passionately in that moment that I wanted the control and nothing she said or did would stop me. I growled hungrily as I undid the button to her jeans. I stood up long enough to pull them off her silky white legs and then leaned in for a delicious breath of my perfect angel.

I reached under her knees and pulled her to the edge of the bed. I knelt in between her legs as I ripped her panties off with my teeth. I looked at the smoothness of her sweetness and then leaned in running my tongue along it. I lingered for a moment between her lips and then continued my path up and to the bundle of nerves that were in desperate need of attention.

I wrapped my lips around it and sucked gently. Her back arched off the bed as her hands grabbed my hair pulling me into her. I reached up and took both hands with one of my own. I held them against her stomach and broke contact with her. "No, no, angel. You don't move or I do the same to you that you did to me earlier."

She whimpered and moved her hands to grip the blankets of the still unmade bed. I leaned back in and ran my tongue over her nerves again and again, making a circular motion. I ran two finger over her and then pushed them in feeling the tight wetness inside.

I moved my fingers in and out of her slowly, methodically. I continued to suck on her as I felt her muscles contract as her body shook. I could feel my need for her growing every second that she panted. I watched as her fingers dug deeper into the material on the bed.

"Jasper....I need you...I need to feel all of you....please."

I wanted to give in. My body was begging for me to give her anything and everything she desired. My mind was split in half. One half agreed with my body, the other half screamed to continue the torture. To make her beg for what in the end we both wanted.

I moved up onto the bed continuing to pump my fingers in and out of her. I used my thumb as a substitute for my tongue as I leaned over and brought my face over hers.

"Tell me again, angel, what do you want me to do?"

She pushed her head up off the bed, her lips barely touch mine. She latched on to my bottom lip and as her teeth dug in deep so did her hands on my shirt. The shredded shirt fell onto the bed around us. She released my lip and darted her tongue out and over her own. She whispered very softly, "I want to feel you completely inside of me, make love to me, Jasper."

I stared down at her as she spoke. I was almost ready to give in to her pleas. I wanted to change the pleading look in her eyes into a glossy euphoric look. I continued to move my thumb over her sensitive area as I spoke to her. "Cum for me. Look into my eyes and cum for me again."

I slid a hand under her head and closed my fingers as to prevent her from looking away. I knew she wouldn't, she had no need to break the gaze that we had. Her eyes rolled involuntarily back into her head as her moans filled the room. She screamed my name as her orgasm shook her to the core.

I moved my thumb but continued to push in and out of her. I quickly moved off the bed and rid myself of my jeans. I replaced my fingers with my arousal and pushed just the head in. Her muscles clenched causing her to tighten around me.

I almost lost my control and closed my eyes as I pushed hard into her. Her back arched again. I reached out as I pushed in firmly again and took her hands in mine and stretched them up over her head so they were firmly planted against the bed.

I leaned down and sunk my teeth gently into her neck as I increased my speed. Her legs wrapped around my hips, allowing me deeper passage into her. I growled into her neck as the final control I had washed away and my body shuddered and convulsed.

I released her neck from my hold and looked again into her eyes. As the last of me spilled into her I whispered, "I love you."

"I love you more, and I am definitely wearing skirts more often." She smiled as her hands ran down my back. She kissed me on the lips and dropped back onto the bed. _"_How far are you trying to race? A normal straight shot run or are you going for distance?"

I stood up and extended my hands to help her up off the bed. "I'm not sure. I want a fair race and since he's had time with my car, I want time with his. Unless, you want to spill what he's done to it."

I followed her to the closet where she picked up the clothes she had been holding a short time earlier. She pointed to the back of the closet, I assumed showing me where the men's clothes were stored.

I waded through the millions of clothes as I waited patiently for her to decide if she was going to betray her brother or not.

Her face went blank for a moment and then she answered. _"_He'll let you have some Alice supervised time with it…you'll ask after we get back from hunting."

I knew she would stay neutral. He was her brother after all. I wouldn't have expected less from her.

I searched the clothes and found something that was my style. Not that I had a style really but the camouflage pants were something I was comfortable in. I searched again through the multitudes of shirts. I found a plain black t-shirt. Skipping the undergarments, I went straight for the boots. Near the back of the room of a closet was a pair of combat boots.

I turned to walk out of the closet and found myself staring at the statue of a goddess. Her short jean skirt showed off her legs and the deep red tank top was tight enough to be sexy and daring but not enough to be slutty. I was stunned at how gorgeous my angel was.


	63. Allure APOV

**Allure**

**APOV**

"You know I might not let you dress yourself anymore…not that you're not absolutely gorgeous with or without any clothing…but that was a Halloween costume. Or at least part of one."

Jasper and I were currently closing in on the house and I couldn't hold it in anymore, he was wearing a plain black t-shirt with camouflage pants and black combat boots. I had to say something; it was completely against my nature to not say something.

"A what? Why the hell didn't you tell me at the house before we left? Now the look from Emmett makes sense."

I chuckled as I stepped in front of him and jumped into his arms. He barely caught me as I caught him off guard when my laughter subsided I took one hand and brushed it through his hair.

"The look Emmett gave you? What about the look I got from the bite mark on my neck? Edward and Emmett gave me a look if you didn't notice. Do you normally mark your territory or am I just special?"

"One, you are more than 'special', you should know that by now. Two, I don't think I have to mark my territory with you. I think you've made it very clear to everyone that we are together and will be for a long time. For that I want to thank you."

I smiled as I leapt out of his arms; he had a strange affect on me, I felt more like a child in a candy store when he was around; things were new and exciting and loving him was natural like a human would breath air…so what the hell was he thanking me for?

"Jasper, you have no reason to be thanking me…that'd be like thanking a human for breathing, or a fish for swimming, or a vampire for feeding…or well you get the point. Loving you is the most natural thing I have done in a very long time; so no thank you's are needed, and if this becomes too much for you…know that wherever you go you have your own pixie stalker."

"Angel, I want to be honest with you. I have kept some secrets but those were because of my military background. I want us to be complete and committed beyond a shadow of a doubt. I have some things from my past that haunt me and make it hard to trust without a voice in the back of my head saying 'this will only end badly'. I'm ignoring the voice but I want you to understand why."

I stuck my hands in the pockets of my jeans and slowed down my walk just in case this conversation was going to take awhile, I wanted him to be honest with me and trust me, and I intended on finding out about his 'trust issues' especially after Emmett's comment so now seemed as good of a time as any.

"Ok, I'm listening. "

Jasper sighed, "I was twenty when I went through the burning. The reason for it was because Maria realized I had an ability that would be an advantage to her. I wasn't given a choice like most of us. She protected me over my first couple of years, promised to be there for me. She showed me how to manipulate emotions, gain control over 'her' victims.

The two of us created an army. Maria wanted to take over the world. Well, at least her small part of it. Because I had been in the army, had the training, she had me train and control the newborns we created. She used them to win territory against other vampires in the area.

As we all know, after the first year a newborn starts to lose their strength. Maria had no use for them after that. She had me kill them. I asked her once if when I was of no more use to her if she would dump me into the fire with the rest of the bodies. Of course, she said no. She promised me that we would be together forever.

We were together for nearly twenty years when it happened. There was a newborn I had changed for Maria. I had changed him against my better judgment. There was something about him that scared me. I didn't know what it was but his emotions were violent and unstable.

I trained him. He became my second in command. One night, Maria sent me to kill some of the newborns. When I returned, I found them together. She told me that she had made some changes. That he was driven for power. I wasn't and therefore, not worthy of her. I left but over the years her desire for power and control softened.

She and I became friends but nothing more. I wasn't willing to chance being burned again by her. As the saying goes 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'. I have lived by that saying since because of her."

How do you remain friends with a monster like that? I listened carefully and I knew a little about the wars that used to happen with the territories and new borns…I knew but didn't participate there was no need to participate those wars were for feeding and making sure that you had plenty to feed off of, I don't remember feeding off of humans when I was first changed, mostly just animals.

But still…he remained friends with her?

"Why or how could you remain friends with that kind of a monster?"

Maybe I didn't know Jasper, but the man standing next to me walking with me back to my family didn't come off as the monster with a power trip type. So how in the hell could he be friends with someone like that? I was a little disgusted with Maria…well a lot disgusted with her.

"Maria was a monster. She was driven by power and lusted for anything she could manipulate and control. It was many years before I saw her again. It was after the war started. The Hunters recruited her. I wasn't happy to see her but I couldn't just walk away. She was my 'creator', had been my lover, my protector during those first years. She hurt me deeply but I felt a bond with her even if we didn't agree on the reasons for any of it.

I saw changes in her over the last hundred years. She began to understand what we could have had and she regretted it. She became a great ally who double crossed the Hunters more than once for my sake. In a way, she was trying to make up for what she had done. I accepted that but told her there would be nothing she could do to change me. I would never take her back. She continued to try to prove she had changed until the end."

I was having trouble understanding the connection…creator to created so to speak; a monster is a monster no matter what way you look at it. I mean, for all I know James made up the story about who created me and he could have very well been the one who did it; he knew so much about my human life that the question did pop into my mind once or twice, but you don't see any love lost between us.

"Jasper, she is still a monster that you don't need to justify to me. Please don't take this the wrong way…but whether she helped you or not she took a gift that you possessed and made it evil when it could have been used for so much good. She hurt you which in my book gains her a pedestal of her own in hell, and whether she was your lover or not…she was a monster. So, I still do not understand the 'remain' friends' part. It sounds like there was still some sort of feelings there on a more than just friend's level."

I turned my head to look at him hoping he wasn't taking this the wrong way. I thought back to the look Emmett gave me in the car and the few things he had mentioned about this, maybe Jasper did love a monster...but he certainly wasn't a monster...I sighed and turned so that I was walking backwards in front of Jasper, I wanted a better look at him.

"Please don't take this the wrong way… I understand that you loved her and I can kind of understand the bond even though I never had that…but I feel like you are trying to justify something to me that doesn't need a justification. What happened in your past has no bearing on your future with me as long as you trust me. It's all new to me, and trusting you is new to me also. I'm glad that you shared the information with me…but I'm not Maria, I could never be a monster like that…not that I'm perfect far from it actually and I guess I'm just babbling but I'm sorry she hurt you…and I hope you know I'd never do that."

"There's one thing I want you to know. I thought I loved her. She was the first person as an adult I loved in an adult way. Betsy not included. But it wasn't until I found you that I realized, I didn't love her. I followed her and allowed her to control me because I thought that's how love was supposed to be. I had felt the emotions and understood others look at love but until you I couldn't and hadn't experienced it for myself.

I knew from those feelings I felt from others that what she and I had wasn't love. It was her hunger for power. I want you to know....I can never compare you to Maria but my past with her will linger as an experience that shaped who I am. I am grateful to her and will cherish her memory because she taught me who not to be. I am not driven for power, greed or anything else the Hunters crave.

I want to be happy, in love and enjoy peace. I was a man raised to be military but now, thanks to her, I want to be a man who can enjoy the gifts that I have and you can give me."

Jasper picked me up and pulled me to him kissing me softly," I love you and am thankful that I found you. You've shown me the true meaning of love."

I smiled into the kiss as my feet slid to the ground. Jasper never unwrapped his arms from around me so I just leaned into his chest as I walked backwards with him. It was silent for a moment and then I leaned my head back to stare up at him, I had so much still to experience with him and I couldn't wait to do it.

"I can't wait to get you upstairs and…" I eyed him up and down as best as I could within the close proximity"…get you changed into some different clothes, if I don't do it soon Tanya is going to start calling you GI Joe."

"As long as it isn't anything preppy. I don't want everyone thinking I'm whipped by the great and wonderful Alice. I would rather just wear the collar and be led around. Being whipped is a little beyond my comfort zone."

Jasper winked as he pulled me around and up on his back, he took running towards the house as I leaned my head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "A collar could be arranged…"

I tugged at the bottom of my skirt to make sure nothing was showing as we made our way around the side of the house. I mentally called Edward outside, it would make things easier and possibly quicker to get Jasper's question out of the way so that I could take him to the garage and unveil the Aston.

"You called Alice?"

I looked from Jasper to Edward and smiled as innocently as possible. He had to know this was coming. I mean he spent the majority of the evening looking over Jasper's car; it was only fair that Jasper got a look at his…tit for tat Edward, tit for tat.

"Actually, I think Jasper wanted to talk to you; by the way what did you think of Betsy?"

"Betsy? Is that the car's name?"

Edward chuckled lightly and shook his head before looking at the car Kate referred to as a canary, which in fact looking at the beak shaped front end it did kind of look like bird. But I would never tell Jasper that…it was a beautiful car.

"Yes, the name has a nice meaning, really a cute story…so what did you think?"

"It's decent."

I held back my laughter knowing that Jasper was possibly feeling a little incredulous at the 'decent' compliment he got, little did he know that 'decent' was a big compliment, my Porsche only got called a 'toy.' Decent in Edward's book was a nice fucking car.

"So, now that you've seen mine, how about a look at yours? I hear it's your 'special' car. Sunday driving?"

"Not even on Sundays…'special occasions'."

Edward turned his head from Betsy back to Jasper and I as I climbed down Jasper's back and adjusted my skirt again. Skirts were not meant for piggy back rides.

"How about you two stay out here for a minute, I'll be right back."

_Edward, be nice._

_Edward's head turned towards mine and his eyes looked sincere. I promise Alice, I'll be nice._

_Thank you._

I reached onto my tip toes and kissed Jaspers cheek giving his arm a quick squeeze before taking off into to the house. I waved quickly to the rest of our family as I breezed past them and into my room. I did want another incident as earlier but I didn't right this minute and the two of us in a room especially one that smelt this damn good was going to lead to more really nice incidents. I reached into the closet and pulled out a chocolate brown t shirt with gold designs on it, a plain pair of baggy jeans and some regular brown boots would do him some good.

I laid everything out on the bed as I breezed out of the room and back down the stairs where Bella and Tanya sat discussing how to locate Zafrina…it was good to hear that she and Edward would be using there time wisely. I wonder how wise it was to let Jasper and I take off on our own, there would be no telling when we would come back.

I smiled at Emmett as Kate and him played some stupid looking fighting game on the television and even though everything was a mess, everyone actually seemed happy for a moment; or at least no one was trying to kill anyone right now.

I moved quickly back out the front door hoping in a way that I didn't smell like the room but paused when I noticed it lingering on my clothes. I put some distance in between Edward and I as walked past him and then stopped at Jasper wrapping an arm around his waist and looking at the men before me, "I hope I'm not interrupting…but you need to go change."

Jasper took off into the house leaving it just Edward and I standing outside. I glanced at him as he looked at me and then over to the car again before looking back at the house.

_We're going to be looking for Zafrina and Nahuel; I don't want Emmett involved in it, he's been through enough._

_I agree, Tristan is the other future teller, I don't see her being a problem…I'll probably ask Jasper to cloud up her feeling for a little bit…or well a really long time. I can't have her seeing me coming so I am not making up my mind to see her. Do you think Kate and Tanya will be able to help Emmett?_

_Tanya and Kate both have some thoughts about Emmett I care not to hear. I'm sure he'll be fine. _

_They used to have those thoughts about you._

_I remember. So Jasper huh?_

_Yes Jasper. _

_He's going to take some getting used to._

_Everything takes some getting used to Edward._

Jasper came out of the house and quickly took his place standing next to me again, he smelt like the room…and that was not good for me. I stopped breathing as my arm moved back around his waist.

"So how long has the car been sitting in the garage?"

"Hmm… I'd say the last time I saw him drive it was the wedding. But that doesn't mean it's in need of a tune up."

We had turned toward the garage as Edward made his way back into the house; I opened the side door and took a step in flipping on the bright fluorescent lights and sighing at the spot where my Porsche used to sit. The garage had everything a person could ever need to work on a car, Rose had made sure of it and Edward kept it stocked.

"Do you want to pull back the cover or shall I do it for you?"

"I'll give you the honors. I wouldn't want to scratch Eddie's baby."

His smirk was the cutest most confident thing in the room and it made me wonder exactly what they had been talking about while I was gone. I'd have to ask where the playfulness was coming from later.

I moved over to the car and with a swift movement I pulled back the cover revealing the black and chrome of his beautiful Aston Martin. I drifted to the driver side of the car and opened the door quickly as I slid into the car and pulled the latch for the hood.

I liked the feeling of the leather seats but knew that Edward would kill me if I ever drove his car…I'd have to wait until my Porsche came in order to drive something and have a little fun. I moved to the hood of the car and lifted it to reveal the polished metal and then looked over to Jasper.

"Should I tell you the specs or assume you already know?"

"Smart, angel. You never did technically answer the question in the bedroom so I'm going to assume that you aren't going to tell me anything a car enthusiast wouldn't already know. V12 520 horse power. Does that pretty much cover the normal specs?"

Jasper looked back over to me and I could help but smile, he had the 'car enthusiast spec' but not the Edward loves his vanquish specs…those I'd have to make him work for.

I walked close to him before stopping directly toe to toe where I dragged a finger up his shirt and stood up on my tip toes so that I could reach his ear.

"So tell me Mr. Car Enthusiast, what is it about a car that gets you going? Is it the purr of the engine or the smooth shifting of the gears?"

I dropped back down to the heels of my feet before looking back up at him with the most mischievous grin I could muster up. Jasper wrapped one hand around my waist and pulled me back up to eye level as his head dipped to my ear and his teeth found my ear lobe.

"The feel of control I have over her. The way I can make her purr or scream in pleasure."

I chuckled as I pulled away from him and moved to sit on one of the counters set up in front of the Aston, I still had not taken a breath and was very proud of myself for being able to back away from him when I wanted to violate Edward's car. I deserved a pat on the back for that move.

"Stock these cars run 520, but this car isn't stock. Far from it actually, if you look closely there are custom headers and a few other things."

I crossed my legs and leaned back on the counter top using my arms as support. I took in a deep breath while I still had some distance between us and then back to holding it.

"Cheating? That's how you want it. No, no, angel. No cheating allowed. That deserves a punishment."

Jasper glanced at me with a possessive hunger in his eyes, I knew what his punishments meant…but I was going to hold on to whatever strength I had, I was stronger than a few promising looks. At least, I like to tell myself I am.

"If I hadn't promised, I would teach you a lesson right now. But I can wait."

Jasper walked over to the Aston and looked at the engine again, I wondered if he was actually seeing everything under there, if I wasn't around when it was all installed I might miss it, Rose did a damn good job at making things appear slower or weaker than what they really were.

"So, what do I get if I tell you what's really in there and what he's running?"

Jasper peered at me from the corner of his eye meeting my stare with his own, "Think about upstairs earlier, angel. That was just a quick taste of what I can and would do."

Part of me wanted to jump him the garage, part of me said I could hold out, been there…but being there is exactly what was making me want to jump him

He walked around the car obviously trying to take in the details before he found one thing he had been missing, "NOS. There's nitrous in the car. Well, now. That could make this a little more fair but not quite."

A little? Was he serious? The car had enough NOS in it to push the house a few feet, let alone race his Betsy…I smirked but I wouldn't say anything, the NOS would be the key to Edward winning, not to say it wont be an extremely close race; I kept becoming more and more tempted to look to see who won…but I wouldn't. A promise is a promise and I intended to keep it.

I uncrossed my legs and jumped off of the counter before moving to sit on a stool and began spinning in circles looking at the ground. Keeping my mind occupied with things other than what Jasper could, would, or already has done to me. I still hadn't broken him to reach his full potential…but I would promise or no promise I would.

"Well, I don't think that's an even trade for information Mr. Whitlock, keep looking…I'm sure you'll get it."

I heard Jaspers light steps approach me before he pulled me up from the stool and closed his eyes. My palms were pressed into his chest as he held me tight; I wondered what he was doing at first until it hit me. The raw feeling of pure lust, my muscles tightened as I held back the moan that wanted and needed to escape, toxic waves of passion driven by a desire that was within me crashed into my core giving me the most sensual feeling.

I closed my eyes as my mouth dropped open and then closed it quickly biting my lower lip to keep the scream from my orgasm at bay. My nails dug into his chest desperately trying to hold myself upright but loving the feeling that was coursing through me.

I felt my muscles loosen with the release and my legs gave out on me while Jasper held me up against his chest. I bit harder into my bottom lip as I let the waves roll off of me and sighed in contempt. Two could play dirty, it may take me more work than him simply pulling my emotions out, but two could still play.

My mind slowly began to regain focus as I took a glance around the garage and looked with my second sight to make sure that no one was planning on checking on us I wasn't going to break in the garage even though in all fairness I technically did break already.

I moved my hand lower to cup his arousal and squeeze it tightly in my grasp, he was one up on me now and that just wasn't going to cut it. Now, the odds were really in Edward's favor for this race.

"Hmmm… you're going to pay dearly for that my love."

I kissed the corner of his mouth as I gave his arousal one more squeeze and then moved my hand to his back. I needed to set this race up in my favor and I forgot to ask Emmett what he got if I lost the bet.

"Heads up is the only way you'll win…and umm…maybe you should go for something distance as opposed to a quarter mile race."

Jasper smiled, "Maybe we should go back inside and get the race set." Jasper winked and I couldn't agree with him more, this race needed to be set.

I moved quickly and stepped out of the garage while pulling my cell phone that I had to steal back from Emmett earlier out of my pocket and quickly typed a message trying to find out what Emmett wanted if he won the race. We stepped into the house and my eyes dropped to Edward's curious stare.

"What took you two so long?"

"Oh you know…a little bit of this and that."

"This and that? Alice why are you categorizing your closet."

"Because you really don't want to know what's going on in my head right now Edward."

I smiled and took a seat next to Kate and Emmett in front of the television. My phone vibrated in my pocket as Jasper and Edward began talking; I pulled it out and looked down at the screen with a horrific look…my car?

"Emmett are you nuts? You wouldn't even fit in it!"

"Nuh uh little sister, we already shook hands."

"Emmett you WONT fit in it, that's not fair."

"You shook on it."

"Fine, then car for car."

"The Jeep? I might actually pay money to see you try and drive it."

"I could drive the Jeep."

"You probably couldn't reach the pedals."

"The seat is adjustable asshole…"

"I didn't shake to that."

"I didn't shake to you taking my fucking car. I haven't even got the damn thing in yet…it's on special order."

Emmett shrugged his shoulders and smiled deviously at me…he was after my car. There was no way in hell Edward was winning this race now. No way in fucking hell. I wasn't giving him my Porsche before I even got the chance to call it mine.

"Asshole."

"Love you too sister."

"Alice, what did you do?"

Jasper spoke with concern laced in his voice but why did it have to be what I did? I didn't do anything; it was Emmett over here that did it. I locked my gaze on the television not even really paying attention to anything as the colors blured in my vision on the screen. That asshole was after my car.

"Emmett, what the hell is going on?"

"Well, Miss Thang decided to make a side bet."

Miss Thang? I have his Miss Thang right fucking here… I can't believe he is trying to get my car from me…what the hell is wrong with him? I heard Jasper's breath catch as Edward came closer to us in the living room.

"What race?"

Edward hissed slightly with a bit of agitation laced in his voice. Maybe he'd say no…if he said no the bet would be null and void. There would be no Porsche at risk. How could I be so careless…I mean Jesus you should always find out what the other person wants before shaking on it. I guess I never gave it any thought when betting because I normally already knew the out come.

"I thought we could have a small race with the cars. Looks like bets have already started."

"It's ok Edward; you can say no if you want…we weren't going to force you."

I continued to stare at the television but I felt Edwards gaze on the back of my head. Emmett chuckled next to me and paused the game so that he could turn to face Edward and Jasper.

"Alice, what are you so worried about…don't you know who wins?"

"No Edward I don't know who wins. I haven't looked; and I won't look. I made a promise."

I folded my arms in front of me as Kate set the controller down and looked at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh this is good, since when has Alice not looked…you mean to tell me that you made a real bet? One that you don't know the out come to and with Emmett? Where's my camera someone needs to take a picture of the look on her face."

"Oh shove it Kate."

_"__Emmett, why the hell did you do this? She's not in a happy place at the moment."_

___Not in a happy place? I'm far from in a happy place, but then something else in my mind clicked…I didn't want Jasper affected by my unhappy place. I felt the determination rising…what was I worried about? It's just a race…and if I have to…I'll just steal my car back. _

_"__Me, you're the one who made her promise. She's only pissed off cause for the first time in her life she's like the rest of us. Lost and unsure. I think a real bet is worth the risk."_

_"__I agree with Emmett, it's about time she got a taste of her own medicine. I'll take the race. So who exactly has what on who? And Emmett whatever you plan on taking from her I would watch carefully, she's planning." _

_"__Shut up Edward." _

___I turned my head to see him smiling down at me…my brother's were enjoying this far too much. Kate stood up as Tanya tossed the camera at her and then the flash went off. _

_"__You two better be scrapbooking!" _

_"__Oh don't worry Alice; this moment is going to get a frame and everything." _

___I turned back to the television and concentrated on calming my emotions. Edward accepted the race, Emmett and I already shook on the stupid bet, Kate and Tanya were acting like kids but where was Bella? _

___I looked out of the corner of my eye to see her staring at me with a raised eye brow. I shrugged my shoulders and stood up to go and sit next to her, at least she wouldn't try to egg me on further. _

___I sat next to her on the recliner as she folded her book quietly in her lap. I placed my head on her shoulder as she chuckled slightly. _

_"__Bella, tell Emmett he can't have my Porsche…I haven't even got it here yet." _

_"__Emmett, what the hell? How the hell could you do this to her? Who else has bets?"___

___Jasper looked around the room waiting for someone else to respond. I saw Kate make a move to raise her hand but Tanya knocked it down quickly with a huge smile on her face. _

_"__Fine, since it will be Edward and I racing, I think we should have a bet." _

___Jasper looked over to Edward with a smiled on his face, making me wonder what the hell he was up to, Edward had to shake on it…and with the amount of bets he had placed in the past with Emmett and I he was reluctant to bet these days. _

_"__If I win, Alice gets to drive your Aston." _

___Edward had a fake cough slash laugh escape before rolling his eyes and looking from Emmett to me. Emmett shook his head as Bella raised an eye brow at him and caught his eyes with her glare. _

_"__I'm not shaking to that. No one drives the Aston, no one else ever will. I don't need to make any bets either, I'll win and Alice has to hand over the keys to the Porsche. It's already a double win for me." _

_"__I don't want to drive your stupid Aston anyways…" I glanced over to Jasper and stared into his eyes as I continued, "…the SS package on it only boost it about fifty horse power and the cold air intake maybe gives it another fifteen horse power. I'm fine; Emmett won't get my car; because Jasper is going to win." _

___Jasper let out a deep musical laugh that even put a smile on my face. I loved the sound of his laughter…he needed to do it more often. _

_"__Oh, that's just beautiful. Alice, angel. You are released from your promise. I know and you know who is going to win and since Edward is a man of his word, he'll race no matter what."_

___Jasper stood up and headed towards the front door while Edward stared at me. I wasn't worried about Edward though, I had Bella and she was obviously on my side of the fence she met Edward's stare and giggled. _

_ "__Just to let you know Emmett, I increased the power. I can top Edward's horsepower and no, I'm not worried about the NOS. I've seen what NOS can do to the performance of an engine."_

___Emmett's jaw dropped slightly as I stood up to head to my room for a minute. I moved closer to Jasper and brushed my hand across his stomach. He had some minor details to work out with Edward about the distance and to and from locations. I had plenty of time to head up stairs and freshen up a bit. _

_"__I'll be out in a minute love." _


	64. Allure JPOV

**Allure**

**JPOV**

"You know I might not let you dress yourself anymore…not that you're absolutely gorgeous with or without any clothing…but that was a Halloween costume. Or at least part of one."

I looked over at her stunned. "A what? Why the hell didn't you tell me at the house before we left? Now the look from Emmett makes sense."

Alice stepped ahead of me, swung around and jumped into my arms, giggling the whole time. I nearly missed her due to the fact that her giggle turned into a fit of hysteria. I held her close as she calmed down and sighed internally when her hand brushed through my hair.

"The look Emmett gave you? What about the look I got from the bite mark on my neck? Edward and Emmett gave me a look if you didn't notice. Do you normally mark your territory or am I just special?"

"One, you are more than 'special', you should know that by now. Two, I don't think I have to mark my territory with you. I think you've made it very clear to everyone that we are together and will be for a long time. For that I want to thank you."

"Jasper, you have no reason to be thanking me…that'd be like thanking a human for breathing, or a fish for swimming, or a vampire for feeding…or well you get the point. Loving you is the most natural thing I have done in a very long time; so no thank you's are needed, and if this becomes too much for you…know that wherever you go you have your own pixie stalker."

I was grateful and thrilled that Alice had said those words. Never had something sounded so definite in my life. "Angel, I want to be honest with you. I have kept some secrets but those were because of my military background. I want us to be complete and committed beyond a shadow of a doubt. I have some things from my past that haunt me and make it hard to trust without a voice in the back of my head saying 'this will only end badly'. I'm ignoring the voice but I want you to understand why."

Alice stuck her hands in her pockets. Her walk slowed incredibly. She wanted this talk as much as I did. I needed it though. I didn't want to lose her.

"Ok, I'm listening." Alice finally answered quietly.

I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. I hadn't spoken to anyone like this before. I had never had a reason to lay everything on the table. "I was twenty when I went through the burning. The reason for it was because Maria realized I had an ability that would be an advantage to her. I wasn't given a choice like most of us. She protected me over my first couple of years, promised to be there for me. She showed me how to manipulate emotions, gain control over 'her' victims.

The two of us created an army. Maria wanted to take over the world. Well, at least her small part of it. Because I had been in the army, had the training, she had me train and control the newborns we created. She used them to win territory against other vampires in the area.

As we all know, after the first year a newborn starts to lose their strength. Maria had no use for them after that. She had me kill them. I asked her once if when I was of no more use to her if she would dump me into the fire with the rest of the bodies. Of course, she said no. She promised me that we would be together forever.

We were together for nearly twenty years when it happened. There was a newborn I had changed for Maria. I had changed him against my better judgment. There was something about him that scared me. I didn't know what it was but his emotions were violent and unstable.

I trained him. He became my second in command. One night, Maria sent me to kill some of the newborns. When I returned, I found them together. She told me that she had made some changes. That he was driven for power. I wasn't and therefore, not worthy of her. I left but over the years her desire for power and control softened.

She and I became friends but nothing more. I wasn't willing to chance being burned again by her. As the saying goes 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'. I have lived by that saying since because of her."

"Why or how could you remain friends with that kind of a monster?"

Maria was a monster, Alice had given Maria the right......"Maria was a monster. She was driven by power and lusted for anything she could manipulate and control. It was many years before I saw her again. It was after the war started. The Hunters recruited her. I wasn't happy to see her but I couldn't just walk away. She was my 'creator', had been my lover, my protector during those first years. She hurt me deeply but I felt a bond with her even if we didn't agree on the reasons for any of it.

I saw changes in her over the last hundred years. She began to understand what we could have had and she regretted it. She became a great ally who double crossed the Hunters more than once for my sake. In a way, she was trying to make up for what she had done. I accepted that but told her there would be nothing she could do to change me. I would never take her back. She continued to try to prove she had changed until the end."

"Jasper, she is still a monster that you don't need to justify to me. Please don't take this the wrong way…but whether she helped you are not she took a gift that you possessed and made it evil when it could have been used for so much good. She hurt you which in my book gains her a pedestal of her own in hell, and whether she was your lover or not…she was a monster. So, I do still not understand the 'remain' friends' part. It sounds like there was still some sort of feelings there on a more than just friend's level."

She turned her head and looked softly at me. "Please don't take this the wrong way… I understand that you loved her and I can kind of understand the bond even though I never had that…but I feel like you are trying to justify something to me that doesn't need a justification. What happened in your past has no bearing on your future with me as long as you trust me. It's all new to me, and trusting you is new to me also. I'm glad that you shared the information with me…but I'm not Maria, I could never be a monster like that…not that I'm perfect far from it actually and I guess I'm just babbling but I'm sorry she hurt you…and I hope you know I'd never do that."

"There's one thing I want you to know. I thought I loved her. She was the first person as an adult I loved in an adult way. Betsy not included. But it wasn't until I found you that I realized, I didn't love her. I followed her and allowed her to control me because I thought that's how love was supposed to be. I had felt the emotions and understood others look at love but until you I couldn't and hadn't experienced it for myself.

I knew from those feelings I felt from others that what she and I had wasn't love. It was her hunger for power. I want you to know....I can never compare you to Maria but my past with her will linger as an experience who shaped who I am. I am grateful to her and will cherish her memory because she taught me who not to be. I am not driven for power, greed or anything else the Hunters crave.

I want to be happy, in love and enjoy peace. I was a man raised to be military but now, thanks to her, I want to be a man who can enjoy the gifts that I have and you can give me." I picked her up and looked into her golden eyes. I leaned in and kissed her gently. "I love you and am thankful that I found you. You've shown me the true meaning of love."

She smiled as I set her back onto the ground. I didn't let go. I couldn't, no, I wouldn't. I wanted to hold her in my arms forever. I wanted the feel of the electricity to flow through us forever. I wanted to have her scent fill my lungs forever till the world crumbled under my feet. I knew she wanted the same. For the first time in my existence I knew that this is what I wanted.

"I can't wait to get you upstairs and…" She looked up and down my body. "…get you changed into some different clothes, if I don't do it soon Tanya is going to start calling you GI Joe."

"As long as it isn't anything preppy. I don't want everything thinking I'm whipped by the great and wonderful Alice. I would rather just wear the collar and be led around. Being whipped is a little beyond my comfort zone." I laughed as I winked. I swung her on my back and raced off for the house.

She leaned into my body and whispered softly in my ear, "A collar could be arranged…"

I felt a shiver of excitement course through my body at her words. I mentally told myself that she would be a constant source of adventure for me.

Edward appeared on the front porch of the house as we crossed the front lawn.

"You called Alice?"

"Actually, I think Jasper wanted to talk to you; by the way what did you think of Betsy?"

"Betsy? Is that the car's name?" Edward chuckle was lighthearted and not meant to be hurtful. He shook his head while looking back at the car.

"Yes, the name has a nice meaning, really a cute story…so what did you think?"

"It's decent."

Decent. What the hell? My pride and joy was decent? _Oh no, buddy. This means war._ I thought with a hope that I could get back into some sense of understanding with Edward. My accusations earlier had thinned the ice under our feet and I didn't like it.

"So, now that you've seen mine, how about a look at yours? I hear it's your 'special' car. Sunday driving?"

Edward turned back from my car and replied. "Not even on Sundays…'special occasions'."

I started reciting War and Peace in my head again. I knew now what I wanted from Edward when I won the race.

Alice climbed off my back, which unfortunately meant a loss of our connection. "How about you two stay out here for a minute, I'll be right back."

Edward and Alice looked at each other. I knew they were having a moment and I was still unsure how I felt about being in the dark at moments like these. I was somewhat jealous of the fact that Edward could read minds. It would make interrogations so much easier.

Alice kissed my cheek and raced to the house, leaving Edward and I alone.

"There's no sense in by jealous, by the way."

"You know, that is really irritating."

"So is overhearing War and Peace. After the billionth time, I think the words have lost their meaning for me."

"People close you out like that often?"

"Too often. It's okay though. I don't like being able to read every thought within a mile radius."

"You can read minds from that distance. Cool. And Bella, she's blank."

"It's one of the things that attracted me to her. That and her blood."

"She wasn't?"

"Yeah, a singer."

"Shit, that must have been hard on you."

"Quite. It all worked out the way it did for a reason. She is the woman that keeps my life interesting. I can't be bored around her."

"I know someone else like that."

"Sometimes, I wish Alice's thoughts were blocked from me."

"Why?"

"Her visions can be very vivid. Sometimes violent and other times....."

"Oh." I completely understood. "Listen, Edward. I want to apologize for earlier. This is a new life for me. The change in the diet is causing some issues. Emotions are hard to control. All the years of human blood has given me a handle on them but animals are just that animals. Their emotions are raw and unpredictable."

"I'm not sure I understand completely but I appreciate the offering. So, what's up with the car? It doesn't seem you."

"That's the point. I try to keep control constantly but as you've seen lately that's been hard to do. I decided a long time ago that since I have to be so tightly wound, I needed something to let myself go with. Hence, Betsy."

"What's up with the name anyways?"

I quickly ran through the story. Talking to Edward like a civilized person was very more enjoyable than fighting with him.

"Sounds like she was a special person."

"She was. I wanted a way to remember her. It's my way of letting the world know that she lived without being vocal about it."

Alice came back out of the house, ultimately ending our conversation. She made a wide circle around Edward and towards me. She swung her arm naturally around me waist, like it had always belonged there. "I hope I'm not interrupting…" She said and looked up at me. "...but you need to go change."

I nodded and didn't look at Edward knowing from his emotions that he was secretively enjoying the joke behind my choice of clothing. _Never again. _My style of clothing or not, I wasn't going to be the butt of his or Emmett's jokes.

I took off for the house and made my way up the stairs without so much as a glance towards the living room. I made my way into the bedroom and was hit by the scent again. That explains why I got left outside.

I chuckled softly as I reached down for the clothes on the bed. She did have good taste and it would take some getting used to but I liked the clothes. Not preppy but comfortable and durable.

I tossed the costume into the closet, mentally deciding to burn them later, and dressed myself in the chocolate brown t shirt with gold designs on it, pair of baggy jeans and some regular brown boots. I took a look in Alice's full length mirror and realized she knew exactly what would look good on me.

I would be her mannequin for the rest of my life. I headed back downstairs in anticipation of seeing Edward's baby. I loved the look and feel of the Aston Martin but it was just a little goodie-goodie for my taste.

I found myself back in Alice's arm as we headed for the garage. "So how long has the car been sitting in the garage?"

"Hmm… I'd say the last time I saw him drive it was the wedding. But that doesn't mean it's in need of a tune up."

Edward took off back to the house. I followed Alice into the garage and looked around. It was fully stocked. I could sense Rosalie's touch in here. She may have been ladylike but she was a mechanic in reality. Grease and oil had been her friend.

I saw a spot that looked used. I wondered if it was where Alice's Porsche use to sit.

"Do you want to pull back the cover or shall I do it for you?"

"I'll give you the honors." I said with a smirk. I could sense Edward's nervousness close by. I spoke a little louder. "I wouldn't want to scratch Eddie's baby."

As she pulled back the cover, I was amazed at the beauty. The car was black with chrome trim. It was sleek and I knew immediately it was fast. The question was how fast? Alice moved to the driver's seat and pulled the latch for the hood.

She was immediately back by my side as she lifted the hood. He may not have the car out often but he certainly took good care of it. The engine was spotless. A human could eat of it.

"Should I tell you the specs or assume you already know?"

"Smart, angel. You never did technically answer the question in the bedroom so I'm going to assume that you aren't going to tell me anything a car enthusiast wouldn't already know. V12, 520 horse power. Does that pretty much cover the normal specs?"

I looked waiting for her to decide if she wanted to tell me the rest or was I going to have to search for the hidden extras I knew Rosalie would have put on this baby.

She walked over to me and paused. Her finger ran delicately up my chest. The current was light and tingly. She pushed herself up onto her toes and whispered, "So tell me Mr. Car Enthusiast, what is it about a car that gets you going? Is it the purr of the engine or the smooth shifting of the gears?"

She dropped down and looked up into my eyes with the evilest of smiles.

Another game. I was enjoying our games. I wrapped one hand around her waist and lifted her up to eye level with me. I leaned into her ear and took the lobe between my teeth. So very softly, almost mouthing the words, "The feel of control I have over her. The way I can make her purr or scream in pleasure."

I wasn't sure if I was still talking about the car or if I was thinking Alice. The smell from our lovemaking earlier hung from our clothes and the closeness of her scent was driving me wild with desire.

She laughed as she backed away from me. She moved to one of the counters in from of the Martin and replied. ""Stock these cars run 520, but this car isn't stock. Far from it actually, if you look closely there are custom headers and a few other things."

She crossed her legs and leaned back on the counter top using her arms as support. She took in a deep breath and I noticed that she was holding it in.

"Cheating? That's how you want it. No, no, angel. No cheating allowed. That deserves a punishment." I looked at her possessively. "If I hadn't promised, I would teach you a lesson right now. But I can wait."

I had promised not to play with her emotions. I didn't want to chance another episode. I walked over and looked hard at the engine. She was right. Someone had put a great deal of time and effort into the car. I wondered what else may have been done besides the engine. Knowing Rose, plenty.

"So, what do I get if I tell you what's really in there and what he's running?"

I turned my head just enough to meet her stare. "Think about upstairs earlier, angel. That was just a quick taste of what I can and would do."

I took a walk around the car noticing every detail. That's when I found it. "NOS. There's nitrous in the car. Well, now. That could make this a little more fair but not quite."

She uncrossed her legs and gracefully landed on the floor. She moved to a stool and spun herself around. She refused to look at me. "Well, I don't think that's an even trade for information Mr. Whitlock, keep looking…I'm sure you'll get it."

I thought about how I could show her a touch of what I could do to her without breaking my promise. If she were human it would be simple. Emotions in humans were caused from the manipulation of their pulse, their heartbeat and feelings on their skin such as goose bumps and heat. For a vampire it was much more than that.

I decided that if I didn't push my emotions on her and only brought hers to the surface it wouldn't be breaking my promise. I stood up and looked directly at Alice. She was still looking at the floor.

I walked over and pulled her up off the stool. I closed my eyes as I held her tight against me. I reached into her and felt around mentally for a beautiful emotion that always lingered when I touched her. I pulled it forward and into her consciousness. The euphoric feeling of an orgasm.

I allowed it to settle down in her core and imagined myself rubbing my fingers over her sensitive area nestled between her luscious legs. I intensified the feeling of her exploding under my body as I moved in and out of her. I felt her body tremble and her nails digging into my chest as I made the heighten sense of frenzy take her legs out from under her. I held her up enjoying the waves of euphoric glory wash over me.

My mind slowly began to regain focus as I took a glance around the garage and looked with my second sight to make sure that no one was planning on checking on us I wasn't going to break in the garage even though in all fairness I technically did break already.

She looked at me with a glossy gaze. Her face was so serene and relaxed. Her hand moved and wrapped around the obvious arousal I had. "Hmmm… you're going to pay dearly for that my love."

She kissed the corner of my mouth as I set her down on the ground. She gave my arousal one more squeeze and then moved her hand around to my back.

"Heads up is the only way you'll win…and umm…maybe you should go for something distance as opposed to a quarter mile race."

I smiled. I had given her something that she deemed worthy enough to give me the information that would allow me the advantage. Not that it was an advantage. I quickly switched to War and Peace again. Mentally, I apologized to Edward for the torture but I couldn't let him know what Betsy had that made her extra special.

"Maybe we should go back inside and get the race set." I winked and leaned in kissing her squarely on the lips.

We took off out of the garage and into the house. Alice pulled out her cell phone and typed a message. Of course she would have gotten it back from Emmett. She was as attached to it as she was to her closet.

Edward was staring with his eyebrows scrunched. "What took you two so long?"

"Oh you know…a little bit of this and that."

"This and that? Alice, why are you categorizing your closet."

I chuckled as Alice moved away from me and sat with Emmett and Kate in front of the TV. I didn't understand a vampire's fascination with the thing. It was pictures on a screen. Make-believe. Reality was much more exciting.

"Because you really don't want to know what's going on in my head right now, Edward."

Edward looked at me and shook his head. "What was the word used earlier, Jasper? Interesting?"

I smiled and looked at Alice. "It fits. Listen, Edward. That is a beautiful beast out there. I just have one question. If it's for special occasions only, why the NOS?"

I wanted him to know that I had really looked over the car. I still didn't have a race yet but I wanted one.

I stumbled backwards. Edward's hand flew out and wrapped around my wrist. I looked from him to Alice. The burst of anger was undeniable.

"Emmett are you nuts? You wouldn't even fit in it!"

"Nuh uh little sister, we already shook hands."

"Emmett you WONT fit in it, that's not fair."

"You shook on it."

I looked at Edward. He seemed to be as confused as me.

"Fine, then car for car."

"The Jeep? I might actually pay money to see you try and drive it."

"I could drive the Jeep."

"You probably couldn't reach the pedals."

"The seat is adjustable asshole…"

_What the fuck?_

"I didn't shake to that."

"I didn't shake to you taking my fucking car. I haven't even got the damn thing in yet…it's on special order."

"Asshole."

"Love you too sister."

"Alice, what did you do?" I asked as Edward and I headed for the living room.

She refused to speak. She was so mad that she wouldn't look at anything but the TV.

"Emmett, what the hell is going on?"

"Well, Miss Thang decided to make a side bet."

I held my breath. The cat was out of the bag. Edward hadn't even agreed to the race and they were making side bets.

"What race?" Edward looked at me hissing.

"I thought we could have a small race with the cars. Looks like bets have already started."

"Its okay, Edward, you can say no if you want…we weren't going to force you."

In one second three things happened. Edward's eyes glued onto the back of Alice's head. Emmett laughed his belly laugh and laid down the controller to the game he had been playing with Kate and turned around to face the room. The last one was the most dangerous. Alice's anger jumped another notch as Edward spoke.

"Alice, what are you so worried about…don't you know who wins?"

"No, Edward I don't know who wins. I haven't looked; and I won't look. I made a promise."

Edward looked at me smiling. He pointed between Alice and I questioningly. I nodded. The smirk on his face grew wider.

Kate paused the game and looked at Alice with pure enjoyment pouring off her. "Oh this is good, since when has Alice not looked…you mean to tell me that you made a real bet? One that you don't know the outcome to and with Emmett? Where's my camera someone needs to take a picture of the look on her face."

"Oh, shove it, Kate." Alice retorted.

"Emmett, why the hell did you do this? She's not in a happy place at the moment."

"Me, you're the one who made her promise. She's only pissed off cause for the first time in her life she's like the rest of us. Lost and unsure. I think a real bet is worth the risk."

I shook my head. I knew she was mad. I knew I was partially to blame for it. Me and my promises. I looked at Edward. _Say no. Don't piss her off anymore. She's really volatile._

"I agree with Emmett, it's about time she got a taste of her own medicine. I'll take the race. So, who exactly has what on who? And Emmett, whatever you plan on taking from her I would watch carefully, she's planning." Edward said smiling at me.

Great. She was going to kill me if this didn't work out in her favor.

"Shut up, Edward." Alice growled.

Kate stood up as Tanya tossed the camera at her and then the flash went off.

"You two better be scrap booking!"

"Oh don't worry, Alice; this moment is going to get a frame and everything."

Alice moved off the couch and sat beside Bella who had been silent through the whole thing.

"Bella, tell Emmett he can't have my Porsche…I haven't even got it here yet."

_The Porsche. _"Emmett, what the hell? How the hell could you do this to her? Who else has bets?" I looked around the room and got no responses. "Fine, since it will be Edward and I racing, I think we should have a bet."

I looked at Edward. I mentally pictured Alice wrapping her Porsche around a tree and then smiled. "If I win, Alice gets to drive you Aston."

Edward had a fake cough slash laugh escape before rolling his eyes and looking from Emmett to Alice. Emmett shook his head as Bella raised an eye brow at him and caught his eyes with her glare.

"I'm not shaking to that. No one drives the Aston, no one else ever will. I don't need to make any bets either, I'll win and Alice has to hand over the keys to the Porsche. It's already a double win for me."

"I don't want to drive your stupid Aston anyways…" She glanced at me and I felt an feeling of empowerment slam into me. "…the SS package on it only boost it about fifty horse power and the cold air intake maybe gives it another fifteen horse power. I'm fine; Emmett won't get my car; because Jasper is going to win."

I laughed out loud right from the pit of my stomach. "Oh, that's just beautiful. Alice, angel. You are released from your promise. I know and you know who is going to win and since Edward is a man of his word, he'll race no matter what."

I turned and headed towards the front door of the house. "Just to let you know Emmett, I increased the power. I can top Edward's horsepower and no, I'm not worried about the NOS. I've seen what NOS can do to the performance of an engine."

Emmett's mouth was gaping. He was looking at Edward nervously. Alice smiled as she ran her hand across my stomach. I sighed and felt the energy course through me. The thickness of the emotions in the room lightened.

"I'll be out in a minute, love."

I smiled as she headed upstairs. She was my guardian angel. The moment she touched me I had felt more calm and in control. It was remarkable. I looked back at Edward. "So what's the terms for the race?"


	65. Electric APOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

___**Electric**_

___**APOV**_

I smirked instantly as I walked past Emmett down the steps from the front porch. Jasper and Edward were standing in between there cars talking as I clutched my purse tighter in my hand. Bella came to stand next to me as we watched the boys work out the final details. I looked at her and she smiled while leaning close to my ear, "I really think they are going to get along great in a few weeks."

I smiled back at her, "Even I wouldn't place a bet on that." I walked forward and paused next to Jasper before looking from Bella, to Edward and then stopping on the gorgeous man next to me. Absolutely breath taking and I was going to get to enjoy the crap out of this race, he didn't even know the pay back that was coming his way.

"Everything ready?"

"Ready. Edward and I have agreed that it's from here to the coast and back. No rules on how to get there. Its the first one back wins."

Jasper turned to head towards the car and then stopped mid step and smiled. His smile was contagious and I didn't even need to know his thoughts…just as long as he was smiling.

"How the hell did you manage to do that to a Lamborghini?" Edward sounded shocked, and I wondered what the hell Jasper was thinking…what did he do to Betsy that I didn't know about?

"I'll show you after the race."

"And you'll tell me during?"

I smiled as I turned and walked to the passenger side door before stopping and staring at him. Jasper walked towards me stopping at Betsy to open the passenger door for me.

"My lady."

I giggled and placed my hand in Jasper's out stretched one before sliding into the car. There was still a sexually charged energy in the car as I felt around my purse and pulled out the first sign for him that he was in trouble. I took the lace panties that I had been wearing earlier in the garage and hung them from the rear view mirror while no one was looking. I turned my head quickly to see Jasper with his back still turned to me walking towards Edward with his hand out stretched.

Edward looked from Jasper and Betsy over to Emmett who stood on the front porch with Kate and Tanya. It wasn't Emmett's fault if Edward lost…it was Edwards but I was kind of glad Edward was on his ass, he did try to take my car from me.

"You better not have known about the modifications."

Emmett looked at Edward with an eye brow raised and a 'what are you going to do about it' purse to his lips. I was glad that Jasper was starting to mingle in with them…each had there own issues but over all were worth fighting for.

"May the best win. And for the record, Emmett didn't know about the chip. He did, however, know about the charge. He's played tag with me before."

Jasper shook Edwards hand and then was instantly back at Betsy where he slid into the driver side of the car. I ran my hand along the seat and hit the power button for the radio to see what happened to come on.

"So what was it you said to me earlier…payback?"

"Angel, whatever you're planning, please be nice. I don't want to see you lose you Porsche before you even have it."

Oh, I planned on being nice alright, in a torturous kind of way. I thought back to how he pinned me on the bed and wouldn't allow me to move as his tongue danced around me, I thought of how he caught me off guard in the garage and made me orgasm without even entering me, I thought about it all as my fingers moved to the rear view mirror and lingered for a minute before placing them back in my lap.

"First things first…if we are racing to the coast Edward is going to take Hwy 10 there…he always does. There is a back way down the 101 North that you should take."

I was waiting for this show to get on the road, the purr of the engines and the distance, I didn't want Edward and Bella seeing what I was about to do to Jasper, they'd never be able to look at me the same.

"101? I trust you. I don't know the area that well."

Jasper had turned the engine over sending the purr of the motor's vibrations through the car. I leaned back into the seat as Edward pulled up next to Jasper and looked at us through his open window.

"Are we racing or what?"

Emmett stood now in-between the two cars with his arms raised high above his head. I wanted to laugh as I pictured him in the 1970's dressed in drag and holding his bandana high and proud. I knew Edward heard that thought because his laughter carried out and around the cars as Emmett's arms dropped and Edward took off through the gravel drive way.

Jasper eased on the gas pedal pushing me back into the seat before hitting the pavement and pressing his foot further on the pedal pulling us back into the seats and the car forward. I leaned up once we got into a steady speed down the road and pulled out my cell phone locating 101 on the GPS and setting it up where Jasper could follow it through. I didn't plan on being able to give directions.

I smiled over to him as I placed the lace back over the rear view mirror and leaned closer to his ear.

"This race has a few rules love."

I placed a gentle kiss on his neck and slid one hand over his stomach and rested it right on his waist. There was an electric jolt running in between us and although I had felt it before it always felt new and reenergizing to me.

"What are 'your' rules, angel?"

I smiled as I pulled one leg over his lap and moved to where I was settled straddling him with my mouth dangerously close to his; I leaned over to the side as one hand gripped his shoulder and the other played at the hem of his jeans.

"First rule is you can not take your hands off the wheel, the second rule is you have to keep your eyes on the road, and the third rule is that you better win this race. I love my Porsche almost as much as I love you."

I placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth and then pulled my head back to make sure he was prepared to acknowledge the rules, because with out them I was sliding back to the passenger side of the car.

The car shifted and sped into the early morning causing my body to move against his and a moan to escape his lips, he was making this too easy as his head nodded up and down acknowledging the rules. I smiled again as I dipped my head into his neck and slowly began drifting my tongue in a circular pattern up to his ear where I bit down at the hollow of it and sucked on the skin.

I shifted on his lap feeling his arousal already alert in his jeans as my fingers played under the hem of the material. My knuckles glided over the small patch of hair above his groin as the tips of my nails found the tip of his arousal and began drawing a slow circular pattern over the top.

I used my free hand that was braced on his shoulder to slide under his shirt and ran the tips of my fingers over his stomach and chest tracing each muscle slowly as my lips moved around his adams apple to his other ear.

"Tell me how much you want me Jasper."

"I need you. I need you like a caged animal wants its freedom. I need you like the moon needs the stars. I need you like the forest needs the sun. I'm yours now and forever."

I grinned into his neck as my finger moved to undue his pants and my hand slid deeper into his jeans pulling his arousal out as I did. I lifted myself up on my knees and dragged my tongue across his forehead tasting him as I did.

I side down over the tip of his arousal glancing back at my panties knowing that I had planned this and wondering if he had ever caught on to it, it did matter now as I teased him further hovering over his arousal to see if he would move his hands from the steering wheel.

I looked back out of the corner of my eye and saw the whites of his knuckles as he fought for control of himself and then I slid slowly down him taking all of him inside me as I returned to his neck sucking and biting. He was mine for the taking and I planned on taking him as I slowly moved up and then back down on top of him.

I moaned into his ear feeling his muscle tense beneath me as I began moving faster up and down taking him completely and then sliding completely out before dropping back down on him slowly.

My breathing hitched as my hands rested on his shoulders for support and I began moving faster and faster on top of him, my fore head rested on his shoulder as my lips and teeth remained attached to his neck. Sudden bliss fell over me in waves as my body crashed down onto his arousal faster and faster my moans became louder and my screams of pleasure echoed in the car over the purr of the engine until we both exploded into orgasmic bliss. I settled with him still inside me and placed a gentle kiss over the bite mark I left on his neck.

I wanted to leave him inside me so I did, and I had no intention of moving until the race was over. Whether we won or lost I realized that I had the real prize, no Porsche was more precious than the moments we had together, although it would be nice to have both.

"How much longer does the GPS say we have, I'm sure you don't want Edward and Bella to see you exposed love."

"We should be turning off 101 in a moment."

Jasper whispered softly as his lips found mine leaving a chaste kiss, but the same electrical jolt as always.

"I don't want you to move but you should move back to your seat."

My blissful smile turned more into a pouty frown at the thought of any distance coming between us but I did as I was told. I lifted myself up slowly pulling my leg back over him and zipping him up in the process. I was half way over to my seat when I saw the flashing of lights coming fast behind us.

"Jasper, behind you."

"He won't use the NOS here if he hasn't used it already. Even for a vampire it would be far too dangerous."

"Bella's in the car though, she's competitive and although she doesn't seem to think so…danger loves her."

I sat back down in my seat and fixed my gaze on the head lights behind us; watching as they gained speed. I reached into my purse and pulled on a new pair of panties, I planned on leaving the others in the car. I wasn't worried about Edward using the NOS…I wasn't worried about anything. If Jasper lost; I had my own ways of handling Emmett.

Bella's face appeared through the window as Edward inched closer and closer. Many different emotions spread across her face as she turned to speak to Edward in the car as opposed to staring at Jasper and I. I felt a flutter of wind from the back of my neck caused by movement from the driver side of the car.

"Angel, hold on."

The car down shifted to gain momentum and then Jasper threw up another gear while slamming on the gas pedal. I watched the emotions streak across his face of pride and confidence it was yet another beautiful side of Jasper that he didn't show very often.

"I wasn't even going that fast yet anyways. Alice, one thing. The brakes are very touchy and at this speed, I hope the car makes the turn onto the driveway."

You hope? What a great time to not look in the future. I sighed and prepared to brace myself to flip if Jasper lost control of his Betsy. I had sped into this drive way countless times that I actually wished I was driving right now instead of Jasper; maybe I could coach him on it.

"Love, when you hit the drive way drop the car down a gear and let off the gas. Pull the emergency break and then turn the wheel to your far left…once the tires touch the gravel pull the wheel back to the far right. This car sits low enough that you'll be able to drift the turn without losing control."

I hope he wouldn't decide that now was the time to show his cave man side for the first time and not listen. I'd hate for him to wreck his Betsy, after all she was a nice car.

"You are truly everything I want in a woman. That was what I had in mind. My only concern is the dirt on the driveway. This car has never liked off road and that dirt is going to prove it."

I watched curiously as Jasper's muscles bunched and flexed and he turned the wheel and pulled the break on the car, the tires squealed as the back of the car caught the gravel. Jasper turned the wheel again in the other direction bunching his arm muscles further as the car became unleveled and then settled on the gravel shooting forward just after spinning out.

Gravel shot behind us, probably leaving small chips in the paint at the lower bumper of the car; but I don't think Jasper was really paying attention to that aspect. I let out a sigh of relief as I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Emmett. I wanted my Jeep washed.

"So you think I should actually take Emmett's Jeep or mess with him?"

"You and I both know he would have taken that car of yours without you so much as laying eyes on it. Take the jeep, torture him with the threats of wrapping it around a tree and then from there we'll find more torture. After that, give it back."

Jasper pulled the emergency break again on the car causing the tires to squeal as he slammed his foot on the break pedal. My body lurched forward as I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, was that really necessary?

"Sorry, angel. It's a man thing."

He chuckled as he opened the door and turned his body so that his legs were out of the car before reaching across and grabbing me by my arms pulling me across the console and holding me tightly to him. His lips left fiery kisses along my face and neck.

"You can ride with me anytime, you little vixen."

He smiled at me before glaring into my eyes with a predatory look that made me want to take him again, "I have a set of handcuffs hidden in the car." He whispered softly over my lips just before kissing me and spinning on his heel to walk towards Edward.

I reached into the car and grabbed my purse momentarily looking around for these handcuffs that he claimed to carry. I had no reason to have an arsenal; but you can bet I was going to get one if he wanted to play that way.

I stood up from the car and spotted Emmett standing on the front porch glaring at me with his cell phone in hand.

"Emmett, I expect the Jeep to be spotless in a few hours."

"Alice, I didn't shake on that."

"But you shook on something else that might be far worse than handing over your Jeep…I think I'm being nice. Now get to cleaning."

I pulled my skirt down a bit more and began my walk over to Bella. She stood next to a talking Jasper and Edward with a half amused grin on her face. I should have convinced her to bet me for a shopping trip…we were in need of some new items.

I wrapped my arm around Jasper's waist and stuck my hand into the back pocket of his jeans. I wasn't really paying attention because now was the time I could focus on that gift of mine. I pulled my second vision to the fore front paying attention to just the minor details of what was going on in the present.

"We should go inside…Jasper…act like an ass cause a scene…Bella, be mean…maybe even slap Edward for affect…be loud and everyone separate into the house."

No time to explain listen to me and listen carefully. Edward knew what was going on he saw it too…and now was not the time to not listen to Alice. I stood waiting and watching for someone to respond, Jasper of course was the first. I was glad that he trusted me more.

"If you think I cheated because of the horsepower, asshole, I'll give you a rematch. Name the time and place. Fuck, can't lose fair and square."

His voice rose and fell with the syllables as I stared at Edward, for dramatic effect he made a showing of clenching his first as Bella crossed her arms over her chest. She was a horrible actress…Jasper pulled away from me and on instinct I looked into his eyes.

"And you, what with the irritating emotions. You got to keep your Porsche. Damn, the new guy can't win a race without everyone gaining up on him."

Not exactly harsh, but he was playing a role well…he turned on his heel and began walking towards the house, Emmett was staring at him as Kate and Tanya looked to me from the front of the house. I clenched my fist and bit my lower lip as Jasper began to focus his deceitful rant towards Emmett.

"Why don't you move to Alaska, asshole?"

I watched as his figure brushed past Tanya and Kate into the house and then it was show on for Edward and Bella.

"Why the fuck are we putting up with guy again Alice?"

I turned to Edward, "For the same reason we are putting up with you." I squinted my eyes in an effort to glare in his direction as Bella moved next to me and tilted her head to the side glaring without remorse. She was getting so much better with her acting abilities.

"He's not one of us Alice."

"Oh just like I wasn't one of you Edward? You are such a fucking hypocrite. Leave Alice alone."

I bit my lip again to hold back the smile on my face as Edward and Bella rehearsed an argument similar to one that Emmett and Edward had when Bella was still a human.

Emmett turned his head from the Jeep again with a knowing look crossing his eyes; he knew the words well and a frown immediately crossed his face. I watched carefully before turning my gaze back to Edward missing completely what he said before Bella reached back and slapped him across the face.

She dropped her hand and turned quickly running into the house with a deceitfully angry Edward hot on her heels. That left just Emmett to get inside and then I could create the diversion, hopefully Edward would tell Jasper the plan before he freaked out and came outside looking for me.

I moved towards Emmett and threw my purse up on the porch before stopping in front of the Jeep and glaring at him, my hands made a silent plea where the Jeep blocked my figure from the woods for him to head inside.

"You know this is your entire fault Emmett, why can't you grow up for a change and stop instigating shit?"

"You started the bet with me little pixie, blame yourself."

Emmett turned dropping the bucket of cleaning supplies with a loud clunk at my feet before reentering the house. I took a deep relaxing breath focusing on my next steps before I even made them and then took off as fast as my feet would carry me into the woods.

I ran clear to the other side of town looping near the reservation borders before back tracking through a nearby creek and running down wind from the path I had run before. Only to show up on the opposite side of the house in the back yard fifteen minutes later. I moved quickly scaling the side of the house and climbing in through Emmett's window since his was the farthest down the house yet the closest to me at the present time.

My feet landed with a soft thud as I stood still and let out a breath I had been holding. I did another scan and sure enough; who ever they were where no longer in my back yard.

I moved to my room silently and quickly slipping on a pair of jeans and shoving my phone in my back pocket before running back down the stairs to see the rest of the family waiting for me.

I didn't bother to check anyone's facial expressions before leaping into Jasper. I hoped he didn't worry.

"So, who missed me?"

Jasper's arms wrapped around me possessively as he took my face into his hands and began peppering kisses on me. I knew he would worry and silently asked Edward just how bad it was for him; I needed to know in case he wouldn't tell me.

He's fine…you're going to take some getting used to for him.

"Don't ever do that again."

I've heard this from him before, the don't request for me not to do things like this, but there is no other way; sometimes I have to think quickly and if it means the safety of him or my family, I'm going to do it again…over and over and over again actually.

"I can't make that promise love, sometimes I have to do what I have to do to make sure that you and everyone else is ok."

"I'm not asking for a promise just....well, I don't know. Just don't do that again. You and I are going to work on mine and Emmett wordplay."

I kissed Jasper quickly before tucking myself into his side and looking over at my family. The rest of them were used to me running off or taking control of things based on my visions so they didn't worry as much, Edward was right…there were something's Jasper would have to get used to around me. My visions being one of them.

"Two of them will be back tonight while the other's keep a look out for me. I led the scent close to the reservation in hopes that the other two don't ever come back. I want them to assume we're falling apart as a family…it'll work out best when we depart tomorrow. Keep your voices low, I don't want them to hear anything going on in the house and if you are in front of window…don't be afraid to put on a show…just don't be obvious."

I wanted to get back to having fun…there was no need to dwell on what was coming, as long as we left the war wouldn't be here as soon as I figured…they wanted to the key people around when they came, and they wouldn't come if we were gone… plus if it appears we all went different directions…well then they'll be forced into different directions themselves to find us.

"So what do you think about my Betsy?"

I smiled up at Jasper wondering if he was getting better and better at reading my mind. An instant distraction was what the room needed. I looked over to Kate who pointed to me and then wiggled her little finger for me to join her.

I gave Jasper's side a tight squeeze before walking over to Kate when she placed a small piece of paper in my hand and smiled at me. I hadn't played a game of note passing since I was enrolled into high school with Bella. This was strange…

"Betsy is still decent. I'm not too fond of the body style myself. The engine is nice though."

I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye and knew that he was just baiting Jasper again. Hopefully this time Jasper would understand the little tones of humor that he had within him.

I glanced back down at the paper and became concerned with the elegant scribble staring back at me. Why the hell was Kate asking me if Jasper could really make her depressed?

I knew the incredulous look on my face said it all as I looked back towards her and rolled my eyes while nodding my head up and down. Of course he could…but why did she care?

I walked across the room moving past Jasper allowing my arm to brush across his back while grabbing a pin and scribbling a question mark on the paper.

I crumbled it and tossed it back at Kate as she gracefully caught it in her hand and smiled wickedly at me. Tanya was obviously bored but there was a slight amused glimmer in the corners of her eyes as she turned the game system Emmett and Kate had been playing back on.

"Because he threatened me with it."

I looked at Kate and then back up at Jasper who was still in conversation with Edward about Betsy…my hand came up and I playfully slapped it across his chest as his eye came down to meet my own.

"What was that for?"

He hadn't even been paying attention; although I can't really blame him…I hadn't been paying attention to his conversation with Edward so there really was no point in that argument. Kate smirked at Jasper before sticking her tongue out like a child who just tattle tailed.

"You threatened to put Kate into a depression? You do know that depressed or not she could still shock the shit out of you right?"

"I was just a little occupied at the time. I was being held by Emmett and then told that lightening bolt over there was allowed to shock me if I got out of line. Thinking about you being safe didn't entitle me to worrying about my personal comfort."

I chuckled and realized that he was being held by Emmett and Kate when I left…meaning Edward lied, or well softened the truth. I shot Edward a look letting him know that I put two and two together as he shrugged his shoulders. Bella rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"Alice, Kate wouldn't have been able to shock him even if she was actually touching him at that moment."

And you had to have Bella wrap him up…you are in so much trouble Edward.

Edward laughed out loud as I moved over to the side arm of the couch and leaned against it with my arms crossed. I was trapped in this house until sometime tomorrow evening with my family…wonderful.

Kate walked around the side of the couch with her entire body lit up like a sparking Christmas tree…what the hell was she up to….

"So Bella, want to play a little game? It'll be good for practice."

Bella raised an eye brow as Edward took a playful step back with both hands raised in the air, Bella was the only one in the house that could protect someone from Kate's gift…we used to practice with Bella's speed by seeing how fast she could wrap us up before Kate shocked us.

I stood straight quickly placing a hand on Jasper's arm pulling him where Edward stood.

"Not cool Kate, I am so not in the mood to be electrocuted."

"Don't trust Bella?"

"Oh I trust Bella."

"Then you'll play…come on I'm bored."

Jasper looked over to me and asked, "How safe is this?" I couldn't help the incredulous look that crossed my face, like being shocked was ever safe. It all depended upon how fast Bella wrapped an individual; rules were that she was only allowed to wrap one person at a time.

"The rules of there game, is that Bella can only wrap one person at a time…she has to beat Kate to the next person. It's a fifty percent chance you'll get shocked considering Kate is quick. And I for one am not playing…there are other ways to pass the time."

"Like what?"

I turned my head from Jasper to Kate and sighed, "Like anything not involving the possibility of being shocked." She was so childish at time's and of course Bella never cared because Kate couldn't shock her…the rest of us were just chopped liver in there game.

Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, "I would rather feel the electricity flowing between us." His breath was a wisp against my face as I smiled for no reason other than Jasper.

"We could play a game…like truth or dare…or I have never…or we could sit around and just make fun of Emmett…that used to always be fun."

"I'm ok with sitting around and bull shitting as long as you and Jasper aren't touching…I swear to god the both of you are going to make me rip my own head off."

I turned my head quickly look back at Edward, it wasn't my thoughts this time so I didn't want any of this…you and Jasper; if there was an inappropriate thought it was Jasper and not I this time. Jasper chuckled at Edward's comment causing the slight shaking of his arms to jolt me, I sighed and watched as Kate relaxed her position and Emmett turned his head.

"I say truth or dare. Edward can tell if we're lying or not."

Jasper wanted to play truth or dare? It was a suggestion…but I hadn't actually played in a very long time. And why did Edward have to be the only one deciding if someone was lying or not? Couldn't Jasper do the same thing?

"Sounds fine, but I'm not starting the game…who wants to go first?"

Being that at one point in time I was sure this was Emmett's favorite game it didn't really come to me as a surprise that he was the first one to speak up.

"I say since Jasper came up with the decision that he be the first to play. I want to ask. Is that cool with everyone?"

I looked at Emmett wondering what he had up his sleeve but couldn't exactly figure it out, his decisions where jumping around sporadically as he intentionally blocked me out of his line of thinking, which in turn meant that Edward was being blocked out as well.

Everyone moved around the living room taking a seat wherever they felt would be comfortable. Tanya pulled the curtains closed to give us privacy from the outsiders and took a seat on the floor next to Emmett. Jasper sat down and pulled me onto his lap which means he already broke Edwards rule number one. What was with Jasper and rule breaking? I chuckled slightly to myself as Emmett looked at Jasper with a smirk on his face.

"So, what's it going to be, Jasper? Truth or dare?" Emmett chuckled.

"Truth. Fire away."

"What did you and Alice talk about during the race?"

"Rules to a game she and I played."

"Was that all?"

"Oh no, Emmett. Only one question at a time."

I almost gave Jasper a pat on the back for making it through round one and not revealing anything that he shouldn't. Although Emmett was seriously up to no good at this moment, I knew we were easy targets which means this game was about to get interesting.

"Bella, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How frustrated does Edward get not being able to read your mind?"

Bella looked at Jasper for a second seemingly deep in thought before glancing back at Edward, we all knew how frustrated he got…it was what brought them together…they only reason she didn't end up food actually.

"Well, when I was a human he was frustrated enough to keep me alive so that he could try to figure me out."

Edward shrugged his shoulders, it was the truth in all reality she was a challenge and he hadn't had a challenge in a really long time when they met. Bella turned her gaze around the room looking at each and every person before stopping on Edward, and the look in her eyes told me he might be in trouble.

"Edward, truth or dare?"

"Truth love."

She scrunched up her lips before biting the lower one and looking at Jasper, I already knew what she was going to ask…the same truth she's been trying to squeeze out of us for years, everyone knew but her and now Jasper.

"Jasper, I'm going to need you to verify if he's lying or not…Edward, what really happened to my motorcycle and my truck?"

I laughed and shook my head knowing that he was finally busted the thing is if he worded it right, it would still be the truth.

"They both had mechanical issues. I have already told you that."

I laughed again this time covering my mouth with my hand to keep the giggles at bay, he spoke the truth, but it's the details that were off, he had Rose contribute to the mechanical failure of both.

Edward's gaze moved to me and Emmett and then to Jasper, it appeared that he was almost daring Jasper to call him a liar.

"Sorry, Bella, he's telling the truth."

Edward nodded his head; and even I felt the bond between them grow, Edward turned his head looking around the room dropping his gaze and pausing on me and then Emmett…we were going to be in trouble for laughing at his expense.

"Alice, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Edward scratched his head for a second while I mumbled mentally about closet before he locked his gaze on mine and drew a wicked smile.

"Alice, do you agree with Kate that Betsy looks like a canary?"

Asshole…you are such an asshole. I looked back at Jasper and smiled as innocently as I could; I hope he didn't get mad…but it did kind of look like a canary.

"I'm sorry, love, but it the front end does kind of look like a beak…and it's yellow. But it's a really nice car."

"You don't seem to mind the interior, angel."

I squinted my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest before looking away from him and glaring at Edward. I've said it once and I'll say it again, Edward…and asshole, the two words go hand in hand with each other.

I needed to decide on whom I was going to pick…as my latest victim; I glanced around the room still looking at everyone but Jasper before I realized that his torture could be in the form of an age old punishment. That comment was uncalled for.

I stood up from his lap and took aseat next to Emmett on the floor, he was going to be my acomplist whether he liked it or not. It was the only way he'd get his Jeep back.

"Jasper love, truth or dare?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm going to chose, angel. But for the rest of the room, I chose 'truth'."

Truth, so he was willing to answer a question…I looked toward Emmett and then back to Jasper, there had to be a secret that he wasn't too keen on sharing. That comment deserved something michevious…but what exactly would I ask him? Maybe I could just drop a hint to the amount of trouble he was in.

"When we were in the car…you mentioned torturing Emmett with the idea that I might wrap my new Jeep around a tree…and you mentioned other things we could do to torture Emmett…what ideas did you come up with love?"

I glanced at Emmett and saw the playful yet incredulous look on his face…tit for tat love, tit for tat. Emmett was now going to play on my side, no holds bar as some would say. Just the comment alone, just the assumption…no matter how he answered Emmett was now on my side.

"Well, since Emmett already wrapped his 'original' jeep around a tree, that was one torture that would throw him into a state of agitation. Another was disassembling it and leaving pieces around the property and after a few days giving him the keys and letting him have it back. Oh and my favorite was having you redecorate the jeep. You know, maybe a little pink with a flowery design. I think it would look nice.'

Pink with flowers? I had a real fashion sense…I would never make the Jeep pink with flowers…it wouldn't look right…to much like the Barbie Jeep little human kids would play with, what the hell I ask you. Jasper took the question in stride and leaned back on the couch with his hands placed gently behind his head.

"So, now who should I torture?"

Jasper looked slowly around the room as I pulled out my cell phone and texted Emmett about how only a brain dead blone would paint the Jeep pink with flowers. He had to know I would never in my life do something that hideous, I had class when it came to fashion.

"Eddie, boy. I burned my bridge with Emmett. I might as well do it with you too. Truth or dare?"

"I don't even want to know what kind of dares you thinking about…so truth."

"Who specifically were the mechanical issues with Bella's vehicles?"

I really wanted to help him out here, but I wouldn't. For the first time sense meeting Jasper I had choosen to not be on his side, I was sure though with this question that Bella was now on his side. Kate looked at me a little bored before raising her eye brow. Edward would get out of this one because well, Jasper didn't know the right questions to ask…it's the how not the what or who that he was looking for.

Edward smirked at Jasper, "They were both very old…I believe when we looked at them the trucks engine had just blown, and the motorcycle was put together by a shade tree mechanic and the wrong oil burnt the engine up rather quickly."

Sneaky asshole, but still an asshole none the less. He got me in trouble tonight and he was also on my list…someone please pick me! I could nail Edward in a matter of minutes.

"So I guess these means my turn…Kate truth or dare?"

"Dare, and are any of you going to do something other than truth?"

I shrugged my shoulder's I guess it depended on who was doing the asking…and with Edward and Jasper playing against me I sure as hell was staying with the truth.

"Kate, I dare you to go upstairs and rearrange Alice's closet…mix it up really nice for her."

Kate didn't even think twice before she took off up stairs and heard the crashing of shoes on my floor above me. I glared at Edward; it was going to take me hours to fix that damn closet when she was done. At least I had something to keep my mind occupied from Jasper, but still not the point.

Several minutes later and a few jumps from me where Emmett had to place his hand on my shoulder to keep me from racing up the stairs Kate came down with a satisfied look on her face. She was now on the other side.

She looked around the room and then stopped at Tanya, "Tanya, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go up stairs and re arrange Edward's music collection so that both and him and Alice are pissed off and occupied tonight."

I smiled as Edward growled slightly, Bella smiled and looked up at Kate before forminga straight line with her lips and patting Edward on the leg. Sweet revenge, the same crashing that I heard from my room earlier came from Edwards room except this time it was his music collection and not my closet.

Tanya appeared down the stairs causing Edward to cringe from the mental image of his collection strewn about his room. Tit for tat Edward. I smiled again as Tanya glanced around the room stopping on Emmett.

"Emmett, truth or dare?"

"I'm thinking that dare might be my safer option at the moment. So, hit me."

Tanya smiled and looked around the room before glancing up the stairs and then back to Emmett, "Since things are being rearranged…I think you should tackle the library."

Bella's eyes grew large as she huffed slightly and Edward returned her previously fake gesture by pating her leg gently. I rolled my eyes and then settled my fixation on Jasper. As the banging from the library upstairs continued Jasper stared back at me from the couch he was sitting on as Bella scooted over slightly on the couch. Lines were being divided as Emmett came down the stairs and back into the living room.

"I guess that makes it my turn. Alice, you seemed to be getting away quite easily at the moment so therefore, truth or dare?"

I looked up at Emmett, finally someone called on me…Edward dearest brother you are next on my hit list. I smiled as I thought over the possibilities but Emmett wasn't giving me any hints. I'd have to just shoot for it, truth or dare? I placed my gaze back on Jasper, "Dare brother bear."

Emmett walked around the room quietly looking to Edward and then to Jasper before glancing at me then Bella. Edward looked shocked as he stiffened and looked over to Emmett, "Emmett, that's going too far."

"Oh you don't know the half of it. I think payback is in order."

Emmett was staring at Jasper as he spoke and I had a really bad feeling what was going to happen and there was no way in hell I would do it, there had to be away around it…I as mad about his comment but why was everyone trying to get me in trouble tonight?

"Alice, since your boyfriend thinks that a Barbie doll original would have looked great on 'my' jeep, I think we need to spruce up Betsy."

My jaw dropped as my eyes widened…spruce up his Betsy? I was going to be ashes before I had the chance to marry him…I mean I didn't even get to make him stay on the couch or anything yet.

"Hey, Jasper, I'm on your side here. This is just cruel and unusual punishment."

I agreed with Edward's statement and started thinking quickly of a way out of this. But nothing came to mind that he hadn't already thought of a quick retort to…I mean if I told him it wouldn't be safe to go outside he'd simply argue that it would simply be more proof for the Hunters that we were fighting with each other inside the house. I mean…who could argue with that? Any smart person would know that you don't paint on another mans car.

"Alice, I want you to go out to the garage and find the old mauve colored paint. I want the words 'Jasper loves Barbies' written on the front."

Jasper took in a deep breath as I looked at Jasper not sure what to do, I didn't want to paint on his Betsy. Jasper nodded his head in my direction with a slight smile on his face, I got permission but how the hell was I going to vandalize his Betsy with minimal damage? And then the thought struck me out of the blue and I smiled.

Emmett did not say how big it had to be…just what it had to say, the color and where. I could do this to where it could be covered up and removed quickly, so small no one would see it.

I stood up and moved to the front door as everyone else gathered around the windows in the living room to watch me. I went straight for the garage and found a paint brush that was used for minor pin stripe designs and the mauve colored paint Emmett wanted me to use.

I took in a deep breath as I carried both items out to the car and with a careful and the smallest paint strokes I could muster up I wrote 'Jasper loves Barbie' on the lower part of the bumper dead center. I pulled out my cell phone and zoomed in on the tiny paint strokes to take a picture of it in case Emmett didn't believe me and carried everything else back to the garage.

After setting everything back in it's place I pulled up the image of the paint job on my cell phone knowing that Emmett was about to throw a fit that it wasn't big and flashy enough …but I wasn't trying to get killed or kill Jasper, he would pay…but that was just wrong.

"I'm done."

I announced it as soon as I walked back into the house and sat down at the recliner. I held my cell phone up with the picture on the screen for whoever needed to have a peek at it.

I felt Jasper's fingers close around my wrist and then gently pull me up from the recliner that I sat in. He pulled me close to him as his lips found mine. The electric pulses ran through my body almost convincing me that there was no reason to be upset with him.

"Thank you for being so smart and cunning. I love you."

Emmett began temper tantrum around the living room stomping and crossing and un crossing his arms as I smiled into Jasper's chest trying to remember the reason I was mad at him to begin with. I stopped breathing so that I could clear my head of his honey sweet scent and concentrated on Emmett's tantrum.

"NO. NO. NO. That wasn't what I wanted."

"But you didn't state anything about size. You have to be exact with your wording, Emmiebear."

Jasper laughed as he pulled me closer to him sendng shocks across my arms and waist where his hands and arms rested. "Someone is going to pay for this." Emmett practically growled as he looked at me, and since I was the new proud owner of his Jeep he had better not mean me.

Emmett's gaze dropped to the ground as he refused to look at anyone else in the room. He was pouting which was fine; he thought wrong when he tried to get me in more trouble than I already was in.

Jasper chuckled as Emmett grumbled about me being 'the evil pixie devil' which was so not true but I wasn't going to argue it at this moment in time. Jasper set me down on the floor and then turned his head to look around the room before stopping on Emmett and dropping his gaze toward Emmett as he announced, "Angel, I believe it is your turn."

I smiled and took a step back from Jasper, he was still going to be on my list for his comment about me…I let the cocky sound of 'you didn't mind the interior' ring through my ears as I settled my gaze on Edward.

"Edward, truth or dare?"

My mind was concentrated on Jasper, Edward didn't need to have any clue as to what I was really planning…one person at a time every one of these boys were going to pay for what they have done…or well said.

"Truth. I'm not helping you get even with Jasper."

I smiled not really caring that he just tried to put me out there Jasper has to know that there will be consequences for his comments. I would like to think that he enjoyed the interior of his car just as much as I did.

"Edward, how did Bella's motorcycle and truck start having mechanical issues?"

"I don't know."

"Now Edward, even I know you lying and I don't have to be a mind reader or an empath to know that."

"Alice…"

"No, you answer the question."

Bella crossed her arms and turned her body to face Edward more completely. He was going to pay for sending Kate to mess up my closet. He shouldn't have ever of crossed that line and he knows it.

"Rose put a few things in the motors."

Bella gasped as I shook my head knowing that he was still keeping his hands clean. All someone had to do now was ask him who had Rose put a few things in the motors to make them have mechanical issues. I'm sure Bella didn't need any lucky guesses to figure it out. Edward had always hated er truck and her motorcycle.

"You asked her to didn't you?"

"Can we talk about this later Bella?"

She raised her eye brows and crossed her arms scooting even further down the couch as Edward shot me a murderous glare. I was not budging, he fucked up my closet intentionally.

"Your turn brother."

I smiled at him in hopes that he would pick me again, I had nothing to hide and he knew it…the more people picked me the sooner I would finish this game with there slow torture.

"Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Edward, come on. I didn't do anything to you."

Jasper tried to sound innocent as he spoke, but I knew better; he was going to try and be up to no good, Emmett was on the list and I am sure I was too.

"Jasper? Truth or dare?" Edward asked again impatiently looking at Jasper.

"Dare."

Edward smiled and turned his head to me. I looked to Bella to and felt her shield wrap around me with a smirk on her face. No matter what; I had to win this…it wasn't just me…it was Bella's battle also.

"Alice has these rather femenim rims that we salvaged from her Porsche in the garage…I was supposed to put them on the new Porsche when it arrives but I think they would look great welded on her new Jeep…what do you think?"

"Edward, those wont look good on the Jeep…don't you dare fuck up my rims."

Edward smiled at me before turning his gaze back to Jasper,"Everything you need is in the garage."

I gritted my teeth and crossed my arms to hide my balled fist as my nails dug into my palms. "You had better not scratch my rims Jasper."

I was glad that Bella had me wrapped tightly in a bubble; Jasper probably wasn't able to feel even half of the anger I was feeling right now and for that I was a little relieved.

Jasper left without saying a word and a frown appeared on Edward's face while he glanced at me and Bella; it didn't last long tough before his smug expression re appeared. Bella moved completely off the couch and joined me on the floor while Tanya and Kate shifted positions from standing behind the couch to to each taking a place sitting on the arm of the couch.

Jasper came back into the house quicker than really was possible for someone who was supposed to weld my rims to the Jeep. He moved quickly picking me up and pulling me into his lap on the recliner before kissing my cheek softly, "So, I guess it's my turn."

"Wait a second. You didn't do anything." Edward's expression was astonishing and I felt kind of like a giddy a school girl, my rims would live to see another Porsche. Jasper looked over at Edward and smiled, "She hasn't decided if she wants the Jeep. Therefore, Alice doesn't have a Jeep."

Tit for Tat, I saved his Betsy…and he saved my rims. I smiled but knew that he was still in the dog house for his earlier comment. My resolve was building but wouldn't last long sitting so close to him; feeling the love and the electricity roll through me.

I turned my head and placed a small kiss on the tip of Jaspers nose before whispering in his ear my thanks and moving off of his lap. I missed the connection but it was his fault…and he was going to get the proper punishment. Plus, I couldn't leave Bella hanging all alone…so I took my seat back on the floor next to her, squared my shoulders, and waited for Jasper to pick his next victim.

A deep groan escaped Edward as Bella leaned back on her arms, I turned my head to see Jasper looking around the room at nothing in particular, "Angel, truth or dare?"

Me? Hmm… he was going for a straight attack, so which will it be truth or dare? He had yet to make up his mind over the countless things that he could attempt to do, I just had to be smarter than him. I could do that…can't be that difficult.

I smiled at Jasper, "Truth."

"Who's car do you like better? Mine or Edward's?"

Was he seriously asking me which car was better? I decided that in order to give an honest answer I had to compare the two…I hadn't really done that yet. Edward's car was black…and black is always a classic look; I preferred the yellow. But, then again I preferred the body style of the Aston…it was a little less flashy but flashy enough. Then again, I had never had the amount of fun in the Aston as I did in Betsy…Betsy it was.

"I like Betsy better."

I smiled at Jasper and then turned my head to Bella, "Bella, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Remember the time we stole the Porsche in Italy? Well, that was what turned me on to Porsche's…any ways, my question is what turned you on to really old trucks?"

I was bringing up her old beat up truck because, well first I wanted to her to nail Edward's coffin later; and of course I wanted her to remember why she loved the rusted junker so much.

"Charlie gave it to me on my first day here in Forks."

Bella glared at Edward because she knew as much as I knew that Edward was behind Rose ruining her truck, little rat should feel guilty. But I knew he wouldn't. Bella turned her head over to Emmett, "Truth or Dare brother bear?"

"Dare."

Bella kept a straight face as she closed her eyes and then let out a deep heavy sigh turning back to Emmett, her head tilted slightly as she looked back at Edward and then again over to Emmett.

"I dare you, and please keep in mind Emmett that you don't need to tell me what, but I know you were involved with it…" Bella sighed again before glancing at me and then again back to Emmett, "…take whatever it was that Edward had Rose put in my engine and dump it in the Volvo."

"What?!? I didn't have Rose dump it in there…it was a little at a time, I didn't want to blow the damn thing up over night!"

Bella smiled and looked over to Edward who had actually opened his big mouth willingly…he never knew when to shut up around her and she often got him to say things he normally didn't say, he wasn't much for secrets around her.

"Ok, then Emmett…just a little bit but I do eventually want the same effects."

"Bella, change the dare…that was over a hundred years ago."

"It was my truck, not yours."

"Bella, not the Volvo."

"Fine then the Aston."

"Oh hell no, Emmett don't you dare go near the Aston."

"Then it's the Volvo Edward and don't tell Emmett what to do, this isn't your dare."

Bella crossed her arms and I was really proud of the fire that was lit under her ass. It was about time Edward paid the price for messing with Bella's truck. I turned my head just in time to see Jasper leaning towards the window and then he shifted before standing up straight. I turned to Bella with a sort of pleading in my eyes, her emotions were affecting Jasper…I'm sure that Edward's emotions were affecting Jasper, and Emmett's confusion over whether to do the dare or not was obviously not going to help.

"Bella, maybe we should play a different game?"

I looked from her to Jasper again as he stared out of the window. Maybe a less emotionally involved game should be approached. She shrugged her shoulders and glared at Edward, "You have a escaped it this time Edward, but next time I'll do it myself."

Edward nodded his head as I stood up and headed for the stairs. First things first, I needed to fix my closet. "Bella, I'll help you with the library if you help me with the closet." I didn't stay behind to find out what her answer was; my closet was in desperate need of my attention…actually the whole room could use a good cleaning.


	66. Electric JPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Electric**

**JPOV**

I looked over towards the house as Alice emerged. Edward had pulled his car out and had it parked next to mine. Alice and Bella walked over and my eyes met Alice's. The sun that was rising caused her skin to sparkle making her more like an angel than I thought possible.

I looked quickly up and knew the sun wouldn't stay for long. That was good because from what I knew humans were very skittish around vampires, even the Kindred.

"Everything ready?"

"Ready. Edward and I have agreed that it's from here to the coast and back. No rules on how to get there. Its the first one back wins." The trip would take a little while but it was worth it.

I looked at Edward and stopped reciting War and Peace. It was time to reveal the little addition I had in the car. Supercharged and chipped.

"How the hell did you manage to do that to a Lamborghini?" Edward exclaimed.

"I'll show you after the race."

"And you'll tell me during?" Alice smiled timidly at me as she made her way to the passenger's door.

I was immediately by her side. I opened the door and held out my hand. "My lady."

She giggled and took my hand before slipping delicately into the car. I closed the door and looked at Edward who was staring at Emmett.

"You better not have known about the modifications." He said growling.

Edward obviously knew that my car had at least 1½ times the horsepower his had. That would give me the advantage over the NOS.

I walked over and held out my hand. "May the best win. And for the record, Emmett didn't know about the chip. He did, however, know about the charge. He's played tag with me before."

I left the comment at that. Emmett knew what I meant. I released Edward's hand and instantly appeared on the driver's side of my Betsy. I could feel the power shifting and felt more in control of myself every second that past. This was one of the few things in my existence that made me forget about the horrors that sometimes came with my abilities.

I was in my personal heaven and this time I had an angel with me. I slipped into the car and closed the door. The smell from earlier lingered in the air. I looked over at Alice's smile and then noticed the lace panties hanging from the rear view mirror.

"So what was it you said to me earlier…payback?" She asked as she played with the radio.

"Angel, whatever you're planning, please be nice. I don't want to see you lose you Porsche before you even have it." I hoped that she would continue her game. It vitalized me. It gave me the push I needed to win. Tease me, angel.

Alice's fingers fiddled with the mirror. As she pulled her hand away, the panties went with it landing them on her lap. "First things first…if we are racing to the coast Edward is going to take Hwy 10 there…he always does. There is a back way down the 101 North that you should take."

I turned over the engine of the car. I felt Betsy purr like a kitten. I hit the gas listening and sighed. "101? I trust you. I don't know the area that well."

I wanted my incentive back. She held it now down on her lap. I momentarily thought about how her smell inside the car was the one thing that had been missing. Everything I cared about was here with me. My baby and my angel.

"Are we racing or what?" Edward's voice hit my ears.

I looked at Emmett who stood between the two cars. He raced one hand, ready, the other hand, set and then after a short pause dropped them both, go. I knew the car didn't handle dirt easily so I allowed Edward the lead out of the driveway.

As we hit the paved road, I pressed my foot slowly down on the accelerator. The car shot forward pushing Alice and I back into our seats. I knew my car just as I was sure Edward knew his.

This race would come down to who could handle their car and the roads better.

Alice pulled out her cell phone and set it up on the dash. She smiled and picked up her panties off her lap and hung them once again on the rear view mirror. She leaned over and whispered in my ear, "This race has a few rules, love."

She kissed my neck and slid her hand over my stomach and left it on my waist. I looked from her to the phone and back to the road. I knew where my turn onto the 101 would be and raced down the highway behind Edward.

I wasn't worried about him but the knowledge he was directly in front of me was just fine. I looked briefly back at Alice, feeling the electricity from her hand course down my body.

"What are 'your' rules, angel?" I asked roughly. She had this way of bringing out the animalistic side of me. I loved it.

She moved over the console and wiggled her way onto my lap. Her mouth was close enough that as she breathed I became drunk with her scent. She leaned so I was still able to see the road. One of her hands took hold of my shoulder as the other played at the top of my jeans. I could feel them instantly get tighter from the arousal I suddenly had.

"First rule is you can not take your hands off the wheel, the second rule is you have to keep your eyes on the road, and the third rule is that you better win this race. I love my Porsche almost as much as I love you." She answered as she placed a kiss on the corner of my mouth.

She pushed herself back just enough that she could see my eyes. She was waiting for an answer. The game, I realized, was just starting and I silently hoped it would last for years. We were both evil and cruel but in wondrous ways.

I moaned involuntarily as the car shifted causing friction between her body and mine. I nodded not secure with the steadiness of my voice. I continued to watch the road as agreed.

I turned onto the 101 as Edward continued on the other highway. The answer to who wins would remain a mystery until we arrived back at the house. From here on out, my torture would be glorious and magical. I was certain of this fact.

She smiled as she leaned back into my neck. Her fingers tucked in under the top of my jeans. Her tongue slowly found its way up my neck to my ear. The tips of her fingers found the head of my manhood and she moved them slowly over it. Her teeth sunk into the skin just under my earlobe.

Her free hand let my shoulder and slid up under my shirt. She traced every muscle with her intricate patterns. She dipped her head under my chin, leaving a trail from her tongue and over to my other ear. "Tell me how much you want me, Jasper."

I opened my mouth whispering shakily, fighting the continuous urge to slam on the brakes and show her how much. "I need you. I need you like a caged animal wants its freedom. I need you like the moon needs the stars. I need you like the forest needs the sun. I'm yours now and forever."

I felt the button and zipper come undone on my pants. Her hand slid down deep and the come back out with me gripped tightly. She shifted again, lifting herself up and down onto the tip of my arousal. Her tongue caressed my forehead.

I grinned into his neck as my finger moved to undue his pants and my hand slid deeper into his jeans pulling his arousal out as I did. I lifted myself up on my knees and dragged my tongue across his forehead tasting him as I did.

I gripped the wheel tighter. I groaned as the feeling flowed through my body settling in the pit of my stomach. I looked at the cell phone and prepared for the turn coming up ahead.

She held herself above me, teasing my head with her opening. I was nearly undone as she gradually lowered herself onto me. I felt her tightness stretching around me. I nearly lost control of the car as we reached the shore.

I didn't slow the car down as I turned it around, racing back up the back road she had spoken of. Her lips puckered around my neck as her teeth sunk dangerously into me. She moved ever so deliberately up and down on me.

The electrical charge that she caused from her movements hit me hard and fast. I bucked my hips slightly. She hadn't made any rules regarding helping her in my pleasure.

She moaned in my ear and I tensed. I fought everything that was screaming within me to grab her hips and slammed myself up and into her. She continued her movements increasing the speed. The speed of the car lurched as my foot fell flat against the floor. She pulled herself up, nearly taking me out of her.

She allowed her body to fall back onto me. I felt fireworks explode inside my head as the euphoria wave slammed into me when her breathing became erratic. She sped up moving up and down in a fluid motion. I obeyed the rules even though I wanted to grab her hair and look in her eyes as my orgasm took me over. I felt the floodgates open and I released myself into her. Her muscles constricted around my arousal causing a cascade effect within me.

My emotional bubble exploded as a second and equally impassioned orgasm rocked me. The echoes of her screams filled the car as she shuddered on top of me. I fell back slightly caught between a state of eternal bliss and instable ecstasy.

She settled slowly with me still inside her. She placed a tender kiss over the area of my neck that stung from the venom that had invaded it. I didn't feel the pain only the peaceful bliss that was my angel's lips.

She fell gently into my chest and rested her head on my shoulder. My knuckles were acid white and the steering wheel had imprints from my hands. I continued to drive while my nose moved around within her hair. I breathed in deeply allowing her scent to seep into my lungs.

After some time she sat up a little, looking around. I took my eyes from the road momentarily to look at her angelic face. Her eyes were still dazzling from the afterglow. "How much longer does the GPS say we have, I'm sure you don't want Edward and Bella to see you exposed, love."

"We should be turning off 101 in a moment." I whispered as I kissed her lips tenderly. "I don't want you to move but you should move back to your seat."

I looked back at the road and took the corner easily. As I hit the new road, I put the petal to the floor and watched the needle on the dash bury itself on the right side. I loved my car but not nearly as much as Alice.

"Jasper, behind you." Alice exclaimed.

I looked in the rear view and saw Edward's precious baby back about five hundred feet. "He won't use the NOS here if he hasn't used it already. Even for a vampire it would be far too dangerous."

"Bella's in the car though, she's competitive and although she doesn't seem to think so…danger loves her." Alice replied as she sat back in her side of the car.

She turned so she could see the action behind us. I looked quickly at the GPS on the phone and realized we had less than ¼ mile to the entrance to the driveway. If I could get there, he couldn't win.

I pushed the pedal again down to the floor of the car and sped alone. I could see Edward's car creeping up behind me and knew he was using the NOS. As he slowly inched up beside me, I watched as Bella's face appeared.

She was full of confidence and pride for her husband and his racing abilities. I smiled and waved with my fingers in her direction. The look of confusion swept across her face as she turned to Edward and spoke. He looked over momentarily.

I mouthed the words "good bye" and looked over at Alice. "Angel, hold on." I threw the car into the next gear and felt the engine roar. It shot forward like a bullet, straight and true. I was swelling with pride at the power my Betsy had.

"I wasn't even going that fast yet anyways. Alice, one thing. The brakes are very touchy and at this speed, I hope the car makes the turn onto the driveway."

Alice pushed herself more firmly into her seat. I could feel a level of concern drift off her. "Love, when you hit the drive way drop the car down a gear and let off the gas. Pull the emergency break and then the wheel to your far left…once the tires touch the gravel pull the wheel back to the far right. This car sits low enough that you'll be able to drift the turn without losing control."

"You are truly everything I want in a woman. That was what I had in mind. My only concern it the dirt on the driveway. This car has never liked off road and that dirt is going to prove it." I said as I saw the entrance for the driveway just ahead.

I looked in the rear view mirror and found Edward within distance of us. If I didn't take this corner perfectly, it was game over, race lost. I braced myself with one hand on the wheel and the other on the brake.

Simultaneously, I pulled the brake and cut the wheel as hard and far as it could go without breaking. I steadied my nerves not allowing the vampire strength to ruin the turn. I watched in slow motion action as the front end swung to the left. I could feel the back end of the car fight to continue its forward motion. The car skipped slightly as the back tires skidded and looped the corner.

I turned the wheel hard again to the right and felt the car teeter-tater slightly before straightening the wheel and silently thanking Betsy for being an obedient girl. I threw the car back into a higher gear and pushed down on the gas spinning up dirt behind me.

That's what I had been afraid of. The traction on the tires were shit. The car seemed to stop momentarily before it shot forward. I was no longer concerned. The driveway was not big enough for two vehicles side by side. We had won.

Alice pulled out her cell phone and began texting. "So you think I should actually take Emmett's Jeep or mess with him?"

"You and I both know he would have taken that car of yours without you so much as laying eyes on it. Take the jeep, torture him with the threats of wrapping it around a tree and then from there we'll find more torture. After that, give it back."

I pulled the emergency brake and slammed my foot against the foot brake. The car slid to a stop nearly putting both of us through the window shield. I looked at her apologetically. "Sorry, angel. It's a man thing."

I chuckled as I opened the door and swung my legs out. I reached over and dragged her across the console and into my arms. I spun her around, leaving little trails of kisses all over her face and neck. "You can ride with me anytime, you little vixen."

I hadn't forgotten what she had done to me. Payback was a bitch. I looked into her eyes and glared with a sexual evilness. "I have a set of handcuffs hidden in the car." I whispered seductively into her mouth as I kissed her and then spun on my heel and walked briskly away.

I walked towards Edward with a huge grin on my face. "So, I guess I left out a minor detail. Man, did you think that a car that is pushing 585 hp was going to outrun a 770 hp engine?"

"You call that a minor detail. By the way, explain something to me?"

"Sure, name it." I answered as Alice's arm slipped around my waist and her hand dug into my back pocket.

"What's with the 'tag' comment earlier?"

"Emmett and I worked out some wordplay years ago so anyone around us wouldn't understand what we were speaking about. The word 'tag' means basically 'give up my information and I'll rearrange your face'." I felt Alice's body go ridged beside me.

Edward's eyes shifted to her and then to the woods and back. I didn't need anything more than that. "We should go inside…Jasper…act like an ass cause a scene…Bella, be mean…maybe even slap Edward for affect…be loud and everyone separate into the house."

I said just a little louder. "If you think I cheated because of the horsepower, asshole, I'll give you a rematch. Name the time and place. Fuck, can't lose fair and square."

I pushed myself away from Alice, I didn't want to be away from her side but the effect was necessary. "And you, what with the irritating emotions. You got to keep your Porsche. Damn, the new guy can't win a race without everyone gaining up on him."

I turned on my heels and headed for the house. Emmett was staring openly as was half of the assembled guests. I looked directly at Emmett as I spoke my next words.

"Why don't you move to Alaska, asshole?" Again a play with words. He knew immediately that danger was close by.

I stepped inside the door and reached out feeling for the emotions from within the woods.

There were at least for people in the woods that I could sense as Edward and Bella's concerned emotions floated into the house with them.

"Four of them. Am I missing any?" I asked as I looked at Edward. I knew that he had seen Alice's vision.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, she moved through the vision quickly before she started telling me her plan." Edward answered as he looked between me and the door.

"Her plan? What the hell is she planning?" I knew Alice was stubborn. She did and thought after. At least that's what it seemed like to me but she did have her visions to rely on. "Why the hell did I make her promise? I was stupid."

"She plans on being a distraction and leading them away from the house by herself." Edward replied reluctantly.

I hissed. "She what?"

I turned towards the door and ran directly into Emmett.

"Hold him." Edward growled.

Emmett's arms tackled me as I tried to go around him. "Jazz, calm yourself. Remember, visions. She wouldn't do this unless she was sure."

"How can you guys allow her to do these things? Her visions are subjective, remember? One day she will be wrong." I continued to struggle. My emotions were spiraling out of control.

"Kate, help Emmett hold him, Bella shield him just in case and Tanya keep a look out. Jasper look at me...do you really think I'd let my sister get hurt? She'll back in a minute she knows these woods really well. You being a mess when she gets back will worry her so calm down." Edward ordered.

Kate moved towards me. "You shock me, Miss. Lightening, and you won't be come out of the depression for a week."

"Sounds like a challenge, Jasshole." She was using Emmett's names against me.

I felt Bella's shield wash over me. I didn't want to hurt Emmett so I tried to relax and with him obviously under Bella's shield with me, that possibility was incredibly good. I focused on calming myself down. I went limp in Emmett's arms but he still held tight.

After a few minutes, I hung my head in desperation. "Emmett, you can let go. I promise, I'll be sensible."

He looked at Edward who paused, thought and then nodded. Emmett released me and I turned and paced the floor. What the hell was taking so long? I heard footsteps and looked over finding Bella walking with me.

She looked at me sympathetically. She understood. She knew how much Alice meant to me. She understood the worry that I was going through. That didn't mean the rest of them didn't but they trusted Alice. I did too but that didn't diminish my worry of my angel.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall upstairs and took in a deep breath. Alice. She came down the stairs and jumped into my arms.

"So, who missed me?" She said quietly.

I crushed her against me, grateful that she was near me and safe in my arms again. I moved my hands to her face as she clung to me. I smothered her in kisses. "Don't ever do that again."

"I can't make that promise love; sometimes I have to do what I have to do to make sure that you and everyone else is okay." She answered as she kissed me back.

I set her down and she nestled into my side. "I'm not asking for a promise just....well, I don't know. Just don't do that again. You and I are going to work on mine and Emmett wordplay."

"Two of them will be back tonight while the other's keep a look out for me. I led the scent close to the reservation in hopes that the other two don't ever come back. I want them to assume we're falling apart as a family…it'll work out best when we depart tomorrow. Keep your voices low, I don't want them to hear anything going on in the house and if you are in front of window…don't be afraid to put on a show…just don't be obvious."

I looked over at Edward, more relaxed now that Alice was back and safe. "So what do you think about my Betsy?"

Alice left my side to converse with Kate. I continued to watch for Edward's answer. "Betsy is still decent. I'm not too fond of the body style myself. The engine is nice though."

"Well, that's fine. I was thinking about changing the color and flatting out the body. I like sleek, smooth curves and Betsy doesn't have the smoothest of lines." I was starting to understand Edward's way of baiting me. I would have to keep my thoughts in check.

Alice was back at my side sending a jolt of electricity through my body as her arm brush across my back. Out of no where Alice's hand connected with my chest. I looked down trying to understand why I was being slapped.

"What was that for?"

"You threatened to put Kate into a depression? You do know that depressed or not she could still shock the shit out of you right?"

"I was just a little occupied at the time. I was being held by Emmett and then told that lightening bolt over there was allowed to shock me if I got out of line. Thinking about you being safe didn't entitle me to worrying about my personal comfort." It was the truth but it sounded so fake. I wasn't sure how to react. How the hell could I make it up to any of them for being out of line?

Alice chuckled as she shot Edward a look. It was one of those "I know what you did" type of look.

Bella spoke up in defense of both Edward and Kate. "Alice, Kate wouldn't have been able to shock him even if she was actually touching him at that moment."

Alice's face shot up towards Edward again. Her eyes started to narrow. I could feel the pissy attitude taking over. Edward laughed out loud as Alice moved over to the side couch and lean against it with her arms crossed.

Kate walked around the side of the couch. Her body was charged as the electricity jumped around her. "So Bella, want to play a little game? It'll be good for practice."

Bella raised an eye brow as Edward took a playful step back with both hands raised in the air. Alice's hand landed on my arm as she pulled me closer towards Edward.

"Not cool Kate, I am so not in the mood to be electrocuted."

"Don't trust Bella?"

"Oh, I trust Bella."

"Then you'll play…come on, I'm bored."

I looked over at Alice and quietly asked. "How safe is this?"

"The rules of their game is that Bella can only wrap one person at a time…she has to beat Kate to the next person. It's a fifty percent chance you'll get shocked considering Kate is quick. And I for one am not playing…there are other ways to pass the time."

"Like what?" Kate asked with a layer of sarcasm in her voice.

Alice turned her head towards Kate and sighed, "Like anything not involving the possibility of being shocked."

I smiled wondering what ideas Alice had in mind as "other ways to pass the time". I leaned in and wrapped my arms around Alice and whispered quietly in her ear. "I would rather feel the electricity flowing between us."

Alice wasn't in that kind of mood. The mood within the house had shifted. It felt like a relaxed family atmosphere. It felt a little strange to me. This wasn't something I was use to. Alice was trying everything possible "We could play a game…like truth or dare…or I have never…or we could sit around and just make fun of Emmett…that used to always be fun."

I took a deep breath and paid the price for it. Alice's scent was as strong and intoxicating. I need those handcuffs.

"I'm okay with sitting around and bull shitting as long as you and Jasper aren't touching…I swear to god the both of you are going to make me rip my own head off."

I chuckled as Alice looked at Edward. She was confused and looked quickly at me. She had one of those knowing looks. I decided that her knowing could be something I would love to explore. "I say truth or dare. Edward can tell if we're lying or not."

"Sounds fine, but I'm not starting the game…who wants to go first?"

Emmett was the first to speak up. "I say since Jasper came up with the decision that he be the first to play. I want to ask. Is that cool with everyone?"

I was beginning to think that this may not have been a good idea. The look Edward was giving me told me that he would be asking some pretty personal questions.

Everyone seemed to find seats within the room. With the curtains closed so our stalkers couldn't see in, movement around the room was easy and relaxed. I pulled Alice onto my lap against Edward's earlier comment.

"So, what's it going to be, Jasper? Truth or dare?" Emmett chuckled.

I thought about it for a moment and decided that my safer bet against Emmett would be "truth". "Truth. Fire away."

"What did you and Alice talk about during the race?"

I was going to kick Emmett a new asshole. He was trying to get me killed. I thought for a moment about how to answer the question without Edward chocking on his own venom. "Rules to a game she and I played."

"Was that all?"

"Oh no, Emmett. Only one question at a time." I answered and turned my attention towards Bella. I was going to make Edward squirm and, unfortunately, Bella would help me do it. I would ease into the questions as long as the game continued. "Bella, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How frustrated does Edward get not being able to read your mind?" I had decided to be nice towards Bella but Edward

Bella looked at Edward. "Well, when I was a human he was frustrated enough to keep me alive so that he could try to figure me out."

I didn't bother to look at Edward for the decision if that was the truth or not. I knew that was the answer from the moment the words exited her lips. Bella looked from one person to the next before settling them on Edward. She was going after her own husband. Wow, she's got guts.

"Edward, truth or dare?"

"Truth, love."

Bella squished her lips together, sucking the bottom one in slightly. She looked at me and asked in a "help me" tone. "Jasper, I'm going to need you to verify if he's lying or not…Edward, what really happened to my motorcycle and my truck?"

"They both had mechanical issues. I have already told you that."

Alice's hands cover her mouth as the fits of giggles shook her tiny body. I could sense Edward was telling the truth but there was more to this story. I kept this thought in the back of my head.

Edward looked with an almost threatening look at Alice and Emmett. Then his eyes fell on me. I could sense the tension. He was waiting for me to decide whether to expose the half truth or not. "Sorry, Bella, he's telling the truth."

"Alice, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Edward scratched his head for a second and then looked at Alice while an evil smile crossed his lips. "Alice, do you agree with Kate that Betsy looks like a canary?"

Alice raised her face so it met mine directly. "I'm sorry, love, but it the front end does kind of look like a beak…and it's yellow. But it's a really nice car."

"You don't seem to mind the interior, angel." Two could play. She faulted the car. She would get hers.

The annoyance that slammed into me almost toppled me over the couch. Alice crossed her arms across her chest and glared across the room at Edward. His emotions were the opposite of hers. He was enjoying the thrill of pissing Alice off.

She rose from my lap causing a sudden loss to rip through my body. She walked across the room and sat on the floor resting her head on Emmett's leg. What is she up too? I mentally asked Edward.

The chuckle that ripped through him was irritating.

"Jasper, love, truth or dare?"

I looked around the room. Kate was smiling innocently. She was thoroughly enjoying the game. Tanya was paying close attention which didn't surprise me. Bella was looking back and forth from Edward, Alice and I. She smiled apologetically at me. I knew I was in deep trouble.

"I think you know exactly what I'm going to choice, angel. But for the rest of the room, I chose 'truth'." I decided I was better off with her question than her teasing evilness.

Her smile from me to Emmett told me that I may have chosen wrong. "When we were in the car…you mentioned torturing Emmett with the idea that I might wrap my new Jeep around a tree…and you mentioned other things we could do to torture Emmett…what ideas did you come up with love?"

I thought hard about how to answer the question that was going to get me in the least amount of trouble with Emmett. I knew I got to ask the next question and that made my answer a little easier. "Well, since Emmett already wrapped his 'original' jeep around a tree, which was one torture that would throw him into a state of agitation. Another was disassembling it and leaving pieces around the property and after a few days giving him the keys and letting him have it back. Oh and my favorite was having you redecorate the jeep. You know, maybe a little pink with a flowery design. I think it would look nice.'

I had burned Emmett and my friendship bridge for the next while. The look on his face was pure horror and hatred. I sat back laying my arms over the back of the couch. I knew Emmett. He wouldn't stay mad for long.

"So, now who should I torture?" I looked slowly around the room. I had decided that Bella deserved a better answer. "Eddie, boy. I burned my bridge with Emmett. I might as well do it with you too. Truth or dare?"

"I don't even want to know what kind of dares you thinking about…so truth."

I had been a tracker and I was a very observant person. I had known from Emmett and Alice's laughter that something was up and I could only come up with the one question that made sense. "What specifically were the mechanical issues with Bella's vehicles?"

Edward smirked at me, "They were both very old…I believe when we looked at them the trucks engine had just blown, and the motorcycle was put together by a shade tree mechanic and the wrong oil burnt the engine up rather quickly."

"So I guess this means my turn…Kate truth or dare?"

"Dare, and are any of you going to do something other than truth?"

"Kate, I dare you to go upstairs and rearrange Alice's closet…mix it up really nice for her."

Kate didn't even think twice before she took off up stairs and we all heard the crashing floating down from the second floor. The glare Alice gave Edward only added to his laughter. Alice bounced under Emmett's hand for the next few minutes as she tried to get up the stairs and put some sense back into her closet.

Kate came back downstairs and gave Alice a very satisfied look. Looking around the room and then stopping at Tanya, she asked carefully. "Tanya, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go up stairs and rearrange Edward's music collection so that both and him and Alice are pissed off and occupied tonight."

Edward growled slightly as Bella smiled and looked up at Kate. She pursed her lips and patted Edward on the leg. The fake "there, there" was thick with the sarcasm "you asked for it".

Tanya appeared back downstairs and shot a glance in Edward's direction. I saw him cringe and I knew she had him a mental image of his collection strewn about his room. "Emmett, truth or dare?"

"I'm thinking that dare might be my safer option at the moment. So, hit me."

Tanya smiled and looked around the room before glancing up the stairs and then back to Emmett, "Since things are being rearranged…I think you should tackle the library."

Bella's eyes grew large as she huffed slightly and Edward returned her previously fake gesture by patting her leg gently. I rolled my eyes. The sarcasm overwhelmed the room. I breathed evenly, calming the edge that had hit me.

Emmett rose silently from his seat beside Alice, who still sat on the floor, staring at me with her golden eyes. As the crashing and banging filtered through the hallway and back into the living room, I continued to play the staring contest that she had started.

Emmett reentered the room and smiled innocently at Bella. Bella moved over on the couch to separate her and Edward more than it was before. She was not happy and was willing to let the world know it in her own sweet way.

"I guess that makes it my turn. Alice, you seemed to be getting away quite easily at the moment so therefore, truth or dare?" Emmett asked.

I sat up straight. Which would she chose? The better question was what would Emmett's next words be? She smiled as she looked at Emmett. I figured she already knew what was going to happen. She looked directly at me as her voice sang, "Dare brother bear."

Emmett walked quietly around the room. He looked at Edward and then at me. He looked at Alice and then towards Bella. I heard Edward's breathe hitch. "Emmett, that's going too far."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it. I think payback is in order." Emmett said as he looked at me.

Me? What the hell did I do? The look was sinister. He was full of pure evil and his trickster ways were about to cause me a great deal of pain.

"Alice, since your boyfriend thinks that a Barbie doll original would have looked great on 'my' jeep, I think we need to spruce up Betsy."

What the hell? What was he doing? I'll kill him.

"Hey, Jasper, I'm on your side here. This is just cruel and unusual punishment." Edward stated for the record.

"Alice, I want you to go out to the garage and find the old mauve colored paint. I want the words 'Jasper loves Barbies' written on the front."

I took in a deep breath. The man would burn. I would personally see to it. I looked at Alice as she looked at me. Her eyes were wide in horror. She didn't want to do it but I had started the game. I nodded to her and smiled. I was sure she wasn't convinced that I would survive the nightmare that was about to ensue. I would survive. It was just a paint job. I would get my revenge but it was just a paint job.

The smile that crossed Alice's face screamed genius. She had figured something out. What was she about to do? She was up and gone from the room as everyone raced to see the devastation ensue.

"Oh my god, Jasper, you need to come see this." Edward said with a smile.

"Fuck off." I said evenly. "Emmett, you're a walking corpse."

"Have been for a long time." He replied as he placed his fingers on his wrist trying to find a pulse.

"No, seriously, Jasper. Come see this." Bella said. Her laugh indicated that something was up. I had faith in Alice and that was enough to make get off the couch and head to the window.

Alice was against the bumper of my car. She was hold a can of paint and the smallest brush I had ever seen. She pulled out her cell phone and shot an image of the front of the car.

As she ran back to the garage, I looked at Betsy. I squinted because Alice's writing was so tiny I wasn't even sure if she had done anything.

"I'm done." She announced as she entered the living room and sat in the recliner on the far wall. She held up her cell phone as verification. I was so incredibly impressed with my wife's creative thinking. I had been picturing huge letters sprawled across the whole front of the car. I walked over and reached out for the cell phone. She held it up to show me the picture.

That wasn't what I wanted. I gently closed my hand around her wrist and pulled her up out of the recliner. I didn't care at the moment that her friends and family were staring in shock for the many reasons someone could give. I pulled her close and kissed her firmly on her precious lips.

I kissed her continuously as I picked her up off the floor and whispered in her ear, "Thank you for being so smart and cunning. I love you."

Emmett was stomping all over the room. "NO. NO. NO. That wasn't what I wanted."

"But you didn't state anything about size. You have to be exact with your wording, Emmiebear." I laughed as I pulled Alice tighter.

"Someone is going to pay for this." Emmett snarled as he dropped onto the couch and crossed his arms over his chest. He refused to look at anyone or anything but the floor.

I chuckled at Emmett as he grumbled under the level of vampire hearing but I was sure I heard the words "evil little pixie devil". I set the little pixie down onto the floor and looked around the room. My gaze came back and landed on Emmett as I announced, "Angel, I believe it is your turn."

I smiled and took a step back from Jasper, he was still going to be on my list for his comment about me…I let the cocky sound of 'you didn't mind the interior' ring through my ears as I settled my gaze on Edward.

"Edward, truth or dare?"

"Truth. I'm not helping you get even with Jasper."

"Edward, how did Bella's motorcycle and truck start having mechanical issues?"

"I don't know."

"Now Edward, even I know you lying and I don't have to be a mind reader or an empath to know that."

"Alice…"

"No, you answer the question."

"Rose put a few things in the motors."

"You asked her to didn't you?" Bella gasped and crossed her arms against her chest.

"Can we talk about this later Bella?" Edward asked as Bella moved away from him.

"Your turn, brother."

"Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Edward, come on. I didn't do anything to you." I said innocently. I hadn't really. Alice was the one who let everything come to the surface. This was the price I would have to pay being her husband. That was fine. I would make her pay dearly for it later.

"Jasper? Truth or dare?" Edward asked again.

"Dare." I had a feeling that this was going to be a bad evening for everyone and I might as well get the "dare" out of the way now.

"Alice has these rather feminine rims that we salvaged from her Porsche in the garage…I was supposed to put them on the new Porsche when it arrives but I think they would look great welded on her new Jeep…what do you think?"

"Edward, those wont look good on the Jeep…don't you dare fuck up my rims."

Edward smiled at Alice before turning his gaze back to me,"Everything you need is in the garage."

I could hear Alice's teeth grinding against each other. I couldn't even look at her. What the hell was I going to do? "You had better not scratch my rims Jasper."

I didn't look at anyone as I walked out of the living room. I knew Alice and Bella were safe. I threw a bubble of guilt in Edward's direction. I didn't pause to see the end result.

I entered the garage and found the four chrome polished rims leaning up against the wall. I looked around the room for anything that would keep me from getting killed and burned. That's when I had an epiphany.

I walked back into the house, quoting War and Peace mentally. I picked Alice up and set her carefully on my lap. I felt the sparks around inside my body. I kissed Alice's cheek tenderly. "So, I guess it's my turn."

"Wait a second. You didn't do anything." Edward accused.

I looked at him and smiled. I replayed Alice's words for Edward only. So you think I should actually take Emmett's Jeep or mess with him? Edward didn't quite get it. "She hasn't decided if she wants the jeep. Therefore, Alice doesn't have a jeep. I can't weld the frames to something she doesn't own."

She turned and laid a small kiss on my nose, leaving a small electrical shock. She moved and whispered "thank you" in my ear before standing up. I couldn't understand why she was continuing this game of hers but it was starting to bother me. And that was a good thing. Payback would be delicious.

Edward groaned and rubbed his temples while glaring at me. I looked around the room and without looking anywhere specific the words trickled out of my mouth. "Angel, truth or dare?"

I could see her looking for some indication of what I was going to make her tell or do. I keep the thoughts random. She smiled and replied with "truth". I thought for a moment and just as I was about to ask one question I changed my mind and said quietly. "Who's car do you like better? Mine or Edward's?"

She contemplated the answer. I could see her eyes twitch. There was a sudden feeling of lust as she answered. "I like Betsy better."

She smiled as I caught the instant reason for the lust. She turned and asked, "Bella, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Remember the time we stole the Porsche in Italy? Well, that was what turned me on to Porsche's…any ways, my question is what turned you on to really old trucks?"

"Charlie gave it to me on my first day here in Forks."

The anger and disgust that rolled off Bella was thick and slammed into me. I winced but kept a straight face. She turned her head in Emmett's direction. "Truth or Dare, brother bear?"

Emmett looked around the room and smiled defiantly. He didn't seem worried about Bella. I wouldn't either. She just seemed too nice. That was probably the reason he chose "dare".

"I dare you, and please keep in mind Emmett that you don't need to tell me what, but I know you were involved with it…" Bella sighed again before glancing at Alice and then again back to Emmett, "…take whatever it was that Edward had Rose put in my engine and dump it in the Volvo."

"What?!? I didn't have Rose dump it in there…it was a little at a time, I didn't want to blow the damn thing up over night!" Edward exclaimed.

I groaned as my head fell into my hands. And I thought the guy was smart. Bella was smarter.

"Ok, then Emmett…just a little bit but I do eventually want the same effects."

"Bella, change the dare…that was over a hundred years ago."

"It was my truck, not yours."

I stood up and walked slowly around the room. The emotions in the room were getting a little thick. I tried to calm myself. I stood next to the window and pulled the curtain back just a little. I drowned out the sounds of the others as I thought about simple happy things.

"Then it's the Volvo Edward and don't tell Emmett what to do, this isn't your dare."

I felt the sting of Bella's frustrated outrage and stumbled. I hung onto the frame of the window for support as I quickly stood back up straight.

"Bella, maybe we should play a different game?"

Bella said something. Her voice was very distinct but even if my existence depended on it I would lose because I didn't hear a word of it. I was trying to calm the turmoil that was brewing within me.

".....with the library if you help me with the closet." I heard the words Alice spoke but truly was only concentrating on the volume and tone of the words. The sultry song that her musical pitch sent a wave of ease through me. I could do this. I could be around all these wild and free emotions and control myself.

I was doing very well so far with the lack of human blood. I was surviving on the animal blood. Controlling my reactions to the mixture of emotions had to be easier. I felt a concerned emotion standing beside me.

"Emmett, just give me a few minutes." I said quietly.

"Everyone cleared out, Jazz. It'll get better, just relax." Emmett answered.

I had depended on him for a lot of years and his concern was meant in a brotherly fashion. I turned and smiled at him. "Thanks."


	67. Enjoyment APOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Enjoyment**

**APOV**

My closet was put back together, the library was put back together, and I managed to keep my hands to myself. So far, my check list was slowly but surely coming back together.

Jasper and I were driving right now towards Seattle to pick up my Porsche and I could not wait to get my hands on it…I missed my car and the very thought of sliding into the leather seat and listening to the purr of the engine made my heart melt. I packed a few CD's in my purse too make sure that I had appropriate new car cruising music for the ride back to the house.

I couldn't contain my excitement or my smile; I was hoping it was contagious because I wanted Jasper to be excited about my car.

"So what color is this one, angel?"

I smiled as I closed my eyes briefly to picture my car, the design's... everything was custom down to the stitching in the leather. I smiled as I looked over to Jasper and then back to the road in front of us.

"It's black…with a deep red design, blacked out windows with leather interior…I can't wait Jasper, I'm going to have my car back."

The designs were tribal but subtle, you wouldn't notice the deep blood red unless you looked closely, I paid very well for them to follow my design and from what I could see they did a damn fine job.

"That sounds a little dark for you. You're so full of energy and excitement that black and dark red just don't match."

"You think so? People always expect pink and bright colors from me…so I decided that something different would be better, it's a dark time out there Jasper. Maybe when the world seems a little brighter I'll repaint the car."

"I don't think pink is your color either. Painting the jeep was just because Emmett wouldn't look good in a pink jeep with flowers. Too girly for him, obviously. You, I think, would look beautiful in blues. They match you. It's not depression or sad with you. The shades seem lively and vibrant."

Well of course Pink and flowers were to girly for Emmett, a lot of colors were too girly for Emmett…but I didn't really feel like a blue fit me, it was Bella's color after all. It had always looked wonderful on her, but I didn't know how to explain things like…sharing a color to Jasper…he was a guy which means that kindof knowledge was not understandable to him.

I sighed and smiled at him, yellow didn't really seem like his color yet his car was yellow. I saw him more of a forest green kind of person…but then again he was beautiful in any color.

"We should be there soon…so are we heading back to the house and then leaving for Tristan or are we leaving from here?"

"I think we should leave immediately. Vampires have forever to complete anything they plan but I have a feeling that their patience is wearing thin. Also, I think you've waited long enough to meet Tristan."

"And what are we doing with Betsy in the mean time? Do you want to leave her in the garage? Emmett could keep watch on her for you."

"He's been involved with Betsy from the beginning. She'll be safe with him?"

We sped into the city and pulled into the right lane where the street would soon split heading into the 'vampire' territory as opposed to the human. Things were so segregated that it made me sick to my stomach. We need a revolution, equal rights and all that jazz…but it wouldn't happen any time soon. The most we could was salvaged what bit of humanity we had since this was started.

"So, have you figured out how we're going to catch Tristan unguarded and unexpected?"

I smiled, of course I had it figured out, Tristan's gift was not near as strong as my gift, all I had to do was concentrate on telling myself that I did not want to see her, I didn't want to meet her and I was going to do everything in my power to avoid her, but in all reality I was going to let my visions and body guide me right to her. I'm sure Jasper hadn't much practice in this field, so I was hoping he'd be alright with just following my lead on this one.

"I'm going to need you to follow me in on this one…trust me in other words. And believe me when I say that WE ARE NOT GOING TO SEE TRISTAN."

I turned in my seat and adjusted my purse in my lap; I was getting antsy sitting in his car when all I wanted to do was ride in mine. I should come up with a name for her. I smiled again as I pictured the perfect name…a chuckle escaped my lips.

"Jasper, I think I'm going to name my Porsche Tristan…and I can not wait to see her."

"I think that poor car will need a prettier name when we come back from our 'honeymoon', sweetheart."

Another jolt of anxiety ran through me when he said honeymoon, although we had been together intimately already I had a feeling that when that time came, it would be even better than before…just us without any games or short moments, no running or hiding, hopefully this war would be over by then too.

I began tapping my foot impatiently looking at all of the old buildings before the dealership came into my view. I could spot my car sitting at the front of the building waiting for me to drive off in it, it was just a matter of seconds and I was finding it hard to keep myself in Betsy; the mere thought of my car being that close by was making me want to hop out of the car and run to it.

I secretly hoped that my crazy emotions about my car weren't scaring Jasper, I know my thoughts would scare Edward at this point, or well at least get me a few worried looks. I felt the car slow into the turn as we pulled into the parking lot. A tall man with blood red eyes and black hair stepped out from behind the glass windows and approached my car slowly.

"I think that they are expecting me."

I didn't see any danger from the sales guy but knew to stay on guard; his eyes meant that he wasn't for my side of the war, and whether he was hunting me or not there could always be an argument. I reached into my purse and pulled out a set contact lenses, I had no need to hide that I was Kindred but I didn't want to take a chance. Jasper's eyes were a milky red mixed with gold and he would be easily able to get away with a lie here or there if he had to…but my eyes were a very bright gold from the years of not feeding on humans so I had to take the red lenses and place them over each pupil carefully.

I blinked to make sure they settled right knowing that I would only have about thirty minutes of time before the venom would dissolve them, which should be long enough to get my car and get out. I peered at myself through my pocket mirror to make sure they were straight and then turned to Jasper.

"How do they look? Red enough?"

Jasper stared at me for a second as he pulled the car to a slow stop. His body faced mine more completely as his eyes focused and his lips parted, "Remind me to have you where those a little more often."

His voice melted against me as a chuckle came out and I shook my head. I didn't find myself all that great looking in them…but the way he said I needed to where them more often told me that he thought differently.

"Jasper, love…you are too much sometimes."

I smiled and opened the car door grabbing my sun glasses out of my purse just in case I started to run out of time with the contact lenses. The sales man walked swiftly over tome extending his hand out as he approached. I waited until we were close enough to place my hand in his quickly and remove it just as quickly from his.

"Mary Brandon I suppose?"

"Yes, is my car ready?"

"We'll just need to have you sign for it, care to follow me inside?"

I nodded my head as he placed his hand behind my back causing me to shift away from him. I did not like this guy being all touchy feely, I just wanted my damn car.

I fell back a few steps next to Jasper and placed my hand in his allowing the jolt and touch of his skin to calm me before following the man back into the building. Several other vampires were sitting around waiting for a customer; and I felt on display when we walked in and all eyes were on me.

"So you never gave me your name."

"Christian."

"Christian is this going to take long?"

"Why are you in a hurry?"

"I just really want my car Christian."

"Christian, is there a reason you are trying to influence my mate?"

Influence his mate? It sounded so…Australian and I never really liked the term, but oh well right? I turned my head up to Jasper who stood staring down at Christian; I could hear whispers fluttering around the dealership and hoped that there wouldn't be a scene. I just wanted my damn car, I didn't have time for bull shit.

Christian didn't answer but stared at Jasper curiously before grabbing a stack of papers and a pen. He sat them in front of me as quickly picked up the pen and began scribbling my name over the highlighted areas.

"I'm sorry sir, what's your name?"

I glanced up from the papers to see Jasper in the corner of my eye as Christian looked at him, what was this keep the woman occupied as they had there manly conversation? I let out a breath of air and began filling out the paperwork, the sooner I was done with this the sooner I'd have my keys and we'd be out of here.

"My name is General Jasper Whitlock. Is there a reason you would need to know that?"

This is where all over the women of the world roll there eyes and say 'oh god.' There was seriously a testosterone problem going on in this office. I don't see why men have to go all cave man all the time. Whatever happen to the…we're supposed to discrete? Nope can't do that when the general feels threatened.

"Whit.....are you THE General Whitlock of the Royal Guard?"

The guy sounded slightly worried as I glanced up from the papers at him, I was somewhat curious what was so scary about Jasper. I chuckled to myself as the little voice in the back of my head shouted 'you could take him' but I had an advantage I'd like to call his heart, and damn it I would never use it inappropriately, but still we were going to have to talk about his definition of discrete. There was a reason I used Mary Brandon and Not Alice Cullen to order and pick up my car. I was being discrete.

"Yes, now can my mate have her car or would you like to continue this conversation?"

I rolled my eyes shortly down at the papers in front of me as I continued to scribble my name through the highlighted sections of the paper. I made a mental note to talk to General Jasper Whitlock about the word mate… it was so informal.

"Oh, of course, Miss. Brandon, was it? This rest of these papers can be forwarded to your home. I will take you to your car."

I looked up with an exasperated look as Christian moved around the desk fumbling for the keys to my car. I was happy to be getting the keys but a little unhappy in the manor it was happening. I mean shit, can't a girl just pretend to do one thing normal these days?

I glanced at Jasper briefly before standing up and walking past him glaring at the other people in the building and headed out the front door. I felt a temper tantrum coming on and I couldn't wait to be alone in my car where I could turn the radio up as loud as possible and speed down the road. At least Betsy would be able to keep up.

I crossed my arms and tapped my foot until I heard Jasper and Christian come out side, the jingle of the keys in his hand made me turn to face Christian as I stuck my hand out somewhat forcefully waiting to feel the cool of the metal between my fingers.

"Christian, the PO Box you have on file will be fine for the paper work, if not you also have my fax."

He nodded his head as he placed the keys in my hand. I immediately wrapped my fingers around them letting the metal cool my finger tips.

"Thank you Christian, if there are any problems with the car do I call you?"

"There will be no problems with the car Mrs. Brandon."

"Thanks." I let the words roll off somewhat harshly and watched Christian as he back away and then went into the building before I turned around and walked over to my car. Jasper was quick behind me.

"Did you have to go all cave man in there?"

I whispered to make sure that no one else could hear and I didn't turn around so that no one inside could even see my lips move, I ran my hand down the side of the car stopping to bend down and make sure that the details in the paint were to my standard, I'd hate to have to go inside and tell Christian that there was in fact something wrong with the car.

"There are some things about the Hunters that you don't know, angel. He was trying to influence you to walking away from me. With his ability, it may have been possible. Not that I don't trust you, I just didn't want to risk that his ability was stronger than your love for me."

Jasper moved behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, that same electrical jolt coursed through my body as I went over in my head any strange feelings I might have had to leave Jasper…and there were not any of those feelings…I had no urges to leave him at all. So either a) my love for Jasper was stronger than Christian's ability or b) Jasper was just jumping the gun. I felt his lips move close to my ear and fought the urge to shudder as his breath hit the side of my neck when he spoke.

"Why don't you like me being the dominant male? Fighting for his property?"

"Jasper, we are supposed to be being discrete, not jumping the gun and fighting for our 'property' as you put it. I'm not property by the way."

I smirked at the last part and shook my head before leaning back into his chest and sighing…his touch was ruining my plan of angry loud driving to drop off his Betsy.

"Love, we should get going, I don't have long before the eyes fade away, and I plan on remaining discrete."

"I was thinking something similar. Would you like a friendly race? Because I have the faster car, you can use your visions for the advantage."

Of course he had to thrown in the 'because I have the faster car' bit; I rolled my eyes and turned to face him more fully. I couldn't deny it his car was faster…but that didn't really matter, and my visions would only help me see him beat me…so a race right now especially without my modifications wouldn't be any fun. Just a disappointment and I don't want to be disappointed in my car right now.

"I don't think that will be fair, even with my visions right now…maybe after the modifications get put back on…then I might actually give your Betsy a run for her money."

I reached up onto my tip toes and saw my self in his eyes, the deep red was already melting around the edges of my pupil so I placed a quick kiss on his nose and slid back down to the ground clicking the alarm box button on my car. The chirp was the first exciting step to climbing in and driving off.

I climbed into my car as Jasper walked back over to his Betsy. I climbed into my car running my hand along the black leather as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I took my CD out of my purse and placed it into the radio. The keys jingled at my fingers as I placed them into the ignition and started the car.

The hum put an instant grin on my face as I ran my hand along the dash. The red stitching matched the leather well. I adjusted my seat to my height and dropped the steering wheel down. I was about to put the car into gear when my cell phone rang, I quickly grabbed it flipping it open and placing it to my ear.

"Should I be jealous or do you still love me more?"

I smiled inwardly before turning my head and sticking my tongue out at him. I put the car in gear and floored it as I turned the wheel sharply to the right. The car spun backwards before I threw it back into drive and shot out of the parking lot.

"I don't know Jasper; I do enjoy the purr of the engine."

"Personally I would rather hear you purr. By the way, I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"I could feel your irritation from me calling you my mate. The Hunters have a different way of looking at relationships. It is more out of convenience for them than love. That's why they're so possessive. Their mates are chosen for the talents they can bring into the 'partnership' more than anything else."

I know he couldn't see but I rolled my eyes. And pressed my foot harder into the gas pedal as we turned onto the highway; I had my radio muted so that I could talk to Jasper by phone, but I also really wanted to test out the speakers I had them install in here. Two ten inch Sherwin Vega competition speakers were placed in my truck, I also had installed four speakers installed in the back seats, while giving me the concert surround sound I had been dying for.

"Jasper, don't worry about it…I don't like the term 'mate' because it sounds so informal…and well actually kind of reminds me of Australian sailors…it's a ridiculous term that I only use on a very rare occasion. I would say that my irritation was more from the testosterone levels."

"Can you blame me for being 'cave man' in there? My wife was being hit on. I'm not the type of guy who is going to be a pussy and let it happen. Sorry, angel, you may not have liked it but I won't allow anyone to try any shit that is inappropriate or disrespectful towards either of us.

You deserve to be admired as you sit on a pedestal, not drooled and gawked at with just one thing on the mind. I'm not like those assholes back there and I won't allow them to treat you or any other woman like that."

I listened to his voice rise and fall with the frustrations of remembering our early dealings in the dealership. This conversation would be so much easier if we were currently in separate cars driving down the highway. I slammed on my breaks and jerked the wheel around again spinning the car just enough to pick up speed again and cruise next to Jasper.

I looked at him through the window and smirked before hitting the breaks again and pulling in behind Betsy.

"Look at you talking about defending women from other men. I don't know how we would have survived without you all of these years."

I smiled into the phone as I set the cruise control and leaned back into the comfort of my seat.

"Angel, guys like me only came alone because of guys like that. Without one the other wouldn't existed and then men wouldn't exist. What would women do with there time then. No men to complicate their lives. That's what men do best; complicate women's lives amongst other things."

Jasper chuckled on the line sending the vibrations through the phones speakers to tickle my ear. I held the phone away slightly and shook my head; he had one thing right no men around to complicate things. But then again, I kind of liked the complication; especially when Jasper was my complication.

"I promise you one thing. I may have to hide some handcuffs in your car. You know, just in case."

"Complications indeed…what's with you and the hand cuffs? You really want to tie me down don't you? Well, I don't see the need in my car, your too tall to have any fun with in here anyways."

I slid my hand over the leather of the passenger seat before pressing the volume button on my radio to un mute it. Flyleaf poured into the car as I adjusted the volume to make sure that I could still hear Jasper over the radio.

"I can have fun anywhere as long as I am with you. As for the handcuffs, that's another story. Remind me to tell you about that on our 'honeymoon'. I'll see you at the house. Enjoy your ride."

I smiled and flipped my phone shut throwing down on the passenger side seat. My fingers immediately moved to the radio as I tested my speakers and let me tell you…they were perfect, I couldn't hear anything but the smooth guitar sounds flooding my senses. I concentrated on the rear of Jasper's car and followed him all the way to the house complete zoned out of my mind.

Once I pulled into the drive way I came to a stop and watched Jasper pull his Betsy into the garage where my old Porsche used to sit. His engine cut off as the break lights flickered once and he stepped out of the car, I pulled myself out of the Porsche leaving the engine running and heading towards the front door.

I stopped on my tip toes and turned to Jasper while placing my hand on the front door. Now, was the time for a show…he wanted word play.

"You are such an arrogant pig."

I threw the door open and stepped inside with a smile on my face and headed up the stairs. Who ever was watching had to think we were separating and fighting…I was going on a vacation with my Tristan.

I stopped at the stairs as Bella came out of her room carrying a bag, "arrogant pig huh?"

I smiled, "Yes, Edward already out?"

"Yea, I'm meeting him in about 5 minutes outside of state lines, oh and I cursed him out about my truck in the backyard…that was a lot of fun."

I rolled my eyes and headed into my room to pack up some things; I threw open a duffle bag and placed all the needed items, change of clothes and such into the bag before zipping it closed quickly and heading back down the stairs. I put on my angry at the world face and moved quickly through the front door stopping to see Jasper approaching the front porch.

"What the hell are you still doing here? Weren't you leaving? Jesus…screw them once and they never go home."

I stressed the words go home and placed one hand over my waist as the other gripped the duffle bag tightly. Jasper turned his head towards Emmett shaking it slightly before speaking to him and not me.

"She's a fucking bullet. Leaving dead bodies in her wake. Thinks she's queen shit."

"Go fuck yourself; you're not even worth it."

"Don't let your head get any bigger than it already is, Miss Thang. I've had better than you. You're just too tame for what I want. You were good to have fun with but you got boring faster than the rest of them."

I pursed my lips and bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. I set the duffle bag down on the porch and stepped closer to him. I didn't bother whispering when I brought my face a mere inches from his and dragged my nails slowly down the side of his face.

"That's not what you said yesterday in Betsy…"

I took a step away from him and picked up the duffle bag before looking him square in the eyes…

"Maybe I should go find Demetri…he always said that I could go to him when I wanted a real man, you know, one with less emotional issues."

"Well, Demetri would know what a real man is like. Poor little confused guy. If you want someone who can't come out of the closet, go ahead."

His voice grew louder as he spoke and it was becoming increasingly difficult not to laugh at him, I wondered how he was keeping a straight face but when he spoke again my humor melted.

"I'm glad to be done with this 'family' of yours anyways; the whole idea of pretending to be nice and kind to you was starting to make me gag venom. I will be glad to get away from all of you lunatics."

"Lunatic? That's funny coming from you…the one who can't handle being in a room with people who have real fucking emotions…oh no everyone watch out and be careful it might upset emo boy over here. I am not crazy I am fucking normal, you Jasper are the fucking lunatic."

I slung the bag over my shoulder and walked off the porch not even looking back to see Emmett, Kate, Tanya, or Jasper's expression. I wasn't mad, I didn't like the word lunatic, but that's something I could explain to him later. I climbed into the car and revved up the engine.

I blared the music as loud as I possibly could shifting the car into reverse and kicking up dust as I drove off the property and hit the cement road.

I drove as fast as possible keeping my head straight and not following visions at all. I didn't need to black out on my way to meeting Jasper for our road trip and vacation…no I need to keep this car free from trees and other miscellaneous items that I could run into.

I pressed my foot harder into the gas pedal as my finger slid over the lock button. The music blared from the speakers as the motor roared to life and I turned a sharp curve. Jasper should be just up the road and if I was right, he was planning on just hoping in. I pulled my weight over the car and pulled the handle to thedoor leaving it cracked slightly so that it would be opened with ease as opposed to ripped off on accident. I spotted Jasper as I came around the curve, he looked at my car and then crouched down ready to jump as I threw the door open.

He grabbed a hold of my car frame standing to still himself for a second before sitting down in the car and closing the passenger side door. I didn't utter a word as he laid his head on my shoulder and began laughing, "Hello, angel. Did you miss me?"

"Maybe."

I smirked as I kept my eyes focused on the road. My fingers moved to the volume of the radio as I turned it down slightly before turning my head towards Jasper placing a small kiss on the top of his hair. He leaned back into the passenger seat and my eyes shifted towards him.

"I can't feel the searchers emotions. Do you see them following us or knowing that we met up?"

"Love, do you really want me to search and drive at the same time?"

I giggled as I wiggled around in my seat and then shut off part of vision to focus on the future. Images flashed before me as my hands gripped tighter on the steering wheel causing me to ease off the gas pedal slightly.

Rose's long blond hair was matted to the sides of her face as she stood chained in a dark room. A flicker of candle light shone off the brick walls as her black eyes shot open. A metal gate opened leaving an echo of rusted bolts through the room. "And what do you want?" Her voice hissed as her glare deepened, she felt no remorse no pain and it appeared that she was looking for a way out still. "I came to say good bye."

My eye lids fluttered around as I pressed my foot harder into the gas pedal. I turned my head to look at Jasper and smiled slightly, "We're fine, Edward and Bella are fine, Tanya and Kate are fine…and I think Emmett is fine. Just getting some closure."

"Good, that's all I needed to know."

Jasper's hand that was hovering over the steering wheel moved back to his side as he leaned back into the seat and tilted his head in my direction.

"So, Demetri. That was the best you could come up with. How could I compare to that little transvestite?"

I smiled as I tilted my head and brushed my fingers across his cheek bone, of course Demetri could never compare to Jasper…any idiot would know that. I wasn't going to answer his question though instead I just smirked.

"You've had better huh?"

"Well, considering I only have one person to compare you to, I obviously was lying."

I was shocked at first, one other person? He was gorgeous and it confused me as to how someone as attractive as him had only been with one other person besides me. I muted the radio completely and turned my head face him more directly, I believed him…but it was just strange. I watched as he looked down at his lap and felt the sudden urge to be in his arms, but I couldn't I was driving.

I reached my hand out to pull his face up and look me in the eyes, "Jasper, I don't think I had been with anyone else…at all. Like I said I don't remember a lot of things before meeting up with the Cullen's and being accepted into there family. I was a walking mess…and the reason I take the term 'lunatic' so harshly is because James said that I was institutionalized when I was a human for my visions. But I want you to know that no one can compare to you and I am actually shocked that there was only one other person before me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know about your past. I never meant the word in a bad way. I didn't understand at the time why you were so on edge about it, now I do understand. I don't see you that way. Even as a human, you couldn't have been. You are too free spirited. You think outside the box to be locked away. I wouldn't trust anything James told you. He was a manipulator and a con. He'd say anything to anyone to get his way.

As for me, I was always focused on the military or the Hunters. I never had need for relationships. That's another reason I was attracted and caught in Maria's web. She showed me the kind of attention I had only seen. I had never found the time to search for it. When she searched me out and turned me, it became something more. I don't regret having her but I know now that it wasn't what it should have been.

I've missed out on so much because I closed myself off to emotions and feelings. I'm grateful and will show you every day we exist how grateful I am for you showing me the truth and beauty this world and these feelings can offer."

Something wasn't right, not that I didn't believe, I had no reason to not believe him, but there wasn't beauty in anything but us; the world was a mess. I felt guilt and jealousy pool at the pit of my stomach…but I couldn't figure out why, something was not right.

I turned the wheel of the car off the high way and into the streets of Port Angelas, my eye brows scrunched together as I fumbled for the radio volume to go back up. I needed the release of music to drown out my senses.

Tires screeched and my head swung to the left before I felt myself jump and the wind catch in the nap of my neck. I looked around and again saw nothing, no one but a fire burned brightly in front of me. I crouched down lower realizing that I was alone; but someone had been here…something had caused this. My car was left in ruins. I shuddered as I looked for Jasper but instead I felt a pair of arms wrap around from behind me. "It's been a long time Alice." I recognized the voice but I couldn't remember who it was; my mind was clouded as I turned my head and flashed into a different vision

The grass was colored brown from the winter as I looked down at my feet; I looked up and saw Jasper standing at a tree looking over a cliff side obviously waiting for me. His beautiful face turned towards me as his golden eyes burned holes into my soul, "Took you long enough."

I blinked twice my full vision returned to me and realized that the car was pulled into a parking lot and stopped. The engine still ran but the radio was turned off completely now. I didn't know if we stopped safely because of me, or because of Jasper but I was more presently concerned with the look on his face.

"Jasper, I know there had been a miscommunication between us before on trust, and I know that you don't want to be separated from me; but know that I love you…and I know you felt what I felt a minute ago…do you trust me?"

Jasper's hand reached up and brushed my cheek as he looked me in my eyes. I could see the love and warmth radiating from him, which only made what I knew had to be done that much harder.

"Jasper, we need to separate for a little while. I want you to take my car and go home, tell everyone everything and then lead the Kindred for me…I promise I'll come back to you."

"What? No, Alice, no. That's what they'll want you to do. They're coming for you already believing that you and I are not together. Emmett can handle everything. Don't do this. Don't ask me to do this."

I sighed and leaned closer to Jasper, I wasn't going to argue with him…but I wasn't going to stay. I had to do this; it could be only me and it was going to be only me. My heart broke in two from the expression on his face. He had to know that this moment was inevitable.

"Jasper, I have to leave…protect my heart because I am leaving it here with you. I promise to come back…no matter what I will be back, but I need to know I'll have you when I do come back."

"Angel, my silly angel, I asked you to marry me. Just because I am having issues with your visions and trusting them doesn't mean I am willing to walk away from us. I love you and there is nothing that can tear us apart. Your vision showed you that this is what has to be done?"

I nodded my head while mumbling 'yes' in his direction. I felt my arms slip around his neck as I pulled his forehead to mine. I wanted to feel him close to me one more time before I left him.

"Can you see us being together in the future when this is all over?"

"Yes, countless times…" My voice trailed off not wanting to go into details, because he was letting go he was giving me permission to leave and I didn't want to ruin the happy ending that I was sure would be ours when I did come back.

"Then, go. Do what you have to do. I'll go back to Forks. I'll do what I do. Lead and command. I only worry that those who still don't trust me are going to have a hard time excepting this but with Emmett by my side, I will get through it knowing that you are coming back to me."

I knew that there would be trust issues with the rest of the Kindred, but he shouldn't worry…this was his moment to show him the good that his gift could produce.

"Jasper, use your gift to calm the crowds before you let there anger and confusion take you over. Don't let them know I am gone…Edward will be here to help and Emmett has more influence over the Kindred than he knows. All will be alright."

I placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before reaching into the duffle bag that I had thrown into back seat. I pulled a jacket out to cover my arms and turned to face the front of the car. My fingers dangled over the keys before I pulled them out of the ignition and handed them over to Jasper.

"Take care of her too."

"I love you, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. And this is something for you to think about. Fashion or no fashion, planning or no planning. You have one week when this is over to prepare. One week and then you will be saying 'I do". No arguments."

Jasper lifted me out of my seat and pulled me close to him, his lips left a trail of fire over my mouth reminding me of what I had to come home to, the love the passion the intense moments mixed with the good and the bad as long as we had each other we had everything, now I just had to get this one little problem taken care of.

"I love you too and prefer to go by Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock...it has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

I smiled for what would be the last time in the next few days before I climbed out of the car and took running. I didn't want anymore goobyes because I wouldn't leave; I end up staying in his arms in the car contemplating why I was leaving in here first place.

I pulled out my phone as I saw my car and Jasper disappear behind me, I decided that I could help out with the hysteria that was about to happen by sending my own message. I pulled Tanya and Kate up and sent advised them not that I was leaving exactly, but that Jasper was in charge and they were to help him with anything he needed help with. Hopefully they would listen, but being that they always listened to anything I said…I didn't see it being a problem.


	68. Enjoyment JPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

___**Enjoyment**_

___**JPOV**_

Alice and I raced quietly down the highway towards Seattle. I had left the house in the normal fashion. The searchers had stayed outside the house all night watching for any form of deception on our part.

I had met up with Alice a few miles down the road from the house and now we were on our way to pick up her new toy. Things had been quiet around the house during the night as Alice and Bella had worked together to put the closet and library back together.

Edward had searched most of the night for a couple of CD's that Tanya had hidden. And continued his ranting most of the night while doing so.

I looked over and felt Alice's bouncing excitement melting off her. "So what color is this one, angel?"

"It's black…with a deep red design, blacked out windows with leather interior…I can't wait Jasper, I'm going to have my car back."

"That sounds a little dark for you. You're so full of energy and excitement that black and dark red just don't match." I was comfortable and getting use to Alice's constant change of everything but it just didn't seem her.

"You think so? People always expect pink and bright colors from me…so I decided that something different would be better, it's a dark time out there Jasper. Maybe when the world seems a little brighter I'll repaint the car."

"I don't think pink is your color either. Painting the jeep was just because Emmett wouldn't look good in a pink jeep with flowers. Too girly for him, obviously. You, I think, would look beautiful in blues. They match you. It's not depression or sad with you. The shades seem lively and vibrant."

"We should be there soon…so are we heading back to the house and then leaving for Tristan or are we leaving from here?"

I thought about the question for a moment before answering. "I think we should leave immediately. Vampires have forever to complete anything they plan but I have a feeling that their patience is wearing thin. Also, I think you've waited long enough to meet Tristan."

"And what are we doing with Betsy in the mean time? Do you want to leave her in the garage? Emmett could keep watch on her for you."

Now that was a complicated question. I decided that Betsy would be as safe with Emmett more than anyone. "He's been involved with Betsy from the beginning. She'll be safe with him?"

I pulled into the city and knew where we were going. I pulled the car to the right and headed towards the "vampire" side of the city. Some of the bigger cities were split up. Even in Kindred territory, there was still some pockets of rogue vampire control.

"So, have you figured out how we're going to catch Tristan unguarded and unexpected?"

She smiled knowingly. She had already figured out how to beat a vision seeking vampire. Why wouldn't she? She was a remarkable woman with a power that was greater than Tristan's.

"I'm going to need you to follow me in on this one…trust me in other words. And believe me when I say that WE ARE NOT GOING TO SEE TRISTAN."

I had to think about what she was saying. It didn't take much thinking on my part. Emmett and I had a complicated form of double-meaning and secret codes to talk to each other. I could see through her words.

"Jasper, I think I'm going to name my Porsche Tristan…and I can not wait to see her."

"I think that poor car will need a prettier name when we come back from our 'honeymoon', sweetheart." I had decided that this trip would be a fishing trip for me. I wanted to find some place special for our honeymoon that I wanted to have happen the moment we had taken care of business.

I could sense Alice's excitement and she was definitely impatient. As we turned the corner and came within sight of the dealership, I felt a surge of elation as her car sat in front of the building. I knew it had to be her car since it was the only Porsche on the lot.

I was sparking in a strange way because of the spits of emotions that were screaming off Alice. It didn't matter that I was being overwhelmed. I was happy that she was happy.

We pulled into the parking lot and I eyed Alice jumping in her seat. I concentrated on bringing the car to a careful stop so when Alice bounced out I wouldn't harm her or her harm my car.

"I think that they are expecting me." She said cautiously. I could sense the man was Hunter or at least that side of the line but it didn't matter. The man was here to meet the needs of the vampires. That was all he was interested in.

I knew his type. Service the vampires need and feed off the rest. Many vampires who didn't bring anything special to the Hunters were given these menial tasks to occupy their time. When the Hunters needed a scapegoat or a fighter, they would be called upon to proof their worth or honor to the leaders.

"How do they look? Red enough?"

I looked over and saw something that I would probably never see again. My wife-to-be was a Hunter. Her eyes were blood red. I brought the car to a stop and continued to stare openly at her.

The red contacts had changed the paleness of her skin. The tone was more of a bleach bone white than ivory. Her hair had a definitely flame of red the sparkled within the pitch black. She was extremely sexy and an innocent glare of danger twinkled within her eyes.

I hissed sensually, "Remind me to have you where those a little more often."

"Jasper, love…you are too much sometimes."

She smiled innocently or oblivious to what her new eyes had done to me. She put on a pair of sunglasses as she got out of the car. Her walk was a little quicker than it needed to be. I knew from the excitement that trailed behind her that she wanted her car and "now" wasn't fast enough.

The salesman briskly walked over. The lust that coursed off him as he looked Alice over from head to toe was thick in the open air. "Mary Brandon I suppose?"

"Yes, is my car ready?"

"We'll just need to have you sign for it, care to follow me inside?" He placed a hand on her back. He glared at me as she ducked away from him.

She backed up and took my hand. The intense electrical charge jolted my body and my mind. But the emotional assault calmed slightly. It was brought back to a new level as the other vampires sitting against the wall of the dealership watched Alice possessively. I didn't need Edward's ability to know what they were thinking.

Alice sat in a chair inside one of the cubicles. I stood behind her and scowled as the man sat down. Remaining standing I had the upper advantage. I could keep a watchful eye on the complete inside of the building and its occupants. But most importantly, I could continued my intimidation of the man.

"So you never gave me your name."

"Christian."

"Christian, is this going to take long?"

"Why are you in a hurry?"

"I just really want my car, Christian."

"Christian, is there a reason you are trying to influence my mate?" I hated the word and its meaning but as a Hunter that would be the correct term for what Alice was. I had claimed her as my territory and Christian had an ability. I had noticed it the moment he had stepped up to us.

His scent had an aphrodisiac sent to it. I had met one other vampire like him in my time and this would only end one way. The question was did Christian want to challenge me for my mate?

Christian looked up at me defiantly. He reached out without breaking contact and grab a pile of papers and a pen. He put them in front of Alice and began writing her name on the top sheet.

"I'm sorry, sir, what's your name?"

I saw from the corner of my eye as Alice's eyes twitched. Her emotions were full of irritation. I knew she was only interested in the car and getting behind the wheel. Christian, however, was still trying to use his influence. I continued to glare and decided to play a little with his ability and see how far he was willing to challenge me.

"My name is General Jasper Whitlock. Is there a reason you would need to know that?" I shot a small jolt of fear towards him when I saw his eyes go wide at the mention of my name.

"Whit.....are you THE General Whitlock of the Royal Guard?" His voice shook a little more than it should have.

He had heard of me and was genuinely frightened. I nodded my head. "Yes, now can my mate have her car or would you like to continue this conversation?"

I bet on the fact that he knew me enough to know some of the interrogation techniques I had used in my past.

"Oh, of course, Miss. Brandon, was it? This rest of these papers can be forwarded to your home. I will take you to your car." He sailed quickly around the desk and dipped his eyes as he past me. The fear was carried on the breeze that his body had created.

We made our way to the car. Alice had moved more quicker than Christian and I. I was purposely keeping him clocked in a small feeling of intimidation. I looked over at her tapping her foot. I almost lost it in a fit of laughter. She was very impatient about getting her car. I knew other things that made her impatient and her car was a virgin to these things.

Alice took her keys and allowed them to jingle in between his fingers. "Christian, the PO Box you have on file will be fine for the paper work, if not you also have my fax."

He nodded his head as he placed the keys in her hand. "Thank you, Christian, if there are any problems with the car do I call you?"

"There will be no problems with the car, Mrs. Brandon."

"Thanks." She answered with a slight snap to her voice. Christian backed away and looked between Alice and I before making his way back into the building with a sense of relief.

I quickened my step as Alice turned and made her way towards her black beast. "Did you have to go all cave man in there?"

As she ran her hand down the smooth contours of the car, I replied. "There are some things about the Hunters that you don't know, angel. He was trying to influence you to walking away from me. With his ability, it may have been possible. Not that I don't trust you, I just didn't want to risk that his ability was stronger than your love for me."

I stepped up and wrapped my arms around her waist and said quietly in her ear, "Why don't you like me being the dominant male? Fighting for his property?"

"Jasper, we are supposed to be being discrete, not jumping the fun and fighting for our 'property' as you put it. I'm not property by the way." She smiled and leaned her head into my chest.

I wanted to explain to her that I didn't see her as my property but decided that I should wait until we left the dealership. I could feel the lusting emotions rising again.

"Love, we should get going, I don't have long before the eyes fade away, and I plan on remaining discrete."

"I was thinking something similar. Would you like a friendly race? Because I have the faster car, you can use your visions for the advantage."

"I don't think that will be fair, even with my visions right now…maybe after the modifications get put back on…then I might actually give your Betsy a run for her money." She answered as she stretched up, kissed me and hit the alarm on her car.

I climbed into Betsy and waited quietly as I watched her running her hand over "Tristan". She climbed into the car and I could feel the peace and satisfaction float out of the car. She was more beautiful inside the car than I had ever seen. This was her car. It fit her like a glove.

I picked up my cellphone and took a picture of her enjoying the smell, the feeling the texture of everything that was her car. I hit a button and waited for the ring. It of course was only one ring and then she answered. "Should I be jealous or do you still love me more?

I chuckled as I watched her look over at me and pull a very childish stunt. She stuck her tongue out as she threw the car into gear and raced out of the parking lot. "I don't know Jasper; I do enjoy the purr of the engine."

"Personally I would rather hear you purr. By the way, I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"I could feel your irritation from me calling you my mate. The Hunters have a different way of looking at relationships. It is more out of convenience for them than love. That's why they're so possessive. Their mates are chosen for the talents they can bring into the 'partnership' more than anything else."

"Jasper, don't worry about it…I don't like the term 'mate' because it sounds so informal…and well actually kind of reminds me of Australian sailors…it's a ridiculous term that I only use on a very rare occasion. I would say that my irritation was more from the testosterone levels."

"Can you blame me for being 'cave man' in there? My wife was being hit on. I'm not the type of guy who is going to be a pussy and let it happen. Sorry, angel, you may not have liked it but I won't allow anyone to try any shit that is inappropriate or disrespectful towards either of us.

You deserve to be admired as you sit on a pedestal, not drooled and gawked at with just one thing on the mind. I'm not like those assholes back there and I won't allow them to treat you or any other woman like that."

She hit the gas and spun the wheels. I could see her pull ahead slightly and then slow down so she could see me through her window. "Look at you talking about defending women from other men. I don't know how we would have survived without you all of these years."

She smiled at my attempt at chivalry. I loved her I wanted everyone to know that I was hers and she was mine. I wanted them to see the love we had for each other physically not just because we were in the same room as the other. She was independent and secure with her knowledge but I was still mesmerized that I had found someone who fit me so completely. I wanted to the whole world to be aware in every way possible.

"Angel, guys like me only came alone because of guys like that. Without one the other wouldn't existed and then men wouldn't exist. What would women do with there time then. No men to complicate their lives. That's what men do best, complicate women's lives amongst other things." I chuckled at the last part.

Watching her in her car was something that had tugged at my insides. "I promise you one thing. I may have to hide some handcuffs in your car. You know, just in case."

"Complications indeed…what's with you and the hand cuffs? You really want to tie me down don't you? Well, I don't see the need in my car, your too tall to have any fun with in here anyways."

"I can have fun anywhere as long as I am with you. As for the handcuffs, that's another story. Remind me to tell you about that on our 'honeymoon'."

I heard her turn on her stereo. I knew she wanted some time with her baby so I looked through the rear view mirror and spoke into the phone. "I'll see you at the house. Enjoy your ride."

I closed the phone and turned my attention back to the road. I understood her obsession, I was very protective of Betsy. She had been the only thing I had cared about until I had met Alice. Now, if anyone fucked with either one it would be an all out war.

That made me think about the truth or dare game from the night before. Emmett was going to be busy for a while. I was getting a new paint job before I got back from Europe.

I arrived at the house a short time later. Alice had parked in the driveway as I pulled Betsy into the garage.

I jumped out of the car as Emmett approached. "So, she got it?"

"She is so proud of it. I won't tell her but it is a gorgeous piece of machinery."

"She has excellent taste." He answered. "So, are you heading out?"

"Yeah, I can't stick around here any longer. That stubborn woman is nothing I want to live the rest of my existence with.

Emmet extended his hand and I took and shook it. "Good luck.

"I want a new paint job on Betsy before I get back. I'll get a call in a bit with the color choice."

"Why me?"

"Do you really want the answer to that question?" I asked as I looked from him to my car. "I want you to have the car for a while. I'm leaving and going to try to salvage whatever I have left of a career with the Hunters. This was a mistake for me to think that I could switch sides."

Emmett and I had worked out our conversation through the night in order to get me away from the house without any issues following. The next part of this play was for Alice and I.

I headed to the porch and found Alice waiting for me. The look on her face was priceless. Even trying to be pissed at me was pathetic as the love shone through in her feelings. "What the hell are you still doing here? Weren't you leaving? Jesus…screw them once and they never go home."

I looked at Emmett and shook my head. "She's a fucking bullet. Leaving dead bodies in her wake. Thinks she's queen shit."

"Go fuck yourself, you're not worth it."

"Don't let your head get any bigger than it already is, Miss Thang. I've had better than you. You're just too tame for what I want. You were good to have fun with but you got boring faster than the rest of them."

She took a step forward and raked her fingernails down my cheek. "That's not what you said yesterday in Betsy…"

She took a calculated step backwards and I could see the laughter dancing in her eyes. "Maybe I should go find Demetri…he always said that if I could go to him when I wanted a real man, you know, one with less emotional issues."

"Well, Demetri would know what a real man is like. Poor little confused guy. If you want someone who can't come out of the closet, go ahead." I charged. I raised my voice a little louder. I still wasn't sure what it was about the word that pissed her off but it would nail the lid shut on the coffin. "I'm glad to be done with this 'family' of yours anyways, the whole idea of pretending to be nice and kind to you was starting to make me gag venom. I will be glad to get away from all of you lunatics."

"Lunatic? That's funny coming from you…the one who can't handle being in a room with people who have real fucking emotions…oh no everyone watch out and be careful it might upset emo boy over here. I am not crazy, I am fucking normal, you, Jasper, are the fucking lunatic."

She took off towards her car and as sped down the driveway, I looked around at the stares that I was getting. I spoke a little louder as her engine was trying to drown anything that came from my mouth. "You'll be fucking begging for me to be less of a lunatic when I'm interrogating you and your family."

I wasn't sure if she had heard the last comment as I took off into the woods. I reached out, feeling for the searchers. There were at least two of them. Their emotions were very controlled. That was expected, they knew they were watching me.

I hoped this plan would work. Splitting up was a wonderful idea but I still wasn't sure if it would buy us the time we needed to get everything done before the main party started.

I raced through the woods towards the meeting spot where Alice would be waiting for me. I had time to think and Alice's words about her visions hit me hard and fast. She had said that I wasn't there when she was captured. I had promised not to leave her side and at the moment she was alone. I sped up, pushing my body forward to get back to my angel and make sure she was safe.

I hit the road and paused. I listened carefully and heard the purr of her brand new engine racing down the highway. She rounded a corner and I noticed two things. One, she wasn't slowing down and two, the passenger's side of the car wasn't as smooth as it should be. The door was open just enough for me to jump in.

She must have enjoyed the show with Emmett's jeep and wanted another take. I indulged her desire and timed my jump to ensure that her paint job wouldn't be harmed. I crouched down and as the car sped by she pushed the door open. I jumped and landed with one foot on the door frame, one hand on the roof and the other on the door. I felt like I was surfing the wind and enjoyed the freedom for one moment longer before ducking down and into the car.

"Hello, angel. Did you miss me?" I asked as I closed the door and leaned over laying my head on her shoulder laughing.

"Maybe." I could hear the humor in her voice. She turned down the volume on the radio as she kissed the top of my head.

I pulled myself back to the passenger's seat and pushed out to find the searchers. "I can't feel the searchers emotions. Do you see them following us or knowing that we met up?"

"Love, do you really want me to search and drive at the same time?" She asked as she giggled and straightened up a little in her seat.

Now that I had some understanding of her visions and what they could do to her, I was prepared for anything. As she let off on the gas and her eyes closed slightly, I raised out and held my hand over the wheel without grabbing it. Her face was lost and then her clarity was back.

"We're fine, Edward and Bella are fine, Tanya and Kate are fine…and I think Emmett is fine. Just getting some closure."

"Good, that's all I needed to know." I said as I moved my hand away from the wheel. "So, Demetri? That was the best you could come up with. How could I compare to that little transvestite?"

"You've had better huh?"

"Well, considering I only have one person to compare you to, I obviously was lying." I looked down. I hated being that honest with anyone but I had to be with Alice. She was, after all, my wife. I had never spoken so candidly with anyone before.

Having Edward inside my head didn't help either. He had already picked my brain and knew everything that told him whether I was going to hurt Alice or not. The rest was just show on his part. If I wasn't honest with her about everything, he would know. I didn't want her or him upset with me for holding more secrets.

Her hand slipped under my chin and she turned my head so her eyes met mine. "Jasper, I don't think I had been with anyone else…at all. Like I said I don't remember a lot of things before meeting up with the Cullen's and being accepted into there family. I was a walking mess…and the reason I take the term 'lunatic' so harshly is because James said that I was institutionalized when I was a human for my visions. But I want you to know that no one can compare to you and I am actually shocked that there was only one other person before me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know about your past. I never meant the word in a bad way. I didn't understand at the time why you were so on edge about it, now I do understand. I don't see you that way. Even as a human, you couldn't have been. You are too free spirited. You think outside the box to be locked away. I wouldn't trust anything James told you. He was a manipulator and a con. He'd say anything to anyone to get his way.

As for me, I was always focused on the military or the Hunters. I never had need for relationships. That's another reason I was attracted and caught in Maria's web. She showed me the kind of attention I had only seen. I had never found the time to search for it. When she searched me out and turned me, it became something more. I don't regret having her but I know now that it wasn't what it should have been.

I've missed out on so much because I closed myself off to emotions and feelings. I'm grateful and will show you every day we exist how grateful I am for you showing me the truth and beautiful this world and these feelings can offer."

She continued to drive. I could feel the confusion floating around inside the car. I wasn't sure what I had said that she was confused about but I saw things differently than her. I had seen so much destruction and hate in the world that with Alice by my side, everything seemed different. I was about to explain that when a wave of jealousy and guilt slammed into me.

Alice turned off the highway and onto the side roads of Port Angeles. She turned up the radio and settled into her seat. I looked over in time to find her eyes fall back into her head. I grabbed the wheel as more waves of emotions crashed into me.

I felt fear hit me as her body jerked around. She was frightened and angry. She was feeling defensive. She was unsure. Every emotion that she was experiencing within her vision was intense and overwhelming.

I threw my leg over the console and pushed her foot off the gas that was now to the floor. I hit the brakes and pulled the wheel so the car came to rest in a parking lot. I watched and put my hand over hers as the vision continued. I put the car in park and pulled my leg back.

After turning the radio off, I whispered in her ear. The words had no meaning I just spoke so she could hear my voice and find her way back to me. Love, longing, happiness took over the emotions that had begun her vision and her body relaxed.

Alice's eyes focused and became clear again. She looked over at me as the rush of emotions continued to swell over me. I was more concerned with her and how she was doing but the look on her face showed the same level of concern.

"Jasper, I know there had been a miscommunication between us before on trust, and I know that you don't want to be separated from me; but know that I love you…and I know you felt what I felt a minute ago…do you trust me?"

I reached up and laid my hand on her cheek. She was seriously considering something. I didn't know what but she was scared about how I would react to it.

"I trust you with my life. Alice, what's going on?"

"Jasper, we need to separate for a little while. I want you to take my car and go home, tell everyone everything and then lead the Kindred for me…I promise I'll come back to you."

"What? No, Alice, no. That's what they'll want you to do. They're coming for you already believing that you and I are not together. Emmett can handle everything. Don't do this. Don't ask me to do this."

I wanted to do everything to make her stay but the moment I felt her guilt and sadness, I felt it myself. I was stopping her from doing something I didn't want her to do. My way of stopping her was making her feel emotions that she shouldn't be. I didn't want her to feel sadness, loneliness or guilt.

"Jasper, I have to leave…protect my heart because I am leaving it here with you. I promise to come back…no matter what I will be back, but I need to know I'll have you when I do come back."

Have me? She thought that if she left under my objections that I wouldn't be here. "Angel, my silly angel, I asked you to marry me. Just because I am having issues with your visions and trusting them doesn't mean I am willing to walk away from us. I love you and there is nothing that can tear us apart. Your vision showed you that this is what has to be done?"

She slipped her arms around my neck. I needed to feel her close to me. She was nodding her head while mumbling the word 'yes'. This was as emotional for her as it was as hard for me to let her go.

"Can you see us being together in the future when this is all over?"

"Yes, countless times…" Her voice trailed off. If she had seen us together, why had she asked if I would be here waiting for her. She was unsure of us as I had been all along. She had been strong till now. It was my turn to be strong for the both of us. To make sure she knew that I would wait for her.

"Then, go. Do what you have to do. I'll go back to Forks. I'll do what I do. Lead and command. I only worry that those who still don't trust me are going to have a hard time excepting this but with Emmett by my side, I will get through it knowing that you are coming back to me."

"Jasper, use your gift to calm the crowds before you let their anger and confusion take you over. Don't let them know I am gone…Edward will be here to help and Emmett has more influence over the Kindred than he knows. All will be alright."

She placed a gentle kiss on my cheek before reaching for the duffel bag that was in the back seat. She put her jacket on before handing me the keys to the car.

"Take care of her too."

"I love you, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. And this is something for you to think about. Fashion or no fashion, planning or no planning. You have one week when this is over to prepare. One week and then you will be saying 'I do". No arguments." I said as I lifted her out of her seat and pulled her close, kissing her passionately like it was the last time I would ever see her again.

"I love you too and prefer to go by Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock...it has a nice ring to it don't you think?" She smiled and took off out of the car at a dead run.

I raced back to Forks, leaving my dead heart breaking into a million pieces.


	69. Hate Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Hate Me**

**APOV**

"_I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head, they crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed. Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I am alone, playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home. There's a burning in my pride a nervous bleeding in my brain; some peace is all I want for you, will you never call again?" _

I ran as fast as my feet would carry me; I couldn't believe the way I had to leave him…but it was what I had to do to ensure that we had a future together…if he'd even want a future with me when I did return. I know he said that he did, he wanted to marry me…but I couldn't help the doubt that fluttered through my thoughts over the fact that I had just hurt him. I sighed as my fingers ran over the jacket that I grabbed from the car before making my departure.

I could feel the sadness and anger and confusion rolling off of him as I left…but there is no other way. We could run forever and the sad thing about it is that we would have to. I was a danger to the entire family and it was about time I fixed that, I couldn't be selfish and let people fight blindly for me without knowing that no matter what the outcome I always ended up alone.

I was meant to be alone here, and I couldn't blame anyone…not Rose for instigating the start of the war, not Bella for her contributions or even Edward. My Jasper was just another pawn and even he couldn't do what he had to do…turn me over. That's the way it was supposed to be. As I said before, there are just some visions that you can not change, something things that will happen no matter what obstacle you try to throw it off with.

I knew the location, I knew where I was supposed to be captured and that's where I was heading. Freedom was tide loosely to my capture and no matter what the pain was I needed to be captured so that I could once again be free. Free to love, I needed to give Jasper the life that he had never had and visions of him stung deeply into my mind creating an emotional abyss of want and desire.

I stopped running at the top of a hill over looking the city streets of Seattle. They were mostly empty except for the occasional vampire who hunted for an innocent. I would save them as well. I crossed my arms and waited, my visions were coming in flashes through the night, the Volturi had plans for me, but I wouldn't break against there will, I had something they weren't prepared for. The love of a good and honest man who wanted me to come home alive; not a pile of ashes and that my friend is something unbreakable.

A shiver ran through my spine as I felt him approach. I didn't bother to look around this time though, I just stood and waited until I felt the coolness of his arms encircle me and his teeth press close against my neck.

"I've been waiting for you Alice."

"I know."

I shuddered knowing that the only arms that I wanted around me were Jasper's…but what was I to do now? I had to let the visions play themselves out, I had to stay strong and keep Jasper's love close to me or I would break.

"Why did you keep me waiting so long?"

His fingers ran through the back of my hair before latching on and pulling my head back forcefully. His nose ran along my chin taking in a deep breath that made me feel nauseated. In a sick way it was Jasper's love for me that kept him alive in this moment because I wanted to kill him, and eventually I knew I would.

"Let's get this over with."

"So quick to end your life little Alice?"

"I won't be the one dying Amun."

He tugged harder on my hair causing my scalp to burn with pain and anger. Another vampire who I had never met before came out from behind a tree with a sickly look in his eyes. He rushed up to me restraining my hands before wrapping a red piece of cloth over my eyes just as I knew they would. I growled before a whisper of 'shush' ran over my face and I was picked up. There was no use in struggling; it would only cause me more pain. I needed to save my energy for the real battle.

"You know Alice; I'm going to be paid well for your capture. The Volturi might even give me a spot in the Royal Guard."

I gritted my teeth instead of answering causing Amun to chuckle as he pressed his lips to my cheek. I burned where they touched making my stomach turn that much more violently. I had never felt this much anger or hatred before, at least…not since Esme and Carlisle were murdered.

I felt the ground shift beneath us as Amun leaped on to what sounded like a train. We were still for a moment before I was thrown into a metal wall landing on my side with a soft thud. I didn't bother to move, I didn't bother to shake or scream or curse at him for being an inhospitable capture. I came willingly, but what was the point in pointing that out?

"I thought you'd be more interesting…maybe put up a fight? I was also hoping to meet your Jasper; I've heard wonderful things about him…do you think the Volturi will leave him alive?"

"Amun you are an idiot, Jasper would kill you without thinking twice and the Volturi will never live to capture him."

I felt a breeze and then a hard kick to my stomach. I hoped I had wakened the beast within him, because he had wakened the beast within me. I would spare no one when my time came to actually fight back. Right now, I would lay here and let him hurt me…it built into the pit of my stomach, causing my muscles to bunch. I was going to kill him slowly for even mentioning Jasper's name. He wasn't man enough to whisper the first syllable of Jasper's name let alone speak it.

"So where is Jasper? We all assumed he was babysitting you…tell me how did you escape him?"

I didn't speak, I wouldn't let them ruin the memories I have of Jasper, I wouldn't dare tell them how much I love him or trust him…they did not deserve it. I felt another kick to my stomach and then a blow to the side of my head causing something sounding like wood to crack around me and shatter.

"I asked you a question Alice."

"And I didn't answer you Amun."

I tried to sit up only to be struck harder against the face. This time I know it was the palm of his hand, it held more force than was really necessary, but I will live; I made a promise and I don't have a tendency to break those promises.

"We're going to break you in two before we hand you over to Hunters. Maybe they'll let your Jasper watch as they burn you."

A low growl escaped me as I felt whatever we were currently riding on come to a smooth stop. I felt a snap in my leg causing searing pain to roll through me but my leg began to heal before I even had the chance to reach out and cradle it. I sucked in a deep breath of air and held it. I again felt my body being lifted into the air but this time it was not Amun. A low hiss told me that he was no longer the superior vampire here. A wave of long hair brushed against my face as I was placed softly onto a cushioned seat.

We began moving again but I stayed quiet as the other vampires murmured to themselves over there victory. They think they have won, but they had no clue the destruction that was about to occur within there walls. The death they would see, the burning of a million bodies. I wouldn't rest until I was back in Jasper's arms.

"Tristan, she won't tell us of Jasper."

"I know. She doesn't need to either, we're not worried about him, the hunter's like to deal with there own. We get Alice, they get Jasper."

I closed my eyes under the red garment as I realized that I now had Tristan within my reach. My fingers itched to reach out and rip her head off, but her soft voice told me that she wasn't here to hurt me yet, simply doing as she was told.

"Alice, you're going to behave yourself aren't you?"

I felt Tristan run a nail down the length of my jaw line before stabbing softly at my chin. I didn't move I didn't answer her, I was pretending to be a statue in order to keep my sanity. A deep sadistic laugh rang through my ears as Tristan began shaking from enjoyment. She was second on my list, right after Amun.

"You really are as stubborn as they say you are…tell me don't you care where you are being taken to?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Oh she speaks…would you look at that Amun? She actually does know how to talk."

"Tristan…you know as well as I do how this ends. If I were you…I'd keep my mouth shut."

"Things change little Alice, and I can't have you around messing things up for me…I used to think that we would be great friends, but now I see you as an inconvenience. Everyone thinks that your visions are stronger and more accurate than mine…to be honest with you I know they are…but we won't waste time on technicalities, you'll die and then there will be only one. I'll be a queen…speaking of which I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"Having the wives murdered of course. It set your death in stone and made way for my place on the Volturi throne."

I rolled my eyes subconsciously thinking of how much she reminded me of Rose in her final days, but Rose would have been a much prettier queen than Tristan. Too bad they were both selfish bitches.

"What Alice, no 'your welcome queen Tristan'? It has a lovely ring to it, don't you think?"

"You'll never be queen Tristan."

"I think Amun is right, they are going to break you into a million pieces, you'll be begging for help…I can't wait to hear you scream."

I began to feel antsy to hurry up and get this over with when I felt my phone begin to vibrate in my pocket. I mentally cursed whoever it was and searched the out come. A sharp slap rang over my ears as Tristan's hand met my face. Three times too many if you ask me, why did these people have to keep slapping me.

Tristan's long nails dug into my back as she moved me forward and took my cell phone out of my back pocket. I heard the click of it opening and then the soft murmur of Edward's voice on the other end.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that… I think Zafrina and Nahuel would like there ashes sent to…well I don't think I want to tell you my name if you're going to act like that on the phone….Oh my dear sweet no it all Edward, I have something you want do I? Well I guess you'll just have to come and get her…"

Her voice trailed off as the sharp click of the phone let me know that she had hung up on him. I hoped that Edward would go to Jasper and not come looking for me. He didn't need to be here, his mind was an open weapon that Jane had used against him once before. I let out a deep sigh and tried to focus my mind on the future, it was all I had left to think about.

"I think you're companion Edward was a little upset that he didn't get to speak to you…he'll get over it though…wont he?"

"Edward is my brother."

"Ah that's right, you Kindred think you actually have 'family' well I hate to break it you…but you don't."

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist to where my nails were digging into my palms. The pain I felt from that wasn't near the pain that I felt for leaving Jasper and not near the pain these two were going to feel when I finally got my hands on them.

"We'll be there soon Alice, maybe you should rest."

I growled as I felt another stabbing pain in my arm causing me to gasp. I couldn't tell you how long I sat in the car taking random hits after random out burst from Tristan or Amun, but it felt like days as opposed to hours or minutes. Maybe it was days? I had no idea where I was at but knew that I needed to feed; my eyes had to be black as night. I was pulled out of the car and moved into another building, the ground felt harsh beneath my feet as dirt or sand weathered whatever walk way we were walking on.

"She needs to be chained up; Aro will want to have a good look at her."

They were going to need more than chains to hold me here. I cursed under my breath as my arms were brought up and stretched. The metal chains clasped around my wrist and ankles as I felt myself being lifted into the air. These people were far crueler than the Kindred, but I didn't expect anything less from them.

I tried to open my eyes but they were still blocked by the red material that had been wrapped around me. I knew this place; it felt so familiar to me. The salt in the air mixed with several other scents as I searched for the futures around me coming up with nothing but a confused and jumbled mix of ideas.

Either they had not yet decided what to do with me, or they are being careful to block out anything that might hint to me what will happen. Several soft little foot steps entered the room and then a searing pain tore through my mind. I wanted to reach for my head but couldn't, the pain was enough to make any vampire want to rip themselves to shreds and burn…anything to get the pain out of your mind. I tried to picture Jasper instead of the pain…but my mind was so hazy now from the burning that I couldn't.

"Jane, child…she has had enough."

The pain stopped momentarily; I cleared my mind and again tried to focus. I felt weak and searched for my strength…my Jasper. I felt a pair of hands run along my face and down my body before the material was taken from my eyes. I opened them squinting as I did at first before focusing on Jane. Her red eyes shone brightly against her pale skin as her blonde hair cascaded down her back. Her petite red dress fit her well, she was too young when she was changed and her gift could have been much stronger. I was actually thankful for once in my life that a child was changed. Her brother Alec was just as dangerous standing in the corner of the room ready to act when called upon.

"Jane."

I nodded my head slightly as a deep chuckle came from the other side of the room. I couldn't exactly turn around to see but I knew who it was by the smile that came from Jane's face. Her father figure…her Aro was the one laughing at me.

"Alice, I am sorry that we meet again on these terms. My dear, you look hungry…should I bring in some dinner?"

"Real fucking rich Aro, how about you be an even better host and let me down?"

Jane smiled at me as shook her head 'no' and moved closer to Alec. I had seen scary movies before and most of them made me giggle but none of them had pictured twin monsters like Alec and Jane. I wasn't worried about any of the guard…but those two…they scared the shit out of me whether I would admit that to anyone else or not.

"Alice, I'd love to let you down…but we have this one problem…you would try to escape."

"Then how about stop the crap and leave me and my family alone?"

"You are making a lot of request. For someone in your position I would suggest you try figuring out what you can offer me first."

"How about your life?"

"You are in no position to make threats young one."

I rolled my eyes as I felt another searing pain roll through my mind. I growled in defense as Aro moved closer into view and placed a hand in the air staring at Jane who looked like a child caught wit her hand in the cookie jar. I hated that little bitch.

"Alice, dear…we actually invited you here to discuss you joining us again."

"Do you really call this an invitation?"

I heard a low feline growl obviously from Tristan emanating from the far corners of the room. She and Amun stood in the dark, of course she would growl. She didn't want me to be part of the Volturi…she wanted to be the only future teller, the only one with the gift to see the future, and I was better than she was. I smiled at her shortly before turning my attention back to Aro who stared at Tristan with disgust in his eyes.

"I'm sorry my dear, will you excuse me for a minute?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head like it would really matter if I wanted him to stay or go. He came back shortly with Casius, I despised that old man almost as much as I hated Jane and Alec. Let's not forget that Tristan and Amun were on that list as well.

Marcus followed in shortly after and looked around the room cautiously before all three of them stood together and began whispering so low and so fast that I couldn't keep up with any of it. They parted soon after agreeing to something and waved Tristan to join them.

Her smile almost lit up the dim cement stoned room as she walked forward probably thinking that she was going to be a companion or 'mate' as Jasper defined it to one of them old bastards.

"Tristan, you have served your purpose well."

She smiled again at Aro as one of Casiuses guard's stepped out of the dark. A few things happened next that were so quick I wasn't able to keep up with it all, my head was cocked to the side trying to see what was going on but it was no use, I could only see things out of the corner of my eyes but I knew what the metal staff was for, and if Tristan didn't…well then she was dumber than I originally thought she was.

A faint scream came from her as a low growl came from Amun, did he have hopes to be Tristan's companion? Her ashes were easily swept off the floor causing a wave of regret and anger to wash over me. Regret because I wanted to be the one to kill her, and anger because she trusted them…did they really think that this was the way to win me over? Now there was only one.

Aro approached me standing just before me and tilting his head slightly in my direction. His hand extended towards my face as I felt his mind pull from my thoughts, my moments, and my memories. I felt robbed of the precious moments I had with Jasper and my family as his eye lit up with the emotions I felt for these memories.

"Dearest Alice, they are not good enough for you…but I'd be willing to bring some of your friends to my guard."

"We will never join you Aro."

"Then you will sit here and suffer until I figure out where to send your ashes. Maybe in a few days you'll change your mind?"

I wanted to spit in his face but instead I bit my tongue and closed my eyes wanting him to stop touching me and borrowing my memories from me. They were all on my list…and I watched as much as I could as they left the room leaving it to be just me Amun and the remains of Tristan's ashes, why they left him to watch me I have no idea.

"So Alice, are you not yet curious as to where you are?"

"Stuff a stake in it Amun."

"Now you know stakes don't actually do the trick."

Was he seriously trying to be literal with me right now? I closed my eyes and tried again to picture Jasper; letting the memories of him flood my mind and remind me of why I had to get home, I didn't know how much longer this annoyance and pain would last…but I was ready to get to him and plan the rest of my life

"Alice, I really want you to know where you are…but you're not helping. Play a game with me Alice?"

I felt the heat from Amun's breathe brush my neck as I shot my opens and head butted him. He took a step back as I growled in frustration at him; I was going to rip him apart with my own two hands before allowing his body to piece itself back together and then doing it again.

His hand moved quickly smacking the side of my face causing my head to jerk and a sickly smile to grace my lips. He wanted to play then I was more than willing to accommodate him, I was getting really fucking tired of them slapping me around today.

A metal clunking of locks and chains rattled around the corner of the room, "Amun looks like we have visitors again." His head turned but the corners of his eyes watched me carefully. The sliding of the door announced visitors but the only thing that I could hear was a human heart beat. A delicate woman walked into the room with fear dancing in her eyes. I hung my head not able to look at her as she stuck her chin out defiantly earning a chuckle from Amun.

Her veins called to me as I fought with my own instincts to have her. I should have fed before allowing myself to be captured, but I didn't think about it. I dropped my eyes and cut off my breathing, I wouldn't take her life and I refused to watch anyone do it for me.

"Oh Alice, don't act like your not hungry. She smells delicious doesn't she?"

"Amun, whatever happened to your hatred for the Volturi? Where are Kelbi and Benjamin?"

"Kelbi is dead and Benjamin left me years ago…I only had Tristan and now I have nothing."

The venom in his words spoke of the same hurt that Rose had felt, the loss of a family the betrayal of the one's you love. I began shifting through thoughts quickly determining that the Volturi were recruiting by manipulation of other's emotions except they didn't need Jasper to give them a false sense of hope and want.

"Please just take me."

My head shot up and over to the human woman who still stood staring at Amun and me…I couldn't take her; and now she was asking me? Didn't these frail little humans value there life anymore? Amun raised an eye brow at me as he moved to pull the human closer. I shook my head 'no' and tried to focus on my visions but my hunger was taking over everything.

Amun pulled the human's wrist close to my face holding the vein right next to my mouth as I gritted my teeth and locked my jaw in place. I would not break; I would not allow them to make me into a monster I knew I was not. Amun laughed as I opened my eyes to see him latch on to the girl's neck. I shivered in disgust and tried to avert my eyes as the woman's body dropped to the floor. I wondered if she had any family that would miss her…or if the war had killed them too.

"She tasted of baby's breath…sure you're not hungry? I could have the guards bring in another?"

I shook the chains trying to see if I could break them from the wall; I wanted to kill him and right this minute was not soon enough to rip him to shreds where he stood.

"You know, you won't escape Alice…but as long as we have all this time…let me tell you where we are at. I think you'll find it interesting, I picked the location myself. James said that you would appreciate it. Tell me first Alice, what happened to James and his coven? I'm sure you know…don't you."

"Don't worry were they are Amun, you'll be joining them shortly."

"Temper…I bet that's what Jasper liked about you…so willing to fight."

"Fuck off Amun."

Amun placed his hand on my cheek running the tips of his fingers down the side of his face while whispering how soft he thought my skin was. My muscles quivered under his touch wanting desperately to be free so that I could take care of him, but as my arms and legs struggled at the chains that suspended me in the air I found it a waste of energy to struggle with them anymore.

"I bet you taste floral…you smell of lilacs."

"Yea well, I've smelt shifters that were more appetizing than you."

Amun raked his nails down my neck stopping at the exposed skin of my collar. Anger grew in the pit of my stomach working it's way through my body until I swung my head around and sunk my teeth into the side of his face. I pulled back and spit his ear on the ground as a deep growl escaped him.

"You little fucking bitch, I should kill you now."

He bent over picking up his detached skin and holding it back in place, I hope it left at least a scar. Scraping of metal sliding against metal came from the two double doors in front of us as they parted to allow the guards and Royals back into the room. Jane and Alec appeared at Aro's side as always; I used to wonder if they practiced walking into rooms together, or at least they all always stood in a perfect formation next to each other. But now, I couldn't give a rats ass what they did in there free time.

"Amun, what is going on here?"

"That little bitch bit me!"

I watched as Casius rolled his eyes and pointed a finger from his guards to Amun, they moved swiftly without a care in the world standing on either side of him as he moved farther and farther into the crowd and away from me. I felt like I was on display, and it was probably because in all reality, I was technically on display at this very moment.

"Alice darling, we came to visit with you. You know we don't normally travel…but since the wives untimely death we decided that now was as good as a time as any to stay together. Don't you think?"

I blinked, was her seriously fucking asking me what I thought or cared or was this another way for him to pretend to be polite and proper? Aro was nothing if not a polite asshole. I nodded my head 'yes' in his direction thinking maybe I could at least appease my way out of these restraints. The confusion that filled my head before resumed as they all took on several different task without a concrete decision on any of hem. Mundane things from who should shovel the snow to who will be taking guard as the others feed.

"Alice, does this room look familiar to you? I think it should, you know I have a gift for you…it's a gift that I think only you could truly appreciate."

I snarled at him, I didn't want anything from him, not a gift, not a compliment not anything. I didn't even want him to continue being polite to me as the other's stood and snickered with there blood red eyes that could ever thirst for more.

Aro took a few steps closer to me and reached his hand out cautiously, he should be afraid that I might rip it off with my teeth but he wasn't. Both of his palms quickly grabbed hold of my face forcing me to face him as he scanned through my memories. Hazy images appeared in my mind and I knew of them for my human life, I gasped as I had never personally viewed these memories nor did I even know they existed deep within my subconscious.

They were blurry but I still felt a strange attachment to them, I could look around these walls as they were several years ago, I could see the blood on my finger tips, the scratches on the walls and knew where I was…I didn't want to see anymore. My past never mattered to me and I wouldn't let it affect my future. Some gift Aro decided to give me.

"I thought you would be happy to know about your past…someone who is so concerned with there future should know where they came from."

Aro took a step back as the guard approached me, this was it; my make or break moment in time, I was either going to be burned and break my promise to Jasper or they were just going to poke me with something to piss me off even further.

I felt the locks on my ankles give way first, then my wrist as I fell to my feet like a cat on the ground. I crouched glaring up at Aro, I began calculating in my head how many of them I could watch and manipulate to my benefit if I were to attack on my own.

"Alice, we're only undoing the chains to show that we have no intentions to harm you…as long as you choose the life you were meant for."

I was about to answer, I had found my voice and parted my lips rolling my tongue across my teeth as I did when I heard the metal scratching, but it wasn't the two double door that were left open that were screeching this time…it was the doors in the far corner that the human girl had come through earlier.

There were murmurs on the other side of the door as the room began to glow a faint white reminding me of Kate, the room….the entire room it metal…I smiled before collapsing as Jane manipulated my mind causing my hands to move to my head and cradle it in agony. I hope to god she brought Bella with her, if not we were both dead.


	70. Leadership

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Leadership**

**JPOV**

_"Son when you grow up, would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?" He said "Will you defeat them, you demons and all the non believers, the plans that they have made? Because one day I'll leave you a phantom to lead you in the summer, to join the black parade."_

I pulled into the driveway with Alice's car. Her scent was mixed with the new leather interior smell. I was feeling the lose of her connection. The further away I knew she was getting from me, the deeper my depression was getting. I didn't know if I could handle this.

Switching to a 'vegetarian' diet had taken its toll on my ability but not knowing if my angel was safe, not having her presence and reassurances was weighing heavily on me. I knew I needed to keep my wits about me. I would have problems with the Kindred.

I had to keep Alice's advice in mind. Calm them before they could force me over the edge. Many of them still didn't know about my ability and until Edward and Bella returned, I had to keep them from finding out that Alice was gone.

I didn't know who I could trust but the fewer people who knew that Alice wasn't here in Forks the better. I hoped that Kate and Tanya were two people I could trust. The voice mail Alice left on my cellphone should be enough to keep them on my side.

Emmett would trust me and I definitely trusted him. We went back too far to not trust and depend on each other. Emmett was in a rough place. I knew that there was something he had to do first if I was going to have his undivided attention.

So far, my plan was to talk to Kate, Tanya and Emmett. Then, Emmett and I would make a trip to see Rosalie. When we got back, I would begin the assembling of troops.

I would have to figure out who had abilities and who didn't. Those who did would then be categorized. Who would make good captains, who would follow orders given by a former Hunter and most importantly who had the leadership qualities to not ask questions.

After that, I would deal with the next ten million steps that would need to be dealt with. For now, I had to concentrate on the here and now. First things first, the three people standing on the doorstep with gawking and confused faces.

I pulled the car up to the garage and hit the door opener. I pulled Alice's car easily into the Volvo's spot and waited for the door to close. The most important thing at the moment was making sure no one outside of the three musketeers knew that Alice was MIA.

After the door was closed, I opened the door and was immediately met by Kate. In the doorway to the garage from the house, Tanya and Emmett were waiting. I could feel the confusion emanating off them.

"Hey guys." I said quietly.

"What the hell? Jazz, where's Alice?" Emmett's voice was thick with venom.

"Is there anyone in the house besides you three?"

"Yes, Brandon and his crew."

"Get them out."

"Jasper, what the hell is going on?" Tanya growled.

"I just need them out of the house. After that, the house is off limits to everyone except us." I needed them to listen. I needed them to understand that this was not something that I had planned.

Tanya for some reason seemed content to evacuate the guests from the house. I mentally took note of this for further investigation. She had a way of surprising me from time to time.

Kate, on the other hand, was not a surprise to me. She was straightforward and in your face. The only issue with her was she was too willing to use her ability to snap people into line. That wouldn't gain her respect just fear.

Emmett was as Emmett always was. A father figure with a gentle side to him. He was strong and could use his size and strength to intimidate without being harsh and demanding. He could do double talk which could be a plus when the time came to organize and convince the Kindred to accept me as their commander.

I waited in the garage, staring at Kate and Emmett. I could see their irritation. They wanted answers. I could feel something also. I couldn't quite put a word to it because some emotions were such a mesh of many emotions that it was impossible to come up with even one word. They seemed to know. That was the only way I could describe it.

Tanya stepped up behind Emmett. She laid a hand gently on his shoulder. "They're gone."

I saw the look from Emmett and felt a jolt of comfort float through the area. He had been finding some sort of solitude and friendship with Tanya. I knew at that moment I would need time to get to know her better.

I headed past Kate, who was still staring with daggers from her eyes. I walked into the living room and stood near the window, holding the window curtain to the side as I looked at the vampires outside talking or sparring amongst other things.

"So, what the hell is this all about?" Kate asked. The way she said the words, I knew she knew something. The fact that I had come back, along with having come back by myself, wasn't a surprise.

"What do you know and how do you know?" I turned away from the window and asked cautiously.

"Alice."

My body shook from the mention of her name. Was she okay? Was she safe? Where was she? I missed her scent, her touch, her face. Of course, she would have contacted them. The only one who would listen and believe me that this is what Alice wanted was Emmett. She would have called. "What did she tell you?"

"Let's see......NOTHING. One text message telling Tanya and I that you're in charge. That you're making the rules. That what you say is law." Kate snarled.

"Kate, I hope you have more control with your lightening when you're agitated than I do when I'm overcharged with emotions."

"Don't worry, Jasper, this is when I have my full gift at my disposal. Now, what the hell is going on? Why are you back here without Alice?"

"Alice went by herself. She had a vision. She had to go." It took everything I had in me to speak the words. I moved away from the window and sat on the over-sized chair in the corner.

"This isn't right, Jazz. I trust Alice, I trust her visions but it's really dangerous her going off by herself." Emmett countered.

I looked up from my hands and found he was sitting on the couch beside Tanya. She was become a good and needed friend to him. "I don't like it either but it is what it is. You weren't there. The emotions that came off that vision were intense. It's the way it's suppose to be. Somehow, someway she will make it back."

"I don't know but when a Kindred leader gives an order, whether verbally or by word, it is followed. I'm still not sure about you, Jasper, but for Alice, I will follow whatever the master plan is." Tanya said.

"There's a lot of things we need to do. Emmett and I have to make a small trip. Tanya. Kate. I need you to do something for me while we're gone."

"Hold on, I haven't agreed to following you. How do I know I can trust you?"

"Shock me."

"What?"

"Give me your worst. I'll allow you to shock me if and only if you give me a chance. I have learned that trust is a two way street. You can't trust me unless I trust you. So shock me. I trust you won't do any permanent damage."

Kate moved around the room. She looked from the floor to the wall. The wall was then me. She looked at Tanya and Emmett. I could see the arcs of lightening dancing between her thumb and fingers. She continued her walk around the room. She shot a look at me before continuing her walk.

"What do you want us to do, oh great and mighty leader?" Kate hissed. She still wasn't happy but at least she would listen.

I could have used my influence on her but the moment I let go, she would have been more pissed off than she was now. I needed her to believe every word I told her and honesty without influence was the only way. "I want you and Tanya to filter through all the vampires that are here. I want to know what strengths and weaknesses they have."

"In other words, the Hunter wants a list of how to beat us?" Kate hissed.

"No, Kate, he doesn't. He's not a Hunter anymore. He's our leader until Alice returns. He's also a trainer, tracker, searcher and a general who has organized and led men into battle. We have a battle coming to Forks and he is the only one with the expertise to organize us to win." Emmett spoke quietly. "If you can't fully trust him, trust me."

"I do trust him because Alice does. That is enough for me. I'll do this but I swear, Jasper. If you screw us over......" She flicked a small spark into the fireplace, lighting the dry timber that was black from the last fire.

"Understood." It was the only response I had. Her ability was an asset that I knew we would find a very good use for. "Emmett, we need to go and deal with this."

"Where are we going?"

"To put some closure to a long overdue issue. Go get the jeep and meet me around back." I ordered. I waited till he had left and looked at the women. "Where do they have Rose?"

"Is he ready for that?" Tanya asked concerned. "He's still hurting."

"I've known Emmett a long time. He won't be any good to us until he does this. I'll take care of him, Tanya. I care for him too." I looked at her. She stared at me. I knew what she knew. I could feel the difference in the air around them both.

"Bring him back to me. Even as a friend, I care about him. I want the time to see if it ever goes any further. I want him to heal as much as any of us." As Tanya took out her phone and made a call.

I waited for her to hang up. She looked at me. "The old factory outside town. They'll be waiting for you two. Jasper, they're unsure of you. They know who you are and how important you are to the Hunters."

I nodded and heard the rumble of the jeep's engine behind the house. "Get me that list, okay?" I asked as I headed out the back door.

I pounced into Emmett's jeep and informed him to head to the factory. His eyes widened before he turned and took off, leaving tire impressions in the grass. He knew these woods better than I had ever imagined. Even as a vampire, I almost lost track of where we were. The off-road trails were many in number and had more twists and turns than a labyrinth.

I could smell water and knew we were close. Emmett hadn't said a word. He knew where we were going and why. Whether he was ready for this or not, it was something that needed to be done. He knew that as much as I did. I, personally, didn't think he would ever be ready but I needed his head in the game and putting a finale on this situation was the only way. He needed the closure.

We approached the docks from the south side of the property. I could sense the multiple emotions and knew the Kindred had been watching us for a while. I watched and found one man step forward as the jeep came to a stop. There was no doubt that he was the man in charge.

"General Whitlock. I would say it's a pleasure to meet you but that hasn't been determined yet." The man stated. He held out his hand and I shook it. He was strong. Physically and emotionally.

"I'm sorry and you are?"

"Garrett. You could say I was in your position about fifty years ago. I was a rogue and nomad. I decided to pick a side of the war and have been here since."

We walked towards the building. I looked and noticed this man was different from other vampires I had met. His skin was olive toned and his mannerism was more human than I had ever seen. "May I ask a question, Garrett?"

"You may."

"You don't act like a vampire, no offense. You seem so human."

"No offense taken. That is what I am striving for. Just because I am what I am doesn't mean it is my destiny. I want to be me not what nature says I am."

"I'm sure there are others out there who feel the same way."

"There is definitely one who doesn't. She's been incredibly rough since she was brought to us."

"Rose." Emmett answered quietly. "Where is she?"

"You must be Emmett. I'm sorry you're being put through this." Garrett answered.

I motioned to Garrett. I wanted to speak to the man but without Emmett being affected more than he already was by all of this. Garrett seemed to understand and led us into a building that sat on the edge of the water.

The building had been an old warehouse. There was evidence of the mill that had once sustained the area and been a source of income for the humans around this area.

Garrett motioned to a guard near the back of the building and he pulled on the handle to the door he was watching. It had been a cold storage unit. How or why it was here was a mystery but it made a perfect cell.

The door slowly moved. Even the vampire had a hard time moving it, which indicated that modifications had been made. A small moment of adjustment to the lack of light revealed a hallway that swung to the right.

We entered and Garrett motioned for us to wait. The guard pushed the door closed and I heard a heavy latch clang. They had taken no chances. Rose was too important to both side for one to lose her and the other gain her.

We walked to the end of the winding hallway and found ourselves in front of another door. This one was like the kind you would find in the dungeons of old castles. Garrett knocked an intricate form of signals on the door and there was another clang as another lock was manipulated.

We entered the next section and made our way down a staircase. I could feel the moist earth penetrate my skin. The earth, musky smell stung my lungs. The air was stale and rotten.

Another hallway led to a heavy metal gate. Garrett nodded to another guard who produced a large key. He unlocked the gate and swung it open, allowing the screeching of the rusty hinges to echo into my ears. Inside the room was a flickering. In the moment it took for my eyes to adjust to the lack of light, I knew the light source was a small candle that hung from the brick wall.

As the back of the room was the source of Emmett's pain. Her blond hair was rumpled around her dirt smudged face. Her arms hung above her by a thick link chain. Her head rose slightly and I could see her pitch black eyes.

The feeling of hatred slammed into me. She had done it on purpose and I was more than willing to return the gesture. I returned the shot with increasing intensity. I added a slight sting of pain around the edges.

"And what do you want?" Her voice snarled venomously. She was stronger than her physical appearance suggested. I could see her eyes shift as she took in everything. She was searching for an escape.

I stepped back to give Emmett that time he needed to have this closure in his life. "I came to say good bye."

It seemed at that moment Rose realized that Emmett was there. Her feelings softened slightly. "Emmett? Why? Why would you allow them to do this to me? I love you. Why would you allow them to hurt me like this? Treat me like an animal?"

I couldn't witness the lies she was trying to weave. I stepped back from the room but kept my eyes on her. She was cunning and crafty. She would use Emmett's love against him. I wouldn't allow it and would interfere if it was needed.

I said sideways towards Garrett, "Has she given any information that can be used against the Hunters or the Volturi?"

"Nothing that we didn't already know. I hear you have some interrogation skills. Would you consider trying and seeing if there is anything she's hiding?"

"I've already been there. That's how she came to be in your possession."

"You were responsible for her condition. You just gained a little respect from me. I would be interested in seeing you working your magic some time."

I thought about his words for a moment. He was intelligent and I knew that he had been a soldier at some point before this war. "If you would be interested in seeing it, come with us. The Hunters and Volturi are coming and we could use all the soldiers we can find. I have a feeling you would be an asset to our military thinking."

I went back to listening to Emmett without waiting for Garrett's response. I didn't want to influence the man in any way. I wanted everyone to join because of their desire not because of my need.

"Rose, I came to say goodbye not to listen to your self-indulged delusions of righteousness. I have nothing left to say to you. You are nothing to me anymore. Rot in hell." Emmett said as he turned and walked by me.

The look on his face matched his feelings. He had made his peace. He had come to get his closure and, in a way, a way he had found it. He had freed himself to move forward and find a new path in his life.

"They'll kill you all. You'll never win......." The door shut, cutting off Rosalie's ranting.

"Do what you want with her. I am done." Emmett answered the unasked question.

The Kindred had condemned her to death but, as her husband, Emmett had a say in what happened to her. This was the way of all vampires in situations like this. He was walking away from her and that was all that was needed to finalize her fate.

Emmett headed up the stairs not looking back. I noticed Garrett nod his head towards the guard and then fall in line with me. "I'll come long enough to determine if this is something I want to involve myself in. I am willing to try anything at least once."

We arrived back at the house. Garrett and I made our way secretively through the back door. I entered the house and felt the immediately level of infuriation flying like a cyclone.

I closed my eyes and concentrated pushing out a calm in waves. I felt the peace come crashing on the cyclone drowning it considerably. I thought of Alice's words. _...use your gift to calm the crowds before you let there anger and confusion take you over_.

She was always right. She knew me better than I knew myself. I walked into the living room and found Kate and Tanya mulling over some papers that covered the coffee table.

"Where's Emmett?" Tanya's voice was full of nervousness.

"Parking the jeep."

"And?" Kate asked genuinely concerned.

"He's done. He's ready to move on." I said as I looked at Tanya. I knew my notions had been correct. I could feel the underlining feelings she was developing for Emmett.

She left the room quickly and I turned my attention back to Kate. "What's with the mood in this place?"

"You wanted information. It wasn't easy to get. There are some vamps out there who aren't willing to listen to anyone but the Cullen's. You have a huge task ahead of you. They're asking questions I don't have answers too. One is where the hell is Alice?"

"I can't tell you. It's important that the decision isn't made where she is going. If I think it than Tristan will know. That can't be allowed to happen."

"Tristan? No. She didn't."

"Kate, lightening or no lightening. Don't think it. Don't make the decision. I swear I will overload your mind." I hissed.

"Don't threaten me, Jasper. I have no issues with bringing you to your knees."

"She a little fireball." Garrett's voice sounded.

"Oh god, Garrett. Don't do this." I could feel the lust fill the room. I couldn't handle those kind of emotions at the moment. I needed to concentrate and lust and desire would only have me hiding in a corner wondering and worrying about my angel. Now wasn't the time for it.

"And you are?" Kate asked instantly getting defensive.

"I am Garrett, my lady. And you are?"

"Kate."

"So plain for someone so lovely. I think Katie suits you so much better."

"Where did you find this piece of work?" Katie snidely asked.

"Garrett was in charge at the factory." I answered as I ignored the two of them and looked over the papers. "Garrett, care to lend a hand."

Garrett took a seat next to me on the couch. Kate folded her legs as she sat on the floor across from us. I picked up one pile and found a list of nine names. I looked at the four other piles and found two more with a short list and two with somewhat longer lists.

"The numbers don't add up. If the calculations are right. There a forty-two names between the five lists but there are at least one hundred vampires roaming the property. What's up?" I asked as I picked up another piles of papers with a short list on it.

"Explanation from the beginning. These vamps aren't listening very well to Tanya and I. We're not the Cullen's. We're not leaders. And, finally, most of them are nomads who have not allegiance to either side. You have your work cut out for you, oh great exalted one."

"Fuck off, Kate. Now is not the time. Explain the lists. Who and why." I shot back.

"The first list with the nine names are the ones who have military leadership experience. The next one with the five names are those who have 'interesting' abilities. The third and fourth lists are those who are willing to follow those on the first list or have agreed to fight in general without any leadership, rogues.

The last list has only four names on it. That's the list of those who are willing to accept you as leader in the Cullen's absence."

"Wait a minute. They know everyone's gone?" I cursed myself silently.

"Did you expect they wouldn't? Edward and Bella were seen leaving separately but in the same direction. You and Alice leave separately and then you return without her. We've been making excuses but almost every one of them is ready to walk. You've got to do something or this whole plan is going to fail and then we're all walking corpses."

I looked over at Kate, "You're asking for a jolt."

"Try it. I'll return the favor."

"Hold on, what's this about jolts?"

I looked at Garrett and then back at Kate. "Sorry, Garrett. I'm sure you've come across vampires with 'gifts'. Well, you're in the presence of two of them."

"What? What are your talents?" Garrett was curious. His military background was twisting and working ideas in his head. Edward wasn't necessary to know that.

I had seen that look in the mirror one to many times. I looked like that so often I was sure my stone skin was permanently etched into that look. I looked at Kate who looked back at me in annoyance. I knew she didn't trust him anymore than me. Time to make the gesture.

"I can feel emotions and manipulate them."

"Manipulate them how?"

I ran throw the basics of my ability. There was something about Garrett that gave me an instant connection and easy feeling with him. I knew everything about him was being honest and forthright. He was here and willing to help. He must have seen something that was an advantage for us that I had failed to notice yet.

"And you, Katie?"

"Stop calling me that, old man."

"Feisty."

"More than you know. I'll show you my gift." She held out her hand and I leaned back into the couch. I wasn't willing to chance the spark she had formed. The small arch jumped from finger to finger lighting her hand up from the inside.

"Incredible. Does it affect the same as natural lightening?"

"Would you like to find out?"

"Certainly. I am always willing to try something once."

I was instantly on the other side of the room. I knew where this was going and had no idea how to control it. I pushed all my emotions down deep and mentally sealed them shut. I concentrated on pushing away anything that was about to hit me.

I heard Tanya and Emmett step up behind me as they both hissed. "This is not good." Tanya said.

"He asked for it. Literally."

"You're joking."

"Nope."

"Sadistic freak."

I watched in wonder and horror as Garrett stepped up to Kate and hold out his hand. She jolted his fingertips. He chuckled. "More."

He wrapped his hand around her wrist. I could see the skin on her arm grow luminescent as his body went stiff. "Incredible. So one more test. If I can hang on, I get to ask one request that you must do."

"What's the request?" Kate looked at me with an evil glare. What the hell did I do? This man wasn't the type I had met a short time earlier.

"No, dear Katie. No influences. I want everything you can give. I don't want you to hold back." Garrett said as he moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned into her ear. "Everything you can give."

The room went suddenly white. The lightening cracked enveloping them both. I could see Garrett's body jerking wildly but his face show anything but pain. He was smiling. The sick man was smiling. The sound from the lightening was deafening. As quickly as it started, it was over.

Garrett was about to drop but from somewhere deep inside he kept himself on his feet. Kate sagged a little. I could see she was weak. "You are one sick bastard."

Garrett laughed. "Do I get my request?"

"Name it."

"Kiss me, love."

I nearly fell over. Garrett had found his 'soul mate' and it had hit him as hard and fast as it had with Alice and I. I wanted to laugh at Kate's discomfort but wasn't willing to chance that she had enough juice to jolt me. I felt my jaw drop as Kate turned around in Garrett's arms.

I burst out laughing as Kate's hand came up and slapped Garrett hard across the face. "I am not a hussy. I don't kiss men I've just met."

"You are a feisty little cat with morals and values. I love you, Katie, and I will win you over yet." Garrett growled heartedly.

"Garrett, if you're done with your games, we have a lot of work to do." I said walking back towards the couch.

"Certainly, General Whitlock."

"Just Jasper, Garrett."

"No, if you are going to assume control of these vampires, you will have to be respected by your commanders also. Therefore, the four of us need to address you properly."

Garrett was very sure of himself. I wasn't sure how the others felt about it but I decided since they had been told that my words were law, then the laws started now. "Fine. All four of you will address me as General Whitlock until such time as any of the Cullen siblings return and assume leadership again. Is that understood?"

I suddenly felt alive and complete. I was in control again. My body boiled as it had before meeting Alice. It wasn't that she had weakened me, I had allowed myself to become weak. I was going to be me again. Anyone who wasn't happy about this was allow to walk away.

"Jazz, you know me. I've followed you before. You've never steered me wrong, so, I'm on board." Emmett answered immediately.

"If Emmett's up for this and willing to do it, I am too." Tanya said determined to show her allegiance.

Everyone looked at Kate. "I'll agree but only because Alice told me I had to listen to you."

"Good. Now, Kate, you said there were five people who had abilities. Who and what?" I ordered.

She picked up the paperwork and named off the list as she passed me the papers. "Erin, he's able to control reality. Interesting to say the least. He can make items or people appear larger or smaller than they really are. It works only if the person being affected doesn't have contact with the thing being manipulated."

And set of papers. "Celesta, she's a young vampire, whose powers are still unstable. She can manipulate water. Whether it's rain, a river or the ocean. Anything to do with water she can move it and bend it to do anything she wants with it."

"Lester won't be a big asset. His ability only allows him to create intense heat. It doesn't affect vampires so it's useless."

"Maybe not. We will be needing fire to burn the bodies."

"True. Next is Gerald. He's able to penetrate solid matter. It has to be natural matter though. Trees, rocks, etc. Humans, vampires, cars....nothing. Doesn't work. Maybe with practice and training back at the moment, no."

"The most interesting of the group is Sandra. I met her a few years ago. I was surprised to see her here. She's not comfortable around other people because of her appearance. Something strange happened during her burning. She was burned. Her skin is slowly recovering but from the difference I've seen in the time I've seen her, it will take years. That's where her ability comes in. She can heal others. It's not instant but they heal none the less. There's one catch. Her ability is transferred through her venom. She has to bite."

I stood up and walked away from the group. There was a lot of information to process. I needed time and that wasn't an option. I had other things that had to be dealt with first. I turned back and faced them all.

"There is a list with four names on it you said were willing to follow me without question. Are they the only four or do the other list with military leadership count also?"

"Yes. They're willing to follow like proper soldiers." Tanya answered. She must have put that list together.

"Find them, all thirteen of them. I want them standing with us when I address the group outside."

"Is that wise? There are so many who don't trust you....."

"Don't ask questions, Kate. Just do it. I've been at this point before. I've trained newborns. Just do it. Bring them and meet me outside."

Kate huffed as her and Tanya stood and headed outside. I knew it would take a little while to locate the individuals that would be instrumental in my success of bringing everyone together and under my leadership.

"I'll be back." I said as I got an idea. I raised upstairs and down the hallway pausing at the entrance to mine and Alice's room.

I knew her scent would be strong. I wondered for a moment where she was and if she was safe. _I love you, angel. Be safe._ I took a deep breath and entered the room. I couldn't chance her scent destroying that which I had just found. My resolve, my strength. I loved her but she was able to turn me into mush. We would have to work on that so I could ignore that and retain my military stature.

I entered the closet and mentally apologized to Alice for what I was about to do. She had just put the closet back together and I was about to tear it apart. I knew what I wanted but the question was did she have it?

I threw clothes everywhere, working my way through her men's section and found each item, piece by piece. I walked out of the closet and straight for the bathroom. I pulled out some gel and combed it through my hair. Once I was satisfied with the military style without having to resort to cutting it, I walked back to the bedroom.

I changed and eyed myself in the mirror. I was pleased with the result and the fact that Alice's had her own mini-shopping mall in the closet. I hoped that this wasn't another of the Halloween costume Alice had kept. The black short sleeved shirt clung to my body making it comfortable but moving around would be easy. The cargo pants, also black, complimented the military boots. I wondered why I hadn't seen them before. I slipped myself into the black shiny trench coat that went down to the floor.

I looked at the bed and wondered about the belt. I shrugged and reached for it. I pushed my nails into it accidentally and found it resisted. I picked it up and examined the material. There was something that glittered subtly in it. I looked and noticed the same glitter was in the whole outfit. I knew that something this subtle was not for fashion. Alice had it there for a reason. I made another mental note to ask her when she returned.

I turned and left the room immediately, realizing I had been in the room far too long. My lungs were beginning to burn from the unused air stretching the muscles. I closed the door walked away a few steps and let the air out. I was immediately met with Alice's scent on the clothes but knew it wasn't as strong as it would have been in the room.

I braced myself and worked with her scent rather than let it control me. I felt suddenly stronger in many ways. Mentally, emotionally and physically. I had allowed myself to be overwhelmed by her presence till now. It had weakened me towards her. Now I was using it to make myself a force to be reckoned with.

I walked defiantly down the stairs and earned more than one gawk. "Are they ready?"

"Yes. What the hell? Is this the real you?" Kate stammered.

"I've always been me. This is the military man coming back to the surface. This was me before Alice. Be scared, Kate, be very scared." I was joking and she knew it.

"About fucking time." Was all Emmett said as he saluted and headed out the door. "I thought you were turning into a pussy."

I ignored the comment and proceeded outside. The sun was dipping into the trees. As I stepped off the porch, I found the thirteen individual vampires assembled and ready to go. My group of loyalists gathered behind me. None of them were sure what was about to happen but the group in front of me was none to happy to see the swarm coming.

I pulled in a deep breath of air and sent a wave of placid nothingness across the field. I closed myself off to the feelings of everyone around me. I had felt the presence of the searchers. At the moment, they were not my concern. Bringing the group together towards one common goal was the only thing on my mind.

I looked at Kate. Whispering I asked, "Which one is Erin?"

Kate's eyes moved. She knew what I wanted without me telling her which made it easier. She sidestepped and spoke quietly to Erin. He moved in behind me. I felt immediately cooler. I felt like I had been surrounded by a cool rush of air.

"Holy shit, man." Emmett said. I knew that Erin's ability had worked. I was larger in my appearance.

I continued to walk across the yard until I came to the large stump that stood in the middle. I stepped up and looked at Emmett. "The fire's burning."

He nodded and whispered to Tanya who whispered to Kate. The circle continued and suddenly the bodies formed a circle around the stump I was standing on. I looked around the large yard and noticed there were vampires emerging from the woods.

Word had traveled quickly that something was going on. I waited a moment longer and then repeated the speech I had been mentally preparing.

"We have all come from different backgrounds, different walks of life. We all came here for one reason or another. The backgrounds, our lives, our reasons don't matter anymore. There is only one thing that matters. We have come for the chance of stopping this war officially or unofficially once and for all.

Many of us don't see eye to eye. Many of us don't trust one another. Many of us are ready to walk away and say it's not my fight. It's not your fight. It's our fight. We have to come together for a greater purpose. For one common goal. To fight for a peace for ourselves, for the humans we protect, for our future in this world.

I have learned over the past few weeks that my world is your world. The lines have been drawn but they do not form a wall that can't be torn down. I crossed that line. I've taken my place and decided that I want what is best for all of us not just those who think their more important than the rest.

The Volturi and the Hunters are coming. They believe they are more superior. They're not. They burned the same as any of us. They went through the pain and torture like we did. They are no more powerful than us. They use intimidation and tricks to gain control. The Kindred don't. They allow life to survive and flourish. They fight for the freedom of all, humans and vampires alike.

It is our time to seize the reigns and end this war. It is our time to make this world acceptable for all who reside in it. I am asking you not as a Hunter, not as a Kindred but as a man, a vampire. Join us and help us to stop the madness and tyranny that has gone on for far to long. Help us fight for our right to chose."

There was silence. I knew there would be. I waited. I was like a statue. I was prepared for the backlash I expect from a few. That backlash never came. The mummers started quietly. The discussions were quick. There were those who stepped forward and turned to face the rest.

It was over in a matter of seconds. An invisible line had been drawn in the earth of the field that surrounded the house. Almost every vampire was inside that invisible line, shouting and chanting that today was the day that the war would end.

I felt a pull on my coat and looked down to see Emmett staring across the yard toward the driveway. I raised my head and saw Edward standing with his arms crossed against his chest. The look in his eyes was terrifying. I closed in my emotions and formed my own barrier. I wasn't going to allow him to affect me.

Bella was smiling. She was proud of what had happened. She was ready to bring the fight to the other side and make them pay for the deaths that had been caused over the years.

I decided Alice had given me the control I was going to use it. "Listen to me. We need everyone to prepare. My captains will coordinate and assemble everyone according to abilities and strengths. Cooperate with them, listen to them. They have an expertize the will aid us all in surviving the final fight."

I jumped off the stump and headed towards the house. I knew I was in for my own personal battle inside with Edward. There was a lot of explaining to be done.

I entered the house first and waited in the living room until Edward spoke. The hiss was venomous. "Where is Alice?"

"Gone." I answered turning to face him. Standing in the background was Bella and Kate. Edward no longer intimidated me. I was no longer worried about how he felt.

"Where, Jasper? I swear."

"Look at my thoughts, Edward. You've told me yourself there's no stopping her once she decides and visions something. She asked me to trust her. I do and will continue to. Do you want me to stop trusting her?"

I could see Edwards replaying the images in my head. His body slumped to the couch. "Stubborn pixie. Why now? I trust her but damn, couldn't she have taken you with her?"

"I wanted to go. I wanted to protect her. There was one problem with that. She and I have different destinies in this war. Our outcome is the same. Survive and be together but we both need to follow our own paths to get there."

"Okay, who the hell are you and where the fuck is Jasper?"

"It's me, Edward. This is the me your sister turned to mush and probably will again when she comes home."

"Damn, I hope not. I wasn't to keen on the pussy Jasper."

I looked around the room. It was too quiet. Even having shut down my emotions I could still feel that there was something missing from the house. With all these people around and their agitated states I should be getting something. "Where are the girls?"

We both took a deep breath and followed their scent. It landed us in Alice's room. _Damn, I have to go in, don't I?_

"Alice's scent?"

"Stay the fuck out of my head."

"Listen, brother we're family now. I have accepted it which will make it harder to stay out. I'll work on staying out of the important things but when you think like that, it's an automatic thing for me to hear." Edward growled. I knew he wasn't happy. Something was so wrong with this picture. "Stay here I'll be right back."

"No, I have to get use to this. I'm going in. Already did it for the clothes, so I can do it again."

We entered the room and for a moment I lost Kate and Bella's scent as Alice's overtook theirs. I picked up their scent just after Edward and the scent went straight out the open window.

"I'll kill them both myself." Edward stated as he dropped onto the bed and put his head in his hands and sighed. He fished his cellphone out of his pocket. He hit one button and waited. "She's ignoring me."

"Hang on. Let me try." I pulled mine out of the coat pocket and hit Kate's number. No answer. I closed the phone and opened it again calling Emmett. "Em, call Bella and Kate's phones.....don't ask questions, Captain, just do it and call me back."

We wait for what seemed like forever before my phone rang again. "No answer." I said as I hung up.

Edward fiddled with his. "They're not answering. You already know that."

"Not calling them. I'm calling Alice. They'll answer the phone for her. She can tell them to come home. They'll listen to her." He hit one button and waited. "It's about time someone answered the damn phone, why haven't you been picking up, we took care of Zafrina and Nahuel and now I need you to call Kate and Bella and tell them to come home."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that…"

"Who is this?" I could feel the confusion rippling off Edward. It wasn't Alice's voice I heard.

"I think Zafrina and Nahuel would like there ashes sent to.."

"I don't care what you think. Who the fuck is this?" Edward's anger was building rapidly.

"Well, I don't think I want to tell you my name if you're going to act like that on the phone…"

"Where the fuck is Alice and you better pray I don't get my hands on you."

"Oh, my dear sweet Edward, I have something you want do I? Well I guess you'll just have to come and get her…" The line went dead.

Before I knew what was happening, Edward's phone smashed off the wall and into a million pieces. I threw a blanket of peaceful serenity on him and pushed till he was a mangled mess on the floor.

"Edward, don't do this. I need you here with me. We'll go get them and bring all of them home safe. Something in this room led them to Alice. We need to find it."


	71. Complex

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Complex**

**APOV **

"_We're going down, down in an earlier round and sugar, we're going down swinging. I'll be your number one with a bullet, a loaded God complex, cock it and pull it." _

The door swung open as I lay on the ground aching for a release from Jane but unable to fright back because of Alec. His gift was to be able to paralyze you, your mind would fog over and your body would go limp; it was like a fog wrapping around you and suffocating all muscles within your body. That's what I was trapped in right now, a haze of fire and a paralyzing fear that Kate would be in the same position as I was.

I took in a deep shallow breath trying to regain control of my body as I placed my palms on the floor and struggled to lift myself off of the ground. It wasn't working very well as my arms shook beneath me. The guards had aligned themselves in front of the Royals ready to defend if necessary; I wasn't dying here…so it was necessary.

A growl vibrated through the haze around me as I looked around and saw that Jane was scowling with a determined look in her eyes. A small amount of relief began to wash over me as the burning within my mind began to disappear. She was focusing on someone else, I wanted to tell Kate to leave, that this wasn't her fight…but I couldn't.

"Awe, Jane I missed you too, how have you been?"

My eyes shot open as I recognized the heavenly voice approaching me, it was Bella my savior. Sparks flew around the room as Kate began defending the bubble around her and Bella keeping the guards at bay as Casius and Aro looked to Marcus for assistance. His face was smug and defiant as his eyes settled on me.

I felt my limbs return to me as Bella stepped closer wrapping her bubble around me, I wasn't completely out of the dark yet, I still hadn't fed in a long time and now my body was weak with hunger and I was dangerously close to a mental break down.

"Alice are you alright?"

"Peachy."

I stood up and straightened myself out fully standing on my tip toes and stretching my arms high in the air. I needed a good stretch after riding around with these idiots for however long I have been riding around with them. I glanced at Bella out of the corner of my eye and then towards the double doors. Most of the vampires in here are not afraid of three women, but some of them new better and it was that reason that I took off as fast as I could to the double doors and pulled them shut.

A gust of wind kicked up around Bella's shield. I could feel the elastic bend and stretch around me making sure that even when I was not next to her…I was at least safe from Alec and Jane. I smiled at Amun who stood next to me crouched and ready to attack.

He was first on my list and I had no problems with handling him where he stood. I closed off to my second vision letting the haze wonder through as each person began to plan there attack. Bella wanted Jane and that fight in my opinion was long over due. Jane couldn't handle Bella without her gift and Bella had a hundred years of anger built up towards Jane for hurting Edward. Then Bella was a human and couldn't do anything about it. But now, Bella was going to rip her to shreds.

Lightening pulsated through the room where everyone was trapped heating the metal as a wicked smile played across Kate's lips. I should have known she'd come for me…I should have warned Jasper that she would have also, but I am kind of glad I didn't. Everything happens for a reason repeated in my head as I quickly dodged a blow from Amun.

I felt my body slam into the wall as another guard attacked me from the side. I kicked my legs out slamming them into Amun's chest and knocking him to the ground. My visions were now centered around me and they way they other vampires in the room planned on attacking. Alec's gift was useless unless he planned on knocking the room out, and with Bella's shield that would leave him with no one but himself to defend the rest of the Volturi.

I was shocked at first at how low there numbers were thirty maybe forty people stood in this room me, Bella, and Kate included. I grabbed the arm that was wrapped around me and pulled as hard as I could. With a deafening scream in my ear it ripped off as I tossed it across the room. I began planning Amun and the guard's next steps and as Amun made a move to take a leap at me I twisted and threw the guard at him.

The both fell to the floor as I landed on top of them pulling at limbs as I found the need to. A hand reached across my shoulder as I moved to rip Amun's head off causing me to duck and turn out of the way. Haven't these guys ever heard of a fair fight?

I bounced back and felt my muscles recoil as another scream pulled my attention to Bella. She was starting a fire with the remains of Jane as she fought of Casius, Kate was busy with Marcus and Aro dodging there advances as the electrical current ran towards Bella to help start the fire.

I jerked back in response and began back closer to Bella while Amun stood up and began to advance on me. I reached down and pulled at the remains of the first guard and slid the body with a jerk across the floor to where the fire was starting. Two down and about thirty eight to go. I smirked to myself and I wondered for a moment in time where Jasper was or what he was doing. His face was enough to fuel my anger even more as I lunged at Amun wrapping my legs around his waist and placing both of my hands around his head.

"Tell Kelbi I said hello"

I felt the muscles in back twist and contract as I twisted Amun's head in between my hands and threw it towards the fire that was now burning brightly in the center of the room. Bodies were piling high as the Volturi numbers dwindled. I removed my self from the corpse and dragged the body over to the fire as I looked for Bella and Kate.

My eyes grew wide as I watched Bella squirm underneath Aro, his fingers were wrapped tightly in her hair as he his bobbed down to take a bite out of her shoulder. My feet wouldn't carry me fast enough as I threw all of my body weight into Aro slamming him and me onto the cement ground cracking the bricks beneath us.

I couldn't tell you what took over me as the venom pooled in my eyes and I began blindly ripping at everything and everyone. The tearing and crunching felt disgusting beneath my finger tips as I let the animalistic robot take over my entire being. I zoned out into the visions as if I was unable to keep a grasp on reality, I remained five steps ahead of everyone protecting Kate and Bella as I slammed into guard member after guard member killing all and sparing none.

I felt the nervous break down take over as I growled in frustration as the remaining guard. Kate lit the room by sending volts through the walls of the cell that held my human soul captive. I was going to be free, free of the guard, free of the Volturi and free of everyone and everything.

I watched as Kate's energy exploded sending waves of electricity to the remaining guards standing before us. They shook violently as I braved being electrocuted and started the process of elimination. I had every intention of there being only three people walking out of this room, and then I planned on letting the whole building burn to the ground.

"Alice, stop…Alice can you hear me…stop."

I paused in my steps as I threw the remaining pieces of the guards into the fire. I turned my head sharply to see Bella and Kate staring at me with concerned expressions. There clothes were torn and small bite marks littered there necks and arms where they had been bitten by the Volturi.

"Alice, your hurt…they're dead, let's get home. Please?"

"Get out. I'm not done here Bella."

Kate took a step forward and I saw the twitch of electricity float back to her finger tips. The fire grew stronger and it seemed that the only place not presently on fire was the small area close to a back door where we were presently standing. Bella reached her hand out to grab my arm as Kate moved behind me and pushed me towards the door with enough force and electrical voltage behind it to blow the door of the hinges.

I swung around in a dark lit hall way watching the flames creep up on me and wanting nothing more than watch it spread further. Bella urged my feet forward as I tried to regain my senses and move in step with reality as opposed to within the future.

Once we made it outside a separate fire was beginning to dwindle and I looked to Bella who shrugged and pointed to Kate, "She tried to tell them to leave, they wouldn't listen."

I could only shake my head and focus on the injuries my families had received to save me. Guilt washed over me as Bella gave me the same look running her fingers tips over my many bite marks and making 'tsk tsk' noises at my torn clothes.

I'm sure my hair was a mess, and my eyes were black…the bite marks would heal and then torn clothes can be burned. I looked up at Bella and then over to Kate who pulled out her cell phone and sent a text to someone, I don't know who but I wasn't going to ask…I didn't care as much as I probably should about anything right now. I needed to feed, I needed to get my energy back and then I needed to pay a visit to the Hunters.

"Alice, what are you thinking? You're being too quiet."

I smirked at Bella and rolled my eyes before ripping off a piece of my shirt and wiping my hands off. I tossed the material to the ground and let the exhaustion roll through my body.

"I need to get to the Hunters head quarters."

"Oh no you don't Alice, we are taking you home…you can wait for the rest of us to go with you there. Stop with the bull shit…you have no idea how crazy I have been with General Jasshole running the place."

"Is everyone else handling it well?"

"Well, I guess so…but that's not the point, my life has been hell. Do you know he actually asked to be called General Whitlock? I'm not doing it, the sooner I get you home the sooner things go back to normal. And you know what…Tanya left me hanging, if you wouldn't have sent me that text telling me to listen to him I would have shocked him to death do you know that? And the best fucking part…he actually asked me to do it, oh and don't get me started on Garrett…wait until you meet the character he brought home with him."

I tried to zone out of Kate's ranting, it was hilarious but I didn't have the energy to laugh with or at her in the moment. Bella smiled slightly before rolling her eyes telling me that it really wasn't that bad and Kate was just over exaggerating things as she always did. I couldn't even be mad at her about threatening Jasper, I knew she wasn't serious and I was in no mood to discuss it right now anyways.

Bella wrapped her arm in mine as Kate flanked to my other side. We sulked into the near by forest only able to find herds of deer in this part of the woods. I sunk my teeth into three of them before I rolled over on the ground and looked up at the stars

_Golden eyes flashed a million times creating a pool of day and night in my mind, growls came from all directions as I tried harder to focus everything I had on one particular details. Edward crouched down ready to leap as his fingers dug deep into the earth. I changed directions and tried to refocus again finding Emmett close to Tanya rotating his neck as his muscles twitched in every crevice. Several golden eyes stared back at me and then Jasper…he flashed before my minds eye moving to quickly for me to catch him._

I shot to my feet quickly moving to Kate and jerking her to her feet with me, "Where is Bella? We need to leave right now." I began turning in circles looking for Bella trying to catch her scent in the woods before spotting her and locking my gaze in her's. She came like I knew she would seeing the panic on my face.

"What did you see Alice?"

"We need to get back, they're preparing for something and it doesn't look good. It keeps blacking out when I try to search further…it can only be the Shifters."

Bella nodded as we turned and began running as fast as possible. I was following Bella still not sure of my surroundings, I could tell from the light ice stuck in the grass that we had to be farther north than home…so we ran south. But that information now was not enough for me…I needed to get home faster.

"Where are we?"

"Close to the Alaskan borders just keep moving south, we can get there in a few hours."

"That's not soon enough Bella."

"That's the best we can do."

I gritted my teeth and pushed my body forward faster, I had already lost to family member's to the shifters I refuse for them to take anymore innocent lives; I refused to let them attack my family. The worry drove me to move faster, I felt myself pulling away from Kate as Bella struggled to keep up with me. Normally runs were reenergizing and invigorating, but right now it was only making my stomach turn with anxiety.

"Alice, if we cut through the west end forest we can get to the city in half the time…do you know your way through them?"

"Which forest?"

"The west end forest of Washington."

I nodded my head as I dodged trees and brush that lay on the ground, not even the animals were disturbed as we ran by fast enough for them to believe that we were a breeze in the wind. I continued on a path through the woods occasionally glancing back at Bella and Kate who wore determined looks on there faces just as I was sure I had on my own.

We reached a clearing and I felt Bella's bubble tighten around me telling me that we were at least on the out skirts of town, an hour of constant moving passed me by when I felt Kate charge up within the buble that kept us protected. A shiver ran through me as the electric current flowed only pushing me harder and faster into the woods.

"Alice, are we going to make it in time?"

"I hope so Kate, I can't see there futures with the Shifters around…no matter what don't stop moving and take care of any shifter you come across."

"Are we close enough to see anything from here?"

I turned my head and looked over to Bella as she glanced up at the tree's, I didn't have time to stop and climb the tree from the color in the trees I could tell we still had a ways ahead of us and right now our best option would be to keep moving, I could waste time because time was of the essence. I didn't like the future of all the Kindred being blacked out, it made me nervous like my mind was turned off, Edward once compared it to how it felt with no one but him under Bella's shield, silent and we were so used to the constant noise and images that it felt wrong for them not to be there no matter how much we complain or said different.

"How should we approach?"

I closed my eyes and thought back to the vision I had earlier, everyone was guarded the eyes pointed from all direction but one and that was East. We needed to come in through the East side of the woods.

"East, they weren't watching the east for some reason."

Bella nodded as she let out a deep breath and dodged around a tree with grace. Her long brown hair was whipping around her face. I turned back to Kate as her body lit up and then faded into its natural pale color. She was making sure she stayed fully charged and I had no doubt in my mind that if there was still a fight when we got there she was going to light a hole in the forest.

We ran farther and harder the closer we got to the clearing behind the house. I concentrated on the steady pitter patter of my feet tapping on the ground as I floated around nature's obstacles. The scent of the shifters hit me first like running into a wall of sewage. I cut of my breath and leap forward through the forest edge.

I swung my feet around and continued to run west until I intersected the creek that ran along the back yard and began running south again. I was almost there and hopefully it won't be too late when I do get there.

I approached the clearing with caution but I never slowed down, the fight was already dwindling to end as the group of vampires surrounded the remaining Shifters. I wondered who took Jacob and secretly hopedthat it was at least Edward…he needed that kind of closure. My eyes flashed as I saw Jasper, he was wearing an outfit I had not yet put out for the guys to wear, there were minor flaws in the material that Rose was supposed to be helping me with before she left…it was never completed.

He looked glorious in the black trench coat with the cargo pants and black shirt. His hair was a mess but I could tell that he had tried to slick it back, I was going to be hiding hair products from him for now on. I wanted to smile as he turned towards me but instead horror struck my mind as Rose appeared behind him. I tried to tell him she was there, I screamed as loud as I could but he didn't hear me. I raced towards him with Kate and Bella hot on my heels.

Rose attacked him from behind flinging him in the air like a rag doll, Jasper landed across the field and then stood up as they began running towards each other, "Kate stop her shock her or something."

"Alice, we're not close enough…give me a second."

I dug my toes into the ground as I picked up my speed once again racing towards Jasper as he collided with Rose, I watched as her nails moved to claw at his face, and then I watched as recognition of the clothes he was wearing dawned on her. Rose began ripping at he stitches and then sunk her teeth into Jasper. His head rolled back as his hands gripped into her hair and her head snapped off.

I slowed so that wouldn't pass them and watched as Kate's electricity rolled through Rose's limbs cingy them as I dropped next to Jasper. I couldn't find my voice as he began to whisper good bye's. My poor mellow dramatic Jasper thought he was allowed to leave me. He would heel…time heels all wounds.

I dropped my eyes to his as he closed them, I brushed my fingers through his hair as Bella's shield wrapped around us and then I growled when some woman came too close to him with the intentions of biting him.

"Back off."

"Alice, she's fine, she can help him heal."

"Heal? Why the fuck is she trying to bite him then?"

"Alice, her name is Sandra, it's her gift..she bites they're better."

I looked up at Kate and then over to Bella who simply nodded her head. Emmett and Edward quickly ran over to us followed by another man I take to be Garrett from the way Kate rolled her eyes and moved to hide behind Bella. She was going to need to tell me more about this one.

I closed my eyes but this time I didn't search the future. I knew Jasper would be ok; I didn't need to look for it to know that. Fate worked in a mysterious way within a person's life the beginning is always the same…as well as the ending is always the same. Nature brought us into this world and nature would be the only thing strong enough to take us out.

Picture you life as a tree, the roots being the beginning, the very tips of the old branches being the end. The limbs winding through are the decisions that you make. As you can make the choice to which path you take, the out come is always going to be already predicted. Making the inevitable already choosen for you. This wasn't Jaspers end.


	72. Shifters

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Shifters**

**JPOV**

"She's where?" Emmett exclaimed.

"Alaska." I answered. I was worried. The building that Alice's GPS on her phone showed that she was in an asylum. Could it be the one that James had told her about?

"And the other two Barbies are on their way there?"

"That's the assumption." Edward answered wearily. I had hit him good. He still wasn't happy with it but it had been necessary at the time.

"So, who's going to get them? I just met Katie and I would like a chance to get to know her." Garrett answered.

Edward looked up and growled. "Who the hell are you, anyways?"

"Edward, calm down. Now. Garrett is in charge of one of the cell units for the Kindred."

Edward looked at me. I twitched my eyes towards Emmett. I saw the realization wash over his face. "Oh, sorry, Emmett."

"It's fine, Edward. I said my goodbyes and it's done."

"So, I ask again, who's going to go after the girls?" Garrett asked impatiently.

"Garrett, aren't you suppose to be out helping to assemble the troops?" I asked in a demanding voice.

"Don't even use that tone with me in private, General Whitlock. I am not a child. I have fought more wars than you have been alive, well, sort of." Garrett answered.

Emmett chuckled. "I wouldn't fuck with him, General. I almost lost it outside when he had to knock a few 'I think I know everything' down a few notches."

"Okay new rule, Garrett. No knocking heads together."

"Fine, take the fun out of my day." Garrett said as he winked at Emmett.

"Interested in finding out about my ability. Keeping fucking around."

"Give it your best. I doubt you could do more damage than Katie." Garrett challenged.

Edward shot me a look. I gave him a mental image. "Holy shit, sucker for punishment."

"Hold on to something, Garrett. You're about to go for a ride." I didn't want to do this but if I was to have the man respect my level of authority, he needed a taste of my ability.

I closed my eyes and pulled the anger that Edward had been feeling upstairs in the bedroom to the surface. I fought to control it. Strangely enough, I was able to bubble it inside a cocoon before pushing it at Garrett. I opened my eyes in time to watch his face twist up into a snarled mess.

He hugged himself and keeled over, muffling the sounds of his own screams. "Enough, stop."

I flooded the area with soothing emotions and waited for him to recover. He finally sat up and staring wide eyed at me. "You are more powerful than Katie in some ways."

"What do you mean 'some ways'? I asked. I was confused. How often had this man done this type of thing? Allowed himself to be battered by abilities to test them?

"Katie's ability attacks the body so hers is a physical pain. You attack both the body and the mind. It's more intense and physiological. That makes you more dangerous and powerful than her."

He was right. I knew that information already but the fact that he had picked up on it so quickly was amazing to me. "How long have you been testing abilities?"

"Years, since I can remember. I have always been fascinated by the effects someone's ability has on the receiver. Not too many people can do to me what you just did. You have my loyalty and respect."

"Does this mean we can go and collect my wife and sisters?" Edward asked standing and flexing his muscles.

"Are you able......" I wasn't able to finish the rest of the question. The house seemed to shake on its foundation. The constant bombardment of the house didn't seem to be located on the house itself but the area around it.

"Shifters!" Edward exclaimed as he raced for the door.

I silently hoped that my new captains had done their job and split our troops up so the battle field wouldn't have gaps in it. The Shifters weren't subtle in their attack but they definitely knew how to decimate numbers quickly. The only saving grace would be the vampires with abilities.

I hit the ground in front of the house and looked around. Everyone was on guard but presently there were no Shifters. "Edward?"

"They'll be coming through the trees on three sides. South, north and west. They won't do east because of the town. We have about three minutes."

Three minutes was an eternity to a vampire. I needed my captains quickly so I could formulate a plan. "Captains, now." I yelled loud enough to be heard over the deafening noise of the oncoming assault.

Within seconds my leaders were in front of me. I was as proud as an general would be. "Erin, do what you do best. Make your troops as large as you can. I want them front line. Tell them to restrain from physical contact. If they get expose, pull back. Until then, scare those things back into the woods. I don't want anyone killed if it can't be helped.

Gerald, can you manipulate matter and put something inside it or just you walking through it?"

"I can bend matter so things can go through."

"Good, as Erin's troops get them into the woods manipulate as much as you can.

Lester, as the Shifters are being backed in, I want you to cause some heat. Get them into a small area where Gerald is manipulating the trees.

Gerald, once they're in, shut it down. Trap as many of them as you can into the trees, the rocks, the earth. Anything that you can.

As soon as Gerald signals, everyone rush them. Do as much damage as you can. Don't, and I stress this, don't get in the trees or anything else. When Gerald shuts it down everything is going to be caught. Understand?"

Everyone nodded. I moved to the stump quickly with Edward by my side. "Listen, the Shifters will be coming through the woods from these directions."

I pointed rather than said the words. Everyone was aware of how superior their hearing was. "Your captains have the orders. Meet with them and make it quick. We'll only get one shot at bringing their numbers down. The element of surprise is our only hope. After that, use everything you can against them. Support each other. Watch each other's backs. Communicate with each other.

When you have something that needs communicating, focus your thoughts and repeat 'speak' three times, wait five seconds and then say it again. Think what it is you want to communicate and focus on just that thought. Your inner voice will be heard." I looked at Edward. He clearly understood what I wanted.

The smashing of the trees could louder and closer. The Shifters weren't being subtle in the least. They wanted us to know they were coming. They were hoping for brute force to win.

I saw the shadows from just within the trees and signaled, "Erin, now."

The front line, which at the last moment I realized included Emmett and Tanya, increased more than was physically possible. As the Shifters came through the woods, they met with a line of approximately twenty twice normal size vampires.

The growling and snarling vibrated off the trees and back towards the field that housed the two groups. The sounds were almost deafening. The plan, however, was starting to work. The Shifters were pulling back, trying to regroup and double their efforts against the onslaught of the vampire line.

I looked across the field and found Lester being guarded by another wave of Shifters. He was concentrating but nothing was happening. I race past Edward, feeling his hand reaching for me. He missed by an inch as I took off. I looked around and saw a Shifter coming straight for me. I timed the maneuver precisely and as the beast came within two feet I pushed myself off the ground and used his head as a spring board. I continued my run as soon as my feet hit the ground. I skidded to a stop beside Lester. "Come on, Lester. You can do this."

"No, I can't. There are too many......I...."

I could feel the fear emanating from him. I reached out and laid my hand on his back. I could feel the heat within his body. I pushed towards him and felt his body stop trembling. I leaned in, "Try again."

The heat that surrounded the woods was intense but didn't effect the vampires in any way. The Shifters, on the other hand, started a chorus of howl of pain and agony as the heat cooked them from the outside in.

I pulled back from Lester and closed myself off. I nodded at him as his feelings continued to be calm and focused. I raced back across the field when the unimaginable happened.

Emmett's warning hit my ears at the same moment as the claws of the monster Shifter sliced across my back. I felt the push and pressure where the claws should have dug into my back, ripping my spine out.

I fell forward from the contact and rolled along the ground in amazement at the fact I wasn't torn in half. I looked over in time to see Emmett pushing his fist through the furry mass and out the other side holding it's heart in his hand. He pulled back and allowed the animal to fall helpless to the ground. He held up the quivering heart in triumph before looking down at me in shock. I felt my body being lifted off the ground.

"How the hell, Jasper? You should be dead." Edward awed as he set me down.

I pulled the trench coat off and while ducking a massive spray of Shifter's blood, I examined the coat. I could see the glittering fibers and realized they were stretched but not torn. The rest of the material was shredded. "Alice."

"What?" Emmett hollered as he threw a lifeless head into the fire that Lester's ability had created. Burning the bodies worked for vampires, why couldn't it work for Shifters.

"Alice, that material of hers. These clothes are made from it. The Shifters can't get through it." I yelled in his direction as I threw myself across the path of a matted fur arm that was about to take the head off one of the younger vampires. "We have an advantage. They can't harm me."

"You're chancing your life on some material. Are you fucking crazy?" Garrett asked while wrestling a beast to the ground.

"No, I'm not." I answered as I sped off into the woods. "I'm trusting Alice."

I twisted around a couple of trees, being careful not to touch them as I had no idea which one's Gerald was manipulating. I found him a few moments later, hanging in a tree with a brown furry mass climbing up. I jumped and landed on its back. The beast roared as I looped my arms through its arms and pulled them away from the tree.

We slammed into the ground. I was crushed under the Shifter and continued to hold him as I signaled to Gerald and then the tree. As Gerald jumped from the tree, I saw the slight ripple in the trunk and knew what to do next. I pushed my foot that had been lodged in the beast's back into the tree.

I watched in horror as its body meshed with the tree. The tree itself seemed to be the consistence of molding clay. Everything happened in slow motion. The tree solidified and the animal screamed in terror as its body was penetrated by the wood.

I turned away. It was too gruesome even for someone like me. Any form of interrogation couldn't prepare me for the look in the beast's eyes. I raced with Gerald back to the field as the world around us continued to solidify. The screams were terrifying.

I broke through the woods and found there were only a few Shifters left. As their numbers dwindled, I became more elated at the fact that my first true battle in years had been a success. That's when I saw her. Alice, my angel.

She emerged from the trees to the north. Her hair had been flattened around her face. I could see the blood that had pooled around the bite marks that litter multiple exposed areas of her body. Her clothes were torn, ragged and muddy. I started to run towards her, forgetting about the battle around me. Her face was ash white and her eyes were so dark. She had only recently fed. The black circles around her eyes were evidence enough to tell me that.

As I ran, her face twisted as a scream rang from her mouth. She started running towards me. Her eyes were wide in panic as the anxiety she was feeling hit me with full force.

My body went flying through the air from the impact. Whatever had hit me had thrown me nearly twenty feet. I twisted in the air and landed in a crouched position. I looked back across the field to where I had previously been and see the red glowing eyes of the blond woman. Rosalie.

"You took everything away from me. I'll make you pay."

How the hell did she get out? Was she that psychotic that I was to be on the receiving end of her anger? I had forced her to expose herself. I was going to end this once and for all.

I pushed off and raced across the field. She did the same, the whole while Alice's screams were falling on my deaf ears. I allowed my emotions to take over, I felt invincible due to Alice's fashion. I collided with Rosalie and felt her fingers clawing at my face.

Rosalie was fast, she was strong, she was cunning. She was a cage animal who would die anyways. That made her very dangerous. I knew that I could try to flood her body with emotions but she was so insane that it wouldn't phase her.

I wrestled Rosalie to the ground, growling and snarling as she took the advantage and ripped at the stitching of the fabric. It was in that moment I knew my mistake. I knew why Alice was screaming. Rosalie knew about the outfit. She knew about the material. She knew it's weaknesses and I didn't.

Her teeth sunk into my skin flooding my veins with her venom. The burning flowed through me sending my body into spasms of pain. The last thing I remembered vividly was my hands clinging to her hair and twisting her head away from her body even as her teeth held tight to my chest.

The pain racked my body sending me into fits of convulsions. I whispered my goodbyes to my angel as I felt the life that still existed within my dead, cold body slip away from me.


	73. Para Siempre APOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Top of Form

**Para Siempre **

**APOV**

Jasper was currently lying in just a pair of shorts on top of our bed, I had him moved up here shortly after Sandra had bitten him and then I cleaned him up. Sandra told me that he was fine, I already knew that. Sandra told me that it would be a dream like state, I didn't know that. I had never seen a vampire actually look as if they were sleeping. But he was, I wondered what was going through his mind but I didn't want Edward in here to tell me.

I moved around the room picking up my closet which was torn apart again and cleaning up the mess that was made before I left. I had taken a shower after cleaning Jasper up and getting him out of those clothes. My shorts clung to my upper thighs as my tank top kept slipping at the shoulder. I wasn't concerned with how I looked; it was more of a mental 'keep yourself' busy issue at the present moment.

I still wondered if he was mad at me or not, I would be a little upset with me…maybe a lot upset with me. I know that Edward practically tore into Bella after he looked her over and made sure she was ok. I hadn't seen him that mad at her in years. I wonder if Jasper would be the same or worse. I sighed as I turned on my radio letting the soft hum of a mix CD buzz in my mind.

There was nothing at all I could do in the room other than work on my designs and I really didn't feel like drawing, so I took a seat on the bed next to Jasper and stretched my legs out in front of me staring at the chipped pain on my toes trying to decide on which color I should paint them next.

I scrunched my lips and began murmuring to myself about toe nail polish before and I threw my hands up in frustration and rested them in my lap.

"Angel?"

Jasper's voice rang in my ears making my head turn quickly and instant joys take over my mind. I was about to say something anything to him but I lost my train of thought when I wondered how mad at me he was about to be.

"Are you okay?"

Why would he be asking if I was ok? I should be asking him if he was ok…there's something about him that made me forget how to speak during the most inappropriate moments. I smiled shortly allowing the corners of my mouth to twitch up partially before nodding my head 'yes'.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm good. What happened up there, Alice? Something's wrong."

"Wrong? Oh nothing's wrong…I guess it went fine. Uhm, we're going to have to take care of the Hunter's issue sooner rather than later. They're not here watching me…they're watching you. Some sort of trade between the Volturi and them, they get you and the Volturi gets me. Though I don't know how that's going to work being that there is no more Volturi."

I twisted my lips I knew I was rambling but I couldn't help it. When he asked if something was wrong with what happened back in Alaska my mind drifted to what he would actually think if he knew that I was in a very literal since crazy. Maybe it would add to his list of reason's to leave? Not to mention how dependent I felt of him, maybe that would drive him out? He said he wanted to marry me before I left…maybe that was still true…and I'd be happy if it was; but how can you ignore the fact that your wife to be really was crazy or dangerous to herself as well as others around her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have......"

Jaspers hands slipped from my own and I immediately felt sad, almost depressed…I could think of a million things that he could have said 'shouldn't have…' with. My hurt increased more as I pulled my hand away and peered down at my lap. I didn't want to go through the hurt more than once, so I didn't look…I didn't want to see him tell me good bye and that he shouldn't have ever told me he wanted to marry me to begin with.

I wanted to run away so that I didn't have to hear, maybe I could just pretend it didn't happen, but I knew that was impossible…so I sat still and then looked at Jasper taking in his beauty and closeness before letting him get it over with.

"I understand if you want to leave, but if you are please just get it over with."

Jasper swung his legs on either side of me letting one drape off of the bed as his hands pulled my face up to look at him. He looked sad and yet determined and I couldn't understand…the images of him mingled into my mind, the looks of pure love and innocence something so precious and unbreakable that it broke my heart to remember.

"Why would I leave? Why aren't you sending me packing? Alice, you are everything I have ever wished or could even imagine could exist. No, that's wrong. I couldn't even imagine someone as beautiful, remarkable and intoxicating as you. I am not worthy of you. No one could ever be good enough to deserve you. I count myself among the lucky few who have the privilege to be welcomed into your presence.

Leaving, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me to leave. You're stuck with me, angel. I am going to continue to torture you until you are so sick of me that you burn me yourself."

He placed firey kisses all over my face as he spoke, if this was a false sense of security than I would gladly wrap myself up in that blanket…but he had to know the truth of who I was if he was planning on staying around.

"Why would you leave? Maybe because I really am crazy…I'm dangerous…I do stupid things that no one else understands…and I can't even explain it. If anyone is not worthy of the other it would be me. You changed your entire life around to be with a crazy person Jasper."

I frowned as I leaned back and rested my head on his chest. The connection between us was making my muscles burn and senses ache. I could feel all of him surrounding me and I hoped that it would never end. But I also knew that he wasn't as emotionally capable of some things as others were and I didn't want him to hurt because of me.

"Crazy? Dangerous? Oh, my silly confused angel. I can lose control and bring a room full of people to the brink of insanity. I could make vampires rip their own heads off and throw themselves into fires to escape my outbursts and you think you're crazy and dangerous?"

Jaspers voice melted into an incredulous concern as he pulled me completly into his arms and held me tightly to him. I felt like I had anxious butterflies in my stomach and then peace washed over me. This was my heaven right here and now…the world could explode and although I would want to be out there fighting, I would only be able to find peace in his arms.

"Whatever you went through, whatever you learned about yourself up north is not who you are now. You were a human dealing with inhuman things. People would have assumed you crazy or a danger to yourself because they didn't understand how incredibly special you were. They didn't know the great and wonderful things you would do in this life. If they could see you now they would understand. They would see a woman who is strong, independent, stubborn, beautiful, incredible, remarkable, intoxicating......shall I continue to describe how perfect and angelic you are?"

I pulled myself up straighter to lean my head back and look at him; did he really believe all of those things? His eyes focused on mine as his lips pressed softly to my forehead moving slowly as the electrical current that was 'us' moved around.

"I am going to marry you not because I told you I would. I'm going to marry you in one week because I want to be the happiest man in the world. I want to be with you forever and have everyone know that if you work hard enough and wish long enough, your dreams can come true."

I truly smiled for the first time since our fake fight on the front porch. I reached one hand up and tucked a stray peiece of hair behind his ear and slid my hand down to rest on his neck. Wishing had nothing to do with bringing Jasper to me…I had never wished for anything like him because I didn't know someone like him exsisted.

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Whitlock…but I don't think we'll be able to in a week love. I was serious about the Hunters; I don't know how long we can push them back."

I turned in Jasper's arms to get a good look at him, I knew now what I needed to know that my family and Kindred had accepted him with open arms and they would go to war with him or for him just like they would for anyone else in the family. He had finally earned there trust and respect.

"I don't want a wedding…I mean…it'd be nice…but I don't need one right now. Just you we can get Emmett to do it, last I checked he was ordained as joke to get Edward married before he had met Bella."

I smiled again at the memory and decided that I might be thinking to quickly…and about way too much. I pulled my body weight to the side dragging Jasper by his arm down with me to rest our heads on the pillows. I sure could use a bite from Sandra…lying in his arms undisturbed sounded great right at this moment, I was mentally exhausted.

He traced a finger across my cheek and down my chin before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, "Angel, we need to go downstairs. There's a level of mixed emotions. Somethings up. I'm sorry but like you said the Hunters are coming. I need to be at the front of this charge. You realize you created a monster leaving me here without you?"

Jasper chuckled as he picked me up into his arms and carried me to the closet. He was going to force me to get dressed, and go down there. I figure it like this, as long as he was willing to carry me around every where I guess I could point my finger and follow along.

"So, what am I wearing? I kind of liked that outfit you made. Anything else in here for me to wear that gives me that "General" feel?"

I couldn't help the laugh, I almost got the impression that Kate wasn't really over exaggerating when she was ranting about General Whitlock early.

"Love, you do know that Kate might shock you to death for the Gerneral comments right?"

I looked in his eyes and smirked before pointing to a far corner of the closet were several of the same prototype mens suits…all different colors all different in there own little way and all had the same thing wrong with them…if you caught the threading just right you could break through the material and I hadn't figured out how to fix it yet, double laying the material would make it uncomfortable and bulky.

"They have flaws but work for the most part. I guess I could have told you about the material before huh?"

"Angel, I'm here and I'm fine. The material went through a test. We'll work out the flaws and then everything will be perfect just like you."

Jasper set me on my feet as I thumbed through the clothes choosing an outfit similar to the one Jasper was putting on, I slipped on my boots and decided to leave my hair flat on my head before looking up at him.

"So, how does it look? Enough to get me shocked?"

I looked him over carefully making sure nothing was out of place and straightened the collar of the jacket. I pulled his face closer to mine as my fingers gripped the collar tighter and placed a chaste quick kiss on his lips.

"You look good enough to eat, and it's the way you approach Kate that'll get you shocked. She couldn't care less what you are wearing."

I smiled before jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist. I rested my head on his shoulder and lazily threw my arms around his neck, "Alright, let's go down stairs."

Jasper's arms tightened around me as we began to move down the stairs, everyone seemed pretty quiet and to themselves, Jasper's steps slowed and his head nodded a few times before his hold around me tightened slightly and then relaxed. I didn't feel like looking at anyone, so I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath of Jasper's scent.

"Where's everyone?"

"They're either hunting or celebrating a victory."

Emmett answered Jasper from a corner of the room, I still didn't look; instead I adjusted my head again on Jasper's shoulder loving the way we seemed to fit so closely together; like two snug puzzle pieces.

"So, who's next on your list of divide and conquer?" Garrett asked Jasper.

"Well, I had an idea in mind. Someone seems to know that we don't have the time to plan and pull off a party. Well, a celebration of sorts. Emmett, I hear you're a minister. Care to do a quick ceremony?"

That stopped my thoughts dead in there track…right now? Like, this very minute? Not that I didn't want to marry Jasper right now, I would have married him five minutes ago…it wasn't an emotional issue, but I wasn't dressed to be married off…and what kind of honey moon would it be to prepare for another battle together?

I lifted my head as my eyes widened in protest and I jumped out of Jaspers arms. I may be tired from the battle I had already been in, but I wasn't that tired.

Bella chuckled as she knew what was about to happen. I loosened my stance and looked from a surprise Emmett to a gorgeous Jasper. I didn't want him in General mode when we got married, and I sure as hell wanted to plan at least something small. Saying that Emmett could do the wedding didn't mean that there wouldn't be one at all. I had a week…or well a few days, but I wanted to have time for a honey moon also.

"I can't get married right now! Look at what we're wearing…and I haven't ordered flowers…no invitations have been sent out; we don't even have the rings! What about the vows…and have you picked a best man? I mean…right now? I can't possibly put everything together that quick!"

"Jesus Alice, calm down…I know you took a few blows to the head back in Alaska but shit…I'm sure he didn't mean right this minute…did you Jasper?"

Bella was as always working her way to calming me, though I wish she wouldn't bring up how many hits I took exactly, I hadn't told Jasper about that yet. I frowned at her and looked back to Jasper.

"Sorry."

"Sorry for what? For acting like a blushing bride or for not telling me how bad it got up there? Who? Who touched you, Alice?"

Jasper appeared angry as he walked off into the kitchen without even letting me answer the question. I just a glared over to Bella and stormed off after him. I huffed slightly not really wanting to talk about it yet but knowing that Jasper would be better knowing than wondering what happened.

I walked into the kitchen to see him standing close to the sink with his hands parted and his eyes focus on the chrome. I moved silently hoping up on the kitchen counter behind him letting my legs hang and my hands settle on my thighs.

"I was sorry for speaking to fast and being what you call a blushing bride. I haven't talked yet about what happened before Bella and Kate saved me because I don't want you or anyone else worried. I survived, because that's what I do. You don't need to worry about any of them coming after me again because they are all burning along with the Asylum that I resided in as a human. Aro had me brought there to show me my past. He brought memories up of my human life that I didn't even know I had, and I won't lie; they hurt."

I took a deep breath not sure if I should continue. He hadn't turned around to look at me yet, and I wasn't sure if it was because he wanted me to continue or if he wanted me to stop and leave him alone. I didn't like upsetting him so I continued and decided that if he wanted me to stop he would tell me to, but right now everything he has said was that he wanted to know what happened. And if it hurt me or pissed me off to remember it and retale the story at least it would ease his mind and maybe we could heal together.

"When I left…I knew where I would be captured, so I just went there and let them have me. Amun had someone else cover my eyes; I was beaten for not giving up information…which is only to be expected from someone in that guard. Tristan met up with us some time after words…and she wasn't much nicer. I was chained and starved, tempted by human blood and then forced to watch Amun feed on an innocent. Horrible memories were brought to the fore front of my mind as I was tortured by Jane…

Yes, I was hit…several times. But know that it was the thought of you that kept me alive…I had a reason to come home Jasper. And I don't want you upset over something that is done, taken care of, and in the past because at the moment where I thought they might break me…I remembered you and stayed strong enough that when Kate and Bella arrived, I was able to fight back. I'm sorry if you are mad at me for not discussing this earlier, I just thought that it didn't matter because I am here and I have you."

I hung my head and stared at the ground waiting for a response.

"Alice, angel, I know that in war and battles there are times when things are said or done that are unacceptable at any other time.

I knew you weren't ready to talk about it. I was willing to wait till you were. I feel that even with my emotions and my ability back in control that with you I can't stay in control. I love you. I never want to see you angry, sad, hurt or in pain.

Just the thought that you had to endure the tortures I, myself, have inflicted on others makes me understand more what you went through. I want to go and stomp on their ashes, reburn them over and over for the pain they caused you.

I want to do it for selfish reasons too. To make someone pay for the sisters, brothers, mothers, fathers, daughters and sons I caused that pain to when I was carrying out orders. It's wrong. I knew that then but being on this side of that fence as made it unbelievably real how much pain and suffering I've caused.

It will always matter to me when it comes to you. Your safety, your happiness, your perfection will always come first. You are here and I do have you. That's not enough for me. I need you, I want you and I will be everything you could ever desire in this world.

I'm not angry with you but with this war. Beautiful people like you, my love, shouldn't have to witness the pain and destruction that comes with it."

I felt my legs kick out slightly against the cabinets and then I let my hands drop. I was sweet in a way that he wanted to put me first, but I also didn't want him to feel the guilt of his past. We all had a past that wasn't so pleasant…but I wanted to look forward toward our future.

"Jasper, love…pain and destruction are what keep happiness and love so powerful. There must be pain and destruction for someone to truly appreciate the feelings of love and happiness. I'm glad that you want only the best for me because I feel the same for you."

"I love you, you know that, right? If anyone should understand the relationship between the emotions it would be me. You will have to get use to the idea that there is a man standing beside you who will also worry and want to protect you. Even if that means protecting you from yourself. Something tells me we will be having constant arguments over how much more important one of us is to the other. This could last until the sky falls."

Jasper chuckled as I climbed off of my perch on the counter top and walked up to him. I needed to feel him closer to me. And I felt the spark ignite between cackling in the air with each step closer I took like a bomb waitng to go off.

I reached up on my tip toes as I placed a small kiss on his lips and stepped back. He was such a beautiful person that I didn't mind fighting with him over my well being for the rest of eternity because I was sure we had that long together.

"I have never doubted the man that stands beside me, and I'm glad that you still want to stand beside me Jasper. As long as we get to make up in the end I'll let you think your winning an argument with me."

I smiled up at him truly feeling better about everything and ready to get back to the playfulness that was 'us'. I looked towards the living room wondering how many people were listening to our conversation and yet not really caring about the audience that we may or may not have.

"So, I have another argument for you. And I quote, 'I don't want a wedding, I mean…it'd be nice…but I don't need one right now....just you, we can get Emmett to do it, last I checked he was ordained as joke to get Edward married before he had met Bella. So why won't you marry me right this minute?"

I let out a short chuckle knowing that I probably wasn't making any sense right now on the wedding items…so I thought it over so that I could work a compromise with myself and then a decision on what it was exactly I wanted. The big part was Jasper, I wanted him…I wanted him and I wanted him yesterday. There wasn't enough time for a wedding planning before the Hunters situation was taken care of. But I didn't want to our life starting together officially because of them.

"Why does our wedding have to be an argument? Can't it be a confusing discussion?"

I smiled as I moved back to my perch on the counter and began swinging my legs back and forth off of the counter top. I didn't want him General Jasper Whitlock mode when we got married. I wanted him as just Jasper but how do you say that without saying that you didn't want the man who was the General? Because well, I loved them both.

"I wanted to be Mrs. Whitlock before I left…so marrying you right now in the kitchen as long as I had you would be fine. It's just, I don't want you in General mode, and I do want a real wedding…but…" I sighed and shook my head knowing how confusing this was sounding. "I guess we're just going to have to get married twice. Does that mean two honeymoons?"

I smiled micheviously at him as I pulled my arms behind me and leaned my weight on them on the counter.

"You continue to amaze and astound me. Did you just say 'yes'? Are you letting me win? Are you willing to get married right here, right now, no flowers, no rings, no invitations? Just our family?"

"Whoa, did you just say I was letting you win?" I laughed at that assumption…why was it winning? "And yes, right here right now why not? I can throw a real wedding after this war is over; and I can have my real honeymoon after that…the sooner I am your wife the sooner I can have the real arguments with you without having to let you win occasionally because you wont be going anywhere."

I smiled again as I leaned up off my arms and shrugged my shoulders. I guess now was as good of a time as any, and then when we do have to go into battle again, or face a crowd of people I could childishly stick my tongue out to them while announcing that I was in fact Mrs. Whitlock.

"You can have anything you want. The biggest wedding ever seen. You can have everything your way."

Jasper moved quickly to where I was sitting on the counter and pulled me into his arms carrying me as he leaned in and took a deep breath. I couldn't help the small giggles that were threatening to rupture from me.

"I'm getting married."

He yelled loud enough for the neighborhood to hear him causing a fit of laughter to pour from the living room as his lis connected with my own. I felt my body spinning in the air as his happiness from a simple 'yes' took over the entire room. This was going to be an interesting wedding.

"The biggest wedding ever seen? My love, you are going to suffer big time for giving me that permission. So can I call you Mr. Alice Cullen?"

"Woman, you can call me anything you like. Full permission for any names you want."

Jasper began to carry me back into the living room, my smile was growing with each step he took, he wanted to be a Cullen as much as I wanted to be a Whitlock…that would keep the family under one crest and I was actually really glad that he wanted to accept that. Jasper Whitlock Cullen…I let the names roll over in my mind and felt my dead heart beat with each syllable.

"Okay, girls, you have ten minutes to make my blushing bride more beautiful than she is now. I'm marrying the most incredible and infectious woman that has ever existed and I have to be a good husband and allow her at least that pleasure."

We turned the corner in the living room as I felt my body being pulled away from Jasper. My mind raced as my body raced up the stairs to my room until I was standing in my closet looking at the hundreds of designs that were in there. And for some reason like a typical woman out of hundreds of designs and colors in here, I didn't know what I wanted to wear.

"I don't know what to wear?"

"Jasper really has messed your mind up hasn't he?"

I smiled at Tanya as she moved into the closet next to me while Bella sat on the bed waiting for a show and Kate prepared my hair products and make up. I turned back towards the closet and paused on a beautiful dress that I had designed for a summer outing that never happened. It was mid calf and had a beautiful puff to it before it curved into my hips making my waist look that much smaller.

It had been a long time since I had reason to wear a dress, the bust was 'v' shaped with spaghetti straps. The color was an off white with a soft yellow embroidery that to me screamed not a virgin but still innocent. Which would be more appropriate right now anyways, I could do the big cream puff wedding dress for the fake wedding. Because this one was the real thing and all that I wanted was down stairs waiting for me.

I slipped into the dress and grabbed a pair of white peep toe heels that were setting at the top of my closet. My hair and make were a piece of cake, simple and elegant. Bella wasted no time in putting everything up that we had used leaving the room clean again as we moved to leave the room.

My stomach pulsated from nervous gitters, the butterflies were making me elated as I kept repeating to myself, "I'm getting married." Right now, right this minute, I was getting married. My feet moved slowly down the stairs until I came to a stop in the living room and looked at Jasper.

Edward was briskly at my side and the only reason I knew he was there was because he kissed me on the cheek. I couldn't take my eyes from Jasper though. I pictured my wedding to be big, and surrounded by people…never did I imagine getting married in my living room with just the few people that I held dearest to me present and loving every minute of it. And intimate setting was just what I needed in the midst of the chaos that was swirling around me.

I let go of Edward's arm and immediately latched on to Jasper's needing to feel the sparks flowing between us to keep myself from bouncing off the walls. We turned around to face Emmett who surprisingly was taking his role very seriously, I wish someone had a camera because Emmett being this serious was a once in a life time chance. Emmett's lips parted as he began the ceremony to the rest of our life.

"We are gathered here today to join together this man and this woman. If any person can show just cause why these two should not be wed let them speak now or forever hold their peace."


	74. Para Siempre JPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Top of Form

**Para Siempre **

**JPOV **

I sat back on the bed as Alice gracefully glided around the room. The movements of her muscles, her legs, her whole body made me wonder in amazement that she was home. She was safe.

I had felt like a newborn when reality had set in. I felt like I had the strength, the overwhelming senses. The ants outside the house on the ground sounded like a jackhammer inside my head. Sandra's venom had done its job. I had felt her bite before the "sleeping" state that the paperwork had said took me over. I didn't realize that the aftereffects would be so intense and powerful.

I peered at Alice from the corner of my eye. I was angry that she had allowed herself to be harmed the way she had but that emotion was overpowered by the joy I felt that she had come back. I moved slightly and felt Rosalie's leftover venom sting my shoulder. Sandra's venom was a strange but fascinating ability.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed that I was "awake". She fluttered around her closet cleaning the mess I had left in the wake of my military takeover of the Kindred.

It had only taken a few minutes for the pain to subside as Sandra's venom fought against Rosalie's. It was a feeling that was beyond words to explain. I got a taste of the desire to want to know and analyze the inner workings of abilities. I had a better understanding of Garrett's need for knowledge.

Alice moved back to the bed, sitting quietly. The bed didn't move. She didn't want to wake me. She stretched her beautiful legs in front of her. There were tiny marks from where the vampire bites were healing.

I knew she would be scarred like me. I had trained so many newborns whose only thoughts were feeding and fighting. This had left me scarred with crescent moon shapes all over my body.

I watched as Alice's lips twisted. She threw her hands up in the air and brought them down onto her lap. Her eyes fell with her hands and she sighed in frustration.

I wanted to feel her in my arms. I wanted to make sure physically for myself that she was okay. Her mental and emotional state was a completely separate matter that would take more time to recover.

"Angel?" I said quietly.

She looked over at me, her eyes wide with joy. She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it. She was nervous but about what. Why after all that had happened between us would she be nervous?

"Are you okay?" I asked as I took her hand gently in mine.

A smile crept across her face. She nodded as words seemed foreign to her. Her emotions were running wild. She was in state between worry, fear and uncertainty.

The words came like a song from her mouth, "Are you feeling alright?"

I thought for a moment about her question. It wasn't the obvious question about my physical being she was asking. If it was there would be no reason for her feelings. "I'm good. What happened up there, Alice? Something's wrong."

"Wrong? Oh nothing's wrong…I guess it went fine. Uhm, we're going to have to take care of the Hunter's issue sooner rather than later. They're not here watching me…they're watching you. Some sort of trade between the Volturi and them, they get you and the Volturi gets me. Though I don't know how that's going to work being that there is no more Volturi."

Her words shocked me. They didn't surprise me just shocked me. She had been through a personal war of her own and now she was playing it off like nothing happened. I had done as she had asked. I had taken charge and lead the Kindred's to a victory. I had shown them that there could be an end to the war if they were willing to fight for it.

That's what I had to do, fight. I needed to fight to show her that whatever she was going through I would stand by here. That was it. She had asked if I would still be here when she came back. She was nervous and worried because she had been secretly hoping I wouldn't be.

She didn't want me but was willing to carry through with everything to spare me the hurt. I removed my hand from hers. I wasn't sure how I felt. I felt broken, lonesome. I couldn't survive without her but I wouldn't make her do something she didn't want to do.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have......"

She wouldn't touch me. She had come to the realization I wasn't the man who was worthy enough of her love. She deserved so much more than I could offer. I was worthless in her eyes.

"I understand if you want to leave, but if you are, please just get it over with."

Her words stung my ears. She thought I was leaving. She thought I didn't want her. She thought I couldn't handle her or her quirky, stubborn attitude. I couldn't stand looking at her true perfection. That her smell was intoxicating to me.

I slowly, without sloshing around the venom still in my veins, moved so I had one leg dangling from the bed and the other around her body, resting on the bed. I raised my hands up to her face and cradled her, pulling her so her eyes were level with mine.

"Why would I leave? Why aren't you sending me packing? Alice, you are everything I have ever wished or could even imagine could exist. No, that's wrong. I couldn't even imagine someone as beautiful, remarkable and intoxicating as you. I am not worthy of you. No one could ever be good enough to deserve you. I count myself among the lucky few who have the privilege to be welcomed into your presence.

Leaving, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me to leave. You're stuck with me, angel. I am going to continue to torture you until you are so sick of me that you burn me yourself."

I had been planting tiny kisses on her chin, lips, nose, and forehead the whole time I spoke. I needed her to understand that I loved her and no matter what she had gone through, no matter what torture and words they used on her, it didn't change how I felt.

"Why would you leave? Maybe because I really am crazy…I'm dangerous…I do stupid things that no one else understands…and I can't even explain it. If anyone is not worthy of the other, it would be me. You changed your entire life around to be with a crazy person, Jasper." She rested her head against my chest.

I could feel the waves of hope and the tornado of guilt swirl around us. I found my control and pushed them away just enough to not let them effect me negatively. This time apart had been a blessing for me. I had found my control again. The control I had before meeting her.

It had been, however, a nightmare for her. I remembered what James had told her. The asylum had brought back everything. I was certain of it. She was reverting back to how she was before her burning. She didn't understand.

"Crazy? Dangerous? Oh, my silly confused angel. I can lose control and bring a room full of people to the brink of insanity. I could make vampires rip their own heads off and through themselves into fires to escape my outbursts and you think you're crazy and dangerous?"

I pulled her into my arms. I wrapped her tightly against my chest and did something I had promised not to do. As I wrapped us up in a cocoon of peace and content, I silently hoped she wouldn't be upset with me for calming her insecurities and fears.

"Whatever you went through, whatever you learned about yourself up north is not who you are now. You were a human dealing with inhuman things. People would have assumed you crazy or a danger to yourself because they didn't understand how incredibly special you were. They didn't know the great and wonderful things you would do in this life. If they could see you now they would understand. They would see a woman who is strong, independent, stubborn, beautiful, incredible, remarkable, intoxicating......shall I continue to describe how perfect and angelic you are?"

She pulled back and up into my eyes. I looked down and saw the most flawless woman who I loved with my very soul, if I had one. I kissed her forehead, allowing my lips to linger, feeling the movement of the sparks travel through us.

"I am going to marry you not because I told you I would. I'm going to marry you in one week because I want to be the happiest man in the world. I want to be with you forever and have everyone know that if you work hard enough and wish long enough, your dreams can come true."

She reached up and tucked some hair behind my ear and then down to my neck. "I can't wait to be Mrs. Whitlock…but I don't think we'll be able to in a week love. I was serious about the Hunters; I don't know how long we can push them back."

She turned around in my arms. "I don't want a wedding…"

_What? But she just said....._

"..I mean…it'd be nice…but I don't need one right now...."

_Oh, still thinking about the war. My poor little angel._

"...Just you we can get Emmett to do it, last I checked he was ordained as joke to get Edward married before he had met Bella."

I chuckled at the thought of Emmett as anything that was religious. Her hands slid down my arm as she fell onto the bed. She grasped my wrist and pulled me down so our heads were side by side on the pillows.

I traced a finger over her cheek and down her chin. I could feel the tingle the current of electricity was leaving. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. She smelt so wonderful. I opened them again looking towards the door.

"Angel, we need to go downstairs. There's a level of mixed emotions. Something's up." I didn't want to move. I wanted to stay here forever just like this. "I'm sorry but like you said the Hunters are coming. I need to be at the front of this charge. You realize you created a monster leaving me here without you?"

I chuckled, trying to keep the mood light and airy. She wasn't ready to be back in the game. I could feel it, sense it. But the reality was there was still a war that was being fought. I wanted it over so I could live peacefully with my saving grace. I swept her up into my arms and into the closet. "So, what am I wearing? I kind of liked that outfit you made. Anything else in here for me wear that gives me that "General" feel?"

She laughed with enthusiasm to my words. "Love, you do know that Kate might shock you to death for the General comments right?"

She seemed to wait for me to put her down. _Damn, that's not happening._ She finally point to a corner in the back of the closet. I saw as we approached that all the outfits were of different materials. The only thing about them that made them similar was the almost invisible gold threading in the fabric.

"They have flaws but work for the most part. I guess I could have told you about the material before, huh?" She said quietly.

Her emotions suggested that she was embarrassed at having to make the comment. I pulled her closer. She was in a rough place and anything I could do to let her know everything would be okay was what I would do. Truth and honesty being first. "Angel, I'm here and I'm fine. The material went through a test. We'll work out the flaws and then everything will be perfect just like you."

I, unfortunately, had to put her down in order to dress into the clothes she had picked out. She walked to the back of the closet. She knew it better than me so I waited after dressing at the doorway admiring every curve, every flex of her muscles. The feelings were a welcoming rush for me. I was happy and nothing or no one could ruin this for me.

As she finished dressing, I interrupted my thoughts and asked, "So, how does it look? Enough to get me shocked?"

She turned and looked my over. She walked towards me and straightened the collar of the jacket. She pulled my face closer her fingers gripped the collar tighter and placed a quick kiss on my lips.

"You look good enough to eat, and it's the way you approach Kate that'll get you shocked. She couldn't care less what you are wearing."

She smiled which in turn made my body betray me. Before I was able to do anything about it she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. She snuggled her head into my shoulder and threw her arms around my neck. "Alright, let's go down stairs."

I felt a twinge of the stinging within my joints. The venom would take time to leave those areas. It was something I would have to deal with for a while. I smiled as I left the room. She fit so completely perfect in my arms. I could carry her forever and would if her stubbornness would let me.

We descended the stairs and I felt the mood in the room shift slightly as we entered. Bella was quiet and still which was so unlike her. She had her shield wound so tightly around her that I couldn't feel any emotions coming off her.

Edward and Emmett were near the fireplace talking to Garrett. The three men turned and looked over nodding. I nodded back knowing they were silently, in a man's way, asking if I was alright.

Tanya and Kate were deep in conversation with each other. They turned and motioned towards Alice. I hugged her a little tighter, again, silently telling them that she would be okay.

I knew she would be. She had been through a lot and it would take time to heal. I would be hear every step of the way. I glanced once out the window and found the yard unusually empty.

"Where's everyone?"

"They're either hunting or celebrating a victory." Emmett answered as the three men rejoin the group in the room.

"So, who's next on your list of divide and conquer?" Garrett asked.

"Well, I had an idea in mind. Someone seems to know that we don't have the time to plan and pull off a party. Well, a celebration of sorts. Emmett, I hear you're a minister. Care to do a quick ceremony?"

Alice's head shot up like a deer in headlights. Her eyes had grown so wide that the black around the edges of the gold were now gray. She jumped out of my arms and stared in shock. The moment Bella giggled, Alice scanned the room.

I looked around and found Emmett holding onto Edward. I swear the man was about to pass out like a human.

"I can't get married right now! Look at what we're wearing…and I haven't ordered flowers…no invitations have been sent out; we don't even have the rings! What about the vows…and have you picked a best man? I mean…right now? I can't possibly put everything together that quick!"

"Jesus Alice, calm down…I know you took a few blows to the head back in Alaska but shit…I'm sure he didn't mean right this minute…did you Jasper?"

I looked around the room. _What the hell did she mean a few blows to the head? _

"Sorry." Alice stammered.

"Sorry for what? For acting like a blushing bride or for not telling me how bad it got up there? Who? Who touched you, Alice?" I could feel the anger growing. I wasn't angry with Alice. I was pissed off that someone had even touched her.

I knew she had been bitten which was something to be expected during a fight but hitting a woman who never okay in my books. I cursed under my breath and walked silently down the hallway to the kitchen.

I paused inside the kitchen. I could feel the mixed emotions filtering around the house. Some were nervous, others were irritated, but the general emotion was uncertainty. I knew that last emotion was because of me.

My outbursts had caused some skittish feelings around me but I was back to the old me. The one who was in control of his emotions, not the one who allowed the emotions to control him. I hadn't been that man in many years.

I leaned against the sink and just watched my reflection shimmer of the polished chrome sink. I could smell Alice's scent before I even knew she had entered the room. She was so catlike, graceful and calculating.

"I was sorry for speaking to fast and being what you call a blushing bride. I haven't talked yet about what happened before Bella and Kate saved me because I don't want you or anyone else worried. I survived, because that's what I do. You don't need to worry about any of them coming after me again because they are all burning along with the Asylum that I resided in as a human. Aro had me brought there to show me my past. He brought memories up of my human life that I didn't even know I had, and I won't lie; they hurt.

When I left…I knew where I would be captured, so I just went there and let them have me. Amun had someone else cover my eyes; I was beaten for not giving up information…which is only to be expected from someone in that guard. Tristan met up with us some time after words…and she wasn't much nicer. I was chained and starved, tempted by human blood and then forced to watch Amun feed on an innocent. Horrible memories were brought to the fore front of my mind as I was tortured by Jane…

Yes, I was hit…several times. But know that it was the thought of you that kept me alive…I had a reason to come home Jasper. And I don't want you upset over something that is done, taken care of, and in the past because at the moment where I thought they might break me…I remembered you and stayed strong enough that when Kate and Bella arrived, I was able to fight back. I'm sorry if you are mad at me for not discussing this earlier, I just thought that it didn't matter because I am here and I have you."

I wanted to tell her I understood. I did. That wasn't my issue. "Alice, angel, I know that in war and battles there are times when things are said or done that are unacceptable at any other time.

I knew you weren't ready to talk about it. I was willing to wait till you were. I feel that even with my emotions and my ability back in control that with you I can't stay in control. I love you. I never want to see you angry, sad, hurt or in pain.

Just the thought that you had to endure the tortures I, myself, have inflicted on others makes me understand more what you went through. I want to go and stomp on their ashes, reburn them over and over for the pain they caused you.

I want to do it for selfish reasons too. To make someone pay for the sisters, brothers, mothers, fathers, daughters and sons I caused that pain to when I was carrying out orders. It's wrong. I knew that then but being on this side of that fence as made it unbelievably real how much pain and suffering I've caused.

It will always matter to me when it comes to you. Your safety, your happiness, your perfection will always come first. You are here and I do have you. That's not enough for me. I need you, I want you and I will be everything you could ever desire in this world.

I'm not angry with you but with this war. Beautiful people like you, my love, shouldn't have to witness the pain and destruction that comes with it."

She fiddled as she sat on the counter beside the sink I was still staring at. "Jasper, love…pain and destruction are what keep happiness and love so powerful. There must be pain and destruction for someone to truly appreciate the feelings of love and happiness. I'm glad that you want only the best for me because I feel the same for you."

"I love you, you know that, right?" You truly talk to me like a normal vampire." I tapped my head and chuckled. "If anyone should understand the relationship between the emotions it would be me. You will have to get use to the idea that there is a man standing beside you who will also worry and want to protect you. Even if that means protecting you from yourself. Something tells me we will be having constant arguments over how much more important one of us is to the other. This could last until the sky falls."

I looked over towards her as she jumped off the counter. I wanted to take her right here, right now. Her body moved with the precision and movement of a temptress. She was my temptress.

She stood in front of me. The sparks filled the room. I wanted to look around for Kate, I swore she was in the room, but I knew it was just my Alice and I. The sparks filling the room was us. Our chemistry. Her kiss lit my skin on fire. I was more alive in this moment than I had in almost two hundred years.

"I have never doubted the man that stands beside me, and I'm glad that you still want to stand beside me Jasper. As long as we get to make up in the end I'll let you think your winning an argument with me." She smiled and I knew that she was back.

My overzelest, stubborn angel was back in my arms where she belonged all along. I could win an argument once in a while. I had an argument that was not going to die until I got my way.

"So, I have another argument for you. And I quote, 'I don't want a wedding, I mean…it'd be nice…but I don't need one right now....just you, we can get Emmett to do it, last I checked he was ordained as joke to get Edward married before he had met Bella. So why won't you marry me right this minute?"

She giggled. I knew that giggle too well already. She was ready for me. She had known I would use that line against her. "Why does our wedding have to be an argument? Can't it be a confusing discussion?"

I didn't want confusing. I wanted us. I wanted her. I needed her to be permanent in my world, my life.

"I wanted to be Mrs. Whitlock before I left…so marrying you right now in the kitchen as long as I had you would be fine. It's just, I don't want you in General mode, and I do want a real wedding…but…" She sighed and shook her head. "I guess we're just going to have to get married twice. Does that mean two honeymoons?"

I could feel the excitement filling the room. She had realized she could have everything she wanted twice if she gave me this one thing.

_Oh my god._ "You continue to amaze and astound me. Did you just say 'yes'? Are you letting me win? Are you willing to get married right here, right now, no flowers, no rings, no invitations? Just our family?" I was shocked. My body and mind wasn't sure what to say or do first.

"Whoa, did you just say I was letting you win?" She laughed while shrugging her shoulder. "And yes, right here right now, why not? I can throw a real wedding after this war is over; and I can have my real honeymoon after that…the sooner I am your wife the sooner I can have the real arguments with you without having to let you win occasionally because you wont be going anywhere."

"You can have anything you want. The biggest wedding ever seen. You can have everything your way." I was so happy. The euphoria that swept through me was undeniably real. I felt like everything was perfect with the world.

I raced over to the counter, scooped her bridal-style into my arms. I leaned in and took a deep breath. Her intoxicating scent washed over me.

"I'm getting married." I yelled at the top of my lungs. I could hear the laughter coming from the other room. I kissed Alice passionately as I spun her around.

"The biggest wedding ever seen? My love, you are going to suffer big time for giving me that permission. So can I call you Mr. Alice Cullen?"

"Woman, you can call me anything you like. Full permission for any names you want." I had actually wanted to take her name if the truth was to be known. I wanted to be rid of my past. It was part of who I was but it held certain fear for those who had heard about me.

I walked Alice down the hallway. "Okay, girls, you have ten minutes to make my blushing bride more beautiful than she is now. I'm marrying the most incredible and infectious woman that has ever existed and I have to be a good husband and allow her at least that pleasure."

I turned the corner into the living room and instantly Alice disappeared from my arms. I could hear the giggles traveling up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms.

I looked around the room and found myself being stared at.

"You have it bad, man." Emmett said, shaking his head.

"What?"

"The love bug." He replied.

Edward walked up and laid a hand on my shoulder. "I'm happy for Alice, I know you know that, but I am warning you once. As the head of this family, you hurt her and I will hurt you."

I could feel the happiness but he meant every word he was saying. "I love her, Edward. I would do anything for her. I want this and she does too."

Emmett chuckled as he left the room. He returned five seconds later holding a book in his hand. "Not that I need it but it's great for the effect."

"So, are you legal? I don't have to worry about anyone coming telling me that I was bullshitted?"

"Nope. You're about to take the proverbial dive off the deep end. I hope you know how to swim."

"What? Are you asking if I've ever done this before?" I smiled at his attempt at humor.

"Maybe the question holds some merit." Edward said with a slight growl. "Have you?"

"Nope, free agent." I said honestly.

Edward seemed satisfied with my answer and went to the fireplace. He was a romantic at heart even if he was as stubborn and ornery as his sister. He shot me a glare and start the fire.

Emmett turned down the lights just enough for the fire to give off a candlelit feel to the room. I could hear the girl's heading for the stairs. Emmett took his place in front of the fire.

I took my place in front of Emmett. I turned and watched as Alice descended the stairs in all the glory that was her. Her eyes shone brightly as they met mine. I wanted to race to her, drag her to the spot where I would soon be saying "I do". I wanted this so much and was afraid that someone who barge in and stop the insanity that was Alice and I.

Edward took Alice's arm and leaned down to give her a gentle kiss on her cheek. The look in her eyes said everything to me. It told me stories about how our future together would be full of miracles and memorable times.

She floated across the floor like the angel she was. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was perfect. Her body, her mind, her spirit. Everything screamed that she was the truest form of a goddess.

She let go of Edward's arm and clung onto mine. I could feel her nervousness but she was happy. The air was thick with the feelings of joy and bliss. We turned to Emmett who was taking his role very seriously.

I knew he would too. If he didn't I would kick his ass around the field after Alice gave him her own forms of torture. He began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to join together this man and this woman. If any person can show just cause why these two should not be wed let them speak now or forever hold their peace."


	75. Butterfly Effections APOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

Top of Form

**Butterfly Effections**

**APOV**

I had planned for our honey moon to be on Esme's Island. A peaceful place of no emotions but our own, where we could truly appreciate each other as well as show him a part of my life that he had never witnessed. It was where Edward took Bella on my suggestion as well as Emmett and Rose and the original romantic Carlisle took Esme. The only different was that Carlisle had actually purchased Esme the island as a surprise wedding gift. I had not even gotten the chance to buy Jasper anything, my shopping trips our on a permanent hold that hopefully will be lifted soon.

The small ceremony was nice, quiet, and intimate. Now we were presently down stairs with the rest of the Kindred shaking hands and talking…I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be with Jasper far far far away from here. I felt him every time he would pass by me as he was being dragged by Emmett to be introduced to someone else that he now had to consider family. I would smile as the ripples of his scent would move on the wind like a butterflies wings grazing my skin softly.

"Alice, earth to Alice?"

"What's up Tanya?"

"I was asking you which name you would be going by now?"

"Oh uhm, I think Jasper decided that we would both be Cullen's? But I'm not sure."

That familiar scent approached me as I felt Jasper lean in close by, I fidgeted slightly trying to contain myself from grabbing him, climbing into my car and leaving this place. The outcome of that vision would not be good though, my Porsche was still lacking in the modifications department…something I needed to get into the garage and get to work on.

"Of course, we are. I think the name means more to Alice than anything else. I would be proud to be a Cullen. It is a very distinguished name with a lot of history behind it."

Was a name really that important to me? I mean I would keep the Cullen name, I guess I would just add another name to the list. Jasper wrapped his arms around me kissing my ear slightly causing me to shiver as he whispered, "I love you" before being torn away from me again by Emmett.

I was tempted to be chased but not in my Porsche, instead I would take Emmett's precious Jeep off road. None of these vehicles would be able to keep up; though I'm sure there were a few people on foot who would have no problems. I needed things to throw at them, maybe a distraction of sorts?

"Alice, you can't be serious?"

I gritted my teeth and turned around to see Edward standing behind me with a huge grin on his face. Of course I was serious, if everything else was rushed…and spur of the moment, why couldn't my get away be the same way?

"Emmett would be pissed."

"Emmett can get over it."

Edward rolled his eyes as his arm slid over the top of my shoulders. He turned our bodies so that we were facing a very cheeky and smiling Emmett, my head tilted slightly as I tried to find what exactly Edward was talking about.

"He's so happy right now Alice, do you want to ruin that?"

"Oh no…nuh uh Edward Anthony Mason Cullen you are not guilting me."

He smiled hugely as Bella came over and looked at us curiously. It appears that my little out burst caused a few heads to turn in my direction. I had yet to spot Kate after the crowd had arrived and Tanya who was just at my side was presently standing next to Emmett and Jasper talking to more people who were part of the extended family. It was a damn good thing we didn't have a tree to keep track of.

"Alice, lower your voice or half the house will know of your escape plan."

I turned to Bella with a pleading look on my face but she simply shrugged her shoulders. These people were going to be the absolute death of me.

"Fine, I have something else to do then. Excuse me."

I walked briskly past the crowd in the living room, managed with only a few 'hello's' and 'thank you's' to make it back up to my room where I changed into my 'monkeys' suit which was still a little stained from the grease I had gotten on it the last time I was working in the garage. I wouldn't take Emmett's precious Jeep…but my Porsche did need some seriously overdue tending to.

I climbed out of my window so that I could avoid the crowd and moved quickly past the windows so that I wouldn't be noticed and too the garage. My car was sitting in all of its beauty next to Jasper's Betsy's. The Jeep was parked outside with the Volvo and the Aston of course had a two car side to itself. Heaven fucking forbid Edward get a minor door ding.

I rolled the floor jack from a storage closet and began the process of lifting my car and placing the two jack stands underneath it. I dragged the creeper out and laid it on the ground. The wheels could use a replacing as they squeaked against the ground but they still served their purpose. I picked up the exhaust tips and welding gun to start there.

It didn't take nearly long enough before I had to move under the hood. I normally did this under the supervision of Edward. He paid closer attention to Rose when she was working than I did…but how hard could it really be to install a cold air intake?

I slid back down on to the creeper and rolled under the car letting my fingers glide across the metal. I had a few bolts to loosen so that I could get to a particular part of the engine with ease. The ratchet in my hand was cold to the touch as I began turning slowly to make sure I didn't even scratch the bolts of my car.

Jasper's scent tickled at the tip of my nose and I figured that it was just a lingering effect until I felt a pair of hands run up my ankles stopping just at my calves and then pulling me from underneath my car. I stared up at Jasper watching the lights create a halo around his blonde hair.

"What are you doing, angel?"

So I had a mental lapse in judgment when the old time 'here's your sign' jokes popped into my head. I looked at the ratchet in my hand and let my eyes travel down what I was wearing before locking them again with Jasper's…I mean it was a really obvious answer…right?

"I thought I'd occupy my time by planting a few flowers…like the garden?"

I waved my hand in the air pointing at nothing in particular in the garage before chuckling to myself.

"Oh, that's too bad that you're so busy. Bella gave us a way out of the house. I thought maybe we could go to the cabin for a little while."

Jasper shrugged his shoulders as turned around and headed towards the door. Did he really think that baiting me would be that easy? I wondered if this was one of those times's he was playing a game…which was fine if he really wanted to play.

"Have fun with the gardening."

"I will."

I smiled as I slid myself back under the car. I mentally told myself that I would not break as I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and checked the time. A few hours at the most…I placed the ratchet back onto the bolt and loosened it just enough to hear the weight of the engine mounts loosen. I know this was not a step to installing a simple intake…but it was necessary to other task that needed to be accomplished. Let's just say I was doing some prep work.

I heard the gentle click of the garage door indicating that Jasper had left as I began to attach the ratchet to the second bolt to loosen it. Not a minute later the door slid open quickly followed by two sets of footsteps.

"Alice, angel I think someone wants to talk to you."

I felt a much smaller hand wrap around my ankle and yank me out from under the car as the ratchet screeched against the metal of my car. My eyes fell into slits as I tightened my jaw and gritted my teeth. Bella stared back down at me with a very serious look in her eyes.

"Alice, what's wrong with the cabin?"

"Nothing accept for all of the weirdoes possibly watching it. Why don't you and the rest of your guest go to the cabin?"

"I can't take all of those people to the cabin."

"Why can't you?"

"They won't all fit."

"Then send them to their own little houses down the street. I can't go where I want to go right this minute and I'm not going to the cabin just to be attacked or ambushed."

"Who said you are going to be ambushed?"

I rolled my eyes and pointed to my head as my eyes glazed over and I began searching for other opportunities. I had told Jasper that they would not wait, and granted they wouldn't…but right now with everyone at the house they weren't making a move…it was a great distraction on that end. I needed a way to escape to some place they weren't watching to try and have alone time with Jasper.

"Have any other bright ideas that you don't want to run by me Bella? I would suggest for the love of your book collection that you do because right now you have inadvertently scratched my car with a ratchet to discuss why I didn't jump at the opportunity to run to the cabin."

I waited for a response never once taking my glare from her but softening my features. I wasn't going to kill her…I could possibly polish the scratch out of the metal later. Shit happens right? And it was kind of nice of her to try and clear us a way out…but seriously the cabin? I had been trying to think of something on a new level of Esme's Island…without actually having to go anywhere.

"Did I really cause you to scratch the car?"

"Don't worry about it, I can polish it out."

"What about the meadow?"

"Gross."

"Why is the meadow gross?"

I widened my eyes at her in response. She probably didn't want me to discuss details of why I would not be spending my honey moon at her and Edward's meadow. That would not only be gross but absolutely strange. I would not be able to concentrate on anything but the location and that was not what I had in mind at all. There was one particular location…but I wasn't sure how to get there just yet without being followed out nor was I sure how to get Jasper there without him knowing where we were going, to top it all off would even realize the significance of the location. I mean it was technically the drive…but the location would work also.

"Bella, don't worry about it. I was mistaken. Alice and I will figure something out."

I felt the corners of my mouth pull up slightly as Jasper spoke. His voice was deep yet smooth and held that southern accent I loved so much. I actually loved everything about him…and now we were married, and unfortunately for the time being …spending our honey moon in the garage arguing with a third party over where we should be spending out honey moon. Jasper looked at me and winked as he smiled. Bella didn't respond or say anything else as she turned around and left the garage. I looked up at Jasper as he sat down on the floor crossing his legs under him.

"What can I do to help?"

"I actually don't really want any help on my car love."

I slid out from under the car completely and sat up on the creeper before sliding off of it and to the garage floor next to Jasper. I laid my head down on the side of his arm and sighed slightly before resting my hand on his leg.

"There is one place I know of that we could have total privacy, it's getting there undetected that I am having the problem with. I promise I did not forget that I just married the most incredible man in the entire universe to work on my car. It helps me to think because it's easier to concentrate on working on the car and visions at the same time…makes me really spacey, but no one really notices because I'm not talking to them while I'm working."

"Do you want me to go or stay? I'll stay quiet if that's what you need."

"Of course I want you to stay…I feel more at ease when you are around. I'm a little anxious when you're not around, makes me a little jittery actually."

I paused and looked around the garage. That's when the idea hit me…the distraction we needed was in Forks, WA just waiting for me to sink my teeth into it. It was obvious for an odd reason. They'd follow…and that would be just what I wanted.

"Love do you have your car keys?"

"Ever since Emmett stole Betsy, once and only once, I've always carried my keys on me. Why? What are you planning?"

I smiled I couldn't tell you if I was smiling because Emmett stole his Betsy or if it was because he had his car keys on him. I couldn't very well drive off with my car in pieces. I stood up and moved around the garage throwing a few needed items into a bag, things like two blankets and one of the car covers.

I set the bag down and peeled off the mechanics suit I had on over some jeans and a button up shirt. My tennis shoes still matched the white button up as I grabbed the bag again and moved to the passenger side of Betsy.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go."

I smiled brightly hoping to encourage him not to ask any other questions until we were at least on the road again. Jasper stood up and smiled at me making my insides melt. He tossed his keys at me over the top of the car while still smiling causing me a slight confusion. I didn't need to drive his car where we were going.

"One of my many presents to you. The only other person to have driven her was Emmett. I think marrying a man like me has given you a right to have access to everything that is mine."

I would say that I did feel privileged that he was letting me drive his Betsy, but that would only make me a little nervous. The visions haven't felt as strong…but I would feel absolutely horrible if something happened and I wrecked his car. I frowned slightly and played with the keys in between my fingers before looking up at Jasper to make sure that he wasn't worried I'd wreck his car, hell I was.

"Jasper, love…as much as I would love to drive your car…are you sure? I might wreck it. I don't exactly have the best of luck these days. And the only reason your joke about me driving Emmett or Edward's car works is because they truly believe I might wreck their cars."

"I trust you. I want you to do this. I want to give this to you. I'm not worried, so therefore, you shouldn't be either."

I was really happy that he had all of this trust for me now, but felt really guilty about the fact that I still might wreck his Betsy. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders as I walked back around to the driver side of the car. I opened the door unlocking the other door as I did. Jasper didn't take long to join me as I started the car and pressed the button for the garage door opener that was attached to my key. I almost put the car into gear when I had to stop and make sure that I grabbed my bag of needed items. I crossed that off of my check list as I pulled out of the drive way and headed towards town.

"Jasper, I'm going to give you a history lesson before we can get to our location. We'll probably have visitors…I want them to think that we don't know they are there…I also want them to FEEL the need to leave slowly but surely. Nothing they'll notice at first, can you do that for me?"

_"__You tell me the history and I'll work out details of the what and how to do what I can. Until I understand more of what and where then I can decide how to do it."_

___I reached my hand over to his hand and pulled it closer to me. I needed that touch to calm my senses as I pulled into the old high school parking lot. The museum was left just as it was when Edward and I attended school here and met Bella. This was a huge distraction of the true location I planned on us leaving to. I looked over at Jasper and smiled. _

_"__Trust me when I say this is not where we are ending our night love, it's a distraction…I'm going to show you where the war literally started just for the boring hell of it."_

_"__That's something I would like to see. I understand it being boring for you but for me it's a way to better relate to Edward and Bella. They are family now after all."_

___I smiled brightly at that before leaning over and kissing his cheek. I climbed out of the car quickly moving to stand in front of the car facing the old high school. I could still see Bella's ugly old truck parked in the parking lot while everyone gawked at it. It was a pretty hideous truck. Jasper moved out of the car and came to stand next to me as I slipped my hand into his and pulled him forward. I figured I could start at first sight, which was the cafeteria, then move to the biology room, from there I could just show him around the school. Maybe even get a few jokes in about Bella if I took him to the gym. _

___"Ok, so first part of history that not everyone knows about. Bella was supposed to die right in this very parking lot. This kids van lost control on the icy road and was heading straight for her, but Edward jumped in front of the van...believe it or not Edward was still in denial about his feelings for Bella, he blamed it on not wanting a innocent to die and told her when she questioned him at school that it was an adrenaline rush." _

___I smiled as I pointed over to the spot where Bella's truck had been parked. I can't believe that he actually wanted to hear this stuff; it seems so distant and yet so fresh in my mind. I could sense our visitors getting closer and let my eyes trail where I knew they would be, in case Jasper wanted a heads up. He probably knew already though. I pulled him further into the school stopping at the cafeteria that once used to be full of noise and constant chatter now it was silent, Edward actually wouldn't mind his place anymore. _

___"Ok, so this is where we pretended to eat. Nothing of too much interest except the fact that well...this was the first place Edward realized he couldn't hear Bella's thoughts. She was a mute to him...and well the reason he kept inching closer and closer." _

___Jasper moved closer to me and whispered in my ear,__"____ Alice, angel. We need to go. Whatever your plan was it won't work. I know one of the searchers. We need to get back to the house, now."_

___I felt the urgency in his voice and wondered why he was being so persistent but decided that I should just trust him and wrap this tour up; there went the beach side relaxation I had planned and so much for an actual honeymoon. It was back to work. I felt my anger boil not at Jasper but at whoever it was ruining my surprise. _

___"Well then, lead the way." _

___I handed Jasper his keys and turned so that we could leave the school, my sight told me that we were simply being watched, but I couldn't make out the red glow of the eyes, I didn't know who they belonged to or what danger they posed to us...so I was going to depend on Jasper's knowledge and go back home. _

___Jasper slid his arm around me pulling me closer to him as we made our way out to the car. The air was unsettled as my eyes darted around the woods to see if I could spot something, but I couldn't and that was frustrating. My thoughts lingered along a sarcastic battle field of my emotions things like, 'what a way to spend your wedding night' and 'just kill them all' floated around making me angrier that this war was still continuing. _

___Jasper opened the passenger side door for me as I climbed into the car and thought of possibilities again for tonight, but everything seemed jumbled and unfocused meaning too many people were making decisions for me. They didn't know what decisions yet, but they had at least the intentions to make them. _

___Jasper climbed into the driver seat and started the car; silently we took off leaving tire marks in the old school parking lot. I turned in my seat to face Jasper as we turned down the winding road leading back to the house. _

_"__Jasper, I hate this. I hate having to run all the time. For heaven sakes this is supposed to be our night and I am extremely frustrated that it's not. I know you can feel my anger, so I just wanted to explain that it's not you I am angry at, it's everyone's decision to affect our lives together that I am angry at." _

___I knew I sounded irrational; I didn't care at the moment. I was angry at the world right now. I needed to modify a few clothes, work on the stitching so that more people will be covered when in battle and I need to fix my car so that I could kid nap Jasper. Millions of ideas and possibilities were beginning to flutter through my mind when I looked down at my hands and realized something was missing._

_"__Jasper…pull over right here. This will only take a second." _

___I felt the car lurch forward as Jasper's arm moved in front of me to prevent me from slamming forward. I didn't actually mean to just slam on the breaks. My eyes widen slightly as I smiled at him wondering who was crazier…me or Jasper. _

"Well, you did say to 'pull over right here'."

I chuckled slightly before holding up one finger and throwing open the car door. There was a bunch of weeds and grass littering the side of the road. Trees lined all directions as I stepped out of the car and walked quickly over to the side of the road picking a few weeds and twisting them into bands before walking back over to the car and slipping inside.

Jasper looked at me curiously before I grabbed his hand and slipped my homemade ring on his finger and smiled.

"That takes care of one thing."

Jasper looked down at the make shift ring I had placed on his finger and I wondered if it was good enough for him. I wouldn't put something extravagant on him, but grass wasn't really either one of us. It would have to do at this moment though. His hand moved up and cupped my chin as his gaze locked onto my own. He pulled my face closer to his and I could feel his breathe trickle down me.

_"__You're too good for me. You know that right?"_

___I couldn't help but smile at how ridiculous he was it was just grass and not nearly worth what his love meant to me. _

_"__The opposite Jasper. You're too good for me, do you want the honors or shall I slip it on myself?" _

___Jasper took the ring from between my fingers and then my hand where he then slipped the ring on my finger muttering "Forever and always" as he did. He placed his hand back on my chin and pulled me close kissing me gently before letting me go and putting the car back into gear. I sat back in my seat with his hand on my knee staring at him as he watched the road ahead of us. _

___I was so focused on memorizing every contour of his face that I barely noticed the tires hit the gravel and then come to a stop inside the garage. My peaceful ride with Jasper was over and instead of starting a honeymoon I was now going inside the house to start working out some clothing kinks while Jasper handled the rest for the time being. _

_"__I don't want to go inside, are you sure we can't escape?" _

_"____Angel, I'll make you a promise. If you don't want to go inside, that's fine. You can work on the car; get it ready for our escape. Just don't go outside and let me send Bella and Kate in here to stay with you."_

_I thought it over for a minute and decided that the Porsche would have to wait for a little while longer. I peered at my car past Jasper and made a few quick decisions to see how things would go if I did things a particular way. _

_ "__Don't send anyone for me. I'll go inside, it's no fun to sit out in the garage and plan our get away if you're inside dealing with this crap. I have a feeling that this person you're worried about Edward can help with…I'm going to steal Emmett and Tanya to help me with something upstairs. Is that alright General Whitlock?" _

_I couldn't help but smile at how silly it felt calling my Jasper, General Whitlock. He laughed and then smiled at me as he reached out and pulled me into his arms. I melted against him with my legs thrown over the center consul as he pressed his lips to my own. I couldn't help but sigh into the kiss and then feel somewhat saddened when he pulled away. His smile was enough though to make me the happiest woman alive. Just that smile could change whatever mood I was in. _

_ "__Do you know how hot that sounds when you say it? Fine. Your decision as long as you stay inside. Promise me that much?"_

_I smirked before leaning my head closer to his ear and whispering, "So to get what I want all I have to do is call you General Whitlock? What do I get if I throw some lace into the mix as well?"_

_"____You can throw anything you want in, sexy angel, just promise."_

_"__Well, that wasn't the comment I was hoping for…alright, I promise I will not leave the house at all. I will be a prisoner; but believe me when I say that before this night is over Emmett will be attempting to throw me out." _

___I smirked at that and crawled off of his lap before opening the car door and stepping into the garage. He was getting far too good at by passing my advances. _

___I walked to the garage door and without paying attention to anything else I ran inside the house. Now, my promise was fulfilled…I was in the house for the rest of forever, or at least until General Whitlock gave me permission to leave. _

___I smiled as I realized most of our guests were gone and walked up to Tanya and Emmett. I glanced back towards the front door as Jasper was walking in and staring at me. I was so up to no good at this point in time. _

_"__Alice, you have that look in your eye…who's in trouble?" _

___I turned my gaze back to Emmett and smiled baring all teeth before wrapping both of my arms with his and Tanya's linking them together._

_"__Well my dearest…you are, and you can thank General Whitlock over there. I need your help upstairs and I will not take no for an answer."_

I pulled both of my most recent victims up the stairs with me and shoving them into my bedroom before heading straight to my closet. I needed to work on all of my specialty outfits, so they all needed to come out. I could put Tanya on the stitching and Emmett was going to be my test dummy.

"Tanya I need you to go over the stitching within the torso area twice with this thread. Emmett after Tanya does that I need you to put the outfit on so we can test it."

Emmett nodded his head and took a seat on the bed. I hope he didn't think that the most of his torture was going to be from trying on clothes. The worst part would be the testing; someone had to attack him to see if the material would hold up or not. I smiled as I picked up another one of the out fits and began running my eyes over it closely searching for flaws. This might actually be an interesting evening.


	76. Butterfly Effections JPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Butterfly Effections**

**JPOV**

Emmett dragged me around to another mundane vampire, introduced me, gave them a brief idea of who I was and then dragged me towards the next. I was in a living hell.

I was the silent type. I didn't like being the center of attention unless it was for military reasons. Unless I had something to say to them. Being treated like a shiny new toy was not my idea of fun.

Emmett got distracted by one of the mundane vampires I had just been introduced to, someone whose name I would never remember. I slipped quietly into the background. I made my way around the edges of the room and spotted Alice and her entourage of girls.

I walked up and overheard part of a conversation that I knew immediately what the right answer was.

"Oh uhm, I think Jasper decided that we would both be Cullen's? But I'm not sure."

I walked up behind her, "Of course, we are. I think the name means more to Alice than anything else. I would be proud to be a Cullen. It is a very distinguished name with a lot of history behind it."

I leaned in and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her ear, breathing slightly just to feel her body shiver. "I love you."

Those were the only words I got to say as I was dragged off again by Emmett. He had manhandled me, snatching me away from my wife. I wanted her close. I needed her scent. I needed the distraction from the well-wishers and their emotions.

I watched as I found Alice slip away from everyone. I could feel the sneaky atmosphere that floated around her. She scanned the room and when satisfied that no one was watching, she slipped quietly into the garage. I waited for my chance and made my move. I found myself out from Emmett's line of fire again and headed towards the door Alice had snuck through a moment earlier.

I took a quick peek around me. As soon as I realized no one was looking, I slipped quietly into the garage. I looked around not sure at first where Alice was. I heard the rollers on the creeper glide across the floor. I saw her Porsche was jacked up and carefully, making sure to be stealth, made my way around Betsy till I was standing by Alice's feet sticking out from under the car.

I decided that first things first. _Edward, no one is to come into the garage. Block Alice and I from your mind. I mean it, bro._ Knowing the amount of people around the house, I repeated my message two more times to ensure he got the message.

I squatted down so Alice's feet were between my legs and gently ran my hands up her ankles to her calves. I pulled her out from under the car in one swift movement. Her eyes sparkled under the florescent lights of the garage.

"What are you doing, angel?"

"I thought I'd occupy my time by planting a few flowers...like the garden." She looked around, waving her hand into the air.

"Oh, that's too bad that you're so busy. Bella gave us a way out of the house. I thought maybe we could go to the cabin for a little while." I shrugged my shoulders and turned back to head back into the house.

"Have fun with the gardening."

I wasn't sure what she would or wouldn't do but my answer was given almost immediately, "I will."

I was immediately disappointed. Bella had been so kind in finding the small window for us to make an escape from the house. I walked back into the house looking at Bella.

I shook my head indicating that whatever Alice was up to she wasn't willing to go to the cabin. I knew Alice was up to something but I just wasn't sure what.

Bella grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into the garage. She wasn't quiet or subtle about her approach towards Alice's car.

"Alice, angel. I think someone wants to talk to you." I chuckled. It was a hearty chuckle the way it should have been at a time like this. It was a nervous chuckle. I hadn't seen Bella this forceful to date and it was slightly unnerving.

"Alice, what's wrong with cabin?"

"Nothing accept for all of the weirdos possibly watching it. Why don't you and the rest of your guest go to the cabin?"

"I can't take all of those people to the cabin."

"Why can't you?"

"They won't all fit."

"Then send them to their own little houses down the street. I can't go where I want to go right this minute and I'm not going to the cabin just to be attacked or ambushed."

"Who said you are going to be ambushed?"

Alice rolled her eyes, pointing to her head. Her eyes glazed over and I waited as she searched. She must have already seen a reason for why she was now working on the car. I had disappointed my angel again. She had a reason for what she was doing and if only I had a little trust and faith would I be able to find out in the end what it was she wasn't telling me.

"Have any other bright ideas that you don't want to run by me Bella? I would suggest for the love of your book collection that you do because right now you have inadvertently scratched my car with a ratchet to discuss why I didn't jump at the opportunity to run to the cabin."

"Did I really cause you to scratch the car?"

"Don't worry about it, I can polish it out."

"What about the meadow?"

"Gross."

"Why is the meadow gross?"

Alice's eyes widened. I wasn't sure what meadow they were speaking of but something about it wasn't desirable to Alice. "Bella, don't worry about it. I was mistaken. Alice and I will figure something out."

I looked at Alice, winked and smiled. Bella must have caught the look because she didn't say another word. She turned on her heel and headed back into the house. I sat down on the floor and crossed my legs. "What can I do to help?"

"I actually don't really want any help on my car, love." She slid out from under the car and sat up. She pushed the creeper in one direction and herself in the other so she landed next to me on the garage floor. She laid her head on my arm which caused the sparks of electricity that I was so entranced by to shoot up my arm and through my shoulder. Her hand landed on my leg causing another shock to travel through me.

"There is one place I know of that we could have total privacy, it's getting there undetected that I am having the problem with. I promise I did not forget that I just married the most incredible man in the entire universe to work on my car. It helps me to think because it's easier to concentrate on working on the car and a vision at the same time…makes me really spacey, but no one really notices because I'm not talking to them while I'm working."

I thought about it. I would never completely understand Alice's visions, how they worked, how she saw them. I could never completely understand how in a realm of so many possible futures how she could find the one that would work. I understood, though, that in silence she could have the solitude she needed.

"Do you want me to go or stay? I'll stay quiet if that's what you need." I wanted to help in any way I could for her to find the answer on how to allow us the time we so desperately wanted.

"Of course I want you to stay…I feel more at ease when you are around. I'm a little anxious when you're not around, makes me a little jittery actually." She paused and I felt my hope renewed. I felt the same as her. "Love do you have your car keys?"

"Ever since Emmett stole Betsy, once and only once, I've always carried my keys on me. Why? What are you planning?" I could see the twinkle in her eye. She had something in mind and I would trust that she was hiding it all for a reason.

She smiled. She stood and I waited. I watched as she walked around the garage gathering an item here and there. I didn't even see what she grabbed as I was too mesmerized by the movement of her body. Every swish of her hips, the gentle caress of her legs against the very air inside the room. Everything about her screamed at me to take her right that very moment.

She removed the mechanics suit revealing her beautiful body. She grabbed the bag she had put all the items in and moved to the passenger's side of my car.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go." She smiled.

I smiled back as I thought of only one way to ensure that whatever she was planning and being secretive about stayed that way. I tossed the keys over the top of the car. "One of my many presents to you. The only other person to have driven her was Emmett. I think marrying a man like me has given you a right to have access to everything that is mine."

She played with the car keys. She seemed anxious about something but I wasn't sure what it was. "Jasper, love…as much as I would love to drive your car…are you sure? I might wreck it. I don't exactly have the best of luck these days. And the only reason your joke about me driving Emmett or Edward's car works is because they truly believe I might wreck their cars."

I wasn't sure she realized I had been there the other day when she had an "episode" where I, in the passenger's seat, needed to steer and stop the car. I knew my car. I knew the where's, what's, how's, and when's when it came to a car I had her for so long and knew better than anything else in this world.

"I trust you. I want you to do this. I want to give this to you. I'm not worried, so therefore, you shouldn't be either."

She smiled and I could feel her pride swelling as she realized that I wasn't worried or nervous of anything she was or could possibly do to my car. She walked around the front of the car while I circled the other way. She opened the door and hit the lock to open the other door for me.

I sunk into the car. I felt somewhat uncomfortable sitting in the passenger's seat. This wasn't something I was use to. It felt off. Alice hit a button on her key chain which opened the garage door. She paused and I looked carefully at her. She grabbed the bag of items and I could see between her face and finger that she was doing a mental check that she had everything she needed.

Once she seemed satisfied, she pulled out of the drive way and headed into town. She looked over at me and said quietly, "Jasper, I'm going to give you a history lesson before we can get to our location. We'll probably have visitors…I want them to think that we don't know they are there…I also want them to FEEL the need to leave slowly but surely. Nothing they'll notice at first, can you do that for me?"

I thought about her request. How the hell would I make searchers, which I knew she was speaking of, feeling comfortable enough that they would stop their watchful duties? "You tell me the history and I'll work out details of the what and how to do what I can. Until I understand more of what and where then I can decide how to do it."

She was silent as we drove. She put her hand on mine as we drove. I felt comfortable with her constant touch. It was relaxing for me, soothing feeling the impulses flowing around my body.

_"____Trust me when I say this is not where we are ending our night love, it's a distraction…I'm going to show you where the war literally started just for the boring hell of it."_

"That's something I would like to see. I understand it being boring for you but for me it's a way to better relate to Edward and Bella. They are family now after all."

She smiled beautifully at me before leaning over and kissing my cheek. She climbed out of the car; the setting sun sparkled off her like a snow crusted mountain top. She glowed hues of gold's and reds. I moved around the car towards her slipping my hand into hers.

I could feel her memories. I didn't know what they were but the emotions surrounding them were happy and, strangely, longing.

"Okay, so first part of history that not everyone knows about. Bella was supposed to die right in this very parking lot. This kids van lost control on the icy road and was heading straight for her, but Edward jumped in front of the van...believe it or not Edward was still in denial about his feelings for Bella, he blamed it on not wanting an innocent to die and told her when she questioned him at school that it was an adrenaline rush."

She pointed to indicate the area that she was talking about. I wish I had been listening with the enthusiasm that I should've been. The searchers had arrived and were hidden in the outskirts of the school property. I could feel their anxiousness. They wanted this over as much as I did. Come and try it.

We walked into the school and down a couple of hallways before making our way into a large room. I could feel her excitement. She was hiding the emotions very well or she didn't even realize that these memories and walks through history were a thrill for her.

"Okay, so this is where we pretended to eat. Nothing of too much interest except the fact that well...this was the first place Edward realized he couldn't hear Bella's thoughts. She was a mute to him...and well the reason he kept inching closer and closer."

I inched closer to her as I felt an emotion that set my nerves on fire. It wasn't the emotions that did it but the person who was attached to the emotions. I knew one of the searchers. It made no sense, why? Why would they send her?

"Alice, angel. We need to go. Whatever your plan was it won't work. I know one of the searchers. We need to get back to the house, now." I whispered softly in her ear. I was highly disappointed that her plan had been wasted but I knew Charlotte.

She was a stubborn bitch. She had been a wonderful person in the old days but the moment the Hunters dug their teeth into her, she had changed. She had become bitter and hateful, deceitful and evil. She had become Rosalie. I knew she would kill without remorse. It would either be Alice, me or her. One of us would die.

"Well then, lead the way." She said slightly disappointed. I took the keys from her as she turned them over.

I was glad she had. There was a lot of history between Charlotte and I and I wasn't in any way allowing the chance that Alice would be caught in the crossfire. I put my arm around Alice's shoulders and pulled her in tight. I knew Charlotte's tactics.

She was a loose cannon. She wouldn't listen to the Hunters when she wanted something accomplished. Alice was a prize that would give Charlotte a jump up the chain of command. Sure, Alice had dealt a deadly blow to the Volturi but in the end it had only cleared the path for the Hunters to make a full on assault without worry of anyone or anything coming from the side.

I opened the passenger's side door and waited for Alice to climb in. I moved around to my side and hopped in for two seconds. I caught a movement from within the woods but nothing else. I closed the door and hit the gas. I left tire marks embedded in the pavement of the parking lot of the school.

I needed and wanted to get Alice back to the house and keep her safe. She wasn't arguing with me on this. I wasn't going to give her reason to.

"Jasper, I hate this. I hate having to run all the time. For heaven sakes this is supposed to be our night and I am extremely frustrated that it's not. I know you can feel my anger, so I just wanted to explain that it's not you I am angry at, it's everyone's decision to affect our lives together that I am angry at."

I suddenly focused myself on her. The angry was thick inside the car. I hadn't noticed which now upset me. How could I have zoned myself out so much that the emotional level of the woman I love could get to such a point?

I looked over in her direction as she looked down at her hands. I didn't make her angry but I didn't want her to displace the anger on other people when I was the cause. I opened my mouth to argue with her and was cut off before opening my mouth.

"Jasper....pull over right here. This will only take a second."

I wanted to question her. I knew stopping would be dangerous for her. She was the target after all. But there was something in her that told me that I had to trust her even if I didn't feel comfortable about it.

I slammed on the brakes, instinctively, putting my arm across her chest to stop her body from moving forward with gravity. I looked over as she stared wide eyed at me and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, you did say to 'pull over right here'."

She laughed in her cute adorable way and held up a finger while using her other hand to throw open the car door. I watched her and the surrounding area carefully as she leaned down and picked up some items. I didn't have a clue what she was up to until she arrived back at the car and slipped in.

She grabbed my hand and slipped a ring onto my finger and smiled. "That takes care of one thing."

I looked down at the ring. I could see the carefully twisting she had quickly done to the weeds and grass that made up the ring. The patterns of green and brown made a beautiful pattern. It made me feel guilty again.

I had rushed her. I should have waited. I should have let her have her fairy tale wedding. Now, it was too late. I had pushed her into it and everything was less than perfect. And that's what she deserved, perfection.

I reached over and cupped my fingers under her chin. I pulled her face towards mine. "You're too good for me. You know that right?"

She smiled and held out her hand, palm up holding the ring she had made. "The opposite Jasper. You're too good for me, do you want the honors or shall I slip it on myself?"

I took the ring gently in my hand and found it was an exact match to mine. She was perfect even in this small moment. I took her hand in mine and slipped the ring easily onto her finger. "Forever and always."

I returned my hand to her chin and pulled her in, kissing her gently on her lips. I held on for a moment and then released her, putting the car in gear I raced down the road. I laid my hand on her knee while continuing to stare down the highway towards the house.

I turned into the driveway and pulled into the garage. I could feel her disappointment. I knew she wanted to escape from this place. I knew that somehow she and I would get our time alone.

The first thing that I needed to do to before I could help her find the escape she was searching for was talk to the immediate family and fill them in on the latest development.

"I don't want to go inside, are you sure we can't escape?"

"Angel, I'll make you a promise. If you don't want to go inside, that's fine. You can work on the car; get it ready for our escape. Just don't go outside and let me send Bella and Kate in here to stay with you." I wanted to have her agree but I didn't want to force her into anything else. I forced her into a marriage without a proper wedding and I wasn't making that mistake twice.

I could see her thinking about her choices, what would happen depending on what she decided. "Don't send anyone for me. I'll go inside, it's no fun to sit out in the garage and plan our get away if you're inside dealing with this crap. I have a feeling that this person you're worried about Edward can help with…I'm going to steal Emmett and Tanya to help me with something upstairs. Is that alright General Whitlock?"

I laughed heartily at her answer. I swept her into my arms and kissed her passionately. "Do you know who hot that sounds when you say it? Fine. Your decision as long as you stay inside. Promise me that much?"

Her smile was intoxicating. She leaned in as her hair brushed across my nose causing a shiver to run up my spine. She whispered softly into my ear, "So to get what I want all I have to do is call you General Whitlock? What do I get if I throw some lace into the mix as well?"

"You can throw anything you want in, sexy angel, just promise." I was enjoying our game but I needed her promise. I needed the reassurance that she would listen for once to someone or something other than her visions.

Charlotte was smart. Smarter than anyone I had ever met. That meant she had studied and knew everything there was to know about Alice and anyone connected to her. She needed to understand that I wanted her to be safe.

"Well, that wasn't the comment I was hoping for…alright, I promise I will not leave the house at all. I will be a prisoner; but believe me when I say that before this night is over Emmett will be attempting to throw me out."

She smiled with an evil glint in her eyes as she crawled off my lap and out the door to my car. I took a moment and waited for an obvious problem to go away. That woman will be my undoing one of these days.

I followed quickly after her. I walked in time to here to see Alice turn and glare at me with a smile. She was about to make someone's life a living hell. I was going to be her scapegoat for it too. What had I done?

"Alice, you have that look in your eye...who's in trouble?"

Alice turned away from me and wrapped herself in Tanya and Emmett's arms. I saw the look on Emmett's face and knew there was some major shit about to go down. Alice would be the cause of all of it.

"Well my dearest…you are, and you can thank General Whitlock over there. I need your help upstairs and I will not take no for an answer."

The look on Emmett's face told me I was a dead man. I watched in horror as Alice's eyes landed on me. The little glint in her eyes was more than I could even imagine. I couldn't even come close to imagining what my little evil angel had in mind for the two of them.

She marched the two guinea pigs upstairs while I looked at Edward. "We need to talk."

I could feel Edward's uneasy feelings clouding over the room. He watched as I checked the stairs. I turned back after assuring myself that Alice was safely taken care of. His eyes were burrowed deeply towards the center of his face.

"What's going on? Why do you want to make sure Alice is taken care of?" Edward's word clung to the uneasy cloud that his feelings had created.

"Alice is now being hunted by a woman who is more dangerous than anyone I've ever known. Her name is Charlotte. She is smart, beyond smart. As a human, she was a genius. Her IQ was over 200. Everything she studied became natural to her. She learned how to fly a plane just by watching a pilot just once.

She joined the Hunters before I did. Charlotte rose the ranks but not nearly as fast as I did. There was one thing that she lacked that was important to the Hunters. Control. She made the perfect weapon when they needed someone dead but to search, hunt, track or command were things she didn't do well.

Someone set her loose on Alice. I've felt feelings from Charlotte before similar to the ones I felt just a few minutes ago. She's following Alice, waiting for the right time to attack. She won't care who she kills to complete her mission but Alice has to die."

"I don't understand why now. Why would they come so soon after what Alice did to the Volturi?" Edward asked curiously.

"Why wouldn't they? And it's not 'they', it's only one person. I know the Hunters, if they wanted Alice in one piece, they wouldn't change the tactics because of the Volturi slaughter. That would be more reason to have her presented to them.

Alice has shown she is a true force to be reckoned with, both with her abilities and her cunning and strength. That for them would be an asset. One person wants Alice out of the picture. The question then stands, who is this person and why?

Alice is stubborn and follows her visions and Charlotte will already know this. She'll cause a false vision, sending Alice on a goose chase and lay a trap to destroy her. I don't want to see that happen. I'm sure no one else does either.

For Alice's sake, we need to keep her here in the house until we can figure out how to deal with Charlotte and find a way to get around everything she knows about all of us."

I hoped for Alice's sake that everyone would listen to me and help.


	77. Tactics APOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Tactics**

**APOV**

Emmett had been a good soldier over the last few hours of torture. At first he looked at me like I was some big joke when I told him to stand still and let me attack him. Then, he really thought I was a big joke when he began to fight back. Now, he was a little scared at my tactics for testing the material. I was almost sure that we had it fixed this time but to make sure that I was sure…Tanya was going to help me attack Emmett this time. He didn't look so pleased about this.

"Alice, why don't we go downstairs and find someone else to test this thing on?"

"Emmett, seriously you can not be worried about two girls…and I can't risk the people outside watching us finding out about the clothes. So just hold still it may only sting a little."

Emmett's eye's widened as he moved quickly toward the bed room door watching Tanya and I carefully before he exited. I placed my hands on my hips and followed him down. Tanya was close on my heels clearly frustrated that he was not participating.

"Emmett, it may only hurt a little and that's only if it doesn't work…we think we actually got it right this time!"

I stopped at the end of the stairs and turned towards the living room where thank god the blinds on all the windows were closed. No one could at least see in side where Emmett was parading around in one of the suits telling everyone how evil I am. I don't see why he has to tell anyone, they should have already known that beauty is pain and when it comes to my creative designs a lot of pain may be involved.

My eyes moved to Jasper who appeared to be having difficulty hiding his smile as Emmett continued to move behind Edward. Edward was not going to save him; Edward didn't want to be the one in the suit.

"Emmett we can do this down here if you want, but either which way the suit needs to be tested."

Emmett growled low and deep but I could here the 'tag you're it' hiding within his voice. I pointed at Kate then to Emmett with one finger as I motioned Tanya with the other. I glided to Jasper and leaned my head against his arm as I smirked.

"Alice, what are you doing? These suits have flaws. You said that yourself."

I leaned my head up and paused, I couldn't pull the tone in his voice as good or bad. Did he just question what I have been doing over the last few hours? I'm not an idiot…I know the suits have flaws.

"What do you think we've been working on the last few hours? I'm not stupid…that's the reason the suits need to be tested. We've already tested them several times…he's just being a baby now…thanks for the back up Jasper."

I moved closer to Edward making a silent plea for him to get out of the way. He arched an eye brow at me as he quickly dodged Emmett's grip and moved to stand behind Bella. Now it was time to test the suit.

"Emmett if you move, I'm going to sick Kate on you…we just need to test the suit one more time, I promise on everything I love in this world that I wont put you through anymore test. I am very certain that we got it right this time."

Emmett moved quickly across the room over to where Jasper stood and wrapped his arms around him squeezing him tightly to make sure he doesn't make a run for it. I tilted my head curiously knowing what I could do to get him to let Jasper go…I didn't want to have to shock the both of them.

"Try it, Alice. I get zapped so does he. I'm not the guinea pig."

Jasper appeared tense at first. His muscle's bunched and then relaxed under Emmett's hold. He knew he wasn't getting out of that grip but I still had a few tricks up my sleeve. Kate moved to stand next to me and Tanya as she looked from me to Emmett.

"Emmett, let me go man."

Emmett's face scrunched up as his eyes lowered to Jasper and rolled, the only thought process I was having was why Jasper didn't just send Emmett some sort of relaxing emotion to get out. I dismissed the thought though knowing that Jasper didn't like doing that to people unless he had to.

"You're the reason I'm in this mess. I think payback is exactly what you deserve for forcing Alice in this house."

"I'm not forcing her, asshole. I'm protecting my wife the only way I know how. Charlotte's out there."

Emmett's muscle's bunched and I watched his facial expressions as he took in Jasper's newly shared information. Who the fuck was Charlotte and why should I really be worried about her?

"Oh no, man. You're not scaring me with that psycho. I'd rather deal with her one on one than with Kate."

So Charlotte wasn't that big of a threat if he was more worried about Kate than her. I rolled my eyes and looked over to Edward who nodded to me acknowledging my back up plan to get Emmett to participate. I was half tempted to shock Emmett just for the fact he was being such a big baby. But I didn't want to shock Jasper.

"At least with Kate, you're walking and talking. Come on, Emmett, don't let the innocent suffer."

Jasper laughed and I wondered how much of it was forced compared to sheer humor that Emmett the big bear was being more or less a big baby at the moment. I sighed as Jasper looked over to Kate and spoke.

"Shock away, Kate. The big guy needs a good douse of a shock."

"Hold on Kate…"

I held up my hand and looked down at the ground searching the possibilities of Emmett's third attempt at escape. I could easily have Bella wrap Jasper up as I moved Kate in to shock Emmett for not listening, or I could just give him what he wants the most.

"Emmett, we can do this two ways…."

I held up two fingers and took a step closer to him and Jasper.

"…first you can let Jasper go willingly and I'll give you your Jeep back for cooperating."

I took a second step closer raising an eye brow and dropping one finger.

"…or second option is I can have Bella cover Jasper and just let Kate shock you until you participate. It's really important that I test the suit. So either way I win…how do you want to go Emmett?"

I stopped in front of them dropping both of my hands but refusing to look Jasper in the eyes, I needed to keep my focus on Emmett's decision and be ready to grab him at the first show of him running from me again.

"So, I have two options. What about option three?"

"Emmett, you are being such a child. It didn't hurt that bad the first few times…and the last time you did throw me at the wall so you're 'option three' had better be a good one or I am going to just assume option two. Answer me quickly Emmett because I am running low on patience."

"Would you be interested in knowing where Jasper wants to take you for your honeymoon? What would that be worth?"

I felt my body loosen as I arched one eyebrow and considered his proposal. How would Emmett really know where Jasper wanted to take me if I didn't already know? All Jasper had to do was make up his mind and I would know the outcome. I looked over to Edward then to Bella dropping my gaze finally on Jasper.

I didn't want to know his secrets unless he was willing to tell me himself. So Emmett's proposition didn't hold any value to me. I looked back to Kate who sparked her finger tips and moved to stand on the left side of Emmett and Jasper. Edward nudged Bella and she moved to stand on the right side of Emmett and Jasper. I took a step back not sure how much force Kate was going to have to use to get Emmett to cooperate

"Option two then Emmett? I promise letting Tanya and myself test the suit one more time is going to be far much less of a pain in the ass than getting shocked by Kate. Now you are just being stubborn."

"Alice, in case Kate misses, I love you."

I watched Kate roll her eyes and stick her tongue out at Jasper; Bella smirked but Jasper couldn't see either of there reactions, and I didn't get the impression that he cared either which way.

"Fine, fine, fine."

Emmett sighed as he let go of Jasper and stuck both of his hands in the air, the old fashion form of surrender put a smile on my face. I was sure that the suit would be fine he really had nothing to serious to worry about.

"No Kate. I'll take it like a man."

"Good… Kate, Tanya and Bella will take you upstairs and finish the test. I need to speak with Jasper."

I watched as the four them moved up the stairs and giggled as Kate shocked Emmett's ass while walking behind him. I shook my head and returned my gaze to Jasper.

"First, with Bella's shield you don't need to worry about Kate missing. She couldn't shock you if she wanted to if Bella is protecting you. Second, who is Charlotte and why are you so worried about her?"

"Well, angel, to answer your first comment, I wasn't worried. I put on the act for Emmett's sake. It got him to let go and surrender."

Jasper smiled and took my hand as he led me down the hallway towards the study. I wondered why he needed to bring me to the study to answer my question but I followed anyways knowing that I should just trust him because he'd never do anything to hurt me.

We entered the study as Jasper pulled me over to a chair that was tucked away in the corner. He sat down pulling me onto his lap. I let his scent wrap around me as I leaned into him never dropping his hand.

"Charlotte is the wife of an old and very dear friend of mine. She is, as Emmett put it, a psycho. She has only one way and that is her way. She is smart, she is ruthless. She is also a ticking time bomb. She won't stop till she has killed her target.

Till now, angel, they've been looking to capture you alive. Now, someone within the Hunters has decided that you are too dangerous to bring to headquarters alive. That's the only reason Charlotte is here."

Jasper paused as I took in the information about Charlotte. She sounded a lot like Rose and well, half of the over eager vampire population. But what stung in my ears was his new knowledge of the fact that she was here to kill me.

"So there is a new death threat on my head? Can't these people come up with something new? I mean shit…I can not be worth that much, my visions are only subjective. I would think that Edward or Bella or hell even Kate would be worth more than me."

I turned my head to make sure that I was facing Jasper; I wanted to watch his expressions as we talked because it gave me a better insight to what he was really thinking.

"So, what's stopping us from going out there with Kate and Bella and just killing her right now?"

"Charlotte is like no one I have ever seen before. She is cold and calculated. She has studied everything about you. Anyone connected to you has been studied. She has always, somehow, had a way to find out information about people that a tracker and searcher never has. She can be your worst enemy or your best friend but as your best friend, you need to watch your back more closely. She would never have a problem burning you to ashes in a moment and using a friendship to get close enough to do so.

Sounds like Rosalie, right? That's why I suspect that someone was the mastermind behind Rosalie's control also. Someone is in the background controlling everything. There are two questions I have. One, who is it and two, what is their ultimate goal?

I have known Charlotte a long time. She can't be calculated. You can't foresee her moves because she knows about you and your visions. She won't make a decision until the final moment. Kate won't be able to shock her because she would have prepared herself for Kate. Bella's shield, Emmett's strength, Edward's mind reading, even my manipulation of emotions. She's aware and knows about all of it. She would have made all preparations for it and have another way that no one would anticipate to get what she wants.

You dead and ashes. That's all she does in the end. Destroy. There is no capture for her just destroy."

Jasper pulled me closer to him as I began thinking and thinking very tightly about Charlotte. If she really thought she could get around the talented gifts in this house or the gifts that I had access to then she was clearly underestimating how determined I was to stay alive. I was going to have my real wedding and my real honey moon and that bitch wasn't going to stop me.

"Love, please don't worry…she has clearly underestimated us and my will to be with you for a very very long time. I promise that our ending will not happen, I already have a plan to rid us of this nuisance."

I planted several kisses along his face before reaching into my pocket and grabbing my cell phone. It looked beaten and abused but it had been serving its purpose so far. I need to order a new one soon. I dialed a number I hadn't called in awhile and hoped for the best.

"Hey, It's Alice…I know it's been far too long…actually I need a favor…is he there? Please tell him that I wouldn't bother him unless it was life or death…yes thank you…Benjamin? It's Alice, I need you to come here…as quick as possible would be nice. How long? Oh that would be wonderful I owe you…no I haven't…yes I will. Emmett will be happy to see you too…no Rose isn't with us anymore…yes talk to you soon."

I closed the phone and slid it into my pocket, I was almost excited for Jasper to see the cool magic show I had envisioned, he had yet to see the reality of the talents within this house, and with Benjamin on the way the party was about to start. I looked into Jasper's eyes searching to make sure he was going to trust me on this.

"So General Whitlock, would you like to know what tricks your wife has up her sleeve?"

Jasper's eyes twinkled as he thought over his answer for me; I watched the spark in the center of his eye as his pupil dilated and his face set into a very determined look, "Maybe not up your sleeve." He reached his arm around me as his hand moved into my hair pulling me closer to him. His lips crashed to my own causing me to melt around him as my own hands found there way into his hair.

There was desperation in this kiss that I could not fight nor did I want to. I twisted my body so that my legs were bent with my knees at each side of him. My hands moved over his chest tugging at his shirt wanting to rid him of the material as quick as possible. My tongue darted out as I moaned at the very taste of him. His desperation was becoming my own, I had to have him.

I dug my hands further into the material tearing it away from his body as the electricity of touching him rolled through my finger tips. His lips pulled away from me as his hands moved down my back and towards my ribs where his finger tips then left a trail of fire across my body as he grabbed a hold of my breast before ripping my shirt and my bra off of me. I never felt vulnerable or too exposed around him.

His lips moved to my right breast as his hand gripped my left nipple tightly. He bit down on my nipple as his hips pushed up letting me feel his arousal for me.

My hands moved involuntarily to his hair as I pulled him closer to me urging him to continue, he hissed slightly as my head rolled back and I pulled away from him, I was not going to get him into the position I wanted him in if I was sitting his lap with my pants still on.

I pulled on his hand making him stand up with me; I wrapped one arm around his neck as I pulled his head down to my level and locked my lips onto his again. My other hand searched out his waist as my fingers began to undue the belt that was presently in my way. Once I had that undone I let his pants drop to the floor with a soft thud on the ground. I reached up on my tip toes as my hand released its hold on his neck and traveled down his chest.

My lips followed my hands and I slowed my pace wanting to enjoy tasting every inch of him possible. I could never get enough of him or what he did to me. My lips and tongue moved slowly tracing each curve of his abdomen until I reached his arousal and slowly licked from the beginning to the end of his shaft before taking him completely into my mouth. My hands braced onto his thighs as I hummed with every inch of him I took.

I felt his knees give slightly as his hands moved back into my hair, I picked up my pace wrapping my tongue around him as I sucked and moved forward and backward. His muscles tensed as his fingers dug into my scalp with the slightly pressure before he released down my throat.

I wasn't done with him yet as I moved my lips from his arousal to trail more kisses back up his chest to his neck where I pulled at the skin with my teeth. My hands moved to his hands as I began to walk backwards to the desk on the other side of the room. My feet came to a stop as my back side hit the desk and I wrapped my arms again around his neck using him to lift me up onto the desk.

I felt his hands roam over my body as his finger dug into the side of my jeans pulling them away from my body before he lifted me off of the desk and we slammed into the closet door close by. I was thankful that there was no other room attached to this wall and hopefully no one would hear us, if they did they should no better than to come into the room.

His lips teased my neck as his arms tightened around me and then flipped me around. The front half of my body was turned and facing the closet door now as his lips moved around my neck and across my shoulders. I felt his arousal teasing me at my entrance before his muscled tensed again and slid into me.

I wanted to feel all of him inside of me and half of him was not nearly enough. My hips moved slightly as he growled into my ear.

"All of you Jasper, I need all of you."

He slammed into me as I moaned from the pleasure that tingled throughout my body. I felt my knees give way as his arm wrapped around my waist and held me in position, he began slowly pulling in and out of me teasing me further as my hands reached behind me and gripped his back pulling him as tight to me as possible.

His speed picked up as he began thrusting harder inside me. I kept repeating his name over and over hoping to encourage him to keep going and I got my wish until we both couldn't hold it any longer. I felt him explode inside of me as a final scream of pleasure ripped through my throat. My orgasm hit on all new high as I felt my self go limp. We slid down the wall together as he pulled me into his arms and lay on the floor. Jasper had his back rested against the closet door as my head lay against his chest.

I didn't want to end this high so I made no effort to move. Instead I drew lazy circles on his thigh with my finger as I kept my eyes closed enjoying this moment with him.

"I don't think you understand the power you have over me Jasper…and since we don't have clothes now to wear out of here, I think we should just stay right here."

"I have jeans still in one piece. I could walk out of here and leave you here naked. So, my question to you would be what will you do to make sure I stay with you?"

That little devious man, I chuckled as I turned and sat on his lap to straddle him. Two could play at that game and I wasn't really that shy, Edward would close his eyes if I asked and well, I didn't care if the girls saw me…I still had jeans I could throw on and my hands would be enough to cover some of my exposed breast.

"Love, I don't think that's very fair. But, if that's how you want it…I could just throw on my jeans and walk to my room topless, the question is how concerned are you about everyone else seeing what's your's?"

"Well, well, I see there's another little exhibitionist in the family. I'll have to test those waters."

Jasper picked me up by my waist and stood placing me on my feet before he pulled me close to him and kissed me. I felt the lust and want for him travel through my body as he stepped away and moved quickly picking up my jeans and putting on his own before running back to the door.

"How far are you willing to go? I'm not concerned, by the way. I'm proud of what is mine and willing to show it."

I smirked and dropped my hands to my side. He was not playing fair but that was fine with me. I watched as he left the room leaving me naked in the study by myself. I looked around the room knowing that I had to be creative. I moved into the closet and found an old curtain set that once belonged to Carlisle.

I pulled the material down and wrapped it loosely around my body before looking around the room. There was no window for escape…so I actually had to get up to my room wearing a curtain. He was in so much trouble when I got my hands on him. There went his spontaneous sex life.

The curtain barely covered enough of my body to even be considered a mini dress but at least everyone in the house wouldn't be getting a peep show. I sighed as I moved towards the study door and opened it before running without looking at anyone or anything to my room.

I threw the bedroom door open and focused my eyes on Jasper who sat on the bed smirking at me. He was in so much trouble and I was really happy that no one else was in the room at the moment.

I shut the door behind me and locked it before dropping my curtain and leaping onto Jasper.

"You are in big trouble General Whitlock…I think a corporal punishment should be sufficient."

"Don't threaten me. You really don't understand the person I am. You don't know how far I'm willing to go when you mention 'corporal punishment', Lieutenant. What the hell did you think the handcuffs in Betsy were for?"

He smiled at me baring all of his teeth. I adjusted my body weight and pulled his arms above his head pinning them with both of my hands. Did he really think that he was going to get to makes rules or suggestions?

"Tsk tsk tsk General, I am your President, Chief in command, Admiral to your fleet…not your lieutenant and you will do as I say this time. Don't think I didn't catch on to that little stunt you pulled to take my jeans from me. Two can play love, never forget that."

I dropped my teeth down to his throat and dragged them across the skin nipping slightly at his exposed areas. I leaned over releasing one of his hands quickly while grabbing some of the loose material sitting on the side of the bed from my earlier project. I gripped his hand tightly as I tied knots with the material around both of his wrist. Who really needed handcuffs? Those were breakable.

Jasper closed his eyes as I pulled the material tight around his wrist. He mouth came up to my neck as his teeth dragged across my skin. His tongue darted out leaving a trail of fire across my collar but stopping short due to the fact he couldn't sit up now. I had moved stealthy as I tied the material to the bed post and felt a short giggle escape as he tried to pull at the material.

His eyes shot open as he tried to pull against the material again, he looked back and recognition struck his face, "I see you fixed your flaws, President." I smirked at him as I slid off of the bed; I was tempted to see just how far I could push him before he broke against my will.

I moved back towards the bed dropping to my knees as I slid his pants off of him and tossed them on the floor. I pulled myself back up to my feet as I looked down at him, he was beautiful. Every inch of him was everything I could have ever asked for times a million. I reached around grabbing more of the material and began to tie his ankles to the bed post as well. Now that he was completely at my will, I wondered for a moment what to do next.

I smiled as I climbed back on top of him and dragged my nail down the side of his face.

"So how many times have you used your handcuffs for unsuspecting females General Whitlock?"

"Do you mean willingly or forced?"

I thought carefully about his question. Does that mean that there was willing and unwilling? I paused as I leaned closer to him whispered softly in his ear, "both love."

His head pulled up towards my ear as he whispered back to me, "Too many to say. Most fell under my charm but only a few wanted my heart. None of them got what they wanted."

I couldn't stop the smile that crept up on my face. I liked the sound that none of his prey had gotten what they wanted. I began to trail my lips over his neck and across his collar bone before I climbed off of him in order to really start his punishment. I moved towards the closet and grabbed a change of clothes before turning back towards the naked god in my bed. This was a real test of self control. "I'm going to take a shower. Be right back love."

I moved into the shower and turned the hot water on setting the clothes down on the bathroom counter as I did. I wanted to have him with me in the shower, but he left me naked in the study…I could just shower and force him to cuddle with me if I had to. But then again, I wanted him in the shower with me. I twisted my lips as the steam began to fill the room. Maybe I could get both?

I pulled myself under the hot water allowing the steam to mix with the shampoo and relax my senses. I enjoyed the bubbles that would run down my body and pop as soon as they hit the soft ceramic of the tub. I ran my fingers through my hair rinsing out the soap before stepping out of the hot water and towel drying myself off. I looked back at the pile of clothes on the counter and then turned towards the bathroom door. I could get dressed later; it was my wedding night after all.

I left the bathroom and moved to where Jasper still laid on the bed. He was too beautiful for his own good, but I was not giving up that easy. I was determined to spend the rest of the night just us, and only us…Benjamin would be here tomorrow, and then we had other things to handle, but tonight was free or well at least as free as it was going to get.

I pulled myself back on top of him and stared into his eyes with my nails pressed into his chest. I wasn't applying enough pressure to hurt him, but it was enough to get my point across.

"I have decided on my wedding present…how much do you love me General Whitlock?"

I closed my eyes for a second to open them and find Jasper's eyes peering back up at me. An emotion of wanting and security wrapped around me that I could only relate to the feelings I had for him, love…it was absolutely amazing the way he could literally let me feel the love he had for me.

"That's not close enough to the love I have for you."

I smiled at the gesture as my body trembled slightly above him. He was slowly but surely breaking my resolve to punish him for his earlier misbehaving. I slid my legs down the side of his waist laying my body almost flat against his holding up part of my weight on my arms as I fell flat against him and my arms stretched above his head. My fingers danced against the material restraining him, I rather liked being able to force him to lay with me.

"Then show me how much Jasper."

I placed a small kiss on his temple before slipping down off the bed and undoing the straps that were holding his legs down. He was half way free, but he was going to work for the rest. I ran my tongue up his legs, his thighs, past his arousal then up his abdomen before nipping slightly at his nipple and moving to his neck. I don't think anything could compare to the unique taste of him.

Jasper's head turned slightly as his nose ran through my hair before his legs whipped up and wrapped around my waist quickly. I pulled back away from him to see him smiling at me like a cat that had finally caught the canary.

Before I had time to resist he flipped and twisted our bodies so that I was beneath him on the bed. His arms crossed over themselves at his wrist causing the material to tighten that much more around them. He growled as I slowly pulled my nails down his chest not causing any damage but getting the point across that I was not happy with his decision to move us.

"You shouldn't have done that, you little devil."

I wanted to laugh as for the first time he didn't call me an angel, the exact opposite to be precise. I felt his weight shift as his feet positioned between my legs and his upper body held me down. I wiggled around trying to get out from under him as he finally pushed my legs apart. All of his weight fell towards me as he let out a long deep breath letting his scent cascade around my face.

Jolts of electricity ran through my veins as his touch ignited the most sensual and lust filled emotions within me. His head leaned in closer until his hair brushed against my face and I felt his teeth sink into my neck. Liquid fire poured through my veins causing my head to turn slightly as my back tried to arch beneath his weight.

I pulled my knees up digging them into the side of his hips as I moved my nails to trace each rib, this time I made sure to apply pressure. I turned my head back towards his as the burn was replaced with a desirable ache, I literally wanted him so bad that it hurt… and yet I was unwilling to give in just yet. My lips moved softly against his ear as I moaned as quietly as I possibly could before tracing the contours of it with my tongue.

"Is that all you got General?"

He pulled against the material digging his knees into the bed as we both slid against the sheets. His arousal quickly drove into me as I jumped from the contact. He pulled himself out of me as his eyes locked onto my own, "Untie me."

I smiled as I shook my head 'no' and wiggle my body further up the bed. I wrapped my arms around his back digging into the skin as I pulled my fingers back and forth across his spine. I ran my nose from his collar bone up his neck and across jaw line before letting my lips and teeth graze over the veins of his neck.

"I think I prefer you tied up, above or below me doesn't really matter my love."

Jasper twisted his body and lay back down on the bed so that his arms were straight above him and he was laying face up, he turned his head towards me and whispered, "Sit on me."

I laughed at his demand; did he really think he was going to be able to give orders at this point in time? I wanted to be in control as much as I enjoyed it when he dominated me. There was an animalistic hunger in me that craved more dominance than a simple command from him…I needed to push further to get what I really wanted form him…I trusted him enough to lose control completely with me and not hurt me, he had not done that yet and tonight I was going to break him.

I pulled one leg over his torso and nestled my head in between his neck and jaw line while I moved one hand into his hair and tugged slightly pulling his face a mere inches from my own. The very tips of our noses touched as my tongue darted out and licked his bottom lip.

"Corporal punishment does not mean you get to give commands General."

"Well, then, what would the almighty President like me to do for her to have my sentence reduced?"

Jasper pulled my tongue into his mouth and bit down on it causing me to jump. I gripped his hair tightly in between my fingers as my other hand moved down towards his arousal and took hold of it. I moved my hand slowly up and down as my face inched away from his mouth. I dragged my nose across his cheek inhaling deeply the pleasures that just his scent could create within me.

"You're like a drug to me Jasper, the very sight of you makes me weak in the knees…your scent makes it hard to focus or think and your voice makes me want to do nothing but please you for the rest of your life. I enjoy what you have given me…but I want all of you General, not just the safe and careful side. If you want the straps off, you need to give me a reason to take them off."

I watched as Jasper's eyes twinkled, you could almost see his mind turning over the information before he spoke.

"I want to taste you. I want to make you feel like this without using my 'gift'."

Pleasure swept through me causing me to shake next to him as he lifted his head up and bit down on me just above my breast. He growled deeply as his teeth dug into me and he sucked on my skin. I gasped as I felt his muscles bunch and coil beside me; the head board in which the restraints were tied to cracked and broke under the pressure as his hands came loose. There was no longer any point to the restraints until I was able to get a stronger bed to hold them.

I moved my fingers over the ties releasing them slowly as he continued to suck on the skin. I ran my nails down his arms as they were freed and then down the sides of his rib cage. I laced my finger into his hair as my head rolled back from ecstasy. I pulled his mouth away from me and looked into his eyes while adjusting my body to sit over him fully.

"I am your's General Jasper Whitlock."

His arms moved to my side as his hands fell under my arms and he rolled us to where he was above me on the bed again. My back settled into the softness of the mattress as my eyes drifted over his body and I melted inside.

"Tell me exactly what you want me to do. Look into my eyes and tell me what would make you feel the best."

His hand moved lower rubbing over the bundle of nerves as his muscles quivered above me. My hips moved involuntarily towards the pressure of his fingers as I lifted myself up on my elbows and leaned closer to his ear. I growled softly as I spoke, "I want to feel you control me as you slam into me reminding me why I am your's over and over and over again."

I whipped my head back over to his neck and sunk my teeth into the crease just above his collar bone as he had done to me earlier, I sucked and pulled at the skin as my hands moved up to his shoulders. I licked over the bite mark closing off the wound with my venom before growling again in his ear.

One arm came around my waist as he slid off of the bed and pulled me closer, "Oh angel, I know that's what you would like but this time your wish is not my demand. I have other ways of controlling you and your body."

He slid down my body as his tongue and teeth took over as much of me as they could. I began to feel all of the emotions I had for him filled the room and knew that they were the same emotions we shared. I didn't think it was possible to contain just what I felt let alone the same feelings double and multiplied caused by his emotions towards me.

His hands moved over my breast as he gripped tightly with an animalistic frenzy that was currently devouring the both of us. I felt his teeth graze over and then bite my nipple as my nails drove deep into his skin. He would switch to the other breast while massaging with one hand before switching back kissing a hot trail of fire in-between. My hips arched towards him involuntarily as my hands slid back into his hair.

Jasper began to move lower and lower down my body, I felt my hands clench and my body tense in anticipation of him, as he paused and looked up at me. His hands moved and wrapped around my fingers pulling them gently out of his hair and down to his face where he ran his tongue around each of my fingers sucking on them as he did.

I smiled as I stared into his eyes and spoke softly, "I'm about to tie you up again and have my way with you General."

"You gave up control when you untied me. Now it's my turn to show you how much I want you without my gift."

He released my wrist and trailed his tongue down my stomach and over my hip where he bit me softly. Each bite, each nibble, each lick, and each kiss only made my muscles tense more from the pleasure. I could have died in his arms a very happy woman.

His hand moved down and in between my legs leaving small red whelps where his finger tips had been applying pressure. He took a deep breath and softly said, "You smell mouthwatering, angel." His hands moved around behind me and cupped my bottom as he pulled me closer to the edge of the bed while moving his kisses from the top to the bottom of my entrance. He paused briefly there before his tongue moved in and out of me.

My head rolled back as my fingers dug into the edge of the mattress ripping the seam slightly just as he pulled me onto his legs as he sat on his knees. He opened his mouth and exposed his teeth as my eyes went wide from anticipation. He began to suck and pull on my most sensitive area as my muscles tensed and jerked beneath him.

He continued to apply pressure as I bit back the moans of pure ecstasy that were threatening to escape. His tongue dragged over a bundle of nerves before his eyes moved down to my own and he pulled away.

"Look into my eyes. Don't close them or look away I want to see your pleasure. I'll make it unbearable if you look away."

I didn't have time to respond or think before his mouth wrapped around me again and applied more pressure. My body stiffened as the waves of my orgasm began crashing down on me; he continued to suck and lick until I felt that lazy after effect take over and he released the bundle of nerves and licked my entrance again.

My hands moved down my stomach and to his thighs where I gripped on and pulled my self up right before attaching my lips to him. My tongue darted out and licked his lower lip slowly before kissing him fully. The passion within me didn't seem to be dying down and I needed more of him, every inch of him and even then that wouldn't be enough to satisfy my craving for him.

I pulled my hands up to his shoulders and pushed with enough force that we both fell to the floor with a heavy thud. My lips never left his as I moaned into his mouth taking in the taste of him. I could feel my eyes darken as I moved my mouth to the hollow point beneath his ear. I bit down with the intention of leaving a mark, as my hands moved to grip his biceps.

"Don't think that because you are not tied up now that you can't be tied up again."

"Alice, my angel. This is just the beginning. You will have an eternity to tie me up and make me your slave. For now, I think you deserve what you desire."

His arms fell around my waist as he turned our bodies and pushed me so that my shoulders were pressed against the wall. There wasn't too much room in between the bed and the wall that I was currently against but he made due as his feet braced against the bed. He was tucked in between my legs as his arousal pushed into me.

I gasped as my fingers dug into his shoulders with each thrust. He drove deeper inside of me than I thought was possible with a speed that my breathing couldn't even keep up with. I gasped and moaned until even that turned into screams of pleasures that rocked my body. I didn't know if I was going to be willingly able to walk after this and frankly didn't give a shit.

The animalist side of me took over again as my legs bent to give him more access and my arms reached to pull him in harder and deeper. I cried out his name and bit down on his shoulder to muffle my screams.

The most pleasant sound raked through my ears as Jaspers deep throaty growl screamed my name and let me tell you that my name had never sounded so good before. He continued to slam into me harder and faster until we exploded together and he filled me with everything that was simply him.

We collapsed onto the floor in one heap and laid there for a long time letting the silence of the room drift over us in a sweet melody of orgasmic bliss. I was extremely giddy that I had forever to do this with him, and extremely disappointed when I realized that forever still was not long enough.

Jasper rolled off of me landing next to me and began giggling instantly bringing a smile to my face; he pulled me closer to him as I looked up at his happy expression and asked, "What's so funny?"

Jasper continued his laughter as he whispered in between chuckles, "I think you finally found my breaking point. We should stay here for a while until the rest of the house comes down from their emotional high."

I rolled my body on top of Jasper and sat up so that I was once again in that familiar position above him. "That's fine with me, I don't believe I was going to let you leave the room tonight anyways…what do you say we give them a round two?" I smiled deviously as my fingers played across his chest delicately, this night they can put down in the history books because I was going to make sure it was memorable.


	78. Tactics JPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Tactics**

___**JPOV**_

"Emmett, it may only hurt a little and that's only if it doesn't work…we think we actually got it right this time!"

I turned to find Emmett coming down the stairs with an angry and slightly scared feeling that matched the look on his face. The clothes he was wearing was made of the same material that Alice was constantly dressing me in.

I understood now what hell she had been putting him through. I knew from the feelings coming from Emmett that Alice either had or was planning on testing the material. I cringed knowing that Emmett would be making me pay for the torture he was enduring.

Alice moved like a cougar hunting for its prey as she came down the stairs. Her eyes turned in my direction. I was trying so hard not to smile as Emmett continued to hide behind Edward. Edward kept moving away from him. Obviously, Edward knew what Emmett was going through. He must have been on the receiving end of Alice's tests in the past.

"Emmett, we can do this down here if you want, but either which way the suit needs to be tested." Alice smiled innocently. That smile was anything but innocent.

Emmett growled very low but there was a non threatening feel to it. Alice pointed at Kate then to Emmett with one finger as she motioned Tanya with the other. She glided towards me, leaning her head against my shoulder. She giggled in a very evil way.

"Alice, what are you doing? These suits have flaws. You said that yourself." I was trying to save Emmett in order to save myself from his wrath later.

She turned her head so she was staring directly at me. "What do you think we've been working on the last few hours? I'm not stupid…that's the reason the suits need to be tested. We've already tested them several times…he's just being a baby now…thanks for the backup Jasper."

I didn't think she was stupid. I would never think such a thing. I was being selfish and wanted to make sure I could find a way to protect myself from Emmett. I knew I was in trouble when Alice moved away from me and towards Edward.

The look between the siblings worried me. Edward's eyebrows flew up as he slipped away from Emmett and stood near Bella. That was the final shot. I knew I was in trouble. Emmett wouldn't stand there taking the 'baby' comment lightly.

"Emmett if you move, I'm going to sick Kate on you…we just need to test the suit one more time, I promise on everything I love in this world that I won't put you through any more tests. I am very certain that we got it right this time."

Emmett wasn't going to leave anything to chance and I knew that as he zipped across the room before anyone realized what he was doing. I was grabbed and put into a tight bear hug.

"Try it, Alice. I get zapped so does he. I'm not the guinea pig."

"Emmett, let me go, man." I was worried. Hell, I was scared. Kate carried a powerful punch and I wasn't willing to be on the receiving end.

"You're the reason I'm in this mess. I think payback is exactly what you deserve for forcing Alice in this house."

"I'm not forcing her, asshole. I'm protecting my wife the only way I know how. Charlotte's out there."

I could feel Emmett's body tense. "Oh no, man. You're not scaring me with that psycho. I'd rather deal with her one on one than with Kate."

"At least with Kate, you're walking and talking. Come on, Emmett, don't let the innocent suffer." I was terrified that Emmett was more angry than scared. I didn't know what he was going to do and did the only thing I could think. I laughed. "Shock away, Kate. The big guy needs a good douse of a shock."

"Hold on Kate…" Alice held up her hand and looked down at the ground.

I could feel the flood of minor emotions and had begun to realize that they meant only one thing. Alice was searching visions to see what would happen depending on what everyone did or wanted to do.

"Emmett, we can do this two ways…." She held up two fingers and took a cool and calculated step forward towards Emmett and I. "…first you can let Jasper go willingly and I'll give you your Jeep back for cooperating."

She took a second step closer raising an eye brow and dropping one finger. I knew she would never keep the jeep away from its owner. She wasn't that evil.

"…or second option is I can have Bella cover Jasper and just let Kate shock you until you participate. It's really important that I test the suit. So either way I win…how do you want to go Emmett?"

Alice stepped up so her body was practically touching me. She never once looked me in the eyes. She was concentrating on Emmett. She was waiting but for what? For Emmett's answer or for him to play chicken again?

"So, I have two options. What about option three?" Emmett looked over my shoulder. I could see the glint in his eye. He had something up his sleeve but I couldn't figure it out, emotionally or otherwise, what he was up to.

"Emmett, you are being such a child. It didn't hurt that bad the first few times…and the last time you did throw me at the wall so you're 'option three' had better be a good one or I am going to just assume option two. Answer me quickly Emmett because I am running low on patience."

Emmett looked at me quickly and then back towards Alice, "Would you be interested in knowing where Jasper wants to take you for your honeymoon? What would that be worth?"

Alice's body softened for a moment. Was she honestly listening to Emmett's bullshit? She must know that Emmett was full of shit. I hadn't mentioned to anyone anything about a honeymoon. Edward had hinted that Alice had something planned and I trusted that she would have picked the perfect spot. That's why I hadn't decided on anything.

The only thing I had been thinking about was the rings. I loved the rings Alice had made for us but they weren't the most perfect rings that should serve to show the love we had for each other. I understood Alice's visions enough not to make the final decision when to call Jenks. That would keep Alice from seeing or even searching for anything deceitful I might be up to.

Alice straightened; I supposed she had found her answer. She looked at Kate, whose fingers twitched with twinkling lights of electrical power. She moved quickly to the left side of me and my captor. I felt Bella's shield wash over me. Alice wasn't allowing me to be on the receiving end of anything she wasn't able to do herself.

I watched Alice step back. "Option two then, Emmett? I promise letting Tanya and myself test the suit one more time is going to be far much less a pain in the ass than getting shocked by Kate. Now you are just being stubborn."

I braced my body. I trusted Alice in every way. I trust Bella and her shield. The one I wasn't so sure about was Kate. I appreciated her talents but I was so unsure how much she could control them.

"Alice, in case Kate misses, I love you." I was being over dramatic but it was more for Emmett's sake. I was hoping that I would be able to help force his decision.

"Fine, fine, fine." Emmett sighed as he let me loose. "No Kate. I'll take it like a man."

"Good, Kate, Tanya and Bella will take you upstairs and finish the test. I need to speak with Jasper."

I could feel a slight amount of irritation cross my body as Alice moved towards me. I heard a giggle behind me and ignored it. I didn't know what was going on but something had upset Alice.

"First, with Bella's shield you don't need to worry about Kate missing. She couldn't shock you if she wanted to if Bella is protecting you. Second, who is Charlotte and why are you so worried about her?"

"Well, angel, to answer your first comment, I wasn't worried. I put on the act for Emmett's sake. It got him to let go and surrender." I smiled and took Alice's hand, the sparks igniting between us. I didn't answer the second comment, well, in this case, a question.

I wanted a few minutes alone with Alice. I didn't want any interference. I had already spoken to Edward. He understood what my worry was. He, however, wasn't worried. That was only because he didn't know Charlotte like I did.

I walked Alice down the hall and into the study. She followed without question. She trusted me and I needed her to understand a few things. I pulled her down into the oversized chair in the corner. She landed on my lap lightly like a feather floating down on a gentle breeze.

"Charlotte is the wife of an old and very dear friend of mine. She is, as Emmett put it, a psycho. She has only one way and that is her way. She is smart, she is ruthless. She is also a ticking time bomb. She won't stop till she has killed her target.

Till now, angel, they've been looking to capture you alive. Now, someone within the Hunters has decided that you are too dangerous to bring to headquarters alive. That's the only reason Charlotte is here." I paused hoping that she would hear and understand what I was telling her.

Alice thought about what I had said. I wasn't sure if she understood. "So there is a new death threat on my head? Can't these people come up with something new? I mean shit…I cannot be worth that much, my visions are only subjective. I would think that Edward or Bella or hell even Kate would be worth more than me."

She turned so she was looking directly at me. I could see the irritation in her eyes. She was tired of being on a list, any list, and I didn't blame her. I was getting tired of it. I couldn't think of an answer as to why they would want her so badly. That was one mystery that the person controlling Charlotte could answer.

"So, what's stopping us from going out there with Kate and Bella and just killing her right now?" Alice was more than irritated. Her anger was filling the room quickly.

I shut myself down, concentrating only on the scent of lilacs that surrounded us both. "Charlotte is like no one I have ever seen before. She is cold and calculated. She has studied everything about you. Anyone connected to you has been studied. She has always, somehow, had a way to find out information about people that a tracker and searcher never has. She can be your worst enemy or your best friend but as your best friend, you need to watch your back more closely. She would never have a problem burning you to ashes in a moment and using a friendship to get close enough to do so.

Sounds like Rosalie, right? That's why I suspect that someone was the mastermind behind Rosalie's control also. Someone is in the background controlling everything. There are two questions I have. One, who is it and two, what is their ultimate goal?

I have known Charlotte a long time. She can't be calculated. You can't foresee her moves because she knows about you and your visions. She won't make a decision until the final moment. Kate won't be able to shock her because she would have prepared herself for Kate. Bella's shield, Emmett's strength, Edward's mind reading, even my manipulation of emotions. She's aware and knows about all of it. She would have made all preparations for it and have another way that no one would anticipate to get what she wants.

You dead and ashes. That's all she does in the end. Destroy. There is no capture for her just destroy." I pulled Alice tight, scared for the first time, truly scared, that there was a chance that our "forever" wouldn't be "forever".

"Love, please don't worry…she is clearly underestimating us and my will to be with you for a very very long time. I promise that our ending will not happen, I already have a plan to rid us of this nuisance." She kissed me across my face leaving tinkling speckles of sparks along my jaw.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. It was strange to see her dialing a full number and not just one touch redial. This wasn't someone she called that often. "Hey, It's Alice…I know it's been far too long…actually I need a favor…is he there? Please tell him that I wouldn't bother him unless it was life or death…yes thank you…Benjamin? It's Alice, I need you to come here…as quick as possible would be nice. How long? Oh that would be wonderful I owe you…no I haven't…yes I will. Emmett will be happy to see you too…no Rose isn't with us anymore…yes talk to you soon."

She closed her phone and slid it back into her pocket. She looked up into my eyes and quietly asked, "So, General Whitlock, would you like to know what tricks your wife has up her sleeve?"

I thought about all the answers I could possibly give her. There was only one answer I was willing to give since we had some time alone. "Maybe not up your sleeve."

I reached up and wrapped my hand in her hair pulling her in, smothering her lips with my own. I needed to feel her close. I need to take her scent deep into my lungs, almost like I could feel her inside me. I was hungry for nothing more in this world at the moment than her. I needed her suddenly with a desperation that nothing or no one could stop.

As she twisted her body so that her knees landed on either side of my body, her hands gripped my hair pulling me into the kiss. She kissed me with the same passion and desire that I was kissing her with. Her hands dug into my chest tearing my shirt off my body. She needed me as much as I needed her.

I pulled my lips away from her. I silently hoped her fashion sense would forgive me for what I was going to do next. I slid my hands down her back and around her ribs until they tightened against her breasts. I took hold of the material of her shirt and ripped it and her bra to shreds allowing the pieces to fall helplessly to the floor.

I cupped her breasts and while squeezing her nipple on one breast, wrapped my lips around the nipple on the other. I bit down hard, not hard enough to harm her, just hard enough to let her know the need I had.

I pushed up with my hips feeling an unusual heat coming from between her legs. It was fascinating and I groaned as the sensations traveled though my body. Her hands flew up into my hair again and pulled my face tighter against her. I hissed at the overwhelming contact and almost lost it right there. The only thing that stopped me was the thought of being inside her.

Her head rolled back and she pulled away from me, exposing her breasts for the world to see. She moved off my lap, pulling on my hand to make me move with her. I wasn't going to let go of the connection between us. It fueled me and I was enjoying the sensations the sparks gave me.

She wrapped her other hand up and around my neck, releasing the first one. She pulled my head down and our lips connected again. Her hand ran down my stomach and stopped at the waist of my jeans. Her fingers skimmed across my skin as she undid the belt. My pants fell helplessly to the floor.

I stood like a rag doll allowing her the control for the moment. I wanted to take in the moment in every way. Her hand moved from my neck and made its way down my body. Her body followed her hand, leaving tingles of electricity as her lips skimmed my chest and then stomach.

I braced myself for what was coming next. Her tongue darted out, tasting my arousal from one end to the other. I could feel the weakness in my body as her mouth sealed around me. I felt a shivering around my arousal as she hummed slightly. My knees nearly gave way. I wrapped my fingers in her hair, squeezing tight for support.

I helped her as she moved back and forth, twirling her tongue around me. She began moving faster. I wasn't sure if she was doing it or if I was making her but I felt the pressure building up and the euphoria explode as I came into her mouth.

I was about to pull her up and take her that very second but her lips trailed small kisses back up my chest to my neck. I growled quietly as her teeth sunk into my skin. Still holding on, she placed her tiny hands in mine and walked us towards the table.

She threw her arms around my neck, hoisting herself up and onto the desk. I reached out for the first time and truly explored her body. The curve of her breasts, the feel of her ribs against my fingers, the pettiness of her waist. I hooked my fingers into either side of her jeans, thinking about tearing them from her body for just a moment. I decided somewhere through the hazy fog of lust that she deserved some clothing to leave the room with.

I pulled them off of her as I lifted her from the desk. I moved backwards and slammed into what felt like a weakened wall. I turned for a moment and found it was a closet. Her lips teased my neck turning my attention back to her.

I grabbed her tightly and flipped her around. I pushed her breasts against the closet door. I ran my lips around her neck and over her shoulders. I positioned my arousal near her entrance. I pushed part way in feeling the differences in her tightness from this angel. Her hips moved slightly and I growled with desire in her ear.

"All of you Jasper, I need all of you."

I obeyed her request and slammed my body against her and into her, listening to the moan of pleasure that escaped her lips. I caught her around the waist as her body began to give out. I pushed in and out of her, teasing her. It was so much pleasure to make her suffer and beg. She did just that. She reached back and pulled me tight against her, silently begging for me.

I felt the pressure building as she repeated my name over and over again. I was overcome with the feeling of an explosion ripping through my body. A scream was forced out of Alice's mouth as her own wave of orgasm rocked her body.

We slid down the wall together as I pulled her into my arms and lay on the floor. I leaned against the closet, holding her tight in my arms. She drew her undefined patterns on my thigh with her fingers. "I don't think you understand the power you have over me Jasper…and since we don't have clothes now to wear out of here, I think we should just stay right here."

I looked around the room now that my mind wasn't swimming from the euphoria that she had caused. I chuckled in her ear as I realized she was wrong. "I have jeans still in one piece. I could walk out of here and leave you here naked. So, my question to you would be what will you do to make sure I stay with you?"

She giggled as she turned herself around, wiggling over me as she did. Her golden eyes came level with my own. "Love, I don't think that's very fair. But, if that's how you want it… I could just throw on my jeans and walk to my room topless; the question is how concerned are you about everyone else seeing what's yours?"

I was excited at the thought. "Well, well, I see there's another little exhibitionist in the family. I'll have to test those waters."

I picked her up by her waist and gently placed her on her feet. I pulled her close and kissed her, jolting her with a small taste of lust. As her body shook from the wave, I stepped away. I scooped up her jeans along with my own. Fast as lightening I had mine back on and sprinted to the door.

"How far are you willing to go? I'm not concerned, by the way. I'm proud of what is mine and willing to show it."

I raced out of the room, wondering how long it would take before she made it to our room. I slowed my pace and casually strolled by the living room. I didn't turn to look at who would be there but I knew Edward was.

Edward's disgusted feelings were slamming full force into my body. I wanted to fall back and into the wall from the impact but held myself strong.

I turned the corner and hit the stairs. As soon as I was out of sight, I raced, almost floated, up the stairs. I silently opened the door and closed it tight behind me. I looked around not sure what to do so I did the only thing that would give me the best view when she came through the door.

I sat patiently on the bed, waiting to see just how much she would take of my stunt. I loved her unconditionally but if she would go through this what wouldn't she do. I heard her footsteps coming down the hall. I could feel her smirky attitude. She wasn't angry but she was in a vengeful mood.

She threw the door open and looked directly at me. I could almost see red in her eyes. She shut the door, dropping the "clothing" she had on. In reality it was only a curtain. She was smart and quick. She jumped onto my lap, throwing me backwards.

"You are in big trouble, General Whitlock…I think a corporal punishment should be sufficient." Her smile was full of venom and spite but in a seductive way.

"Don't threaten me. You really don't understand the person I am. You don't know how far I'm willing to go when you mention 'corporal punishment, Lieutenant. What the hell did you think the handcuffs in Betsy were for?" I smiled showing her all of my teeth.

I wasn't an experienced man when it came to sex but I had played the games while being a tracker to get my prey. Alice was my wife, I would do anything for her, all she had to do was ask. The only thing was if this went as far as she might let it go, she would be my greatest catch of all time.

"Tsk tsk tsk General, I am your President, Chief in command, Admiral to your fleet…not your lieutenant and you will do as I say this time. Don't think I didn't catch on to that little stunt you pulled to take my jeans from me. Two can play love, never forget that."

I felt the fire ignite in the pit of my stomach. She was exactly my match. Everything in every way would test and challenge me. I was a servant to her wishes and demands but I was never going to admit that to her. There was no doubt she had already seen it unless she was still carrying that promise too far.

She cupped my wrists with her hands and pinned them against the bed above my head as her teeth tore into my throat. The stinging pain was delightfully sexual. I moaned slightly taking in every nasty emotion that was filtering off her. The burning from her venom was a rush for me. I wanted more and silently hoped she would continue her assault on me.

She released one of my hands and began wrapping something soft around them. I closed my eyes and allowed her adventurous feelings to seep into me. She pulled the material tight against my wrists as I reached up and dragged my teeth down her exposed neck.

The scent of lilacs and sex from earlier sat on my tongue as I licked down her collarbone and attempted to take one of her nipples in my mouth. I wasn't quite able to reach and as much as I wanted to play her game, I knew the material that bond my hands together had to go. I pulled and felt resistance.

I pulled some more and felt it tighten painfully against my skin. I looked back and found the golden strands of fiber weaved throughout the scarf. "I see you fixed your flaws, President."

She gave a beautiful devilish smile as she slid off the bed. She fell to her knees and pulled my pants down my legs, tossing them to the side. I didn't resist. Hell, why would I? I leaned my head back as I felt her hands wrap themselves around my ankles. There was a sudden tightness as the materials she had used on my wrists pulled snugly against them.

She slowly and carefully, like a mountain lion on a tree branch, climbed back onto the bed and straddled herself across my stomach. Dragging her nails sharply down the side of my face, she asked, ""So how many times have you used your handcuffs for unsuspecting females General Whitlock?"

I thought hard about how to answer the question truthfully without allowing her to think that I did this for kicks with every woman. I decided that two could play and I wanted to see how far out of her comfort zone she would go. "Do you mean willingly or forced?"

She seemed to think over the question. The question hadn't fazed her but she was deciding how she wanted to answer it. She leaned in close and whispered in my ear, her breath sending waves of shivers through me, "Both, love."

She was playing for keeps. I was positive now that I had found my true love. She was everything I wanted, needed and desired. I pushed my head up and whispered, breathing out all the air from my lungs as I did, "Too many to say. Most fell under my charm but only a few wanted my heart. None of them got what they wanted."

Her seductive attitude was filling the room. I laid my head back and to watch her reaction to my words. A smiled crossed her face as she leaned down brushing her lips over my neck and down my collarbone. I started to moan but it quickly turned into a groan as she climbed off me and then the bed.

She walked towards the closet, swishing her hips as she did. She disappeared for a moment and returned with a handful of clothes. I couldn't quite make them out and wondered what other Halloween costumes she had saved.

"I'm going to take a shower. Be right back, love." She said softly, a slight "move and I'll punish you tone to her voice.

I nestled my body into the bed. Control is not an option, angel. I pulled on the material digging into my wrists which caused my muscles to flex. "Not going anywhere, angel."

She disappeared into the bathroom. I could hear the water begin running in the tub and closed my eyes, imagining what she looked like at that moment. I pictured her perfect body and its wonderful curves. The soapy water trickling down over her perky nipples. Her slender body moving as her hands slid up and down her body touching areas that I would rather be touching.

I heard the door open but the shower was still running. I turned and as her silky wet body moved seductively across the room. She slowly inched her way over the bed, sitting on my legs instead of where I really wanted her to sit. She stared into my eyes, the gold around her pupils glinting from the bathroom light.

Her nails pressed into my chest, causing delicious pain to streak through my body. She leaned in and said in a stern but loving voice, "I have decided on my wedding present...how much to you love me, General Whitlock?"

I hissed at the authoritative sound that escaped her lips. I looked deep into her eyes and shot a small dose of my feelings at the moment into her.

"That's not close enough to the love I have for you." I answered as her body trembled from the sensations.

She slid her wet legs down my waist so her body was nearly flat against mine. The only thing holding her up was her arms which were stretched up above my head. She was teasingly playing with the scarf she had tied around my wrists. I knew that she wasn't through and wasn't about to untie them.

She kissed my temple and slowly slid off the bed. "Then show me how much, Jasper." She said as she untied my bindings from around my ankles.

She was weakening against my resolve. She darted her tongue out, running it gently up my legs and over my thighs. I felt a slight twinge of disappointment as she moved past my midsection and bit tenderly on my nipple. She moved up slightly towards my neck as my nose drifted softly through her damp hair.

I was no longer in control. I needed to take it back and being a vampire I would use everything I had to do it. I pulled my legs up and wrapped them swiftly around her waist. She pulled back and I grinned.

In one fluid movement, I twisted our bodies so she landed on the bed. My arms crossed over themselves and tightened the grip of the material. I growled as the pain veered its way up my arms. I had her body pinned but her hands were still free to rake her fingernails down my chest.

"You shouldn't have done that, you little devil."

I held her down against the bed as I positioned my feet between her legs. She struggled to get free. I pushed her legs apart at the knees. I laid my body down on top of hers and purposely breathed all the air out of my lungs and into her face. I created a bubble of deep sensational and lustful emotions and wrapped us up in it like a cocoon.

I couldn't free my hands but was going to make her torture as intriguing as she had mine. I leaned in, feeling my shoulders pop slightly, and sunk my teeth into her neck. A vampire can't drink from another vampire but we can drain venom or transfer it. I did just that. I released the smallest amount of venom into her giving her just a little burn. I waited to see her reaction before I decided my next move.

She pulled her knees up squeezing them into my hips as her nails raked my ribs hard. The burning she left was nearly as exhilarating as the rush of her body jerking under me as the venom traveled through her. She took her sweet time tracing her tongue across my ear as she moaned.

"Is that all you got, General?" She whispered softly.

I was surprised. She was stronger mentally and physically than I had thought. I pulled against the restrains and forced my body further up the bed. I dug my knees in to make sure she came with me. My arousal sank quickly and deep into her. Not part of the plan. She had dried and the pulling of skin and stretch of muscles made her jump slightly.

I pulled myself out and looked seductively at her. I needed to be released from the material if I was going to make her evening complete. If she didn't accept my request, I would have to resort to demands and orders. "Untie me."

She was very deviant and determined in her reply as she shook her head "no". She wrapped her arms around my back as her nails dug into my skin. She scraped them back and forth across my spine sending waves off pain through my body. I knew that I would have to do something that was going to piss her off but I wanted have my fun.

She pushed her face up my collarbone, across my neck and over the jaw line and down the other side. As her teeth grazed across my jugular she purred, "I think I prefer you tied up, above or below doesn't really matter, my love."

Since she preferred me tied up, I wouldn't destroy the bed. I flipped off her and lay back down on my back. I looked over and whispered softly for only her to hear, "Sit on me."

She laughed lightly as she threw a leg over my body. She nestled her head on my shoulder as her fingers swept through my hair taking a grip. She pulled my head down so I was touching noses with her. She licked my bottom lip, replying, "Corporal punishment does not mean you get to give commands, General."

"Well, then, what would the almighty President like me to do for her to have my sentence reduced?" I took her tongue in my mouth and bit down hard enough to cause another jolt from her. She was getting away to easy but for the moment I was still borderline with the can and can't with her.

I was willing to reduce my punishment not out of fear but out of the chance of being able to show her the pleasures she had so far shown me. She tightened her hold on my hair which allowed a groan of pleasure to escape my lips.

Her other hand moved down over my body and took a tight grip around my arousal. She just held it, squeezing it, without movement. The want was so urgent in me that her teasing with pain in itself.

She dragged her face across mine, whipping her hair across my nose. The electrical jolts sent spasms through me. She hissed, "You're like a drug to me Jasper, the very sight of you makes me weak in the knees…your scent makes it hard to focus or think and your voice makes me want to do nothing but please you for the rest of your life. I enjoy what you have given me…but I want all of you General, not just the safe and careful side. If you want the straps off, you need to give me a reason to take them off."

I thought about that for a moment. There was nothing I wouldn't do for or to her. I decided that playing easy was just teasing and, therefore, I was going to play with no holds barred. "I want to taste you. I want to make you feel like this without using my 'gift'."

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I shot her a heavy dose of pleasure that made her shake violently. Her body shook from the loss of control. I lifted up and sunk my teeth again into her. I chose her chest above her breasts since I wasn't in a position to get to her nipples.

I wasn't going to hold back this time. Instead of releasing venom I sucked imagining her as a human. I didn't stop. I growled menacingly as the memories of a normal diet flooded into my mind. I pulled with all my strength against my restraints. I vaguely felt the headboard snap as my hands came loose. Still bound but free to control and make her obey.

Her hand moved up my arm leaving a trail of tingling electricity flowing over the skin and undid the restraints. I was free to do what I had been fantasizing about all day. Her nails ran down my arms and to my ribs. Her other hand tightened in my hair as her head rolled back exposing her breasts to me.

Before I had a chance to latch onto them she detached me from her and looked into my eyes. She moved so she was sitting on top of me. "I am yours, General Jasper Whitlock."

That was all I needed to hear. I reached up and grabbed her under her arms and rolled us both over so she was on her back on the bed. "Tell me exactly what you want me to do. Look into my eyes and tell me what would make you feel the best."

I wanted her admission of submission. I knew what I wanted to do. I reached down and felt her swollen bundle of nerves and rubbed it causing an involuntary shudder through my own body. She felt like silk and I was in need of her taste.

Her hips bucked up towards my fingers. I slipped them down and pushed them hard inside her. I curled my fingers finding another unexplored area inside her. I moved the tips of my fingers as she lifted herself up onto her elbows. She growled, "I want to feel you control me as you slam into me reminding me why I am yours over and over and over again."

She flashed her face towards my neck and sunk her teeth into the area just above my collarbone. She seemed to lose control as she sucked and pulled on my skin as her hands moved up and rested on my shoulder. She licked me seductively before moving herself further and growling against my ear.

I felt my body shake at the sound. I wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her off the bed towards me. "Oh angel. I know that's what you would like but this time your wish is not my demand. I have other ways of controlling you and your body."

I moved down her body, licking and nipping every expose section of her body as I went. I felt drunk in her scent and let down the last of my barriers. I allowed my feelings for her to fill the room. The want, the lust, the desire, the need and the love overwhelmed us both.

I knew what this would do to the rest of the house and presently I didn't care. As long as she and I were sent into a spiraling sense of rapture everything else didn't matter.

I gripped and squeezed her breasts with a frenzy that was smothering the two of us. I crush my mouth over her nipples and bit as her nails dug deep into my skin. She and I were both going to be scarred when this was over but it was worth it.

I kept my hands tight around her breasts as I moved from one nipple to the other and back again. Her hips involuntarily bucked, begging for me to give her more. I moved my body down hers as her hands moved into my hair. She clenched it pushing me as I made my way down. I paused and reached up clamped my hands around her hands, pulling them down to my face. I sucked and ran my tongue around each of her slender fingers, teasing her.

She smiled as she looked down into my eyes and spoke softly, "I'm about to tie you up again and have my way with you, General."

"You gave up control when you untied me. Now it's my turn to show you how I much I want you without my 'gift'." I replied and released her wrists.

I trailed my tongue down her stomach and over to her hip. I bit softer than I had with her neck. I could smell the increased lilac scent that was so unique to her filtering around my face. I knew where that smell was coming from. I slid one hand down between her legs, leaving red lines from my nails as I did.

I caressed her sensitive area, rolling it between my fingers. I moved my mouth away from her hip and across the top of her leg. I paused just above her precious area and took in a deep breath. "You smell mouthwatering, angel."

I moved my hands to cup her bottom and pulled it off the bed as I took a long savoring taste from just above her nub to the bottom of her entrance. I came back up, pausing between her lips and darted my tongue in and out of her. I pulled her up with me so her back was on my upper legs as I sat on my knees. I opened my mouth, exposing my teeth and leaned in. Her eyes went wide as I closed over her bundle of nerves and sucked greedily on it.

I held her tight as her body jerked. I continued to apply the pressure as her muscles contracted under my touch. I released my hold and licked her delicious sensitive spot. She was a multitude of tastes, each more desirable than the last.

I looked down at her face as her body began to stiffen. I pulled away for a moment, "Look into my eyes. Don't close them or look away. I want to see your pleasure. I'll make it unbearable if you look away."

I closed my mouth around her again as I applied more pressure. Her body continued to stiffen as I felt the spasms rip through her. I could smell the concentrated scent of her being. I continued to suck until her body movements changed and released her nub. I licked her making sure to enjoy ever last drop of her flavor.

She grabbed my thighs, pulling herself upright so she was sitting on my upper legs. My arousal rested between us as she attacked my lips with hers. I shot the room with another wave of my emotions but this time I pushed hers out and over us both. As she kissed me, I felt lust and need crashing into her. It was so powerful that I almost lost control of my desire and ruin the evening for the both of us.

She pushed against my body causing us both to tumble to the floor. I landed with her on top of me. Our lips never stopped the whole time as the groaning and moaning crept out of the two of us. We needed something more from each other that wasn't possible physically, mentally or emotionally.

She broke the kiss and leaned into my ear, sinking her teeth deep into the area behind my lobe. "Don't think that because you are not tied up now that you can't be tied up again."

"Alice, my angel. This is just the beginning. You will have an eternity to tie me up and make me your slave. For now, I think you deserve what you desire."

I twisted our bodies so she was down on the floor. The way we had fallen to the floor was between the bed and the wall. I pushed her body around so her shoulders were against the wall. I moved myself so my feet were braced against the bed and my body was between her legs.

I pushed into her and groaned as I did so. The bracing from the wall and the bed allowed me to push further and harder into her than I had been able to so far. Her muscles stretched around me. I pulled in and pushed out with a madness that was beyond me.

Alice's fingers dug into my shoulders as I drove myself in a deranged frenzy. The feeling was so intense that my mind went blank except for thoughts of only one thing. My wife. I listened to her gasping for air, screaming my name as I pushed into her over and over.

Her legs wrapped around my waist giving me more access. She pulled on my body as I went harder and deeper. There was an animalistic feeling of this need to have everything that was Alice.

She bit down into my shoulder and my voice rose above hers as I growled her name out loud. I could feel the pressure building higher and higher until I slammed into her at an impossible speed once more as I spilled my release into her. The waves of euphoria crashed into the both of us, surrounding us.

I collapsed on top of her without the energy to move breath or even flex one muscle. I lay for a long time with the comfortable feeling of her under me until I felt the emotions that were filtering around the house.

I rolled helplessly off Alice, laughing with the giddiness of a school child, as I pulled Alice's body with me.

Alice smiled, looking at me and asked, "What's so funny?"

I tried desperately to stop my laughter. I whispered between chuckles, "I think you finally found my breaking point. We should stay here for a while until the rest of the house comes down from their emotional high."

Alice rolled on top of me. "That's fine with me, I don't believe I was going to let you leave the room tonight anyways...what do you say we give them a round two?"


	79. Effects APOV

******Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Elements**

**APOV**

The night was exhausting and exhilarating at the same time. I had gotten my wish and had Jasper naked and all to myself the entire night, but with Benjamin on his way and possibly here any minute now I needed to cover some basics with Jasper so that he was aware of what was going on and what I was about to propose. I slid my hand over his stomach and crawled closer to him on the bed that I was going to have to replace very soon.

"So, now that we got that out of the way, do you want to know now what tricks I've got up my sleeve?"

"There are two things I can say to that comment. One, this is not 'out of the way'. That was just the beginning. Two, what other tricks do you have that I don't yet know about? I learned a few new ones from you last night. Remember the bathroom?"

Jasper leaned towards me and kissed me softly on my forehead. I remembered several things in the bathroom that instantly put a huge grin on my face. I threw my leg and one arm over Jasper's chest and kissed his chin. I lifted my self up on my arms hanging over him slightly still dancing in my own euphoric bliss as I leaned in closely to him.

"I especially remember the part of being able to watch myself orgasm in the bathroom mirror while riding you over the counter…or where you talking about the shower incident? On the other tricks topic I had an idea not a vision...and it involves a gift that you have never witnessed nor heard about before. Do I have your interest or would you also like to discuss what we did with the camera? That was fun…"

I let my thoughts trail off as I ran a hand down his chest and traced one of his bite marks from me with my finger nail. I was willing to do this for the rest of my life with him, because there was nothing more pure and real than the feelings we had for eachother and the love we were able to express with one another.

"I was talking about those and a few others. What do you mean a gift never heard of? How can that be possible?"

Jasper picked me up and carried me off into our closet. I really liked calling everything in here 'ours' and decided that once a lot of this crap was over and taken care of I would make sure that the room had more of him in it…not just me.

"Well, let's just say he is my best kept secret. I can't wait for you too meet him. I know he's been training too…preparing for the moment when he would be needed. This is going to be so much fun! I get to use Bella's gift to wrap us up in his gift and then we get to play in the craziest bubble ever."

I practically bounced from excitement out of Jasper's arms and down to the floor where I fluttered around my closet going for comfort as opposed to purpose. Jeans and a cardigan sounded perfect.

"I trust Bella's gift but, angel, I don't like going into another gift unknowing. It's just not me. I'm a trainer of newborns. I've always been careful around gifts I don't know or am unsure about."

My excitement dropped a tad bit and decided that I wasn't going to force him to play in the coolest magic show ever. It would be his loss, and I am sure that I could get someone else to help me… like maybe that weirdo Garrett?

"It's not that I don't trust you, you know that. It's just the way I am. It's what I've always done for my own safety. I can't just turn it off."

I turned around to face Jasper and scrunched my eye brows around; something you can not change and I wasn't trying to change him.

"Love, it's alright…I'll just have to replace you. It'll be more your loss because I don't know if I'll be able to recreate this again. I'm going to need to know what Charlotte looks like…I want to make sure I get to meet her."

"How about this? I'll agree to meet and talk to your friend. Let me get a feel for him and then I will decide what I want to do. I'll keep an open mind until then."

Jasper moved closer to me in the closet as I pulled my shirt over my head and began messing with the button on my jeans. His arms wrapped around me as his eyes glazed over. I was all too familiar with that look, but we didn't have time.

"Love, you can do whatever you want to do as long as you are here with me in the end. I just thought that this might be something you would want to expierence. We should head down stairs Benjamin will be ringing my door bell in three minutes…I wanted to be downstairs to greet him when he arrived, he's a very old dear friend."

I smiled as I reached up on my tip toes and kissed Jasper on the tip of his nose. My hands pulled behind him and over his head as my fingers pulled on the shoe box containing my adidas shell tops. I slid down the front of Jasper with my box still in my hands and smiled brightly up at him.

"Teasing me again. Not a good idea, angel. I could make you late for meeting your friend."

I felt the small spark of bliss flow over me and my knees gave way. I gripped on to Jasper's shoulders and continued smiling; this man was going to be the absolute death of me. I dropped to my feet and turned around so that my back was facing him bending over to put my shoes on and purposely rubbing my ass against him. I loved teasing him as much as he loved teasing me.

Once my shoes were on I stood up quickly turning around and reaching up on my tip toes to kiss Jasper before letting my hand grip his arousal tightly before leaving the closet as quickly as possible. He was not going to make me late…but I was going to have my fun with him as well.

"We should head downstairs love."

I smiled and moved out of the bedroom and down the stairs just in time for the door bell to ring. I yelled for Benjamin to come in knowing that he was the individual on the other end. His normally very dark yet translucent complex appeared through the door as his blinding white smile met my own. I peered into his red eyes as I moved closer to pull him into a hug. It had been for too long since we had separated for the purpose of protecting him and his gift.

I pulled back as Jaser came down the stairs and stepped back towads him. "Ben it has been for too long, this is my husband Jasper." He smiled as he extended his hand towards Jasper. I watched as they shook hands shortly but knew that Jasper was back to holding back again. I didn't know how to convince him not to worry about Benjamin…and figured that I would let him figure that out on his own. I could talk until I was blue in the face and he would still feel however it was he wanted to until he trusted someone without the pressures of everyone else.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Benjamin."

I gestured for them both to follow me into the dining and room and took a seat at one of the table chairs. Benjamin took the seat across from me as Jasper took a seat next to me. I looked around the room following Benjamin's eyes and watching as he recognized a few things hanging on the walls.

"I must say Alice; I never thought I would be back here fighting with you…how is the family? Did they know I was coming, oh and I hope you don't mind… it was just difficult to feed appropriately within the area I was hiding in…people ask questions when you don't appear as they do."

"Oh don't worry about it Ben, I understand…Carlisle never wanted to pressure his or our ways on anyone…it's a lifestyle choice. I honestly can't tell you if I remember telling anyone whether or not you were coming… I'm pretty sure I didn't exactly get the chance yet so we'll make you a pleasant surprise to them."

Ben smiled and looked down at the table and then curiously over to Jasper. He leaned back into his chair and focused his gaze on me before inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"Tell me of Emmett, how is the big guy? You said he was no longer with Rosalie…did the bitch finally grant him his freedom?"

I laughed at that statement and leaned forward in my chair, "We had an incident with her, actually it's kind of why you are here…there are some people I need help taking care of; and since they are already prepared for what we have…I was hoping to have you throw them off for me."

"Throw them off?"

"It'll be a lot of fun Ben…I promise; I haven't had a vision about it…but I am very sure. Come on am I ever wrong?"

Ben laughed before shaking his head and rolling his eyes. His shoulders shrugged as his laughter began to fade away, "No, I guess you have never been wrong Alice. Tell me though, how did you find me after all of these years."

"How else would I have found you?"

"Still watching me?"

"Not really, actually I simply took a second to search out my future if I did decide to find you; it takes all the hassle out of really looking."

"I have always admired your skill."

"Ditto, so are you up for the challenge?"

Jasper's eyes darted between Benjamin and me before stopping on Ben. He interrupted before anymore of the conversation could such as, getting my answer to whether or not he was willing to help or not.

"Benjamin, where have you been hiding?"

I placed my hand over Jasper knee already knowing the answer to his question, Ben didn't really hesitate as he briefly dropped his gaze from me and moved it towards Jasper.

"Michigan, close to the east side of Lake Erie, and may I ask where you are from? You are not yet fully Kindred I see…your eyes still hold small flecks of red."

"I could say the same for you; however, your proof is a little more prominent."

The comment sounded rude to me, though I knew that Jasper may not have the intentions of being rude to Ben, he simply didn't know him and therefore he didn't trust him. I did however still smile apologestically at Ben and make a move to change the topic.

"Jasper, love, Ben was the son of Amun. My captor…his mother was a dear friend of Carlisles and he left Amun once his mother died. His gift is so unique that other that his mother, Amun and our family no one knew of it…we kept it a secret because no one wants him to be used or well…in the position that I am presently in. I'd like for you to see his gift."

Ben smiled as he shrugged his shoulders. I felt nervous for him; this must be like a strange interview where Jasper's curious yet guarded stares were watching him. I left the one hand on Jasper's knees and turned in my chair so that my other hand was able to reach and grab his under the table.

"Okay, I'll experience this gift. Benjamin, did Alice say your mother died? Are you a hybrid."

Ben laughed and shook his 'no' I smiled as I leaned in and placed a small kiss on Jasper's cheek before resting my head on his shoulder. Ben stood up and wiggled his fingers while looking at Jasper.

"Oh no my friend. Amun and Kelbi where my mother and father much like Carlisle and Esme where to Alice and her siblings. We consider each other family by the way we hold our rankings I suppose, though now that rule would probably make Alice a mother to several people…and well if you don't mind me saying…she is far to beautiful and young to appear as anyone's mother. I was changed at the age of twenty three by Amun, he saw a gift in me early in my human years. I was well hidden for several years as my gift grew, then brought to the Cullens to help strengthen and learn to restrain my gift. Dearest Alice, you said your friends where close… should I show him all that I can do or do you think they will feel too much?"

I crawled into Jasper's lap and placed my hands around his neck. I didn't want him nervous…and well it would be easier to centralize the effects…I enjoyed playing with his gift immensely and wished it were my own, so I wasn't going to let Jasper have all of the fun.

"Actually, I don't want anyone outside to have the slightest idea that someone with your capability may even exsist…so small will be fine, just don't ruin my carpets."

Ben smiled and shook his head before closing his eyes and relaxing his body. I felt the smallest burst of wind rush through my hair before a funnel of air wrapped around us. It was a miniature tornadoe and the cool breeze brought a smile to my face. The ground under the chair we sat on shook and trembled as tiny water drops pelted my face. I opened my eyes and to see that I could see nothing but Jasper and the tunnel of wind that surrounded us. God, I wish I could do this.

His eyes turned from my own as he looked over at Benjamin with a genuine excitement in his tone. And of course, I was happy that he was happy and Benjamin was just a naturally cheerful person. I searched around to see that everyone would be gone for approximately thirty more minutes. They had left in a rather large group to hunt, which was safer than leaving in pairs. I didn't see them being attacked and I could still see them return home safely but it was stil safer for them.

"That was unbelievable. How big can you make that? Is it just wind or can you control things like the sun's heat?"

Benjamin sat back down at the dining room table, his eyes had a glint in them that spoke of danger, but we had no reason to be afraid of him.

"As big as you would like it I guess, or well as big as our Alice here has planned it out to be."

"Oh, I plan on covering the entire forest…but I plan on Bella shielding in your gift so that it is in more of an unescapable controlled bubble."

Benjamin nodded his head as he pursed his lips together. I could see that he was thinking over the possibility I had planted in his head, we had only made attempts combining his and Bella's gift once, and then it was simply air attacking her shield. Benjamin looked from me to Jasper and smiled again.

"To answer you second question…I can control or manipulate anything that nature can I guess, although don't ask me to grow any plants…I haven't mastered the concentration needed to grow something to it's full potential, most of my training has been focused on defensive as well as offensive elements."

"So, I have a few questions. Have you done this with Bella's shield before?"

"Yes, just briefly after the family was attacked by the shifters."

"Was it for practice or was it used as a strategic tool in battle?"

"It was the last time I had seen any of them…I met them while they were running through the Alaska territory…Bella shielded us all as I created the biggest most dangerous blizzard anyone had ever seen. It was how they all escaped, and I would say it was for protection neither practice nor battle. Just something I had to do."

I remember that time very well, I never properly got to thank Ben for helping us escape. It allowed us to restrengthen and regroup so that we could return to home. It was a shame that he departed so quickly, but I understood his reasons.

"You said that you have focused most of your training on defensive. Have you seen many battles?"

"I have not seen a single battle Jasper, I wanted to…but I never had the chance."

"So, what? Your parents sheltered you or hid you for your own protection? You are someone I guarantee the Volturi and the Hunters would have loved to control."

"They kept me hidden for those reasons, that and Amun was always a very selfish person. Kelbi was blinded by love and didn't see the true monster he was, so I was his back up plan…once I was able to escape I did and then stayed hidden. You have been asking a lot of questions about me Jasper, do you still not trust me enough to tell me of yourself? I am curious as to who was able to capture our Alice."

"I don't think I captured Alice. That makes it sound like she is only with me out of fear or control. She rescued me from a mundane life that wasn't a true path for me. I love her and cherish her. There is nothing I wouldn't do to keep her safe or make her happy."

Benjamin smiled as I placed a small kiss on Jasper's cheek. Oh he captured me alright, but it was by no means unpleasant the way he did it. I would not mind being captured again by him, though I had a feeling it was going to be me who was going to be doing the capturing…Benjamin was a new toy, something undiscovered and now that Jasper had a taste of what Ben was capable of…let's just say he was intrigued and that's describing it lightly. I could practically feel his excitement in the possibilities.

"Love, you did capture me…heart and soul, on a different topic…Ben you never answered my question…would you like to help me, I'd understand if you said no."

"I'd love to help you Alice, I'm tired of hiding and training alone is boring."

"Thank you Ben, would you like a room prepared for your stay? It would only take me a few seconds…and the rest of the family will be here in about four minutes."

"I can show you the room if you'd like? I'd like to talk to you some more about your gift. Maybe we can train some more on the defensive capabilities?"

Of course Jasper would want to train more on his defensive capabilities. But how was he going to show a room I had not yet prepared? I need to run ahead of them, there were only two rooms left in the house so it wasn't really that difficult to choose one and it was prepared for the most part…it's not like he'd really be in the room the entire time right?

I kissed Jasper's cheek and smiled to Benjamin as he nodded his head 'yes' at Jasper. I leaped off of his lap and took off up the stairs turning to the right and opening the door to the room at the end of the hall. It wasn't exactly next to anyone's room which would be nice I would assume for him. If I was single I wouldn't want to be next to a couple and presently that meant wanting to be far away from the newly weds. I smiled as I looked around the room to make sure everything was in place and in order before running back down the stairs.

"We're all ready."

"So, how do you want to do this? Alice, do you see a way that will cause the distraction we need?"

"I already have a plan, and I'm not using my visions to check on it since you said that she would be prepared for it. I don't want to use anyone's gift accept Ben's to trick her."

"Sorry, Alice. I just understand Charlotte better than anyone else. I know how crafty she is and it's making me second guess everything just because I want to keep you safe."

Jasper moved to one of the chairs near the window and pulled back the curtain to look outside. I knew he wanted to keep me safe and I was thankful that he did but for some odd reason I wasn't worried about Charlotte. Occasionally I wondered if Jasper's paranoia was because of his fear for what Charlotte could do or just his fear of losing me. I didn't question his motives or his tactics so I moved closer to him. Ben was walking behind me and took a seat while I sat down on the floor in front of Jasper.

"I'm not worried about her and as soon as everyone gets here we will all discuss my plan so that we can take care of her so that you don't have to worry about her either. This plan should eliminate the entire guest we have waiting in the woods for someone to make a mistake."

"Where are they anyways? Everyone should have been back by now."

I smiled as I stood up and looked over to Ben, there had to be a way to word this without giving Ben too many ideas of what went on in the house last night.

"Well love, everyone kind of fed a little more than usual after the emotions that were running through this house last night. I'm sure you could understand."

I made a mental countdown in my head and focused my vision on the front door, sure enough as soon as I got to zero the door flew open and everyone walked in either smirking or glaring at Jasper and I. I shrugged my shoulders and ran my gaze from Emmett to Edward then down to Benjamin. Edward smiled as his stride picked up pace and he moved to stand in front of Ben.

"Benjamin, my old friend, what are you doing here? It's been far too long?"

Ben stood up as him and Edward shared one of those half man hugs slash pat on the back moments. Emmett walked in close behind Edward and stared at Benjamin as if a ghost was staring back at him.

I smiled over to Emmett and then watched as Edward stepped out of the way leaving the two men to face each other. Ben smiled slightly letting the only the corners of his mouth turn up as he extended his hand to Emmett. Emmett let out a deep breath and took Ben's hand pulling him into another one of those weird man hugs. Ben stepped back and smiled up at Emmett, it was strange seeing how short Ben really was standing next to him...he could have been a bean pole.

"Emmett, my brother...you look depressed; don't tell me it's the weather."

The slight joke brought a smile to my face as I inched closer to Jasper to get out of the male bonding moment occuring.

Jasper's eyes caught my gaze in a silent acknowledgment of the space that Ben and Emmett possibly wanted. Jasper motioned towards the living room and of course everyone followed. I trailed behind closing off the entry door to give them privacy as I did.

I didn't want to steal anyone's thunder to the leading conversation but I wanted a few things put into perspective before any other conversations occurred, such as my grand plan. I didn't take a seat like the rest of the family, in stead I moved to the front of the living room and paced slightly before looking up and making sure that the windows were all closed off. I opened my mouth and spoke very softly to get everyone's attention and when I was sure all eyes were on me I began to hash out the minor details.

"Ok so, if you have not yet been informed there is someone out there with the intentions to killl, her name is Charlotte and she is aware of all but one person in this houses gift. Bella, because of Jasper's gift I want you to shield him, I'll be damned if the bitch fucks with his emotions. Secondly Edward...keep a close watch on the thoughts around the house... you probably wont find out anything...but if something slips don't be afraid to speak up. Kate of course just do what you do, I will not be looking for the outcome because that is expected...so don't ask cause I wont tell."

I paused and let out a deep breath before looking towards the dining room door. I really wanted Benjamin in here to hear the plan, but I assume someone will just have to fill him in, I know for a fact that I am within his capabilities so that couldn't be an issue.

"I have a plan to rid us of our unwanted guest. It will take most of us working together as a team, which shouldn't be a problem. Kate, Bella, and Benjamin will be the one's doing the hard part. Bella I will need your shield to wrap around the forest, you will not be able to protect any of us and I know that is hard for you but please think of the greater good. Kate, I need the biggest lightening storm I have ever seen within that shield. Benjamin will give us the rest of the effects needed to confuse the outsiders. While they are confused, being shocked or dealing with abnormarl weather conditions I need the rest of you to focus and help me kill all of them. I plan on taking three in to take down Charlotte and then the rest shouldn't be too much of a bother. Any questions?"

"I have a question, angel?"

"Ok, what's your question?"

"Have you hit your head or what? Charlotte is out there waiting for you to come find her. She's counting on it. You see a vision of her, you find her, you attempt to kill her and in the end she turns and gets you first. Haven't you heard anything I said about her?"

I knew this was coming, I hoped that his trust for me was strong enough but in the end I knew this was coming. I wasn't angry...I guess he had a right to be a little concerned, but he questioned whether or not I was listening to him...that is a big no no in my book. There are always subtle ways to approach things and this was far from subtle.

"No Jasper, I guess I wasn't listening...what do you want me to do? Sit in the house and wait for her to get bored so that she could come and get me...but wait, even if I decided to do that she'd be prepared. So instead of waisting time I am going to do either what she expects or what she doesn't expect. I'm not afriad of her Jasper and I'm not going to attempt to kill her...I'm going to kill her. I don't plan on dying and I really don't think anyone here is going to stand by and let it happen."

I held back on his' have you hit your head comment.' That would just brew up a storm of emotions that neither one of us would be able to put out right this moment. I huffed slightly and stared at Jasper waiting fos genius plan since mine wasn't good enough for him.

"One second, Alice. Tit for tat. You're talking like I have no faith in you. Well, news flash, I do. I wonder about you though. Why is it that every time emotions start flaring you demand Bella shield me? Haven't you been looking through those big eyes of yours? I am not the same Jasper you left behind when you went after Tristan. I have my control back but at present my control is being tested."

My eyes fell into slants, was he serious? I looked around the room and decided that this argument did not need an audience.

"Everyone get out, this will only take a minute."

I moved my eyes from Jasper for only a second to see everyone standing and leaving, the stairs looked offly crowded with that many people on them but I meant business, there was no fucking way he was turning this around on me. I waited until I heard the last door click shut and then I refocused my gaze on Jasper.

"You wonder about me? You ask me if I have been dropped on my head, then accuse me of not even listening to you...yet you wonder about whether I trust or have faith in you? I am trying to protect you just as you are trying to protect me. But you didn't see me throwing out insults like 'have you been dropped on your head.' You also don't see me questioning if you have been looking or listening to me. I am not a china doll Jasper, have you ever felt distrust or faithless emotions from me? I seriously doubt it, maybe you're the one who needs to open there eyes."

"Alice, I have been here the whole time with my eyes open. They have been clouded from time to time but still open. I love you, I will do whatever it takes to make sure I have the time to show you how much I love you. There has to be another way besides suicide. That's what your plan is. And, don't give me that look.

Everyone in this house won't argue with you because you have searched your visions for the answers. What if one day someone knows about your visions and becomes spontaneous. It is possible to find a flaw in every ability. Same as the material. Remember this?"

Jasper jerked his shirt up exposing the scars left by Rose on his ribs before letting the shirt fall back down to his waist. I was not back down though, and there was no way that I was going to let him place the blame for that incident on me…I would have let it happen if I was here to stop it from happening.

"There is a chink in the china doll's armor if the right person can or knows how to find it. That's why I can't agree to your plan. You said someone was going with you? Who? You want me protected by Bella. You said it yourself. Can't you accept that for once someone is ready to protect you from yourself and willing to fight you to do that? I just found you, like fucking hell am I losing you to something you are so sure is going to work."

I knew my plan wasn't perfect, every plan has a hole in it somewhere which was what I thought the reason we were even having this family discussion. Everyone's input was welcome I just didn't like his way of inputing.

"Jasper, I didn't tell you to wear the material just yet, and when I arrived I tried to tell you then that the material had flaws, I know I'm not perfect...and I planned on having Emmett, Tanya and one other person with me when I approached Charlottle. I wasn't going to just attack her on my own. I was going to make sure that the odds where in may favor. Odds Jasper, not visions because I'm not searching that outcome out. It's not a suicide mission and I wish you would stop thinking that ever plan I have is a suicide mission just because I am involved in it."

"First, no, you didn't tell me to wear the outfit and I am not blaming you for that. I am telling you that everything has a flaw no matter what it is. Second, I do not doubt that there are odds in our favor. Third, I don't assume every plan is a suicide mission but have you stopped to think that every plan has you in the forefront of the plan right where the other side wants you. Charlotte will be expecting that from you.  
Ben's ability will be a blow, literally, to her but Charlotte still knows you will come for her and will be waiting for that. That is who you are. It is the way you are. That's the flaw in your plan. She knows you're coming for her."

I felt my shoulders slump because for once someone else was right about something. I didn't know how to let everyone else fight for me...it may not be impossible for others to concieve the notion to let someone else defend them, but that was why I was a leader of the Kindred, I lead...I didn't stay behind, it wasn't in my nature to stay behind.

"I don't know what else to say to you Jasper, I lead...I am a leader, I have never not lead the Kindred...well at least since this war started, I can't stop myself from going out there and defending myself Jasper. I may be my own worst enemy, but it is who I am."

"That's one of the problems for us, angel. We are both leaders in our own way. I love the fact that you are your own worst enemy and I don't want you to stop defending yourself. That's not what my issues are. I want you to allow someone to voice their arguments and you understand that they are not arguing with you over your plan not working. It can work with some modifications. It can work and still allow you to be there when the bitch loses her head."

I shook my head as an involuntary eye roll occurred. I looked towards the floor and then back to Jasper. I wasn't upset that he voiced an opinion. I was upset with the way he voiced his opinion...it was rude.

"Jasper, I asked if anyone had any questions so that everyone could voice there opinions. I have no problems with opinions, I do however have a problem with the way you voiced your opinion. You didn't offer a solution, and you didn't offer a plan...you asked me if I hit my head and then quesitoned whether I even listened to you. That was uncalled for and rude. If you want to input an opinion and find another way to make this work then come up with an idea, don't move straight to insulting me or my intelligence."

"Alice, listen. I'm sorry. It shouldn't have come out that way. I've never questioned someone else's plan in a very long time. I'm the one who makes the plans. No one ever questioned them even if they became a suicide mission. I've always been at the front fighting along with the men I led. Like I said, you and I are alike. It will take me a long time to except that I am part of a group where everyone is able to voice concerns or questions. It will be a hard road for me to learn how to do it without it causing a full blown whatever this was. Forgive me?"

Jasper smiled at me as I concidered his apology. I was still a little worked up from having to defend myself from the one person I shouldn't have to defend myself from, but all is fair in love and war right? I shrugged my shoulders and partly smiled back at him. He was still in the dog house, but that would never change the fact that I loved him, even when he was being rude.

"Of course your forgiven, that doesn't mean you're not in trouble...but forgiven none the less. I love you Jasper. And the rest of the family will be down in about three seconds, so get ready to talk about your 'new' plan."

"Something tells me I'll never be out of trouble with you."

Jasper whispered in my ear, I was so lost in my own mind that I didn't even realize he was standing that close to me. He wrapped his arms around me and fell into the recliner with me on his lap. I pulled my legs over the arm of the chair and laid my head on his shoulder as everyone else piled back into the living room.

"Well, as I have 'discussed' with Alice. Walking up to Charlotte, even inside a weather storm that I'm sure is going to be interesting to experience, is something that she'll be counting on Alice doing. I agree the element of surprise is best but the right people have to do it. I want Alice there. I want to see Alice finish this her way but no quite the way she wants.  
Edward needs to be there. His ability is going to be very important when Alice makes her grand entrance. I know Charlotte and the emotions within her that can be manipulated. I want Emmett there."

Jasper looked over to Emmett and Ben as they entered the room, but Emmett didn't look back at him. Instead he hung his head down in what looked like shame, but what in the world did he have to be ashamed about?

"No way. I am not going against her again."

"Emmett, that's what she expecting from you. That's why you need to go."

I sat in Jasper's lap watching everyone's gaze when Emmett's comment struck out a deep cord, what the hell did he mean again?

"Wait a minute. Pause! What do you mean again Emmett?"

Emmett didn't answer my question, instead he remained silent and refused to make eye contact with me. I was tempted to get off of Jasper's lap and go comfort my brother, but I knew he didn't want my sympathy, nor did he want to talk about, I wouldn't force it out of him and was thankful when Jasper decided to speak up.

"Charlotte was his welcome to the Hunters. He refused to change from his vegetarian diet for them. Charlotte was his 'breaker', as they're called. Breakers are trained to force other into submitting to the Hunters ways. She tortured Emmett for months with starvation and human temptations. I don't know how he resisted. In the end, Charlotte brought Rosalie in and threatened to burn her if Emmett didn't relent."

I could relate to Emmett in the sense that the Volturi had tried the same methods with the exception of they didn't have Jasper to help nor did they have me for very long to torture. Even then, the hunger and the tempation was unreal. I paused and dropped my eyes to Emmett, I wish I could have protected him...but he had made his decision to follow Rose.

"I'm sorry Emmett, I truly am. But I am sure you don't want pitty...you never have, just do me a favor and don't look at that time as a moment of weakness...we are who we are by the past that we learn from."

"I just don't know if I can see her after what she did. Jasper misunderstood. I am not afraid of her. I'm worried that I won't be able to stop before you have your shot to play with her."

Emmett's eyes finally moved up from the floor and too me with a smile I had only seen on his face before he would win a bet or pounce on something…possibly someone. I was wiling to hold her down for him if that was what was needed.

"Brother Bear, I have had my play time…and someone suggested that it might be safer if I don't go after her…so how about I sneak up with someone and hold her down? I don't mind letting you play as long as she is no longer trying to kill me."

"Does this mean the plan has changed?"

I moved my gaze from Emmett to Jasper and smirked, of course he was the genius involved in the plan where I don't fight with Charlotte, but it was Emmett's decision…and hopefully he'd play with me on this one.

"I don't know Emmett…the original plan was a good one…maybe I could bait her by standing out there and then you surprise attack? That might be fun, kind of like a game of tag your 'it'."

"I like it. There's just one problem. Would your boss allow it?"

Emmett looked over at Jasper while he spoke and I couldn't help but chuckle to myself, it was kind of like having a boss, but the smile really appeared on my face when I thought of how I told Jasper that I was his President. Edward shot me a disgusted look and then rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you, Emmie. I will send you spiraling into a tornado of emotions that you'll never come out of."

"Oh, fucking lighten up. You know the plan is perfect. She knows Alice is coming for her but she won't be expecting me to be coming."

"Fine, that plan works for me. As long as Edward and I are there."

One eye brow shot up as I just realized my joke about being bait was there perfect plan for attack. I was only joking…but I guess it would work. I glanced at Benjamin who was staring at Jasper curiously when it struck me that Jasper had not yet told him what his gift was. Ben wasn't stupid and I watched as his eyes met mine and that same eye brow lifted. I nodded my head in a silent acknowledgment. He smiled of course approving, but I'm sure that wouldn't cure his fascination.

"So, let me get this straight boss… you feel more comfortable when I am the innocent bait?"


	80. Effects JPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Elements**

_**JPOV**_

I lay in a beautiful state of euphoria and peaceful serenity. The night had been filled with sweet suffering for both of us and exhilarating emotions that would rival the most seasoned of lovers. Alice's hand slid over my stomach bringing me back from the relaxed state I was presently in.

She crawled up closer and said in a simple voice, "So, now that we got that out of the way, do you want to know now what tricks I've got up my sleeve?"

"There are two things I can say to that comment. One, this is not 'out of the way'. That was just the beginning. Two, what other tricks do you have that I don't yet know about. I learned a few new ones from you last night. Remember the bathroom?" I leaned in and kissed her softly on the top of her forehead.

She grinned as she threw her leg and arm over me and kissed my chin. I felt her excitement rising again. "I especially remember the part of being able to watch myself orgasm in the bathroom mirror while riding you over the counter…or where you talking about the shower incident? On the other tricks topic I had an idea not a vision...and it involves a gift that you have never witnessed nor heard about before. Do I have your interest or would you also like to discuss what we did with the camera? That was fun…"

She ran her hand down my chest and traced on of the bite marks she had left on me. The venom was still fresh under my skin and was sensitive to her touch. I loved every minute of it.

"I was talking about those and a few others. What do you mean a gift never heard of? How can that be possible?" I asked as I picked her up and carried her off to the closet.

I knew that even if I never wanted the night to end, we did have company coming. Dressing was something that was a necessity not a want.

"Well, let's just say he is my best kept secret. I can't wait for you too meet him. I know he's been training too…preparing for the moment when he would be needed. This is going to be so much fun! I get to use Bella's gift to wrap us up in his gift and then we get to play in the craziest bubble ever."

Her closet was her pride and joy. Her paradise amidst all the chaos of the world. As we entered she jumped out of my arms and started flipping through the millions of articles that littered the small room.

I was left to think about her comment. "I trust Bella's gift but, angel, I don't like going into another gift unknowing. It's just not me. I'm a trainer of newborns. I've always been very careful around gifts I don't know or am unsure about." I could feel her enthusiasm dim a couple of notches. "It's not that I don't trust you, you know that. It's just the way I am. It's what I've always done for my own safety. I can't just turn it off."

I could feel her disappoint rise drastically. "Love, it's alright…I'll just have to replace you. It'll be more your loss because I don't know if I'll be able to recreate this again. I'm going to need to know what Charlotte looks like…I want to make sure I get to meet her."

I hated to see a frown on her face. It was much too beautiful to have such a ugly thing on it. I took a deep breath and thought quickly about how I could satisfy the both of us.

"How about this? I'll agree to meet and talk to your friend. Let me get a feel for him and then I will decide what I want to do. I'll keep an open mind until then." I walked over and wrapped my arms around her. Her scent after sex was more intoxicating than her lilac smell. I instantly felt drunk.

"Love, you can do whatever you want to do as long as you are here with me in the end. I just thought that this might be something you would want to experience. We should head down stairs Benjamin will be ringing my door bell in three minutes…I wanted to be downstairs to greet him when he arrived, he's a very old dear friend." She smiled as she kissed me on the tip of my nose.

I was about to grab her and say to hell with her friend when her she pulled her hands up and over my head. She was holding a shoe box and a very large sneaky smile.

"Teasing me again. Not a good idea, angel. I could make you late for meeting your friend." I threw a small spark of bliss straight at her. I loved making her knees tremble. It was so hot.

She turned around with a smile still plastered across her face. She bent over, rubbing her ass against my arousal. Well, that's what it was now. I loved being teased it would make things so much more exciting later when we were able to pass the teasing stage.

She turned around and reached up kissing me. Her hand gripped my arousal tightly sending spasms of minor orgasms to shiver across my body. She twirled around and exited the closet quickly.

"We should head downstairs, love." She giggled as she slipped out the door to the room.

I stood there wondering how much I would make her suffer later. Hell, I wasn't going to make her suffer; I was going to torture her. I dressed myself in the clothes she had left on the bed for me and headed out the door to join her downstairs.

I was about to meet a man who would truly be a mystery to me. Thanks to my time with the Hunters I knew most of the gifts and those connected to the Kindred but this man was unknown to me. I had no information on him. I wondered if Emmett knew about him.

I understood the reason why I had never heard of this man the moment I saw his eyes. He was either a rogue or a Hunter. Either way, I would be cautious around him no matter what anyone told me. Rosalie had been a trap. If this man wasn't a Kindred then he could be another trap.

I held myself firm and gave a very easy attitude and feel to my handshake as Alice introduced us. "...this is my husband, Jasper."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Benjamin." I said in a friendly yet monotone voice.

I followed Alice into the dining room. Benjamin took a seat across the table from Alice. I wasn't allowing her out of my personal space. Until I felt comfortable, I was going to play the cautious card.

I watched the man carefully, listening to every word that spilled from his mouth. I was analyzing the meanings behind all of it.

"I must say Alice; I never thought I would be back here fighting with you…how is the family? Did they know I was coming, oh and I hope you don't mind… it was just difficult to feed appropriately within the area I was hiding in…people ask questions when you don't appear as they do."

"Oh don't worry about it Ben, I understand…Carlisle never wanted to pressure his or our ways on anyone…it's a lifestyle choice. I honestly can't tell you if I remember whether or not you were coming… I'm pretty sure I didn't exactly get the chance yet so we'll make you a pleasant surprise to them."

So, he had been Kindred once.

Ben smiled and looked down at the table and then curiously over at me. He leaned back into his chair and focused his gaze on Alice before inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"Tell me of Emmett, how is the big guy? You said he was no longer with Rosalie…did the bitch finally grant him his freedom?"

Alice laughed at that statement and leaned forward in her chair, "We had an incident with her, actually it's kind of why you are here…there are some people I need help taking care with; and since they are already prepared for what we have…I was hoping to have you throw them off for me."

"Throw them off?"

"It'll be a lot of fun Ben…I promise; I haven't had a vision about it…but I am very sure. Come on am I ever wrong?"

Ben laughed before shaking his head and rolling his eyes. His shoulders shrugged as his laughter began to fade away, "No, I guess you have never been wrong Alice. Tell me though, how did you find me after all of these years."

"How else would I have found you?"

"Still watching me?"

"Not really, actually I simply took a second to search out my future if I did decide to find you, it takes all the hassle out of really looking."

"I have always admired your skill."

"Ditto, so are you up for the challenge?"

I still wasn't sure what I thought about this man but I needed more information. I interrupted their conversation. "Benjamin, where have you been hiding?"

Alice's hand flew to my knee. I knew what she knew, that I was in military mode. I was protecting that which was mine. Alice was my wife and no matter what I was going to protect her until I was satisfied with this man's intentions.

"Michigan, close to the east side of Lake Erie, and may I ask where you are from? You are not yet fully Kindred I see…your eyes still hold small flecks of red."

"I could say the same for you; however, your proof is a little more prominent." I didn't answer his question. I wasn't giving him any ammo to use against me if he happened to recognize my name. There were too many lists I was sure to be on by now.

"Jasper, love, Ben was the son of Amun. My captor…his mother was a dear friend of Carlisle's and he left Amun once his mother died. His gift is so unique that other that his mother, Amun and our family no one knew of it…we kept it a secret because no one wants him to be used or well…in the position that I am presently in. I'd like for you to see his gift."

Ben smiled as he shrugged his shoulders. I continued to watch him as Alice to my hands under the table. I turned and looked at him. "Okay, I'll experience this gift. Benjamin, did Alice say your mother died? Are you a hybrid?"

Ben laughed and shook his head "no". Alice's scent suddenly got stronger as her lips connected with my cheek before she rested her head on my shoulder.

Ben stood up, wiggling his fingers. "Oh no my friend. Amun and Kelbi where my mother and father much like Carlisle and Esme where to Alice and her siblings. We consider each other family by the way we hold our rankings I suppose, though now that rule would probably make Alice a mother to several people…and well if you don't mind me saying…she is far to beautiful and young to appear as anyone's mother. I was changed at the age of twenty three by Amun, he saw a gift in me early in my human years. I was well hidden for several years as my gift grew, then brought to the Cullen's to help strengthen and learn to restrain my gift. Dearest Alice, you said your friends where close… should I show him all that I can do or do you think they will feel too much?"

Alice immediately crawled onto my lap. Her hands went around my neck as my hands wrapped around her waist. I wasn't sure what to expect but Alice's giddiness was overwhelming. She was excited.

"Actually, I don't want anyone outside to have the slightest idea that someone with your capability may even exist…so small will be fine, just don't ruin my carpets."

Ben smiled, shaking his head exasperated with Alice's worry about fashion. I had shaken my head like that once or twice so far. I watched as Ben's eyes closed and felt his calmness. All of his emotions seemed to go dead. I couldn't feel him even though I could see him. It was like he had disappeared inside a bubble. I felt Alice's hair brush across my face. I could feel the wind pick up inside the house. There was a mini tornado that whipped around us. I could feel the threat of the chair wanting to lift off the floor.

I looked down at Alice. There were tiny droplets of water pelting her face. I was amazed at the possibilities of such a gift. I looked towards Benjamin and motioned for him to stop. We needed to discuss the plan to rid ourselves of the problem that lurked just outside the door.

"That was unbelievable. How big can you make that? Is it just wind or can you control things like the sun's heat?" I could feel my excitement building.

Benjamin sat back down at the dining room table. His eyes spoke volumes but his emotions said otherwise. He was proud of his ability but wasn't power hungry like a Hunter would be. I was beginning to believe that he wasn't a threat to Alice or the rest of the family.

"As big as you would like it I guess, or well as big as our Alice here has planned it out to be."

"Oh, I plan on covering the entire forest…but I plan on Bella shielding in your gift so that it is in more of an inescapable controlled bubble."

Benjamin nodded his head as thought about Alice's somewhat plan. There were details to work out. What would we do after everything was in play? He would know what he could and couldn't do? At some point in the past, they had tried something like this before. Had they succeeded or had they done it as practice?

Benjamin looked from Alice to me again and smiled. "To answer you second question…I can control or manipulate anything that nature can I guess, although don't ask me to grow any plants…I haven't mastered the concentration needed to grow something to it's full potential, most of my training has been focused on defensive as well as offensive elements."

"So, I have a few questions. Have you done this with Bella's shield before?"

"Yes, just briefly after the family was attacked by the shifters."

"Was it for practice or was it used as a strategic tool in battle?"

"It was the last time I had seen any of them…I met them while they were running through the Alaska territory…Bella shielded us all as I created the biggest most dangerous blizzard anyone had ever seen. It was how they all escaped, and I would say it was for protection neither practice nor battle. Just something I had to do."

"You said that you have focused most of your training on defensive. Have you seen many battles?"

"I have not seen a single battle Jasper, I wanted to…but I never had the chance."

"So, what? Your parents sheltered you or hid you for your own protection? You are someone I guarantee the Volturi and the Hunters would have loved to control."

"They kept me hidden for those reasons, that and Amun was always a very selfish person. Kelbi was blinded by love and didn't see the true monster he was, so I was his back up plan…once I was able to escape I did and then stayed hidden. You have been asking a lot of questions about me Jasper, do you still not trust me enough to tell me of yourself? I am curious as to who was able to capture our Alice."

I was taken back by his bluntness. I knew I had been asking a lot of questions but I had never thought anything about it. I was a strategist, a trainer, a military man who looked for all the answers and pieced the puzzles together to find the right combination for success.

It was strange to find someone who was anxious to see a battle, yet, I knew nothing about. This was a thrill for me. It was something new and exciting like Alice was to me. My life till now had been predictable and boring. Doing the same things over and over had made things dull.

"I don't think I captured Alice. That makes it sound like she is only with me out of fear or control. She rescued me from a mundane life that wasn't a true path for me. I love her and cherish her. There is nothing I wouldn't do to keep her safe or make her happy."

Alice kissed me softly on my cheek. "Love, you did capture me...heart and soul, on a different topic...Ben, you never answered my question...would you like to help me, I'd understand if you said no."

"I'd love to help you Alice, I'm tired of hiding and training alone is boring."

"Thank you Ben, would you like a room prepared for your stay? It would only take me a few seconds…and the rest of the family will be here in about four minutes."

My sneaky little angel. She knew how intrigued I was by Benjamin. She wasn't going to allow him out of my sight quite yet. "I can show you the room if you'd like? I'd like to talk to you some more about your gift. Maybe we can train some more on the defensive capabilities?"

Alice kissed me one more time before smiling at Benjamin and flying up the stairs. I continued to talk to him about the different ways he could use his abilities. I knew there were sections of the country that had been destroyed through the war. This meant that there were no animals for a vegetarian diet. If his ability could be honed to re growing the vegetation at first rates then the animals would return. At this point, the Kindred could expand their territory after the war was finally over. Having everyone tied to a couple of small patches of the country was making it harder and harder to find food.

Alice returned from where I knew she had prepared Benjamin's room and looked at the both of us, "We're all ready."

"So, how do you want to do this? Alice, do you see a way that will cause the distraction we need?" I wanted this to succeed; I wasn't willing to let my guard down with Charlotte. I knew Charlotte wouldn't make any definite decisions but if Alice took all the possible moves and searched them, we could find our answer.

"I already have a plan, and I'm not using my visions to check on it since you said that she would be prepared for it. I don't want to use anyone's gift accept Ben's to trick her."

"Sorry, Alice. I just understand Charlotte better than anyone else. I know how crafty she is and it's making me second guess everything just because I want to keep you safe." I sat quietly in one of the chairs near the window. I pulled back the curtain just enough to see the woods outside.

I could smell Alice coming closer. She sat on the floor in front of me. Her smell was only matched by her beautiful face. The gold in her eyes was a little dark. She would need to feed within the next couple of days. I silently wondered what my eyes were beginning to look like.

Alice laid her hands on top of mine, making sure she had my full attention. "I'm not worried about her and as soon as everyone gets here we will all discuss my plan so that we can take care of her so that you don't have to worry about her either. This plan should eliminate all of the guests we have waiting in the woods for someone to make a mistake."

"Where are they anyways? Everyone should have been back by now." I was concerned. Or was the just paranoia setting in? I didn't know but everyone should have been back before Benjamin arrived.

Alice smiled as she pushed herself up and looked over at Ben. She looked timidly back at me and answered. "Well love, everyone kind of fed a little more than usual after the emotions that were running through this house last night. I'm sure you could understand."

Alice's eyes shifted towards the door. I could feel my anxiety level going down, knowing that at any minute that the door would open and the family would come in safe and sound.

Well, the door opened and everyone was safe but the looks spoke a thousand and more words. Bella and Kate were snickering as they looked between us. Edward was glaring. Emmett was horrified and couldn't even look at us. Tanya was indifferent as always.

Edward forgot about me as he spied the young weatherman sitting beside me. His stride picked up as he moved in front of Ben. "Benjamin, my old friend, what are you doing here? It's been far too long?"

As they hugged, I could feel a shift in the emotions within the room. I looked and found Ben looking over Edward's shoulder at Emmett. I knew immediately what was happening. Rosalie and Ben's dad. Emmett and Ben's mom. Mirror images of how power destroyed them.

I wasn't sure how to stop the.....stop what? I didn't know if they were friends, enemies or just understood each other better than anyone else could have.

I could see out of the corner of my eye that Alice was inching closer to me. I watched as Ben smiled and extended his hand towards Emmett. Emmett took his hand and pulled the smaller man into an infamous Emmett hug.

"Emmett, my brother...you look depressed; don't tell me it's the weather." Ben said as he stepped back and smiled at Emmett.

I knew the two men had some bonding and healing to do. They needed each other as they were the only two who truly understood the emotional pain that was presently rippling around the both of them.

I quickly cut myself off. I wanted to inform Alice in some way that I had but the look on her face as she looked up at me told me that she knew. She understood why. I motioned towards the living room.

_Edward, we need to talk and we should leave these two only for a little while._

I wasn't going to act like a general or take away Alice's moment to shine. This was her plan and I had started getting a good feeling about it. Charlotte wouldn't know anything about Ben. Hell, I didn't. I took a seat on the recliner in the corner so I could do two things. One was to see the rest of the room when the reactions started when Alice told them about the plan. Two was so I would be close to Alice. I couldn't stand the idea of being away from her proximity and it hurt just imagining it.

She was my drug and I would cross fire to have her. I wasn't sure but I was pretty positive she felt the same way as she stood at the front of the room which was near me. She paced before checking the windows and made sure everything was closed off from any chance that Charlotte and her goons were able to hear her.

"Okay so, if you have not yet been informed there is someone out there with the intentions to kill, her name is Charlotte and she is aware of all but one person in this house's gift. Bella, because of Jasper's gift I want you to shield him, I'll be damned if the bitch fucks with his emotions. Secondly Edward...keep a close watch on the thoughts around the house... you probably wont find out anything...but if something slips don't be afraid to speak up. Kate, of course, just do what you do, I will not be looking for the outcome because that is expected...so don't ask cause I won't tell."

I wanted to interrupt and let her know that protecting me now was no longer necessary. I had my control back and didn't need anyone's help to control it or protect me from other people. I was willing to play any part she wanted but sitting on the side lines under Bella's shield wasn't part of my plan.

Alice paused and let out a deep breath as she looked toward the dining room before continuing. "I have a plan to rid us of our unwanted guest. It will take most of us working together as a team, which shouldn't be a problem. Kate, Bella, and Benjamin will be the one's doing the hard part. Bella, I will need your shield to wrap around the forest, you will not be able to protect any of us and I know that is hard for you but please think of the greater good. Kate, I need the biggest lightening storm I have ever seen within that shield. Benjamin will give us the rest of the effects needed to confuse the outsiders. While they are confused, being shocked or dealing with abnormal weather conditions I need the rest of you to focus and help me kill all of them. I plan on taking three in to take down Charlotte and then the rest shouldn't be too much of a bother. Any questions?"

I realized she had no intentions of sheltering me but what was worse she was going after the dragon head on. "I have a question, angel?"

"Okay, what's your question?"

"Have you hit your head or what?" I wasn't ready to call her a lunatic again. "Charlotte is out there waiting for you to come find her. She's counting on it. You see a vision of her, you find her, you attempt to kill her and in the end she turns and gets you first. Haven't you heard anything I said about her?"

I instantly felt her defensiveness attitude kick up a shit storm. I had touched a nerve but I didn't care. She wasn't going after Charlotte without the proper people by her side.

"No Jasper, I guess I wasn't listening...what do you want me to do? Sit in the house and wait for her to get bored so that she could come and get me...but wait, even if I decided to do that she'd be prepared. So instead of wasting time I am going to do either what she expects or what she doesn't expect. I'm not afraid of her Jasper and I'm not going to attempt to kill her...I'm going to kill her. I don't plan on dying and I really don't think anyone here is going to stand by and let it happen."

She huffed in a way only a woman could to challenge me to come up with a better plan. That wasn't what I wanted but at the same time she was acting like I had lost faith, or worse, trust, in her and her plans.

"One second, Alice. Tit for tat. You're talking like I have no faith in you. Well, news flash, I do. I wonder about you though. Why is it that every time emotions start flaring you demand Bella shield me? Haven't you been looking through those big eyes of yours? I am not the same Jasper you left behind when you went after Tristan. I have my control back but at present my control is being tested." I huffed back before making sure to push the emotions I was feeling deep down inside. I wasn't subjecting anyone to this level of anger. It wasn't fair on them.

Alice glanced around the room and coldly allowed the words to slip through her gritting teeth. "Everyone get out, this will only take a minute."

Everyone scattered. I assumed no one had challenged Alice before and wasn't ready to see the "bloodbath" that was about to occur. I had no intentions of fighting with her about this. I knew that I wasn't going to let her go on a suicide mission with or without anyone.

As soon as the last door had closed on the second floor, Alice looked at me with daggers slicing through her beautiful golden eyes. "You wonder about me? You ask me if I have been dropped on my head, and then accuse me of not even listening to you...yet you wonder about whether I trust or have faith in you? I am trying to protect you just as you are trying to protect me. But you didn't see me throwing out insults like 'have you been dropped on your head.' You also don't see me questioning if you have been looking or listening to me. I am not a china doll Jasper; have you ever felt distrust or faithless emotions from me? I seriously doubt it; maybe you're the one who needs to open their eyes."

"Alice, I have been here the whole time with my eyes open. They have been clouded from time to time but still open. I love you; I will do whatever it takes to make sure I have the time to show you how much I love you. There has to be another way besides suicide. That's what your plan is. And, don't give me that look.

Everyone in this house won't argue with you because you have searched your visions for the answers. What if one day someone knows about your visions and becomes spontaneous. It is possible to find a flaw in every ability. Same as the material. Remember this?" I pulled up my shirt exposing the still healing claw marks across my ribs. "There is a chink in the china doll's armor if the right person can or knows how to find it.

That's why I can't agree to your plan. You said someone was going with you? Who? You want me protected by Bella. You said it yourself. Can't you accept that for once someone is ready to protect you from yourself and willing to fight you to do that? I just found you, like fucking hell am I losing you to something you are so sure is going to work."

"Jasper, I didn't tell you to wear the material just yet, and when I arrived I tried to tell you then that the material had flaws, I know I'm not perfect...and I planned on having Emmett, Tanya and one other person with me when I approached Charlotte. I wasn't going to just attack her on my own. I was going to make sure that the odds where in may favor. Odds Jasper, not visions because I'm not searching that outcome out. It's not a suicide mission and I wish you would stop thinking that ever plan I have is a suicide mission just because I am involved in it."

"First, no, you didn't tell me to wear the outfit and I am not blaming you for that. I am telling you that everything has a flaw no matter what it is. Second, I am not doubting that there are odds in our favor. Third, I don't assume every plan is a suicide mission but have you stopped to think that every plan has you in the forefront of the plan right where the other side wants you. Charlotte will be expecting that from you.

Ben's ability will be a blow, literally, to her but Charlotte still knows you will come for her and will be waiting for that. That is who you are. It is the way you are. That's the flaw in your plan. She knows you're coming for her."

I watched her shoulders slump. I instantly felt like an asshole. I didn't want to make her feel defeated, like she had lost. That wasn't what I wanted.

"I don't know what else to say to you Jasper, I lead...I am a leader, I have never not lead the Kindred...well at least since this war started, I can't stop myself from going out there and defending myself Jasper. I may be my own worst enemy, but it is who I am."

"That's one of the problems for us, angel. We are both leaders in our own way. I love the fact that you are your own worst enemy and I don't want you to stop defending yourself. That's not what my issues are. I want you to allow someone to voice their arguments and you understand that they are not arguing with you over your plan not working. It can work with some modifications. It can work and still allow you to be there when the bitch loses her head."

Alice rolled her eyes as she shook her head at me. "Jasper, I asked if anyone had any questions so that everyone could voice there opinions. I have no problems with opinions, I do however have a problem with the way you voiced your opinion. You didn't offer a solution, and you didn't offer a plan...you asked me if I hit my head and then questioned whether I even listened to you. That was uncalled for and rude. If you want to input an opinion and find another way to make this work then come up with an idea, don't move straight to insulting me or my intelligence."

I thought about it for a minute. I had come across rude. I hadn't voiced an opinion. I had just run down the plan from the start. Damn, I was an idiot. "Alice, listen. I'm sorry. It shouldn't have come out that way. I've never questioned someone else's plan in a very long time. I'm the one who makes the plans. No one ever questioned them even if they became a suicide mission. I've always been at the front fighting along with the men I led. Like I said, you and I are alike. It will take me a long time to except that I am part of a group where everyone is able to voice concerns or questions. It will be a hard road for me to learn how to do it without it causing a full blown whatever this was. Forgive me?" I smiled. The smile was mostly because I was truthful in everything I had just said but a very small part was because I hated fighting with her. It wasn't pleasant for me and I could feel it wasn't for her either.

She seemed to think about something for moment before smiling. "Of course you're forgiven, that doesn't mean you're not in trouble...but forgiven none the less. I love you Jasper. And the rest of the family will be down in about three seconds, so get ready to talk about your 'new' plan."

"Something tells me I'll never be out of trouble with you." I whispered in her ear as I grabbed her and fell with her into the chair in the corner. I waited as everyone reentered the room.

I could feel mixed emotions coming from everyone including Ben and Emmett as they joined us. They all seemed to be watching Alice and I. Well, me, really. Alice had assumed I had a plan. I hadn't gotten that far.

"Well, as I have 'discussed' with Alice. Walking up to Charlotte, even inside a weather storm that I'm sure is going to be interesting to experience, is something that she'll be counting on Alice doing. I agree the element of surprise is best but the right people have to do it. I want Alice there. I want to see Alice finish this her way but no quite the way she wants.

Edward needs to be there. His ability is going to be very important when Alice makes her grand entrance. I know Charlotte and the emotions within her that can be manipulated. I want Emmett there."

I looked at Emmett who hung his head. "No way. I am not going against her again."

"Emmett, that's what she expecting from you. That's why you need to go."

"Wait a minute. Pause! What do you mean again, Emmett?"

Emmett remained silent. I knew he wouldn't answer. Those wounds were still fresh even with Rosalie gone. Emmett still didn't feel right about what had happened.

"Charlotte was his welcome to the Hunters. He refused to change from his vegetarian diet for them. Charlotte was his 'breaker', as they're called. Breakers are trained to force other into submitting to the Hunters ways. She tortured Emmett for months with starvation and human temptations. I don't know how he resisted. In the end, Charlotte brought Rosalie in and threatened to burn her if Emmett didn't relent."

Alice looked at Emmett and being the woman she was, she gave some well deserved advice. "I'm sorry Emmett, I truly am. But I am sure you don't want pity...you never have, just do me a favor and don't look at that time as a moment of weakness...we are who we are by the past that we learn from."

"I just don't know if I can see her after what she did. Jasper misunderstood. I am not afraid of her. I'm worried that I won't be able to stop before you have your shot to play with her." Emmett looked up and smiled as Alice with a smile that actually scared me.

"Brother Bear, I have had my play time…and someone suggested that it might be safer if I don't go after her…so how about I sneak up with someone and hold her down? I don't mind letting you play as long as she is no longer trying to kill me."

"Does this mean the plan has changed?" I was trying to get back in Alice's good graces but I was trying to joke around also.

"I don't know Emmett…the original plan was a good one…maybe I could bait her by standing out there and then you surprise attack? That might be fun, kind of like a game of tag your 'it'." I could see Alice's smirk.

She was trying to bait Emmett. The thing neither of them realized is I was finding a way to let Alice have her way but protect her at the same time.

"I like it. There's just one problem. Would your boss allow it?" Emmett asked while looking in my direction.

"Fuck you, Emmie. I will send you spiraling into a tornado of emotions that you'll never come out of."

"Oh, fucking lightening up. You know the plan is perfect. She knows Alice is coming for her but she won't be expecting me to be coming."

"Fine, that plan works for me. As long as Edward and I are there." I faked like I was giving in but in reality the plan was prefect.

"So, let me get this straight boss… you feel more comfortable when I am the innocent bait?" Alice answered with a sarcastic tone.

I didn't feel more comfortable in anyway. But at least the three people I felt she would be the most safe with were going to be there.


	81. Game Day APOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Game Day **

**APOV**

My gaze moved from Ben to Jasper but before Jasper could even reply to my question Ben spoke up and asked his own question.

"You control emotions? I am truly fascinated, I wonder how our gifts would mix…they say that some emotions carry on the winds."

When Ben spoke I felt a brush of air that he had playfully sent our way and smiled. That was an interesting theory of his, and I couldn't help but think that I was curious as to whether it would work or not.

"I've never thought about it that way. I can feel emotions swirling around me or slamming into me like a hard fist but to carry them away from me like that....I wonder?"

Jasper paused for a minute and then as if he was mumbling to himself spoke, "Could it work? Could we do something like that.....no, I don't think that work."

"Ben, I am interested to see if it could…but I do not think right now would be the best time to try playing with the two gifts. Maybe when we have our back yard back? I would still like to reiterate that Boss over here is ok with me being baited…there is no changing your mind either, I have witnesses."

I smirked when I looked over at Jasper who was still mulling over the possibilities in his mind. I had never gotten to actually be the bait…and I was kind of excited to do it.

"I don't think so Alice, he may be your Boss but I am still your brother, first it's not only dangerous but also stupid."

I looked at Edward and frowned, of course he would be the other one to discourage my plan. I folded my arms across my chest and waited for him to continue.

"No one is stupid enough to think that we would let you go skipping through the woods alone. That would be too obvious a set up. We need to make it look like another hunting party. Just smaller. Tanya and Garrett should go with you. Then all three of you will be bait. No one will expect much from these two anyways."

"You're wrong, Edward. That's the reason it would be the perfect setup. Charlotte will see it as a setup and be looking everywhere for the real plan. The real trap. She's too smart that it dummies her sometimes. She always is calculating every move that the obvious ones can't possibly be the right one.

I do agree that the hunting party would be a good idea but at some point Charlotte needs to see what she knows Alice is going to do. She's so focused that she won't see the obvious deception for it, she'll just see it as Alice being Alice and leading the charge one on one."

I know what they are saying… I was able to make sense of the words, but as I was coordinating the outfit I wanted to wear for this event I lost track of exactly what I was doing…it seemed so obvious that my mind was having difficulties with it.

"So wait a minute…I am just walking out into the woods…and calling her out? Give me a play by play because the simple things distract me sometimes."

"Well, I think we should make it look like a hunting party, you sneak away from your 'body guards' and go searching for her. What she won't know is Emmett is tailing you and Bella and Ben are trapping everyone. What you and Emmett decide to do once you have her is up to you two. Garrett and Tanya start scaring off Charlotte's goons and Kate does what Kate does. As for Edward and I, well, we do what we do, watch your back."

My eye brows moved up and down in the same motions my shoulders did as my lips twisted. It sounded simple enough, now all I had to do was get everyone dressed and ready to go.

"Ok, well that sounds fine. I need to go change; actually all of you do…"

I looked around the room noticing eyes roll, drop and perform any other function they possibly could. It was not just for fashionable reasons. The other clothes were ready and for safety reasons it'd be better if they'd all cooperate and just change their stupid clothes.

"Did you all have to roll your eyes at the same time? You're making me feel predictable."

"Are the clothes ready?"

I felt Jasper flex his abs next to me as he cringed. I rolled my eyes and got off of his lap before turning and staring down at him.

"Keep that up and you'll be wishing those little marks on your ribs were all you got."

I turned on my heel and made my way up the stairs alone. My room was a huge mess again but I didn't care. It was a well earned mess and I wouldn't have changed a thing. Though, I didn't want anyone else in the room to see the mess or broken bed for themselves. They witnessed enough of what happened last night without even seeing the room.

I moved swiftly through the closet pulling out jeans and shirts with shoes and then matched them up and moved through the other rooms leaving outfits folded neatly on everyone's bed. I huffed slightly as I moved back to my room and began picking up the mess in there so that I could get ready…nothing like a clean room to get ready in.

The bed made a disturbing loud crack as I tried to pull the corner of it up and the other side of the frame completely broke. I rolled my eyes and stepped back to get a full view of the damage to the canopy.

"Stupid Bed."

"Hey, don't be mad at the bed just because you broke it."

I smiled as I turned to see Jasper standing in the room behind me. I moved closer to him and ran my fingers through his hair.

"You may not be the death of me yet, but you have killed OUR bed love, which you do know that means you're going to have to go shopping with me to find a new one right?"

"Seriously, angel, I hate shopping. I could run underwater to China and bring you back a Panda."

I scuffed a little and took a step back, he helped in breaking the bed…he was going to help pick out the new bed. I wanted more of what he liked in our room anyways, it was now our room…not just mine and he was at least going to pitch in on that. He owed me a shopping trip.

"Oh no Love, you are not getting out of this one. You helped to break it. If you plan on having the opportunity to break another bed you will be going shopping with me for this room. Oh and one more thing, Panda actually doesn't sound very appetizing…especially a soggy wet drowned Panda. Nice try though."

Jasper hung his head for a moment in a sign of defeat before looking back at me and smiling, "Fine, if that's the way you want it." His head moved sideways as Edward's laughter filtered through the house and Jasper's smile faded slightly, "Shut up, Eddie. It could happen."

I paused for a brief moment and searched out a minor conversation with Edward, he knew my thoughts and I guess he didn't mind sharing Jasper's on the topic. I smiled and looked down at my feet before squinting my eyes slightly and biting the inside of my cheek to stop the laughter.

"How many you can break huh? I take it you like shopping then? Because I love shopping and I love dragging people shopping with me…I don't really think I'll ever get tired of it either."

I turned around and looked at the broken bed again; it looked horrible now that it was lopsided from me trying to move it. Steal would just bend, I needed to see if anyone carried customized Titanium, if not I could always have one built I suppose.

"Damn you, Edward."

Jasper muttered low and under his breath as he picked up the clothes off of the bed and began to get dressed. I ignored his ramblings but I couldn't stop the smile that remained on my face. Shopping with Jasper was going to be fun, there were so many clothes for him to try on, and so many things I could do to him in a dressing room.

He didn't need to know that just yet though, I'd let him think that it'd be all fun and no play for him. I dressed quickly admiring my own work in the mirror before we left down the stairs. Everyone was dressed as I had planned with a few changes here and there but nothing that would leave them out of the protection of the clothing. Edward smirked in Jasper's direction and I saw a glimmer of frustration in Jasper's eyes.

"Ok, so let's get this show on the road. Bella cover the forest now, Ben…you should wait until we are in there and then bring on the rain…Kate try not to shock the rest of us but like I said I want full force on the others and multiples if you can."

Kate smiled as her fingers lit up in anticipation; I turned and began walking towards the back door realizing that no one else was behind me.

"Am I going alone or are you people coming?"

I looked around the room with my best 'well come on' look possible. Jasper of course stepped and began instructing everyone where he wanted them positioned; I liked watching him work and wondered if he liked watching me; although from every reaction he's had so far I wasn't so sure if we were on the same level there.

"Garrett, you and Tanya go with Alice. Angel, remember to make it look like you're not happy about being forced along with these two. Make the odd indication that you're looking for a way to escape them.

Emmett, hit the second floor and go out the window when it's safe to do so. Follow Alice but make sure Charlotte doesn't see you. Her goons are fine but not Charlotte."

Emmett looked at Jasper like, 'how the hell do you propose I do this.' Jasper sly replied, "Just do it anyway you can." And then turned to everyone else to finish with his instructions, I didn't have any problems with the plan so far.

"Edward, you, Kate and I will go out the front door and into the woods that way. Splitting up players is the plan and we need to make it look like we're on our own hunting trip. Bella, you and Ben do your thing. Head into the woods on the east side of the house and start the show."

Jasper looked over to me after everyone else gave there silent acknowledgement of the plan and how he intended it to go, I had no problems on my end acting as if I was annoyed to have people around me, I would just focus on my earlier anger from Jasper's rudeness, that should be enough to throw off even the animals in the area.

"Sorry, President, the General needs to lead the troops while you play bait."

I smiled wide baring all teeth as I placed my hand on the back door, "Since I am the President wouldn't that make everyone else secret service as opposed to troops? Secret service sounds a hell of a lot more fun if you ask me."

With that I opened the back door and let the light from the house filter over the back yard. Garrett and Tanya were swiftly behind me as I focused my energy on the anger I had for Jasper earlier. We ran quickly into the woods disappearing from the view of the house and allowed to brush of the trees to move quickly beside us.

I sniffed out the area acting as if I was looking for dinner when really I was trying to catch the unknown scent of Charlotte. Hopefully she was the only female out here because I immediately picked up on a scent that could only travel from a woman.

"Tanya, Garrett hope you don't mind but I really don't need a babysitter to feed, I found my prey so I'll meet up with you two later."

I turned on my heel quickly and ran to where I knew the scent would take me. I stopped when the direction of the wind began to change and realized that the scent had changed its direction also. It was carrying east on the wind now it was moving towards me, meaning only that she went farther North…surely she wasn't afraid of little ol' me catching up to her.

I trailed her deep into the woods and stopped at a small clearing in between the trees. I knew she was here but she was staying out of sight, "Come out come out wherever you are." I whispered softly and heard a very disturbing chuckle from my left before feet began moving at my right. Why the hell was she running circles?

I closed off to my visions partly to see her options of attack coming from every direction, I didn't know if Emmett had caught up to me yet but I knew from the thunder that Ben was about to begin, I turned again when I felt some light tap me on the shoulder and then leap forward towards her circle.

Charlotte came to a dead stop in front of me, her red eyes glared and her crooked smile was clearly visible.

"Jasper let you out alone?"

"Jasper's not my boss."

I smelt Emmett before I actually saw him leap at her. She threw her arms towards my neck and all three of us flew to the ground. Her nails dug into my collar bone as Emmett's weight crashed onto her and he began biting and pulling at her skin. I rolled my head to the side just in time to miss her teeth at my neck by inches.

I caught sight of Jasper out of the corner of my eye and decided that Emmett was taking too long. I pulled my hands up and dug my nails into the side of her face dragging them on the skin until they sunk into her hair line.

"Get this bitch off of me Emmett."

I spoke low and with a growl as I held her head in place while she made several attempts to bite me. I couldn't decide what the fuck was taking so long until I felt the lower half of her body rip away from us. I was still holding her head though…my mouth formed an 'oh' as I realized that Emmett planned on killing her slowly…much like his own torture.

I rolled my head back to face Charlotte's deep crimson red eyes just as the rest of her went fly off of me. I stood up quickly realizing that the storm was rolling over head. Lightening crashed all around me striking a tree and forcing it to the ground. I brushed off my jeans as turned my turned around too look at Jasper.

"Any last words before we burn the bitch?"

Jasper walked up and looked into Charlotte's eyes while I held tightly on to her head. He glared at her and I watched as his jaw clenched and unclenched before he spoke.

"Not as smart as you thought, are you?"

Charlotte's mouth opened and closed, her vocal cords were no longer attached and I don't know why she thought to try and speak, let alone thought anything at all. She blinked as Jasper brought his gaze to my own, "Burn the body while she watches and realizes that she'll never terrorize anyone again."

I thought about that for a second before tossing the head over to Emmett, "You heard the man." I didn't really feel like holding her head anymore, it was bad enough that I really wanted a shower at this point in time. Her venom had dripped like spit across my throat making me cringe.

I looked up to the sky watching the wind shake the trees violently and then slowly began to die down. Benjamin and Bella must have made sure everyone else was taken care of. A large fire was started and I looked around not yet looking at Jasper to make sure that the rest of the body pieces were being taken care of. I wondered how long it would take for the Hunters to launch a full attack.

I looked over to Jasper and smiled slightly before closing myself off to my visions, I needed to check where my night was going, I didn't want any surprises from the Hunters and sure enough nothing came up tonight. A feeling of sorrow and hatred rose in the pit of my stomach as flashes moved across my eyes making my knees bend slightly and my breathing to catch, we had missed someone…but I didn't recognize the face or the red eyes that looked straight through me as if I wasn't there.

I pulled myself back to the real world and blinked my eyes to regain my focus; I'd dive into the red eyes staring through me later, "We're clear for the rest of the night."

Jasper had an arm wrapped around my waist and held me close to him, I was still scanning through images of the next few days when a minor problem popped into my head.

"Shall we go?"

My smile broke and my feet shifted, I didn't really even know how to process this new information, I was literally as good as dead unless I changed something…and I didn't know what, we would have guest… two in particular who would be arriving within the next two or three days…I could wait for the surprise of their statement or better prepare everyone for the bad news.

"Love, we have a bit of a problem coming our way."

"When don't we? Do you want to talk here of with everyone?"

"Sooner rather than later, and I'd rather break the bad news to you first."

"Come on; let's talk as we go back to the house. You need a shower."

"Are you trying to say I stink?"

I faked a laugh as we turned around to walk to the house. I placed my hand in his hoping to reassure him that in a way this didn't affect him, mainly just me.

"Let's just say, I would rather smell your scent and not that bitch's."

"So on to the problem…and just to let you know in advance I see Edward laughing at me…not that the situation is funny at all but he will think it is. How much do you know about vampire traditions?"

"Honestly, I've heard they existed but I don't know much about the traditions. I was too focused on training and controlling newborns in the beginning and once I left Maria, I pretty much became a long rogue until I joined the Hunters. I never really had closeness with any vampires outside Charlotte and Peter. But we never talked just had each other as backups for one another."

Well, it explains why he didn't think of this before, but I couldn't put my finger right on why no one else in the house thought it…maybe it was just because of the distraction that the other drama with staying alive brought, that's the only thing that made sense to me right now.

"Well love, let me start from the beginning since you love history and all that...The Volturi didn't start off as all bad, they had come together in forces not to control and rule as much as it was to stop the wars happening with the newborns. There were two vampires who you will soon meet named Vladimir and Stefan. They were casted out of the Volturi courts by Aro because they were power hungry.

The rule goes that if you kill a royal you assume there position, here lays the problem. Not only did Bella and Kate assist me in killing the Volturi, but we killed them all leaving no royals….well accept for Bella myself and Kate now. We have a bit of a problem because Vladimir and Stefan are coming over to pay a visit in hopes to reclaim their throne. I didn't even think about the traditions or Royal rules until the vision of their visit came to me…us girls are going to be hunted for an entirely different reason now."

I paused and waited for his reaction…I hoped he wouldn't laugh at the predicament I had gotten myself in, because I didn't think being considered Royalty was really that funny.

"I think we have one more problem, angel. You're not the only ones who killed royals and, therefore, royalty themselves."

Jasper chuckled as I tilted my head up to get a better look at him. Did I miss something? There was a sarcastic under tone to his laughter; but in all reality I still didn't see the situation funny.

"Who else?"

"Well, I assume they would never know about traditions but if Jacob and his pack killed the wives wouldn't that......?"

Jasper didn't even finish speaking as another smile broke across his face. I still didn't see the humor, and I thought that Jacob was dead. If not he was another 'royal' on the list to kill and I would gladly do it myself. I let him go free too many times, but there were still two lives he had to pay for taking.

"I thought they were all killed."

"Come on, angel. Those dogs have performed miracles before. Shifters shouldn't live as long as Jacob has. I assume he's dead but one can never be so sure until you see it for yourself. Don't worry, Alice. The family isn't going to let anything happen to you. There's got to be a way around this. You don't actually have to die to relinquish your right to the throne. Right?"

I knew that the family wouldn't let anything happen to me, they had proven that…and if anyone in the family wanted me dead they had already had their chance to take care of that…the problem with giving up the throne was who would I give it up to? I can't just give anyone that kind of power.

"I can't see their futures and I really don't want them to find out and try to take some weird claim to the thrown...I don't know how to give up power... that's a question for Edward he was closer to Carlisle than any of us and knew him longer. Carlisle was friends with Aro and even stayed with the Volturi for a long time...but I do not want to be a queen, they're old."

Jasper laughed at me and then looked down at me with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his face. I wanted to smile at his expression but held back, I still think that this was a rather serious situation…I didn't want to be Queen of the Volturi; I wanted to be Alice of Forks, WA.

"Angel, are you more worried about being a queen who doesn't want to be or an old queen? Either way, you will always be my queen. That is one thing you can never relinquish. Which would make you happier being my angel, my queen or my president?

Also, the fact that you will never age means that you will never be an old queen. There are so many queens in history that were younger than you were when you were turned. Would you make a good queen, rule with just cause and without the use of fear or intimidation? If your answer is yes, would you then consider the idea that maybe a younger more modern queen and her consorts would be better on the throne than these old men, Stefan and Vladimir?

Think hard about what this could mean to the war, you would be in a position that could truly stop the war once and for all. Sure there would be a few who wouldn't agree with the Kindred way but has there ever been a kingdom that was prefect? Consider all the options before you look at the small picture.

Think about your vision. Do these two have any stronger claim to the throne than you? Is there a possibility that they may not want the throne back? It sounds like they have lived a very long time and may have no desire anymore. Did your vision actually say that they wanted their throne back? Or did it just show you and them facing each other?"

Of course I was a fair and just person, but who was I to force a diet on someone else? I wanted the human's free like they used to be, but I knew that would never happen…they were in constant terror that our kind would kill them. I wasn't going to get what I wanted anytime in this existence.

"Of course I would be fair, but I don't want to be Queen Alice of the Volturi, someone like Rose or Charlotte or Tristan or god only knows who else would be out to kill me. I also do not want Vladimir or Stefan to rule, they are blood thirsty idiots who would put us all back into the same situation we were in before…at least now there is some progress. Also, I like being your President…it has a nice ring to it kind of like Mrs. Whitlock, accept its President Alice Whitlock."

"So, you don't want to be queen. You don't want them to rule. But you do believe there has been progress made. Everyone, everywhere, through history and the present has had someone looking to take their life or existence away from them. I understand that you aren't comfortable with that. Is there any way to have someone on the throne that would be? Do they have enough people to support them and be, as you call them, secret service, for that person?"

Here lies the problem; I don't know who could be in my eyes or anyone else's eyes worthy to lead the rest. I could name a few people off of the top of my head, but I loved them too much to put that kind of burden on them. I sighed as we reached the house and opened the backdoor.

Everyone was still outside so the house was pleasantly empty and free of thoughts or other conversations. It was just Jasper and I and that's how I like things quiet just us with no disturbances.

"Love, I know of people that would rule nicely, the only problem is I love them too much to put that kind of burden on them. It's all too complicated and I have a feeling that a decision will have to be made. I just don't know what to do. I could handle it with you there…but what kind of life would that be for us? I've always just wanted normal, and there is nothing normal about being royal and having to make sure people are behaving themselves."

I moved towards the stairs and headed up them towards our room. When I opened the door a real smile crept up on my face as I remembered the early conversation that Jasper would be going shopping with me. It also reminded me that I needed to add him to my bank accounts and such; I wanted him to have full access to anything that was ours.

"Alice, who within the family are you saying would or could rule the way that would be needed?"

"Bella for her kindness and mental strength... Edward for his conscience and reliability... Emmett for his black and white reasoning... you because you're a great leader; Kate and Tanya for their ability to listen as opposed to just talk…I just…none of us are any good without the other so it would have to be all or none."

"And what about you, angel. There are many qualities about you that would qualify. You're love for others; you're protective and gentle nature. You're ability to towards visions would be something that would come in very handy. It would be something that could work. The Kindred would follow the family without question. The rogues have always followed a certain way of life that never crossed the line with the Volturi. There has to be a middle ground with the Hunters."

It was starting to sound like he actually wanted this, though I couldn't be sure if it was that or the fact that what he said made sense. It didn't take away the fact that I still wanted to be Alice of Forks, WA married to Jasper and sister to too many people. I rolled my eyes slightly and pulled some sorts and a tank top out of the closet. I didn't plan on leaving the house again tonight, and if I was leaving anywhere they would all just have to be ok with me wearing pajamas…ok I wouldn't really leave the house in pajamas, but it's a nice thought right?

"Do you want this?"

"And, what exactly are you asking I want?"

Jasper moved closer to me and pulled me into his arms. I sighed into the embrace and leaned my head against his chest letting the soothing jolt of his touch calm my overly stressed nerves.

"I'm thinking that for tonight, the only thing I want is you. We have a few days to discuss everything else. For tonight, you are mine."

I smiled before reaching up on my tip toes and kissing the side of Jasper's neck. I really needed to shower…but I could take my time and at least enjoy silence while I had it. It didn't happen very often anyways.

"I'm asking if you want to rule, be considered Royalty and you have me every night, every day, and every afternoon. Your right we do have a few days…how about I shower and since our room is in need of repairs we can go hang out at the cabin tonight?"

"I'm willing to be anything that is required of me or requested as long as I have you and your support, my perfect angel. As for the cabin, I agree that some time away from everyone would be something I think they would appreciate."

Jasper pulled back and lifted his head up looking around and then winking at me, "Since we killed this room though, I thought maybe we could move on to Edward and Bella's room. It could use a little Alice and Jasper remodeling."

Jasper paused and I could tell he was looking for Edward's reaction, in the distance of the woods through my bed room window you could Edward's low growl and Bella's short giggle, "Like hell you will."

Bella knew I would never do that…how gross first of all. That would be like taking Jasper to their precious meadow, I didn't really even feel like the cabin was mine because I knew what it was supposed to be whether they admit to it or not. One day when this was all over I was going to find someplace to be just Alice and Jaspers.

Jasper began walking me into the bathroom as I set my clothes down on the counter and turned the hot water faucet on I looked over to him and began taking off my clothes to get into the shower.

"I wouldn't want you to be anything that you don't actually want to be. I can't make up my mind, so I'm going to need you to make it up for the both of us. Take advantage of the situation, it's not often I let others make choices for me."

Jasper hissed slightly as I was about to turn around and look at him. He approached my quickly from behind and wrapped his arms around me pulling my back to rest on his chest and my head to roll slightly while he whispered in my ear, "So, does this mean I can decide on who has control tonight?"

I smiled as my hips shifted and my hands moved over Jasper's arms resting softly and letting out a deep sigh. The steam in the bathroom was beginning to fog the mirror and create a watery film over the bathroom counter and sink.

"Maybe."


	82. Game Day JPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Game Day**

**JPOV**

I saw Alice's eyes twitch between Ben and I. I knew she had something to say but, thankfully, Ben spoke first.

"You control emotions? I am truly fascinated, I wonder how our gifts would mix....they say that some emotions carry on the winds" There was a small gust of wind.

"I've never thought about it that way. I can feel emotions swirling around me or slamming into me like a hard fist but to carry them away from me like that....I wonder?" I knew something like that happened when I had outbursts but to have the emotions carried purposely by nature was something I had never considered before. "Could it work? Could we do something like that.....no, I don't think that work."

"Ben, I am interested to see if it could…but I do not think right now would be the best time to try playing with the two gifts. Maybe when we have our back yard back? I would still like to reiterate that Boss over here is okay with me being baited…there is no changing your mind either, I have witnesses."

I could feel Edward's emotions and knew that I could continue to concentrate about how or if there would be a way to use mine and Ben's gifts together against Charlotte and her goons.

"I don't think so, Alice, he may be your Boss but I am still your brother, first it's not only dangerous but also stupid."

I felt Alice's emotions grew a little darker. She was never happy when someone, anyone, refused her or any of her ideas.

"No one is stupid enough to think that we would let you go skipping through the woods alone. That would be too obvious a set up. We need to make it look like another hunting party. Just smaller. Tanya and Garrett should go with you. Then all three of you will be bait. No one will expect much from these two anyways."

I realized what Edward had said and decided that countering him would be necessary at this point. "You're wrong, Edward. That's the reason it would be the perfect setup. Charlotte will see it as a setup and be looking everywhere for the real plan. The real trap. She's too smart that it dummies her sometimes. She always is calculating every move that the obvious ones can't possibly be the right one.

I do agree that the hunting party would be a good idea but at some point Charlotte needs to see what she knows Alice is going to do. She's so focused that she won't see the obvious deception for it, she'll just see it as Alice being Alice and leading the charge one on one."

"So wait a minute…I am just walking out into the woods…and calling her out? Give me a play by play because the simple things distract me sometimes."

"Well, I think we should make it look like a hunting party, you sneak away from your 'body guards' and go searching for her. What she won't know is Emmett is tailing you and Bella and Ben are trapping everyone. What you and Emmett decide to do once you have her is up to you two. Garrett and Tanya start scaring off Charlotte's goons and Kate does what Kate does. As for Edward and I, well, we do what we do, watch your back."

Alice seemed to be accepting the idea that her brothers and I weren't letting her take any chances that we couldn't be in some control of.

"Okay, well that sounds fine. I need to go change; actually all of you do…"

I felt the enthusiasm level drop suddenly. The only ones who didn't roll their eyes were Kate, Tanya and Garrett. I was slightly surprised at Bella but she seemed to have a simple fashion sense that both outshone and dimmed in comparison to Alice.

"Did you all have to roll your eyes at the same time? You're making me feel predictable."

"Are the clothes ready?" I flexed my ribs a little so the cringing on my face was genuine.

"Keep that up and you'll be wishing those little marks on your ribs were all you got." Alice answered as she ran up the stairs huffing as she went.

"Why wasn't I warned about her sense of fashion before I allowed her to start dressing me?" I asked with a hearty chuckle. I didn't mind her picking out clothes for me but sometimes the clothes she chose just didn't seem like me.

I got no answer. No one was willing to challenge Alice, if she happens to hear the response that any of them gave. I headed up the stairs, hearing Alice's tiny steps fluttering around the second floor. I assumed she had put the appropriate clothes in the appropriate room for everyone.

I turned the corner and stood in the doorway as Alice moved the bed. It crumbled under her. "Stupid bed."

"Hey, don't be mad at the bed just because you broke it." I said chuckling. It wasn't solely Alice's fault but like hell I was taking the blame when she decided to redecorate the whole house because of one bed.

"You may not be the death of me yet, but you have killed OUR bed love, which you do know that means you're going to have to go shopping with me to find a new one right?"

"Seriously, angel, I hate shopping. I could run underwater to China and bring you back a Panda."

She scuffed a little and took a step backwards, "Oh no, love, you are not getting out of this one. You helped to break it. If you plan on having the opportunity to break another bed you will be going shopping with me for this room. Oh and one more thing, Panda actually doesn't sound very appetizing…especially a soggy wet drowned Panda. Nice try though."

I hung my head. I knew that no matter what I said or did she was going to force me into a store filled with humans and shop for something that was totally unnecessary. I thought for a moment and wondered how many beds I could break before she finally gave up making me do this terrible torture.

I looked back up and smiled. "Fine, if that's the way you want it."

I twitched my head sideways as I heard a booming laugh coming from another room. There was only one person who would find anything funny at a moment like this. "Shut up, Eddie. It could happen."

I saw Alice's eyes glaze over as a smile crept across her face. As she looked down at her feet, she commented, "How many you can break huh? I take it you like shopping then? Because I love shopping and I love dragging people shopping with me…I don't really think I'll ever get tired of it either."

"Damn you, Edward." I muttered as I reached for the clothes that Alice had lay out on the tipsy bed. I liked the look; there was no denying that she had a good fashion sense when it came to fighting functional clothing.

I refused to speak to anyone as we came back downstairs. There were a few curious looks but Edward's smirk was a kick in the teeth. I would earn some revenge later. Now wasn't the time.

"Okay, so let's get this show on the road. Bella, cover the forest now, Ben…you should wait until we are in there and then bring on the rain…Kate, try not to shock the rest of us but, like I said, I want full force on the others and multiples if you can."

Kate smiled as her fingers lit up. And I thought Alice was the person I needed to be the most scared of. Kate topped Alice in a totally different way. Alice turned and headed towards the back door. I waited thinking she was going to say something more.

"Am I going alone or are you people coming?" Alice answered. I knew in one way she was joking and in another she was dead serious.

"Garrett, you and Tanya go with Alice. Angel, remember to make it look like you're not happy about being forced along with these two. Make the odd indication that you're looking for a way to escape them.

Emmett, hit the second floor and go out the window when it's safe to do so. Follow Alice but make sure Charlotte doesn't see you. Her goons are fine but not Charlotte."

Emmett gave me this "how the hell do I do that" look. I answered as simply as I could. "Just do it anyway you can. Edward, you, Kate and I will go out the front door and into the woods that way. Splitting up players is the plan and we need to make it look like we're on our own hunting trip. Bella, you and Ben do your thing. Head into the woods on the east side of the house and start the show."

I looked at Alice and smiled sincerely. "Sorry, President, the General needs to lead the troops while you play bait."

Alice's eyes twinkled as a smile spread across her face. "Since I am the President wouldn't that make everyone else secret service as opposed to troops? Secret service sounds a hell of a lot more fun if you ask me."

She opened the back door and started across the lawn. Garrett and Tanya, the newly appointed secret service, were hot on her trail. I watched carefully through the window as they disappeared into the woods.

I looked back at Emmett. "Go, Charlotte's not going to wait long. She'll be following Alice already."

Emmett looked at me and nodded. I could see and feel the hatred. I wasn't sure if he was angry over what Charlotte had made him do or what she was doing now to Alice. Emmett flew up the stairs and I listened intently until I heard the soft thud outside the house.

"Bella, Ben, go. Start the show. Bella, keep that shield as strong as you can. Ben, give them a shit kicking." I commanded as they nodded in acknowledgement.

Bella stopped for a quick moment to kiss Edward on the cheek and disappeared out the front door. I looked around and saw Edward's scowl. I knew he didn't like the idea of Bella going anywhere without him and that wasn't my intent.

"Kate, you, Edward and I are going to hit the woods hard. I need you to go protect Bella and Ben. Do whatever you need to do to keep them safe. I don't care if you have to fry the assholes to ashes. No one gets near them."

Kate smiled again which again scared the hell out of me. The three of us waited till we knew Bella and Ben were gone and took off out the front door towards the woods. As soon as we entered, we switched directions.

I could feel the wind picking up strength. The crackling of the lightening was ear piercing even from a vampire's stand point. Edward tapped my shoulder, signaling me to follow him through the woods.

As useless as we both felt, our job was to protect Alice by ensuring the goons didn't get in to help Charlotte in anyway. Garrett to the north, Tanya to the west, Edward turned and headed east and I kept going straight south.

It only took twenty-three seconds to get in position and only twelve seconds before the goons arrived. The rain, wind and lightening were pelting down scaring them into a mad run for safety. They were not soldiers. They were only helping Charlotte out of fear and intimidation. I had seen these tactics before.

_Edward, we don't need to kill any of them. They're not interested in us. They just want freedom from Charlotte. Watch for the ones with arm bands. Those are the goons we want to attack._

I was able to send the scared vampires into separate directions. They were heading east where they could have multiples hiding places to flee. I almost laughed at the ease of this plan.

As the hoards thinned out and I realized there was nothing left here for us, I signaled mentally to Edward that it was time to find our wives. I didn't wait around to find out if Edward was going after Bella because I was more interested in finding Alice. I didn't trust Charlotte and I knew how sneaky she could be.

I kept my guard up as I sniffed the air and smell the lilac scent that could only be Alice. I whipped around a few last trees before coming into a small clearing and stopped short at the sight in front of me.

Emmett was lying on top of Charlotte who had Alice pinned to the ground. Emmett was in a rage, the horrific emotions were filling the clearing. He was biting and ripping at Charlotte's skin, tearing it off piece by piece.

Charlotte was attempting to do the same to Alice, snapping at her neck as Alice rolled her head from side to side avoiding the teeth. Alice's hands connected with both sides of Charlotte's face. I watched as Alice's nails made gouges down Charlotte's cheeks, leaving areas of exposed bone.

"Get this bitch off me, Emmett." Alice growled. She wasn't in a bad position. Her growl was of irritation as Charlotte still continued to make futile attempts to bite Alice.

Emmett's strength was a truly intriguing and wonderful thing to experience even through the horror of it all. He pushed himself up and into a crouched position. He wrapped his hands around Charlotte's hips and twisted. I could hear the sickening crunch of bone against bone as her body broke in two. The tearing of the flesh, muscles and sinew was enough to even make a vampire want to throw up.

The legs flew in the opposite side of the clearing from where I was standing. Emmett performed the same act only this time he grabbed Charlotte's torso.

He threw the lower body in my direction. The torso landed near my feet, splattering me with the fresh human blood that was still in her stomach. I looked back up and found Alice still looking into the eyes of the sadistic and twisted creature that I had been fighting for years.

Alice was far stronger mentally, physically and emotionally than I had realized. As she stood up and brushed her jeans off, still holding Charlotte's head by the hair, she turned and looked at me. "Any last words before we burn the bitch?"

I walked up and looked into Charlotte's eyes. It was rather disgusting to see her moving them when Alice was only holding her head. Her throat was on the other side of the clearing still attached to her upper torso. This made it impossible to speak.

"Not as smart as you thought, are you?" I glared at her. Her mouth opened and closed without a sound coming out. I looked at Alice. "Burn the body while she watches and realizes that she'll never terrorize anyone again."

Alice, who was now soaked in Charlotte's venom, tossed the head over to Emmett."You heard the man."

I stood watching Garrett and Tanya appear and make the fire to burn all of the pieces. I wanted to stay and make sure there was nothing left. Charlotte was crafty and cunning. Somehow, some way she also found a way out. I wanted to make sure that couldn't happen this time. The wind slowly died as the fire raged. The smell of burning body parts filled the air and the lungs.

Alice stepped a little closer to me, looking at me and smiling. I could feel her emotions go dim, an indication that she was searching for a vision. It was uncomfortable for me not having the full feeling of her emotionally but something that I was quickly getting used to. I could feel scattered emotions of sadness and hate. I watched as her body shook and her knees began to buckle.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her close and sending her a small current of warmth and soothing feelings. She came back to the present and seemed to regain her posture. "We're clear for the rest of the night."

I was about to start on her for being secretive but after everything we had been through in the past few hours, I wasn't ready to push her again. I continued to hold her close as I took one more look at the fire as Emmett tore Charlotte's eyes from her head and threw it into the fire. He truly wanted her to watch everything burn.

He was mentally losing it, but in the end it was his way of healing. I didn't envy him in any way for what he had been through. I could begin to imagine the feelings and emotions that he was hiding purposely from me. The thoughts that Edward must be hearing couldn't be any easier.

I looked back towards Alice. "Shall we go?"

I watched her smiled fade away and her body shifted from one foot to the other. Whatever she had seen in her vision had her rattled. She needed to talk about it. It was time to be pushy again. I was about to question her when she cut me off and spoke first.

"Love, we have a bit of a problem coming our way."

"When don't we?" I tried to lighten the mood but knew it was useless. "Do you want to talk here or with everyone?"

"Sooner rather than later, and I'd rather break the bad news to you first."

I definitely didn't like hearing those words. This was either really bad for her or for me. Not that is made a difference it was bad for both of us. I unwrapped my arms and folded one of my hands in hers.

"Come on; let's talk as we go back to the house. You need a shower." I said quietly. I was going to make sure that whatever she had to say wasn't going to throw me and my emotions over the edge.

"Are you trying to say I stink?" Alice laughed but I could hear the fakeness in her voice.

"Let's just say, I would rather smell your scent and not that bitch's." I responded truthfully.

"So on to the problem…and just to let you know in advance I see Edward laughing at me…not that the situation is funny at all but he will think it is. How much do you know about vampire traditions?"

"Honestly, I've heard they existed but I don't know much about the traditions. I was too focused on training and controlling newborns in the beginning and once I left Maria, I pretty much became a long rogue until I joined the Hunters. I never really had closeness with any vampires outside Charlotte and Peter. But we never talked just had each other as backups for one another."

"Well love, let me start from the beginning since you love history and all that...The Volturi didn't start off as all bad, they had come together in forces not to control and rule as much as it was to stop the wars happening with the newborns. There were two vampires who you will soon meet named Vladimir and Stefan. They were casted out of the Volturi courts by Aro because they were power hungry.

The rule goes that if you kill a royal you assume their position, here lies the problem. Not only did Bella and Kate assist me in killing the Volturi, but we killed them all leaving no royals….well accept for Bella, myself and Kate now. We have a bit of a problem because Vladimir and Stefan are coming over to pay a visit in hopes to reclaim their throne. I didn't even think about the traditions or Royal rules until the vision of their visit came to me…us girls are going to be hunted for an entirely different reason now."

I wanted to laugh, not because Edward and I were married to royalty. Not because the fact that all the girls had to do was relinquish their power over to the true Royals, but for another reason all together.

"I think we have one more problem, angel. You're not the only ones who killed royals and, therefore, royalty themselves." I chuckled at the mental image of a shaggy stinky mutt sitting on a throne with a crown teetering on his oversized head.

"Who else?" She looked at me with a serious tone to her voice.

"Well, I assume they would never know about traditions but if Jacob and his pack killed the wives wouldn't that......?" I couldn't even finish the words as I continued my mental image with Jacob holding a scepter.

"I thought they were all killed."

"Come one, angel. Those dogs have performed miracles before. Shifters shouldn't live as long as Jacob has. I assume he's dead but one can never be so sure until you see it for yourself." I could see she didn't have a sense of humor and wasn't about to find it at the moment. "Don't worry, Alice. The family isn't going to let anything happen to you. There's got to be a way around this. You don't actually have to die to relinquish your right to the throne. Right?"

"I can't see their futures and I really don't want them to find out and try to take some weird claim to the throne...I don't know how to give up power... that's a questions for Edward he was closer to Carlisle than any of us and knew him longer. Carlisle was friends with Aro and even stayed with the Volturi for a long time...but I do not want to be a queen, they're old."

This time I had to laugh at her. "Angel, are you more worried about being a queen who doesn't want to be or an old queen? Either way, you will always be my queen. That is one thing you can never relinquish. Which would make you happier being my angel, my queen or my president?

Also, the fact that you will never age means that you will never be an old queen. There are so many queens in history that were younger than you were when you were turned. Would you make a good queen, rule with just cause and without the use of fear or intimidation? If your answer is yes, would you then consider the idea that maybe a younger more modern queen and her consorts would be better on the throne than these old men, Stefan and Vladimir?

Think hard about what this could mean to the war, you would be in a position that could truly stop the war once and for all. Sure there would be a few who wouldn't agree with the Kindred way but has there ever been a kingdom that was prefect? Consider all the options before you look at the small picture.

Think about your vision. Do these two have any stronger claim to the throne than you? Is there a possibility that they may not want the throne back? It sounds like they have lived a very long time and may have no desire anymore. Did your vision actually say that they wanted their throne back? Or did it just show you and them facing each other?"

"Of course I would be fair, but I don't want to be Queen Alice of the Volturi, someone like Rose or Charlotte or Tristan or god only knows who else would be out to kill me. I also do not want Vladimir or Stefan to rule, they are blood thirsty idiots who would put us all back into the same situation we were in before…at least now there is some progress. Also, I like being your President…it has a nice ring to it kind of like Mrs. Whitlock, accept its President Alice Whitlock."

"So, you don't want to be queen. You don't want them to rule. But you do believe there has been progress made. Everyone, everywhere, through history and the present has had someone looking to take their life or existence away from them. I understand that you aren't comfortable with that. Is there any way to have someone on the throne that would be? Do they have enough people to support them and be, as you call them, secret service, for that person?"

Alice didn't say anything as we walked into the house. It was eerie. The silence of emotions was something I wasn't accustomed to. I felt like Bella had wrapped the house up in her shield with her on the outside.

"Love, I know of people that would rule nicely, the only problem is I love them too much to put that kind of burden on them. It's all too complicated and I have a feeling that a decision will have to be made. I just don't know what to do. I could handle it with you there…but what kind of life would that be for us? I've always just wanted normal, and there is nothing normal about being royal and having to make sure people are behaving themselves." Alice finally said as we made our way up the stairs.

We moved down the hallway as I thought about her words. She said that the people she believed would be able to rule "nicely" were people she loved "too much".

As we entered the room, I saw a smile creep across Alice's face. _Oh oh, the shopping thing again. I can feel it._ "Alice, how within the family are you saying would or could rule the way that would be needed?"

"Bella for her kindness and mental strength... Edward for his conscience and reliability... Emmett for his black and white reasoning... you because you're a great leader; Kate and Tanya for their ability to listen as opposed to just talk…I just…none of us are any good without the other so it would have to be all or none."

"And what about you, angel. There are many qualities about you that would qualify. You're love for others; you're protective and gentle nature. You're ability to towards visions would be something that would come in very handy. It would be something that could work. The Kindred would follow the family without question. The rogues have always followed a certain way of life that never crossed the line with the Volturi. There has to be a middle ground with the Hunters."

Alice rolled her eyes as she started for the closet. She wasn't excited about the idea that was now being planted in the ground, but what else made sense? What if Stefan and Vladimir didn't want their status? What would happen then? The Hunters would have control and everything we had done would go to waste.

Alice reemerged from the closet with some clothes. "Do you want this?"

I wasn't sure what she was speaking of but I wanted a night off from everything. I wanted an evening, another one, where I was just Jasper, husband to Alice, brother to a large family. "And, what exactly are you asking I want?"

I walked over towards her and swept her into my arms. "I'm thinking that for tonight, the only thing I want is you. We have a few days to discuss everything else. For tonight, you are mine."

I could feel her emotions lighten. _Mission accomplished_. She reached up and kissed the side of my neck. I reveled in the shocking sensations that rippled through my body. Alice's scent floated across my nose making me weak in the knees.

"I'm asking if you want to rule, be considered Royalty and you have me every night, every day, and every afternoon. You're right we do have a few days…how about I shower and since our room is in need of repairs we can go hang out at the cabin tonight?"

"I'm willing to be anything that is required of me or requested as long as I have you and your support, my perfect angel. As for the cabin, I agree that some time away from everyone would be something I think they would appreciate." As a last minute thought, I wondered where abouts Edward was. I decided I wanted some fun. I winked at Alice, "Since we killed this room though, I thought maybe we could move on to Edward and Bella's room. It could use a little Alice and Jasper remodeling."

I listened intently and heard the words I knew were coming. Off in the distance, outside the house, came a growl. "Like hell you will." I laughed as I walked Alice into the bathroom. She did need a shower as did I. The smell of Charlotte's venom and the human blood that had splattered over the both of us was disgusting and tempting at the same time.

Alice looked over her shoulder as she turned on the faucet. "I wouldn't want you to be anything that you don't actually want to be. I can't make up my mind, so I'm going to need you to make it up for the both of us. Take advantage of the situation, it's not often I let others make choices for me."

I hissed a little at the thought that I could take advantage of the situation. I knew she was talking about being true royalty but the sight of her body was directing my thoughts in another direction.

I walked up and pulled her into my chest. I wrapped my hands around her body allowing her back to rest against my chest. I whispered softly in her ear, "So, does this mean I can decide on who has control tonight."

I felt her shift her hips against my arousal as her hands moved over my arms. She sighed and I could feel her relax. "Maybe."


	83. Choices APOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Choices **

**APOV**

The shower was slow and sweet, the hunting trip on the way to the cabin was playful…the entire night was thrilling. We had broken a few more things but nothing that wasn't replaceable and it only meant more time that Jasper would have to spend out shopping with me. So I win in both scenario's, life was good for the moment.

Jasper was silent, and we both probably were thinking along the same lines; I could tell that neither of us really wanted to move or face the upcoming conversation with the family and my one track mind was currently focused on the beautiful naked god who was currently pulling me closer to him.

His hand ran over my back and up to my shoulder where his finger began tracing half circles over one of my many scars.

"Angel, where did this bite come from?"

I pulled my hand up and laid it over the top of his chest as my head rested over his shoulder. One leg draped over his as the other lay next to him. I hadn't the slightest idea where most of my scars came from. There were now too many options to decide.

"I don't know love; it could have come from several different people I guess…I was fighting pretty blindly with anger at the hospital. Why?"

"Alice, this one happened within the last day or so. The weird thing about it is that it is male. It's a male bite. The only person to have bitten you or at least tried was Charlotte."

A male bite? A recent male bite? That wasn't Jasper? Now I was getting confused…I tried to turn my head to get a better look at it but I couldn't quite turn that far too see it.

"I can't see it, but love you are the only person to have bitten me recently."

"Alice?"

Jasper sat up pulling me with him as confusion laced his voice and tensed in his muscles.

"Is there a possibility.....during your fight with Charlotte.....Emmett.....?"

Was that a possibility? I stopped and replayed everything in my head, I pictured myself jumping into the circle, the few words exchanged and then the feeling of slamming into the ground with Charlotte and Emmett pinned on top of me. I pictured the whole thing multiple times before deciding that it couldn't have been Emmett.

"I don't think it was him love, he tackled Charlotte on top of me…my shoulders and back were thrown onto the ground and the only part of me that came up during his attack on her was my hands to keep her teeth away from my throat in the process."

"So, who was there that no one saw? Have you seen anything that could possibly be tied to anyone who may have been there?"

"I saw something…but it was more of a future thing, and from what I can tell you based upon my memories…I have not been bitten recently by anyone but you, now we can practice that some more if you'd like."

I smiled up at Jasper disregarding the bite mark on my shoulder. It couldn't have been as recent as Jasper thinks it is…maybe it was just a bad bite that adrenaline had made me fail to notice. Depending upon how bad the bite was at that time…I mean it could have just been still healing.

"I don't know what you're talking about. What practice would I possibly need?"

Jasper's tone was sarcastic as he flipped around and on top of me pinning me down with his lower body and holding my wrist above my head. I chuckled and smiled showing all teeth as my hands bent and my nails pinched into his skin.

"It's not that you suck…maybe you just don't suck long enough."

I laughed again as I pulled my head up and ran my tongue along the edge of his neck…"has anyone ever told you what you taste like?"

"Tell me."

I began moving my lips along his collar bone, there weren't many places I could reach while being pinned down the way I was, "Honey…cinnamon…and the finest red wine I had ever had the pleasure of smelling."

Jasper's head leaned in closer to me as his lips traced a path from my ear across my jaw and to my lips he let out a deep breath over my lips sending waves of his scent cascading over me. He knew just how much power he had over me, he had to know the things that just his scent would make me do for him.

"Would you like to know what you smell like?"

I took his bottom lip into my mouth and pulled on it slightly while humming an 'uh huh' towards him. This man was going to be the absolute death of me, and not in a bad way, more of an I could die a happy woman kind of way…or maybe the fact that I got myself so worked up for him that I seriously thought at moments I might spontaneously combust. Either which way, I died a happy woman so all was right in the world when it was just us.

He pulled his lip away from me causing me to frown slightly as his hands pulled my wrist down my body with his. His lips pressed against my stomach just bellow my belly button before lazily dragging his tongue up and between my breasts and then back to my ear where he began to whisper.

"You smell like a field full of wild flowers after a spring shower. You taste like strawberries dipped in fresh honey. You are the most intoxicating being I have ever met."

I smiled and brought my legs up to wrap around his waist, I locked my ankle together as my lips found the hollow point of his neck…

_Crimson eyes peered through the window of the house as the rest of the family sat around discussing a television show. A loud knock at the door and an unsuspecting Tanya make noise. She opens the door to find a hand wrapped around her throat and a sinister glare staring into her golden eyes. _

"_Who are you?" _

_Tanya rasped out as the rest of the family stood in shock not sure if helping her would actually be helping her._

"_Riley and you killed my mistress." _

My eyes snapped into focus as I unwrapped my legs from around Jasper and felt my hand frantically moving around him, "Jasper… I need my phone."

He reached beside the bed and pulled the phone from the nightstand flipping it open as he passed it to me. I pressed three on my phone and waited for Kate to answer as Jasper ran his hand down my back calming me in the process.

"Hello my Alice!"

"Kate, do not tell anyone what I am about to tell you…"

I kept my voice very low on the phone in hopes that no one there would hear me, if they were being watched by this Riley guy I didn't want him to be chased off by their knowledge that he was there. He would just return again possibly when Tanya was alone.

"…keep the smile on your face too…look at the clock, in exactly five minutes the door bell is going to ring. Tanya is going to jump up to answer it, don't let her. I need you to be at that door first, a guy named Riley is fairly upset that Victoria is dead; he will go for your throat as soon as you answer the door and he is quick. Shock away and I don't care what you do with him after that…just don't let him in my house and don't let anyone get hurt. Alright?"

"So are you two having fun? When are you coming home?"

"Loads of fun that I plan on getting back to after I apologize for a few things…and I won't be home for at least a few more hours…maybe tomorrow morning."

I heard Kate's laughter as the phone clicked shut and I turned to look at Jasper. He had a bite mark on the base of his throat where I had been kissing before the vision. I frowned and ran my fingers along the bite mark before looking into his eyes.

"I'm sorry; I didn't expect that to happen."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Jasper smiled and pulled back into his arms while taking the phone out of my hand and setting it back the table close to the bed side. One of his hands ran down my back sending tingles through my spin while his other hand cupped my chin and pulled my face up to his lips. There was a silent acknowledgement within the passion of this kiss that I needed.

I smiled as I pulled back from the kiss and placed my lips softly at the tip of his nose, "You are way too good to me, and I have no clue how I ever got this lucky."

"You know how you got this lucky. You saw me coming. Are you sure you didn't influence something to make me fall hopelessly in love with you?"

"I only had one vision of you before you showed up and I already told you about that vision; though I never saw your face…now that I think about it; it just felt like you. So no, I didn't trick you…though you could easily be tricking me my love."

I raised one eye brow as I ran a finger down the side of his face and pulled myself in closer to him.

"I want to show you something. Will you trust me with this? I warn you it will be very overwhelming."

I didn't want to blink as I stared into Jasper's eyes; the gold had taken over most of the red by now and was an even more beautiful color against his blonde hair and pale complexion.

"My feelings for you are already overwhelming, so of course I trust you, and you don't have to ask to show me something."

Jaspers arms pulled me tighter to him as his eyes closed in concentration. I felt my body relax and my shoulders slump as my head rested on his shoulder.

A sense of tranquility I had only really had when alone watching the morning wave's crash and delude on the beach side filled the pit of my stomach until suddenly I could picture Jasper on the beach with me and the things I could do with him on that particular beach.

I could picture myself tasting every crevasse of his body as his eyes followed my own and begged for more, I began to ache from my need for him between my legs as my muscles tensed and my breathing became shallower. Jasper arms wrapped tighter around me preventing me from moving but still allowing me the simple pleasure that just his touch brought me.

The pure, unadulterated aching need for Jasper became too much to bear alone as my body jerked from the reactions within me. It was a completely different feeling from literally being with Jasper to being with Jasper's ability; I wanted more and needed more but was limited to my own mind, it was enough to drive me crazy with want and desire. I cut off my breathing and bit the inside of my cheek as wave after wave of lust slammed into me followed by a shuddering effect from the orgasm.

My body began to relax again as the emotions subtly died down within me and Jasper opened his eyes as his hand ran down my cheek. I focused my gaze never taking my eyes off of him while he began to speak softly to me.

"Now do you think I tricked you?"

I smirked at him," Without a doubt...now tell me how I could have tricked you with visions? I am curious how you think that I could have done that."

"I'm positive you didn't trick me but knowing how the future can be shaped by decisions made, it would have been possible for you to arrange things so my future eventually led me to you. I truly believe that everything after that would have happened because it was suppose to. Sort of a fate thing."

I smiled to myself with all of the things that I thought about fate dancing through my head. People don't have a clue the truest meaning of fate, and well unless he wanted to sit here for hours going over my beliefs on fate I shouldn't even bring up the subject. I often confused people but it all made sense to me. My gift helped that belief out quite tremendously.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, I am glad you are here…and I am very glad that we are married and you do not plan on going anywhere, but after that first vision I had of you…I was angry. I didn't want someone I might care about in this world to be around me. People around me end up hurt. I know you don't remember this or you might have already brought it up…but I purposely avoided that vision…you met me before the woods and I left you."

I had no idea why I was bringing this up, it was something that ate at me when I sat back and really thought about it. Everything happens for a reason and some things you just can't push away no matter how much you may think you want to.

It was one of the things that made me believe that Jasper truly was for me. My life was not meant to be easy and damn it all to hell if I tried to change anything that fate had planned. I should have known that if it was meant to happen it would no matter what I tried to throw in fate or destinies direction.

You are always given a choice in life, but no matter what that choice is fate has already decided on the reaction or final decision. Something's will always be as they are meant to be, it's just your decisions may push them back a little longer than originally planned.

"I remember. It's a night that will play forever in my head. But I don't understand, why did you avoid a vision that in the end made you so happy? Didn't you see the outcome? Didn't you know that we would be this way together?"

"Yes and No, Love, my vision's are subjective. I was seeing my death…and one really hot make out session that was threatening to lead to more. I actually went for a drive directly after that vision and that's when I ran into you on the street. Why would you remember that night?"

"If that session was threatening to lead to more, why couldn't you realize then that fate had stepped in and found a way for us to be together? You know that subjectivity is based on a decision. Don't you understand how magnetic you really are? How could anyone be allowed to cause your death if there was obviously something more between us? Did you see me as the one causing your death?

And to answer your question, the reason I remember that night is because of the feelings, the emotions that I felt. I had never experienced anything like it. I had felt other people's emotions regarding it but I had never felt it for myself. I needed to find you. I searched and realized slowly over the time I have been with you that you are the one that fate set me out in this world to find. We were supposed to be together. You see that now, don't you? If you vision it, you would see us together till the world crumbled under our feet?"

I closed my eyes for a second and sucked in a deep breath while he spoke. It was like taking his scent completely into me and letting it roll around in my veins. I wondered if we were talking about the same night...because if memory served me correctly, he told me then he might kill me. Though, I took it as a joke; but now that I think about it…he was possibly serious.

"Of course Fate stepped in, but I am thinking that it was a good thing I left you that night. Are we even talking about the same night?"

"It was raining; you were driving your yellow Porsche. You introduced yourself as Alice Brandon, smart move by the way. I remember it very well. And to fully answer the confusion I feel coming from you. I could see you were Kindred. I was a Hunter. We were enemies. I didn't know at the time that you were the person that the Hunters had sent me to find. I said "I might kill you" because of what we were not because of who you were.

I don't let people in because I am a loner. I do....did anything to keep people out, even if that meant threatening them. It was the way of my life. I needed it that way to do the job or missions I was sent out to do. It wasn't until I met you that I finally realized something was missing. I finally felt the emotions that I had been experiencing through others. I finally felt them for myself that night. I was scared of you. I felt threatened that you could get through where no one had never been able to before. I knew you could get through the wall that I had built around myself. That was why I threatened to kill you."

I let out a short lived laugh before turning my body to face him more directly. With my hands placed over his chest and my chin resting on my hands I was able to see clearly into his eyes.

"You know, I thought you were joking at first, and I was actually kind of upset with all the water you were getting in my car…but I say that I am glad I left you that night because I don't think that either one of us would have been able to accept the change that happened to both of us. It was good that it happened later, I would have hated to have to kill you for making me a one night stand."

I grinned widely as my phone started vibrating on the desk. I reached my hand out and picked up the phone long enough to forward whoever was calling to my voicemail. I had already made my point clear that I was not to be disturbed…this was as close to a vacation with Jasper that I was going to get and I was going to enjoy every second of the quiet time.

"So, even though I explained to you that I never slept with any of the women I hunted you still think you would have been a 'one night stand'? That's not giving me a very good image. I think you deserve a punishment for that."

"A punishment? I don't think so mister, and you just contradicted yourself. You've slept with me several times, and yet you did hunt me…so to say that you have never slept with ANY of the women you hunted would be a lie."

I smirked again knowing that there was no way he would be able to argue that point, and I had finally won, no matter how small of a win, I won. Jasper smiled at me as my eyes squinted and my brows narrowed. What was he smiling about?

"I didn't sleep with you until after I had decided I was no longer hunting you. Sorry, angel, you don't win. Not on this one."

He was not playing that card of treachery with me. I did win this one and he was not getting away with a technicality. He said nothing about the time frame in which he hunted and slept with people. Simply that he had not slept with anyone that he had hunted.

"Oh no you don't General; you simply said that you did not sleep with any of the women you hunted. You cannot start throwing in technicalities, simply admit your defeat…it's not that hard."

Jasper grinned and looked away from me while he crossed his arms over his chest above my face. Not only did he look away from me, but he also blocked my good view.

"Never, a general never admits defeat."

He pouted adding to the childishness of his 'I won't admit defeat' standoff. Which was fine, I could be stubborn until he did.

"Fine, don't admit it…but until you do you're going to sit there and pout."

I rolled away from him and sat up wrapping a blanket around me and reaching towards the other night stand to see if the television remote was possibly lying around the broken wood. Once that was I found I skimmed through the channels stopping on the French culinary skills of the food network and crossed my arms as I zoned into the images fluttering across the screen.

A small amount of time passed before my fingers started itching to be closer to him, I balled my fist into the crevasse of my elbows and focused harder on the television. Then I started to feel bad for just not letting him think he won, I mean we both know who really won…so why not let him have his lie? I sighed in frustration and stood up from the bed wrapping the blanket tighter around me and moving out to the living room.

His scent was distracting me.

I felt Jasper's presence behind me as I took a seat on the couch and stared at the painting hanging above the fireplace. My eyes followed each and every muscle in his legs as he walked into the living room. I felt the defeat of his cockiness roll into the room and knew at that instant he was playing dirty. He passed by me and I took in a deep breath of his scent as he moved to the front door throwing it open, I immediately held my breath as the windswept in pushing his scent throughout the room.

I glared in his direction before smirking and closing myself off to my visions there were a few forms of old fashioned I told you so torture I could commence to…but only a few stuck out in my mind as sure ways to light a real fire under his ass.

I moved quickly locking every possible entrance and exit before gliding in front of Jasper, kissing the tip of his nose to show that I meant no true harm, and then I pushed the beautiful naked god out the front door that he so kindly left open for me and locked it. I turned my back to the door and slid down it settling onto the floor with a smile on my face.

I kept my second sight on the outside to make sure that he didn't run into any real trouble...the only problem he had was dealing with his own astonishment. I was not unlocking this door until he admitted defeat and he had better not break my house to get inside. The only keys were lying next to me on the side table; I again had the upper hand.

I heard Jasper sit down on the ground just outside of the door two second after my vision told me he would, his palms moved to the wooden frame and I watched as a determined look crossed his face. I didn't have time to react or run in-between the seconds it took him to make up his mind and act on his decision.

I gritted my teeth and tried to focus so completely on what I was feeling as opposed to the emotions he was sending through the door that a low humming noise began to buzz in my ear.

My fingers dug into the floor beneath me leaving holes until my finger tips felt the earth beneath the small concrete slab. I was going to need to remodel this entire house. I fought as much as I possibly could replacing images of Jasper sinking his teeth into my neck with images of war, or replacing the taste of him pooling on the back of my tongue with venom from biting the inside of my cheek.

I tried, but trying wasn't enough. I stood up and turned towards the door locking my knees in place so that I didn't jump him now and make him pay dearly later. I wrapped my fist tightly around the blanket holding it in place around my body and opened the door with my other hand denting the little metal knob as I threw the door open and glared at Jasper with as much of my own feelings as possible. It wasn't much might I add, but damn it I was trying.

Jasper moved quickly swinging his legs out and knocking mine out from underneath me. I fell into his arms as he reached out and ripped the blanket I had wrapped around me to shreds. His eyes roamed over me as he let out a soft growl.

My legs flew over his shoulders as his legs pinned my arms to the floor beneath me. His mouth wrapped around my clit and every nerve that had been screaming for him before was shaking with desire now. I unclenched my jaw for the first time sense seeing him on the other side of the door and the humming in the back of my mind disappeared.

I gasped as his finger moved over my nipples and twisted them while his tongue began moving up and down, in and out, and all around between my folds. I finally allowed myself to feel all of the emotion he had pushed at me, the lust, the want, the desire, and the need…all of it built up in the pit of my stomach exploding inside me making my mind move into a trance like state.

My fingers scraped against the floor trying to get to him but the only the thing I could reach was his legs. I let my nails dig into the only part of him I could as he hissed and then returned to the beautiful torture. My breathing turned into soft moans trailing from the orgasm that was waiting to happen in the pit of my stomach to the tip of my tongue that ran over my lips.

His hands moved from my nipples to my hips as he pulled my body even closer to him and I began to shake finally cumming unable to hold on to the pleasure any longer. The orgasm that exploded was like a firework at the pit of my stomach until I melted back to the floor with an earth shattering moan.

"Oh no, Angel. I'm not done with you yet."

"Who said I was done?"

I smiled as I tried to pull my arms away from him and attack him with the lust that he had sent my way but found myself still pinned to the floor. I twisted my hips and growled softly at him, hoping that he would release my arms. No such luck.

Fine.

I will just find another way to get what I want.

Him.

Hot, hard, heavy.

Deep inside me.

Filling my body like my love for him fills my heart and soul.

I wrap an ankle around his neck and one around his waist, pulling him forward and down, until he sees the desire in my eyes as much as he feels it in the air. I need his mouth on mine. His sweet, giving, lush lips sweet with the taste of me, full, wet and melting. His strong tongue, stroking me in an imitation of his invasion, his dominance of my lower lips, setting fire to my heart once more.

He thinks he can make me crazy with my desire for him, but I can fight him because I know his weakness. He doesn't want to hurt me. He only wants to heal me. That's why he likes the little bits of pain we cause each other sometimes. He wants to kiss and suck and lick every bit of me until I'm all better. Then do it all again.

As we kiss our lips and tongues stroke and push each other in an imitation of our somewhat playful argument, I again feel the building of heat deep within me and him helping me along. So I think of being without him, or him not loving me. I must force myself feel sad so I can outmaneuver him. Thinks he's being so funny and winning.

Ha!

I slow the pace of our make out session until he starts to relax. He's still so careful of me, making sure he doesn't hurt me by putting too much pressure on my pinned arms as he leans over me, though he knows he doesn't really have to worry.

I need to feel my breasts press against his bare skin, his chest brushing against mine in sweet torment. I crave the weight of him pressing into me. I stroke his leg with my hands, just to feel the contrast of his tough skin and stiff hairs roll around and under my fingertips. I focus on how empty I feel when he's not inside me, beside me, touching me in even the smallest way.

He feels my pain and releases my arms as he gently falls on me, filling my world up with the joy of his body naked and delicious on top of me. We will continue the fast, rough, power-struggle sex later. This is the time for slowing it down, savoring every millisecond of pleasure to be wrung out of every heightened sense we have.

"Jasper…" I breathe.

"Mmm-hmm?" he answers.

"I…need…"

He smirks and lifts his head away to look into my eyes as his hand gently cradles the side of my face, his thumb slipping into the side of my lips, teasing me further into ecstasy. "Yes, my angel?"

"I need…the bed." I squirm gently under him, displaying my discomfort at the bothersome wood burns he's trying to cause.

He scoops me up with one arm around my back, cradling my head as I wrap myself around him. He won't escape me again. I run my tongue along his throat, to the sensitive spot just there, at the bend where his shoulder and neck meet. I gently nip him, causing him to stop and lean against the wall. I work my way up to his ear, where he doesn't think I know it drives him crazy to feel my tongue swirl round his lobe and quickly flit in his ear.

He growls deep and low in his throat, vibrating my still wet and clenching delicate folds against his hard, throbbing arousal. I press my sharp little teeth against the skin just behind the lobe of his ear and inhale deeply, moving the air over the wet spots left by my tongue and filling me with his scent. As he presses against me, beginning to enter me, I pull back to look at him.

"Jasper I love you."

He enters me. I am braced against the wall with him strong and intense, leaning on and in me, melding us into one. There is only one thought.

HIM.

Inside me.

HIM.

As he sweeps his hands up to cradle my breasts, I have one more wicked thought…

"Jasper…"

"Whatever you want, my angel. Tell me what you need."

Oh, the way this man fills me!

"I win."

I could tell that he wanted to fight me, but I wasn't giving in…with each thrust I felt more and more empowered by him to continue for as long as it took.

"You win, Angel."

I smiled at that as he pushed father into my wrapping his hands tighter around my breast sending sensations of pain and need through my chest. My head wanted to roll back but the wall prevented that so I tightened my legs around causing him to push even deeper inside me as my walls tightened around him suckling him for everything my body could take.

His arms wrapped around me and pulled me away from the wall before dropping me onto the couch and pulling my legs over his shoulders. His legs braced against the side of the couch as he thrust harder inside me making the tip of his arousal penetrate my very core. His balls slapped against my skin as he pulled out leaving me feeling empty and lost just before slamming back into me.

He gripped onto my shoulders and groaned as the pleasure swept over both of us, his nails drove into my skin as his grip tightened around me pulling and pushing into me harder with each thrust until I screamed out his name and let the familiarity of the orgasm that he always brought me to take its rightful place.

He collapsed on top of me as I ran my fingers through his hair enjoying the feeling of him still inside me and wondering how many rounds of this it would take to completely wear him out. I had planned a few days away and smirked at the thought of doing nothing but this the entire time.

"You know what; I think I could get used to this winning thing."

"Don't get too use to it, angel. I have been known to be stubborn. I do want to know one thing. What the hell did you do to me?"

"What do you mean what did I do to you?"

"At the door. You threw my emotions back at me. What were you thinking or doing? How.....how did you do it?"

"I didn't know I did that, I concentrated really hard replacing emotions with other feelings…I guess it was more physical…I could describe it to you if you'd like."

Jasper mumbled a, "Later." Before rolling us off the couch and onto the living room rug…I was going to surely enjoy this vacation.


	84. Choices JPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Choices**

**JPOV**

I lay on another broken bed. Somehow Alice and I were going to have to find a happy medium or the bank account was going to dwindle to nothing. I had resigned myself that I was going to have to go shopping with her but didn't have to like the idea. I was partially responsible for the broken furniture so it was only fair that I help replace it.

I pulled Alice's naked body closer to mine. I traced my fingers over the crescent shaped bite mark that I had left on her shoulder blade. I wasn't even sure how I had given her that one. Even with complete clarity of the night's activities, this bite mark eluded me. I looked closer and realized it wasn't from me. My bites were distinct like all vampires. It was like a leopard and their spots. No two marks were the same.

"Angel, where did this bite come from?" I asked while continuing to trace it.

She pulled her hand up and laid it on the top of my chest. Her head was rested over my shoulder with one leg draped over mine. "I don't know love; it could have come from several different people, I guess...I was fighting pretty blindly with anger at the hospital. Why?"

The hospital? No, this wasn't a bite that was that old. This one was fresh. Too fresh. "Alice, this one happened within the last day or so. The weird thing about it is that it is male. It's a male bite. The only person to have bitten you or at least tried was Charlotte."

She tried to turn to get a look at the mark. I could feel her confusion. "I can't see it, but, love, you are the only person to have bitten me recently."

I was as confused as her. There was only one thing that made sense. I hoped it wasn't the fact. If it was, he could never know. It would destroy him. Alice was his sister. It was a possibility and something that could happen by accident, of course.

"Alice?" I sat up and pulled her up with me. "Is there a possibility.....during your fight with Charlotte.....Emmett.....?"

I couldn't say it. There was no way I could speak the words. He wouldn't have done it on purpose but still the words wouldn't form in my mouth. If he had done it, he could never find out. He would never forgive himself.

Alice paused; I assumed thinking back to the fight. "I don't think it was him, love, he tackled Charlotte on top of me…my shoulders and back were thrown onto the ground and the only part of me that came up during his attack on her was my hands to keep her teeth away from my throat in the process."

I was relieved but wasn't happy at the same time. "So, who was there that no one saw? Have you seen anything that could possibly be tied to anyone who may have been there?"

"I saw something…but it was more of a future thing, and from what I can tell you based upon my memories…I have not been bitten recently by anyone but you, now we can practice that some more if you'd like." Alice smiled up at me.

I could tell from her feelings that she wasn't ready to rejoin the family or continue this discussion. I was concerned and the fact that she had had some sort of vision, I would remain concerned and guarded around her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. What practice would I possibly need?" I asked sarcastically as I jumped on top of her and pinned her body to the bed with my lower body and each wrist with my hands.

I felt a wave of euphoria travel through my body as Alice's hands twisted so her nails dug hard in my hands. She laughed, "It's not that you suck…maybe you just don't suck long enough...."

She pushed her head up and ran her tongue across my neck. "...has anyone ever told you what you taste like?"

I could feel my body respond to her question. I pulled my head back and looked down into her eyes and demanded, "Tell me."

She reached up again and traced her lips down my collar bone. "Honey…cinnamon…and the finest red wine I had ever had the pleasure of smelling."

I leaned down and took a deep breath as my mouth traced a line of its own from the underside of her ear, along her jaw line and to her lips. I breathed every ounce of air out of my lungs and into her face as I asked, "Would you like to know what you smell like?"

I could feel her body tremble and the sexual rapture drifting helplessly around her body. She took my bottom lip between her teeth and pulled softly on it as she made an "uh huh" sound.

I pulled my lip away from her, receiving a sharp sting for my effort. I pulled her hands down from above her head, never releasing them once. I moved my body down until I was below her belly. I leaned in and allowed my tongue to leave a wet trail up her stomach and between her breasts. I continued my journey up across her collar bone and back to her ear where everything had originally started.

I whispered extremely quietly in her ear. "You smell like a field full of wild flowers after a spring shower. You taste like strawberries dipped in fresh honey. You are the most intoxicating being I have ever met."

Alice's legs found their way around my waist. I could feel the extra pressure as her ankles locked together. Her lips moved towards the hollow spot on my neck and then suddenly everything was wrong.

Her teeth clenched down on my skin causing extreme and intense pain to course through my body. She wasn't being animalistic. I could feel the waves of fear and anxiety crash against me. I held onto her as the vision continued. Her body shivered violently.

As quickly as it started it was over. She unwrapped her arms and legs from around me. Her hand moved desperately looking for something. "Jasper...I need my phone."

I didn't question her. There was a panic in her voice. I reached beside the bed and grabbed the phone off the nightstand. I opened it as I passed it to her. She hit one button and waited.

I cautiously ran my hand down her back, sending a ripple of calm across her body. I didn't want to take her down too far but the discomforting feelings coming from her were effecting me hard so I could only imagine how they felt for her.

"_Hello, my Alice!" _I heard through the phone.

"Kate, do not tell anyone what I am about to tell you…" Alice replied sounding more relaxed then she had a moment ago. Her voice was soft but still very serious. "…keep the smile on your face too…look at the clock, in exactly five minutes the door bell is going to ring. Tanya is going to jump up to answer it, don't let her. I need you to be at that door first, a guy named Riley is fairly upset that Victoria is dead; he will go for your throat as soon as you answer the door and he is quick. Shock away and I don't care what you do with him after that…just don't let him in my house and don't let anyone get hurt. Alright?"

"_So are you two having fun? When are you coming home?" _Kate answered in a normal conversation tone. I was surprised at her easy attitude over such a serious situation. She was the perfect actress.

"Loads of fun that I plan on getting back to after I apologize for a few things…and I won't be home for at least a few more hours…maybe tomorrow morning."

There was laughter through the phone as Alice closed it. She looked over and frowned slightly. She cautiously raised her hand up and ran her fingers over the bite mark she had left in my neck. It stung from her touch but I didn't care.

"I'm sorry; I didn't expect that to happen." She said with a slight pain to her voice.

It was now my turn to comfort and reassure her. Until then, every question that was filtering through my head could wait. Alice was, and always would be, my first priority. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

I smiled and pulled her back into my arms. I took the phone out of her hand and set it back on the table. I ran one hand continuously over her back, soothing her body with peaceful emotions. The other hand cupped her chin as I pulled her up and kissed her passionately. I felt that she needed tenderness and caring at the moment not rough and hard.

She pulled back slightly and smiled as she kissed the tip of my nose softly. "You are way too good to me, and I have no clue how I ever got this lucky."

I joked with a quiet chuckle. "You know how you got this lucky. You saw me coming. Are you sure you didn't influence something to make me fall hopelessly in love with you?"

"I only had one vision of you before you showed up and I already told you about that vision; though I never saw your face…now that I think about it; it just felt like you. So no, I didn't trick you…though you could easily be tricking me my love." She raised an eyebrow as her finger ran down my face.

Her hand cupped the back of my neck and she pulled herself closer. I wanted to show her that there was no trick involved in our love for each other.

"I want to show you something. Will you trust me with this? I warn you it will be very overwhelming." I asked as I stared into her sunset eyes.

Her eyes started to swim with lust. "My feeling's for you are already overwhelming, so of course I trust you, you don't have to ask to show me something."

I pulled her tighter into my body. I closed my eyes and concentrated. She trusted me but I knew how intense this experience could be on her. I had done this before as a trap for those I had been sent to hunt. I slowly allowed the feelings of peace, calm and safety to wrap around her. I allowed it to build, lulling her into a warm sense of security.

Once I could feel her body relax completely, I pulled the feelings tight into her body, focusing on soothing emotions like easy solitude, trust and tranquility. I turned up the level to, what I called level two. I waved her mind with thoughts of lust and need. The wants and desires were something she already had for me so they were simple to manipulate. I only had to heighten them.

Level three was far more difficult for me to control. Most women began attacking with a sexual frenzy at this point. Her feelings were becoming animalistic and hungry for the eroticism that came with the physical desire. Her emotions turned on me and sent me into a deranged need of my own. I had learned a long time ago how to control my physical reaction to it. I held her arms tight to her as her body reacted to the greed it was now experiencing.

Level four was the best level for my "victims". I could have them do anything for me. They believed I was the only thing that mattered in the world. My happiness and satisfaction was the one thing they wanted. Their hunger for my acceptance and devotion to them would make them do anything for me. I felt Alice's body convulse as she reached a plateau and jump helplessly into an orgasmic void of anything but me.

I calmed her emotions slowly allowing the truth of our love to bubble back. I held her, running my hand down her cheek as I opened my eyes and looked deep into hers. She sighed contently as her own feelings took control again.

Once she had come back to the reality of this "world", I asked softly. "Now do you think I tricked you?"

She rested her head on my shoulder. I could feel how wiped her body felt. "Without a doubt...now tell me how I could have tricked you with visions? I am curious how you think that I could have done that."

"I'm positive you didn't trick me but knowing how the future can be shaped by decisions made, it would have been possible for you to arrange things so my future eventually led me to you. I truly believe that everything after that would have happened because it was suppose to. Sort of a fate thing."

Her eyes glossed over slightly. There was no vision, almost a reoccurring idea that passed through her mind. Her feelings towards it felt old and comfortable. She smiled at the far away thought.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, I am glad you are here…and I am very glad that we are married and you do not plan on going anywhere, but after that first vision I had of you…I was angry. I didn't want someone I might care about in this world to be around me. People around me end up hurt. I know you don't remember this or you might have already brought it up…but I purposely avoiding that vision…you met me before the woods and I left you."

We had met before. The car that night. I didn't realize at first that it had been Alice but as time has gone by I remember her feelings, my attraction, my desire for her. These things had been here every step of the way and now I knew that the emotions that had surrounded me that night were part of the reason I could never leave her. She was the reason I had come here. She was everything that I could have dreamed for.

"I remember. It's a night that will play forever in my head. But I don't understand, why did you avoid a vision that in the end made you so happy? Didn't you see the outcome? Didn't you know that we would be this way together?"

"Yes and no, Love, my vision's are subjective. I was seeing my death…and one really hot make out session that was threatening to lead to more. I actually went for a drive directly after that vision and that when I ran into you on the street. Why would you remember that night?" Alice replied.

"If that session was threatening to lead to more, why couldn't you realize then that fate had stepped in and found a way for us to be together? You know that subjectivity is based on a decision. Don't you understand how magnetic you really are? How could anyone be allowed to cause your death if there was obviously something more between us? Did you see me as the one causing your death?

And to answer your question, the reason I remember that night is because of the feelings, the emotions that I felt. I had never experienced anything like it. I had felt other people's emotions regarding it but I had never felt it for myself. I needed to find you. I searched and realized slowly over the time I have been with you that you are the one that fate set me out in this world to find. We were supposed to be together. You see that now, don't you? If you visioned it, you would see us together till the world crumbled under our feet?"

"Of course Fate stepped in, but I am thinking that it was a good thing I left you that night. Are we even talking about the same night?"

"It was raining; you were driving your yellow Porsche. You introduced yourself as Alice Brandon, smart move by the way. I remember it very well. And to fully answer the confusion I feel coming from you. I could see you were Kindred. I was a Hunter. We were enemies. I didn't know at the time that you were the person that the Hunters had sent me to find. I said 'I might kill you' because of what we were not because of who you were.

I don't let people in because I am a loner. I do....did anything to keep people out, even if that meant threatening them. It was the way of my life. I needed it that way to do the job or missions I was sent out to do. It wasn't until I met you that I finally realized something was missing. I finally felt the emotions that I had been experiencing through others. I finally felt them for myself that night. I was scared of you. I felt threatened that you could get through where no one had ever been able to before. I knew you could get through the wall that I had built around myself. That was why I threatened to kill you."

Alice laughed as she turned her body. She rested her chin on her hands which were crossed on my chest. "You know, I thought you were joking at first, and I was actually kind of upset with all the water you were getting in my car…but I say that I am glad I left you that night because I don't think that either one of us would have been able to accept the change that happened to both of us. It was good that it happened later, I would have hated to have to kill you for making me a one night stand."

I hadn't thought about it that way. If I had done what I normally did in such situations I may have found out that night she was the person I was hunting. I wouldn't have her now. I could have lost her before even experiencing true love. Would I have ever known? Would I ever have been able to survive this forever existence knowing I had destroyed the one thing that made it beautiful?

Her phone vibrated. She reached over and picked it up off the table. She hit one button and put it back down on the table. I looked at her as she shrugged her shoulders. _Must not be important._

"So, even though I explained to you that I never slept with any of the women I hunted you still think you would have been a 'one night stand'? That's not giving me a very good image. I think you deserve a punishment for that."

"A punishment? I don't think so mister, and you just contradicted yourself. You've slept with me several times, and yet you did hunt me…so to say that you have never slept with ANY of the women you hunted would be a lie." She smirked.

She honestly thought she had me backed into a corner. She neglected to consider one thing. Should I burst the pride bubble that was forming around her body? I smiled with a sense of "oh no you don't" attitude. Her eyebrows narrowed towards her perfect nose.

"I didn't sleep with you until after I had decided I was no longer hunting you. Sorry, angel, you don't win. Not on this one."

"Oh no you don't, General; you simply said that you did not sleep with any of the women you hunted. You cannot start throwing in technicalities, simply admit your defeat…it's not that hard." Alice countered.

I grinned. She wanted her victory. Why couldn't I let her have this one? She was right because of the technicality. I wasn't going to give her a "simple admit" no matter how much she was right.

I adverted my eyes from hers. I crossed my arms over my chest, right above her face. "Never, a general never admits defeat." I pouted just to make a good effect.

"Fine, don't admit it…but until you do you're going to sit there and pout."

She rolled away, taking the blanket with her. In one swift movement she had herself wrapped up in the blanket, and a remote in her hand. She turned on the TV and zoned out of anything around her.

I continued to play my pout game until I realized she wasn't going to break. She wasn't going to let me win. My game would never work when the rules stayed in play.

I focused my emotions on her. I pushed a small amount of guilt and remorse in her direction. I didn't want a bad conscious for doing anything evil to her but I had a slight advance to win my game. I would make it up to her when she conceived.

I could feel the frustration filter around the bed. I smiled a little. I slowly took in a breath of air. I held it allowing my scent to seep into it. I cautiously looked in her direction. Her fists were balled up causing her knuckles to turn whiter than normal. I blew out the air in my lungs and watched as she sighed and stood up from the bed.

She wrapped the blanket tighter around herself as she exited the bedroom and moved to the living room. That was fine with me. That room hadn't seen our love sessions yet. I could handle destroying another room and this time my guilty escapades wouldn't be so subtle.

I followed her, leaving any clothes or blankets behind. I walked into the living room in my naked glory and threw another bout of defeat towards her. I walked straight by her, allowing my scent to cling to the air around her. I headed towards the front door and opened it quickly. The wind blew through the room as I stood in front of it blocking its way. _Take that, angel._

I watched her stand and patter around the room. I didn't know what she was doing but I wasn't breaking and looking at her would mean my defeat so I continued to watch the wall on the other side of the room. I could smell her scent getting stronger and I chanced looking down as she reached up and kissed the tip of my nose. I was about to concede defeat when she did the unthinkable.

She placed both hands on my chest and shoved me out the door. I stood astonished at the quickness of her deception. The door flew closed and I heard the locks. Something slid down the other side of the door and from the feelings of satisfaction I could only assume it was Alice.

I looked around the wide forest, hoping that Alice had visioned and seen no one coming. I wasn't interested in comparing anything with Edward or Emmett. I paused thinking of any way to redeem my glory and push myself ahead again in our game. I thought of one thing.

My evil little devil, halo and all, had told me that I could without asking. She trusted me. _Fine, angel, hold on for a ride._ I sat myself down in front of the door. I reached out and put my hands up, palms against the wooden structure. I pushed throw the door every ounce of lustful, animalistic attraction for her I felt and allowed it to overwhelm her senses.

I knew that I was going to pay dearly for this. One, she was going to attack with the frenzy of a black widow spider and two, she was going to shred me to pieces when she came back to her senses. I was fighting so far past fair; I wasn't even playing dirty anymore. I just wanted my angel back in my arms. I wanted to feel her move under me.

_Damn, I got myself. Shit, angel, this is going to be painful for us both._ I chuckled.

I heard her get off the floor. I gritted my teeth, forcing my body to remain glued to the porch as the door swung open. The blanket was blocking a view I so desperately wanted to see. I looked up at her face and saw a shade of black forming around the gold in her eyes.

I couldn't think. I had gotten myself in the process which I had never done before. What had she done? How had she turned it on me? At the moment, I didn't care. The only thing that was swirling around me was need. I needed to feel myself inside her, needed to feel her move under me. I needed her.

My body took over, shutting my mind out of the equation. I swung my legs out and tripped hers out from under her. She came straight down into my arms. I reached out and ripped the blanket, tearing it to shreds.

I looked at her body and growled. I needed to taste her. I needed to smell everything about her. I threw her legs over my shoulders and in that same moment I pinned her arms to the floor with my legs. I leaned in and took her clit in my mouth, not waiting for anything. I felt her body go rigid and I sucked while breathing in her delicious smell.

I leaned a little more and took each nipple between each of my thumb and finger and twisted them. I heard her gasp as I released her clit and moved my tongue down between her lips. I pushed in and out while pulling and rubbing her nipples. Her hands tried desperately to connect with me but all she could find was my legs. I heard a sexual hiss escape my lips has her nails dug into my legs. I licked her from the edge of her entrance to the tip of her bundle of nerves. I circled my tongue around it as my lips closed over it. I suckled and twirled my tongue, listening with joy as her breathing quickened and became shallow.

Her body again when rigid as I released her nipples and wrapped my hands around her hips, pulling her further up my body. I licked small circles around her and then I closed my mouth over her again. I felt the orgasmic explosion rock through her as I continued to suck on her. Her body quivered and shook on top of me. I almost lost control of myself as her body melted gently back down to the floor.

"Oh no, angel. I'm not done with you yet."

"Who said I was done?"

She tried to pull her arms away. She twisted her body and allowed a soft growl to rise from the pit of her stomach. Everything she was trying to get me to release her wasn't working. I wouldn't give. I had her where I wanted her and all I wanted was her.

Her ankle snaked its way around my neck as her other leg coiled down and around my waist. She pulled me forward towards her face. Her eyes were the beautiful golden hue I had become so use to. The lust that clouded her eyes and her judgment was something else that had become a normal look for her. She was mine body, mind and soul, if we had one. The jury was still out on that.

I saw her lips desperately seeking mine. I needed them. I desired them. To feel her tongue wrapping and struggling with mine. The feelings of passion and euphoria floating around us, through us, was my drug. She was my drug.

I felt my lustful high peaking again as we kissed. My hand roamed across her naked body. I could feel the bite marks that I had given her, the marks that she had received in battle. I wanted to kiss every one of them and ensure that each had a special piece of me attached. I ran my hand across her body, over her back, down her arm. I cupped her hand with mine, just holding it as I continued to kiss her softly, passionately.

I pulled back for a moment to reposition myself. I had her pinned to the floor, her arms caught under my legs. I didn't want to hurt her. I would never purposely do that. She was my angel. She was everything to me. If I ever hurt her I couldn't be held responsible for the deaths I would cause. Emotionally, no one would be safe.

Her emotions become erratic as she runs her hands over the small amount of my legs that she is able to reach. I wish I was a mind reader at the moment because something changes. She's in pain. Her emotions scream torment and lonely aching.

I pulled myself off her long enough for her to free her arms. I pull her up and into my arms, continuing to kiss her perfect lips. They're soft like a snow white dove's feathers.

"Jasper…" I could hear the passion in my name. She loves saying my name.

"Mmm-hmm?" I answered mesmerized by her voice.

"I…need…" She looks shyly at me.

What's wrong, angel? Anything you want, just ask? I cupped her face with my hand, running my thumb across her lips so my scent waves up and into her nose. "Yes, angel?"

"I need…the bed." She squirmed under me. I realized I had pinned her against aged, splintered wood that had seen the elements of the world over too many years.

I scooped her up into my arms, one behind her back and the other behind her neck as I pulled her close to my chest. She ran her tongue against my throat until she finds the meaty spot where she sinks her teeth in. I'm taken by surprise and feel my knees buckle. I fall back against the wall as her mouth works its way up my ear where her lips close around the lobe, flicking it with her tongue.

I growled deep into her shoulder as her tongue twirls around my ear. Her teeth sink deep into the skin behind my ear, breathing in deep and releasing it over the wet spot she just made. I can feel the overwhelming urge to take her and make her mine once again.

I push her harder against the wall and push my arousal into her. I wait, an agonizing wait, for her to beg, plead, anything to give her what we both want. Satisfied, blissful pleasure of feeling our bodies pushed against each other

"Jasper, I love you." The words come out broken from the panting. There is a needing beg in her voice.

I answer her beg with an answer of my own. I push completely into her. I feel the fullness and perfection of her body against my own. The sparks connect us to each other. How could I ever thought my life complete without her in it? I pulled back and cup her breasts with my hands.

"Jasper…" My name whispers off her tongue as I push into her again.

"Whatever you want, angel. Tell me what you need."

"I win."

I wanted to fight her. I wanted to argue my point but at the moment I couldn't remember what my point was. The only thing that made sense to me was the feeling of her tight around my arousal. The feeling of our skin sending sparks of electrical currents to course through my body. I couldn't fight her. She was my angel sent from heaven.

"You win, angel." I couldn't say anything else. I pushed further into her causing my hands to grab her breasts tighter. I could feel her nipples digging into the palms of my hands.

Her legs tightened around me causing me to push even further still into her. I still wasn't satisfied. I needed more of her than this position offered. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her away from the wall. The bedroom had been destroyed but the living room still had options. I dropped us both down onto the couch. I grabbed her legs and threw them over my shoulders.

I instantly had more access. My feet braced themselves against the arm of the couch as I pushed off it and into her. I felt my balls hitting against her with every push. Pulling out of her was torture, sweet torture. I wanted to stay inside her forever.

I grabbed her shoulders giving me extra leverage and pushed again into her. I groaned in pleasure as the feeling of euphoria ripped through me. I felt my nails dig into her skin but I couldn't stop them. My brain no longer had any control of my body. I continued to slam my body against hers as my orgasm rolled over me in waves.

Once the waves subsided, I collapsed on top of her. I had no energy left. She was my siren who had walked into my life to zap me of my strength and resolve. She was capable of taking everything away from me and I was happy to give it.

"You know what; I think I could get used to this winning thing." Alice smirked.

I raised my head and smiled at her. "Don't get too use to it, angel. I have been known to be stubborn. I do want to know one thing. What the hell did you do to me?"

"What do you mean what did I do to you?" She was confused.

"At the door. You threw my emotions back at me. What were you thinking or doing? How.....how did you do it?" I was sure I knew what she was referring to and I wasn't about to apologize for playing dirty.

"I didn't know I did that, I concentrated really hard replacing emotions with other feelings…I guess it was more physical…I could describe it to you if you'd like."

It was an intriguing thought but I was more interested in something else. Pleasure before business. "Later."

I rolled us both onto the rug that littered the middle of the room and began another session of emotional manipulation.


	85. Opportunity APOV

**Opportunity**

**I do not own the characters...and such.**

**APOV**

"_We are all faced with a series of great opportunities brilliantly disguised as impossible situations.__"_

The last two days have been wonderful, not just wonderful but magical. I was able to spend every moment in a sensual bliss wrapped up in Jasper's arms. Now we were back at the house tending to other matters such as the Hunter's. We needed to figure out the best way to handle them on their territory instead of ours. A subtle yet well planned attack, of course I knew Jasper was getting excited again at the chance to take control and be the General, which might I add was becoming a horrible joke to Kate.

Not that she thought he was less than skilled, just the opposite. Kate has just always had a problem with taking orders, that's why when I approached her it was more like, ' the family needs you' than an order from a General. I don't know if Jasper was yet used to the fact that he had a rather large family now…but I was sure with time he'd get used to it…that or the Kindred were going to get used to taking orders from a General.

I moved around the room quickly changing clothes and applying makeup where needed. Jasper had already changed and moved down stairs to speak with the family, so I was moving quickly. I didn't want to miss out on any part of the conversation.

Once I was ready I moved down stairs knowing that the swish of my jeans would announce my presence…not that I needed an announcement, I already knew most of the conversations going on down stairs. After my last two days I was feeling top of my game and ready to embrace the world with it.

I moved over to Jasper who was standing next to Emmett and Edward by the fire place. He was relaxed and smiling which reminded me that I wasn't the only one who benefited from our little vacation.

"So what's on the agenda?"

"Do you want Jasper's decision or what the rest of us have discussed?"

Emmett winked at me and I rolled my eyes placing my hands gently into my jean pockets and tilting my head to the side as Jasper spoke, I loved watching him do just about anything.

"How about we hear your options and figure out what will work best combined?"

"Well, I think there is one thing that we should all discuss first…but I'd kind of like the family gathered in one place to discuss it…can we move to the dining room?"

Everyone looked around confused as I turned and moved towards the dining room. Jasper took his usual spot in the corner of the room as the rest of the family joined me at the dining room table. The dim lights glimmered above us all making me realize how drab this room really was…I needed to have it redone; but that would have to come at a later time frame.

"There is something of some importance that we all must discuss. Since I am not the only person here affected by it I would like everyone's opinion in the matter before any decisions are made. Are you all aware of the Volturi traditions and history?"

I watched as a few curious glances were made and a few nod's not to mention the dropped jaws of the one's who actually realized what I was about to say.

"Then you are all aware that technically three Queens now sit in the Kindred. There are two people that history spoke of on their way here, I do not know what they want exactly, but we need to decide how to handle the situation. I have only been able to come to the conclusion that no matter what is decided…I will stand by my family. So discuss, I need to hear your ideas on the matter."

"Wait a minute. So you're telling me that you, Kate and Tanya are queens now? Does this mean I have to bow and serve you?"

Emmett laughed and I rolled my eyes as I leaned back in my chair waiting for the real responses to take place. My eyes rolled over Kate who was staring at me…"What?"

"Well, what had you come up with so far…I'm not really Queen Material Alice."

"You're all Queen Material…or whatever the hell that actually means."

I looked over to Bella and watched her gaze travel up to Edward, what in the world was up with these people and their strange need for acceptance into the royal thing; and that's exactly what it was a thing. Edward paused and looked at the guys before stopping on Jasper.

"For the girls to take over the Volturi and entire guard would have to be assembled. That could take a long time to find people who are trust worthy and not greedy."

"Edward, think of the larger picture. The guard is in ruins right now. They have no one to lead. Alice and I have spoken and the only true way to keep the trust in play and the greed out is for all of us to take the royal role or none of us. It is a package deal. The two we need to prepare for is Stefan and Vladimir. They're on their way here. That's where our real present problems are."

I shrugged my shoulders and stood up from the chair, I felt anxious for those two to just show up. I twisted my mouth around and paused next to the wall before leaning against it and zoning out completely. I could everyone in the background like a distant conversation but right now I wanted to know what those two old men wanted.

_Greedy smiles and out dated clothes sealed the appearance of Vladimir and Stefan. There red eyes shone through there disgusting smiles as the rest of the family stood guarded. I wasn't in the forefront of the conversation but merely listening through the back ground until I heard my name being called. _

"_Alice, dear…you appear just as the stories say you would." _

"_And how is that?" _

"_Beautiful my love…may we speak with you, we are not much for crowds." _

I cleared out my visions and peered of at Jasper wondering what he would think about that before I settled into another vision farther in the future, I needed and wanted desperately to know what exactly it was they were wanting. Then the moment I had been waiting for arrived, it was territory to them, money, jewels…but nothing more. Not control or anything to do with this war…just the territory and the money.

"Hypothetically speaking, let's say we do this and we all agree…do any of you care really truly and honestly give a shit about the money or the Volturi territory in Italy?"

"I don't want it. I don't need it. There is, however, a reason that land would be necessary. The Royals can't be considered rogues, wandering around with no stationary place to call home. So, the next complication would be where would home be?"

I looked at Jasper as everyone else mumbled about family fortunes and already having what we needed. But no one had actually answered Jasper's question. I thought the answer would be pretty obvious…but I guess it wasn't as obvious as I thought it would be.

"Well, I would narrow it down to two options…one we can stay in Forks or two we can move this party to Alaska…but the area is already very familiar to all of us, so why not stay in an area that we can defend if we have to?"

"It is an idea, angel, but there is a problem with both places. They are both out of the way and wouldn't allow easy access to places if we needed to up and go somewhere fast. Volterra is out of the way too, I know, but it has history and myths and legends to go along with it. Sure, the Kindred are known for this area but they are not legendary like the Volturi were. We need to find a place that is centralized. Somewhere the is neutral for both the Hunters and the Kindred so neither side feels left out or ostracized for their ideals."

I thought about that, and I didn't really think that a 'central' location mattered, but I guess to some it did, yet another reason to me why I wouldn't be good for this whole 'royalty' thing. It wasn't me.

"Well, if you want some place centralized there is Ecuador; it's as center with the rest of the world as you are going to get. I don't mind moving, it would only give me reason to buy a new house and redecorate it."

"Would someone else like to put in their two cents worth? She's not going to let me win this conversation."

Emmett spoke up before I had the chance to argue with him over the fact that there was no winning in the conversation…I thought we were simply discussing hypothetical locations.

"I have an idea. It will probably be shot down but it is worth mentioning."

Emmett looked over to Jasper as Jasper asked, "Where?"

"Home."

Whose home was the first thought that popped into my head when Edward pointed a finger between Emmett and Jasper and shrugged his shoulders. I didn't even know they had a 'home' technically. I was under the impression from the millions of conversations previously had that said home didn't even exist. Rogue didn't mean you had a home.

"Forget it. It's not that I wouldn't welcome it but…no. We don't even know what the place looks like."

"Wait just a second, what place? I was under the impression that you didn't have a 'home' per see…so what is this place and where is it?"

Jasper turned his attention to Emmett and glared at him before his gaze fell back to me. I was waiting for an answer as was everyone else in the house. I didn't like Emmett knowing more about Jasper than I did and it actually kind of made a little jealous that he did. That and slightly concerned that Jasper still didn't mention things to me. Maybe I was just to open and honest for him.

"I don't have a home. It doesn't belong to me at least as far as I'm concerned. I have a friend whose family has been attached to me for many generations. I received word years after I was turned that my parents had died. This friend's ancestors were listed as beneficiaries in their will.

My parents never believed I died in the war. They always held hope that I would one day return home. I visited the beneficiaries and found, to my surprise, that I wasn't the first vampire they had encountered which made things easier for me. My parents had left their home, land and a decent amount of money to me in their will. I wasn't interested in any of it because as a rogue I had no need for it.

I gave control of the land and home to my friend's family but title remained with my family. The land is occupied presently by my friend and that will not change."

Still didn't explain enough if you ask me, what was so wrong Ecuador if we would be moving? I crossed my arms over my chest and looked over to Emmett then to Jasper and then I glanced around the rest of the room. I didn't know how to phrase my question without sounding rude so Edward spoke up for me.

"What is so special about this place that Emmett thinks it's worth moving to and having as the royal head quarters?"

"I second Edward's questions…and what's wrong with Ecuador?"

"Wait a minute if we are seconding things… I vote we stay here…what's wrong with Forks or Alaska?"

I glanced over to Kate who had clearly taken my side; but I didn't care so much about where we were…I just wanted to know what was special about this house. The rest of the family started there mumbles again as I uncrossed my arms and shook my head moving closer to Kate and taking a seat at the table.

"Everyone quiet…one question at a time. Edward was first."

"Actually Alice, it was your question…I just said it nicely."

"Whatever Edward, could we just find out what's so special about this place?"

Edward smirked as I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair staring between Jasper and Emmett waiting for one of them to reply. Jasper sighed and then sunk further into the chair he was sitting in.

"It's a place called Palmito Ranch. One of the biggest battles of the Civil War was fought there. My family barely held onto the property. Since then, it has been used for many reasons. It was a war museum until the Vampire Wars. When the war started I gave the land to my friend, who will remain nameless..."

Jasper paused in between talking and I decided that I wanted to know who this nameless person was, but that I would ask him when we were alone…too many secrets caused issues.

"...he, his father, his grandfather, etc, have been using it to harbor and hide humans from the rogues and the Hunters. I won't remove them or my friend from the land. Is that a good enough reason?"

"Then that's a horrible a reason to want to make it the royal head quarters…maybe a good place though to be able to set a neutral territory for the humans and royals too meet…maybe discuss their safety further, but not a good place for the royals to be because well…we'd just bring danger to a safe place for the humans."

I crossed an uncrossed my arms in front of my chest only to cross them again and sigh. I hated being across the room from Jasper now, it made me uncomfortable. Jasper stood up from the corner chair and moved around the room glaring at Emmett the entire time before standing beside me and leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"That's why I love you so much. You see my reasoning so clearly. Others don't understand the significance of the place. I agree though it would make a nice neutral ground."

The rest of the room began murmuring again of the several different possibilities of where a head quarters could be; or guard stations or just the benefits of having more control. That topic worried me a little but I knew I trusted everyone in this room to be honest and loyal no matter what, greed wasn't something I held within my company.

"So, I take it from this talk that everyone has decided to become a Royal family. If we're talking about places then I think I have my answer."

I sighed; I really thought that we were still on the hypothetical possibilities. Did everyone here really want this? I looked to Edward and watched the shrug in his shoulders before his eyes moved to Bella and then to me. Looks like it was just Bella and I who were unsure of whether we wanted the responsibility.

"Love; there are still two of us unsure of the responsibility."

"Alice, I don't need convincing. Please, don't get this wrong. I want what is best for you. If you don't want this than I will respect and go along with that. If you do then so do I. As long as we are together, that's the only thing that matters to me.

You need to convince yourself what you want. I can feel the confusion boiling within you. You need to weigh out the pros and cons of all of this and decide what would be best for you."

Jasper stopped and looked at Bella extending one finger and pointing it in the direction of Bella before dropping it and speaking again.

"You too; you are queen now, whether you want to be or not. You have limited time to decide what you want to do. Once Stefan and Vladimir arrive your time is up."

I looked around the room. "This is an important decision for everyone. Like I said before it is all or none. There is a reason for that that goes beyond family. Each of us has something to offer as part of a Royal family. We have the best interests of humans and vampires alike in mind but, and this is a big but, with the Royalty comes the aftermath of everything the Volturi did and the problems they've caused. How can you say for certain right here, right now, that they are ready to take on THAT challenge?"

I sighed and closed myself off again, I searched all the answers, the possibilities, the pros and cons, and of course the decisions that were already made. Bella didn't want to be royalty…she never really cared too much for attention, but she would follow and be the kindness in background like she always was. Her mind was twisting the future every second that I continued to search…the positive things she would do for the humans and vampires were helping me to make my decision.

I knew Edward was watching my visions but I was so closed off at this point that I didn't know what conversations were rolling around me, I didn't see any problem with me zoning out right now so I dived further into the future searching and questioning every possibility that could arise from the decisions made here and tonight. My emotions went up and down and then up again before dropping to an all time low and spiraling into the back of my mind.

The darkness that wrapped around me had specks of light promising me that there was a way to spin a positive out of such a dark situation. Those small specks of light were my decisions. If I opened up the spectrum with whatever it was I offered they would grow and build that much more off of each other.

I pulled back with a heavy breath and looked up at Jasper, "I'll do it on one condition...no more decisions can be made without the input of the rest, even the small decisions are going to effect the future in a great way…if it's not approached in the most positive of ways possible, it will all crumble and I refuse to live in a world that is still crumbling. The progress that has been made was great but not great enough to fix things. We won't be able to kill off the Hunters. We are going to have to find a way to make them co exist…there will be a meeting set up that needs to happen."

I paused and looked at Edward knowing what he was going to say before he actually spoke the words but wanting everyone else to hear his unspoken questions.

"Alice, they are trying to kill you…what kind of meeting are you proposing."

I sighed and looked up at Jasper then over to Emmett, "They want a few people within our courts to speak on their behalf…a treaty of sorts, kind of like the humans government."

"They want a few people within our courts to speak on their behalf…a treaty of sorts, kind of like the humans government."

I watched Jasper's expression change from listening and concerned to upset and incredulous, I was curious what was going on in that beautiful head of his when I looked back over to Edward and he shook his head softly.

"No. I won't do it. I don't care if it means keeping the world from crumbling. I won't negotiate on behalf of a group of self-centered, self-indulged, hypocritical ash piles."

Jasper's tone was set in stone and yet indifferent at the same time. He turned and walked out of the room as I stood and watched after him. I looked down at Emmett as he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. I didn't expect Jasper's outburst nor do I want him to speak on behalf of the Hunters.

"I'm going to go talk to him; could you guys finish up the discussion and decide what we'll be doing with the Hunters…or well not decide but get some options ready to go?"

Edward nodded his head and began speaking to Benjamin as I left the room to find Jasper. He wasn't in the living room so I trailed his scent towards the study and found him in there tucked away in the corner as usual quietly thinking to himself. I moved over to the desk that occupied the far wall, I now had some very fond memories of this desk; but that was not something to be thinking about at the moment.

"Jasper, I didn't mean you or Emmett…there is someone else in the vision who comes forward. I think you know them…but I can't be sure. If you don't want to do things this way that's fine…I don't see where they have a say if we just kill them off and start the positive vibes from there."

"I'm sorry. The look...it....I just reacted. I should have known. But who? Who is this person who would have the courage and the desire to stand up and speak for a group whose only intentions are to kill, maim and destroy?"

I smiled and tilted my head as my heels tapped the back side of the desk while my legs swung slowly in the air. The tapping reminded me of a clock ticking time away, time that the humans held precious but that vampires willingly took advantage of. We had nothing but time.

"Well, I don't know exactly…but you greeted him as if you knew him. I wouldn't say you were happy…you seemed in different to this person. Do you have any friends or acquaintances with ties to the Hunters? I got the impression that this person was chosen because you won't deal well with most."

"There are a few I can think of. And you're right; I wouldn't deal well with most. There are too many Hunters who wouldn't trust me because of how I can manipulate them. They wouldn't trust me. Plus, there are too many of them who are scared of me because I have a reputation for being.....well......cruel."

I couldn't picture Jasper being cruel to me, but I could see him being cruel to others; not that he was a hard person to get along with but there was this tougher exterior around him surrounding his aura that I was sure other people had gotten bad vibes from.

"We all have our moments of cruelty…I kind of get a humorous kick that other people are afraid of you. I know you have the potential and have probably worked on that potential, but I also know that you'd never be that way with me…so other people being scared of you is kind of funny."

Jasper chuckled as he looked at me through the dim sun lit room. I hoped that he wouldn't take offence to me thinking other people being afraid of him was funny, but then again someone had to lighten the mood and I was more than happy to accommodate him if needed.

"You would be one of the few who wouldn't be scared of me. I don't think anything I ever did would make you scared but I think you would be surprised if you saw the true vampire nature take over. I think my change in diet had something to do with my natural level coming down a few notches.

What you saw with Demetri was just a small touch of what I can really do. There are many reasons, both mine and theirs that I can't be involved in anything to do with the negotiations. I can be there but I can't be involved. They won't accept me."

I thought hard about the 'acceptance' of Jasper by the Hunters and how these negotiations would go, if they even went at all. I didn't know yet if I wanted to take a chance on them or whether they'd really be that willing to honestly take a chance on us, because we both had different views and beliefs, does one belief out way the other in terms of the greater good?

"Well, Love, I don't think they have a choice on who they'll be dealing with if we deal with them at all. I don't trust them and I am sure they can't honestly trust me…which I really don't give a shit either which way I don't care to earn their acceptance either. I just…I don't know, I honestly can't say that I want them in council, but then again who am I to decide for everyone what's best for the world?"

Jasper stood from his chair in the corner and walked over to me wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to him. Silence took over the room as my head swam with his scent. I sighed into his chest quietly as he began to pull back and look into my eyes as if he was going to pierce through my soul.

"That's why we all need to do this. There isn't one of us who has the capacity to do everything by ourselves. That's where the Volturi failed. They thought that the three of them could control and rule everything. When that began to fail they used manipulation and fear to control. That's not the way, we, as a family, can learn from that mistake. We can use that to our advantage to have the Hunters listen. The Kindred have a record of not using threats or intimidation. Does any of this make sense?"

I laughed shortly to myself, of course it made sense but he did have a few things wrong with the history of the Kindred, sure we didn't have a record of threatening or intimidating, but we did have a pretty big record. Our lack of threats or verbal warnings kind of made our slate appear clean but in the end this was war and we were just as guilty of being monsters as anyone else. The humans were like our children and we didn't ask questions when it came to protecting them.

"Yes it makes sense, but Jasper…you've been around long enough to know that people may not discuss our record but we are monsters just like the rest…the only difference is that we do not use threats or intimidation we simply show up and give our own form of Justice…no warning at all…now what kind of monster does that make us? We kill to protect granted, but we still kill…at least the other groups or legions give off that essence of fear as a warning."

"See, that's what makes the Kindred different. You are willing to admit that you did it for protection. The Volturi did it to conquer and control. You did it for freedom and protection for a people who have no ability to protect themselves, to fight for themselves. The humans have been living by rules to stay safe. They deserve their choices back. Who better to fight for that on their behalf then you and the rest of the family? Your loving, caring and protective nature is something that is needed for the freedom of the humans."

"This conversation is not going to go anywhere you know that right? You see us as the good guys versus the bad guys when in all reality we're still the bad guys with a better disguise than the others… at least they give a warning. I'm not an angel Jasper. Well, maybe an angel of death being that I kill people."

"Do you honestly think that this conversation would go any better with the rest of the family involved? Everyone has different feelings towards this, you must have visioned that. I'm sure Edward can read it. But you're right about one thing. You are not an angel......you are not AN angel....you are MY angel. You are my saving grace. That to me is an angel. I never said you were AN angel.....just mine."

I chuckled as I slid off the desk and moved around Jasper. His arms were no longer wrapped around me but his hands never let go of me, he simply moved as I moved which was so fluid to me that it was as if he had just always been physically attached to me in some way. It was natural.

"Look at you being all possessive…I know that everyone out there has a different opinion, and believe it or not this one of the singular things Edward and I actually don't argue over. So what do we want to do about the Hunters? I'd like to have that down to ease the confusion when we go back out there and discuss this with everyone else."

"Well, this person you said you saw in your vision. Is it possible that they are with the Hunters now? You said I seemed indifferent in seeing them. That could describe anyone. Was it a man or woman? They may be our key in the door. If we are concerning trying peace and an agreement with the Hunters, smashing the front gate and killing everyone in sight won't help.

We need to think outside the box. We need another perspective from someone who has no ties to the Kindred or the Hunters."

I smiled as I pulled away from his grasp and zoned out and into the future, scenario's possibilities the whole giant puzzle was missing a few huge chunks. We needed to fill those chunks I stopped on a few images of Jasper before returning to the present and looking at him slightly surprised and annoyed, he has too many secrets for my liking it was going to take me years to try and uncover them all…which I always get the eerie feeling he doesn't want me to.

"Don't out your friend and I believe that the Hunters are presently through a very strange way of conversation might I add be trying to convince a Peter to speak for them."

"Thank you for not searching for my friend. One day soon, I'll introduce you to him. I just owe him and his family too much to just spring people on him. As for Peter, that's funny. They want him, the vampire they tried to kill, and the vampire who conspired behind their backs to feed me information, to speak on their behalf."

In the vision it didn't look like they had or were trying to kill Peter, it was a very peculiar note system they had set up, he had too many address forwards to really keep up with it all and to top that off, it was taking them quite a long time to get notes back and forth. I watched in my other vision this friend of Jasper's scribbled a 'no' and stuff it back into the envelope. He was holding out, but I knew he'd eventually give in; my question is if they had tried to kill him and he was so unsure yet sure of his answer now, what changes his mind? What do the Hunters have on Peter?

"Jasper, I don't think I trust Peter. Something's off about him. The way he is keeping contact is too planned. Several forwarding addresses that would have taken a very long time to set up maintain and operate…it's like he's running but making sure they can reach him if needed. He keeps telling them 'no' he won't do it, but something changes his mind…what do the Hunters have on Peter?"

"I have known Peter for a very, very long time. They don't have anything on him. In fact, it's the opposite. He has something on them. I don't know what it is. I do know that he won't utter a word to anyone. That's one of the reasons he's still alive. They will try to kill him but never will actually do it until they have whatever it is he's got.

As for his network, that's been set up for many years. The Hunters have a few of those networks set up just to watch over their 'people'. Peter, though, has always used it to keep the lines open so he knows who or what is coming for the next shot.

It's funny to watch Peter play this game with them. That is in a sick sort of way. Peter has always been a little strange. But he is a true and honest friend. I trust him more than anyone else....well, besides you.

Wait till you meet him. You'll love him. He has this personality that is more infectious than yours."

I sighed to myself and turned towards the study door stopping myself from leaving the room but still opening the door and turning my head in Jasper's direction. I loved that he was smiling but I still didn't trust Peter, I wasn't fond of secrets and Jasper and Peter right now had too many for my liking.

"I'll trust that you trust him. We should go talk to the family now."


	86. Opportunity JPOV

**Opportunity  
I do not own Twilight or its characters  
JPOV**  
_"We are all faced with a series of great opportunities brilliantly  
disguised as impossible situations."_

I waited patiently in the living room while Alice was upstairs changing. This was becoming a routine for her. A different outfit for every situation or scenario. It was something I would have to live with. It wasn't my thing, one outfit was fine with me but I was a man not Alice. I loved her completely and this was one of those things that I loved about her.

I watched the rest of the house interacting over the knowledge that a family meeting had been called. Edward had some idea what was going on. Everyone else, however, knew that something was happening with the Hunters but what it was or what the plan was that was something that they were waiting impatiently for Alice.

I moved towards the fireplace to discuss what had happened with the "Kate/Riley" development. I almost laughed when Emmett and Edward told me about the shock that Kate had given Riley literally and figuratively. The look on Riley's face as his body burst into flames  
had been one of disbelief.

I turned as Alice came down the stairs and glided across the room to stand next to us. I felt more comfortable with her beside me but I wasn't sure how much more comfortable a person could be after the few days we had been able to spend at the cabin with very few interruptions.

"So what's on the agenda?" Alice asked with a musical voice.

"Do you want Jasper's decision or what the rest of us have discussed?" Emmett answered with a wink.

The bear knew what buttons to push but it didn't matter to me. I had been in bliss for the past few days and, as much as I was glad to be back in the middle of everything, I couldn't get my head out of the clouds long enough to formulate a plan.

"How about we hear your options and figure out what will work best combined?"

I was trying to take Alice's advice and open myself up to working with everyone instead of deciding what was best for everyone. I was part of the family not the leader of it. I had to earn my authority in it not push my way in. I had to remember there were times when I should just step back and work with the group not lead it.

"Well, I think there is one thing that we should all discuss first…but I'd kind of like the family gathered in one place to discuss it…can we move to the dining room?"

I was as confused as everyone else. I hadn't discussed anything with Alice that would require a family meeting. I hadn't even discussed anything with her about anything at all. We had used our time to relax and relax we did.

I walked to the chair in the corner. It was becoming my spot. I liked it. It gave me the best vantage point in the room. The door, the window and anyone could stand anywhere and I would still have the view.

"There is something of some importance that we all must discuss. Since I am not the only person here affected by it I would like everyone's opinion in the matter before any decisions are made. Are you all aware of the Volturi traditions and history?"

I could feel the curiosity float through the room. Mixed with it was shock and feelings of disbelief. A few understood where Alice was going with this speech.

Alice continued. "Then you are all aware that technically three Queens now sit in the Kindred. There are two people that history spoke of on their way here, I do not know what they want exactly, but we need to decide how to handle the situation. I have only been able to come to the conclusion that no matter what is decided…I will stand by my family. So discuss, I need to hear your ideas on the matter."

I sat back and waited for the blowout I knew was about to happen. Alice and I had discussed this issue to great lengths and we hadn't come to a solid conclusion as to how to deal with this obvious problem.

"Wait a minute. So you're telling me that you, Kate and Tanya are queens now? Does this mean I have to bow and serve you?" Emmett howled. Of course, he would find the humor in this.

Emmett laughed and I rolled my eyes as I leaned back in my chair waiting for the real responses to take place. My eyes rolled over Kate who was staring at me…"What?"

"Well, what had you come up with so far…I'm not really Queen material Alice."

"You're all Queen material…or whatever the hell that actually means."

I watched as the room physically reacted to the reality of the situation. The meaning was simple. They were the queens. The issue was they weren't happy about it. And it wasn't just the girls not happy with it. It was Edward too.

I didn't blame him. I wasn't thrilled about the idea but I was more open-minded about it. It could become a major turning point for all of the parties involved. The Volturi guards would follow like good puppies to anyone who was in charge. That was the way things were.

The Kindred, of course, would agree. Why wouldn't they? Their leaders are now leaders of another group. The problem would be the Hunters. That was a issue that would need discussion and decisions made.

"For the girl's to take over the Volturi and entire guard would have to be assembled. That could take a long time to find people who are trust worthy and not greedy."

"Edward, think of the larger picture. The guard is in ruins right now. They have no one to lead. Alice and I have spoken and the only true way to keep the trust in play and the greed out is for all of us to take the royal role or none of us. It is a package deal. The two we need prepare for is Stefan and Vladimir. They're on their way here. That's where our real present problems are."

I needed everyone on the same page. We all needed to understand where we were at. Alice shrugged her shoulders and stood from the chair and stepped next to the wall. She leaned against it and I watched as she zoned out. I stopped paying attention to the conversation as her emotions flickered and dimmed. I wasn't watching for anything specifically or trying to figure out what her vision was about. I was enjoying the fact that for a moment her body seemed relaxed and calm. It didn't last long. She came back to reality and sighed.

"Hypothetically speaking, let's say we do this and we all agree…do any of you care really truly and honestly give a shit about the money or the Volturi territory in Italy?"

I watched everyone muddle over their reasons and thoughts. It was a question that held nothing for me. I had been a "rogue", as I should have been called, for many years. I didn't own money or land. I had no need for it. I still had no reason for it, all I needed was Alice.

"I don't want it. I don't need it. There is, however, a reason that land would be necessary. The Royals can't be considered rogues, wandering around with no stationary place to call home. So, the next complication would be where would home be?"

I asked. I needed to keep everything in perspective and everyone focused on the issues. I trusted they were but I had found this family sometimes had a habit of sidetracking.

"Well, I would narrow it down to two options…one we can stay in Forks or two we can move this party to Alaska…but the area is already very familiar to all of us, so why not stay in an area that we can defend if we have to?"

"It is an idea, angel, but there is a problem with both places. They are both out of the way and wouldn't allow easy access to places if we needed to up and go somewhere fast. Volterra is out of the way too, I know, but it has history and myths and legends to go along with it. Sure, the Kindred are known for this area but they are not legendary like the Volturi were. We need to find a place that is centralized. Somewhere there is neutral for both the Hunters and the Kindred so neither side feels left out or ostracized for their ideals."

I was trying to counter Alice without her feeling I was shooting down her ideas without reason. Now wasn't the time to start that again.

"Well, if you want some place centralized there is Ecuador; it's as center with the rest of the world as you are going to get. I don't mind moving, it would only give me reason to buy a new house and redecorate it."

I chuckled. "Would someone else like to put in their two cents worth? She's not going to let me win this conversation."

Emmett was the first to speak. "I have an idea. It will probably be shot down but it is worth mentioning."

Emmett looked at me. I could see the look in his face. I knew he was up to something but I couldn't figure it out. "Where?"

"Home."

I knew what he was talking about. I wasn't happy with him for mentioning it. I wanted to forget the place existed. It wasn't home anymore.

"Forget it. It's not that I wouldn't welcome it but......no. We don't even know what the place looks like."

"Wait just a second, what place? I was under the impression that you didn't have a 'home' per say…so what is this place and where is it?" Alice questioned.

I gave Emmett one of those "you're going to die" looks. I turned back to Alice and realized everyone was staring at me waiting for an answer.

"I don't have a home. It doesn't belong to me at least as far as I'm concerned. I have a friend whose family has been attached to me for many generations. I received word years after I was turned that my parents had died. This friend's ancestors were listed as beneficiaries in their will.

My parents never believed I died in the war. They always held hope that I would one day return home. I visited the beneficiaries and found, to my surprise, that I wasn't the first vampire they had encountered which made things easier for me. My parents had left their home, land and a decent amount of money to me in their will. I wasn't interested in any of it because as a rogue I had no need for it.

I gave control of the land and home to my friend's family but title remained with my family. The land is occupied presently by my friend and that will not change."

"What is so special about this place that Emmett thinks it's worth moving to and having as the royal head quarters?"

"I second Edward's questions…and what's wrong with Ecuador?"

"Wait a minute if we are seconding things… I vote we stay here…what's wrong with Forks or Alaska?"

I glanced over to Kate who had clearly taken my side; but I didn't care so much about where we were…I just wanted to know what was special about this house. The rest of the family started there mumbles again as I uncrossed my arms and shook my head moving closer to Kate and taking a seat at the table.

Alice glanced over at Kate. Everyone started mumbling with different emotions filtering the room. I closed myself off just in uncrossed her arms and shook her head, moving to take a seat at the table next to Kate.

"Everyone quiet…one question at a time. Edward was first."

"Actually Alice, it was your question…I just said it nicely."

"Whatever, Edward, could we just find out what's so special about this place?"

I could see in Emmett's eyes that he was ready to tell if I wasn't. I sighed and sunk further into my chair.

"It's a place called Palmito Ranch. One of the biggest battles of the Civil War was fought there. My family barely held onto the property. Since then, it has been used for many reasons. It was a war museum until the Vampire Wars. When the war started I gave the land to my friend, who will remain nameless..." I looked at Emmett seriously. "...he, his father, his grandfather, etc, have been using it to harbor and hide humans from the rogues and the Hunters. I won't remove them or my friend from the land. Is that a good enough reason?"

I crossed my arms and hoped that they would leave it at that. The final truth about me was out. Even as a Hunter, I still felt for the humans and the life they had been forced into. I had given them a place to be safe. It was similar to the underground railroad for the black slaves hundreds of years ago. That's what Jenks had been doing in Washington. He had been freeing more humans from under the Hunters laws.

"Then that's a horrible a reason to want to make it the royal head quarters…maybe a good place though to be able to set a neutral territory for the humans and royals to meet…maybe discuss their safety further, but not a good place for the royals to be because well…we'd just bring danger to a safe place for the humans."

Alice crossed and uncrossed her arms and then sighed as she looked over at me. I could feel the slight depressive mood that was beginning to blanket her. I didn't like it. It wasn't comfortable for me to have those feelings come from her. I rose from the chair and moved around the room. I gave Emmett another glare as I came up beside Alice.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "That's why I love you so much. You see my reasoning so clearly. Others don't understand the significance of the place. I agree though it would make nice neutral ground."

I listened to everyone murmuring about where would be a good place. The topic had been moved from where it had started and it was time to go back to it. "So, I take it from this talk that everyone has decided to become a Royal family. If we're talking about places then I think I have my answer."

I heard Alice sigh. She looked at Edward. I looked at him in time to see him shrug his shoulders before his eyes shifted to Bella and then back towards Alice. I caught his and Alice's eyes at the same moment.

"Love, there is still two of us unsure of the responsibility."

Alice said quietly. I had been expecting that. She hadn't been sure since the idea first came up.

"Alice, I don't need convincing. Please, don't get this wrong. I want what is best for you. If you don't want this than I will respect and go along with that. If you do then so do I. As long as we are together, that's the only thing that matters to me. You need to convince yourself what you want. I can feel the confusion boiling within you. You need to weigh out the pro's and con's of all of this and decide what would be best for you." I looked at Bella.

"You, too. You are queen now, whether you want to be or not. You have limited time to decide what you want to do. Once Stefan and Vladimir arrive your time is up."

I looked around the room. "This is an important decision for everyone. Like I said before it is all or none. There is a reason for that that goes beyond family. Each of us have something to offer  
as part of a Royal family. We have the best interests of humans and vampires alike in mind but, and this is a big but, with the Royalty comes the aftermath of everything the Volturi did and the problems they've caused. How many can say for certain right here, right now, that they are ready to take on THAT challenge?"

I placed a hand on Alice the moment I felt her emotions spiral. I was becoming use to the emotional tie to her visions. She was seeking answers. That wasn't going to be easy. She was working with so many variables, so many indecisions, so many unknowns. There were so many  
people involved would it even be possible for her to find her answers.

"Tanya, you haven't said anything. Do you have any idea what you want to do?" Emmett asked looking over at her. I could see Emmett growing a fondness for her. I knew that someday there would be something complete and pure between them. For the moment, he was in need of a friend and that's what she had become to him. A trust and true friend to help him over the rough patches he was still wandering over.

"I don't know. Jasper's right. There are pros and cons that need to be considered."

Tanya, being Tanya, said nothing after that. I was beginning to understand her too. She was complex not simple. She was a thinker more than a doer. Her decision was made. I could sense it, she just hadn't excepted it yet. I felt Alice coming back to the surface and focused my attention back towards her. She sighed heavily. She knew what she wanted to do but  
wasn't overly thrilled about.

"I'll do it on one condition...no more decisions can be made without the input of the rest, even the small decisions are going to effect the future in a great way…if it's not approached in the most positive of ways possible, it will all crumble and I refuse to live in a world that is still crumbling. The progress that has been made was great but not great enough to fix things. We won't be able to kill off the Hunters. We are going to have to find a way to make them co  
exist…there will be a meeting set up that needs to happen."

She stopped. I knew she had more to say but something was holding her back. She looked at Edward. He had something on his mind. I wasn't sure what but it was serious. The bunching of his eyebrows spoke more than his posture.

"Alice, they are trying to kill you…what kind of meeting are you proposing?"

That was the question I had been missing. I hadn't stopped to think that just because Charlotte and the Volturi were dead and I had stopped hunting her, that didn't mean they had. I looked down in horror at Alice's response.

"They want a few people within our courts to speak on their behalf…a treaty of sorts, kind of like the humans government."

She was looking between Emmett and I. Fuck no. There was no way I would ever speak on behalf of the Hunters. They had sent me on too many suicide missions, secret missions and just missions to satisfy their own wants and desires. Why would I ever want to speak on their  
behalf?

"No. I won't do it. I don't care if it means keeping the world from crumbling. I won't negotiate on behalf of a group of self-centered, self-indulged, hypocritical ash piles."

I said plainly as I walked out of the room. I walked quickly down the hallway. I knew exactly where I was going. I brushed my hand on the walls of the hallway. I wanted Alice to know  
where I be. I looked at the pictures on the walls. They were full of beautiful images of a happy family. The joyful and, mostly, carefree looks on their faces spoke what words couldn't describe.

I turned into the study and looked around. The medical texts that littered the room spoke of a man who had been kind and caring. Carlisle must have been a great man if he was able to be a doctor to humans, bring together a family whose values regarding human life was so real. He had accomplished so much without force. Was it possible to do the same with the Hunters and rogues without taking away who they were as groups? They had lived the same way for hundreds of years. They had their rules, as cruel as they were, but their rules had worked for them. Would they allow the humans to live peaceful and unaware like before? That would never happen. The humans were aware, the was a major fact that couldn't ever be taken away.

I watched from the chair in corner as Alice, in her perfect glory, glided into the room. Every muscle moved in unison. Her hair had the perfect bounce to it. Her eyes shone with such strength. Her body glittered from the hint of the sun that had made its appearance before  
it hid behind the constant cover of cloud for another day.

"Jasper, I didn't mean you or Emmett…there is someone else in the vision who comes forward. I think you know them…but I can't be sure. If you don't want to do things this way that fine…I don't see where they have a say if we just kill them off and start the positive vibes from there."

Her voice was so musical. The tones, the pitches sang lullabies in my ears. I looked intently at her. She was my angel, my goddess. I should have known she wouldn't have asked me to do something that she knew I would say no to.

"I'm sorry. The look...it....I just reacted. I should have known. But who? Who is this person who would have the courage and the desire to stand up and speak for a group whose only intentions are to kill, maim and destroy?"

I knew they needed representation but they didn't deserve it in my opinion. Alice sat on the edge of the desk, smiling as her feet tapped the side of the desk.

"Well, I don't know exactly…but you greeted him as if you knew him. I wouldn't say you were happy…you seemed in different to this person. Do you have any friends or acquaintances with ties to the Hunters? I got the impression that this person was chosen because you won't deal well with most."

"There are a few I can think of. And you're right, I wouldn't deal well with most. There are too many Hunters who wouldn't trust me because of how I can manipulate them. They wouldn't trust me. Plus, there are too many of them who are scared of me because I have a reputation for being.....well......cruel."

I hated to admit that to her.

"We all have our moments of cruelty…I kind of get a humorous kick that other people are afraid of you. I know you have the potential and have probably worked on that potential, but I also know that you'd never be that way with me…so other people being scared of you is kind of funny."

I chuckled. "You would be one of the few who wouldn't be scared of me. I don't think anything I ever did would make you scared but I think you would be surprised if you saw the true vampire nature take over. I think my change in diet had something to do with my natural level coming down a few notches. What you saw with Demetri was just a small touch of what I can really  
do. There are many reasons, both mine and there, that I can't be involved in anything to do with the negotiations. I can be there but I can't be involved. They won't accept me."

"Well, Love, I don't think they have a choice on who they'll be dealing with if we deal with them at all. I don't trust them and I am sure they can't honestly trust me…which I really don't give a shit either which way I don't care to earn their acceptance either. I just…I don't know, I honestly can't say that I want them in council, but then again who am I to decide for everyone what's best for the world?"

I stood from the chair and moved over to her. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. I needed her touch, I needed the sparkling current that swarmed around us. I stood there without any words exchanged between us. I just needed her and I with no knowledge of anything for just a moment. I pulled back slowly and looked into her eyes.

"That's why we all need to do this. There isn't one of us who has the capacity to do everything by ourselves. That's where the Volturi failed. They thought that the three of them could control and rule everything. When that began to fail they used manipulation and fear to control. That's not the way, we, as a family, can learn from that mistake. We can use that to our advantage to have the Hunters listen. The Kindred have a record of not using threats or intimation. Does any of this make sense?"

She laughed. It was a short laugh but a laugh none the less. "Yes it makes sense, but Jasper…you've been around long enough to know that people may not discuss our record but we are monsters just like the rest…the only difference is that we do not use threats or intimidation we simply show up and give our own form of Justice…no warning at all…now what kind of monster does that make us? We kill to protect granted, but we still kill…at least the other groups or legions give off that essence of fear as a warning."

"See, that's what make the Kindred different. You are willing to admit that you did it for protection. The Volturi did it to conquer and control. You did it for freedom and protection for a people who have no ability to protect themselves, to fight for themselves. The humans have been living by rules to stay safe. They deserve their choices back. Who better to fight for that on their behalf then you and the rest of the family? Your loving, caring and protective nature  
is something that is needed for the freedom of the humans."

Alice sighed and looked down. She slumped her shoulders and looked back up into my eyes.

"This conversation is not going to go anywhere you know that right? You see us as the good guys versus the bad guys when in all reality we're still the bad guys with a better disguise than the others… at least they give a warning. I'm not an angel Jasper. Well, maybe an angel of death being that I kill people."

I chuckled again. "Do you honestly think that this conversation would go any better with the rest of the family involved? Everyone has different feelings towards this, you must have visioned that. I'm sure Edward can read it. But you're right about one thing. You are not an angel......you are not AN angel....you are MY angel. You are my saving grace. That to me is an angel. I never said you were AN angel.....just mine."

Alice giggled as she slid off the desk and slipped under my arms, or at least tried to. I turned with her continuing my constant touch. Her smell, her feel, her emotions were an addictive drug that I was in constant need of. She was comfortable with it and why wouldn't she? The electrical sparks were a welcoming jolt to an otherwise dead body.

"Look at you being all possessive…I know that everyone out there has a different opinion, and believe it or not this one of the singular things Edward and I actually don't argue over." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"So, what do we want to do about the Hunters? I'd like to have that down to ease the confusion when we go back out there and discuss this with everyone else."

"Well, this person you said you saw in your vision. Is it possible that they are with the Hunters now? You said I seemed indifferent in seeing them. That could describe anyone. Why it a man or woman? They may be our key in the door. If we are concerning trying peace and an agreement with the Hunters, smashing the front gate and killing everyone in sight won't help.  
We need to think outside the box. We need another perspective from someone who has no ties to the Kindred or the Hunters."

I paused. I immediately knew who but could help with formulating a plan that didn't involve fighting or destruction. Was I willing to out Jenks to the family? Emmett knew about him but that had been a necessity. As pulled her herself away as she smiled and closed her eyes. I felt  
the fog surround her and watched intently, making sure that whatever she was searching for didn't harm her in any way. Her emotions settled on surprise and annoyance as she returned to me. Her look had a slight touch of hurt. I wasn't sure what she had or hadn't seen but it was something to do with me, I was sure of that.

"Don't out your friend; I believe that the Hunters are presently through a very strange way of conversation, might I add, be trying to convince a Peter to speak for them."  
Well, that one sentence explained all of her emotions. She knew I was still hiding things, namely Jenks. She couldn't understand why I would continue to hide things but with Jenks it was different. I wanted something from him and any connection or information about him would tip her off. Life is supposed to be full of surprises and with Alice it was impossible. I was going to try somehow.

"Thank you for not searching for my friend. One day soon, I'll introduce you to him. I just owe him and his family too much to just spring people on him. As for Peter, that's funny. They want him, the vampire they tried to kill, the vampire who conspired behind their backs to feed me information, to speak on their behalf."

"Jasper, I don't think I trust Peter. Something's off about him. The way he is keeping contact is too planned. Several forwarding addresses that would have taken a very long time to set up maintain and operate…it's like he's running but making sure they can reach him if needed. He keeps telling them 'no' he won't do it, but something changes his mind…what do the Hunters have on Peter?"

"I have known Peter for a very, very long time. They don't have anything on him. In fact, it's the opposite. He has something on them. I don't know what it is. I do know that he won't utter a word to anyone. That's one of the reasons he's still alive. They will try to kill him but never will actually do it until they have whatever it is he's got.

As for his network, that's been set up for many years. The Hunters have a few of those networks set up just to watch over their 'people'. Peter, though, has always used it to keep the lines open so he knows who or what is coming for the next shot. It's funny to watch Peter play this game with them. That is in a sick sort of way. Peter has always been a little strange. But he is a true and honest friend. I trust him more than anyone else....well, besides you. Wait till you meet him. You'll love him. He has this personality that is more infectious than yours."

I smiled so all my teeth were showing. It was natural for me whenever I was talking about Peter. He was a trustworthy friend who had saved my existence more than once. Alice turned and walked towards the study door. She sighed before opening the door and turning back to me.

"I'll trust that you trust him. We should go talk to the family now."

I nodded knowing that she would have to meet Peter to understand him and Edward would be my backup if it came down to it.


	87. Matter of Fact APOV

**Matter of Fact**

**I do not own them.**

**APOV **

"_To be trusted is a greater compliment than being loved." _

The house had finally settled back down after the all afternoon and not to mention most of the evening discussion, it was interesting watching the lines draw and then redraw themselves as people changed their minds and opinions during the discussion. I hadn't mentioned Peter to anyone, I figured that Jasper didn't need to waste time defending Peter right at this moment…it wasn't our decision to choose who the Hunters ended up sending, we only had to decide on whether we were going to let the Hunters live long enough to actually send someone over.

Locations were still up in the air, but it was decided that all properties presently owned were not suitable. I almost thought of bringing up Esme Island but Edward shot me a very dangerous look. I'm sure everyone in the room caught the look but everyone was still a little too preoccupied to question my thoughts. I was half tempted to say them out loud just to piss off Edward but knew that several other people might actually agree with me on it being a perfect location. It was neither here nor there… Esme Island just was and how can you beat that?

A lot of the arguments centered around trust and how can we trust the Hunters, it slowly moved into how can we stoop to the level of trusting them and then moved back to we'll stay on guard and see what they are willing to negotiate. I thought personally that negotiations with them were a big joke, but who am I to say vampires can't change? Jasper did…and not letting them at least speak on their own behalf would make me a hypocrite.

I had ditched everyone in the house when the discussions were finally done, figuring I wanted my thoughts to myself for a least a minute or two before I killed Edward. I loved my brother but when we didn't agree I didn't even get a chance to say so before he started arguing with me. It made things very one sided.

I slumped down crossing my legs beneath me and digging my fingers into the earth below. The grass was thick in the back yard reminding me that I needed to get Emmett or Edward out here to cut it down a bit before it got out of hand. I was enjoying watching what I could of the sun drop behind the clouds when I felt Jasper approach behind me, I turned my head and looked up at him before turning my focus back to the sky.

"Care to have a seat? I have the best view in the backyard."

Jasper took a seat behind me pulling me between his legs as my head fell against his chest and my hands settled on his thighs. His chin rested on my shoulder and I could feel his gaze running past me towards the sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yea, it kind of reminds me of a certain place that Edward has deemed it unnecessary to bring up in front of others. It's a hell of a lot prettier though, he can be such an ass sometimes."

"Where? I can't think of any place that would be prettier than sitting here with you, silence around us, watching a beautiful sunset, which might I add, can't compare to your beauty."

The only thing I could think as his lips grazed my ear lobe was 'kiss ass.' He had no reason to be kissing up… yet I knew this was just natural to him, I liked compliments but I could name a few things more beautiful…he would be number one on that list. I smiled as I shook my head lightly and let out a breath of evening air.

"Carlisle loved Esme like no man had ever loved a woman, or at least like nothing I had ever witnessed before myself. When they got married as a wedding gift he bought her an entire island. I haven't been there in years because I normally send Bella and Edward there to get away from them. But its beauty is rare and the sunsets are much clearer than this place."

"Have you been there? It sounds like you have. I only ask because I wonder, are you able to escape your gift when you have nothing to think about because there is nothing around you to think about or worry about."

I chuckled and wiggled my body in closer to Jasper, I wish my gift worked like his and Edwards, to where all I had to do was get away from the people around me and have a moment's peace to myself. I was used to it though; the constant visions the weak all the way to the strong.

"I wish Jasper, my visions have the best signal in the world…there is no range that I could escape to… they are always there. I can only ask others to behave so that I don't get weird visions while I'm gone. I have been to the island twice; once was some personal time and I went alone, and the other was to make sure that the workers there knew they were not in danger if they stayed."

I paused and turned my body around as I pulled my knees up to my chest and angled my head so that I could lay the side of it on Jaspers shoulder but still be able to see his profile. I wanted to take him there for our honeymoon because he would like it out there and I wanted to share that part of his new family with him.

"You know Emmett used to go there and intentionally send my visions into a spiral of craziness. I literally went crazy a few times; I never got even with him for that. He would decide to burn the island down, or destroy the house or something else really stupid like poison the trees so the animals there would die. I wanted to kill him for scaring the crap out of me like that on purpose."

"Really? That sounds like Emmett. Nice to know you have another evil person around to make his life as hard as he's made yours. I think we could come up with a few ideas to pay him back with."

"Have fun, I am not messing with him until I can waste a few hours with bull shit visions from him. Sometimes if I shrug him off he follows through…and that sucks…Love I need to get back to the house, I have two people coming who will only talk to me."

I stood up quickly and reached down to Jasper with one hand stretched out to pull him to his feet. I really wanted to sit out here and joke around about getting pay back on Emmett, but more important things needed attention at this time. We had our fun this weekend…I sighed at that thought.

Jasper placed his hand in mine as he moved to his feet wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me close to him. I was trying hard to concentrate on keeping my emotions balanced because I knew that Vladimir and Stefan were about to piss me off, but I didn't want that emotion to rub off on Jasper.

"Soon, angel. We'll take care of all these issues and then we can concentrate on us. By the way, have you thought about where to have the wedding?"

"I had thought about it briefly, but nothing really stuck yet…why do you have any ideas? Oh and it appears our rings are no longer there…"

I looked down at his hand knowing that this weekend's events took care of the delicate little rings I had made.

"…I'll just have to actually order some online I guess."

"Well, it seems you've been thinking a little on it. I actually had an idea for where to have the wedding. What would you say about my parent's property in Texas? You can say no if you want. I just think it would be a nice place. Neutral territory so anyone who wanted to come could.

As for the rings, could you allow me that one? I'm pretty sure you have the dress, the flowers, etc, chosen in that beautiful head of yours, so why not let me have this one thing? Only thing is, no peeking. I don't want you searching. That wouldn't make it fun for me."

We stopped at the back door and listened the voices carry through the house but it was one voice that caught my attention. Edward was laughing, a low chuckle but it was off, and no one else was laughing which made me wonder who was thinking what?

I turned my focus up to Jasper as he placed a tight lipped smile on his face and glared at Edward as Edward's laugh grew more pronounced and deep. I smiled and ignored it as I opened the door and moved inside the house. I didn't want everyone in the living room when our guest arrived, better if they didn't know just how many people were here in case they tried anything.

"Love, I'll need to see your parent's property before I can decide on that…a picture will do if you can get one."

I turned my attention from Jasper back to everyone else in the living room. My eyes must have spoken to Bella and Kate because when they stood and moved to stand next to each other it was like they already knew what I was about to ask. They didn't need to be mind readers to already know what I had planned.

"Hey, could everyone except Bella and Kate move to the dining room and shut the door. Vladimir and Stefan will be here shortly and I don't want them to know just how many people are here in case they try anything."

I looked up at Jasper hopping that he wouldn't throw to big of a fit, it's not like he would be far. He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes before kissing me on the forehead and then glaring at Edward. Everyone left to the dining room and I watched as Jasper followed behind Edward turning to look at me as he closed the dining room door.

I sighed again and moved towards the front door with Kate and Bella at my side. We were the new 'royals' I guess, and well I'm sure they wanted to speak to all three of us. I threw the door open as the two old men stepped up on to the front porch.

There appearance was funny, two old men with extremely tight skinned faces while the rest of their bodies showed just how old they really were when they were changed. It was slightly disgusting if you ask me.

"I'm Alice; this is Bella and this Kate. No need for introductions… please come inside."

They looked from me to each other as we cleared the door way and granted them entrance to the house. I could hear a small murmur of voices begin to quiet down from the dining room and hoped that the two old men didn't notice. I moved to the front of the living room with Bella and Kate standing in between the two of them as Stefan looked around the room.

"You know Alice, Carlisle was a friend of ours once."

"That's nice, why are you here and what do you want?"

"Skipping the pleasantries I see."

Vladimir moved his coat around and took a seat on the living room couch with annoyance written over his face. I had no need to be nice to these two; they showed up at my house unannounced.

"We are here to discuss your plans…rumor has it that you three are the new Queens of our little world."

I rolled my eyes and looked to Bella feeling her shield wrap around me as she looked at the two old men curiously. I wondered what was going on in her head but decided that if I was that curious I'd remember to ask her later. Kate nudged me with her arm pulling my stare from Bella to her as she let out a sigh and turned to Vladimir to answer him.

"You don't need to know our plans. Just know that we have it taken care of."

"You do? Well then tell me, what do you plan to do about Demetri my dear? You know he's not dead, and the rightful heir to Aro's thrown."

"His death can be arranged."

I elbowed Kate but felt a sickening feeling creep up in my stomach. Demetri wasn't dead, but he was as comatose as they get, what did this old man know about Demetri.

"Demetri is not a problem dead or alive; he's not exactly all there."

"Ah, yes…but Alice; what if someone was to be able to change that?"

"Then he will be handled. Demetri is my problem, you are here for something else, now ask your question so that we can move on with our day…I'd recommend you stop wasting my time."

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and leaned most of my weight onto one foot. There was no way that Demetri was going to come looking for me, he would need an army to get to me and even then he'd need a pretty damn good army. My thoughts wondered to what Jasper was thinking about the whole Demetri thing, is there someone out there who could undo what Jasper did to him? I doubted it, but then again my life was always full of the most inconvenient surprises ever.

"Well, Alice, since you know why we are here…how about you just give us our answer and we will depart as quickly as we came."

"You can have Volterra we don't want that diseased misused place, the jewels and money mean nothing to us; but I do have a rule, consider this your only warning…I know your history, if you so much as feed the wrong way I will be up there to burn you myself. Am I clear?"

"Young Alice, we are too old for such games, we simply want back what was ours you can have the war and everyone involved in it."

"Is there anything else?"

"No, we will be leaving now."

I watched as Stefan and Vladimir stood, nodded their heads in a polite gesture of good bye and then let themselves out. I let out a heavy sigh and let the newest possibilities roll around in my head. The biggest question I had was whether or not Demetri should be killed before someone had the chance to bring him out of whatever state he was in. I couldn't allow him to take Aro's thrown…that would make me his Queen…and I had been fighting that for far too long to give up now.

The door to the dining room opened and everyone silently piled out of the room. Jasper moved in front of me and stuck his hand out pulling me to my feet and then walking me to the stairs and up towards our room. Now was not the time for 'alone' time. We should be down stairs discussing things but my mind was reeling with all the possibilities. Determination is what helped me fight off Jasper earlier…a strong enough mind could recover from any kind of emotional shock it they had enough mental strength and determination. Could Demetri posses that?

Jasper had closed the bedroom door and looked over to me with curious eyes. I moved to my desk and dropped into the chair facing the computer; my fingers tapped slightly before I started running searches on psychosis. Something had to give…the only person who had worse luck than me was Bella and right now even that didn't seem to be the truth.

"Is it possible Jasper?"

"I don't know. I've never found anyone who could reverse my effects before. I mean, Jane and Alec are....were a given and Bella is able to block me to a certain point. My concern is what I did to Demetri shouldn't be reversible. You can't understand what I did to him, it's so hard for me to describe. I can't even reverse it. His torment is cruel even by my standards and believe me, angel, I don't have high standards when it comes to doing something like that. He deserved what I did to him so I am okay with it. I need to speak to Peter. If anyone would know the answer, he would."

I scanned through the images online further, reading quickly paragraph after paragraph as he spoke. But the only thing that occurred to me was the fact that Vladimir and Stefan were vengeful and old. It wasn't entirely too impossible that they were just talking shit to get me worked up. At least they didn't know how to mess with my visions. That would be a big pain in the ass if they did.

"You know what, I'm overly excitable these days…it's probably bull shit that we shouldn't even be worrying about. Follow up with your friend and then we'll leave it at that. I wasn't scared of Demetri when he was normal…let alone now, it was actually kind of fun to beat up on him occasionally. I'm not going to worry about it."

I closed the lap top and turned in the chair standing up and then moving across the room to an old photo album…this was something to ease my mind. I flipped through the pages landing on the one page filled with Esme's island, there were a few crazy snap shots of Rose and I pretending to be models at the water…but all of it was good times. And, I wanted to Jasper to see Esme's island even if we couldn't go there right at the moment.

"Here, have a look at the island while I get changed and so we can head down stairs and figure out the rest."

"Alice, something's bothering you. I don't know what. I'm not Edward so I need you to talk to me. Edward gave me the impression you had something bothering you and I'm here if you want to talk about it."

Edward thinks and talks too much if you ask me. I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to Jasper standing in front of him as he sat on the bed. There wasn't anything that he didn't already know about going on, and as I said earlier I was slightly excitable right now…but there was nothing to worry about.

"Love, if there was something of importance going on other than what is going on now. You will always be the first to know if something is bothering me."

I ran my fingers through his hair before pulling his head up to meet my eyes.

"Is there something bothering you that I should know about?"

"The only thing bothering me is how you're doing. I can feel the stress and the uncertainty in your emotions. I just don't like you feeling like this. What can I do for you? How can I help?"

I shook my head and smiled at Jasper it was sweet that he was concerned about me, but I was going to feel the stress until this war was over, which would never happen…so I guess I was just going to have to work on not being as stressed about it. I mean really, I was an indestructible forced to walk this world for the rest of eternity vampire. What really did I have to worry about? Oh, yea…everything?

"Jasper, I love that you care…but it's just a natural feeling to be stressed about everything right now. I'll be alright, and I promise to let you know if there is anything other than the ordinary bothering me."

"Alice, I believe you. I know that you'd tell me if something was wrong. What is the next step  
in all this chaos?"

I pulled my hands away and took a step back from Jasper thinking next step? Well, there were several steps that needed to be taken, but the most important one was already done, Vladimir and Stefan were gone…and from what I could see we weren't expecting any visitors. So it was straight to business, as a wise fashionable woman once said…location location location.

"We need to get the family to agree on a location for this 'royal' family to stay at. Ugh, and we need to have a different description for whatever this is. I hate calling myself royal…it sounds so snobbish."

Jasper wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him as head rested against my stomach. It didn't feel like it normally did with this highly charged sexual tension type electrical spark, this was more of a soothing just love having you around spark.

"Have you thought trying to vision a place? Is there a chance that someone will come up with the perfect idea?"

"No, I haven't well…I have kind of; but every time an idea would fly through my mind Edward would shoot it down before I got to say it. So I guess there haven't been any suitable ideas for the entire group yet."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck, it was about time for me to just let the family fight over it until there was a resolution because I was fed up and almost didn't care where we ended up as long as it was big enough and I was able to decorate the place.

"I like Edward, you know that. But, why is his opinion of these places you've visioned the only opinion? Doesn't everyone have the right to discuss and place their opinions without him deciding what their answers will be?"

"It's not that Edwards opinion holds more value than anyone else's… it's that I want everyone to agree on the place. If he is already disagreeing then I move on. I don't know it's so complicated because everyone has an idea and their own vision of what or where but no one agrees on that vision at the present time. I'm half tempted to get in a boat and find another uncharted island in the center somewhere conveniently located to all areas and call that home."

"Shouldn't he be waiting to hear everyone else's opinion, though? Others might have valid points that he hasn't thought of that make some of these spots perfect. I agree though that you do need some place central and convenient. Have you thought about some place in Mexico? Maybe Cancun. It is central as far as the world is concerned. It was a big tourist area at one time so it has a large airport and is easily accessible with lots of animals."

Jasper stood up and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his chest; I let out a heavy sigh and rested my head against his chest. It would be so much easier to just escape with him and let everyone else handle all of the issues that need handling. That way I could ignore the bickering and the arguing.

"Alice, we should go back downstairs. As much as I would love to stay up here with you, I think your input on this and the other issues is important. Just keep remembering, something will give at some point. This existence of ours has its ups and downs and like I said before as long as I have you that's all that matters."

"You're right about all that matters. We could run away you know…let them decide and then meet up with them whenever they're done. And doesn't Cancun or at least the thought of it being the head quarters seem kind of comical just because what it used to be known for? It's kind of comical to me…though they do have a good animal supply, Edward would like that…I don't know if I am fond of coyote though."

Jasper laughed and lifted me off of my feet so that my eyes met his, "One, I don't mind coyote. At least I don't think I mind. Never had it. So a trip there would at least be worth it. Two, yes, I think it is comical but maybe a little comedy is in order. It seems to be in short demand lately. Three, maybe we should runaway. Why should all this be on your shoulders?"

I was tempted, very tempted so tempted that I might not throw a fit or put up a fight if he were to try and escape with me right now. But I knew he wouldn't. He'd be the one to keep me grounded and focused. We were both determined for this war to be over and for everything to be settled so that we could move on to our somewhat happy ever after. Jasper pulled away from me slightly and spoke softly while looking at me.

"I should try and contact Peter. I think we need to know what is going on and if my abilities can be overpowered."

"Yea, I should go downstairs and mention Cancun; I think everyone else could use a good laugh also. I personally think Cancun is too open, beaches but no cover. Mexico on the other hand has a lot of unoccupied jungles in the areas where tourist didn't go…we could look into that. So are you going to stay up here to make your phone call? I can go downstairs and handle the rest."

"You go downstairs, I don't want to freak Peter out. He and I have a long history and I'll need time to explain what's happened. This might be a good thing. He might feel more comfortable speaking on the Hunters' behalf if he knows he has a friend on the other side. I know you don't trust him and I don't think your unease will help with the others."

Jasper kissed me softly as I pulled away and made my way to leave and head downstairs so that he could have his privacy. I knew my unease didn't help but there was nothing I could do about it until I met him and felt comfortable around him myself.

"I trust you Jasper, and if you trust him then that's all I need…well other than maybe meeting him so that I can make my own judgments. But I promise I'll be nice, and as long as he is your friend I'll make sure the others back off and give him a chance just like they had to give you a chance. We're not all perfect."

I turned and headed out of the room walking down the stairs slowly and deliberately. Each foot step echoed and I could tell that everyone was back to arguing locations.

"I am tired of you people arguing. Tanya … Kate get online; I want you to search out areas in Mexico, check out the jungles or well covered areas. Edward, I need you to get on the phone and get things with the Kindred settled, rumors will be spreading and I need things calmed. Ben…could you give me a pretty day?"

I took a seat on the couch with a huff as Bella looked at me and smirked. Now, all I had to do was wait for Jasper to come back down the stairs everyone else would be somewhat occupied. Emmett stood and then landed with a thud in front of the television pulling out the video game wordlessly and began playing. This was as peaceful as it would get for the time being.

"So, what's the news on Mexico?"

I turned my head to see Jasper walking down the stairs a few minutes later. Edward was still on the phone talking on the front porch to other Kindred while Kate and Tanya still searched through portions of Mexico to see what they could find. I hadn't yet told anyone why they were searching Mexico.

"Well, I have Tanya and Kate looking around online for they can find."

Emmett paused his game and turned around to look from me to Jasper before Bella leaned over to me on the couch. I looked down at her as her eyes moved from Emmett to Edward outside. I smirked knowing her question but decided to go ahead and let her ask for the sake of everyone else in the house.

"So why are we searching for jungles in Mexico Alice?"

"I'm glad you asked Bella, see Jasper mentioned Cancun as a place…I thought Cancun would be comical for an idea of a general head quarters but that the jungles might not be too far off. I could have a house built in no time and fully furnished as well."

Bella shook her head and sat up straight again looking at me curiously, or well curious wasn't exactly the right description. More like she was looking at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Alice, Mexico? Can't we go someplace cool…you know historic or something?"

"Bella, don't be ridiculous…Mexico has history."

"Mexico is only known for tourist attractions and parties; let's not forget the drug lords that used to run the place."

"They did not run the place, and Mexico has a deeper history than that Bella, don't forget the Aztecs…they were genius for their time."

Jasper chuckled as he moved closer to us sitting on the couch, "Bella, you are a vampire. Hot and cold shouldn't bother you so why does it matter?"

Bella looked up at Jasper and shrugged her shoulders, "The temperature of the place doesn't really bother me. But if I am going to be spending my time somewhere new, I'd like to be able to have something cool to explore. That way I won't get bored with the location."

I rolled my eyes and laughed as Emmett nodded his head in agreement.

"Bella, if you are worried about being bored I could use your help decorating and designing…to get all of the landscaping done in a jungle will take years. You'll have plenty to do."

"Can I pass?"

Jasper laughed again as he took a seat in his new favorite chair in the corner of the room as I gave Bella a dirty yet playful look. I knew she would want to help me landscape. No one would…which was fine, I enjoy doing that stuff so more fun for me I suppose.

"Bella, have you ever heard of the crystal skulls? You could spend years in the Aztec ruins searching for those. All the overgrowth would have you hunting the country side forever and longer."

I looked from Bella to Jasper as Bella looked from Jasper to me and started laughing. I smiled at Jasper and hoped that he was kidding; I mean those 'crystal skulls' had to be a myth.

"Jasper, I think that's a myth, but I might go look anyways…anything to get out of Alice and her landscaping projects. Tell me, how are you going to keep her from putting you to work in the jungle?"

Jasper smiled as he looked over at me, I felt warm and sinfully delicious as he smirked in my direction.

"Will I be able to convince you to keep me from working in the jungles of Mexico, angel?"

I smirked right back, he could make me feel anything he wanted, literally, and it wouldn't get him out of helping me…we just wouldn't get as much done as we would if he just behaved himself.

"Nope, but you are going to make the projects take longer than planned. Hey Emmett, you know we're going to have to cut through some trails if you plan on being able to take the Jeep mudding out there."

I could see Jasper sulking further into his chair, this pouting thing he did was cute...and it made me smile, so he could pout as much as he wanted if that's what he really wanted to do.

"I could handle that. I would be willing to cut as long as someone is willing to race me afterwards."

"Typical Emmett. Thinking Like a man."

I looked at Jasper wondering why he was taking his pouting out on Emmett and shrugged my shoulders as Bella shook her head.

"Better than being an emotional butterball."

"Fuck you asshole."

Emmett cringed slightly and shrank back from Jasper as I shot Jasper a glare of my own. That was not fair in my book, and what was wrong with Emmett asking for a good race once his part of the work was done? I turned my gaze from Jasper over to Emmett and smiled.

"I don't think a race would be a problem at all. There was this really cool truck I was looking at. You'd have to give me some time to buy it, have it fixed up, and then we can race. I want to at least make it worth the race you know?"

"Alice, you're too small to be racing trucks in the jungle."

"Bella, I don't see what it could hurt…if I wreck the truck then we simply cleared out more jungle space."

"Alice, there is one problem. Porsches don't fare well in the jungle. What would you do with it?"

I dropped my eyes to the ground and then over to Jasper thinking of how to answer his question without it coming as me just being a smart ass. He was looking a little more irritable than usual. I looked to Bella wanting to ask her to wrap him up just in case other people were getting to him but didn't because well, he didn't want me to protect him.

"Love, Porsches don't fare well in the woods either. There would be streets that I could drive the Porsche on… the truck I plan on buying and fixing up would be for the jungle. Love, do you have your cell phone on you?"

Jasper pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and tossed it at me, "Here you go, why do you want my phone?" I sighed and tossed it back to him, I didn't want his phone; I just wanted to make sure he had his phone on him.

Instead I pulled out my phone and sent him a text asking him what was bothering him. I didn't know if it was something I should point out to everyone. His anxiety seemed a little higher than usual and I wanted to make sure he was alright.

"Alice, you know it's going to take Edward forever to call everyone right?"

I looked at Bella and nodded my head with the biggest most mischievous grin I could muster up. There was a reason I had given him the task, he was giving me a headache. Bella shook her head and pulled out her cell phone standing up to go help him, which is what I would do if it were Jasper out there calling millions of people to have five to ten minute conversations explaining the same thing over and over again.

"Hey Emmett, you should go and check on Tanya and Kate…I think Ben and Garrett are in there with them and I want to make sure they aren't messing around. I really want to see what kind of locations they can come up with."

Emmett left the room and Jasper stood up and moved towards the window. I followed after him and wrapped my arms around his waist resting my head against his back. I was going to let the silence take over us so that we could have some peace because he needed something I just didn't know what.

"I know what you're wondering. I have no idea, Alice. It makes no sense."

"Can I have Bella wrap you up? Just in case, and do you think it could be someone not in the house…maybe we have some new guest outside? I don't like seeing you like this; especially when I feel like there is nothing I can do about it."

"No, I can't depend on Bella. She won't always be around. This is something I've never experienced before. It feels different. I have to figure out what it is and how to stop it. I appreciate Bella's shield but I have had this 'gift' for far too long to let it stop me like this."

Jasper moved away from me causing me to frown and sat down in the chair. I watched as his eyes drifted closed and his face shrink into nothing. There wasn't an expression just a blank void. I didn't know what he was doing but it would have been nice if he would have at least given me a heads up in the process.

His eyebrows moved as I dropped in front of him and began searching, I know he does not want help from Bella, but he did not say anything about help from me and my worry was strong enough to send me looking.

_A scream ripped through the woods as I frantically tried to get Jasper to respond to me, his eyes would blink as he mumbled. Fear laced through my veins as Ben ran into the living room staring out all of the widows. _

I pulled myself back knowing something wasn't right but wanting to have someone else prepared for the scream that was about to occur in the woods. I didn't know if Jasper caused it or not, but I was going to find out who it was and if they were hurting him, they were going to wish it was a Hunter or the Volturi torturing them.

Edward and Bella came into the house as I pointed off into the distance. Edward simply nodded and I knew that Bella had him wrapped up tight. If this person was able to affect Jasper I didn't want to take any chances that they would be able to hurt them. Kate barreled down the stairs with Garrett close on her heels and followed Edward and Bella towards the back door.

"It's a female, you'll hear the scream…I'd say about one mile into the woods. Close to the cabin. Head that way and bring her back alive. Ben go with them. I don't want anyone else to see you guys bringing who she is in."

"Fog or funnel?"

"Ben, it doesn't matter to me, just take care of each other."

"Alice, Sandra is on her way already…just in case."

"Thank you Edward, now please go you don't have much longer, I want whoever she is here."

They took off out the door and not two seconds later that scream echoed through my mind. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth trying to keep myself here with Jasper instead of outside. His face twisted slightly as I placed my hand on his shoulder and then the other over his cheek.

I watched his muscles relax and his eye brows slacken, my hand moved over his cheek patting it lightly in hopes that he would at least open his eyes and look at me. Sandra walked into the room as Tanya and Emmett moved down stairs. I knew that Edward had text Kate and Garrett simply followed her, I was sure Tanya and Emmett didn't even know something was wrong until now.

I looked at Emmett as his pace picked up and he was quickly looking through all of the windows. Tanya was at my side but I gently pushed her away and tried to move closer to Jasper, his eyes opened and his head lifted meeting my worried gaze.

"Alice?"

"Jasper, are you alright?"

"She's…here…Mar…"

"I know Jasper…I know someone's here."

"He can't hear you Alice."

I stopped and looked over to Sandra as she moved closer to me. I didn't want to leave his side. I huffed as Emmett pulled me away and Sandra moved in closer baring her teeth as Jasper closed his eyes and attempted to relax. I was pissed.

I was beyond pissed, I was raging and I knew it wasn't helping Jasper any at all. I watched his head roll back as the sleep state took over and Sandra took a step back from him. I couldn't go to him because my own emotions might hurt him and that killed me slowly inside.

Emmett moved quickly picking Jasper up and heading towards our room. I followed after him but kept a distance telling myself to calm down. I needed to calm down; I would have my time to be angry and pissed off at whoever this girl was later. I brushed past Emmett and threw the bedroom door open slipping in first to adjust the broken bed as Emmett laid Jasper down.

"Do you know who it was Alice?"

"No, but Edward and everyone went to get her. I want her in the basement and have Kate stand guard; I'll be down in a minute."

"Alice, he needs you here."

"I know that Emmett, I'll be here until he wakes up…but then I am going to handle her."

Emmett shrugged his shoulders and took a seat on the chair in front of my vanity. I let out a frustrated sigh as I did the only thing I knew I could do to occupy my time. I started cleaning the room back up.

"Alice, he's going to be fine."

"I know Emmett; but that doesn't mean I have to like the fact that he got hurt in the first place. He didn't even tell me what he was doing, he just sat down and zoned out."

"Are you mad at him?"

"I wish I could be mad at him, but I can't…I am very mad at whoever this girl is."

Emmett stood up from the chair and looked around the room watching me as I moved quickly through each corner cleaning and repairing minor things as I could.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"Can you wake him up any faster?"

"Maybe it's best if he just rest Alice."

"This is ridiculous Emmett, why is it that everyone I love gets hurt?"

"It's not your fault."

"How do you know that? How can you say that this isn't my fault? Do you think the war would have ever even started if I didn't have that vision of Bella killing herself? That's the real start of it all isn't it Emmett? The real catalyst in this equation is me."

"Stop with the self loathing bull shit Alice; you are starting to sound like Edward."

"He has a natural charm to rub off on people."

Emmett moved over to me grabbing me roughly by my shoulders and turning me towards Jasper. I stared at him, and even in silence his perfection radiated through the dim lit clouds that hovered above my head.

"You saved us…not just Jasper but me too…so calm down and help him relax. I'm going to go see who this girl is and I promise no one will touch her until you get your chance."

"Thank you Emmett."

I paused as he released my shoulders and moved out of the room. I watched as the door closed behind him and turned my attention back to Jasper. I crawled onto the bed next to him and took a deep relaxing breath as my fingers trailed over his arm.


	88. Matter of Fact JPOV

**Matter of Fact**

**I do not own Twilight or its characters**

JPOV

"Care to have a seat? I have the best view in the backyard." Alice asked looking over her shoulder.

I didn't say a word. I could feel her frustration and anger slowly dissipating and only wanted to comfort now fuel it. I was glad Peter's name had been left out of the discussions. That would only further complicate the matters. If anyone else felt the way Alice did about him, that conversation could last years.

I sat behind Alice, pulling her gently so her back was against my chest and my legs wrapped around her body. I held her and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked watching the sun dip into the Earth.

"Yea, it kind of reminds me of a certain place that Edward has deemed it unnecessary to bring up in front of others. It a hell of a lot prettier though, he can be such an ass sometimes."

"Where? I can't think of any place that would be prettier than sitting here with you, silence around us, watching a beautiful sunset, which might I add, can't compare to your beauty." I nuzzled my lips against her ear as I whispered the words.

I could feel her "stuck up" attitude floating off her and around us. Before meeting her, I had never had any reason to be like this. I was a military man who never saw a need for love and devotion, protection and safety of one solitary individual. Now I had Alice. I was going overboard, I knew that. I had watched many couples together. Rose and Emmett, Charlotte, during her good times, and Peter and even Edward and Bella. I know could see the budding relationships between Emmett and Tanya and Kate and Garrett. I didn't see or hear them act or talk like this but they weren't Alice or I.

I was new to all this, I didn't carry if I was getting carried away. I wanted the high I felt when I was around my angel, speaking to her, hearing her talk, watching her movements, even sense her emotions to never be taken down at all. This one of the many reasons I acted like this when I was alone with her. I wanted her to continuously know that she was everything and the only thing that mattered to me. I wanted her to be constantly reminded how much I loved and worshiped everything about her.

"Carlisle loved Esme like no man had ever loved a woman, or at least like nothing I had ever witnessed before myself. When they got married as a wedding gift he bought her an entire island. I haven't been there in years because I normally send Bella and Edward there to get away from them. But it's beauty is rare and the sunsets are much more clear than this places."

"Have you been there? It sounds like you have. I only ask because I wonder, are you able to escape your gift when you have nothing to think about because there is nothing around you to think about or worry about."

Alice chuckled and wiggled her back closer to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held onto her for dear life.

"I wish Jasper, my visions have the best signal in the world…there is no range that I could escape to… they are always there. I can only ask others to behave so that I don't get weird visions while I'm gone. I have been to the island twice; once was some personal time and I went alone, and the other was to make sure that the workers there knew they were not in danger if they stayed."

She pulled her body around and pulled her knees up to her chest, laying her head on my shoulder. Her scent swept under my nose sending more electrical charges through my body.

"You know Emmett used to go there and intentionally send my visions into a spiral of craziness. I literally went crazy a few times; I never got even with him for that. He would decide to burn the island down, or destroy the house or something else really stupid like poison the trees so the animals there would die. I wanted to kill him for scaring the crap out of me like that on purpose."

"Really? That sounds like Emmett. Nice to know you have another evil person around to make his life as hard as he's made yours. I think we could come up with a few ideas to pay him back with." I laughed. I wanted some fun and that seemed like a way to do it. Emmett had some payback coming to him for some stunts he had pulled on me.

"Have fun, I am not messing with him until I can waste a few hours with bull shit visions from him. Sometimes if I shrug him off he follows through…and that sucks…Love I need to get back to the house, I have two people coming who will only talk to me."

She stood up quickly. I paused before taking her hand and allowing her to pull me to my feet. I could feel a bout of depression and wasn't sure if it was her or me. I didn't want to rejoin the festivities inside but knew it was necessary.

I laid my arm over her shoulders and pulled her close. "Soon, angel. We'll take care of all these issues and then we can concentrate on us. By the way, have you thought about where to have the wedding?"

"I had thought about it briefly, but nothing really stuck yet…why do you have any ideas? Oh and it appears our rings are no longer there…" Alice paused and looked down at my hand. "…I'll just have to actually order some online, I guess."

"Well, it seems you've been thinking a little on it. I actually had an idea for where to have the wedding. What would you say about my parents property in Texas? You can say no if you want. I just think it would be a nice place. Neutral territory so anyone who wanted to come could.

As for the rings, could you allow me that one? I'm pretty sure you have the dress, the flowers, etc, chosen in that beautiful head of yours, so why not let me have this one thing? Only thing is, no peeking. I don't want you searching. That wouldn't make it fun for me."

We had stopped by the back door as we continued to speak. I could hear the voices within the house. Edward's chuckle was low but distinct. _You fucking asshole, stay out. I had that buried deep. How did you hear it?_

The laughing got louder almost like a belly laugh. I kept a straight face so I could work my magic on Alice. I wanted this for her. I wanted to give her something that no one else could. The rings were the one thing that I could think of that could be unique and special.

Edward nodded his head, motioning that I should go speak with Alice. I wasn't sure what to tell her. I didn't know of anyone who could overthrow the comatose state I had thrown Demetri into. I hadn't found anyone until now that had been able to ward off my attacks except Jane, Alec and Bella, to a certain point.

I made my way back into the living room. I remained silent. Something told me that I had to change my approach towards Alice. Jumping without assessing what to say or not to say wasn't going to win anything for her or I. I walked over and held out my hand. I could see and feel that she was confused and lost on what needed to be done.

My main focus was Alice. My secondary thoughts were about Demetri and what should be done. My third thoughts were what to do from here. There was so information that needed to be discussed. There were two things that were obviously on the top of the list. One was the Hunters. The second was the most important. Stefan and Vladimir had just officially handed the keys over to the girls. They needed to decide if they wanted the job or not. Very difficult and important issues.

Alice took my hand and we walked silently up the stairs. Once we were in our bedroom and I had the door closed, I looked at Alice and waited. I wanted her to tell me what was bothering her not me assuming that I knew.

"Is it possible?" Alice asked as she moved to the computer. She began researching without looking back at me.

"I don't know. I've never found anyone who could reverse my effects before. I mean, Jane and Alec are....were a given and Bella is able to block me to a certain point. My concern is what I did to Demetri shouldn't be reversible. You can't understand what I did to him, its so hard for me to describe. I can't even reverse it. His torment is cruel even by my standards and believe me, angel, I don't have high standards when it comes to doing something like that. He deserved what I did to him so I am okay with it. I need to speak to Peter. If anyone would know the answer, he would." I was confused myself. It bothered me to know that someone, unknown to me, might have the ability to bring Demetri back.

Alice continued to scan the computer looking for more information that might help with the Demetri situation. I wasn't sure if there was a diagnosis for Demetri's condition. He was comatose and in an incredible amount of emotional pain. It wasn't anything physical that I had done to him so there wasn't really a way to fix it through normal medical treatments.

"You know what, I'm overly excitable these days…it's probably bull shit that we should even be worrying about. Follow up with your friend and then we'll leave it at that. I wasn't scared of Demetri when he was normal…let alone now, it was actually kind of fun to beat up on him occasionally. I'm not going to worry about it."

Alice closed the lap top and turned in the chair. I felt her emotions ease a little as she spotted something across the room. I sat quietly on the bed as she walked towards a bookshelf that stood against the wall beside the window facing the backyard.

She moved back towards me as she flipped those the photo album she had picked up. These simple things such as photos and music seemed unneccessary to me. I had always lived with very little. A vampire's memories were sharp and clear. They never diminished or faded. To have physical reminders of these things were just a clutter of items for me. This was another thing that I was going to have to get use to being part of this family.

I wondered if that was the reason I held on to the few items that had survived after my parents died. This items didn't belong to me but they had a strange sentimental attachment for me. Some of those now, including the land, were worth having held onto. I tried not to think about the other items. Alice hadn't exactly said she wouldn't peek. Actually, she hadn't made any reference to my request at the back door earlier.

"Here, have a look at the island while I get changed and so we can head down stairs and figure out the rest." Alice spoke as she handed me the photo album.

I took the album from her and continued to watch as she entered the room she called a closet. I looked down at the pictures and immediately understood why she was so fond of the place. The first picture was an aerial shot of the idea. It was covered mostly with green thick trees. One small section was opened enough to have built a home with a beautiful yard. The yard gave way to a beach that was white like fresh snow. From the position of the home the sun would set in beautiful hues of golds and reds with a wonderful view from the beach.

You could sense the magic and peacefulness of the island just from the one picture. I didn't need to look at the rest. I wanted our honeymoon to be there and I would be speaking to Emmett about his jokes. I wasn't allowing him or anyone else to ruin our time alone.

I looked up as Alice emerged out of the closet. Her emotions were still tense and erratic. "Alice, something's bothering you. I don't know what. I'm not Edward so I need you to talk to me. Edward gave me the impression you had something bothering you and I'm here if you want to talk about it."

She shrugged her shoulders and walked over, standing in front of me. "Love, if there was something of importance going on other than what is going on now. You will always be the first to know if something is bothering me."

She ran her fingers through sending electric impulses through my head. She wrapped her fingers tight and pulled my head up to meet her eyes.

"Is there something bothering you that I should know about?"

I was fine. My only concern was her. I just wanted her to feel less stressed. "The only thing bothering me is how you're doing. I can feel the stress and the uncertainty in your emotions. I just don't like you feeling like this. What can I do for you? How can I help?"

"Jasper, I love that you care…but it's just a natural feeling to be stressed about everything right now. I'll be alright, and I promise to let you know if there is anything other than the ordinary bothering me."

I knew she would always be honest with me. "Alice, I believe you. I know that you'd tell me if something was wrong. What is the next step in all this ciaos?"

Alice pulled her hands away and stepped back. I could see in her eyes that she was running through a series of thoughts in her head. "We need to get the family to agree on a location for this 'royal' family to stay at. Ugh, and we need to have a different description for whatever this is. I hate calling myself royal…it sounds so snobbish."

I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her close. I laid my cheek on her stomach and sighed. The sparks between us were beginning to feel soothing instead of charging. "Have you thought trying to vision a place? Is there a chance that someone will come up with the perfect idea?"

"No, I haven't well…I have kind of; but every time an idea would fly through my mind Edward would shoot it down before I got to say it. So I guess there haven't been any suitable ideas for the entire group yet." Alice sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I like Edward, you know that. But, why is his opinion of these places you've visioned the only opinion? Doesn't everyone have the right to discuss and place their opinions without him deciding what their answers will be?" I knew I was putting myself on Edward's hit list but Alice was the visionary not Edward. Alice was now one of the three queens. She and the other girls had the right to put in their input.

Edward, Garrett and I were their consorts. We weren't better than any of them so why did Edward get the right to say no before it was even discussed verbally?

"It's not that Edwards opinion holds more value than anyone else's… it's that I want everyone to agree on the place. If he is already disagreeing then I move on. I don't know it's so complicated because everyone has an idea and their own vision of what or where but no one agrees on that vision at the present time. I'm half tempted to get in a boat and find another uncharted island in the center somewhere conveniently located to all areas and call that home."

"Shouldn't he be waiting to hear everyone else's opinion, though? Others might have valid points that he hasn't thought of that make some of these spots perfect. I agree though that you do need some place central and convenient. Have you thought about some place in Mexico? Maybe Cancun. It is central as far as the world is concerned. It was a big tourist area at one time so it has a large airport and is easily accessible with lots of animals."

I stood and wrapped my arms around Alice, pulling her into my chest. I was doing this for her but was also doing it for selfish reasons. I needed her closeness, her touch. Things were going to be rough for the next while and I didn't want to let the connection between us diminish in any way.

"Alice, we should go back downstairs. As much as I would love to stay up here with you, I think your input on this and the other issues is important. Just keep remembering, something will give at some point. This existence of ours has its ups and downs and like I said before as long as I have you that's all that matters."

"You're right about all that matters. We could run away you know…let them decide and then meet up with them whenever they're done. And doesn't Cancun or at least the thought of it being the head quarters seem kind of comical just because what it used to be known for? It's kind of comical to me…though they do have a good animal supply, Edward would like that…I don't know if I am fond of coyote though."

I laughed as I pulled her up off the floor. Her eyes came level with mine. "One, I don't mind coyote. At least I don't think I mind. Never had it. So a trip there would at least be worth it. Two, yes, I think it is comical but maybe a little comedy is in order. It seems to be in short demand lately. Three, maybe we should runaway. Why should all this be on your shoulders?"

I was joking, of course. Alice was the primary leader of the Kindred. Her responsibilities outweigh the rest. I knew it, she knew it, hell, they all knew it. That's why they listened and looked to her for advice and decisions to be made on their behalf. I pulled away slightly.

"I should try and contact Peter. I think we need to know what is going on and if my abilities can be overpowered."

"Yea, I should go downstairs and mention Cancun; I think everyone else could use a good laugh also. I personally think Cancun is too open, beaches but no cover. But Mexico on the other hand has a lot of unoccupied jungles in the areas where tourist didn't go…we could look into that. So are you going to stay up here to make your phone call? I can go downstairs and handle the rest."

"You go downstairs, I don't want to freak Peter out. He and I have a long history and I'll need time to explain what's happened. This might be a good thing. He might feel more comfortable speaking on the Hunters' behalf if he knows he has a friend on the other side. I know you don't trust him and I don't think your unease will help with the others." I said as I kissed her softly on her lips.

"I trust you Jasper, and if you trust him then that's all I need…well other than maybe meeting him so that I can make my own judgments. But I promise I'll be nice, and as long as he is your friend I'll make sure the others back off and give him a chance just like they had to give you a chance. We're not all perfect."

Alice left the room and I pulled out my cell phone. I hit one button and waited. One ring, two rings, three rings. Something was wrong. Peter never let it ring that long.

"Hello?"

"Peter, it's me."

"Now isn't the best of times."

"I know. Everything's gone to shit."

"At least you're not being forced into serving them."

"No one can force you."

"They're trying to pressure me. Same thing."

"We both know why. My question is what?"

"Never mind. Anyways, what should I do? I get near them or in the nest of the crocodiles and I'll be eaten whole."

"Just keep IT hidden and that will keep you safe."

"Wish you were here."

"No you don't. You're better off with me here."

"Where?"

"Married to the leader."

"What??"

"At least you have one friend who will do everything to make the talks easier."

"That's not what I'm talking about. You know what that makes you? A king."

"No, I'm a consort. I want this over the same as you and you agreeing to this is one way it can happen."

"I know but they are only choosing me because they expect to find IT."

"So, like I said, hide it and hide it well. Don't think about it and it will remain that way."

"Sure. Do you think I'm the right choice?"

"They could do worse. You have a lot of their beliefs."

"True, but you did once too."

"Not since I met her. Everything's different now for me."

"I got to go. We'll see each other soon."

"Take care."

I headed back downstairs, trying to keep my mind blank. I trusted Peter and everything he had told me was just what I had feared. They were using him to get whatever it was that Peter had back. I wasn't sure how everyone else would react to the news that the talks were a smoke cover. I looked across the room towards Alice and continued to keep my mind blank.

"So, what's the news on Mexico?" I asked, expecting the idea to have been shot down.

I realized Edward was on the phone outside on the porch. At least I knew I had a shot at this. I looked around and found Kate and Tanya were looking through what I saw were Mexico sites online.

"Well, I have Tanya and Kate looking around online for what they can find."

Emmett turned around and looked between Alice and I. At that same moment, Bella leaned over and looked up at Alice. There was an unspoken conversation between them.

"So, why are we searching for jungles in Mexico, Alice?"

"I'm glad you asked Bella, see Jasper mentioned Cancun as a place…I thought Cancun would be comical for an idea of a general head quarters but that the jungles might not be too far off. I could have a house built in no time and fully furnished as well."

Bella shook her head and sat up, looking directly at Alice. "Alice, Mexico? Can't we go someplace cool…you know historic or something?"

"Bella, don't be ridiculous…Mexico has history."

"Mexico is only known for tourist attractions and parties; let's not forget the drug lords that used to run the place."

"They did not run the place, and Mexico has a deeper history than that Bella, don't forget the Aztecs…they were genius for their time."

I chuckled. "Bella, you are a vampire. Hot and cold shouldn't bother you so why does it matter?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "The temperature of the place doesn't really bother me. But if I am going to be spending my time somewhere new, I'd like to be able to have something cool to explore. That way I won't get bored with the location."

"Bella, if you are worried about being bored I could use your help decorating and designing…to get all of the landscaping done in a jungle will take years. You'll have plenty to do."

"Can I pass?"

I laughed lightly as I sat on the chair in the corner. Yes, it was becoming my favorite spot in the house. "Bella, have you ever heard of the crystal skulls? You could spend years in the Aztec ruins searching for those? All the overgrowth would have you hunting the country side forever and longer?"

Alice looked from Bella towards me. Bella looked away from me towards Bella. Both of them started giggling. Alice's giggle quickly turned into a smile.

"Jasper, I think that's a myth, but I might go look anyways…anything to get out of Alice and her landscaping projects. Tell me, how are you going to keep her from putting you to work in the jungle?"

I smiled and looked over at Alice. I quickly shot a high jolt of euphoric emotions straight at her. "Will I be able to convince you to keep me from working in the jungles of Mexico, angel?"

Alice smirked. "Nope, but you are going to make the projects take longer than planned. Hey Emmett, you know we're going to have to cut through some trails if you plan on being able to take the Jeep mudding out there."

I sunk further into the chair. I would break through this new blocking ability of hers. No one was allowed to block me or my ability.

Emmett seemed to be interested instantly. "I could handle that. I would be willing to cut as long as someone is willing to race me afterwards."

"Typical Emmett. Thinking like a man." I said pouting.

"Better than being an emotional butterball."

"Fuck you, asshole." I replied and sent a ball of fear at him.

Emmett shrank back at me and turned away. He deserved it. His teasing had caused me more than one headache. Payback was a bitch. I saw Alice glaring at me and then she turned her head towards Emmett and smile.

"I don't think a race would be a problem at all. There was this really cool truck I was looking at. You'd have to give me some time to buy it, have it fixed up, and then we can race. I want to at least make it worth the race you know?"

"Alice, you're too small to be racing trucks in the jungle." Bella replied.

"Bella, I don't see what it could hurt…if I wreck the truck then we simply cleared out more jungle space."

"Alice, there is one problem. Porches don't fair well in the jungle. What would you do with it?" I wasn't sure why but I could feel my irritation rise with each word I spoke. I took in a deep breath and slowly breathed it out, trying to calm myself.

"Love, Porsches don't fare well in the woods either. There would be streets that I could drive the Porsche on… the truck I plan on buying and fixing up would be for the jungle. Love, do you have your cell phone on you?"

I wasn't sure why she wanted my phone but I pulled it out and tossed it towards. "Here ya go. Why do you want my phone?"

Alice sighed and tossed it back. _What the hell?_ She pulled out her phone and started texting. I felt my phone vibrate and looked down at it.

_What's wrong?_

"Alice, you know it's going to take Edward forever to call everyone right?"

Alice smiled at Bella. Bella shook her head as the silent conversation began between them again. Bella pulled out her cell phone and headed out the front door.

Alice turned her attention towards Emmett. "Hey Emmett, you should go and check on Tanya and Kate…I think Ben and Garrett are in there with them and I want to make sure they aren't messing around. I really want to see what kind of locations they can come up with."

I realized Alice was clearing the room. I didn't know why but something told me it had to do with my attitude. I stood up and walked towards the window, silently waiting for Emmett to exit. Alice's scent got stronger as her arms wrapped around my waist.

"I know what you're wondering. I have no idea, Alice. It makes no sense."

"Can I have Bella wrap you up? Just in case, and do you think it could be someone not in the house…maybe we have some new guest outside? I don't like seeing you like this; especially when I feel like there is nothing I can do about it."

I thought about it for a moment. "No, I can't depend on Bella. She won't always be around. This is something I've never experienced before. It feels different. I have to figure out what it is and how to stop it. I appreciate Bella's shield but I have had this 'gift' for far too long to let it stop me like this."

I walked slowly back to the chair. I sat down and closed my eyes. I closed off all of my senses except the emotional control I was presently lacking. I wrapped my mind in a bubble and tightened it. I continued to squeeze until my emotions were no longer accessible. It was a strange and hypnotic feeling. I felt dead, truly dead.

I opened my inner self up to the emotions around me. I felt irritation, concern, excitement, joy, happiness, lust, and then the emotion I was looking for was there. The stream of one emotion that was pushing it's way straight towards me. Anger. It was more than just anger, it was hatred, pure and evil.

I waited. I could feel the pulsing of the levels within the hatred. It was almost as if a novice was trying to burrow into my emotional control and throw it completely out of wack. I sank my mind into the bubble I had created. I opened it up just a tiny amount and focused at the negative and depressing emotions I could muster.

Just as the hatred hit the lower level of the pulse, where it was weakest, I threw my negative bubble back over the string. I vaguely heard a scream of pure torment and anguish coming from somewhere outside. I knew from the voice who it was that had tried to do this to me.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and another on my face. The small hand gently petted my cheek. I focused on the small electrical charge and slowly pulled myself out of the cocoon I had wrapped myself in.

I opened my eyes and saw a film of cloudy fog slowly begin to lift. "Alice?"

Her mouth opened but I couldn't hear the words. I focused harder. I needed her to know who was in the woods. "She's....here....Mar...."

I couldn't continue. The disorientation of not being able to hear my own voice was a confusion I couldn't accept. I saw another face replace Alice's. I watched curiously as Sandra's lips curled back, exposing her teeth.

That's when everything made sense. Maria. She was alive. She had tried to harm and incapacitate me by somehow using emotions, negative ones against me. Somehow, someway, I had been physically effected. I was deaf. I couldn't hear. Sandra knew this and was trying to help.

I closed my eyes and allowed the bite to happened. Everything disappeared from there.


	89. Closure APOV

**Closure**

**I do not own them.**

**APOV **

Whoever the genius was that said patience was a virtue could presently and for the rest of eternity kiss my ass. I was as patient of a person as they get and sitting here hoping that Jasper would be alright was killing me.

I kept trying to keep my focus on the positive things, like he would wake up…and I would have a new person to take my frustrations and anger out on, not to mention that I would at least get to stand by and watch Kate shock the hell out of them. I sighed as I pulled my head to rest on one arm as I looked over at Jasper. I was becoming very unsettled and concentrating on him made the guilt worse. I should have been paying better attention to his future and not the freaking locations of a head quarters.

He didn't make things any better by trying to conquer this on his own. We don't conquer things alone unless we have to. He could have had help and then we wouldn't be here. I should have fought with him and made him listen. But no I had to go and let him do his own thing just to avoid an argument. Some arguments are worth it as long as he doesn't end up like this. As I said before he can pout all he wants.

I watched as Jasper took in a deep breath and held it; he was starting to stir which made me slightly relieved but still extremely guilty and angry at the same time. I watched him intently take another breath and then his eyes opened and stared at me with an innocent smile on his angelic face.

He lifted his hand and laid it on the side of my face running his thumb along my cheek bone as my head instinctively rested against his palm. It was comforting to have his touch back, but it was still doing nothing for the tornado of wrong feelings moving within me.

I watched his eyes intently as a peaceful and calm feeling washed over me, "Please smile for me." His voice cracked slightly but still held that deep smooth tone that I loved; it rang in my ears but didn't force the smile onto my face. I raised an eye brow and pushed a half grin out as I slapped his chest lightly.

"Don't do that again."

Jasper sank further into the pillows as he chuckled lightly and looked back to me, "I don't think I'm in any shape for anything sexual, angel, but remind me later to have you hit me again."

I didn't hit him so that he could get a sexual charge from it. I twisted my lips slightly and stared at him.

"And, don't do what?"

I slapped his chest again, slightly harder this time than the last before I sat up further on the bed and crossed my legs beneath me.

"Don't zone out without telling me. Don't leave me unprepared to handle whatever is going to happen. Don't assume you can handle it all. Don't and this is the important one Jasper, don't ever leave me for that long again."

I crossed my arms across my chest and let out a breath of air…that was the first time I had even spoken since Emmett had left the room. I had been holding in a lot of frustrations and this was not even my boiling point. There was still someone down stairs that I had yet to meet, and boy did I plan on meeting her.

Jasper leaned up resting his back against the headboard that so desperately needed to be replaced. His eyes never once shifted from my own as I stared at him.

"Alice, I didn't mean to leave you unprepared. I didn't do any of it to harm or hurt you in any way. I could feel the negative emotions raging on me like a hurricane coming on shore. That's the only way I can explain it. She knows me. She knew how to manipulate my abilities. She was hoping that I would overload like a computer and explode affecting everyone around me."

"Who is she? You know I have her here and I plan on meeting her soon, but a name would be nice."

"Wait a minute. What do you mean 'plan on meeting her soon'? Maria is here? At the house?"

Maria, as in the 'ex' Maria? I felt my eyes move into slits and my head tilt. I knew my eyes had already fallen into a black state from stress and everything else right now, but the Maria was in my basement? And why the hell did he seem so excited about it.

"I'm picking up vibes from you…tell me I'm crazy, why do you seem somewhat excited about her being here?"

"You're making it sound like I'm almost happy to see her. Alice, I'm far from happy. The woman tried to destroy all of us by using the ability she taught me to use. She's more involved in the mission I was here to do. We have to remember that. I was here on a mission to capture you. She was the mastermind behind it all. She's dangerous. I didn't realize it until now. No one is safe as long as she and I are anywhere near each other."

"Well, love, you don't have to worry about being any where near each other. You left her somewhat 'fragile' …and presently Kate is keeping her that way for me. In the mean time Sandra recommend's that you hunt. I believe that Emmett and Edward will be going with you…she won't be here when you get back."

"What do you mean 'fragile'? What the hell did I do to her?"

Now how in the name of Prada was I supposed to know what he did to her? He shut me out and did his own thing, like I was really going to know the details when I was barely allowed to know the basics.

"Alice, she's the only one who has ever been able to do anything like that to me. She overloaded me. She knew how. What if she taught someone else? What if Demetri and Stefan's statement holds some truth? We need information from her."

What the hell is wrong with me? The anger was boiling in my veins from earlier; I didn't want to question her I wanted to watch her burn. Jasper moved from the bed and I heard a low whistle coming from the living room. I zoned out momentarily to see Edward shaking his head at me and waving me over to him. I dropped my eyes knowing that I was being a tad bit over board on the defensive side, and maybe just a smidgen over board on the angry side…but it was a lot of build up causing that delayed reaction.

"Then go ask your questions. I need to go talk to Edward."

I moved quickly hoping not to affect him too much with my own anger and kissed him on the fore head before hoping off the bed and leaving the room. My feet carried quickly down the steps before I landed lightly in front of the front door and moved into the living room.

Edward's eyes caught my own as Bella stood up and moved towards the door leading down to the basement. Emmett stood at the back door scanning over the back yard as Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

_You are acting out of character._

'_Edward, I'm just a little frazzled and stressed out. '_

_It's not his fault; you do the same things all the time_

'_I don't get hurt, he got hurt Edward, she hurt him…and now he wants to talk to her.'_

_Someone needs to talk to her. Look Bella will have him shielded the entire time whether he wants her to or not. _

I huffed again as I began tapping my foot on the floor, Emmett turned to me as his eyes trailed up the stairs and Jasper began walking down. I loosened my stance slightly but glared back at Edward, he wasn't supposed to be taking Jasper's side.

Jasper looked around the room stopping his motions only to ask, "Where's Bella?" I turned around and pointed a finger towards the door leading down to the basement.

"She's with Kate down stairs."

"Good, I have a feeling I should have her close. Especially if your emotions get anymore volatile around Maria than they are already."

I felt my eye brows shoot up a little bit dramatically as I took a step closer to Jasper. Was he serious? He has to be kidding me…not helping at all.

"Oh, so now you want to let Bella help you? You can take protection from me and my volatile emotions but not some stranger in the woods? Oh wait, not a stranger!"

I huffed again and moved past Jasper opening the basement door letting the sound of Emmett and Edward's laughter be drowned out by the occasional giggle of Kate's voice. I reached the last step and nodded to Bella, Edward told me she was going to cover Jasper whether he wanted it or not, so I was just giving her a heads up that now would be that time.

Kate smiled at me as the bars and chains littering the basement floor lit up, I turned my head to the woman who lay on the ground slightly smoking from Kate's play time. I moved closer to Maria and knelt down on one knee next to her pulling a strand of her hair up with one hand and then dropping it to the side of her face. She even smelt burnt and ashy, it was kind of gross.

Her blood red eyes moved up to mine as I watched her jaw clench putting a real genuine smile on my face, "Nice to finally meet you. I'm Alice…you know Kate and Bella I assume?" I moved a finger around the room figuring Jasper didn't need an introduction and well I wasn't about to point him out.

"You know Maria… I don't think you smell…" I took a whiff of the air around her and looked back down until our eyes met again "… burnt enough for my taste. Kate can you fix that for me?"

"Of course, it'll be my pleasure."

I stood up straight and moved next to Bella who was leaning against the wall. She rolled her eyes and shook her head at me as I let Jasper have his moment to question. I didn't want to question her so the sooner he was done and she could burn the happier I would be.

"How?"

Jasper stayed close to the stairs in the shadows of the over head light. Fragments of yellow and orange bounced around the room when she lifted her head up and looked around. I stayed in the dark leaned against the wall checking over my nails, they really could use a new coat of gloss. Bella looked down at me and twisted her eye brows not quite sure why I was so angry. I saw the question she wanted to ask but figured Jasper didn't want to argue with me down here.

I waved her off with a flick of my wrist as Maria began to speak, "Jasper? Is that you? Why are you letting them do this to me?" She sounded pathetic, and she was searching for sympathy.

"How?"

"I don't understand. How what, Jazz? I haven't done anything."

Jasper's gaze fell onto Bella, "Give me an opening." And of course she did. Kate moved to my other side and nodded her head at me as she pulled out her cell phone, she typed in a few keys and handed me the phone. I giggled lowly so that no one but Kate and Bella could hear me chuckle at the crazy smiley face Garrett taught Kate to manipulate on her phone.

I handed the phone back to Kate just as Jasper asked again, "How?" We were dying in the creative points department but it was fine for the matter presently being handled.

"I....you....it can be moved back on you....if...you....aren't aware  
of it......I...had...to...start small. I let it build...."

Jasper moved towards Maria as Bella pinched her eyebrows together. The golden slits in her almond shaped eyes were magnified in the dim lit room as Jasper's head shot around and glared at her. Bella pulled back but huffed next to me, that's when I knew I at least had her on my side. Men were headache's… all of them no matter how much we loved them…they didn't listen either.

Jasper moved in front of Maria wrapping his hands through her hair and pulling her off the floor. "Who else?" She didn't speak or even move to answer the question. Jasper slammed her against the wall while holding on to her hair ripping it from her scalp. I turned my nose up in disgust and looked back to Kate who was sending out a text message. I tilted my head over her shoulder and decided that I would rather be nosey and read right now than listen to Maria scream and screech.

"No…no one…I swear."

I didn't really see what happened next, I wasn't paying any attention as I watched the inanimate cartoon that someone had sent Kate dance across her phone. My phone had more technical stuff than her's did…but her phone did have some pretty entertaining features only reminding me that I needed a new phone.

I looked up just as Bella elbowed me and Kate tucked her cell phone quickly into her back pocket. Maria was lying on the floor while her arms dangled from the chains. My basement should not look like a dungeon, what would Esme think?

Jasper's head turned as he made his way up the stairs, "Do it." He turned back around and began the walk as Bella moved to follow him. I was going to stay down here and help with clean up… no need to make Kate do all the dirty work; it was his 'ex' after all.

"So, what's up with you? You weren't paying Jasper any attention."

"He didn't need my help."

"Uh huh, I've known you for years, what's wrong?"

"He got hurt, he didn't want to listen to me and he got hurt."

"So you're mad because he didn't listen? Since when do you listen to anyone else?"

"Kate, that is not the point. "

"Then what is?"

"I always come back and I don't need Sandra to bite me so that I am all better. Twice now Kate, twice she has had to bite him."

"The first time was not his fault."

"Well, I'm trying to get my point across so that there isn't a third time."

Kate rolled her eyes as she continued to shock the pieces of Maria until smoke filled the room and ashes littered the floor. I grabbed a dust broom from the side wall and began sweeping up the ashes and glaring at them as I did.

Once we had everything picked up and bagged up I pulled the bag of ashes up the stairs and threw open the door. I moved slowly setting the bag down by the front door and turned into the kitchen, after I washed my hands and I moved back to the living room I just stood there looking around at everyone and everything.

"Edward, that makes no fucking sense. I didn't do anything. That bitch downstairs did. I was the victim. How the hell is this my fault?"

I stopped looking around and turned my focus to Jasper just as Kate moved behind me. She placed a hand on my shoulder ready to keep me still if needed.

"I hope you are talking about the dead bitch in the bag and not me, if not for my sake at least your own."

"And if I was what then? I didn't do anything wrong and I'm being bitched at. You're impossible, you know that?"

I felt my feet move forward without any actual acknowledgment from my brain giving them permission to do so. Kate stayed close on my heels probably ready to shock one of us into submission if this didn't go well, but considering he just insinuated that I was being a bitch for no reason at all…I'm sure that one of us was going down tonight and he wasn't going to be happy with the outcome.

"You seriously have some fucking nerve to even consider calling me a bitch Jasper. If I was so fucking impossible then why did you marry me? Wait, don't even answer that question… answer this one instead, is it just stubbornness to prove how much of a man you are that gets you almost killed each time or do you like knowing that you make me hurt when you end up in a fucking coma? Do you think I get off watching you lay there knowing that there isn't anything I can do about it Jasper?"

"Why the hell is everything always about you? Do you fucking think I like being ashes? Hell, I hate this life that all of us were given but I was making the most of it. I thought I had finally found someone that made it worth existing for but if you want to question our marriage, maybe you weren't up for it to begin with."

You thought was all that kept running through my mind, you thought you had found someone that made it worth existing…why the hell was he assuming I questioned our marriage? Not up for it to begin with?

"As for the stubbornness, have you looked in a mirror lately, Missy? I'm use to defend and fighting for myself without worry of offending anyone else. What about you? You have everyone convinced that you can see the outcome, know you will be okay. So, you race off without considering the emotions and feelings of dread for anyone around you. Have you thought about me any time you've done it? I'm not use to any of this. I don't have the ability yet to shut my fear down when you say 'I'll be fine'."

I growled I couldn't hold it anymore I growled low and deep enough to make Kate take a step back form me. Everyone else in the room blacked out as if I had tunnel vision and there was only Jasper in that tunnel with me.

"I DONT think you want to be ashes but your actions have a tendency to speak differently. I DONT question our marriage and although you may be spending some time reflecting after this conversation I still DON'T plan on throwing your ass out. IF you would have just listened in the first fucking place Sandra wouldn't have had to bite you and we wouldn't even be having this fucking argument. I KNOW that I am stubborn and I will NOT apologize for it. But don't you ever think that when I do something that may affect the people around me I don't think about that first. This family is all that I think about. AND I DON'T ask you to shut your fear down, I ask you to trust me, so don't you dare throw that in my face. At least I was able to walk run or crawl back here, YOU didn't have to sit at my bed side wondering when the fuck I was going to have to wake up."

"You live like a human than accept the human reality, sweetheart. Humans die, humans get hurt, humans do things that have consequences. I DON'T plan on changing who I am. I WILL NOT take the blame for Rosalie. I didn't ask for her to attack me. I didn't go looking for her. As for Maria, that BITCH, used me to get to you. I didn't know it. I should have but I was so blind by the bullshit that I lost sight of what the real agenda was. Maria was about to use me to level this house and everyone in it. You've seen an atomic bomb, well, that would've been a pebble of what she was about to do. So, you want to bitch at me for not thinking, for making you worry. Whatever! I save everyone's ass and this is the fucking thanks I get."

I turned around and walked towards the front door; there was only one thing I could do right now to calm down before the house really was leveled and it wasn't going to take any special gifts to do it. I grabbed my purse from the side table and turned around towards Jasper.

"I live like a Cullen, not a human and not a vampire. I didn't bitch about the Rosalie incident. I am bitching because seconds before this 'attack' by Maria I suggested that Bella shield you. You didn't want the help; instead you zoned out on me without any warning and then didn't come back to me. That's not how we work Jasper; you are being a hypocrite if you can not understand why I am angry."

I fished my keys out of my purse and before I could face any objections I took off for my car. I hadn't gotten the chance to drive her near enough and the smell of leather and better times hit me in the face as I climbed in and started the engine. In case my walking out wasn't a good bye I'll be back for everyone I made sure that the tire tracks I left in the drive way were.

I gripped my hands onto the steering wheel and turned the volume up on the radio. The noise helped to drown out my thoughts as I rolled down the window to get some fresh air rolling around in here.

It was nice to have silence and peace, time to clear my thoughts. I felt my cell phone buzz in my back pocket but I left it alone, I was in no mood and as long as I wasn't at the house it would remain in one piece.

I the car into third gear letting the engine build up more speed before slamming it into fourth, my mind was wandering but it appeared that my car was heading back to school. The road winded around me as Three Days Grace, 'Riot' blared through the speakers. I miss the music…people didn't make music anymore…which if you ask me really sucked.

I continued trying to concentrate on anything and everything but the argument that Jasper and I had just had. I didn't even know when I planned on going back home, it was the last place I wanted to be right now. How could he honestly sit there and call me a bitch? Was wanting to protect him really being a bitch? It's not like I can talk until I was blue in the face, he'd never listen to me…and well I can't turn blue from lack of oxygen.

I threw the car into fifth then sixth gear letting the car coast an easy 120 mph. I adjusted my mirrors deciding that some late night shopping might help me to calm down when I noticed the lights gaining on me in the rear view. I cursed under my breath when I turned my head and saw Jasper motioning for me to pull over.

I tried to ignore him, maybe he'd go away…there was no use in trying to out run him right now, his car was faster than mine, but I did make a mental note to make sure that I took care of that minor inconvenience later. There was no use in having a get away car if it wouldn't go faster than the others.

He picked up speed and swerved in front of me, I watched his tail lights light up and backed off of his Betsy, Edward taught me some really cool tricks to driving and he didn't want to test me tonight, I was in no mood for games.

Just as I was about to check the future for what he had planned he slammed on the breaks bringing his Betsy to a skid directly in my path. I could have stopped, but I didn't. Instead I braced myself for impact throwing my car door open and leaping out of it as it slammed into the back of his Betsy.

I stood up even angrier than I was before. My jeans had a fresh hole in the knee and my cell phone was officially broken in my back pocket. I brushed my knees off and walked over to Betsy throwing the driver side door open and looked at Jasper.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"My problem? That's rich, sweetheart."

Jasper yelled as he got out of the car and looked at me, "Is this how you deal with your problems? Runaway from them? Shit, Alice. What is your problem? I was trying to protect everyone. I could feel what Maria was doing. I didn't have time to do anything about it. I knew Bella would be in more danger near me than anyone else. She would've been mentally dead."

Jasper walked a few feet down the road and let out a deep growl possibly scaring away any animals or bird that would have been in the area at the time. He took in a deep breath as he turned around to face me again. My arms were crossed and in between watching him I was taking remorseful glances at my car.

"I didn't stop to think about how you would feel about me putting myself in danger. I didn't see it as dangerous for me. I didn't know what she was capable of. I've never had to justify anything I've had to do to protect people before. I may have been a Hunter but innocent people never deserved to be harmed and I have always made sure of that. I don't understand how you can't understand that."

I clenched my jaw as my nails dug into the palms of my hands, I dropped them to my side but remained standing in the middle of the road.

"First, I wasn't running away, I was simply taking a break…calming myself…I was getting close to being clear headed until you decided to show up and force me to wreck my car, break my phone, and rip my fucking jeans. Second, all you had to do was say something…fuck Jasper say anything, but no all I got from you was, 'This is something I've never experienced before. It feels different. I have to figure out what it is and how to stop it.' Do you here a we in there? I don't think I did either. You don't have to justify yourself but you could have said something, I'm not completely useless. I understand protecting people, but you sacrificing yourself not knowing what's going to happen isn't going to protect them Jasper. For fucks sake you can't even compare what we do when we take those chances. I know what pain and agony is in store for me. I knew I was going to be tortured…but I knew I would come back. You didn't and that's a big fucking difference."

"To hell with the car, the phone and the jeans."

Jasper moved close to me and kneeled down placing his hands inside the hold of my jeans and ripping them apart. I held back a scream, a growl, a fucking hissy fit that was waiting to explode from me. Why the fuck was he making this so hard?

"There material items. They can be replaced. Fucking suck it up. So what? I never said you were useless. I've only had myself to rely on. Habit that I will have a hard time breaking. Well, I might not now. Doesn't seem you're willing to listen to me. You're not willing to understand.

Hell, we don't compare. So, me trying to protect your family is less noble than you protecting them. Fine, I'll sit in the corner like a good little boy and allow the high and mighty Alice to protect me. Shall I have Bella trail me 24/7 too while we're at it."

I bit the inside of my cheek and took a step back because I could literally see myself pushing him to the ground…I did not in any way shape or form need to push him…he was making things worse by acting like a child and I did not need to contribute.

"Jesus Christ Jasper stop acting like a child, could you tell me what ripping MY jeans further proved? Your point could have easily been proven by ripping your own damn jeans…no instead you choose mine. And tell me how me talking to you, telling you what I am doing or planning, or even making an effort to ask you what your opinion is me not listening or trying to keep you in the loop? You babbling don't make any sense now. There is nothing wrong with you trying to protect OUR family. It's when you do things that we as a family could have helped out on. If you were so worried about Bella there are others who could have helped…but you didn't even give that a thought or a chance did you? To top it all off you choose the fucking corner of the room any damn ways so what does that matter?"

I moved over to my car and reached in through the driver side door and pulled out my purse. At least I had one thing that was torn or ripped to shreds; I could scrap off the glass shards that littered it. When I spotted all of my CD's lying on the passenger side seat, or well…what was left of it I grabbed them. I don't know what came over me but I began throwing them like disc at him one at a time mumbling under my breath.

It was something along the lines of me throwing a single disc, "Why…" another disc, "…don't…" third disc, "…you…" fourth disc, "…stop…" firth disc, "acting like…" sixth and final disc, "…child and admit you were wrong."

"Are we done being childish now? You still don't get it, do you? Alice, I have never had to explain what I needed or wanted to do to anyone. I have never had to justify anything. Try for just one second to see this from my side. I am over 200 years old. I have been a general, a tracker, a hunter, a rogue. All these things were things I did alone. Emmett and Rose were forced on me. I always did what I thought was the best course of action. I never had to talk it over with anyone. When I spoke others went along with my idea whether they liked it or not. I've never depended on anyone else for help. It's always been my way. No discussions, no agreements, no words at all. I can't just change that attitude overnight. I will try but I will stumble along the way. I am sure of it.

But the same has to be asked of you. You need to talk and discuss things with me too. No visions and run. No visions and then no explanation. If it is suppose to be we, then why does that apply to me and not you? We is us. You and me. Talk to me when you see something. Sure, I may not agree but I am getting use to the knowledge that your visions are accurate. They haven't been wrong since we've met. But you must see that you can't expect me to bend if you're not willing to?"

I huffed; did he really think I hadn't been talking to him? I tell him about all of my visions…I tell him what I am doing and why I am doing it. What the hell was he talking about this time? My car was sacrificed because he thought I wasn't talking to him? Lord help me.

"I do discuss things with you. Tell me when I haven't because obviously I'm missing something."

"How about after the race when we realized we were being watched? You never said a word or at least allowed any discussion about how you were about to run into the woods and leave me wondering, worrying, fearing that you weren't coming back. I flipped. I had Kate threatening to electrocute me just so I wouldn't race after you. How the hell do you think I felt? Wait, you do know because I've made the same impulse decision without thinking how you would have felt."

I shook my head and let out a short chuckle as I bent down and finished Jasper's great plan on ripping my jeans. I pulled both of the legs off so that it looked as if I was wearing shorts. I stood up and stretched while I peered over at Jasper. He was missing the other point; I wondered who was really listening to this conversation.

"Jasper, again…you are missing my point, I came back. I didn't have to be bitten to come back; you may have worried and I am sorry about that…but I came back and I was able to talk when I did. You didn't…and it happened twice so far. I can't lose you, what part of that don't you get in that thick skull of yours? There are few things I held dear next to my family, and so far a crap of load of them have been destroyed tonight, but you…you I can't lose. So you not even trying to consult me and then zoning out, while I sit there and have Emmett comfort me is not cool. You are supposed to be comforting me…not Emmett damn it. And if you weren't acting like such a fucking child this argument wouldn't have even gone this far…god I need something else to throw at you!"

"So, throwing things at me isn't being childish? Now who's the hypocrite? I can't lose you either but, Alice, this is me. This is the person I am. I act and think later. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you on both occasions. One can't be counted as my fault. The other was me protecting you. I didn't stop to think what it would do to you but, to be honest, I didn't think at all. I didn't know that it would harm me the way it did. I was looking for an answer, a way to stop her. What do you want me to do? Not be me. Not use my 'gift' so I don't take the chances? I should have told you what I was attempting but I didn't know that it would turn out that way. I'm sorry that I can't be the invincible being like everyone else. I have  
weaknesses but I can't sit on the sidelines just because I might be taken away from you. That is not my way or me."

I ran my fingers along my Porsche and looked over what I could throw if I needed to, yes throwing things was being a bit childish, but it was better than actually beating since into him. I pulled my hand back and walked up to him sticking my hand out in the process.

"May I use your phone, and throwing things at you is better than trying to beat since into you. I don't want you to change who you are or stop using your gift, but I would really appreciate it if you would stop for a second and let other people help you. You're not a general here Jasper. You are simply Jasper and all of that act now think later stuff isn't good for us. I think before I act, you may not be a mind reader and granted I have to get used to that, but there is always a plan always a thought of what the consequence is going to be."

Jasper handed me his cell phone and turned around and walked away from me. I didn't care right now; we needed this mess off the street before other people came around. I dialed Edward's number; it only took two rings for him to answer.

"Did you find her?"

"Oh so you were in on it?"

"Alice…"

"Edward…let me talk to Emmett please."

I heard feet shuffling in the background as Edward walked to Emmett and handed the phone off. Emmett chuckled slightly and then barked his usual, "Hello my darling" into the phone.

"Emmett, I need you to come to the back 10 and bring a trailer."

"So is Jasper still alive?"

"He doesn't know how lucky he is to be right now."

"Why do I need the trailer?"

"I'll explain when you get here. Make sure that you grab the big one please."

"Alright."

He didn't even say goodbye as he hung up the phone. I shut Jasper's phone and looked as he stared at his car. I had a few things to get even with him before Emmett or anyone else arrived. I was not yet done acting like a child and I was still angry that he ripped my pants more than they were already ripped.

I walked up to him and bent down quickly ripping one of his pant legs before standing up straight. I dropped his cell phone on the ground and then stomped on it with one foot before mumbling an 'ooppss' and turning around to stand by what was left of my car. At least we were now somewhat even, or at least as appearances would be we were.

I felt Jasper's presence behind me before I actually turned around to face him. When I did I watched jaw clench and then unclench before he spoke, "Child, are you going to cry because I  
broke your little car?"

I smiled as I pulled back every emotion of fear and guilt I felt when he was passed out in our room. The hours of torture screamed through me as I stared into his eyes. I wouldn't hurt myself…but the other love of his life which was currently wounded was going to feel my wrath…little car my ass.

I walked over to his Betsy pulling him by the arm as I continued to think of the fear and guilt.

"You know, my car is probably unfixable…but Betsy…she might make it…well accept for this scratch…" I pointed to a spot on his car that didn't even have a tiny dent and stuck my nail through the metal dragging it along the car's crease. "Oh but I think your little girl will make it. Maybe I should check out the other side."

I felt Jasper's arrogance and self loathing pour into me as visions of Esme's island blowing up passed through my mind. He could have at least gotten creative. I frowned and decided to practice my hand at my acting skills, I mustered up the most squeaky girly voice I could as I climbed on top of his car and began stomping on the hood, "Oh no Jasasshole, someone is planning on blowing up the island…we should get there quickly."

I stopped stomping in time to see Emmett's lights and hopped off the top of the car pulling my eyes into slants and crossing my arms across my chest. I felt a weird emotion of energy and happiness cross through me as Jasper got close enough reaching out to me and placing one hand on the back of my shirt and the other on my jeans. What did he think he was doing, holding me here?

The Jeep came to a stop as Emmett and Tanya both climbed out. Their faces looked scared and concerned and maybe a little angry…actually a lot angry from Emmett. Emmett's jaw dropped and I was momentarily distracted with his anger that I failed to notice Jasper pull back ripping my clothes completely off. I threw my hands over the exposed areas and growled.

"Alice, what the fuck did you do to Betsy?"

"What I did? This asshole slammed on his breaks in front of me wrecking my car! Now if you would excuse me, I need to grab a blanket from the back seat."

I moved quickly to the Jeep climbing in as Tanya followed me, I ran my hands under the bench seat until I found an old wool blanket and wrapped the scratchy material around my body tucking it in at the top and letting it drop to the center of my thighs.

"Alice, what the hell is going on here? You get into a fight and then storm off only to call because…what? Alice, I'm failing to see what the hell you two are doing out here fighting."

"Tanya now is not the time."

"No, now is the perfect time."

Tanya grabbed my arm and dragged me to where Jasper and Emmett stood. Emmett was still staring at the cars too busy or in too much shock to look at me. I didn't care he'd have plenty of time to make fun of me or look at me later.

She pulled me closer to Jasper and flung me until I was standing next to him. I felt my eye brows pinch together as I glared up at him and then turned my attention back to Tanya. I was not talking to him anymore. Tanya crossed her arms as her hip jutted out and she matched my glare.

"I didn't think that two vampires who are clearly well aged would be sitting in the street acting like children. You are supposed to be leaders not two year olds. People expect this of Emmett and not you two."

"He started it."

"Alice, apologize."

"Fuck that. I am not saying another word to him. He wont fucking listen to me anyways."

"Oh so you plan on spending the rest of eternity giving him the silent treatment?"

"Yes."

"Jasper, apologize to Alice."

I stood in silence as Jasper thought over his answer, he was thinking too long if you ask me which only meant that he was up to something.

"Sure. I'll apologize. I can be a man about this."

I remained standing still glaring at nothing in particular but knowing that the glare on my face was strictly and privately reserved for General Jasper Whitlock who of course was going to take the annoying high ground.

"I'm sorry that Alice is stubborn, pig-headed and too stuck up to realize that her 'I'm a visionary so I can't be hurt' attitude is hurtful on others."

I gritted my teeth as I watched Emmett out of the corner of my eye start pulling my Porsche onto the trailer attached to the Jeep. I looked back at Tanya a she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Tanya, could you please remind Jasper that he is stuck with this stubborn pig headed wife until death do we part and I'm starting to think that I wont mind helping him out there."

I moved away from Jasper and Tanya and over to Emmett, he looked down at me as I began lifting another end of my car onto the trailer. He shook his head but remained silent for the moment, I knew it was only because he was gathering all of his thoughts and still taking in the scene, his silence was much appreciated right now.

Betsy was another project to load but it didn't take long for me to willingly grab hold of her and in a not so subtle or soft way help place her on the trailer. I made sure to let the metal scrap and scratch against the sides and lower frame as I slid it down instead of lifting it up and setting it gently.

"Alice, get back over here."

"Tanya I am not apologizing to big head over there. I am going to go home, shower, hunt, and then I am going to go shopping. I will talk to you after all of this."

"Alice, this is the last time I will say it before I have Kate handle you…get over here."

"No."

I watched Jasper look at Tanya and roll his eyes before speaking to her as if I wasn't even there. Two can play that game, I invented the game…he should know better.

"See, stubborn and pig-headed. Figures everyone is going to obey and agree to everything she says or does. Can't stop for one second to realize that just because she is perfect and can't be hurt doesn't make others feel safe. She's just a fucking baby."

Jasper walked over to the road where Betsy had once been and picked up his broken side mirror before throwing it into the woods. I watched as Emmett's muscles bunched and then he finally spoke.

"That's fucking it. Jasper, go get that fucking mirror. Do you remember how long it took to find those? Move now!"

"Whatever."

I made a tsk noise under my breath knowing that if Emmett said he was having enough he was really having enough. I at least knew better.

"I'll show you whatever."

Emmett moved closer to Jasper quickly wrapping an around him and lifting him in the air before throwing him towards the road and into the ditch. His muscles bunched again as he glared at Jasper daring him to try something…anything. I couldn't say that I liked Jasper being thrown like that. I was mad at him, but Emmett shouldn't be touching him. This was our fight not his.

"Get the fucking mirror and then get the fuck back here."

Jasper stalked off towards the woods where the mirror laid as I walked up to Emmett and kicked him in his shin. It wasn't hard but subtle enough for him to direct his glare in my direction.

"Don't touch him…that's my job."

"Get in the Jeep Alice."

"You may be bigger than me Emmett, but I'm serious. Don't touch him."

"Get in the Jeep Alice."

I was about to just walk home, the thought crossed my mind, but it didn't cross quick enough as Tanya huffed and threw open the Jeep door while Emmett picked me up by my waist and tossed me into the Jeep. I growled and crossed my arms waiting for the General to get his stupid fucking mirror and climb in.

"You two are going to apologize to each other when we get home and talk like adults or I am going to chain you both up, am I clear?"

"Tanya you are in no position to tell us how to handle our fight."

"No Alice, you and Jasper are out numbered. You both are in no position to argue with Emmett and I. Now sit down, shut up, and think about how you have acted tonight."

"Whatever mommy."

"What would Esme think Alice?"

"Don't bring Esme into this."

Jasper walked over and tossed the mirror into trailer where the rest of our broken cars sat and then turned to Emmett. I kept my eyes trained to the back of the driver's seat.

"Touch her like that again and you won't ever wake up from where I send you."

I felt my expression soften slightly but not enough to where I wasn't still beyond pissed off at him. Emmett growled in response, "What the fuck did you say? You're threatening me? You're both being stupid and hardheaded. The only way to deal with unmanageable children is to punish them. Get in the jeep!"

Jasper climbed into the Jeep as I scooted further towards the window and stared outside. Emmett climbed in slamming his door in the process as Tanya's hand moved to his shoulder and she shook her head gently in his direction. I sighed and crossed my legs as he sped off back towards the house. I didn't bother to look at anyone else for the entire ride; I just stared out the window and watched the trees pass me by.

The Jeep pulled to a stop as the rest of the family was gathered on the front porch obviously waiting to have there own two cents thrown into a fight that was not there business.

I slid out of the Jeep as Emmett's door opened and didn't even bother to look back. I moved past everyone putting my hands up and moving people out of the way as necessary to get through. I walked past them and into the house up the stairs and into my room where I was about to slam my door closed but instead hit the palm of Bella's hand.

"I was sent here to make sure you behave."

"I don't need a babysitter Bella."

"Maybe you do maybe you don't. But I am here anyways."

I rolled my eyes and moved into my closet slipping into some jeans and a t-shirt and then moving to the other side of my room and opening up the large bay window. I planned on shopping today so a few things needed to be thrown out and I could really use a good distraction right about now.

"Bella, help me grab some of this crap will you?"

"Grab what crap Alice?"

"The broken bed."

"What are you doing now Alice?"

"I'm getting rid of the broken bed."

I began pulling pieces of the bed and throwing them out of the window as Bella stared at me in shock, "Alice, you're making me look like a bad babysitter."

"Bella, I need this bed out of here so that I can move the new one in later. I am not going down stairs I don't want to talk to any of them right now, so the window is my only option."

"I'm not helping."

"Fine, then just stay out of my way."

I huffed again as I threw another piece of the bed out of the window….a lightening shock ran up the seam of the house threw my window frame and touched me lightly on the arm. I leaned over the window and saw Kate standing below with Tanya.

"What the hell was that for?"

Kate pointed to Tanya who motioned for me to get downstairs with her finger. I rolled my eyes and leaned further over the window seal.

"I'm busy."

"Get your ass down here right now Alice or we will be coming up."

"I guess you're going to have to come up here and get me then. I'm busy."

I moved away from the window and began the process of throwing pieces of my bed out again. I didn't bother to let them know and I kind of hoped that they didn't get hit, but it was there fault if they were standing in my construction zone.

I turned around about to pull the head board off and throw it out of the window when the vision of 'the family plan' hit me. I turned around only with enough time to look at Bella and call her a traitor before Edward threw open the bedroom door and Kate's shock's lit up my window. It was a dare…she was daring me to escape.

Bella shrugged her shoulders and mumbled a false, 'sorry' while Edward walked up to me and glared down. I stood my ground, I didn't want to fight or argue or sit there with them anymore…this was ridiculous.

"You're coming down stairs Alice."

"Edward, seriously I just want to be left alone right now. I promise I'll behave but I am done talking to him."

"I didn't ask you Alice, I am telling you…you don't want me to send someone else up here to get you."

"There is no reason to send anyone else…I don't need to talk to him anymore."

Edward shook his head and rolled his eyes as he picked me up and hoisted me over his shoulder. I was going to try the age old kicking and screaming my way down but I knew it was pointless. This was getting old.

I lifted my arm and dug my elbow into his back as I rested my hand on my fist just waiting for the ride down stairs to be over with. He made his point very clear on my arrival as he stomped down the stairs. Bella followed behind staring at me the entire time until we reached the living room and I was set down on the couch. I stared at the wall. If they didn't want to let me have my time to cool off and calm down then I wasn't going to participate with there plan.

The road always goes both ways, and them not even allowing me a second was pointless, I was not three…granted I behaved like I was two when it was Jasper and I out on the street I was not behaving like that now and did not need mommy and daddy telling me what to do.


	90. Closure JPOV

**Closure**

**I do not own them.**

**JPOV**

I fought a losing battle as the beautiful images my mind was conjuring slowly became black and white, blurred and then faded. I felt the strange heaviness of gravity seep back into my body forcing me down from the peace serenity of the billowy clouds I had been floating on.

I felt my body pull in a large amount of unneeded air and felt the lilac scent filter down into my lungs. I instantly held my breath. I didn't want the feeling in my body to die. I felt exhilarated as my body craved this wondrous drug that was soaking into my muscles. As the feeling began to fade I pushed the air out of my lungs and pulled another strong and concentrated breath of the flowery scent into my lungs.

I opened my eyes, smiling. I knew that scent. It was my drug. She was my everything. I was complete knowing that she was here with me. Her angelic face, perfect to the smallest detail appeared within my view.

I could see the concern in her eyes. Had it been possible for her to cry, I knew she would have been. I could feel her unease and guilt. Her worry was so overwhelming. I reached up my hand and laid it gently on her cheek. I swayed my thumb back and forth over her cheekbone.

As I did, I felt the electrical current flow between us. She leaned her face into my hand but she was still so full of concern and guilt even as the relief washed over her. I pushed a small amount of calm and tranquility through my hand and into her.

"Please, smile for me." My voice cracked. I knew I had been gone for a while. I knew that she had worried.

Alice's eyebrow rose slightly as she slapped my chest. "Don't do that again."

I sank further down into the pillow. At some point I had been moved up into our bedroom and was now resting comfortably on our destroyed bed. I chuckled lightly.

"I don't think I'm in any shape for anything sexual, angel, but remind me later to have you hit me again." I could feel the anger. It wasn't heavy throughout the room but it was there none the less. "And, don't do what?"

She slapped me again a little harder this time. She was upset and I knew it was directed at me. She sat up and crossed her legs. I could see the slight pout in her lips.

"Don't zone out without tell me. Don't leave me unprepared to handle whatever is going to happen. Don't assume you can handle it all. Don't and this is the important one Jasper, don't ever leave me for that long again."

I pushed myself up and rested my back against the broken and mangled headboard of the bed. "Alice, I didn't mean to leave you unprepared. I didn't do any of it to harm or hurt you in any way. I could feel the negative emotions raging on me like a hurricane coming on shore. That's the only way I can explain it. She knows me. She knew how to manipulate my abilities. She was hoping that I would overload like a computer and explode affecting everyone around me."

"Who is she? You know I have her here and I plan on meeting her soon, but a name would be nice."

I paused. I hadn't wanted to think bad about Maria. I had honestly thought she was dead. "Wait a minute. What do you mean 'plan on meeting her soon'? Maria is here? At the house?"

"I'm picking up vibes from you…tell me I'm crazy, why do you seem somewhat excited about her being here?"

Excited? I sounded excited? "You're making it sound like I'm almost happy to see her. Alice, I'm far from happy. The woman tried to destroy all of us by using the ability she taught me to use. She's more involved in the mission I was here to do. We have to remember that. I was here on a mission to capture you. She was the mastermind behind it all. She's dangerous. I didn't realize it until now. No one is safe as long as she and I are anywhere near each other."

"Well, love, you don't have to worry about being any where near each other. You left her somewhat 'fragile' …and presently Kate is keeping her that way for me. In the mean time Sandra recommends that you hunt. I believe that Emmett and Edward will be going with you…she won't be here when you get back."

"What do you mean 'fragile'? What the hell did I do to her?" I started thinking back to my comatose state and thought about how I pushed back on the weaker surge of the stream. I needed to know for sure how and what it did to her. "Alice, she's the only one who has ever been able to do anything like that to me. She overloaded me. She knew how. What if she taught someone else? What if Demetri and Stefan's statement holds some truth? We need information from her."

I started to move off the bed. I couldn't take the chance of being vulnerable. I had questions that she would be able to answer. I didn't want to see her. My emotions were confused. She was supposed to be my friend and she was the one who did this to me. She tried to harm Alice and the rest of the family. At the same time as I wanted my answers, I wanted to see her suffer.

I watched her vision for a moment and then look at me. I could feel the rage building in her. I couldn't understand where it was coming from and had a bad feeling that Maria might have something to do with it. What if she was able to affect others now? If she had found a way around me, could she hurt someone else too? We needed answers.

"Then go ask your questions. I need to go talk to Edward." She moved quickly to kiss my on the forehead and then off the bed and out of the room.

Edward. Talk to her. Something is wrong. I don't understand where her anger came from but it's not good for her or me. I'm not at full strength. Don't let her know. I don't want her angry with herself too.

I followed down the hall. I was considerably slower than she was. Sandra's ability had one nasty side affect. I needed to feed. My strength was drained. I needed to re-energize myself and very soon.

I came down the stairs catching Edward's glance as Alice huffed. Her foot tapping on the floor gave me more proof that something was definitely wrong. Emmett turned and motioned. I nodded to let him know I would be fine.

My worry was more about Alice than myself. I looked around the room for the one person that could confirm my suspicions. "Where's Bella?"

Alice turned and pointed a finger towards the basement. "She's with Kate downstairs."

"Good, I have a feeling I should have her close. Especially if your emotions get anymore volatile around Maria than they are already." I smiled weakly I needed her to be her again. She was beginning to scare me.

"Oh, so now you want to let Bella help you? You can take protection from me and my volatile emotions but not some stranger in the woods? Oh wait, not a stranger!"

She moved by me and headed straight down the stairs. What the hell did I do? I didn't need protection from Alice. I didn't need Maria doing anymore damage to me. Emmett and Edward's laughter filtered through the house. I was so damn confused.

I looked at the both of them as I stood in the doorway to the basement. "What the hell did I do wrong?"

Neither answered. They were practically rolling on the floor in spasms. I turned and heard more giggles coming from the basement. I stepped off the last step and felt Bella's shield wrap around me, melting into my skin.

In front of me was a sight I never had thought I would see. Kate had lit Maria up like a roman candle. The stench in the air was thick. Alice was kneeled down beside her holding one strand of hair up.

She dropped it as she looked into Maria's eyes. "Nice to finally meet you. I'm Alice...." She motioned. "...you know Kate and Bella, I assume."

There was no introduction for me. Not that one would be needed.

"You know, Maria...I don't think you smell burnt enough for my taste." Alice looked at Kate. "Kate, can you fix that for me?"

Kate's face lit up. "Of course, it'll be my pleasure."

Alice moved next to Bella who was leaning against the wall. I had a feeling that if I didn't ask my questions quickly I wasn't going to be able to.

I stayed near the stairs. Maria knew as much about me as I knew about her. "How?"

"Jasper? Is that you? Why are you letting them do this to me?" Her voice was raspy and full of pain.

"How?" I wasn't playing her game. She used to be able to pull a blind over my eyes but not now. I knew what it meant to be in love, true love. What she and I had had been sick and twisted.

"I don't understand. How what, Jazz? I haven't done anything." Her lies were pathetic.

I held on to the railing and looked at Bella. "Give me an opening."

Bella looked at Alice who was still glaring at Maria. Bella nodded and I felt what seemed to be a small gust of air brush against me. I pushed the most terrifying emotions, pain, torment and torture towards her.

Her body convulsed and she screamed the worst blood curdling scream I had ever heard. "How?"

My voice was stronger. My anger was beginning to build. I wanted her to suffer. I wanted her to feel what she had taught me.

"I....you....it can be moved back on you....if...you....aren't aware of it......I...had...to..start small. I let it build...." She panted between the breaths she needed to speak the words.

I steadied my feet. I took careful steps forward. I could feel Bella's shield pulling me back. My rage was overflowing and I glared, not meaning to, at Bella. She stopped the pull and allowed me forward.

I stood in front of Maria and wrapped my hands throw her hair and pulled her off the floor. "Who else?"

Her eyes spoke the pain that her face didn't. I slammed her emotional against the wall, ripping the scalp away from her head. Her high pitched wail ripped through the soundproof basement.

"No....no one....I swear." Her shaky voice answered.

I dropped the hair and scalp and reached down, grabbing her by the throat. I pulled her away from the way and threw her across the room. Her arms remained attached to the chains and in turn the chains remained attached to the wall.

Her armless corpse smashed against the other wall and slumped to the floor. I turned and walked carefully back to the stairs, looking at Kate as I went. "Do it."

I headed back up the stairs and slumped down to the floor in the hallway. I felt a set of arms hoist me up and I knew it had to be Emmett. No one else would throw you around like that without worrying about physical damage.

I waved him off and made my way to the living room. I sat in the chair in the corner and stared into nothingness.

"Jazz? You okay, man."

"Fuck off, Em. Not now."

"Hey, I'm just asking."

"Whatever." I looked around the room and realized the girls still weren't there. Why would I be surprised? Alice wasn't pissed off because of Maria. I had done something that flipped her out. "So, would anyone like to tell me what the fuck I did while I was 'sleeping' that pissed her off so much?"

"It's not what you did while you were sleeping. It was what you did to get there."

"Edward, that makes no fucking sense. I didn't do anything. That bitch downstairs did. I was the victim. How the hell is this my fault?"

"I hope you are talking about the dead bitch in the bag and not me, if not for my sake at least your own."

"And if I was what then? I didn't do anything wrong and I'm being bitched at. You're impossible, you know that?" I didn't understand why any of this was happening but for once I wasn't rolling over and taking the blame and playing by her rules.

Alice advanced on me. I could see the glare in her eyes. This look was worse than when I have called the lot of them lunatics. I didn't move. I was still a gentleman and whatever she was planning I would allow it. The most she would get from me in response to anything she said or did was words.

"You seriously have some fucking nerve to even consider calling me a bitch, Jasper. If I was so fucking impossible then why did you marry me? Wait, don't even answer that question…answer this one instead. Is it just stubbornness to prove how much of a man you are that gets you almost killed each time or do you like knowing that you make me hurt when you end up in a fucking coma? Do you think I get off watching you lay there knowing that there isn't anything I can do about it Jasper?"

"Why the hell is everything always about you? Do you fucking think I like being ashes? Hell, I hate this life that all of us were given but I was making the most of it. I thought I had finally found someone that made it worth existing for but if you want to question our marriage, maybe you weren't up for it to begin with."

I kept my voice quiet but forceful. "As for the stubbornness, have you looked in a mirror lately, Missy? I'm use to defend and fighting for myself without worry of offending anyone else. What about you? You have everyone convinced that you can see the outcome, know you will be okay. So, you race off without considering the emotions and feelings of dread for anyone around you. Have you thought about me any time you've done it? I'm not use to any of this. I don't have the ability yet to shut my fear down when you say 'I'll be fine'."

Alice growled. It was so low and deep that Kate stepped back carefully. "I DON'T think you want to be ashes but your actions have a tendency to speak differently. I DON'T question our marriage and although you may be spending some time reflecting after this conversation I still DON'T plan on throwing your ass out. IF you would have just listened in the first fucking place Sandra wouldn't have had to bite you and we wouldn't even be having this fucking argument. I KNOW that I am stubborn and I will NOT apologize for it. But don't you ever think that when I do something that may affect the people around me I don't think about that first. This family is all that I think about. AND I DON'T ask you to shut your fear down, I ask you to trust me, so don't you dare throw that in my face. At least I was able to walk run or crawl back here, YOU didn't have to sit at my bed side wondering when the fuck I was going to have to wake up."

"You live like a human than accept the human reality, sweetheart. Humans die, humans get hurt, humans do things that have consequences. I DON'T plan on changing who I am. I WILL NOT take the blame for Rosalie. I didn't ask for her to attack me. I didn't go looking for her. As for Maria, that BITCH, used me to get to you. I didn't know it. I should have but I was so blind by the bullshit that I lost sight of what the real agenda was. Maria was about to use me to level this house and everyone in it. You've seen an atomic bomb, well, that would've been a pebble of what she was about to do. So, you want to bitch at me for not thinking, for making you worry. Whatever! I save everyone's ass and this is the fucking thanks I get."

Alice walked away. She grabbed her purse as she headed for the front door. She turned and looked at me as she held the doorknob. "I live like a Cullen, not a human and not a vampire. I didn't bitch about the Rosalie incident. I am bitching because second before this 'attack' by Maria I suggested that Bella shield you. You didn't want the help; instead you zoned out on me without any warning and then didn't come back to me. That's not how we work Jasper; you are being a hypocrite if you can not understand why I am angry."

I listened silently as Alice's new Porsche kicked up dirt and rocks as it took off down the driveway. She wasn't allowed to walk away. Not a hope in hell.

I stood and found everyone looking at me. "What? Don't even start. Did any of you think that it would be easy for her and me?"

I didn't wait for a response. I took off out the door and headed straight to the garage. Betsy waited patiently for me. I was taking one love to find the other. I wasn't allowing Alice to walk away from a fight with me. She and I had some things to work out and I wasn't about to sit back and allow her to call me a hypocrite over something I felt I had right.

I hit the road and swerved to straighten myself out. I could see from the evidence of the tire marks which direction she had gone. I followed, thinking about what she had said.

How could she believe that I didn't want help? I appreciated Bella and her shield but I was the one experiencing the effect Maria was putting on me. I was the one who knew that Bella would have received the worst of it when my explosion rocked the house. I wasn't willing to chance any of them for that. I thought I was being selfless in trying to protect them.

Maybe, the way I did it was wrong but I was still trying to get use to the idea that I had people to depend on. People I could trust. Rosalie and Maria didn't help me in that category. I still wasn't sure how to rely on people. I only thought about others safety before my own.

I saw the car a short distance ahead of me. I pushed Betsy harder and edged my way up along side Alice. I motioned for her to pull over and when she ignored me, I could feel the irritation building again. I pulled ahead of her and slowed down, making sure to block her path.

I knew I would probably regret my next move but Alice wasn't leaving until she and I had finished this. If she wanted time alone after that, fine, she would have it. I slammed on the brakes, forcing the car into a skid, blocking her path and prepared myself for whatever happened next.

What did happen next was not what I figured Alice would do. I felt the impact of her car. I knew immediately that both cars were finished. If they could even be pulled apart would be a miracle.

I looked as my car door was pried open. The look on Alice's face was hard enough to scare a cougar to death.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"My problem? That's rich, sweetheart." I yelled as I got out of the car. "Is this how you deal with your problems? Runaway from them? Shit, Alice. What is your problem? I was trying to protect everyone. I could feel what Maria was doing. I didn't have time to do anything about it. I knew Bella would be in more danger near me than anyone else. She would've been mentally dead."

I walked a few feet down the road and let out the loudest growl of rage I had ever been able to muster in my lifetime. I took a deep breath in and held it, calming myself down. I turned as I released the air and took in another one.

"I didn't stop to think about how you would feel about me putting myself in danger. I didn't see it as dangerous for me. I didn't know what she was capable of. I've never had to justify anything I've had to do to protect people before. I may have been a Hunter but innocent people never deserved to be harmed and I have always made sure of that. I don't understand how you can't understand that."

Alice's jaw flexed as her hands fell to her sides with balls of fury on the end. "First, I wasn't running away, I was simply taking a break…calming myself…I was getting close to being clear headed until you decided to show up and force me to wreck my car, break my phone, and rip my fucking jeans. Second, all you had to do was say something…fuck Jasper say anything, but no all I got from you was, 'This is something I've never experienced before. It feels different. I have to figure out what it is and how to stop it.' Do you here a we in there? I don't think I did either. You don't have to justify yourself but you could have said something, I'm not completely useless. I understand protecting people, but you sacrificing yourself not knowing what's going to happen isn't going to protect them Jasper. For fucks sake you can't even compare what we do when we take those chances. I know what pain and agony is in store for me. I knew I was going to be tortured…but I knew I would come back. You didn't and that's a big fucking difference."

I had had enough. "To hell with the car, the phone and the jeans."

I stepped up to her and knelt down. I put my hands inside the hole in her jeans and tore them apart. "They're material items. They can be replaced. Fucking suck it up. So what? I never said you were useless. I've only had myself to rely on. Habit that I will have a hard time breaking. Well, I might not now. Doesn't seem you're willing to listen to me. You're not willing to understand.

Hell, we don't compare? So, me trying to protect your family is less noble than you protecting them. Fine, I'll sit in the corner like a good little boy and allow the high and mighty Alice to protect me. Shall I have Bella trailed me 24/7 too while we're at it?"

Alice took a step backwards. "Jesus Christ Jasper stop acting like a child, could you tell me what ripping MY jeans further proved? Your point could have easily been proven by ripping your own damn jeans…no instead you choose mine. And tell me how me talking to you, telling you what I am doing or planning, or even making an effort to ask you what your opinion is me not listening or trying to keep you in the loop? You babbling don't make any sense now. There is nothing wrong with you trying to protect OUR family. It's when you do things that we as a family could have helped out on. If you were so worried about Bella there are others who could have helped…but you didn't even give that a thought or a chance did you? To top it all off you choose the fucking corner of the room any damn ways so what does that matter?"

Alice moved to her car and reached in through the driver's window. She emerged a moment later with her purse and a pile of unbroken CD's. She stood and faced me. I suddenly felt nothing from her. It was like she was a statue in front of me. _How the hell did she do that?_

Suddenly, I had CD's hitting me one right after the other as each word escaped her lips. "Why...don't...you...stop...acting like...a child and admit you were wrong?"

I froze. Child? I'm acting like a child? I wanted to laugh at her. Instead, I did the only thing I could think of that would hold my laughter in check. I allowed her to continue to throw the CD's until there were none left in her hands.

"Are we done being childish now? You still don't get it, do you? Alice, I have never had to explain what I needed or wanted to do to anyone. I have never had to justify anything. Try for just one second to see this from my side. I am over 200 years old. I have been a general, a tracker, a hunter, a rogue. All these things were things I did alone. Emmett and Rose were forced on me. I always did what I thought was the best course of action. I never had to talk it over with anyone. When I spoke others went along with my idea whether they liked it or not. I've never depended on anyone else for help. It's always been my way. No discussions, no agreements, no words at all. I can't just change that attitude overnight. I will try but I will stumble along the way. I am sure of it.

But the same has to be asked of you. You need to talk and discuss things with me too. No visions and run. No visions and then no explanation. If it is suppose to be we, then why does that apply to me and not you? We is us. You and me. Talk to me when you see something. Sure, I may not agree but I am getting use to the knowledge that your visions are accurate. They haven't been wrong since we've met. But you must see that you can't expect me to bend if you're not willing to?" I waited, hoping that she would see the reasoning I had been trying to tell her from the moment she smashed the cars.

"I do discuss things with you. Tell me when I haven't because obviously I'm missing something." Alice huffed.

"How about after the race when we realized we were being watched? You never said a word or at least allowed any discussion about how you were about to run into the woods and leave me wondering, worrying, fearing that you weren't coming back. I flipped. I had Kate threatening to electrocute me just so I wouldn't race after you. How the hell do you think I felt? Wait, you do know because I've made the same impulse decision without thinking how you would have felt."

She pulled the torn part of her jeans off, trying for the fashionable shorts look. "Jasper, again…you are missing my point, I came back. I didn't have to be bitten to come back; you may have worried and I am sorry about that…but I came back and I was able to talk when I did. You didn't…and it happened twice so far. I can't lose you, what part of that don't you get in that thick skull of yours? There are few things I held dear next to my family, and so far a crap of load of them have been destroyed tonight, but you…you I can't lose. So you not even trying to consult me and then zoning out, while I sit there and have Emmett comfort me is not cool. You are supposed to be comforting me…not Emmett damn it. And if you weren't acting like such a fucking child this argument wouldn't have even gone this far…god I need something else to throw at you!"

"So, throwing things at me isn't being childish? Now who's the hypocrite? I can't lose you either but, Alice, this is me. This is the person I am. I act and think later. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you on both occasions. One can't be counted as my fault. The other was me protecting you. I didn't stop to think what it would do to you but, to be honest, I didn't think at all. I didn't know that it would harm me the way it did. I was looking for an answer, a way to stop her. What do you want me to do? Not be me. Not use my 'gift' so I don't take the chances? I should have told you what I was attempting but I didn't know that it would turn out that way. I'm sorry that I can't be the invincible being like everyone else. I have weaknesses but I can't sit on the sidelines just because I might be taken away from you. That is not my way or me."

Alice ran her fingers over her car. I could sense her tension. She was pissed and the car was one of the many reasons. She turned and walked over to me. Her hand was open in front of her. I thought I may have made some sense finally.

"May I use your phone, and throwing things at you is better than trying to beat sense into you. I don't want you to change who you are or stop using your gift, but I would really appreciate it if you would stop for a second and let other people help you. You're not a general here, Jasper. You are simply Jasper and all of that act now think later stuff isn't good for us. I think before I act, you may not be a mind reader and granted I have to get used to that, but there is always a plan, always a thought of what the consequence is going to be."

It didn't matter what either of us said. We were both stubborn and neither one of us were going to give. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, handing it to her without looking at her. She had threatened to throw shit at me, fine. I would play the kids' game too. I turned and walked to the back of my Betsy or at least what was left of her. The silence was going to be deafening.

I heard her hit a preprogrammed number on my phone and waited to hear the laughter that I knew Edward would give.

"Oh so you were in on it?"

Silence.

"Edward…let me talk to Emmett please."

Great, now I'm in shit with him.

Silence.

"Emmett, I need you to come to the back 10 and bring a trailer."

Just wonderful. How much more trouble can I be in?

"He doesn't know how lucky he is to be right now."

Silence.

"I'll explain when you get here. Make sure that you grab the big one please."

I heard Alice shut my phone and walk over towards me. I turned just in time to see her rip one of my pant legs off. She stood up and dropped my cell phone on the ground. Childish. Her foot came up and went straight down. I heard the crunch of the phone as the cynical "oops" fell from her mouth.

I almost thought there was a smile of self-satisfaction on her face as she turned and walked back to her car. I wasn't letting this go. I followed and stood behind her. "Child, are you going to cry because I broke your little car?"

My voice was high-pitched and evil sounding. I was going to take the opposite approach. She wanted to play, that was fine with me.

Alice turned and that smile was plastered as wide as it could get. I felt a sudden surge of fear and guilt and knew she was fucking with my emotions. Oh, no you don't, angel.

She walked by me, yanking my arm as she went. "You know, my car is probably unfixable…but Betsy…she might make it…well accept for this scratch…"

I watched in horror as she stuck her nail through the metal, dragging it along the car's crease. "Oh, but I think you little girl will make it. Maybe I should check out the other side."

I was mortified. She knew what the car meant to me. She understood why I had named her Betsy to begin with. Was she just being evil or was she just vindictive?

I decided that if she wanted to play with no rules than I would too. I remembered what she had told me. I remembered everything. I focused my thoughts directly at her, hoping that her visions would come into play.

I made a mental image in my mind of the island sitting somewhere in the south. I decided that I was going to blow it up. One of the nuclear bombs in the southern states should be enough to make a sinkhole for the beautiful island. I allowed the self-loathing and my arrogance to filter towards her just to push the vision more to the front of her mind.

Alice turned and gave me one of those "sucks to be you" looks. She moved towards the hood of the car and climbed on top. Her voice took on a girlish child sound, tainted with a temper tantrum. "Oh no Jasshole, someone is planning on blowing up the island…we should get there quickly."

That snotty little attitude she used far too often needed to be adjusted and I knew exactly how to do it. I knew I wouldn't be able to get near her. She was staying away from me for a reason. That reason was the look on my face. The anger was clear as day. She knew me well enough to know that I would never physically or emotionally harm her, however, the only time she had seen me this angry.....well, Demetri and Maria were the results.

A set of headlights came barreling down the road. I knew the jeep lights instantly. Alice turned and jumped off the car, crossing her arms across her chest. Good idea, angel.

I shot a highly charged jolt of giddiness towards her, just to throw off so I could get close enough and reached out, placing one hand on the back of her shirt and the other on what was left of her jeans. In that same moment, Emmett and Tanya climbed out of the jeep.

Their faces looked scared and concerned, that was until Emmett saw the cars. As Emmett's jaw dropped to speak, I pulled backwards as hard as I dared. Alice remained perfectly still as the clothes pulled away from her body.

I wanted to laugh so badly as Emmett completely ignored his now naked sister and cursed. "Alice, what the fuck did you do to Betsy?"

"What I did? This asshole slammed on his breaks in front of me wrecking my car! Now if you would excuse me, I need to grab a blanket from the back seat."

I stood watching in sheer pleasure as Alice raced to her mangled car, Tanya in tow. I looked over at Emmett and shrugged my shoulders. He had seen my Betsy in worse shape than this. At least she was still fixable.

I turned as Tanya started back in my general direction continuing to survey the seen.

"Alice, what the hell is going on here? You get into fight and then storm off only to call because…what? Alice, I'm failing to see what the hell you two are doing out here fighting."

"Tanya, now is not the time."

"No, now is the perfect time." Tanya answered as she glided back towards Alice and pulled her towards me.

She flung Alice around like a rag doll and I felt my protective anger kick in. I may be mad at Alice but that didn't give anyone else the right to treat my angel like that. Alice glared at me as I turned my face away, looking at Tanya.

Tanya crossed her arms doing a poor impression of a mother scolding her children. "I didn't think that two vampires who are clearly well aged would be sitting in the street acting like children. You are supposed to be leaders not two year olds. People expect this of Emmett and not you two."

"He started it."

"Alice, apologize."

Yeah, right. Miss Perfect will never apologize.

"Fuck that. I am not saying another word to him. He wont fucking listen to me anyways."

Told ya.

"Oh, so you plan on spending the rest of eternity giving him the silent treatment?"

"Yes."

Baby.

"Jasper, apologize to Alice."

I thought about it for a moment. "Sure. I'll apologize. I can be a man about this."

I knew I was getting a evil and nasty look from Alice. I looked at Emmett who shot a quick glance in my direction. He ran a finger across his neck and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry that Alice is stubborn, pig-headed and too stuck up to realize that her 'I'm a visionary so I can't be hurt' attitude is hurtful on others."

"Tanya, could you please remind Jasper that he is stuck with this stubborn pig headed wife until death do we part and I'm starting to think that I won't mind helping him out there." Alice shot back through gritted teeth.

I began a staring contest with Tanya as Alice moved away. I heard the vehicles being loaded onto the trailer. Suddenly, the noise was louder and more than what should have been necessary. I looked over to find Alice's hands sunk into the frame of Betsy. There were twisted chunks of metal falling to the ground as Alice practically threw the car on the trailer.

"Alice, get back over here."

"Tanya I am not apologizing to big head over there. I am going to go home, shower, hunt, and then I am going to go shopping. I will talk to you after all of this."

"Alice, this is the last time I will say it before I have Kate handle you…get over here."

"No."

I rolled my eyes. "See, stubborn and pig-headed. Figures everyone is going to obey and agree to everything she says or does. Can't stop for one second to realize that just because she is perfect and can't be hurt doesn't make others feel safe. She's just a fucking baby."

I headed towards the spot where Betsy had once sat. I picked up the side mirror and pitched as hard as I could into the woods.

"That's fucking it. Jasper, go get that fucking mirror. Do you remember how long it took to find those? Move now!" Emmett screeched as he marched over to me.

"Whatever." I snidely replied.

"I'll show you whatever." Emmett moved closer.

I saw the look in his eyes too late. Emmett's hand wrapped around my upper arm and I felt my body being twirled around his. After a 360 circle, my body went flying across the road and into the ditch.

"Get the fucking mirror and then get the fuck back here."

I had never seen this side of Emmett before and it kind of scared me. He was normally the teasing teddy bear. This was a page taken out of that old movie about the doll that came to life and began killing people. Chuck, Charles, something like that.

I headed towards the woods without another word. I need a minute to figure out how to deal with Emmett. Alice was easy to piss off but Emmett wasn't. Now, the question was how to make his attitude come down a few notches. I didn't dare do anything emotional to him. That would only make things worse once he came out of it.

I emerged from the woods just in time to see Tanya opening the car door and Emmett manhandling Alice. Her body was thrown into the jeep. The growl that rumbled was a sound that was beyond primal. Alice was now mad at me and Emmett.

That was fine with me because roughing up my wife like that was crossing the line and now, they had both done it.

"You two are going to apologize to each other when we get home and talk like adults or I am going to chain you both up, am I clear?"

"Tanya you are in no position to tell us how to handle our fight."

"No, Alice, you and Jasper are out numbered. You both are in no position to argue with Emmett and I. Now sit down, shut up, and think about how you have acted tonight."

"Whatever, mommy."

"What would Esme think, Alice?"

"Don't bring Esme into this."

I marched over to the group and pitched the mirror at the cars on the trailer. I turned and stood toe to toe with Emmett. "Touch her like that again and you won't ever wake up from where I send you."

Emmett looked at me and growled. "What the fuck did you say? You're threatening me? You're both being stupid and hardheaded. The only way to deal with unmanageable children is to punish them. Get in the jeep!"

That man was getting on my last nerve. I climbed into the jeep as Alice scooted over. She and I were on the same page. Neither of us wanted to be anywhere near each other and that was fine with me.

I watched out the window as the trees sped by. The sun was about to set and the fall colors on the elm trees created an interesting pattern of soft rainbow patterns. I looked momentarily as the jeep swung into the driveway and sighed.

I wasn't ready for the newest family member to be interrogated. That's what this was going to come down to. I was going to be blamed for all of it. The jeep stopped and I climbed out, walking away from the house.

I stopped dead in my tracks as a bubble of lightening formed around me. I turned in shock as Bella and Kate approached. As soon as Kate was beside me, her hand lit with energy. Bella dropped her shield and turned silently towards the house.

I hung my head and walked like a sulking child. I wasn't going to justify anything to any of them. I stepped inside the door and was immediately manhandled by Emmett, Edward and Garrett. I turned my head and found Ben staring wide eyed.

This had to be something knew for him. He had been sheltered and lived with a wonderful family for years and now he is was being subjected to the madness of this dysfunctional family.

"The only dysfunctional people in this family are married to each other."

"Well, I knew you were, Edward, but Bella. I never saw that coming." I smirked.

"Don't even try this shit with me."

"Why not? Are you another one who figures that because you can read minds that you have the advantage of never getting hurt?"

"Listen, my sister is stubborn but she sees things. She knows how they will turn out. She wouldn't purposely put herself in danger if there was a chance she wasn't coming back."

"So, she's decided that since I don't have that fucking luxury that I can't do what is impulsive and natural for me to do? Great! I thought men were supposed to have each other's backs. Looks like Jasper loses again."

"Stop being so conceited. You and her are equally at fault. This is a stupid fight and it shouldn't be happening to begin with."

"Tell her that. She started it."

Edward threw his hands up. He looked at Garrett, "He doesn't get it."

Emmett looked at me. "Move and you're ashes."

"Fuck you." I said as I sat in my chair in the corner. I pulled my emotional bubble tight around me and crossed my arms. I was done. I wasn't speaking to any of them until Alice apologized and meant it.

Edward looked at the others. "I'll be back."


	91. Shut up and Speak APOV

**Shut up and Speak**

**APOV **

"_Forgiveness is the sweetest revenge." _

I had about seven different pains in my ass right about now and one wasn't even looking at me. It was fine, because I really didn't want to look at him either. Edward and Bella sat on either side of me as Tanya stood at the front door and Kate at the back. Ben and Garrett posted up by the fire place as Emmett sat on the arm of the chair in the corner right next to Jasper. Too close for comfort if you ask me.

I trained my eyes to the floor staring at the wood work wondering what colors I could manipulate it to for the fall season approaching. Emmett cleared his voice as I zoned out and began searching for ways to escape or at least pin point where this conversation was going to go. _'I do not need an intervention'_ was normally the words I heard in the future conversations so I looked up and decided that I might as well get that little comment out there early.

"Just FYI, I see what you are planning, and I do not need an intervention."

"You're right, you both do."

I leaned further back into the couch and glared at Edward, this entire family was completely against me.

"Can we get this over with, and just to let you know you will be wasting your breath…and Bella, I want to apologize in advance…you to Kate."

"Alice, why are you apologizing?"

"Because I won't be here very long."

"Alice, I am not afraid to shock you."

"I know and for that I want to actually apologize to Emmett."

I smiled deviously as I leaned back into the couch, I had my plans all worked out.

"Seeing visions of your own perfect plans working or did you just search for which plan would work? At least this time you gave someone a fucking warning."

I watched Emmett's hand pull back and slap Jasper on the back of his head. Jasper's eyes twitched slightly as Emmett obviously felt the pain Jasper was sending his way. I was getting really tired of these two hurting each other.

"You'd think you were getting tired of that by now, asshole."

"Didn't feel a thing."

"Again, why the hell am I even here? Emmett stop fucking hitting Jasper…Jasper it's not right to send pain towards your family."

I stood up and shrugged off Edward and Bella's hand quickly moving over to Kate. I felt Bella behind me but didn't care. I was ready to break out of here. I looked over to Jasper for just a second before winking and turning my focus back to Kate. There was no doubt in my mind that Emmett caught that which was the plan.

Emmett stood up and moved closer to me; they were ready to box me in and tie me down I saw their attacks, the motives they all flashed before me and before Edward was able to get the words he so desperately wanted to squeeze out of his mouth I pulled Emmett closer and shoved him into Kate causing him to get shocked as Kate tried to reach me. Bella's arms wrapped behind me but she didn't have time to tighten them as I slipped out from her grasp and moved around Emmett the lightening pole. I slipped out the back door and stopped in my tracks. Ben was ready for me; I sighed and moved closer to him.

"Ben, I just want to go shopping; I don't want to talk about this anymore to anyone else. It's not the families business. It's between Jasper and I."

"Alice, I think you should stay and work things out with your husband."

"Ben, I'm running low on time, they think they are going to tackle me…do you really want to do this?"

"I won't let them tackle you."

I believed him; don't ask me why because I didn't search… I just had that much trust for Ben. I swerved around the oncoming pissed off Emmett and stood behind Ben as he sent a warning gust of wind towards Emmett. He mumbled an apology and shrugged his shoulders.

"Will you stay and talk?"

"I don't know what's left to talk about…he wants an apology and I am not sorry at all. I won't lie to him, he'll know its bull shit anyways… so what's the point? An acceptance has to be made Ben and he's not ready."

"What am I not ready for? Are you holding out secrets again? Have you decided that I'm not the person for you and figure I can't handle the truth? I'm not giving up on us, angel. You may not have faith in us but I do. I'm not giving up without a fight."

I turned my head to see Jasper emerge from the trees…that sneaky little asshole. I'm fighting off the entire family with only Ben helping me out and he's sneaking off into the tress. To top it all off I was getting really fed up with this whole 'giving up on us' crap.

"Jasper what the hell are you talking about again? I am not hiding anything from you, there are no secrets and stop fucking saying that I am giving up on us. Did I not just say maybe an hour ago that I cannot live without you? You are the person for me…and fighting doesn't seem to be the issue right now for us. Damn it Jasper you are simply not ready to accept what we are fighting about."

I watched as Emmett and Edward tried to approach from the left and right of Ben, Kate was hiding behind Emmett's massive form as the entire family acted like caged animals ready to take me down. I couldn't out run Edward, and out thinking him would be a useless attempt.

"Got that right."

I frowned and decided that I was going to have to fight with my entire family now. Not just Jasper, every single one of them…well accept Ben who was officially my new best friend.

"Bella, Alice thinks that you are no longer her best friend."

"I did not think that Edward."

"No but you thought that Ben was your new best friend."

Ben smirked and looked down at me as I shrugged my shoulders and moved an inch more behind him. This was ridiculous and the image of it alone reminded me of the kids that used to play in the city park, some game called tag, I used to wonder what it would be like to be them, but now they could take their stupid fucking game and shove it.

Edward's head turned quick enough for me to catch Jasper walking closer out of the corner of my eye. Edward looked confused for a moment as he spoke to Jasper, "What are you doing? I thought you were mad at her?"

"And your point is? She's my wife and I should be on her side. You're advancing on her like she's the enemy. That's fucking bullshit. Whether I'm angry with her or not, whether she and I don't agree on this, it doesn't matter to me. I'm not letting any of you corner her like a caged animal. It's not right."

I felt the confusion and anger shoot around me, which was not helping Jasper at all. Not that it was affecting him, but he was jumping into the wrong side of the lake right now. It was nice that he was now trying to be all noble and help me out but that nobility could have started when I left the house the first time…and then, we'd both possibly have escape vehicles right now. He moved quickly to my side as I stepped away from him and Ben and looked around at the family.

"You have all lost your damn minds! I really want everyone to stop and ask themselves what the fuck am I doing…because I really think you have wrapped yourselves up in this little game pointlessly…this really has nothing to do with any of you."

Kate snorted as she moved from behind Emmett and looked at me, "You made me shock Emmett…so I am fairly sure we both have a bone to pick with you."

"Emmett deserved it for throwing Jasper, hitting Jasper, and throwing me into the Jeep earlier, you deserve it because you shouldn't have been trying to shock me…whose next? I've got all the time in the world right now obviously."

"Oh, Alice, angel, don't forget about Edward. He's the one who orchestrated this whole 'intervention'."

I looked over at Jasper and shrugged my shoulders before turning my gaze over to Edward who smiled at me. Bella smacked her hand against his stomach as Ben laughed and Garrett shrugged.

"Edward, I don't like that smile…"

"I couldn't help myself."

I let out a frustrated sigh as Ben's laughter continued to echo through my ears, "Remind me to visit more often Alice, you Cullen's are hilarious." I gave Ben my best and most irritated look as I cocked an eyebrow towards Emmett. Tanya advanced on him placing a hand on his shoulder and whispering something lowly in his ear. He sighed and slumped over a bit before looking towards Jasper.

"I'm sorry I threw you Jasper. Alice, I shouldn't have thrown you in the car but you weren't listening."

"It's ok Emmett; I might have thrown myself at that time."

Kate rolled her eyes and moved closer to me, it didn't look like she was going to try anything but I clearly noticed Garrett getting closer to her which was probably why she was moving closer to me. Bella leaned over to Edward and whispered something in his ear that made him quirk an eyebrow and smile down at her.

"We're going inside."

I raised an eyebrow to Bella and gave her a short smile of thank you, Garrett, Ben and Tanya followed them inside which dropped it down to Kate, Emmett, Jasper and myself. Jasper looked over at Emmett as Emmett still looked at Jasper, was he waiting for Jasper to apologize because he probably wasn't going to. Hell he probably wouldn't even acknowledge the apology Emmett gave him.

"Don't you have a couple of cars to fix?"

"No, I'm not fixing them. I told you both there was punishments coming for the children of the family and since you have both being behaving like children; I've decided your punishment would be fixing the cars yourselves."

I laughed, I couldn't hold it in, I had to laugh. Did Jasper really think that Emmett was going to be fixing the cars?

"I'm not fixing the car. I'm having it towed away and sent to the auction for spare parts."

"Screw that, I'll fix the damn thing."

"Then Kate, you can have the damn thing."

She smiled as she walked away and towards the drive way where the cars were still sitting on the trailer attached to Emmett's Jeep. I was just going to buy a new one along with other million things that needed to be replaced. I had an extreme shopping trip to get started on as soon as possible.

"Are you two going to continue staring at each other or am I free to go now? I have some serious shopping to take care of and since I no longer have a car I need to get online and see how fast they can ship."

Jasper sighed and seemed to be thinking of an answer as I waited patiently looking between Emmett and him, it was just us three standing outside now.

"Fine, go."

I looked at Jasper and shook my head as I began to take a step toward the house but Emmett stopped me, "No. Alice, don't you move." Emmett raised his hand and smacked Jasper again on the back of the head which was really starting to get my anger boiling. I told him three times now to stop hitting Jasper.

"Fuck off, man. That's really annoying."

"Hey, maybe it'll knock some sense into that fucking thick skull of yours."

Emmett looked over at me next as I squared off my shoulders and tilted my head. I was trying to remember all the different times we used to play fight or well practice with each other because he was about to get it if he didn't stop with the physical violence, "Do you want a sense-knocking too?"

"Emmett, I have told you three times now to stop hitting Jasper. If I have to tell you one more time you are going to be a very sore vampire."

"Angel, don't threaten family. It's not nice. Why do you have to be so stubborn? Can't you just for once answer the question when it's asked of you?"

Jasper looked me straight in the eyes and for a moment I was stunned, stunned because I didn't think he was going to really continue to piss me off further than I already was at him. And this time I didn't have anything around to throw at him.

"And, I think I might be a grown man who can defend himself. Stop sticking up for me like I'm vulnerable. This is another thing that's been getting on my nerves. You're acting more like my mother than my wife."

That was my final straw. I honestly think that this time I lost my mind, fury boiled in my veins…the calm cool take one step, one breath, one single moment at a time Alice officially left the building. I turned to Emmett but decided I really didn't give a shit if he watched or not, Jasper might need back up.

My arms flew up and against his chest pushing him back a few feet before I walked closer to him, "Big grown ass man who doesn't need me to stick up for him huh? I may be four foot ten inches but let me tell you Jasper Whitlock I will defend the people I care about." I shoved him again as he glared down at me, I watched his mouth open and nothing come out.

"You want to know what's been getting on my nerves? How about every time I have an emotion you flip out and want to know what the fuck is wrong with me…how about I'm normal and I feel things, did that ever occur to you?"

I shoved him again this time his back pressed against the side of the house. I moved closer to him and stood up on my tip toes so that the tips of our noses were touching. I felt the growls coming from me but forced the words I needed to say out so that I could leave and finally get some fucking peace and quiet.

"This would not have even gotten this far or blown this far out of proportion if you would have just let me be the tiniest of angry with you…no you had to go and call me a bitch, and then the big and all mighty fucking Jasper had to follow me when you could have just backed the fuck off and let me calm down. Let's not forget the two cars you conveniently totaled so that you could make me stop my car and fight with you some more. You keep fucking questioning my love for you and this relationship but you are continuously and purposefully making this worse Jasper, it's almost as if you want me to hate you so you can leave."

I shoved him again in the shoulder, I was so angry I felt the dry sobs coming and knew I had to make this quick. I was not going to break down in front of him or Emmett.

"Don't you ever for a second think that you are too good for my help or anyone else's. Don't you ever for a second let the thought pass through your head that you are too big for your wife to want to love you and protect you, and don't you ever tell me how big and grown you are. You are obviously too big for your britches love. This time I would highly recommend you don't follow me."

I stepped back from him and then turned shoving past Emmett who stood in my way and left. I picked up my speed and took off through the woods. I was angry enough to kill him, and I knew in the back of my mind I knew I didn't want him dead.

I followed an old trail through the woods that I hadn't traveled in several years, it lead to an area that we would take our family hunting trips to. Emmett loved the bears up here, especially during hibernation season, Edward loved the mountain lions and I loved sitting on the cliff side with Esme and Rose watching the sun go down. It was typical for us to separate on these family excursions and let the boys be boys while we relaxed.

I headed straight for the cliff side and an hour later when I finally reached it I just sat down. I didn't talk I didn't let my emotions take over, I just sat. The overwhelming feeling of being alone in a place that used to hold so many memories allowed me the time I needed to straighten out my thoughts. I was pretty harsh to Jasper back there, and I rationalized with myself that he deserved it…but I never should have put my hands on him and I honestly wouldn't blame him if he was gone whenever I did decide to go back home.

My home was the last place I wanted to be…too much chaos and too many people, this was nice…I sat for a long time not really paying any attention to anything in particular just going over all the incidents that happened. Wrecking the cars, acting like a child throwing a temper tantrum, sure I had things to apologize for but it was useless until he got a few of his own priorities straight.

I had watched the sun set and now I was lying on my back staring up at the stars admiring the specific design that changed on a day to day basis within the sky. It was different every night but still the exact same. Clouds rolled above me and I sat up to see the sun beginning to rise again…I hadn't realized I had been gone that long but I was thankful that no one had found me, I didn't care if they had been looking I needed this time to myself.

I stood up and leapt from the cliff side down towards the forest, the rush of the air beneath me felt magical and I wished that I could forever just free fall. Instead I cursed gravity as I landed with a soft thud on the forest ground. The leaves crunched beneath my feet as I stood and sniffed the air. I ran quickly dodging bushes and trees before dropping onto a bear and draining the life from it.

The only good thing to me about bears was the fact that one could fill me up so quickly. I rolled the carcass away from me and stood up wiping off the corners of my mouth and deciding that it was probably time I went home. I still didn't want to see the rest of my family so I ran quickly keeping my eye out for anyone that may be hunting in the forest nearby.

Once I reached the house I noticed that the window was still open but the broken bed that was thrown out had been removed from the back yard. I peered around to check for open windows and searched for the easiest way in without being detected. I scaled the side of the house and crawled in through my window closing it softly behind me and turning around to look over the room. It was still a mess, so I moved to the bathroom and started cleaning there before long the entire room was clean and I felt much more relaxed.

I turned towards my radio and turned it on taking a seat at my computer desk and closing my eyes. I turned in the chair towards the bed room door when I heard footsteps slowly approaching. There was knock and then Jasper's voice followed behind it, "Angel? Can I come in?"

"It's you room too, I don't see why you can't come in."

I turned back towards the computer and turned it on waiting for the damned thing to load as the door opened. I turned back towards the door and stared at him, I had run out of things to say…so I just stared and waited for his onslaught to begin.

"Let me first say, I didn't call you a bitch. You assumed that. I was talking about the trash you threw out last night. Second, I know you defend the people you care about. But we all do in our own ways. But I didn't stop to realize that my way was a way that could hurt you unintentionally. For that, I am sorry."

I laced my fingers together and rested my elbows on my thighs as I leaned forward in the chair. My eyes dropped the ground and I stared at the floor beneath my feet. I took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh before speaking, I had a lot to apologize for.

"You could have told me that it wasn't me you were talking about…I asked. I was planning on calming down and talking to you like an adult about why I was upset with you, so I am sorry about acting like a child and taking my anger out on you and Betsy, I'm sorry also that I pushed you outside earlier. I should never put my hands on you, I'm sorry that I do occasionally act on impulse, but sometimes I know I don't have the time to explain my actions…I'd never take off if my life were in jeopardy…I'd find another way."

I still didn't look up, but I covered the parts I needed to apologize for. Jasper stood up and moved towards me I still didn't look up but I could feel his presence getting closer, his scent tickling my nose, the wind carried by his feet brushed around me before he knelt down and placed a hand under my chin. He pulled my face up until our eyes met making me feel bad again for the way I acted earlier.

"I love you. I went running last night to clear my head. I found my way to Port Angeles. I went and visited that friend that I told you about. The one who helps smuggle humans to safety. He has a strange way of putting things into perspective like no human I have ever met before. He was holding on to something that I wanted you to have."

I was slightly confused as he held out a blue satin box with a gold trim around the edges.

"This belongs to you now."

I furrowed my eyebrows as he placed the box in the palm of my hand, my fingers moved over the blue satin before I opened the small lid. Inside was a diamond crusted wedding set. It reminded me of a budding flower, in the center was a round diamond that was bigger than the rest then several smaller diamonds sparkled in a circle formation around it, the design was beautiful all the way down to the band that had its own ring of diamonds.

I smiled at the ring and then to Jasper. It was almost as perfect for me as he was. I pulled the rings out of the box and held them in-between my thumb and fore finger, "It's perfect Jasper, thank you."

"There's nothing for you to be thankful for. The ring belonged to my mother. It was always meant to be given to the woman I fell in love with and wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Now, the only question I have is do you want to wear it now or wait for the real wedding?"

looked at the ring again and then back up to Jasper, I knew I still had reasons to be mad at him…several actually, but I didn't have it in me to continue to be that mad; he'd have the usual cold shoulder in certain departments until I was over it…and hopefully he wouldn't start a fight with me over that, but if so I guess I'll take things as they come, right now he wanted to know if I wanted to wear his mothers ring now or later. I looked back up at Jasper and then down to the ring again, "I think I'd like to wear it now. There is no telling when that 'real' wedding might happen."

"As soon as this Hunter issue is done. After that we can sit down together and work on the planning. We still have to look at locations, remember?"

I closed my fingers around the rings sitting in my palm and shrugged my shoulders. It's not that I wasn't excited to look at the different locations, or excited to plan a real wedding I just wasn't feeling all uppity right now. I still felt bad about losing my temper to the point I actually hit him. I expected him to not even want to be in the same house as me when I got back…instead he was sitting here talking about our wedding.

"I remember… have you hunted yet?"

He didn't answer me and instead he took my hand and unwrapped my fingers around the ring. I watched the way his knuckles changed shades of color as he pulled the ring from my palm and then turned my hand around and slid the ring in place on my finger. The cool of the metal felt snug but perfectly in place.

"I......yea, I hunted. I found some deer in the woods east of town."

I caught the hesitation in his voice, and wondered if he was lying to me, but what would he really have to lie to me about. His eyes were trained on the ring on my finger so I couldn't look for the coloring; instead I took a different approach and asked.

"Why did you hesitate on answering that Jasper?"

"Did I mention that my friend has a unique way of putting things into perspective? He found me last night. I was going to see him but he found me first. I had a...hu...a young woman cornered in a back alley. Her blood, it smelled so sweet and tasty. Alice, had he not stepped in the way...I...I just don't know. I don't....."

It was typical I guess, only to be expected right? I mean he didn't actually bite the girl…his friend stepped in the way. Which is a good friend in my book…I guess. I had seen the human males get into fights with their loved ones and then go get drunk and act stupid at bars, maybe this was the same just a different kind of drunk? Still there was no excuse, yet I was too tired to fight about it…I felt numb.

"Did you feed on deer last night Jasper?"

"I did. Alice, I didn't hurt her. I don't know what happened. I don't know why I did it or almost did. I spent the night talking with my friend. You really need to meet him. He is a special person. I can never thank him enough for standing against me like he did. I couldn't have lived with myself if I had her."

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, as long as he didn't hurt a human than technically wouldn't that be considered like the husbands going to the bar and just looking? Would a human wife get mad about that? The only conclusion I could come up with was what kind of bar…and really that didn't matter in our world.

I stood up and stepped around Jasper moving to the closet and pulling out a change of clothes for the both of us; I threw a plain t-shirt and jeans on the chair next to him and slipped into a comfortable yet fashionable pair of jogging pants and a tank top. I ran my hands through my hair and stretched before glancing back at the computer and then to Jasper.

"What's your friend's name?"

"Jenks."

I moved over to the computer and sat down again in front of Jasper, I couldn't really explain to you the look on his face, it wasn't happy, or sad or angry…it was just kind of blank. I turned around in the chair and picked up the computer placing it gently in my lap and headed straight for my favorite furniture store.

"Jenks is a unique name. Maybe he should have a nick name or a code name so that people aren't easily able to find him…by name. So for the bed, do you think we should go wood or iron?"

"He is a very unique and wonderful person. He's dedicated his life to helping humans. I don't know what to get. What would you find easiest to decorate around?"

Jasper paused as I pursed my lips and looked at the screen in front of me, I could work with a lot of these, but I wanted something that caught his eye as well.

"Alice, I didn't touch that girl because I would have hurt you in the process. After the way I acted towards you last night, how could I have come back if I had hurt her? How could I have faced you knowing that I had let you down?"

I looked down at the computer one last time before looking back at Jasper. I had no idea what he was worried about, he didn't touch the girl.

"Jasper get dressed, I'll talk."

Jasper picked up the clothes and turned around as he began lifting his shirt over his head, I wanted him to look at me when I spoke, not turn his back to me…it just felt wrong so I slid the computer to the ground and moved quickly in front of him.

I stopped.

My jaw dropped as my eyes widened, I lifted my fingers lightly to his chest and brushed over the light bruises. I didn't think a vampire could bruise let alone be bruised by me.

"I'm so sorry, I should be institutionalized…"

I sighed and dropped my head again as he pulled the shirt down over the bruises. Now I know why he turned his back to me…I sighed and decided that I should just say what I needed to say. He should not feel bad…at least not as bad as I do right now.

"Jasper, you didn't hurt that girl…I'm not upset or worried about it at all, I trust and believe you so you do not need to apologize for that. If you had fed from her, I understand that accidents happen, no one is perfect and everyone has fallen off the wagon a few times when they first changed their diet. So you wouldn't have let me down in that sense…

…I can't believe I did that…

…I didn't expect you to be here when I got home. Not because I don't want you here, I'm glad you still want to be here with me, but I didn't expect it after the way I pushed you around outside… "

I stopped again and looked down at the ground, what the hell was I thinking? I wasn't thinking, women don't think. Our emotions and our efforts get balled up tightly until we explode into nothing leaving a wake up distrust and pain behind us.

"I did the one thing I said I would never do, and that was hurt you and I'm really sorry."

I felt Jaspers hand move to my face and pull it up, I could see my own reflection in his eyes; it was like looking through a gem at yourself. I was about to continue my apology when instead he spoke.

"You didn't do this. I did. I did it when I played stupid and got myself hurt. I did this when I should have gone hunting and didn't. If I had, I would have been stronger. What did I do instead? I got into a fight with you. I allowed my emotions and my stubbornness to take over again. I don't want to hear you blame yourself for any of this."

"Jasper, I did do this…regardless of the actions or emotions prior to I did this. I am responsible for that…" I pointed towards his chest, and then looked at him; a vampire shouldn't be that weak …even if they don't feed.

"Was the weakness because of Sandra's gift?"

"Yes, I spoke to her. She explained that not feeding can weaken a person. She doesn't know why I asked but, unfortunately, I'm pretty sure Edward does. He hasn't said anything but the looks are telling me otherwise."

The looks? I can only imagine what the 'I'm going to kill Alice when she comes home' looks actually look like. Jaspers arms moved to the side of shoulders and pulled me into his chest as they slid around and rested on my back. I felt his nose brush through my hair as he took in a deep breath.

"You are not responsible for anything. If I had done what was suggested, I would have gone and fed. I would have gotten stronger. And, none of this would have happened if I had confided in you and explained what was going on. If I had done that, Sandra wouldn't have had to bite me."

"Jasper please stop telling me that I am not responsible. I am responsible, I should have just left. I should have never put my hands on you. In that one instance I am the only one wrong and I need to face that. Was everyone else angry with me also?"

"You did leave. I followed you. Do you want to see the cars to remind you that I should have let you go and cool off? And you didn't put your hands on me. You pushed me. That's all. You didn't hit me. There is a difference. You were only trying to get me to leave you alone. No one is angry with you. No one knows."

"Jasper, I pushed you more than once and out of anger. There is still no excuse for my actions. And Emmett was there, so I am sure if Edward didn't get it from you he got a full report from him, which means Bella also knows; and I shouldn't have behaved that way."

"And you think there's an excuse for the way I acted. That's not what I was talking about. They don't know about my chest and they won't find out either. I won't allow them to be angry with you for being frustrated with me. That's the only reason you pushed me is because I pushed you. Maybe not literally but I did push. That's not what a man should do. That's not how a man should behave towards the woman he loves."

Jasper lifted me and held me tightly to him, "I should worship you. I should be showing you how much you mean to me. I love you and the way I acted didn't show that."

I wasn't going to tell him that the way he acted was alright, but I didn't want him telling me that the way acted was justified. To a certain extent maybe, but not completely. We pushed each other's buttons, but I still shouldn't have literally pushed him. This felt like another one of those arguments that he was going to be too stubborn to just let be.

I kissed the side of his cheek and wiggled myself out of his arms until I felt my feet hit the floor again. I had no reason to step away from him accept every time we got this close it moved someplace else, and I didn't want it to head that way right now.

"We were both wrong. I still believe me more than you, but I see that you are not going to admit that so I'm dropping it. We have shopping online to do, one car to purchase another car to buy repairs for and a few beds to replace. Not to mention my cell phone. Wood or Iron?"

"Iron, it's a little stronger. And I have a feeling that we are both just too stubborn to allow the other to take the blame but that's something we have a forever to work out. Do you want another Porsche or would you like this one fixed? It is fixable. Emmett looked it over last night and Kate said that if you wanted to keep it she'd let you have it back."

I hummed under my breath slightly before turning and walking back to the computer chair so that Jasper could finish getting dressed. I sat down and picked up the lap top scanning through the Iron bed designs before glancing back up.

"Kate can keep it, it was as you said, 'too dark' for me anyways. Also, I need something that will out run Betsy and yet still be able to keep up with Emmett in the back woods…so I think I'll be shopping for that alone."

Jasper moved to the bathroom but continued our conversation as I continued to stare at the computer and bed designs…there were so many to choose from and I was going for strength and durability…not that the poor bed would need to worry about that for awhile, he was on punishment.

"Can we race when you get it?"

"Maybe, we'll have to see when that time comes; do you think Betsy would be ready by then?"

"Depends on how quick you get the new car. I did some real internal damage to her by pulling that stunt."

"I will let you take the blame for that one, no arguments at all on my end…though to be honest, I could have easily spun around you…the Porsche was small enough."

"That's what I was hoping you would do but something told me to prepare for the worst. So, what have you found in the way of furniture?"

I clicked through again until I found one bed that caught my eye; it was a detailed canopy bed with wrought iron running up to the ceiling where I could hang lace and other material accents. The metal twisted and turned into waves and curlicues. I enlarged the picture and turned the lap top towards Jasper as he exited the bathroom.

"What do think of this one?"

"It's nice."

"Just nice? Did you look closely at the designs? What do you mean by just nice? I think it's beautiful and it will be even more beautiful when I get to decorate it. I think I'm ordering this one…just nice."

I mumbled that last part under my breath and moved through the website so that I could order the bed. He could have at least given a more detailed opinion, I mean, what is 'just nice' anyways?

"I just don't have this thing you do for designs. I see no real need for a bed or personal possessions. That's one thing that's never been an interest for me. I just need the necessities. Anything you want to buy will be fine with me cause I won't be much help in the design and necessity of it."

My eyebrows moved together in confusion, he doesn't see the need for personal possessions? That was his excuse for not participating fully in shopping with me? I shook my head and finished ordering the bed before I closed the lap top and turned in the chair to face him.

"Well, I hate to break this to you but you often use the unneeded items that you claim to have no need for."

"I'm not saying that I won't use them. But if I don't have any need for them, I don't have a desire to find them. If there is something that will be of use to me then I'll find and use it but I honestly don't need possessions. We're vampires. We don't need kitchens, homes, cars or any of it but if it is something that is useful for me then it is a necessity and I will acquire it for my needs. If I don't need it, I don't worry about it. As for the designs, the coordination, etc, I don't give much thought to it. It's, again, not a necessity."

I smirked and leaned further into the chair causing the spring loaded back to bend with the pressure of my weight against it. I placed my hands against the seat next to my sides and tilted my head.

"So you don't see the bed as being of use to you?"

"It has uses but the original use for a bed is to sleep. Since vampires don't sleep why have one. Anything that can be done on a bed can be done anywhere."

I rolled my eyes and closed the lap top once I saved the order receipt. I stood up and moved closer the closet before hearing the family down stairs. I wanted to talk to Edward in private first; I could apologize to the rest of the family after that.

"If that's what you think. I need to speak with Edward, do you mind leaving the room for a moment? I could just go to the study if you do."

"I don't mind. I wanted Emmett and I to have another look at the cars anyways. The parts we'll need for Betsy aren't going to be easy to find."

He smiled and took a step closer to me as I mentally called Edward up here, something felt awkward and strange between us; it was like he was hesitating…which only made me wonder if it was because he felt like we were standing to close together? I sighed as I heard the light tap at the door knowing it was Edward and that whatever the hesitation was would have to wait for right now.

"Let me know if you need help finding the parts I have a guy that normally hooks me up."

"Okay. I'll leave you two alone."

Once Edward had completely entered the room he moved to my computer chair and took a look around the room making it obvious that he was waiting for me to speak. I didn't want anyone in the house to hear anything we were going to talk about…so I made sure that he knew of my intentions.

_What's on your mind?_

_Funny Edward. _

_No really, why the secret conversation?_

_I hurt him, Edward. Like I really hurt him…and I acted out of anger which is something only you normally do. He seems so hesitant around me now. I apologized but it doesn't feel right, I feel awkward around him._

_Don't you girls normally get together and discuss this awkward stuff? _

_I need to know what he's thinking…Bella won't know this._

_Ah, so you want me to tell you what he's thinking? Don't you think you should be asking him what he's been thinking? _

_I would, but he's not giving me straight answers and I don't know why._

_He's hesitant because he's not sure how mad at him you still are._

_What the hell? How do I fix that? _

_Normally Bella ignores me for a long period of time and then I do something completely ridiculous that I know will distract her from her anger and then we are back to normal. _

_I don't see that working Edward. _

Edward shrugged his shoulders and spun himself around in the chair before stopping and standing up. He moved over to my window and held up one finger as if he was listening for something.

I inched closer to him until I heard the same noise, someone in the woods. I zoned out as Edward placed one hand at the top of my window and one foot on the ledge before leaping out of the window. I made a low whistle so that Emmett or Jasper could hear us in the garage and took off after Edward. At least I tried to give a heads up.

I took off and pushed myself to run faster but it was useless there was no keeping up with Edward, I zoned out to make sure that if anyone decided to jump out at me I could dodge them, I didn't look farther ahead than that.

I stopped in center of two oak trees as Edward was leaned over in a crouching position ready to leap if necessary. I felt my eyes adjust to the forest lighting as Gianna stepped out from behind a tree. She was a human, but she served the Volturi high guard as a secretary of sorts. She always hoped that they would turn her...too bad someone didn't warn her of their fate.

"What are you doing in the woods particularly behind my house in the woods?"

"I came to warn you."


	92. Shut up and Speak JPOV

Top of Form

**Shut up and Speak**

**I do not own Twilight or its characters**

**JPOV **

"_Forgiveness is the sweetest revenge." _

I decided against throwing Emmett through the wall or slamming him with an overload of sicken emotions. Neither plan would help. Edward's ability to read my thoughts would have ruined those plans anyways. I sat with my arms crossed and continued to look straight across the room at the wall.

I threw multiple levels of hate, anger and pissiness at the wall while making sure not to aim it at the multitude of people who were gathering at strategic points in the house. I wasn't planning on running so I knew that they had dealt with Alice once too often and knew her way of dealing with attitude.

Attitude? The baby hadn't even seen attitude yet. She was in for a rude awakening when I decided to really get mad. I huffed as Emmett sat on the arm of the chair. I poked him with my elbow and received a smack across the back of my head for my trouble.

"Just FYI, I see what you are planning, and I do not need an intervention."

_Yeah, right. Self-centered and ego-driven. Of course, you would think that._

"You're right, you both do."

_What? How did I get pulled into this? _

"Can we get this over with, and just to let you know you will be wasting your breath…and Bella, I want to apologize in advance…you too, Kate."

"Alice, why are you apologizing?"

"Because I won't be here very long."

"Alice, I am not afraid to shock you."

"I know and for that I want to actually apologize to Emmett."

I was done being silent. "Seeing visions of your own perfect plans working or did you just search for which plan would work? At least this time you gave someone a fucking warning."

I reached another smack against the back of my head. I didn't think, I just reacted. I shot a jolt of pain towards Emmett.

"You'd think you were getting tired of that by now, asshole." I said smirking at him as he shook.

I felt myself hit just a tenth of a second later. I looked across the room, knowing Kate was somewhere nearby.

"Didn't feel a thing." I stated.

"Again, why the hell am I even here? Emmett stop fucking hitting Jasper…Jasper it's not right to send pain towards your family." Alice stood up and Edward and Bella hands tried to grab her.

Alice moved towards Kate with Bella hot on her heels. Alice looked over at me, catching my eye just long enough to wink. I knew she was about to bolt and thought quickly how to work this to my advantage.

Emmett moved off the arm of the chair and headed closer to Alice. She must have visioned what they planned to do. This was what I wanted from her. Some sort of sign. Something in a way of a notice that she would be okay. That's all I had been asking for.

Emmett's body fell backwards thanks to a shove from Alice and right into Kate, setting off a shocked fest. Alice made a break for the back door right after Bella's tackle failed.

I wanted to laugh my ass off as Emmett's body continued to convulse but I had another idea in mind. I took off for the front door as everyone piled towards the back door after Alice. I raced for the woods unsure if anyone was hot on my trail and once in the tree line began circling the property to find out with my little devil was headed.

I wasn't sure if her wink was an indication that she was willing to be reasonable but I surely wasn't letting her just simply leave. I watched silently from the woods as Alice and Ben spoke. Emmett was currently occupied by a wind storm that had obviously been created by Ben.

I needed and wanted Alice's attention until I heard the tale end of Alice's comment. ".....and he's not ready."

I emerged from the trees. What the hell wasn't I ready for? Had she finally realized something I hadn't? Was she tired of me already? I announced my presence quickly. "What am I not ready for? Are you holding out secrets again? Have you decided that I'm not the person for you and figure I can't handle the truth? I'm not giving up on us, angel. You may not have faith in us but I do. I'm not giving up without a fight."

"Jasper what the hell are you talking about again? I am not hiding anything from you, there are no secrets and stop fucking saying that I am giving up on us. Did I not just say maybe an hour ago that I can not live without you? You are the person for me…and fighting doesn't seem to be the issue right now for us. Damn it Jasper you are simply not ready to accept what we are fighting about."

Emmett and Edward were approaching Alice from one side with Kate sneaking up behind Emmett.

"Got that right." Edward replied obviously to something Alice was thinking. "Bella, Alice thinks that you are no longer her best friend."

"I did not think that, Edward."

"No, but you thought that Ben was your new best friend."

Alice moved more behind Ben. I was starting to get pissed. Here was Alice, my wife, looking for protection behind this kid. I decided enough was enough. I started for the group to find Edward turning his attention in my direction.

"What are you doing? I thought you were mad at her?" Edward asked.

"And your point is? She's my wife and I should be on her side. You're advancing on her like she's the enemy. That's fucking bullshit. Whether I'm angry with her or not, whether she and I don't agree on this, it doesn't matter to me. I'm not letting any of you corner her like a caged animal. It's not right." Without thinking about it, I shot a combination of confusion and anger in multiple directions.

I knew Bella wouldn't be effected but it gave me the moment I needed to find my place at Alice's side. This family wasn't going to persecute her for a fight that was between her and I.

Alice stepped away from both Ben and I. "You have all lost your damn minds! I really want everyone to stop and ask themselves what the fuck am I doing…because I really think you have wrapped yourselves up in this little game pointlessly…this really has nothing to do with any of you."

Kate snorted as she moved from behind Emmett, "You made me shock Emmett…so I am fairly sure we both have a bone to pick with you."

"Emmett deserved it for throwing Jasper, hitting Jasper, and throwing me into the Jeep earlier, you deserve it because you shouldn't have been trying to shock me…whose next? I've got all the time in the world right now obviously."

My anger level was rising again. The fact that Emmett had done that shit to me didn't matter but he had laid his meaty paws on my wife. "Oh, Alice, angel, don't forget about Edward. He's the one who orchestrated this whole 'intervention'."

I knew it wasn't going to work. I knew that this intervention wouldn't be happening if I hadn't raced after her and made her smash up the cars. She was going to remain pissed until she decided to calm down. I wanted to do it for her but it would only be false and prove explosive later.

Alice looked over her shoulder, shrugging. I looked back towards Edward and saw the conceited grin spreading across his face. Bella slapped his stomach as Ben laughed.

"Edward, I don't like that smile…"

"I couldn't help myself."

Ben's laughter seemed to get louder and harder by the second. "Remind me to visit more often, Alice. You Cullen's are hilarious."

I could believe we had been set up. I knew I had and I figured with this being her family first that she had too.

"I'm sorry I threw you, Jasper." Emmett said quietly. "Alice, I shouldn't have thrown you int the car but you weren't listening."

Alice grinned. "It's okay, Emmett, I might have thrown myself at the time."

Garrett started to advance on Kate, who made a swift move towards Alice. This was getting a little stalker creepy for my liking. I hit Garrett was a shot of guilt. He stopped and looked at me. I gave him one of those "back the fuck off" looks.

Bella whispered something to Edward who smiled down at her. I didn't even want to know what she suggested to make him head inside but once he announced it, I felt the tension diminish slightly.

Garrett took my unspoken advice and headed into the house along with Ben and Tanya. I looked at Kate and Emmett. Why weren't they going in?

"Don't you have a couple of cars to fix?"

"No, I'm not fixing them. I told you both there was a punishment coming for the children of the family and since you have both being behaving like children, I've decided your punishment would be fixing the cars yourselves."

Alice laughed, which seemed to lighten the mood around us. "I'm not fixing the car. I'm having it towed away and sent to the auction for spare parts."

"Screw that, I'll fix the damn thing."

"Then, Kate, you can have the damn thing."

Kate practically skipped away to her prize that was setting behind Emmett's jeep. I couldn't understand how Alice could just give the car away. Of course, why wouldn't she? It's not like it held value like Betsy did.

"Are you two going to continue staring at each other or am I free to go now? I have some serious shopping to take care of and since I no longer have a car I need to get online and see how fast they can ship."

I sighed. She didn't even want to be near me. Her emotions were still full of anger and irritation. Why couldn't this just be easy? Why couldn't we just agree to disagree? Why? Because at the moment I was being an ass. I was being the pig-headed one. All she wanted was an apology. No. I wasn't going to give her that. It wasn't my fault that I wanted to protect her.

"Fine, go." I said finally.

"No. Alice, don't you move." Emmett raised his hand and brought it down against the back of my head.

"Fuck off, man. That's really annoying."

"Hey, maybe it'll knock some sense into that fucking thick skull of yours." Emmett looked over at Alice. "Do you want a sense-knocking too?"

Alice tilted her head and I watched as she straightened her body. I swear she grow an inch in a second. "Emmett, I have told you three times now to stop hitting Jasper. If I have to tell you one more time you are going to be a very sore vampire."

"Angel, don't threaten family. It's not nice. Why do you have to be so stubborn? Can't you just for once answer the question when it's asked of you?" I looked her straight in the eyes. I knew I wasn't making anything easier but hell, I was right on this one. "And, I think I might be a grown man who can defend himself. Stop sticking up for me like I'm vulnerable. This is another thing that's been getting on my nerves. You're acting more like my mother than my wife."

****************************

Alice turned to Emmett before her hands hit me in the chest. I fell a few feet back before she walked up towards me. "Big grown ass man who doesn't need me to stick up for him huh? I may be four foot ten inches but let me tell you Jasper Whitlock I will defend the people I care about."

She shoved me again. What the hell was her problem? I wanted to ask but thought better. She had some real anger towards me. "You want to know what's been getting on my nerves? How about every time I have an emotion you flip out and want to know what the fuck is wrong with me…how about I'm normal and I feel things, did that ever occur to you?"

I felt my back hit the side of the house. She stood on her tip toes and put her face in mine. The growls coming from her were primal and hateful.

"This would not have even gotten this far or blown this far out of proportion if you would have just let me be the tiniest of angry with you…no you had to go and call me a bitch, and then the big and all mighty fucking Jasper had to follow me when you could have just backed the fuck off and let me calm down. Let's not forget the two cars you conveniently totaled so that you could make me stop my car and fight with you some more. You keep fucking questioning my love for you and this relationship but you are continuously and purposefully making this worse Jasper, it's almost as if you want me to hate you so you can leave." She shoved me once more.

I could feel the pain from her blows. I could feel her anger hit me just as hard. She truly thought that I wanted to leave.

"Don't you ever for a second think that you are too good for my help or anyone else's. Don't you ever for a second let the thought pass through your head that you are too big for your wife to want to love you and protect you, and don't you ever tell me how big and grown you are. You are obviously too big for your britches love. This time I would highly recommend you don't follow me."

I looked at Emmett as Alice raced across the yard and into the woods. "Don't say a fucking word."

I ran in the opposite direction. I continued to run without any knowledge of what I was doing or where I was going. The trees began to thin. I could smell the salt water of the ocean and looked around. Port Angeles.

I took in a deep breath of unneeded air and it hit me like a steel wall. The sweet, tasty smell. I could hear the beating of the heart, the blood running through the veins of the human. I suddenly was overcome with the need of my natural diet.

I flew around the corner and paused. She was a young girl, maybe 16 or 17.

I growled as she stopped dead in her tracks. I crouched and glared at her. She turned and ran down the street. The only thing I was thinking about at that moment besides her blood was the laws. I couldn't be seen hunting her.

I raced ahead of her and starting herding her like a dog to sheep towards a back alley. She slammed against the brick wall at the end and turned. Her breathing was coming in pants of fear. Her heart was racing.

I could feel the drool running down my face. I was about to pounce on her when suddenly another human stood in between me and my prey. I wondered for a moment how that was possible. How did a human catch me off guard?

"Mr Lock, stop. Don't do this. You are better than this."

I shook my head. I took my eyes off the girl and found Jenks standing with his hand raised, begging me to stop. I swung my eyes back and forth between her and him, deciding what to do.

Jenks turned to the girl. "Go, slowly. Everything will be okay. Just walked slowly out of here. Don't take your eyes off him."

I watched as the girl slid her way along the walls and out of the alley, not breaking the eye connection once. Once she had disappeared, I turned back towards Jenks. My growls were loud enough to echo off the some enclosure.

"Mr Lock, come. You won't hurt me. I'm your friend. Remember? Come with me to my home. You'll be safe there." He said as he walked forward. "She'll be calling the Kindred, you know that, right?"

I couldn't speak. My inner monster had almost taken full control. I didn't dare to anything to push myself over that edge. As we walked carefully down the streets of the city, I could feel the monster returning to his dormant resting place.

By the time we were sitting in his den, I was myself again except for the anger I felt at myself for what I had nearly done. How could I have let Alice down so much? Her faith in me had been misguided.

"You know, Mr. Lock, it sounds like a lot of things have changed for you in a very short time. But your knowledge of women hasn't. Your new wife is a protective woman. She isn't being evil towards you. She isn't being selfish and self-centered. She is being who she is. A leader, protector."

"But...."

"No buts, you sit and listen. She's in love. She's not ready to lose you. I don't think she ever will. You must understand that she just wants to be consulted not pushed away. She wants to help when she can cause she is who she is. You are too use to being alone and independent. She's had people surround her, understand her. She understands them. Their bond and tactics are practiced. You and her need to communicate. You need to talk to each other, listen to each other, appreciate the differences between you.

You need to stop and listen to her words. Not hear them, listen to them. Do you understand?"

I thought long and hard about what Jenks had said to me as I ran back to Forks. I needed to apologize for being a fool. For not realizing that I wasn't an individual anymore, I was a team. Being part of a team meant asking for help and giving help in return. I didn't have to do it on my own. I waited for hours for Alice to come home.

I had smelt Alice's scent being carried on the wind before I heard her climb the side of the house. I hoped that she wasn't still mad. I had to make sure she didn't see the marks that she had left on my chest. It was my own damn fault. I should have fed instead of fighting with her. I had been weakened by Sandra. The bruise like marks were the wake up call I had needed to understand what Alice had been saying.

I exited the living room. The rest of the family had left and gone hunting. I walked up the stairs and slowly, deliberately down the hallway. I wanted her to know I was coming so she had the time to option whether she wanted me to be anywhere near her.

I stood in front of the door and waited for two seconds before knocking. "Angel? Can I come in, please?"

"It's you room too, I don't see why you can't come in."

I opened the door and saw her beautiful golden eyes staring at me. She was tense and prepared. She expected me to scream, curse, fight again. She wasn't an open book but I knew her well enough already to know when she was waiting for the shit to start.

"Let me first say, I didn't call you a bitch. You assumed that. I was talking about the trash you threw out last night. Second, I know you defend the people you care about. But we all do in our own ways. But I didn't stop to realize that my way was a way that could hurt you unintentionally. For that, I am sorry." I moved into the room and sat on the chair that was on the other side of the same side of the room.

I didn't want the distance but I was still unsure where we stood or how this would end. The only thing I knew was I couldn't lose her. Her eyes moved away from mine as she played with her fingers. I couldn't reach out to see what her feelings were.

I was terrified that I wouldn't like the emotions she was experiencing. Regret and guilt were the two I didn't want to feel. I would wonder if they were because she had finally realized that I was the monster I knew I was. She had finally come to her senses and realized I wasn't the man she wanted or deserved.

"You could have told me that it wasn't me you were talking about…I asked. I was planning on calming down and talking to you like an adult about why I was upset with you, so I am sorry about acting like a child and taking my anger out on you and Betsy, I'm sorry also that I pushed you outside earlier. I should never put my hands on you, I'm that I do occasionally act on impulse, but sometimes I know I don't have the time to explain my actions…I'd never take off if my life were in jeopardy…I'd find another way." Her voice was so musical as the words floated around the room.

She hadn't looked up the entire time. Had she sensed something about the marks she had given me? I would make damn sure she never saw or knew about them. I decided now was the time. My trip to Port Angeles had been the success I had been certain of.

I just didn't know if Alice had done any visioning that let her know that I had made the trip. I was certain that wasn't the case. I stood up and walked over towards her. I knelt down and put my hand under her chin, lifting her face so I could see into her sunset eyes.

"I love you. I went running last night to clear my head. I found my way to Port Angeles. I went and visited that friend that I told you about. The one who helps smuggle humans to safety. He has a strange way of putting things into perspective like no human I have ever met before. He was holding on to something that I wanted you to have." I held out the box and waited. "This belongs to you now."

I furrowed my eyebrows as he placed the box in the palm of my hand, my fingers moved over the blue satin before I opened the small lid. Inside was a diamond crusted wedding set. It reminded me of a budding flower, in the center was a round diamond that was bigger than the rest then several smaller diamonds sparkled in a circle formation around it, the design was beautiful all the way down to the band that had its own ring of diamonds.

I smiled at the ring and then to Jasper. It was almost as perfect for me as he was. I pulled the rings out of the box and held them in-between my thumb and fore finger, "It's perfect Jasper, thank you."

"There's nothing for you to be thankful for. The ring belonged to my mother. It was always meant to be given to the woman I fell in love with and wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Now, the only question I have is do you want to wear it now or wait for the real wedding?" I was silently hoping she would want to where it now.

I was done with the bullshit. I was done with the fighting. I wanted her to know that no matter what I was here and wasn't going anywhere. I wanted her to know what she meant to me.

Alice looked down at the ring again and then back up at me. Her eyes were showing that she was thinking. She seemed to be deciding something. I knew everything wasn't perfect between us and that concerned me. I wasn't using my mother's ring to forgive and forget. I wanted her to have it no matter what. She was the woman I loved, she was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, therefore, the ring was hers now and forever.

"I think I'd like to wear it now. There is no telling when that 'real' wedding might happen."

"As soon as this Hunter issue is done. After that we can sit down together and work on the planning. We still have to look at locations, remember?" I wanted to take her to see my old life. The Cullen's were her life for as much as she could remember but I had some foggy memories of my human life and I wanted to share them with her.

She closed her fingers around the rings. She wasn't giving them up. She shrugged her shoulders. I had a lot to make up for. I didn't like her being mellow like this. It wasn't in her nature to be so quiet or still. I wanted to ask was was wrong but that was one of the things I had to stop doing.

"I remember, have you hunted yet?" Alice asked.

I didn't answer immediately. I reached out and gently opened her hand. I took the rings from her palm and turned her hand over. I slid my mother's ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. It was strange that somehow, someway my mother somehow knew I would find a woman with the perfect fit.

"I......yea, I hunted. I found some deer in the woods east of town." I tried to control my unease.

"Why did you hesitate on answering that, Jasper?"

I wasn't sure how to answer the question. I had two ways the direct approach and the explanation of the answer I had to give. I chose the latter of the two.

I looked up and into her eyes. "Did I mention that my friend has a unique way of putting things into perspective? He found me last night. I was going to see him but he found me first. I had a...hu...a young woman cornered in a back alley. Her blood, it smelled so sweet and tasty. Alice, had he not stepped in the way...I...I just don't know. I don't....." I stopped. I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to say beyond that.

"Did you feed on deer last night, Jasper?"

"I did. Alice, I didn't hurt her. I don't know what happened. I don't know why I did it or almost did. I spent the night talking with my friend. You really need to meet him. He is a special person. I can never thank him enough for standing against me like he did. I couldn't have lived with myself if I had hurt her."

Alice sighed. I could feel her hurt and disappointment. She shrugged her shoulders again. She wasn't ready to talk. She stood up and stepped into the closet. Her scent lingered in the bedroom. She emerged, tossing some clothes towards me. She dressed into some jogging pants and a tank top that showed off her curves perfectly.

I looked at the clothes as she turned, glancing at the computer. She turned back towards me and asked, "What's your friend's name?"

She didn't believe me. She wanted to check out his address to find out the "truth". "Jenks."

Alice walked over and sat in front of me and the computer. She turned in the chair and placed the computer on her lap as she hit a couple of buttons.

"Jenks is a unique name. Maybe he should have a nick name or a code name so that people aren't easily able to find him…by name. So for the bed, do you think we should go wood or iron?"

"He is a very unique and wonderful person. He's dedicated his life to helping humans. I don't know what to get. What would you find easiest to decorate around?" I needed to get the rest out. "Alice, I didn't touch that girl because I would have hurt you in the process. After the way I acted towards you last night, how could I have come back if I had hurt her? How could I have faced you knowing that I had let you down?"

She looked at the computer and then at me. "Jasper get dressed, I'll talk."

I hung my head for a moment. I realized I was going to have to take my shirt off. I couldn't let her see the marks. I picked up the clothes. I turned away from her and began undressing. I knew if she saw them she would be upset for a couple of reasons. One was because I had hidden something from her again. The other was because she had apologized for pushing me, I didn't want her to feel worse about it.

Before I realized what was happening, Alice was in front of me. I froze just as quickly as she did. Her hands fell over the bruises on my chest, brushing over them.

"I'm so sorry, I should be institutionalized..." She sighed and dropped her head.

I pulled my shirt down. How could she blame herself? How?

"Jasper, you didn't hurt that girl…I'm not upset or worried about it at all, I trust and believe you so you do not need to apologize for that. If you had fed from her, I understand that accidents happen, no one is perfect and everyone has fallen off the wagon a few times when they first changed there diet. So you wouldn't have let me down in that sense…"

_How could she be so wonderful about what I could have done?_

"…I can't believe I did that…"

_It doesn't matter. _

"…I didn't expect you to be here when I got home. Not because I don't want you here, I'm glad you still want to be here with me, but I didn't expect it after the way I pushed you around outside… " She stopped and looked down at the ground again. "...I did the one thing I said I would never do, and that was hurt you and I'm really sorry."

I wrapped my hands around her gentle face and pulled it up so I could see straight into her eyes. "You didn't do this. I did. I did it when I played stupid and got myself hurt. I did this when I should have gone hunting and didn't. If I had, I would have been stronger. What did I do instead? I got into a fight with you. I allowed my emotions and my stubbornness to take over again. I don't want to hear you blame yourself for any of this."

"Jasper, I did do this…regardless of the actions or emotions prior to I did this. I am responsible for that…" She pointed towards my chest. She looked back at me. "...Was the weakness because of Sandra's gift?"

"Yes, I spoke to her. She explained that not feeding can weaken a person. She doesn't know why I asked but, unfortunately, I'm pretty sure Edward does. He hasn't said anything but the looks are telling me otherwise."

I pulled her against my chest, wrapping my arms around her. I lowered my face into her hair. I took a deep breath enjoying the lilac scent. "You are not responsible for anything. If I had done what was suggested, I would have gone and fed. I would have gotten stronger. And, none of this would have happened if I had confided in you and explained what was going on. If I had done that, Sandra wouldn't have had to bite me."

"Jasper please stop telling me that I am not responsible. I am responsible, I should have just left. I should have never put my hands on you. In that one instance I am the only one wrong and I need to face that. Is everyone else angry with me also?"

"You did leave. I followed you. Do you want to see the cars to remind you that I should have let you go and cool off? And you didn't put your hands on me. You pushed me. That's all. You didn't hit me. There is a difference. You were only trying to get me to leave you alone. No one is angry with you. No one knows."

"Jasper, I pushed you more than once and out of anger. There is still no excuse for my actions. And Emmett was there, so I am sure if Edward didn't get it from you he got a full report from him, which means Bella also knows; and I shouldn't have behaved that way."

"And you think there's an excuse for the way I acted. That's not what I was talking about. They don't know about my chest and they won't find out either. I won't allow them to be angry with you for being frustrated with me. That's the only reason you pushed me is because I pushed you. Maybe not literally but I did push. That's not what a man should do. That's not how a man should behave towards the woman he loves."

I picked her up and held her tight against me. The electrical impulses were intoxicating. "I should worship you. I should be showing you how much you mean to me. I love you and the way I acted didn't show that."

She kissed my cheek and pushed her way to the ground. She stepped back and looked into my face. "We were both wrong. I still believe me more than you, but I see that you are not going to admit that so I'm dropping it. We have shopping online to do, one car to purchase another car to buy repairs for and a few beds to replace. Not to mention my cell phone. Wood or Iron?"

"Iron, it's a little stronger. And I have a feeling that we are both just too stubborn to allow the other to take the blame but that's something we have a forever to work out. Do you want another Porsche or would you like this one fixed? It is fixable. Emmett looked it over last night and Kate said that if you wanted to keep it she'd let you have it back."

She turned back and walked back to the computer. "Kate can keep it, it was as you said, 'too dark' for me anyways. Also, I need something that will out run Betsy and yet still be able to keep up with Emmett in the back woods…so I think I'll be shopping for that alone."

I finished dressing and headed for the bathroom. I continued talking in a normal volume, knowing she could hear me just fine. "Can we race when you get it?"

"Maybe, we'll have to see when that time comes, do you think Betsy would be ready by then?" Alice answered.

"Depends on how quick you get the new car. I did some real internal damage to her by pulling that stunt."

"I will let you take the blame for that one, no arguments at all on my end…though to be honest, I could have easily spun around you…the Porsche was small enough."

I walked back out of the bathroom. "That's what I was hoping you would do but something told me to prepare for the worst. So, what have you found in the way of furniture?"

Alice continued to flip through pages and then enlarged one, turning to show it to me. "What do you think of this one?"

The bed was very old-fashioned. "It's nice." Oops, a typical man response that would make her search again and make my shopping adventure last longer.

"Just nice? Did you look closely at the designs? What do you mean by just nice? I think it's beautiful and it will be even more beautiful when I get to decorate it. I think I'm ordering this one…just nice." Alice mumbled as she turned back to the computer and found the ordering page.

"I just don't have this thing you do for designs. I see no real need for a bed or personal possessions. That's one thing that's never been an interest for me. I just need the necessities. Anything you want to buy will be fine with me cause I won't be much help in the design and necessity of it."

She closed the laptop and turned in the chair to look at me. "Well, I hate to break this to you but you often use the unneeded items that you claim you have no need for."

"I'm not saying that I won't use them. But if I don't have any need for them, I don't have a desire to find them. If there is something that will be of use to me then I'll find and use it but I honestly don't need possessions. We're vampires. We don't need kitchens, homes, cars or any of it but if it is something that is useful for me then it is a necessity and I will acquire it for my needs. If I don't need it, I don't worry about it. As for the designs, the coordination, etc, I don't give much thought to it. It's, again, not a necessity."

"So you don't see the bed as being of use to you?"

"It has uses but the original use for a bed is to sleep. Since vampires don't sleep why have one. Anything that can be done on a bed can be done anywhere." I knew what she was talking about and at the moment I didn't think that was a conversation we should be getting into. There was still some tension between us.

She stood and walked to the closet. The rest of the family had arrived and I could feel the mix of emotions within the house. I had spoken with Edward about what I had almost done last night. He had been as understanding as Alice but I couldn't figure out why. They were all Kindred. I was attempting to become one and they were willing to overlook the fact that I had almost killed a human.

"If that's what you think. I need to speak with Edward, do you mind leaving the room for a moment? I could just go to the study if you do."

"I don't mind. I wanted Emmett and I to have another look at the cars anyways. The parts we'll need for Betsy aren't going to be easy to find." I smiled and took a step towards her. I was still unsure where she and I stood. Was it okay for me to kiss her or was she still angry?

"Let me know if you need help finding the parts I have a guy that normally hooks me up."

She noticed the hesitation. "Okay. I'll leave you two alone."

I headed out of the room and silently told Edward that things were better but I was still unsure of anything.


	93. All things heal APOV

**All things Heal**

**I do not own them.**

**APOV **

"_There is always a cure; it just takes the right person to find it." _

My feet shifted against the dirt beneath me as Edward stood up straighter. I could tell by his curious looks he was reading her thoughts, I focused on the images of her explanation and warning. She knew my gift so it was obvious when the near future events or conversations started coming out that she was prepared for me.

"Who?"

I closed off as she continued to spill information about Demetri and his current condition. Vladimir and Stefan had not simply been speaking about him to pass the time. Demetri was awakening and there were a few people left of the Volturi trying to ensure that he was able to take back the control they so desperately wanted.

"I said Who Gianna, not how."

I watched her future self stumble over her own words as she threw a few names out. I shook my head slowly as Edward caught on to her lies. Why was she here to spill her guts and lie to us?

"You're starting to piss me off."

I closed in on her quickly moving my hand to her throat softly and pinning her against a tree. My nose ran along the main vein in her neck as my ears adjusted to the pulse hammering against me.

"I bet you were once tempting Gianna; but now you are used…I wonder why they never changed you."

"Alice, I don't know the names."

"Stop lying to me Gianna and I hope you didn't come here hoping to give me information and then I'd change you because it won't happen. You deserve to live a long fruitful life and die at a very old age."

"I don't want to die."

"And what do you think happens to us Gianna? We die, we lose our souls and the human side of us dies."

"Yes Alice, but something else lives."

"And you want to be a monster?"

"Yes."

"Then go back to Demetri tell him when he does awake that I think personally and make sure you tell him I said this, you would make a wonderful wife. You are beyond dedicated to serving people…is that what you want Gianna? Do you want to live forever as a servant to his guard?"

"No, I want to help you."

"But you are not helping me by lying to me Gianna. I need to know who is involved. "

I got the answers quickly from her and released her. She dropped to the ground due to lack of oxygen as her hands flew to her throat. I took a step back and looked over to Edward, "I need her to be taken someplace safe. They'll kill her as soon as they find out."

Edward nodded his head. I didn't know where to take her, but maybe Jasper's friend could help… I didn't dare think his name in case he hadn't yet told Edward. Edward shot me a dirty look as we both stood there contemplating where to take her.

"So who did she tell you?"

"Are we comparing names now?"

"Yes Alice, I think we are."

"Chelsea has been using emotional bonds of happy people to cure him, while Alistair, Charles and Makenna help. Charles is like Maggie, you know that right?"

"Well, at least we know now."

I shrugged my shoulders and rolled my eyes at Edward just as Jasper walked through the trees. His blonde hair was glowing from the moon light; and for just a second I felt the awkwardness disappear. But my own guilt quickly put it back in its place.

"I know where we can take her. Her desire for becoming a monster is something that can be helped there."

Jasper's gaze moved around dropping on Edward as he squared his shoulders off. I watched his eyes move from curiosity to annoy as he looked more defiantly at Edward, "Don't even think of going inside my head. This place is buried deep. I want it kept that way."

Gianna took a hand and placed it behind her before bending her knees to stand up against the tree. I watched her every movement knowing that the fear of not getting what she wants may convince her to try and run, but then again Gianna shouldn't be so stupid as to think that she would actually get away. I could walk faster than she could run. The mental images burst through my mind causing Edward to laugh and wave his hand in the air for me to stop. I smirked and turned to him for a second as he looked at Jasper.

"Look, whatever you don't want me to know…just don't think about it. I cannot help what I over hear…your thoughts are literally loud and clear."

"Trust me. I have trained myself to keep this hidden from a number of different tactics to extract this information. I just am very protective of it and am asking you not to go looking for it and if you happen to come across it, bury it deep. It's important."

Edward shook his head as if to say 'duh' and stepped closer to Gianna, I wondered how long we actually had until Demetri was awake. I wasn't worried as much as I possibly should be about it, he was a tracker, and he had a few offensive vampires with him. Nothing defensive and well that was definitely going to help. I felt a pair of eyes on the side of my face and turned to see Jasper looking at me, "Would you like to help me bring her?"

"Jasper, do you think we have time to make the trip? I mean, I want to go…but I don't know if we should separate from the family. Is there someone who could pick her up?"

"Sure."

The strange awkwardness happened again and I made a mental note for Edward to make a mental note that it was completely awkward for some reason. Something so simple shouldn't be so strange and foreign between us. Jasper pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number speaking slowly into the phone before turning his attention to Emmett.

"Will you take her?"

"40 north? Straight north?"

"Yes."

"Will do? Who am I watching for?"

"Him."

"Right."

Emmett moved over to Gianna as I was communicating with Edward about locations. He acknowledged a few places we needed to look at in the area and one not exactly in the area but not too far away either.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Well, I need to learn to communicate better and ask for opinions…so here are the options. We have a few locations that he could be hiding at, they have offensive guards but nothing defensive…so a small team of just the family maybe not even the whole family would suffice, I would like to go in and kill them all. I don't think we have important questions to ask. Did you understand how he was waking up?"

"I understand it but I need to figure out a way to break the bond she's created with him. This could be a little dicey. Her ability is strange for someone like me. I work with the mental and physical emotions. She just works with the bonds that tie people to each other or the complete opposite. Do we have any idea where they could be?"

As if it was an automatic reaction to his voice my hand moved to his arm and I paused. Edward made a slight huffing noise as he moved closer than he really should be. His eyes moved between me and Jasper before he spoke.

"Jasper, she is feeling guilty because you are making things awkward. Alice, he is making things awkward because he can feel your guilt. How about you two work on that. As for my opinion, thank you for asking by the way. I agree that we should take a team and just get rid of the problem. "

I sighed and folded my arm across my chest; annoyed was what I was feeling now…not guilty. He could have done that in a much better way, but obviously he didn't care.

"I care Alice. I don't see from your visions that we have the time."

"Whatever Edward. Jasper, you don't have to break the bond. Chelsea's gift is unique but not complicated. She is filtering the uplifting emotions around and bonding them to him. All you would really have to do is change those emotions while she's filtering them. It would affect them all. They are all in the same location which I believe we have narrowed that down to three places."

"Thank you for your opinion, Edward, but I think this is something that Alice and I need to work out for ourselves. I appreciate the effort but stepping in and telling us everything isn't going to help. As for Chelsea, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to kill her ability."

Bella moved from behind a tree and I looked over to Edward wondering how long she had been standing there. I didn't know we were having a family meeting in the woods. Jasper looked over to Bella as her eyes moved from his to Edwards.

"I will want you to shield everyone. I'm going to be using some harsh emotions and I can't guarantee that I'll be able to keep it that focused."

"Are there any more people hiding in the trees? And I would like to have Emmett and Edward there. I don't think we'll need more than the five of us."

"Trust me, the way you guys took off, I'm shocked the whole clan isn't here. We didn't have time to figure out what was going on. It seemed natural that the three of us would be the ones following you. We will need to wait for Emmett to get back. It should only be another couple of minutes. He wasn't going far."

I uncrossed my arms and moved over to a tree looking up to the branches where the leaves where beginning to change color. I pulled myself up the tree and took a seat on the edge as I watched my feet dangle just inches above Edward's head. He moved over as I stared down at the rest. I had put in enough input. The plan was simple, now all I had to do was wait for Emmett; as Jasper had suggested.

"So, what are we doing while we wait?"

"Edward. Bella. Could you give us a few minutes? Emmett headed east; he's about two miles out. Would you meet up and let him know what the plan is?"

"Sure…Love?" Edward held out his hand to Bella as she moved closer to him and placed her hand in his. They nodded in my direction as I gave the half nod of acknowledgment back and watched them both take off through the woods. Jasper turned towards me and ran his hands up my legs settling his fingers on my calves as I stopped swinging my legs back and forth.

"So…"

"Yeah. Listen, angel. I can't promise that we will always agree or see eye to eye on everything but I love you. Our differences, the way we do things, the way we see a situation is something that we will have to learn about each other. We've only known each other a short time. So much has happened in this short time but we will get our down time so we can work on us. Work on learning everything there is to learn. Finding compromises for anything we don't agree on. I hope you understand what I'm saying."

"I understand that we won't agree on everything. It wouldn't be any fun if we did and to be honest with you I would probably not be near as interested in your mind if you agreed with everything I said or did. But you should be more vocal and less abrasive when you are vocal."

I braced my palms on the tree branch next to my side and looked down at Jasper. The gold in his eyes had completely taken over and it was strange looking at them with such a clear golden hue. I wasn't used to it and secretly possibly proffered the red against his skin and hair color, but the gold was just as vibrant and beautiful.

"I will try as long as you understand that the military man inside me is going to have a hard time adjusting to that."

I didn't see what was so hard about it, but then again we had lived two separate lives, this would be one of those things I may not understand at all; but I could learn how to handle it better than I have. I shouldn't snap at him when he snaps from natural reaction…there has to be a way to let him know silently of how he may be being perceived. His hands continued to run along my calves as he continued to speak.

"And just a little FYI, I probably wouldn't be nearly as interested in you if you weren't forceful and forthcoming."

"This still feels awkward…why does this feel awkward? Before our fight it seemed so natural…these apologizes seemed forced and unneeded and it just doesn't feel like 'us'…this…"

I waved my hand between us, don't ask me why, I just did…I needed something that felt somewhat natural to me right now.

"…doesn't feel like 'us'."

"I wish I had the answer to that. I think it's because it's our first real fight and neither one of us are sure how to make it right again. I have one idea. It might not be the right idea but I have been wanting to do something all morning."

I almost asked him what but instead his hands moved up to my waist and pulled me down from my branch. One of his hands moved to my neck and pulled me closer to him until our lips finally met. I smiled into the kiss until I felt myself completely melt into that comfortable void where no one else existed but us and the moment we were sharing with each other. It was like tunnel vision and all that I could see hear, or feel was him. That was until I heard someone clear there throat.

"Do you two want a few more minutes…I'd like you both there when we head to the house pack up and tell everyone where we are going?"

I stopped kissing Jasper but I didn't want to let him ago, I had been without this closeness for too long. Sure, it was only a few days…but still a few days too many in my opinion. I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest taking in a deep breath of everything that was him as I did.

"I think we're alright to go, and please don't pack a lot…I don't see this taking long and we don't want too much added weight. We should all probably ride in the Jeep also, we can start at the furthest location and work our way closest to home from there."

We began the walk back up to the house and I held on to Jasper's hand. I didn't feel like everything was back to normal, but I didn't feel that awkward void anymore. And that was a good thing; I couldn't see myself being that miserable yet still in love for the rest of my life. We all moved closer to the back door as Edward made a gagging noise with an obvious response from Jasper.

"Serves you right. You shouldn't have broken up the moment."

I laughed and shook my shortly from side to side as inched myself closer to Jasper's side and allowed everyone else to walk into the house ahead of us. I followed behind Emmett who trailed after Bella who of course let Edward go in first. Jasper was right behind me still holding my hand making it appear as if I might have been pulling him along but close enough that everyone could tell it was just his hold on me that kept us close.

"So, angel. What special clothes do you have this time?"

"Everyone should change before we leave, but I don't see us needing to pack any clothes. We'll need to activate one of my old cell phones until the new one's gets here…I think I have an old palm pre in the closet. Oh, uhm…and I think we should all be dressed casual. The area we will be in is heavily populated so we want to blend! Bring your contacts…Emmett you have a few pairs in the bathroom drawer. Grab all of them; they're only good for a few hours."

Jasper moved up the stairs pulling me behind him and into our room that was still a mess. He moved quickly pulling me inside and closing the door behind him before swinging me into his arms. The awkwardness had been disappearing in bits and pieces but I felt whole right here…it was where I belonged, where I needed to be and where I hopefully never had to leave again.

"So, do you want to undress yourself or can I do it for you?"

I smiled and as much as I wanted to take him up on his offer there were a lot of people in the house who were rushing to get ready to go on the first 'family' mission in awhile. I closed my eyes and placed my lips next to his ear.

"I'd love to let you, but unfortunately love we are on a schedule."

"Angel, I know about schedules, duty to others and all that so I will wait, impatiently, of course, and when this is all over you and I are going to that island and staying there for a very long time."

He pulled me into the closet and looked around for a moment before asking, "Where are the new clothes again?" I just smiled and shook my head as I moved through the closet pulling out simple yet conveniently functional clothes for us both.

I pulled away from Jasper long enough to exit the closet before I started to change into the new clothes. We had been in too many compromising positions in that closet for me to think that we would be able to make it out of there clothed…so I took the higher ground and moved out first.

After I slipped the new shirt over my head and pulled on the jeans I sat down on the bed so that I could tie my laces and button the small vest over my blouse. I didn't have any visions of this being a messy trip so why not dress some what nice?

"Do you think they'll be expecting us?"

He moved quietly to the bedroom door as I stood up and followed him out, his hand wrapped around mine and that electrical current that was always us filtered through me making me regret telling him that I would dress myself. He sighed as we headed into the hall way taking our steps slowly as the rest of the family gathered at the base of the steps.

"So, where's the first place?"

"New York…I hear they have great shopping despite the war…I wonder if we'll have time to stop."

"Only you would think about shopping at a time like this. Come on, angel, I'm sure there's at least one other person in this house that will like your idea."

Jasper chuckled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and guided me through the rest of the house. I was sure that no one else in the house would want to go shopping with me, but that was fine because there were a million different things I could do with just Jasper shopping with me… I mean would he really make me go shopping by myself in New York while we were supposed to be on the hunt?

I mean seriously… I don't go hunting alone in most cases…and we have spent enough time fighting and apart that he would have to come with me. It was a strange weird obligation like if he wanted to go look at some boring museum I would go…there's plenty of fun things we could do alone in a museum… though it might be more fun for him but then again who knows I could really enjoy it to.

I knew my thoughts were rambling and the mental images of the fun things were getting some pretty annoyed looks thrown my way from Edward. I hadn't yet spoken to anyone else in the house about how I acted before I left and I really didn't have time for a detailed apology… but they were going to at least get an apology from me. I hated leaving things unfinished when I went out of town. Who knew if I'd be back?

"Uhm, everyone… I wanted to apologize for acting out of character earlier. I shouldn't have had a temper tantrum and I will not make excuses for my actions but just so you know I am sorry."

I dropped my eyes to the ground hearing Bella sigh. I could feel Kate's smirk across the room and then the smack of her hand over Garrett's hand seconds before she actually did it. Romeo was going to be killed and burned by his Juliet. Edward chuckled and nodded his head as I leaned closer to Jasper placing my eyes on Emmett.

"Alice, I want you to know that I accept your apology but you and I have some things to talk about later."

Emmett's comment wasn't harsh or unexpected at all. I just couldn't place where Jasper's, "Leave it alone" was coming from. I mean I knew both Emmett and Edward had a few choice words floating around those massive heads of there's. I expected it, deserved it, and wasn't worried too much about it. Let's call it being prepared.

"No. She's my sister and you're my brother in more than one way. I want this talk with her later. That shit is unacceptable no matter what."

I watched Jasper's eye's move from Emmett to Edward as I folded my arms in front of my chest and fought the urge to ask him to stop protecting me.

"Emmett, we have a long drive, talk in the car… Edward, you will also have your chance. Just do me one favor all of you please… no raising your voices, no slapping, punching, kicking, pinching or berating each other… and no using your 'gift' to hurt one another. I will take Bella and walk to New York if you boys don't behave yourselves."

"So, I guess that leaves the question, who's riding with who?"

Jasper question kind of amused me; I thought I had already told everyone that we would be riding in one vehicle… preferably the Jeep… it was bigger and you never when you might have to take a route that wasn't exactly on a map or even had a road. Jasper pulled me into his arms as Edward nodded his head in my direction obviously agreeing with me.

"This one's with me."

"Of course I am with you love, but I'm afraid I'll be sitting next to you in the back of the Jeep, no separate cars for this trip and the Jeep will be more convenient for the who what and where of the scenario…plus it gives everyone an equal opportunity to bitch me out in a nice way of course."

I smiled as my finger ran along his fore arms and my head rested against his chest.

"No bitching. I want the matter dropped. Hell, the tension in the room is thick enough without adding 'you've been a bad girl' attitudes to it. Can't we just have a nice quiet ride and enjoy the scenery?"

I shrugged my shoulders and pulled Jasper towards the front door where I picked up my purse and kissed the side of his arm before opening the front door and stepping out on to the porch. I wondered how long the ride would actually take, I mean seriously I could see maybe two full non stop days to get across the continent, so that how long I had to make sure this family didn't kill each other… two days, forty eight hours, and I am not even checking the minutes right now.

"Left or right side of the jeep? Or does it even matter? I always prefer to sit on the opposite side of Edward that way if needed I could see his facial expression."

I chuckled shortly to myself before turning to Jasper as the rest of the family began to move out of the house. Bella had her book on hand and smiled at me before pulling her hair behind her ear and moving closer.

"If Emmett's driving then I would prefer the passenger's side. It's just something he and I have worked out, sort of like our double talk. We know each other's moves and tactics better than I would know Edward's or anyone else's. Does that work for you?"

"Sure, I'll just sit in the middle next to Bella and then I'll still be able to see both people."

I smiled as I opened the Jeep door and climbed towards the center of the seat smiling at Bella who climbed in next to me and shut the door behind her. She placed a rather large book on my lap and I waited for Jasper to walk around the Jeep and give me something else to do or think about…there was no way Bella was going to make me read with her for next forty eight hours. No amount of love will make me do it.

Jasper climbed into the Jeep and placed his hand on top of mine while rubbing his thumb across my skin. I took the book and repositioned myself to lean against Jasper while I flipped to page one, "Why don't you read with me…it'll help to pass the time."

"What's the book?"

I smiled and sunk further into the seat pulling a piece of paper out of my purse with a pen and hiding them behind the tall pages that covered my face. I scribbled,' Does it matter?' across the paper and set the pen down on my stomach, I don't know about him but I had no intentions of reading this book. It would however make for a great disguise, I didn't want anyone to think that I was bored, the silence was nice.

His hand moved across my stomach brushing against the small area of exposed skin before writing, 'Not really. I could make this trip really interesting if you wanted.' I could feel his bubble intensify around me making a short gasp escape my lips as I snatched the pen from his hand. He really did not want me to take advantage of him in a Jeep with both of my brothers and Bella.

I heard Edward snort from the front seat as his hand shot out towards Emmett motioning towards the back seat. Emmett's eyes darted to his rear view as he adjusted it to look at the both of us.

"Emmett you do not want to know what she was thinking of doing to Jasper in your Jeep."

"Edward, I don't think the entire Jeep needs to know what I was thinking either…it's between me and Jasper."

"I can't help but hear what you think."

"And I can't help what I think when someone else is contributing to that thought process."

I huffed a little as I pulled my head back and my gaze up at Jasper. It was technically his fault that I was being scolded right now…not that it changed anything. I was still feeling rather happy and content.

Jasper chuckled as Edward hissed and turned around in his seat. Bella closed her book rather abruptly looking between the two men one smiling one glaring both of them misbehaving in there own little ways.

"Learn to tune it out, man. What more can I say?"

"I thought I asked for all of you two behave. I'm not exactly wearing the right shoes to be walking to New York, and Bella seems to think that reading that book in her hands is a good idea."

I lifted myself up on my arms and pulled myself in closer to Jasper letting my lips linger around his ear lobe before whispering softly, I knew I was being a tease…but well he deserved it and it was the most I could do to keep up with his 'instant orgasm' effect.

"Could you please behave until we are no longer surrounded by the family?"

Jasper nodded slightly as Emmett turned around in his seat to look at the two of us, "I heard that and have no intentions of being grossed out so cut it out."

His foot pressed against the gas pedal as the Jeep lurched forward starting my forty eight hour count down to New York, the other trips would be shorter, plans were not really safe for us right now, boats were kind of out of the way…so we drove and we drove and we freaking drove while Emmett blared the radio.

Fifteen hours a few chapters I said I wasn't going to read in and one game of slug bug later I decided that we should at least have some sort of conversation, I mean we were not even half way through and I was ready to pull my hair out.

"Emmett, if you could be human and the world was 'normal' what would your profession be?"

Bella closed her book and leaned up in her seat looking curiously towards Emmett, I didn't know if I really had the attention of everyone else in the Jeep, but at least I had one person as interested in random facts about each other.

"Well.....if I was human back around the time I was changed, then the answer would be a logger. My strength would have been perfect for the job. Now, if I could have been anything.....it's stupid but I would have loved to be a wild animal trainer. That would have been a very interesting and exciting job. What about you, Eddie?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders as the rest of the eyes flittered back in his direction.

"I always thought I would go into the medical field and keep music as a hobby, and what about you Alice, ballerina still high on the list?"

I playfully reached up and slapped Edward on the shoulder before falling back in my seat. It was painfully obvious that I wanted to be a designer and not a fucking ballerina.

"I know that Alice, I was just messing with you."

"Well, since the rest of you can not read my thoughts I was simply thinking that it was painfully obvious that I want to be a designer. Just as painfully obvious it is that Bella wanted to be an editor, what about you Jasper?"

"Well, like Emmett, if you go back to way before I was changed it would have been my parent's wish for me to take over the homestead and be the southern gentleman, married with kids. Maybe a banker thrown in but I never saw myself doing that. That's one of the reasons why I got into the military. It's been fascinating for me. I think about it now and I am happy having been the military man so that's what I would have been had I never been changed. Sounds boring to the rest of you and predictable, I can sense that, but the truth is the truth."

Huh…not that I was one of the people giving off the predictable vibe, at least I didn't think I was, hell I was confused about how I felt when he was telling me how I was feeling. I huffed slightly and turned to where I was facing Jasper a bit more completely.

"So what if it was in the millennium and you were human…no war, nothing…would you have still been a military person? They say that whatever gift you have now is brought forth and magnified from a personality trait within your human life. So why not a psychiatrist or something?"

"I thought about it once when I was still human but it just didn't seem interesting enough. Now I understand why. As a vampire, I am sometimes controlled by others emotions or unable to control my reactions to the outbursts. I try to imagine as a human how that would have effected me. I tend to think it wouldn't have been very easy for me to live with.

Mind you, a world full of hate and greed, control and evil, doesn't make it easy for me either. At least as a vampire, I am able to find a way to not allow it to control me more than if I was human. So I guess the truth of the matter is I wouldn't want to be human anymore. I am happier as a monster who is aware of my gift and can work to control it instead of being a human allowing my gift to consume me."

I sighed and turned back around in my seat this time instead of leaning on Jasper I was hunched forward with my elbows settling on the center console and my head turning between Edward and Emmett.

"Well, if I wasn't a designer I think I would be a beach bum. Hippies amuse me, they're so free. I like the thought of being free."

"Yeah, I can see you being free, sis. The beach would be yours for the taking. Everyone would be running from the sparkles you give off."

Emmett's laughter practically shook the Jeep as I leaned up and looked over to Bella, I'm glad he got a joke at my expense.

"You know what Emmett, I can actually see you know…as the giant teddy bear in high school with all the girls swooning; star quarter back…we'd never hang out. It's a shame too; I'd be living it up on the beach while you had a boring normal life."

"Why would I want to hang out with a pixie and her nerdy friend?"

My gaze drifted from Bella back to the side profile of Emmett's head. I could easily wound his ego, but I was going to leave that to Bella…how dare he call her a nerd. She was not a nerd in high school and her next comments were exactly that.

"Emmett, if I remember correctly when I was in high school you loved hanging out with this nerd. This nerd was the source of your entertainment, and if my memory serves me correctly you still owe me an arm wrestle."

I slouched back remembering the bet that Edward had her make with Emmett…the only thing was she was only stronger than him once, and he didn't stick around to test that theory.

"Uhm, Bella…I agree that you are not a nerd, but you're also not as strong as a new born anymore."

"I don't need physical strength to take down the bear himself…wait until we stop this Jeep Emmett I'm going to make you take back you calling me a nerd."

With that she pulled her book back up and buried her nose deep within the pages. I smiled at Jasper before leaning closer to Emmett and turning my gaze to Edward.

"So are you going to let Emmett call Bella a nerd?"

"He didn't say Bella was a nerd. He said your nerdy friend."

"Same difference I don't have any other actual friends."

"Emmett don't call Bella a nerd."

Jasper's arms wrapped around me pulling me tightly against him. I turned my attention back to him as he gazed out of the window, watching him take in a deep breath and sighing as the previous city lights grew distant from the highway.

Edward's head turned around and his voice dropped an octave, "And what does that mean?" I scrunched my eye brows and was about to shrug my shoulders when Jasper replied.

"That this family can weather through any storm and come out on the other side and love each other unconditionally. And stop reading my thoughts, asshole!"

His tone was a little arrogant but Edward really should learn to leave Jasper and his thoughts alone. He wasn't the bad guy and the only thing keeping them from acting more like friends and brothers was the fact that Edward took every thought like some over protective fool. He scrutinized him which was uncalled for and I certainly was hoping that he was paying attention to my thoughts at the present time.

"So you both know that you are stuck with each other for the rest of your boring existence right? Also, you both are eventually going to be friends…or worse you might actually like each other like brothers. Edward you should stop scrutinizing, Jasper, love…stopping taking things to heart. Laugh it off because in the end you two need to get along better. I like my hair where it is and sometimes I'm on the verge of pulling it out."

Edward's head turned back around and a sly smile played on the corners of his lips. Bella huffed slightly before closing her book and staring at him while Emmett looked straight ahead and kept on driving.

"Since we are bringing up getting along and other topics of behavior Alice, everyone in this car knows what happened. Care to explain?"

"I was angry and acted like a child. What more of an explanation or apology do you need Edward? You didn't exactly help anything by trying to force me and Jasper together by fighting with me."

Jasper laughed as his head shook lightly and his hair moved around his face. Everyone turned to see what had taken over him, even Emmett readjusted his rear view mirror so that he could take a look at Jasper and make sure he was alright.

"Sorry. I just don't get this family. One minute the mood is light, then cold, then angry. Then, bam, it's light again. You all flip moods quicker than I could make you. Edward, she apologized and that's the end of it. Why do we have to make a big deal out of nothing? She and I talked and that's it. It was between her and I anyways. Just let it be."

Edward's eye brow shot up as Bella placed her book on the floor board holding it in place with her foot and turned more completely towards Jasper. She gave Edward a look that said in a not so obvious way, 'let me handle this one.'

"Jasper, I was once the new person...and trust me these three especially when they are together take a lot of getting used to. But Edward and Emmett both have a right to question Alice, as do I…when we act out of character it affects the whole family…you may have gotten the worst of it…which you kind of deserve…but we were still affected and she knows it."

I looked at Bella and raised my hand with a small smile playing on my lips, she always reminded me of a teacher type, the mother, the discipline…Esme would be proud. Bella's hand moved to my own as she gave me a disapproving look and lowered my hand.

"But I wanted to ask a question."

"Alice, not know…it's about time these boys hash out there issues…why don't we leave the many issues you have to rest for the time."

"I do not have issues."

"There are four people in here who would disagree, three who would openly admit and one who might not but he knows you have issues."

"Very funny Bella."

_"____So, what issues do Edward and I have to work out? We're tolerating each other and I, at least, have respect for him."_

Edward snorted in the front seat as I crossed my arms and turned to face Jasper. I placed my hand delicately over his leg and smiled before Bella could start the rant I knew was coming.

"Love, you and Edward are too much alike. That's the only issue I can see. You butt heads because you are both over protective. I love how protective of everyone you both are, but you both don't need to protect us from each other. Edward, stop taking every thought Jasper has and over analyzing it…Jasper stop taking what Edward says so on the defense. You'll both get along better once you do that."

_"____Fine. I'll try to be nice with the sulking child. And don't say you're not because sitting in the front seat with that attitude just proves my point"_

___I sighed and then took in a deep calming breath. What did a parent do when their children where acting like children? They made them sit next to each other and work it out… but there was no way I was going to be able to force them to work together… but I could ignore them both for their own good until they decided to get along. _

_"__I hate to do this, I really do…but if I don't I see you two making this ride unbearable for the rest of us; and as I said before my shoes really aren't made for walking distance and no one wants to see me after I have to ruin a pair of Jimmy Choo's. So I'm not talking to either one of you until you both sincerely act right towards each other. Jasper, you're sulking just as much as he is proving my point further of how much alike you both really are." _

___I leaned away from Jasper turning my body back towards Bella and placing my elbow on the center console. I was the wall separating us from them. _

_"__Alice, we are nothing alike. He blows things way out of proportion." _

_"__Edward, now if that isn't calling the kettle black then I don't know what is. So Emmett, where are we now and how much longer of this do we have to listen to?"_

_"__Too long if you ask me."_


	94. All things heal JPOV

All Things Heal

I do not own.

JPOV

"_**There is always a cure; it just takes the right person to find it." **_

We watched from behind the trees surrounding the clearing that Alice, Edward and a human woman currently occupied. I was listening intently to the conversation. The woman was mad. Not emotionally but mentally. She wanted to be a monster like the rest of us. Why would she want that? What could pull on her so hard to be damned for all eternity?

"I don't want to die."

"And what do you think happens to us, Gianna? We die, we lose our souls and the human side of us dies."

"Yes, Alice, but something else lives."

"And you want to be a monster?"

"Yes."

"Then go back to Demetri tell him when he does awake that I think personally and make sure you tell him I said this, you would make a wonderful wife. You are beyond dedicated to serving people…is that what you want, Gianna? Do you want to live forever as a servant to his guard?"

"No, I want to help you."

"But you are not helping me by lying to me, Gianna. I need to know who is involved."

"I need her to be taken someplace safe. They'll kill her as soon as they find out."

"So who did she tell you?"

"Are we comparing names now?"

"Yes, Alice, I think we are."

"Chelsea has been using emotional bonds of happy people to cure him, while Alistair, Charles and Makenna help. Charles is like Maggie, you know that right?"

"Well, at least we know now."

I knew it was time to make an appearance. I motioned to Emmett who stood from his crouched position. It was like old times for him and I. Stealth moves, covert operations, listening to important conversations. I felt revived and more like my old self.

I walked out of the trees. "I know where we can take her. Her desire for becoming a monster is something that can be helped there."

I looked at Edward and squared my shoulders. "Don't even think of going inside my head. This place is buried deep. I want it kept that way."

I could see an exchange between Alice and the human. Alice looked at Edward and smirked in regards to his laugh.

Edward looked back at me. "Look, whatever you don't want me to know…just don't think about it. I cannot help what I over hear…your thoughts are literally loud and clear."

"Trust me. I have trained myself to keep this hidden from a number of different tactics to extract this information. I just am very protective of it and am asking you not to go looking for it and if you happen to come across it, bury it deep. It's important." I answered and then looked at Alice. "Would you like to help me bring her?"

"Jasper, do you think we have time to make the trip? I mean, I want to go…but I don't know if we should separate from the family. Is there someone who could pick her up?"

I keep my face steady. She was still angry with me. I wanted to share this with her. I wanted her to understand why he was so special to me and she didn't want to go. I was disappointed that anything I tried to make my behavior up to her was being shot down.

"Sure." I said with a well masked smile. I fished my cell out of my pocket. I hit a couple of numbers. This wasn't a number I left programmed. I brought the phone to my ear and waited. One ring. Two rings. "Hello.....yes....I need a train.....40 miles north of you......how long?......alright.....yes."

I looked around at Emmett. "Will you take her?"

"40 north? Straight north?"

"Yes."

"Will do? Who am I watching for?"

"Him."

"Right."

I looked around and stopped my gaze at Alice in all her glory. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, I need to learn to communicate better and ask for opinions…so here are the options. We have a few locations that he could be hiding at, they have offensive guards but nothing defensive…so a small team of just the family maybe not even the whole family would suffice, I would like to go in and kill them all. I don't think we have important questions to ask. Did you understand how he was waking up?"

I thought about what Alice had said about Chelsea. "I understand it but I need to figure out a way to break the bond she's created with him. This could be a little dicey. Her ability is strange for someone like me. I work with the mental and physical emotions. She just works with the bonds that tie people to each other or the complete opposite. Do we have any idea where they could be?"

I felt the electrical connection course through my body as Alice's hand moved to my arm. It didn't connect but it was enough to jolt my body and then it stopped. She had paused. Edward moved closer huffing as he did.

"Jasper, she is feeling guilty because you are making things awkward. Alice, he is making things awkward because he can feel your guilt. How about you two work on that. As for my opinion, thank you for asking by the way. I agree that we should take a team and just get rid of the problem."

Alice sighed and folded her arms across her chest.

"I care, Alice. I don't see from your visions that we have the time."

"Whatever, Edward. Jasper, you don't have to break the bond. Chelsea's gift is unique but not complicated. She is filtering the uplifting emotions around and bonding them to him. All you would really have to do is change those emotions while she's filtering them. It would affect them all. They are all in the same location which I believe we have narrowed that down to three places."

Filtering emotions. That's something I was good at. "Thank you for your opinion, Edward, but I think this is something that Alice and I need to work out for ourselves. I appreciate the effort but stepping in and telling us everything isn't going to help. As for Chelsea, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to kill her ability."

I looked at Bella as she moved from where she had been standing the whole time. "I will want you to shield everyone. I'm going to be using some harsh emotions and I can't guarantee that I'll be able to keep it that focused."

"Are there any more people hiding in the trees? And I would like to have Emmett and Edward there. I don't think we'll need more than the five of us."

"Trust me, the way you guys took off, I'm shocked the whole clan isn't here. We didn't have time to figure out what was going on. It seemed natural that the three of us would be the ones following you." I answered. "We will need to wait for Emmett to get back. It should only be another couple of minutes. He wasn't going far."

Alice moved towards the tree and uncrossed her arms to allow herself the ability to climb up and sit silently amongst the multitude of colored leaves. Her legs moved in a swinging motion.

I wanted to laugh at Edward's rolled eyes as he moved away from Alice's feet that were threatening to slap him in the head.

"So, what are we doing while we wait?"

"Edward. Bella. Could you give us a few minutes? Emmett headed east, he's about two miles out. Would you meet up and let him know what the plan is?"

Edward held out his hand, "Sure....Love?"

I waited till they were out of sight. I turned back towards Alice and ran my hands up her legs.

"So...."

"Yeah. Listen, angel. I can't promise that we will always agree or see eye to eye on everything but I love you. Our differences, the way we do things, the way we see a situation is something that we will have to learn about each other. We've only known each other a short time. So much has happened in this short time but we will get our down time so we can work on us. Work on learning everything there is to learn. Finding compromises for anything we don't agree on. I hope you understand what I'm saying."

"I understand that we won't agree on everything. It wouldn't be any fun if we did and to be honest with you I would probably not be near as interested in your mind if you agreed with everything I said or did. But you should be more vocal and less abrasive when you are vocal."

"I will try as long as you understand that the military man inside me is going to have a hard time adjusting to that." I replied as I continued to run my hands up and down her calves. "And just a little FYI, I probably wouldn't be nearly as interested in you if you weren't forceful and forthcoming."

"___This still feels awkward…why does this feel awkward? Before our fight it seemed so natural…these apologizes seemed forced and unneeded and it just doesn't feel like 'us'…this…" She waved her hands between us. ____"…____doesn't feel like 'us'." _

_"____I wish I had the answer to that. I think it's because it's our first real fight and neither one of us are sure how to make it right again. I have one idea. It might not be the right idea but I have been wanting to do something all morning." I reached up and wrapped my hands around her tiny waist._

___I pulled her down from the tree and moved one of my hands, cupping her neck and pulled her up to my lips. I sighed as our lips connected. The sparks felt so natural, beautiful. I loved her and put every bit of my love into the kiss._

___Everything was void and numb around me. Nothing mattered except her touch, her smell, her taste. Suddenly, someone broke the silence. There was a clearing of the throat and a voice shattered my perfect world._

_"____Do you two want a few more minutes…I'd like you both there when we head to the house pack up and tell everyone where we are going?" _

___Alice wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my chest. She took a deep breath as she spoke. ____"____I think we're alright to go, and please don't pack a lot…I don't see this taking long and we don't want to added weight. We should all probably ride in the Jeep also, we can start at the furthest location and work our way closest to home from there." _

___We made our way back to the house. I never once broke contact with her. Her hand in mine was all I was allowed for now but later I would show her how much she meant to me. I laughed as Edward gagged. _

_"____Serves you right. You shouldn't have broken up the moment." I answered. I looked down at Alice as we entered the house through the back door. "So, angel. What special clothes do you have this time?"_

_"____Everyone should change before we leave, but I don't see us needing to pack any clothes. We'll need to activate one of my old cell phones until the new gets here…I think I have an old palm in the closet. Oh, uhm…and I think we should all be dressed casual. The area we will be in is heavily populated so we want to blend! Bring your contacts…Emmett you have a few pairs in the bathroom drawer. Grab all of them; they're only good for a few hours." _

___I headed up the stairs, followed closely by Alice, since I hadn't released her hand yet. I could feel the excitement as we entered our bedroom. The bed was still broken. The scent in the room wrapped itself around me, penetrating me. I was instantly intoxicated with thoughts of my angel and her contagious beauty._

___I pulled her inside and pushed the door closed. I couldn't feel the awkwardness around us anymore as I swung her around and into my arms. "So, do you want to undress yourself or can I do it for you?"_

___She smiled, showing her pearly whites, and leaned in rubbing her hair under my nose. Her scent was indescribable. _

_"____I'd love to let you, but unfortunately, love, we are on a schedule."_

_"____Angel, I know about schedules, duty to others and all that so I will wait, impatiently, of course, and when this is all over you and I are going to that island and staying there for a very long time." I pulled her along and to the closet. "Where are the new clothes again?"_

___She shook her head in that simple "men!" fashion and smiled. She moved comfortably through the closet, knowing exactly where she was going and what she wanted. She pulled me back out of the closet and into the bedroom, leaving me with a comfortable outfit that I really thought was my type of clothing. _

___She had been watching and observing. She knew many things about me that I hadn't realized myself. She sat on the bed and finished buttoning her clothes. I threw my clothes on, watching her the whole time. I was gawking and I knew it but it seemed like forever since I had seen this much of her. _

___I silently headed for the door, wrapping my hand once again around hers. The electrical current flowed gently through me. I sighed content with the knowledge that she was mine now and forever. _

_"____So, where's the first place?" I asked casually as we entered the hallway._

_"____New York...I hear they have great shopping despite the war...I wonder if we'll have time to stop."_

_"____Only you would think about shopping at a time like this. Come on, angel, I'm sure there's at least one other person in this house that will like your idea." I chuckled as I threw my arm over her shoulder._

___We made our way down the stairs followed by Emmett and following Edward. I wondered which of the girls in the house would go shopping with Alice. Chances were none of them would go. I would be the sucker that would have to endure the hellish torture but it was bearable as long as I was with Alice, enjoying a few stolen moments of peace and serenity from this god awful war._

___Edward looked back over his shoulder and straight at Alice. I knew immediately that she had been thinking something that had disgusted him. ____You'll need to practice harder on keeping the thoughts out, buddy._

_"____Uhm, everyone...I wanted to apologize for acting out of character earlier. I shouldn't have had a temper tantrum and I will not make excuses for my actions but just so you know I am sorry."_

___I felt Alice's shoulder slump slightly under my arm. Bella's sigh indicated to me that she wasn't sure why Alice was apologizing. Hell, I wasn't sure either. This was her family and I was sure this wasn't the first time she had acted this way from all information I had gathered about them over the last few weeks._

___I almost laughed watching Garrett try to sneak a feel and receive a hearty smack on the hand for his efforts. Garrett had finally met his match in Kate. She would be the perfect wife for him, if she ever agreed to it. _

_"____Alice, I want you to know that I accept your apology but you and I have some things to talk about later." Emmett said softly, calmly._

___I shot him a stern look. "Leave it alone."_

_"____No. She's my sister and you're my brother in more than one way. I want this talk with her later. That shit is unacceptable no matter what."_

___I looked over at Edward and spoke silently. ____Stay out of it. Understand?_

___Alice folded her arms in front of her. I could feel her irritation. How could I blame her? I wanted the matter dropped and these goons were causing more than what it was worth._

_"____Emmett, we have a long drive, talk in the car… Edward, you will also have your chance. Just do me one favor all of you please… no raising your voices, no slapping, punching, kicking, pinching or berating each other… and no using your 'gift' to hurt one another. I will take Bella and walk to New York if you boys don't behave yourselves." _

_"____So, I guess that leaves the question, who's riding with who?" I said pulling Alice up and into my arms. "This one's with me."_

_"____Of course I am with you love, but I'm afraid I'll be sitting next to you in the back of the Jeep, no separate cars for this trip and the Jeep will be more convenient for the who what and where of the scenario…plus it gives everyone an equal opportunity to bitch me out in a nice way of course." She smiled as she laid her head against my chest._

___The electrical pulses that flowed between us felt strangely like a human heartbeat. I wasn't angry. I wasn't sore. I just was tired and I wasn't sure how my comment would be perceived but I said it anyways. "No bitching. I want the matter dropped. Hell, the tension in the room is thick enough without adding 'you've been a bad girl' attitudes to it. Can't we just have a nice quiet ride and enjoy the scenery?" _

___Alice shrugged her shoulders and pulled me towards the front door. She kissed my arm that was still draped over her shoulders as we stepped out onto the front porch._

_"____Left or right side of the jeep? Or does it even matter? I always prefer to sit on the opposite side of Edward that way if needed I could see his facial expression." She chuckled before stopping to turn around, watching the rest of the group file out the door._

_"____If Emmett's driving then I would prefer the passenger's side. It's just something he and I have worked out, sort of like our double talk. We know each other's moves and tactics better than I would know Edward's or anyone else's. Does that work for you?"_

_"____Sure, I'll just sit in the middle next to Bella and then I'll still be able to see both people." She smiled back at me as she broke our contact and climbed into the jeep. _

___I moved around to the other side and climbed in just in time to see a thick paged book drop into her lap. I looked at Bella who winked at me. She was full of surprises. I looked back at Alice and saw a slight look of disgust on her face as she stared down at the book. The feelings were worse. She was horrified. _

___I sat down in the seat next to her and laid my hand on hers, rubbing my thumb back and forth across her hand. I was silently apologizing for her suffering but I was going to make it as pleasant a suffer as possible. _

___Alice moved the book so it was half on my lap and half on hers. "Why don't you read with me...it'll help to pass the time."_

_"____What's the book?" I was nervous. Some things I had learned about Bella were terrifying, especially her intelligence. I wasn't sure what book she would have brought._

___I looked down and smiled at Alice's smiled. I could feel her mischievousness swarming around her. She pulled some paper from her purse and hid it behind the open book. 'Does it matter?'._

___I picked up the pen from her stomach, where she had laid it. I purposely ran my hand over the taunt exposed skin watching the goose bumps rise. I wrote a message back. 'Not really. I could make this trip really interesting if you wanted.' I sent a small course of euphoria towards her as I wrote._

___I suppressed a laugh as Edward snorted, waved a hand towards Emmett, pointing towards the back seat. Emmett adjusted his mirror looking straight at us._

_"____Emmett you do not want to know what she was thinking of doing to Jasper in your Jeep." _

_"____Edward, I don't think the entire Jeep needs to know what I was thinking either…it's between me and Jasper." _

_"____I can't help but hear what you think." _

_"____And I can't help what I think when someone else is contributing to that thought process." _

___Alice looked up at me and I could see in her eyes that I was the blame for this. But hell, this was going to be a fun trip and I was going to make sure she enjoyed every minute of it._

___I chuckled as Edward hissed, swinging his head around in my direction. "Learn to tune it out, man. What more can I say?"_

_"____I thought I asked for all of you two behave. I'm not exactly wearing the right shoes to be walking to New York, and Bella seems to think that reading that book in her hands is a good idea." _

___Alice's lips suddenly made contact with my earlobe. I knew I was in deep trouble. She was going to make this ride as hard on me as I was on her. "Could you please behave until we are no longer surrounded by the family?"_

___I nodded slightly as Emmett turned around. "I heard that and have no intentions of being grossed out so cut it out."_

___His foot hit the gas and we started out. I wondered why we hadn't just taking a plane or something faster. This was going to be torture in more than one way._

___I actually felt a little like a pin cushion fifteen hours later. Edward and Emmett had used me as a punching bag during a round of slug bug. Alice had been bored enough to read a few chapters of the book Bella had given her. Bella was still reading her book and seemed to be enjoying it. _

___How the hell could she only be halfway through when as a vampire she could have had the book done in three seconds? The girl continued to amaze me._

_"____Emmett, if you could be human and the world was 'normal', what would your profession be?" Alice asked breaking the silence._

___Bella closed her book and looked towards the front seat. I think she was as curious as I was for the answer._

___Emmett seemed to think about it for a minute. "Well.....if I was human back around the time I was changed, then the answer would be a logger. My strength would have been perfect for the job. Now, if I could have been anything.....it's stupid but I would have loved to be a wild animal trainer. That would have been a very interesting and exciting job. What about you, Eddie?"_

___Edward shrugged his shoulders. I noticed Bella sat up a little straighter. Was this a conversation that had never come up before. ____"____I always thought I would go into the medical field and keep music as a hobby, and what about you Alice, ballerina still high on the list?" _

___Alice reached forward and slapped Edward on the shoulder. ____Hey, I thought she said no hitting? ____I playfully thought towards Edward._

_"____I know that Alice, I was just messing with you." _

_"____Well, since the rest of you cannot read my thoughts I was simply thinking that it was painfully obvious that I want to be a designer. Just as painfully obvious it is that Bella wanted to be an editor, what about you, Jasper?" _

_"____Well, like Emmett, if you go back to way before I was changed it would have been my parent's wish for me to take over the homestead and be the southern gentleman, married with kids. Maybe a banker thrown in but I never saw myself doing that. That's one of the reasons why I got into the military. It's been fascinating for me. I think about it now and I am happy having been the military man so that's what I would have been had I never been changed. Sounds boring to the rest of you and predictable, I can sense that, but the truth is the truth."_

___Alice huffed a little. She and Bella were the two in the jeep who didn't find what I said predictable and for that I was sorry. Sorry that I had lumped them into Edward and Emmett's category._

_"____So what if it was in the millennium and you were human…no war, nothing…would you have still been a military person? They say that whatever gift you have now is brought forth and magnified from a personality trait within your human life. So why not a psychiatrist or something?" _

_"____I thought about it once when I was still human but it just didn't seem interesting enough. Now I understand why. As a vampire, I am sometimes controlled by others emotions or unable to control my reactions to the outbursts. I try to imagine as a human how that would have affected me. I tend to think it wouldn't have been very easy for me to live with._

___Mind you, a world full of hate and greed, control and evil, doesn't make it easy for me either. At least as a vampire, I am able to find a way to not allow it to control me more than if I was human. So I guess the truth of the matter is, I wouldn't want to be human anymore. I am happier as a monster who is aware of my gift and can work to control it instead of being a human allowing my gift to consume me."_

___Alice sighed and rested her elbows on the center console. "Well, if I wasn't a designer, I think I would be a beach bum. Hippies amuse me, they're so free. I like the thought of being free."_

_"____Yeah, I can see you being free, sis. The beach would be yours for the taking. Everyone would be running from the sparkles you give off." Emmett roared._

___Alice leaned back and looked over at Bella. ____"____You know what Emmett, I can actually see you know…as the giant teddy bear in high school with all the girls swooning; star quarter back…we'd never hang out. It's a shame too, I'd be living it up on the beach while you had a boring normal life." _

_"____Why would I want to hang out with a pixie and her nerdy friend?" _

___I wanted to laugh at the comment but I was beginning to see the start of a sibling fight and wasn't getting involved in anyway. I looked forward and found Edward nodding his head. It seemed to be an absent nod but I knew it was directed at me._

_"____Emmett, if I remember correctly when I was in high school you loved hanging out with this nerd. This nerd was the source of your entertainment, and if my memory serves me correctly you still owe me an arm wrestle." _

_"____Uhm, Bella…I agree that you are not a nerd, but you're also not as strong as a new born anymore." _

_"____I don't need physical strength to take down the bear himself…wait until we stop this jeep, Emmett; I'm going to make you take back you calling me a nerd." _

_"____So, are you going to let Emmett call Bella a nerd?" Alice asked._

_"____He didn't say Bella was a nerd. He said your nerdy friend." Edward answered._

_"____Same difference I don't have any other actual friends." _

_"____Emmett, don't call Bella a nerd." _

___I had closed my eyes a long time ago and just focused on the tones of the voices. I could hear and feel the amused attitudes. A friendly family fight was the break in the somber mood that had been filtering through the jeep since the beginning of the trip. _

___I looked out the window, wrapping my arms around Alice, pulling her tight against me. I sighed content with the knowledge that everything seemed to be getting back to normal. Well, normal for this family at least._

___Edward's head twisted around. "And what does that mean?"_

_"____That this family can weather through any storm and come out on the other side and love each other unconditionally. And stop reading my thoughts, asshole!" I snidely remarked._

_"____So, you both know that you are stuck with each other for the rest of your boring existence right? Also, you both are eventually going to be friends…or worse you might actually like each other like brothers. Edward, you should stop scrutinizing, Jasper, love…stopping taking things to heart. Laugh it off because in the end you two need to get along better. I like my hair where it is and sometimes I'm on the verge of pulling it out." _

___Edward turned around and I could feel his self-satisfaction slamming into me. ____Asshole._

_"____Since we are bringing up getting along and other topics of behavior Alice, everyone in this car knows what happened. Care to explain?" Edward asked with a smile in his voice._

_"____I was angry and acted like a child. What more of an explanation or apology do you need, Edward? You didn't exactly help anything by trying to force me and Jasper together by fighting with me." _

___I laughed. At this point I couldn't hold it in. "Sorry. I just don't get this family. One minute the mood is light, then cold, then angry. Then, bam, it's light again. You all flip moods quicker than I could make you. Edward, she apologized and that's the end of it. Why do we have to make a big deal out of nothing? She and I talked and that's it. It was between her and I anyways. Just let it be."_

___I could see Edward wanted to say something but the look on Bella's face shut him down immediately. Bella turned in her seat, setting her book on the floor board._

_"____Jasper, I was once the new person...and trust me these three especially when they are together take a lot of getting used to. But Edward and Emmett both have a right to question Alice, as do I…when we act out of character it affects the whole family…you may have gotten the worst of it…which you kind of deserve…but we were still affected and she knows it." _

___I saw Alice raise her hand and Bella immediately push it back down. _

_"____But I wanted to ask a question." _

_"____Alice, not now…it's about time these boys hash out their issues…why don't we leave the many issues you have to rest for the time." _

_"____I do not have issues." _

_"____There are four people in here who would disagree, three who would openly admit and one who might not but he knows you have issues." _

_"____Very funny, Bella." _

_"____So, what issues do Edward and I have to work out? We're tolerating each other and I, at least, have respect for him."_

___Edward snorted. Alice turned to face me. Her hand draped comfortably over my leg as she smiled. "Love, you and Edward are too much alike. That's the only issue I can see. You butt heads because you are both over protective. I love how protective of everyone you both are, but you both don't need to protect us from each other. Edward, stop taking every thought Jasper has and over analyzing it…Jasper stop taking what Edward says so on the defense. You'll both get along better once you do that." _

___I was ready to be childish about this. Edward and I were nothing alike. I wasn't overbearing, evasive or snobbish. Sure, we both were protective but saying we were "over" protective was going a little too far. We just wanted to keep our treasures safe. Was that so bad?_

_"____Fine. I'll try to be nice with the sulking child. And don't say you're not because sitting in the front seat with that attitude just proves my point." _

_"____I hate to do this, I really do…but if I don't I see you two making this ride unbearable for the rest of us; and as I said before my shoes really aren't made for walking distance and no one wants to see me after I have to ruin a pair of Jimmy Choo's. So I'm not talking to either one of you until you both sincerely act right towards each other. Jasper, you're sulking just as much as he is proving my point further of how much alike you both really are." _

___To prove her point Alice leaned away from me and rested her elbow on the center console._

_"____Alice, we are nothing alike. He blows things way out of proportion." _

_"____Edward, now if that isn't calling the kettle black then I don't know what is. So Emmett, where are we now and how much longer of this do we have to listen to?"_

_"____Too long if you ask me."_


	95. Big Apple APOV

___**Big Apple**_

___**I do not own.**_

___**APOV**_

___It was silence from Jasper and Edward the rest of the ride to New York. I made due with the disturbance by singing along with Emmett to various horrible eighties songs which I know I caught a small smile from Jasper out of the corner of my eye. Bella and I played a lot of hang man where even though I knew the answers…I still let her win a few so that she would at least keep playing with me. It was rare that anyone in the family played games that involved a decision with me. _

___The Jeep pulled over to the side of the road near an old abandoned gas station much to my excitement. I climbed over Jasper quickly releasing myself from the Jeep and jumping around in the night to stretch my poor deprived limbs. _

_"__Ok, so we are fairly close to the first location, it's just down the hill and then you'll see a huge building on the left. We need to get closer and check out the building then if nothing is there we are off on another adventure!" _

_"__I don't know about this place. I'm not sensing any big amount of emotions in there. Maybe about three or four."_

___I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know the extent of how far the charming 'gift's' could reach…so I guess it didn't hurt to meet or well spy on those three or four. _

_"__I just thought of something…what if all of the Queens were not dead? I mean, one or two of them had the gift to make people feel happy…do any of you think that could be a factor?" _

"**The Shifters wouldn't be very good at their job, would they? That would definitely not surprise me. Edward, do you sense anything?"**

**Edward stepped away as Bella's shield wrapped around us preventing our thoughts from clogging his mind. As long as he was not under the shield he couldn't hear us under it. Sometimes I wish Bella extended us all this courtesy from Edward's intrusions. As soon as the bubble moved back into its original place protecting only Bella I knew it because Edward raised an eye brow at me. **

"**What? It's nice sometimes when you cannot hear my thoughts." **

**He shook his head and looked to Jasper and Emmett, "There are a lot of human thoughts surrounding the area, and she could easily be using them while they didn't know it." **

"**So, stealth mode. Sneak down and scout around. Tracking and scouting are something Emmett and I have gotten use to doing as former Hunters. How much practice has everyone else had?"**

**I looked over to Jasper and then I had to clear my mind completely…I really liked his idea of tracking and scouting…I could squeeze in a few extracurricular activities while we tracked or scouted, plus there were a few things in the area I wanted to scout other than vampires and used overly happy humans. **

"**We should head to the mall…I bet it's full of our kind at this hour, its large so we'll have to split up and take different areas to scout for people. Did everyone bring their contacts? I have extras in my purse if needed…don't forget they dissolve every twenty minutes or so…so switch them out and don't get caught without them."**

"**Alice, is that the best of ideas? This is an area that is very populated with Hunters."**

**I smiled and moved over to Jasper wrapping my hand with his and lacing our fingers together. He needed to feel my certainty obviously. **

"**Of course it is… the mall has four floors which would be perfect for scouting…if we don't find anything by sun up we can move to the underground subway stations…but I have a feeling we need to be in the mall…large crowds of vampires spending money makes for a lot of happiness that could easily be tapped into."**

"**Makes sense. Eddie, you going to be able to pick out individual thoughts around all that?"**

**Of course it makes sense, I thought of it. I watched Edward's gaze drift over to me as I released Jasper's hand and pulled my purse off of my shoulder. I fished around pulling out two contact lens cases and handed one over to Jasper. I was very certain that I had the right size for him.**

"**It might take a little to get used to it but it won't be any different than when we all went to high school and I had to fish around for people who suspected anything." **

**Edward shrugged his shoulders as I blinked my eyes to make sure that the red lenses were in place. I then moved over to Bella and helped her put hers in before turning towards the guys to see if any of them need help.**

"**I want Eastside with Macy's." **

"**Well, I guess that means you and I are taking one side. Emmett, you go with Bella and Edward and start on the west side. We'll meet in the middle and split up for the north and south sections. One floor at a time. Something's got to come up somewhere."**

**Jasper had his contacts in place and I wondered momentarily what we looked like standing next to each other with our red eyes. King and Queen of our own little world…Edward cleared his throat but I ignored him moving closer to Jasper and reaching up on my tip toes and placing a kiss on his cheek. My fingers laced back in between his as I settled back down on my feet and turned towards the rest of the family. **

"**We're losing time, let's get going."**

**Jasper grip around my hand tightened as we ran together through the city, I noticed how the guys corralled us girls in the center of this run with Edward taking up the lead and Emmett to my left as Jasper ran with me hand in hand on my right. Bella wasn't on my immediate left but she was neither running next to Emmett or me, she was simply behind Edward.**

**The air smelled salty around here probably because of how close to the coast this state was. Not that in Washington we weren't close to the coast…it's just that well…our coast smelt different. This coast had city fumes and smog and we had a fresh scent of just nature…the closest city to smog up our skies was Seattle, and that was still a good distance away. The smog almost reminded me of smoke from forest burnings, and the city lights with their orange and red hues reminded me of bright tall flames. **

**We had run for a good twenty plus minutes, so everyone switched into another pair of contacts as we hid in the shadows at the mall entrance and then went our separate ways with reminders of course of which paths to take and where we would be meeting up. Not that any of us forgot but it would nice to have a reminder I guess.**

**I looked up at the sign to Macy's and felt my excitement grow. I had not been shopping in a really long time and this was the best stress relief in the world. **

"**So, truth? Why here?" Jasper smiled down at me not exactly clueless as to my extracurricular shopping plan…but hey, we had to blend in and appear normal right? **

"**Well, Macy's has a really nice designer for men's wear…and we do need to blend in love." **

**I reached up on my tip toes again and placed a kiss on his bottom lip while I wrapped my hands around his neck. I was willing to convince if necessary.**

"**I guess my punishment begins." Jasper laughed as he wrapped his arms around me picking me up and pressing me close to him. I melted against him as I always did and smiled. "Just don't make me suffer too much." **

**I pressed my lips against the hollow of his neck and then ran my teeth along his jaw, "I promise that no matter what you'll be ok in the end." I nipped lightly at the skin on his neck beneath his ear before dropping back down to my feet and grabbing his hand to pull him into the store. **

**Every Macy's was the same once you were inside the store so I knew exactly where I wanted to be, exactly where the Marc Ecko cut n' sew would be…there was a since of old fashion style with new age design…Jasper would look great in them. **

**I ran my fingers over the racks as Jasper stood in the aisle with a less than amused look on his face. I moved back to him and pulled him closer to the racks with me before running my hands up his chest and smiling mischievously.**

"**Go try on these…they should all fit but I'd like for you to have at least a small opinion in what you wear." **

**I smiled and placed a hefty pile in his hands as I turned around and began running through the racks again. Jasper turned with the pile of clothes in his arms towards the dressing room, his steps were slow and light as a feather. I closed off to my second vision but only watched him…the curve of his chest the flex of his muscles as he put a shirt on only to glance at it quickly and take it back off. He was simply going through the motions for me…he didn't need or want any of this. **

**I picked up the second pile of clothes and swung the hangers over my arms as I moved closer to the changing room he was in. I set the pile on the chair where normally someone would sit and wait, but there were far too many clothes to gather to just sit and wait, plus I had other things in mind. **

**I looked around quickly to make sure there would be no witnesses before I placed my hand on the handle and opened the door. I moved into the changing room with Jasper just as he took off yet another shirt. I placed one finger over my mouth telling him to be very quiet before smiling and placing my hands over his chest pushing him back gently against the wooden bench in the room. **

**I slipped my feet out of my heels and pulled my shirt over my head dropping it to the floor before straddling him on the bench and securing my lips to his. I needed him and every inch of him wrapped around me. Not that shopping normally brought this side out, but it had been far too long in my opinion since we had been alone like this. **

**His hands moved to my waist as his fingers glided across my skin and settled in the hem of my jeans. His thumbs rolled over the jeans buttons before his nail slid between the metal clasp and then he pulled the zipper down and stood with me wrapped around him.**

**I felt my back press against the cool glass of the dressing room mirror as the clasp of my bra came undone and then slipped off my shoulders. His lips left my own as his body pressed against me and his tongue drew lazy circles down to my breast. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from making any other noises. Vampires had wonderful hearing and I was not trying to get thrown out of Macy's before I at least got to make my purchases.**

**My nails dragged against his shoulders softly as if I was tickling him before his hands lifted me up further successfully unwrapping my legs from around his waist. He set me on my feet as his hands pulled my pants and panties down to the ground. His lips trailed kisses over my stomach and as he stood up I slid his pants down to puddle at the floor on top of my own. **

**I dragged one nail down his chest to the 'v' shape of his abs before moving my hands back to his neck and wrapping my fingers into the hair that settled before my finger tips. His body was sending electrical currents through me but none of this felt rushed, it all felt natural, normal, and peaceful. His mouth worshiped me while my soft whispers reminded him of how much I loved him and would never leave him.**

**His finger tips pressed softly into the skin on my hips as his mouth moved back to mine and took control of my lips. He lifted me up against him as my back found that spot on the mirror again. I felt his arousal at my center teasingly before he slid inside me and settled. We just sat there for a moment in time, fully connected in the most pleasant of ways before our kisses became more insistent to the need that burned inside us both. **

**I braced my forearms against his shoulders as I began to slide my body slowly up and down against him watching as his eyes close and his head rolled back slightly. Sweet silent torture and even though we were quiet the emotions running in the room were wild and out of control. His grip around me grew tighter and tighter as he began to guide me; slamming me down harder and faster before melting his lips onto my own to muffle my cries of pleasure. **

**I felt the orgasm hit me and I felt him fill me up as I slid down his arousal with one last moan as his name drifted off of my lips. He took a seat on the wooden bench with me in his arms before wrapping them around me encircling me in his scent and feel as he slumped and rested his head against my breast. My fingers moved to his hair dragging the tips of my nails slowly over his scalp.**

"**We should change or contacts out again, there is another pile of clothes for you to try on." **

_"____If my punishment continues like this, I might not mind it so much. Angel, punish me anytime." _

___His breath tickled my ear as the happiness and blissful state I was in began to calm itself within me. He picked us up standing from the wooden bench as my arms circled around his neck._

_ "____So, have you taken a look at anything I've tried on so far?" _

_"__Of course I have, I think it all looks great. Actually you could wear anything and nothing and I think it would be beautiful." _

_"____So, you wouldn't mind other women looking if I walked around naked? Hmmm, let's test that theory."_

___Jasper moved towards the door as I moved my hands towards his face placing each palm over his cheeks to make sure he was looking directly into my eyes._

_"__Your naked glorious body is for my eyes and my eyes only. I don't share well. Nor do I play well with others."_

_"__Angel, I wouldn't ever think of it. I don't want anyone but you to see this gorgeous body. Now, do you mind if I finish trying on these clothes so we can finish this mission and I can continue enjoying you?"_

**I jumped down from Jaspers arms and reached up on my tip toes to kiss Jasper on the forehead, you couldn't take the smile off my face even if you told me that you had just burnt down my closet. I didn't need anyone or anything else in the world but him. I began dressing quickly as we made sure to remain silent so that we didn't get caught. I put in the new set of contacts and fixed my hair in the mirror before during back to look at Jasper. **

"**I love you Jasper always and forever, never forget that." **

**Without giving him time to reply I made my way out of the dressing room, I didn't need any confirmation that he felt the same way as I did… I knew he did and when you know you just know. **

**I moved over to the chair and picked up the pile of clothes and threw them over the dressing room door. There was an audible groan from his end that made me smile as I walked off too see what else he could try on. My feet moved past the men's wear over towards the shoes as I spotted what appeared to be someone following me. I didn't have time to think or react before I was cornered and a shirt was thrown over my eyes. My hands moved to remove the material but I wasn't fast enough, both wrists were grabbed by two sets of hands making me realize that there was more than one attacker at this moment. **

**I cringed at the memories of previous visions flooded my mind, the smoke, the fire, all things that city resembled, the blind fold that I was currently wearing and the loss. I was alone with the smell of salt lingering from the city's not so fresh air. **

**I screamed out for Jasper but only heard a dark and deep chuckle as I pulled against my restraints and growled. I had too much to live for…a family, a husband and a future. **

**My skin prickled under a hot sensation before there was nothing. **


	96. Big Apple JPOV

___**Big Apple**_

___**I do not own. **_

___**JPOV**_

___Whoever said "silence is golden" was sadly mistaken. Sure not talking to Edward was a joy but not hearing Alice musical voice was hell. I enjoyed the few stolen moments when she and Emmett would sing some random eighties music. Her voice had the perfect tone for the old love ballad, Lost in Your Eyes by some young girl, and I couldn't help smiling._

___The jeep pulled over to the side of the road near an old abandoned gas station much to Alice's excitement. She climbed over me quickly landing silently on the ground. I swear she wanted to kiss the ground, thankful for the sense of freedom from the cramped jeep. _

_"____Okay, so we are fairly close to the first location, it's just down the hill and then you'll see a huge building on the left. We need to get closer and check out the building then if nothing is there we are off on another adventure!" Alice announced as she pointed towards the warehouse in the distance._

___I looked down and pushed out, waiting to see what or how many vampires we could be looking at. "I don't know about this place. I'm not sensing any big amount of emotions in there maybe about three or four."_

___Alice shrugged her shoulders. She really didn't have the answers I was looking for, not that I was expecting it. _

_"____I just thought of something…what if all of the Queens were not dead? I mean, one or two of them had the gift to make people feel happy…do any of you think that could be a factor?" _

___I thought about it. It could be possible. "The Shifters wouldn't be very good at their job, would they? That would definitely not surprise me. Edward, do you sense anything?"_

___I watched as Edward moved forward. His emotions were suddenly dead to me. I didn't like it. It didn't feel natural being able to see him and not feel him. I waited as Edward concentrated. Suddenly, I could feel his emotions again. It was a weird sensation. _

___Edward turned and stared at Alice, raising an eyebrow._

"**What? It's nice sometimes when you cannot hear my thoughts." Alice replied.**

**I wanted to laugh. I was sure everyone else felt the same from time to time.**

**He shook his head and looked to Emmett and me, "There are a lot of human thoughts surrounding the area, and she could easily be using them while they didn't know it." **

"**So, stealth mode. Sneak down and scout around. Tracking and scouting are something Emmett and I have gotten use to doing as former Hunters. How much practice has everyone else had?" I was looking for the best strategy to insure that none of us got caught or give away the element of surprise.**

**I watched Alice's eyes and realized she was thinking something. She was working on a plan. That would be my angel.**

"**We should head to the mall…I bet it's full of our kind at this hour, its large so we'll have to split up and take different areas to scout for people. Did everyone bring their contacts? I have extras in my purse if needed…don't forget they dissolve every twenty minutes or so…so switch them out and don't get caught without them."**

"**Alice, is that the best of ideas? This is an area that is very populated with Hunters." I wanted to be cautious and the mention of a mall told everyone what her real agenda was.**

___Alice smiled and moved closer, slipping her hand into mine. The electrical current had an instant effect. _"**Of course it is… the mall has four floors which would be perfect for scouting…if we don't find anything by sun up we can move to the underground subway stations…but I have a feeling we need to be in the mall…large crowds of vampires spending money makes for a lot of happiness that could easily be tapped into."**

"**Makes sense. Eddie, you gonna be able to pick out individual thoughts around all that?" Emmett asked. **

___Alice released my hand and pulled a couple of boxes out of her purse, handing them out. I took the box and opened it up. Inside was a pair of contacts, blood red in color. Had it been a few weeks ago I wouldn't have needed them but it was a new thing I had to get use to. Something I would be glad to do if it ensured that I could have my angel by my side, safe, forever._

"**It might take a little to get used to it but it won't be any different than when we all went to high school and I had to fish around for people who suspected anything." **

**I felt the contacts glue themselves to my eyeballs. The venom that all of us carried immediately started to burn; trying to rid my body of the foreign objects.**

**I watched Alice turn and stare at me. Her face looked so different. It was so much paler in contrast to the red rather than gold of her eyes. There was something a little menacing about her.**

"**I want east side with Macy's."**

"**Well, I guess that means you and I are taking one side. Emmett, you go with Bella and Edward and start on the west side. We'll meet in the middle and split up for the north and south sections. One floor at a time. Something's got to come up somewhere."**

**Edward cleared his throat and I saw he was staring at Alice. I smiled. He would never learn. Alice moved closer to me. Her scent was strong and pleasant. I would never become desensitized to it. How could I? There wasn't a scent more intoxicating or euphoric that would ever be able to match it.**

**Alice's hand slipped back into mine again, lacing our fingers together. She reached up and kissed me cheek. The man in me reacted and wanted desperately to finish this so I could have my time away from everything with her.**

"**We're losing time, let's get going." Alice said impatiently.**

**We made our way through the city until we reached the mall. It was huge and crowded. It had taken more than twenty minutes to reach it even as vampires so a change of contacts and momentary goodbyes and good lucks left Alice and me standing at the entrance to Macy's.**

"**So, truth? Why here?" I smiled down at her, knowing exactly what she had planned. My doom.**

**She reached up and planted a well positioned kiss on my bottom lip. Her arms wrapped themselves around my neck as she stared deep into my eyes. "Well, Macy's has a really nice designer for men's wear...and we do need to blend in, love."**

"**I guess my punishment begins." I laughed. I picked her up and squeezed her tight against me. "Just don't make me suffer too much."**

___Her unneeded breath fell onto my neck as she spoke. "I promise that no matter what you'll be okay in the end." She nipped the skin on my neck, causing an expected shiver to flow through me._

___We walked in to the store. I could see her excitement. Hell, who couldn't? She knew exactly where she was going. The woman was the true definition of a shop-alcoholic. She ran her fingers over a rack of some old fashion styled clothes. They seemed okay but it was still torture for me._

___She pulled me forward and ran her hands up my chest before smiling and dropping a massive pile of clothes in my arms. "Go try on these...they should all fit but I'd like for you to have at least a small opinion in what you wear."_

___She turned back to the rack and I sighed. Torture. How did I ever become involved with a fashion freak? Easy, I loved her. I turned to the change room and walked towards my impending doom. _

___I dropped the clothes on the bench inside the small confined space and slumped my shoulders. I decided to take advantage of the moment and began searching out for emotions. Love, lust, happiness, content, somber, numb, and hurt but nothing that seemed to indicate any use of gifts. I shrugged and started to change. _

___If my angel didn't see some of these clothes on me and soon, this punishment would last longer than I would be comfortable with. I pulled the shirt over my head and as my eyes were freed, I saw Alice close the door to the tiny area I presently occupied. She placed a finger over her mouth before smiling that beautiful smile that always made my body shiver._

___She placed her hands on my chest, pushing me against the wall, the back of my knees hitting the bench. Alice's shirt hit the floor as her heels tapped lightly against the wall under the bench from where she kicked them off. I slid down the wall onto the bench as Alice wrapped herself around me. My lips found hers and I pulled her tight against me, feeling us being wrapped in a warm glow of rapture._

___I moved my hands to her waist, feeling the softness of her skin as my fingers moved around to undo the button on her jeans. I stood us both up, not allowing her body to move away from mine. I pushed her back against the glass of the mirror and braced her there with my hips. My arousal pushed up against her as I removed her bra, giving me a better view of the glorious perfection she held. _

___I moved my face down, pulling her body up as my lips encircled her nipples. I ran my tongue across each breast to give attention to each. Her body was my temple and I wanted to make sure every inch of it was savored. Her nails dug into my shoulders signaling her pleasure. Not a sound was made._

___I pulled her body so her legs unwrapped themselves from me and I set her gently onto the floor. I ran my hands down her sides, over her ribs and slipped them under the material of her jeans, pushing them with a gentle thud to the floor. As I trailed tiny kisses, tasting her lilac scent, across her stomach, I rid her perfection of her panties. _

___I needed her. I wanted to feel her move around me. I moved back up her body and my pants, at her demanding, fell helplessly to the floor, adding to the pile. I suppressed a groan as her hands moved to the back of my neck, wrapping each finger into my hair. The soft whispers between the loving kisses made everything around us disappear. _

___I lifted her up, pushing her against the mirror again, kissing her passionately. I positioned my body and pushed into her tight core. The electrical sparks nearly took me over as I fought for control over what was a euphoric moment of bliss._

___She moved her body up and down against me. My eyes fought a losing battle to watch her eyes as they glazed over in the rapture of the moment. I rolled my head back allowing the pleasure to emanate out from around me, enveloping us. _

___I lost control of my body as I held her tighter, pushing myself in and out of her, savoring each delicious surge of passion that was building. I felt her being slammed against the mirror and her lips crashed against mine as they vibrated from the cries of pleasure she was trying to muffle._

___Her orgasm sent me over the edge and into one of my own. I pushed again and again into her as I released myself into her idol-like body. I was no longer in control of myself as I fell down onto the bench and rested my head against her chest. Her fingers moved absently through my hair, making peace with the world. _

"**We should change or contacts out again, there is another pile of clothes for you to try on." **

_"____If my punishment continues like this, I might not mind it so much. Angel, punish me anytime." I said softly in her ear. If I had been human, my heart would be pounding out of my chest._

___The orgasmic euphoria feelings swirling around us were intoxicating and I knew we still had a mission to accomplish. I picked her up as I stood from the bench and reluctantly let her go. _

_"____So, have you taken a look at anything I've tried on so far?" I knew she must have looked to see which of the clothes would work for me._

_"____Of course I have, I think it all looks great. Actually, you could wear anything and nothing and I think it would be beautiful." Her voice sang._

_"____So, you wouldn't mind other women looking if I walked around naked? Hmmm, let's test that theory." I was joking of course but I started to move around her to open the door._

___She reached up, placing her hands on either side of my face. "Your naked glorious body is for my eyes and my eyes only. I don't share well. Nor do I play well with others."_

___I chuckled, "Angel, I wouldn't ever think of it. I don't want anyone but you to see this gorgeous body. Now, do you mind if I finish trying these clothes so we can finish this mission and I can continue enjoying you?"_

___Alice exited the change room as I tossed another shirt over my head. As the material landed softly against my body another pile of clothes landed on me, floating down from above. I groaned. __Alice._

___I smiled to myself. This was my life. I was happy, I was in love and willing to do anything to keep it the way it was. Bliss was a marvelous thing and Alice made life bliss for me every moment._

___I felt my body, suddenly, slammed against the back of the tiny room. The emotions that pounded against me were terrifying. They were overwhelming. I struggled to stand up under the power of my own two feet. _

___I focused. I reached out. It wasn't human. This person was vampire. This person was........Alice. I raced out of the changing room and scanned the area. I couldn't see her. I raced to the spot where she had been gathering clothes. Her scent was strong but mixed with something else. _

___Even with my superior smell, I couldn't figure it out. Something was wrong, someone was wrong. I fought the urge to forget everything I knew, everything I had taught my trainees, everything about me that was military. I fought hard and lost. My wife, my life, my purpose for being was missing. I was a man, a husband, a brother on a mission, a very personal mission, to find and rescue a woman that meant so much too so many._

___I followed the smell. It lingered against the walls of the hallways. I could feel the hurt, the agony and the loss. I focused on those emotions, filtering everything else out. I knew that somewhere up ahead there was a fight going on and I had to find it._

___I came out to an area of the mall that opened up to show all the floors of the building. This was to have been the meeting point to confer with everyone and split up again if there had been no results._

___I stopped in horror at the sight in front of me. Hanging from a chain in the middle of the overlook was Alice. Her eyes were covered but that didn't stop me from feeling the wretched torture that was consuming her. _

___The fire that was flicking at her feet was twenty feet high. I moved towards her, determined to rescue her, protect her. I was about ten feet away when I was tackled from behind. The pain that ripped through me was nothing in comparison the excruciating agony that was smashing against me. Alice was burning. My wife was leaving me. My angel was being pushed into the depths of hell itself._

___I twisted and turned, fighting and clawing like a desperate animal. My natural, monster instincts prevailed. Everything else was gone. All of the training; the planning and the knowledge of how to fight disappeared. _

___I felt everything go black._


	97. It was then APOV

**It was then**

**I do not own. **

**APOV**

I felt a blanket of snow tickle the tip of my nose as my eyes sprung open and my hands darted out for the one person I wanted to feel and see beneath my finger tips. The joy and pleasant illusion that he would exist buckled my knees when I found myself yet again alone under the night sky. I looked around only to find the lands around me barren. I was hungry, but not for normal things as my previous life had told me before.

Then I remembered, I remembered feeding on the blood of an animal, surfacing from a vision of what life had to offer me, and dry sobbing from the horrible future this life created. I was a monster, and now I was a lonely out of place monster with no one near me but the carcasses of my prey. The animals I had fed on to keep myself strong knowing that I had to and not that I wanted to. I was lucky enough to have had that vision before I started feeding on what my instincts told me to. Humans…the thought that I was no longer a human plagued me but it didn't destroy me completely because I knew that there was a family that would have me and love me, and that was more than I could hope for right now.

Though running to them now seemed like the biggest and worse mistake possible. The future was laid out for me, so clear so vivid that I could still taste Japer on the tip of my tongue, still smell him in my clothes and still hear his voice trickling down my spine.

If I ran to the Cullen's; I already know the fates of the people around me. Rosalie's distrust and hatred, Emmett's sorrow, Edward and Bella's loss…Carlisle and Esme. They were still alive. I shivered against the cold though I was probably colder than the wind was. What about Jasper? I couldn't go back there no matter what was going to happen knowing that I was supposed to be with him. Would I run to the other side and switch sides of the war just so that I could have those few extra moments?

I sighed, realizing that he was probably with Maria…the woman he thought he loved. I replayed there story over in my head knowing that he was suffering without even knowing that he was suffering I felt his pain and anguish rip through me. Though I wondered if he even felt pain or anguish, he had told me that it wasn't until the end of the relationship that he realized how bad for each other they were, it wasn't until he met me that he realized what real love was…if I left where time wanted us to meet; he would still have these issues of not knowing who to trust.

What if I was meant to fight in the war a different way? What if I could find Jasper, and bring him with me to the Cullen's…and then when Edward found Bella; I could move for a more peaceful ending. Something that would make all parties involved happy. Could that even be possible? I couldn't tell anyone of the stories I had or the vision I saw…but Edward would know the moment I thought of it, how hard would it be to keep that secret for all of eternity?

I sat down in the snow and closed my eyes realizing how foreign it felt to have them closed. They shot back open and I stared up at the sky, I didn't know where I was, what year it was or anything that proved to be some kind of help so I stood back up and began running.

I ran as fast as my feet would carry me until I hit a small town. The snow covered grounds and the barely visible sun helped me stay disguised in the crowds that were immersed in shopping amongst the city markets.

The men had the bottoms of their pants rolled tightly with the jean material ironed perfectly to the crease; the women wore nice dresses with big hats as the younger girls wore plaid skirts and socks that rose mid calf. The hair was perfect and I could almost hear the sounds of 'I'll dance at your wedding' by Buddy Clark playing from a record player down the street.

I walked slowly realizing that I had been so zoned out into the almost real future that time had literally swept through my finger tips. I didn't want to be recognized so I stayed in the shadow realizing that my tattered dress and untamed hair might draw too much unneeded attention. No one seemed to notice me, though I felt like I stood out amongst the beautiful designer clothes that women in town where wearing.

I slid my body carefully next to a large car and sure enough the door was unlocked, this was a time in history where people didn't think to lock their car doors. Stealing wasn't something that was commonly practiced during this time. I climbed into the back seat fumbling around bags that someone had left in the car from an earlier shopping trip until I found something that would fit.

I slipped into the blue pencil skirt and buttoned up the white blouse slipping the jacket over my shoulders and concealing my hair with a beautiful blue hat to match. These clothes were meant for me; even the matching heels that I found tucked neatly under the seat were a sure fit.

I slid back out from the car and moved closer to the alley waiting for a group of teenagers to walk by so I can slide in behind them. I kept my eyes low to the ground not paying attention to any of the passer biers until I reached the out skirts of the city streets again.

Now that I was at least dressed to be out in public assuming that this unknown woman had any fashion sense I walked into a nearby family owned store and stopped at the newspaper rack. The date was unimportant but the year was 1948. The music, the clothes the language, everything made sense. Now all I had to do was find Jasper and pray that he would even speak to me.

My mind zoned out as I stared at the paper pretending to occupy myself with the uninteresting article splayed out on the front page. I was on a mission to prevent a disaster that would hurt everyone leaving the world either bruised or battered. I could picture a rainy day… Jasper moving slowly but staring around him with hurt in his eyes. He wasn't looking for me…he didn't know I existed, but that was ok because I was going to fix that.

Like a whisper the city and state left my lips, _Philadelphia, PA. _I opened my eyes to see a stranger much like myself, being that he was a vampire tapping me on the shoulder. His red eyes were masked by the shadows cascading over his face from his tall hat.

"Excuse me miss, do you need a ride?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You mentioned a place my companion and I were traveling to, I hear the food there is excellent…you look lost. Do you need a ride?"

I didn't know whether to trust any of them and I wondered if my training from my visions would do me any good if they were to attack me. Maybe they were just looking for someone like me to join their coven? Things were different in these times, vampires were done with the territory wars and yet I didn't feel uncomfortable around him.

"That would be nice. But I don't think I will be able to keep you company once we reach our destination sir. I am meeting someone there."

"That's a shame, but maybe we can convince you to reconsider on the way?"

"You are more than welcome to try."

"And try we might. Right this way miss."

"Mary Alice Brandon."

I stuck out my hand in a gesture of good face, he stuck his much larger hand in my own and smiled as he pulled my knuckles to his lips and tipped his hat slightly. He was definitely from a time before 1948. My guess would be the 1800's but who knew anymore? With vampires it all depended upon which century they enjoyed the most. I cringed slightly as his hand moved behind my back to turn me into the direction of his mate. She was beautiful with long brown hair standing before a shiny black car.

She smiled at me as he escorted me to her and then stopped once we reached her. I looked between the two smiling faces knowing that I had seen them before but not knowing what group they fell into within the horrible future I was trying to prevent. Would these kind people die innocently in the beginning or live to fight strong to the end? I didn't know but they were nice enough to give me a ride with no questions asked, so I was going to be nice enough to make sure that they also had a better fate than what we were facing presently.

I climbed into the backseat and sank into the cloth material before meeting two sets of red eyes in the mirrors, "I'm sorry I forgot to ask both of your names."

"Clark and Lena McDowell."

"Well, thank you again for the ride. Do you by chance know how long it will take to get to Philadelphia?"

"Are you in a hurry?"

"I think so, but I can't be sure."

I was not about to tell them about my gift, there was no need to share that kind of information. I wish I had Jasper or even Edward's ability right now. It would help a lot if I could tell if they were lying to me. But it's nice to know at least that the worst of whatever they might have will be on the way to Jasper.

The ride to Philadelphia was boring for the most part. I got a brief history lesson from Clark, but found ways to entertain myself with Lena and fashion. She loved shoes and purses; I loved clothes; so we would flip through her magazines and create matching outfits that I was sure she would purchase as soon as she saw them in a store. They didn't have the internet during this time, so it was close to impossible to shop for something specific. You had to hope it was actually located in the store you walked into. That was going to be a major drag and I couldn't help but wish myself closer to the millennium.

The car pulled to a stop within the center of the city where I bid farewell for the thousandth time advising that I had already found a family and was just here for a member of that family that was currently lost. They seemed a little put out but I promised to look them up and stay in touch. They were after all nice vampires and after riding with them in a car for several hundred miles talking about fashion and history I couldn't help but feel slightly attached to them both.

We parted our ways as I began to walk towards the south side of the city searching through the dim lit night sky for a sign that Jasper was around. I didn't want to surprise him inappropriately especially knowing that I had not been his first, I mean how awkward could that be? To have your future wife and soul mate walk in on you and some unaware woman…I'd be devastated and he'd be overly confused at my devastation.

I stepped into a dinner feeling his charge melt around me but knowing that he was nowhere in sight. He would be here I kept telling myself. This small dinner was where I was going to find Jasper. There was a hotel off to the side where I knew a room would be open with a window facing the dinner so that incase I was not here I could still see if he showed up but I had no money.

I couldn't very well sit in a dinner for god only knows how long for him to walk in randomly but I knew this was the place so I slid by an unsuspecting patron and stole his wallet from his pocket. I even offered to buy his dinner when he realized he didn't have his wallet in his coast pocket anymore. He stood callously looking around at the front register for any suspect he could point a finger at.

But instead he just tipped his hat as the owner came from behind the griddles and offered it to him on the house. The sheer absurdity that someone could have stolen from his guest made the man more than charitable. I smiled shyly and walked out of the dinner and across the street to the hotel and paid with cash for the room I knew I wanted.

Once I was in my room I sat there, just waiting for him. I checked my visions and since he had no idea what he was doing nothing came up, so I stared out of the frost covered window. I watched the people move in and out of the dinner for three weeks four days twenty two hours thirty eight minutes and nine seconds never once blinking or seeing a vision of Jasper. I realized that the owner of this hotel must be curious as to how I haven't left here or the window not even to let the cleaning ladies come inside to clean the untouched room so I decided that maybe I should just head down to the diner and sit for a while.

I straightened out the blue suit and slipped back into the heels and made my way down stairs and back outside before turning again and moving back into the diner. The owner was swamped in the back area cooking an array of stuff that smelt horrible to me but I could practically hear the mouths watering around me. It was disgusting and tempting in the worst way possible. I had not fed in a long enough time to be surrounded by this many humans but I couldn't bring myself to leave, not even to hunt.

I sat at the bar ordering myself a glass of water that I would not drink and stared at the clock. I made sure to spin around on the stool chair occasionally spilling bit of the water before bringing the glass to my lips to pretend I was drinking it. The waitress eyed me over several times offering me something to eat but I turned her down advising that I was waiting on someone before ordering.

I could see the pity in her eyes, the look from one woman to another, the sad peering gaze saying that she could be my shoulder to cry on if he stood me up. I'd smile though, knowing that she had no idea that he would have no idea if he stood me up, but I did like her company. So as the night ended I left, and then I returned the next afternoon.

"Honey, the man stood you up once, why are you here waiting again?"

"Shouldn't you wait for true love?"

"If this fellow loved you…wouldn't he be here already?"

"It was my fault, I had told him the wrong day. I hope he remembers today though."

"If he doesn't show up I have a brother I'd love for you to meet."

I smiled and took my glass of water off the counter turning and spinning as I pretended to drink which became an easy task the more I performed it. Clouds had rolled in earlier in the morning and the sky was a dark grey. You didn't need to be a psychic to know that it was about to start raining cats and dogs.

Just as the thunder broke free the sky fell loose sending large droplets of water to the ground and soaking all of the outside patrons. They rushed to their cars or hid under umbrellas but a good majority ran into the diner.

I watched as the now half full diner buzzed to life as I swiveled in my chair coming to a quick halt once I saw him enter. The rain danced from his hair and dripped down his clothes as he stood there staring around the room. His eyes were black telling me that he had not fed in a while either.

I slid off the stool as his eyes met mine and walked straight to him, I felt like my voice was stuck in my throat; I didn't know what to say so I smiled.

"You've kept me waiting a long time."

His head ducked down in a gesture of greeting, "I'm sorry ma'am." And his voice shocked me back to life. I held out my hand towards him hoping that he would take it without questioning me or my motives, how would I explain our story that has yet to even happen in a diner with a bunch of humans? I'd be placed back in the asylum.

Jasper didn't hesitate as his hand moved into mine and his eyes showed a strange sense of relief that I didn't know he would be able to feel as of yet. It was nice to know that I wouldn't have to break him in completely.

I smiled again as I pulled us over to an empty booth in the back corner of the diner. I winked at my waitress as I moved past her; she smiled in approval and moved my glass of half empty water to the table before leaving us alone.

"I know you Jasper Whitlock; my name is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock and boy do I have a story to tell you."


	98. It was then JPOV

It Was Then

I do not own.

JPOV

___I wondered how my life had come to this point. Where at had things gone so wrong and yet seemed so right? I had been wondering this world for years, searching for something but I didn't even know what. _

___I walked one side of the country to the other, feeding on humans in an irregular fashion, searching for something that seemed to be lingering just out of my reach. I honed my ability to find an emotion that seemed to sit just outside my consciousness. _

___I continued to sniff for a scent that was unknown to me but, somehow, I knew. I was in need of something or someone. It would complete the emptiness that I had been feeling for years._

___I had a purpose in this world not just an existence. I had been born to be more than a military leader. I had been made a vampire for more than my ability. There was more destined for me than just to wander this world in a meaningless nothing._

___I looked around absently and realized I was in Philly. It wasn't the greatest of times but life for the humans was good. There wasn't a war, no poverty, nor was there a reason for fear. Vampires were scattered throughout the world but it seemed like a quiet time for them. The truth about our kind had seemed to settle into a book of tales and myths. _

___I smiled as I realized that life for humans was good but still just an existence for the rest of us. I stopped. I reached out. Someone was calling me. Somehow, some way, someone knew me. I thought quickly and couldn't come up with one name, one vampire who would be here._

___I stepped around the corner of a building and paused. The lilac and strawberry scent lingered lightly in the air and I felt a renewal of energy and a happiness surround me. Something about this scent was what I had been searching for. This wondrous, beautiful fragrance was that something that had been sitting patiently on the edge of nothingness for me to find._

___I followed the scent, keeping to the shadows of the lingering sun. Twilight. The beginning for a vampire. Was this a beginning for me? Was the scent my destiny? I stopped in front of a small diner and looked in through the window. I didn't notice anything special at first and then I saw her._

___The clothing was the style of this time period, a white blouse, blue pencil skirt and a matching hat. She wasn't human, of that I was sure. She seemed to be comfortable in this place. But something wasn't right. I could feel her hunger. _

___She hadn't fed in a long time. She had been waiting but for what? Could she have been drawn to this place, this time like me? Could she be that which I had been searching for so long?_

___I stood and continued to watch as the cloud rolled in and opened up the tears of heaven, showering me with rain. I decided to let destiny play its course. I opened the door and the delicious scent slammed against me. _

___I paused as she swiveled in her chair, stopping as her beautiful golden eyes pierced my dead heart. I swear it jump started. She slid off the stool and walked gracefully straight up to me._

_"____You've kept me waiting a long time." Her voice was angelic and graceful just like everything else about her._

___I dipped my head, greeting her as was the fashion as this time. "I'm sorry, ma'am."_

___I didn't know what to think. She had been waiting for me. She was that something I had been searching for. Was she the one that danced just outside my conscious realm of reality?_

___I took her hand as she extended it in a loving fashion. Loving? Was it love that held me on this unknown course for so many years? Was she the one for me?_

___I moved with her, feeling the electrical impulses coursing through my arm, as we walked silently to the back of the diner. We sat side by side in an empty booth. Her smile radiated towards the waitress as she placed a half empty glass of water in front of the angel I sat next to._

_"____I know you, Jasper Whitlock; my name is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock and, boy, do I have a story to tell you."_


	99. Epilogue APOV

**Epilogue**

**I do not own.**

**APOV **

He didn't ask how I knew him; he didn't reference my last name being the same as his. He just looked at me like he didn't know what to say. I don't think I had ever seen him this confused before.

"You haven't said anything…if you don't want to hear the story I'll understand, but if you do…well I have a room where we can talk privately."

I watched him from the corner of my eye hoping that he would at least say something, anything…I would even let him slide with calling me crazy, because to honest with you…tracking down a person who has no idea who you are and then trying to tell him that you are already married with a family is a bit much, but I was desperate at this time to have him as close to me as possible. It was the only way I would make it through this mission sane.

His head moved up and down slowly in a manner of 'yes' which was a good sign. I mean if he wasn't able to talk then at least he would acknowledge me and listen. We stood up from the booth as I placed his hand back in my own and guided him outside of the diner.

We stepped off of the ledge and into the rain, his steps were light behind me and I smiled as he took his jacket off and wrapped it over my shoulders to protect me from the rain. It was thoughtful and just another reminder that Jasper would love me once he knew who I was.

I wrapped myself up completely in his jacket as I took in a deep breath and let his familiar scent settle within my lungs, his arm moved around my shoulders and instantly that electrical volt that had always been us moved through my bones.

He followed me across the street and into the hotel where we walked past the clerk who simply stared at Jasper's perfection. Once we made it to the room I unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Jasper moved in behind me and walked straight to the chair, in the corner, by the window. I held back a giggle as I recognized the strange pattern he had with chairs and corners. He turned around and settled his eyes on me just as soon as I had closed the door.

"How long? How long have you waited for me?"

"Do you want the technical, theoretical, or current answer?"

"Why not start with the easiest one and work our way from there?"

He moved away from the window and closer to me while I decided which answer might be easier, that's the one he said he wanted to hear at least…I watched myself explain all three theories, I watched his eyes follow mine and I was sure that he was testing the air around me for truth. My gift was still unique in this time and rare, so rare that I was the only one who could actually 'see' the future. I let my mind wander with outcomes before I landed on technical with a little current mixed in. Which in all reality means the theoretical right? I shook my head and cleared my mind starting with my gift would be the easiest explanation.

"I have a gift like you, I know that you can control emotions and I know how they affect you Jasper. I can see the future events based upon the decisions made around me. But we have had this discussion before…in the future. I waited for you the first time for over a hundred years. This time I guess you could say it took me a few days to get here, and three weeks for you to show up at the diner. I want to tell you first that I know my visions are not technically real, but it felt real…I cannot tell you everything that happened. I can tell you that I love you and promised to never leave you, we were married which is why I came to find you."

"Okay, let's start from the beginning. You have a gift where you can see the future. It's not real but it felt real to you. How did we meet?"

I was really glad he was not a mind reader, this was going to be even more difficult when it came to meeting Edward, I couldn't tell him… I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't I was too afraid and not because I was afraid of him…I was afraid of the future. I let out a sigh and laced my fingers together in front of me. How do I tell him without actually telling him?

"Well, I can't tell you how but not the why, sorry…you were trying to kill me and changed your mind. Jasper if you are looking for a reason to trust me I can only tell you that you should, and that you did… I can tell you that you trusted me enough with your family secrets and a name that I still won't ever mention nor think of… you told me about Betsy who eventually became a car that you loved… and you told me about your family's ranch."

I felt like I was stuttering and for no reason at all. He had no reason not to trust me.

"How?? No one knows about Betsy. Not even...never mind. Wait a minutes, what about my family's ranch? You make it sound like there is something special about it? What kind of a future did you see?"

I watched the twinkle in his eyes showing me that he was thinking, and from the tone in his voice with the questions that he was asking I knew that I had gotten him worked up which was not my intention.

"Did you say 'kill me'? I was trying to kill you?"

I sighed again before moving and taking a seat on the bed. I crossed my legs and settled into the cushions before letting my hands fall to my sides.

"You told me about Betsy, and your family's ranch became a safe haven in a future that I am trying to change for all of us, I'm going to have to tell you something that you can never mention again Jasper. I trust you though, so please trust me when I say that what I am about to tell you can never be thought of or repeated again."

I took a deep breath willing myself to just spit it out, the more he worked himself the worse the situation was going to be.

"A war broke out; vampires were discovered by the humans…we were on opposite sides of the war. You were sent on a mission to kill me because of my gift. You couldn't do it because you loved me. I'm trying to prevent the war because the last memory I had in the vision was dying, the war killed thousands and we have a family to protect from that."

"Alice? Do you still love me?"

What kind of question was that? Would I have come searching for him if I didn't? I stood up and moved closer to him, my steps were slow and precise because I didn't want to scare him; I just wanted to make sure that he got my point, there should be no questions over whether I loved him…he would be a part of me for the rest of my existence whether he wanted to or not.

I stopped a few inches shy of him and pulled my hands up to the sides of his face angling it down so that his eyes met my own.

"I don't think that I could ever stop loving you."

"I'm only asking because you said you died at the end of your vision. How was I unable to save you, protect you? If we love each other that much, how could I allow you to be taken away from me?"

Jasper's arms moved around me pulling me close to him as I focused on the love I had for him inside of me. A love that had not yet even had the time to develop but was mature beyond its age.

"I had you previously occupied and I was caught off guard. It won't happen again…I plan to change the future."

"You won't be doing it alone. You know me. I have yet to get to know you but I want to. I can feel the love surrounding us. I know this is right. We are right for each other. There's something.....I don't know....it's like a destiny. No matter where or when, our fate, our destiny will push us together. Sounds weird, right?"

I chuckled and shook my head, I know that he was not asking me if I thought his theory on our relationship was weird…I was the definition of weird or strange, or hell even crazy.

"It doesn't sound weird to me at all. And we have ten to fifteen years to get to know each other before we have to meet our new family. They're different Jasper and life with them will be more peaceful, just do me a favor…when Edward listens to your thoughts, don't take offence he just can't help himself."

I smiled to myself wondering how many questions he was going to have about the Cullen's, our new family and the life I know we can expect to have with each other.


	100. Epilogue JPOV

___**Epilogue**_

___**I do not own.**_

___**JPOV**_

___I watched and stared. How....how could our names be the same? Did we have a connection at some time in the past? No, we couldn't have. I would remember such an angel as this. Where? When? How? I want the answers. I need the answers. She had them._

_"____You haven't said anything...if you don't want to hear the story, I'll understand, but if you do...well, I have a room where we can talk privately."_

___I wanted to speak. I wanted to ask her so many questions but my voice was stuck in my throat. Her voice was like an angels' choir. I had never seen anyone or anything as perfect and beautiful as her._

___Could it be possible for me to be this incredibly lucky to have fallen into the graces of such a goddess? I couldn't say a word but nodded in affirmation that a talk was necessary. _

___She pulled me with her into the fresh, crisp rain. I pulled off the jacket I had been wearing and laid it over her shoulders. She wrapped herself in it, breathing in deeply as she clung comfortably to my side. I slid my arm around her shoulders and followed her across the street._

___We entered a small hotel and without a word to the clerk we walked straight down the hall, stopping in front of room #3. She fished a key out of her purse and opened the door. _

___I walked in and found a chair perched in front of a window. I moved towards it and looked out. I saw the diner directly in sight and turned back as she closed the door._

___I found my voice. I walked over and pulled her easily into an embrace that I seemed to have missed somehow. "How long? How long have you waited for me?"_

_"____Do you want the technical, theoretical or the current answer?" Alice asked cryptically._

___I thought over her question and realized there was more to this destiny of mine than I knew. "Why not start with the easiest one and work our way from there?"_

___I moved away from the window and stood next to her. There was something about her that drew me in. Without even touching her, the electrical impulses were there but minor compared to before. It was comforting and stimulating._

_"____I have a gift like you, I know that you can control emotions and I know how they affect you Jasper. I can see the future events based upon the decisions made around me. But we have had this discussion before…but in the future. I waited for you the first time for over a hundred years. This time I guess you could say it took me a few days to get here, and three weeks for you to show up at the diner. I want to tell you first that I know my visions are not technically real, but it felt real…I cannot tell you everything that happened. I can tell you that I love you and promised to never leave you, we were married which is why I came to find you." _

___I moved closer to her as the words filtered through her angelic voice. Everything was calm. She was not forcing her words; her emotions were smooth and effortless. I reached out and felt no deception. I felt deceptive myself. Even with her claim that she knew me in ways no one did, I still, somehow, felt it was wrong to feel for lies. Everything about her seemed right, correct. _

"Okay, let's start from the beginning. You have a gift where you can see the future. It's not real but it felt real to you. How did we meet?"

_"____Well, I can't tell you how but not the why, sorry…you were trying to kill me and changed your mind. Jasper if you are looking for a reason to trust me I can only tell you that you should, and that you did… I can tell you that you trusted me enough with your family secrets and a name that I still won't ever mention nor think of… you told me about Betsy who eventually became a car that you loved… and you told me about your family's ranch." _

___"How?? No one knows about Betsy. Not even.....never mind. Wait a minutes, what about my family's ranch? You make it sound like there is something special about it? What kind of a future did you see?" I thought over ever word she had said. I worked my way backwards and then I felt the blow that, literally, knocked me unto the bed behind me. "Did you say 'kill me'? I was trying to kill you?"_

_"____You told me about Betsy, your family's ranch became a safe haven in a future that I am trying to change for all of us, I'm going to have to tell you something that you can never mention again Jasper. I trust you though, so please trust me when I say that what I am about to tell you can never be thought of or repeated again." _

___I thought hard about her words. If I used my family's ranch as a safe haven and she was trying to prevent this war, how could we be on opposite sides to begin with? Why would I want to kill someone she says I love? Do I love her? I must. She said we were married. I spoke her name for the first time. "Alice? Do you still love me?"_

___She put her hands up to my face and pulled it down so that her eyes met my own. Hers had such a beautiful golden honey color. "____I don't think that I could ever stop loving you." _

___"I'm only asking because you said you died at the end of your vision. How was I unable to save you, protect you? If we love each other that much, how could I allow you to be taken away from me?" I felt the need and allowed it to overwhelm me. I pulled her tight into my arms, feeling the current to jolt between our bodies._

_"____I had you previously occupied and I was caught off guard. It won't happen again…I plan to change the future." _

___"You won't be doing it alone. You know me. I have yet to get to know you but I want to. I can feel the love surrounding us. I know this is right. We are right for each other. There's something.....I don't know....it's like a destiny. No matter where or when, our fate, our destiny will push us together. Sounds weird, right?" I sighed, knowing I was rambling but I loved her. I could feel it. I knew it. This was that feeling I had been waiting for my whole existence to feel for myself._

___She smiled. I could feel a lifetime of emotions surrounding her. I realized that she and I had a lot to talk about and, hopefully, this reality would be much different from the one she had envisioned._


End file.
